Cuando, donde y como el amor quiera
by Joselely
Summary: AU - Rachel Berry es una aclamada jugadora de básquet en Londres hasta que es elegida para jugar en la WNBA, con un pasado negro y su fama de mujeriega irrumpe en New york sin saber que un choque con una Rubia, mandona, idiota le va a cambiar la vida
1. Chapter 1

AU - Rachel Berry es una aclamada jugadora de básquet en Londres hasta que es elegida para jugar en la WNBA, con un pasado negro y su fama de mujeriega irrumpe en New york sin saber que un encontronazo con una Rubia, mandona, idiota le va a cambiar la vida.

Capitulo 1: ¡Cuidado por donde caminas… o corres!

Washington – Draft de la WNBA

- Y el pick nº 1 para el año 2012 del New York Liberty es… Rachel Berry! Se anunciaba entre gritos de entusiasmo y excitación en el salón.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Me eligieron, me eligieron! – Y era verdad, Rachel no lo podía creer, a pesar de estar segura de que ella era la jugadora del momento, de que nadie la podía rechazar, en el fondo, muy en el fondo tenia una pequeña duda, duda que se extinguió rápidamente cuando escucho su nombre.

- RACHEL FELICITACIONES! LO LOGRASTE! – Cintia, su manager, corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

6 años habían pasado desde que Rache había dejado New York para irse a Londres a hacer lo que tanto amaba jugar al basquet, ese deporte se había convertido en el único refugio que ella tenia, lo único que le quedaba desde la muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente. Se graduo en el país Europeo y rápidamente fue contratada por uno de los mejores clubes y allí demostró todo lo que era capaz de hacer, ganando todas los torneos y premio que le pusieran adelante. Y ahora después de 6 años volvia a la ciudad que tantos recuerdos y fantasmas le traía.

- Gracias, pufffff - decía entre los brazos apretados a su cuello de su manger – gracias Cintia, CINTIA ya ya! pero suelta que me vas a asfixiar y necesito estos pulmones para darle a este equipo un campeonato que por lo que vi de videos anteriores bastante falta les hago jajaja.

- Calma estrella que aquí no te conocen aun, vas a tener que demostrar bastante y ya sabes que…

- disculpe – fue interrumpida por una señora de unos 40 y pico años vestida con un equipo deportivo con un gesto bastante serio – Rachel Berry soy Sue Silvester, de ahora en mas tu coach

- Si si la conozco, ella es Cintia, mi manager…

- Solo necesito que sepas que dentro de una semana te espero en la cancha para empezar los entrenamientos y que a pesar de has ganado unos trofeítos de porquería en otros lugares eso no te asegura tu puesto aquí, asique vas a tener que sudar tu trasero bastante Berry, quiero que eso quede claro BIEN claro – dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a las 2 chicas mirándose entre ellas

- Te lo dije Rachel no va a ser nada fácil

- Nunca pensé que lo fuera mi querida, me gustan los desafíos – le guiño el ojo –¿ Nos vamos? que esta noche toca FESTEJITO!

- Bueno pero di le a tus amiguitas o como quieras que llames a las chicas que suelen pasar la noche contigo que no te den tanto "FESTEJITO" que mañana bien temprano nos vamos a New york - y no me pongas esa sonrisita que sabes bien de lo que te hablo –

- si "MAMA" prometo que solo festejare un poco con mis "amiguitas" – contesto la jugadora riendo y abrazando a su manager.

New York – Departamento de Quinn

- ¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA MI CAMISA BLANCA DIOR? – gritaba una sexy subia alterada desde su habitación

- ¿Qué le pasa a la idiota esta ahora? – le pregunta Santana a Brittany. Ambas están sentadas en el sofá de la sala viendo como el torbellino Quinn Fabray llevaba más de 2 horas gritándoles y maldiciendo por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera

- ¿Qué le va a pasar? Lo mismo de siempre, esta nerviosa porque mañana tiene una reunión "importantísima" y necesita su camisa favorita – explica Brit a su novia

- ¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA MI CAMISA BLANCA DIOR? SANTANA! HAS VISTO MI CAMISA BLANCA DIOR? JURO QUE SI TE ATREVISTE A USARLA VAS A CONOCER A UNA FABRAY ENOJADA!

- Psss como si ya no la conociera – comenta santana graciosa , lo que hace reir a Britt también.

- SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE SE RIEN USTEDES DOS,¿NO TIENEN CASA PROPIA? EN VEZ DE AYUDARME SE RIEN DE MI! NECESTITO MI CAMISA DE LA SUERTE PARA CERRAR EL CONTRATODE MAÑANA, Y NO LA EN…

- YA CALMA CALMA RUBIA HUECA QUE SI ME SIGUES GRITNDO ASI VOY A IR LIMA HEIGTH EN TU GRAN TRASERO

- JAJAAJA SEÑORITA CIRUGIA DE PECHOS, CON ESO YA NO ASUSTAS A NADIE

- MIRA QUINN…

- Ya chicas ya – interrumpía Britanny–San no pelees con Quinn que esta nerviosa y Quinn tu camisa debe estar en la ropa limpia porque si no recuerdo bien la usaste para tu sesión de fotos de la semana pasada.

- Cierto! Cierto! Gracias Britt tu si que eres de ayuda- le dio un abrazo - no como otras –mira a Santana y se va en busca de la prenda

- Callate Fabray, al parecer Sara no te esta tratando muy bien en la cama últimamente porque andas con un humor – esto lo dijo mas suave de manera que solo lo escuchara Brittany – y a propósito donde esta el vampiro chupa sangre de la Sarita esa?

- YA TE ESCUCHE SANTANA! – Quinn que había entrado a la sala nuevamente con la camisa blanca en la mano escucho a la latina, salio a defender a su actual novia – Sara, MI NOVIA, la cual no es ningún vampiro chupa sangre – tenia un desfile muy importante o algo asi creo.

Quinn y Sara llevaban un año y medio de novias, se habían conocido en una sesión de fotos en las cuales Sara era la modelo y Quinn la fotografa. ¡Si!, Quinn Fabray era fotografa, una de las más reconocidas, famosas y exigentes de New York. Se había graduado con honores de la facultad de arte y diseño, sus padres le regalaron un departamento muy lujoso en Manhattan a 2 cuadras del central park para que pudiera estudiar sin tener que preocuparse por trabajar para pagar la renta y le mandaban dinero para mantenerse, el cual ya no necesitaba gracias a su fama actual. Pero llegar a la cima no había sido fácil, soltera con una hija pequeña en una ciudad tan grande tenia que dar miedo, sin embargo conto con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas y de sus padres para salir adelante, hoy podía decir que tenía todo lo que quería, hoy Quinn Fabray podía decir que era Feliz, pero…. Realmente lo era?

- QUINN QUINN ME ESCUCHAS? – le gritaba Santana haciéndole gestos en la cara

- Mmmm SI SI San ¿que me decías? Perdona me quede pensando enmmm Sara – Mintio Quinn un poco

- Te preguntaba si has sabido algo de Beth y tus padres, se extraña a la enana correteando por el departamento.

- Si hable con ella hace un rato, una hora estuvo contándome TODO lo que había hecho durante el día, ¡Por dios que esa niña no se cansa nunca! Mis padres ya no saben con que etretenerla jajaja.

- Bue recuerda que están en Lima, tampoco hay mucho para hacer allí – acotaba Santana

- Bueno por mi parte me voy a ir a dormir que presiento que mañana va a ser un día importantisimo – dijo Quinn saludando con un abrazo a sus amigas – buenas noches y cierren la puerta cuando se vayan

New york – Nuevo departamento de Rachel 9:30 am

- Guauu Cintia con este lugar si que te has lucido, Es Inmenso yyy mira esa vista!

- jaja Sabia que te gustaría campeona, bueno yo me voy despidiendo que mi avión sale dentro de una hora – dice la manager mirando su reloj -Oye Rach, ¿sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras? Igual no creo que tengas ningún problema ya deje todo arreglado, tu solo tienes que ganar partidos, facilito jaja-

- UUUU facilisisisismo unos 30 puntitos por partido bastaran ¿no crees? – ironia pura la de rachel que sabe que con este equipo no la tiene nada fácil. – bueno te acompaño y de paso me voy a correr un rato .

- correr? A esta hora Rachel no seria mejor que descansaras un rato?

- descansar? Noooo que para eso esta la muerte, anda vamos ¡muévete muévete! que vaya a saber la cantidad de chicas en ajustadas calzas me estoy perdiendo de ver jajaja – bromeaba Rachel mientras salían del departamento y Cintia giraba los ojos ante sus bromas.

NEW YORK – MISMA HORA – A 5 CUADRAS DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE RACHEL

¡O DIOS ¡ pero que tarde es, llego tarde! Maldita sea, maldita alarma que no sonó, maldita cajera que se demoro entregándome el café, maldito coche que no arrancó y malditas cuadras que tengo que caminar hasta mi estudio porque no consigo un maldito taxi en esta maldita ciudad – Maldecía una Quinn muyyy malhumorada que iba prácticamente corriendo hacia su estudio

Cuando estaban ambas girando en la esquina…. ¡CUIDADO!

- ¡CUIDADO! – volaron carpetas, carteras, Ipods, Café…


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos: Nada de glee me pertenece, si fuera asi en este momento estaría en el Caribe tomandome una margarita y bailando la conga.

Capitulo 2 : Una objeto Rubio volador SI identificado

…Cuando estaban ambas girando en la esquina…. ¡CUIDADO!

- ¡CUIDADO! – volaron carpetas, carteras, Ipods, Café…

- ¡AUCHHHHH! QUEMA QUEMA!- gritaba Quinn mientras trataba de sacudirse el café que pintorescamente reposaba ahora sobre su camisa de la suerte - ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? MIRA, PERO MIRA COMO ME HAS DEJADO INUTIL?

- Oye ya calmate, calmate, perdona es que..

-ES QUE NADA! QUE ME CALME NADA!, ERES CIEGA O QUE? - Le decia la rubia muy malhumorada

- Bueno bueno tranquila shhhhh, calmate, tampoco es para tanto es apenas una manchita- se defendía la deportista que miraba con asombro el escandalo que hacia la rubia

- MANCHITA? MANCHITA? ESTO TE PARECE UNA MANCHITA, SABES CUANTO SALE ESTA CAMISA? ¿ACASO NO RECONOCES ESTA CARA? ¿ACASO NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?

-UYYY usted perdone no me di cuenta, disculpe, no sabia que estaba hablando con la PUTA REINA DE INGLATERRA- le contestaba mientras hacia a modo de burla una reverencia

- A ver ya que eres tan graciosa, dime ¿que hago ahora? Tengo un asunto importantísimo y no me puedo presentar con esta mancha enoorrrme en mi ropa, y tu, tu haciéndote la graciosa. YA DEJA DE REIRTE! - se ponía como loca al ver que la morena tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- Uy mira se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, escucha bien eee? paso uno: vuelves a tu casa paso dos: te cambias, ¿me oyes bien? Te cambias – y Rachel seguía burlándose de la rubia

- AAAA pero que lista eres – toma aire - ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY APURADA? SOY QUINN FABRAY, LA FOTOGRAFA MAS FAMOSA DE NEW YORK. TODAS LAS REVISTAS QUIEREN QUE YO TRABAJE CON ELLOS Y HOY CIERRO UN TRATO IMPORTANTE Y NECESITMO MI CAMISA DE LA SUERTE Y–

- bueno calma calma señorita famosa y ven conmigo – decía Rachel mientras agarraba la mano de la chica y la tironeaba entrando a una tienda que tenían enfrente.

- ¿Qué haces? Tengo que irme llego tarde, además no creo que tu puedas pagar la ropa de este negocio, con la pinta que te cargas, mejor déjame a mi que me la ..

- POR DIOS por dios- baja la voz porque nota que las empleadas la estan mirando- ¿Que nunca te callas? Tu elige algo que te sirva y métete al probador que yo me encargo del resto si? – le decía Rachel que ya había perdido la paciencia con la actriz –

- ¿Qué elija algo dices? Como si algo de aquí podría remplazar a mi camisa de la suerte – decía la rubia mirando a la morena

- bueno a ver ¿Qué tal esto? – le mostraba una remera blanca muy fina

- NO

- No? Bueno esta bien y ¿Qué tal esta? - esta vez era una remera negra con mangas

- Menos – contestaba Quinn sin siquiera mirar la remera

- ¿Y esta? – hacia el gesto pero en realidad no estaba agarrando ninguna prenda

- Tampoco

- BUENO YAAAA, ¡ni siquiera estás mirando!– ahora si había despertado a la bestia - Me cansaste – le decía Rachel mientras tirando de su brazo la metía al probador - Te pones esta otra camisa parecida a la que tenias y listo – salio del pequeño cubículo dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta a punto de protestar

- ESTA CAMISA NI SE PARECE A MI CAMISA, ESTA CAMISA ES ES ES – decía mientras se la ponía – ES perfecta, me queda perfecta – salía del probador – oye quien diría que alguien como tu tendría buen ojo– levanta la vista buscando a la morena sin tener suerte – Disculpe señorita, ¿la morena que venia conmigo donde se ha ido? – le preguntaba Quinn a una de las chicas que trabajaba en la tienda.

- ¿Cual? ¿La morena musculosa muy pero muy guapa, con una cola que te dan ganas de…?

- EEEEE no te pases que ya entendí, ¿la has visto o no? - Quinn le dice a la empleada con mala cara

- Pues si, se fue. Pago la camisa y se fue.

Departamento de Rachel 11:00 hs

- ¿Acaso tu no sabes quien soy? soy Quinn Fabray bla bla bla bla – Repetía Rachel mientras entraba a su departamento dispuesta a pegarse una ducha – Pero habrá que ver la cantidad de locas que hay sueltas en la calle

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular

- ¿Quién de todas será? – se preguntaba mientras miraba que en la pantalla del móvil solo se leía "chica morocha de pub" - ¡Hola morocha!

_- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

- Mmmm si si claro, tú eres la chica que conocí en el Pub, aquella vez – Rachel iba con cautela

_- Pero muy bien muy bien ¿me puedes decir entonces si nos vemos esta noche?_

- Solo tienes que decirme por donde y a que hora paso por ti nena – contestaba Rachel con una sonrisa muy picara en la cara.

Así es, una más. Una chica más que caía en los brazos de la deportista. Nunca se aprende sus nombres, nunca más de una noche, nunca hacer el amor, sólo sexo, simple y puro sexo. Ya en Europa Rachel había salido con toda clase de chicas, famosas, no famosas, deportistas, modelos, arquitectas, etc etc. Su reputación de mujeriega era conocida por todas y aun así ninguna se le negaba.

- OK bye – cierra su llamada una vez que tiene todos los datos necesario

– Marisa, Marisa, Marisa – se repetía asi misma – Ma – ri – sa se llama Rachel no te olvides – se volvía a repetir pero esta vez dándose pequeños golpes en la frente - Menos mal que no se llama Quinn Fabray la famosa fotografbla bla bla bla – volvía a aparecer la rubia en su cabeza mientras se metía a la ducha - Ya Rachel concéntrate… Marina Marina no no no era Martita Martita no no uffff ¿cómo era?

Estudio de fotografía de Quinn 13:00

- Muy bien señores, de más esta decir que exijo lo mejor de ustedes, como así también ustedes van a tener lo mejor de mi – Quinn estrechaba la mano de varios señores en traje mientras estos se iban retirando del salón - Hasta pronto - los despedía.

- ¡INES INES UNA ASPIRINA URGENE! - demandaba la fotógrafa a sus asistente

- Aquí tienes Quinn, ¿me puedes explicar que diablos te pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Ya no sabía que hacer para entretenerlos

- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué me paso quieres saber?, Una Inútil me paso. Una Entupida que con su cuerpo todo marcado, su hermosa sonrisa, sus espectaculares piernas se piensa que puede andar llevándose a todo el mundo por delante – explicaba mientras se movía de un lado al otro recogiendo cosas, ordenando papeles.

- ¿Sonrisa, hermosa, piernas? ¿De que hablas Quinn me puedes explicar mejor? - exigía Inés

- Nada nada Inés ya déjalo. ¿Oye alguna novedad? ¿Algún llamado? ¿Llamo Beth o mis padres?

- No ellos no llamaron, la que si llamó fue Sara, y dijo que te espera en el restaurante de siempre para almorzar - afirmaba su asistente mientras inspeccionaba su libreta de llamadas.

- ¿PARA ALMORZAR ME DICES? ¿PARA ALMORZAR? Pero Inés ¿como me dices eso ahora? ¡Si ya es la hora de almorzar pasadas! Por dios que Sara me va a matar – Agarra sus cosas y sale protestando del estudio rumbo al restaurante

Por las calles de Manhattan, cerca del estudio de Quinn

- A ver a ver un buen lugar para comer comida vegetaria por aquí – se preguntaba Rachel mientras miraba para todos lados para ver que podía encontrar.

Cuando Gira de golpe – CUIDADOOOO – esta vez no volaron objetos sino que voló una rubia a la que Rachel identificaba y recordaba muy bien


	3. Chapter 3

Gauuu bueno la verdad que lo único que tengo para decir es que admiro mucho a los escritores amateurs, profesionales o lo que sean porque la verdad nunca pensé que constara tanto plasmar en una historia escrita lo que uno tiene en la cabeza. Bueno espero no estar aburriendo con esta humilde historia. A quienes lean desde ya millones y millones de gracias.

Descargo: no soy dueña de nada de Glee y si lo fuera ene este momento estaría esquiando en los Alpes Suizos.

Capitulo 3: "Tobillos , hielo y antiinflamatorios"

Cuando Gira de golpe – CUIDADOOOO – esta vez no volaron objetos sino que voló una rubia a la que Rachel identificaba y recordaba muy bien

Rápidamente Rachel se levanta del suelo y corre a socorrer a Quinn, quien se había llevado la peor parte del cruce.

- Oye ¿estás bien? Déjame ayudarte – dice la morena acercándose a la rubia.

Quinn todavía no caía en lo que le había pasado levanta la cabeza yyyy - ¿TU? ¿TU? ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ? ¿ACASO ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO? ¿ME QUIERES RAPTAR Y PEDIR DINERO CIERTO? ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, POLICIA POLICIA SOCORROOOOO! – Gritaba desde el suelo la rubia – AUXILIO, SOCOMRRMMMMM - no pudo continuar porque la mano de la basquetbolista le tapaba la boca

- YA YA CALMATE CALMATE – Rachel trataba de frenarla pero era complicado porque Quinn no paraba de hacer gestos y de moverse.

- ¡AUCHHH¡ ¿Qué HACES? ME MORDISTE AUCHH

- SI TUU NO ME HUBIERAS TAPADO LA BOCA YO NO TE HUBIERA MORDIDO – se defendía Quinn

- SI TUUU NO HUBIERAS EMPEZADO A GRITAR COMO UNA DESQUISIADA YO NO TE HUBIERA TAPADO LA BOCA, además yo no quiero secuestrarte, ni te estoy siguiendo y AUNQUE, OYE ME BIEN, AUNQUE quisiera secuestrarte te devolvería a la media hora, porque eres IN – SO –POR –TA -BLE

- Pfffff, ya quisieras tu tener la suerte de pasar más de media hora conmigo. ¿TE VAS A QUEDAR PARADA COMO TONTA O ME VAS A AYUDAR A LEVANTARME? – le reprocha Quinn

- A ver a ver, venga, dame la mano

La rubia trata de darle la mano mientras se quiere poner de pie

- AYYYY AUCHHH – Se queja Quinn y vuelve a caer al piso pero esta vez de forma más suave.

Rachel trata de agarrarla – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿BIEN? BIEN NO ESTOY, PERO APARENTEMENTE NO LO ESTOY DESDE QUE ME CRUCE CONTIGO ESTA MAÑANA

¿Quien me manda a querer almorzar afuera? Podría estar tranquila en el departamento comiendo un delivery y mirando tele, pero no, no Rachel tuviste que salir a comer afuera y encontrarte con esta rubia y sus ojos verdes intimidantes y esa levantadita de cejas que puede levantar a cualquier muerto. Pensaba Rachel, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro grito

- DISCULPA ¿PIENSAS QUEDARTE MUCHO TIEMPO CON ESA CARA DE BOBA O VAS A IR A LLAMARME UN TAXI PARA QUE ME LLEVE? – le reclamaba Quinn mientras trataba de parase pero nuevamente sin éxito y con quejas de dolor – AUCHHH duele.

- A ver déjame mirarte el tobillo, te lo debes haber doblado- dice Rachel mientras se agachaba y le agarraba el pie a la rubia.

- No deja, que tu no eres médico ¿o si? Porque mejor no haces algo útil y me buscas un taxi

Cansada de tanta protesta Rachel le toma la cara a Quinn y la obliga a mirarla – MIRAME, MIRAME – la rubia encuentra el rostro de Rachel – Bien, no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy diciendo, Voy a mirar tu pies y tu te vas a quedar calladita y tranquilita mientras yo lo haga ¿OK?

- Mmrmr – Quinn murmuraba algo in entendible

- Dije ¿OK?

- OK - contestaba muy bajito de manera que Rachel apenas pudo escucharla

Delicadamente la morena agarra el pie de Quinn, le saca la bota que traía puesta ese día, luego la media muy suavemente para acceder a inspeccionar el pie.

- ¿Duele si hago esto? - preguntaba mientras le doblaba el pie hacia dentro

- NO - dijo rotundamente

- ¿Y esto? – movía el pie hacia afuera

- AUUUUU DUELE DUELE – esta vez si le dolió

- Mm zip te has doblado el pie. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada. Con un poco de hielo y unos antiinflamatorios estarás como nueva.

- No te preocupes me decís, y ¿como se supone que voy a caminar 3 cuadras hasta casa para ponerme el hielo y tus benditos antiinflamatorios?

- ¿3 cuadras dices? – Preguntaba Rachel pensativa

- Si, ¿que acaso no oyes? 3 putas cuadras – contestaba Quinn mientras inspeccionaba su pie.

-Ven vamos – le dice segura Rachel mientras se agacha y trata de alzar a Quinn

- ¿Qué? ¿VAMOS A DONDE?

- Qué vamos que yo te llevo a upa hasta tu casa – Rachel volvía a intentar alzar a Quinn que seguía poniendo resistencia

- ¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE? Tu y yo no vamos a ningún lado. O por lo menos yo arriba tuyo no voy a Ningún lado.

Rachel se cansó, 2 veces en el mismo día esta rubia salida de no se donde había despertado a la bestia.

- ¡YA BASTA! O TE DEJAS O TE DEJAS – le dice mientras se agacha y con mucha fuerzas alza a la rubia.

-BAJAME, BAJAME YA MISMO TE LO EXIGO – Quinn trataba de librarse de Rachel pero sin éxito porque la otra chica seguía caminado. –BAJAME, BAJAME – volvía a intentar

- Mira REINA DE INGLATERRA, no te voy a bajar, asíque será mejor que colabores y me dejes hacer esto porque mientras más rápido lo haga más rápido podré librarme de ti.

- PERO – trataba de protestar nuevamente

- PERO NADA, TE CALLAS QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS

- PER – volvía a intentar

- ¿Qué NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE?

- ES QUE ESTAS YENDO PARA EL OTRO LADO – Esta vez Quinn se hizo escuchar

Rachel pega media vuelta y sigue caminando sin poder esconder su vergüenza –Bueno estas autorizada a hablar sólo y EXCLUSIVAMENTE para decirme como llegar a tu casa y punto.

- Bla bla bla bla - se burlaba Quinn por detrás del cuello de la morena, ya que esta la había alzado tal cual fuera una novia entrando a la habitación en su noche de bodas.

- Te escuche eeeee, hacer burla también es hablar y dije nada de hablar.

Y así fue. Tres cuadras en las que sólo Quinn le indicaba a Rachel por donde doblar y donde pararse, pero nada más que eso.

- Es aquí – Anunciaba la rubia. – ¿puedes bajarme?

- No. Abre que yo te llevo. Seguro vives en un piso alto y no te pienso dejar caminar ni un paso y SHHHH sin protesta. – Ya Rachel se anticipaba porque veía que la rubia abría la boca para decir algo

Quinn saca la llave de su bolso, abre la puerta y le indica a la morena el piso en el que vive.

Rachel sin decir nada empieza a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento.

La Rubia la mira para que Rachel la suelte sin animarse a decir nada pero la deportista le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que abra la puerta. Petición a la que Quinn accede fácilmente para impresión de la morena.

Rachel va hacia el salón, ve un sofá y camina hacía allí y muy suavemente deja a Quinn sobre este.

- Mantén el pie en alto – le ordena

La rubia vuelve a acceder nuevamente para sorpresa de Rachel.

- Bien ahora dime, ¿tienes algún antiinflamatorio?

Quinn niega con la cabeza

- Uffff bueno, no importa. Por ahora te la arreglas con hielo y cuando puedes le dices a tu novio, esposo, amigo, amiga o quien sea que te traiga los medicamentos – le informa Rachel.

- ¿Novio dice? Yo no teng… SARA SARA MADRE MIA SARA !

- Yo no me llamo Sara - le dice Rachel media confundida por el arranque de la rubia

- NO ¡TU NO! SARA MI NOVIA. POR DIOS SARA ME HE OLVIDADO DE ELLA!ME ESTABA ESPERANDO!

En ese momento se abre la puerta del departamento dejando ver a una pelirroja muy bonita pero que tenia una cara que sacaba chispas. – QUINN ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS? LLEVO HORAS ESPERANDOTE – Sara mira a Rachel - ¿Y ESTA QUIÉN ES?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí dejo un nuevo y humilde capítulo. Espero sea de agrado y no aburra a nadie. Trillones y trillones de gracias a las/los que leen. Besototote.

Descargo: no soy dueña de nada de Glee y si lo fuera en este momento estaría arriba de la Torre Eiffel tomando Champagne.

Capitulo 4: Mi hija. Mis padres

– QUINN QUINN ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS? LLEVO HORAS ESPERANDOTE – Sara mira a Rachel - ¿Y ESTA QUIÉN ES?

- Yo soy R..

- SARA CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRTE QUE NO ENTRES ASI A MI DEPARTAMENTO. LA LLAVE QUE TE DI ES SOLO PARA EMERGENCIAS

- YO SOY TU NOVIA Y ENTRO A ESTA CASA CUANDO QUIERA ¿ME OYES? ADEMÁS ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER? ESPERAR HASTA QUE LA SEÑORITA SE DIGNE A APARECER…

Mientra la pareja "no tan pareja" al criterio de Rachel seguía dele y dele de discutir, la morena se acerco hasta el refrigerador, buscó el hielo, lo puso en una trapo que encontró en la mesada y volvió al living.

- QUE NO SARA QUE NO. AHORA NO QUIERO IR A COMER, ¿NO VES COMO TENGO EL PIE? – la discusión seguía

- Toma ponte esto – Interrumpía Rachel alcanzándole el hielo a la rubia

- Gracias – Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja – SI TIENES TANTA HAMBRE COMO DICES TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO TU SOLA COMIENDO, SI YA LO HAS HECHO OTRAS VECES.

- ¿SOLA SOLA? TU SABES LA VERGÜENZA QUE PASÉ CUANDO TODO EL MUNDO VIO QUE ME HABIAN DEJADO PLANTADA. YO SOY UNA MODELO RECONOCIDA QUINN, A MI NADIE ME DEJA PLANTADA.

Calladita y sin más nada que hacer, Rachel aprovecho el momento y se fue lentamente hacia la puerta. Tomó la manija y volteo a ver a la rubia – Adiós Quinn – dijo muy pero muy bajito de manera que nadie la oyera sin detenerse ni siquiera a pensar porque le costaba tanto dejar de mirar a la fotógrafa.

- PUES POR MI PUEDES SER LA MISMISIMA TYRA BANKS QUE NO VOY A IR A ALMORZAR CONTIGO HASTA QUE NO ENTIENDAS QUE NO PUEDO CAMINAR. NI SIQUIERA TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR VER COMO ESTABA, SOLO ES TU, TU Y TU. SI NO FUERA POR ELLA… - levantó la cabeza buscando a la chica que la había traído, pero nada – Se fue… otra vez se fue.

- ¿Quién se fue? – preguntaba Sara que no estaba para nada prestándole atención a su novia, sino que en cambio se había puesto a juguetear con su celular.

- Ella, la morena – Quinn recorría todo su apartamento con la mirada esperando que por arte de magia Rachel apareciera

- Bueno si esteeee Quinn- La modelo cambiaba la conversación - Me acaban de escribir las chicas ¿Quieres salir a bailar esta noche?

- ¿Aaaa bailar? ¿De que estas hablando Sara? – le costaba volver a la conversación ya que su cabeza seguía puesta en la deportista.

- ¿Si quieres salir a bailar esta noche? – volvía a preguntar

Ayyy dios mio, dios mio pensaba Quinn. – No Sara no quiero salir a bailar. Me voy a tomar la tarde libre debido a que no creo poder moverme mucho y mañana tengo que trabajar bien temprano. Además hoy quiero hablar con mi hija.

- Bueno pero ¿no te molesta si yo si salgo cierto? - preguntaba la pelirroja aunque parecía que lo iba a hacer de todas maneras.

- No Sara, no me molesta puedes salir tranquila.

- OK amor, entonces nos vemos luego ¿si? – le dio un corto beso y se fue como entró. Rápido.

- Pfffff - suspira Quinn - ¿Qué estas haciendo con tu vida Quinn? ¿Que estas haciendo? – se decía a si misma mientras agarraba el hielo y se lo volvía a poner en el pie.

Mientras el hielo curaba la inflamación de Quinn, cerca de allí se podía ver por las calles de New York una morena bajita que juraba y perjuraba que nunca más iba a regresar por estos lados de la ciudad.

Mismo día en un bar de la ciudad de noche.

- Oye me sirves una cerveza aquí para la señorita y una coca Light para mi –pedía Rachel al barman.

- ¿Coca Light? No me digas que estas a dieta, porque con ese cuerpazo que tienes no te lo creería- le decía la acompañante de esa noche de Rachel mientras acariciaba llamativamente su brazo.

- No no, dieta no, es que…, es que no hablemos más de mí sino mejor cuéntame de ti Marina

- ¿Marisa querrás decir?

- Bueno Marina Marisa, por una S no me voy a complicar – trataba de salir airosa de la confusión mostrandole a su acompañanmtel una sonrisa de esas que nunca le fallaban y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción ya que la otra chica volvió a hablar.

- Bueno a ver por donde empiezo…

Y lo único que Rachel hacia era asistir con su cabeza mientras veía como la boca de la chica se movía, ya que no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que esta decía.

¿Cómo estará el tobillo de Quinn? Madre mía me podría haber quedado todo el día sosteniéndole el hielo sobre el pie, su piel se sentía tan suave. Madre mía ¡Que piel! ¿Y su aroma? Por Dios ¡que aroma! ¿Y sus ojos?¿Que ojos! Juro que por una mirada de esas me enfrento con el capitán America, el del martillo, Hulk, ironman y la viuda negra yo solita. No mejor con la viuda negra no me peleo, mejor hago otras cosas jajaja.

- ¡Rachel Rachel! ¿Me estas escuchando?

- EEEEE sisi claro por supuesto

- ¿A ver que estaba diciendo?

- Bueno esta bien, me agarraste. No te estaba prestando atención – dice Rachel

- Será mejor que me vaya entonces – se levante de la silla y empieza a caminar

- Espera espera - Rachel la alcanza a agarrar del brazo - no te estaba prestando atención porque no podía dejar de admirar tu belleza, es que eres guauuu – sonrie Rachel picaramente

Marisa se queda mirando a Rachel mientras esta en su cabeza cuenta_ uno, dos y tres… BUMMM una sonrisita y la tengo._

- Mmmm esta bien, pero que te parece si seguimos esta charla en mi departamento.

_SIIII, lo sabia, nunca falla._

- Solo tienes que decirme donde y cuando nena.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Quinn

- ¿Y tu la dejaste ir a bailar con sus amigas? – Le preguntaba Santana mientras se agarraba una cerveza de la heladera y se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Quinn, agarraba a Brittany y se la sentaba arriba.

- SI san. Prefiero que se vaya con sus amigas antes de que este molestándome acá. Hoy tengo un humor de perros – contestaba la rubia mientras tomaba de su propia cerveza.

- Bueno bueno ahora cuéntanos de la supermujer Q – esta vez era Britt la que moviéndose impaciente arriba de Santana le insistía a Quinn para que les siguiera contando todo acerca de la morena que la había cargado por las calles de Manhattan.

- ¿Supermujer?, más bien yo diría súper irritable, súper mandona, súperidiota, super...

RInnnngggg _ pufff salvada por la campana pensó Quinn._

- ¡Es Beth! – Dice mientras mira la pantalla de su celular – shhhhh dejen de hacer ruido – reta a sus dos amigas que no hacían mas que molestarla desde que llegaron con los antiinflamatorios a su casa.

- Beth cariño ¡hola!

**- Mamiiiii, mamiii ¿a que no sabes que hicimos con el abuelo Russel hoy? Fuimos al parque y luego pasamos por el colegio donde tu fuiste y abuela Judy me mostró la foto donde tu, tía San y tía Britt salen con un trofeo tan alto que el abuelo dice que puede llegar hasta la casita de Dios en el cielo ¿es verdad eso mami? **

- Jajaja claro que no hija, el abuelo debe estar tomando mal sus medicamentos de nuevo, jajaja pero si era bastante alto el trofeo - Quinn le explicaba a su hija de 6 años acerca de sus premios como capitana de las Cheerios.

**- Mami te extraño mucho y Hipo también te extraña.**

- Yo también te extraño cariño – A Quinn se le caia una lagrima por su mejilla. Nunca habia pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su hija.

**- ¿y a Hipo lo extrañas mamá?**

- Claro que si hija. A Hipo también lo extraño- reía al recordar lo atada que era su hija al pequeño hipopótamo de peluche que sus tías le habían regalado cuando tenía 3 años

Había sido una decisión muy difícil para Quinn dejar ir a Beth a Lima en el receso de primavera con sus abuelos, pero sus padres la habían convencido de que era lo mejor ya que el primer semestre de la niña en el colegio no había sido de lo mejor. A Quinn la había citado el director y la maestra de Beth para darle la noticia de que a su hija le costaba seguirle el ritmo a los demás alumnos, que no quería hacer ninguna actividad extra y que para colmo de males le costaba hacer amigos y eso por no querer decir que prácticamente no tenía otros amigos aparte de su madre y sus tías, aaa y Hipo por supuesto. Por eso Quinn había aceptado que el viaje a lima era lo mejor para que la niña se despejara y mientras ella evaluaba lo que iba a hacer. Ya había hablado con Puck, el padre de Beth, que vivia en Los Angeles, había consultado con San y Britt y quedaron todos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era tratar de ayudar a Beth y esperar a ver como sigue en el próximo semestre antes de tomar medidas más drásticas.

**- Mami ¿es cierto que dentro de unos días vuelvo a casa?**

**-** Si mi pequeña, en unos días tienes que volver y preparar todas tus cosas para el colegio – dijo Quinn para ver como reaccionaba su hija

**- a bueno - la voz de la niña habia perdido todo tipo de entusiasmo **

Quinn se preocupo al sentir la voz triste y apagada de Beth – Oye tu tia Brit me esta hacindo señas porque quiere hablar con vos. – al escuchar como se alegraba Beth le paso el telefono a britt y se volvio a sentar al lado de Santana preocupada.

- ¿No quiere saber nada del colegio cierto? – pregunta la latina.

- No San, nada, no quiere saber nada. Y lo peor de todo es que no se que le pasa, no dice nada, no se que hacer – Quinn realmente estaba preocupada

- Bueno Q, dijimos que ibamos a esperar que tal le iba en el proximo semestre. Esperemos entonces.

- Si esperemos pfffff- cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano en el departamento de Marisa o Marina o como sea.

"_señorita Racel Señorita Rachel despierte. Le insistia la ama de llaves _

_- Lupe ¿que pasa? Son las 5 de la mañana. ¿Ya llegaron mis papás? Preguntaba mientras miraba el reloj._

_- señorita Rachel paso algo que tiene que saber_

_- DIME LUPE DIME QUE ME ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSA._

_- Sus padres…_

_- QUE PASO DIME_

_- Tuvieron un accidente en la carretera."_

_**- **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – despertaba

- Rachel Rachel ¿Qué pasó? Tuviste una pesadilla.

- EEEE Me tengo que ir – agarró su ropa rápidamente y salió como si la estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo Voldemort.

- Espera espera ¿cuando nos volvemos a ver? - pregunta desde la cama la mujer

- eeeee no se, yo te llamo martita no te preocupes.

- QUE ME LLAMO MA -RI-SA

Y sin detenerse un segundo en contestar Rachel salió con la imagen de sus padres en la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno hoy un capitulo más temprano que los anteriores creo. Espero sea de su agrado y espero hacerme entender porque la verdad tengo mil ideas y a veces me cuesta escribirlas. Besototote.

Descargo: no soy dueña de glee y si lo fuera en este momento estaría en las playas de Malibu surfeando.

Capítulo 5: Superchica al rescate.

Estadio del New York Liberty -1º día de entrenamiento de Rachel.

- Guauuu,es decir, guauuu. Este estadio es inmenso – Rachel se había quedado asombrada por la magnitud de lo que veía. No le alcanzaban los ojos para tratar de observar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Era su primer día de entrenamiento y había decidido adelantarse unas horas para conocer la cancha, los aros y además porque sentía la necesidad de reencontrarse de nuevo con el deporte que tanto amaba, la ayudaba a descargarse, a olvidarse de sus pesadillas y la hacia sentir viva. Y así fue como con pelota bajo el brazo empezó a lanzar, trotar de un lado al otro pero sin darse cuenta que desde el palco la estaban mirando dos personas.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella Sue? - le preguntaba el presidente del equipo a la entrenadora.

- Mmmm tiene buen lanzamiento, se mueve rápido, una técnica impecable, lleva horas tirando y no parece nada cansada. Me gusta me gusta.

- ¿Crees que nos puede dar un campeonato? – pregunta de nuevo el ejecutivo sin sacar la mirada de encima de la jugadora que según la cuenta del propio presidente llevaba varios lanzamientos acertados.

- Harry, apuesto mi útero, que aun creo que tengo, a que esta temporada Rachel Berry nos va a dar el trofeo que tanto buscamos. Confía en mí. Tengo ojo.

Mientras tanto llegaban las otras jugadoras, que empezaron a inspeccionar a la morena.

La capitana del equipo fue quien se acerco primero a ella. – ¡Berry! Veo que por fin te decidiste a dejar esa liga de perdedores y venir a probar suerte con las mejores.

Rachel no paro sus lanzamientos sino que sin dejar de moverse contestó – pues según la temporada pasada este equipo no era de lo mejorcito que digamos. Pero no te preocupes yo vine a arreglar eso - guiño un ojo y fue en busca de agua.

- Berry espera – la agarra del brazo - te lo advierto, este es MI equipo, no voy a permitir que vengas a quitarme lo que me pertenece.

- Tranquila James tranquila, yo solo vengo a buscar trofeos – y con estas últimas palabras se fue al centro del círculo para escuchar a la entrenadora.

- Te voy a vigilar de cerca Berry – le susurró la otra jugadora cuando pasaba por su lado.

Colegio de Beth. Horario de salida

- Santana ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Quinn al ver que su amiga estaba parada en la puerta del colegio.

- ¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Hoy es jueves, es mi turno de buscar a Beth.

- Pero no, que a ti te tocan los Lunes y miércoles, a Britt los viernes y a mi martes y Jueves.

- Estoy bastante segura de que en el papel que me diste dice que a MI me tocan los martes y jueves.

-Pero que terca eres. Es al revés- discutía Quinn.

- Terca mi trasero Fabgay. En todo caso la idiota eres tú.

-¡BUENO YA! al fin y al cabo es mejor, asi tu sobrina y yo no tenemos que tomarnos un taxi. Además necesito que me lleves a recoger mi coche al taller.

- Si claro total Santana Lopez no es una Abogada ocupada. Total Santana Lopez no se casa dentro de 6 meses y no tiene una boda que preparar ni tampoco una prometida que la está volviendo loca para elegir un puto color de un traje que va a llevar ese maldito gato. Juro que cada vez que Brit y yo estamos cariñosas ese gato aparece y con esos ojos de diablo me mira como si fuera a comerme. Esta endiablado el animal ENDIABLADO

- JAJAJAJA si te tienen loca Lopez es porque eres una Dominada jajaja Huy como se pondrá Britt cuando le cuente como estás hablando de Lord Tugbigton tercero– se burlaba la rubia.

- No te tengo miedo tonta ¿sabes? –la mira Santana - ¿Pero no le vas a contar verdad? – suplica la latina.

- JAJAJA COMO TE TIENEN LOPEZ, JAJAJA. QUIEN TE HUBIERA VISTO TODA UNA LIMA HIGHS BIEN DOMESTICADA

- Ya ya. Yo que tu no me reiría tanto que por lo menos mi novia se acuerda de la fecha de mi cumpleaños – esta vez era la latina la que atacaba.

- Oye ya te he dicho mil veces que Sara no se olvido de mi cumpleaños sino que se confundió de fecha – parecía que Quinn trataba más de convencerse a ella misma que a su amiga.

- Shhhh ahí viene Beth – Santana le hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando por el camino que venía su sobrina.

Quinn miraba como su niña se acercaba a ellas lentamente con una triste mirada.

- Hola mini Quinn ¿Qué tal tu día? - Su tía trataba de subirle el ánimo

- Supongo que bien ¿podemos irnos ya?

- Si si claro ven – le agarra la mano a su niña - Vamos a dejarte en el estudio de danzas de tía Britt y luego tu tía San y yo vamos a ir por el coche ¿sabes?.

- Si mami como quieras – Beth asistía aún con los ojitos tristes mientras Quinn y Santana cruzaban miradas de preocupación.

Estadio del New York Liberty – horas después del entrenamiento.

Rachel seguía lanzando al aro, cuando fue interrumpida.

¡BERRY! – La llamaba su entrenadora.

Rachel se acerca a ella – coach Sue.

- Creo que ya deberías ir a descansar, lo has hecho muy bien hoy y ya es suficiente.

- Sólo un par de lanzamientos más y prometo que me iré a las duchas coach.

- OK OK sólo un par, no quiero que ese brazo se vaya a gastar eeeee – le advirtió jugando la entrenadora que dio media vuelta y se fue.

Rachel se quedó en medio de la cancha cerró los ojos y suspiro

"_Mira Rachel mira, el estadio de New York. Si sigues jugando así algún día estarás ahí mi estrella – un Hombre muy guapo le decía a su hija. _

_- Lo prometo papá. Por ti, por mamá y por mi que lo voy a lograr"_

- Pfffff – volvía a suspirar Rachel tras el recuerdo - Vieron Mamá, papá lo logré. Por ustedes por mi – una lágrima caía en su rostro mientras se iba a los camerinos.

Coche de Santana de camino al taller

- ¿Estás segura que es por aquí Q? – pregunta la latina mientras trata de ver por qué calle doblar.

- Por décimo cuarta vez Santana, si estoy segura, dobla por esta calle y ahora sigues derec ..

¡PUMMMM! Un ruido del coche asustó a las dos mujeres e hizo que Santana frenara su coche y bajará a ver que había ocurrido. Quinn siguió sus pasos.

- NO PUEDE SER, ES LA RUEDA QUINN, LA RUEDA. PINCHAMOS UNA MALDITA RUEDA – enojada la morocha pateaba su coche.

- ¡CALMATE SANTANA CALMATE! ASI NO LOGRAS NADA. La cambias y listo. – razonaba Quinn

- La cambias y listo - le hacia burla Santana – ¿Tu crees que si yo supiera cambiar una rueda estaría haciendo tanto alboroto? Lo más cerca que he estado de un neumático en mi vida es cuando Britt me regala todos los años el Puto calendario Pirelli.

- Pero si no debe ser muy difícil – Quinn se acerca a la parte de atrás del auto.

- Oye cuidado que Britt dejó el brilla piso de la pista de baile en…

- AAAAA MI REMERA. SANTANAAAA ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR ESTO AQUÍ?¡ME HE MANCHADO TODA!

- PERO SI TE LO ESTABA DICIENDO ¿QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHAS? DEJA NO TOQUES NADA MÁS – la agarra del brazo y la aleja del auto - Estas hecha un desastre – le dice a su amiga mientras esta otra inspeccionaba como su remera estaba toda pegajosa y mugrienta por el liquido

- NO SERA POR CULPA MIA ... YAYAYA – se adelanta cuando ve que su amiga esta por contestarle – No nos queda otra. Tenemos que llamar a la grúa- le dijo Quinn sacando su celular y mirando con asco su remera de paso.

Santana por el contrario se puso a hacer señas en la calle a ver si alguien las ayudaba.

- Bueno ya está, en 2 horas están por aquí – le notifico Quinn a su amiga que traía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿2 HORAS? ¿2 HORAS? PERO ME CAIGO Y ME LEVANTO ¿Cómo QUE 2 HORAS? PERO SI EN DOS HORAS SOY CAPAZ DE IR HASTA FERRARI Y COMPRAR UN PAR DE CUBIERTAS NUEVA – estaba por seguir quejándose cuando ve un auto -POR ALLI POR ALLI, ¡un auto! voy a hacerle señas - desesperada salió corriendo a parar al jeep que venía disminuyendo la marcha y al parecer con todas las intenciones de detenerse a ayudarlas.

- Cuando Quinn giró y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba no lo podía creer – ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ?

CALLES DE NEW YORK – UNOS MINUTOS ANTES 

- Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass…

Rachel venía cantando y con la música muy fuerte hasta que vio una mujer que hacia señas y le llamo la atención. Porque Rachel Berry JAMAS puede negarle su ayuda a una damisela en peligro.

Bajo de su jeep en busca de la morocha atractiva cuando escucho esa voz que hacia semanas tenía en su cabeza

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ? – Sisi definitivamente era ella

- Pero mira quien tenemos aquí si es la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra – dijo Rachel saludando con una reverencia.

- ¿perdón me estoy perdiendo de algo? - pregunta la latina.

- Santana esta que vez acá – Quinn hizo un gesto hacia la morena - es la mujer que en el mismo día se las arregló para arruinar mi camisa de la suerte e hizo que me doblara el tobillo.

- ¿Con que tu eres la Superchica?, Santana Lopez mucho gusto – extendió su mano a Rachel

- La mujer maravilla y el gusto es todo mío créeme - bromeaba Rachel mientras le hacia caritas a la latina.

- Bueno bueno a ver menos presentación y más acción- Quinn trataba de romper el contacto de las chicas. – Tu vete por donde viniste – le dijo a la morena – y tu vuelves a llamar a la grúa a ver si puede demorarse menos de 2 horas – esta vez se dirigía a su amiga.

- Disculpe su majestad pero aquí yo, la "supermujer" - este sobrenombre hizo ruborizar a la rubia – tiene una idea mejor. YO – se señala a ella misma – cambio su rueda y ustedes dos – señala a las otras dos chicas – se sientan en la sombra a esperar. Que no podemos dejar que la realeza dañe su cutis cierto – vuelve a bromear Rachel

- MIRA LISTILLA, no vamos a dejar que arruines el coche de mi amiga ¿cierto San? – mira a la latina

- Bueno esteeee, yo… ¿sabes cambiar ruedas? – le pregunto a la morena directamente

- No soy mecánica pero me defiendo – decía Rachel humildemente.

- Listo no se diga más entonces, el coche es todo tuyo – le dijo Santana.

- SANTANA ¿se puede saber que haces? – la alejo de Rachel para hablar a .

- Mira Quinn parece que sabe lo que hace – ambas miran a Rachel que ya estaba sacando de l auto las herramientas y se disponía a cambiar el neumático - además prefiero que ese bombón lo haga antes de tener que esperar un segundo más yyyy – calla a Quinn que ya iba a protestar - te recuerdo que a mi me espera en casa una mujer sedienta de sexo y a ti una niña hambrienta seguramente.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sombra y se apoyaron en una pared sin perder a la morena de vista.

Mientras Santana hablaba con Britt para explicarle su demora Quinn se entretenía con sus pensamientos.

"_Pero mira que cola tiene esta mujer – pensaba mientras veía como Rachel se agachaba - ¡aaaa pero bueno hola hola señor músculo. ! – Rachel se sacaba la ligera campera que traía puesta - EPA Brazos marcados también.¿qué es eso en su brazo izquierdo? Tiene todo el brazo tatuado. ¡Guau!. Que calor que hace aquí de repente pfffff Para tener esos músculos apuesto que debe trabajar levantando cajas o algo así. Tal vez en un supermercado o en alguna feria. Quien pudiera ser caja entonces…"_

- Avísame cuando te canses de mirarle el trasero al bombón – Santana la interrumpía con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

- Yo no estoy mirando nada – protestaba la antigua capitana de las cheerios

En ese momento Rachel se secaba el sudor de la frente, las otras dos no podían evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía esa escena.

- SI si como no Q. ¿Por qué no lo admites? – presionaba Santana a su amiga sin sacarle la mirada de encima a la deportista.

- ¿admitir que? – Quinn trataba de reaccionar ante la escena que tenía en frente cosa que era difícil porque parecía sacada de una jodida película condicionada.

- Que admitas que te trae loca la supermujer

Quinn reaccionó ante esto y giro rápido a ver a su amiga-¿PERO QUE DICES? A MI NO ME…

-SIENTO INTERRUMPIR SU INTERESANTE CONVERSACIÓN PERO ESTO YA ESTA LISTO. – gritaba Rachel desde el coche.

Quinn y Santana se acercan. La primera todavía pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga.

- Será mejor que apenas puedan lleven la rueda a arreglar – explicaba Rachel.

- SISI bueno Gracias – le decía la latina - será mejor que nos vayamos porque mi amiga de aquí- señala a la rubia - apesta a brilla piso.

Rachel mira a Quinn y luego a su remera. Quinn avergonzada mira para otro lado.

- Puedo hacer algo por eso - dice la más bajita mientras va a su jeep abre su bolso de entrenar y agarra una playera.

- Toma -se la da a Quinn.

- NO no esta bien. Prefiero quedarme con la mia.

- Oye no seas terca. Te puedes enfermar o manchar el auto. Hazme caso tómala. – volvía a insistir Rachel – Prometo que esta sin usar.

Quinn agarro la playera fue en busca de su bolso miró a Rachel - ¿Cuánto te debemos?

- ¿qué? – Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Dije que ¿Cuánto te debemos? Capaz te hace falta para comida o algo o nose

- ¿tu crees que a mi me hace falta tu dinero?

- OK OK te haces rogar. Bien– saca un billete de 100 dólares – Aquí tienes – le pone el billete en la mano – pero que quede claro que nos estas estafando. – dio media vuelta y se subió al auto dejando a Rachel totalmente sorprendida.

Rachel intercambiaba su mirada entre el auto que se alejaba y el billete de 100 dólares que estaba en su mano.

- LOCAS LOCAS .ASI ESTAN TODAS LAS MUJERES. LOCAS – subió a su jeep se puso sus lentes de sol, piso el acelerador y se fue tirando el billete de 100 por los aires.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass…


	6. Chapter 6

Muy buen Viernes mis estimadas/os lectores. Aquí paso a dejar mi actualización diaria. Espero cumplir, se que voy lento pero quiero darle la importancia que tiene esta pareja. Poco a poco Rachel va a ir enamorando a todos. Besototote y gracias por sus comentarios. Me sacan una sonrisota. Besototote.

Descargo: no soy dueña de Glee y si lo fuera en este momento estaría jugando a la XBOX con el mismisimo Bill Gates.

Capitulo 6: De pobre no tengo un pelo.

Una semana después - departamento de Quinn

-Beth Fabray ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengas cuidado a la salida del ascensor? – Quinn retaba a su hija mientras la niña esperaba a que su madre abriera la puerta del departamento-

- Si mamá – contestaba Beth con su ya típica carita triste que suele traer últimamente de la salida del colegio.

Cuando madre e hija entran a su hogar, se encuentran en el living a Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Sam y Mercedes acomodados en los sillones alrededor de una mesa pequeña y toda la mesa LLENA de sobres, papeles, cintas, Una Notebook, en fin. ERA UN LIO.

- ¿PERDON? HAN ARMADO UNA FIESTA EN MI CASA Y NO ME HAN AVISADO – pregunta Quinn a sus amigos. _Tengo que quitarle la llave de mi casa a Santana_ pensaba Quinn.

- No Q, hemos citado a todos nuestros amigos para que nos ayuden a armar y mandar las invitaciones de nuestro casamiento y no queremos hacerlo en casa porque Lord T no se tiene que enterar que no invitamos a sus familiares ¿cierto San? – Es Britt la que le aclara a la otra rubia la razón de porque están haciendo eso es su casa.

- Cierto Brit brit – Dice la latina y besa a su chica – asíque deja de protestar rubia hueca y siéntate a ayudarnos y tu CHANG deja de mirar la televisión y ayuda.

- Un momento SATANAS que enseguida sale a hablar la nueva jugadora del Liberty y dicen que es impresionante. Esta temporada tenemos que ganar – Dice Mike sin sacar sus ojos de la tele.

- No creo que ganen nada, el año pasado apestaron de lo malo que era su equipo – Se mete Sam en la conversación.

- TU TE CALLAS KENN que tu equipo tampoco logró nada – Santana defiende al Liberty. Era sabido ya la rivalidad que causaba el deporte entre estos tres, mientras Santana y Mike eran fanáticos de las Liberty, Sam tenía preferencia por San Antonio.

- ¡Beth! PONTE A HACER TU TAREA – Quinn había subido a su habitación a dejar su abrigo y al volver al living le recordaba a su hija sus debers.

- SI MAMA – contesta la niña desde su habitación

- ¿Han mejorado las cosas en el colegio amiga? Esta vez es Mercedes es la que pregunta.

- Pffff – suspira Quinn, no lo se, no lo se Mercedes, realmente esta todo igual, ya no se que hacer, es como si estuviera bloqueada o algo asi– Quinn cansada del tema agarra un sobre y se dispone a ayudar a sus amigos.

En ese momento se escucha en la televisión.

"SEÑORES SEÑORES HAGAMOS SILENCIO ASI DAMOS INICIO A LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA "–anunciaba el locutor a los periodistas que se encontraban en la sala.

- BETHH ¿ESTAS HACIENDO LA TAREA DE MAÑANA? – le pregunta Quinn a su hija

- SHHHHHHHH QUINN déjanos escuchar – la reta la latina.

- OYE TE RECUERDO QUE ESTA ES MI CASA – agarra el control remoto y apaga el televior.

- ¿Qué HACES? – gritan Mike y Santana a la vez pero es la latita la que le quita el control de la mano a la rubia y vuelve a encenderlo – SHHHHHH – de paso los hace callar a todos.

"Con ustedes recibimos a la entrenadora del New York Liberty Sue Silvester, A la capitana del equipo, Vanesa James y a la nueva adquisición, la jugadora estrella de la liga Europea Rachel Berry" – se escuchaban aplausos en el salón y se veían todas las manos de los periodistas levantadas, ansiosos por hacer preguntas

-¿QUEEEEE? ES ELLA ¡POR DIOS Q MIRA MIRA! ¡ES ELA! ¡LA SUPERCHICA! ¡EL BOMBON! – Santana codeaba a su amiga que rápidamente miraba la pantalla y se quedaba sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿RACHEL BERRY? ¿JUGADORA ESTRELLA? ¿Cómo PUEDE SER?¿COMO? SI SI.. – Quinn no lo podía creer

- SHHHHHH dejen escuchar - ordenaba Mike

" Rachel Rachel por aquí- decía un periodista – Rachel lo miraba y hacia un gesto con la cabeza autorizando a que preguntara. La morena no se sentía nada cómoda en estas situaciones.-Antes que nada quería darte la bienvenida a New York nuevamente – le dice el periodista antes de preguntar"

Rachel hace una sonrisa nerviosa y agradece.

"Y segundo preguntarte ¿Por qué te decidiste a volver a esta ciudad teniendo en cuenta tu pasado y que esperas de el equipo?

- De mi pasado no voy a hablar, lo único que puedo decirte es que jugar en este equipo era algo que vengo deseando desde niña. Es un sueño cumplido. Y consideré que era un buen momento y oportunidad para volver a esta ciudad. En cuanto al equipo. Hemos estado entrenando muy duro y espero lo mejor de todas mis compañera y estoy segura que vamos a lograr buenos resultados"

Otro periodista autorizado pregunta – Teniendo en cuenta que este equipo quedó en las últimas posiciones el año anterior, ¿Qué puedes hacer para cambiar eso?

- Bueno, yo creo que este deporte es un deporte de equipo y que yo sólo vengo a colaborar con mis compañeras para tratar de mejorar y porque no tratar de aspirar al campeonato – contestaba Rachel diplomáticamente

- "Por aquí Rachel – decía otro periodista llamando la atención de la jugadora – ¿Qué dices de la fama de mujeriega y fiestera que te persigue, crees que vas a poder comprometerte con este equipo si sigues frecuentando tantos bares de noche? – esta pregunta armo un murmullo en el salón.

- Esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar – fue la entrenadora la que contestó – las jugadoras tienen días libres para disfrutar saben muy bien cuáles son sus permisos y cuáles no. Y Rachel no es una excepción a esto. La entrenadora había notado lo tensa que se pusó Rachel con esta pregunta y quiso evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes.

"Rachel que crees que opinarían tus padres si te vieran en este momento – pregunto un periodista sin permiso.

Esta pregunta fue la gota que Rachel no aguanto, se puso de pie y se retiró del salón. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al periodista.

Ante esta situación el locutor fue el que volvió a hablar.

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAMOS POR TERMINADA LA CONFERENCIA LAS JUGADORAS TIENEN QUE VOLVER AL ENTRENAMIENTO" – murmullo de protestas se escuchaban en el salón.

- BERRY, BERRY, BE-RRY. ¿De Dónde lo tengo? - repetía Santana que se había quedado pensando en el apellido de la chica que le sonaba muy familiar.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - preguntó Quinn aun sorprendida

- BERRY. ¡SIIII YA SE! Ya se de donde me sonaba familiar ese apellido. Charles Berry, su padre, es quien hizo estas genialidades – dijo la latina agarrándose sus pechos.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – preguntaron todos al mismo momento.

- Uy dios que amigos más tontos tengo. Tengo que empezar a juntarme con gente más inteligente – bromeaba la latina – Charles Berry fue el cirujano plástico que me hizo aumentar estas preciosidades- en ese momento Britt aprovecho para murmurarle algo al oído que hizo sonrojar a la latina.

- ¿Fue? ¿Cómo fue? – Indagaba la fotógrafa- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Bueno según me contó mi padre, el y su mujer, Idira Menzel, tu sabes la gran actriz de Broadway, tuvieron un accidente de tránsito volviendo de una fiesta y fallecieron. Esto paso unos pocos meses después de mi cirugía. Así que, Q, déjame decirte pero tu Superchica es jodidamente millonaria. Porque el padre era uno de los cirujanos más prestigiosos del país y bueno su madre era la jodida estrella de Broadway y ahora ella es una estrella de la WNBA asique…

- ¿Millonaria? ¿Millonaria dices? AAAA NOOO a mi no me van a ver la cara de tonta, ya mismo me va a escuchar – Quinn se paró agarró sus cosas y salió rumbo al estadio, no sin antes gritarle a sus amigos – ¡CUIDEN A BETH!

Minutos más tarde en el estadio

- Jodido periodista. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablar de mis padres? ¿Por qué no pueden preguntar sobre básquet o sobre el equipo? Nooo pero claro si lo mejor es saber con quién se acuesta Rachel Berry o a cuantas cervezas se toma Rachel Berry o sobre los padres de Rachel Berry –Después de la conferencia Rachel se había quedado tan embroncada que lo único que la podía calmar era agarrar el balón e ir la cancha a hacer lanzamientos. Y era eso justamente lo que estaba haciendo antes de…

- TUUUUU. ¿COMO TE ATREVES?- voló un pelotazo hacia Rachel – otra vez esa voz pensó al tiempo que recibía el balón sobre su espalda.

- AUCHHHH ESO DOLIO.- Se dio vuelta para encontrarse a una rubia sexy que la apuntaba con otra pelota y tenía una cara como si se estuviese enfrentando a los jodidos zombis de Resident Evil.- BAJA EL ARMA, DIGO EL BALON YA MISMO – no fue suficiente porque tuvo que esforzarse para esquivar un nuevo pelotazo. - ¿ESTAS LOCA O BORRACHA O DROGADA O ALGO? – preguntaba Rachel mientras seguía esquivando balones, hasta llegar finalmente hasta la rubia y sacarle la última pelota que le quedaba para tirarle.

- QUINN, PARA, PARA. ¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES, NO MEJOR DICHO EXIGO QUE ME DES UNA EXPLIACIÓN DE PORQUE CARAJO TE HICISTE PASAR POR POBRE CUANDO ES LO MENOS QUE ERES. ABUSASTE DE MI CONFIANZA, DE MI DINERO. ¿SABES QUE? QUIERO MIS 100 DOLARES DE VUELTA –le mostraba la palma de su mano.

Rachel no podía evitar encontrar esta Quinn enojada totalmente excitante, a pesar de estar un poco asustada por la locura que traía la rubia claro.

- Primero que nada te calmas ¿si? Y segundo que yo nunca dije que fuera pobre. Muy por el contrario USTED su majestad es MUY PERO MUY prejuiciosa y asumió que yo lo era sólo porque no ando vestida como las Kardashians. Por lo tanto no es mi problema lo que tu hayas creído o no – sujeto el balón que le había quitado a Quinn y siguió tirando al aro sin prestarle atención a su visita.

"_A no, ignorarme a mí NO"_ – pensó Quinn – "_Quinn Fabray NUNCA PERO NUNCA es ignorada_."

- ¡DEJAS ESO Y ME ESCUCHAS! – le ordenó Quinn, quien se atrevió de un impulso a sacarle el balón de las manos nada más y nada menos que a Rachel Berry.

"_No te la puedo creer" _– esta vez eran los pensamientos de Rachel- _" Rachel Berry NUNCA PERO NUNCA pierde un balón."_

- DAME ESO – protestó Rachel que ya se estaba cansando de la rubia

Rachel fue a sacarle la pelota pero la rubia fue más rápida y se la puso en la espalda.

- EPAA ¿Qué paso?¿ No eras la jugadora estrella? – se burlaba Quinn – yuhuuu mira lo que tengo - le mostraba la pelota provocativamente - ¿qué acaso tu no eras la jugadora del momento? – le sacaba la lengua.

- JAJAJA muy madura de su parte su majestad,¡ UYYYY CUIDADO! - gritaba la jugadora señalando a un punto en la cancha

Quinn que estaba de espalda se dio vuelta rápidamente y en ese momento Rachel aprovechó y le sacó el balón – muajajajaja y ahora quien se ríe ¿eeee? Que miedosa eres jajajaja. Yuhuuuu jajaja. Te voy a enseñar una regla muy importante "nunca pero nunca le des la espalda a tu defensora" – le dijo en forma provocativa.

-UYYYYYY – ERES ERES ERES….- la rubia se ponía de los pelos al ver la sonrisa picara de la morena - ¿SABES LO QUE ERES? UNA LADRONA ESO ERES.

Esto era lo último que Rachel pensaba escuchar y rápidamente giro para enfrentar a la rubia, esto si que no lo iba a dejar pasar. – ¿LADRONA YO? NO ME HAGAS REIR QUIERES, EN TODO CASO LA LADRONA ERES TU, QUE NUNCA ME DEVOLVISTE MI PLAYERA.

- ¿TU PLAYERA? APUESTO A QUE ESA COSA MUGROSA NO DEBE VALER NADA NI ME ACUERDO DONDE LA PUSE – mentía Quinn ya que esa playera se había convertido en su prenda preferida a la hora de dormir.

- VALGA LO QUE VALGA DE TODAS FORMAS ERA MIA Y NO LA VEO AQUÍ O ¿ACASO LA TRAJISTE CONTIGO? – la discusión se ponía acalorada y cada vez había menos espacio entre ellas.

- TU ME DEBES 100 DOLARES – Quinn dio un paso hacia adelante

- YO NUNCA TE LOS PEDI – Esta vez Rachel se adelanto

-LO INSINUASTE- otro paso

-PREJUICIOSA- otro

- ENGREIDA- uno más y ya casi no quedaba espacio

- TON.. – fue interrumpida

- BERRYYYY – ¿ Qué demonios estás haciendo acá todavía y quién es esa Barbie que entra al estadio sin autorización? – nuevamente salvadas por la campana.

- Disculpe Coach yo solo quería despejarme, después de la conferencia y – empezó a explicar Rachel

- Y nada Berry. Ya mismo te vas al vestuario. Te duchas y te vas a descansar a tu casa. Tienes libre hasta el lunes y no voy aceptar otra protesta. Te necesito descansada para la próxima semana.

- Bueno pero antes tengo que terminar una cosita- dio media vuelta para seguir discutiendo con la fotógrafa pero esta ya se había ido aprovechando que la morena estaba distraída con su entrenadora.

-¡Me tengo que ir!– anunció Rachel, agarro su bolso y salió corriendo dejando a la entrenadora confusa.

_-Esto no se va a quedar así – _pensó Rachel mientras salía corriendo a perseguir a Quinn

Ya en el departamento de Quinn

Quinn abría la puerta por segunda vez en el día y se encontraba de golpe con Santana.

- ¿ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO? Estuve llamándote mil veces y no contestabas. Estábamos todos preocupados por ti IDIOTA - la latina abrazaba a su amiga.

- Estaba en… no importa donde estaba, ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¿Y Britt? ¿Y los demás? - Quinn empezó a cuestionar a su amiga con la intención que se olvidará de indagarla.

- Beth está en su pieza esperando a que llegues para prepararle la cena ya que no quiso que yo lo hiciera y Britt fue a comprar la comida del jodido gato ese, que juro que si no fuera porque maúlla me lo confundiría con una vaca de lo obeso que esta. Los demás ya se fueron – explicaba mientras sacaba el celular para hacerle saber a sus amigos que la rubia ya estaba en casa - YYYY ni creas que me voy a olvidar de que te desapareciste, YA MISMO PERO YA MISMO ME CUENTAS QUE HICISTE – exigía Santana

- Ahora no Santana voy a prepararle la cena a mi niña, ¡BETH BAJA A CENAR! - Quinn cambiaba de tema y se movía hacia la cocina.

-Voy mami – Decía Beth mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. En ese momento suena el timbre del departamento.

- DESPUES NADA QUINN NADA ME CUENTAS AHORA MISMO – volvía a insistir Santana tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga e ignorando el timbre.

- YA DEJALO SANTANA. En otro momento te cuento ¿Quién ERA EN LA PUERTA?

- ¿Qué PUERTA? SI YO NO ABRI. Pensé que ibas abrir tu – la latina se encogía de hombros

- ¿Cómo QUE TU NO ABRISTE ENTONCES QUIEN? O DIOS MIO ¡BETH! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TU NO DEBES ABRIR LA PUERTA… - se freno al llegar a la puerta y encontrarse una imagen que le derritió el alma.


	7. Chapter 7

¡HOLA! Bueno como hoy es sabado dejo capitulo temprano. Espero sea de su agrado. Abrazo enorme para cada una de aquellas que dejan algun comentario o simplemente leen. Algunos comentarios merecerían que les pusieran título y los publicaran porque son geniales. Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece .Si fuera así ahora mismo estaría en Mallorca comiéndome una cazuela de marisco de esas que te dejan chupandote los dedos. ¡OLE!

Capitulo 7: Rachel ella es Beth. Rachel este es Hipo.

- ¿Cómo QUE TU NO ABRISTE ENTONCES QUIEN? O DIOS MIO ¡BETH! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TU NO DEBES ABRIR LA PUERTA… - se freno al llegar a la puerta y encontrarse una imagen que le derritió el alma.

La mismísima Rachel Berry estaba de rodillas enfrente de Beth y ambas se miraban con fascinación sin decir palabras se inspeccionaban tratando de descifrarse.

- Hola – es la morena quien rompe el hielo – soy Rachel y ¿tu? – la morena le extendía su mano a la niña

- Hola – decía Beth agarrando la mano de la mujer – me llamo Beth y el se llama Hipo dijo la niña señalando a su peluche

- Vaya encantada de conocerte Hipo .Genial nombre – la morena soltaba la mano de la pequeña para agarrar una de las patas del peluche y sacudirla con energía.

Quinn y Santana, se habían quedado admirando la escena desde atrás.

- Eres la niña más bella que he conocido – le decía Rachel a Beth haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara – y tu - ahora le hablaba a Hipo – eres el Hipopótamo más Bello que he conocido ¿estás rellenito eee? Le tocaba la panza al muñeco– este último comentario dibujó una sonrisa en las 2 adultas e hizo que la pequeña soltara una suave risita.

- Todos dicen que soy el pequeño reflejo de mi mama - estas palabras hacen reír a la basquetbolista.

- Mmmm yo creo que eres aun más bella que tu madre, y ¿sabes por qué?– Rachel se acerca al oído de la niña como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera un secreto – Porque tu risa es de esas risas que son capaces de llenar millones de almas.

Beth la mira y pregunta - ¿el alma? ¿Qué es eso?

- El alma es lo que tenemos por todo aquí adentro - Rachel toca el pecho de la niña – Nos hace sentirnos viva, nos hace sentirnos felices, llenos. Y muchas personas dicen que la risa es el sonido del alma – agrega la morena.

- Aaaaa – asiste Beth y se queda pensando - ¿Hipo tiene alma? – pregunta con toda curiosidad sacudiendo a su muñeco.

- Pues a ver déjame ver – Beth le da el peluche cosa que asombra a su madre y a su tía ya que la niña no deja que nadie toque su tesoro.

Rachel apoya su oído en la panza de Hipo – mmmm si si, escucha, la puedo sentir – hace que Beth apoye el oído también - ¿lo sientes? – le pregunta a la niña.

- SIIIIII - responde entusiasmada. Agarra a Hipo y se lo lleva a su madre y tia para que ellas también escuchen. Después de que cada una lo hace, Beth vuelve a donde estaba Rachel que no había dejado de seguirla con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres comer conmigo? – pregunta rápidamente Beth

Ante esta pregunta Quinn reaccionó y se apuro a decir – Beth no creo que… - pero fue interrumpida por la morena

- Me encantaría – y sin esperar invitación agarro la mano de la niña y se adentró en la casa rumbo a la mesa.

Rachel eligió una silla y se sentó. Beth se quedó pensando su próximo movimiento, miro las otras sillas, sentó a Hipo en la silla de al lado de Rachel y finalmente ella terminó trepándose ágilmente arriba de la morena.

Quinn y Santana que seguían pasmadas por todas las acciones de las otras 2 reaccionaron con el grito de la niña

-MAMI ¿Cuándo COMEMOS? – preguntaba Beth desde la falda de Rachel

- Oye Beth cariño no creo que Rachel esté cómoda contigo encima – le dijo Quinn a su hija al llegar a la mesa y ver la imagen de la niña sentada encima de Rachel

- Por mi no hay problema – Rachel fue cortante. Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por como Rachel la estaba tratando y se fue con Santana a preparar la cena de la niña y su nueva amiga.

Así la niña y la jugadora se pusieron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida ignorando la presencia de las otras 2 mujeres en la cocina.

- ¿Y cual es tu película preferida? Preguntaba Beth.

-Mmmmm Mi película preferida es…Buscando a Nemo, porque Doris me mata de la risa – la niña abría los ojos gigantes

- ¿EN SERIO? – la morena asistió con la cabeza - ¡LA MIA TAMBIEN!- decía Beth con mucho entusiasmo. - ¿Y cuál es tu parte preferida? – Volvía a preguntar la niña

- Aaaa pues eso es fácil, cuando Doris habla en cetáceo HOOOOlaaaaa Bethhhhh - la morena trataba de imitar a Doris y esto hacia reir a Beth, que a su vez también imitaba el gesto.

En la cocina Quinn y Santana no hacían más que cruzar miradas y escuchar la conversación de las otras dos. Quinn no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oír como su hija charlaba con Rachel.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, le sirvieron a Beth y a la jugadora…

- MAMI TE OLVIDASTE LA COMIDA DE HIPO – le reclama Beth a su madre.

- Sin Quinn como puedes haberte olvidado de Hipo – agrega Rachel ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia.

- Aquí tienes. Coloca un pequeño plato adelante del peluche con un poco de comida.

- Yo creo que nuestro amigo necesita una disculpa ¿no Beth? – Uppsss Rachel se gana otra mirada de esas que si mataran te dejaría más enterrada que la mismísima Beatrix Kiddo en Kill Bill.

- Es cierto mami deberías de disculparte con Hipo por haberte olvidado de él – agrega la niña.

Quinn al ver la cara que le pone su hija se acerca a Hipo y rápidamente le dice – lo siento- agarra una cerveza y se va con Santana al sofá.

Ambas se quedan mirando a las comensales, que sin saber como, una encima de la otra, charlando de vaya a saber que cosa pudieron comer exitosamente ante la atenta mirada de la latina y de Quinn.

- Oye –decía bajito Santana – No puedes negar que es adorable la imagen – señalaba a la mesa.

- No lo niego – admitía Quinn – Mira a Beth, jamás la había visto hablar así y reírse tanto con otra persona que no fuera Britt, tú o yo- De fondo se escuchaba la risa de su hija.

- ¿Y hace cuanto no escuchábamos esa risa? – pregunta la latina incrédula

En ese momento entraba Brittany al departamento – ¿Esa es la risa de Beth? – Le pregunta a su prometida – cuando mira a la niña y nota que no está sola.

- Holaaa soy Brittt – se acerca y se presenta amistosamente

- Hola, yo soy Rachel- la morena contesta el saludo

- ¿La Superchica? – Britt saltaba ansiosamente

- Eeee si parece que es así como me llaman por aquí – mira a Quinn y a Santana que se hacen las desentendidas.

De repende Britt suelta las bolsas que traia y le da un abrazo de oso a Rachel.

- MAMI ¿Puedes ponerme buscando a Nemo a si Rachel y yo la vemos? – Beth interrumpía el saludo de su tía para rogarle a su madre.

- Si Beth puedo ponerte la película pero seguro que Rachel tiene muchas cosas que hacer – decía al ver que el celular de Rachel no paraba de sonar.

- NO de hecho no tengo nada más importante que hacer así que puedo quedarme – nuevamente contestaba cortante mientras elegía ignorar las llamadas.

- ¡Biennnn! – Beth agarra la mano de Rachel y la lleva al sofa. Rachel se sienta y la pequeña trepa sobre ella. Ambas esperan a que Quinn ponga la película.

- Santi yo también quiero ver Nemo ¿Puedo? Porfa porfa– Britt le suplicaba a su prometida poniéndole carita de perro mojado.

- SI si claro Britt Britt ve que – agarro el brazo de Quinn que había terminado de instalarles el "cine" – Quinn y yo ya venimos – se la llevo a la habitación prácticamente arrastrándola.

- YA MISMO FABRAY VAS A CONTAR TODO LO QUE HICISTE ESTA TARDE QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE ALGO TIENE QUE VER CON QUE TENGAMOS A EL BOMBONCITO EN EL LIVING.

- Primeo baja la voz Santana. Y segundo si te calmas, ahora te cuento. Puuffff – suspiraba y tomaba aire para luego empezar a contarle todo a la latina sore la discusión que tuvo con la morena en la cancha.

….

- ¿LA ACUSASTE DE LADRONA? – no podía creer lo que había hecho su amiga.

- SHHHHH baja la voz te dije – pedía la rubia

- ¿la acusaste de ladrona? - volvía a preguntar la latina pero esta vez en voz baja - ¿cómo se te ocurre Quinn si el bombón lo único que hizo fue ayudarnos?

- Me engaño Santana, se hizo pasar por pobre y...

- Ella no se hizo Quinn. Tú lo pensaste, que es diferente. Piensa Quinn. Piensa si en algún momento ella te pidió dinero o dijo algo.

- No eso no pero…

- Pero nada Rubia hueca, TU pensaste todo eso y luego vas y la acusas de ladrona como si nada. Por supuesto que va a venir hasta acá a defenderse... espera un momento. –la latina se puso a pensar.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Quinn al ver la cara de pensativa de su amiga.

- ¿la playera que ella te dio, no es la playera que usas ahora para dormir? – preguntaba Santana mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Quinn no sabia donde meterse. Había omitido ese detalle en el relato que le había hecho hace un rato a la ex subcapitana de las cherios. - ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Además con la ropa que yo duerma no es de tu incumbencia latina idiota – le decía mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para ir al living tratando de escaparse de la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

-Escápate cobarde – finalizó la conversación la latina – Ya te voy a agarrar –le dijo Santana a su amiga cuando pasaba por su lado. - Prometo que dejo que el gato obeso duerma en mi cama un mes sino consigo que admitas que el bomboncito te trae loca Fabray.

Cuando la rubia llego cerca del sofá, Rachel le hacia señas para que mirara a Beth. Quinn miró a su hija y la vio profundamente dormida en los brazos de la morena mientras la niña abrazaba fuerte a su peluche preferido.

- Deja que la lleve a la habitación – le dijo casi susurrando a Rachel.

- Tú indícame por donde y yo la llevo – se ofreció Rachel también en un susurro

Sin dudarlo le hizo gesto con los brazos a la morena mientras la segunda con cuidado agarro fuerte a Beth y a Hipo, no vaya a ser que le pasará algo al peluche, y la empezó a cargar hasta su habitación. Quinn abrió su cama y Rachel la depositó sobre ella. La rubia le empezó a poner el pijama ante la atenta mirada de la otra chica que miraba con adoración la interacción madre e hija.

-Mami mami – murmuraba Beth casi dormida – ¿Dónde está Rachel? – alcanzó a decir antes de caer rendida de sueño.

- Es hermosa – dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras ambas la miraban dormir – como su madre – agregó.

Este comentario hizo que ambas se miraran. Mirada que duro bastante tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre del departamento.

Santana que estaba acostada en el sillón con Brittany fue a abrir la puerta. – Vaya vaya estaban Blancanieves y los enanos y llego la que faltaba, LA BRUJA. Menos mal que a mi no me gustan las manzanas – dijo Santana sarcásticamente mientras Sara sin detenerse a saludarla entró como si nada al apartamento.

- ¿Dónde esta Quinn? – pregunto la modelo.

- Si yo bien Sara gracias por preguntar y ¿tu cómo has andado? – se burlaba Santana mientras caminaba hacia la sala justo cuando venían bajando Rachel y Quinn de la habitación.

- ¡AMOR! – grito Sara y fue corriendo a su novia y le dio un beso que la rubia no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

- Ya ya Sara ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaba Quinn avergonzada por la presencia de Rachel.

- ¿Qué acaso no puede una extrañar a su novia? – se hacia la tonta

- O extrañar su dinero – murmuraba Santana

- San no te pases – le advirtió Quinn

- ¿tu otra vez aquí? – Fue Sara la que cuestionaba a la deportista mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

- Sara ella es Rachel, Rachel ella es Sara mi…

- Tu novia, si ya lose – se adelanta Rachel y le estira la mano a la modelo para saludarla

- Si si mucho gusto bla bla bla. En fin – ignora la mano de la morena. – vine para recordarte que mañana me tienes que acompañar si o si, porque lo prometiste, a la sesión de fotos – apunta con el dedo a su novia.

- ¿Siempre es así de irritante? Pregunta discretamente Rachel a Santana

- No te das una idea – responde la latina rápidamente.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Rachel suena.

- Disculpen tengo que atender – se aleja del grupo

- Espera un momento Quinn – dice Britt – yo mañana no puedo quedarme con Beth. Ni la semana que viene tampoco. Tengo que hacer horas extras en la academia.

- No me digas eso ahora Britt. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Tengo toda la semana que viene ocupada con sesiones de fotos importantísimas. ¿Y tu San?

- Imposible Q. Tengo que estar en la corte toda la semana – decía la latina preocupada por su sobrina.

- Dios mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo tiempo de buscar una niñera – Quinn se agarraba la cabeza – Piensa Quinn piensa – se repetía así misma.

- Disculpen – Rachel se metía en la conversación que había escuchado y le había prestado más atención que a la chica que llamaba para salir con ella. Laura, Paula, Maura o como sea.

- ¿Tal vez te la puedas llevar contigo y Sara mañana? – preguntaba Britt

- A NO NO ESO SI QUE NO – Sara dejaba de prestarle atención a su celular cuando escucho esa "disparatada idea"

- Disculpen – volvía a intentar que la escucharan Rachel.

-QUINN PROMETISTE QUE TE IBAS A DEDICART TODO EL DIA A MI. – se quejaba la modelo

- YA SE QUE TE LO PROMETI PERO ¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? – Quinn no podía creer como su novia era tan egoísta.

-DISCULPENNNNNNN – esta vez no fue Rachel sino la bestia que hay dentro de ella la que si o si se hizo escuchar. Madre mía que cuando Rachel se enoja es capaz de enfrentarse al mismisimo Chuck Norris.

Cuando tuvo la atención de las chicas. Va en realidad la de Sara no le importaba mucho que digamos dijo – yo puedo cuidar de ella.

- ¿TU? – Quinn la miraba asombrada por su propuesta - No no Rachel no puedo pedirte eso, además recién nos conocemos, no creo que…

- Mira rubia lo se ¿si? Se que recién me conoces, se que hemos discutido más de lo que hemos hablado y todo eso, pero juro por mi vida que voy a cuidar de esa niña más que de mi misma. Además nos llevamos bien. Tú lo viste ¿cierto?

- Yo creo que es una buenísima idea Q – agregaba Britt emocionada por la información

- Si yo también – dijo Santana.

-¿ACASO A NADIE LE IMPORTA MI OPINION? – preguntó Sara

- NOOOO – contestaron Santana y Rachel en conjunto.

- Mira cariño – Sara agarraba del brazo a Quinn y se la llevaba a un costado. – No creo que sea buena idea dejar que Beth se junte con alguien como ella. Que lleva puesto un pantalón de gimnasia y una sudadera Quinn. Una sudadera. – dijo señalando a Rachel y poniendo cara de asco.

Quinn alzo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de la morena. Una mirada que le decía totalmente lo contrario de lo que su novia la quería convencer.

- BUENO ESTA BIEN, esta bien... Rachel ¿sabes donde queda el colegio de Beth? – dejo de prestarle atención a Sara y camino hacia donde estaba la basquetbolista y le empezó a explicar todos los detalles necesarios.

Mientras en la sala Britt y Santana cruzaban miradas y sonrisas pícaras y de complicidad, en la otra punta del salón una Sara que echaba más humo que tren de carbón miraba con detalle la interacción de su novia con la morena –Rachel Berry. Te estaré vigilando – susurraba para ella misma.

Media hora después, mismo lugar.

- Bueno ¿entendiste todo? - preguntaba Qiunn.

- EEEE si si creo que de las tres millones de instrucciones que me diste algo alcance a entender – le dijo con una sonrisa a lo Berry

- No te hagas eeee que es importante que cuides bien de Beth, ella es todo lo que yo tengo - Quinn bajaba la cara

- Ey – la morena delicadamente agarra su barbilla y alza su rostro para que la mire a los ojos.

– Créeme que la voy a cuidar como si fuera mía. Confía en mí.

- De verdad te agradezco lo que vas a hacer por Beth –

- No es ningun esfuerzo creeme . Ella es especial.

- Oye – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Dime Quinn – se adelanto Rachel

- Este, eee, bueno quería saber, en realidad quería preguntarte ¿Por qué habías venido hasta mi casa? – la rubia no aguantaba más tenía que sacarse la duda.

- Vine aaaa, esteeee – Rachel no podía decirle a Quinn que había golpeado la puerta de su casa con todas las intenciones de seguir discutiendo. No podía seguir peleando con ella después de haber conocido a Beth, a sus amigas, simplemente no podía – Vine a entregarte esto – Saca su billetera y le da el billete de 100 dólares. Con este último gesto, pega media vuelta e intenta salir por la puerta.

-¡Espera!.. Rachel yo…

- No digas nada – Rachel posa un dedo en sus labios. La rubia con este pequeño contacto sintió como sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas.

- Nos vemos mañana ¿si? – la morena dejo un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a Quinn extrañando el contacto.


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui dejo el proximo capitulo. Se que a nadie le gusta Sara pero van a tener que tenerme paciencia porque se va a quedar un poco más. Muchas pero muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio, me encantan. Besototote espero no aburrir.

Descargo: obviamente Glee no me pertenece y es obvio también que si me perteneciera le agregaría más besos, zombies y a Mila Jovovich para terminar de matarlos. Que con esos ojazos…sin palabras.

Capitulo 8: "Como conseguir amigos en tres pasos fáciles"

A la salida del colegio de Beth

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!- Beth salía corriendo hacia la morena y pegaba un salto enorme para poder treparse a ella.

- ¡EPA! Que salto que has dado mi pequeño cangurito – Rachel atajaba a la niña en el salto y la levantaba, giraba, sacudía, subía y bajaba – ¿pero que livianita estas? Parece que estuvieras hecha de trapo – Rachel seguía jugando con Beth. Le encantaba hacerla reír.

- Jajajaja, ya ya ya – Decía Beth mientras estaba cabeza abajo un poco mareada.

- Bueno y bien ¿nos vamos?- decía Rachel mientras dejaba en el piso a la niña - Quizás, digo, quizás haya un regalo para ti en mi auto.

- ¿Un regalo? – Beth abría los ojos gigantes - ¿qué estamos esperando entonces? Vamos vamos – agarraba la mano de la morena y la trataba de mover con pocos éxitos hacia donde estaba el coche – Rachel se dejo llevar.

Cuando se aseguró que Beth estuviera bien ubicada y con el cinturón puesto. Saco de la parte de atrás un paquete y se lo dio a la pequeña - toma bicho bolita.

Rachel no supo como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Beth tenía en la mano un hipopótamo violeta un poco más grande que Hipo

– Guauuuuuuuu – la niña ya abrazaba a su nuevo juguete – ¡ahora Hipo tiene un amigo!

- Jajaja lo se. Me pareció que no era justo que nosotras nos divirtiéramos mientras Hipo se queda solo toda la tarde. Oye le tienes que poner nombre – Rachel no podía esconder su sonrisa al mirar a la niña.

- ¡DOS! – anunciaba Beth entusiasmada

- ¿Dos que? No No es un solo regalo por ahora que si tu madre se entera que el primer día te ando regalando cosas, me va a dar la mirada mortal y BUMMM fin del mundo – Rachel se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensar en esa mirada.

_Si Quinn fuera un jugador del Mortal Kombat su ficha personal diría: "Arma más poderosa: tiene una mirada mortal que hace que quieras tirarte del piso 50 de un edificio"-_ la voz de la niña la saco de sus pensamientos

- DOS quiero que se llame. El otro es Hipo uno, este es DOS – explicaba Beth lógicamente.

- ¿DOS? Oye tenemos que empezar a trabajar en tu imaginación jajaja. Dos es perfecto pequeña rubia bonita - Rachel le hacía cosquillas – Anda sujeta fuerte a Dos que nos vamos a tomar la media tarde – dijo Rachel encendiendo el Jeep.

En un bar donde Rachel solía frecuentar

Rachel agarra a Beth de la mano para cruzar la calle y entrar al bar a tomar la media tarde. Era muy gracioso ver a Beth sujetando un peluche casi la mitad de su tamaño. Al mismo tiempo una mujer quiere entrar con ellas pero Rachel se adelanta y abre la puerta – Adelante señoritas – dice Rachel dejando pasar a la otra chica y a Beth. Beth la mira y Rachel se agacha y le dice guiñándole un ojo – siempre hay que ayudar a damiselas en peligro

Se sientan en una mesa y se les acerca una chica a atenderlas.

- Hola Rach. Uy pero veo que hoy tienes muy buena compañía – Dice la camarera que suele atender a la basquetbolista mientras le da la mano a la niña.

- hola Jess ¿cómo estas? – Saluda Rachel – Jess esta princesita que ves aquí es Beth. Beth ella es jess, una amiga del bar.

-Hola -contesta la niña tímidamente

- Bueno por fin traes a alguien digno de acompañarte – bromea la camarera que ya se había cansado de ver pasar a Rachel con otras mujeres, obviamente no a tomar la media tarde.

- Esteeeeee nos traes dos leches con chocolate y muchas pero muchas galletas para mí y esta señorita – pide Rachel rápido para evitar más comentarios de la empleada.

- ¿leche con chocolate? – Pregunta Beth entusiasmada – Mamá dice que el chocolate es sólo para los fines de semana.

- Bueno desde ahora no. Es más entre nosotras hay una nueva regla. "Todas las reglas estupidas están prohibidas". Cita Rachel haciendo gestos con los brazos.

- ¿Estupidas? – pregunta Beth que no alcanza a entender del todo lo que puede o no hacer.

- Si si. Reglas estupidas como esta del chocolate, o como la de no saltar en la cama o como la de no correr por la casa o como la de no poder jugar videos juegos por mucho tiempo o..

- O como la de hacer la tarea – agrega Beth.

- si si.. Oye nooooo esa no es estupida – Rachel miraba a Beth – no te hagas la lista cangurín eeeee. Y bien cuéntame. ¿Qué tal el colegio? – Inmediatamente la morena noto como la niña bajaba la cabeza.

- No quiero hablar de eso – su cabeza seguía abajo.

- A nooo Pero eso no es justo osito Pooh. Yo jamás te diría eso si tú me preguntaras algo. Siempre hablaría contigo – Rachel trataba de que la pequeña se abriera-

-¿En serio me dirías todo todo siempre? – La morena asiste - ¿Y la verdad? – pregunta Beth sorprendida

- La pura verdad.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Promesa de canguro mayor a canguro menor – le da la mano- Vamos. Dale cuéntame – insistía Rachel mientras Jess les dejaba la merienda sin querer interrumpir la conversación. Rachel le hacia un gesto para que se alejara rápido. No quería detener el impulso de la pequeña.

- Es que… no me gustar ir al colegio porque….porque no tengo amigos – dijo al fin la niña. Esto último lo había dicho muy bajito pero la morena lo alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Y porque es eso? Si eres una de las niñas más geniales que conozco. No tan genial como yo peroooo un poco más y me alcanzas eeee – Rachel trataba de subirle el ánimo, porque verla así le partía el alma.

- Pues nose – decía Beth levantando sus hombros mientras comía una galleta - No se juntan conmigo y a mi me da vergüenza acercarme. No se que decir.

- ¿Ese es el problema? – La niña asistía – Aaaaaa bueno pero eso es fácil de resolver – Beth mira a Rachel como cuando uno está esperando que el mago revele como carajos hizo que una moneda pasara de una mano a otra.

- Practicamos y listo – dijo Rachel con seguridad

-¿Practicamos? – vuelve a preguntar Beth

- SI Si, mira yo voy a hacer una nueva amiga aquí en el bar- Rachel miraba alrededor para ver quien le podía ser útil - Y tu vas a observar como lo hago yo. Después nos vamos hasta el parque y te toca a ti hacerlo – Beth miraba a Rachel como si le estuviera explicando las instrucciones para desarmar una bomba nuclear. Al ver la cara de la niña agrego – tu solo ven conmigo. Mira y aprende – agarro a la niña y ambas caminaron hasta la mesa donde estaba la mujer a la que Rachel le había abierto la puerta.

- Disculpa – interrumpió la morena a la chica que estaba muy metida en el libro que tenía en sus manos. La mujer al ver que era Rachel sonrió – si dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte bonita?

_Vaya no es este tipo de amigas el que intento enseñarle a hacer – pensó Rachel mientras veía como Beth estaba atenta a todas sus palabras._ – Mi nombre es Rachel y sólo quería decirte que es muy buena elección este libro. Cuando lo leí lo disfrute mucho. – Rachel no tenía ni idea de que libro se trataba.

- Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí. Atlética e intelectual me gusta me gusta. Mi nombre es Samanta pero tu me puedes llamar como quieras morena – le dijo provocativamente.

_Justo ahora me tiene que pasar esto. Rachel tranquilízate que la niña está mirando, tienes que actuar rápido. Reacciona Rachel Reacciona._

- Encantada de conocerte Samara..

- Samanta – corregía la mujer

- Encantada de conocerte Samanta. Aquí mi pequeña niña – dijo señalando a Beth – y yo no preguntábamos ¿si querrías ser nuestra amiga?

La mujer miró a Beth, luego a Rachel, de vuelta Beth, de vuelta a Rachel y finalmente se acerco a Beth – Pues a mi me encantaría ser tu amiga pequeña – revolvió el cabello de la niña y después de se paró, agarró sus cosas y se acercó al oído de Rachel y dijo – Pero de ti pretendo algo más – dejó una tarjeta en su mano y murmuro un suave "llámame" – Nos vemos luego – esta vez les dijo a ambas y salió del bar.

Rachel con tarjeta en mano y toda ruborizada miró a Beth – ¿Viste que fácil? Te acercas a alguien hablas de cosas y Buuummm una amiga más

_Espero que no sea de este tipo de amigas, que todavía es muy pequeña. Uyyy dios mío si su madre se entera. AYYY dios la mirada asesina no por favor…_

- Bueno – miro a Beth – ahora es turno – ¡Hasta luego Jess! - las dos consumidoras saludaban a la cantinera.

- Adiós preciosas, vuelvan cuando quieran – devolvía el saludo Jess

En ese momento otra chica, esta vez más joven salía con ellas. Y para sorpresa de Rachel fue Beth la que se adelanto, abrió la puerta y le dijo a la adolescente – Adelante – agregando una sonrisa muy parecida a la se su madre para el criterio de Rachel.

La niña miró a Rachel y volvió a hablar – Siempre hay que ayudar a damiselas en peligro ¿no?

- Así es cangurín. Así es. _Ahora si, la mirada asesina la tengo asegurada. Quinn me mata. Me mata. Diosito mío déjame vivir para poder levantar un trofeo más por favor._ – pensaba mirando al cielo Rachel.

Sesión de fotos de Sara

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar el celular? – Le reclamaba la modelo a su novia – Llevo casi 3 horas posando en ropa interior y no me has mirado ni una sola vez. Ni una Quinn. ¿A caso ya no te gusto?

- ¿Qué dices Sara? ¿Qué dices? Te he visto mil veces posando ya. Te recuerdo que yo fui tu fotógrafa… Lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa. Es el primer día de Rachel con Beth y temo que le este yendo mal.

- Si taaaanto te preocupa llámalas. A ver si así dejas de estar pendiente del celular y me prestas atención a mí que soy tu NO-VIA. – se fue a donde la estaba llamando para seguir con la sesión.

- Vete a la mierda Sara, vete a la mierda – murmuró Quinn para ella misma mientras buscaba en su lista de contacto el celular de Rachel.

- pfffff tranquila Quinn tu puedes – se decía para tranquilizarse. Por alguna razón el solo hecho de poder escuchar la voz de Rachel la ponía nerviosa.

- **Hola –**Quinn escuchaba la voz de su hija del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Beth? ¿Qué haces atendiendo? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes atender el celular de los demás? –

-**Espera un momento mama – **Quinn se quedó escuchando a su hija mientras está hablaba con Rachel

– **Rachel ¿no atender el celular de los demás es una regla estupida? - **_¿quéee? ¿regla estupida?_

–**Bethhhh shhhhh no digas eso ahora. Luego lo hablamos. Dile que estoy manejando - ** la rubia escuchó la voz de Rachel esta vez. Y levantó una ceja.

–**mama dice Rachel que está manejando, que por eso tuve que atender yo.**

- Bueno cariño, sólo llamaba para ver como iba todo y dile a Rachel que luego ella y yo también vamos a hablar lo de las reglas estupidas- Quinn veía como Sara le hacia gestos con la mano llamándola y del otro lado escuchaba como la niña le transmitía el mensaje a la morena –**Ay diosito mio, de esta no me salvo, no me salvo. –** Quinn sonrío al escuchar las suplicas de Rachel

-** ¿Oye mamá puede venir Rachel a buscarme todos los días?- ** La rubia volviía a sonreír ante la petición de su hija

- ya veremos cariño ya veremos – Nuevamente Sara le hacia señas y suspirana – Bueno hija me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos ¿si?

**- Ok mami pero trata de que sea bien tarde, que Rachel, Dos y yo tenemos mucho que practicar. Muaccc- ** Quinn sintió el beso de su niña y se quedó pensando

- Espera Beth ¿Dos? ¿Practicar? Que están practicando…Hola, ¿hola?... Me cortó. Mi hija me cortó a mí. A su propia madre. Pfffff Un día con Rachel y ya me corta…

- ¿Quinn me estás viendo? – preguntaba la modelo

- Si si Sara lo haces muy bien sigue así, eso. – contestaba Quinn pero la verdad poco le interesaba lo que estaba haciendo su novia. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado

En el parque

- ¿Estás lista? – le preguntaba Rachel a la niña

Llevaban una hora repasando el plan "Como conseguir amigos en tres pasos fáciles", así lo había llamado Rachel obviamente, y ahora era el momento de que Beth lo implementara.

La pequeña asistió a la pregunta

- Recuerda – dijo Rachel – Paso 1: elijes a tu fututo amigo o amiga - levanta un dedo – Paso 2: te presentas – levanta el segundo dedo – y paso 3: - Rachel le hace un gesto a Beth para que sea ella quien termine la frase

- Hablo con mi futuro amigo o amiga de cualquier tema – Completa Beth.

- Exacto. Elegir, presentarse y hablar. 3 pasos fáciles. Bien ahora ve – empuja delicadamente a la pequeña hacia donde se encuentra varios niños mas o menos de su edad jugando – Aquí voy a estar con Dos esperándote – Agrega la morena mientras agarra una de las patas de Dos y la mueve para que el peluche salude a la niña.

Rachel se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca del lugar y miraba a Beth desde lejos. Primero vió como la niña buscaba su "presa" por así decirlo. Después vió como se acercaba a un niño que estaba sólo sentado cerca de los juegos. Dudo un momento, miró para el lugar donde estaba Rachel – Vamos bicho bolita, vamos tu puedes – murmuraba Rachel mientras le hacia gestos con la mano a la pequeña para que siguiera. Beth se acerco al niño y la deportista vió como comenzaban a hablar de a poco – SIIIIII. Esa es mi niña – Rachel pegaba un salto del banco mientras desde los juegos Beth le levantaba el pulgar en señal de OK.

Hora y media después. Aun en el parque

- ¡Beth es hora de irnos! – anunciaba Rachel que se había agotado de corretear a los niños por todo el parque. Al parcerer Beth tuvo la brillante idea de que ella y TODOS sus nuevos amigos tenían que jugar a esconderse del monstruo y que mejor idea que el monstruo fuera Rachel.

- Adiós Lucas, adiós Mary, adiós Simon, adiós a todos – saludaba Beth a su cosecha de amigos.

- Mírate osito Pooh aprendes rápido eeee jajaja – Rachel revolvía el pelo de la niña.

- ¡Me divertí mucho! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

- Cuando tú quieras pequeña cuando tú quieras. Pero ahora anda, vamos, que tienes que bañarte. Y cambiarte. Mira como has quedado – la verdad es que de tanto corretear, de tanto subir y bajar juegos Beth estaba hecha un desastre.

- Pero no tengo ropa – dijo la niña rápidamente.

- Bueno habrá que hacerle una visita al mall entonces – decía Rachel mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en su auto y arrancaba con un rumbo ya predeterminado.

Departamento de Rachel

- Dios mió que tarde se me hizo. NUNCA pero nunca más vuelvo a dejar que Sara me convenza de acompañarla a una sesión. NUNCA MAS – Quinn hablaba sola mientras tocaba nerviosa la puerta del departamento de Rachel. Le había un mensaje a la morena contándole que estaba demorada y le pregunto si podía quedarse un rato más con Beth a lo que Rachel respondió con un simple "encantada".

Volvió a golpear otra vez la puerta, esta vez más fuerza. _¿Acaso se habrán ido a alguna parte?_ –pensó la rubia. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe yyyy una vez más la imagen con la que se encontró Quinn la dejo sin palabras.


	9. Chapter 9

Paso por aquí a dejar este humilde capitulo. Si es de su agrado pongan "me gusta", noooo jajaja si esto no es facebook. En fin dejo de decir tonteras. Gracias porque sus comentarios me llenan de sonrisas. Un besototote.

Descargo: No soy dueña de Glee. Pero si lo fuera ahora mismo estaría jugando una partida de poker con Steven Spielberg, Quentin Tarantino y Woody Allen.

Capitulo 9: Golpes de calor.

Departamento de Rachel

- Dios mió que tarde se me hizo. NUNCA pero nunca más vuelvo a dejar que Sara me convenza de acompañarla a una sesión. NUNCA MAS – Quinn hablaba sola mientras tocaba nerviosa la puerta del departamento de Rachel. Le había un mensaje a la morena contándole que estaba demorada y le pregunto si podía quedarse un rato más con Beth a lo que Rachel respondió con un simple "encantada".

Volvió a golpear otra vez la puerta, esta vez más fuerza. _¿Acaso se habrán ido a alguna parte?_ –pensó la rubia. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe yyyy una vez más la imagen con la que se encontró Quinn la dejo sin palabras.

Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry usando solamente un top deportivo negro y un pequeño short del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola no muy prolijamente. Sus manos tenían una especie de venda y…_¡Dios mío!- _pensó Quinn – _uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Cuatro perfectos cuadraditos marcados en su estomago-_ La Rubia seguía su recorrido -_ Y esas piernas. Madre mía. Sin tan solo pudiera… Espera ¿cuanto tiempo llevo mirándola?.._

- Quinn, Quinn. ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba Rachel pasándole la mano por la cara e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

- EEEEE… si si… yo- yo venia aaaa…_ - _la rubia no podía superar el impacto – Es decir. Vengo a buscar a Beth.

- Si si claro, pasa, pasa – Rachel se corre para dejar pasar a Quinn - Perdón por hacerte esperar, es que aproveche que Beth se durmió para hacer un poco de ejercicio – le explicaba señalando la bolsa de box que colgaba en una esquina del departamento.

- ¿Boxeas? – pregunto Quinn curiosamente tratando de no mirar a la morena. Lo pudo superar una vez y quizás si volvía a mirarla esta vez no había salida y terminaría encima de ella en un segundo.

- Mmmm, no lo hago como deporte. Simplemente lo uso para descargarme un poco – contaba Rachel mientras se sacaba las vendas de las manos y miraba como Quinn observaba todo el lugar.

- ¿Tocas la batería? – pregunta la fotógrafa al ver al instrumento en una de las otras esquinas de la sala.

_Carajo. Ya veo de donde ha salido tan curiosa la niña. –_pensaba Rachel.

- ¿Y la guitarra también? – volvía a preguntar Quinn pero esta vez inspeccionando la guitarra eléctrica que Rachel tenía junto a la batería.

_Si definitivamente ser hermosas y curiosas es del gen Fabray. AAAAA y no nos olvidemos de la levantadita de cejas. Mortal kombat: Si Quinn Fabray te levanta su ceja podrá hacer contigo lo que se le plazca. _

- Si esteeee bueno, mi mamá era una especie de fanática de la música y bueno yo… ella me enseño de chica.

Quinn pudo notar la incomodidad de la morena al nombrar a su madre y supo que tenía que cambiar rápidamente de tema.

- ¿Dónde está Beth? – preguntó rápidamente

- En su habitación – contestó la morena agradecida por el cambio de tema – se quedó dormida profundamente después de comer y de empezar a ver a Nemo jajaja. No creo que nunca termine de verla – dijo sonriente Rachel recordando su tarde con la niña.

-Rachel, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo esto. La verdad es que estamos pasando por momentos complicados y pffff- suspiraba la rubia – De verdad no se como agradecértelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta la deportista al ver la cara de preocupada de Quinn

- Si si. Bueno no del todo. Estoy cansada, estresada y con mucho trabajo. Me enoja no tener tiempo para mi hija y –y…

- Oye. Tranquila. Te entiendo. Tal vez lo que necesitas es una descarga, como me pasa a mi.. –A Rachel se le ocurría una idea – YA SE. VEN, VEN – agarra la mano de Quinn delicadamente y la lleva hasta la bolsa de box – Vamos, hazlo – la anima Rachel.

- ¿Qué haga que? – mira a la morena y después a la bolsa – AYY no no no Rahel yo no sabría. Jamás podría…

- Vamos venga. Quieres descargarte ¿Si o no?

- Pues si pero…

- Pero nada. Vamos imagina que en esta bolsa – señala al objeto – están todas las cosas que te están molestando y BAMMMM – la morena le dio un buen golpe al objeto y lo agarro para evitar que se fuera contra su otra rubia preferida- Ahora tu. Vamos hazlo – la anima Rachel.

Quinn se para enfrente de la bolsa, se queda observándola mientras piensa…

_Cosas que me están molestando… cosas que me molestan…_

¡Pum! Quinn lanza un pequeño golpe de puño que no mueve a la bolsa y mira a Rachel - ¿Así?

- SIiiii essteee bueno, tampoco es una cosa que se diga uyyyy que golpazo pero es un buen comienzo – Rachel se rasca la cabeza - Ahora prueba con más fuerza. Vamos. Piensa en el trabajo, piensa que tienes que defender a tu hija de esta bolsa. Piensa que soy yo el día que arruine tu camisa – Quinn rueda los ojos ante lo que dijo Rachel y vuelve mirar a la bolsa de box.

¡Puuumm! Esta vez la bolsa tambalea un poco - ¿Y ahora?¿Que tal lo hice? – vuelve a preguntar Quinn

- Estuvo un poco mejor. Peeeero hay que arreglar tu posición. A ver… déjame ayudarte.

Rachel se puso delante de la rubia, agarró sus brazos y los acomodó – esto va así – dijo la morena subiéndole un poco el brazo derecho – Y este brazo un poco más abajo – era el turno de acomodar al izquierdo – eso así. Mmmm y ahora… - Rachel se movió hacía atrás de Quinn y quedo bien pegada a la espalda de la rubia. Quinn sentía como toda su piel se erizaba.

- Separa un poco las piernas – le ordeno suavemente en el oído.

Demás esta decir que Quinn había perdido todo tipo de conocimiento ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el de la morena pero cuando Rachel le susurro esas palabras Quinn no pudo evitar los trillones y trillones de mariposas que surgieron de su estomago. Y ni hablar del calor que sentía entre sus piernas. Junto todas sus fuerzas y como pudo separo un poco sus pies – ¿A rajalmssi? – trago saliva - ¿A a a asi? –Ahora si pudo preguntar en un murmullo

Rachel que no estaba en mejor situación que la rubia y que en vez de mariposas sentía elefantes con alas en su estomago, murmuro un suave si y agarrando de la cintura a Quinn hizo que se diera vuelta para quedar en frente de ella y localizar esos ojos verdes con los suyos.

Fueron 10 segundos. 10 segundos los que se quedaron en la misma posición observándose, respirándose a ellas mismas, tratando de descifrar todo eso que cada una sentía, tratando de medirse de provocarse. Por cada segundo que pasaba disminuía la distancia entre sus bocas y por cada centímetro ganado los latidos se hacían más y más fuertes…

¡Riingggggggg!¡Riiinggggg! – el celular de Quinn las sacó del transe en que habían quedado.

Rápidamente la rubia se alejo de la morena y agarró su teléfono – ¡Alo! ¿Sara? Eeee si dime ¿Qué quieres?- contestaba Quinn mientras sutilmente miraba como la morena se alejaba hasta la heladera y tomaba una botella de agua para beberla sin parar. En ese momento Quinn noto como el tatuaje que empezaba en la muñeca izquierda de la chica terminaba en el cuello de la misma –_ ¡Dios! ¿puede alguien tomar agua de forma tan sexy? – _pensaba Quinn mientras hacia que escuchaba a su novia – Sara Sara para. Si llamas para pedirme permiso para salir sin mi esta noche ya mismo dejas de hablar porque lo tienes. Ve y diviértete – Hubo una pausa – Si yo tambien. Cuidate – y Quinn colgó la llamada.

- Era Sara. Mi novia. Quería…

- Escuche. No te preocupes. Eeee ¿Quieres ir a la cama? – Pregunto sin darse cuenta Rachel – es decir no a la cama cama sino a la cama del cuarto de Beth, no a la cama conmigo, no es que no me quiera ir a la cama contigo, porque creeme que…

- RACHEL RACHEL PARA PARA ya entendí. Será mejor que busque a Beth y pida un taxi para irnos a casa…

- ¿Un taxi? No no de ninguna manera. Yo las llevo – Anunció la morena

- No Rachel ya has hecho suficiente no quiero abusar…

- Quinn no te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy diciendo. Así que anda. Agarra tus cosas mientras yo me cambio y busco a la niña – Rachel se fue por un pasillo seguida atentamente por la mirada de la ex porrista.

Al minuto apareció Rachel con más ropa encima, para lamento de Quinn, y con Beth en un brazo y Dos en el otro. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nuevo miembro de la familia.

- Te presento a Dos – le contaba muy bajito Rachel mientras dejaba el peluche en las manos de la rubia, quien alzo una ceja al escuchar el nombre.

- Oye yo no merezco esa ceja. Tu hija es quien tiene problemas de imaginación – siguió su camino.

Una vez que Quinn estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado del conductor, Rachel le dejo suavemente a su hija y dio la vuelta al coche para subirse en el asiento de conductor y dio marcha hacia la casa de las Fabray.

Las apenas pocas cuadras de distancia que separaban ambos departamentos fueron eternas para ambas mujeres. La tensión se podía sentir desde lejos. ¡Demonios! Pero si el mismísimo presidente de Tokio pudo sentir el tsunami que generaba el choque de miradas entre ambas. Sólo se oía la respiración de Beth y los pequeños murmullos que la pequeña decía de vez en cuando.

Una vez en el lugar de destino. Rachel volvió a tomar de los brazos de Quinn a la niña y esta vez la rubia sin protestar abrió la puerta de su casa y entre ambas acostaron a su pequeña.

- Quinn – fue la morena la que rompió el silencio una vez fuera de la habitación de la rubia menor – quería pedirte permiso para llevar a Beth al zoológico el domingo. Si no tienen planes mejores por supuesto – La morena evitaba mirar a la fotógrafa a la cara – el dueño es un antiguo amigo de mi familia y me contó que están por dejar salir, para que lo vea la gente, a un hipopótamo nacido hace poco. Y bueno, tu sabes como a Beth parecen gustarles esos animales asíque yo pensé…

- Rachel, Rachel- Quinn podía quedarse toda la noche escuchando hablar a la morena sobre cualquier tema, aunque estuviera recitando el puto teorema de Pitágoras una y otra vez.-Esta bien. Por supuesto que puedes llevarla. Le va a encantar.

- También pensé que tú podrías ir con nosotras – agrego Rachel – Y Santana y Brittany ¿era? – la rubia asistió. – ellas también. Si quieren claro. Rachel había omitido el nombre de Sara TOTALMENTE a propósito, lo cual Quinn noto y dejó pasar.

- Mmmm a mi me encantaría. Y no tengo dudas de que a Britt también. Y por lo tanto si Britt quiere Santana también. Ósea la respuesta es si claro que iremos.

- ¡Genial! – Rachel hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no ponerse a saltar de alegría. Si por ella fuera podría estar caminando por el techo en este momento. -A las 9 paso por ustedes entonces- y con esto último le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y salio del departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

Quinn se quedo mirando un rato al espacio por donde había salido la morena para después cerrar la puerta e ir a agarrar su celular.

**- Mas vale que sea importante Fabgay que estoy por empezar mi sesión nocturna de sexo desenfrenado – **Quinn giraba sus ojos ante la respuesta de su amiga.

**-** Hola S. Primero: eso fue demasiada información y segundo sólo llamo para comunicarte que el domingo tienes que estar aquí con Britt antes de las 9 para irnos al zoológico

**-** **¿Al zoológico? ¿Antes de las 9? ¿Un domingo? jajaja no me hagas reír quieres. Santana López nunca se despierta un domingo antes de las 9 y menos para ir a ver unos apestosos animales… espera un segundo rubia hueca – **Quinn se quedó escuchando la conversación de la latina con su prometida. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar_. Y _empezaba el conteo mental de la rubia. _A la una – _podía escuchar a Britt decirle a Santana que los animales no eran apestosos y que ella quería ir al zoo – _a las dos – _Santana ponía un poco de resistencia, _- Y a las tres – _se volvía a escuchar movimiento en el teléfono.** –Ahí estaremos Fabray – ** y se acabó la llamada.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno como todavía no puedo ver el último capitulo paso por aqui a dejar lo mio. De verdad todos los comentarios merecen un abrazo virtual enorme. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no es de mi propiedad. Si me perteneciera en este mismísimo momento estaría en una cabaña en el sur de Argentina con fogata incluida y jugando al Residente evil 4, ¿es poco romántico?

Capitulo 10:

Departamento de Quinn –Domingo bien temprano.

Santana, Quinn, Brittany y Beth estaban Sentadas en el desayunador esperando a la morena. La bailarina y la pequeña no paraban de hablar de lo que querían hacer en el zoológico, de que animales iban a ver, etc etc. Mientras Santana sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos y miraba como Quinn moviendo su pie de un lado al otro miraba el reloj de la pared a cada rato.

-Cualquiera diría que estas nerviosa Fabray – comentaba la latina que ya desde temprano comenzaba a provocar a su amiga. Le iba a hacer pagar la levantadita temprano un día domingo.

-Ayyyy que pasa ¿la dominada esta idiotita hoy? Acucucucu –Quinn imitaba los sonidos de un bebe – la rubia estaba de muyyy buen humor ¿Por qué será?

Santana estaba por contestar cuando se escucho la puerta…

-¡YO VOY!- gritaron las Fabray al unísono y salieron las dos corriendo hacia la puerta para encontrar una Rachel que venía bastante cargada.

- ¡Holaaaa! – saludo la morena a sus rubias preferidas. ¿Me ayudas con esto? – pidió a la mayor de ellas.

- Dios Mio Rachel ¿Cuántos cafés has traído? – cuestionaba Quinn. Debían de haber 8 vasos al menos.

- El vaso blanco es leche con chocolate para Beth y el resto es todos los otros tipos de cafés que vendían en el bar. Es que no se cual suelen tomar ustedes – explicaba Rachel sonrojada llegando a la sala.

- Berry, por esto – le dijo Santana agarrando el café negro - y solo por esto, te perdono la idea del zoológico.

Brittany le dio un fuerte abrazo y agarro el capuchino. – Gracias Rachie. Y a mí me encantó tu idea.

- Yo me quedo con el latte – Quinn se acerca a Rachel tímidamente y le saca la bebida de las manos.- Hola – le dice al mismo tiempo que le da un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se queda mirándola – y bien. ¿Nos vamos? – agrega la rubia mientras camina hacia la puerta moviendo exageradamente sus caderas, sentía la mirada de la morena clavada en ella.

- San creo que le pasa algo – Britt le decía a su novia mientras pasaba su mano por los ojos de Rachel y esta no reaccionaba

- Dale un momento para recuperarse Brit Brit cayo en la trampa del trasero Fabray – este comentario hizo reaccionar a Rachel quien sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y salio por la puerta en busca de madre e hija.

En el zoológico

-¡Carajo! Mis pies están matándome – Santana se quejaba mientras se sentaba en un banco enfrente de los monos

-¿A quién se le ocurre venir al zoológico, a un paseo de 3 horas, en unas putas botas Channel? –Cuestionaba la rubia al escuchar como chillaba su amiga.

-¡Cuidado con lo que hablas de mis bebes Fabgay! ¡1500 dolrales! Por ese dinero me las pongo hasta hasta para escalar el condenado Everest, además no las insultes, te pueden escuchar y ofenderse –decía Santana acariciando una de sus botas- Espera un momento ¿3 HORAS DIJISTE?.. Tenemos que caminar 3 putas horas mirando cochinos animales aparearse entre ellos. ..¡Dios mío! ¡Señor ayúdame!

-Ya deja el escándalo amargada, porque no aprendes de tu prometida –señala a Brittany que estaba con Beth y Rachel arrojándole mani a los monos –ella la está pasando bastante bien.

-SANNY, QUINNIE…Vamos a darle de comer a los pajaritos ahora – anunciaba Britt.

-AHORA VAMOS CARIÑO -le hizo señas a su prometida para luego dirigirse a Quinn – La próxima vez que a tu noviecita se le ocurra otra idea de estas, te voy a patear tanto el trasero que te va a quedar mas colorado que a esos monos Fabray – con eso dicho corrió hacia su novia.

-NO ES MI NOVIECITA – la corrigió en vano Quinn porque la latina no alcanzó a escucharla.

La jaula de los pájaros no era precisamente una jaula pequeña, más bien era como una gran carpa donde las aves podían volar libremente. Estaba llena de ramas y sogas que se entrelazaban entre sí.

Rachel se acercó a la rubia – toma – le ofreció un pequeño potecito con néctar para alimentar a las aves. – espero que no te lo vayas a beber como hizo Santana – Quinn levantaba la cabeza y veía como Beth y Britt retaban a la latina por haberlo hecho. – Ven acerquémonos – Rachel agarró la mano de la fotógrafa y la guió sin darse cuenta del color rojo que había agarrado la cara de Quinn.

-Bien- le dijo Rachel a las otras 4, incluida Santana que ya tenía su néctar de nuevo – ahora sólo hay que estirar el brazo y esperar a que las aves se acerquen –explicó la morena que aun no soltaba a Quinn y esta otra no tenía apuro porque lo hiciera.

Las dos rubias mayores tenían 5 o 6 aves comiendo cada una de sus nectar. Beth, que también sostenía el vasito de Rachel tenía más. La latina en cambio no atraía a ninguno – Pajarracos de porquería, ya quisieran tener la suerte de comer de mi – se quejaba Santana –Si no vienen a comer este cochino néctar voy a ir Lima High en sus traseros ¿me oyeron? – La paciencia de la abogada no era su fuerte.

-Oye si los sigues tratando así no van a venir – Trataba de ayudar la morena – tienes que relajarte un poco –le aconsejaba Rachel al ver como la latina rechinaba sus dientes.

-Estoy relajada Berry – movía sus hombros - ¿ves? Relajada – volvió a sacudirse pero esta vez más fuerte, lo que provocó que el néctar se callera sobre sus botas – MIERDA…NO NO MIS BEBES… –Lo que paso en el momento siguiente nadie lo vio venir. Los pájaros atacaron las botas de Santana y las empezaron a picotear –SSHUUUUU SHHHUUUUU – santana trataba de espantar a los pájaros, pero más se movía más néctar caia –SOCORROOO, AUXILIO, ME ATACAN LOS PAJAROS – Santana empezó a correr por toda la carpa – AUXIIIIIILIOOOO. SOCORROOO…

….

-¿puedes apurarte? – le exigía la latina a Rachel. Después de que el calzado de 1500 dolares de Santana no pudo ser salvado del "ataque salvaje" según la latina, Rachel se había ofrecido a cargarla hasta la tienda de regalos.

-SANNY no trates mal a Rachel. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que les paso a tus botas – Brittany defendia a la jugadora.

-No me las nombres Britt britt… las voy extrañar tanto… ¿ahora con que botas voy a ir los jueves a la corte? Sniffff sniff –lagrimeaba la latina – Este zoológico de mierda ME LAS VA A PAGAR. Los voy a demandar por criar animales salvajes snifff snifff. Mis botas. ¿Porqueeeeee?

-Mami ¿por qué Rachie tiene que cargar a la tía San y yo tengo que caminar?- preguntaba la niña que se había quedado totalmente ofendida por no ser ella la que estaba arriba de su persona favorita.

-Porque tu tía San es una llorona Beth por eso – a la rubia mayor tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que santana estuviera arriba de Rachel.

-¡cállense ustedes, envidiosas! ¡Ahí esta! ¡La tienda de regalos! ¡Arre Rache arre! – imitaba a un jinete.

_-Por fin-_ fue lo único que pensó Rachel.

-Sanyy mira cómprate estos zapatos con un tigre adelante – Brittany le mostraba a su novia unos horrorosos zapatos a los cuales les sobresalía una cabeza de un Tigre de vengala.

La latina veía que sus otras 2 amigas hacían fuerza para no reírse- Olvidadlo Britt no pienso ponerme esa cosas. Y es mi última decisión.

…

-Pero que lindos zapatos San. ¿No sabes si vienen en 38? – la fotógrafa llevaba más de media hora burlándose de su mejor amiga.

-Britt mírala se está burlando de nuevo- la acusaba Santana.

- Déjala Sanny esta noche vas a recibir tu recompensa. Lo prometo. –la latina le saco la lengua a Quinn y siguió caminando contando las horas para el final del día.

Ya al final del paseo. Britt y Beth, que iba de la mano de Rachel, se adelantaban rápidamente hacia el sector de los hipopótamos. Santana y Quinn, que no le sacaba la mirada de encima a la deportista, iban más retrasadas.

- Si la sigues mirando así la vas a gastar – Santana llamaba la atención de su excapitana.

- San no empieces – Quinn advertía a la latina.

- En serio Q. No puedes negarlo. Te trae loca la basquetbolista. Y no me mires así – la apunto con el dedo al ver la mirada que recibía de su amiga

– Nunca nos hemos ocultado nada entre nosotras Quinn ¿cierto? – La rubia asistía – Entonces, dime que está pasando por tu cabeza Q. Dime que no te mueres por comerte ese bomboncito musculoso. Y no me digas que es por Sara porque, la bruja y tu no tienen nada en común.

- Con Sara tengo alguien seguro San, ella me recuerda que no estoy sola. – Quinn trataba de explicar lo in explicable.

- Q no te puede conformar con eso, tienes la posibilidad de amar y ser amada ¿Por qué la vas a dejar pasar? – Modo sensible activado.

- Es…es miedo S. Rachel no es mujer de una sola chica. Tu misma has visto como hoy la han mirado al menos 6 o 7 desconocidas– La rubia no podía evitar sentirse celosa al recordar como varias de esas mujeres le habían coqueteado a Rachel.

- Si lo vi Q, pero ella no le prestó atención a ninguna. Toda la mañana lleva preocupada por lo que tu o tu hija quieren. Carajo Quinn le acaba de comprar otro peluche a la niña- señaló al hipopótamo esta vez rosado que sostenía Quinn - sólo porque el pequeño demonio le hizo caritas. ¿Y a ti? A ti no te saca los ojos de encima.

- No se San No se. Yo…

-MAMI MAMI – Beth venía corriendo hacia su madre – dice Rachel que me agarres fuerte de la mano porque ella va a hablar con el señor de los hipopótamos.

Quinn agarró a su hija y levanto la mirada para encontrar a Rachel hablando con un señor de unos 40 y pico años según sus cálculos. Parecía que le estaba diciendo algo importante porque Rachel lo escuchaba atentamente con su cabeza abajo y asistia a todo lo que el hombre decía. La rubia pudo ver como Rachel se secaba una lagrima y el hombre la abrazaba durante unos segundos para luego dejarla ir. Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que la morena se movía hacía ellas, se hizo la que no había visto la situación.

- ¿Estas lista para ver al hipopotamito bicho bolita?- Le preguntaba Rachel a Beth mientras le agarraba una de sus manos. La niña sin dudarlo agarró con su mano disponible la mano de su madre y las tres se dirigieron al estanque donde Robert, el señor hipopótamo, las esperaba.

- ¿San estas pensando lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Britt a su prometida mientras veía la escena que tenía enfrente.

- Si amor, exactamente lo mismo – contesto la latina dándole un corto beso a su futura esposa – pero me temo que va a pasar un tiempo para que estas dos se den cuenta – le dio la mano a Brittany y caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Robert estas son mis amigas Quinn, Brittany y Santana. YYY esta pequeña preciosura de aquí es Beth.

- Que gusto conocerlas. Rachel me habló mucho de ustedes. ¿Tengo entendido que alguien de aquí tiene ganas de ver a Junior? – Pregunto el veterinario haciendo referencia al nombre del animal recién nacido

- Yo Yo Yo - Beth levantaba la mano y saltaba entusiasmada. También se podían escuchar las palmas de Brittany.

- Muy bien entonces me van a tener que acompañar por aquí – Robert las guió por una puerta en la que una vez adentro se veía un enorme estanque y dentro de el un Hipopótamo Grande y otro mucho más pequeño a su lado – Faltan unos días para que lo dejemos salir pero les vamos a dar la primicia a ustedes sólo por ser amigas de Rachel.

Beth se acercó rápidamente al estanque mientras Quinn trato de ir tras ella para protegerla pero Rachel llegó antes y se puso detrás de la niña para sostenerla. Mientras Santana hacia lo mismo con Brittany. Quinn se quedo unos pasos más atrás admirando como Rachel cuidaba de su hija.

- Sabes, es exactamente igual a sus padres – fue el veterinario quien saco a Quinn de sus pensamientos – tiene un corazón enorme. Son capaces de dar la vida por la gente que quieren.

- ¿Usted conoció a sus padres?- Quinn vio la oportunidad para indagar sobre la escena que había visto antes.

- ¿Conocerlos? Yo diría más bien que ellos salvaron mi vida. Gracias a Charlie e Indina hoy soy lo que soy. Ellos me ayudaron a salir adelante con mi adicción al juego y bueno aquí estoy – levantaba los hombros – Déjeme decirle una cosa señorita… -Fabray- agrego Quinn – señorita Fabray – Esa mujer que esta allí – señalo a Rachel que en este momento estaba muy ocupada tratando de evitar que Beth se tirara al estanque a nadar con Junior – esa mujer que esta allí, podrá parecer muy fuerte, podrá parecer que nada ni nadie puede hacerle daño, pero cuando la miro, aun sigo viendo a aquella jovencita de 15 años que no se movió de al lado de la tumba de sus padres durante todo un día. Aquella jovencita destrozada que se fue a Londres en uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

- Disculpe ¿y usted por que me esta diciendo esto a mi? – preguntó Quinn que todavía seguía pensado en las palabras del hombre.

- Porque puedo ver como usted la mira. Puedo ver como ella la mira a usted y no quiero que Rachel sufra. Así que si me deja darle un consejo Quinn. Cuando llegue el momento, que yo se que va a llegar, tome el corazón de esa muchacha y cuídelo, dedíquele tiempo, mímelo, disfrútelo, ámelo, por sobre todas las cosas, ámelo y le aseguro que esa señorita la va a hacer la persona más feliz de la tierra – y así se fue al estanque a contarles la alimentación de Junior entre otras curiosidades.

"Ámelo" "ámelo" esa palabra retumbaba por todo el galpón en los oídos de Quinn.

Después del zoológico –Departamento de Quinn

- ¿Porristas? ¿Las tres?- preguntaba Rachel curiosa ante las historias que estaba escuchando del trió. Después del zoológico había decidido volver a la casa de la fotógrafa a comer algo- Beth había caído rendida en los brazos de Rachel nuevamente y ahora quedaban sólo las cuatro mayores.

- Oye no sé porque suenas tan sorprendida Berry – agregaba santana que estaba sentada enfrente de Rachel y al lado de Brittany – podría patear tu trasero en cualquier momento. Además en esa época no había nadie que no nos tuviera miedo. Aquí como la ves a esta rubia con su carita angelical – la latina señala a Quinn que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la deportista – levantaba un dedo y tenía a todo Mc Kingley a sus pies.

- No no. Si eso no lo pongo en duda – miró a la rubia – Cuando quieren las dos Fabray pueden conseguir lo que quieran.

-¿Y tú?- preguntaba Quinn a Rachel

- ¿Y yo qué? – repreguntaba la morena sin sacarle la vista de encima al rollo de sushi que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca

- ¿Digo…como eras tú en el colegio? Quinn sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno delicado pero no podía evitar querer saber sobre la vida de Rachel.

Para sorpresa del resto Rachel no tardo en responder. Ni tampoco lo hizo dubitativamente.

- Mmm muy normal de hecho. El primer año aquí en New York no fue nada especial, sólo me dedicaba a jugar al básquet, frecuentar fiestas de vez en cuando y lo que se suele hacer a esa edad. Sin embargo luego del accidente de mis padres fue distinto. Después de un tiempo me fui a vivir a Londres y me gradué allí.

-¿Tienes novia? – De la nada Britt sorprendió con la pregunta

- Britt – la reto Quinn – ni siquiera sabes si a Rachel le gustan las mujeres – mintió Quinn porque la verdad era que desde que supieron el nombre de la morena habían googleado todo lo que pudieran de ella.

- Soy gay desde que tengo razón de ser. De hecho mi madre solía decir que desde el parto ya coqueteaba con las enfermeras – recordaba Rachel con una sonrisa. – Y no. No tengo novia – agrego la morena.

- ¿Tus padres sabían? – Esta vez era Santana la que sentía curiosidad y preguntaban.

- ¿Mis padres? Jajaja si por supuesto. Todavía me acuerdo el día que les dije "Mamá, papá creo que me gustan las mujeres" tenía 14 años – contaba con toda naturalidad

-¿y que dijeron? - a esta altura todas estaban metidas en el relato

- Jajaja – reía Rachel. Nunca podía olvidar ese día – Se miraron como diciendo "chocolate por la noticia" y luego mi padre me preguntó ¿creo dices? ¿Cómo que creo? Los mire y les dije que creía que me gustaban las mujeres porque despertaban cosas en mi pero que aun no había estado realmente con ninguna.

-¿Y? – pregunto Quinn para que la morena siguiera con el relato.

- Yyyyy esa noche me llevaron a un club de stripers –contó como si estuviera leyendo un puto cuento.

¿QUEEEEEEE? – esta vez fueron las 3. Quinn casi se atraganta.

- Eso. Me llevaron a un club de stripers – Rachel sonreía ante la reacción de las otras. Le encantaba contar esa historia porque siempre ocasionaba el mismo impacto. Lo cierto era que sus padres fueron geniales.

-¿Y? – ahora era Santana

- Veredicto final de esa noche: 100% GAY – concluyo Rachel muy orgullosa.

- ¡Amén hermana! – agrego Santana y le puso la mano a Rachel para chocar los 5. Obviamente fue correspondida.

- De hecho luego de mi primera vez, ¿saben lo que hicieron mis padres? – le preguntaba la morena a las otras 3 que la miraron curiosas sin saber que esperar.

- Me organizaron una fiesta jajaja, había un cartel gigante que decía "FELICITACIONES". Mis padres eran todo un espectáculo. Jamás tuvieron problemas con esas cosas, para ellos hablar de sexo era como si estuvieran hablando de la cirugía del día anterior de mi padre o de la nueva obra de mamá. – Esta vez Rachel agacho la cabeza tristemente. Cuando le venían muchos recuerdos de golpes le era difícil manejarlos. - ¿puedo pasar al baño? – pregunto a la rubia dueña de casa

- Si si claro ya sabes a donde es ¿cierto? – Quinn se dio cuenta que Rachel necesitaba unos minutos sola.

La basquetbolista asistió y se perdió en el pasillo

- Guauuuu – decía Santana - ¿y yo que pensaba que mis padres eran geniales por haberme aceptado sin ningún berrinche? En ese momento el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar.

Quinn lo tomó y vio que en la pantalla decía "Rubia bar de los domingos" y sin pensarlo dos veces atendió.

- Hola – contestó Quinn sin hacer caso a las miradas de reproche de sus amigas

**- Hola morena preciosa. ¿Sabes cuanto estoy extrañando tus manos? Ya va siendo hora de que me recuerdes como se siente un buen orgasmo** **¿nos vemos esta noche cierto? – **preguntaba de forma sensual la voz del otro lado del celular.

Quinn al escuchar sonidos del baño cortó la llamada. Pero ya era tarde Lo que había escuchado despertó el monstruo verde de los celos en Quinn.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, mañana empiezan los verdaderos entrenamientos. Estamos a un mes del inicio del torneo – Rachel les contaba a las chicas tratando de olvidar el tema de sus padres

- SI claro seguro te iras a descansar ¿cierto? – Quinn preguntaba sarcásticamente

- Mmmm – Rachel miraba a la pareja a ver si estaba todo bien para luego volver a dirigirse a Quinn –si a descansar ¿estas bien? – preguntaba la morena al ver la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba la fotógrafa.

- Yo estoy perfecta, de hecho creo que voy a llamar a Sara para ver si quiere darme un buen orgasmo esta noche – Ni Quinn podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Trataba de esquivar la mirada de Santana.

Rachel al escuchar Sara y orgasmo en la misma oración no dudo en hablar – Bien por ti, solo trata de que no este Beth cerca. No quiero que traumes a la niña.

- ¿Perdón?... ¿tú me vienes a dar consejos de madre a mi? No soy yo la que seguramente anda de cama en cama espantando a vaya saber cuantos hijos de madres solteras de esas con las que te acuestas a diario. "Chica domingo"

- Oye cuidado con lo que dices – la apunta con el dedo.

- No voy a tener ningún cuidado. Te lo advierto Rachel no quiero que Beth conozca a ninguna de las zorras con que te acuestas. Porque sino olvídate de ella. No quiero que Beth se convierta en alguien como tu – Quinn se dio cuenta apenas las palabras salieron de su boca que se había pasado. Eran los celos los que estaban hablando por ella

-Rachel… yo-yo lo siento no quería… - trató de disculparse rápidamente.

- Deja Quinn deja ya entendí – agarro su chaqueta – será mejor que me vaya – Hasta luego – saludo a Santana y Britt para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

La otra rubia se quedó esperando un saludo que nunca llegó.

- Paso por Beth a la salida del colegio. Si te arrepientes por favor mándame un mensaje – Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

- Rachel… -murmuró Quinn pero ya era tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

Tres mil millones de gracias por los comentarios y todo lo demás. Ovación para todas/os ustedes. Voy a quedar arrugada de tanto sonreir. Besototote.

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si fuera aunque sea dueña de la mitad, hoy estaría en las Bahamas con un coco en la mano, una persona apantallándome y otra haciéndome masajes.

Capitulo 11: "Eres mi prisionera"

Al sábado siguiente – Bar de Jess

Santana, Brittany, Sara y Quinn estaban siendo arrastradas prácticamente por Beth hasta el bar. Quinn había tenido la idea de salir a desayunar afuera y la niña no paro hasta que le hicieran caso a ella.

-¿Se puede saber a donde estamos yendo?- Preguntó Santana mientras miraba para cruzar la calle.

-No lo se San. Al parecer en este lugar hacen la "mejor leche con chocolate del mundo" según mi hija –le explicó a la latina sin sacarle un ojo a su hija que iba de la mano de Britt.

-Déjame adivinar. Rachel ¿cierto?

- Cierto. Últimamente todo es Rachel para esa niña. –continuo Quinn.

-¿Sólo para la niña? –agrego Santana silenciosamente.

-No empieces San. – la cortó rápidamente.

-¿Le pediste disculpas? ¿Sabes que te pasaste con lo que le dijiste no? La conocemos hace poco pero Rachel jamás haría nada que afecte a Beth y lo sabes Quinn. El mismísimo Lionel Messi desde su casa en Barcelona puede ver como Rachel quiere al pequeño demonio. – ya hace varios dias la latina quería que la rubia se reconciliara con la morena. Pero sabía que con el enorme orgullo de su amiga iba a ser difícil.

-No. Y no lo voy a hacer tampoco. Cuando quise hacerlo dio media vuelta y se fue. Nadie ignora a una Fabray y tú lo sabes. Y no quiero hablar más del tema Santana. ¡SARA TE PUEDES APURAR! Que ganas de estamparle el puto celular contra la pared que tengo – Quinn quería evitar el tema Rachel a toda costa.

-Oye cariño era una llamada muy importante. ¿Puedes creer que twittearon una foto de Pippa Middlenton usando una chaqueta de color suela? ¡Suela! ¡En esta temporada! ¡Que papelón! – Y si al parecer para Sara este era "el notición"

Santana miro a Quinn -¿En serio Q? ¿En serio? Yo que tu trabajaría en esas disculpas urgentemente- y se adelanto para caminar junto a su sobrina y su prometida.

-¿Qué le pasa a la tipa esta? ¿De que disculpas habla? – pregunto la modelo curiosa.

-Nada Sara, nada. Anda vamos a desayunar mejor – le agarró la mano a su novia como si fuera un trámite más y caminaron hasta la puerta del bar.

Cuando estaban por entrar Beth se adelanto a la puerta,recordando la lección nº 1 de Rachel, –adelante señoritas – dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar primero a dos mujeres que estaban por entrar, luego a su familia, y bueno a Sara también. Ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara no le faltaban.

Las dos mujeres murmuraron algo así como "que niña tan dulce" y le dedicaron varias sonrisas. Quinn y Santana cruzaron miradas de terror – Oye tu hija es todo una Don Juan – le dijo Santana.

- Sólo está siendo educada Santana – contestó Quinn girando los ojos.

En ese momento se sintió la voz de Jess saludando a la pequeña desde la barra - ¡Hola preciosa!

Y lección nº 12 de Rachel: si una damisela saluda nosotras respondemos -¡Hola bonita! – contestó Beth.

-¿Educación dijiste Q? – decía Santana a su amiga.

-¡Ya cállate Santana! Voy a tener una seria conversación con Rachel – dijo la rubia mientras seguían al resto del grupo a la mesa.

Jess se le acercaba -¡Buenos días señoritas! ¿Qué van a tomar?, aparte de una leche chocolatada y muchas galletas para la princesita del bar – dijo la camarera apuntando a Beth. La niña asistió con una sonrisa enorme. Jess siempre le daba más galletas que a los otros clientes.

-Yo también quiero una leche chocolatada con muchas galletas por favor – la camarera anotó la orden de Britt.

- Un café negro para mi – esta era la latina

- Lo mismo – dijo Sara

-Y un latte para mi y haga el favor de no traerle tantas galletas a Beth - la carita que puso Beth fue devastadora.

-¿Usted debe ser la famosa Quinn? –preguntó la camarera.

-¿Y porque lo de famosa? Cuestionó la rubia

-Pues esta niña y la otra princesa del bar, Rachel, se la pasan hablando de usted – explicó Jess haciendo ruborizar a la rubia.

-Te puedes apurar con nuestras órdenes por favor, no tenemos todo el día para quedarnos en este cochino lugar –A Sara no le había gustado nada sentir el nombre de Rachel.

-¡EYYY TU! Trata bien a Jess – Guauu pequeña Fabray al ataque. Lección de Rachel nº 33: siempre defendemos a nuestros amigos.

-No te preocupes cangurín. Ahora mismo traigo sus órdenes –la camarera trató de suavizar el ambiente le revolvió el pelo a la niña y se fue.

-¿Quinn vas a dejar que la niña me hable así? – le preguntó la modelo a su novia

-Tu atacaste primero Sara asíque deja a Beth en paz- Quinn puso fin a la pequeña disputa. Sin darse cuenta que su hija le sacaba la lengua a su pareja y chocaba los cinco con Santana por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando ya las cinco estaban con sus desayunos servidos, salvo por Beth que tenía menos galletas que de costumbre por lo cual Jess seguramente la compensaría otro día, un grito de la niña las despabiló –ES RACHIE. ¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! –la niña se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta su persona preferida.

El resto giró y efectivamente. La morena recién llegadita de correr o eso hacía parecer su vestimenta y su cuerpo transpirado cruzaba la puerta del bar e iba directo a la barra a pedir una botella de agua.

Cuando Rachel localizó la fuente de los gritos vio a Beth y una sonrisa enorme apareció automáticamente en su rostro. Preparándose para lo que venía giró y agarró a su pequeño cangurín que de un salto llegaba arriba de ella.

- Lo que faltaba – murmuró Sara ganándose una mirada de reproche de Brittany y Santana.

Quinn se quedó mirando como Rachel apoyaba en la barra a Beth y empezaban a hablar. También Jess se unía en la conversación. La rubia mayor no podía evitar desear ser ella en lugar de la camarera la que estuviera en esa charla. Se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa, era Santana que de alguna forma le tenía que avisar que la morena y su hija se dirigían hacia su mesa haciendo que la fotógrafa girara rápidamente y le prestara atención a su desayuno.

-Buenos días – saludo Rachel sentándose en una de las sillas y dejando que como de costumbre Beth se acomode arriba de ella. Ya no había remedio, Rachel era la silla favorita de Beth.

-Rachiee que lindo verte – Britt la saludo con un beso.- ¿desayunas con nosotras?

- Por supuesto Britt, además el bicho bolita ya se te adelantó en la invitación – explicaba la morena haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña.

-Disculpa pero no creo que te tengas que quedar. Esto es un desayuno familiar – sip definitivamente fue Sara la que hablo y esta vez se ganó más de una mirada de odio.

- ¿Entonces que haces tu aquí? – respondió la morena.

-Pues resulta que yo soy la novia de Quinn – contestó la morocha

- Pues resulta que a mi no me importa lo que tu seas o no de Quinn. Yo sólo estoy aquí por Beth, y si Beth quiere que me quede yo me quedo y ni tu ni cualquier novia va a impedir eso ¿me oyes o quieres que te lo repita?– este comentario tenía varias destinatarias.

-Ya ya. Ya, por favor – interrumpía Quinn– Sara – se dirigió a su novia – Rachel se queda con nosotras y punto. ¿Podemos terminar de desayunar en paz? –esta vez se dirigió a toda la mesa. Jess aparecía con la orden de Rachel.

- Un agua mineral para el bombonazo de tremendas piernas – guiñaba el ojo la camarera.

-¡Amen hermana! –agregaba Santana levantando la mano. Con esos shorts de correr la morena se había ganado más de una mirada en el bar. Incluidas las de todas en su mesa.

– Oye Rach ya que estas aqui te informo que se suspendió el partido de esta tarde - era jess la que hablaba

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó la deportista.

-Al parecer el otro equipo no quiere jugar contra nosotros. Nos tienen miedo jajaja – le contó la empleada.

-¿Tienes partido hoy? ¿Pensé que la temporada todavía no empezaba? – la latina se metía en la conversación

- No. No es de basquet. Es de Paintball. Jess y yo jugamos una vez por mes. Es divertido – explicaba la morena –pero hoy nos han cancelado parece – destapo la botella y comenzó a beber

-¿Paintball? ¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste Q? –Preguntaba la latina a su amiga – Nosotras podemos jugar. Éramos unos de los mejores equipos en Ohio.

-Pfffffffffffff – voló el chorro de agua de la boca de Rachel directo a Sara.

-¿Pero que haces imbecil? Mojaste toda mi chaqueta nueva – protestaba la modelo tratando de secarse con unas servilletas

-Disculpa jajaja, es que jajaja, es que… – Rachel trataba de hablar pero entre lo que dijo Santana y la cara de Sara sencillamente no podía. Incluso Beth reía con ella.

Tomó aire y al fin habló -¿Ustedes juegan Paintball? – las tres amigas se miraron mientras Sara seguía intentado secarse.

-¿Y cual es la gracia? –preguntó Quinn. No le gustaba nada que se rieran de ellas

Jess y Rachel se miraron - No se ofendan pero parecen muy señoritas para eso –dijo con aires despectivos Jess – Estamos acostumbradas a combates más… más exigentes si así se les podría llamar.

Hay Jess no sabes con quien te acabas de meter. Nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede desafiar a Santana Lopez. Y mucho menos cuando está con Quinn Fabray. -¿Perdón? – Upss hicieron enojar a Quinn - ¿Acaso nos tienen miedo? Porque eso es lo que parece.

- No Quinn no te equivoques. No es miedo – Rachel contestaba por su amiga – es sólo que nosotras somos muy buenas. Nunca perdemos – Rachel sabía lo que hacía, hacer enojar a las dos Cheerios era su especialidad – y además no queremos que damas como ustedes se rompan las uñas ni se ensucien sus vestidos caros.

- Si mami. Rachel es muy fuerte – agregaba la niña para complicar las cosas El trío de ex cheerios no estaba nada contento con lo que escuchaban.

-CUIDA LO QUE DICES BERRY. y yu también enana. Ya mismo nos dicen la hora y el lugar. Porque estas "damas" les van a hacer tragar pintura – Santana se levantó de la mesa – Q empieza a llamar a nuestro amigos que tenemos que patear varios traseros. Vamos Britt Britt –le agarró la mano a su novia y la empezó a llevar hasta la puerta.

-Adios Rachie, no te preocupes San no hablaba en serio, no te va a hacer tragar pintura- explicó Brittany – Pero si les vamos a ganar.

- ¡Mami!¡Mami! ¿Me puedo quedar con Rachel? – preguntó Beth desde arriba de la morena.

- Eeee, no se hija. ¿A ti te molesta? – le pregunto a Rachel cruzando la primera mirada en el día.

- ¿Molestarme? Claro que no, me encanta. Además así te puedes concentrar, no vaya a ser que me toque dispararte Fabray. No me gustaría verte rogarme que para que no lo hiciera.

- Créeme morena, jamás vas a escuchar palabras de ruego salir de esta boca – finalizó Quinn para después saludar a su hija y salir por la puerta meneando sus caderas como siempre.

- Esto va a ser interesante ¿no? – preguntó Jess

-Muy interesante – agregó Rachel que nuevamente caía en la trampa del trasero Fabray.

Sábado en la tarde – Paintball

La pareja Chang, Mercedes, Sam, Sara, Brittany, Santana y Quinn llegaban finalmente al enfrentamiento. Después de llamar a sus amigos la latina y la fotógrafa se pusieron a discutir viejas tácticas de batalla, no podía perder. No iban a soportar perder y menos frente a la soberbia de Rachel.

-Allí estan – dijo Santana señalando un grupo donde se podía ver a Jess. La basquetbolista no se veía por ningún lado.

-Bueno bueno bueno, veo que no se arrepintieron – las recibía la chica del bar – chicas estas y estos son nuestros rivales de hoy – le comunico Jess a su grupo. Todos saludaron amablemente y observaron a sus rivales.

-Oye Jess, pensé que nos ibas a conseguir algo más complicadito. ¿Están seguros que no están perdidos o algo? – Una rubia del grupo se acercaba a ellos para inspeccionarlos

-¿Y yo pensé que esto iba a ser un desafío pero al parecer no nos va a llevar mucho tiempo no Q? – Preguntaba Santana a su amiga- Modo perra de Mc Kingley activado.

-Cierto San. Vamos a llegar temprano a la cena parece. Esto va a estar aburrido – dijo Quinn imitando un bostezo

Jess y la otra rubia se miraron y empezaron a reír - ¿bueno si así lo creen no tendrán miedo en apostar cierto Barbies?- provocaban las del otro equipo.

-Sólo tienes que decir cuanto – Sam sacaba el pecho por los chicos.

-Mmmmm ¿Que tal que el que pierde paga la cena de todos? – dijo Jess como opción.

Los chicos se miraron y asistieron. A la vez queveian a un jeep llegando con una morena bajita y una pequeña rubia a su lado.

-Epa epa, por fin algo interesante a la vista – la rubia del equipo de Jess miraba a Rachel con cuchillo y tenedor en mano.

Cuando Quinn vio que su hija y Rachel llevaban puesto ambas pantalones militares, musculosas negras y un pañuelo rojo en modo de bincha no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Mami! ¡ma! ¡Mírame! – Corría Beth hasta su madre -Rach dice que soy una mini Rambo. ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? – la niña sabe que poniendo sus caritas podía conseguir cualquier cosa.

-Ya te dije mini Rambo que si quieres después te enseño a disparar pero que ahora tu te tienes que quedar mirando. Porque eres muy chica aun. – Rachel llegaba al lado de Quinn y le volvía a explicar a la pequeña porque no podía jugar.

Quinn asistía sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima a Rachel – Si hija. Rachel tiene razón – La niña hacia pucheros y se iba a saludar a los demás.

- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí – otra vez la ptra rubia – si es la mismísima Rachel Berry – se acercaba y la saludaba con un beso provocativamente.

-Eeee ¿Cómo estás Anabel? – respondía la morena.

-Isabel, Rachel, Isabel – la corregía indignada mientras veía como Quinn sonreía ante el error – vamos a ver si de tanto gritarlo esta noche se te queda grabado – le dijo muy bajito a la morena pero la fotógrafa alcanzó a escuchar y cuando pasó cerca de Quinn agregó - ¿Y ahora quien es la que ríe Barbie?

-Eeeee bueno ¿empezamos o no? – Rachel quería salir de la situación lo más antes posible.

- UN MOMENTO –gritó Quinn haciendo que todos se volteen a verla – Quiero agregar algo a la apuesta.

-¿Qué haces Quinn? Tampoco es para tanto – le dijo Tina en el oído.

- Jajajaja – reía Isabel – a ver Barbie ¿Qué quieres agregar? – preguntaba riendo

- Ningún integrante del equipo que pierda puede tener sexo durante esta semana a partir de hoy – las protestas empezaron inmediatamente. Y no sólo del equipo contrario.

-¿Pero te volviste loca o que Q? ¿Qué haces? ¿Si me quedo sin mis noches de pasión por tu culpa te juro que no respondo por la hija huérfana que dejas eeee?– Santana no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué dices Quinn, estas bromeando cierto?- esta vez era Tina la que preguntaba

- Tranquilas. Se lo que hago – la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero de sólo pensar que Rachel podía pasar la noche con esa estupida le daban ganas de agarrar la pistola de pintura y dispararle a la rubia entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Quinn estas segura de lo que haces? No quiero privarte de ¿cómo era? "tus orgasmos" con Sara- pregunto haciéndose la preocupada Rachel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a decir que tienes miedo ahora? ¿No eran invencibles? Además estoy segura de que a la zorra está – lo decía por Isabel - no le va a molestar esperar una semana más por ti- provocaba Quinn. Parecía más una apuesta personal que otra cosa.

Rachel la miró intensamente tratando de descifrarla. ¿Acaso eran celos los que percibía? – Trato hecho entonces – acepto la apuesta por más que todo el mundo a su alrededor protestó.

-Bien entonces ¡A JUGAR! – grito Jess.

Era un amplio campo lleno de obstáculos y lugares para protegerse, también habían varios árboles. En cada punta un pequeño refugio que contenía una bandera que el equipo contrario tenía que robar para ganar. Por supuesto si te disparaban y acertaban estabas afuera del juego y te tocaba mirar desde afuera la partida.

Pasada la hora de juego habían salido 5 jugadores del equipo de Rachel mientras que sólo Mercedes, Tina y Mike salieron a ver el juego desde afuera con Beth. -¡VAMOS RACHIE! – se sentía alentar a la niña.

- ¿la escucharon, la escucharon? Pareciera que no es mi hija – se quejaba Quinn desde el escondite – pequeña rata traicionera. Ya va a venir a pedir helado.

- Tranquila Quinnie lo hace porque sabe que van perdiendo – explicaba Britt.

-Bien sólo quedan Jess – contaba Santana - la otra rubia estupida y Rachel, ¡esto es pan comido! Terminemos con esto así puedo ir a comer gratis y después mucho pero mucho sexo con mi prometida.

De repente se escucho

-¡Estoy fuera!- era Sam

- Uffff uno menos – suspiraba Santana – bueno nos vamos a dividir, Britt y yo vamos por ellas por la izquierda, Quinn vas por la derecha y tu Sara te quedas defendiendo el refugio ¿bien?– las demás asistieron y se separaron.

-Sanny. Sanny – Britt trataba de llamar la atención de su novia.

-Shhh Britt no hagas ruido – la callaba la latina

-Pero tengo una mancha en mi ropa….- Santana miró a su novia y si efectivamente tenía una mancha verde en el pecho. Miró alrededor y vio a Jess de espalda tratando de huir y le disparó con éxito. -¡SI! ¡ESTAS FUERA!, mejor suerte para la próxima, disfruta de tu abstinencia. Nadie le dispara a mi prometida y queda viva para verlo ¿me oyes?– se burlaba la latina que sintió un leve zumbido, miró para su pecho y ahí estaba. Le habían dado. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Rachel riendo.

-No deberías burlarte tan ruidosamente San. – saludo con la mano y siguió su camino

-Maldita Sea. ¡ESTOY FUERA! -Anuncio y se fue caminando lentamente mientras maldecía a la morena.

Por el otro lado Quinn al escuchar la salida de su amiga decidió volver al refugio y rearmarse con su novia. Cuando estaba por llegar vio a la rubia estupida a punto de llegar al lugar, apunto yyy

-¡SIII! Chau chau adiós "Isabelita" – dijo bajito para si misma. No iba a cometer el mismo error que la latina.

-DEMONIOS. ¡ESTOY FUERA!- grito la rubia, seguido de otro ¡ESTOY FUERA! de Sara esta vez

-¿Qué? ¿Sara afuera? ¿de donde vino la voz? Entonces sólo quedamos Rachel y yo –razonó Quinn. Que paso a paso y lentamente se iba acercando a su propio refugio. Necesitaba pensar y ver como atacar a la morena. Cuando entró caminó hacia la bandera…

-¿Me buscas a mi? – le susurraron al oído. Reconoció la voz de la morena.

Quinn quiso darse vuelta para dispararle pero en vez de eso encontró su frente pegado a la pared y sus manos maniatadas en la espalda.

- Yo que tu no intentaría hacer eso. Ahora eres algo así como mi prisionera – volvió a susurrar Rachel al oído de la fotógrafa. Le sacó la pistola y la arrojó bien lejos.

- Ya Rachel dispárame y agarra la bandera. Tú ganas – decía Quinn obviamente frustrada tratando de sacarme a la morena de la espalda.

- Es que no se si quiero hacerlo – Rachel explicó – Verás, si bien la idea de que no toques durante una semana a la modelito esa me encanta – enfatizó el "me encanta" – no se si puedo dispararte. Eres muy linda para morir – bromeaba la morena mientras seguía hablándole a Quinn muy cerca de su oído.

- Déjate de pavadas y acaba el juego de una vez – la proximidad de Rachel la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por así decirlo.

Rachel, por el contrario, apretó más su cuerpo a Quinn – te voy a dar 2 opciones – de nuevo le susurraba muy cerca – una: me pides disculpas por lo de la otra noche, te suelto y te rindes, asi no tengo que dispararte o dos – giró a la rubia para que quedara de frente a ella – TU me vas a tener que perdonar a MI por dos cosas – termino de explicar las opciones.

- Jajaja ni sueñes que te voy a pedir disculpas Berry. Y ya quisieras tu ver que me rinda. Asíque olvídalo – Provocaba la rubia.

- Bien opción dos entonces. Me vas a tener que perdonar por dos cosas - agarró forzadamente a la rubia de la cara y le dio un Beso corto pero intenso. Quinn no alcanzó ni a reaccionar. Se quedó paralizada.

- Por esto – dijo Rachel una vez que terminó el beso – Y por esto… ffffzzzap – disparo -¡Estas fuera rubia! – Le dijo la morena guiñando un ojo – Mejor suerte para la próxima - Agarró la bandera y se fue.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno acá dejo otro humilde capitulo. Juro que se que la mayoría quiere que estén juntas ya, pero necesito que me den tiempo para afianzarlas, esto se va cocinando a fuego lento. Perdon por las desiluciones. En fin infinitos besotototes a todas/os los que leen y abrazotototes a las/os que escriben.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera mío. Ahora mismo estaría en Suiza comiendo Fondue de chocolate en la casa de Roger Federer.

Capitulo 11: ¿Estás loca o borracha o qué?

Campo de Paintball – 5 minutos antes de la victoria de Rachel

-Dios, Alla, Buda, Morfeo y cualquier otro Dios que me esté escuchando, por favor no permitan que el bomboncito gane. Quiero una noche más con Britt, que digo quiero. NECESITO una noche más con Britt – rezaba Santana al costado del campo mientras esperaba la resolución del partido.

-¡Por dios Santana no exageres! En todo caso sólo es una semana – Mercedes decía sin darle importancia.

-UNA SEMANA MERCEDES UNA SEMANA. ¿Tú sabes lo que es pasar una semana sin sexo? Yo Santana López, VIVO del sexo. Soy el femenino de Tiger Woods ¿entiendes? – a esta altura la latina ya había perdido todo tipo de cordura.

Beth que todavía estaba atenta al partido fue la primera en notar a Rachel saliendo del campo –ES RACHEL. – corrió hacia la morena y como siempre saltó en ella.

- Y trae una bandera, es decir que… ¡GANAMOS! –grito Jess. El resto de su grupo se unió al festejo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – El fin del mundo para la latina. Gritaba cual Seann Penn en "Mistic River" cuando gritaba "Is my daughter in there". Tu – señalo a Quinn que venía llegando tratando de evitar mirar como Isabel abrazaba a Rachel –Tu tienes la culpa. ¿Quién demonios te manda a hacer esa apuesta? – acuso a su amiga.

-¿Yo? Tal vez la próxima vez aprendas a cerrar tu bocota y te callas para que nadie te encuentre latina bocona. Hasta yo escuche tu vozarrón. – se defendió Quinn.

-¿Mira como está Tina? – la china estaba agachada a la altura de el abdomen de su novio diciendole adios a cada uno de sus abdominales – Si esos dos se divorcian vas a cargar con eso de por vida Quinn. DE POR VIDA.

-Sanny cálmate y no exageres. No es culpa de Quinn. Somos un equipo y perdimos todos – A Britt no le gustaba ver a sus amigas pelear.

- Si es su culpa. Y tu – señalo a su prometida – ni te me acerques, es más por esta semana mantienes un metro de distancia de mi. Esta prohibido que uses esas calzas que usas cuando bailas y está prohibido que uses cualquier tipo de escote. Es más te emponchas toda ¿me oyes? TODA, no quiero ver ni un centímetro de piel. – le exigió a su novia poniéndose de espaldas a ella mientras los demás rodaban los ojos ante al actitud de Santana.

- Lamento interrumpir este lindo momento – dijo Jess con una sonrisa burlona – pero nosotros, LOS GANADORES, tenemos hambre y si mal no recuerdo ustedes nos tienen que pagar la cena. Así que nos vamos todos al bar.

- Yo me quedo aquí un rato. Mini Rambo y yo vamos a hacer unos tiros. Claro si tu no tienes inconvenientes Quinn – le preguntó a la rubia.

Quinn miró a su hija y supo que no podía decir que no – Bueno pero tengan cuidado.

-SIII – festejaron la morena y la pequeña. – Nos vemos luego – saludo la morena dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn – Vamos pequeño Rambo.

La rubia se quedó contemplando un rato la imagen de su hija con Rachel desde lejos. De vez en cuando Beth fallaba el tiro a propósito y terminaba disparándole a la morena que caía desmayada al piso y cando Beth se acercaba a verla, la mayor empezaba a perseguirla.

- ¿Linda imagen no? – Una voz para nada agradable sacó a Quinn de su perfecto estado. La rubia estupida.

Quinn sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Sabes que va a hacer lo mismo contigo que lo que hace con todas? – Isabel volvía a hablar – Te va a conquistar, te va a enamorar, te va a llevar a la cama y después ni tu nombre va a recordar.

-Y ese es asunto tuyo porque… – Quinn trataba de que no se diera cuenta que esas palabras le afectaban. Y mucho.

- Mira Rubia. Tómalo como un consejo ¿si? Eso es lo que hace Rachel con las mujeres. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Es una zorra – con esto último dicho dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Quinn hecha un lío.

Volvió a mirar a su niña y a la morena que ahora practicaban tirar contra una pared – Pufff. Tienes que olvidarte Quinn. Tú tienes a Sara. Tienes que olvidarte de Rachel – Se dijo firmemente a si misma y empezó a caminar hacia su auto. Cuando llegó vio que Sara la estaba esperando apoyada en él y sin dudarlo fue hasta ella y le dio un beso que la modelo gustosa profundizó... Tenía que terminar de convencerse. TENIA que olvidarse de Rachel.

-Eeeee ¿Quinn? – upsss agarradas con las manos en la masa – disculpen yo sólo venía a preguntarte si Beth se puede quedar esta noche en casa -le decía rápidamente Rachel mirando para otro lado.

-Rachel…- la rubia no supo que decir. Tal vez era mejor que Rachel las hubiera visto.

-No te preocupes, me contestas luego. Adiós – volvió al campo rápidamente. No podía permitir que notaran la bronca en sus ojos – Tengo que olvidarme de Quinn. Necesito olvidarme de ella.

Tres semanas después - Departamento de Quinn 

Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Sam y Mercedes estaban esperando a que Quinn volviera con Beth. Las dos Fabray y Sara se habían ido a almorzar con Puck y Tania, su pareja, que habían venido a visitar a la niña. Como había muchas posibilidades de que Beth pasará la noche con su padre. El grupo estaba esperando a la rubia para organizar una salida alocada que hace tanto no tenían.

Estaban viendo televisión cuando se abrió la puerta y empezaron los gritos

- BETH FABRAY PUCKERMAN. ESTAS CASTIGADA. YA MISMO SUBES A TU HABITACION Y EMPIEZAS A HACER TODA LA TAREA. Y TE PREPARAS PARA QUE LUEGO TE RECOJA TU PADRE – upsss Quinn Fabray enojada, todos a sus refugios.

- ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTOY CASTIGADA? ADEMAS NO QUIERO IR CON PAPA PORQUE RACHEL ME VA A PASAR A BUSCAR PARA IR AL RECITAL- Upsss Beth Fabray también estaba enojada. Dos Fabray enojadas no puede ser nada bueno.

El grupo que estaba dentro del departamento movía la cabeza de un lado al otro como si estuvieran viendo un jodido partido de tenis. Un partidazo como Nadal vs. Federer. Nada más que este era Fabray vs Fabray.

- ESTAS CASTIGADA PORQUE YO LO DIGO. Y YO SOY TU MADRE. Y QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE DICES UNA MALAPALABRA – Saca Quinn una bola rápida al medio de la T que parece que no va a poder contestar su hija.

-¿Y SOLO PORQUE ERES MI MADRE TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE TU QUIERAS?- Pero Beth devuelve el saque muy atentamente.

- SI SOLO POR ESO Y NO TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR TE VAS A HACER LA TAREA Y PREPARAS LAS COSAS PARA IRTE CON TU PADRE- Quinn responde con un revés cruzado, parece que va a ganar el partido.

- YO TAMPOCO QUIERO VOLVER A REPETIRTE QUE NO QUIERO IR CON PAPA PORQUE VAMOS A IR CON RACHEL AL RE-CI-TAL. ADEMÁS LA TAREA LA HICIMOS CON RACHEL EL VIERNES – Pero la niña contesta el ataque de su madre muy hábilmente y con una bolea defensiva deja la pelota en cancha de la rubia mayor.

- PUES ENTONCES TE PONES A LIMPIAR EL CUARTO O LO QUE SEA Y PREPARAS EL BOLSO PORQUE TU AL UNICO LUGAR QUE VAS A IR ES CON TU PADRE. NINGUN RECITAL ¿ME OYES? NINGUN RE-CI-TAL – Punto para partido de Quinn.

- UFFFFFFF – se retira Beth. Fabray mayor gana. Ovación en las gradas. ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

Quinn gira la cabeza y nota a sus amigos entretenidos con el "partido".

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque castigas a la niña? – Santana interrogaba

- Porque se pasa de viva por eso la castigo – contesta Quinn mientras se pone cómoda y se sienta en el sillón para empezar a relatarle a sus amigos lo vivido con su hija.

- Resulta que durante el almuerzo lo único que hacia la niña era hablar de Rachel, Rachel esto, Rachel lo otro, Con Rachel hacemos esto. Con Rachel hacemos lo otro, tendrían que a ver visto la cara de Sara y de Tania. Irradiaban celos por los poros – contaba Quinn con gestos incluidos.

- ¿YYYY? – Pregunto Sam - nosotros ya estamos bastante acostumbrado a escucharla hablar así – la presencia de la deportista en la vida de Beth se había hecho una constante para sus amigos y además ellos la pasaban muy bien con Rachel también. Así que no veían el problema.

-¿Me dejas terminar de contarles?- pidió Quinn irritada por la interrupción.

- Terminamos de almorzar y a Sara no se le ocurrió mejor idea que intentar de imitar el juego de "La Bestia" que tienen, Beth y Rachel, ya saben el que de repente Rachel se tira al piso haciéndose la desmayada y cuando Beth la trata de levantar Rachel resucita en una Bestia que empieza a perseguir a mi hija por todos lados" – relataba la rubia acordándose del juego inventado por Rachel y su hija.

- AAAAA si sii, a mi me encanta ese juego – interrumpe Brittany esta vez – la única forma de detener a "la bestia" es cuando yo bailo o si Beth se ríe sinceramente – les cuenta la bailarina a sus otros amigos entusiasmada.

- Oyee – dice Santana - Yo también la puedo detener. Siendo una perra – agrega Santana acordándose del rol que ella tenía en el juego inventado por Rachel.

- Si pero casi nunca funciona San – agrega Britt

- No funciona porque el bombón es muy rápido y no me da tiempo de ir Lima Higth en su trasero – explica Santana a lo que todos sus amigo empiezan a reír.

-ME VAN A DEJAR TERMINAR O NO – lo único que le faltaba a Quinn es encontrar a sus amigos todos enamorados de la basquetbolista también. Y menos cuando las únicas palabras que ellas dos cruzaban eran hola y adios.

- Continua amiga continua - agregaba mercedes tratando de sostener la risa.

Quinn suspira y empieza una vez más – como les decía, Sara no tuvo mejor idea que imitar el juego y se tiro al piso gritándole a Beth que "el monstruo", porque así de original es mi novia, la iba a perseguir. ¿Qué hizo mi hija? – Quinn ya podía oír las risas que sus amigos estaban aguantando – Me miro a mi rodando los ojos y le pregunto "¿Sara estas locas, borracha o que?"

En el living se escuchó una enorme carcajada. Hasta la misma Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír recordando la pregunta de su hija.

- La hubieran escuchado, hasta uso el mismo tono de Rachel y todo…

- Bueno Q, no puedes culpar a la niña por eso. La verdad que tratar de imitar a "la bestia" es una idea bastante tonta – Razonaba Santana entre risas.

- Es que si eso hubiera sido lo único pero la cosa siguió peor porque lo único que hizo Beth fue agarrar el celular que le regaló Rachel y empezar a mandarle mensajes. Y con los mensajes si se reía. Luego para colmo – Se adelantaba Quinn cuando vio que Mike la iba a interrumpir – Tania le dio el regalo que le habían traído. Ropa –

- ¿Ropa? – Esta vez era Mercedes la que preguntaba - ¿pero a quien se le ocurre traerle a una niña de 7 años de regalo ropa?

- Si ropa. Pero con eso Beth no dijo nada. Fue con el otro regalo lo desagradable.

-Pues cuenta ya de una vez- Apura Santana a Quinn

- El otro regalo era un video juego – sus amigos no entendía como a Beth no le podían haber gustado ese regalo si últimamente Rachel y ella jugaban a diario.

-Beth lo empezó a mirar tratando de ver de que se trataba. Cuando se cansó empezó a preguntarle a su padre y a Tania "¿Matas zombies? ¿Atropellas gente? ¿Luchas contra emperadores? ¿Andas en skate o simulas volar?" Y toda esa clase de videos que juega con Rachel. Cuando Tania le dijo que era un juego educativo donde una ardilla te enseña a multiplicar. Al principio Beth no dijo nada. Pero después me miro a mi, giro los ojos, los miró a ellos e hizo una sonrisa burlona idéntica a la de Rachel, para luego decirles "¿Es una broma cierto?"

¡Bummmm¡ Cañonazo de risas.

- Jajaja. Me mata. Esa niña me mata - Mike decía tirado en el suelo revolcándose de risa.

-Esperen, esperen porque hay más – cuando salimos a almorzar, a la camarera que nos estaba atendiendo se le cayó la libreta. Pues Beth, MI HIJA, se agachó la levantó y le dijo – "Aquí tienes bonita"… Puck y Tania me miraron como si estuviera criando a la mismísima hija del diablo. Y ya dejen de aguantarse la risa que los estoy viendo – agrego Quinn.

-Jajajajajajaja – a esta altura no se distinguían las risas – jajajajaja – pero es que es cierto. Esa pequeña está endiablada – comentó Sam.

Los golpes de la puerta hicieron que el grupo se calmara pero no del todo. Quinn fue la que se paro del sofa y fue a abrir la puerta. Sabía que era La morena.

- Hola – saludo Quinn tímidamente. Desde el Paintball que las palabras escaseaban entre ellas.

- Hola – contesto Rachel -¿puedo pasar?

- Si claro pasa, pasa- Quinn cerró la puerta y prestó atención a la vestimenta de la morena mientras la seguía desde atrás. Rachel traía puesto un Jean blanco ajustado con una remera en v negra y zapatillas converse del mismo color – _más hermosa que nunca –_ pensó la rubia.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí. Si es el tema del momento – bromeaba Santana

-¿tema del momento? –Pregunto curiosa Rachel

- Nada nada – Quinn salía al cruce – deja de molestar Santana.

- Bien, pues ¿dónde esta mi pequeño canguro? Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar al concierto.

-Pues Rachel lamento decirte que Beth no va a ir contigo – le comunicaba la rubia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Le pasó algo? Le dije a Nikki que le dejara de comprar golosinas porque se iba a enfermar – Nikki era la compañera de equipo de Rachel con la cual la morena estaba pasando sus ratos libres. Estaba siendo una buena amiga.

-¿golosinas? ¿Le estas dando golosinas a mi hija Berry? – Quinn se salía de tema.

- Eeeeee, eeeee. Quinn dime si le paso algo o no. Me estas matando – Rachel trataba de cambiar la conversación.

- No le paso nada, es sólo que está castigada – por esta vez dejo pasar el tema de las golosinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Castigada? ¿Estás loca, borracha o que? – esta última pregunta hizo que sus amigos, la audiencia, estallará de la risa. Pero al ver la mirada de Quinn tuvieron que aguantarla.

-Primero: no estoy nada de eso y segundo: no te voy a dar explicaciones a ti de lo que yo decida o no sobre mi hija.

Rachel se dio cuenta que para logar lo que quería era mejor no ir por el lado de la discusión. Tenía que probar otra estrategia.

- Quinn por favor – carita de perro mojado – esa banda viene una vez al año a New York y el baterista tiene un solo que quiero mostrarle a Beth. Por favor tienes que dejarla ir. Porfa porfa porfa. Un poco de ayuda aquí por favor – esto último se lo decía a los otros chicos.

- Rachel ninguno de ellos va a influir, asique no insistas. Beth está castigada.

La morena se arrodilla – Quinn por favor. Mira que tal si pospones el castigo para mañana. Es más me puedes castigar a mi también. Como tu quieras.

_-Justo eso me tiene que decir. Y estando arrodillada. Ni te das una idea todos los castigos que se me ocurren Rachel. No te das una idea. Se fuerte Quinn. No sucumbas ante esa carita, ante ese cuerpo, esos ojos. ¡O Dios! Vamos Fabray tu puedes._

- BASTA RACHEL BASTA. NADA DE POSPONER. ESTA CASTIGADA Y PUNTO- negaba Quinn con todo dolor al ver la cara de la morena.

- Bueno –bajaba la cabeza tristemente - ¿Al menos me dejarás verla un rato?- Rachel se daba por vencida.

- ¿No se te hace tarde para el recital?- pregunta Quinn

- La verdad es que si Beth no va, no es lo mismo. ¿Bueno puedo subir a verla?

Con esa respuesta Quinn no pudo negarse – Ve. Está en su habitación- dijo la rubia apuntando hacia arriba –Pero solo un rato.

- ¡No me miren con esa cara! – le dijo a sus amigos que la estaban mirando como si fuera Cruela de Vil.

Un rato después – Mismo lugar

- Bien está decidido entonces. Vamos a bailar – Mercedes se aseguraba de los planes con sus amigos para la noche.

-Siiii- Britt saltaba entusiasmada arriba de su prometida.

En eso que los chicos terminaban de hacer sus planes baja Rachel muy silenciosamente. Lo raro era que llevaba un bulto tapado con una sabana en su espalda – Bueno hasta luego – saluda caminando rápido hacia la puerta.

- ESPERA ESPERA- Quinn la detiene - ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? – Quinn se acercaba poco a poco a la morena.

-Bueno esteee – por cada paso que hacia la rubia hacia adelante Rachel hacia uno hacia atrás – lo pensé mejor y me voy al concierto.

- ¿Si? Mira que bien. ¿Y piensas ir con eso que tienes atrás tan pesado? – Quinn señala el bulto.

- Aaaaa ¿esto? Noooo pero si no es para nada pesado. Es ropa de Beth que me tengo que llevar para cuando se queda en casa.

-¿Ropa dices? – Quinn se acerca hasta la espalda de Rachel. Juraría que vi esta ropa moverse –Quinn tocó la sabana y se escucho una suave risa en el salón – ¿Qué fue eso? Acaso la ropa también se ríe – Quinn empezó a hacerle cosquillas a el bulto que estaba por debajo de la prenda. Y la risa se hizo más intensa.

Quinn tiró de la sabana para dejar al descubierto a su hija arriba de Rachel. Todos en el salón empezaron a reír – ¿con que me ibas a desobedecer pequeña rata traicionera? – Quinn no estaba enojada, al contrario, no podía disimular su sonrisa. Agarró a la niña la dejo en el sillón y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

- Jajajaja Para mamá para, Rachel ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDAME! – suplicaba la niña

Rachel fue hasta el sillón y empezó a hacerle cosquillas ella a Quinn. Cuando Beth pudo se unió a la morena.

- jajajaja ¡alto! Dos contra uno no se vale jajajaja

- ¿alguien más aquí piensa que esta escena es terrible y asquerosamente adorable? – pregunta Santana al resto de sus amigos mientras estos levantan la mano.

- Ya ya ya en serio basta – pararon las cosquillas – Beth despídete de Rachel ve a buscar tu cosas que ya debe estar por llegar tu papá.

-Si mami pero antes quería pedirte disculpas por portarme mal con Sara, Tania y papá. Cuando las vea le voy a pedir disculpas también – decía la niña sinceramente. Los demás la miraban con ternura.

- Bueno cariño. Estas perdonada.- Quinn sabia que Rachel tenía que ver en estas disculpas de su hija - Pero igual tienes que cumplir el castigo. Asique saluda a Rachel, anda vamos.

-Chau Rachie – saluda la niña

- Adios Osito Pooh – Rachel la abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza. –Nos vemos el lunes.

Esa noche en el bar elegido por el grupo

-Amor. Vamos a bailar. ¡Dale!

-Que no Sara. No tengo ganas –Le decía la rubia a su novia mientras veía como se acercaban Santana y Britt a la mesa.

-¿Ya viste quien está aquí? – le pregunta la latina señalándole a una esquina del bar donde había un grupo de mujeres bastante grande.

Quinn busco entre el grupo y ahí estaba. Rachel Berry. ¿Y quien más podía ser? Sentada en uno de los sillones y al lado de ella una chica le decía algo al oído.

-¡Sara vamos a bailar! La rubia agarró a su novia y se la llevó a la pista de baile cerca del sector donde estaba Rachel.

-¿No estabas cansada?-pregunto sorprendida Sara.

- ¿No querías bailar? Pues bailemos – cuando llegaron cerca del grupo Quinn se empezó a mover se muy pegada a la modelo que fácilmente enganchó el ritmo de su novia. Ahora sólo faltaba que la morena las viera. Cosa que no tardó.

Rachel, que tras haber cancelado los planes con Beth, había decidido aceptar la invitación de Nikki para salir con el grupo, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Quinn prácticamente atacando a Sara enfrente de ella. Parecía que la rubia estaba usando a su novia de caño. Rachel no podía digerir esa imagen.

La deportista se paro y fue hasta donde estaba Nikki hablando con otra chicas– Voy a buscar algo de tomar – le dijo y camino esquivando gente hacia la barra.

A la fotógrafa no se le pasó por alto el movimiento de la morena – Ya vengo – le dijo a su novia y se fue detrás de la morena dejando a la modelo bailando sola.

- Una coca Ligth por favor – pedía Rachel al barman

-Una copa de vino blanco para mí por favor – la rubia se ubicaba al lado de Rachel y le pedía al mismo hombre.

-¿Te cansaste de sobarte contra tu novia? – se notaba la rabia de la morena que ni miraba a la rubia.

- ¿Y tú te cansaste dejar que te metan la lengua en el oído? – contestaba venenosamente Quinn.

-Al menos no me la estoy apretando sobre un auto como tu – atacó Rachel.

-Tu eres la menos indicada para decirme a quien debo apretarme o no. ¿Qué tal estuvo Isabel esa noche? – Quinn no había podido para de pensar en la posibilidad de la morena y la rubia estupida juntas.

Se miraron. No hacían falta palabras. Las miradas decían todo.

- Aquí tienen – interrumpió el barman dejando las bebidas cerca de cada una – son 30 dólares – agregó.

La deportista se anticipó a la rubia y le dejo el dinero de las dos al muchacho, agarró su bebida y comenzó a caminar.

- No necesito que nadie me pague nada – Quinn frenó a la morena agarrándole el brazo -¿cuánto te debo? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel giro rápido agarró a la rubia por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y la apretó contra ella. La miró a los ojos y le dijo - ¿De verdad quieres saber cuánto me debes? – preguntó la morena sin quitarle ala vista a esos ojos que la perdían profundamente - Porque me debes mucho más que 15 dólares. Me debes horas, días, semanas de tiempo, tiempo que he perdido pensando en ti. Me debes noches que no puedo dormir pensando porque mierda tu no estás acostada a mi lado. Me debes toda la fuerza que me sacas casa vez que me tocas. Me debes besos, besos que todavía me reprocho no haberte robado…

Y pasó lo inevitable. Sus bocas no dejaron espacio alguno. No les importaba un carajo quien las estaba mirando y quien no. En ese momento no importaba nada más que ese beso. Beso que parecía no terminar nunca. Sus bocas y lenguas se movían a ritmos impensados. Pero todo lo bueno termina…

- Quinn, Quinn – Esta vez el que llegó a interrumpir fue Sam

– _Pero puede ser que siempre alguien tenga que aparecer. _Pensó Quinn.

_-¿Por qué demonios siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir?-_ pensó Rachel

- Disculpen que moleste –les dijo el chico mirándolas como ambas, después de separarse, aun no podían dejar de mirarse – pero Sara te está buscando y bueno vine a avisarte antes de que ella te encuentre primero.

- Eeeeee si Sara. Mi novia. Sara mi novia ¿Por qué yo tengo novia cierto? Claro claro – Quinn sintió como el brazo de Rachel se aflojaba hasta soltarla por completo – me tengo que ir – le dijo – vamos Sam - dio media vuelta y se fue.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa de lo siento a la deportista y siguió a su amiga. Mientras Rachel agarraba su vaso y volvía a su grupo.

- RUBIA HUECA ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTABAS? –Santana recibía a Quinn – ESTA TIPA AQUÍ – señala a la modelo - NOS ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA CON PREGUNTAS.

- Fui al baño – mentía Quinn mirando a Sam - ¿Nos vamos? – todo el grupo asistió y empezaron en una fila liderada por Santana a recorrer el camino hasta la salida.

Quinn y Sara iban a lo último. Cuando de repente La rubia siente una palmada en su trasero. Se da vuelta y ve como un chico la miraba y se reía desagradablemente. - ¿qué pasó? –preguntó su novia al sentir como la otra chica se frenaba.

- Este imbécil me toco el trasero – le dijo Quinn sin sacarle la mirada de odio a el grupo de hombres que aun seguía riéndose.

-Vamos. Anda. Sigamos que no pasa nada – Sara tiraba de la mano de su novia.

Cuando Quinn se da vuelta para seguir su camino, Zazzz, otra palmada. Y ya no lo pudo aguantar. Giró rápido – OYE IMBECIL ¿Quién MIERDA TE CREES…

¡PUMMMM! Otra persona se le anticipo.


	13. Chapter 13

Dejo capitulo y a disfrutar del viernes a la noche. Espero estar al alance de este romance. Infinitas gracias a todas/os. Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Y menos mal que no, porque si fuera mío haría que Lea Michele me cantara todas mis canciones preferidas en privado mientras Naya y Dianna bailan a mi alrededor. Me podrían denunciar por acoso laboral ¿cierto?

Capitulo 12: Tu me cuidas, yo te cuido.

Quinn y Sara iban a lo último. Cuando de repente La rubia siente una palmada en su trasero. Se da vuelta y ve como un chico la miraba y se reía desagradablemente. - ¿qué pasó? –preguntó su novia al sentir como la otra chica se frenaba.

- Este imbécil me toco el trasero – le dijo Quinn sin sacarle la mirada de odio a el grupo de hombres que aun seguía riéndose.

-Vamos. Anda. Sigamos que no pasa nada – Sara tiraba de la mano de su novia.

Cuando Quinn se da vuelta para seguir su camino, Zazzz, otra palmada. Y ya no lo pudo aguantar. Giró rápido – OYE IMBECIL ¿Quién MIERDA TE CREES…

¡PUMMMM! Otra persona se le anticipo. El hombre que había tocado a Quinn recibió un golpazo en la cara. Se armó un tremendo alboroto.

Santana que se había vuelto al ver que su amiga se demoraba vio el amontonamiento y corrió hasta Quinn –Q, Quinn ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la latina preocupada al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Es Rachel San, un tipazo me toco la cola y Rachel… Rachel le dio un golpazo en la cara. Después se amontono la gente y ahora no la veo San, no la veo – decía nerviosa la rubia mientra seguía buscando entre el lio.

-Tranquila Q, tranquila… ya va a aparecer… ¡Mira ahí viene! – señala Santana a la morena que se habría paso entre la gente. Venía agarrándose la mano.

-Santana sácala de este lugar – ordenaba Rachel.

-¿QUE? NO NO YO NO ME VOY A NINGUN LADO SIN TI ¿ME OYES? –Quinn no dejaba que la latina la agarrara.

-Santana mírame – Rachel y Santana cruzaron miradas – llévatela – La latina entendió a la perfección. Rachel necesitaba encargarse de ciertas cosas. "Que parezca un accidente" como diría Don vito Corleone.

-Vamos Q – empezó a arrastrar a la rubia hacia la puerta.

-¡RACHEL! ¿Qué HACES? ¡RACHEL! –Quinn trataba de llamar la atención de la morena que se volvía a meter en el foco de la pelea. Rachel se iba a asegurar que el tipejo no volviera a tocar a SU chica.

-SANTANA LOPEZ DEJAME YA MISMO –Quinn hacía fuerzas para quedarse pero obviamente la abogada era más fuerte que ella.

-DEJAME SAN. DEJAME. NO LA VOY A DEJAR SOLA SUÉLTAME Quinn seguía resistiendo hasta que Mike llegó y entre él y Santana pudieron sacar a la rubia del boliche.

Media hora más tarde – a la salida del bar.

-ES TU CULPA SANTANA. TE DIJE QUE NO LA PODIAMOS DEJAR AHÍ. ESOS TIPEJOS LA DEBEN HABER MATADO A GOLPES – Decía Quinn mientras se movía de un lado para el otro.

Una vez que todos se encontraron afuera habían decidido esperar a Rachel, pero minuto que pasaba sin señales de la morena, minuto que Quinn se ponía más nerviosa.

-Quinn – Santana agarraba a la rubia por los hombros – Ella sabe lo que hace. Si te dejábamos adentro te podrían haber golpeado.

-TU NO VISTE A ESOS TIPOS. ERAN DEL DOBLE DEL TAMAÑO DE RACHEL. –Quinn no podía más, los nervios la estaban matando.

-Quinnie cálmate. Rachie es fuerte, seguramente se sabe defender ¿cierto San? – Britt preguntaba a su novia

Santana asistió no muy segura con su cabeza y volvió a mirar a su amiga – tranquila Q si no sale en unos minutos vamos a buscarla ¿si? – Quinn asistió.

-¿Cuánto falta para que nos vayamos? – demás esta decir que la que preguntaba era Sara – No se porque tenemos que esperar a la tipa esa, al fin y al cabo ella solita se metió a pelearse con esos tipos enormes Jaja seguro le están dando un escarmiento.

-CALLATE SARA… Por lo menos muestra un poco de preocupación por algo que no sea cuando sale la colección otoño-invierno de Jimmy Choo.

-Guauu te sabes el nombre. Y yo aquí pensando que una pueblerina como tu no sabe nada de moda – La modelo provocaba a la latina.

-Pero si serás bruja..

-Cálmate San. Por favor. Mira Sara porque mejor no te marchas. Estoy segura que Sam y Mercedes te pueden dejar en tu casa ¿ciertos chicos? – la mirada de súplica de Quinn lo dijo todo

- Eeee si claro claro. Vamos – Sam agarró de la mano a su novia y se despidió del resto. Atrás de ellos se despedía la modelo

-Hasta luego amor. ¿No te enojas cierto? Es que mañana tengo sesión de fotos y...

- Ya ya Sara, no me enojo, después hablamos. Ve – Quinn ya no sabía que hacer con la chica. Va en realidad si sabía.

- No digan nada ustedes – dijo mirando a sus amigos – ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Pero necesito tiempo ¿si? –Quinn alzo la vista y vio que el resto de sus amigos miraba hacia la puerta del bar.

- ¡Es ella! –dijo Santana mirando con Rachel Salía del bar.

Las dos parejas salieron a buscar a la morena que venía caminando hacia ellos. Tenía un ojo hinchado y el costado izquierdo de la boca lastimado. Su remera tenía salpicaduras de sangre. Seguro de la nariz del pervertido ese. Quinn se quedó en el mismo lugar contemplando el estado de la cara de la morena.

-¡Madre mía bomboncito! Pero si eres de roca. Que bien guardado te tenías los poderes eeee – Santana trataba de aliviar el ambiente.

Rachel sólo sonreía mientras de a poco se iba acercando a la rubia - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la deportista pero lo debió haber visto venir.

Un cachetazo en el costado sano de su cara. – ¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?- golpe en el brazo – CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN – golpe – TE PODRIAN HABER MATADO – golpe – NO VUELVES A HACER ESO NUNCA MAS – golpe -¿ME OYES? –golpe. Rachel no atinaba ni a esquivarlos.

-PARA QUINN PARA– decía Santana mientras Mike sostenía los brazos de la rubia – ¿Acaso quieres averiarla más de lo que está a la pobre?

-SUELTAME MIKE. ¿QUIERE PELEAR CON ALGUIEN? PUES YO LE VOY A DAR PELEA A LA ESTUPIDA ESTA.- Quinn trataba de soltarse de su amigo. Mientras veía como Rachel la miraba haciendo la mejor imitación del gato de Shrek. Su labio se estaba hinchando más de lo normal.

- Quinn tranquilízate. Rachel está bien. Ya esta con nosotros. No le pasó nada – Mike sintió como la fotógrafa se relajaba - ¿Me prometes que vas a parar con los golpes? – la rubia asistió y el chico la soltó.

-San. Llévanos a casa- exigió la rubia sabiendo que en este momento nadie le podía negar nada.

-Como ordenes Fabray. Vamos amor – agarró la mano de su prometida y se dirigieron al auto – Nos vemos chino uno y china dos.

- Y tu, Vamos. Camina –ordeno Quinn a Rachel señalando el auto en el que se estaban subiendo sus amigas.

- Oye. No. Yo tengo que esperar a Nikki. Vine con ella y…

- Rachel no te lo estoy pidiendo. Es una orden y no la voy a volver a repetir – volvía a exigir Quinn.

- Jajaja no me hagas reír ¿quieres? Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer o no – aclaraba la morena

- A LA UNA… - empezaba el conteo Fabray

- Quinn yo no soy tu hija asíque deja el jueguito del conteo – se defendía la jugadora.

- A LAS DOS – upssss Rachel te queda poco.

- Ya en serio Quinn vete a tu casa que es tarde.

- Y A LAS…- mirada asesina. O o Rachel será mejor que empieces a correr

-SANNN BRITTT ESPERENME – la basquetbolista salía corriendo al auto seguida por Quinn que caminaba tranquilamente.

-¿Qué paso Berry te dieron la mirada asesina? – preguntaba una Santana divertida desde el volante.

-Sip - fue lo único que alcanzó a responder Rachel antes de que Quinn se sentara en la otra punta del asiento.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Fabray, Quinn se despidió de sus amigas para luego dirigirse a Rachel aunque sin mirarla – Bájate – le ordenó.

Esta vez Rachel sin protestar miró a la latina y empezó a bajar del coche –Buena suerte Berry, la vas a necesitar – dijo Santana riendo picadamente. La morena tragó saliva.

-Chaau Rachie no te preocupes, tu solo mantén distancia – alegro Brittany mientras Rachel volvía a tragar saliva.

_-De estas no te salvas Rachel. No te salvas. Dile adiós a la coca Light, adiós a los Hot dog, adiós al sexo. O dios mío nunca más en mi vida voy a volver a tener sexo. Por Dios señor mío ayúdame a salir de esta. Prometo que si me ayudas nunca más me acuesto con dos mujeres a la vez - _ pensaba dramáticamente la morena.

Cuando entraron al departamento Quinn fue hasta el desayunador, separó una banqueta y se la señalo a Rachel – Siéntate – le dijo.

La morena que se había quedado cerca de la puerta ideando un plan de escape, rápidamente accedió al pedido de Quinn sentándose en el banco. ¿Para que hacer enojar más a la rubia no?

Rachel seguía con su mirada a la rubia que se movía por todo el departamento buscando cosas.

– ¿Si me vas a matar para luego esconder mi cuerpo al menos puedo despedirme de Beth antes?- Rachel trataba de aliviar el ambiente pero Quinn no aflojaba ni un poquito.

Cuando tuvo todo lo que buscaba volvió hacia Rachel, la morena trataba de encontrar sus ojos pero en ningún momento Quinn la miró. La rubia estaba esquivándola –Quinn yo…

-Shhhh. No hables -Quinn mojó un pequeño algodón sobre un líquido desinfectante y lo apoyo suavemente sobre la boca herida de Rachel.

-¡Aucccchhh!, Arde, arde, arde – se quejaba la accidentada con cara de dolor

- Ya ya, si no es para tanto. AL final eres peor que Beth cuando se lastima – Le decía Quinn mientras soplaba su labio para que no le ardiera - ¿pasó?

-Eeee no no aun no, sopla un poco más – Rachel estaba disfrutando de la pequeña brisa con los ojos cerrados.

Quinn levantó una ceja pero no se negó a la petición de la morena y volvió a soplar. La cara que ponía Rachel era imperdible.

Luego volvió a agarra el algodón, pero esta vez lo puso sobre su ojo –Auchhhhh – exageró a propósito Rachel – sopla, sopla –pedía acercándo su ojo a los labios de la rubia.

Quinn sabía que la morena lo hacía a propósito pero no le importaba seguirle el jueguito, al contrario. Y volvió a soplar esta vez por más tiempo –Al final resultante blandita morena.

- Es tu culpa. Eso me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti. Tú eres la kryptonita de mi superman. – Lo tenía que decir. No pudo evitarlo.

Quinn al escuchar estas palabras se alejó. Seguía sin mirar a la morena.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? – preguntó Rachel. Quinn no dijo nada

-¿Incomoda? – tampoco obtuvo respuestas

Pues Rachel solo se limito a mirarla

– Gracias – dijo al fin la rubia – gracia por defenderme –agregó obviando las anteriores preguntas.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – Rachel agarraba suavemente su cara – Quinn mírame – pidió a la rubia. –Jamás… nunca dejaría que alguien te tocara en contra de tu voluntad – mantuvo sus ojos en los de la fotógrafa por un rato.

-Mañana vas a tener muchos colores – Quinn desvió su mirada y empezó a guardar las cosas.

-Lo se pero no es nada que no haya hecho antes. Además para serte sincera me dolieron más tus golpes –le dijo Rachel bromeando –deberías revisarlos se señalo su pecho.

-Pues te los merecías Berry y estoy segura de que no hice ningún dañó grave -la señalo con un dedo – Nunca más lo haces ¿oíste?

- No voy a prometer cosas que no voy a poder cumplir – cuando Rachel vio que se asomaba la mirada asesina agrego – Buenoooo creo que es mejor que me vaya – se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Quinn interceptó a la morena antes que esta pudiera escabullirse.

-Quinn mira, lo siento ¿si?.. ¿Si me vas seguir retando porque me puse como loca porque otra persona te tocó? ¡Bien! ¡Lo admito! Soy culpable. No puedo soportar que te toquen otros que no sea yo. Es más el sólo hecho de pensar que tu novia te toca me da pesadillas. ¿Si me preguntas si me arrepiento? No. No me arrepiento. ¿Lo volvería a hacer? Si. Todas las veces que sean necesarias. Y si tú estas incluida pues ve comprando más algodón entonces. Pero por favor. Quinn Por favor ¿puedes seguir retándome otro día? mi cabeza me esta matando – la carita de suplica de Rachel era deliciosa.

- Rachel no te voy a retar. Digo que no vas a ir a ningún lado porque te vas a quedar aquí en observación. Te quedas en la habitación de Beth con sus cuatro hipopótamos, Así que… Buenas noches - Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rumbo a su propio cuarto –te deje ropa arriba de la cama – agrego antes de salir de la sala.

-Como usted quiera su majestad – agrego Rachel, imitando una reverencia.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Quinn asomo la cabeza

- Eee Buenas noches Quinn – Rachel se perdió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Beth.

-Estas Fabray me van a volver loca. Me van a volver jodidamente LOCA – se decía para ella misma mientras apagaba la luz. Antes de dormir vio como Uno, Dos, Tres y Cuatro la miraban desde los pies de la cama. ¿Extrañan a cangurín? – Les hablaba mientras los iba acomodando uno a uno a su lado - ¿si? Pues yo también. Espero que ninguno ronque. Buenas noches.

Más tarde esa misma noche

"_Rachel llevaba horas esperando en la sala del hospital junto a su nana y nadie salía para decirle nada. Ni un puto doctor ni una puta enfermera. Nadie_

_-Rachel Berry – llamó un hombre de bata blanca._

_- Soy yo, doctor ¿Qué paso con mis padres? ¿Cómo están?_

_- Su madre esta muy delicada. Hicimos todas las reparaciones que pudimos hacer pero está delicada. Quiere verla a usted señorita – le dijo el doctor._

_-¿Y mi padre?, Doctor, ¿cómo esta mi papá? – la joven morena sabía que algo le estaban ocultando._

_- Lo sentimos mucho señorita Berry… pero su padre llegó sin vida al hospital._

_-NOOOOO – Rachel caía desplomada al suelo y se agarraba la cabeza._

_Después de un rato, juntó fuerzas y exigió que la llevaran a ver a su madre. Al verla tendida en la cama llena de cables no pudo evitar que empezaran a caer las lágrimas_

_-Rachel, hija mía, acércate – pidió Idina con la voz muy débil. Rachel obedeció_

_- Tienes que prometerme que vas a seguir adelante_

_-No digas eso mamá, tienes que luchar, tienes que resistir. No me pueden dejar sola. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ustedes?- le suplicaba la hija a la madre._

_- Rachel, cariño, mírame. Tienes que ser feliz. Promételo por favor… -estas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre._

_-MAMA, MAMA… NO ME DEJES… DOCTOR HAGA ALGO…"_

-Rachel, Rachel. Despierta – Quinn trataba de que la morena reaccionara. Se había despertado por los gritos fuertes de la otra chica – Vamos Rach, despierta. Es una pesadilla – volvía a insistir la rubia.

- ¡MAMA!...Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos empezó a mirar para todos lados, le costaba respirar, estaba toda transpirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba a su lado se abrazó a ella tan pero tan fuerte que la rubia pensó que se le iban a romper las costillas.

-Shhh, Shhh bonita, ya paso. Tranquila –Quinn trataba de tranquilizar a la morena con sus palabras mientras acariciaba su pelo. – Ven – le dijo mientras le agarraba la mano – vas a dormir conmigo.

Quinn la llevo hasta su cuarto y le indicó que se acostara a su lado. Cuando la rubia se metió en entre la ropa de cama, automáticamente Rachel pegó su espalda al pecho de la fotógrafa, quien no dudo en cruzar su brazo por encima de la morena –Buenas noches Rach – dejo un beso en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente

En la mañana Quinn no despertó por el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana, tampoco por los ruidos que venían de la cocina. Sino que despertó por la ausencia del cuerpo de Rachel sobre ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos recorrió la habitación por las dudas la morena estuviera por allí. Cuando llego a la mesita del costado vio una bandeja con un jugo de naranja, un latte y tostadas recién hechas. Todo esto decorado con un jarrón con una rosa adentro y acompañado de una nota.

Quinn se apuró en agarrar el papel y leyó "Gracias por curarme… en todo sentido. Disfrute su desayuno su majestad. PD: veo que encontraste mi playera" –Quinn se sonrojaba entera. Rachel la había visto dormir con su playera. -AYYYY morena… no te das una idea lo que provocas en mí.

Después de probar las tostadas agarró el latte y se fue a la cocina a ver el desastre que estaba haciendo Rachel o por lo menos eso pensaba ella – Oye Rachel si hubiera sabido que me ibas a destrozar la cocina hubiera…

- Te equivocaste de morena rubia hueca – le informaba Santana a su amiga desde donde estaba cocinando el tocino.

- Uffff Santana tengo que sacarte la llave de mi casa – le dijo saludándola

-Hola Quinnie, San y yo vinimos a ver si Rache había sobrevivido y aunque le saques la llave, tenemos muchas copias más ¿cierto Sanny?

-Cierto amor – le confirmó la latina a su novia sacándole la lengua a la otra rubia

- Bueno parece que vinieron en vano porque Rachel se fue temprano – decía Quinn un poco triste.

- Lo sabemos –confirmó la latina – Nos la cruzamos abajo antes de subir, y por cierto debes ser muy buena enfermera porque el bomboncito casi no pasa por la puerta de la sonrisa enorme que llevaba puesta. ¿Cuántas veces la curaste: una, dos o toda la noche? – preguntó mal intencionadamente Santana.

-¿Qué dices S? Entre ella y yo no pasó nada. Simplemente fueron primeros auxilios – Quinn no se podía olvidar lo nerviosa que se puso estando tan cerca de Rachel.

-Pues que si que esos primeros auxilios dejaron a el bombón con mucha energía porque nos dijo que necesitaba salir a correr urgente. Oye yo que tu le prohibiría usar esos shorts. Esas piernas ¡Mi dios! Fácilmente la pueden mandar a la cárcel por posesión ilegal de armas. Esas cosas matan.

-SANTANA ESTA TU PROMETIDA AQUÍ MISMO – Modo celos activado.

-POR FAVOR. Brittany casi le salta a la yugular cuando la vio – se defendía riendo la latina.

- No te preocupes Quinnie no creo que Rach dejara que otra persona tocara sus piernas aparte de ti – Britt tranquilizaba a su amiga.

Quinn no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro al escuchar eso –Me voy buscar a mi hija, que ya debe estar cansada de su padre y su novia- anunciaba mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-Oye Quinn – la frenó Santana

-Dime San – la rubia se volvió

- Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que por culpa de tú sonrisa tu tampoco pases por la puerta –dijo la latina pícaramente.

La rubia giro sus ojos – Enseguida vuelvo.

Coche de Quinn – vuelta a su casa

-¿Que pasa contigo que vienes tan callada eeee? – le preguntaba Quinn a su hija. Desde que la pasó a buscar del hotel donde se estaban quedado su padre y Tania que no había pronunciado una palabra. Y para colmo Tania había empezado a decirle "cangurín" cosa que Quinn sabía que a Beth le molestaba. Sólo Rachel la llamaba así.

- Nada… es que… Mami… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Beth algo nerviosa. La rubia asistió.

- ¿Te acuerdas la vez que tu y papá explicaron porque tú y el no estaban juntos y porque el estaba con Tania y tu con Sara? – comenzó a hablar la niña.

-Hija yo… – Quinn la interrumpió

-Ya se, ya se mamá que tu y papá no se quieren de esa forma y eso. No es eso lo que quiero decirte – Beth estaba seria y nerviosa. Así que Quinn decidió callarse y escuchar a su hija.

-Dime cariño – la alentó Quinn – Tranquila.

- Bueno ustedes me dijeron que por más que Tania y Sara estuvieran con ustedes, yo no estaba obligada a sentir que ellas fueran mis mamás también ni a llamarlas mamá tampoco ¿cierto? – La pequeña miró a su madre.

-Pero claro hija claro. De hecho tu no le dices a Sara así o ¿ACASO TU PADRE TE ESTÁ OBLIGANDO A HACERLO CON TANIA? PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TE JURO QUE…

-Mama calma, calma. Jajaja. Tiempo fuera. –de repente la niña miró a su mamá y empezó a reír

- ¿Tiempo fuera? ¿Qué es esa seña? ¿De que te ríes? –preguntó sorprendida Quinn

- Tiempo fuera mamá, es basquetbol, cuando pides tiempo para parar el partido y tranquilizar tu equipo y esta es la seña –explicaba Beth poniendo una mano sobre la otra formando una te – Y me río porque Rachel tiene razón, cuando te enojas se te forma una arruga entre los ojos muy divertida jaja – la niña río al ver la cara de su madre cuando le contó lo que decía la morena.

-Basta de risa. Basta. ¡Tiempo fuera! – Quinn imito el gesto que no le salió muy bien que digamos. Beth tuvo que aguantarse la risa de nuevo - ¿Puedes seguir con lo que estabas hablando por favor? – Quinn trato de ponerse seria de vuelta.

-Bueno…. Y ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que tú eras como la tía San y la tía Britt, que preferían tener una chica a su lado? - Quinn asistía con la cabeza, sin quitarle atención al tráfico de la ciudad. No tenía idea con que podía salir su niña ahora.

Beth siguió…- ¿Y cuando me dijiste que las tías se iban a casar me explicaste que algún día ellas iban a elegir a un hombre que les prestará una parte de el para que ellas pudieran ser mamás y que el bebe que tuvieran iba a ser hija de la panza de una de las tías e hija de corazón de otra pero que las dos iban a amar a su bebe mucho mucho? –Beth miró a su madre esperando una respuesta.

-Si cariño me acuerdo pero no entiendo que quieres saber – preguntó la rubia mirando a su hija mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo.

-Quiero saber si yo…si yo – se señalo a si misma – aunque te tenga a ti y tenga a papa puedo elegir a alguien para que sea mi otra mamá. Si…si puedo elegir a otra persona para decirle mamá. Porque yo se que me ama mucho, mucho como me amas tu o papá y yo la amo mucho mucho a ella. – finalizó Beth sin mirar a su madre.

Al ver que su madre no había entendido del todo agregó - ¿quiero saber si puedo preguntarle a Rachel si quiere ser mi otra mamá?

Tuuuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuuu ¡muevete idiota! ¿O acaso no ves la luz verde? TUUUU Tuuu. Pero Quinn no reaccionaba ante las protestas de los demás conductores. Todavía seguía procesando cada palabra que le había dicho Beth. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía todas las respuestas para su hija. ¿Que le iba a decir?


	14. Chapter 14

Hoy toca capitulo 14, me quedo un poco largo espero no se aburran. De verdad verdadera que no se como agradecer cada review (Deli por favor mira por donde caminas que no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa). Es un placer escribir para todas/os ustedes. Besototote.

Descargo: No soy dueña de nada de Glee es sabido que si lo fuera estaría en la Mansión Play boy en plena fiesta haciendo el trencito entre las conejitas y Hugh Hefner

Capitulo 13: Voy por ti

-Quiero saber si yo…si yo – se señalo a si misma – aunque te tenga a ti y tenga a papa puedo elegir a alguien para que sea mi otra mamá. Si…si puedo elegir a otra persona para decirle mamá. Porque yo se que me ama mucho, mucho como me amas tu o papá y yo la amo mucho mucho a ella. – finalizó Beth sin mirar a su madre.

Al ver que su madre no había entendido del todo agregó - ¿quiero saber si puedo preguntarle a Rachel si quiere ser mi otra mamá?

Tuuuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuuu ¡muevete idiota! ¿O acaso no ves la luz verde? TUUUU Tuuu. Pero Quinn no reaccionaba ante las protestas de los demás conductores. Todavía seguía procesando cada palabra que le había dicho Beth. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía todas las respuestas para su hija. ¿Que le iba a decir?

-Eeee… Espera…Espera Beth – Quinn trataba de aparcar su coche a un costado de la calle, este tipo de preguntas deberían estar prohibidas cuando uno maneja, como usar celular o manejar borracha – Puuffff – Suspira. Respira hondo – A ver, Beth. Tu no puedes andar por la vida eligiendo gente para que sea tu madre – La rubia no estaba segura de las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Pero… - Beth interrumpía.

-No. Espera déjame hablar. Ser madre implica muchas cosas no sólo divertirse como tu te diviertes con Rachel. Tu y ella se llevan muy bien lo entiendo, por eso son amigas – explicaba Quinn.

-Pero mami… ¿tú me quieres? – preguntó la niña.

-Si por supuesto pero…

-Rachel también me quiere… ¿tu me cuidas? – la mayor asistió – Ves. Rachel también lo hace.

-Beth cariño, se que te has encariñado mucho con ella pero no puedes pedirle eso. Algún día ella va a tener su propia familia, sus propios hijos – A Quinn se le formaba un nudo en el estomago de solo imaginarse a la morena armar su vida con otra mujer…

- Y bueno serán mis hermanos entonces – la lógica de la niña era acertada.

- Lo siento pequeña pero no puedes preguntarle eso a Rachel, no es correcto. – concluyó Quinn volviendo a arrancar el auto y mirando de reojos a su hija como se echaba contra el vidrio haciendo pucheros.

Departamento de Quinn

Apenas entraron a la casa Beth salió corriendo a su pieza como si estuviera preparándose para los 400 metros llanos de las olimpiadas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a sus tías. Entró a su pieza y pegó un portazo.

- Guaauuu esa cara no debe significar nada bueno – decía Santana que había observado todo el trayecto de la pequeña hasta su pieza - ¿Qué pasó Q? ¿Coqueteó con alguna camarera de nuevo? Al paso que va esta niña va a tener más conquistas que Leo Di Caprio – ¿Y tu porque traes esa cara? Habla Quinn me estas preocupando – la abogada se empezaba a poner sería al ver la cara que traía su amiga.

-No van a poder creer lo que me acaba de preguntar mi hija – Dijo Quinn

- No me digas que ya quiere saber de sexo. ¡O Dios mío! Pero si apena es un bebe. Britt hay que buscar el libro que te regala cuando creías que los bebes venían de cigüeñas – Santana se agarraba la cabeza. Se habían puesto una a cada lado de su amiga.

- San. Deja que Quinn hable – pidió amablemente Brittany – ¿Que paso Quinnie?

….

Luego del relato que Quinn les hizo a sus amigas acerca del "trágico" momento vivido con su hija en el coche, las otras dos se habían quedado procesando toda la información.

- ¿No le dijiste nada más? – Era la latina la que preguntaba.

-¿Qué más podía decirle San? Tiene que entender que no puede preguntar algo así es… -Quinn fue interrumpidas por golpes en la puerta.

- Lo único que me falta es que sea Sara contándome de su sesión de fotos, me va a secar la mente –se agarraba la cabeza Quinn mientras Santana abría.

-¿llego en un mal momento? – Pero no era Sara precisamente sino alguien más agradable.

-Por favor Berry cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de usar esos shorts o me avises antes ¡me vas a dar un infarto! – decía entrando a la sala junto a la deportista Santana.

-Hola Rachie. ¡A mi me encanta esos shorts! – decía Britt.

- Jaja ustedes dos son una pareja muy especial ¿saben? Y perdón es que tengo entrenamiento pero quería pasar a ver a Beth un rato antes… – reía Rachel antes de posar su mirada en Quinn. ¿Estas bien? ¿De verdad no interrumpo un mal momento? porque si es así…

Rachel no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en ese mismo momento una pequeña saltaba a sus brazos – Eyyyyyy. Cangurín. Que lindo recibimiento… Pero…¿estas llorando? – no era llorar la palabra exactamente, más bien la niña estaba usando a Rachel de trapeador. Sus lágrimas eran enormes.

-Beth. Beth. Mírame – la morena trataba de que la pequeña se despegara de su hombro pero no lo conseguía. Miraba a las otras espectadoras buscando alguna explicación pero las demás solo atinaban a abrir y cerrar la boca sin sonido alguno.

Mientras la niña estaba prácticamente agazapada a Rachel, sonó el celular de está última. – Es Niki puedes atenderla y decirle que le avise a la coach que no voy a ir a entrenar – pidió a la latina entregándole su celular. Mientras Rachel seguía tratando de calmar a la niña.

-No Rachel no. Vete a entrenar, deja, a Beth ya se le va a pasar – Quinn trató de agarrar a Beth pero la niña se apretaba más y más a la morena.

La imitación de la mirada asesina de Quinn que le hizo Rachel a la misma dueña de la mirada cuando le dijo esto fue digna de un premio Osacar o mínimo un Golden globe. Rachel se alejó un poco de las demás con la niña encima –Oye – le hablaba a Beth – si no dejas de llorar todo el mundo sabrá tu secreto – Beth no aflojaba entonces la morena seguía – todo el mundo va a saber que tus lágrimas tienen poderes. Grandes poderes. Yo no quería decírselo a nadie pero veo que tú no tienes problema en revelar esos poderes – ahora si se estaba soltando.

- ¿Qué poderes? – murmuro como pudo Beth desde el hombro de la deportista.

-Shhhh. Tienes que tener cuidado porque si alguien se entera vamos a estar en problemas – agregó Rachel

-¿Qué poderes? Volvió a preguntar la rubiecita esta vez casi era un susurro tipo el de "I see death people" en sexto sentido.

- Bueno pues mi padre me dijo un día que cuando una niña tan bonita como tu llora, sus lagrimas pueden provocar cosas inimaginables – contaba Rachel. Acordándose de las veces que su padre trataba de consolarla de ella de niña.

-¿Qué cosas? – volvió a susurrar Beth.

- Pues… si tu sigues llorando puedes hacerme llorar mucho mucho a mi también o a la tía San ¿cierto? – Giro a la niña para que viera como asistía la latina – o a la tía Britt – también asistió – o a tu mamá – Quinn estaba aguantando las lágrimas pero igual asistió. – además si tu sigues llorando las flores no van a querer brotar más, los pájaros ya no van a cantar, el sol se va a esconder y los zombies ya no van a revivir ¿y a quien vamos a matar tu y yo entonces? – agregaba la morena y veía como Beth reía en su hombro y murmuraba algo así como "a Sara y a Tania" que las demás escucharon pero se hicieron las tontas.

- ¿Sanny yo también tengo esos poderes? – preguntó Brittany silenciosamente a su prometida.

-claro que si amor tu tienes todos los poderes que quieras – le contestó Santana besando a su novia.

Una vez que la deportista sintió como la niña se aflojaba la puso en el piso y ella se agachó para quedar a su altura. – Beth, osito Pooh, mírame – agarro su barbilla y levantó su pequeño rostro - ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que no era justo que no me contaras las cosas porque yo a ti te diría todo, todo? – La niña asistió – bueno ahora tampoco es justo que no me digas porque lloras porque yo te lo diría cada vez que tu preguntaras. Es promesa de canguro mayor a canguro menor. – Rachel agarró su manita.

Beth suspiró y sin mirar a su madre, simplemente tomó aire, miró a Rachel y preguntó. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que yo tenía que hacer y decir lo que sintiera que estaba bien sin lastimar a nadie? – Rachel movió asistiendo su cabeza – bueno yo quiero preguntarte algo que siento que esta bien y que quiero mucho, mucho.

- Pues no me dejes esperando entonces pregunta pequeño cangurín pregunta.

Y así sin anestesia Beth preguntó -¿Quieres ser mi otra mamá? – Se quedó mirando a la morena esperando una respuesta.

Rachel miró a Quinn, luego a Beth, volvió a mirar a Quinn, ahora a la pareja y por ultimo volvió a Beth sentándose en el suelo.

- Beth yo… eeee… - si alguien vio las palabras de Rachel llame al 911 porque definitivamente las había perdido.

Quinn al ver que Rachel no contestaba y mirar la cara de decepción de su hija pensó que tenía que salir al auxilio – Rachel no es necesario que… - pero la interrumpieran de nuevo.

-Quinn espera, déjame hablar por favor – pidió la morena. Se puso de rodillas de nuevo, miró a la pequeña, le limpió las lagrimas que aun le caían y habló – Nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que ser tu mamá cangurín. Siempre soñé en tener una hija como tu. Así que la verdadera pregunta seria ¿si tú quieres ser mi hija? – terminó la morena.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la niña para asegurarse.

- Por supuesto – asistió la morena. Mira - Agarró la mano de la pequeña – Beth Fabray Puckerman ¿Me aceptas a mi, Rachel Berry, como tu madre y prometes cuidarme cuando sea viejita, irme a ver a todos los partidos, jugar videos juegos conmigo, amarme mucho mucho y hacerme la mamá más orgullosa del mundo? – preguntó Rachel.

Quinn se agachó juntó a su hija y le dijo algo al oído para que su hija contestara – Si acepto – contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa - Y tu Rachel Berry ¿Me aceptas a mi, Beth Fabray Puckerman, como tu hija y prometes cuidarme mucho y protegerme y… – Quinn le iba indicando lo que tenía que decir – ¿Qué? – Preguntó a su madre – aaa… y prometes amarme mucho mucho y hacer conmigo todas las cosas que me gustan y… No mamá eso no…- Quinn le volvía a repetir - bueno esta bien… y prometes retarme cuando sea necesario? – esto último lo dijo girando los ojos y sacó una risa de todas las presentes – ¿lo prometes? – finalizó Beth su propuesta

- Claro osito Pooh. Claro que lo prometo y acepto ser tu madre. – se dieron un abrazo.

- Britt creo que me entró algo en el ojo – Santana trataba de disimular su llanto.

- Si Sanny te entró lo mismo que a todas nosotras – dijo Britt al ver como su prometida, Quinn, Rachel y ella misma estaban llorando. Las 5 terminaron fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno.

-Esto hay que festejarlo – Dijo Santana.

Estadio del New York Liberty – fin del entrenamiento. Jueves por la tarde

- LAS QUIERO A TODAS EN EL MEDIO DE LA CANCHA AHORA MISMO – la entrenadora reunía a sus jugadoras para dar la charla final del entrenamiento.

- BIEN. Todas saben que en unos días viajamos a Indiana a jugar nuestro primer partido._ Mañana por la noche las quiero a todas acá para practicar sus lanzamientos, excepto Rache claro._

_- ¿Y porque demonios Berry __no tiene que venir a entrenar como todas nosotras? – se quejaba la capitana. Era sabido por todo el equipo los celos que le tenía la capitana a Rachel._

_- Primero que nada James cuando yo hablo tú te callas, segundo cuando metas el 80% de tus lanzamientos como Rachel vas a poder descansar un día más también – Contesto duramente la entrenadora – Y tercero por esa mala palabra te toca dejar cinco dólares en el tarro de las groserías – dijo señalando el tarro que estaba en una mesita al fondo de la cancha._

_-¿Y porque mierda tengo que hacerlo? ¿Es mi culpa que Berry decida traer a los entrenamientos a niñas malcriadas? – La capitana no era nada sutil, no le gustó para nada la implementación de la medida del tarro de groserías sólo porque si Quinn Fabray escuchaba decir una vez más una mala palabra a su hija Rachel iba a estar en problemas. _

_-Oye, no hables de mi hija así o te vas a arrepentir – Rachel no aguantaba más a esta tipa._

_- ¿O que Berry o que? – presionaba la otra jugadora._

_- JAMEESSS TE VAS A LAS DUCHAS YA MISMO, Y DEJAS AHORA 10 DOLARES EN EL TARRO O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE QUE LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA ESTES JUGANDO EN INDONESIA – A Sue se le había acabado la paciencia._

_-¿Alguien tiene otra objeción? – Sólo se escuchó a Beth jugando con Uno, Dos,Tres y Cuatro, la pequeña acompañaba a su nueva madre a casi todos los entrenamientos –Lo sabía -dijo la coach al ver que nadie dijo nada - Bien, entonces cada una ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. ¡TODAS A LAS DUCHAS! Rachel tu no, q__uiero hablar contigo._

_Sue esperó que todas las jugadoras salieran del estadio, bueno Nikki se quedo jugando con Beth _

_-Diga coach- preguntó Rachel riendo porque veía como Beth no se dejaba atrapar por su compañera. Era bastante rápido su cangurin._

_-¿Qué opinas del partido? – Era sabido ya que Sue valuaba lo que la jugadora tenía para decir. Ambas se respetaban mutuamente._

_- Mmmm creo que salvo que pase algo inesperado, por lo que se de ellas, tenemos un partido fácil. Los tiros de afuera van a ser fundamentales – Explicaba a la coach_

_-¡DEMONIOS BERRY! Tu y yo estamos en sintonía. Anda vete a tu casa que tienes los día libres. Te los has ganado. –le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo a la jugadora y se fue._

_-¡Mammiiiiii!- la niña saltó encima de la jugadora- ¿terminaste? Tengo mucha pero mucha hambre. ¿Podemos pasar por un hot dog por el parque__? – la niña ponía carita de degollada._

_- Jajaja pero mira la cara que te pone la diablilla esta por favor jajaja.- Nikki cansada de corretear a la niña llegaba donde estaban las otras dos - Oye ¿salimos mañana no? – pregunta a su amiga_

_- Nop. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Quinn, y esta señorita y yo tenemos una sorpresa. ¿Verdad osito Pooh? – la niña __asistía desde los brazos de Rachel y le sonaba la panza - parece que alguien está por morir de hambre así que nos vamos ahora mismo. Nos vemos el lunes Nikki y pórtate bien – Beth saludaba con la mano a la otra jugadora._

_Departamento__ de Quinn_

_-¿Entonces no has podido hablar con __Sara aún?- preguntaba Mercedes a la fotógrafa. Quinn había decidido festejar su cumpleaños número 25 en la terraza de su departamento ya que era bastante grande y privada. Por lo tanto había obligado, según propias palaras de Santana, a sus amigas para que la ayudaran a hacer las decoraciones y organizar todo lo demás._

_-No, no he podido hablar con Sara aun. Entre mis padres que me están llamando cada dos por tres para que no me olvide de ir a recogerlos mañana al aeropuerto, entre el cumpleaños y el trabajo no he encontrado tiempo –se excusaba Quinn._

_- Eres una cobarde Fabray, tienes que dejar de inventar excusas y patearle el trasero a la chupasangre esa- decía Santana mientras trataba se desenredar las luces para la fiesta._

_-No es cobardía San. Cada vez que quiero hablar con ella inventa algo para que no se de la conversación. Pareciera que estuviera presintiendo que quiero terminar con ella__– razonaba Quinn con su amiga._

_-Yo que tu me apuraría Q. El bomboncito no te va a esperar para siempre. Estas luces son una mierda - la latina estaba enredadas en ella cual Pitón tiene atrapada a su presa. –Britt ayúdame._

_-Hablando de bomboncito ¿no debería haber traído a Beth ya?- Era Tina la que preguntaba mirando el reloj._

_¡Riinnnngg! ¡Ringggg! Sonaba el teléfono de la dueña de casa – es del colegio de Beth – le anuncia a sus amigas preocupada – Hola. Si Director Wilson, habla Quinn Fabray… ¿mañana? Pues la verdad es que es un día bastante complicado…Aaaa bueno si es tan importante allí estaremos entonces… si si hasta luego – la rubia corto la llamada y miró a las demás confundidas. –Quiere verme a mí__ y a mi pareja._

_-¿Quèeeee? ¿A ti y a Sara?- Santana preguntaba por las dudas de haber escuchado mal. La rubia asistía - ¿y porque quiere verlas a las dos?_

_- No se San, no sé. Pensé que las cosas con Beth habían mejorado y ahora me vuelven a llamar de dirección. Ya no se qué hacer con esa niña…_

_-Jajajaja- Risas se escuchaban a través de la puerta- Jajajaja_

_- Esa es la risa de Beth – Britt la había reconocido._

_-jajajaja- se escuchaba otra risa distinta a la de la de la niña _

_- Y esa es la de Rachel –dijo Quinn quien se paró para ir a ver qué__ pasaba._

_Abrió la puerta –DIOS MIO -allí estaban la niña y la morena todas embarradas tiradas en el pasillo matándose de risa -¿PERO QUE LES HA PASADO? –Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_-__ jajaja fue culpa de mami, mamá jajaja – Contaba la niña mientras entraba al departamento seguida de su madre y de la morena. _

_-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASO? Jajaja, mírate pequeña si estas empapada. NI TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI CHAQUETA DOLCCE – Santana corría a agarrar la prenda y la escondía en el placard cuando vio que Rachel entraba en la sala en las mismas o peores condiciones que Beth –EPA EPA bomboncito, tu y yo podríamos pelearnos en el lodo si quisieras – le decía Santana provocativamente._

_-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PELEAR EN EL LODO CON TU Y RACHIE SAN – saltaba Brittany entusiasmada._

_-¿Pueden parar de decir estupideces? – Los celos de Quinn asomaban a la superficie – Ustedes dos, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de explicar porque están en mi living chorreando barro?_

_La niña y Beth se miraron y empezaron a reir a duo._

_-jajajaja, ya te dije mama fue culpa de mami__…_

_-Oye jajaja yo nunca te dije que saltaras conmigo al estanque. Te dije que te quedaras en la orilla – se defendía la jugadora._

_-¿A__l estanque? Pueden dejar de reírse y explicarme bien – suplicaba Quinn_

_- Mami y yo fuimos a comer un hot dog al parque y cuando estábamos caminando cerca del estanque de los patos jaja –la niña empezaba su relato pero no pudo continuar de la risa asique la morena tomo su lugar _

_– __Una mujer empezó a pedir que alguien la ayudara a sacar a su perro del agua, porque el muy bobo se había metido a corretear las aves pero no podía salir – explicaba la morena._

_-Ayyy no Rachel. ¿No me digas que te metiste a salvar al perro? –preguntaba la fotógrafa_

_-¡Mama! Rachel y yo siempre ayudamos a chicas lindas en peligro ¿no mami?- Beth acababa de sentenciarle la muerte a su morena preferida._

_-Eeeee, bueno, algo así – Rachel esquivaba la mirada de reproche de Quinn- el caso es que… Si yo fui a buscar al perro pero el perro no cooperaba asique Beth lo empezó a llamar desde la orilla yyy jajaja y cuando el perro pudo salir le salto arriba a Beth que perdió el equilibrio y terminó conmigo en el barro. Jajaja. Hubieras visto la cara que tenías bicho bolita. Jajaja_

_- ¿y la cara que tu tenias? – Señalaba__ la niña a la basquetbolista – parecía que hubieras visto al mismísimo innombrable jajaja._

_Las 5 chicas miraban asombradas la interacción de Rachel con Beth. No sabían si reírse o preocuparse. Hasta que Quinn sintió estornudar a Beth y como buena madre decidió intervenir – venga Hija, que te puedes enfermar. Te bañas y te cambias. Y tú te quedas aquí –dijo señalando a Rachel -que ya mismo te traigo algo mío para que te pongas. No vaya a ser que dejemos al Liberty sin su jugadora estrella. Tu coach nos mata – Quinn fue en busca de ropa mientras empujaba a su hija al baño._

_A los minutos apareció la rubia pasándole un short y una remera limpia a la morena. Las 5 chicas esperaron a__ que Rachel se fuera a cambiar pero no fue así. Sin pudor alguno y como si fuera una jodida striper la morena se sacó la remera mojada en la misma sala. Parecía una película de esas en que la mujer se saca la ropa en cámara lenta._

_Decir que hasta Mercedes y Tina se empezaron a replantear su sexualidad después de ver los dos pares de abdominales y el par de "amigas" que Rachel escondía en un top deportivo, era poco. Literalmente la boca de las 5 estaba abierta. _

_Rachel se puso la parte de arriba limpia y cuando fue a sacarse el pantalón lleno de barro, Quinn al ver la cara de Brittany, cual coyote cuando babeaba por comerse al correcaminos, se anticipo – Rachel, Rachel espera espera. Porque no vas a cambiarte a mi habitación así de paso te fijas que tal la lleva mi hija – La morena asistió y se perdió por el pasillo._

_-PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA FABRAY. Aquí estamos a punto de verle el trasero en vivo y en directo al bombonazo de Rachel Berry y tu interrumpes el momento. Pero que aguafiestas eres__– demás está decir que esa fue Santana._

_-¿Vieron ese estomago? –Preguntó Tina – Dios mio Mike tiene competencia._

_- BUENO YA ESTA BIEN. Menos hablar y más armar. Que todavía hay una fiesta que organizar –Quinn retaba a sus amigas._

_-Sanny ¿tú crees que si le preguntamos, Quinn quiera compartir los cuadraditos de Rachie con nosotras?- susurro Brittany a su prometida._

_-No creo Brit Britt no creo- le dio un beso a su novia y siguió tratando de desenredar las luces._

_Al otro día por la mañana – colegio de Beth_

-Te dije que no tenias que dejar que Beth se juntara tanto con esa mujer – le reprochaba por cuarta vez la modelo a su novia.

Ambas habían acudido a la oficina del Director a la hora citada y esperaban a ser llamadas.

-Sara, no lo voy a volver a repetir. Rachel no tiene nada que ver en esto. Asique déjala en paz. Porque mejor no me ayudas a pensar cómo hacer para que le den otra oportunidad a Beth –Quinn no entendía porque el directo las quería ver a las dos. Al fin y al cabo Sara y Beth no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas tampoco. Por no decir casi nada

-Señoritas. Ya pueden pasar las están esperando – anunciaba la secretaria.

_-LAS. Las están esperando. O Dios mio esto es debe ser más grave de lo que yo pensaba. ¿En que lios andará metida mi hija ahora? –_pensaba Quinn mientras entraba a la oficina del Director y miraba alrededor. Había al menos 5 personas en la sala y a los únicos que Quinn reconocía era al Director Wilson y a la maestra de Beth.

-Señorita Fabray encantado de verla –saludo el Director - y asumo que usted debe ser su pareja, Rachel Berry – pregunto el director extendiéndole la mano a Sara

La cara que puso la modelo era la misma que pondría Homero Simpson si le dijeran que se acabo la cerveza en el mundo.

- Ella mhhhhh –Quinn se aclaró la garganta - ella no es Rachel Sr. Wilson, ella es Sara Jakson. Mi novia – Esto último no lo dijo muy convencida.

-Aaaaa, veo veo. Bueno lo sentimos Señorita Jakson. Nosotros supusimos que por como Beth habla de Rachel Berry ella era su novia. Pero bueno, una vez aclarado eso por favor les pido que tomen asiento – El Director salió con mucha facilidad del pequeño malentendido.

-Bueno ya conocen a la maestra de Beth, la señorita Kim. Me gustaría presentarles al Señor Shuester, maestro de música – un hombre joven saludaba a las mujeres – ella es la señorita Okonor, maestra de literatura – una mujer mayor era la que saludaba esta vez y por último el es el Señor Bryan nuestro Profesor de gimnasia. Un hombre bastante alto les estrechaba la mano.

-Disculpe Sr. Wilson pero podríamos ir al grano, la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa por lo que tengan que decirme – Quinn quería saber ya a qué tipo de problemas se enfrentaba.

-Tranquila Quinn- la señorita Kim la calmaba- pero en realidad estamos aca para felicitarla.

Quinn abrió los ojos bien grande - ¿Felicitarme? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- La rubia no entendía nada.

- Bueno, no todos los días uno se encuentra con padres que logran que sus niños salgan adelante de la forma que Beth lo ha hecho – explicaba su maestra.

Ante la cara de confusión de la madre el Director interrumpió a la maestra. –Señorita Fabray, hace ya varios meses le informamos que su hija estaba teniendo todo tipo de problemas: no socializaba con los otros chicos, no le interesaba ninguna actividad extracurricular y para colmo las notas de sus exámenes no eran alentadores – Quinn asistía a todo lo que decía el director – Y hoy … hoy tenemos a una niña que prácticamente es la primera de la clase, lidera un grupo de chicos y estos profesores que tenemos acá – señala a sus colegas – se están peleando por tenerla en sus grupos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Eeee. Perdón. Alguno de ustedes podría ser más claro porque realmente necesito un GPS para seguir lo que me están diciendo. Recalculemos por favor.

- Mire Quinn no sabemos cómo ni cuándo pero de un día para otro Beth empezó a rodearse de amigos, cuando le pregunte que había hecho me dijo algo así como "los tres pasos fáciles de Rachel para conseguir amigos", Tendría que ver usted como la siguen esos niños, como si fuera su dios o algo así. Es algo así como que Beth es la más "genial".

Cuando Quinn sintió el nombre de Rachel, empezó a entender todo -¿y quiénes están peleando por mi hija? – pregunto orgullosa.

-Señorita Fabray- el joven profesor se acerco a ella – como ya me presentaron soy Will Shuester el maestro de música. Hace una semana encontré a Beth en la sala de ensayo tocando la batería que tenemos en el salón y déjeme decirle que esa niña tiene talento, la invite a participar del grupo y acepto, al parecer ella esta aprendiendo de una tal Rachel me dijo. Y bueno lleva practicando con nosotros unos días. Si usted la convence podría quedarse en el coro definitivamente. Esa niña maneja las baquetas como si fueran extensiones de sus propias manos.

-Perdon – la señorita de literatura interrumpió – yo creo que lo más adecuado para Beth es el taller de literatura. Mire esto – saco de su carpeta una hoja en la cual Quinn pudo divisar la letra de su hija – Este ensayo es asombroso. Se nota claramente que la niña tiene pasión por los libros. Debería quedarse en mi taller. Cuando hablé con ella me dijo que todos los días la señorita Berry y ella leen un poco durante las tardes. Déjeme decirle que esa mujer es un gran ejemplo para su hija

-Si me permiten – Y ahora si hablaba el último que faltaba, el profesor de gimnasia- Dígame una cosa señorita Fabray – se dirigió a Quinn - ¿usted sabía que su hija puede encestar desde la línea de tres puntos? – Quinn sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo – Pues lo hace, y no sólo eso, el otro día en clase de gimnasia Beth le dio una lección de básquet a los otros niños, NIÑOS Quinn niños. Si se une a mis entrenamientos. Ella puede darle a este colegio muchos campeonatos.

-Déjenme entender una cosa – pidió Quinn- ¿Beth tiene que elegir entre literatura, básquet o música?

-Bueno no necesariamente entre las tres –aclaraba el Director- cada alumno puede elegir hasta dos actividades extras.

- Bueno supongo que lo tendré que hablar con ella primero – les comunicó Quinn a los presentes, necesitaba hablar con su hija urgente. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. – Bueno si esto es todo –la fotógrafa se paraba –necesitaría retirarme porque tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres al aeropuerto.

- Si si se puede retirar. Eso es todo señorita, esperamos tener a Beth en alguno de nuestros equipos y queremos volver a felicitarla a usted y también a la señorita Jackson por el buen trabajo que están haciendo con Beth- volvía a decir el director estrechándole la mano a ambas.

-No es nada – Sara aceptaba caraduramente el crédito – amo a esa niña como si fuera mi hija y quiero que tenga la mejor educación – Quinn no lo pudo creer. Era el colmo esta mujer.

Una vez afuera del colegio, caminaban ambas hacia el coche cuando Quinn se freno de repente.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Apúrate amor, que si quieres que este presentable para esta noche, necesito llegar al Spa temprano –le decía irritada la modelo

-No me digas amor –dijo Quinn rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Quinn, cariño ¿qué te pasa?- se hacía la tonta

-Tampoco me digas cariño. Es más no quiero que me digas nada más. Y tampoco quiero verte esta noche – Dijo muy segura la rubia.

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO QUINN?

-Primero no me grites y segundo, no te hagas la tonta Sara, si sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando. Lo nuestro se terminó –afirmó Quinn

-¿Es por ella no? – preguntó la modelo preguntando por Rachel

-Es por mi Sara, lo nuestro ya no da para más. Tienes que entenderlo –ya no sabía cómo explicárselo.

-¿SABES QUE? ¿SABES QUE? YA VAS A VENIR ROGANDOME FABRAY. YA VAS A VOLVER. A SARA JACKSON NUNCA LA DEJAN –dio media vuelta y se fue

- Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo. BIENVENIDA A CLUB–le grito Quinn – Pfffff -suspiro Quinn - Al fin libre. Ahora si, Rachel Berry prepárate. Porque voy por ti.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno he aquí el humilde capitulo 15. Puffff este me ha costado, asíque expreso mi admiración por todos los que escriben fics nuevamente. Sus comentarios me sonrojan, de verdad no se si los merezco. Miles y miles de besos.

Descargo: Por supuesto que Glee no me pertenece o levante la mano si quien fuera dueña de el programa no estaría en este momento en las grabaciones de "Batman:The Dark Knight Rises" viendo a Anne Hathaway ponerse el traje de Gatubela.

Capitulo 15: La última posibilidad

En el aeropuerto

-jajajaja – Santana no podía parar de reírse – jajajaja me gustaría haber visto su cara. ¿Podrías haber esperado a dejar a la bruja adelante mío no? Hubiera dado mis siliconas por ver le la cara, no espera eso no Britt me mata. – la latina había acompañado a su amiga a recibir a sus padres, que estaban con retraso.

- No pude aguantarlo más, sentí que ese era el momento. Fue como si algo mío quería salir de mi pecho… O Dios, la hubieras visto, me quería matar. Cuando le dije "no quiero que me digas cariño" puso la misma cara que el día que tú le dijiste que le habían vendido un Carolina Herrera falso jajaja. – Quinn le estaba contando a su amiga la rara mañana que tuvo en la salida del colegio de Beth.

-Jajaja Para Q para, que voy a tener que ir al baño – por poco y no se tiraba al piso – ¿piensas que la volveremos a ver? – la latina no quería saber nada con cruzarme a la bruja esa.

- Bueno esa es la parte complicada de hecho, el mes que viene empiezo la campaña Victoria Secret y tu sabes que Sara es una de las modelos – esa sí que va a ser una situación tensa.

- Cierto, cierto – recordaba Santana – la tienes complicada Q, esa vieja es capaz de secuestrarte y hacer la gran Annie Wilkes en Misery. Jaja te imaginas, es capaz de atarte y obligarte a tener sexo todas las noches jaja.

- Ya para San, no es gracioso, ni me lo quiero imaginar.- Quinn no quería saber nada con la modelo.

- Bueno pero en serio capitana, en buena hora te decidiste a dejar a esa perra. Con Britt ya no sabíamos como aguantarla. ¿Y ahora? – Pregunto Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿te apetece algún otro "bomboncito" o que Q?

Antes de contestar Quinn vio como sus padres corrían a lo "mi pobre angelito" por el pasillo del aeropuerto.

-¡Hija! ¡Quinne! – sus padres la saludaban efusivamente con besos y abrazos. –Santana que gusto verte, a propósito, tus padres quieren que te comuniques con ellos, quieren saber cómo van los preparativos del casamiento –Judy le decía a la latina.

-Russel, Judy que alegría verlos – Santana giró los ojos – Y no se preocupen que apenas llegue llamo a mis padres – mentía Santana, quien prefería enseñarle a la mezcla de gato con vaca a bailar el Valls antes que pasar mil horas escuchando a su madre tratando de convencerla de servir carne en vez de pollo.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntaba Quinn a sus padres

-Mmmm buena película, mala comida, aunque tu padre durmió todo el viaje – Les contaba Judy a las chicas -¿Dónde está mi nieta preferida? ¿Vamos a ir a buscarla al colegio?

- Jajaja- rieron las jóvenes a la par – Madre si te atreves a ir a buscar a Beth, la niña es capaz de matarte. Nadie le saca su tarde con Rachel –le explico Quinn aun riendo- ni siquiera yo y eso que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- El jueves pasado la fui a buscar yo en vez del bombón, porque Rachel tenía doble entrenamiento y estuvo haciendo pucheros todo el día hasta que Rachel cayó con un kilo de helado y otro maldito hipopótamo de peluche -recordaba Santana – Juro que uno más de esos y voy a matar al bomboncito, total le corto las piernas y las dejo en exhibición.

- Si si, me contó ¿cómo era que le había puesto a este Russel? Pregunto Judy a su esposo que caminaba cargando todas las maletas.

- "Cinco" – dijeron los tres a unísono

-Ahora que lo mencionas, quiero escuchar todo acerca de esa mujer Rachel. Cada vez que hablamos con la niña es Rachel esto, Rachel lo otro y lo más reciente fue el cambio de Rachel a mami –era Russel el que hablaba esta vez.

-¿Tienes tiempo para un café Russell? –Preguntaba Santana – porque hay muuuuucho por contar.

Terraza de Quinn - Festejo de su cumpleaños 

-Dios mío hija, esto te ha quedado de maravilla – Judy estaba asombrada con la preparación que su hija había hecho para su cumpleaños.

Había una mesa larga a un costado de la terraza, llena de comida y bebida de todo tipo. Varios sillones con sus respectivas mesitas estaban colocados por toda la terraza. Guirnaldas, faroles y varios adornos colgaban de varias luces tenues de soporte que habían puesto para alumbrar bien el lugar También la música sonaba por todo el lugar. Mientras varios mozos atendían a la gente que iba llegando.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de Quinn al fondo pudo ver varios instrumentos de música, lo cual le llamó la atención porque no había ninguna banda contratada.

-Oye Mercedes – llamo a su amiga - ¿ustedes decidieron cantar o para que son esos instrumentos? – La verdad amiga no lo sé, capaz Santana decidió cantar…Quinn creo que deberías ir a recibir a los invitados que están llegando – la cantante señalo a un grupo de personas que se arrimaban a la rubia.

-¡Jess! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por venir – saludaba Quinn a la camarera y también amiga de su hija.

- ¡Rubia! Gracias a ti por invitarme, Por cierto… ¡feliz cumpleaños! – le decían la invitada abrazándola.

-Pensé que mi hija y Rachel llegaban contigo – Quinn todavía no había visto llegar a ninguna de las dos.

- Eeeeeee… no pues… que raro, pero no te preocupes ya llegarán tu sabes cómo son esas dos jaja – son capaces de estar nadando en algún charco en el parque o algo así – la anécdota del perro era ya conocida por todos.

- No me lo recuerdes quieren – Quinn tuvo que darle antibióticos a Beth durante dos días después de su "acto heroico" como lo llamaban su hija y Rachel. – Bueno pasen pasen- les dijo a Jess y a su acompañante - coman beban y diviértanse – Quinn seguía recibiendo gente.

La mayoría de la gente ya estaba en la fiesta, colegas, modelos, gente del medio, amigos, compromisos, etc... Se estaban entreteniendo y pasándola bien, las únicas que faltaban eran su hija y Rachel. –Por dios no me atiende ninguna de las dos San. ¿Y si les pasó algo? –Quinn no había parado de llamar a la morena. También probó con el celular de su hija.

- ¿Qué tal si se les dio por rescatar más animales? ¿O si volvieron por quinta vez al zoológico a ver al hipopotamito o si les paso algo en el coche o..

-O nada Q ¿por qué no te calmas? Relájate, tómate algo. Ven ven –Santana la llevó hasta la mesa para que se sirviera una bebida – tomate un cerveza. Cálmate ya van a llegar.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es mi cumpleaños y quiero que mi hija y mi…

De repente se apagaron todas las luces dejando la terraza en oscuridad total. Hubo un murmullo generalizado –Si alguien toco algún cable o algo así voy a patearle el trasero hasta que quede tan colorado que va a generar luz propia – se sintió la voz amenazadora de Santana

Antes de que empezara la desesperación tipo "el día después de mañana", se sintió una vos muy dulce y finita hablar por un micrófono.

-Hola, hola. Tun tun tun – golpes de micrófono - ¿se escucha? – en ese momento se volvieron a encender las luces revelando a dos personas al lado de los instrumentos. Los invitados hicieron silencio absoluto mientras observaban como Beth, vestida con un jean roto por todas partes, una remera blanca y mini converse del mismo color volvía a agarrar el micrófono para hablar.

-Mamá. ¡Sorpresa! –los invitados rieron - Hoy es un día muy especial para ti y yo, tu hija –se señaló a si misma lo que de vuelta hizo reir suavemente a la gente- quería regalarte algo que hemos preparado con mi otra mami, Rachie, de corazón –cuando señaló a la morena todo el mundo giró la cabeza para mirar a la jugadora que sostenía seximente una guitarra y estaba vestida idénticamente a Beth pero con ropa más grande obviamente. Parecían un grupo y todo. La morena saludo con la mano y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar a Beth para hacerle saber que podían empezar. La niña se ubicó en la batería agarrando sus baquetas.

Quinn miraba a su hija y a Rachel y no podía creerlo. Las lágrimas le caían contra su voluntad. Eran lágrima de felicidad por supuesto – ¿tu sabías de esto latina estúpida?- pregunto a su amiga pero al verle la cara de sorpresa ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿tú crees que si yo hubiera sabido que el bombón, bombonazo que esos jens le quedan para tener todo tipo de pensamientos-la latina sacudió su cabeza - si yo hubiera sabido no habría traído ropa interior para tirarle?

- San deja de mirarla así – exigió la cumpleañera.

– la otra chica solo sonrió ganándose un golpe por parte de la rubia.

-¿Lista Rachie? –Preguntó Beth a su guitarrista y la morena asistió –Bueno esta canción se llama "Angel" y es para ti Mami ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-UN, DOS, TRES – Grito la pequeña y después se sintieron los golpes de las varetas – toc,toc,toc-

Beth golpeo los tambores despacio y empezó a cantar mientras trataba de hacer un ritmo parejo en los platillos.

**I sit and wait**

**Does and angel contemplate my fate**

**And do they know**

**The places where we go**

**When we're grey and old**

**'cos I've been told**

**That salvation lets their wings unfold**

Ahora era el turno de Rachel que buscaba los ojos de Quinn encontrándolos con éxito

**So when I'm lying in my bed**

**Thoughts running through my head**

**And I feel that love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

Las dos juntas esta vez

**And through it all she offers me protection**

**A lot of love and afftection**

**Wether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call she won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

De repente la música se paro. A Beth se le cayeron sus instrumentos de las manos y se sintió un gran "ooooooo", Beth y Rachel se miraron y la niña saco de su espalda un par más de baquetas haciendo una sonrisa pícara. Había sido a propósito, la audiencia estalló en risas hasta que la música volvió a sonar. Con la voz de Rachel.

**When I'm feeling weak**

**And my pain walks down a one way street**

**I look above**

**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**

Enseguida volvía a cantar Beth

**And as the feeling grows**

**She breathes flesh to my bones**

**And when love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

Rachel se lucía con la guitarra mientras Beth la acompañaba con los tambores. Hasta que a dúo volvieron a hacer el coro

**And through it all she offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Wether I'm right or wrong**

**And downt he water fall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call she won't forsake me**

Sólo la voz de Beth terminaba

**I'm loving angels instead**

- Te amo mami. Feliz cumple – agregó Beth desde su lugar.

Aplausos, silbidos, vitoreos se escucharon por toda la terraza. Quinn miraba a sus amigos más cercanos y hasta la mismísima Santana lloraba a más no poder. Salió corriendo en busca de su pequeña.

Beth que a su vez iba hacia ella corriendo, pegó un salto para que ser atrapada por su madre -¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! ¿Te gustó? ¿Viste cómo hice que se me cayeran las baquetas? Apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba, Mami dice que todos los grandes bateristas lo hacen.

-ME ENCANTO CARIÑO. ¡Eres genial! – la abrazaba bien fuerte mientras murmuraba un gracias a Rachel y notaba como la morena se secaba sus propias lagrimas.

Sus amigos y los abuelos se unían a ellas y abrazaban a Beth felicitándola. - ¿Quién iba a decir que teníamos a nuestro propio Ringo Star en nuestra familia? – dijo Santana revolviéndole el cabello a la niña.

-Quinnie ¿cómo no me dices que tengo una nieta tan talentosa? –Decía Judy secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a la niña - ¿y quien es esta encantadora mujer? – Dijo Judy al ver a Rachel

- Mamá, papá ella es Rachel Berry, Rachel ellos son mis padres – los presento Quinn

La morena le agarra la mano a Judy y le deja un corto beso en ella – encantada de conocerla Señora Fabray, ahora si puedo saber de donde su hija y su nieta heredaron tanta belleza – la morena hizo que Judy se ruborizada.

- Hay por favor querida, llámame Judy y menos mal que no me viste cuando era joven entonces – coqueto con ella Judy.

- Menos mal –le contestó Rachel porque le aseguro que no hubiera parado hasta enamorarla –Rachel respondía amistosamente al coqueteo y hacía que Judy se sonrojara aun más – Señor Fabray ¿cómo está usted? – le estrechaba la mano al hombre ahora.

- ¡Judy me gusta esta chica! Tiene manos fuertes – decía el hombre

- Bueno, bueno ¡ya! Dejen de adularla que después no la para nadie – decía la rubia.

-Quinnie no seas celosa – Reto la madre a su hija.

- Si Quinnie no seas celosa – agregó Rachel – por cierto tu estas tan bonita que las flores debería rendirte tributo – Rachel se acerco a Quinn y le dejo un beso en la mejilla – Feliz cumpleaños – le susurró.

- Si mama – agergó Beth - estás tan bonita que por ti me enfrentaría a todos los orcos del señor de los anillos – piropeo la niña a su madre - ¿era así mami? – pregunto a Rachel.

Todos los presentes rieron – Eeeee si si era así hija… Tenemos que empezar a trabajar en CUANDO decir las cosas y en CUANDO NO – dijo Rachel avergonzada.

-Bueno basta de piropos y presentaciones, ¿acaso esto no es una fiesta? Vamos a mover nuestros malditos traseros – No. No fue Santana sino Sam el que animaba el momento.

Rachel se quedó hablando con los señores Fabray y Santana aprovechó a acercarse a Quinn - ¿Qué problema no? – le susurró

- ¿De que hablas San? – cuestionó la fotógrafa sin sacarle la mirada a sus padres que estaban riéndose de algo que Beth y Rachel contaban.

- Digo si ya tienes a tu hija enamorada del bombón, imagínate si tus padres también se enamoran de ella ¿qué problema no? Solo faltas tú, aunque creo que por poco tiempo – Santana le sonrío y se fue.

- Sip parece que el Rachel es la debilidad de los Fabray – se dijo a si misma Quinn y se fue a seguir festejando.

La fiesta retomo su rumbo. Quinn iba de un lado a otro hablando con cada uno de sus invitados, pero sin sacarle un ojo a la morena que a pesar de que tenía varios tiburones rodeándola, no se desprendía de Beth ni un segundo. Luego de varias horas de hacer sociales la rubia eligió parar un rato y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres que quedaba al lado de sus amigos. En la otra punta podía ver a Beth encima de la morena riéndose sin parar

-Hace rato que están así – informó Tina a su amiga y Quinn decidió ir a averiguar cual era el motivo de la risa.

-¿Se puede saber de que se están riendo ustedes dos? – Quinn se sentaba al lado de la morena.

-jaja mami estamos contando cuantas veces la tía San le mira los pechos a la tía Britt jaja – Beth lo contaba con toda naturalidad –lleva 15 veces jaja

Quinn levantó su famosa ceja mirando a la morena - ¿Rachel?- preguntó.

- No me mires así. No es mi culpa que tu amiga sea una pervertida – Se defendió Rachel.

-Ella no es una pervertida es solo que… –miró a la latina - ¿otra vez? ¿Cuántas va 16? ¡Dios mío es insaciable!

-Quinn ¿cómo es que tu novia no está aquí? – pregunto de la nada la morena.

A Quinn le gustó esta pregunta, necesitaba decirle a Rachel que ya era libre – Pues resulta que Sara ya no es mi novia.

-¿EN SERIO? – Preguntaron Rachel y Beth a la par – Quinn asistió con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de las otras dos, parece que hubieran ganado la lotería. Rachel alzaba a Beth y la lanzaba por los aires. Quinn volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el tatuaje de la morena que cubría todo su brazo pero decidió no preguntar. Ya habrá tiempo para inspeccionar ese cuerpo.

-Oigan ya, ya paren los festejos que quiero hablar algo con ustedes dos- La niña y la deportista se volvieron a sentar frunciendo el ceño, Quinn no pudo evitar ver lo adorable que eran - Quería contarles que hoy tuve una interesante charla con los directores y maestros de Beth –Quinn hablaba mientras las otras dos se miraron entre si – No se preocupen no es nada malo – agregó al ver la cara de pánico de sus dos personas favoritas – Al parecer quieren que Beth elija entre el grupo de música, el taller de literatura y básquet infantil, por lo visto alguien está siendo de gran influencia en mi niña – miró a la morena.

-Oye Quinn lo siento. Se que debí preguntarte antes de empezar a enseñarle a tocar la batería y eso pero…

- No Rachel, no te disculpes, tu simplemente hiciste con tu hija lo que nadie pudo – Rachel sintió un cosquilleo en toda su espinilla dorsal, era la primera vez que Quinn reconocía que Beth también era su hija – ¿Y bien? Tu que opinas pequeña – las dos chicas buscaron la mirada de la niña.

- Mmmm, tocar la batería me gusta mucho y leer también pero si juego al básquet voy a ser como mami…

-¿Puedo sugerir algo? – pregunto la morena mientras las dos otras asistían – si te gustan mucho deberías seguir con esas dos, total al básquet puedes jugar conmigo, vas a aprender más así que en un equipo infantil. ¿Qué te parece? – miró a la pequeña.

- ¿Y puedo seguir yendo a tus entrenamientos? – preguntó Beth, se le estaban cerrando lo ojitos.

- Claro osito Pooh, a los que tú quieras. – contesto Rachel mientras veía como su hija luchaba por no quedarse dormida. - ¿será mejor que la lleve a la cama no? – preguntó a la rubia mientras se paraba con Beth encima. – Quinn – la llamo – Estas hermosa – siguió su camino dejando una boca abierta.

Toda la charla de la nueva familia fue seguida de cerca por Judy y Russel – ¿Dime que tu no presentiste lo mismo Russel? – preguntó su esposa al ver cómo Rachel se iba con la niña en brazos y Quinn se quedaba acompañándolas con la mirada.

- Por favor Judy, si hechas un fósforo entre ellas estoy seguro de que algo explota. Esas miradas sacan chispas – comentó el hombre.

…

-Quinn por Dios deja de mirarlas están sólo hablando – Santana llegaba al lado de su amiga y trataba de hundir al monstruo de los celos.

-¿Hablando? ¿Hablando? Mira como la toca Santana ¿Quién invitó a esa idiota a mi fiesta? – La rubia no podía más, hace una media hora más o menos que Rachel estaba hablando con una modelo y la "hueca" no paraba de insinuársele.

- Bueno pues yo no le veo nada de malo, al fin y al cabo el bomboncito está libre ¿o me equivoco?- resaltaba la latina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba Quinn sin sacar la mirada de la pareja.

-POR DIOS QUINN QUE TE AVIVES, DESPIERTA, ETIQUETALA COMO TUYA. Pero si por eso eres una rubia hueca. ¡Haz algo! – Santana empujaba a su amiga hacia donde estaban Rachel y la modelo.

- ¿Rachel puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Interrumpía Quinn la cariñosa charla y sin esperar respuesta agarraba a Rachel del brazo y se la apartaba del cuervo carroñero ese.

- Epa, ¡tranquila tigre!... si te quieres poner ruda será mejor que vayamos a la pieza – bromeaba la deportista.

- No te hagas la graciosa quieres y te pido por favor que no te atrevas a salir de esta casa con otra mujer. No me hagas pasar vergüenza ¿quieres? – esta vez hablaba en serio.

- Quinn no digas nada más porque después te arrepientes ¿si? No me voy a ir con nadie, no te preocupes oooo acaso…

- ¿Acaso que? – preguntó rápido la rubia.

- ¿O acaso estás celosa? – Respondió pícaramente Rachel

- ¿CELOSA YO? ¿CELOSA YO? POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REIR ¿QUIERES? – mmm guarda Quinn no eres buena mintiendo.

- Aaaa perdona entonces, eso era lo que parecía, digo como no quieres que me vaya con otras chicas… - Rachel seguía con el jueguito.

-Rachel mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves todas las personas que están acá? Sólo con levantar a un dedo tendría a quien yo quisiera. Cualquiera. El o la que yo quiera. En dos segundos los tendría a todos en mis pies. – este comentario puso a Rachel de los pelos.

-¿Pues que estas esperando entonces? Ve elige a alguna o alguno así cada una tiene alguien para pasar la noche – Desafió Rachel.

Quinn ni lerda ni perezosa fijó la vista en un objetivo e intentó ir tras el, digo intentó porque un par de brazos fuertes no la dejaron moverse.

Rachel la tenía agarrada por la cintura evitando que siguiera caminando. Se le acerco al oido y susurrando le dijo – Ten cuidado Quinn. Elige bien. No vaya a ser que la persona que elijas no pueda sacarme de tu cabeza. Elige bien. – fue lo último que dijo la morena para después soltar a Quinn e irse para la otra punta de la terraza.

El resto de la noche no pudo pasar más lento para la fotógrafa. No había visto más a Rachel ni a la modelo que coqueteaba con ella. Solo quería que la fiesta terminara, despedir a todo el mundo y dormir 12 horas – Hasta luego Henry gracias por venir, nos vemos en la reunión – Quinn despedía el último invitado – Por favor, no se iba más. Tiene bebida gratis y hasta que no se acaba no sale de la barra. ¿A ustedes les abro el sillón? – preguntó a San y Britt.

- Ni loca Q, con esa niña en casa no puedo disfrutar de Britt Britt como se debe… Nos vamos a casa – Santana agarró a Brittany y la arrastró hasta la salida.

- Chau Quinni la fiesta estuvo genial pero San necesita su ejercicio nocturno para poder dormir.

Quinn despidió a sus amigas y subió a la terraza a terminar de apagar todas las luces. Cuando estaba llegando sintió la misma voz que últimamente le quita el sueño…

**AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT WOULD BE  
LIFE GOES EASY ON ME  
MOST OF THE TIME**

Rachel estaba en la terraza sentada con guitarra en mano cantando. Quinn termino de subir los escalones y se quedó mirando a la morena atentamente.

**AND SO IT IS****  
****THE SHORTER STORY****  
****NO LOVE, NO GLORY****  
****NO HERO IN HER SKY**

Rachel, que ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia levantó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES...**

La morena se paro y empezó a avanzar hacia Quinn lentamente

**AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT SHOULD BE  
WE´LL BOTH FORGET THE BREEZE  
MOST OF THE TIME**

Quinn caminaba a su encuentro también.

**AND SO IT IS  
THE COLDER WATER  
THE BLOWER´S DAUGHTER  
THE PUPIL IN DENIAL**

Cuando ya no había más espacio que las separara, Rachel dejó la guitarra y sin dejar de mirar a Quinn en ningún momento, termino la canción sólo con su voz

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES...**

Y Quinn lo supo, ya no había nada más por decir, sólo queda hacer. Tomo el rostro de Rachel y la besó. La besó como si no hubiera otro día para hacerlo, como si de ese beso dependieran millones y millones de vida, como si fuera la última posibilidad de ser feliz.

"Angel" es la canción de Robin Williams

"The blower´s daugther" es una hermosa canción de Damien Rice.


	16. Chapter 16

Uffff dejo capitulo 16, casi no llego pero lo logre. Espero sea de su agrado y espero no aburrir. De verdad que todos sus review me llenan de cariño. Me siento muy mimada. Todas y todos deberíamos leernos si total para que empiece glee de nuevo falta. Un besotototote

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece porque si fuera mío en este momento estaría en Londres, que parece que últimamente está toda la fiesta allá ¿o no?

Capitulo 16: Simples espectadoras

…Y Quinn lo supo, ya no había nada más por decir, sólo queda hacer. Tomo el rostro de Rachel y la besó. La besó como si no hubiera otro día para hacerlo, como si de ese beso dependieran millones y millones de vida, como si fuera la última posibilidad de ser feliz.

Rachel no se había quedado atrás, apenas sintió el contacto de los labios de Quinn con los suyos se entregó al beso como si los labios de Quinn escondieran el secreto mejor guardado. Rachel supo que ese era el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de su vida, besando a Quinn Fabray.

Cuando algo tan esencial para vivir como el aire, pero que tan poco le importaba a ellas dos en ese momento, fue necesario, se separaron.

-Guauuu – fue lo que alcanzó a murmuran Quinn apenas abrió sus ojos – eso fue fue…Increíble – la rubia buscó los ojos de la morena pero los encontró aun cerrados – Rach, Rachel ¿abre los ojos por favor? – pidió Quinn acariciando sus rostro.

- No quiero abrirlos – dijo simplemente la morena.

Quinn sonrió -Rach, vamos, abre los ojos – insistió y volvió a acariciar el rostro de la deportista.

-No, si los abro me voy a despertar del sueño y seguramente te has ido o alguien viene a interrumpirnos o aparece tu novia…

- Ex novia – corrigió Quinn siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno o aparece tu ex novia o te enojas conmigo por algo. Asique pienso quedarme con los ojos bien cerrados para seguir soñándote – Finalizó Rachel y apretó aun más sus ojos.

Quinn se acerco despacio a su boca y agarró entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Rachel, mordiéndolo un poco.

-Auchhh. Eso dolio – se quejo un poco en broma la morena.

-¿Te dolió? – pregunta Quinn Rachel asiente aun con los ojos cerrados - ¿ves? Es como si te hubiera pellizcado. No es un sueño. Tú y yo estamos acá, en mi terraza. Solas – murmuró la rubia –Asique, ¿me quiere hacer el favor Señorita de dejarme ver sus hermosos ojos que tanto me gustan? – Quinn alzó sus manos y suavemente acarició cada parpado de la morena.

Y así fue, Rachel obedeció, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirándola intensamente – Eres tu – dijo Rachel – eres real – afirmaba mientras con sus mano derecha iba recorriendo el rostro de la fotógrafa que sólo se quedó disfrutando del roce – Ese beso fue el más perfecto de mi vida – Quinn sonrió – es más si hubiera un concurso de besos lo tendrían que descalificar por ser demasiado perfecto – esta vez las dos sonrieron.

-Rach –Quinn – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo – Dígame su majestad – dijo la morena tomandole la mano y besándola.

Quinn le dio un pequeño golpe por el apodo a la jugadora y tardo en hablar – Rach yo, yo pensé que te habías ido con la modelo hueca y…

La morena sacudió la cabeza – no me fui a ningún lado, es decir, si me fui pero no me fui con ella ni con nadie. Me fui a caminar, quería pensar y bueno cuando llegue al auto vi esto – fue hasta el sillón y agarró paquete muy bien envuelto - y no quería dejar de dártelo.

La rubia tomó el paquete y volvió a mirar a Rachel – no deberías haberlo hecho – le dijo

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Volver o el regalo? – preguntó bromeando la morena, sabía que Quinn se refería al regalo

- El regalo listilla. No tenías porque regalarme nada - decía mientras abría el paquete – Además… ¡Dios mío!… Rachel… esto es, es… hermoso – Quinn sostenía sobre sus manos una cadena de plata con un dije de rubi – y muy, muy caro… no puedo aceptarlo. – lo puso de nuevo en la fina caja que venía y lo alejó de ella.

-Quinn no te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes, lo vas a aceptar y punto. Además ¿qué te vas a usar mañana a la noche entonces? – preguntó Rachel sonriendo picadamente.

- ¿Mañana a la noche? Mmm Que yo sepa no tengo que hacer nada mañana a la noche – decía Quinn mientras trataba de recordar sus actividades del día siguiente.

- ¿Segura? Porque la última vez que revise mi agenda tú y yo mañana a la noche tenemos una cita ¿Me ibas a dejar plantada? – preguntó la morena haciendo pucheros.

- Déjame entender, ¿me estás invitando a salir? ¿Y en vez de ponerte de rodillas y rogármelo lo exiges? – A esta altura Quinn no podía abandonar el juego.

-Quinn – Rachel se puso de rodillas – Quieres que ruegue, lo hago, quieres que te lo pida cantando lo hago, quieres que te baile lo hago. Lo que quieras. Pero necesito que me dejes demostrarte que puedo contigo, que si hay alguien en este mundo que puede quererte como te mereces soy yo – Rachel hablaba en serio las bromas en este momento estaban demás. Necesitaba esta cita.

Quinn levantó a la morena – no tienes que hacer nada de eso, sólo tienes que decirme a que hora pasas por mi – dijo la rubia sonriendo e hizo sonreír a la otra chica.

Rachel agarró a Quinn por la cintura y la apretó contra ella, acercó su boca a la de la rubia y murmuro – me gustas tanto que por ti me tiro de esta terraza – Quinn pensó que se venía el beso pero Rachel nuevamente la sorprendió – A las 8 pasó por ti rubia – le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

**-**Ayyy morena morena, que vas a hacer conmigo – se dijo así misma la artista gráfica- Apagó las luces y se fue a su dormitorio. Esa noche estaba segura de que sus sueños no iban a ser mejores que la realidad que estaba por vivir.

Departamento de Quinn – Al medio día

- Muy buenos días a todos y todas. Santana, Britt que gustos tenerlas DE VUELTA en mi casa – Quinn recién se levantaba, casi imposible le había resultado dormirse después de tanta cosa sucedida. -¿cómo está mi princesa y nueva estrella de rock? – Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija – Mamá, papá ¿encontraron a gusto la habitación? – preguntó a sus padres amablemente.

Los otros cinco se miraban como si del estomago de su amiga estuviera saliendo un Alien.

- Mami ¿estás loca, borracha o que? – preguntaba Beth.

- Otra vez con esa pregunta Beth, voy a tener que hablar con tu madre de eso – Quinn evitaba las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

-Pero es que esta vez la niña tiene razón Q, ¿qué tomaste? Tu recién levantada sonriendo no es algo fácil de dirigir. Parece que estamos en una dimensión paralela – Santana era la más sorprendida con el cambio de su amiga. Demasiadas mañanas habían pasado juntas como para no conocer el humor de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso una no puede estar contenta? Anoche fue una buena fiesta, mi hija me dedicó una canción…

- Rachie también te la dedicó Q – Agregó Brittany

- Si mami, mamá fue la que eligió la canción. Dijo que ella nunca había visto un ángel pero que estaba segura de que eran igualitos a ti – contó Beth. Esta niña no se daba cuenta de la clase de comentario que decía. Entre los comentarios de Beth y las bombas no hay diferencias.

Los adultos se miraron entre si.

- Eeeeee… bueno, cómo sea, ¿acaso no puedo estar contenta? – preguntó Quinn al resto de los presentes.

-Noooooooooooo – contestaron a unísono.

-Quinnie tu padre y yo vivimos 18 años contigo. No hubo una sola mañana, escucha bien, una sola mañana que te sacáramos una sonrisa. Ni cuando eras porrista, ni cuando fuiste punk, ni nada, sólo te levantabas, tomabas tu café y te ibas. O Russell ¿te acuerdas esa vez que casa me mata porque no había lavado su uniforme? – preguntó Judy a su esposo

- Eso no es nada – interrumpió Santana – el día que perdió su camisa favorita hizo llorar a Britt Britt – agregó la latina.

-Callante San, no fue así – se defendió la rubia.

- Si fue así. Y me acuerdo perfecto porque ese día fue el que conociste a Rachel cuando te tiro… - Santana vio como su amiga sonreía cuando nombraba a la basquetbolista.

-¡ESO ES! POR ESO ESTAS TAN CONTENTA. ES RACHEL. ALGO PASO CON ELLA. YA MISMO HABLAS QUINN FABRAY. –exigió su amiga.

- No tengo nada que decir. Me voy a ir a dar un baño – Quinn intentó escaparse de las acusaciones.

- Bueno entonces si no nos dices no podremos darte el paquete que llegó a tu nombre de parte de ella esta mañana – Dijo como si nada Judy mientras comía una tostada. Todos las demás sonrieron y esperaron a la reacción de la fotógrafa.

- ¿Un paquete para mi? – Preguntó Quinn disimuladamente, se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad – su madre asistió.

-Yo mismo lo recibí – agregó su padre - ¿Alguien quiere más tostadas? – preguntó el hombre, todos estaban bromeando con la rubia mayor.

- ¿Un paquete para mi de Rachel? – volvió a preguntar

- Eso decía en la tarjeta – le contestó su padre.

- San ¿viste el tamaño de la caja? – Preguntó Britt a su prometida - ¿Crees que Lord T quepa allí dentro?

- Créeme Britt Britt ese gato mitad vaca mitad rinoceronte no puede entrar en ninguna caja. Juro por dios que esa mutación debería estar prohibida de dejar libre – Santana castigaba al gato de su prometida.

- Sanny no seas mala, tu sabes que tiene una dieta rigurosa de queso – Britt le hacía pucheros a su novia por lo que acababa de decir de su gato.

- Perdón amor es que…

-¡YA BASTA! NO AGUANTO MÁS YA MISMO ME DAN ESA CAJA CON TARJETA INCLUIDA O AHORA MISMO SE VAN TODAS DE CASA. Menos tu amor – esto último se lo dijo a su hija.

-¿Cómo que menos ella? Si fue este pequeño diablo fue quien nos convenció de esconder la caja – Santana no iba a caer sin llevarse al mini demonio con ella.

- Tía San eres una bocona – acusó la niña - Le voy a decir a mi mami Rach que patee tu trasero.

- Uyyyyyyyy pero mira como tiemblo – la abogada sacudió su cuerpo - Yo a tu mami Rach me la como cruda chiquilla ¿me oyes? Cruda. En todo sentido estoy hablando – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡SANTANA! – la retaron los abuelos de la niña – Beth cariño no le hagas caso a tu tía – le dijo Judy a su nieta al ver la cara de curiosidad que tenía la niña ante las palabras de su tía.

- ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! AQUÍ YO, QUINN FABRAY ¿ALGUIEN ME PODRÍA PRESTAR ATENCIÓN? – Quinn ya no aguantaba más NECESITABA ese paquete.

- Ya deja de llorar rubia hueca, no te vamos a dar nada hasta que no sueltes la lengua. ¿Qué pasó anoche entre tú y el bomboncito? Todos sabemos que te estaba esperando en la terraza – presionó la ex cheerio.

- San deja de molestar a Quinn – la reto su prometida. Ante el reto la latina se sentó en el sillón de brazos cruzados.

- Con razón mi mami Rach dice que la tía San es dominada, hasta yo que tengo 7 años me puedo dar cuenta – les dije. Una bomba.

Santana sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua a su sobrina.

- Quinnie – empezó Britt Britt - Nos encanta que estés contenta pero queremos estar seguras de que tu y Rachel están haciendo las cosas bien. Por eso queremos que nos cuentes.

- Britt entre Rachel y yo no pasó nada de lo que los mayores aquí presentes piensan. Ella es… es… todo un "caballero" – recordaba los gestos de la morena para con ella – Esta noche tenemos una cita – finalizó Quinn.

- ¡Siiii! lo sabía. ¡Esa es mi mami! – Beth rompió el silencio. Se paró de su silla y fue a buscar el paquete – Tomá mamá. Ahora si te lo mereces. – la pequeña le guiño un ojo a su madre.

- Dios mío juro que eres un clon de Rachel – dijo Quinn sonriendo. Mientras los cinco esperaba atentamente la apertura del regalo.

_- Venganza, dulce venganza - _ pensó Quinn.

- Bueno luego les cuento – agarró la caja blanca con un gigantesco moño rojo y caminó a su dormitorio muajajajaja.

-¿QUEEEE? –ni se te ocurra Q vuelve aquí – protestaba Santana pero ya era tarde Quinn había cerrado la puerta.

-QUINIEEE ABRE. O AL MENOS ABRE ME A MI QUE SOY TU MADRE – judy apelaba a sus contactos.

-Ni hablar Judy. Si hay alguien a quien le tiene que abrir es a mi, SU AMIGA DEL ALMA. LA QUE ESTUVO JUNTO A ELLA EN TODOS LOS MOMENTOS BUENOS Y MALOS DE SU VIDA. – Santana apelaba a la emoción.

- QUINNIE SI ME DEJAS ENTRAR TE DEJO VER MIS PECHOS – Brittany sobornada con su cuerpo

-BRITTANY – dijeron todos

-¿Britt Britt cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de ofrecer tus pechos a cambio de cosas? – explicó su novia.

-Pero Sanny tu me dijiste que tu harías cualquier cosa por ellos entonces yo supongo que los demás también – no era tan loco el razonamiento de la bailarina.

-No cariño sólo yo puedo verlos nadie más – explicó dulcemente Santana

-¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE PECHOS DELANTE DE MI HIJA? YA DEMASIADO TENGO CON RACHEL ENSEÑANDOLE A SEDUCIR PERSONAS – gritó Quinn a través de la puerta de su cuarto – y aléjense de la puerta porque la única que va a ver lo que hay adentro del paquete voy a ser yo.

-MAMI SI ME DEJAS ENTRAR PROMETO CONTARTE TODO LO QUE MAMI RACHEL DIGA DE TI – Beth probaba con la extorsión.

-Ya ya dejen a mi hija en paz- Russel iba a terminar con los gritos – HIJA RECUERDA QUE SOY YO A QUIEN RACHEL TIENE QUE PEDIRLE TU MANO ASIQUE PIENSA BIEN A QUIEN VAS A DEJAR ENTRAR – no, no terminaron los pedidos, ahora Russell intentaba con las pequeñas amenazas.

-¿Pedir la mano? ¿En serio Russell en que siglo vives? Espero que no lleves el bastón a mi boda viejito – Santana trataba de ahuyentar con su perra interior a sus competidores.

- Guarda con lo que dices Santana que accidentalmente podría marcar el número de tu madre y hacerle saber que elegiste las rosas en vez de las lilas, eso no le va a caer nada bien – Judy defendía a su marido.

-MAMA – Beth seguía intentando entrar al cuarto sin hacerle caso a la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo entre Santana y Judy de tras de ella – CUANDO MAMI Y YO JUGAMOS A PONERLE PUNTAJE A LAS CHICAS BONITAS ELLA NUNCA QUIERE PONERTE PUNTAJE A TI ¿SABES PORQUE? – Beth atacaba con la curiosidad.

-¿Puntaje a las chicas bonitas?, Dios mío Beth ¿qué clase de juego es ese?... ¿porque hija? – definitivamente Quinn quería saberlo.

-SI ME DEJAS PASAR TE LO DIGO – sip definitivamente era hija de Rachel.

- ¿Y a mi que puntaje me dan? – preguntó Brittany

- A ti un 10 tía Britt – contesto Beth sin despegar el oído de la puerta de la habitación de su madre

-Siiiiiii ¿escucaste San? soy un 10 – la latina, que le había hecho prometer a Judy nunca decirle lo de las flores a su madre, asistió.

- ¿Y yo que soy? – Preguntó curiosa la abogada.

- MMMM –Beth trataba de recordar – creo que te pusimos un 9

-UN 9, UN MALDITO 9… IMPOSIBLE… ¿QUINN ESCUCHASTE? TU HIJA Y TU ROMEO ME PUSIERON UN 9 A MI. LAS ENANAS NO SABEN NADA DE MUJERES – definitivamente el puntaje no cayo bien en Santana.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Y ahí estaba en el marco de la misma Quinn Fabray vistiendo un hermoso vestido corto strapless rojo. La cinco personas en el pasillo competían por quien de ellas abría más grande la boca.

-Quinnie… estas hermosa – Judy halagaba a su hija.

- Es el regalo de Rachel. Es hermoso. – La rubia no podía parar de admirar su nueva prenda.

- Mami estas muy bonita pero… no había nada más en la caja… algo así como…

- A ver déjame ver me parece que vi algo – Quinn se metía a la pieza de vuelta – esto me parece que no es para mi – le entrego el paquete a su hija.

-SIIIIIIII ES EL NUEVO NBA. EN TU CARA TIA SAN. YO TAMBIEN TENGO REGALO. – Beth festejaba con su nuevo video juego.

- Vamos a ver quien ríe última cuando te haga pomada niña de Satán – esta vez la latina no iba a dejar que la niña le ganara.

Quinn siguió mirando como los demás se adentraban en el living y volvió a su cuarto para agarrar la tarjeta y leerla una vez mas: "Como no quería revelar el destino de nuestra noche me tome el atrevimiento de elegirte la vestimenta. Espero que no estés tan cansada de haber dado tantas vueltas en mi cabeza. Nos vemos en un rato su majestad" PD. El video juego es para Beth. Tengo que mantener a mis 2 mujeres preferidas contentas.

Departamento de Quinn – 7:59 pm

¡TOC, TOC, TOC! Rachel Berry golpeaba la puerta del departamento de Quinn, y enseguida se encontró con su propia hija recibiéndola.

-Hola cangurín – Rachel abrió sus brazos esperando el salto de la pequeña pero eso no sucedió.

-Madre. Pasa – asustaba lo seria que estaba la pequeña.

-¿Hay algún problema bicho bolita? – la morena no entendía la seriedad de su pequeña.

-Pasa a la sala por favor – Beth empezó su camino y Rachel la seguía.

Cuando entro al living se encontró a todos los amigos de Quinn y sus padres sentados formando un círculo y en el medio del círculo había una silla.

- Siéntate en la silla vacía madre – exigió Beth.

Rachel tragó saliva y caminó hacia la silla – Oigan no es que este asustada ¿pero estoy en problemas por algo? ¿el vestido era muy corto? O …

-SILENCIO – ordenó Santana – Tu vas a hablar sólo cuando nosotros, la JPDQ te diga que lo hagas – agregó la abogada.

- ¿La JP qué? – preguntó Rachel una vez sentada.

- La JPDQ, Junta Protectora De Quinn – explicó Mercedes.

- Rachel hemos revisado tu historial – empezó con el interrogatorio Russell – y tras una extensa investigación en Google, hemos descubierto que a la fecha cuentas con cientos…

- MILES – agrego Santana

- Miles – se corrigió Russell – miles de conquistas. Modelos…

- Bailarinas –agregó Brittany a la vez que le guiño un ojo a Rachel

- Actrices… - Mike

- Deportistas… - Tina

- Camareras… - esta fue su hija.

- Eeee si me permiten puedo expl… - Rachel trataba de defenderse.

- Creo que quedó claro lo que dije de que no puedes hablar antes de que se te de la orden – volvió a repetir Santana.

- Dinos Berry ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar a esta casa y sumar a Quinn a tu lista de cientos…

- MILES –volvía a corregir Santana picaramente

Russell agradeció la corrección con la cabeza y siguió -¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar a esta casa y sumar a Quinn a tu lista de MILES de conquistas? – finalizó la pregunta el hombre mayor.

- ¿Puedo hablar? – preguntó la morena a Santana. La latina asistió – Quinn es… es…

-¡EPA! Parece que alguien aquí no está muy convencida de lo que está haciendo – Dijo Sam mientras todos los demás asistieron.

- Vas a tener que darnos más que un tartamudeo Berry si quieres ser aprobada por esta junta – presionó Santana mientras tomaba apuntes en unas hojas.

Rachel tomó aire se paró de la silla – Quinn es la única mujer que me provoca esto – señalo todo su cuerpo con las manos – Quiero decir, Quinn es la única mujer que me pone nerviosa antes de verla, que hace que tenga ganas de romper el reloj porque las agujas no avanzan lo suficientemente rápido para que llegue el tiempo de verla, Quinn hace que el resto de las mujeres parezcan insignificantes frente a ella. Desde que la vi, esa vez en la calle, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un minuto. Se que eso que tienen en sus manos – señalaba las paginas de Internet que habían impreso sobre Rachel – se que la mayoría es verdad, no voy a mentir. Pero también se que ya no puedo vivir sin ella, me acepten o no, necesito salir con Quinn y demostrarle que yo soy la mujer que tiene que estar a su lado - finalizó agachando su cabeza.

-APROBADA – grito Judy y corrió a abrazarla.

- TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO – gritaron los demás y también fueron a abrazarla.

- ¿Beth? – preguntó la morena al ver que su hija se había quedado en su silla.

- ¿Mami me prometes que nunca le vas a hacer daño a mi mamá? – preguntó la niña

- Te lo prometo Cangurín – aseguró la morena – promesa de canguro menor a canguro mayor – fue lo último que dijo antes de ser atacada por el salto de su hija.

- Tengo una última pregunta Berry – dijo Santana. Rachel le hizo el gesto de aprobación - ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerme un 9? ¿Acaso eres ciega? Mira esta cola - Santana giraba mostrándose y hacía reír a todos los presentes.

Pero Rachel dejó de reír apenas sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Quinn entraba a la sala y para Rachel todo se silenció. Dejo a su hija en la silla y se acercó a la mujer de sus sueños.

- Hola – saludo Quinn. Estas muy bonita – halagó a la morena que simplemente llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado negro acompañado con una remera del mismo color y su pelo suelto en ondas.

- Quinn – tomó su mano y la beso – si algún día dejo de sonreír, por favor recuerdame este momento. Al lado tuyo las demás somos simples espectadoras de tu belleza – Subió su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez puedan existir y en los cuales quería perderse durante toda su visa.


	17. Chapter 17

Por aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo... acepto con toda humildad todo tipo de crítica. Nuevamente espero no aburrir y bueno mis sinceras reverencias para todos/as los/las que comentan y leen. Son unas/os bombonazos. Besototote

Descargo: No poseo nada de Glee, de hecho si el programa fuera mío en este momento estaría produciendo un reality de nombre "Naya, Dianna y Lea take UK"

Capitulo 17: Yo ya Te pertenezco

- Hola – saludo Quinn. Estas muy bonita – halagó a la morena que simplemente llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado negro acompañado con una remera del mismo color y su pelo suelto en ondas.

- Quinn – tomó su mano y la beso – si algún día dejo de sonreír, por favor recuérdame este momento. Al lado tuyo las demás somos simples espectadoras de tu belleza – Subió su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez puedan existir.

Quinn se ruborizaba ante las palabras de Rachel pero en ningún momento rompió la conexión visual. - ¿Te hicieron sufrir mucho? Se lo pesados que pueden ser cuando quieren – pregunto la fotógrafa que al parecer estaba al tanto de la hostigación que iba a sufrir la morena.

- ¿Tu sabias? – La rubia asistió – Oye, pudiste haberme avisado que un comité me iba a estar esperando preferiría tirarme a un pozo lleno de estrellas de reality que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Por cierto tu hija a heredado tu mirada asesina – Le dijo en voz baja a Quinn mirando de reojo a la rubia pequeña.

- Bueno al menos algo de mi hay en ella, últimamente es toda un mini tu. Por cierto tienes prohibido seguir enseñándole a conquistar chicas – por fin lo dijo.

- ¿Prohibido? Pero si yo no le enseño, la niña tiene un don nato, caen rendidas a sus pies. Yo sólo soy como el profesor X avier de los X-men, sólo entreno su talento.

- Si solo la entrenas entonces supongo que "Rachel dice que debemos a ayudar a damiselas en peligro" es parte del entrenamiento ¿cierto? – pregunto Quinn alzando su famosa cejada.

- Al parecer la parte de no le digas a tu madre lo que yo dije no la capta muy bien todavía – se defendió la morena mirando a su hija que se escondió detrás de sus abuelos.

- Y el jueguito de ponerle puntos a las mujeres… ¿Lo inventó Beth también? – Era Santana la que esta vez se metía en la conversación. La venganza del 9 se hacía presente.

La latina se ganó una mirada de "si te agarro te mato" por parte de la deportista – Eeee…

-Uyyyy alguién se acaba de ganar un 8 – comentó Tina

- A propósito – interrumpió Quinn – ¿porque yo no tengo puntaje?- la curiosidad mató a Lord Tugbigton.

- Beth cariño ven aquí– Rachel llamó a su hija cariñosamente esquivando la pregunta de la rubia mayor. Que esta niña no sabe cuando cerrar la boca.

- No mami mejor me voy a dormir que ya se me pasó la hora permitida, ¿cierto mamá? – Beth no iba a caer en las garras de su madre.

- Si mejor ve a dormir pequeña cobarde – le dijo Quinn a su hija – y no creas que tú te vas a escapar de la respuesta, sea como sea me vas a decir mi puntaje – presionó a la morena.

- ¿Sea como sea? Mmmm eso me gusta – insinuó Rachel sin darse cuenta que todavía estaba rodeada de gente.

-Quinnie si no quieres que tu padre vuelva a interrogar a Rachel será mejor que se vayan – apuró Judy al ver la cara de su marido ante este último comentario de la morena.

- Si creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – Anunció Quinn a su acompañante – Adios a todos – saludo la rubia.

- Hasta luego – saludó Rachel esquivando la mirada del hombre mayor

- ¡Espera mami! – Beth corrió y salto hasta su reciente madre – ¿Mami aunque esté prohibido me vas a seguir enseñando a conquistar chicas? – le susurró la pequeña a la mayor

- Dalo por hecho bicho bolita. Nadie nos prohíbe nada a nosotras ¿cierto? – contesto Rachel

- Mmmm – pensaba la niña – creo que mamá nos puede prohibir cualquier cosa – la lógica de la pequeña era acertada.

- Jaja. Tienes mucha razón cangurin. Tu madre puede hacer cualquier cosa con nosotras – beso a la niña y la bajo – Pórtate bien ¿sí? – Ahora si ¿nos vamos? – preguntó a Quinn abriéndole la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Para sorpresa de Quinn, apenas salieron del departamento la morena la tomó de la mano y la soltó sólo para abrirle la puerta del auto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?- preguntó Quinn.

- Si te lo digo luego tendría que matarte, y no queremos que Beth se quede con una sola madre ¿cierto? – bromeo Rachel haciendo reír a la otra chica.

- Voy a ser totalmente sincera contigo rubia. Me pase la noche entera pesando el lugar perfecto para ti, pensé en un picnic, pensé en playas, pensé en lugares para comer, hasta pensé en tomarnos un avión hacia algún lugar especial…

- Rachel estas exagerando, no es necesario que…

-Déjame terminar por favor – suplicó con cariño la jugadora posando una mano en la pierna de su acompañante. Quinn sólo asistió dándole lugar a que la morena siguiera hablando y deseando que esa mano se quedara en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo.

- El caso es que no encontraba lugar perfecto para ti. Nada era suficiente. Entonces me acorde de mis padres – recordó Rachel con una sonrisa - ellos celebraban todos sus aniversarios en un Restaurante muy discreto de la ciudad, no es nada ostentoso pero es un lugar para empezar, porque eso es lo que quiero, quiero empezar algo contigo – Rachel se estacionaba con estas palabras y miraba a su acompañante que a su vez le devolvía una sonrisa.

- No sé cómo haces morena pero siempre de dejas sin palabras, estoy segura de que el lugar es tan especial como tu – Quinn acarició la cara de su cita.

Rachel sonrió dejándose llevar por el rose de Quinn para luego bajarse rodear el auto y abrirle la puerta a su chica, esta última se volvió a sorprender de cómo la deportista tomaba de nuevo su mano una vez que se dirigían al lugar.

El lugar era precioso, tenía una luz tenue y música de ambiente. Varias parejas se ubicaban en distintas mesas, Quinn pensó que el lugar era perfecto para una primera cita, era perfecto para empezar. De nuevo Rachel había acertado.

- ¡Señorita Berry! La estaba esperando – dijo un hombre mayor aunque muy guapo, vestido de traje, apenas vio a la basquetbolista entrar – cuando leí su nombre en la reserva me costó creerlo, hace…

-9 años- Rachel ya había sacado la cuenta.

- Exacto – 9 años que no leía ese apellido en la lista de reservas. Espero que usted empiece una nueva tradición con esta hermosa señorita que la acompaña – el hombre le extendió su mano a Quinn.

- Señor Tunner ella es Quinn Fabray, Quinn el fue un gran amigo de mis padres Oscar Tunner, dueño del lugar- Los presentó Rachel.

- Encantada de conocerlo – saludo amablemente

- Créame que el gusto es mío señorita – el hombre beso su mano.

- Eeeee bueno ya, ya tampoco es para tanta presentación – Señor Tunner le presento a los celos de Rachel.

- El hombre miró a la morena sonriente – con que igual de celosa que tu padre ¿no? – Rió el hombre – Déjenme que las lleve a su mesa – las guió.

El hombre corrió la silla de Quinn para que esta se sentara y luego hizo lo mismo con la silla de enfrente que supuestamente le tocaba a la morena. Rachel se quedó pensando, agarró la silla y la puso al lado de Quinn, luego se sentó ante la atenta mirada de su compañera a la cual le extraño el gesto pero no dijo nada, al contrario mientras más cerca mejor.

…

- ¿Pelo Rosa? ¿Un tatuaje de Ryan Secret?... Guauu quien diria que de tras de semejante mujer se encontraba una pobre imitación de Marilyn Manson – Quinn estaba entreteniendo a Rachel con su pasado – Oye avísame cuando saques el látigo y empezamos la fiesta – siguió bromeando la morena - NECESITO ver fotos. Por favor, por favor no puedes dejar todo a mi imaginación – Rachel suplicaba amistosamente.

- Esas fotos están bajo doble llave y candado. Si caen en manos de desconocidos tienen la orden de autodestruirse en 10 segundos. Y saca esa cara de boba que no es para nada gracioso – Quinn se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

- Quinn – Rachel se acercaba aun más a ella agarraba delicadamente sus manos y tomándolas entre las suyas se las retiraba del rostro. – es un pecado que tapes semejante belleza… Además no tienes de que avergonzarte al contrario te hace más especial aun – beso cada una de sus manos para luego dejarlas, tenía miedo de poner a la otra chica incómoda.

- Es que… era una etapa difícil de mi vida – Quinn sabía que era el momento de abrirse – Yo no quería admitir que me gustaban las mujeres y hacía todo tipo de cosas para convencerme. Entre ellas acostarme con el padre de Beth – contó Quinn bajando su cabeza.

- ¡Ey! – Rachel levantó su cabeza desde su barbilla – Esa niña es perfecta. Como tu – encontró sus ojos y con la mirada trató de decirle lo agradecida que era de que Quinn hubiera acercado a Beth a su vida – Esperemos que cuando sea adolescente tenga mejor gusto que hacerse un tatuaje de Ryan Secret – bromeo la morena.

Quinn le dio un pequeño golpe y miró el brazó tatuado de la basquetbolista, tenía que preguntar, era ahora o nunca – Rach – Rachel la miro – ¿puedo preguntarte algo que me llama mucho la atención? – le dijo en un tono mezcla de suplica con sensualidad.

- Primero quiero que sepas que no es justo que uses ese tono de voz conmigo porque soy capaz de todo – advirtió simpáticamente la morena y segundo que tú puedes preguntar cualquier cosa – explicó.

- Entonces – se acercó a ella y uso el mismo tono para provocar a Rachel – ¿puedes contarme del tatuaje? – le encantaba ver como la otra mujer luchaba por no comerle la boca en ese momento. Se veía en sus ojos la pelea interna que el instinto de Rachel estaba teniendo contra su razón.

Rachel fijó sus ojos en los de la rubia –_ ¿me estas desafiando Fabray? – _Pensó para luego decir – dame tu mano – sin esperar un movimiento por parte de la otra mujer, la deportista agarró delicadamente su mano manteniéndola en el aire por unos segundos. – Mi tatuaje es una especie de historia, algo así como mis memorias – relataba la morena en un tono suave, mientras Quinn escuchaba atentamente. – Empieza en mi muñeca izquierda – llevó la mano de Quinn para que tocara la parte del cuerpo mencionada - con la fecha…

- ¿De tu cumpleaños? – se adelantó al relato.

Rachel movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro – No, no. Eres igual a tu hija de impaciente… es la fecha en que mis padres se casaron. Mamá decía que desde que dijo "si quiero" supo que quería formar una familia con papá. – recordó Rachel – Luego – subió la mano de Quinn por su brazo – toda esta parte de colores es mi infancia – Quinn trataba de distinguir alguna forma pero no era muy claro – dentro de las formas vas a poder encontrar pelotas de básquet – Rachel trazaba con el dedo de Quinn una línea del dibujo que formaba una esfera – viajes por distintas partes del mundo – esta vez su dedo formaba una especie de mapa- herramientas, osos de peluche… -¿los distingues? – preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo el relato para asegurarse de que la rubia la seguía.

- Eeeee – Quinn estaba en una especie de transe – eee si. Si. Sigue, sigue – insistió la rubia. Se podría pasar horas acariciando la piel suave de la morena.

Rachel sonrió – esta parte más transparente, con colores más claros – la mano de la fotógrafa subía hasta donde termina el antebrazo – es cuando les dije a mis padres que era gay. Las líneas forman una silueta de mujer – Esta vez sin ayuda, Quinn recorrió con sus dedos toda la silueta femenina. Creo que todos en el restaurante sentían las vibraciones que emanaban de estas dos mujeres.

-Luego hay dos manos ¿cierto? Puedo distinguirlas – decía Quinn mientras marcaba las manos con su dedo índice.

- ses – Rachel aclaró su garganta, estaba viviendo un momento muy difícil – si, esas manos son… son mi primera vez – Quinn sacó sus ojos del tatuaje para mirar a la morena – representan mi encuentro con el sexo, representan el tacto, representan las ganas de dar y recibir amor.

Quinn pensó que había muerto, que estaba en el limbo, no distinguía nada más que la voz de Rachel y lo único que podía ver en ese momento era la boca de la morena moviéndose. La música ya no era la melodía de algún cantante sino que el lugar estaba ambientado por el latido de su corazón.

- Luego oscurece – Fueron estas palabras de la deportista que la sacaron del transe. Rachel había tomado de vuelta la mano de la rubia y la subió justo al dibujo de su bíceps. Quinn volvió a posar sus ojos en el brazo de la morena – Oscurece por la ausencia de mis padres y a medida que sube por el brazo se pone peor.

Quinn frunció en ceño – Es cierto y no tiene forma tampoco – observó Quinn

- No tiene forma porque eso era mi vida en ese momento. Cualquier cosa. Después de la muerte de mis padres perdí el rumbo, me dedique a salir de fiesta en fiesta, emborracharme y acostarme con cuantas mujeres se me ocurriera –apenas terminó de decirlo Rachel buscó la mirada de Quinn pidiendo disculpas, pero la rubia seguía atenta al tatuaje.

- Cuando empieza el hombro – Quinn levantaba la manga de la remera para ver más claramente – en tu hombro se aclara de vuelta… y hay una… otra fecha – era como si estuviera estudiando un jeroglífico egipcio.

- Un día, después de varias horas de "diversión" como no podía pararme de la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido me quedé a dormir en vaya a saber que casa y tuve… tuve la misma pesadilla que tuve en tu casa la otra noche – Rachel no quería mirar a Quinn – Aparecía mi madre pidiéndome, rogándome que fuera feliz, que no dejara de intentarlo – la primer lágrima caía de los ojos de la morena – Y de repente desperté y miré a mi alrededor esperando ver a mis padres y lo único que vi fueron un montón de mujeres durmiendo alrededor mío, vi botellas vacías y lo sentí Quinn, lo sentí – ya no era una sola lágrima la que caía – Sentí que no estaba siendo feliz, estaba siendo todo lo contrario, me estaba destruyendo a mi misma. Me levanté de la cama, agarré mis cosas y me fui. Ese día… es día es la fecha que volví a nacer, esa fecha es la que está dibujada en mi hombro. ¿Te acuerdas del señor hipopótamo? – preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn.

Quinn asistió mientras con sus dedos secaba las lagrimas de la morena – El me contactó con gente en Londres donde termine el colegió y después me dediqué a jugar y bueno por eso el tatuaje sigue con un dibujo de ese país, fue como una especie de retiro espiritual sin la abstinencia sexual digamos- Rachel rio pero a al ver que a Quinn no le causó mucha gracia siguió con su relato. Se dio vuelta y agacho su cabeza para que Quinn viera su cuello – Este es el último – señaló el escudo de su actual equipo y volvió a su posición normal.

-¿El último? Preguntó Quinn que volvió a pasar sus dedos por el rostro de la morena para retirar los restos de lágrimas.

- Por ahora – agregó Rachel – Sólo tengo que pensar una forma de agregarlas a ti y a Beth – Y Quinn no pudo más. Volvió a besar a Rachel. Un beso en el que Quinn pudo notar como alguna de las lágrimas de la morena había parado en sus labios. Un beso intenso que Rachel se encargó de intensificar aún más cuando tomó a la rubia y la sentó encima suyo.

Diez segundos, veinte minutos, una eternidad puede haber durado ese beso pero para ambas no fue suficiente. Cuando pudieron separarse sus miradas seguían diciéndose aun más cosas.

- Quiero… quiero – Quinn intentaba hablar pero estaba agitada.

- Ey – dijo Rachel acariciándole el rostro – tranquila. Dime lo que quieres.

Quinn tomó aire y hablo – Quiero ser yo la que elija el tatuaje – lo dijo casi susurrando

- Quinn si me sigues besando así puedes elegir hasta el nombre de nuestros hijos… Solo me tienes que decir donde y cuando rubia – sonrío pícaramente.

- ¿Quién diría que el secreto para manejar a Rachel Berry eran los besos? – bromeó Quinn

- Ahí es donde te equivocas Fabray, no me maneja cualquier beso. Sólo los tuyos – dijo Rachel sin bromear.

A sólo dos segundos estuvo Quinn de volver a atacar los labios de Rachel, sólo dos segundo antes llegó el señor Tunner para impedir el ataque – Disculpen. Señorita Berry el coche ya esta en la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos? Preguntó sorprendida la rubia. Para ella no había mejor plan que quedarse en ese lugar practicando su nueva actividad preferida, besar a Rachel.

- Quiero que conozcas un lugar importante para mi – le susurró la morena a su chica para tratar que aliviar sus pucheros.

En una cancha de básquet en las calles de New York – 15 minutos después

- Rachel no es que no me guste lo que haces pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? – Quinn no entendía que hacía ella vestida en un hermoso vestido de 2500 dólares con un collar de rubí en una cancha callejera.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Rachel al ver la cara de asustada de la hermosa mujer. Sabes que no tienes que tenerlo. Jamás dejaría que te pasara nada – Rachel agarró por la cintura a su damisela

- Guauuu mi propio guardaespaldas, me gusta, me gusta – Quinn puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel - ¿Y porque este lugar es tan importante para ti? – otra vez la curiosidad mataba al pobre lord Tugbigton.

- En este lugar empecé a jugar al básquet – explicó la morena - Se que para ti puede no ser muy importante, pero para mi es una gran parte de mi vida, la única que nunca abandoné. Jugando al básquet salí adelante y estar haciéndolo es uno de los sueños de mi vida. Y por eso quiero compartirlo contigo, la dueña de mi otro sueño – terminó la morena acercando aun más a Quinn hacia ella.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente agachando la cabeza.

- Esa… esa sonrisa es mi favorita – Rachel admiraba a su Picasso personal.

- ¿Tu sonrisa favorita? ¿Entre cuales? – Pobre Lord Tugbigton la tercera vez que moría en manos de la curiosidad.

- Bueno pues… está la que haces irónicamente cuando alguien dice alguna estupidez - recordaba la morena. – También está la que haces cuando Beth hace algo que te pone orgullosa o la que haces de compromiso porque lo que están diciendo o haciendo no te causa realmente gracia – Rachel pasaba sus dedos rozando suavemente los labios de Quinn – También sonríes levemente, aunque no se note mucho, antes de decir una ironía – le contó - Pero esta, esta que es la sonrisa que haces cuando te digo cosas bonitas, cuando alguien te da un cumplido, o algo te da vergüenza es mi preferida – concluyó la deportista haciendo que Quinn se sonrojara y sonriera - ¡ahí esta! – Señaló la boca de la rubia con su dedo - ¿Ves? Es hermosa. Podría estar toda la noche haciéndola aparecer, me encanta…

- Rachel… Tienes que parar, me estas volviendo loca y estamos en la mitad de una cancha de básquet – era muy difícil controlarse.

- Esta bien, está bien. Me porto bien. Promesa de canguro mayor a madre de canguro menor – prometía Rachel – Pero tú tienes que hacer algo por mí – pidió la morena.

- A ver dime – incitó Quinn

- Bésame – suplicó la morena.

-Mmmm ¿quieres un beso? – Quinn se hacía rogar.

- no lo quiero más bien lo necesito – contestó Rachel.

- Pues si lo necesitas tanto me vas a decir antes, porque yo no tengo puntaje en el juego entre tu y Beth – Nadie deja a Quinn Fabray con la duda. No por nada han muerto tantos gatos.

- Oye estoy casi segura de que eso califica como extorsión – acusó la morena a la rubia.

- Tómalo o déjalo Rachel Berry. Estoy segura de que cualquier otra aceptaría el intercambio – Quinn amago a irse hacia la calle pero Rachel la agarró del brazo -¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo? – la rubia se hacía la desentendida.

- Tú no tienes puntaje porque un diez no es suficiente, porque un mil no es suficiente, porque un infinito no es suficiente… No tienes puntaje porque eres única, porque no ningún número te haría justicia – aseguró la morena.

Quinn se acerco a ella para besarla pero Rachel se alejó dejando a la rubia confundida - ¿Rachel?

- Ya puedes ir a buscar a cualquier otra para besar tranquila – dijo Rachel caminando hacia el coche. Caminó unos metros y se dio vuelta para agregar- Cuando termines sólo tienes que silbar porque yo ya te pertenezco. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo me tienes en la palma de tu mano – siguió caminando.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo listo. Nuevamente mis mayores deseos para que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Y por supuesto me rindo a los pies de cada comentario. Hacen a este intento de escritora feliz. Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mío, el día del estreno de la cuarta temporada le pagaría lo que fuera necesario al Director general de Google para que en el logo del buscador hubiera un diseño a tono del programa. Algo así como "GooGLEE "

Capitulo 18: ¡Señor Si señor!

Quinn se acerco a ella para besarla pero Rachel se alejó dejando a la rubia confundida - ¿Rachel?

- Ya puedes ir a buscar a cualquier otra para besar tranquila – dijo Rachel caminando hacia el coche. Caminó unos metros y se dio vuelta para agregar- Cuando termines sólo tienes que silbar porque yo ya te pertenezco. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo me tienes en la palma de tu mano – siguió caminando.

Quinn se apuró para alcanzar a la morena – ven acá idiota – le dijo cariñosamente mientras agarraba su brazo para traerla hacia ella – yo sólo beso a jugadoras de básquet, morenas, bajitas y con un ego enorme – jugaba la rubia

- Yo soy morena – dijo Rachel y Quinn asistió.

- Juego al básquet –afirmo la morena

- Y muy bien dicen – agrego la fotógrafa haciendo sonreír a la otra chica.

- Y también soy bajita – se media con su mano

- No es que tenga un problema con eso – de paso Quinn aclaraba.

- Mmmm pero me falta el ego, bueno supongo que será alguna otra – Rachel se encogió de hombros – Nos vemos luego entonces – trató de irse y digo trató porque al primer paso que intentó dar, Quinn la rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente.

Se miraron, se sonrieron, se miraron, se sonrieron… se besaron. A diferencia de los anteriores besos, este no lo inició ninguna, fue sincronizado, mutuo, fue… fue perfecto, tan perfecto que quien hubiera pasado en ese momento por ese lugar no hubiera visto dos personas besándose, hubiera visto una sola figura, no había espacio que las separara.

Llegando al departamento de Quinn

Rachel y Quinn iban de la mano caminando por el pasillo que terminaba en el departamento de la rubia.

- ¿Está mal que aun no nos hayamos despedido y yo ya este te extrañando? – le preguntó la morena a su acompañante.

- ¿No vas a entrar conmigo? – preguntó en un tono decepcionada Quinn agachando su cabeza

- Quinn... mírame por favor – la rubia alzó sus ojos – ¿tú sabes que va a pasar si yo entro cierto? – preguntó Rachel dando por hecho la respuesta de, la pronto por ser, su chica.

- Lo sé… – afirmó- pero es que la noche fue muy corta y mañana sales para Indiana y… y no quiero que te vayas ¿no puedo atarte a la pata de mi cama ni siquiera? – bromeo la rubia

- Mmm, depende… ¿si me tiro al piso y giro sobre mi misma me rascarías mi pancita? – Rachel siguió el jueguito del perro. Levantó sus manos saco su lengua e imitó a un perro jadeando.

- Por supuesto que si. Y si me miras con tus ojitos de perro mojado te rasco detrás de la oreja – Quinn alzaba su mano y rascaba a la morena en el lugar mencionado haciendo reír a la otra mujer – Gracias… gracias por esta noche – termino el juego Quinn mirando a su morena a los ojos – Gracias por todo en realidad – acarició el brazo tatuado que se había convertido en la nueva obsesión de la rubia.

- Si alguien tiene que agradecer soy yo a ti, por aceptar salir conmigo- Rachel tomó la mano de la otra chica y la beso - Quinn… tú… yo…

- Ey – la rubia tranquilizaba a Rachel – estoy aquí ¿sí? Dime.

Rachel suspiro – ¿podemos desayunar juntas mañana, es decir tu, Beth y yo? No quiero que tomes esto como una presión ni nada sólo que como me voy por unos días quería ver a Beth antes y…

- Rach, Rach para – puso un dedo en su boca - Por supuesto que quiero. Además a tu hija le va a encantar verte antes de que te vayas – dijo imaginando la cara de la niña.

-¿Y a ti? – Preguntó la morena - ¿a ti te va a gustar verme? – completó la pregunta acercándose a la fotógrafa y apretándola suavemente contra la puerta.

- Mmm más o menos – Quinn ponía cara de duda – tal vez deberías darme una razón para desear verte – provocó.

- ¿Sabes que es peligroso jugar conmigo no? – le susurró Rachea centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Peligro? Una Fabray no sabe el significado de esa palabra – dijo Quinn con aires de superación

- Pues tal vez es hora de que una Berry se lo enseñe – Le dijo Rachel a la vez que mordía el labio inferior de la rubia sin dejar de mirar la reacción de Quinn. Puso sus manos en la cintura y la apretó aun más contra la puerta para volver a besarla.

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER ASQUEROSIDADES EN EL PASILLO? – La voz de Santana se escuchó a través de la puerta – SU HIJA ESTA DURMIENDO A 2 PUERTAS DE USTEDES, PERVERTIDAS. RACHEL SI NO QUIERES QUE LLAME A RUSSELL YO QUE TU SACARIA LAS MANOS DEL TRASERO DE QUINN – gritaba Santana mientras prendía y apagaba la luz del pasillo.

- Santana ¿puedes dejar la luz ya? Muy maduro de tu parte – decía Quinn mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morena que ahora tenía sus manos bien a la vista.

-Sanny tú no le dices asquerosidad mientras nosotras lo hacemos en el pasillo – esta vez se sentía la voz de Brittany.

-¿Brittany puedes dejar de contar intimidades de cama entre tú y tu futura mujer? – Suplicaba Tina – Mercedes y yo llevamos 4 horas con ustedes y ya sabemos desde que color de ropa interior están llevando hasta que el lugar preferido de Santana en la cama es entre tus piernas – la noche había sido un tormento tanto para la cantante como para la doctora Chang.

-BRITTANY – chilló su novia

- Será mejor que entres antes que esas dos vuelvan locas a Mercedes y Tina. Además o quiero que la JPDQ me examine de nuevo – Rachel tragaba saliva al recordar ese momento - ¿Nos vemos mañana si? – Le dio un corto beso en los labios y dio vuelta hacia el ascensor.

- Ey – Llamó Quinn y Rachel frenó el ascensor – Nos vemos mañana - le dio un beso más intenso – y avísame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿si? – la moren asistió y saco la mano de las puertas para que se cerrara el ascensor.

Cuando Quinn entró a su apartamento la primera imagen que vio fue su sillón con cuatro mujeres comiendo helado y mirándola atentamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes acá y encima comiéndose mi helado? Y Te lo advierto Santana la próxima vez que me interrumpas te olvidas que soy tu dama de honor ¿me oyes? – amenazó Quinn.

- Ya ya Fabray dejas las pobres amenazas y empieza a contar... – Le resto importancia a la advertencia

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Dónde fueron? ¿Quién pago? – no será demasiado Mercedes.

- ¿Te trató bien? ¿Porqué demoraron tanto?...

- Dejen de hacerle preguntas estúpidas – interrumpió la latina a Tina– Vamos primero a lo más importante ¿Qué tal besa el bomboncito? ¿Pudiste tocar ese trasero? Madre mía apuesto a que es duró como una roca…

- San dice que mi trasero es tan duro que cuando lo muerde tiene miedo de perder un diente – Brittany dijo de la nada.

-BRITTANY – dijeron todas al unísono.

- ¿Ves Quinn? Esto es lo que hemos soportado toda la noche esperando a que llegaras para contarnos sobre tu cita así que por favor ten piedad de nosotras – rogó Mercedes.

Quinn suspiró, volvió a mirar las caras de sus amigas que estaban expectantes como si estuvieran esperando la continuación de los Juegos del Hambre – Pues… Rachel es… es maravillosa, es la mujer perfecta. Me trata como si fuera una Reina y me cuida como si fuera de porcelana pero…– miró a sus amigas y se sentó en el sofá que estaba libre agarrándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa Quinnie? – preguntó Brittany acercándose a ella y acariciándole la espalda.

- Rachel es perfecta, y me gusta mucho, por no decir que me vuelve loca y sus besos… ¡o Dios sus besos! Me dejan temblando. Y la forma en que me mira, cómo si yo fuera su máximo tesoro y la forma en que quiere a Beth… TODO. Rachel es perfecta – Quinn terminó su descripción.

-Pero… - Tina sabía que venía un pero

- Pero tengo miedo. – Concluyó Quinn - Tengo miedo a sufrir – sacó la cabeza de entre sus manos y miró a sus amigas. – Jamás había sentido esto – se tocó el pecho – esto tan fuerte. Estar al lado de alguien y sentir que te falta el aire, no hace ni quince minutos que se fue y ya quiero volver a verla y si no hubiera sido por ustedes – las acuso apuntándoles con el dedo - juro, híper juro que hubiera dejado que me haga el amor ahí en el pasillo. – señalo a la puerta. Pero cada vez que me dice algo me pregunto ¿seré la única a la que alguna vez se lo dijo?, Miren este vestido – señalo su ropa - ¿Qué tal si no soy la única a la que alguna vez le regalo algo así? – Se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la sala – Por Dios miren esta lista – agarró las hojas de Google que su padre había dejado allí – Son cientos…

- Miles – corrigió Santana

- Son miles de mujeres y…

- ¡Y que mujeres! – Interrumpió Santana - ¿Viste los pechos de la modelo rusa? Fíjate esta en la pagina 14 – La latina trató de agarrar las hojas.

-¡SANTANA! – la retaron el resto de sus amigas.

- Pero si tiene razón, miren lo que son estas mujeres – pasó las hojas como si estuviera barajando un mazo de cartas – Soy una estupida. Si en el mismo restaurante que comimos no paraban de mirarla. ¿Porque me va a elegir a mi? – volvió a caer en el sofá echando su cabeza para atrás.

- Bueno si quieres podemos hacerle la prueba de la Santísima Trinidad Q, nunca falla, Tina puede ocupar tu lugar – ofreció como opción Santana. La prueba de la Santísima trinidad consistía en que tanto Santana, Brittany como Quinn sacaban a "relucir" sus mejores atributos físicos para tentar a la víctima. Era una especie de prueba de fidelidad, decían ellas. Ni Sam ni Mike la había pasado exitosamente.

- Puedes dejar de decir tonteras Santana – exigió Mercedes

- Esa prueba no es ninguna tontera y te recuerdo que tu chico NO LA PASO – nadie se metía con la prueba de la Santísima Trinidad creada por la mismísima hija de Satán, ósea Santana.

- Quinn – Intervino Brittany acercándose a su amiga e ignorando la pelea de las otras dos – En este momento tu eres como una pequeña tortuga marina – afirmó la bailarina dejando a sus cuatro amigas desconcertadas.

- Britt Britt no creo que este sea un buen momento para que le cuentes a Q sobre los documentales que te gusta ver – le dijo su futura esposa.

Sin hacerle caso a Santana ni a la cara de las demás Brittany explicó – Mira, cuando nacen las tortuguitas, tienen que cruzar un largo camino para poder meterse al océano pero el problema es que en el camino las pueden agarrar los depravadores ¿cierto San? – pregunto

- Depredadores cariño – corrigió la latina

- Cierto. En el camino las pueden agarrar los depredadores – Brittany esperó a que las demás la felicitaran como si hubiera inventado la teletranspotación.

- Perdona Britt pero no te sigo – lo único que le faltaba a Quinn en este momento era saber sobre las cosas que veía su amiga en el Discovery kids.

- ¿Que no lo ves? Tu eres la tortuguita marina Q. Estas asustada, con miedo por lo que pueda pasarte antes de llegar a tu océano. Rachel es tu océano y tus miedos, su pasado, los celos son los depredadores – Las chicas estaban entrando en razón.

- Mi prometida es una genia – dijo Santana besando a Brittany.

- Quinnie ni tu ni la tortuga pueden quedarse esperando a que no haya depredadores porque sin el agua la tortuga se muere, o eso creo porque Sanny me cambió el canal porque quería ver su telenovela – contó la bailarina.

- BRITANNY TE DIJE QUE NO LO PODIA SABER NADIE – Santana se avergonzaba mientras sus amigas se aguantaban la risa – le cuentan a alguien esto y las mato ¿oyeron? – amenazó

- Sanny deja que terminemos de ayudar a Quinn – le dio un beso pequeño mientras la latina se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando para otro lado – El caso es que sin el agua la tortuga se muere…

- Al igual que se muere Santana si no ve su telenovela – comentó Mercedes burlándose de la cheerleader.

- PERO PORQUE NO TE CALLAS…

- Sanny ya deja de pelear que quiero hablar con Quinn – la reto su prometida logrando que Santana hiciera más pucheros aun y se pusiera colorada cuando veía que Tina y Mercedes imitaban el sonido de un látigo.

- Quinn – continúo la bailarina – sin agua las tortuguitas no pueden vivir, tu sin Rachel ¿podrías hacerlo? – preguntó mirando a su amiga.

No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para responder – Quiero a Rachel en mi vida, la quiero a mi lado, la necesito a mi lado – afirmo

-¿Ves? Ella es tu océano. Y para llegar a ella vas a tener que arriesgarte y enfrentar todos tus depredadores – finalizaba su fabula la rubia más alta.

Quinn abrazó a Brittany – Gracias Britt. Aun no entiendo como Santana tuvo tanta suerte de conocerte y encima de lograr que te cases con ella – Quinn sonreía al ver que Santana orgullosa subía su pecho – Creo que me voy a dormir. Tengo que despertar temprano para dejar a mis padres en el aeropuerto – se levantó del sillón – Buenas noches y cierren la puerta cuando salgan, si es que alguna vez se piensan ir de aquí – miró a Santana sobre su hombro.

- ¿Quién quiere más helado? – preguntó la latina.

Cuando Quinn se estaba por meter a la cama agarró su celular y vio un mensaje nuevo de Rachel, que por lo visto no había notado antes. "Llegué sana y salva, aunque no totalmente entera porque mi alma, corazón y mente quedaron contigo. Buenas noches su majestad"

- ¡Ay morena, morena! – se decía a si misma - No se como lo voy a hacer pero voy a llegar al océano sea como sea.

Demás esta decir que esa noche Quinn soñó con reinas, tortugas, tatuajes y con Rachel. Por sobretodo con Rachel.

Mismo departamento - Lunes por la mañana

Era muy difícil distinguir la cabeza de Beth entre tanto hipopótamo. –_ Dios mío Rachel tienes que dejar de regalarle estas cosas – _pensaba Quinn mientras Acomodaba a Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro y Cinco para poder despertar a su hija y digo los acomodaba porque tremendo reto se ligo de SU propia hija la mañana que para despertarla tiro a todos los peluches al piso.

- Beth, cariño, despierta – le decía dulcemente a su hija que ni registró la voz de su madre – Beth, amor, es hora – volvía a intentarlo – Beth tienes que ir al colegio –esta vez probaba sacudiéndola un poco y con un tono más fuerte. Lo único que hizo la niña fue girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Cuando Quinn estaba por utilizar un método menos pedagógico si así se le podría llamar a destapar entera a su hija y pegarle semejante grito que no le quede otra que quedar colgada del techo, como Lord Tugbigton cuando Santana lo persigue con la escoba porque llenó de pelos sus trajes de oficina, escucho golpes en su puerta. – Te salvaste enana, tienes cinco minutos más – murmuro a su hija y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días – saludó una morena que traía todas sus manos ocupadas - ¿me ayudas con esto por favor? – pidió a la rubia.

- Rachel ¿Cuántos vasos trajiste esta vez? Pensé que ya sabías que el mío es el latte – pregunto Quinn sorprendida.

- Traje tu latte, la leche con chocolate de Beth y varios más porque no se cual les gusta a tus padres – razonaba la deportista

Quinn estaba por explicarle a la deportista que sus padres se fueron temprano pero se distrajo con el atuendo de la morena, Santana tenía razón esos shorts deberían estar prohibidos.

- ¿Quinn? – llamó la morena

- ¿Mmmm? – la rubia levantó su mirada

- Deberías hacerte ver la vista…tienes mis piernas metidas en tus ojos… Te pueden hacer daño – dijo pícaramente Rachel.

- Muy graciosa señorita Berry, muy graciosa. Tan graciosa que ¿sabes que? Ahora te toca a ti ir a despertar a tu hija, luego vamos a ver quien se ríe de quien. – Nadie intenta despertar a Beth un día lunes y sale viva para contarlo.

- Oye… Y me vas a mandar a la guerra así nomás, ¿sin un beso de la buena suerte? – Rachel se acercaba a la fotógrafa.

- Sería muy mala, muy cruel de mi parte si hago eso ¿no? – respondió la rubia en un tono muy sensual acercándose ella también a la morena.

- Muy pero muy mala. Quizás sea el último que me puedas dar antes del ataque endemoniado del bicho bolita – ya estaban una enfrente de la otra.

Cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de besar en los labios a la deportista, cambió de rumbo y le dio el beso en la mejilla – Buena suerte soldado Berry – la despidió.

- ¿Esa es toda la suerte que voy a recibir? Mire que es una misión casi sin retorno mi Comandante – puntualizó Rachel – No creo que un beso en la mejilla sea suficiente.

- ¿Te di un beso en la mejilla? – preguntó Quinn haciéndose la confundida. Rachel asistió.

- Pues perdóname, es que últimamente tengo algo en los ojos que no me deja ver bien. Algo así como una alergia llamada "las piernas de Rachel"- se vengaba Quinn del comentario anterior de la morena – Ya ve a despertar a tu hija por favor – le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

- Señor si señor – murmuró Rachel mientras se metía en el pasillo llevándose la mano a la cabeza e imitando el saludo de los militares.

- LA ESCUCHE SOLDADO BERRY. ME DEBE 200 LAGARTIJAS – gritaba desde la sala Quinn.

…

Quince minutos habían pasado desde que Quinn mandó a Rachel a despertar a Beth. Era difícil despertarla pero tampoco para demorarse tanto tiempo. Supuso que era mejor ir al rescate de su soldado.

- Rachel ¿est… – pero Quinn no pudo terminar la oración porque un hipopotamazo le dio en la cara - ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – preguntó Quinn con el hipopótamo que le había pegado en la mano mientras observaba como Beth desde arriba de la cama atacaba a Rachel con una almohada en una mano y un peluche en la otra mientras la morena contraatacaba arrojando hipopótamos desde atrás de una silla.

- Buen día mamá estamos jugando a la guerra. Los hipopótamos están infectados con un virus letal, no puedes dejar que te toquen – explicaba Beth mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de provenientes de la morena

Quinn soltó rápidamente al peluche no quería infectarse con nada aunque fuera imaginario – RACHEL SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE DESPERTARLA NO ENTRETENERLA – retó a la morena

- ¡Es tu culpa! Tu me diste la idea de la guerra – contestaba la morena mientras una almohada le pasaba volando por la cabeza – jajaja Fallaste. Y te quedaste sin defensa asíque… ¡TUC! Rachel recibía un peluchazo en su cabeza de parte de la rubia mayor.

- ¡PERDISTE! Jajaja, estás infectada jajaja ¡Soy la dama de la Guerra! – Beth bailaba arriba de la cama.

- QUINN ME INFECTASTE – se quejaba Rachel.

- Pues tu me obligaste- No lo hubiera hecho si tu hubieras despertado a tu hija en vez de estar tonteando con los juguetes y hacer semejante lío –se defendía la rubia – YA MISMO las quiero a las dos en la cocina desayunando ¿Me oyeron?- la niña y la morena asistieron – Pero apenas Quinn se dio vuelta para irse un hipopotamazo le pegó en la espalda.

Cuando se dio vuelta, para aplicar la mirada letal a la culpable, las dos "niñas" tenían cara de "yo no fui" diría Bart Simpson.

- Fue Rachel mamá – se apuró Beth a decir señalando con el dedo a su otra madre.

- Pero mira que eres traidora bicho bolita – Rachel corrió para la cama para tratar de agarrarla pero la pequeña fue más rápida y salió corriendo para meterse al baño a prepararse para ir al colegio.

- Eeeee…Bueno yo creo que voy a ir preparando el desayuno ¿si? – la morena pensaba que iba a escapar fácilmente pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera salir de el cuarto y esquivar la situación Quinn llegó antes que ella y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija y dejando a la basquetbolista atrapada entre la pared y ella. La rubia puso un brazo a cada lado de los hombros de Rachel.

–Tú no vas a ningún lado – le anunció Quinn, mirándola intensamente. Mientras colocaba su rostro a poca distancia del de la morena con un ágil movimiento puso su pierna derecha en la entrepierna de la morena – No te das una idea de lo que te va a costar haberme tirado ese peluche – le susurraba a escasos centímetros de distancia y presionando aún más su pierna contra su rehén.

- ¿200 lagartijas más? – preguntó Rachel tragando saliva, pero la rubia negó con su cabeza y presionó más la pierna contra ella.

- ¿abdominales? – Otra negación, más presión

- Frio – susurró Quinn

- ¿suicidas?

- Frío, frío, muy frío casi helado diría yo…- Quinn hablaba tan cerca de la morena que esta última podía sentir las vibraciones en sus labios. Ni hablar del calor que estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas. Para Rachel no estaba para nada frío.

- ¿Saltos de rana? – era la última opción que le quedaba. Se hace muy difícil pensar cuando tu sangre está en otro lado.

- Mmm No. Que lástima – rozaba sus labios y ponía toda su fuerza en apretar el centro de Rachel con su pierna – Te congelaste – esquivo la boca para besar la frente de la morena y se separó de ella para salir justo cuando su hija salía del baño. Rachel quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

- ¿Estas lista cariño? – preguntó la rubia a su hija como si nada

- Si mamá. ¿Y mami Rachel? – obviamente Beth no estaba al tanto de la tortura que sufrió su reciente madre.

- Tu mami Rachel se ha quedado levantando todos tus peluches, no vaya a ser que tenga que castigarla de nuevo ¿CIERTO RACH? –preguntó la rubia a través de la puerta

-ORDENANDO PELUCHES – es lo único que se escuchó como respuesta del otro lado.


	19. Chapter 19

Un nuevo capitulo que merece mis sinceros respeto para todos y todas las escritoras. Me cuesta escribir mis ideas, pido mil perdones si causo cualquier malestar o desilusión. Infinitas gracias por su compañía. Alegran la vida con sus comentarios. Besotototes.

Descargo: Glee no es mío pero si lo fuera Yo también hubiera contratado a Kate Hudson pero probablemente no para el mismo papel que tiene pensado Ryan Murphy, lo mió sería más pervertido jaja.

Capitulo 19: Tu ganas y yo pierdo

Estudio de fotografía de Quinn – A la mañana del 1º partido del Rachel

- ¡INES! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE ESTA LUZ ACA? NECESITO EL OTRO LED, LO HE REPETIDO 20 VECES. ¡GEORGE! ¿CUANTO VAS A TARDAR EN TRAERME LO QUE PEDI? – Definitivamente no era un buen día para ser empleado de Quinn Fabray, llevaba horas tratando mal a todo el mundo, cadetes, ayudantes, técnicos, publicista, modelos, representantes, nadie se salvaba.

- Hay bandera roja, el mar está picado – anunciaba Inés por lo bajo a Santana que venía entrando al lugar de trabajo de su amiga.

- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que cambie de color a lo largo del día? – preguntó la latina.

- Casi nulas. Muchas posibilidades de tormenta durante la tarde – respondió la secretaría de Quinn en clave

-¿hora aproximada del cambio de color? – preguntó la latina

- Desde ayer a la mañana – anunciaba Inés mientras ambas miraban cómo Quinn rompía en la cara de una modelo una foto y la joven salía hacia el baño corriendo.

– Santana trata de hacer algo por favor – le rogaba la asistente - Todavía nos quedan muchas horas de trabajo y tiene a todo el staff temblando – señaló a su alrededor. Literalmente había un pasante que estaba llorando sólo porque Quinn le dijo inútil.

- Voy a ver que puedo hacer. No por nada esa mujer fue capitana de las chearleders ¿sabes? – La latina sabía lo perra que podía ser Quinn cuando quería. Fue hasta a donde estaba la rubia la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la oficina privada de la rubia.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS… SANTANA ¿Qué HACES? DEJAME – se quejaba sorprendida por la aparición de su amiga en el estudio.

- Ya deja de gritar – le dijo la abogada mientras entraban a la oficina y cerraba la puerta – Quinn te conozco desde aquella vez en el jardín de infantes cuando las dos hicimos llorar un niño para que se largara de los columpios, se que algo que está pasando así que vamos larga – presionó Santana.

- Mi único problema es que estoy rodeada de incompetentes. Ese es mi problema… a propósito ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de esquivar el tema.

- Primero, te recuerdo que soy tu asesora legal, por lo tanto reviso todos tus contratos y por lo tanto sabía que hoy era la prueba de las modelos para Sport Illustrated, no me lo iba a perder por nada y segundo no me vengas con que no te pasa nada que tu "problema tiene nombre y apellido: Rachel Berry" – le dijo su amiga gesticulando con sus manos las comillas – Así que te lo advierto Q o abres tu boca ahora o me voy a ver obligada a llamar a Brittany ¿Quiere eso? Sabes que ella te va a sacar las palabras como sea tortuguita. – amenazó Santana.

- Tu llamas a Brittany y yo le digo que estás haciendo aquí – contraataco Quinn haciendo una mueca burlona

- Jajaja no me hagas reír quieres. Brittany me pidió que sacara fotos y que le pidiera a Irina Shayk que me firme un pecho – explico como si nada la latina. -¿No vas a hablar? Bueno tu te lo buscaste – agarró su celular y apretó la marcación rápida número uno.

- Corta esa llamada ya mismo quieres – Quinn trato de sacarle el móvil pero Santana fue más rápida.

-Hola Britt Britt... espera un segundo amor – Miró a Quinn - ¿cambiaste de opinión? – pregunto a la fotógrafa.

- Esta bien, esta bien pero no la hagas venir a Brittany – Le dijo Quinn enojada mientras se sentó enfrente de su notebook para buscar algo.

- No amor todavía no… Si quédate tranquila tengo la cámara conmigo… Si amor, me acuerdo, el pecho izquierdo… Bueno nos vemos enseguida que tengo que hablar con Quinn… Te amo – finalizó la llamada y se quedó esperando a la rubia. - ¿Y bien? Empieza a hablar rubia hueca – dijo Santana.

- Esto me tiene mal Santana – dio vuelta su computador para mostrarle la tapa del diario "Indianápolis news".

- Guauuuu descubrieron un nuevo pozo petrolero en indiana ¡Que bueno! Festejaba irónicamente Santana. Restándole importancia a la verdadera imagen que le mostraba Quinn leyendo otra noticia.

- No te hagas la graciosa, querías que hable, pues ahí tienes. En la tapa del diario más importante de Indianápolis Rachel Berry corriendo SEMI DESNUDA por las calles de la ciudad – puntualizaba Quinn mientras con su dedo golpeaba la foto de la basquetbolista.

- ¿Y? – pregunto la abogada que no le veía nada raro a la foto

- ¿Y? preguntas… Rachel… MI RACHEL ESTA DESNUDA EN UN DIARIO… ¡Por Dios! Mira cómo la mira la tipa que sale esta en la esquina del recuadro – señaló un lugar en su notebook. Escucha el título de la nota " RACHEL BERRY LA NUEVA ESTRELLA DE LAS LIBERTY MUESTRA SU DIBUJADO CUERPO POR LAS CALLES DE NUETRA CIUDAD BLA BLA BLA" – leyó Quinn con un tono burlesco. -¿Sabes quien escribe la nota? – Preguntó Quinn retóricamente – UNA MUJER. Una mujer que al parecer esta muy CALIENTE CON MI NOVIA, Novia con la cual no he podido hablar ni cinco putos minutos desde que se fue – Finalizó la rubia gritándole a la pantalla.

- PRIMERO que no está desnuda, lleva puesto un top y el short sexi ese que usa cuando quiere que todas las mujeres de New York babeen por ella – Quinn giro los ojos. Su amiga no la estaba ayudando para nada - y SEGUNDO… ¿tu escuchas lo que estás diciendo Q? La llamaste TU chica, TU novia y que yo sepa ella no es ninguna de las dos cosas – repasaba Santana

- Yo no dije eso – trató de hacer memoria para defenderse

- Si. Si lo dijiste. Me parece que te estás adelantando demasiado Q, apenas han salido una vez y mira como estas – la señaló – te comen los celos – concluyó agarrando la notebook para volver a mirar la foto.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo – Quinn se paró de su silla - por donde pasa Rachel aparece alguna tipa atrás de ella – ¿Qué hago San? – Preguntaba la rubia sin recibir respuesta alguna - ¿San? – se giró a ver a su amiga - ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE MIRAR LA FOTO PERVERTIDA? – Quinn le sacó de sus manos la computadora, la cerró y dejó en el escritorio.

- ¿Crees que Rachel quiera firmarme un pecho? – preguntó pensativa Santana. Pregunta que se gano una mirada asesina.

- Quinn escucha. ¿Acaso has visto donde estas tu y de que carajo trabajas? – planteo la abogada.

- Escucha si me vas a salir con otra fábula de tortuguitas y océanos ahórratela porque no tengo ganas… Anoche Beth y Rachel me hicieron volver a ver Nemo por vigésima tercera vez. Juro que una vez más y mi lengua natal va a pasar a ser le cetáceo – le contó a su amiga.

- ¿Creí que no habías hablado con ella anoche? – preguntó Santana recordando la conversación previa.

- Es que no hablé, Beth agarró el celular antes que yo, hablaron como dos horas y después se pusieron a ver Nemo. Fue bastante frustrante – explicó Quinn.

- A lo que iba Q, no es ninguna fabula – se anticipo cuando veía que su amiga estaba por protestar – Tu trabajas con mujeres desnudas – semidesnudas todo el tiempo. Hoy mismo vas a ver mueres en bikini todo el puto día Quinn – razonaba Santana.

- Tu lo dijiste, lo mió es trabajo S. ¡TRABAJO! – puntualizó la fotógrafa para luego oir golpes en la puerta.

- Permiso – era Inés – Quinn en la puerta hay cinco personas que dicen traer algo para ti – le informó la secretaria.

- Ahora no Inés, ¿no lo puedes recibir tú? ¿O uno de los pasantes? Estoy ocupada – quería terminar de hablar con la latina antes de las fotos.

- Me dieron esto – le entregó una nota – por si no los atendías – explicó la secretaria.

Quinn leyó "_Cinco regalos por las cinco veces que te hubiera besado si no estuviéramos lejos"_

Y sin ningún tipo de aviso salió por la puerta - ¿Dónde están Inés? Hazlos pasara inmediatamente – el resto del staff miraba a su jefa esperando a ver con que cosa salía ahora.

- Por aquí Por favor – y uno a uno 5 hombres vestidos con el mismo uniforme entraron al estudio y se colocaron uno al lado del otro sin decir una palabra. Cada uno de ellos traía un paquete del mismo tamaño pero envuelto de distintos colores.

- ¿Estas segura de que esto no es un atentado Q, mira que en esas cosas podría caber una bomba sin problema? – preguntaba Santana que miraba sospechosa a los tipos.

- Es de Rachel – dijo Quinn y rápidamente fue hasta el primero de los paquetes. Pero cuando fue a agarrar la caja el hombre que la sostenía cantó…

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

Y le dio a la rubia una nota. Nota que la misma leyó apenas con un susurro. -"_Te hubiera besado ayer cuando me despedí de Beth y de ti. Te hubiera besado tratando de decirte que no quería irme, que no me dejarás irme, que te necesito a mi lado"-_ Después de volver a leerla, levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre que le había dado la tarjeta. El muchacho abrió la caja y sacó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que Quinn admiró para luego ir por ellas.

Luego fue el turno del segundo hombre, que también recito la pequeña estrofa de la canción…

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

Y le dio también una tarjeta –_"Te hubiera besado en el avión simplemente porque se que tus besos me harían olvidar de mi miedo al despegue. Ha diferencia del anterior en este beso te agradecería por la forma en que me cuidas. Sería lento y dulce a la vez"_ – El hombre abrió la caja y sacó dos perritos de peluche que estaban pegados por sus naricitas, como si se estuvieran dando un beso.

Apenas Quinn tuvo el peluche en sus manos escucho como el tercer muchacho cantaba…

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

Sin esperar al movimiento del hombre, la rubia fue por el papel. "_Hubiera dado todo por poder estar ahí contigo y Beth y verlas dormir a las dos mientras Nemo se escucha de fondo. Te hubiera besado justo después de desearte Buenas Noches, un beso corto de esos que se continúan en la mañana siguiente"- _ esta vez dentro de la caja había otra playera igual a la que Quinn había elegido para dormir, nada más que esta tenía el permute de Rachel.

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

Cantó el penúltimo de los hombres mientras Quinn sentía el aroma de su morena que desprendía la remera. Agarró la cuarta nota y leyó _ -"Te hubiera besado en mis sueño y, de hecho, creo que lo hice_. _Es más creo que besarte no fue lo único que hice"-_ Quinn sonreía y esperaba a ver la sorpresa. Y la sorpresa fue que este no era para ella, de la caja salió un Hipopótamo de peluche que apenas Quinn lo agarró sintió como se quejaba la latina y como su amiga murmuraba el número seis haciendo alusión al nombre de la futura adquisición de su hija… Rachel siempre se acordaba de Beth.

**I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

Esta vez los mensajeros cantaron a coro, pero sólo el último de ellos le dio una tarjeta a la rubia. _–"Te besaría ahora mismo. Y te besaría de tal manera que no te pudieras olvidar nunca de mí. Por favor no me olvides"_- Quinn terminó de leer y se apresuró para ver el último regalo. Fue el que más le gustó. En un portarretratos hermoso se podía distinguir a la morena levantando por los aires a su hija, las dos con una sonrisa enorme. Un verdadero momento "Kodak" diría yo.

Los mensajeros caminaron hacía la salida de la misma forma en que entraron. Cuando Quinn se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga se encontró con que todo pero absolutamente todo su staff había parado de trabajar y había presenciado la escena como si estuvieran viendo la mismísima telenovela de la tarde.

- Inés – llamó Quinn que aun tenía todos los regalos entre sus brazos.

Apenas la secretaria se percató de que su jefa la llamaba le grito al resto– TODOS VUELVAN A SUS COSAS. SE ACABO EL DESCANSO – dijo aplaudiendo.

-NO NO – los frenó Quinn – TIENEN TODOS EL DIA LIBRE. APROVECHEN PARA DESCANSAR Y MAÑANA NOS VEMOS – nadie entendía nada. Pero antes de que la jefa se arrepintiera más de uno ya estaba apretando el botón del ascensor – Inés, cancela la producción de hoy y pásala para mañana, si te preguntan dile que lo decidí yo. Y luego te puedes ir tú también – agregó mientras iba a su oficina.

Inés se acercó a Santana – ¡Bandera Blanca! Quien quiera que haya sido la de los regalos estaré eternamente agradecida con ella.

- Me voy a buscar a Beth – le anunciaba Quinn a su amiga saliendo de su oficina con una caja donde llevaba sus recientes adquisiciones ¿Nos vemos esta noche si? – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió como si nada.

- ¿Y a mi quien mierda me firma mi pecho ahora? – Se quejó Santana que salía del estudio detrás de su ex capitana.

En la salida del colegio de Beth

- ¡Mamaaaa! – La niña salía corriendo en busca de su madre - ¿Qué haces aquí, tu nunca vienes a buscarme? – era cierto. La mayoría de los días era Rachel quien pasaba por ella y el resto alguna de sus tías.

Quinn se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de chicos que venían corriendo detrás de su hija y se quedaban mirándola – Eeeee Beth ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le preguntó a su hija. Evidentemente Quinn tenía algo contra el pobre Lord Tugbigton.

- Mis amigos – contestó Beth como si fuera obvio – chicos ella es mi otra mamá – les informó la pequeña.

-¡HOLA SEÑORA FABRAY! – saludaron a coro.

- Beth se acercó al oído de su madre – Hacen todo lo que yo digo – la niña se había dado cuenta de su popularidad – pero mami Rach dice que no por eso tengo que mandarlos ni obligarlos a hacer cosas, dice que los tengo que defender, algo así como proteger sus espaldas porque son mis amigos – Explicaba la mini rubia.

- Pues yo creo que Rachel tiene toda la razón – le dijo a su hija - ¿y sabes que más tiene Rachel? – Preguntó Quinn y logró que la niña la mirara intrigada – Tiene un regalo para ti en el auto – Quinn no se dio cuenta cuando Beth se fue de su lado, sólo sintió una ventisca cuando la niña la pasó corriendo y cuando los otros niños la siguieron.

- Señorita Fabray, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que hoy le tocaba buscarla a la Señorita Berry – dijo la maestra de la niña algo decepcionada.

Quinn había notado la desilusión de la mujer – Pues resulta que hoy vine yo, ¿algún problema con eso? – preguntó Quinn desafiante.

- Eeeee no, ningún problema, es que quería preguntarle algo a Rachel y…

- Señorita Berry para usted – la corrigió Quinn – Y me puede preguntar a mí, que también soy la madre de Beth ¿no? – presionó la rubia.

- Es que… es que le iba a pedir si el jueves quería venir a la clase sobre los oficios que se hace todos los años. Había pensado que Rach… La señorita Berry – se apuró en cambiar – podía representar el oficio del deporte profesional – explicó la maestra muy orgullosa de su idea.

- Bueno pues no sólo que le voy a decir a RACH – remarcó bien el sobrenombre – que venga…

- ¿en serio? – se alegró la Señorita Kim

- ¿me puede dejar terminar? – obviamente la señorita Kim había pasado a la lista negra de Quinn. La maestra asistió – No sólo que le voy a decir a ella sino que YO también voy a venir a la clase – finalizó la fotógrafa.

- No es necesario Señorita Fabray… - intentó

- De hecho yo considero que es necesario que los niños sepan de los oficios relacionados con el arte. Y quien mejor que la fotógrafa más pedida de New York – si, si Quinn Fabray en estado natural señores – para enseñarles. ¿No está de acuerdo? – Ups mirada asesina.

- Claro, claro… eeee bueno entonces las esperamos a las dos. Hasta luego – la maestra no quería sufrir un segundo más y Quinn al igual que con Beth sintió solo una ventisca.

Departamento de Quinn – Una hora antes del partido

- No Beth. Dije que no y punto – nuevamente se encontraban en la sala madre e hija discutiendo con sus amigos de espectadores.

- Pero mamá es el primer partido, no puedo ver sólo un tiempo – la pequeña había tratado con todo tipo de estrategias, gritos, llantos falsos, berrinches, suplicas. En este momento la última opción que le quedaba era apelar a los pucheros. – porfa porfa porfa – se colgaba de las piernas de su madre.

Justo antes de que se pudiera escuchar la decisión final sonó el celular de la rubia. Quinn arrastrando a su hija con sus piernas atendió – Hola – dijo con la voz más dulce que tenía - estaba esperando que llamaras para desearte suerte – le decía a la persona que le quitaba el sueño.

**- Quería hablar antes contigo pero la coach me tuvo hasta recién viendo videos del otro equipo –** Explicaba Rachel.

-Gracias – le dijo Quinn – gracias por los regalos, por la música, por todo. Me hace sentir especial.

**- Quinn tu eres especial. Y quiero hacértelo saber cada día de mi vida. Yo… yo te extraño - ** A la rubia le costó entender el final de lo bajito que lo dijo Rachel.

- Yo tamb… Si Beth es tu madre – Quinn le contestaba a su hija que preguntaba insistentemente – Rachel sintíó movimientos en el celular y pensó que le habían cortado hasta que escuchó una vocecita del otro lado

- ¿Mami?

...

Cuando Beth le cortó a Rachel le dijo a Quinn que a su madre la habían llamado para la entrada en calor. Una vez más la rubia mayor se tragaba todas sus palabras.

En Indianápolis – Faltando 10 minutos para terminar el partido

- JAMES ¿Por qué MIERDA NO LE ESTAS DANDO EL BALON A BERRY? VAMOS PERDIENDO POR 12 PUNTOS Y TU TE DAS EL LUJO DE NO PASARSELA A LA UNICA JUGADORA QUE METE – Sue estaba al borde del ataque de corazón.

- No creo que Berry sea nuestra única oportunidad coach – opinó la jugadora.

- YA ESTA. JAMES SE TERMINO EL PARTIDO PARA TI. ¡A LA BANCA AHORA MISMO! HASTA QUE APRENDES QUIEN ES LA ENTRENADORA – le señalaba el banco con su brazo mientras el árbitro pitaba el final del tiempo fuera – BERRY – la llamó Sue – Quiero que ganes este partido ¿me oyes?

- Si coach, tranquila – Rachel le guiñaba un ojo y entraba a la cancha.

Departamento de Quinn

- Vamos bomboncito sólo 2 puntos más. Vamos. Dame dos puntos más – Le rogaba Santana al televisor.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Tina que estaba ayudando a Quinn a recoger los restos de la cena. Quinn de los nervios no podía quedarse quieta.

- 10 segundos – contestó Mike que al igual que Santana estaba arrodillado enfrente de la TV.

Y Rachel tenía el balón…

Sam que se preparaba para burlarse de sus amigos empezó el conteo – 5, 4 , 3…

Pero Rachel tiró de la línea de 3 puntos… Y Rachel gano el maldito partido.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Gritaron Santana, Mike – en tu cara labios de trucha – se burlaba la latina.

Quinn también festejó, pero no tanto. Porque en ese mismo momento en la televisión Rachel estaba siendo abrazada por no sólo una sino por más mujeres. Rachel ganaba el partido pero la rubia estaba perdiendo la pelea contra sus celos.


	20. Chapter 20

Se me hizo tarde pero lo logré. Capitulo 20 para todas/os mis excelentes lectoras/os. Besototote espero no aburrir. Sus comentarios son la luz de mi túnel jaja

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mío en este momento estaría en Japón comiendo sushi y tratando de que algún japonés me conteste porque sólo hicieron un Resident Evil como la gente, ya me cansé de jugar al cuatro. (Este descargo es muy personal)

Capitulo 20: ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo?

Estudio de fotografía de Quinn – Miércoles en la tarde.

- SANTANA ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE ACOSAR A LAS MODELOS? – Quinn se había cansado de ver como Santana babea, la agarró del brazo y la separó de la chica con la que estaba hablando – Juro que vas a dejar de ser mi abogada, me haces pasar vergüenza – amenazó Quinn.

- Quieres dejar de hacer berrinches rubia hueca, enfría tu trasero quieres. Se que fotografiar estas modelos te sube la temperatura y encima no tienes al bomboncito para refregarte contra las puertas pero cálmate que el plato principal todavía no llega, y hablando de ella, ¿a que hora piensas que llegue la señorita? Esta vez no se me escapa. Que me firma el pecho me lo firma – La abogada estaba decidida a que Irina Shayk cumpliera con lo que Santana le había prometido a su prometida.

- Santana esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza, es una Diva. Llega a la hora que quiere y hay que hacer las cosas cuando ella quiere. Es la peor modelo con la que me ha tocado trabajar. Espera a que se entere que le cambie el vestuario – suspiro Quinn – De todas maneras, no se porque te torturas con estas cosas - justo pasaba una modelo en bikini negro por delante de ellas y ambas admiraron el paisaje – si tu no puedes hacer nada, al menos yo estoy soltera – otra mujer en bikini, esta vez en animal print y las cabezas de las dos amigas volvían a girar.

- Jajaja, ¿Soltera? – Preguntaba mientras se reía la latina – ni tú te lo crees Q. Puede que no tengas el título todavía pero el bombón te trae como quiere – afirmaba la morocha mientras sus cabezas volvían a girar para seguirle el paso a otra escultural modelo.

- Quinn – la llamo su secretaria – Irina Shayk está llegando – le informó.

- Bien por fin vamos a terminar está sesión. Estoy agotada – Quinn no había tenido una buena noche. Su cabeza no paraba de trabajar al estilo ruedita de hámster y para colmo no había querido atender ninguna de las llamadas de Rachel.

Miró a Santana – Oye te comportas ¿si? No quiero que esta tipa me traiga problemas – le advertía a su amiga. Si algo aprendió cuando salía con Sara es que las modelos pueden ser muy caprichosas cuando quieren.

- Quinn tranquila, tómame como si yo fuera una asesora ocular o decorado. - trató de sonar los más inocente posible.

- ESCUCHEN TODOS – la fotógrafa se dirigía a su equipo – VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LA SESION. QUIERO QUE SALGA TODO PERFECTO – justo en ese momento entraba a la oficina la modelo profesional seguida de su estilista, maquilladora, representante y dos personas más que Quinn no tenía idea quienes eran. –Irina ¿cómo estas? Tu camarín está preparado, cuando estés lista sales y empezamos – le señaló el pasillo que guiaba a el camarín.

La modelo se saco los lentes de sol y miró a la fotógrafa – espero que esta vez te luzcas. Las últimas fotos no me beneficiaron mucho – ayyy Irina, Irina estas metiéndote en terreno peligroso.

- Si hubieras seguido mis indicaciones hubiéramos evitado ciertas imperfecciones, pero tu elegiste hacer las cosas a tu manera – cada vez que Quinn recordaba ese día le volvían los dolores de cabeza – Yo que tu esta vez le haría caso a la fotógrafa – fínanlo la rubia volviéndole a apuntar con su dedo el camino hacia el vestidor.

- BIEN TODOS A SUS LUGARES VAMOS A HACER UNAS PRUEBAS DE LUZ – Indicó a sus Staff

Quinn se puso detrás de la cámara y estaba por dar el primer click cuando escuchó la voz de su hija

- MAMI, MAMI… ¡SORPRESA! – la niña saltó sobre su madre que a su vez casi pierde el equilibrio, Quinn le iba a tener que explicar a su hija que no todas tienen la misma fuerza de Rachel.

- ¡Hola cariño!.. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que la tía Britt te iba a llevar a sus clases de baile – sumía eso ya que le tocaba a la bailarina pasar por su pequeña.

- No vine con tia Britt mama – le dijo la pequeña – Vine con…

- Vino conmigo - ¡Pum! Live In New York is RACHEL BERRY.

- ¡Rachel! – Sonrisa instantánea. Pensé que llegabas esta noche – o por lo menos eso le había dicho su hija.

- Lo sé, pero no aguanté más tenía muchas ganas de verlas y Sue no me niega nada después de ese último tiro, asique me cambiaron el vuelo para esta mañana – contaba Rachel emocionada – le hubieras visto la cara a el bicho bolita – le revolvía el pelo a su pequeña.

- Y a la señorita Kim - agregó Beth sin darse cuenta que este comentario no le caía nada bien a su madre.

- Oye – Rachel miraba a la rubia - ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que mañana tenemos que ir a la clase del cangurin a hablar de nuestros oficios? – pregunto la morena.

- ¡Beth! – Santana interrumpía la contestación de su amiga porque recién se percataba de la presencia de su sobrina en el estudio, ¿viniste con Brit o – vio a la morena! ¡Rachel! – Corrió a abrazarla – Madre mía ¡que lanzamiento! 32 puntos, eres una Puta estrella mujer – la alzaba por los aires - 50 dólares le sacamos con Mike a boca de Trucha y creo que después de verte jugar no se va a animar a apostar más el condenado – Santana todavía seguía burlándose de Sam

- Me alegra que te haya servido – afirmó Rachel - ¿Quinn podemos hablar? – preguntó a su no novia.

- Pero si es la mismísima Rachel Berry – pongan los fideos que estamos todos. Irina salía del vestuario y se acercaba sensualmente en una bata hacia el pequeño grupo - Con que las revistan dicen la verdad, Estas aquí y más sexy que nunca – la modelo acariciaba el brazo de la morena.

Rachel esquivaba la mano de Irina sutilmente, podía sentir la mirada de Quinn en la nuca - ¿Cómo estas Irina? – saludaba

-Pues ahora que te veo mejor – volvió a intentar el roce, pero Rachel se hizo para atrás.

- Si estás lista me gustaría empezar ahora mismo – le dijo Quinn a la modelo sin ni siquiera mirar a Rachel - no quiero perder más tiempo. A VER TODOS – los empleados miraron a su jefa – VAMOS A EMPEZAR… IRINA COLOCATE EN EL PLATO – Quinn daba indicaciones desde detrás de su cámara.

La modelo dedicó una última mirada a la deportista y empezó a caminar, no sin antes encargarse de dejar caer su bata como si fuera ella la protagonista de la propaganda del perfume y no Charlize Theron nada más que ella en vez de quedar desnuda tenía un diminuto bikini de color carne.

Este gesto hizo que más de uno, incluida Santana, empezaran a abanicarse, pero no fue el caso de Rachel. Rachel tenía sus ojos fijos en Quinn. Se acercó por detrás de la rubia que estaba enfocando su lente – Quinn antes de que empieces ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Rachel estoy trabajando por si no te has dado cuenta – Auch esa puñalada debió doler, fue directo a su pecho. La rubia ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirarla.

- Por favor… sólo dos segundos, anoche no atendiste mis llamadas y…

- ¿Te piensas que estoy pendiente de ti todo el tiempo? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – Doble auch, doble puñalada, esto era una masacre.

La morena respiró hondo y volvió a intentar – Quinn – la agarró de la cintura y la obligo a enfrentarla – no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero necesito que hablemos.

- ¿Podemos empezar de una vez por todas? – Irina metía bocado desde donde estaba parada en la escenografía.

- ¿Ves? TU CHICA – resaltó Quinn – está apurada – Déjame trabajar Rachel – intentó girarse pero la morena se lo impidió.

- ¿Podemos vernos esta noche? – Rachel no entendía que estaba pasando pero si sabía que necesitaba estar a solas con su rubia, ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

- Hoy tengo ganas de salir con mis amigas – Auchhh. Y dijo el forense: causa de muerte 7 puñaladas profundas en el pecho de la víctima. – Deja a Beth conmigo – agrego Quinn.

Rachel se quedó mirando la espalda de la rubia, como esperando a que se diera vuelta y le dijera ¡Estoy bromeando! Caíste, te amo, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? Pero eso no paso. Por el contrario sólo escucho.

-¡EMPEZAMOS! IRINA TE QUIERO DE BAJO DE LA CORRIENTE DE VIENTO – ordenó Quinn.

Rachel se acercó a su ¿su qué?... se acercó a la rubia y en el oído le dijo – Espero que sepas que estás haciendo porque me estas lastimando - esto fue lo último que dijo para después despedirse de su hija y salir de la oficina.

-GEORGE NECESITO MAS LUZ DEL LADO IZQUIERDO – ordenó la fotógrafa tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Colegio de Beth – Día de los oficios

- Atención niños. ¿Podemos hacer silencio? ¡Rafa Gorgori deja de comerte la plastilina! – La maestra Kim se paraba enfrente de la clase para dar inicio a la presentación de sus invitados.

- Bien – dijo ante el silencio de la clase – quiero presentarles al Señor Adams, el es dueño de una fábrica de goma de mascar y viene en representación de los comerciantes. Ella es la señorita Brockovich, Abogada y ella es la Señorita Fabray, es fotógrafa y viene a defender las artes y…

- ¡Hola! – Entraba Rachel al salón – los chicos ya tenían vista a la morena por la televisión y además por ser la madre de Beth.

- Señorita Berry que gusto que llegó – aplaudió la señorita Kim – Chicos demás está presentarles a Rachel Berry estrella del New York Liberty – la maestra aplaudía e incitaba a los chicos a que la siguieran. Quinn giraba los ojos.

- Bien ¿Quién quiere ir primero? – le preguntó la profesora a los mayores. - ¿Le gustaría empezar a usted Señora Bockovich – la mujer asistió y se paró en frente de la clase – los demás pueden sentarse en los pupitres vacios.

Quinn encontró un asiento libre y Rachel se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te quedaste dormida porque tu compañía no te despertó antes de irse de tu cama? – atacó Quinn sin sedantes.

Rachel sonrió pícaramente. Pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Eso es un sí? Por supuesto que es un sí. ¿Quién fue esta vez… una modelo, una maestra o alguna de tus compañeras de equipo? – La rubia seguía hostigando a la deportista.

- Señorita Fabray puede hacer silencio – pregunto la maestra Kim, llamándole la atención a Quinn

Quinn se puso colorada y más rabia le dio cuando vio como Rachel aguantaba la risa – lo siento –se dirigió a la maestra – no volverá a pasar – aclaró cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

La abogada empezó a hablar. A los quince minutos la mente de Quinn estaba en cualquier parte hasta que recibió un papel de la morena _–"¿Qué tal tu noche de amigas?"_ – leyó

La fotógrafa miró a la morena cómo diciendo ¿cartitas? ¿En serio? Pero no demoró en contestar _– "¡Genial! Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto" – _Rachel terminó de leer, sonrío, escribió y volvió a pasarle el papel escrito a su compañera de banco.

_-"Me imagino. Quedarse viendo Remenber you and me con Brittany y Santana mientras comen helado debe ser divertidísimo" – _automáticamente la cara de Quinn cambio de color. Buscó otro papel y escribió con furia _–"Rata traicionera" –_ hizo un bollo en el papel y se lo tiro a su hija. Pero al parecer la rubia no tenía mucha puntería porque el papel cayó a dos pupitres del de Beth. La niña que lo agarro inmediatamente miró a Quinn asustada después de leer el papel. La rubia trato de gesticularle a la otra niña para que se lo pasara a su hija – pásaselo a Beth – decía casi sin sonido. Rachel a su lado aguantaba la risa – que se lo pases a Beth – decía un poco más fuerte pero la niña seguía mirando a Quinn hipnotizada como si en lugar de Quinn estuviera sentado Justin Bieber – QUE SE LO PASES A BETH – le Salió más fuerte de lo que quizo.

- Señorita Fabray ¿tiene alguna pregunta? – La maestra Kim notó a la fotógrafa inquieta.

- Eeeeee… que me parece muy interesante su profesión señora Zockovich – trató de salir del paso.

- Brockovich – corrigió la mujer

- No se como la Señorita Fabray puede olvidarse de los nombres tan fácilmente – agregó Rachel ganándose una mirada de Quinn mientras a la rubia se le escapo un suave "caradura".

- ¿Podemos continuar? – preguntó la maestra a Quinn, la rubia color bordó asistió desde su pupitre.

Quinn agarró el papel donde habían empezado a escribir y se lo paso a la morena _–"No todas podemos tener a modelos como Irina Shayk todas las noches en la cama como tú" –_ esta vez la sonrisa no apareció en el rostro de Rachel, por el contrario frunció el seño y empezó a escribir.

Quinn leyó _- "Te estás equivocando. Y en tu cama no va a haber ninguna modelo. Antes van a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver". _¿Quién ríe ahora aaaa? Rachel le sacó el papel de la mano y volvió a escribir para después pasárselo a la rubia.

"_borra esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara. Tienes prohibidas las modelos, es más quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo ahora mismo, te voy a encerrar en una torre y vas a tener que esperar miles de años a que un ogro verde te rescate"_- Quinn volvió a sonreir provocando a la morena. La rubia agarró la nota y escribió. Cuando terminó su obra maestra le dio un beso y se lo pasó a Rachel amagando varias veces antes de dársela, disfrutaba tener a la morena a su merced.

La deportista no perdió el tiempo y leyó – ¿_A que no sabes quién es la fotógrafa estrella de la campaña 2012 de Victoria Secret?" –_ Rachel miró el papel, miró a Quinn, al papel y por último a Quinn -¿Tu? – murmuró señalando a la rubia con su dedo. Quinn asistió sonriendo maliciosamente. – No no no – Rachel susurraba, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro – Te lo prohíbo– le dijo muy despacito a la rubia. Pero Quinn se puso la mano en el oído haciéndose la que no escuchaba. Rachel agarró el papel bruscamente y escribió _"TE LO PROHIBO"_

Quinn agarro la nota la leyó, se tapo la boca para evitar que saliera la carcajada y respondió en el papel _"Me olvide de decirte que una de las modelos es Sara ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Mi ex novia " _Le paso el papel a la deportista.

- NOOOO – upsss lo dijo en voz alta.

- Señorita Berry ¿pasa algo? – preguntó la señorita Kim

- ¿Si señorita Berry le pasa algo? – repreguntó Quinn sonriendo.

-NOOO… No puedo creer como no estamos aplaudiendo a la Señora Tronkovich -Rachel empezó a aplaudir – VAMOS… UN APLAUSO GRANDE PARA ESTA GRAN CONTADORA

- Abogada – corrigió

-UN APLAUSO PARA ESTA GRANDISIMA ABOGADA – aplaudió más fuerte y toda la clase la siguió, cuando se calmaron Rachel se volvió a sentar en el pupitre. Miró a Quinn con furia –Ni se te ocurra hacer esa sesión de fotos si… - La morena tuvo que frenar porque un bollo de papel le pegó en la cabeza. Quinn agarró el papel y desarmo el bollo

-"_pueden dejar de hacer payasadas, me están haciendo pasar vergüenza" -_Las dos mujeres miraron por el salón y vieron como Beth las estaba desafiando con la mirada.

- Te dije que heredó tu mirada asesina – le dijo Rachel a Quinn.

…

Después siguió el Señor Adams y Rachel pensó que como mínimo tendría que haber traído goma de mascar de regalo pero en vez de eso se paso 30 minutos hablando de como cepillarse los dientes después de masticar ¡ABURRIDO!

- ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? – preguntó la maestra, que ante la negativa volvió a hablar – Bien. ¿Quiere seguir usted Señora Fabray? – Era evidente que La señorita Kim quería dejar a Rachel para el final

Quinn se paró enfrente de la clase y empezó a explicar sus tareas. Les mostro las diferentes cámaras que había traído a los chicos, les explico las distintas luces e inclusive les dejó sacar algunas fotos. Si no hubiera sido porque Quinn llevaba puesto el vestido más sexy que Rachel pensaba que existía sobre el planeta Tierra quizás le hubiera prestado más atención.

- ¿Alguien quiere preguntarle algo a la Señora Fabray? Bien sigamos entonces…

- Yo quiero preguntar algo – dijo Rachel levantando la mano. Y recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de las dos Fabray.

- Bueno nunca un padre le ha preguntado a otro pero supongo que está bien – acepto la profesora – Adelante.

- ¿Qué tipo de mujeres suele fotografiar? – preguntó Rachel

- No entiendo su pregunta – contesto la rubia

- Quiero decir ¿son siempre modelos 60-90-60? – corrigió y esperó la respuesta muy interesada

Quinn sabía por dónde venía esa pregunta – la mayoría de las veces Sí. Mujeres muy bonitas. Otras veces son Modelos masculinos profesionales, con músculos marcados, altos, ojos claros y con una cola…

- Ya Entendimos entendimos – interrumpió la maestra – Bien sigamos con…

- Tengo otra pregunta – anunció la deportista volviendo a levantar la mano. Toda la clase se dio vuelta a mirarla. Ni siquiera esperó la autorización - ¿Todas las sesiones son en ropa interior? – esta vez Rachel era la que mataba al pobre Lord Tugbigton, a esta altura no le iban a alcanzar las 7 vidas al pobre gato.

- No sólo en ropa interior, sino también en trajes de baño, diminutos trajes de baño – No se sabe porque pero el Señor Adams murmuraba algo así como "mailman" – Muchas veces nos falta gente entonces hay que colaborar con los vestuaristas y ayudar a las modelos a desvestirse – Quinn se divertía viendo como la cara de Rachel subía de colores a medida que seguía hablando.

- Bueno creo que ya se puede sentar Señor... -intento terminar con el interrogatorio la señorita Kim

-¿Eso no está prohibido por la asociación protectora de modelos o algo así? - Rachel no querá ver a su chica ni a 5 centimentros de ninguna otra mujer - digo ¿no es anti profesional que usted desvista a las modelos? - volvió a preguntar, era una alumna muy atenta.

-Al contrario, muchas modelos lo hacen a propósito para llamar la atención del fotógrafo. Y se sorprendería si le dijera que eso se repite bastante frecuente - contó Quinn que definitivamente estaba disfrutando de su "día del oficio". Rachel celosa es algo que pagaría por ver todos los días.

-¿Cuánta plata hay que poner para contratarla en exclusiva a usted? –preguntó la morena que ya ni le importaba pedir permiso.

-MMMM…. Lo siento señorita Berry, muchas lo han intentado, pero yo no tengo precio – guiño un ojo Quinn y se fue a sentar a su pupitre rosando suavemente a Rachel mientras pasaba cerca de ella y los chicos la aplaudían.

-Gracias Señorita Fabray. Y ahora el plato fuerte de la mañana. Rachel Berry – anunciaba la profesora.

Rachel no fue delante de la clase como los demás sino que empezó a caminar entre los pupitres. Explicó brevemente las reglas del juego, mostro posiciones, y para mala suerte de Quinn, hizo que la señorita Kim hiciera de su defensora. El magnetismo que tenia Rachel con los chicos era increíble, los hacía reír, participar, aplaudir. Quinn no pudo dejar de imaginarse una familia llena de Mini Berrys, tipo los Von Trapp nada más que en vez de cantar juegan al básquet. Al final de la charla no solo los niños estaban cansados de corretear y de saltar, sino que la Señorita Kim parecía que necesitaba una ducha bien fría. Quinn pensó en cambiar de colegio a Beth de manera urgente.

-Bueno – terminó Rachel y para terminar mi auxiliar –señaló a Beth - les va a repartir a todos ustedes entradas para ir al partido de esta noche, si sus padres los dejan por supuesto – los chicos aplaudieron y gritaron.

- Bueno vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso de agradecimiento a todos nuestros invitados en especial a Rachel por haberse molestado en venir – Quinn giró los ojos mientras los chicos aplaudían.

- ¿Y para mí no hay entrada? – le preguntó Quinn mientras salían del aula

- Tú no necesitas. Ya están todos agregados en la lista VIP – explico Rache como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Todos? – Quinn quería asegurarse.

- SI. Tú, mi hija y todos tus amigos – le informó Rachel – Y después del partido nos vamos a ir a comer tú y yo… Déjame hablar – se anticipo cuando vio que Quinn la estaba por interrumpir – Tu yo nos vamos a ir a comer, al lugar que tu elijas, ya es hora de que hablemos, me cansé de este jueguito – Rachel hablaba muy en serio – Prométeme que me vas a esperar después del partido Quinn, Prométemelo – presionó la morena invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia y empezando una pelea de miradas.

Quinn sabía que iba a perder la pelea, no tenía opción, no le podía decir que no a Rachel. – Te lo prometo.


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno mis bellas lectoras dejo capitulo y ruego que les guste. De más está decirle que sus comentarios son la Sprite de mi Gancia. Un besototote

Descargo: No soy dueña de Glee y si lo fuera trataría de coimear al Presidente de los EEUU para que prohíba las importaciones de actores canadienses.

Capitulo 21: El primero pero no el último

Departamento de Quinn

-TIA SAN ¡APURATE! – Beth llamaba a su tía que por decima vez había entrado al baño a arreglarse – Mamá ¿quieres ir a buscarla?, quiero saludar a mami antes de que empiece el partido – La niña convencía a su madre con pucheros.

Quinn golpeo insistentemente la puerta del baño – SANTANA – golpeo de nuevo –SANTANA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE –volvió a golpear – SANTANA LOPEZ SI NO SALES YA MISMO, PARA EL PROXIMO CUPLEAÑOS DE BRITT LE VOY A REGALAR POTRO GATO – amenazo la rubia

La puerta se abrió de golpe – No tienes porque llegar a los extremos Q, ni en broma digas eso. ¿Estoy bien? – preguntó la abogada que se había puesto un vestido corto más como para ir de fiesta que para ir a una cacha.

Quinn la miró de arriba abajo… pero Mercedes contestó antes que ella – Satán ¿tú sabes que vamos a un partido de básquet cierto? – La latina asistió – Y ¿por qué demonios te has puesto un vestido de noche? - preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

- Ey… somos las invitadas VIP de la estrella del equipo, esto – señalo su vestimenta - va a lucir hermoso en cámara – concluyó la latina –Además se ve el final de la firma de Irina ¿ven? – les mostraba el pecho a sus amigas

- YO NO ME SIENTO AL LADO DE SANTANA – Dijo Mike levantando la mano.

- YO TAMPOCO – dijeron el resto a coro con sus manos alzadas.

-¡BRITT! Baja la mano – exigía la abogada a su prometida.

- Lo siento Sanny pero no quiero que la gente se ria de mi si nos enfocan en la pantalla del estadio – explicó Brittany razonablemente dejando a Santana pensando.

- Ya vuelvo – anunció la latina y se metió al cuarto de Quinn.

- NOOOOO. ¡MAMI vamos a llegar tarde! – la niña no aguantaba otro cambio de ropa de su tía.

- Lo se cariño… lo se – la calmaba Quinn que sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

En el Estadio de las Liberty

- Jaja Miren a esos idiotas haciendo fila – Santana señalaba a la gente que estaba esperando entrar al estadio – QUE BUENO QUE LA GENTE VIP COMO NOSOTROS NO TIENE QUE ESPERAR – Decía en voz alta. La cuasi fama se le subía a la cabeza.

- Santana ya deja eso – la retaba Quinn – Beth cariño no corras – agregaba al ver que su hija salía rápido hacia la entrada del estadio donde había un hombre grandote tipo guarda espaldas o algo así.

- ¡Jack! – saludaba la pequeña al Hombre.

- Eyyyy pequeña Beth, llegas justo, Rachel se estaba preocupando – se ve que el hombre las estaba esperando.

- ¿Beth? – pregunto su madre al ver como la niña hablaba con el señor.

- Mamá el es Jack, Rachel lo mando a que nos esperara – explicó la pequeña señalando al hombre que ahora hablaba por teléfono.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos juntos Jack los hizo entrar. – Bien. Rachel me pidió que les preguntara si quieren ver el partido en las tribunas o desde el salón – el hombre los miró esperando una respuesta.

- DESDE LAS TRIBUNAS –dijeron todos, estar a metros de la cancha era algo que no se iban a perder.

- Perfecto, entonces aquí están sus pases. Son para toda la temporada – explicó Jack - si me esperan diez segundos a que acompañe a estas señoritas a un lugar – señaló a las Fabray – los llevo a sus asientos. El resto asistió.

- Q – Santana llamaba a su amiga – No distraigas mucho al bomboncito, ya sabes no la aprietes contra las puertas y eso. Tengo dinero en juego y la cara de boca de trucha cuando nos burlamos de el es ESPECTACULAR – unos becitos no más, no uses tanto la leng…

-¡SANTANA!… ya entendí. Voy con mi hija por Dios. – le decía Quinn mientras agarraba la mano de la niña y seguían a Jack.

El hombre las guió hasta la sala donde se suelen reunir las personas importantes que manejan el equipo, el presidente, los managers, inversionistas, etc. Bueno y Rachel obvio.

Apenas entraron vieron una mesa de roble con varias sillas y en la punta estaba sentada la morena vestida ya con el uniforme de su equipo, estaba vendándose los pies. Cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a sus dos personas una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¡MAMI! – la pequeña fue hasta la punta de la mesa donde se encontraba Rachel y se trepo fácilmente a ella. Quinn se quedo en el otro extremo del mueble.

- ¡Hola Bicho bolita! Ya pensé que no venían – dijo mirando a una primero y luego a la otra.

- Fue culpa de la tia San, primero se puso una cosa, después otra y por ultimo otra, mamá la tuvo que obligar a salir del cuarto – contó la niña llamando la atención de la deportista que no había podido dejar de mirar a Quinn - ¿Por qué te pones eso? – Señaló las vendas - ¿Estás lastimadas? – preguntaba Beth en tono preocupado.

- Nop, es sólo por precaución, me falta un pie asique… - Rachel no quería bajar a su hija pero lo iba a tener que hacer para terminar de prepararse.

- Yo lo hago – dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a la morena.

-¿Sabes hacerlo? – preguntó Rachel haciendo una mueca burlona.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que fui capitana de las Chearleaders? – le sacó la venda de las manos. Agarró su pie y empezó a vendarla. Rachel la miraba intensamente, Beth también pero por distintas razones.

- Siempre se repite – dijo la morena.

Quinn levantó la cabeza - ¿Qué cosa? – no entendió del todo lo que quiso decir la deportista.

- Tu. Siendo mi enfermera. Se repite – explicó Rachel. La rubia sólo se limitó a hacer una risa y seguir con su tarea.

- ¿Estas nerviosa mamá? – preguntaba Beth mientras su otra madre terminaba la última vuelta de venda.

- Un poco… pero no por el partido… sino porque ustedes están acá. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a nadie en la tribuna – les contó la morena.

- Estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente viene al partido a conocer la nueva estrella del equipo – razonó la fotógrafa, ante lo que había dicho Rachel.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de gente, sino a gente especial, algo así como una familia – miró a la rubia ilusionada– Gracias por venir – abrazó aun más fuerte a su hija.

TOC, TOC, TOC – golpeaban la puerta – Rachel – era Jack – la entrenadora te quiere en la cancha.

- Jack puedes acompañar a Beth hasta su asiento – preguntó la jugadora. El guarda espaldas del equipo asistió. Dame un abrazó de suerte cangurin – se agachó al nivel de su hija y la niña se le trepo al cuello prácticamente.

- Suerte mami – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agarró la mano al hombre para ir a la cancha.

Apenas la niña salió de la oficina Rachel busco a Quinn y la encontró apoyada en la punta de la mesa mirando al piso.

- Quinn - se acercó de a poco quedando a pocos pasos de distancia de la otra mujer - ¿puedes mirarme por favor? – pidió suavemente.

La rubia no tardó en acceder al pedido - ¿De verdad nos crees tu familia? – preguntó.

Racel sonrío y se acercó aun más – No lo creo… sé que lo son, estoy segura de eso – acaricio el rostro de la rubia que se entregó a la caricia – Te extraño – dijo la morena y fue en busca de un beso.

- Rachel… Perdón pero tienes que bajar – interrumpía Jack nuevamente – Sue está de los pelos. ¿Quieres que la acompañe a su lugar? – preguntó señalando a Quinn.

Rachel asistió con su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, esta última se movió de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta. – Te espero después del partido… Para la cena que me prometiste – le dijo Quinn que volvió hacia ella y le dejo un beso en la mejilla – suerte – saludo y se fue.

- ¿Necesitas un beso mío también? – preguntó Jack simpáticamente.

- No gracias, no creo poder superarlo luego jaja – contestó la morena que agarró sus cosas y salió de tras del hombre para jugar su partido – concéntrate en el partido Rachel – se decía así misma.

En las tribunas 

Quinn, Beth y el resto se sus amigos estaban sentados en la segunda fila del estadio, tenían una vista privilegiada. Sin embargo había un grupo de chicas en la fila detrás de ellos que molestaban bastante a Quinn.

- Por dios mira esas piernas – dijo una de ellas, Quinn miraba a Santana que trataba de calmarla poniéndole una mano en la pierna – ¿Sabes lo que haría yo con ellas no? - volvió a comentar la mujer.

- ¡Oye tu! – Santana ya se había cansado – Si tu – le aclaraba la latina cuando la mujer la miraba con desconcierto - ¿puedes cerrar tu boca o voy a tener que enseñarte a hacerlo? – amenazó la latina.

- Cálmate abuela. Si tanto te molesta que hable porque te duelen los oídos lo dejo de hacer – las demás festejaron el chiste

- ¿A quién le dices abuela? – Santana se paraba de su asiento

- Tranquila San - la calmaba Quinn – no le hagas caso – Mira, está por empezar el último tiempo – señalaba la rubia cuando las jugadoras se iban al centro de la cancha. Rachel aprovecha el tiempo para mirar hacia donde estaban ellas y sonreír.

- ¡Me sonrió!- decía una de las mujeres del grupo - ¿la vieron?, les dije que iba a ser mía. Dicen que las rubias son su debilidad - para que tenga una idea cada comentario de estos era como si al Increible Hulk le dispararan y esas balas cada vez lo hacen más grande, bueno en este caso cuando Quinn escucha estas cosas sus celos se hacen cada vez más grandes.

Sólo cinco minutos restaban para el final del partido. Decir que Rachel se estaba luciendo era poco – Guauu 40 puntos lleva el bomboncito – comentó la latina – 43 – corregía Santana cuando veía que Rachel metía tres puntos más – Mike parece que labios de trucha va a perder 100 dólares más esta noche – comentaba mientras chocaba los cinco con Chang y ambos se reían de Sam que no tenía cara de estar pasándola muy bien.

Como el partido estaba liquidado Sue decidió darle descanso a su jugadora estrella y la sacó. Rachel se ganó la ovación de todo el estadio.

- ¡BIENN MAMI! – gritaba Beth mientras aplaudía.

- ¡RACHEL HACEME TUYA! – volvían los gritos

- ¡CASATE CONMIGO! – otro más.

Y la paciencia de Quinn ya estaba al borde y encima Rachel sonreía ante los gritos que recibía y sus compañeras la felicitaban.

- Mira esos brazos – comentaba la más desubicada del grupo molesto – te imaginas teniendo esa mano tocándote por todos lados, les digo que de esta noche no se me pasa. Dicen que desde que llegó a New York son tres mujeres por fin de semana…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – Y si, se sabía que la rubia no iba a aguantar mucho más. ¿NO VES QUE HAY NIÑOS? -señaló a su hija que estaba sorprendida de la reacción de su madre.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Si no quieres que escuche tu nieta se pueden ir por donde vinieron.

-¿Cuál es tu problema idiota? – Tina defendía a su amiga

-Ten cuidado– le advirtió una de las mujeres a la otra – seguro que esta sabe Karate – se rieron de forma burlona.

- TU NO TE DAS UNA IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO – esta vez era Santana, que estaba siendo sostenida por su prometida.

- Uyyyy mira como tiemblo – seguía provocando una de las mujeres

- Pues yo que tu empezaría a preocuparme, porque estás hablando con la mismísima NOVIA de Rachel Berry – señaló Mike a Quinn dejando a sus amigos sin palabras.

- ¿NOVIA? Jajaja – se rio casi todo el grupo – nos matas de la risa Ken. Rachel Berry tiene varias novias. Yo misma voy a ser su novia esta noche – guiñaba un ojo una de ellas – Pero no te preocupes rubia yo no soy celosa, después de que me encargue de ella te la mandó – termino de agigantar a Quinn.

Cuando la rubia fue a contestar el silbatazo del final del partido sonó y el grupo de las mujeres se dispersó tratan de llegar a las jugadoras.

- Tranquila Q, no les hagas caso – Brittany conocía a su amiga, sabía que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

- Brittany tiene razón – aparecía Mercedes junto a ellas – sólo son unas perras – no tienes que escucharlas.

Pero a Quinn le costaba escucharlas, tenía la vista fija en Rachel que en este momento estaba dando una entrevista con una sonrisa enorme.

- Me quiero ir – afirmó la rubia mirando a sus amigas

- ¿No tenías que esperar a Rachel? – preguntó la cantante.

- Quinn, mirarme – pidió Brittany – no te dejes llevar por lo que dijeron esas tipas. Rachel quiere estar contigo – trataba de hacer entender a su amiga.

- Ustedes o entienden, siempre es lo mismo con ella, si no son estas tipas, son mis modelos. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser solo una más. Miren – señaló a la morena que ahora estaba hablando con una de las mujeres del grupo que había molestado a Quinn muy sonrientemente – Yo estoy aquí esperándola y ella ni me registra. Me quiero ir. ¡BETH VAMOS! – llamó a su hija que estaba siendo correteada por Nikki.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – Llegaba Rachel a su lado – Espera a que me duche y estoy contigo – pedía la morena.

- No me voy contigo - sentenciaba – BETH VAMOS – volvía a llamar a su hija

- Quinn – Rachel le agarró el brazo Ya no entendía nada – Tú y yo tenemos una cena pendiente. Me lo prometiste – la morena no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

- No me importa. Ahora tienes la noche libre para ir a festejar con tus otras novias, no quiero ser un impedimento para ti – La fotógrafa trataba de soltarse de la morena.

- ¿Mis otras novias? ¿De qué estás hablando? Por favor Quinn habla conmigo, dime que pasa – a esta altura lo de Rachel ya era una súplica.

- ¿No puedes entender que no quiero estar contigo, que lo nuestro no puede ser? - la frialdad de la rubia podía llegar a ser un arma mortal.

- ¿No quieres… tu no quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó dubitativa la morena y soltó el brazo de Quinn

Quinn hizo silencio, busco la mirada de Rachel y vió una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir del ojo de la morena – Lo siento Rachel. Me tengo que ir – se fue en busca de Beth, agarró la mano de la pequeña que se quedó buscando a su otra madre con la mirada pero sin éxito y las dos salieron del estadio acompañadas de sus amigos.

Departamento de Quinn – llegada del estadio

-Beth ponte el pijama y vete a dormir – le ordenó su madre apenas entraron al departamento.

La niña ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de protestar, subió a su cuarto a hacer lo que le pidieron. Ya en el viaje de vuelta a casa su madre le había dejado en claro que no iban a cenar con Rachel por más que protestara quinientas veces.

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASAS Q? VISTE LA CARA QUE TENIA RACHEL CUANDO LA DEJASTE. HASTA A MI ME ROMPIA EL CORAZON – Sus amigos habían decidido tratar de razonar con ella.

- No grites Santana y no tengo ganas de escucharte – cortó por lo sano

- Bueno entonces me escuchas a mi - era el turno de Tina - ¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn? ¿acaso no la quieres? – preguntó

- Dije que no quiero hablar de Rachel. ¿Pueden respetarme? Se supone que son mis amigos y la defienden a ella – Era evidente que el razonamiento de la fotógrafa no era el correcto.

-ELLA NO HIZO NADA ¡CARAJO! ERES UNA IDIOTA RUBIA HUECA – La latina probaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga con insultos.

- O dejas de Gritar o ya sabes donde está la puerta – le advirtió la rubia – y esto va para todos, no quiero hablar más de Rachel. No Britt ni siquiera contigo – le dijo a la otra rubia porque temía que saliera con algo raro como las tortugas el océano o algo así – NO QUIERO QUE SE MENCIONE EL NOMBRE RACHEL NUNCA MAS…

_-Estamos en vivo por la cadena ABC con la estrella del New York Liberty , Rachel Berry –_ todos los que estaban en la sala de Quinn giraron al televisor y vieron en la pantalla la jugadora que estaba siendo entrevistada después del partido

–_Guauuu Rachel que manera de debutar en esta cancha, 45 puntos. Es grandioso. Me estabas diciendo que era un partido especial para ti, ¿quieres contarle a la gente porque? – pregunta la periodista_

_- Eeee – A la morena se le ponía colorada la cara – Bueno es especial porque mi hija y la mujer dueña de mi corazón estaban mirándome desde la tribuna por primera vez, estaba nerviosa – Rachel acaba de dar la primicia._

_- Entonces los rumores eran ciertos ¿Rachel Berry tiene dueña? – Preguntaba la reportera sorprendida – ¿Sabes que todas las revistas y medios del país van a sacar esta noticia? – La mujer parecía entusiasmada en ser ella la encargada de esparcir la novedad._

_-La verdad que lo único que me importa ahora es ella y mi hija y tratar de seguir ganando partidos con mi equipo. Los chismes y rumores son eso, sólo chismes y rumores – decía sonriendo a cámara._

_- Gracias por tu tiempo y ahora te dejo que hay varias personas esperando un autógrafo – se despidió la periodista._

_- Gracias a ti – se despidió la morena y salió de la pantalla _

_La periodista miró a cámara y dijo – con ustedes en vivo desde el estadio Rachel Berry – fin de la nota._

Tanto silencio había en la sala que se podía escuchar la respiración profunda de Beth desde su habitación.

-¿Q?...

- LO SE LO SE… SOY UNA IDIOTA, DIGANLO – Quinn se agarraba la cabeza.

- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! – cantaron sus amigos a unísono

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Vieron cómo la trate? No me lo va a perdonar más – se levantaba dl sillón y empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro – Estúpidas celos, estúpidas mujeres – se volvía a sentar y a agarrar la cabeza.

-Quinnie – Brittany llegaba a salvar la situación – llámala, averigua donde está y búscala – le daba su celular – no pierdas tiempo – agregaba la bailarina.

Quinn no perdió tiempo y marcó el número de la morena

Alguien atendió del otro lado pero no era Rachel y todos los miedos de Quinn salieron a la superficie - ¿Rachel? – saludo Quinn más bien preguntando.

- ¿Quinn? Soy Nikki – y la rubia suspiraba – Rachel está en la cancha todavía por eso atendí yo. Todas sus cosas están en el camarín – explicaba la compañera de equipo de la morena.

- ¿En la cancha? Pero si el partido termino hace una hora casi – La rubia sacabas sus cuentas.

- Se quiso quedar sola. Lo hace bastante seguido eso, se puede pasar horas tirando al aro cuando algo le molesta, el día del aniversario de muerte de los padres estuvo toda la noche en la cancha – Niki parecía no tener idea porque razón esta vez la morena se había quedado.

- Bueno, gracias Nikki por haber atendido…

- Quinn – interrumpió la jugadora –Cuídala mucho por favor.

- Lo prometo – contestó Quinn sonriendo y colgó – Necesito ir al estadio – le dijo a sus amigos mientras buscaba sus llaves -¿Dónde dejé las llaves? – Se había puesto nerviosa

- Q para, para. No puedes manejar así, yo te levo – Santana abría la puerta del departamento y salía las dos.

Un rato más tarde – En el estadio

Rachel llevaba bastante tiempo ya en la cancha, todavía en su uniforme. El cuerpo le dolía pero era la única forma de dejar de pensar en Quinn. No la entendía. No podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer y eso la desestabilizaba.

"No quiero estar contigo" era la frase que se le había quedado rebotando en su cabeza y la misma se repetía una y otra vez constantemente – SAL DE MI CABEZA – se gritaba a sí misma a la vez que agarraba la pelota y la pateaba con toda la rabia que tenía. El balón fue a parar del otro lado de la cancha. Rachel lo fue a buscar caminando lentamente. Pero alguien agarró el balón antes.

- No sé mucho de básquet pero estoy segura de que esa no es la forma correcta – Quinn trató de romper el ambiente con una pequeña broma acerca de la patada a la pelota que le había pegado Rachel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le sacó el balón de las manos - ¿Viniste a asegurarte que estuviera llorando por ti? – dijo irónicamente Rachel mientras se daba vueltas picando la pelota para volver al aro.

-Rachel… yo… yo…

- ¿YO QUE QUINN, YO QUE? BASTA, HABLA DE UNA VEZ, DI LO QUE QUIERAS PERO HABLA DE UNA VEZ ¡CARAJO!– esta vez se desquitó tirando la pelota hacia la tribuna.

La rubia miraba a Rachel pero no le salían las palabras, nunca la había visto así. La rubia agachó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse.

- NO HAGAS ESO – le advirtió la morena – MIRAME QUINN – La fotógrafa sacudía la cabeza negándose – MIRAME CARAJO – esta vez sí miró – DIME QUE VES, ¿QUE VES CUANDO ME MIRAS? DIMELO – Quinn no podía hablar, no estaba segura ni siquiera si podía respirar – Bien, si tú no quieres hablar, voy a contestar por ti entonces– le dijo – ¿sabes que ves cuando me miras?, ves a una mujer que se lleva el mundo por delante, ves a una mujer que seguramente se acuesta todas las noches con alguien distinto. Me miras y piensas que no soy capaz de amar a nadie ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO QUINN? – Quinn volvía a negar con su cabeza -¿No? Y si no lo crees así ¿Por qué MIERDA ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO? – preguntaba la morena en un tono muy poco amigable

-TENGO MIEDO ¿SI? ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS SABER? – Por fin le salían la palabras –TENGO MIEDO, TENGO CELOS, NO SOPORTO QUE NADIE TE TOQUE, NO ME GUSTA QUE NADIE HABLE DE TI, TE QUIERO TODO EL TIEMPO CONMIGO, MIRANDOME A MI, HABLANDO CONMIGO ¿TAN DIFICIL ES DARTE CUENTA DE ESO? – la conversación ya no era conversación, Quinn y Rachel se habían puesto los guantes y habían subido al box.

-PERO SI ESO ES LO QUE HE HECHO TODO EL TIEMPO – Rachel tiraba el primer golpe – TU ERES LA QUE NO LO VES. ME TRAES COMO QUIERES QUINN – se ponía en posición defensiva.

-¿Cómo QUIERO? ¿Y QUE PASA CON TODAS LA DEMAS MUJERES? ¿LAS TENGO QUE NOMBRAR? –Quinn tiraba un gancho a la mandíbula de la morena – IRINA, LA SEÑORITA KIM, TUS COMPAÑERAS DE EQUIPO ¿SIGO? Mira que tengo toda una lista de google para demostrarlo – esta vez el golpe iba directo a la cara.

- ESE ES MI PASADO – Rachel avanzaba hacia la rubia – Y YO JAMAS TOCARIA A MIS COMPAÑERAS DE EQUIPO Y MENOS A LA MAESTRA DE BETH. –Esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante – QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE A LA UNICA MUJER QUE QUIERO ES A TI QUE TE NECESITO A TI –Ambas se quedaron desafiando con la mirada.

Quinn…– Rachel bajó la guardia – Quinn yo soy esto – Se sacó la camiseta de su uniforme – Detrás de todo lo que puedas ver en mi – sólo soy esto – se sacó el short. Rachel estaba enfrente del amor de su vida en ropa interior – Sólo soy lo que ves, lo único que tengo en este momento es a Beth y a ti, y no quiero perderlas a ninguna –se acercaba de a poco a su rubia que no podía sacar los ojos del cuerpo de la morena - Yo no puedo rehacer el pasado pero puedo hacer mi futuro y quiero que lo hagas conmigo, quiero que me ayudes y lo hagamos juntas. Quiero… quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la rubia casi susurrando

- Quiero que seas mi chica, quiero que seas mi novia – le agarraba la mano y buscaba sus ojos. – Por favor – agregó haciendo pucheros.

- ¿sabes que no vas a conseguir nada con esos pucheros no? – Quinn sonreía.

-¿Estás segura? Miraba que son bastante poderosos– preguntaba Racel volviendo a hacer los pucheros.

- Muy Segura. Porque ya lo conseguiste sacándote la ropa – señalaba el uniforme tirado en el suelo.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Rachel quería asegurarse

-No… Esto es un si… - Quinn agarró a la morena del rosto y le comió la boca literalmente si me permiten describirlo así. Rachel no se quedó atrás y puso sus manos en la cintura para atrapar aun más la rubia entre su cuerpo. Era el primer beso de las dos mujeres como novias pero no iba a ser el último.


	22. Chapter 22

Con mucho esfuerzo pero llegue y espero este capítulo sea satisfactorio para ustedes, que después de todo es lo importante. Bueno nunca está de más decir lo que me gustan sus comentarios, son como joystick de mi play jaja. Un besototote (voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por seguir con este ritmo de actualización pero puede que en esta semana disminuyan pido disculpas por adelantado)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, pero si fuera mío en este momento estaría Roma comiéndome una pizza de muzzarela y bailando la tarantela y me encantaría subirme a la Torre de pisa y gritar CREO EN FABERRY ¿Y QUE?

Capitulo 22: La despedida

-¡Listo! – Anunciaba Quinn cuando terminaba de ponerle la remera a Rachel – no es que me queje pero si vas a terminar todas nuestras discusiones en ropa interior, tengo el presentimiento que nunca voy a ganar – decía la rubia poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su morena.

- La idea es que tu también quedes con poca ropa – le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa provocadora, mientras tomaba la a rubia de la cintura - ¿Vamos? No es que no me guste estar así con mi novia, pero necesito cambiarme el uniforme – preguntaba acariciando su rostro.

-¿Recién te recupero ya nos separamos? – preguntaba la fotógrafa

- Primero - Rachel le dejo un corto beso en los labios – nunca me perdiste, lo que pasa es que tu no confíes en mi aun – la rubia iba a protestar pero la deportista se anticipó – no digas nada – puso un dedo en sus labios - Me va a gustar ver cómo vas a hacer para compensarme después de que te demuestre que eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado –dejo otro corto beso – Y segundo, ¿puedo proponer algo? – pegunto dulcemente.

- ¡Epa!, si que las deportistas hacen las cosas rápidas, Hace unos minutos que somos novias y ya quieres proponerme matrimonio – bromeaba Quinn – ¿no piensas que van un poco rápido las cosas? ¡Me estás asfixiando! – La rubia aguantaba la risa. La cara que ponía Rachel era genial.

- Ja ja, muy graciosa señorita Fabray… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo – Rachel se hacía la ofendida ¿Nos vamos? – se soltaba de su novia y caminaba hacia la salida.

- ¡BERRY! – La llamo Quinn, Rachel giró a verla – Ven aquí – ordenó alzando su dedo y moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo para que su chica se acercara a ella, pero la morena agitó su cabeza negándose - ¿No vas a venir? – Preguntó la rubia. Rachel volvió a negar con su cabeza – UNO – alzó uno de sus dedos, Rache no se movía –DOS – contó Quinn alzando el segundo dedo, pero al igual que el anterior la morena no se movió – Y TRES – llegó al final sin lograr nada.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? NO me asustas Fabray – dijo Rachel burlándose.

- Voy a usar tu misma estrategia - agarró el borde de su remera y la empezó a subir por su cuerpo lentamente - ¿Vienes? – preguntó con la remera en la mano, Rachel no gesticulaba palabra alguna, ni movía su cabeza, nada. Sólo miraba. - ¿No vienes? Bueno, vamos a ver ahora – desprendió el botón de su jean y empezó a quitarlo exagerando sus movimientos. Una vez se los quito completamente miró a la morena que estaba petrificada de tal manera que parecía que le habían hecho un encanto tipo "Petrificus Totalus" - ¿Tampoco? Bueno – levantó sus hombros - Supongo que algo está fallando. Voy a salir a preguntarle a alguien que me falta. Nos vemos luego – Rachel, tú chica cruzando la cancha en ropa interior para que otra persona la vea, REACCIONA.

Rachel corrió hacía ella y la agarró de la cintura – Si das un paso más estás en problemas Fabray – amenazó bromeando la otra chica.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – Quinn pegaba más su cuerpo semi desnudo al frente de la morena.

- Te estoy advirtiendo – la dio vuelta para enfrentarla – Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, NADIE, absolutamente nadie te va a ver así. Sólo yo – una morena posesiva no estaba precisamente ayudando a Quinn a controlar la situación - ¿entendido? – preguntó

Quinn sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro – Porque no me lo haces entender… - Y eso es como decirle a un chico que no meta los dedos en el enchufe… Si primero fue Quinn la que le comió la boca a Rachel, lo que hizo la morena fue prácticamente canibalismo… Le DEBORO los labios a su reciente novia tratándole de hacer entender que ella había comprado todos los derechos de aires sobre ella.

- ¿Entendiste? – fue lo primero que preguntó Rachel apenas se separaron

- Que… que… que – Quinn sacudió su cabeza, el beso la había descolocado - ¿Qué ibas a proponer? – una cena en medio de Alaska o una expedición al polo norte para la rubia hubiera estado perfecta.

Rachel sonreía ante la tartamudez momentánea de su chica – ¿puedes ponerte la ropa antes? Es un poco difícil hablar contigo así – Rachel se dio vuelta.

- ¿En serio Rach? – Se burlo Quinn al ver que la morena no miraba – como si no hubieras visto suficiente ya – la cargaba mientras se vestía.

- Quinn estoy sufriendo créeme, si vuelvo a mirar no respondo de mi – le explicó la morena.

- Ya te puedes girar – avisó la fotógrafa

- Bueno tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia ahora – dijo la deportista apenas volteo - Estas hermosa – coqueteó Rachel.

- Ya dime de una vez antes de que quiera volver a besarte – presionó Quinn

- Vamos a casa, cocino algo y vemos una película o lo que tú quieras – ofreció la morena

- ¿Oí bien o todavía no me recupero de la conmoción del beso? ¿Dijiste que cocinas? – de verdad Quinn no sabía si había escuchado bien o no.

- Oye ¿te vas a seguir burlando de mi por mucho tiempo? Porque de ser así prefiero que lo hagas sin ropa.

- Acaso no puedo estar sorprendida de que mi novia casi perfecta cocine también – se defendió la fotógrafa - acepto la propuesta de matrimonio que me hiciste antes – bromeó.

- ¿Me vas a contestar o vas a seguir con tus bromitas? – Rachel necesitaba sacarse esa ropa transpirada.

- Ya ya, señorita gruñona, acepto su propuesta siempre yo elija la película – dijo Quinn y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Por supuesto su majestad – Rachel hizo la reverencia le agarró la mano a su chica y ambas salieron del estadio.

En el departamento de Rachel

-Rachel se está bañando San – Quinn había decidido llamar a sus amigas para pedirles que se quedaran con Beth hasta que ella llegara.

- **Si que la hiciste ensuciar eeee, bien callado te lo traías picarona… yo que tu estaría metida en esa ducha con ella ahora – **para la latina ducha y sexo eran sinónimos.

-Te digo que no paso nada Santana, asique deja los chistes de mal gusto ¿quieres? – lo que menos necesitaba la rubia en este momento era que su amiga le pusiera ideas en la cabeza. – Pásame con Britt – pidió Quinn.

**- Britt se está duchando también, así que a esta conversación le quedan exactamente…**

- SANTANA NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR EN MI DUCHA… SANTANA…SAN… - Tarde, la latina ya había cortado. – Aghhhh, cuando la agarre… - le decía a su celular.

- Espero que no estés hablando de mi – Rachel aparecía en la sala vistiendo solo un top y un short tipo los que usaba para correr o para boxear, abría la heladera – ¿Te gustaría un chop suey de pollo y verdura? O prefier… - Rachel no pudo terminar de hablar, Quinn la había atrapado entre su cuerpo y la heladera.

- Ponte ropa – suplicó Quinn – por favor – mientras yo lavo las verduras – le sacó los comestibles de la mano a la jugadora y se dirigió al lavado dándole tiempo a que la morena fuera a ponerse una remera.

- Bien. Ahora usted señorita – agarró a Quinn y la subió a la mesada – se va a quedar allí mientras yo preparó esto.

- ¿No me vas a dejar ayudarte? – preguntó haciendo pucheros

- Nop – le mordió el labio que sobresalía – mientras yo cocino tu me tienes que prometer algo – pidió Rachel – en realidad nos vamos a prometer algo – hablaba Rachel mientras cortaba la verdura.

- Dime – incitaba la rubia mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo de la morena detrás de su oreja.

Rachel paró lo que estaba haciendo y busco los ojos de Quinn – Quiero que me prometas que no vamos a pasar una sola noche enojadas una con la otra. No vamos a dejar pasar ese tiempo sin hablarnos o resentidas entre nosotras. Sea la hora que sea, sea lo que sea que tengas por decirme, me vas a buscar y lo vamos a hablar o discutir o rompemos cosas o me tiras cosas, lo que sea… - explicaba la deportista - Por favor bonita, prométemelo – le pidió agarrándole ambas manos.

- Lo prometo bebe - Quinn veía como Rachel sonreía al sobrenombre – pero tú tienes que hacer los mismo – agregó la rubia.

Rachel besó a su chica sellando ambas promesas – no podría pasar ni una hora enojada contigo – la volvió a besar y siguió con sus tareas.

Cuando la morena sirvió la cena, a Quinn no sólo le sorprendió lo sabroso de la comida sino que Rachel tomó una de las sillas y se sentó bien pegada a ella tratando de tocarla de alguna forma. No era que a Quinn le molestara, por el contrario, sino que le llamaba la atención. Pensó en preguntarle pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

...

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – Quinn había convencido a Rachel de que se tapará los ojos mientras ella elegía la película.

- ¿Qué elegiste? ¿No es Nemo cierto? Porque esa película sólo la veo con mi Fabray preferida– pregunta la morena mientras se acomodaba en una de las esquinas del sofá

- Sólo por decir eso vas a tener que esperar – Quinn se sentaba en la otra esquina del mueble.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Rachel a quien no le gustaba nada que la rubia estuviera lejos de ella, y por lejos entendamos a más de dos pasos -Ven aquí – golpeo el asiento al lado de ella - prometo que me comporto – beso su dedo índice en cruz.

Quinn se arrimó de a poco y como la basquetbolista no quiso ponerla incómoda se limitó a esperar la película – "Cuando un extraño llama" ¿sabes que es una película de terror no? – preguntó Rachel.

- ¿Te da miedo? – Preguntó la rubia alzando su ceja – porque si te da miedo puedo ponerte "El rey león" o "la bella y la bestia", al parecer tienes muchas de esas películas – resaltó Quinn.

- Es un engaño, sólo la caja es de películas infantiles, adentro hay películas condicionadas – Rachel trató de aguantar pero la cara que puso Quinn pudo más – Es broma… es broma – corrigió rápidamente, pero Quinn miraba la película sospechosamente - ¿Quieres comprobarlo cierto? – la rubia asistió. – adelante.

Quinn se paró y fue a buscar "El rey león" lo puso en el DVD y… "Hakuna matata una forma de ser… Hakuna matata nada que temer" La voz se Timón y Pumba se escuchaba desde el salón. Rachel pensó que la rubia había zaceado su curiosidad pero se equivocaba. Quinn volvió al estante donde la morena guardaba sus películas y agarró "La Bella y la Bestia". No fue hasta que vio bailar en un bello salón a Bella con la Bestia cuando Rachel la vio suspirar.

-¿Ya? – le preguntó la deportista - ¿conforme? – le preguntaba a Quinn mientras esta última volvía a sentarse una vez que había puesto la película de terror nuevamente. La rubia asistió no tan segura.

Ni diez segundos llevaba puesta la película que la fotógrafa la volvió a pausar - ¿Dónde las tienes? – le preguntó a la otra mujer sin vacilar.

- ¿Dónde tengo qué? – Rachel estaba perdida.

- Las películas condicionadas – lo preguntaba como si le estuviera preguntando donde guarda las toallas del baño.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo ese tipo de películas? – se defendió la morena.

- Eeee, olvídalo – miró el televisor y agarrando el control remoto puso play.

Esta vez no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que Quinn volviera a poner pausa - ¿las tienes? – En serio Quinn debería ser conocida como "la asesina serial de gatos".

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rachel se hacía la tonta - ¿Películas condicionadas? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – repreguntó la morena.

-Porque creo que como tu novia tengo el derecho a hacerlo – respondió

- Oye yo nunca he estado de novia antes pero estoy casi segura de que ese tipo de secretos se llevan hasta la tumba – Rachel estaba dispuesta a aguantar lo que más pudiera.

- Bien – la mujer más alta no dijo nada más, simplemente se volvió nuevamente hasta la otra punta del sillón y cuando se pudo acomodar reinicio "Cuando un extraño llama".

Rachel contó para adentro _"uno, dos y… tres"_ Quinn volvía a pausar la película

- Quiero que me lo digas ya mismo – exigió la artista – no tengo un motivo ni nada quiero que me lo digas y punto – la señalaba con el dedo.

- ¿Tú tienes? – Rachel sacaba su capar roja y volvía a esquivar los cuernos del toro ¡OLE!

Pero la bestia da un giro rápidamente y vuelve a embestir contra el torero - yo pregunté primero.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? - ¡OLE!

- Ya te lo dije. Soy tu novia y quiero saberlo punto. Y Piensa bien tu respuesta Rachel – dijo rápidamente antes de que saliera otra pregunta de la boca de su novia porque de ella depende donde voy a pasar las próximas horas – la tenía acorralada.

- A ver… ¿Me prometes que sea la respuesta que sea todo sigue igual? – Quinn asistió - ¿doble promesa? – Volvió a recibir un silencioso si - ¿promesa de canguro mayor a…

-¡RACHEL! – la rubia se estaba desesperando.

- Están en mi cuarto bajo llave – aguantó todo lo que pudo.

-Ah – Quinn miró al frente.

-¿Satisfecha? – No recibió respuesta – vuelve a mi lado por favor – suplicó la morena.

- Acá estoy bien – parece que Rachel no iba a salir tan fácil de esta. La película volvía a empezar y ambas fijaron sus ojos en la pantalla.

-¿Cuántas son? – Esta vez ni atinó a pausar la película - ¿5, 6… cuantas? – Parece que el interrogatorio no iba a parar.

- Eeee… unas cuantas más – contestó sin dejar de mirar la película.

- Ah – sólo decía Quinn mientras Rachel se maldecía por haber hecho el chistecito de las películas condicionadas

– _No pudiste quedarte callada Rach, tuviste que abrir tu bocota- _pensaba la morena –_mírala está enojada, no vas a volver a besar esos labios nunca más y vete olvidando de poder volver a verla en ropa interior. Maldición, Malditas películas, Maldita bromas…_

- Quiero verlas – anunció la rubia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la deportista.

- ¿Qué? – Rachel no sabía si había escuchado bien – Quinn… no se si estamos listas para eso, me encantaría pero…

-NO DIOS NO… Quiero ver donde las tienes, quiero verlas físicamente – aclaró la fotógrafa mientras miraba a su novia desafiándola.

- Cariño – No es buen momento Rach

- No me digas cariño – yo te avisé.

- Quinn no creo que esto llegue a buen puerto…

La rubia no esperó más, se levantó del sillón y se fue directo al cuarto del Rachel. Esta última no tardó en seguir sus pasos.

Cuando entraron a la pieza Quinn empezó a abrir los cajones de la morena uno por uno.

- Yo que tu no haría eso – advirtió Rachel

- A no ser que seas una asesina serial y escondas un arma no creo que haya nada aquí que me pueda asustar… ¡POR DIOS RACHEL! este cajón parece una tienda online de juguetes sexuales – cerró rápido el cajón.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras – se defendía.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la rubia sentándose en la orilla de la cama de brazos cruzados – Estoy esperando que me muestres las películas - movía impaciente su pie contra el suelo.

- Puffff, eres jodida rubia ¿lo sabes no? – Quinn agitaba aun más su pie mientras veía como la morena se agachaba de bajo de su propia cama y volvía con una pequeña cajita tipo en las que se suele guardar dinero en los comercios.

La artista gráfica suspiraba aliviada al ver el tamaño de la caja, allí dentro no puede guardar tantos videos ¿no? El tema es que de ahí la basquetbolista sacó una llave y con esa llave se movió hasta una de las puertas cerradas de su placard.

- Dime que no tienes lleno el mueble de películas condicionadas por favor – pedía Quinn.

- ¿Todo el placard? Claro que no, sólo esta puerta – aclaró para oscurecer más su suerte mientras abría una de las partes del mueble dejando a la vista su colección de videos.

-¿UNAS CUANTAS MÁS DICES? RACHEL SON CIENTOS DE PELICULAS – Quinn se paraba en frente del placard y agarraba los DVD

- Tampoco es para tanto… serán unas ochenta y pico… - Quinn no tardó en mirarla asesinamente, Rachel tragó saliva - ¿Estoy en problemas? – se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué aparece tantas veces el nombre Jessica Larson? "Jessica Larsson en la playa", "Jessica Larsson en el Jacuzzi" "Jessica Larsson XXX" Y ESTÁ FIRMADA POR LA MISMA MUJER– la fotógrafa le iba pasando las películas a Rachel quien agarraba una por una con mucho cuidado.

- Bueno estee...- se escuchaban los gritos de la niñera de la película que estaba siendo perseguida por el extraño y Rachel no pudo evitar desear intercambiar lugares con la joven – Eeee… hubo un momento en que estaba un poco obsesionada con ella yyy… un día me la encontré en Londres y bueno le pedí que me firmara… como para tener de recuerdo – recordaba la morena - ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba la deportista porque veía como Quinn agarraba una caja qué estaba en la habitación y la empezaba a llenar con sus videos.

- Los voy a tirar – le informó la rubia sin dejar de cargar la caja.

- ¿Qué?... No no no, Quinn espera – le sacó los DVD que estaban a punto de ir hacía su muerte – No puedes hacer eso, ellos me acompañaron toda mi juventud. Mi padre me regaló el primero –le contó.

- Bueno ese me lo quedo yo, los demás van a la caja – siguió tirándolos.

Rachel sabía que había perdido, el torero había muerto en manos de la bestia. - ¿puedo al menos tener un minuto a solas con ellos? – rogó la morena haciendo pucheros

Quinn giró sus ojos y miró el reloj en su muñeca – Te doy un minuto corriendo desde… YA – cronometró.

Rachel se agachó en frente de la caja – Adiós compañeros de buenos momentos. Compartimos lindas emociones, me han ayudado mucho, estoy segura de que a varias les gustaría agradecereles – esto último se los dijo en secreto -¿los de Jessica también? – preguntó a la rubia levantando la cabeza.

- Esos son los primeros que se van a ir de aquí – contestó rápidamente - te quedan treinta segundos – la apuró.

- Adiós Jessica, nunca me voy a olvidar los días que pasamos juntas cuando me dio varicela, fuiste la única que evitaba que usara mis manos para rascarme ocupándolas en otras cosas…

-TIEMPO – cantó Quinn y agarró el video que la morena tenía en sus manos lo puso en la caja y se la llevó.

- ¡HASTA SIEMPRE! -los saludaba Rachel agitando su mano mientras se alejaban de la mano de su novia.

Quinn frenó sus pasos y volvió al cajón de los juguetes – Agrégalos – le ordenó a Rachel.

- ¿Qué?... Eso sí que no. Soy una mujer con necesidades los necesito Quinn– Esta vez no iba a ser débil.

- Rachel agrégalos te dig – insistió su novia - no los vas a necesitar – le guiño un ojo – y en su caso compraremos nuevos…

-¿Busco otra caja? – la morena no perdió tiempo y empezó a vaciar el contenido del cajón rápidamente.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23 (no se cuando voy a parar) Espero no aburrir, lluvia de corazones para todos sus comentarios, son el puerto USB de mi Pen drive. Besototote

Descargo: No soy dueña de Glee, de más está decir que si lo fuera en este momento estaría en el puente más grande de África tirándome de Bungee Jumping, sólo porque siempre he querido hacerlo y como soy dueña de Glee ya no me importa nada.

Capitulo 23: "La Bestia"

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Quinn

- ¡BUENOS DIAS! – saludaba Quinn al despertarse a Santana y Brittany que por pedido de la rubia se habían quedado cuidando a Beth y por lo tanto habían pasado la noche en casa de las Fabray.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Contestó Santana – ¿No me digas que te pasaste la noche teniendo sexo con el bomboncito mientras nosotras y tu hija dormíamos en las demás habitaciones? - preguntó asumiendo la abogada.

- Buen día para ti también San y no Rachel no se quedó en casa – contó mientras se servía una tasa de café.

- Buen día Quinnie – Britt si saludó – no le hagas caso a San, está idiota porque no la dejé meterse en la ducha conmigo – Brittany sabía cuales eran las reglas en la casa de Quinn: 1) Nunca dejar a Beth usar la cocina sola y 2) No tener sexo en su ducha

- Gracias a Dios que existes tu para frenar al demonio sexópata de tu prometida Britt Britt – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Además si Rachie y ella se hubieran quedado en casa teniendo dulces sesiones de amor nos hubieran invitado ¿cierto? – miró a su amiga para asegurarse.

- Jaja – río la latina - ¿y ahora quienes es el demonio sexópata? – se burló de su ex capitana.

Quinn ignoró el tema. Después de haber terminado la cena en casa de Rachel empacando sus ahora inexistentes juguetes sexuales, lo que menos quería la rubia era volver le a explicar a Brittany que ella no estaba interesada en compartir de esa forma a Rachel con la pareja de futuras esposas.

– A propósito hay una caja en mi habitación que necesito que se lleven – les informó Quinn – tómenlo como un regalo de Rachel.

Santana al escuchar regalo no la pensó dos veces y prácticamente voló a la habitación para estar de vuelta en la cocina casi en tiempo record.

- ¿No estarás muy desesperada? – Preguntó Quinn – antes que la habrás - porque sabía que lo iba a hacer – No quiero ningún tipo de bromas al respecto – pidió mirando a sus dos amigas.

- Ay Quinnie Quinnie ¿bromas?, sabes que ese no es mi estilo – mintió la abogada abriendo la caja – POR EL AMOR DE DIOS… ¿qué es esto? – preguntó por simple reflejo porque ya sabía de que se trataba

- ¡Sanny! – La avivo Brittany - Son películas como las que te gustan ver a ti mientras tu crees que yo no estoy – confesó la más alta de las tres.

- ¿Tu la dejas tenerlas? – pregunto sorprendida Quinn a la bailarina mientras Santana hurgaba en la caja sin prestarles atención a la conversación de las otras dos.

- Quinn créeme, hay veces que tengo que escapar de ella porque no puedo más y esas películas se convierten en mis mejores amigas ¿entiendes? – explicó Britt Britt

- Está toda la colección completa de Jessica Larsson – Santana no lo podía creer – Bueno ya sabemos quien es el demonio sexópata ahora eee – concluía mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa maligna - ¿Y cómo es que decidió regalarlos? – preguntó curiosamente.

- Pues algo así como que yo la obligue – contó la rubia tratando de quitarle importancia.

Las otras dos la miraron inquisidoramente

- No me miren así… Es mi novia y yo…

-¿TU NOVIA? – preguntaron juntas

Quinn no pudo disimular la sonrisa, le encantaba decirlo – Si si – solo dijo.

- ¿Si si? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? – La presionó su amiga - llevamos meses aguantándote trapear el piso con tu cara larga y ahora lo único que dices es "si, si" – evidentemente eso no le alcanzaba.

- Bueno pues anoche la fui a buscar como tu sabes, tuvimos una charla muy interesante en el estadio – reía al recordarla – y bueno, eso… simplemente pasó. Somos novias – Volvía a sonreír, de verdad le fascinaba ese título.

- ¡Felicitaciones Quinnie! – Brittany la abrazó.

- Nada de felicitaciones – separó el abrazo Santana – tu no puedes llegar aquí con una sonrisota tan larga como las piernas del bombón que te estás comiendo y decirnos nada más que son novias. Queremos las noticias jugosas, tan jugosas como estos videos – apuntó a Quinn con uno de los DVD

- ¿Qué videos? – Upsss Fabray pequeña se despertó y no de muy buen humor - ¿Qué hay en la caja? – Beth se acercaba lentamente al desayunador sobre el cual estaba la caja.

- Ningunos cariño, nada importante. – su madre fue más rápida, le sacó el DVD de la mano a Santana lo puso en la caja y la cerro - Son cosas viejas de la facultad que tu tía San se va a llevar ahora mismo… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Quinn a su hija al ver que no traía buena cara.

- Estoy enojada – fue lo único que respondió sentándose en uno de los bancos altos.

- ¿Enojada? – La rubia miró a su hija y después a sus amigas - ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó

- Eeee – Santana se rascó la cabeza y agarró del brazo a su amiga para llevársela a la sala – anoche cuando te fuiste a perseguir a tu media naranja, por no decir medio melón, que tiene una cola que dan ganas de comerse la fruta con las manos y …

- SANTANA – la frenó – puedes dejar de hacer esos comentarios sobre mi novia y decirme de una vez que le pasó a mi hija – exigió la fotógrafa.

- No le pasó nada – contestó – sólo que se despertó preguntando por ti y le dijimos que no estabas. Después quiso llamar a Rachel así que le tuvimos que decir que estaba contigo y terminó volviendo a su pieza enojada – Apenas finalizó el relato se sintió el timbre de la puerta.

- Debe ser Rachel – anunció Quinn mitad sonriendo y mitad aun preocupada por lo de su hija. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que Beth podría traer problemas con la relación de las dos adultas. Esa niña ama a Rachel – Mientras yo abro quieres hacerme el favor de sacar esos videos de mi casa – miró asesinamente a su amiga – No quiero que Rachel se tiente de nuevo.

- Oye no me mires así que la pervertida es tu novia y no yo – aclaró la latina mientras volvía en busca de su nuevo tesoro.

Quinn abrió la puerta pero en vez de una morena bajita se encontró con un ramo enorme de flores – Si no eres Quinn ¿puedes llamarla por favor? – Pidió una voz detrás de las flores -¿Y puedes decirle también que anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera ni dos milésimas de segundos? Y si tienes ganas también dile que me debe un beso por cada una de esas milésimas de segundo – terminó tratando de respirar nuevamente.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó simpáticamente Quinn.

- Mmm... Si. Dile también que ya no es necesario que me devuelva ningún DVD, que con las imágenes mentales de ella en el conjunto negro que tenía puesto me entretuve toda la noche – Rachel recibió un suave golpe el un de los brazos que sostenía las flores por ese comentario y luego le sacaron el ramo - ¿Eras tu? – Bromeó – ¡Buen día! hermosa - saludo acercándose a su novia.

- Hola - contestó Quinn tímidamente – creo que debería empezar si quiero devolverte todos los besos que te debo ¿cierto? – la morena asistió y recibió un tierno e intenso beso de buenos días que ella misma se encargó de profundizar.

- BUENO, BUENO vamos soltando que Quinn no es chupete – Santana entraba a la imagen llevando una caja en sus manos.

- ¿Esa es… esa es mi caja? – le preguntó a Quinn

- No vayas a empezar con los lloriqueos de nuevo por favor – pidió la rubia

Santana se frenó, dejó la caja en una mesa pequeña de por allí y se dirigió a la morena. La miró y luego se abalanzó a ella para darle un profundo abrazo – Lo siento mucho. Se lo que es perder algo tan importante – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Gracias, fue duro pero lo voy a superar - aceptó las condolencias la morena. - ¿Britt te hizo lo mismo a ti? - preguntó

-No. Por suerte los pude ocultar a tiempo – contó Santana mientras se separaba de la morena y volvía a agarrar sus nuevas pertenencias -pero las revistas no se salvaron – Rachel abrió los ojos gigantes, lo cual a Quinn no se le paso por alto – todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – la latina empezaba su relato mirando al horizonte – Allí estaba Heide Montag desde mi Playboy, mirándome y diciéndome "Santana no me dejes", "No me hagas esto Santana" - la latina se tapaba la cara mientras Rachel la consolaba pasando su mano por la espalda – Yo trate, lo juro. Le rogué a Brittany por ella…

- Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste – la consolaba Rachel

-NOOO ¡DEMONIOS! Tuve que haber hecho más – Quinn miraba a las dos mujeres y no entendía cual era el alboroto.

- No estaba en tus manos, la tenías que dejar ir… era ella o Brittany, elegiste bien San – concluía la morena mostrando su apoyo.

- Si tan sólo la pudiera ver una vez más – pensó en voz alta la latina.

- Oye si es por eso, cuando quieras pasas por casa y te llevas mi copia… ¿es la que sale con el conejito dibujado con tierra cierto?...es una de mis prefe… - Ay ay ay Rachel sin tan sólo te hubieras frenado un poco antes.

- Rachel… ¿Hay revistas también? – preguntó la rubia subiendo una ceja.

- Me voy a dejar esto al auto – la latina salió por la puerta dirigiendo un silencioso "lo siento" a la deportista.

- Eeee… sólo unas pocas – no tenía sentido mentirle, siempre de alguna forma u otra terminaba conociendo la verdad.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer no? – preguntó la rubia dando por obvia la respuesta.

- Mañana mismo las empaco – agachó la cabeza melancólicamente y empezó a caminar hacía la cocina.

- Puff si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto de tener novia iba a ser tan fácil no lo hubiera pensado tanto – se dijo a si misma Quinn y siguió los pasos de la morena que iba murmurando algo así como "mi maldita bocota"

- ¿Cómo está mi Fabray preferida? –saludo Rachel a su hija acentuando la palabra preferida mientras miraba a Quinn que de paso giraba sus ojos mientras ponía su regalo en agua

Pero Beth no contestó

-¿Cangurín? – nada

- ¿Bicho bolita? – menos

- Beth… ¿Qué pasa? – miró a las otras dos a las cuales se le sumaba nuevamente Santana. La niña seguía sentada y cruzada de brazos y para colmo miraba cualquier otra cosa excepto a su madre.

- Al parecer alguien está enojada porque ninguna de sus madres le prestó atención anoche –comentó Quinn porque le partía el alma ver a su hija así y a su novia que estaba a punto de lagrimear porque Beth no le hablaba.

- Dijiste que no importara la hora o el momento en que te llamara que siempre ibas a atender – dijo la niña enfadada y aun si mirar a su madre.

Rachel agarró una banqueta y la puso al lado de su hija para luego sentarse en ella – Lo se, se que te dije eso y es verdad. Sea cuando sea te voy a atender – volvió a afirmar.

- Mentira. Anoche no atendiste – la niña tenía razón.

- Beth eso… - Quinn trató de defender a la morena pero Rachel la miró para que la dejara manejarlo y la rubia la dejó.

- Lo se Cangurín y te pido perdón – le agarró una mano a su hija – pero es que anoche estaba haciendo algo muy pero muy importante aunque no tan importante como para no atenderte – se apuró rápido y arregló lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la pequeña menos enojada.

- Pues anoche – le estiró la mano a Quinn para que se acercara la cual agarró encantada ante la atenta mirada de su hija – Anoche le pedí a tu mamá que fuera mi novia – contó finalmente Rachel.

La pequeña miró las manos entrelazadas de ambas y luego volvió a su madre más antigua - ¿en serio? – repreguntó para asegurarse. Su madre asistió y sin demora alguna Beth pegó un salto de esos que la caracterizan y se trepo como pudo a las dos mujeres – Tía San – llamó a la latina.

-Dime enana – contesto emocionada

- Tenemos que llamar a otra sesión de la LPDQ – comunicó la, según apariencias, es la actual presidenta de la liga.

- Acabo de mandar los mensajes – le informó la vicepresidenta

- ¡OYE NO! – Reaccionó la basquetbolista – yo ya pase mi interrogatorio, eso no es justo - se defendió.

- Nosotras decidimos que es justo y que no ¿cierto Beth? – la abogada disfrutaba bastante este jueguito.

- Cierto, así que señorita Berry, en cualquier momento va a recibir la citación – anunció seriamente la pequeña.

- Quinn di algo – pidió la morena.

- Lo siento Rachel, la Presidenta ha hablado – Quinn se lavaba las manos.

Rachel estaba casi segura de que de esta no salía viva.

- Rachie no te pongas triste – Brittany era la única que la defendía – aunque ya con los videitos restaste bastantes puntos – bueno tal vez no la defendía tanto.

- ¿Qué videitos? – pregunto Beth

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar cariño? – Quinn le daba una mirada de reproche a la bailarina mientras trataba de salir del tema de nuevo. Por suerte su pequeña se había quedado mirando atentamente a su otra madre así que lo dejó pasar. La Fabray mayo se fue a hacer algo para que Beth comiera.

- Mami… Mami. ¿Estás bien? – ya no era la presidenta la que hablaba

- Eeeee, mas o menos… siento algo en el pecho… -llevaba su mano a la boca del estomago.

- ¿Te duele la panza? – volvía a preguntar la niña inspeccionando a su madre.

- No. Más bien es como si algo quisiera salir de adentro – Santana y Quinn giraron los ojos, sabían lo que se venía. Brittany se entusiasmaba y Beth se alejaba de su madre de a poco.

- Seguro comiste algo que te cayó mal- decía Beth que seguía dando pequeños pasos hacía atrás.

- No no. No es algo por la comida… es como si estuviera creciendo algo en mi interior… auchh – chillaba de mentiras la morena y se agarraba el estomago – creo que… que quiere salir – anunciaba mientras veía como Beth se agarraba a la mano de su tría Britt – ayúdame… - le rogó a su hija antes de desmayarse.

La pequeña miraba a su madre original como diciendo y ahora que hago – ve a ver como está – la animó su madre.

Beth se acercó muy despacio y apenas tocó el cuerpo de Rachel, que estaba tendido en el piso, este se sacudió haciendo que la niña saliera corriendo atrás de su tía San. Cuando se dejó de mover volvió a avanzar y esta vez más despacio. Se acercó al cuerpo y de nuevo lo tocó con el pie pero esta vez no paso nada. Miró a sus tías y después a su madre, las tres levantaron los hombros, entonces Beth volvió a patearlo suavemente. Nada. Se acercó más y se agachó para poder tocar su cara pero no fue el movimiento más sensato de parte de la niña.

- Arggggggggghhhh – "La bestia" se había despertado.

- Noooooo – Beth, que se alcanzó a escapar de las garras de la bestia, empezó a correr y llegó a las espaldas de su Tía Britt – Baila Tía Britt Baila – le ordenaba, los bailes de Brittany eran una de las armas contra el juego de Rachel.

Hábilmente la bailarina empezó a hacer distintos pasos de baile primero probó con The moonwalk pero la bestia no se detenía y seguía persiguiéndolas – Prueba con abrirte de piernas cariño – alentaba Santana – La rubia obedeció pero al parecer esta vez los pasos de baile no iban a detenerla. Sólo funcionaban cuando la bestia quedaba realmente impresionada de las habilidades de la bailarina. Cuando la bestia llegó a Brittany se la subió al hombro y la llevó hasta el cuarto de La niña para encerrarla. Fin del juego para ella.

La más pequeña tuvo que refugiarse en con su otra tía – ahora tu tía San. Tienes que usar tu mejor armamento, está más fuerte que nunca – informaba la pequeña.

- Déjamela a mi, de esta no pasa – ser una perra era el arma de Santana – Oye tu – era muy gracioso ver como Rachel se acercaba a ellas imitando el caminar de un zombie – SI Tu, pedazo de bestia inútil, ¿acaso a eso le llamas ser bestia? Tú no podrías asustar ni a la bola gorda cobarde que tengo de gato en mi casa – si Santana hacía reír a Rachel la bestia caía.

- No esta funcionando – decía Beth al ver como Rachel se acercaba con firmeza.

- O te detienes ahora mismo o vas a conocer al verdadero monstruo de Lima Higth – amenazaba la latina – Y ese monstruo va a patear tu trasero de tal forma que vas a tener que usar una almohadilla inflable para sentarte y… - Fin del juego para Santana, Rachel se la llevaba subida al hombro a la habitación.

- O o cariño vienen por ti – le decía Quinn a su hija – será mejor que te uses tu mejor risa – la rubia seguía haciendo las tostadas de su niña mientras escuchaba los gruñidos que imitada la morena al venir por Beth.

La niña se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre.

- ¿GRAAA?- le preguntaba la Bestia a Quinn por Beth haciéndose la que no la veía.

- Lo siento Señora Bestia pero no he visto a ninguna niña por aquí – Quinn seguía el juego. Rachel se giraba y empezaba a caminar para el otro lado – ahora – le decía la rubia a su hija – ríete – obviamente ese era el poder de Beth, su risa, si era sincera acababa con la mutación.

- Ja ja ja ja – trató el pequeño canguro pero lamentablemente no le Salió muy real y encima Rachel la descubrió.

- ¿Estoy en problemas cierto? – le preguntó desde abajo a su madre.

- Lo siento cariño ni yo te creí esa risa – contestó Quinn acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña. Mientras Rachel llegaba y cargaba a una Beth prácticamente rendida en su hombro

- ¡Suerte mami! – le dijo la niña saludando con la mano a su madre desde arriba de la morena mientras esta última la llevaba a la habitación con sus tías.

Era ya sabido que Quinn era la última opción del equipo. La mayoría de las veces las demás alcanzaban a detener a la Bestia antes de que la rubia tuviera que actuar pero esta vez se iba a tener que poner el equipo al hombro. El problema era que Quinn no sabía cual era su poder. Lo iba a tener que descubrir y ya tenía una leve idea de cómo hacerlo.

- AGRRRRRHHHH – Rachel se dirigía hacia Quinn que la esperaba muy tranquila apoyada en la mesada –ARGGGGGHHH – la imitación de Rachel era realmente buena pero Quinn ni se inmutaba, la bestia iba a ganar el juego.

La deportista estaba a dos pasos de la rubia, la estaba por agarrar para cargarla a su hombro pero Quinn fue más rápida.

- Vamos a ver de que estas hecha "Bestia" – la agarró de la remera y se la trajo para ella.

-ARGGhmmmm… - Fin del juego para la Bestia. No pudo con los besos de Quinn que al parecer encontró una forma fácil de pararla.

Rachel agarró a la rubia y la subió a la mesada sin dejar de besarla. Quinn rodeo el cuerpo de la morena con sus piernas apretándola aun más contra ella misma.

- Parece… aaaaa– Rachel mordía su cuello – parece que la Bestia no es tan Bestia después de todo – alcanzó a decir. La morena ante esta provocación empezó a bajar las manos hasta el trasero de Quinn y cuando llegó al lugar de destino aprovechó y apretó fuerte – Rach … no es que … - no la dejo seguir hablando, le cerró la boca de un beso.

La deportista aprovecho su fuerza levantó a Quinn y se la llevó al sillón para dejarla no tan suavemente sobre el y siguió haciendo de las suyas.

- Rach… Bebe… mmmm – El cerebro de Quinn daba las órdenes pero el placer se las estaba arreglando bastante bien para desviarlas.

- No soy Rachel – dijo rápido la morena y volvió a atacar el labio de su novia. Al parecer Quinn estaba por conocer a la verdadera Bestia.

-Es es… ¡Dios Rachel! … es mejor que…

- ¡MAMI! – Quinn cuando escuchó a su hija, que al parecer salía del cuarto para saber como había terminado el juego, empujó a Rachel de manera que esta salió prácticamente volando del sillón

- LAS TOSTADAS –grito Brittany y salió corriendo a la cocina.

Santana desde el marco de la puerta sonreía maliciosamente – Bueno bueno bueno al parecer Quinn SI sabe como controlar a "la bestia". De haber sabido antes que esa era la forma, yo también lo hubiera intentado – se burlaba la latina

La cara de Quinn estaba color tomate y Rachel…. ¿Y Rachel?...

Rachel se levantó del piso ágilmente y preguntó - ¿Quién QUIERE IR A DESAYUNAR A LO DE JESS?


	24. Chapter 24

Bueno aquii dejo un nuevo capitulo y creo que el ultimo hasta el sabado (no se enojen porfa) Nunca me cansaré de repetir lo contenta que me ponen sus comentario. Son el control remoto de mi tele. Besosototote

Descargo: el programa Glee no me pertenece pero si me pertenecen mis pensamientos alternativos sobre lo que debería pasar según yo. Por lo tanto si yo en la escena del tren veo a Quinn persiguiendo el vagón y no a Finn no es que este loca sino que veo un programa paralelo.

Capitulo 24: Marche Presa

Entrenamiento de las Liberty – Viernes por la noche

- TODAS AL CENTRO DE LA CANCHA – Sue llamaba a su equipo a reunirse – BIEN – empezaba – Debido a los buenos resultados – las chicas habían ganado todos sus partidos por el momento – y a que contamos con la líder en puntos y asistencias de la liga – obviamente señaló a Rachel para disgusto de algunas – Tienen el fin de semana libre – anunció a su equipo –PERO – hizo callar el murmullo general que se había formado – NO QUIERO NINGUN ESCANDALO Y EL LUNES POR LA MAÑANA LAS QUIERO A TODAS A PRIMERA HORA ACA… SIN FALTA –las jugadoras asistieron -¡A LAS DUCHAS! – Las despidió la coach – BERRY ¿QUÉ HACES? – Sue frenó a Rachel que estaba por seguir practicando sus lanzamientos.

- Eeee… iba a seguir tirando al aro… - se justificó la jugadora estrella

- Rachel necesito que descanses… corres todos los días, vas al gimnasio y entrenas. Deja eso – le sacó la pelota – Ve a divertirte – la hecho Sue

- Pero…Sólo cinco minutos más - a la morena no le gusta que le saquen la pelota, tuvo que activar sus pucheros.

- ¡DEMONIOS BERRY! TU Y TUS CARITAS DE LASTIMA. Ok sólo cinco y los estaré contando desde… ¡YA! – La entrenadora no podía disimular su preferencia por ella.

Luego de fracasar en su intento de convencer a Sue para que le diera cinco minutos más adicionales a los cinco primeros, Rachel se fue a los camarines con el resto de su equipo.

- ¡Rach! – la llamó Nikki – Vamos a ir a festejar nuestras victorias y tienes que venir con nosotras – le dijo su compañera sin dejarle lugar a negativa.

- No se Nik… - La verdad que lo único que quería hacer Rachel era estar con sus Fabray.

- O vamos Rach, tu eres la que nos ha hecho ganar los partidos, tenemos que mantener el alma del equipo unida. Es esta noche nomás por favor. Tu más que nadie sabes que importantes que son estas salidas para el éxito de un grupo – resaltaba la alero suplente del equipo.

- Parece que Berry no tiene permiso para salir. ¿Qué pasa enana se enteraron de tu vida de mujeriega y tu ama no te suelta la correa ahora? – La capitana se metía en la conversación. Desde que Rachel se estaba llevando todas las primeras planas en el ambiente James no dejaba de fastidiarla. A la morena le quedaba cada vez menos paciencia.

- Esta bien, dime donde nos encontramos – aceptó la propuesta sin prestarle atención a las provocaciones de la capitana. La deportista sabía que para mantener el equipo unido tenían que cultivar buenas relaciones afuera de la cancha y una salida no le iba a hacer mal ¿cierto?

Departamento de Quinn – Una hora más tarde

-Que no Santana, que no me quiero quedar con ese gato, ni con ninguno – la latina llevaba un buen rato tratando de que su amiga aceptara cuidar a Lord Tubigton por una semana – Además Brittany no va a aguantar tanto sin él.

- Por favor Q – rogaba Santana – Necesito demostrarle a Britt quela vida es mucho más bella sin una mini vaca que te raje la ropa o que te llene de pelos la cama. Piénsalo bien o aceptas o voy a tener que desaparecerlo por otros medios y ¿quieres ser cómplice de un asesinato? ¿Quieres?...

-¿Quién va a desaparecer? –la bailarina se sumaba a la escena.

- Eeeee – Santana no sabía cómo carajo salir de la situación.

- Las revistas que Rachel dejó en mi cuarto ayer – salvada por Quinn – San no las quiere asique estamos buscando una forma de hacerlas desaparecer – lo cual no era mentira.

- YO si las quiero pero Britt no me deja tenerlas – corrigió la latina. Las cosas como son – Ustedes algún día van a vivir en carne propia todo lo que nos están haciendo sufrir a mí y al bomboncito - ¡VENDETA! Reclamaba la abogada apretando sus puños.

- ¿Beth se durmió? – le preguntó Quinn a la otra rubia sin darle importancia a las quejas de Santana. Ya había tenido demasiado el día anterior cuando vio bajar a la morena no sólo una, tampoco dos, sino TRES cajas de revistas. Y no sólo eso sino que tanto ella como Brittany tuvieron que someter a un cacheo policial a sus novias ya que las mismas estaban traficando dentro de sus ropas varios ejemplares que en un descuido de las rubias lograron sacar de las cajas.

- Se quedó hablando con Rachel – le contó Brittany

- BRITT – la retaron – Si está hablando con Rachel lo más probable es que ahora estén jugando a la guerra, que estén volando hipopótamos infectados por toda la habitación o que Beth se caiga de la cama porque compiten por ver quién salta más alto – de hecho ya había pasado pero fue la morena la que se dio un golpazo y no su hija.

- No te preocupes ya me aprendí la nueva regla "no dejar a Rachel que duerma a Beth" – recitó la bailarina – pero Rachie dijo que sólo quería desearle buenas noches – se defendió Britt.

-¿Buenas noches? – preguntó Quinn y la rubia más alta asistió. Pensé que hoy venía… - la interrumpió su celular "Rach llamando"

- Hola – atendió rápido a su novia, de verdad hoy esperaba verla.

- **Buenas noches señorita, llamó porque quiero hacer una denuncia – **la morena trataba de sonar seria.

-¿Y qué quiere denunciar? – la rubia sabía donde se metía si le seguía el juego a su novia.

- **Un robo.- **puntualizó** - Una mujer de aproximadamente 1,70 cm, unos ojos hipnotizantes, una sonrisa que enceguece y por sobretodo una cola escultural… se apareció en mi vida de repente, y me robó el corazón. Así como si nada. Quiero que la detengan ¡ya mismo! Y me la traigan para poder exigirle resarcimiento. – **Me parece que alguien está viendo demasiados policiales.

-Lo lamento señorita – se disculpo Quinn – pero este tipo de denuncias se toman personalmente, así que se va a tener que acercar hasta la comisaría más cercana…

Y a Rachel le llovían imágenes; Quinn en traje de policía, Quinn con esposas, Quinn llevándosela detenida por posesión ilegal de revistas triple X…

- Rach… Rachel… ¡RACHEL! – la rubia la sacó de sus fantasías

- **Eee si si dime, dime bonita** – contestó la morena

- Pensé que habías colgado. Quiero verte. Ya si es posible – le dijo a su novia.

- **Bueno para eso te llamaba. Vamos a ir con las chicas del equipo a festejar los partidos que hemos ganado aprovechando que la entrenadora nos dio el fin de semana libre. Se que te estoy avisando tarde pero es algo que surgió ahora y… **

**-**Rachel cariño, no te preocupes – mmm Quinn Fabray relajada, sospechoso, muy sospechoso – Ve a festejar con tus compañeras. Ustedes se lo merecen.

- **¿Todo bien entonces?** – al ser la primera vez que Rachel tenía novia, no sabía cual era el protocolo para estas situaciones.

- Por supuesto Rach… sólo por curiosidad ¿Dónde van a ir? – ¡Apa! Nunca hay que dejar de patrullar la zona.

- **Creo que un Bar o algo así** -De verdad la morena no sabía – **Nikki me mando la dirección… Calle 21 Norte. Oye… ¿Quieres…** – la deportista quería preguntarle a Quinn si quería acompañarla pero no se animaba, pensaba que tal vez necesitaba su espacio y no quería presionarla ni nada por el estilo.

- Dime – la animó Quinn

- **No nada, deja** – decidió quedarse callada – **Es mejor que me vaya, tengo que pasar a buscar a Nik. ¿Nos vemos mañana? – **preguntó Rachel.

- Lo vemos ¿si? – esa respuesta no le gustó tanto a Rachel.

- **Quinn, por favor, si te molesta que salga me lo dices. Lo que menos quiero es que…**

-Ya ya. Anda vete tranquila, no me molesta para nada… Otro beso para ti también – colgó la llamada y miró a sus dos amigas que estaban instaladísimas en el sofá con una fuente enorme de palomitas – levántense del sillón que nos vamos en media hora – les dijo rápidamente – Britt llama a Mercedes y pregúntale si ella y Sam pueden venir a cuidar a mi hija, es urgente – miró a sus amigas que a su vez la miraban embalsamadas y seguían aun sin moverse del sillón - ¿Qué están esperando? Muévanse – les volvió a insistir.

Brittany agarró su celular siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga pero Santana decidió indagar un poco más – ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Acaso no ves que ya tengo mis garritas puestas? – alzo una pierna mostrando una garra pantufla que Beth le había traído de regalo a su tía cuando su madre la llevó a Disney - ¿Y que pasa cuando Santana tiene sus garritas puestas? – preguntó

- Empieza a hablar en tercera persona y me hace perder tiempo para ir a ver si mi novia está siendo acosada por otras mujeres – contestó Quinn que salía de su habitación vestida con un simple vestido negro

- No eso no. Si tengo mis garras puestas significa que el día ya acabó para mí y…

- Santana son las 10 de la noche recién – le informó Quinn

- ¿Las diez? Eso no puede ser – miró su reloj - ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué dijiste antes? – preguntó a la rubia.

- Que son las diez de la…

- No antes de eso - corrigió

- Eeee, nada San nada. ¿Puedes ir a cambiarte? – Le rogó – Mira a tu futura esposa – señaló a Brittany que salía lista muy entusiasmada de la habitación. Había tomado prestada ropa de Quinn.

- Quinn estoy segura de que a Rachel no le va a gustar que la sigas, es más no se si esto no califica como acoso – le dijo la latina moviéndose.

- Jaja no me hagas reír morocha pechugona – peleaba Quinn – acoso es lo que tu haces cuando te escondes detrás del arbusto a la salida de la academia de baile de Britt para asegurarte de que no salga a la calle usando sus calzas de baile solamente- La rubia revelaba uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Santana.

- Quinn y yo apostamos a cuanto tiempo duras escondida, salimos por la otra puerta, nos tomamos un café y luego volvemos – contó la bailarina como si nada.

- ¿Ustedes sabían todo este tiempo que yo estaba ahí y no me dijeron nada? ¿Ni siquiera el día que me empapé por la lluvia? – la latina se sentía traicionada.

- Claro resulta que la señorita es la desquiciada que se esconde detrás de una planta para espiar a su novia y nosotras somos las malas – se defendió Quinn aguantando la risa porque hecho ese día de la lluvia fue muy gracioso ver como Santana trataba de taparse con diarios atrás de un yuyo.

- Ríete todo lo que quieras Fabgay, vamos a ver quien te acompaña en tu misión de espionaje porque estas garritas y yo nos quedamos aquí – se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

- Vamos Britt – le dijo Quinn a la otra rubia – Un bar LLENO de chicas y chicos nos espera – dijo a propósito resaltando la palabra lleno.

- Chau Sanny – se despidió con un corto beso en la boca - No me esperes despierta – Salió con Quinn del departamento cerrando la puerta.

Las dos rubias se quedaron contando en el pasillo – Uno… dos… y…

- Las odio – dijo Santana mientras salía del departamento rumbo al ascensor.

Esperaron abajo a que llegaran Sam y Mercedes y cuando lo hicieron sin explicación alguna Quinn arrastró a sus dos amigas a su coche.

En el bar no tan bar

- Esto no es un bar, es una Disco – aseguró Quinn al entrar al sitio y ver que estaba lleno de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a mi novia entre toda esta gente? – se preguntaba Quinn mientras se hacia paso entre la multitud.

- Fácil – contestaba Britt Britt – con esto – sacó de su bolso unos binoculares.

- ¡BRITTANY! – La reto su novia – ¿de donde sacaste eso? – la cuestionaba sorprendida mientras veía como su prometida inspeccionaba el lugar usando el objeto.

- Son las cosas que Beth y Rachel usan para jugar al Time Crisis – informó Quinn mirando el bolso de Britt – acá está la pistola, el Infra rojo y el resto de las cosas. No creo que sirvan para mucho Britt son de juguete…

-LA ENCONTRE – comunicó la bailarina – Esta a las 21 horas – Increíble Britt sabe las posiciones de las agujas del reloj – está con Nikki y muchas otras más - siguió pasando el reporte.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Quinn levantaba la cabeza, podía ver al gran grupo de jugadoras pero no a su novia.

- Ahora está llevándose algo a la boca – relató

- Por favor que no sea una mujer – rezó la rubia

- Es una botella de coca Light – completó para que su amiga se relajara.

- ¿Y tu que miras Imbecil? – la latina enfrentaba a un tipo que se había quedado mirándole el trasero a su futura esposa – Cariño préstame el coso ese – pidió Santana quitándole los binoculares suavemente a Brittany.

- ¿Ves Q? No pasa nasa, el bomboncito está sentado tranquila y… o o – dijo de repente Santana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? POR DIOS SANTANA DIME QUE ESTA HACIENDO – exigió la fotógrafa tratando de quitarle el objeto a su amiga

- Una sospechosa con un cuerpazo infernal se le está acercando – anunciaba la latina esquivando las manos de Quinn – se le sienta al lado – siguió con el informe – la está tratando de seducir… espera Quinn – se sacaba la mano de su amiga del hombro – está desplegando sus encantos… QUE TE ESPERES TE DIGO – se giró la abogada tratando de hacerle entender a la rubia que ella tenía los binoculares, el problema era que no era Quinn la que la estaba llamando.

- Señoritas me van a tener que acompañar a la salida – les dojo uno de los guarda espaldas del lugar.

- ¿A la salida? – Preguntó Quinn - ¿acaso no sabe quien soy yo? Yo soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray – le hizo sabe por las dudas.

- Y yo soy Bond, James Bond – bromeo el sujeto – Y aun así me tienen que acompañar a la salida – trató de agarrarlas del brazo.

- Me tocas un pelo y no sabes la demanda que te comes ¿me oyes? – Ofició la abogada – Hicimos cola para entrar aquí y AQUÍ NOS QUEDAMOS PUNTO FINAL – dijo la latina por la protesta accidentalmente tiró el bolso de Britt. El hombre temeroso por la reacción de Santana se agachó a recogerlo.

- Me temo que ahora si van a salir de acá si o si – el tipo tenía en sus manos el arma de juguete que se había caído del bolso.

- PERO MIRA QUE ERES TARADO – volvía a protestar Santana mientras Brittany sin enterarse de nada bailaba al ritmo de la música y Quinn trataba de localizar a su novia que había desaparecido y lo peor de todo es que la mina que la estaba tratando de seducir tampoco se veía por ningún lado. La rubia estaba furiosa. – ESO ES DE JUGUETE - Santana le sacó el arma de las manos y haciendo que el hombre levantara las suyas rendido.

-Señorita baje el arma por favor – pedía el hombre.

Al escuchar esto Quinn se dio vuelta cansada - ¿Puedes dejar de jugar con este tipo y ayudarme a buscar a Rachel? – le pidió a su amiga

- Para tu información estoy tratando de que no nos echen del lugar – se defendió la latina volviendo a guardar el juguete en el bolso cuando vio que el hombre se había ido – Britt ¿puedes dejar de bailar así? – Santana miraba a su novia que subía y bajaba meneándose – tienes a medio boliche mirándote el trasero. Y tu – se dirigió a su otra amiga – deja de perder el tiem... ¡Mierda! – ups acá se acabó el espionaje.

- Nos van a tener que acompañar – las tres chicas tenían a dos policías esperándolas junto con el guarda espaldas de antes.

….

-¡GUARDIAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba Santana agitando las rejas.

- Sanny porque no te calmas- Sam va a llegar pronto.

- NO ME CALMO NADA – la latina seguía pegada a las rejas – ERA DE JUEGUETE. ¡ERA DE JUEGUETEEEEE! – alguien no la estaba pasando bien con en el encierro.

- Sigue diciendo eso y quizás a la decimocuarta vez los convenzas – le dijo una de las varias detenidas que acompañaban al trío en la celda, las otras rieron.

- Hola soy Britt, ella es mi prometida – saludo la bailarina a la detenida que había hablado

- Julia – le estrechó la mano - ¿Y a esta otra que le pasa? - preguntó señalando a Quinn que tenía una cara peor que si le hubieran dado perpetua.

- Quinnie está triste porque piensa que su novia esta teniendo dulce sexo con otra mujer – explicó Brittany con sus palabras.

- Tendría que haber hecho algo – decía la fotógrafa que estaba amarrándose la cabeza y mirando al piso. – Tendría que haberla enfrentado o algo así – se quería convencer a ella misma.

- No trates de amordazarla y atarla a una silla hasta que te reconozca que te engaño, porque al parecer eso está prohibido – le advirtió una de las presas.

- Tampoco trates de amenazarlo con cortarle su miembro mientras lo tienes atado a las cuatro patas de la cama. También esta prohibido – acoto otra de las detenidas.

- Y menos que menos le prendas fuego a su auto – dijo la última que quedaba.

- ¿Eso no se puede? – preguntó Britt

- Nop. Para ser un país libre deja mucho que desear ¿no? – todas asistieron.

- ¡GUARDIAAAAAAAA! – Santana seguía gritando pero nadie le prestaba atención.

- ¿Puedes decirle a tu novia que deje de gritar? – una de las mujeres le pidió a Brittany

- Sanny es así. Grita siempre. Deberías escucharla en la cama… hay una tenista muy parecida a ella…. Marina Santapova o algo así – le contaba al resto.

- ¿María Sharapova? – preguntó una de las detenidas.

- SI esa. Sanny grita igual nada más que sin jugar al tenis. Bueno a veces jugamos a que ella es la profesora y yo la alumna pero no...

- ¡BRITTANY! ¿Puedes dejar de contarles intimidades a estas extrañas?... Y TU DEJA DE TOCARTE – señalo Santana a una de ellas que se ve que llevaba bastantes días de abstinencia.

- Debería haberle dicho que no quería que fuera. Eso debería haber hecho – En su asiento la artista seguí lamentándose - ¡O DIOS! – Quinn se paraba y empezaba a caminar por la celda.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa primor? – preguntó Julia

- La promesa… Rompí la promesa… No duré ni dos días – la rubia se paseaba de una pared a otra, las demás la seguían con la mirada - ¿Qué clase de novia soy? Con razón ahora Rachel está teniendo sexo con otra mujer si yo... si yo no puedo ni ser sincera con ella – apoyó su frente en una de las paredes y se quedó allí.

-¿Sabes qué? Si yo fuera Berry estaría haciendo lo mismo en este momento… porque tú eres una LOCA - la latina todavía no le perdonaba a su amiga que la hubiera arrastrado a este lío.

- UN MOMENTO… ¿TU ERES LA NOVIA DE RACHEL BERRY? – preguntó Julia.

- Era – afirmó Quinn desde la pared – No me digas que tu también te acostaste con ella porque…

- Tu novia es una maldita estrella de basquetbol – interrumpió muy emocionada la presa

- EX novia – corrigió Santana maliciosamente

- Aun… Déjame ver si entiendo… Tu – señaló a Quinn – te estás quejando porque la mejor jugadora de básquet de la liga te está engañando con otra mujer – miró a la rubia esperando una respuesta. La rubia solo asistió – Oye pero eso es normal, deberías ir acostumbrándote – concluyó la mujer mayor.

Quinn se dio vuelta y la miró como si hubiera dicho una abominación

- No me mires así – sentenció – son estrellas, son millonarios, es lógico que pasen estas cosas – explicó.

- Mira sino a Kobe Bryan – dijo otra.

- Tiger Woods – otra

- John Terry – esta vez fue Julia la que ejemplificó.

- Tony Parker – comentó la latina

- SANTANA – la frenó Quinn – no estás ayudando. No están ayudando ninguna – señaló a todas las mujeres - me niego a compartirla. O soy única o nada – Bien dicho Quinn.

A ver las últimas tres que entraron, las dos rubias que entraron y la loca que gritaba – un policía se acercaba – un chico vino por ustedes. – les informó abriendo la puerta y dejándolas salir.

- Adiós – saludaron a las otras mujeres

- Nos vemos – contestaron a unísono.

- Rubia si te arrepientes de casarte con la loca de tu novia. Espérame que en unos días estoy libre – le decía Julia a Brittany.

- No creo arrepentirme, ya tengo el modelo del vestido. Pero muchas gracias igual – contestó saludando con su mano la bailarina. – Que amable verdad – le dijo a las otras dos mientras se alejaban de la celda.

En la casa de Quinn

El trío iba entrando al departamento junto a Sam cuando Mercedes salió a su encuentro – Gracias a Dios que están bien. Me tenían preocupada – las abrazó a las tres de una - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curiosa la cantante.

- Si no te molesta amiga – fue Quinn la que contestó – te cuento mañana. Ahora lo que quiero es darle un beso a Beth, sacarme este olor a cárcel que Tego y acostarme... – la rubia se frenó al ver como se miraban Sam y Mercedes entre si - ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija? DIGANME – no le gustaba para nada la cara de la pareja.

- Tranquila Quinn tranquila – la calmó Sam - no es eso. Es que Beth no está sola. Bueno mas o menos 40 minutos después de que ustedes se fueron eeee…

- Puedes terminar de hablar, con la boca enorme que tienes deberías poder decir millones de palabras a la vez – presionó Santana.

- Bueno después de que ustedes se fueron llegó Rachel. – Contó el chico – preguntó por Quinn y..

- Y le tuvimos que decir que habías salido con ellas – completó Mercedes – Pasó a ver a Beth y cuando fuimos a ver se había quedado dormida con ella.

Quinn miró a sus compañeras de aventura mitad sonriendo mitad preocupada.

- Ve a verla – le dijo Santana y la rubia desapareció. - Me parece que la que va a necesitar protección va a ser el bomboncito – comentó la latina

- Estamos de acuerdo – los demás apoyaron la moción.


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno no llegue al sábado por pocos minutos pero cuenta el esfuerzo. Aquí está el capitulo espero no aburrir y espero que les guste. Sigue siendo un enorme placer hacerlo. Besototote.

Descargo: No soy dueña de Glee, y si lo fuera en este momento estaría invirtiendo todas mis ganancias tratando de inventar una maquina que me convierta en gato (tipo para ser una animago como Sirius Black pero en vez de perro, gato). Después necesitaría que alguien me deje en la puerta de la casa de Lea Michele a ver si tengo la misma suerte que el otro gato.

Capitulo 25: "El efecto Fabray"

Departamento de Quinn – Sábado por la mañana

Quinn abría sus ojos de repente. No había podido dormir más de dos horas de corrido, se despertaba, daba vueltas en su cama y miraba el maldito reloj que a cada rato parecía burlarse de ella. Y la rubia sabía porque le pasaba eso. No había podido sacarse a Rachel de la cabeza.

Cuando llegó de la comisaría, Sam y Mercedes le dijeron que la morena estaba en con su hija, y a Quinn le volvió el alma al cuerpo, fue a la habitación y ahí estaba durmiendo prácticamente aferrada a la más pequeña. ¿Se acuerdan cuando en una de las películas de Superman se está cayendo un avión y el súper héroe tiene que tratar de frenarla con todas sus fuerzas? Bueno exactamente la misma fuerza tuvo que hacer Quinn para evitar que su propio cuerpo fuera hasta la cama de su hija agarrara la morena y se la llevara a su propia habitación. Pero se frenó, primero por lo adorable que se veían las dos juntas y segundo porque había un ejército de seis hipopótamos infectados defendiéndolas, era prácticamente imposible lograrlo.

Ahora ya estaba despierta – Vamos Quinn, vamos tienes que decirle la verdad – la rubia se trataba de dar ánimos a ella misma. El tiempo que no pudo dormir se la pasó pensando en como contarle a su novia que fue victima involuntaria de un acoso. – Solo te paras frente a ella, la miras a los ojos y le dices "Rachel te estuve siguiendo… ¿Por qué?" Seguramente va a preguntar ella haciendo esos pucheros que hace para que te den ganas de comerle la boca a besos. ¡Quinn! Tienes que concentrarte – dio una palmadita en la cara.

- A mi más bien me dan ganas de desnudarla, hace mucho que no nos muestra sus cuadraditos - decía Brittany nostálgicamente mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la cama de su amiga.

- ¡Britt! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó curiosa la rubia – ¿Santana y tu saben que tienen casa propia cierto? – esta pregunta no era broma, Quinn estaba empezando a sospechar que la pareja ya no tenía donde vivir.

- Era tarde anoche y nos quedamos aquí – explicó como si nada – Además Sanny dijo que quería estar presente cuando le contaras a Rachie lo de anoche –Quinn se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. Santana también sabía que esto no tenía buen final - ¿Tu también piensas que es mala idea invitar a mi boda a Julia y sus amigas? – preguntaba la bailarina refiriéndose a las detenidas que conocieron en la celda la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Britt? – Ignoró la pregunta – A Rachel no le va a gustar nada nada que la haya seguido. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?" Rachel, cariño, bebe… rompí la promesa, te mentí, no confié en ti" Si claro le digo eso y me quedo soltera antes de poder terminar de explicarle.

- Quinnie – agarró las manos de su amiga – tal vez tengas que probar confiando en ella a partir de ahora – intentó de hacerla razonar.

- Tu no entiendes Britt yo…

- ¿Tu crees que yo no pasé lo mismo con San? – Interrumpió la escusa de su amiga – Cuando Sanny empezó a trabajar en el estudio, no había pasado ni una semana y ya habían dos tipos que querían tener algo con ella.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – De ser por Quinn ella ya hubiera mandado a instalar cámaras de vigilancia por toda la oficina.

- Cuando me lo contó me puse como loca. Me enojé con ella y me fui a dar clases. Cuando volví y la vi durmiendo en el sillón esperándome, supe que esa era mi Sanny y de nadie más – suspiró la rubia más alta – Sólo lo supe. Cuesta pero hay que tratarlo, por el tu bien y por el de ambas como pareja – terminó de contar sacándole una sonrisa a la otra chica – Deberíamos ir a la cocina, esas dos juntas con Beth no puede ser nada bueno.

– La rubia se bajo de la cama – ¡Listo! Decidido. Voy a hablar con Rachel. Le voy a contar y de ahora en más… confianza – concluyó apretando el puño y luego entró al baño para al ratito volver a salir – Pero por las dudas me voy a tener que desnudar antes de decírselo, probablemente así no preste atención a mis palabras – se dijo y se metió a la ducha, le esperaba un largo día.

- ¿Puedo estar cuando lo hagas? – preguntó Brittany tarde porque su amiga no la escuchó.

En la cocina

- Vamos cuéntanos. ¡Queremos saber! – le rogaba Santana a su sobrina que estaba desayunando arriba de su silla preferida, Rachel.

- Nop – se negaba Beth al mismo tiempo que se metía una cucharada de cereales en la boca

- OOO eso no es justo bicho bolita, tu sabes quien nos gusta a nosotras – Rachel y Santana llevaban rato tratando de sacarle información acerca del enamoramiento secreto de la niña

- Que a ti te gusta mamá y que a Tia San le guste Tía Britt no es nada nuevo – aclaró Beth con la boca media llena.

- ¿Es Lucas? – preguntó tratando de adivinar la basquetbolista. La pequeña sacudió la cabeza en negativa. – Bien porque ese pequeño no me cae nada bien, me comentaron que le gustan los juguetes ajenos – le contó por debajo a Santana.

- ¿Cómo se llama el que es parecido al Señor cara de papá de Toy Story? – preguntó pensativa la latina.

- Jajaja – río Rachel – ese es Marcos – Santana tenía razón era idéntico.- AAA ¡Es marcos! – dijo de repente la morena.

- Tampoco – afirmo la pequeña Fabray.

- Oye bomboncito – la latina llamaba la atención de la basquetbolista - ¿Quién fue tu primer enamoramiento? – le preguntó.

- Ufffffff. Imagina esto – codeaba a la latina – sala de 5 años. Yo sentadita en una de las mesas redondas con mi mochilita de Michael Jordan colgada al hombro – relataba con señas y todo - estábamos esperando a que llegara la maestra y de repente se abre la puerta y entra ella… la señorita Marga – Rachel se ponía nostálgica – no caminaba, FLOTABA por el piso…

- ¿Estaba buena? – preguntó la latina.

- Era hermosa… Unos ojos… una sonrisa…Tenía una co… - Rachel se avivo que su hija estaba muy interesada en lo que ella estaba contando, Santana sonreía pícaramente – Tenía una COMPAÑERA que también disfrutaba mucho de la presencia de la señorita – salía airosa de la situación – Todavía me acuerdo de los días Lunes – recordaba la deportista.

- ¿Que pasaba los días lunes mami? – le preguntó su hija.

- Teníamos gimnasia – le guiño el ojo a la latina que entendió a la perfección – Y la Seño Marga iba con unas calzas que daban ganas de… - evidentemente a la morena la abstinencia no le quedaba muy bien que digamos - o casualidad yo siempre terminaba con alguna raspadura que la seño me soplaba – Se ve que desde pequeña era un desastre.

- ¿Qué casualidad no? – agregaba Santana mirando a la otra adulta sospechosamente.

-¿Y tu? ¿Alguna maestra que te tuviera loca o algo así? – Rachel devolvía la pregunta.

- Dolores. Lola. MI niñera - Santana no lo tuvo que pensar mucho –Usaba unos escotes TERRIBLES y tenía un "par de amigas" – la abogada aprovechó que su sobrina no la estaba mirando para hacerle una seña a Rachel llevándose sus manos a su propio pecho.

- Déjame adivinar – la interrumpió la deportista – el truco de "se me cayo la cuchara"- Rachel hacía mención a viejas técnicas de observación.

- Bueno en mi caso era el lápiz porque ella me ayudaba con la tarea. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me dijo "Santi es la quinta vez que se te cae el lápiz" – recordaba con una sonrisa la latina – que lindas épocas, donde una era soltera y podía mirar pechos cuando se le diera la gana – esto no lo decía muy contenta.

- ¿Tu si puedes mirar pechos cuando se te de la gana mami? – le preguntó curiosa la más pequeña de las Fabray.

- JAAAA, me gustaría verla intentándolo – se burlaba Santana - Si en un día le sacaron los videos y las revistas, ¿te imaginas si te agarra mirando?

- ¿Qué videos y revistas? –canguro menor vs. Lord Tugbigton.

- OYE… se supone que tu nos tenías que decir de quien gustas – acusó madre a hija

- Pues… ¿qué pasa si es más de uno? – preguntó tímidamente Beth mientras jugaba con la remera de su mamá.

La latina y Rachel se miraron aguantando la risa - ¿Más de uno? Preguntó Santana para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien - ¿De cuantos estamos hablando más o menos? -agregó tratando de que su sobrina la mirara, cosa difícil porque la niña a esta altura estaba escondida prácticamente en la ropa de Rachel, con su carita colorada de la vergüenza.

- ¿Osito Pooh?- la llamó Rachel sin éxito - ¿Dónde está San? ¿Acaso la perdí? – Rachel le hacía cosquillas a su hija tratando de que siguiera hablando.

La niña despegó la cabeza de su madre y enfrentó a las dos adultas para al fin hablar – Pues es que si estoy más tiempo con Julián, Marcos se enoja. Si en el almuerzo me siento con Marcos, Poly se enoja – Santana y Rachel ya no podían más de l asombro, la pequeña tenía admiradores y admiradoras. – Si toco una canción en la batería que le gusta a Poly, Bella no me habla…

- Pues te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando cangurín… - empezó a decir Santana

- No me digas así – interrumpió la niña. Rachel le saco la lengua a la abogada. La única que le decía así era su madre.

- Como te Decía PEQUEÑA RATITA – resaltó el nombre – que te vas a tener que acostumbrar.

- Pero yo no quiero eso. No quiero que ninguno se enoje… ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos dominados como tía Britt te tiene a Ti? – la pequeña no se dio cuenta de la bomba Molotov que acababa de tirar.

- OYE CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES – Santana la apuntaba con el dedo mientras de reojo veía como Rachel se tapaba la boca para no largar la carcajada – Que Britt siempre quiera las cosas que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer es otra cosa – aclaraba para oscurecer – además te vuelvo a repetir, te vas a tener que acostumbrar porque eso se llama "efecto Fabray"…

- ¿Cuál es el efecto Fabray? – preguntaba Brittany entrando a la cocina. Detrás de ella aparecía una recién bañada Quinn Fabray.

- Ese – le contestó Santana a su futura esposa señalando con su dedo a Rachel que se había quedado embobada mirando a Quinn.

- Sip. El efecto Fabray – afirmaba también la bailarina, al ver como la morena babeaba por su amiga.

- ¿Ves ratita? – Su tía le llamaba la atención – Así vas a tener a todos los chicos y chicas tu – apuntó a la basquetbolista - y cuando aprendas a mover el trasero como tu madre…

- IMPARABLE – Brittany terminó lo que iba a decir su novia.

Quinn y Rachel estaban literalmente a dos pasos de sus amigas pero no escuchaban nada, estaban muy ocupadas atacándose una a otra con miradas.

- ¡Buen día! – Fue Quinn la que se animo a saludar primero, acercándose a su hija y a su novia que en este momento eran un combo 2x1.

- ¡Mami! – saludo alegremente la pequeña que recibía el beso de su madre con gusto.

- Buen día su majestad – saludo Rachel pícaramente - ya pensábamos que no íbamos a tener el gusto de verla desayunar con la plebe – siguió con la broma.

- Pues de vez en cuando a las reinas nos justa mezclarnos con la gente normal – dijo sonriendo Quinn mientras se sentaba con una tasa de café en la punta de la mesa.

Rachel se levantó de su silla con Beth encima, agarró el asiento y lo puso al lado de su rubia para luego volver a sentarse. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y esto cada vez le llamaba más la atención a la fotógrafa – Hola – saludo la morena buscando los ojos de su reina y guiando su boca a su destino favorito, los labios de Quinn.

- Hola – contesto la rubia y cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir las miles de descargas eléctricas que le producían los besos de su novia. Pero se equivocó. No fueron miles. Fueron millones.

- Te extrañe – fue lo primero que le dijo Rachel apenas se separaron.

- ¿Mucho? – preguntó jugando un poco

Rachel puso cara pensativa – mmm no tanto, solo un poco – contestó con una sonrisa recibiendo un suave golpe en el hombro por parte de la Fabray mayor.

- ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan espantosamente empalagantes? Dejen de mirarse así. ¡Por Dios! Esta su hija en el medio – Santana las molestaba recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de ya sabemos quien.

- Bueno… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Rachel quebraba la tensión – fin de semana libre para mi asíque estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Qué quieren hacer? – preguntaba Rachel entusiasmando a las demás.

- ¡AL ZOOLÓGICO! – dijeron Beth y Brittany al mismo tiempo mientras su madre y Santana soltaron un bufido.

- ¿OTRA VEZ? – Santana no iba a perder otro par de botas – es la decimocuarta vez que vamos a ver a la copia de rinoceronte acuático ese – se refería a el hipopotamito claro. Su futura esposa y Beth la miraron como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido. – Mejor vamos al cine – opinó la abogada – hace tiempo que tengo ganas de ver la nueva película donde actúa la vampira esa que le tiene más ganas a Alice Cullen que al hermano – comentó Santana refiriéndose a Bella Swan

- Santana tiene razón – Quinn apoyaba a su amiga – otra vez al zoológico no – Upsss Quinn te ganaste una mini mirada asesina de parte de tu hija - Pero al cine tampoco – Upsss esta vez de la latina. Parece que era un día donde las miradas de muerte no iban a escasear – ¡YA SE! – Prim lamparita encendida para la fotógrafa - ¡Vamos a jugar al Bowling! – Quinn trató de entusiasmar a su gente pero entre Brittany que no entendía la palabra, Santana que a lo Sheldon Cooper odiaba usar esos zapatos usados y su hija que ofendida se acurrucaba en su otra madre mucho no iba a lograr.

- La última vez que jugamos petíe tanto tu trasero Fabray que no pudiste sentarte en el taxi de vuelta – Santana estaba dispuesta a defender su idea con espadas si era necesario – yo QUIERO ir al cine.

- Yo quiero ir a ver a Junior – volvió a decir Beth usando todos los puchero posibles

- Yo quiero ir a darle de comer a las aves – ni Britt cooperaba

Y Se armó la hecatombe. Volaban insultos por un lado, gestos por otro. Gritos iban, Protestas venían…

-¡SILENCIO! – Intervino Rachel logrando que las cuatro la miraran – Muy bien. Así me gusta – las felicitó la morena – Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, se me ponen las cuatro acá – Rachel agarró a una por una y las fue sentando una al lado de la otra. Con Quinn fue extremadamente cariñosa – BIEN. Ahora cada una me va a dar una razón de porque le parece que el lugar que eligió para que yo la fabulosa Rachel Berry – las cuatro giraron los ojos muy coordinadamente – pase su día libre en ese sitio en vez de estar haciendo otra cosa más interesante – la morena miró a Quinn fijamente haciendo que esta se ruborizara – Ustedes tienen que DEFENDER el lugar y luego yo decido. Hagan de cuenta que soy como una especie de Jueza ¿sí? – las cuatro asistieron. – De derecha a izquierda, Santana tu primero – señaló a la latina – ¿Preparada? – preguntó

- ¡Desde el día que nací! – contesto segura. Ella era abogada. Este era su escenario.

- ¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD! – choco lo cinco con ella la deportista.

-Y Déjame recordarte bomboncito que aun tengo tus videitos y cuando quieras Jessica Larsson te estará esperando en mi casa…

- SANTANA – protestó Quinn al ver la cara que ponía su novia cuando le nombraban a sus ex posesiones – DEJA DE EXTORSIONAR A RACHEL Y TU – señalo a su novia – YA ES HORA QUE DEJES DE LLORISQUEAR POR ESA TIPEJA…

- Quinn te recuerdo que yo soy el juez aquí – Jesica Larsson actriz porno si tipeja JAMAS- y si quieres ir a jugar al Bowling no creo que sea bueno que llames a Jessica Larson tipeja… Shhh – silenció a su novia que estaba a punto de protestar – Le toca a Santana, que por ahora es la clara ganadora – comentó Rachel por lo bajo ganándose protestas del resto y una sonrisa de la latina – Lista… YA – autorizó a que empezara a hablar.

- Gracias Su Señoría. Déjeme decirle que si nosotras vamos a ver la película de Blancanieves no solo nos vamos a deleitar con una rubia HERMOSA, y pido que se resalte lo de hermosa, Charlize Theron, sino también vamos a tener la oportunidad de ver a Kristen Stewart luchando ¿oyó bien su señoría? LUCHANDO. En varias oportunidades según los adelantos – aclaró.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la morena.

- No… Además pido que se agregue como prueba que usted tiene unas piernas monumentales y un trasero digno de observar y que si el día de mañana la rubia amarga que tiene como novia no la satisface mi prometida y yo estaremos muy a gusto de colaborar con la causa –Brittany asistía con una sonrisa - Eso es todo – Santana terminó su defensa chasqueando los dedos a lo gueto y tomó asiento en su silla para esperar el veredicto.

- Señorita Lopez lamento decirle que primero yo no tengo ojos para otras mujeres – este comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Quinn - Y que estoy casi segura que lo último que agrego califica como extorsión asíque su petición es DENEGADA, aunque le agradezco su halago hacia mis piernas y trasero. Corro todos los días. Gracias.

- OBJECION – grito la abogada.

- DENEGADA – concluyó Rachel – Su turno Señorita Pierce futura de López – señaló a la bailarina.

Brittany se paró y sin aviso alguno se sacó la remera dejando ver su parte delantera, sus pechos por si no quedo claro. – Eso es todo su señorita – comento la bailarina desnuda desde su lugar sin pudor alguno.

- ¡BRITTANY! - Quinn le alcanzó a tapar los ojos a su hija con una mano y a Rachel con la otra pero sin querer le dio de lleno a su novia en el ojo.

- Buen intento cariño – la felicito la latina dándole un beso.

- SANTANA DEJA DE FELICITAR A TU NOVIA Y PONLE LA REMERA – insistió Quinn que tenía a Beth de un lado tratando de ver porque tanto alboroto y podía sentir como le caían las lagrimas involuntarias de la morena en la mano.

Apenas Britt se puso la remera con ayuda de la latina la rubia se movió hasta su novia para mirarle el ojo – Perdona, fue un impulso – le dijo mientras inspeccionaba la cara de la chica.

- Arde… arde… sopla…sopla – pedía llorisqueando Rachel y Quinn obedecía y soplaba con toda la culpa del mundo encima. Y así se mantuvieron por un rato, no precisamente porque a Rachel le seguía molestando el manotazo.

- ¿Pueden dejar sus jueguitos sexuales para después? Terminemos esto de una vez por todas – Santana aun no había aceptado que la deportista hubiera denegado su propuesta.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas con mi hija aquí presente? – preguntó Quinn ofuscada con el timming que tenía Santana para interrumpirla.

- La hubiera escuchado hace un rato hablando de los pechos de su niñera – la acusó la niña, haciendo que la fotógrafa la mirara como cual Reina de corazones pidiendo la cabeza de Alicia.

-¡Pequeña rata traicionera! – su sobrina iba a dejar de ser su sobrina muy pronto – No me mires así Q. Fue tu novia la que empezó todo hablando del trasero de su maestra…

-¡SILENCIO EN LA SALA PORFAVOR! – lo único que le faltaba a Rachel era una escena de celos de Quinn por sus enamoramientos en el jardín. Ya se veía teniendo que llamar a la maestra obligada por su novia para pedirle disculpas por mirarle el trasero. – Señorita Pierce aunque sus pechos son muy – miró a su novia que estaba esperando atentamente haber que iba a decir la morena – muy adecuados para cualquier cuerpo humano, no son prueba suficiente para convencerme, asique su pedido es… DENEGADO – golpeo la mesa imitando a un juez.

- No le hagas caso Britt Britt Santana consolaba a su novia – tus pechos podrían sacar de la cárcel hasta al mismísimo Freddy Krueger.

- La que sigue por favor – ordenó la jueza sin prestarle atención a las quejas del resto. Miró a su niña – Señorita Cangurin comience por favor – pidió.

- Señora Jueza – miró a su madre para ver si lo había dicho bien y esta asistió – Señora jueza si yo voy a ver a Junior, el hipopótamo, voy a ser una niña muy pero muy feliz. Y si yo soy una niña MUY feliz ¿Qué pasa? – miró a toda la audiencia.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su más reciente madre

- Si yo soy feliz mis madres también lo son. Todas las madres lo dicen – concluyo la niña como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo.

- OBJECION – pidió levantando la mano Quinn

- Adelante señorita Fabray mayor – autorizó el juez

- En este caso yo como madre de Beth aseguro que si vamos al zoológico no sería feliz – atestiguo la rubia.

- Muy bien. Entonces señorita bicho bolita lamento comunicarle que con este testimonio se le cayó la defensa. ¿Tiene algo para agregar? – preguntó dulcemente a su hija.

- Mmm – la pequeña trataba de pensar algo rápido – TE AMO MUCHO MAMA – agrego mientras abrazaba a la morena.

- OBTENCION – pidió Britt

- Objeción amor – la corrigió Santana.

- Denegada – dijo la morena que seguía derretida en los brazos de su hija.

- Bueno Bueno – Rachel terminaba el abrazo lista para ir a ver al hipopótamo - salvo que la señorita Fabray mayor tenga un as bajo la manga yo diría que la señorita cangurin tiene ganado el caso – Nada del mundo le podía ganar a un te amo y abrazo de Beth pero bueno había que terminar con todos los presentes.

- Buena suerte mamá – le dijo la niña a la rubia – la vas a necesitar – murmuró la pequeña para que sólo su madre original la escuchara.

- Bueno solo tengo una cosa que decir – dijo Quinn a la audiencia para luego darse vuelta a mirar a su novia – Señora Jueza… - Y como explicarles. La defensa de la fotógrafa se basó prácticamente en hacerle entender a Rachel que si iban al bowling el beso que le estaba dando AHORA se iba a repetir muchas veces más.

- ¡OBJECION! – gritaron Santana y Beth sin conseguir nada. La defensa de Quinn había acaparado toda la atención de la Jueza.- ¡OBJECION! – volvieron a intentarlo. Pero nada. Se ve que la rubia estaba repasando punto por punto de la demanda.

De repente Quinn cortó el beso – Eso es todo su señoría – dijo y volvió caminando a su asiento moviendo excesivamente sus caderas.

Las tres chicas restantes miraron a la morena que se había quedado paralizada en el lugar que su novia la había dejado – TODAS AL BOWLING. CASO CERRADO – sentenció Rachel golpeando nuevamente la mesa para luego salir rápido hacía el balcón del departamento, se ve que necesitaba aire. Al parecer Beso de Quinn mata abrazo de Beth o eso es lo que diría la carta de guerra de Quinn.

- No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque- les dijo Quinn guiñando su ojo al resto – Es el efecto Fabray mis queridas – les dijo sonriendo malignamente a su hija y amigas.


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno se me hizo tarde pero aca está el capítulo de hoy. Ojala cumpla con sus expectativas. Se me hizo difícil escribirlo la verdad. Gracias por todos los comentarios, la verdad me encanta leerlos, son como la batería de mi Notebook jaja. Besototote hermosas/os

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mío y eso lo aseguro porque de serlo hoy mismo estaría grabando un especial de Glee en vacaciones. Que según parece se la pasan de maravilla estos actores che. Quien pudiera.

Capitulo 26: Esta es la noche

En el Bowling

Iban por el quinto tiro ya y Santana prácticamente estaba barriendo el suelo con cada una de ellas por las siguientes sencillas razones: Brittany cada vez que iba a tirar lo hacía haciendo un paso de baile distinto antes de soltar la bola, de más está decir que sus tiros no tenía buen destino. Beth no tenía mucha fuerza ni tampoco práctica, tiraba la bola con dos manos y casi siempre tiraba los palos del medio. El de Rachel y Quinn era otro tipo de problema. Desde que llegaron al lugar no se habían podido sacar las manos de encima. Rachel se sentó y tirando de su mano obligo a Quinn a sentarse arriba de ella, no quería espacio entre ellas, Rachel necesitaba estar pegada a su novia todo el tiempo, no importaba si no había aire para respirar o sino tenía agua para beber, si tenía a Quinn cerca Rachel se sentía viva. Esa era una de las razones por la que Santana iba ganando, la morena y la rubia se paraban lanzaban la bola lo más rápido posible y volvían a su lugar, una arriba de la otra.

- Mami tengo sed – la más pequeña del grupo si necesitaba algo de beber

Quinn atinó a moverse de su cómodo lugar, evidentemente Rachel en su otra vida debió haber sido mueble, pero su novia la freno – Deja bonita, ya voy yo – le dejó un corto beso a su novia – Vamos bicho bolita – agarró la mano de su niña y ambas se dirigieron a la cantina.

- Voy con ustedes – las siguió Brittany.

Santana que venía de hacer su tiro, una chuza nuevamente, siguió la mirada de su amiga y llegó exactamente a donde sabía que iba a llegar, a la espalda de Rachel Berry – A veces me canso de ser jodidamente buena en este juego – trató de llamar la atención de la fotógrafa – Q… Q… ¡QUINN! – Gritó para que la rubia volteara a verla – En serio Q ¿Qué demonios estás esperando para comerte al bomboncito? Juro que cada vez que se tocan sale una onda expansiva capaz de voltear todos los pinos de una sola vez – la latina no se equivocaba en su descripción.

- No se que me pasa S – necesitaba hablarlo con alguien – No puedo dejar de mirarla, de tocarla, de besarla… Nunca me había pasado nada igual… Necesito… Necesito que… - de repente miró a Beth y luego su amiga.

- ¿Qué? No me mires así Q... NO NO y NO – al parecer Santana había adivinado las intenciones de Quinn.

- Por favor Santana. Por esta noche nada más. Por favor – rogaba Quinn

- Quinn ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin poder tocar a mi futura esposa?... DIAS… ¿oyes bien?... llevo DIAS. Si Beth se queda con nosotras esta noche Britt y ella me van hacer ver la estúpida película del pescado ese… Mencho y…

- Nemo – la corrigió la rubia

- Bueno ese – aceptó la corrección girando los ojos – Y después van a querer hacer palomitas y así sucesivamente hasta que todo termina en esas dos quedándose dormidas en el sofá y yo tratando de dormirme sola en mi cama y sin haber tenido mi ejercicio nocturno preferido – explicó Santana pausadamente de manera que su amiga entendiera su necesidad.

- Cuido a Lord T durante una semana – ofreció a modo de intercambio la fotógrafa. Las ex cheerios eran su única opción ya que el resto de sus amigos estaba en Ohio.

- Nop – se negó la latina.

- Dos semanas y durante tu luna de miel – La rubia subió la oferta – Por favor S necesito esta noche a solas con Rachel, todavía tengo que contarle lo de anoche… me voy a tener que desnudar ¿entiendes? ¿De verdad quieres que tu sobrina vea a su madre desnuda rogándole a su otra madre que no la deje? ¿Eso quieres Santana? – Quinn apelaba a todo lo que podía.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Preguntó retóricamente la latina- Hoy es sábado. Todos los sábados llaman primero mis padres y luego los de Britt y tengo que aguantar uno por uno sus opiniones acerca de MI boda, acerca de MI vida y la de MI novia, es como si fueran dementores succionando mi alma lentamente Quinn ¿entiendes? – la abogada demostraba su fanatismo por Harry Potter - ¿Y sabes que es lo único que me devuelve las ganas de vivir? – la rubia ya sabía la respuesta – Exacto – Santana había adivinado que Quinn había adivinado – Brittany me premia, por así decirlo, por aguantar a nuestros padres con una maravillosa, inolvidable e inigualable maratón de sexo. Y créeme Quinn, por nada del mundo me perdería esa maratón, así tuviera que aguantarme a la vaca imitación de gato esa por ciento cincuenta años más. Un consejo Q… Tomate una buena ducha fría y empieza a jugar al bowling por que me estoy aburriendo de tanto ganar – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga sin saber que le había dado una buena idea.

- ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo San? – por algún camino tenía que conseguir lo que quería.

- Se lo que quieres lograr y no lo vas a conseguir Q – sentenció la latina

- ¿Qué quieres lograr cariño? – la deportista aparecía de vuelta al lado de su novia junto a su hija que en este momento le estaba dedicando la mayor parte de su atención a su media tarde tratando de que su Tía Britt no le robara sus galletas.

- Santana tiene miedo de perder – le contó Quinn

- Pero eso no es nada nuevo. Desde el día del paintball que se sabe – Rachel echaba leña al fuego.

- Yo que tu no me metería bombón, que puedes terminar un mes entero cuidando de mi gato – contestó sin achicarse – Además miren el tanteador. Tiene que hacer todas chuzas para ganarme, sin contar que hoy estoy imparable – la abogada se agrandaba señalando el tablero con su puntaje.

- Con más razón aun deberías querer apostar – agregó Quinn – Pero sabes que Rach, deja, Santana siempre fue así… Cobarde… tan cobarde que hasta el día de hoy no se anima a enfrentarse a sus propios padres ni a los de Britt – la fotógrafa sabía que botones tenía que tocar para hacer reaccionar a su amiga

- Fabray espero que no hayas dicho lo que yo creo que dijiste porque si no te juro que vas a cuidar a Lord vaquinton hasta que nazcan mis nietos – la amenazó Santana.

- Pues oíste bien… o debo llamar a tus futuros suegros para que te lo hagan entender…COBARDE – más vale que después de esto Quinn empiece a hacer chuzas porque la cara de Santana pedía sangre y sangre Fabray más precisamente.

- ¿Sabes que rubia hueca? Te lo buscaste… si yo gano este juego no sólo te quedas con el bicho durante un mes sino que también y no sé cómo pero de alguna manera te la vas a arreglar para convencer a Britt que te regale el próximo hijo de Lord cerdintong – Santana se tenía que garantizar no tener que aguantar también las próximas generaciones de ese gato.

- Y si yo gano, tú me concedes mi deseo – Quinn se comunicaba con su amiga por códigos, no podía dejar que la morena viera lo desesperada que estaba por una noche a solas con ella.

- Hecho – estrecharon sus manos.

- ¡BRITT! Amor ven a verme ganar – la latina necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera tener.

Por su parte Rachel abrazó a Quinn por la espalda rodeándola con sus brazos y descansando sus manos en el estómago de su novia. La morena dejó un beso en el cuello de su chica que hizo estremecer a esta última.

- Rachel… bebe… no es que me queje pero necesito concentrarme en este juego y contigo así no creo poder – le explico dulcemente tratando de alejarse, lamentablemente su cuerpo iba en direcciones distintas que su mente y no pudo moverse mucho.

- Perdón - pidió la morena – es sólo que no te das una idea de lo que me provocas – le dijo en un susurro… Y por favor créeme cuando te digo que estoy tratando de no tocar más de lo que debo – le explicó sufriendo la deportista.

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI BOLA… TENGO QUE GANAR ESTE JUEGO COMO SEA - se separó de su novia, era por el bien de las dos.

…

Después de cuatro tiros Santana se ponía enfrente de su línea mirando fijamente su objetivo. La latina sabía que si tiraba al menos un palo en este último tiro a la noche iba a correr una de las mejores maratones de su vida. Respiró hondo, llevó la bola hacia atrás yyyy…

- BRITTANY DEJA DE MOSTRARLE TUS PECHOS A ESOS HOMBRES – gritó Quinn haciendo que la bola de la latina fuera directo a la canaleta. A esta altura el buen comportamiento deportivo a la rubia le importaba muy poco realmente.

- ¡FABRAY! ESO ES TRAMPA – la acuso su aun por el momento amiga.

- No me hagas reír San, hace unos segundos cuando yo estaba tirando te me pusiste al lado para describirme célula por célula las piernas de Rachel – habría que ver cuál de las dos era más tramposa – Ahora hazte a un lado que me toca a mí – Quinn corrió a la abogada y con bola en mano se puso en posición.

_-Vamos Quinn. Rachel y tu, solas esta noche. Necesitas esta chuza. Vamos – _la rubia se auto alentaba.

- ¿Oye es normal que Rachel este mirando a la camarera como si se la quisiera devorar? – Santana tiró un golpe bajo

Por suerte Quinn aun no había aflojado la mano asique alcanzó a detener el tiro justo a tiempo y se dio vuelta a mirar a su novia que lejos de estar mirando a una chica le estaba enseñando a Beth a jugar al bowling en otra línea – Vas a tener que elegir bien el momento de tus comentarios San – le advirtió a su amiga justo en el momento que Rachel decidía sacarse la campera dejando verse su parte posterior sólo en una, a entender de la artista, ajustada remera – Gano este juego como que me llamo Quinn Fabray – se dijo a sí misma.

- Pufff- suspiró. Tomó aire nuevamente y tiro la bola – Vamos vamos, para la derecha…– la rubia con sus manos trataba de darle dirección al objeto – Eso, eso…si si si SIIIIIIIIIIII – Lo consiguió. La fotógrafa ganó el juego.

- MAMI, MAMI ¿ganaste? – Beth corría hacía su madre cuando escucho el grito de festejo

- ¡SI! – Contestaba la mayor mientras recibía el abrazo de su hija - ¿Y sabes qué? – Le preguntó a su niña que la miró esperando ansiosa lo que seguía – Tu tía San tiene algo que decirte ¿cierto San? – presionó a la latina que aun estaba siendo consolada por su prometida.

Santana se despegó de su chica para mirar a Quinn con toda la rabia del mundo

- Vamos Sanny – la rubia jugaba con fuego – dile a Beth lo que querías hacer esta noche – volvía a insistir.

- Este… Beth… Britt y yo queríamos invitarte a casa esta noche. Vemos una película, comemos cosas ricas… Aunque si no quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día – se apuró a decir tratando de ver una luz al final del túnel.

- ¿En serio? – la niña se emocionaba y Santana se iba despidiendo del maratón mientras asistía a la pregunta de su sobrina.

- ¿Y podemos ver Nemo? – esta vez fue Britt la que preguntó entusiasmada, Quinn tuvo que esconderse detrás de su novia para evitar que la abogada la viera reírse.

- Si cariño, podemos ver lo que tú quieras – afirmo la latina que empezaba a levantar un poco su ánimo.

- Bueno pero antes tienes que tratar de convencer a mis padres para que lleguen una semana antes del casamiento. Quiero que mi mamá este en mi despedida de soltera – le dijo la bailarina a su novia haciendo que el poco ánimo que había conseguido se extinguiera de vuelta.

- Estoy segura de que va a estar "encantada" de hacerlo Brittany – Quinn hablaba por su amiga – Mientras tanto – la rubia giró para enfrentar a su novia – tu y yo tenemos una cita – le informó.

- ¿Una cita? – la morena no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

- Si si. Una cita. En casa – le aseguraba mientras jugaba con el cuello de su remera - Y Esta vez cocino yo – finalizó.

- ¿Quieres que lleve el postre? – pregunto pícaramente Rachel agarrando a su novia por la cintura.

- Tu sólo encárgate de estar a las nueve en el departamento… yo te voy enseñar cual es mi postre favorito – la noche prometía.

- ¿PODEMOS IRNOS YA O VAN A SEGUIR TONTEANDO? –Al contrario de Quinn la noche de Santana no prometía para nada – Haber si se apuran que encima de todo está lloviendo – decía la latina que miraba como el cielo se ponía de acuerdo con su humor. Ambos estaban negros.

- Bueno San – La rubia aparecía a su lado – no va hacer falta que te des una ducha, sólo quédate bajo la lluvia un rato y se te pasa – Quinn seguía jugando con fuego. No es bueno burlarse mucho de Santana López.

- Ja ja ja – rio irónicamente la abogada – Oye Rachel – Santana le hablaba a la morena que suavemente ponía su campera sobre la cabeza de las otras dos mujeres para que no se mojaran y las tres empezaban a caminar hacía el auto - no te olvides de preguntarle a Quinn por Julia y sus otras nuevas amigas que conoció ayer por la noche – terminó de decir y se subió rápidamente al asiento trasero del auto donde ya estaban Beth y Brittany.

- ¿Julia y sus otras amigas? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Rachel indagó a su novia mientras le abría la puerta a su novia. Para luego ir al lado del conductor.

- Nada, bebe. Esta noche te cuento – la tranquilizó Quinn mientras por el espejo retrovisor miraba como Santana sonreía malignamente.

Departamento de Quinn – Sábado a la noche

- ¿Cena? Terminando de hacerse en el horno, ¿Botella de coca ligth en la heladera por más que aun no entiende la obsesión de mi novia por esta gaseosa? Listo – Quinn estaba repasando para ella misma la lista de cosas que consideraba imprescindibles para su cita con Rachel - ¿Velas? Listo - Los nervios empezaban a hacer su presencia – Bueno todo está perfecto, sólo falta que te animes a hablar con ella Quinn y te perdone por haber roto la promesa, Puffff – suspiro la rubia – sólo eso – la rubia no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su chica. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su repaso.

Antes de abrir Quinn se paró frente al espejo para mirarse una última vez, para la noche junto a su hija había elegido un vestido negro corto sencillo pero muy sensual y se había recogido el pelo con un peinado muy sofisticado. Las palabras que Santana dijo cuando vino a recoger a Beth fueron las siguientes "Epa alguien quiere dejar mucha piel a la vista parece" haciendo mención al cuello despejado de su amiga. Después de aportar gotas de perfume en su look Quinn fue a abrir la puerta - Hol… - Sin palabras. Al parecer era costumbre de la morena sorprender a su novia cada vez que se abría una puerta.

Allí estaba Rachel, distintamente hermosa. Al parecer a la deportista no solo le quedaban bien los jeans o pantalones de vestir, también sabía llevar un elegante vestido y en este caso había elegido un vestido corto de color azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo y destacaba los músculos de la misma. En la mano de la morena descansaba una hermosa rosa – Buenas noches mi Reina – saludo Rachel a su novia – Jamás pensé que iba a tener tanta suerte de que la mujer más linda del mundo, la mujer que me quita la respiración cada vez que la miro fuera mi novia – se acercó a la rubia – esto es para ti – le dio la rosa – es una sola porque es única, cómo tu – le explico acercándose aun mas. Quería su beso de Bienvenida.

- Rach… estás… estás… GUAUU… HERMOSA – fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Quinn después del Shock que había recibido.

- Me encanta dejarte sin palabras bonita, pero quiero mi beso más que querer lo necesito – exigió la basquetbolista haciendo sonreír a su novia.

- Ven aquí tonta – jugó con ella la rubia poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena y dejando que la boca de su novia atrapara la suya en un beso para nada forzado.

- Hola – saludo Rachel pegando su frente a la de Quinn – Te extrañe – agregó.

- Hola – respondió al saludo – El reloj se movía muy lento para mi gusto – comentaba Quinn mientras con sus manos buscaba las manos de su novia para agarrarlas suavemente - ¿llueve mucho? – preguntó al sentir algunas gotas rezagadas que quedaban en la piel de la morena

- Bastante – respondió volviendo a besar de forma menos intensa a su chica - Huele delicioso – Rachel rompía el encanto. Ambas sabían que la cena era lo menos esperado de esa noche.

- Espero sea de tu agrado – Quinn tiró de la mano de Rachel para llevarla a la sala en la que había una silla enfrente de la otra separadas obviamente por la mesa – ¿puedes sacar las bebidas mientras busco la cena? – pidió amablemente la rubia.

- por supuesto su majestad – bromeaba Rachel guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

Cuando ambas volvieron a la sala, Quinn dejo la cena en la mesa y miró como Rachel nuevamente trasladaba su silla al lado de la de la rubia y la fotógrafa supo que era el momento de preguntar – Siempre haces eso – referenció.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó mientras corría la silla de su novia para dejar que esta se sentara.

- Gracias… Siempre corres la silla al lado mío, o si yo me siento en un lugar tú te mueves hasta donde estoy yo – explicó su duda.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó mientras se sentaba

- No… es solo que me llama la atención y quiero saber porque lo haces nada más – volvió a explicarse a su vez que agarraba al bandeja y le servía a su novia.

- Eeee… me da vergüenza… - Rachel agachaba la cabeza mirando a su plato.

- No puedo creerlo Rachel Berry tiene vergüenza – bromeaba Quinn – Vamos… Dime – golpeo su hombro suavemente. La deportista volvía a sacudir su cabeza negándose - ¿no? Mmm – pensó la artista - ¿Y qué tal si yo te cuento algo vergonzoso de mi? – cuando la morena la miró Quinn supo que había llamado su atención.

- Podría ser… depende de cuan vergonzoso sea – Rachel no se iba a dejar chantajear tan fácilmente.

- Bueno tal vez no es vergonzoso pero si es algo de lo cual me arrepiento enormemente y que me da vergüenza contarlo – la rubia se ponía colorada.

- Me encanta ese color en tu piel – Rachel acariciaba el rostro de su chica – cuéntame bonita, por favor – la animó.

- Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de Beth – Quinn empezaba su relato – yo… yo no sabía qué hacer, Puck y yo no estábamos juntos, sólo había sido algo de una noche y – tomó aire y sintió la mano de su novia apoyándose en su pierna – y lo primero que pensé es en darla en adopción… Hoy en día cada vez que me acuerdo de eso me da vergüenza haber pensado así – Quinn no quería arruinar el ambiente pero cada vez que se acordaba de ese momento no podía evitar que las lagrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos.

- Ey – Rachel la agarró del rostro – Pero no lo hiciste – puntualizó la deportista – la tienes aquí contigo y eso es algo por lo que yo te tengo que agradecer cada uno de los días. Me diste una hija que es una de las cosas más hermosas que me ha pasado en mi vida – la morena besó cada una de las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su chica – todos tenemos nuestros momentos bonita, yo tengo varios – le dijo tocando su tatuaje – lo importante es que ahora Beth está contigo, con nosotras – esta vez el beso fue directo a sus labios.

- Tu turno – le dijo Quinn a penas se separo – cuéntame porque necesitas estar pegada a mi todo el tiempo – presiono bromeando y agarrando las manos de su novia.

- Cuando yo era pequeña…

-¿Más aun? - interrumpió la fotógrafa.

- OYE esta enana que estás mirando hace 40 puntos por partido – Rachel no iba a tolerar que se metieran con su altura.

- Ya ya estrella, continua – pidió Quinn

- Bueno… cuando yo era pequeña DE EDAD, tenía pesadillas. Siempre se trataban de lo mismo, mi madre o mi padre se iban, se alejaban de mí de un momento al otro o a veces simplemente desaparecían. Una noche mi mamá me despertó del mal sueño y yo le conté lo que me pasaba... Ella agarró mi mano apretándola fuerte – la morena apretó las manos de su novia - y me dijo "Rachie, hija, ¿me sientes? yo asistí, ¿ves? si me sientes es porque aun estoy contigo, nunca te voy a dejar" – Rachel miró a la rubia – Eso me pasa contigo, necesito sentirte cerca, tocarte en todo momento, me hace sentir segura y de esa forma se que nunca me vas a dejar que estás a mi lado– terminó de contar y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.

- Rach… bebe… Mírame por favor – pidió la artista consiguiéndolo exitosamente -eso es… hermoso. Me haces sentir especial – agregó

- Eres especial – aseguró la deportista

- Quiero decirte algo – Quinn sabía que tenía que ser sincera con su chica. – sobre lo que dijo Santana esta tarde – la rubia vio como la otra mujer fruncía el seño con gesto de preocupación – Ayer a la noche te seguí – soltó sin anestesia – se que estuve mal, pero de solo pensar que tenías a otras mujeres a tu alrededor me volví loca y no se me ocurrió otra idea que seguirte – A la rubia no le gustaba nada la cara que estaba poniendo Rachel.

- Quinn… tu… tu me prometiste que..

- Si si, lo sé. Sé que te prometí que te iba a decir la verdad por eso cuando estábamos en la celda yo…

-¿En la celda? ¿Cómo que en la celda? – Rachel se paró y empezó a caminar nerviosa por la sala

- Bueno es que Brittany había llevado el bolso con los binoculares y el resto de los juguetes que tu y Beth usan paran jugar y sin querer a Santana se le cayó el arma entonces bueno… terminamos en la comisaría – resumió.

- Espera un momento – Rachel se frenó – ¿me estás diciendo que no sólo me seguiste al bar sino que me estuvieron espiando con los binoculares y todo? – Rachel necesitaba entender

- Lo sé… se que suena como una locura pero…

- No suena… ES UNA LOCURA QUINN – sentenció la morena - Resulta que mientras yo salgo a un lugar que no tenía ni ganas de estar y que el poco tiempo que estoy me la paso pensando en ti, tu estás con tus amigas espiándome a través de unos binoculares – la deportista agarró su campera.

- ¿Qué haces? – La rubia alcanzó a agarrar la campera – Rach perdona, fue una locura del momento…

- Me lo prometiste Quinn, me prometiste que ibas a ser sincera conmigo – como su novia no soltaba la campera la morena decidió salir sin ella –Me tengo que ir, necesito pensar – y así como si nada Rachel se había ido.

- Rach… - Quinn no lograba entender como en un momento tenia a Rachel en sus manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena ya no estaba.

Aun en el departamento de Quinn – una hora más tarde

- No se San, claro que no atiende el celular si dejó todo acá – Quinn le había contado lo sucedido a su amiga - Ni las llaves del auto se llevó. Estoy preocupada. – Decía la rubia al mismo momento que alguien golpeaba en su puerta – San voy a tener que dejarte, están golpeando, gracias por quedarte con Beth. Nos vemos – colgó y caminó a la entrada rogando que fuera la morena.

Y efectivamente sus rezos se habían cumplido, por segunda vez en la noche Rachel Berry estaba parda en su entrada, pero esta vez estaba toda empapada – Rachel yo…

La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar, Rachel en un movimiento había entrado, cerrado la puerta y tenía apretada a Quinn contra la misma - TU NADA QUINN. TU TE VAS A CALLAR MIENTRAS YO HABLO – la morena la miraba endemoniada, la rubia sabía que se la deportista iba a terminar la relación – Te amo – pero Rachel la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó sorprendida la fotógrafa.

- TE AMO – esta vez lo dijo mucho más fuerte. Agarró el rostro de la rubia no tan suavemente y se puso a escasos centímetros de ella – Te amo y te deseo y no me importa que aun no confíes en mí, me lo merezco, mi pasado se lo merece. Pero esta noche te voy a demostrar que mi presente no se lo merece. Te voy a demostrar que cada milímetro de mi piel te pertenece, te voy a demostrar que este – con su mano derecha agarró la mano de Quinn y se la puso en su corazón – que este corazón solo late por ti… Y te voy a demostrar cómo esta parte de mi cuerpo – movió la misma mano de la rubia y la puso en su entrepierna – esta parte de mi cuerpo solo te desea a ti – Y Rachel no perdió más tiempo, besó a Quinn brusca pero intensamente – Quinn – las miradas se volvían a encontrar – Pídemelo – exigió la morena al mismo tiempo que dejaba un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia – Pídeme que te haga el amor – volvió a exigir.

Quinn no necesito que se lo digiera una vez más, trató de besar a la morena pero la otra mujer fue más rápida y la esquivó – Dímelo – Rachel necesitaba escucharlo.

- Rachel no quiero… NECESITO que me hagas el amor – y esta vez la morena no esquivo el beso.

Creo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de cómo llegaron a la habitación. Pero cuando lo hicieron se frenaron una enfrente de la otra. Rachel agarró su vestido y tiró de él para sacárselo, estaba empapado. Cuando Quinn trató de imitarla, la morena la freno – Eso lo hago yo – ordenó y Quinn levantó sus brazos para dejar que su chica le quitara el vestido que en este momento lo único que hacía era molestar.

Ambas se miraron en silencio, admiraron sus cuerpos desnudos en silencio, en este momento las palabras sobraban. Se volvieron a unir por sus bocas. Sus manos trataban de rozar todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Rachel llevó suavemente a su rubia a la cama para quedar sobre ella.

Quinn sabía que tenía que decir algo, algo que quería decir hace bastante tiempo pero no encontraba las palabras ni la fuerza para decirlo. Cuando por fin habló, la voz le salió drogada y pausada – Te amo.

Rachel frenó lo que estaba haciendo y busco los ojos de Quinn – Dilo de nuevo – pidió

- TE AMO – volvió a repetir la rubia sonriendo.

Rachel agarró a Quinn por la espalda y tiró de ella hasta que sus pechos sensibles se encontraron y volvió a atrapar la boca de su chica con la suya. Las manos de la morena recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la otra mujer, iban tan despacio que la rubia creyó que jamás llegarían al destino. Cuando una de ellas apretó suavemente uno de sus pechos Quinn no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suave gemido – Me gusta – dijo Rachel

- ¿Qué te gusta? – preguntó Quinn

- El ruido que has hecho – volvía a apretar el mismo lugar sacando el mismo resultado – Ese gemido… Me gusta – repetía la morena.

Quinn no podía ruborizarse aun más, su piel había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento – Lo siento – se disculpo.

- Porque te disculpas si te dije que me gustaba. Me vuelve loca. Tu voz es una de las cosas que más me gusta– explicaba Rachel mientras esta vez llevaba su boca hacía uno de los pezones de su novia mordiéndolo suavemente. Quinn volvía a gemir – Y ya me estoy enamorando de tus gemidos también – volvía a subir para agarrar el labio inferior de su chica con sus dientes.

- Mmm – la fotógrafa no los podía contener

- Si, así – murmuró la morena – O así – pasó muy suavemente uno de sus dedos por la entrada de su novia, logrando que esta gimiera nuevamente hasta que el recorrido se frenó en la entrada y la morena suavemente entró en su chica – He pensado mucho en este momento – contaba Rachel mientras recorría cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia con su boca y mientras sus dedos hacían de las suyas dentro de Quinn, la respiración de la rubia cada vez era más acelerada.

- Rachel por favor – suplicó Quinn – no le faltaba mucho para llegar y necesitaba que la morena acelerara los movimientos.

- Todavía no mi reina– volvía a morder sus pechos - Todavía no. Tenemos tiempo. Y quiero escuchar tus gemidos una y otra vez. Aunque no quieras. Porque no podrás evitarlo – esta vez Quinn gemía porque Rachel con su otra mano apretaba fuertemente su trasero – Quiero hacerte suspirar, quiero que tu corazón llegue al límite de velocidad, quiero que grites de deseo hasta que caigas en mis brazos – le decía dulcemente en el odio mientras agregaba más fricción en la parte inferior de su mujer.

Pero Quinn no pudo aguantar mucho más, luego de arquear su espalda, se desplomó en su cama sin fuerzas. Sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si no tuviera huesos que la sostuvieran. Era incapaz de hablar con coherencia, lo único que salía de sus labios eran suaves gemidos y murmullos sin sentido. Esto hasta que sintió como la morena abría aun más sus piernas y se colocaba entre ellas

-No – trató de frenarla – no creo que pueda otra vez – Quinn todavía podía sentir como palpitaba el orgasmo anterior.

- Claro que puedes. Afirmo Rachel dejando que ambos centros se encontraran – puedes porque te amo – la morena dejaba un suave beso en la boca de su novia – puedes porque te deseo y lo vas a hacer porque esta vez lo vamos a hacer juntas – le aseguró a su novia mientras movía su cuerpo para que luego de varios intensos movimientos terminara dejándose caer encima de su mujer.


	27. Chapter 27

Bueno paso por aquí para dejar este capitulo. Espero sea de su gusto. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Adoro saber lo que opinan, sea lo que sea. Abrazo virtual y un besototote para todas. Perdón por el capitulo de ayer, prometo tratar de desangrarme para subirlos a diario (jaja es para que se sientan culpables)

Descargo: Como lo he dicho en 26 ocasiones, Glee no me pertenece. De pertenecerme en vez de hacer un "The glee Project" haría un "The FIC Project" que a veces a mucho de los escritores les vendría bien algunas de las ideitas de los fic ¿no?

Capitulo 27: Tenemos el control

Casa Fabray – Domingo en la mañana

-Este dedito se merece un beso – Rachel estaba sentada en la cama de Quinn apoyada contra el respaldo y tenía a su novia entre sus piernas descansando su espalda sobre el pecho de la morena, morena que a su vez se entretenía jugando con las manos que Quinn – este otro dedito también – decía mientras besaba cada uno de los dedos de la rubia – Y a este chiquito le damos un beso sólo para que no se ponga celoso de los otros – beso el dedo meñique.

- ¿Y estos? – Quinn alzaba su otra mano – si no los besas también se va a poner celosos – advertía – y si mal no recuerdo, a esta mano tienes mucho que agradecerle – le recordó las maniobras realizadas en la noche.

- Mmm - Rachel pensaba - ¿Puedo besar todas las partes de tu cuerpo que se lo merezcan? – pregunto dejando un pequeño beso en la mano que su novia había levantado, para después agarrar a su chica por la cintura, levantarla un poco y apretarla aun más a ella de manera que los pechos de Rachel rozaban sutilmente la suave y blanca espalda de la artista – Hasta anoche pesaba que sabía lo que era estar con una mujer… – beso el cuello de su novia – Hasta anoche pensaba que sabía lo que era el placer… - poco a poco sus manos dejaban la cintura de su chica y empezaban a subir, tenían un destino específico – Tu cambiaste eso… - Rachel frenó el recorrido de sus manos justo debajo de los pechos de Quinn, necesitaba que fuera un movimiento coordinado – Tu… Anoche… me hiciste conocer el cielo… - ahora si, al mismo tiempo que su boca atrapaba el lóbulo de una de las orejas de Quinn, sus manos apretaron fuerte pero delicadamente los pechos de su novia.

- Rach… mmm… bebe… - Quinn sabía que si la morena insistía su cuerpo iba a ceder, pero realmente no iba a aguantar otra ronda. Su novia era insaciable.

- Te amo – le dijo la morena en el oído suavemente mientras con sus dedos atrapaba los pezones sensibles de sus pechos – Te amo y quiero hacerte el amor mil veces más para demostrártelo – esta vez volvió a agarrar los dos pechos de su novia tratando de abarcarlos con todas sus manos.

- Raaaachmmm… ca…cariño… no es que… Dios…mmm – la fotógrafa trataba de detenerlos pero sus gemidos escapaban de su boca prácticamente.

- Si tu idea de detenerme es hacer esos ruidos, no vas por buen camino, me pones más loca aun – le informó mientras su mano derecha dejaba uno de sus lugares preferidos para empezar a bajar hasta el otro.

Quinn sabía que no iba a tener muchas fuerzas para detener a "la bestia", de hecho la morena había ganado el juego cada vez que lo puso en práctica. Pero para alivio de la fotógrafa y para desgracia de la deportista empezó a sonar celular de la primera – Rach… tengo que atender – trató de moverse pero los brazos y piernas de la morena la frenaron – Vamos bebe… déjame atender – pidió suavemente

- No quiero – se negó la jugadora – Necesito tocarte – parece que ocho horas no le fueron suficientes.

- Podría ser Beth – la rubia tuvo que sacar su carta más fuerte.

- Ooooo… no se vale – se quejó Rachel soltando a su novia para después dejarse caer en el colchón y taparse la cara con la almohada.

Quinn sonrío y acarició el estómago marcado de su chica para calmarla – Te pareces a Beth cuando le niego su chocolate – le dijo mientras agarraba su celular – ¡Alo! – contestó aun riendo de como Rachel murmuraba algo así como "tú eres mejor que el chocolate" debajo de la almohada.

-**FABRAY TIENES EXACTAMENTE DIEZ MINUTOS PARA VENIR A BUSCAR A TU HIJA. JURO POR DIOS QUE SI TENGO QUE DESAYUNAR VIENDO AL RENCHO ESE…**

**-**Nemo – la corrigió Quinn mitad escuchando lo que decía mitad mirando de reojo a Rachel que por la cara que tenía estaba tramando algo.

-**ES LO MISMO – **Santana no estaba para nombres ahora. Su noche no había ido mejor de lo que ella había pronosticado **– NEMO, RENCHO, MENCHO O COMO SE LLAME O TE APARECES EN LA PUERTA DE MI CASA O – **Santana se tuvo que frenar porque escucho un ruido seco del otro lado- **¿Qué estás haciendo? - ** preguntó cuando volvió a escuchar varios ruidos seguidos del otro lado de la línea.

**-** Escapando de Rachel – contestó agitada Quinn.

-**¿Cómo que escapando de Rac…? DIOS MIO... ¿PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTAS? – **evidentemente después de que su amiga le había contado lo que le pasó en la cena Santana nunca se imagino ese final.

- No sólo la noche – contesto la rubia, Santana estaba segura de que Quinn en este momento tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- ¡LO SABIA! SABIA QUE ALGUIEN CON ESAS PIERNAS IBA A SER JODIDAMENTE BUENA EN LA CAMA... ¿las tocaste Q? ¿Están hechas de marfil como lo imaginaba? –** la latina quería seguir preguntando pero más ruidos del otro lado la interrumpieron** ¿Q?… ¿QUINN? ¿Estás ahí?– **la latina pensó que la rubia había cortado la llamada, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga se quedó escuchando.

Del otro lado se podían oír sillas moviéndose, puertas que se abría y cerraban "Rach, cariño estoy hablando con San… No Rach, no vamos a jugar a la bestia ahora… ya jugamos bastante anoche y créeme que todavía siento las consecuencias". Santana no podía evitar reírse, Brittany la miraba desde el marco de la puerta pensando que estaba loca – No me mires así, no estoy loca. Ven a escuchar como Quinn trata de huir del bomboncito – le dijo la abogada a su prometida mientras ponía el celular en altavoz "RACHEL BERRY ALEJA LAS MANOS YA MISMO" la voz de Quinn trata de sonar severa pero ambas chicas pudieron distinguir una o dos risas encubiertas en la voz "¿Tu crees que puedo controlarlas? – esta era la voz de la morena – ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente Quinn? Nadie en su sano Juicio dejaría de tocarte" Brittany y Santana se miraron – Que tiene razón el bomboncito la tiene – le dijo la latina a su prometida y la bailarina asistió. Se escucharon pasos rápidos, risas y un fuerte chillido que al parecer fue de Quinn "Rach… ba basmmm… basta… Por dios Rachel… si…aaaa…si dejo que lo hagas una vez máaaass…no voy a poder…mmm… caminar…DIOS RACHEL…" Y de repente Santana y Brittany sintieron un silencio absoluto. Alguien había cortado la llamada.

- ¿La mató? – preguntó ingenuamente la bailarina.

- ¿Quién a quien? – Le preguntó pícaramente Santana a Britt – No cariño, pero estoy segura que esta vez Quinn no pudo frenar a la bestia – concluyó la latina riendo.

-Tía San – al parecer Beth recién se despertaba porque venía con Uno en un brazo y todavía tenía puesto su pijama - ¿podemos ver Nemo mientras desayunamos? - Y eso era lo que Santana temía. El Apocalipsis.

Casa de Santana y Brittany o futuro hogar Lopez Pierce – Una hora más tarde.

" … Tiburoncin… uhaha… Bienvenido hermano Tiburoncin… Tiburoncin uhaha…" No sólo que Santana estaba cansada de escuchar una y otra vez las mismas voces sino que, por el momento, su no tan adorada sobrina la había obligado a aprenderse todos los diálogos de la película. Porque, como Beth le recordaba todo el tiempo, si Rachel se los sabía ella también se los tenía que aprender. La latina se había jurado por la noche y re contra vuelto a jurar por la mañana que le iba a hacer pagar a la deportista uno por uno cada orgasmo perdido con su prometida y uno por uno cada vez que tuvo que repetir "Tiburoncín Uhaha"

- San la puerta – Britt la sacaba de su pensamiento mandándola a abrir la puerta.

¿Y por supuesto siempre que una puerta es golpeada quien está detrás de ella? Rachel Berry – Buen día – saludo inocentemente la morena – Traje un café negro para mi latina preferida y…

La ingenua de Rachel pensó que iba a poder calmar a Santana con un café pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o en un santiamén, como se solía decir en otras épocas, la abogada la tenía contra la pared – ¿Tú crees que con un simple café vas a arreglar el daño que esa película ha causado en mi sistema nervioso? – preguntó tratando de intimidar a la deportista

- Bueno si sirve de algo también te traje tus pastelitos preferidos también – Rachel trataba de calmar a la latina mostrándole la bolsa.

Santana estuvo a punto de ceder, de hecho había soltado a la morena, pero cuando se escuchó Nemo de fondo la deportista no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a recitar la letra – Nadaremos… nadaremos… nadar nadar…

La latina se puso más furiosa – Déjame que te cuente una historia Berry…

- ¿Qué pasó con bomboncito? – preguntó la morena ante el repentino cambio de sobre nombre. Pero sus dudas se contestaron a penas vio la mirada que la abogada le hizo por haberla interrumpido – Berry esta bien continua por favor querida Santana.

- Anoche, una vez que Brittany terminó de leer con mi ex Sobrina… no abras la boca – se anticipó la latina cuando vio que Rachel estaba apunto de discutir lo de ex – Mi novia terminó de leer con Beth, porque según la pequeña su mami Rachel y ella leen todas las noches – esto último lo dijo en tono de fastidio – terminó y se acostó a mi lado. Por supuesto yo la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, como siempre, para empezar con nuestras deliciosas caricias ya que por la presencia de la niña me tuve que olvidar fácilmente de mi maratón sexual… ¿Y que pasó? – preguntó retóricamente.

-Eeee ¿Tuviste tus caricias? – contestó Rachel con otra pregunta temiendo la respuesta

-CLARO QUE NO… Y ¿sabes porque? – Esta vez no dejó que la otra chica contestara – porque lo primero que hizo Britt fue decirme que quería tener un hijo conmigo… ¿escuchaste? Aun no me caso y ya está pensado en niños… ¿Y todo gracias a quien? – la miró esperando una respuesta.

- ¿A mi? – contestó dudando.

- ¡CORRECTO! – la latina contesto tal conductora de juego de preguntas y respuestas - A ti y a esa rubia manipuladora y tramposa que… - Santana recién se daba cuenta que Quinn no estaba y empezó a pensar en la posibilidad del crimen que su prometida le había puesto en la cabeza – Hablando de rubia tramposa… ¿Dónde está Quinn? – interrogó

- Eeee… bueno… Quinn como queee… - Rachel juraba que nunca en su vida había sufrido tantos interrogatorios

- HABLA BERRY – presionó la latina

- Este… algo así como que… como que Quinn se desmayó después de alcanzar a decirme que viniera a buscar a Beth – explicó finalmente la morena agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la bestia atacó de nuevo? – preguntó mitad seria mitad sonriendo Santana.

Rachel asistió aun con la cabeza abajo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no pudiste controlar tu apetito sexual? – volvió a preguntar

La basquetbolista con la cabeza aun más abajo volvía a asistir

La abogada reía malignamente. Por dentro, en su cabeza, se podía oír siguiente risa "muajajaja" – Bueno – puso cara de seria – evidentemente la JPDQ va a tener que intervenir más pronto de lo que esperaba – se alejó de Rachel y empezó a caminar hacía la sala.

Apenas la deportista sintió que nombraron la junta una alerta de peligro sonó en su cabeza – Oye San… Espera – se fue detrás de ella - ya no me gusta mucho el jueguito de la junta esa. En serio me da un poco de miedo… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque tenía un canguro miniatura colgado de los hombros.

- ¡MAMI! – saludo entusiasmada la pequeña.

- Hola bicho bolita – y Rachel empezaba uno de sus juegos preferidos, sacudir a su hija como si fuera un trapo.

Mientras tanto los sentimientos de Santana eran una contradicción, le encantaba ver como Rachel hacía un nudo con su sobrina pero cuando miró a su futura esposa y vio que en los ojos tenía un enorme cartel que decía "QUIERO UN BEBE" supo que tenía que cortar rápidamente con el jueguito de madre e hija – BUENO BUENO YA YA – las frenó. – Que el pequeño demonio acaba de desayunar y si se enferma su madre me mata – cualquier excusa le servía.

- No creo que su madre se despierte en las próximas horas asíque… - Rachel tienes que saber cuando frenarte. No se ganó una mirada sino dos, dos miradas casi asesinas en el mismo momento.

- ¿No me digas que…? – Brittany miró a su novia

- Si Britt Britt. Ahí la tienes – señaló a Rachel – la dejó en coma prácticamente – la acusó – Y eso me recuerda – esta vez no pudo y tampoco quiso disimular su sonrisa maligna - Britt, Beth tenemos que activar el protocolo de urgencia de la JPDQ. Lo antes posible – hizo que Rachel tragara saliva.

- ¿Para cuando? – preguntó la niña

- Lo tenemos que discutir – explicó Santana agarrando a su prometida por los hombros.

- Madre podrías bajarme – Modo presidenta de la Liga Protectora De Quinn activado

Apenas la basquetbolista la dejó en el suelo la niña se unió a sus tías y las tres agarradas por los hombros formaron una especie de círculo.

- Oigan en serio, me están asustando – Rachel trataba de acercarse al grupo

- Si das un paso más vas a seguir restando puntos Berry – le comunicó la vicepresidenta sacando la cabeza del círculo.

- ¿SEGUIR? – hasta ahora sólo llevaba la cuenta de los puntos perdidos por los videos – pero si sólo fueron un par de videos – se defendió.

- Eran ochenta y tres Rachie, Sanny los contó. Y también retaste puntos por las revistas – esta vez Brittany sacaba la cabeza y le informaba su puntaje a la morena – y ahora te sacamos puntos por tratar de asesinar a Quinie – finalizó.

- Estoy segura de que Quinn va a querer que me suban puntos por eso – trató de razonar Rachel aunque su mente en este momento estaba viajando por buenos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

- Y ahora sólo por la cara de pervertida que estás haciendo te vamos a restar puntos. La tienes difícil – sentenció la abogada.

- OYE NO… - trató de defenderse

- SHHHH – la silenciaron las tres al mismo tiempo

Después de unos minutos, los cuales la morena se la pasó caminando de un lado al otro de la sala

- Bien – se ve que la reunión había terminado – Señorita Berry ¿se puede acercar? – La llamó su hija – nuestra vocera le va a comunicar lo decidido – le dijo mientras la morena se acomodaba en una silla.

- Rachel Berry – habló Brittany leyendo el papel que habían escrito – le comunicamos que el día 20 de marzo a las 19 horas usted deberá presenciar la Asamblea Extraordinaria que decidirá su destino como pareja de la Señorita Quinn Fabray. De más está decir que la abstinencia…

- Asistencia Britt Britt – la corrigió Santana para alivio de la morena, después de la noche con Quinn se iba a asegurar de borrar la palabra abstinencia de su vocabulario.

- Gracias señorita vice presidenta – besó a su novia rápidamente – De más está decir que la asistencia es obligatoria – Finalizó.

- Un momento – Rachel se había dado cuenta de algo – 30 de marzo… eso es dos días antes de su boda… eso quiere decir que… - la deportista miraba como se formaban tres sonrisas

- Eso quiere decir que no solo los miembros recurrentes de la junta van a estar presentes sino también los miembros honorables como nuestro padres – señalo a Britt y luego a ella – y como nuestros amigos de la preparatoria…

- Y los miembros ascensores…

- Asesores cariño – Santana es el corrector ortográfico de bolsillo de su futura esposa.

- los asesores –continuo Brittany.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Rachel que a esta altura había recurrido a una silla para evitar colapsar.

- La tía Franny – informó Beth sobre la hermana de Quinn que Rachel aun no conocía.

- Y mi abuela – la latina terminaba la lista.

Rachel se quedó pensando. Tenía tres meses. Tres meses para idear un perfecto plan para cambiar su nombre, el de su hija y el de su novia y arreglársela para huir con ellas a lo Thelma y Louise porque no había forma de convencer a tantas personas de que ella era la mujer perfecta para Quinn. O tal vez si había una solución: sobornar a la presidenta. Digo si en todos los gobiernos funciona porque no en este caso – Beth cariño, creo que es hora de irnos – anuncio – tal vez podamos pasar por helado o quien dice podamos detenernos en la tienda de videos juegos o en la tienda de música por un platillo de batería nuevo o…

- ¿Tia San como se dice cuando alguien trata de comprar el cariño de alguien importante regalándole cosas? – preguntó la pequeña interrumpiendo a Rachel

- Sobornar – le contestó Santana sonriéndole a Rachel que cada vez se hundía más la pobre.

- Eso. Bueno como presidenta de la Junta no acepto el soborno – sentenció firmemente la niña – Pero como hija un helado me caería muy bien – agregó agarrandole la mano a su madre y arrastrándola hasta la puerta – Adiós tías – saludó

- Chau Betty, chau Rachie. Trata de no restar más puntos – se despidió Brittany con una advertencia.

-Chau ratita – saludo a su sobrina - y Berry… como vicepresidenta te estaré vigilando – la intimidó Santana – yo que tu usaría los shorts más seguidos – al parecer esta funcionaria era más fácil de sobornar.

En el auto de Rachel de vuelta al departamento de Quinn

- Mami – Beth llamaba la atención de su madre por decisión.

- Dime cangurín – desde que salieron de la casa de sus tías que Rachel sabía que su hija quería preguntarle algo.

- Tú me contaste que tu mamá y papá habían tenido un accidente y que se habían ido al cielo, hasta me mostraste una foto y todo – habrá que ver a donde quiere llegar la niña con esto.

- Sip. Es cierto, yo te conté – afirmó la morena.

- Pero… ¿No… no tienes a nadie más? – preguntó la pequeña casi como dudando de hacer la pregunta. Cuando vio la cara de su madre trató de explicarse un poco más – Alguien como las tías o el abuelo Russell o la abuela Judy o la tía Franny...

Rachel sonrió, estaba entendiendo las intenciones de su pequeña – ¿Lo que tu quieres saber es si yo tengo abuelos o hermanos? – la niña asistió – Pues no osito Pooh no tengo. Según lo que me contó mi padre mis abuelos murieron poco antes de que el conociera a mamá y los padres de mamá fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña, a veces me cuesta pero si me esfuerzo me acuerdo de sus caras – le explico Rachel – Y tampoco tengo hermanos – completó su respuesta.

- ¿Ósea que tu no tienes a nadie que te defienda? – El pensamiento de Beth tenía lógica

Rachel sonrío para contestar – No nadie no, te tengo a ti y tu mamá… Y a Hipo Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco y Seis. No cualquiera tiene un ejercito de hipopótamos que la defienda – comentó la deportista sacándole una sonrisa a la pequeña.

La morena no preguntó por el interés de su niña en su familia, solo se dedicó a manejar mirando de reojo a su hija que apoyada en el respaldo del asiento se había quedado pensando.

Departamento de Quinn – Medio día

- Bien. Ahora mezclamos la palta con el tomate y… tambores por favor – le pidió Rachel a Beth que sin esperar agarró la cuchara y el tenedor y los golpeo contra la tabla de cocina logrando el sonido que le requirieron – ¡Guala! Tenemos guacamole – festejó la morena.

La pequeña baterista y su madre habían decidido tener un almuerzo ambientado. Tema de hoy: México. Y como lo único mexicano que Rachel sabía preparar eran tacos, ahí estaban madre e hija con un sombrero enorme cada una en la cabeza, preparándolos.

- ¿Estoy bien o desperté en el país equivocado? – preguntó Quinn desde la puerta, en realidad llevaba un rato viendo cocinar a su hija y su novia. Se había vuelto fan de esa interacción.

- ¡Mama! – Fue muy gracioso como Beth corrió hasta su madre con un sombrero de la mitad de su tamaño en su cabeza – Trate de despertarte cuando llegué pero no hubo caso – explicó la niña a su madre – Mami Rach dijo que era mejor dejarte descansar para que después pudieran seguir jugand…

- BETH CARIÑO porque no te vas a lavar las manos - la apuró la deportista dándole un empujoncito hacía el pasillo – Ey – busco los ojos de su chica pero se distrajo cuando vio el cuello de su novia lleno de marcas – Quinn yo… yo – Rachel acariciaba suavemente el cuello de su mujer - perdona… se me pasó la mano yo no me podía controlar… - la boca de Quinn sobre la suya hizo que la morena se callara.

- NUNCA pero nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por eso ¿me oyes? – La rubia sonaba bastante seria – Rach... Te amo… y hacer el amor contigo, sentirte dentro mío es algo que no cambiaria por nada del mundo – Volvió a atrapar los labios de su chica – Te amo – repitió mirando profundamente esos ojos marrones que tanto la hipnotizaban.

- Quinn… quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez me paso me vas a frenar – Rachel necesitaba asegurarse de que su novia iba a parar a su instinto animal – Promételo – ordenó – Jamás me podría perdonar si te hago algún tipo de daño – le dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Bebe – agarró su barbilla y levantó su rostro – Te olvidas que soy una Fabray me parece – contestó dejando desconcertada a la morena – Las Fabray…

- Tenemos el control – agregaba Beth terminando la frase de su madre cuando entraba a la cocina.

- Exacto – Chocó los cinco con su hija – ¿Comemos? – y esta vez fue Quinn la que agarró su silla y la puso al lado de la de la morena. Rachel se sentó, Beth se trepó fácilmente a ella. Y las tres sabían que era el comienzo de algo así como una familia.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28 ¡ACA TAAAA! Diría el Diego, tigre de la era del hielo. Espero no aburrir. Demás está decir que sus comentarios son mi motorcito. Un besototote

Descargo: Como de costumbre Glee no me pertenece, pero estoy casi segura que si fuera mío, en este momento estaría contratando un jet privado para pasar a buscarlas a todas/os ustedes y organizar una súper fiesta juntada temática jaja.

Capitulo 28: Las dueñas

Estudio de Quinn – Lunes a la tarde

- ¿Se puede saber donde vas tan apurada? – Apenas Santana llegaba al trabajo de su amiga se topaba con Quinn que al parecer iba de salida – No me digas que estás escapando del bomboncito de nuevo… ¿Acaso te persiguió hasta acá? ¿Quieres que te de una mano? Porque por más insaciable que sea no creo que puedo con dos ex cheerios juntas - la latina ya tenía los colmillos puestos.

Quinn se frenó de golpe al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos ante lo que estaba diciendo su amiga. – Primero que jamás compartiría a Rachel, segundo no se te ocurra desafiarla porque te aseguró que pierdes otra apuesta y tercero no, no estoy escapando de ella, es sólo que me llamó Beth que necesita verme urgente en el bar de Jess – le comunicó a su amiga y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de vuelta.

- Para un poco rubia hueca, y déjame ir contigo que necesito que hablemos de los contratos de Victoria Secret, o acaso te olvidas que necesito tenerlos listos antes de la primera sesión del sábado – le advirtió.

- Pues apúrate entonces latina idiota, lo hablamos en el auto – la rubia quería llegar al bar lo antes posible. Estaba preocupada, Rachel nunca deja sola a su hija.

Bar de Jess

Las dos amigas caminaban las dos cuadras que separaban el estacionamiento del bar – ¿Entonces le cumplimos a Sara todos sus caprichos? – preguntaba la abogada repasando los últimos retoques de los contratos.

- Si San. La conozco. Está buscando que yo reaccione, y si hay algo que no pienso hacer es pelear con ella – Quinn sabía que su ex no iba a resultar fácil de manejar.

- Espera a que se entere que te estás comiendo al bomboncito – decía sonriendo la latina – Aunque ya lo debe saber, los rumores están por todas partes – ella misma había visto que varias revistan ya especulaban sobre el romance de la jugadora estrella y la fotógrafa – A propósito ¿Cuándo piensan anunciarlo? – preguntó curiosa

- No lo sé… no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar – sonrió Quinn pícaramente – Esta semana va a ser imposible – la sonrisa se le caía – Rachel se va esta noche y probablemente vuelva el sábado…

- El sábado tu tienes la…

- Si si lo sé San… la sesión de Victoria Secret – la rubia sabía que era algo importante para su carrera – es solo que casi una semana sin mi novia… pufff… va a ser terrible – Quinn no quería admitir que iba a ser un gran reto para ella pasar ese tiempo sin Rachel, si era posible la quería todo el tiempo al lado de ella.

- ¡Dios mío! Porque me haces esto señor… - Santana señaló con su cabeza a la puerta del bar donde se encontraba Rachel apoyada en la pared usando unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, una remera negra y lentes de sol – Oye tu – llamó la atención de la deportista que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos - ¿Acaso no sabes que los bombones se derriten en el sol? Le preguntó usando un tono no más de reproche que de seducción.

Cuando Rachel se percató de quienes venían hacía ella sus ojos tuvieron un solo destino… Quinn – Espero que no, sino no voy a poder llevar nunca a mi novia a la playa… Hola San… ¿puedes cerrar los ojos diez segundos? – pidió amablemente a la latina.

- Esta bien Berry pero si me vas a tocar te aviso que no respondo de mi – bromeó

- ¡Santana! – Quinn la retó, Rachel no iba a tocar a nadie. Solo a ella.

- Es broma, es broma mujer. Está bien… diez segundos desde YA – la latina cerró sus ojos.

- Hol… - la rubia quiso saludar como corresponde a su chica pero Rachel pensaba aprovechar sus diez segundos de otra manera. La morena la tenía apretada contra una de las paredes de los exteriores del bar y le estaba demostrando con un beso cuanto la extrañaba.

- TIEMPO – Santana abrió los ojos y se encontró con la pareja que en este momento era una mezcla de brazos blancos en un lado, manos morenas por otro. No se podía ver a través de ellas de lo unidas que estaban – YA YA dije tiempo – nada, seguían igual - POR DIOS ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE – menos – BERRY ESTAS A 3 SEGUNDOS DE RESTAR MAS PUNTOS – Y Ahora sí. Fue tal la velocidad en la que Rachel se separó de su chica que no tuvo nada que envidiarle a Usain Bolt.

La morena se alejo un poco de su novia y ambas agachó la cabeza –Perdón – pidió

– Así me gusta – afirmó Santana – Ya estaba pensando en ir a buscar agua fría para tirarles, no es que no me estuviera gustando verlas porque créanme que me cumplieron una fantasía, pero Brittany no está aquí y me parece injusto que ella se lo pierda… ¿tú tienes algo para decir? – le preguntó a Quinn que también estaba con la cabeza abajo y el rubor se notaba en ella más que en su novia.- No fue mi culpa… ella me atacó primero - ¡Alerta delatora!

- ¡OYE! Después te preguntas porque tu hija es una ratita traicionera – la acuso Rachel mientras Quinn reía.

- Rachel no puedes negarlo, tú me besaste en contra de mi voluntad – a la rubia le encantaba tomarle el pelo a su jugadora favorita. Y la cara que ponía la morena ante lo que estaba diciendo la rubia era memoriosa.

- ¿Es verdad lo que estoy escuchando Berry? – Santana se unía a la broma

- Estoy casi segura de que yo no obligue a tu lengua a que se metiera en mi boca – se defendió la morena.

-AAAA PERO MUY BIEN – la abogada se cruzaba de brazos – Ahora resulta que la señorita bomboncito alardea de las cositas que anda haciendo por ahí con su novia –pobre Rachel, no le dejaban pasar una.

- Pero… pero…yo solo…- para suerte de Rachel la puerta del bar se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña imitación de Quinn, Beth.

- ¡BETH!- la saludo la fotógrafa e intentó ir a abrazarla. El beso de su novia le había hecho olvidar el llamado de su hija.

La pequeña frenó a su madre mostrándole la mano en forma de "alto" – Madre. Tienes que presentarte dentro del bar en diez minutos – y sin decir nada más la niña cerró la puerta dejando a las tres adultas mirándose con la boca abierta. Pero luego volvió a salir para agregar – Tienes que entrar sola – miró a su mami Rachel y a su tía advirtiéndoles.

- ¿Me habló a mi? – preguntó Quinn. No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan serio - deja de reírte y explícame que pasa– le exigió a Rachel que estaba tapándose la boca con la mano

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – A mi no me dejaron entrar al bar, por eso estoy acá.

- ¿No me dejaron? ¿dejaron en plural? – la morena asintió - ¿Quiénes están adentro? – Quinn temía lo peor.

- Bueno pues Beth me pidió que trajera a Nikki y a la entrenadora Silvester – le contó – Y me imagino que Jess está también – supuso. Rachel se imaginaba, por las preguntas que su hija le había hecho en el auto, que era lo que su pequeño cangurin estaba haciendo. La estaba defendiendo.

- San tienes que entrar conmigo – rogó la rubia asustada - Eres mi abogada – insistió

- OYE NO, eso no se vale. Yo lo tengo que aguantar sola – Rachel no iba a tolerar injusticias

- Pero tú eres una súper mujer, tienes estomago de acero – la rubia tocó la panza de su chica - y unos músculos impresionantes – tocó sus brazos – una cola de los dioses – esta vez se tuvo que apretar los dientes porque si tocaba la pervertida de Santana esta vez iba a hacer mucho más que solo mirar – y unas manos capaces de tantas cosas – parecía que Quinn estaba soñando despierta

- ¿Y mi boca? – para colmo Rachel soñaba con ella

- Recuérdamelo – pidió la artista que estuvo a milímetros de saciar su sed cuando fue interrumpida.

- Al parecer la puntualidad no es tu fuerte madre. Dije diez minutos. Tienes que entrar – La lectura diaria estaba haciendo efecto en la Fabray menor

-Exijo que mi abogada esté presente – pidió Quinn señalando a la latina.

- Cobarde – susurró Rachel por lo bajo ganándose una mirada asesina

- Lo tengo que consultar. Un segundo – Beth se retiro

- ¡SAN! ¿Qué HAGO? ¿QUE HAGO? – la rubia zarandeaba a su amiga por los hombros

-Escucha Quinn. Tranquila. No hables salvo que yo te lo diga y no las mires a los ojos – modo abogada activado

- Su petición fue aceptada – informó al rato Beth – pueden entrar.

La latina y la fotógrafa pasaron al bar. El lugar estaba con la gente que normalmente asistía. Pero en una esquina las chicas pudieron ver a la coach, la jugadora suplente y a la cantinera.

- Tomen asiento por favor – pidió Beth señalando dos sillas delante del pequeño grupo– Jess puedes empezar.

- Señorita Fabray, nosotras de ahora en más conocidas como "Los ángeles de Rachel" requerimos su presencia porque necesitamos cierta información para saber si podemos dejar a nuestro "Charlie", por así decirlo, en sus manos – al parecer la pequeña Beth había reunido a la gente que ella consideraba más cercana a su madre.

Quinn y Santana se miraron. La rubia asintió – Mi cliente está dispuesta a colaborar en lo que pueda – afirmó la abogada de la rubia.

- Señorita Fabray – Sue iniciaba la ronda de preguntas – Demás está decir cuán importante es Rachel para mi, sin ella está temporada hubiera terminado con mi despido – todas estuvieron de acuerdo en eso – Pero la cosa se va a poner más y más difícil, más aun si llegamos a los play off.

Quinn le dijo algo al oído a la latina – Mi clienta no entiende que tiene que ver ella con todo eso. Ella apoya y entiende a Rachel en su carrera – aseguró la abogada.

- Lo que quiero preguntar en realidad es ¿si usted está dispuesta a renunciar a los placeres físicos cuando sea necesario que mi jugadora esté 100% concentrada? - era claro que en épocas de finales Rachel iba a tener que esforzase más de la cuenta.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – preguntó Santana.

- Aproximadamente un mes – sentenció Sue.

- ¿QUEEEE? – Quinn no aguanto el silencio… estaban hablando de un mes sin poder tocar a su novia.

Los ángeles se miraron y apuntaron cosas cada una en su libreta

-QUINN. TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS SIN MI PERMISO – la retó Santana.

- Mi turno – espetó Nikki – Un agente secreto nos informó que usted trabaja con señoritas muy lindas y generalmente en poca ropa ¿cierto? – pregunto para confirmar

Quinn miró a su hija y murmuró algo así como "rata traicionera"

- Es cierto – confirmó la abogada – Pero el trabajo de mi cliente es el sacar fotografías, no veo porque eso puede ser un problema.

- No. Problema no, yo sólo quiero saber cómo hacer para presenciar la sesión de Victoria Secret, que Adriana Lima me infarta..

- ¡NIKKI! – la retaron

- Mi clienta insiste en invitarla el próximo sábado a la sesión – Quinn le dijo algo en el oído a su amiga – Y también cree que le interesará saber que la Señorita Lima hace un cuadro muy interesante en Body painting el cual yo misma como letrada voy a presenciar – chantajeo puro.

- MI VOTO ES A FAVOR DE QUINN FABRAY – se apuró a decir la jugadora suplente.

-Señorita Fabray – le tocaba a la camarera - a pesar de que lo que acaba de hacer es reprochable – se refería al chantaje – le veo la cara y no puedo evitar preguntar - ¿Qué crema usa porque parece que tuviera un cutis de porcelana?...

-¡JESS! – la pequeña Beth se estaba indignando. El grupo se estaba saliendo del plan

Santana y Quinn debatieron – Mañana por la mañana le estará llegando una caja con cremas varias, siempre y cuando contemos con una pequeña ayudita de parte de usted – la abogada guiño el ojo.

-MI VOTO ES POSITIVO – levantaba la mano. Las ex cheerios sonreían. Esto era más fácil de lo que creían.

- ¡BASTA! – Pero no contaban con la furia del bicho bolita – Basta de tonteras – sentenció la pequeña – Mamá – miró a Quinn – esto es importante, mami Rach no tiene a nadie que la defienda. No tiene a las tías como tú, ni papás, ni nadie – le explicó triste Beth haciendo que las demás agacharan su cabeza avergonzada por su comportamiento – Y yo quiero que me prometas que tú la vas a defender. Y como ella no recibe mucho cariño, tu le tienes que dar cariño, cuidarla, darle besos y quererla como por… -trato de sacar la cuenta – bueno, como por todas las personas que le faltan. Yo te voy a ayudar – Beth estaba aguantando las lágrimas al igual que su madre

- Quinn – Jess volvía a hablar – A este bar vienen muchos tipejos ¿Sabes? Una noche uno de ellos se quiso pasar conmigo y ¿sabes quién me ayudo? – preguntón sin espera respuesta – Rachel. Ella tiene un corazón enorme… cuídala por favor – pidió

- Cuando la capitana me trato de jugadora fracasada, Rachel le cerró la boca – contó Nikki - Si le haces algo vas a tener a toda la ciudad en tu contra. Esa enana se ha ganado el corazón de la gente – agregó la deportista – y además quiero agregar que tiene unas piernas del infierno – todas coincidieron.

- El bomboncito se te mete en la piel – Santana había abandonado el papel de abogada sensibilizada por su sobrina.

- Oigan – Quinn les llamó la atención – Toda mi vida creí que la felicidad como la que vemos en el cine no existía – nadie lo cree en realidad – Pero cuando miró a esa morena, lo creo. Y no sólo lo creo, lo siento. Ella me hace feliz. Me hace sentir amada y por sobre todo me deja amarla – les aclaró – Beth – se agachó a la altura de su hija – No sólo la voy a defender, querer, mimar y cuidar por todas las personas que no tiene, sino que la voy a Amar cada día de mi vida como si fuera el último. Te lo prometo – le aseguró a su hija – se canguro mamá de canguro menor a canguro menor – imitó a Rachel sacándole una sonrisa a la niña.

- DEMONIOS FABRAY TIENES MI VOTO – expresó Sue.

- Y el mío mamá – le dijo Beth para luego abrazarla – la Tía San está llorando – le susurró en el oído.

-Lo sé cariño. Es una blandita – rio su madre.

Departamento de Quinn – Tres días después

Estaban todos preparados en el living para ver el partido de Rachel. La morena había jugando un partido espectacular contra Phoenix el martes y ahora le tocaba el más difícil, según Sue. Los Ángeles. La morena había hablado media hora con su novia para desearle suerte entre otras cosas y de no ser porque Beth llegó para interferir, Rachel ya le hubiera sacado hasta el color de ropa interior que Quinn estaba usando.

- No puedo creer que nos vamos por dos semanas a Ohio y nos encontramos con una Quinn Fabray dulce, sonriente y menos idiota que lo de costumbre – decía Mercedes.

- Es el amor. ¿Cierto Sanny? – preguntó la bailarina acercándose para besar a su novia.

- Cierto Britt Britt – le dio la razón.

- Oigan después de ver durante años como Brittany dominaba a nuestro Satan. Yo creo que cualquier cosa es posible – dijo Mike.

- Cuidado con lo que dices chino – le advirtió Santana – NO soy yo la que tiene que pedirle a su novia permiso hasta para jugar a la play – atacó la abogada

- Yo no le tengo que…

- ¡SHHHHH! Déjenme escuchar – pedía Quinn con la oreja puesta en la conversación de Beth con su otra madre.

Santana se paró y fue hasta donde estaba la artista - ¿Están peleando? – preguntó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que pasaba.

- Eso parece – contestó la fotógrafa afligida – Creo que a Beth le afecta que Rachel este lejos. Ayer no quiso ni tocar la batería – raro en la pequeña.

-¿Sólo a Beth? – contestaron todos a la vez.

- Quinnie ayer en el supermercado le gritaste a la cajera sólo porque no tenía monedas – Brittany fue la que tuvo que calmar a la pobre empleada.

- El martes en la noche te tuvimos que sacar el celular de las manos porque después del partido Rachel le firmó el pecho a una fan y tú querías llamar a un colega tuyo en Phoenix para conseguir la foto de la fanática y perseguirla para activar tu modo perra y torturarla hasta que se le sacaran las ganas de andar tocando a tu chica. Todavía tengo las marcas de tus uñas - le mostró Sam, que fue el encargado de sacarle el teléfono a Quinn.

- Y esta mañana más de uno de tus empleados rogaron por la vuelta del bomboncito – agregó Santana.

- Tampoco fue para tanto – se defendió

- Q, literalmente le dijiste al pasante que si volvía a equivocarse tu misma te ibas a encargar de que terminara trabajando en un Kodak en la Antártida – La latina vio la cara de pánico del joven.

-BUENO BUENO… ya entendí – bajó la voz porque sino su hija se iba a dar cuenta que la estaban escuchando.

-Ahí viene… ahí viene- dijo rápido la abogada haciendo mención a que la pequeña había cortado la llamada.

- Beth cariño ya empieza el parti…

- NO QUIERO VERLO – cortó a su madre y se fue rápido para la habitación.

Quinn la siguió y entró al cuarto detrás de ella – ¿Qué pasa cangurito? – le preguntó su madre.

- No me digas así – Quinn giró los ojos. El apodo "prohibido"

- Dime que pasa – pidió de nuevo

- Quiero que mamá vuelva…YA – le dijo la pequeña sin dudar y se tiró en su cama boca abajo.

- Ey – la rubia acariciaba la espalda de su hija – Sabes que no puede dejar el equipo. Créeme que yo también la extraño y mucho pero ese es su trabajo cariño – explicó

- NO ME IMPORTA – se ve que la tolerancia era algo que el bicho bolita aun no desarrollaba.

- Rachel te ama – le dijo a su hija

-MENTIRA. SI ME AMARA VENDRIA – la pequeña seguía en su postura – Quiero estar sola – le dijo a su madre.

- ¿No vas a ver el partido? – Beth nunca se perdía los partidos de su madre, y este en especial lo había esperado con ansias.

- No – fue solo lo que contestó y le dio la espalda a su madre.

Quinn salió preocupada de la habitación de su hija y volvió a la sala. El juego ya había empezado.

…

- FALLO OTRA VEZ – Mike estaba sufriendo la derrota de las Liberty - ¿Qué DEMONIOS LE PASA? – con ese último tiro el equipo se iba al descanso y Rachel no había anotado ni cinco puntos.

- Q, te dije mil veces que el sexo telefónico antes del partido estaba prohibido. ¡Mírala!, está agotada – Santana le echaba la culpa del mal desempeño de Rachel a su amiga.

- No es agotamiento San – Quinn conocía esa cara. Su hija tenía la misma – es otra cosa. Es Beth – A la rubia no le gustaba nada ver sufrir a sus dos mujeres.

- Esta vez no creo que Rachel pueda levantarlo, son quince puntos de diferencia –Sam disfrutaba de como sufrían Mike y Santana pero no le gustaba ver a su amigas mal.

- ¿Cómo van? – Beth no se pudo aguantar. Escuchó los gritos de sus tíos y salió a la sala.

- Abajo por quince y es el peor partido de Rachel en la temporada – le dijo Tina

La pequeña se subió arriba de su madre - ¿es culpa mía mamá? – le preguntó acurrucándose en ella.

- No cariño, no es tu culpa. Debe estar cansada – mintió Quinn. Sabía que Rachel tenía la cabeza en su hija.

- Eso es culpa tuya Q – volvió a acusar la latina – de ahora en más tienes prohibidas las llamadas – odiaba ver perder a su equipo favorito.

-¡Están saliendo de vuelta a la cancha! – Anunció Mercedes al ver que la televisión enfocaba a las jugadoras.

- ¿Dónde está el bomboncito? – usualmente la morena era la primera

- SHHH escucha están hablando de ella – Mike subió el volumen y se pudo escuchar mejor la voz de los comentaristas.

"_Según nos cuentan tuvieron que separar a la estrella de las Liberty, de muy mal partido hasta ahora, Rachel Berry y a la capitana del equipo, James. Parece que no pudieron soportar la presión de la derrota y tras una fuerte discusión vinieron los golpes…"_

_-_¿GOLPES DIJO? – Quinn dejó a su hija a un costado y se paró apenas escuchó de la pelea - ¿Dónde CARAJO ESTA MI NOVIA? – le gritaba al televisor.

- Quinnie tranquila – la calmaba Brittany – ya va a salir - miró a su prometida que sonrió levemente pero igual de preocupada.

- MAMI -la pequeña señalaba la tele. Por una esquina del LCD se podía ver como aparecía Rachel. Todo el estadio de Los Ángeles la abucheaba.

- ¡Dios mio! Otra vez el ojo no – la pantalla enfocaba el rostro lastimado de su novia, Nikki venía detrás de ella calmándola – CARAJO RACHEL – gritaba frustrada la rubia.

- Mami quiero hablar con ella – dijo de repente Beth

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos

- Hija no es el mejor momento para…

- Sino me ayudan la llamó yo. ¡Por favor mami!– rogaba la mini rubia – Quiero hablar con ella – recurría a sus pucheros mortales.

- No debe tener su celular arriba – Beth la había convencido pero Quinn veía casi imposible que su chica tuviera el celular encima de ella.

- Llamemos al de la coach – dijo la niña – La he visto usarlos en otros partidos – observó.

Quinn miró a sus amigos, todos la miraban expectantes – Esta bien, está bien pero si no atiende a la primera no insistimos – les advirtió mientras agarraba su celular y buscaba el contacto para luego llamar.

Mientras tanto el partido había vuelto a empezar, con Rachel y la capitana en el banco. De repente la televisión enfocó como Sue Silvester atendía su celular.

-**FABRAY POR SI NO LO SABES ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UN PARTIDO EN EL CUAL ME ESTAN PARTIENDO EL TRASERO Y PARA COLMO TU NOVIECITA DECIDE JUGAR A SER ROCKY CON MI CAPITANA – **evidentemente no era un buen momento para llamar

- Lo se Sue, lo se pero es importante que hable con Rachel. Un minuto solamente – pidió

**-¿HABLAR CON RACHEL? ¿ESTAS LOCA? O QUIERES QUE TODOS LOS MEDIOS ME DESTROSEN. NIKKI CUANDO QUIERAS PUEDES EMPEZAR A ACERTAR ALGUN TIRO –** la coach dirigía y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

- Sue ¿Quieres ganar el partido o no? – preguntó Quinn

- **ODIO QUE TENGAS RAZON. ¡BERRY! – **Llamó a la jugadora – **TIENES TELÉFONO.**

**- ¿Hola? – **Rachel no se imaginaba quien la podía estar llamando en medio de un partido

- Mami – la vocecita de Beth iluminaba la cara de la morena – perdona. No quise decir nada malo. No me arrepiento que seas mi mamá – Beth miraba como su madre alzaba las cejas en gesto de reproche – Lo dije sólo para llamar la atención, en realidad quería decirte que te amo y que te extraño mucho. Pero que amo que seas mi mamá. Perdona – Volvía a pedir la niña.

Al otro lado del teléfono Rachel no pudo sostener las lágrimas –** Yo también te amo hija – **fue lo único que las lágrimas le dejaron decir.

- Mamá y yo queremos que ganes el partido por nosotras ¿Puede ser? – Quinn le robaba el celular a l pequeña.

- Amor. Entra a esa cancha a patear trasero – la animó Quinn – Tu hija y yo vamos a estar acá esperándote. Te amo – le dijo Quinn

-TE AMAMOS – gritó el resto del grupo

Rachel sonreía –**Te amo – **respondió la morena –**gano el partido y las llamo ¿si? – **cortó la llamada y miró a Sue.

-COACH QUIERO ESTAR ADENTRO YA MISMO – exigió la jugadora.

-DEMONIOS BERRY. ¿Qué ESTÁS ESPERANDO? PIDE EL CAMBIO.

...

- Señoras y señores tengo el gusto de estar entrevistando a la jugadora de la noche…RACHEL BERRY – la periodista había detenido a la deportista para hacerle la nota final – Rachel… ¡Qué partido! 29 puntos en los veinte últimos minutos y diez puntos más para llevar a tu equipo a la victoria en tiempo suplementario – la mujer parecía más entusiasmada que la propia jugadora - ¿Qué las hizo reaccionar? – preguntó la profesional.

Quinn y el resto del grupo miraban la entrevista atentos a las respuestas de Rachel. Aunque su novia estaba preocupada por el ojo morado de su chica.

La morena sonrió a la cámara haciendo derretir a los espectadores – Bueno. Gracias a dios tengo ángeles en New York que cuidan de mí. Ellas me hicieron reaccionar – miró a la cámara

-Rachel tengo que pregunta. Tengo más de miles de personas en twitter queriendo saber si los rumores son ciertos. ¿Rachel Berry tiene dueña? – le preguntó como si de la respuesta dependiera miles de vidas.

Rachel río agachando la cabeza y luego la levantó para mirar fijo a la periodista – Rachel Berry tiene dos dueñas – contestó – Quinn Fabray y mi hija Beth. Los dos amores de mi vida.


	29. Chapter 29

Dejo capitulo 29 como siempre espero sea un poco de su agrado y antes de leerlo es obligatorio hacer la tarea (Natti S.) e ir a la universidad (Herm-GIn) modo madre activado. Me rindo ante sus comentarios, son el calcio de mis huesos jaja. Besototote ¡se las/los quiere!

Descargo: Por desgracia Glee no me pertenece. Si aunque sea una cuarta parte fuera mia, en este momento estaría haciendo un remake de Titanic y ya me estoy imaginando a nuestras Faberry en el asiento trasero de ese auto. No apto para todo publico.

Capitulo 29: ¡Alguien que la pare!

Departamento de Quinn – Viernes a la tarde noche

Quinn y Beth llegaban al fin después de un largo día a la puerta de su casa. La pequeña Beth no sólo había tenido que soportar toda la mañana el acoso de sus amigovios, que si se sienta con Lucas, que si habla con Mara, que si le regala un chocolate a Bella, lo cierto es que de tanto poner en práctica las lecciones de Rachel la niña se había llenado de novias y novios celosos. A esto se le agregaba el interés desmesurado de la Maestra Kim por su madre, que cada vez más le insistía a la niña para que Rachel volviera a dar otra clase. Por su parte Quinn, no sólo tuvo que encargarse de que todo estuviera perfecto para la sesión del día siguiente, sino que tuvo que esquivar a los cientos de periodistas instalados en la puerta de su estudio, sin contar que tanto Santana, su abogada, como Inés se la pasaron todo el día contestando y desviando llamadas de la gente interesada en tener entrevistas de ambas juntas. De más está agregar que ambas sufrían de Rachelitis aguda severa, sumado a que por problemas en la línea no pudieron hablar con la morena después del partido y que para colmo la rubia mayor se había encargado de hacerle ver a su niña que no puede jugar con los sentimientos de Rachel aceptándola como madre un día y rechazándola al otro haciendo que la pequeña se sitiera aun peor. Por todo esto se podía concluir que el humor de las Fabray no era el mejor.

- Subes a tu cuarto, te cambias y bajas a tomar la media tarde – ordenó con su voz suave y cansada Quinn a su hija mientras abría la puerta de su casa para dejar pasar a la pequeña.

- Mami… - Beth se había quedado quieta. Apenas hizo dos pasos hacía la sala pudo ver dos cajas enormes, una al lado de la otra, envueltas en papel de regalo y con un moño gigante. Una de las cajas decía "Cangurin" y tenía varios agujeritos en la tapa. Y en la otra se podía ver un pequeño cartel con la leyenda "Reina"

Madre e hija se miraron. Por los nombres puestos, no podían ser de otra persona que no fuera Rachel. De repente del regalo de Beth se pudo escuchar un débil ladrido. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su hija le agarró la mano temerosa. – Cariño ¿por qué no te fijas que es? – la rubia ya lo presentía.

- ¿Puedo? – Beth todavía no sabía en que estado estaba la situación con su madre.

- Por supuesto. Anda… ábrelo – la animó su madre. La realidad es que Quinn tenía miedo que el perro se asfixiara en la caja.

Pues la pequeña no perdió más tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre el paquete. Sacó la tapa y a los pocos segundos tenía en sus manos un cachorro de Beagle – ¡UN PERRITO! – el cachorrito de patas blancas, lomo negro y el resto anaranjado, miraba a sus nuevas dueñas expectante.

- Tiene una nota en el collar – le dijo la adulta que todavía no sabía si iba a matar a Rachel por esto o a amarla aun más.

- A ver – La niña agarró el papel riendo porque el cachorro aprovecho para lamer su manito – "Me dijo una morena que puedo quedarme contigo ¿Es cierto? P.D. siempre y cuando tu mamá acepte" - Beth inmediatamente miró a su madre poniendo exactamente la misma cara que tenía el perrito.

La verdad es que a la rubia mayor nunca se le pasó por la cabeza decir que no – Por supuesto que si cariño – dio su permiso.

- ¡BIEN! – Festejaba la mini rubia saltando para todos lados mientras el animal ladraba – Ahora te toca a ti – le dijo a su mamá señalando el otro regalo y tratando de esquivar los lengüetazos que le tiraba el perrito.

Quinn inspeccionó el paquete, en realidad tenía miedo que no fuera apto para todo público. Esperó a que su hija se entretuviera con el animal pero en vez de eso tanto la niña como el perro la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué esperas mamá? – preguntó Beth ansiosa. El perro le ladró.

No podía echar a su hija de la sala ¿cierto? Fue hasta el paquete y abrió la tapa lentamente para poder mirar en su interior - ¿Otra caja? – se sorprendió al ver un regalo más chico adentro - ¿De que te ríes? – le pregunto a su pequeña imitación.

- Seguro es de esas sorpresas de las que sale una cajita cada vez más pequeña – lo había visto en la televisión obviamente.

¿Rachel no le iba a hacer eso cierto? Cansada de intriga Quinn rompió el paquete. – ¡Dios mío! – Quinn se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Mamá esa no es la cámara que tu querías? – Beth estaba en lo cierto, Quinn llevaba meses tratando de conseguir ese modelo.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo supo? – la rubia no recordaba habérselo nombrado.

- Siempre es fácil cuando le prestas atención a tu novia – Rachel Berry en vivo y en directo Señoras y Señores.

- ¡MAMI! – se venía el salto del canguro con perro encima. Por suerte Rachel era bastante ágil, agarró a las dos criaturas fácilmente.

- Mírate cangurin, ahora tienes a un mini canguro a tu lado – le decía la morena tratando de abrazar a su hija - ¿Le pusiste nombre? – preguntó temerosa, ya se veía venir un número.

-Mmm – la niña miró durante unos segundos a su nuevo juguete - ¡Puppy! – anunció su decisión.

- ¿Cómo cachorro en ingles? – Rachel tenía que empezar a ejercitar la imaginación de su hija.

La niña asintió – Bueno entonces porque tu y Puppy no se van a lavar las manos mientras yo les preparó la leche con choco… - ni pudo terminar que la niña salió corriendo con su mascota persiguiéndola.

- Hola – saludo la morena a su novia que apoyada contra una de las paredes se había quedado con su cámara en mano mirando a su chica – No importa cuantas veces la viera. Siempre que podía mirar esos ojos, se ponía nerviosa - ¿Te gustó? – Quinn no contestaba - ¿Quinn? Háblame. Quiero escuchar esa voz – Rachel se acercaba de apoco.

- Tu ojo – fue lo único que dijo. No le gustaba para nada ver a su chica lastimada

- Lo se – la morena llegaba a centímetros de su chica – No me pude controlar. No tenía un buen día y esa tipa sabe donde pegarme – le contó sobre lo sucedido en el entretiempo del partido. Inmediatamente la artista se abrazó fuerte a su novia. – Ey – acarició el cabello de Quinn – Mírame… ¿Qué pasa? – Rachel presionaba, sabía que la rubia siempre intentaba cerrarse - ¿No te gustó el regalo? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Me encantó – dijo. Poco se le entendía porque tenía la cara metida en el cuello de la morena

- ¿Estás enojada por Puppy? Recuérdame que no dejemos que Beth elija el nombre de nuestros nietos, que los elija su esposo o esposa, que al paso que va, por esa niña van a rodar varias cabezas – Beth ya tenía su fama parece. Rachel sintió algo parecido a una risa y decidió seguir – ¿Disculpe señorita por casualidad ha visto a una mujer hermosa por aquí? – la morena bajó sus manos hasta las costillas de su chica y empezó a hacerle suaves cosquillas - ¿No? Bueno si la llega a ver le puede decir que su novia está desesperada por darle un beso enorme y que nunca pensó que iba a ser tan difícil estar lejos de ella y que aunque ama jugar al básquet, por primera vez en su vida pensó en dejar de hacerlo para poder estar al lado de ella – la deportista sentía pequeñas gotas en su cuello – Y si le queda tiempo dígale que la amo como ningún ser mortal es capaz de amar – apenas terminó agarró suavemente a su novia por los hombros - ¿Lo sabes no? ¿Sabes que te amo? – dijo mirando a la rubia que ahora formaba en su rostro el puchero más hermoso que Rachel podía imaginar – ¡Dios mío!… ¿Tu qué crees que me causas con esa cara? – Se inclinó y agarró con sus dientes el labio inferior que su novia se había encargado de sacar. Cuando estuvo segura de que su novia iba a profundizar el beso se separó – Nop. No más besos hasta que hables conmigo y créeme que estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no hacerte el amor ahora mismo arriba de esta mesa – le explicó.

- Es solo que… Te extrañe mucho, mi cuerpo te extraño mucho – le dijo casi susurrando mientras acariciaba sus brazos – La puerta del estudio se llenó de periodistas, Beth estaba triste por lo que te había dicho y…y… – Y Rachel ya aguantó demasiado, la boca de su rubia se veía demasiado apetitosa como para desaprovecharla. Era un pecado dejar pasar ese momento.

- Te amo – le dijo Quinn separándose como pudo de la morena. Poco duró la separación porque la deportista volvió a atacar, esta vez acompañaron sus manos.

- La tía San dice que siempre tengo que esperar a que ustedes se estén besando para entrar a la habitación – Beth entraba a la cocina con Puppy siguiéndola – Algo así como que tengo que ser una especie de bloqueadora – Santana había pasado una hora entera explicándole a Beth cuál era su función – la pequeña logró separar a las mayores. Quinn se agachó para jugar con el cachorro y Rachel se fue a prepararle la media tarde a su hija. Un poco de distancia no les iba a venir mal.

- Me parece que la tía San se va a quedar sin poder asistir a la sesión de Victoria Secret de mañana – Dijo Quinn para sí misma.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Rachel escucho Victoria Secret y sesión en la misma oración y se tuvo que volver.

- Que si Santana sigue entrenando a mi hija para que nos interrumpa no va a volver a acosar a mis modelos – repitió la fotógrafa. Quinn Fabray empezaba a bailar el tango con los celos de su chica. - ¿Qué pasa bebe? – le preguntó

- Tu… tu… - respiró hondo - ¿tú y modelos desnudas mañana? – preguntó.

- Desnudas no- le informó - Algunas en ropa interior, otras en body painting. De hecho Nikki está invitada, Adriana Lima tiene un cuadro hermoso, toda en pintura… ¿Algún problema? – la rubia inocentemente evaluaba a la basquetbolista.

-No – se fue a la cocina dejando a Quinn hablando con el cachorro.

- ¿Puppy alguna vez viste a una mujer celosa? – El cachorro ladró – ¿No? Bueno la estás por conocer – le dijo - Uno… dos….y

- ¿Tratan de conquistarte? - la morena volvía y preguntaba rápidamente.

-¿Las modelos? – Quinn se hizo la tonta, Rachel asintió

- Bueno de hecho así conocí a Sara, ella modelaba para mí - recordó la rubia

- No contestaste mi pregunta – presionó

- Rach, cariño… las modelos siempre buscan algo con los fotógrafos, es algo normal – la jugadora estaba probando de su propia medicina. La rubia podía sentir el rechinar de los dientes de la otra chica.

- Mami – interrumpió Beth – está sonando tu celular – le dijo a su nueva madre dándole el teléfono.

L a morena miró la pantalla - Lo sé bicho bolita, pero es mejor dejarlo que suene – hablaba pero en su cabeza seguía en la conversación con Quinn.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto matando otro gato la rubia.

- Desde la entrevista que me hicieron después del partido no ha parado de sonar, algunas llamadas son número desconocidos y otras son… bueno… viejas "amigas" – le explicó tímidamente

- ¿Viejas amigas? – se levantaron las famosas cejas Fabray

- Al parecer el anuncio de que tengo dueñas no les calló muy bien que digamos – esa era la única razón que encontraba para que sus viejas amantes eligieran llamarla.

Sonó el celular de nuevo, pero esta vez Quinn no lo iba a dejar sonar – ¡ALO! – ups pobre quien quiera que sea del otro lado. - OYE, antes de que sigas describiendo el cuerpo de MI NOVIA con tanto detalle, te quiero advertir que todas esas partes me pertenecen y que yo que tu pensaría dos veces antes de volver a marcar este número… Hola… hola… La muy perra me cortó – Y quien no lo hubiera hecho. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de seguir desquitándose porque el celular volvió a sonar y se apuró en atenderlo –Antes de que empieces a decir todo lo que quieres hacerle a Rachel, déjame decirte que estás hablando con Quinn Fabray y que vas a lamentar haber nacido si sigues llamando a mi nov… ¿Quién?... Rachel – llamó a la morena - es Cintia, tu manager – le dio el celular a su chica esquivando su mirada.

Cuando la deportista terminó su charla con su representante se unió a Quinn sentándose detrás de ella. La rubia jugaba con el cachorrito. La niña había caído rendida en el sillón – Al parecer no sólo Santana fue bombardeada con ofertas – Cintia le había contado cada una de las propuestas que le habían llegado, desde entrevistas a publicidades.

- ¿Quieres que la lleve a la cama? – preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta. Su novia asintió

Rachel alzó a su hija y caminó hacía las habitaciones, Puppy las siguió. Al parecer el cachorro ya había elegido su lugar para dormir.

…

- Tendrías que haber visto como Puppy trataba de acomodarse entre tanto hipopótamo, hasta asustado parecía el bichito ese jaja… ¿Quinn?... ¿Amor Donde estás?...

- ¿Cerraste la puerta del pasillo? – una voz en su oído hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la morena.

- Eeee… creo que si – respondió como pudo.

- Perfecto, porque tú y yo vamos a jugar un juego – le anunció con esa voz raspada y suave que suele usar la rubia en algunos momentos. Con sus dos dedos índices recorrió los brazos de su chica.

- ¿Un juego? – con el calor que estaba sintiendo Rachel pensó que no había escuchado bien.

- Un juego – reafirmo la rubia. Agarró la mano de su novia y la llevó hasta el sofá – Siéntate – Rachel obedeció, desde el escalofrío que su cuerpo se movía solo. Siguió a Quinn con la mirada hasta que su novia se sentó en una silla frente de ella – Yo pregunto, tu respondes - explicó la artista – si contestas bien habrá una prenda menos en mi cuerpo, si contestas mal… Bueno ve acostumbrándote al sofá porque vas a dormir sobre el – reglas sencillas.

- Me tuviste apenas dijiste "juego" – respondió excitada la morena - ¿tengo que tirar dados o algo? – bueno tal vez estaba demasiado excitada.

- Primera pregunta –ignoró el comentario de su chica - ¿Te acostaste con tu manager? – Esa Rachel no la vio venir

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – respondió sorprendida

- Esa respuesta no va a hacer que me veas desnuda Rachel – la apuró su novia.

- No- sacudió su cabeza - Cintia es tan heterosexual que si tuviera enfrente a Jennifer Aniston sin ropa en vez de mirarla le preguntaría porque el final de Friends fue tan malo – cada uno con sus gustos.

Quinn miró directo a los ojos marrones, siempre decían la verdad - Menos mal, ya tenía ganas de sacarme estos tacones – La rubia se quitó uno por uno sus zapatos tratando de ser lo más sexy posible. Sentía la mirada de su chica en todos sus movimientos – Siguiente pregunta – anunció - ¿Cuántas llamadas has recibido entre ayer y hoy? – preguntó mientras empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa lentamente.

- Eeee – Rachel tragó saliva – No… no lose – Si a la morena le costaba pensar ya con Quinn a su alrededor imagínense con esta Quinn enfrente.

- Quiero un número Rachel, un número para desprender este último y sé que tu puedes dármelo – la fotógrafa tenía ambas manos preparadas.

- ¿Más de…de cincuenta? – se arriesgó

- Esa no es la respuesta que buscaba – empezó a prender de vuelta los botones

- Espera…. Espera… eee creo que decía algo así como 64 llamadas perdidas – Rachel no iba a permitir que esa camisa se cerrara, iba a correr a lo Indiana Jones y si era necesario iba a pasar por el pequeño agujerito que quedaba. Pero de ninguna manera se iban a prender más botones delate de ella.

- Así me gusta – Quinn se movió tan lento que Rachel tuvo que sostenerse bien fuerte para no ir hasta ella y arrancarle esa cosa llamada ropa de su pecho. Pero botón a botón la rubia se despidió de la prenda. Cuando vio como la morena abría su boca, la artista no se arrepintió de haber elegido a la mañana uno de sus mejores conjuntos, al parecer el blanco volvía loca a la deportista. – Quieta – le advirtió a Quinn a su novia cuando vio que trató de moverse del sofá – El juego todavía no termina – le informó.

- Próxima pregunta por favor – rogó la basquetbolista. Podía sentir su lado salvaje saliendo. Rachel podía asegurar que le iban a salir garras en vez de manos en cualquier momento. Beth tenía que dejar de hacerle ver esas películas de lobos.

- ¿Ansiosa? – Bromeo Quinn - ¿Pensaste en mi durante el tiempo que no nos vimos? – Si esa era la pregunta, Rachel tenía asegurado el próximo paso fácilmente.

- Quinn te puedo asegurar que desde que te conocí eres en todo lo que pienso – Listo afuera jean

Pero no era tan fácil parece – Voy a reformular la pregunta – le dijo su novia – lo que quise preguntar es si ¿pensaste SEXUALMENTE en mi? – esta pregunta agraviada por necesidad de que la rubia eligiera ese momento para pasar su lengua por sus labios, hizo destrozos en la ropa interior de la morena.

Rachel no pudo emitir sonido alguno así que se limitó a mover su cabeza asintiendo.

-¿Cuántas veces? – La sola idea de su novia tocándose por ella, la volvía loca. De la morena no salía sonido alguno asique la rubia tuvo que presionar, se paró y bajó sus manos hasta el botón de su jean - ¿Cuántas veces? – re preguntó.

- Tofsaaslasnoce – levante la mano quien entendió algo. ¿Nadie?

- No entendí amor. Vas a tener que ser más clara si quieres que el jean acompañe a la camisa en el suelo – le sugirió

Rachel agachó la vista, respiró hondo – Pensé en ti todas las noches – dijo segura y mirando a su chica a los ojos.

Quinn no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó, desprendió el botón, bajó el cierre y lentamente fue bajando su jean – si te levantas del asiento pierdes el juego – advirtió mientras terminaba de hacer lo suyo. Temía una embestida de la bestia.

La deportista se aferró aun más al sillón - ¿Cuánto falta? Si no sobrevivo dile a Beth que la amo por favor – Rachel no bromeaba, juraba que así se tenía que sentir alguien segundos antes de morir.

Quinn se volvió a sentar asegurándose de dejar sus piernas un poco separadas. – Tranquila. Falta poco – le informó.

- Lo que menos tengo en este momento es tranquilidad, asique haz la condenada pregunta de una vez por todas, mujer. Esto es una tortura – Rachel sufría

- La siguiente pregunta es…– llevó sus manos hacía atrás listas para desprender el sujetador - ¿En que año nació Vincent Van Gogh? – después se preguntan porque Beth es tan diablilla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma cierto? – la deportista no reaccionaba, su novia en ropa interior le estaba preguntando cuando murió un condenado pintor.

- ¿No la sabes? – jugó la rubia

- ¡Por supuesto que no!– contesto indignada Rachel, quería ese sujetador fuera lo más pronto posible – Paso a la próxima – porque TENIA que haber una próxima.

- Upss. Que pena entonces, porque no hay próxima. Parece que perdiste el juego – Quinn estaba jugando con fuego. Se agacho a buscar su camisa y se la volvió a poner demorándose excesivamente. De reojo podía ver el humo que echaba su novia – Espérame aquí mientras te traigo la almohada y la cobija – la rubia no podía aguantar más la risa al ver la cara de su morena.

Entró a su habitación y fue directo a los cajones de ropa. El problema es que no pudo llegar a los cajones en vez de eso estaba enfrentada contra una de sus paredes - ¿Sabes que me importa un carajo en que año nació el pintor cierto? - Rachel la había agarrado de la cintura, la tenía en la espalda bien pegada a ella.

- No eres buena perdedora parece – al parecer la rubia todavía no terminaba de jugar con tu chica.

- ¿Quieres jugar? Bien. Pues yo te voy a hacer una pregunta… ¿Sabes quien te va a hacer el amor esta noche hasta que digas basta? – cuando termino de hablar se tomó su tiempo en dejar besos por todo el cuello de Quinn mientras llevabas sus manos a los pechos de su chica.

- ¿Tu? – respondió Quinn como pudo.

- CORRECTO – Rachel agarró de ambos lados de la camisa y la arrancó de tal forma que se pudo escuchar el ruido de los botones golpear por distintos lados del cuarto. Efectivamente esa pregunta Quinn la tuvo que responder varias veces en la noche.

A la mañana siguiente – habitación de Quinn

- Rach… bebe…Para por favor…Me encanta que te despiertes así pero ven aquí – Quinn frenaba un nuevo intento de su novia – Voy a llegar tarde – le informó tirando de ella hacía arriba y agarrando de su cara para besarla. Rachel trato de intensificar el beso pero la artista no la dejo – Se lo que quieres hacer – le advirtió – Pero me tienes que dejar ir – la rubia trataba de levantarse.

- Una vez más – pidió la morena acariciando el estomago de su novia.

Quinn le sacó la mano – Nop – se levantó de la cama – es tarde – volvió a decir – Inés debe estar como loca – era un día importante en el estudio.

La deportista abrazó a su rubia por la cintura - No quiero que vayas – sentenció – No quiero que veas sin ropa a ninguna otra mujer y menos a Adriana Lima, Santana ya me contó la obsesión que tenían ustedes dos con ella en la universidad – La latina se había encargado de contarle detalle por detalle como ella y Quinn deliraban por la modelo.

- Amor, era joven, recién salida del closet y me juntaba demasiado con Santana, era otra época – explicó la fotógrafa.

- ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar toda la mañana haciendo el amor? – la morena no quería saber nada de modelos cerca de su chica.

- Primero que es mi trabajo y segundo que no quiero quedar en coma de nuevo – por más que a Quinn le encantaban los celos de Rachel, de verdad se tenía que ir.

- Te pago el doble de lo que ganas – ofreció aun sin dejarla ir. Por el contrario empezó a besarla de nuevo.

Pero la fotógrafa sacudió su cabeza sonriendo – Bebe, déjame ir. En serio que llego tarde – insistió, pero Rachel la apretaba aun más. Quinn sabía que tenía que pensar en algo. Miro la puerta del baño y… – Ven vamos a bañarnos juntas – le dijo rápidamente

- ¿En serio? – la morena aflojaba los brazos. No lo podía creer, ¡había ganado!. Se dejó llevar de la mano al baño. Y una vez que entró…

- ¡Pum! – portazo. Ingenuidad pura lo tuyo morena.

- Lo siento amor. Pero tenía que hacerlo, eres insaciable – le informó Quinn a la presa – Sam va a pasar por aquí en unos minutos, lo llamo y le digo que te abra. ¡Te amo! Y recuerda que Beth se va conmigo – Quinn Fabray dejaba encerrada a su novia en el baño.

- ¿Me lo merecía cierto? – se preguntó una Rachel resignada a sí misma

En el estudio de fotografía – 20 minutos más tarde

- Espera un segundo… ¿La dejaste encerrada? – Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Lo tuve que hacer San… si fuera por ella aun estamos en la cama… ¡TODO EL MUNDO A SUS LUGARES, EN 10 MINUTOS EMPEZAMOS! – La sesión de Victoria Secret estaba por iniciar - ¿Inés donde está mi hija? – le preguntó a su secretaria.

- Pues mírala por ti misma – la secretaria señaló a una esquina del estudio donde ya había varios modelos esperando.

- El bomboncito puede no ser su madre de sangre pero cada día se parece más a ella – apuntó la latina. Ambas estaban mirando como La niña pequeña se dejaba mimar por las modelos.

-¡Beth cariño puedes venir un segundo! – llamó su madre. La pequeña de muy mala gana acudía - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó

- Lección número 33: "Déjate consentir por las chicas bonitas" – se ve que las lecciones de Rachel no habían frenado.

- Recuérdame que mate a mi novia San – Quinn se dio vuelta buscando a su amiga – San… ¿Dónde carajo se metió Santana? – no hizo falta buscar mucho. La latina se había unido a su sobrina en la lección 33.

- Pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que la nueva novia de la estrella del Liberty – una voz impedía que Quinn fuera a buscar a su hija.

- Sara… ¿cómo estas?

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Quinn

- ¿Rachel? – Sam llegaba a liberar a la basquetbolista.

- Estoy aquí. Pero antes de entrar podrías pasarme la ropa que Quinn me dejo en la cama – se ve que la morena había aprovechado el encierro para bañarse.

En unos segundos Rachel estuvo libre y lista para salir a hacer su trote diario, nada más que esta vez pensaba ir acompañada de Puppy – Gracias por venir Sam – le dijo

- Ningún problema. Yo también estaría celoso si Mercedes tuviera que pasar el día entero rodeada de modelos – masculinos en este caso – Peor aun, porque Quinn las tiene que ver desnudas, o con pintura y ayudarlas a vestirse. Y sin contar que una de ellas es la ex novia – Sam no estaba tranquilizando mucho a Rachel. – Al menos con Sara va a estar rodeada de gente, pero con Adriana Lima…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó sin respirar

- Bueno pues que ella tiene una sesión privada. Es una mega estrella y siempre exige que se quede solo ella y el Fotogra…. ¿Acaso Quinn no te contó? – y por la cara de Rachel el muñeco Ken supo que la había embarrado.

- LAS LLAVES DE MI AUTO YA MISMO – Ups se despertó la bestia. La morena corrió hasta la sala en busca de sus llaves, pero Sam llegó antes porque Rachel tuvo que saltar a Puppy que salía muy alegremente de la habitación de Beth.

- SAM DAME LAS LLAVES – exigió

- Rachel… tranquila… no es nada fuera de lo común. Quinn siempre hace sesiones privadas – acaso no sabes callarte – Quiero decir que no es la primera vez que lo hace. Ella es muy profesional – aclaró.

- DAME LAS LLAVES – marcó cada palabra – SOBRE MI CADAVER QUINN SE VA A QUEDAR SOLA CON UNA MUJER – al lado de Rachel el color verde del increíble Hulk era pálido.

- No te las voy a dar – afirmó el chico. Bloqueando la puerta.

- ¡PUPPY ATACA! – no supo como pero el cachorro la entendió y fue directo a morder las zapatillas de Sam. Rachel aprovechó la distracción y se coló por la puerta. No tiene llaves, entonces hace lo que tanto resultado le da… correr.

- RACHEL… RACHEL – la llamó sin resultado. El rubio agarró su celular – Atiende Santana… Atiende

**- Que demonios quieres Barbie gay, si llamas sólo para interrumpir mi firma de pechos te juro que…**

**- **Rachel va para el estudio. Tienes que detenerla – esto se estaba convirtiendo en un policial.

**-Se supone que tenías que sacarla del baño nada más – **le estaban quitando su precioso tiempo con modelos.

- Puede que sin querer se me haya escapado lo de la sesión privada de Adriana Lima – confesó

**-LO QUE TIENES DE RUBIO LO TIENES DE HUECO. QUINN DIJO MIL VECES QUE ESO NO LO TENIAMOS QUE DECIR. ¿AHORA QUIEN PARA A LA BESTIA? - ** Santana cortó no podía dejar que Rachel interrumpiera la sesión. Tenía que hacer algo,


	30. Chapter 30

Bueno antes de irme a callejear por algún lado dejo este humilde capitulo que espero les guste a mis hermosas/os lectoras. De verdad que me he encariñado con ustedes. Besototote.

Descargo: Nuca me voy a cansar de repetir que Glee no me pertenece pero que si fuera mío en este momento estaría navegando por el río Nilo a la luz de la luna con alguien de compañía y tendría a Lea Michele cantando Without you de fondo y cuando ella termine me gustaria que empiece Naya Rivera con Songbird ¿Es mucho pedir?

Capitulo 30: Perdida en ti

Estudio de fotografía – Sesión de Victoria Secret

- Sara ¿Cómo estás? – a Quinn no la sorprendía ver a su ex novia por ahí.

- Bien, aunque no también como tu parece – Quinn también sabía que se iba a tener que aguantar los ataques de la modelo – Lo conseguiste, tienes al lingotito de oro entre tus manos – provocó refiriéndose a Rachel.

- No todo en la vida es dinero Sara – la paró en seco – Mira… se que las cosas no salieron como querías, pero espero que podamos hacer cada una nuestro trabajo sin problemas. Pediste millones de cosas que ni la mismísima Adriana Lima exigió y te las concedí. Simplemente quiero que las fotos salgan geniales – la rubia levantaba la bandera blanca, no podía dejar que su ex arruinara la sesión.

- Oye, yo sólo quería saludarte – se defendía – después de todo pasamos buenos momentos juntas ¿o no? – Sara trató de agarrar la mano de la fotógrafa pero está última alcanzó a esquivarla a tiempo – Además quería que supieras que cuando la tipa esa te deje – se le acercó al oído – yo te voy a estar esperando – le susurró para luego alejarse.

- Ni en tu sueños Sara, ni en tus putos sueños – repitió por lo bajo Quinn. – MUY BIEN ¿ESTAMOS LISTOS? – preguntó a su equipo - ¡Perfecto!... Channel tu eres primera. Ya sabes que hacer – le indicó a una de las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta del estudio

- Britt, cariño ¿Dóndes estás? – Santana había decidido juntar fuerzas para detener a Rachel.

**- ¡Sanny! ¿Ya empezó? Estamos con Mike a una cuadra de llegar al edificio – **se ve que todos los amigos de Quinn estaban invitados a el evento, algunos a mirar las mujeres otros por la moda.

-Amor, tenemos un problema. Rachel se enteró lo de Adriana Lima y viene para el estudio a tratar de frenarlo y…

- **¿Ya llegó Adriana Lima?, acuérdate que la firma de ella me toca a mi San – **le recordó Britt que aun no entendía la urgencia de su novia

- Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero tenemos que tratar de que Rachel no interrumpa la sesión así que vamos a hacer lo siguiente – la latina tenía un plan – Acabo de hablar con Tina, ella y Mercedes están en la esquina para tratar de frenarla en primera instancia. Tú y Mike se quedan en la puerta del edificio esperándola. Si llega, tienen que tratar de detenerla como sea ¿entiendes cariño? – Santana sabía que la bailarina no se llevaba muy bien con las instrucciones.

- **Detener a Rachel. Entendido. Me encanta cuando te pones en Sargento Sanny, esta noche deberíamos usar las esposas** – la concentración no es lo tuyo Britt Britt.

La abogada pudo escuchar como Mike del otro lado le advertía a su prometida que estaba hay cierto tipo de información que él no quiere escuchar – Bien amor. Voy a ir a buscar a Nikki y a Beth por las dudas necesitemos refuerzos. Cualquier cosa me llamas cariño ¿Si? – parece que al menos el perímetro estaba protegido –Y Britt si tienes que usar la fuerza, la usas, quiero al objetivo neutralizado cuanto antes – cualquier cosa con tal de tener sus autógrafos.

-**Usar fuerza. Entendido. Labio y fiera – **traductor de bolsillo por favor.

- Cambio y fuera Britt – corrigió

-** ¡Eso! Te amo San** – cortó

- Bien – Santana se relajaba – el perímetro ya está cubierto, sólo me falta asegurar el interior ¿Dónde estará la ratita? – Se preguntaba por el paradero de Beth –No se para que me pregunto si con lo que le gustan los pechos a esa pequeña debe estar en el vestuario. Hija de tigre tenía que ser – y con este último pensamiento se fue en busca de la pequeña a los vestuarios.

En la esquina que custodiaban Mercedes y Tina

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo demonios quiere Satan que reconozcamos a Rachel entre tanta gente? – se preguntaba Mercedes. Los sábados no eran días tranquilos en New York precisamente.

- Si tu novio no hubiera abierto la boca en este momento estaríamos tranquilas mirando que ropa interior se usa en esta temporada – se quejó Tina.

- La culpa es de Quinn que si no hubiera encerrado a la fiera en el baño Sam no tendría que haber ido a sacarla – la cantante defendía a su novio.

- Oye – a Tina se le ocurría una pregunta para pasar el rato – Si tuvieras que elegir entre nuestras cuatro amigas para pasar una noche ¿a quien elegirías? – Con que curiosa la señorita Chang eee

- Mmm –Mercedes pensaba – Santana muy agresiva, Brittany muy pervertida… y creo que de la pareja Faberry me quedo con… Rachel, sólo sería para ver porque tanto escándalo hay sobre ella ¿Sabes? – Le contaba - ¿Y tú? – devolvió la pregunta.

- Lo mío sería entre las rubias. Probablemente Quinn… Creo que todavía tengo la imagen de ella en el uniforme de las cheerios dándome vueltas como algo pendiente – y quién no.

Risa va, risa viene y ninguna de las dos vio pasar a una morena que a lo Homero Simpson se iba repitiendo "Vas a morir Adriana Lima… Wiiiii" "Vas a morir… wiiii". Rachel superaba el primer nivel de defensa puesto por Santana. Que pase el que sigue.

En el estudio

-¡INES! – Quinn necesitaba a su asistente y no la encontraba por ninguna parte - ¡TU! – Llamó a uno de los pasantes que apenas vio la mirada de su jefa empezó a temblar – Ve a avisarle a la siguiente modelo que es su turno – el chico salió disparando para los camarines mientras Quinn se fue a buscar ella misma a su secretaria. La encontró cuchicheando con Santana, su hija y Nikki. – INES – la sorprendió – Te necesito en el set y tu estás aquí charlando vaya a saber de que cosa con mi hija y mis amigas – Cuando vio la cara de las demás se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Nada, nada Q – se apuró Santana en contestar – Estamos haciendo piedra, papel o tijera haber quien pide el autógrafo primero – inventó.

-¡Basta de estupideces por favor! – Pidió Quinn – ¿Beth sabes algo de tu madre? – la verdad es que Quinn no se había podido quedar tranquila con Rachel encerrada. Le sorprendió no recibir ni siquiera un mensaje de texto de parte de la morena.

- Eeeee – La niña miró a su tía, no le podía decir a su mamá que su otra mamá venía rumbo al estudio en busca de sangre de modelos.

- Quinn – Sara interrumpía la conversación

- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí – era la primera vez que Santana veía a la ex de su amiga – pensé que los vampiros cazaban de noche – ironizó.

- Y yo pensé que las perras como tu terminaban de rodillas frente a un tipo distinto todas las noches, sin embargo me equivoque… es frente a TIPAS distintas todas las noches – se burló.

- OYE NO SE QUIEN ERES PERO TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES – Nikki defendía a la latina.

Sara miró despreciativamente de arriba hacia abajo a la jugadora suplente – Por lo menos cuando estabas conmigo las juntas eran de mayor calidad Quinn, ahora te tienes que conformar con jugadoras de básquet de medio pelo – provocó.

- NO TE METAS CON NIKKI – Cangurin al ataque

- PODEMOS CALMARNOS POR FAVOR – pidió la dueña del estudio - Ustedes tres se van ya mismo a el área designada para visitas – les indicó a las no empleadas – Inés... ve con Sara a ver que necesita y…

- Quiero hablar contigo sobre mi vestuario – le informó la modelo.

- Inés puede arreglarlo – le dijo Quinn

- O es contigo o con nadie – se había encaprichado

- Esta bien – cedió la rubia – Inés ve a preparar el Set de Sara y dile a Adriana que término con la foto grupal y empiezo con ella – Indicó – Vamos – ordenó a la modelo dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija y amigas. No era una mirada asesina pero como mínimo una sospechosa de asesinato.

En la puerta custodiada por Mike y Brittany

- Y este es el giro Fouetté – Britt le estaba enseñando sus pasos de baile a Mike que no estaba prestándole mucho atención realmente – Sanny dice que los nombres son muy complicados, que ella prefiere algo más sencillo como los nombres de nuestras poses sexuales como…

- ¡Es ella! – Mike divisó a una Rachel que se hacía paso entre la gente para llegar a la puerta del edificio. Traía una mirada que prendía fuego. – EPA EPA ¿Dónde vas morena? – la frenó

- ¡RACHIE! – Brittany la abrazaba por la espalda – Te estábamos esperando.

- SI, si muy lindo verlos pero tengo que subir – trató de pasar pero los dos bailarines le cerraron el paso. Rachel los miró – Si no se corren no puedo pasar – les explicó suavemente.

- Sanny dice que no puedes subir – mi intuición dice que Brittany iba a decir algo incorrecto.

- Pues me importa poco y nada lo que "Sanny" diga… Yo voy a subir – trató de pasar de vuelta, pero de nuevo se choco con sus amigos.

- Rachel, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Sam de Adriana Lima… no deja de ser eso, sólo un dicho – Mike trataba de calmar a la jugadora – Te vamos a dejar subir siempre que te veamos calmada, no como ahora que parece más desesperada que el coyote queriendo atrapar al correcaminos – Era mentira. Tenían expresas órdenes de no dejarla subir por nada del mundo.

- Si Rachie – Britt salía a apoyar a Mike – San y yo también estuvimos enamoradas de ella mucho tiempo, pero se nos pasó… - les dije que Brittany iba a decir algo indebido. Mike se agarró la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Rachel, ahora no sólo de sus ojos salía fuego. Rachel parecía la antorcha humana de los cuatro fantásticos.

La bailarina iba a volver a hablar pero Mike la interrumpió – Nada… Britt quiso decir que Santana y ella y Quinn la admiraban por su trabajo nada más – aclaró

- SI – asintió la rubia – Por eso todos los años organizamos una juntada especial esperando el desfile de Victoria Secret. Este año estás invitada, Quinn te puede prestar la remera que tiene con la cara de Adriana…

- BRITTANY – Mije la frenó tapándole la boca – No estás ayudando. Mírala – señalo a Rachel – parece que va a explotar - no estaba lejos de la realidad.

- MIKE – Tina y Mercedes aparecían en la escena – llevamos horas esperando y Rachel no aparece…RACHEL ¿Cómo nos pasaste? – le preguntó la señora de Chang apenas vió que la morena estaba ahí.

- Espera a que Santana se entere que fallaron en la misión – les dijo el chico.

- ¿Quién le va a decir? – Se defendió la cantante - ¿tu y tu bocota? – atacó

- Hablando de bocota… ¿Dónde esta tu novio? Por que no lo veo colaborando en esto siendo que el fue el culpable de todo – Tina defendió a su chico.

- Chicos… - Brittany trataba de llamar a sus tres amigos de la preparatoria que estaban inmersos en una calurosa discusión – Chicos… - volvía a intentar.

- Puedes esperar un minuto Brittany – pidió de mala gana Mercedes.

- ¿La misión no era detener a Rachel? – preguntó la bailarina.

- Si – contestó Mike aun metido en la pelea

- Pues me parece que fallamos – les informó

Los tres se callaron y se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo y… ¡Vuala! Rachel no estaba.

En el estudio

- A ver Sara dime cual es el problema con la ropa. Ya está definido por contrato esto. – Quinn entraba al camarín de la modelo.

- No hay ningún problema con la ropa – le dijo cerrando la puerta

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Te recuerdo que tengo una sesión de fotos que hacer – le informó.

- Ya Quinn deja de disimular – la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente a la artista – No puedes haber dejado de sentir cosas por mi de un día para el otro – hay mujeres que simplemente no aceptan la derrota.

- Sara… no sigas – le advirtió Quinn haciéndose para atrás

- Se que lo deseas como yo – insistía acercándose aun más - ¿O acaso te olvidaste de lo bien que la pasábamos juntas en la cama? – preguntó, si no fuera porque Quinn puso sus brazos la modelo hubiera quedado a milímetros de ella.

- NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANO – la rubia pensaba que su ex se había vuelto loca – Tu y yo apenas nos tocábamos. A lo que hacíamos ni siquiera puede llamársele sexo Sara. Lo nuestro terminó. Es hora de que lo aceptes de una vez por todas. Yo estoy enamorada de Rachel. ¡ENTIENDELO! – la rubia tuvo que usar su fuerza para correr a la otra chica y llegar hasta la puerta – Si no sales al set en cinco minutos, ni te molestes en aparecer. Yo misma me voy a encargar de hablar con tu representante – dicho esto salió del camarín.

Mientras tanto Santana que caminaba de un lado para el otro nerviosa recibía una llamada de su novia – Dime amor… - ¿CÓMO QUE SE LES ESCAPÓ? – Malas noticias para Sanny – SON CUATRO INUTILES… No amor perdona, tu no eres una inútil - ¡wappa! Sonido de látigo – PERO DILE A LOS DOS CHINOS Y A LA CANTANTE DE OPERA QUE SON UNOS INUTILES – Cortó la llamada – Rachel está subiendo – le dijo a Nikki y a su sobrina – Ustedes vayan por la escalera yo custodio los ascensores – indicó.

La niña y la jugadora siguieron las órdenes y empezaron a bajar escalones, cuando iban llegando al tercer piso se chocaron con la morena – ¡MAMI! ¡RACHEL! – gritaron las dos a la vez mientras Rachel las pasaba porque iba subiendo escalones de dos en dos.

- Luego hablamos cangurin – dijo – pero no pudo seguir avanzando mucho más porque Nikki literalmente la había tackleado haciendo que la morena cayera al suelo – SUELTAME NIKKI – ordenó desde el piso

- Lo siento Rach – pidió disculpas la jugadora – tenemos órdenes expresas de no dejarte avanzar – le dijo mientras se subía a su espalda – Debo decirte que siempre imagine tenerte abajo mío – bromeo.

- Osito Pooh… ayuda – suplico a su hija

- Perdona mami – a la pequeña le dolía ver a su madre vencida – pero la tía San dice que si no te detenemos vas a frenar a mamá.

Pero quien crea que a "la bestia" la paran una mujer y una niña está muy equivocada, no por nada la morena pasaba dos horas diarias en el gimnasio. Respiró hondo y con todas sus fuerzas se levantó del suelo, con Nikki arriba.

- ¿PERO QUE HACES MUJER? ¡BETH HAZ ALGO! – la suplente le gritaba a la niña desde la espalda de su compañera de equipo. La pequeña Beth se tiró a los pies de su madre haciéndola tambalear, pero Rachel no detuvo su marcha… siguió subiendo las escaleras con Nikki colgada de su cuello y con su hija agazapada en una de sus piernas.

- Debo… llegar… Quinn… - era lo único que se le oía murmurar a la morena.

…

- ¡SANNY! – Brittany y el resto salían del ascensor para unirse a Santana

- ¿La frenaste? – preguntó Mike

- Por los ascensores no llegó, Nikki y Beth la deben haber interceptado en la escalera. No puedo creer que una persona y media hayan sido más eficientes que ustedes cuatro… - Gritos de la escalera llamaron la atención del grupo.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? – gritó Santana al ver aparecer a Rachel que traía a caballo a Nikki y a Beth colgada en una de sus piernas.

- ¿PUEDEN AYUDARNOS? ES IMPARABLE – rogaba Nikki desde arriba de Rachel.

- Quinn… - repetía una y otra vez, estaba poseída.

- No le hagan daño – pedía Beth como cuando el la película trataban de parar a King Kong y la mujer rubia quería protegerlo.

- ¡A ELLA! – ordenó Santana.

Mike fue el primero que llegó y se colgó de la otra pierna haciéndola caer. Luego uno por uno se fue subiendo encima del otro haciendo una montaña humana.

- ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES ME PUEDE DECIR PORQUE ESTAN HACIENDO TANTO ESCÁNDALO? – Quinn Fabray hacia acto de presencia en el partido de Rugby. – LLEVO QUINCE MINUTOS PIDIENDO SILENCIO Y RESULTA QUE ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE SON MIS – se toco el pecho- SON MIS AMIGOS Y MI PROPIA HIJA LOS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO RUIDO – Quinn no podía ver que había debajo de la montaña humana, lo único que divisaba era la cabeza de su hija y la del resto.

Tina que era la punta del Iceberg humano hablo – Perdona Quinn. Como ninguno quería ver a la insoportable de Sara nos entretuvimos jugando – se excusó.

- ¿JUGANDO? TENGO MODELOS INTERNACIONALES EN MI ESTUDIO Y USTEDES SE ENTRETIENEN "JUGANDO". LES ADVIERTO QUE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LOS DEJO ASISTIR – Y esto no era una amenaza. ¡INES! – Llamó a su asistente – En tres minutos empezamos con la última foto grupal, luego los quiero a todos afuera para la sesión de Adriana.

- NOOOOOO – Rachel escuchó sesión y Adriana y alcanzó a quejarse desde donde estaba enterrada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Quinn escuchó la queja y se volvió al grupo que aun seguía amontonado. Esa voz le había sonado muy familiar

Santana salió al cruce –NOOOO… me puedes dejar sin mi autógrafo Q – bien salvada San

- Esta bien – se tranquilizó Quinn, que de tanto pensar en Rachel ya estaba oyendo su voz por todos lados – Ven conmigo y te la presento antes de las fotos – la rubia empezó a caminar hacia el set.

Santana se levantó de la montaña suavemente – Llévenla a la oficina de Quinn – indicó para luego seguir a su amiga.

…

Cuando la latina entró a la oficina de su ex capitana con una firma en su pecho que decía "Adriana Lima" inmediatamente notó a Rachel sentada en el sillón preferido de Quinn con la cabeza agachada y a Nikki arrodillada enfrente de ella vendándole la mano de la cual, al parecer, le salía sangre. La abogada miró a sus amigos que estaban sentados en distintas partes de la oficina. Todos miraban a la morena.

- Golpeó la pared – le contó inmediatamente Mercedes.

- Sanny – Brittany – llamó la atención de su novia - ¿Podemos tratar de convencer a Quinn para que nos preste a Rachel? Cuando estaba encima de ella pude tocar su trasero y ¡Guauu! – la bailarina ya había fracasado varias veces en esa petición pero al parecer lo quería intentar de nuevo.

- No te preocupes Britt Britt, después de lo que yo toqué le voy a insistir tanto a Quinn que no le va a quedar otra que aceptar – la pareja estaba decidida en contar con la morena para su diversión. Santana caminó hasta donde estaba Rachel, a la cual su compañera de equipo ya había terminado de curar - ¿Se puede saber porque carajo le pegas a una pared? – no obtuvo respuesta laguna. Ni siquiera una mirada – Ahora resulta que a los bombones también le comen la lengua los ratones – dijo bromeando, quería levantarle el ánimo pero no lo estaba logrando.

Inés quebraba el hielo entreabriendo la puerta de la oficina – Chicos están haciendo el cuadro final, me dijo Quinn que les avisara por si lo quieren ver. Beth tu mamá quiere verte – dijo rápidamente y se volvió a ir. La niña le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación a su otra madre y salió del cuarto caminando despacio.

Todos se miraron – Alguien se tiene que quedar con la prisionera… digo con Rach – corrigió Nikki

- Yo digo que se queden la china y Jones – opinó Santana – Ni siquiera la vieron pasar – agregó.

- Pues yo opinó que se queden Brittany y Mike – Mercedes no se iba a quedar callada – por culpa de ellos entraron al edificio.

- Brittany no se queda – defendió Santana.

- Mike tampoco – esta fue Tina – Que se quede la nueva – señaló a Nikki.

-¡Oigan no! – Saltó la jugadora – Yo vine especialmente invitada por la novia de mi mejor amiga – usaba sus influencias.

- Chicos… - Brittany se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

- Espera cariño – si es por influencias, yo soy la mejor amiga de la fotógrafa y soy la abogada de su firma asíque…

- ¡CHICOOOOSSS! – a la bailarina se le acabo la paciencia.

- ¿QUEEE? – contestaron todos a la vez.

- DEJEN DE DISCUTIR PORQUE NO TENEMOS PRISIONERA PARA CUSTODIAR – con su mano señaló el sillón donde estaba Rachel – nótese que dije "estaba".

Los seis se miraron, miraron la puerta abierta… - ¡A ELLA! – fue el grito de guerra que cantaron antes de salir todos tras la deportista.

Un rato antes en el set

Beth llegaba al lado de su madre que estaba detrás de la cámara esperando que las modelos terminaran de ocupar su posición – ¿Me necesitabas Mami? – le preguntó suavemente.

- ¿Supiste algo de tu madre cariño? … ¡NECESITO MÁS LUZ EN LA CARA DE ALESSANDRA! – no podía descansar ni un segundo.

- Eeeee… ¿Qué me preguntaste? – la pequeña no quería mentir.

- ¿Qué si sabes algo de Rachel? ... ¡SARA NECESITO OTRA POSE, ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE REPITES LA MISMA! – Hubo un murmullo entre las modelos – NO NO ¡ASI NO! CHANTAL ESTAS FUERA DE FOCO – no era un trabajo fácil coordinar a diez egocéntricas mujeres – Espérame un segundo cariño. Quinn se tenía que ocupar ella misma de ciertas cosas. Se trasladó al medio del montaje y empezó a dar indicaciones – Gira a tu derecha… Bien… Adriana y Alessandra las quiero más juntas. Eso. Perfecto… Ahora – Quinn se dio cuenta como las diez modelos miraron detrás de ellas - ¿algún problema? – Giró – Rachel… ¿Qué haces… - No pudo terminar de preguntar. La Morena la agarró de la cintura, la alzó y le dio un beso de esos que no tienen vuelta atrás, de esos que te cambian. Para sorpresa de ella misma, apenas Quinn sintió los labios de su chica se entregó al beso sin reproche alguno. Aprovechando que Rachel la sostenía rodeo el cuerpo de su novia con sus piernas e intensificó el beso sin importar el tipo de audiencia que tenía.

- Llegamos tarde – decía Tina agitada por la corrida al ver la escena en frente de ellos.

- Sanny le tienes que preguntar a Quinn hoy mismo – Y dale con eso.

- Hoy mismo sin falta amor – coincidió su prometida, demasiado calor le estaba dando ya al ver como su amiga y el bomboncito estaban trenzadas prácticamente en el beso.

- AAA BUENO. LO UNICO QUE NOS FALTABA – era de esperar que Sara rompiera el encanto – CIERREN LA PUERTA DEL ESTUDIO O VAN A SEGUIR ENTRANDO MUJERZUELAS – provocó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rachel se separó de su novia y se fue enfurecida hasta donde estaba la modelo – repítelo – ordenó a centímetros de ella

- Si bomboncito dale duro – susurró Santana.

- Rachel – Quinn alcanzó a frenarla sujetándole fuertemente los brazos, ya le quedaba claro lo que su novia era capaz de hacer para defenderla – Rachel… amor… déjala… - insistía

- ¿Qué pasa morena no te atreves a pegarme? – Provocaba Sara - ¿Quieres que te cuente como Quinn solía gritar mi nombre en la cama? – la pelirroja se estaba sacando todos los número para una rifa de golpes.

La deportista hacía más fuerza para soltarse de su novia – Rach… bebe… - y ese sobrenombre fue la clave para que Quinn sintiera como su novia dejaba de pelear contra ella así que volvió a insistir – Bebe… Mírame por favor – lo logró. La basquetbolista encontraba sus ojos – ¿Me esperas en la oficina? – No fue tan fácil porque la morena sacudió su cabeza. Quinn respiró sin dejar de mirar esos ojos hipnotizantes – NOS TOMAMOS CINCO MINUTOS – anunció y sin esperar agarró la mano vendada de su chica y se la llevó.

Una vez aisladas preguntó - ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

- No es nada – respondió esquivando la mirada de la rubia

- Rach… mírame y contéstame por favor ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? – presionó acariciando el rostro de la morena.

- Le pegue a una pared – contó con pucheros incluidos ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la artista.

Quinn agarró la mano y la empezó a inspeccionar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – un gato menos.

- Por celosa – a estas alturas no valía la pena mentir – porque no quiero que hagas ninguna sesión privada con nadie y mucho menos con Adriana rima – confesó

- Lima – corrigió sonriendo ante los celos de su novia.

- Es lo mismo – se defendió

- ¿No confías en mi? – preguntó la rubia

- No es eso…es que...

- Dime por favor – insistió

- No quiero perderte – le dijo mirando directo a sus ojos.

Quinn sonrió – No me vas a perder – le aseguró - ¿Y sabes porque? – Besó la nariz de su novia – porque yo ya estoy perdida, estoy perdida en ti – agarró suavemente el rostro de Rachel - Y no quiero que nadie me encuentre. Porque TE AMO y soy feliz perdida contigo – un nuevo beso hacía temblar el edificio - ¿Me esperas en casa? – preguntó sin separarse demasiado y al ver que la deportista se estaba por negar – Lo mejor de ser la fotógrafa de Victoria Secret es que me mandaron un conjunto nuevo que quiero estrenar contigo esta noche.

- ¿Qué quieres que cocine? – preguntó Rachel sin dudar.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo recién salido del horno. Espero no aburrir. Para las que quieren más de Adriana Lima, les prometo que va a volver aparecer, pero no tanto porque no me gusta compartirla mucho jaja. Ya no se como agradecer por todos los comentarios, ¡me encantan, Son unos bombones! Besototote

Descargo: desafortunadamente el programa conocido por Glee no me pertenece. Si yo fuera la dueña ya hubiera negociado con La Fox para hacer una mezcla de Glee con los Simpsons… algo así como "The Gleempsons"… ¡Faberry en amarillo yayyy! Que buen programilla diría Ned Flanders

Capitulo 31: Entre flores y sujetadores.

Departamento de Quinn – Al otro día de la sesión de fotos

- ¡ESTA ABIERTO! – Quinn sabía que por la forma de golpear eran sus amigas, y no pensaba levantarse del sillón para ir a abrirles, menos en el estado en que la había dejado Rachel.

- ¿No serás muy floja Q? – Le decía Santana apenas entraba a la sala de la mano de su prometida y se encontraba con su ex capitana tendida en el sillón – Son las dos de la tarde ¿Qué haces… ¡DEMONIOS! Pero si este lugar parece una puta florería – la latina no se equivocada, no había una parte del living que no estuviera ocupada por un ramo de flores.

-¡GUAUU! Yo siempre quise una habitación llena de flores – Probablemente Brittany se había imaginado una casa entera construida con flores pero bueno, esto era lo más cerca a su pensamiento.

- ¿Qué estás esperando para contarnos porque decidiste convertir tu sala en un invernadero Q? – de verdad que eran muchas flores juntas, rosas, lilas hasta inclusive una que otra margarita.

- Son de Rachel – respondió como si nada, sabía que iban a venir más preguntas asíque esperó.

- ¿Se pelearon?- preguntó preocupada Brittany – Sanny siempre me regala flores después que nos peleamos. Como ella siempre tiene la culpa, no pasan ni dos horas sin que aparezca en la puerta con un ramo de rosas – Al parecer la jardinería era algo frecuente en el futuro hogar López Pierce.

- ¿Con que la supuestamente "rebelde" Santana López regala flores? – Quinn veía una oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema, realmente no quería entrar mucho en el tema de las flores – Espera que los demás se enteren de esto "Sanny" – se burlo desde el sillón la artista – vas a querer que te trague la tierra – rió.

- Ja ja – Santana sabía que su amiga se estaba escapando – muy gracioso "Quinnie" – tu no vas a decir nada porque primero: no saldrías viva por esa puerta y segundo: sigue burlándote de mi todo lo que quieras pero no te vamos a dejar en paz hasta que nos digas porque se pelearon tu y el bomboncito – la latina vio como en el rostro de su amiga se formaba una sonrisa pícara, cómo recordando momentos interesantes – ¡No es porque se pelearon! – Dedujo – ¡Es por otra cosa!... ¿No me digas que...? – miró a su amiga que seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa idiota nada más que esta vez iba acompañada de un movimiento de la cabeza que afirmaba la pregunta de Santana – ¿OTRA VEZ EN COMA? – preguntó para confirmar su teoría

- Me dejó prácticamente inconciente – y por si eso no contestaba la pregunta de su amiga agregó - Estoy en el sillón desde que se fueron con Beth a pasear a Puppy - Y no mentía.

- ¡DIOS MIO Q! Tu novia es una psicópata sexual – Y lo decía Santana López nada más y nada menos. Para recuperarse de la noticia de que había alguien más adicta al sexo que ella se tuvo que recostar en el sillón al lado de su amiga – Corre tu gran trasero un poco Fabray – pidió – Necesito descanar – estaba en shock.

- No entiendo – decía Brittany mientras apretaba más a su novia contra Quinn para poder acostarse ella también en el sillón. Santana la tuvo que agarrar para que no se cayera – ¿No se supone que tu tienes que darle las flores a Rachel en ese caso? – La bailarina no se equivocaba – Después de que yo hago gritar a Sanny varias veces, ella me prepara el desayuno, me deja ver lo que yo quiera en la tele y hasta le da de comer a Lord T - ¡Wappa! Nuevamente el eco del látigo.

- Bueno es que…como explicarles… Rachel se siente un poco culpable – trató de explicar, la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su cara – Al parecer ella piensa que no puede controlarse, piensa que me hace daño cuando en realidad lo único que ha hecho es darme fantásticos orgasmos uno tras otro – Quinn no era conciente de que estaba compartiendo un sillón con dos de las personas más pervertidas que hay, después de Rachel claro.

- ¿Y porque la dejas pensar eso? – Le preguntó la abogada

- No la dejo, sólo lo piensa – se defendió la fotógrafa - Bueno y que la haya tenido que volver a encerrar en el baño después de la quinta vez ayuda un poco – aclaró.

- ¿La volviste a encerrar en el baño? – La latina se estaba preocupando por el complejo de carcelera que tenía la rubia.

- Sip. Necesitaba un "tiempo fuera" – contestó como si nada – pero no ayudo mucho porque al parecer decidió ducharse en ese tiempo – les contó

-¿Y? – preguntaron sin entender

- Y que a la imagen de Rachel, mojada y con sólo una toalla tapando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, no es algo a lo que una le pueda decir que no – ahora si entendieron porque no se escucharon nada más que tres respiros al mismo tiempo al parecer causados por la misma imagen.

- Oye Q… Britt y yo hemos estado pensando que…

- DEFINITIVAMENTE NO – sabía por donde venía la cosa.

- Ni siquiera sabes que te vamos a preguntar – Santana sabía que Quinn sabía.

- Si lo se y la respuesta es no… Rachel es sólo mía – vaya que la pareja era persistente.

- Pero Quinnie nosotras compartimos todo. Yo fui tu primer beso – le recordó la bailarina.

- Es fue un juego Britt – lo que pasa en los campamentos de porristas queda en el campamento.

- Te dejo cambiar el color del vestido de las damas de honor al que tú querías – ofreció la latina.

- Nop – Quinn se mostraba firme en su decisión aunque de verdad le hubiera gustado cambiar el color durazno de su vestido. ¡Carajo! Le faltaba el cucurucho y parecía un cono de helado.

- ¿Y si lo filmamos? – Por suerte para Brittany alguien golpeó la puerta.

- ¡ESTA ABIERTO! - gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Eeee…disculpen – Un chico joven vestido con un uniforme azul entraba al edificio. Si crean que el trío atinó a moverse del sillón están muy equivocados – Traigo una entrega para la señorita… Quinn Fabray – anunció leyendo sus notas.

- ¿Nos tenemos que parar o puede entrar lo que sea hasta aquí? – preguntó desde la profundidad de su sofá la fotógrafa.

- Se supone que me tiene que firmar – el joven insistía en que alguna de las tres tenía que pararse.

- Britt, San…hagan lo suyo – les susurró Quinn a sus amigas.

- ¡Yayyy! – festejo la bailarina que inmediatamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su novia y empezar una dulce ronda de besos públicos.

- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de entrar mi paquete? – volvió a pedir Quinn

- ¿Qué paquete?... AAA… claro, claro… la entrega cierto… ahora vuelvo – anunció pero su cuerpo no se movió, seguía disfrutando de su show gratuito.

- DISCULPA… estoy esperando – Nadie hace esperar a Quinn Fabray. El chico agitó su cabeza para despabilarse y salió de la vista de las tres mujeres.

- Siempre funciona – le dijo sonriendo a sus amigas que aun estaban disfrutando de su puesta en escena – Ya se fue – le golpeo el hombro a Santana con todas las intenciones de separarlas pero la verdad es que lo único que logró es que la latina la apretara más contra el respaldo del sillón a ella para poder agarrar más fuerte a su prometida. – ¡YA SE FUERON! – insistió tratando de sacarse a la abogada de encima. De hecho hizo tanta fuerza que logró sacarlas a las dos del sillón.

- ¿Qué CARAJO HACES? – le reprochó Santana desde el suelo.

- TRATAR DE QUE USTEDES DOS NO TENGAN SEXO EN UN SILLON DONDE YO ESTOY ACOSTADA… ¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN? – Al parecer los hombres del delivery no querían interrumpir la discusión.

- ¿Dónde los dejamos? – preguntó uno de ellos mostrándole a la dueña de casa las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

- Donde vean un lugar que no esté ocupado con flores – le respondió.

Pues al parecer no era un solo paquete, sino varios – Ey tu – Santana llamaba a uno de los chicos – dame eso a mi – En primera instancia lo dudó, pero después de la cara que le puso Santana le dejó la bolsa en sus manos - ¿Un sujetador? – Santana sacaba un la prenda de la bolsa.

- En esta también hay uno – les mostraba Brittany.

- Y en esta – la latina estaba inspeccionando uno por uno de los paquetes y al parecer en todos había lo mismo – Ya pensaba yo que el bomboncito estaba atrás de esto – dijo en voz alta lo que pensó cuando encontró la tarjeta del remitente.

- ¡Dame eso! – Por fin Quinn salía del letargo, un poco adolorida quizás, y sacándole la tarjeta de la mano a su amiga leyó "Perdón por romperlos. Espero que alguno de estos sea de tu agrado. PD: en una de las bolsas hay algo que no es para ti. Te amo mi Reina"

- ¿ROMPERLOS? – La feliz pareja se había puesto detrás de su amiga a leer la nota sin que esta se diera cuenta – Al parecer el bomboncito no es muy paciente que digamos – agregó Santana. Quinn estaba echa un cangrejito.

- Bueno es que… - esta vez la salvo su celular. La rubia miró la pantalla – Pufff – suspiró – Otra vez Puck… ¿Qué quieres ahora Puckerman? – preguntó de mala gana al contestar el teléfono. Era la quinta vez en el día que llamaba – Aaa… Hola Tania ¿cómo estás? – la rubia giraba los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de la novia del padre de Beth. Santana y Brittany se miraron, si había alguien igual o más insoportable que Sara, esa era Tania – Tania… escucha – la frenó – se lo dije a Puck y Te lo repito a ti, NO SE lo que Rachel le va a regalar a Beth para su cumpleaños – Quinn tuvo que esquivar a la latina que quiso sacarle el celular, seguramente para hacerle saber a la novia de Puck que si sigue molestando le va a patear el trasero – Por décimo cuarta vez… Rachel no se hace la madre…ES LA MADRE – Desde que se habían enterado, Tania no había parado de insistir en que la morena no era buena influencia para su hija y la artista ya se estaba cansando – Tráele lo que tu quieras Tania… Si, si nos vemos el fin de semana que viene. Adiós – cortó la llamada y agarrandose la cabeza se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá. Al parecer no quería dejar ese lugar.

- ¿Y ahora? – Santana no esperó para preguntar. Si de matar a Lord Tugbigton ser trata ella está siempre dispuesta.

-CINCO VECES San, cinco veces me han llamado para preguntarme que le va a regalar Rachel a la niña para el cumpleaños. Sin contar que con cada llamada tengo que aguantar los reproches de… " ¿Porque a Rachel le dice mamá y a mi no? ¿Por qué no quiere venir a visitarnos? ¿Por qué no festejamos el cumpleaños acá? Bla bla bla" -Quinn trataba de imitar la voz de Tania.

- ¿Y que le va a regalar? – esta vez fue Brittany la que mataba a su propio gato.

Quinn sonrió - ¿Qué NO le va a regalar? Si esa niña quiere la Luna, Rachel se la trae – dijo con orgullo la rubia – Quiero decir, estoy segura que en uno de esos paquetes – señalo las bolsas – hay un hipopótamo que estoy cien por ciento segura se va a llamar "Siete" – En ese mismo momento la bailarina sacaba de una de las bolsas un peluche, efectivamente el animal que Quinn había mencionado, pero este era de color verde. - ¿Ven? Nunca pero nunca me ha hecho un regalo a mi sin agregar uno para Beth, piensa en ella en todo momento – les explicó, auque no hacía falta ç, la pareja sabía como era la morena con su pequeña.

- Hablando de cumpleaños Q, ¿todavía quieres el teléfono de los payasos del cumpleaños de Britt? – leyeron bien…payasos… en el cumpleaños de Brittany.

- ¿Puedes contactarlos Tu San? Demasiado con buscar un lugar para meter a los treinta amigos de mi hija – por no decir amigovios.

- ¿Treinta? – La latina se sorprendió – Pero si el año pasado éramos nosotras, los chinos, boca de trucha, la cantante, Puckerman y la insoportable de su novia y tus padres… Ya se… ya se… no me digas nada – se anticipó ante la mirada que le estaba haciendo Quinn - Rachel – no pueden culpar a la niña por su popularidad.

La rubia sonrió porque sus antenitas de vinil estaban detectando la presencia de su novia – SHHHH – ordenó – escuchen. Nuevamente risas inundaban la casa Fabray, esta vez acompañadas de ladridos – Amo esas risas – Rachel tenía razón definitivamente la risa es la voz del alma.

No pasaron ni diez segundo para que Quinn tuviera subido en su estómago a Puppy. El cachorro era la fiel imagen de la morena, un terremoto grado 8 en la escala de Richter que sólo Quinn podía calmar. Bastaba que la rubia lo acariciara para que el pequeño animal cayera rendido a sus pies - ¿Qué pasa Pup, te volvieron loco esas dos? – le preguntó. El cachorro parecía exhausto.

- ¡UN PERRITO! – Al parecer Brittany no era aficionada sólo a los gatos, apenas vio al animalito corrió para abrazarlo y estrujarlo como Elvira de los Looney Toones.

- ¿OTRA VEZ? – Beth y Rachel hacían acto de presencia en la sala y como cada vez que Quinn las dejaba ir solas al parque volvían hechas un desastre – ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SALEN SOLAS – advirtió al ver a su hija y novia chorreando agua.

-¡FUE CULPA DE ELLA! – ambas "niñas" se señalaron una a la otra. Se miraron… y se volvieron a reír.

- Pues a mi no me importa de quien fue la culpa, sólo las quiero bien lejos de mi. Este jean Calvin Klein es de la última colección – Santana se alejó lo más que pudo de las empapadas.

- Cangurín yo creo que tu tía San quiere el tratamiento especial – le guiñó el ojo y empezó moviéndose hacia Santana.

- Vas a tener suerte tía Sanny, no todas las chicas tienen el tratamiento especial de una Faberry – Quinn giraba los ojos ante la mezcal de apellidos de su hija.

- Dan un paso más y juro que voy a decapitar uno por uno de los bichos gordos de colores que tiene el pequeño demonio en su cuarto – se refería a los hipopótamos claro.

- ¡No te atreverías a hacerlo! – no podía hacerle eso a su sobrina.

- ¿Estás lista bicho bolita? – ya estaban a dos pasos de la latina que no pudo retroceder más porque chocó con el desayunador - ¡AHORA! – tanto la pequeña como la deportista empezaron a fregarse en la abogada.

- ¡MALDICION! BRITT… Q ¡SOCORRO! – al principió pedía auxilio sin éxito alguno porque su prometida estaba demasiado entretenida con Puppy y a Quinn le hacía mucha gracia la desesperación de la latina, hasta que Santana se dio cuenta de que era Rachel la que estaba prácticamente fregándose en ella. Miró a Quinn y le hizo una sonrisa maligna. Encontró el talón de Aquiles.

- BUENO, BUENO LISTO DEJEN A SANTANA EN PAZ – Quinn se paró del sillón y fue a separar a su novia de su amiga.

- Espera Q, deja que el bombón me moje un poco más, de verdad que estoy disfrutando de esta "humedad" – La latina seguía sonriendo.

- Yo creo que ya estás demasiado mojada… ¡Beth! Hay un regalo para ti en la bolsa – le indicó su madre mientras agarró a la morena para separarla de Santana.

- ¿Un regalo? ¡YAYYY! – salió corriendo

- ¿Cómo estás? – Rachel le preguntaba, aun avergonzada, a su novia - Veo que recibiste mis regalos de perdón.

- No hay nada que perdonar y ahora que te veo estoy muhco mejor – respondió sacándole una sonrisa, la cual iba a borrar con sus labios pero la voz de su hija la interrumpió.

- ¿Este es mi regalo? – Preguntó sosteniendo en una de sus manos uno de los sujetadores nuevos de Quinn.

- No, no cariño – la rubia salía en busca de su prenda la cual intercambiaba por el verdadero regalo. El color de la cara de Quinn era rojo como el de la ropa interior que había agarrado la niña.

- Yo a su edad prefería agarrar el sujetador – le dijo casi en secreto Santana a la morena.

- Totalmente – ambas chocaron los cinco disimuladamente.

Brittany y Quinn se miraron y giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sus novias eran tan gay.

- ¿Nos pueden contar que fue lo que les pasó ahora? – evidentemente no ven la señal de "cuidado con el lago"

Como las dos quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo Quinn las frenó como le habían enseñado – Tiempo fuera – hizo la seña correcta y todo.

Beth y Rachel se miraron riendo – Muy Bien amor… la hiciste bien – la morena la felicitó. Ninguna novia de Rachel Berry iba a estar sin saber la señal de time out.

- Gracias… Pero ahora quiero que me cuenten de a una – pidió. Beth levantó la mano primero – Beth tu turno – la niña le sacó la lengua a su madre por haber sido más rápida que ella.

- Estábamos caminando cerca del parque, cuando a mamá – señaló a la morena se le ocurrió la granidísima idea de ir cerca del lago, algo así como para mostrarme que Puppy es un imán para atraer chicas – esa parte no la tenías que contar Beth

- ¡Rachel! – primera mirada asesina del día

- Sólo quería comprobar mi teoría amor, además lo es. La niña tiene dos novias más ¿Cierto Beth? – la pequeña no podía evitarlo, simplemente era adorable.

- Me parece que alguien vuelve a su departamento esta noche – le dijo Santana por lo bajo a Rachel.

- ¿Puedo seguir? – carácter Fabray a la vista

- Continua cariño – asintió su madre

- Bueno… Estábamos tirándole una pelotita a Puppy para que el la buscara cuando…

- Cuando – interrumpió Rachel – TU HIJA – destaco la morena – la tiró a propósito cerca de un grupo de adolescentes, pero el muy cobarde del cachorro no la fue a buscar entonces tuvo que ir ella – señaló al pequeño canguro – y la muy pícara se quedó practicando la lección 33 con las jóvenes olvidándose de la pelota. Y como el perro no tenía nada que hacer se puso a perseguir a los patos, uno de los patos atacó a una señora, la señora se cayó al lago y yo tuve que rescatar a la señora. Fin de la historia. Cada a una a bañarse. Te amo mucho amor. ¿Me ayudas a enjabonarme? – Rachel se acercó a Quinn, pero esta la paró - ¿Fue así Beth? – preguntó.

- Bueno hasta la parte de que la señora se cayó si – miró a su madre y empezó a sonreír maliciosamente – pero mamá se olvidó el pequeño detalle que antes de meterse al lago se sacó la remera – Ups segunda mirada asesina, esta era de calibre 43 – TODO el parque se quería meter al lago con ella, entonces yo tuve que salir corriendo a taparla y terminé así - se señaló - Todo por defender lo que es tuyo mamá – Beth le ponía caritas a su madre original.

- Lo se cariño, lo se – Quinn acariciaba a su hija – aun mirando a su novia, nada más que esta última mirada venía con laser.

- Rata traicionera – murmuró Rachel

- Si quieres esta noche puedes dormir con Sanny y conmigo Rachie – Brittany no dejaba pasar oportunidad.

- EN MI DEFENSA – Rachel no podía permitir esta injusticia – Esta – agarró su remera – es la quinta remera que arruino por el estupido lago ese. Si no fuera porque la Ratatouille se olvidó de la pelota esto no hubiera pasado.

- Mami ¿vas a dejar que me eche la culpa? – niña inocente un carajo.

- No te preocupes cariño, esta noche mami Rach va a tener mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hizo, sola en su camita – Quinn seguía acariciando a su niña.

- Mi oferta sigue en pie – le dijo al oído Brit brit – Y si es sin remera mejor.


	32. Chapter 32

Espero que no se me haya hecho muy tarde. Acá va un capitulo más que espero sea de su agrado. Trillones de gracias por todo su cariño, me enloquecen, son las/los mejores lectores/as que alguien pudiera pedir. Besototote, se las quiere.

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mió y si lo fuera en este momento estaría haciendo que Sarah Jessica Parker audicione. Una y otra vez hasta que me canse de mirarla. ¿Aceptará el papel?

Capitulo 32: ¿Una cocinita?

Espacio común del edificio de Quinn – Sábado a la mañana

- ¿Puede colocar los juegos al fondo del jardín? No quiero que los niños anden correteando cerca de la mesa de tartas - Quinn estaba dando indicaciones acerca de cómo organizar las mesas y demás cosas para el cumpleaños de su hija – Y de paso dígale a la latina malhumorada que la necesito – la rubia había puesto a su amiga como encargada de los postres y Santana llevaba dos horas gritándole a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a echar una mirada a sus preciadas tartas. –Puffff – suspiraba agotada la fotógrafa. La semana anterior al cumpleaños de su hija había sido… intensa, por así decirlo.

Por empezar, después de la noche del "trágico" accidente del parque por el cual Rachel fue declarada culpable y sentenciada a pasar la noche en su últimamente desalojado departamento, Quinn Fabray despertaba lista para iniciar su semana laboral con una imagen que la desestabilizó emocionalmente... La mismísima Rachel Berry estaba durmiendo en su sillón. Pero no estaba sola, en sus pies se acurrucaba un pequeño Beagle y entre sus brazos se acomodaba una niña rubia idéntica a Quinn pero que cada vez se parecía más a Rachel. Durante el resto de ese día no pudo concentrarse en nada, no lograba enfocarse en su trabajo, no encontraba un lugar para meter todos los invitados al cumpleaños de su hija… no podía hacer nada. Lo único que su mente hizo fue divagar entre varias imágenes: su novia y ella, su novia y su hija durmiendo en el sofá como dos ángeles, su novia y ella en la cama un día domingo jugando con cinco o seis mini Quinn o mini Rachel. La foto de una familia perfecta la persiguió durante todo ese día. Quinn quería a Rachel a su lado para toda su vida y lo quería ya. El problema fue que al día siguiente, durante la segunda prueba del vestido de Santana y el suyo de dama de honor, a la rubia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de consultar su futuro con la latina, y recibió una respuesta que al parecer ya era común entre sus amigos "¿estás loca, borracha o que?" Santana, no solo estaba opuesta a la idea de una numerosa familia, sino que pensaba que su ex capitana se estaba apurando demasiado. La artista se obligó a sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Pero Rachel no ayudaba. Ese mismo día la morena jugaba en su estadio, y a pesar de que la jugadora insistió que Quinn, su hija y sus amigos vieran el partido desde el palco porque no quería que su rubia tuviera que aguantar las cosas que se dicen desde la tribuna, el grupo, liderado por Mike y Santana, no se dejó convencer y se sentaron en la misma fila de l primer partido. La fotógrafa le aseguró a su novia que no tenía que preocuparse pero como la morena no quería pasar otra noche sola en su departamento recurrió a las demostraciones públicas. Y por demostraciones públicas me refiero a que luego de que el locutor del estadio la presentara como "la estrella del equipo" y Rachel saliera a la cancha lista para jugar, la deportista cruzo varias filas de las gradas para llegar a su novia, agarrarla de la cintura, levantarla y besarla al mejor estilo "¡OIGAN! MIREN TODOS, ELLA ES QUINN FABRAY Y ES MI NOVIA" Este gesto no sólo hizo que Rachel sumara puntos ante la LPDQ, sino que hizo volver las imágenes a la cabeza de la rubia fijándolas aun más si era posible.

Obviamente esa noche a ninguna revista o diario le importó que Rachel hubiera echo 47 puntos rompiendo un record absoluto en el club, la noticia era otra y los periodistas ya tenían su tapa para el día siguiente. Los periodistas, otro tema que a Quinn no le sentaba muy bien. Ya no sólo hacían vigilancia en su estudio sino que también se los encontraba en la puerta de su casa, en el colegio de Beth y hasta Santana se quejaba de haber visto uno que otro rondando por su vecindario. Sin contar que luego de la famosa declaración de amor pública de su novia los celulares de ambas chicas no pararon de sonar. Quinn recibió todo tipo de llamados, familiares, de amigos, empresarios, firmas que la querían para hacer negocios y hasta inclusive amenazas de distintas mujeres, una en especial le llamó mucho la atención porque la voz de la mujer era sospechosamente parecida a la de la maestra Kim. En el teléfono de la morena, por el contrario, no se podían identificar nombres, sólo aparecía "chica noche de lluvia en boliche", "chica karaoke", "rubia noche en la playa", etcétera, etcétera. Quinn hizo que su novia atendiera una por una de las llamadas y se disculpara con las mujeres que llamaban. Bueno eso fueron los primeros llamados, porque apenas la artista empezó a notar como esta modalidad, en vez de que las mujeres se alejaran de su novia, hacía que la vieran más interesante aun, fue ella misma quien se encargó de las disculpas. De más esta decir que eso no terminó muy bien y que Rachel nuevamente terminó en el sillón de Quinn con el cachorro y Beth acomodados en ella.

Finalmente el resto de los días de la semana fueron los peores, no por la organización del festejo ni tampoco por los periodistas, ni mucho menos porque Puck y Tania estaban en la ciudad sino porque SU morena viajó al oeste del país a completar una ronda de partidos de visitante. Cada día la extrañaba más, ¡Carajo!, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un minuto y lo peor de todo es que no solo su hija estaba igual sino también su cachorro. Rachel era el alma de su hogar y nadie podía negarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Fabray, para que me querías? – Santana interrumpía sus pensamientos – Más vale que sea importante porque si algo le pasa a mis tartas te juro que no respondo – la latina tenía una estrecha alianza con esa panadería.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesada con eso? – La retó Quinn – necesito que vayas a buscar a mis padres al aeropuerto, ya deben estar por llegar y yo todavía tengo que ir a sacar a Beth de la cama – le pidió.

-¿Todavía duerme? – preguntó sorprendida, la niña no aguantaba tanto en la cama.

- Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde esperando la sorpresa de Rachel – contó la rubia con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Más regalos? – volvió a preguntar la latina. La deportista se había encargado de hacerle llegar los días que no estuvo con ella algo a su hija. Y si la mini Q recibía, también lo hacía la Gran Q. Esa era la Ley de Rachel – Por Dios dime que no fue otro hipopótamo – Santana llegó a tener pesadillas con ellos.

- No te preocupes – la calmó Quinn – "Ocho" es el último peluche en casa – ese había sido el primero de los regalos.

- Entonces…

- Bueno, al parecer Beth ahora, no sólo tiene una batería en casa de Rachel sino también en la mía – reveló el regalo de su novia.

- Dime que estás pensando en hacerle el cuarto a prueba de sonido por favor – la latina no podía imaginar tener que aguantar a su sobrina todo el día dándole al tamborcito.

- Rachel ya se ocupó de eso. Este mismo lunes tengo hombres trabajando en casa – obviamente que lo había pensado – y no solo la pieza de Beth – le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

- ¡O DIOS! Quinn… amiga… no se como vas a sobrevivir a la bestia – Santana ya se había rendido a los pies de su poderío.

- No te das una idea de lo que he extrañado esas garras en estos días – le dijo la rubia soñando despierta.

- Y por como jugó el bomboncito ayer – se refería a lo pasada de energía que se veía la morena por televisión – estoy segura de que está afilando sus colmillos Q – eso se daba por sentado – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Britt para domarla ¿no? – Y dale con eso.

-¡SANTANA! – Esto conseguía despertarla - ¿Vas a ir a buscar a mis padres o no? – presionó

- Esta bien, esta bien – aceptó la latina – cuídame las tartas rubia hueca – exigió antes de irse.

En el cumpleaños

- ¡DEJEN DE CORRER ENTRE LA MESA DE LOS POSTRES! – Santana no entendía que a los niños no les importan los postres tanto como a ella.

- Sanny deja en paz a los nenes, sólo se están divirtiendo – Britt trataba de tranquilizar a la latina.

- ¿Porqué no pueden ir a jugar al fondo con los payasos o hacer otra cosa? Estoy seguro de que el pequeño demonio de sobrina que tengo lo está haciendo a propósito – Santana se sentaba al lado de su prometida cursándose de brazos y asesinando a cualquiera que pasara pos su tesoro ¡My Precious! diría Gollum.

- No sabía que mi nieta tuviera tantos amigos – Juddy le comentaba a los amigos de Quinn mientras trataba de llegar a la mesa esquivando a varios niños.

- Pregúntele a Quinn – Tina señaló a la rubia que ahora se acercaba frustrada al grupo – se está volviendo loca – y no era mentira, la fotógrafa llevaba dos horas tratando de que Beth se quedara quieta para poder sacarle una foto pero no lograba nada.

- O O ¡Perra a la vista! – Mercedes anunciaba la llegada del coche de Puck que obviamente venía con Tania.

- ¡BETH! – Quinn quería hablar con su hija antes de que la pareja llegara a ella. A pesar de la mini mirada asesina que la adulta se ganó por interrumpir la charla de su hija con su amiga Bella, la pequeña acudió al llamado.

- Mamá no ves que estaba lista para hacer mi movida – Sin querer o no el Cangurín siempre enterraba a la morena.

- ¡Voy a matar a Rachel! – Le dijo a sus amigos para después volver a dirigirse a su hija – Escucha Beth, llegó tu padre con Tania – señaló a la pareja que en ese momento trataba de bajar un paquete de la parte de atrás del auto. En realidad Puck trataba, Tania sólo le gritaba a su novio - sea lo que sea que te regalen tienes prohibido decir cualquiera de las frases que has aprendido de Rachel ¿Entiendes? – La rubia no necesitaba ningún reproche más – Te guste o no te pones contenta igual ¿Puede ser? – a esta altura suplicaba.

- ¿Tengo que mentir? – Preguntó la niña escandalizada – La mamá de Sheldon Cooper dice que las mentiras hacen llorar al niño Jesús – Ver The big Bang theory se había convertido en una actividad familiar entre los canguros.

- No es mentir Cangurín es... – Sam intervenía para ayudar a su amiga

- ¡No me digas así! – el innombrable

Todos en el grupo giraron lo ojos – No es mentira si te gusta el regalo y si no te llega a gustar simplemente lo agradeces sin decir nada más.

- ¿No puedo decirle que está loca o borracha? – le encantaba hacer rabiar a Tania

- ¡Esa es mi preferida! – Brittany se emocionada.

- A mi me gusta… "Eres tan perra que te presentaría a mi cachorro" – Tina recordaba uno de los últimos inventos de la deportista

- Jamás van a superar al "loca desquiciada" – a la latina le encantaba pelear con la morena sólo para escuchar ese insulto.

- ¡BASTA! – Sus amigos no servían para nada – No cariño no repitas nada de nada – alcanzó a decir la rubia justo cuando el padre Tania y Puck aparecían con el paquete enorme en mano.

-¡PAPI! – Beth corrió a abrazarlo. Sólo abrazo, los saltos estaban reservados.

- ¡Hola Beti! – respondió el saludo el muchacho

- Hola Tania – Quinn volvía a respirar.

- ¡HOLA CANGURITO! – Beth miró a su madre apretando fuerte los labios. El resto de los mayores también los apretaba pero para evitar soltar la carcajada. El que se reía primero se ganaba una mirada asesina totalmente gratuita por parte de Quinn – Tenemos una sorpresa para ti ¿Cierto cucuruchito? – Y la ganadora es…. ¡Santana! La abogada no pudo aguantar la risa por el sobrenombre de Puck

- Tania te dije que no me digas así adelante de mis amigos – le recordaba su novio.

- ¡Déjate de quejas y dale el regalo a la niña! – Puck levantó el paquete que era más o menos del tamaño de Beth y lo puso enfrente de su hija – Estoy segura de que va a ser el mejor regalo de todos – le dijo emocionada la mujer a la pequeña. Beth miraba el regalo con desconfianza - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! – insistía tanto que Beth empezó a romper la envoltura.

Cuando por fin llegó a la parte interesante dijo – Es una… una…

- ¡UNA COCINITA! – aplaudía Tania excitada.

Beth miró a su mamá rogándole que la dejara decir un par de palabras pero Quinn le gesticulo un gigantesco NO con su boca. La niña suspiró – Gracias. Me encanta – mintió con todo su esfuerzo.

- ¿Quieres que se la mostremos a tus amigos? – le preguntó la novia de su papá.

Y Beth no pudo aguantar más… ¿ESTAS LOC…

- YO CREO – interrumpió la artista - que es mejor que la guardemos con el resto de los regalos, no queremos que la envidia de los demás niños la rompa ¿cierto? – Quinn le sacaba una sonrisa a la perra… digo a Tania – ¿Porque no la llevas a tu habitación Beth? Si quieres pídele a Bella que te acompañe – le dio un pequeño empujón a su hija que antes de irse murmuró algo así como "porque no mejor lo pongo en tu cuarto" – TE ESCUCHE – le advirtió a su hija para luego darse vuelta hacia sus reciente invitados – Puck, Tania pónganse cómodos por favor – les fijo mientras respiraba aliviada porque su hija no había metido la mata – Ya les digo a los mozos que les traigan algo de beber – se fue en busca de la gente que su novia había insistido en contratar.

- Siéntate por aquí cucuruchito – se burló Santana en voz baja.

- Cierra la boca Satán – Puck odiaba ese sobrenombre.

- Al contrario de los payasos – Tina señalaba una esquina del lugar donde se podía ver a varios hombres disfrazados entreteniendo a unos pocos chicos - el trampolín parce tener mucho éxito – en el medio del saló había una cama elástica enorme.

- Fue idea el bombón – contó Santana

- ¿Y donde esta mi nuera? – Judy se refería a Rachel claro

- Primero que no tienes ninguna nuera mamá - Quinn volvía y alcanzaba a escuchar a su madre – y segundo que apenas se bajaba del avión venían. Así que las iba atraer el autobús del equipo.

- ¿Qué DIJISTE? – Mike y Santana preguntaron a la vez - ¿Viene todo el equipo? – este fue solo Mike.

- Si, casi todas creo – o al menos eso le había dicho su novia.

-¿Y LO DICES AHORA? – Le reprochaba su amiga – ¡Por lo menos hubiera traído mi camiseta para que la firmaran!... O DIOS… Las Liberty van a probar mis tartas… tengo que ir a espantar a esos niños de ahí ¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¡YA LOS VI ENANOS! - la abogada no podía con los niños.

- ¡HAY VIENE LA BRUJA! – grito uno de los chicos que salió corriendo.

La latina volvió al lado de su futura esposa – ¿OISTE BRITT? ¿OISTE? – Le preguntaba exaltada – Me dijeron Bruja… - la bailarina la consolaba – Con este cuerpazo, como mínimo soy la bruja más sexy ¿cierto? – su novia asentía.

- Pero son como veinte jugadoras – Russell volvía a la conversación anterior. Se había cansado de escuchar las quejas de la amiga de su hija.

- Fueron las terceras a las que Beth invitó – contó sin darle importancia Quinn - bueno excepto a la capitana claro – ni la niña la soportaba.

- ¿Las terceras? – Pregunto Russell – me imagino que nosotros fuimos los primeros ¿cierto? – celoso el abuelo.

- O como mínimo los segundos – agregó Judy – parece que los celos eran algo de la familia

- Lo siento señora Fabray pero estoy segura de que el primero fue su papá – La perra se metía en la conversación

- Van a tener que cerrar sus bocas porque estoy segura de que las primeras fueron sus tías ¿cierto Q? – La latina entraba en la lucha.

- O sus tíos – corrigió Mike.

- Algo así… – fue lo único que dijo Quinn que no quería seguir con el tema.

- Algo así nada, ahora nos dices – exigió la abogada.

- No insistas Santana – la rubia quería taparle la bocota a su amiga que no entendía sus caras.

- Las primera fueron sus madres – Britt Britt presente.

- Su madre – la intentó corregir Tania – Quinn es la única madre de Beth.

- Tania no quiero entrar en discusiones y menos en el cumpleaños de mi hija – esto hizo que cerrara la boca momentáneamente.

- ¿Y después? – Sam rompía el hielo que se estaba formando.

- ¿Después que? – no sabía a que se refería el chico.

- Digo si Rachel y tu fueron las primeras y las del Liberty terceras ¿Quiénes vienen segundos? – era algo importante sin duda alguna.

- Pues los único ocho invitados que están quietos en sus mesas – señaló uno de los muebles que tenía ubicado a su alrededor ocho hipopótamos distintos, uno en cada silla.

Mientras el resto reía por la ocurrencia de la niña, Quinn recibía un mensaje que automáticamente le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "En quince minutos te veo amor. No se como voy a aguantar para no raptarte de la fiesta y mostrarte todo lo que te he extrañado"

- ¿En serio Q? mensajes sexuales en pleno cumpleaños de tu hija. Eso no se hace – Santana hacía que el color de su amiga cambiara rotundamente de un blanco celestial a un rojo tomate.

-¡QUINNIE! – la retaron sus padres.

-¿Puedo leerlo? – preguntó Brittany.

- ¿Santana porque en vez de decir estupideces no me ayudas a buscar a Beth, que Rachel está por llegar? – No dejó que su amiga respondiera directamente la agarró del brazo y la obligó a acompañarla.

- No se ve por aquí – observaba la latina.

- Debe haber ido al departamento a dejar el regalo de Tania. Vamos – exigió.

- CUIDENME LAS TARTAS – volvía a pedir.

- ¿Era necesario que dijeras eso delante de mis padres? – iban en el ascensor cuando Santana recibía un golpe en el brazo departe de su amiga.

-¡AUCHH! Guardas con los que haces rubia hueca, y se me escapó – se defendió mientras se dirigían hasta la puerta del departamento de la fotógrafa.

Quinn giró la llave y empujó – La próxima ves que se te escape algo así… - no pudo seguir por la cara de susto que tenía Santana - ¿Qué? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que miró para su sala – ¡BEEEEETH! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? – Las adultas habían pescado a la niña dándole un inocente beso en la boca a su amiga Bella.

- Hija de tigre tenia que ser – la latina sonría pícaramente. AL parecer las lecciones de Rachel daban su fruto.

- Santana llévate a bella por favor, quiero hablar con Beth – De esta no la salvaban ni sus pucheros. Apenas Quinn vio que la latina salía con la otra niña miró a su hija que tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos en la espalda, Quinn no lo podía creer, el mismo gesto de su novia. -¿Me puedes explicar que se te pasó por la cabeza? – No podía aflojar. Modo madre activado.

- Estaba besando a…

- Ya se que la estabas besando – Encima la cargaba – Pero no puedes ir besando niñas por ahí Beth, tienes sólo 8 años – recién cumplidos.

- Mami Rach le dio su primer beso a una niña cuando tenía seis – los cálculos le cerraban. A la que no le iban a cerrar iba a ser a la deportista cuando tuviera que rendirle cuentas a su chica.

- Después vamos a seguir hablando de esto ¿me oyes? – Quinn no lo podía dejar pasar – pero ahora tenemos que bajar – le agarró la mano a su hija que seguía sin decir una palabra.

Ambas Fabray llegaron a tiempo para ver la llegada del micro de las Liberty. Beth miró a su madre como pidiendo permiso y la mayor no se lo negó. La niña y sus amigos salieron corriendo para esperar la llegada de las jugadoras.

- ¿Cómo estoy Britt? – le preguntó Santana a su prometida.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI! – Las jugadoras bajaban cantando del auto bus - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA BETH! – Las últimas cuatro bajaban con un pastel de cumpleaños enorme con ocho velas prendidas - ¡TE DESEAMOS A TIIIIII! – Todos los invitados se unían en un aplauso – Sopla pequeña, sopla - Nikki llegaba al lado de la mini rubia.

Y Beth no se hizo esperar. Apagó cada una de las velas con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a encender los aplausos.

- Nikki – Quinn llamaba la atención de la jugadora - ¿Dónde está Rachel? – pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta porque Sue empezó a hablar.

- Pequeña, es un honor para nosotras entregarte este presente – la coach tenía en sus manos un paquete finito y largo.

Beth no tardó en abrirlo - ¡Guauu! -Era una camiseta del equipo enmarcada y en la parte de atrás decía Beth "Cangurín" Fabray.

- Te hemos nombrado miembro honorario del equipo – anunció la coach.

- ¿Estás llorando Santana? – Mike había notado lágrimas en los ojos de la latina

- CALLATE CHANG – no quería que nadie se enterara

La pequeña miraba para todos lados buscando a alguien que no encontraba. Miró a su mami Quinn cuestionándola.

- ¿Acaso me buscas a mi? – Rachel aparecía por detrás del grupo.

-¡MAMI! – ahora era el turno del salto canguro, la pequeña se colgaba de su madre. Y de repente empezaba a lagrimear, las emociones la habían sobrepasado - ¡Te extrañé mucho! – le dijo aferrándose aun más a la morena.

- Aquí estoy osito Pooh, aquí estoy – le susurraba en el oído mientras acariciaba su espalda – Oye hay un regalo más para ti – le dijo y aprovecho que la pequeña aflojaba para bajarla.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó intrigada abriendo sus ojos enormes cuando Nikki y otra jugadora bajaron del autobús una caja enorme.

- Sip. Es de parte del equipo, lo compramos con lo que juntamos en los tarros de groserías. Pero antes que lo abras necesito hacer algo urgente – buscó los ojos verdes que la perdía y apenas la encontró se movió hacia su novia y sin perder un segundo más la besó hasta que Santana con su sutil "consigan una pieza" las pudo separar – Hola hermosa – saludó la morena.

- Hola – Quinn casi no podía hablar de la vergüenza. Enterró su cara en el cuello de su chica sin dejar de abrazarla.

- ¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo? – La pequeña estaba ansiosa ante la cajota – la morena asintió sin despegarse de Quinn. Y entre la enana y varias jugadoras despedazaron la envoltura.

Beth se quedó con la boca abierta. Y no fue la única. El silencio era asombroso.

- ¿Rachel era necesario regalarle una moto a la niña? – la famosa ceja Fabray aparecía en la fiesta.

- Es cómo la mía amor, nada más que más pequeña – se defendió la deportista – Además si fuera por Nikki le hubiéramos regalado una estúpida cocinita ¿Te imaginas? jajaja– Ay morena, morena si no te entierra Beth te entierras sola.


	33. Chapter 33

Paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre espero les guste Una vez más me rindo a los pies de ustedes. Sus respuestas despiertan mi bestia interior jajaja. Besototote. Se las/los quiere. (la frecuencia de actualización puede disminuir por culpa de próximos finales)

Descargo: No soy dueña de Glee, pero desearía serlo para poder estar en este momento haciendo Jet ski en alguna playa, porque el frio de Argentina me está matando.

Capitulo 33: La guerra de los postres.

Y seguimos en el cumpleaños

- ¿Rachel era necesario regalarle una moto a la niña? – la famosa ceja Fabray aparecía en la fiesta.

- Es cómo la mía amor, nada más que más pequeña – se defendió – Además si fuera por Nikki le hubiéramos regalado una estúpida cocinita ¿Te imaginas? jajaja– Ay morena, morena si no te entierra Beth te entierras sola. - ¡Auchhh! – Santana que estaba del otro lado de la morena alcanzó a pegarle un codazo - ¿Por qué me pegas? – miró a la latina que a su vez estaba mirando a Tania. Cuando Rachel miró a la novia de Puck, pudo notar una espuma blanca que le salía de la boca – Hola Tania no te había visto – saludo inocentemente pero la mujer no le contestó, al contrario seguía mirándola como si se la quisiera comérsela cruda - ¿Qué le pasa a la perra? – le preguntó susurrando a la latina.

- Ella le regaló una cocinita – lo dijo tan bajo que la morena no lo escuchó.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar

- Tania… le regaló…una… cocinita – le repitió palabra por palabra.

- Amor – Rachel se dirigía a su novia esta vez – creo que a Santana le pasa algo – le susurró.

- Lo que te quiere decir es que YO LE REGALE UNA COCINITA – la perra no se perdía una.

- ¿Pero tu estás loca, drogada o que? – La audiencia estalló de risa – Si la niña sabe cocinar perfectamente… El otro día preparamos unos tacos para morirse ¿O no amor? – Entre la mirada endemoniada de Tania y la mirada asesina de Quinn, la deportista estaba liquidada. "Finish him" dirían en Mortal Kombat.

Por si fuera poco en ese momento Bella se acercó a Beth que le estaba mostrando a todos sus amigos la mini moto – ¡GUAAUU! ¡Que bueno! – parece que la moto era un imán como Puppy

Beth miró la reacción de su amigovia y recordó "lección número 52: lo que a una damisela le gusta, no se cuestiona, se da". La pequeña sonrío pícaramente y bajándose de la moto, le tendió la mano a la otra niña - ¿Quieres probarla? Yo te ayudo a subir – ofreció

- BUENO, BUENO PORQUE NO SEGUIMOS CON LA FIESTA – Quinn alcanzó a separar a las dos niñas – Coach Sylvester – se dirigió la grupo de jugadoras - ubíquense donde quieran que ya mismo les mando gente que las atienda.

-¿Podemos ir al trampolín? – seguro que fue Nikki.

- SI, si Nikki pueden hacer lo que quieran – aseguró la fotógrafa.

- NO SE TE OCURRA TOCAR MIS TARTAS – le advirtió Santana a la suplente antes de que varias jugadoras salieran como niñas desesperadas hacia el trampolín.

- Quinn – Rachel se acercaba a su novia, después de haber visto la escena – le cortaste el mambo al cangurito. Ya casi la tenía sólo le faltaba… - Ups Rachel no se si te salvas de esta

- ¡Ya mismo a la cocina! – Le señaló el lugar con su dedo – Y tu también – alcanzó a agarrar a su hija que cuando vio que se le venía la noche empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacía sus amigos, pero su madre fue más rápida.

La basquetbolista y su hija caminaban por detrás de la rubia. La dos mirando al piso y con sus manos detrás de la espalda – Estamos en problemas mami – le dijo Beth muy despacio a la morena – Los ojos de mamá están que arden – Y no le pifiaba, Quinn no tenía nada que envidiarle ciclope de los X men.

- Lo se bicho bolita, lo se – aunque esa mirada le causaba otra cosas a Rachel que definitivamente su hija no tenía que saber.

Quinn se paró en la puerta y miró al cocinero y algunos mozos que estaban en el lugar ¿Me pueden dejar un momento a solas por favor? – pidió amablemente.

- No tenemos testigos. Lo único que nos falta – le dijo Rachel a su hija.

- ¡Ustedes dos adentro! – les ordenó. Madre e hija obedecieron – ¿Alguna de ustedes dos sabe cuantas veces Tania me llama al día? – era una pregunta retórica

- ¿Muchas? – Rachel se atrevió a contestar.

- ¿Muchísimas? – Beth no podía ser menos que la deportista.

- SILENCIO. No hablan sólo escuchan – les advirtió – Pero si… Muchísimas… ¿Y creen que algo de lo que dice me importa? – está vez ninguna se animó a hablar, ni siquiera por broma – Pues NO. No me importa. Pero lo hago por que es la novia de tu padre – señaló a Beth – Y lo único que quería es que le agradecieras el regalo… si, si. Se que lo hiciste – se anticipó porque veía que su hija estaba por defenderse – Pero media hora después llegas Tú – esta vez le tocaba a la morena – y abres tu inmensa boca. No quiero que digas nada – la frenó – quiero que vayas, busques a Tania y le pidas disculpas… y no quiero escuchar ninguna frase que tenga la palabra loca en ella ¿está claro? – le preguntó. La jugadora no respondió – Rachel ¿está claro? – insistió con la pregunta.

- Pensé que no podíamos hablar – no es momento para cargadas morena.

Quinn giró los ojos – No tienes remedio Rachel… Y tu no te rías – su hija no se portaba muy bien que digamos tampoco – Te quiero bien lejos de Bella ¿me oyes? – Lo único que le faltaba es tener problemas con los padres de las amigas de su hija.

- ¿Y eso porque? – preguntó curiosa Rachel mirando a sus dos rubias favoritas.

- Pues así como la ves, Santana y yo encontramos a Tu hija besando a su amiga en la sala del departamento – le explicó la fotógrafa.

-¿EN SERIO? – miró a la niña que, con la sonrisa más pícara que pudo lograr, asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿TU PRIMER BESO? ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!... BIEN HECHO CANGURITO… VENGA ESOS CINCO – la pequeña choco su palma con la de su madre - ¿Y que tal estuvo? – Le preguntó entusiasmada - ¿Tu iniciaste? Apuesto a que si – Miró a la pequeña sonreír aun más - ¡Esa es mi hija! – la levantó por los aires y tal cual balón de baloncesto la empezó a zamarrear por todos lados.

- JAJAJA PARA MAMI… PARA… TIEMPO FUERA… – Beth finalmente se sintió segura en los brazos de su madre – Mami… ¿Te acuerdas de la película que vimos donde la mujer que se enojaba prendía fuego a todo el mundo? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Carrie?... si me acuerdo ¿Por qué? – Rachel no sabía que tenía que ver eso con el primer beso de su hija.

- Porque creo que estás por experimentarlo en carne propia – la pequeña señaló por la espalda de la morena a su otra madre.

Cuando Rachel giró pudo sentir el fuego que emanaba la mirada de su novia. Trago saliva – Cangurito porque no vas a jugar con tus amigos – Le dio un empujoncito.

Antes de irse la pequeña se acercó a Rachel – Te quiero mami. Nunca te voy a olvidar – mientras la abrazaba aprovechó para decirle - Si pasa el tiempo y no sales, mando refuerzos – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Quinn amor... – trató de acercarse

- No des un paso más y no me digas amor – la apuntó con el dedo.

- Pero cariño… - dio otro pequeño paso

- Cariño tampoco y no sigas caminando – volvió a advertirle.

-¿Reina? – preguntó haciendo caritas tentadoras y sin dejar de moverse hacia ella.

- Menos – contestó la rubia que ya sabía de ante mano que iba a perder la batalla – De ahora en más para ti soy Quinn Fabray – le informo – Señorita Quinn Fabray – aclaró.

Rachel llegaba cerca de su novia - ¿A si? – Preguntó sospechosamente – ¿Entonces se supone que tengo que llamar a mi novia Señorita Quinn Fabray? – la morena no iba a perder este juego.

- Hace más o menos cinco minutos que dejé de tener novia – Pero mira que eres difícil rubia.

- ¿Me dejas así como si nada? – la morena se llevó una mano en el pecho haciéndose la ofendida

- Así como si nada – le aseguró

Rachel se acercó a la rubia muy despacio - ¿Y si hago esto? – Le susurró en el oído para liego morder su lóbulo y sentir como su ex novia se tensaba ante el contacto - ¿Sigo siendo ex? – después de preguntar volvió a atrapar la oreja con su boca.

Quinn tenía que resistir – Mas que- la voz le salio con dificultad – ahora más que nunca – alcanzó a decir.

Rachel acercó su cuerpo aun más, de manera que las ropas, y solo las ropas de ambas se alcanzaban a rosar - ¿Y si ahora hago esto? – la morena fue dejando besos por toda la piel expuesta de su chica, cuando llegó al cuello agregó más presión y una que otra mordida. Una de las manos de la deportista fue directo al trasero de su novia - ¿Sigues soltera? – le susurró al mismo tiempo que la apretaba contra ella.

La artista no quería que Rachel sacara la boca de donde estaba, quería que la siguiera besando, tocando, quería todo. Trató de hablar pero simplemente de sus labios no salía palabra alguna.

- No puedes hablar – no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación – Pero yo quiero que me contestes, quiero saber si aun sigo siendo tu novia – le dijo para después pasar su lengua por todo el labio inferior de su chica y terminar agarrándolo entre sus dientes, lo soltó después de que escuchó a la rubia soltar un leve quejido – contéstame – exigió pero no paro de acosar a la rubia con sus besos

- Lo… vas a volver a ser – era imposible poder atar dos palabras juntas – cuando… cuando…Dios dame fuerzas – Rachel reía entre beso y beso al escuchar los ruegos de su novia – cuando dejes de portarte mal – finalizó logrando que la morena detuviera sus caricias. Por ahora.

- ¿Portarse mal es hacer algo así? – las manos de la deportista empezaron a subir buscando uno de sus destinos favoritos, los pechos de Quinn. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar los esquivaron pasando cerca de ellos. Quinn se quejó y la morena buscó la mirada de su novia - ¿Pensaste que iba a tocarte? Porque eso estaría muy mal, porque yo no soy tu novia – Rachel la estaba probando.

- Me parece bien entonces – no le parecía para nada bien.

- Pero como me porto mal – volvió a mover sus manos – lo voy a hacer igual – No perdió tiempo y agarró los pechos de Quinn de tal forma que la rubia no pudo evitar tirar su cabeza para atrás arqueando su espalda - ¿Esto es portarse mal? – la deportista pensó que la voz le iba a salir fuerte pero apenas pudo emitir un suave sonido cuando vio dos pezones esperando sus manos. Y Rachel no los hizo esperar, fue directo hasta ellos – Se que quieres gemir, lo sé – le dijo a la artista – se que te estás aguantando para castigarme – cuando la morena los tomó entre sus dedos Quinn no aguantó más – Eso es lo que quería escuchar – aprovechó el cuello hacia atrás de su novia y con su labios dejó un delicado beso en la barbilla de la misma.

- Si…si… te sigues por… portando así vas a se… seguir sola – la fotógrafa lo estaba disfrutando sin duda alguna.

- Entonces tenemos un problema enorme – Rachel se separó de inmediato de la rubia, la cual hizo saber su disconformidad por la distancia con un fuerte resoplido.

-¿Cuál problema? – pregunto frustrada Quinn, no le gustaba para nada que Rachel no terminara lo que empezaba.

- Que a mí me ENCANTA portarme mal – y sin esperar más levanto el vestido de la rubia y con su mano fue directo al centro de la misma.

-¡RACHEL! – la había agarrado por sorpresa. Sus piernas fallaron, pero la jugadora alcanzó a sostenerla.

- ¿Me quieres adentro? – la morena jugaba con la humedad de su novia.

- ¡Por favor! – Quinn ya no aguantaba más.

- Pero yo sólo lo hago con mi novia… y tú dijiste que ya no lo éramos – A esta altura ni la morena sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir con el juego. Si fuera por ella le hubiera hecho el amor a Quinn desde el primer momento que la vio al bajar de auto bus.

- Si lo eres – se apuro a decir – eres mi novia – repitió, ¡la necesita ya!

- Quinnie Beth me mandó a ver si estaba todo bien… ¡DIOS MIO! – Judy tenía el timming de su nieta.

-¡MAMA! – cuál de las dos Fabray estaba más colorada.

Quinn se separó arreglándose el vestido y dejando a su novia con la cabeza apoyada en la pared – Mamá ¿puedes salir de la cocina? Luego hablamos, dile a Beth que está todo bien – pidió a su madre. La mujer sin mirar a su hija asintió con su cabeza y salió. Quinn volvió a buscar a su novia - ¿Qué haces? – la encontró sacando algo de la heladera.

- Necesito bajarme la temperatura con algo – destapó una botella con agua y se la hecho por la cabeza sin importarle nada.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! – la acusó con toda la razón.

- ¿Es mi culpa que seas tan condenadamente hermosa? ¿Es mi culpa que cada vez que te mire tenga ganas de destrozarte la ropa y hacerte el amor durante horas? – De solo pensarlo se volvía loca – Necesito otra botella – agarró un envase más y no dudo en volcarlo arriba de ella.

Quinn agarró varias servilletas y fue hasta la jugadora – Déjame que te seque bebe – empezó por su rostro.

- Si llamándome bebe piensas q ue me voy a secar estás equivocada – le advirtió – Te amo – sentía que necesitaba decirlo.

- ¿Mucho? – le encantaba escuchar esas dos palabras de la boca de su novi

- Más que Garfield a la lasaña – aseguró

-¿Qué más? – este era uno de los juegos favoritos de Quinn

- Más que Clark Kent a Lois Lane – intentó.

Quinn se mordió los labios, miró directo a los ojos de Rachel. No era una mirada común, era una mirada que trataba de transmitirle lo que la rubia llevaba pensando toda la semana. Tenía que animarse a hablarlo con ella. Tenía que saber hasta donde quería llegar con ella – Rach yo…

- Disculpe Señorita Fabray – el encargado del catering entraba a la cocina – se que nos pidió que saliéramos pero necesitamos llevarle la comida a los payasos – informó.

- ¿Qué dijo? – le preguntó la morena a Quinn

- Es mejor que salgamos amor, los payasos necesitan comer – la rubia le hizo señas al hombre autorizando la entrada de él y del resto de sus ayudantes.

- ¿Pa… pa… payasos? ¿De cuantos estamos hablando más o menos? – El color pálido de la cara de Rachel era preocupante.

- Rach… bebe… ¿Estás bien? – la rubia tenía a su novia aferrada a su brazo y Quinn podía sentir pequeños temblores del cuerpo de la otra chica.

- Hay payasos… cerca de aquí, por algún lado… los puedo sentir – la deportista miró por toda la cocina.

La rubia pensó que la falta de sexo estaba afectando a su novia – Amor… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que? … O DIOS… le tienes miedo a los payasos… - Quinn no puedo evitar reírse mientras lo decía.

- No te rías. Es una fobia de verdad. Se llama coulrofobia o algo así – Rachel sufría y su novia se reía.

- Perdona amor… es que… Rachel Berry le tiene miedo a los payasos… "la bestia" le tiene miedo a los payasos… la jugadora estrella del Liberty le tiene miedo a los payasos… la…

-BUENO, BUENO YA ENTENDI – la morena soltó a su novia y se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros.

- Aaaa… ¿la bebe está preocupada por los payasitos? – Quinn no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

- Avísame cuando termines de burlarte de mí – se hizo la dolida

- Rach, no te enojes… vamos – la agarró de la mano y la empezó a arrastrar a la salida.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó nerviosa.

- A conocer a los payasos – le dijo como si nada

- ¿ESTAS LOCA, DROGADA O QUE? He decidido que me voy a quedar aquí, con esta gente que parece muy amable – señalo a los cocinero que no estaban prestando ni un poco de atención.

- ¡No seas cobarde! Son sólo personas disfrazadas – la rubia no entendía como una mujer que le hacía cada noche 40 puntos a mujeres mucho más altas que ellas le podía tener miedo a los payasos

- NO SON PERSONAS QUINN…SON CUALQUIER COSA MENOS PERSONAS – respiró agitada

– ¿Cómo es que entonces no les tienes miedo a esos zombis esos de estúpido juego ese que juegas con Beth? – La rubia trataba de analizar a su chica.

–Primero que trata con respeto a Resident Evil y segundo que los zombis son muertos, los pa…pa…payaso están bien vivos y tienen una espeluznante sonrisa roja pero viven enojados y… y… y usan ropa gigantesca en donde pueden tener cualquier cosa – un escalofrío la invadió – y la forma en que hablan es la peor de todas es… es tenebroso. Si SEÑOR ESTÁ DECIDIDO ME QUEDO ACA – se sentó en una de las sillas libres – Dile a tu madre que me disculpe por tener una de mis manos en el pecho de su hija y la otra a punto de darle un orgasmo – ahora si los cocineros prestaron atención.

-¡RACHEL! – El color rojo últimamente era habitual en el rostro de la rubia – SALISMO YA MISMO DE AQUÍ – no esperó, agarró la mano de su novia y tiró con fuerza. Obviamente no pudo moverla mucho – Rach si no quieres volver a dormir en tu departamento empieza a caminar – la amenazó.

- Nunca me voy a casa, me quedo en la puerta hasta que Beth me abre y duermo en el sillón – le confesó. El miedo no la dejaba pensar.

- Sabía que la rata traicionera de mi hija tenía algo que ver en esto – Quinn lo sospechaba

-¡MAMI! – Hablando de rata traicionera – Tienes que venir a ayudarme, Nikki y las demás grandulonas están acaparando el trampolín – esta vez fue la pequeña la que empezó a tirar de su madre. Quinn se unió a la fuerza.

- ¿El trampolín está cerca de los payasos? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Está en la otra punta amor – le explicó paciente su novia – No tienes porque preocuparte – trató de calmarla.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Beth no entendía

- Quinn cierra esa hermosa y tentadora boca por fav…

- TU MADRE LE TIENE MIEDO A LOS PAYASOS – fue más fuerte que ella.

- ¿EN SERIO? – el cangurito no pudo disimular su mini sonrisa maligna. Miró a su mamá Quinn, la conexión Fabray fue automática.

- ¡GUARDA CON EL PAYASO! – Beth apuntaba por detrás de la morena.

Rachel salió tan rápido corriendo que las Fabray sólo pudieron ver el humo de su silueta como en los dibujos animados del coyote y del correcaminos. Ni siquiera los cocineros pudieron aguantar la carcajada – Vamos a buscarla cariño – fue lo último que pudo decir entre risas.

Beth se fue al trampolín y Quinn se fue con el grupo de sus amigos - ¿Alguien ha visto a Rachel? – preguntó apenas llegó cerca de la mesa.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tu mamá apenas volvió de buscarte se fue directo a la mesa de tragos? – Santana no podía dejar de preguntar - ¿Acaso tu y el bomboncito estaban haciendo algo indebido? O pero aun ¿Acaso estaban haciendo algo indebido sin invitarnos a mí y a Britt? – ¡Pero che! No dejaban pasar oportunidad.

- San no empieces – Y Quinn se distrajo. Las imágenes la volvían a invadir. Al parecer su morena, al asegurarse de que el trampolín estaba lejos de los payasos se puso a jugar con los chicos. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaba con los pequeños, la seguían como si fuera las ratas del flautista de Hamelin. Y el futuro se le vino encima.

- Q… es muy pronto y lo sabes – Santana otra vez entraba en su mente para leerla.

- Pero yo la amo San… La amo como nunca voy a amar a nadie más – le confesó – y se que ella siente lo mismo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos – siguió – Quiero decir… mírala – señaló a la morena que nuevamente era el piso de una montaña humana, pero esa vez era de niños – Es… es… maravillosa – no había otra palabra – no pudo evitar reírse cuando Rachel sacó a Nikki del trampolín a la fuerza - ¿Quieres ver algo gracioso San? – La latina asintió - ¡Disculpe señor payaso! – Quinn llamaba a uno de los hombres disfrazados que salían de la cocina.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita? – le preguntó muy atento el hombre.

- ¿Podría ir a decirle a esa morena que está con los chicos que necesito hablar con ella? – le señaló a Rachel.

- Por supuesto – siguió su camino.

- ¿Eso era lo gracioso Q? – la latina no tenía paciencia parece.

- Espera un momento. Tú sigue al payaso – le indicó.

Ambas vieron como el hombre llegaba por detrás de la morena y le tocaba el hombro… Pero lo siguiente no lo vieron venir, con un derechazo en la mandíbula Rachel noqueaba al payaso.

-¡RACHEL! – Quinn y varios más salieron corriendo a socorrer al desmayado.

- QUINN – la morena se escondía detrás de la espalda de su novia mientras Santana trataba de reanimar al payaso - Me quiso atacar – le contó.

- No te quiso atacar, yo lo mandé a que te buscara – no valía la pena mentir. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, sintió como su chica empezaba a temblar – Amor está desmayado, no te puede hacer nada – esto fue lo que pensó hasta que vio venir al resto de los payasos – Beth llévate a tu mami – le dijo a la niña. La pequeña agarró la mano de su madre y caminaron cerca de la mesa de las tartas.

Por suerte después de un rato el payaso despertó y Quinn, con una buena paga de por medio, dio por finalizada su actuación en la fiesta – Pufff – suspiró – menos mal que se fueron. No quiero más líos – les comentó a sus amigos.

- ¿Estás segura de que se acabaron los líos? – Mike señalaba la mesa de las tartas. Quinn pudo ver como NIkki y su hija sostenían a su novia por los brazos tratando de que no se le fuera encima a Tania.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – todo el grupo se traslado hasta el lugar.

- Rachel – Quinn se atravesaba en la vista de la morena – mírame – pidió – Rach… bebe… soy yo – la deportista miró a su novia – Tranquila – acarició su rostro.

Cuando sintieron que se relajó la dejaron.

- ¡ESA PERRA EMPEZÓ! – Nikki defendía a su amiga.

- Yo sólo dije la verdad. Beth tiene una sola madre que se llama Quinn – la rubia no sabía si calmar a su chica o a su hija.

- ¿PODEMOS IR A HABLAR ESTO LEJOS DE MIS TARTAS? –pedía la latina.

- Y esta salvaje – señalo a la morena – es mala influencia para la niña -Quinn podía sentir como su novia se tensaba de vuelta y avanzaba hacia la novia de Puck.

- Rach, no hagas nada por favor – le suplicó

- ¡CUIDADO LAS TARTAS! – que pesada

- Amor – la basquetbolista miró a los ojos verde – no voy a pegarle, sólo quiero hablar con ella – le dio un corto beso – Te lo prometo – Y Quinn la dejó pasar.

- Dime algo Tania… ¿tú sabes cuál es el color preferido de Beth? ¿Tú sabes porque usa un pijama distinto todos los días? ¿Sabes porque su cepillo de dientes tiene nombre? ¿Tienes idea porque ama los sábados a la tarde? ¿Acaso sabes porque cepilla su pelo todas las noches? ¿Acaso sabes algo de ella? – el silencio en el lugar era sepulcral. Todos estaban esperando las respuestas de Tania que nunca llegaron

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…

Rachel la interrumpió - El color preferido de Beth es el verde, porque ese el color de los ojos de su madre. Todos los días usa un pijama distinto porque tiene un corazón tan grande que no quiere que ninguno de ellos se sienta abandonado. Ama los sábados a la tarde desde que se enteró que ese es el momento en que juntan a Junior – el ya no tan pequeño hipopótamo que Rachel la había llevado a conocer – con otros hipopótamos y eso la pone feliz porque no le gusta que el hipopotámido esté sólo. Cepilla todas las noches su pelo porque lo hace al mismo tiempo con su madre y si hay algo que Beth ama es pasar tiempo con su mamá – Estoy segura de que cada uno de los oyentes estaba sonriendo - ¿Y sabes qué más se? – le preguntó sin esperar respuesta – SE QUE AMO A ESA NIÑA. Y SE QUE ELLA ME AMA A MI. YO LA ELEGI COMO MI HIJA Y ELLA COMO SU MAMA…

- Y NOS IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE PIENSES –agregó la pequeña.

- Ese es el vocabulario que tu le enseñas – le dijo la perra a Rachel para después dar media vuelta y empezar a irse ofendida. Santana respiraba aliviada.

- TANIA ESPERA – la jugadora estrella la frenaba.

- ¿Me quieres pedir disculpas imagino? – dijo cuando volvía

- No… pero no quiero que te vayas sin comer postre - ¡BUM! Tania comió postre, de hecho se comió una tarta entera en la cara.

-¡MIS TARTAS! – chilló la latina

- ¡Puck haz algo! – le exigió su novia, pero el chico no se movió – Bien… entonces lo voy a hacer yo – la chica agarró otra tarta y le apuntó a Rachel, pero la ágil deportista se agachó y la tarta fue a parar directo a su novio.

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE JUGAR CON LAS TAR… - ¡BUM! – Santana recibía un tartazo – BRITANNY – había sido su mismísima novia.

- Lo siento Sanny pero ya me tenías cansada – la bailarina defendía su acción.

- ¿De qué te ríes rubia hueca? – la abogada ya tenía un pastel apuntando a Quinn.

- NOOOOO – Rachel se interponía en el ataque recibiendo ella misma con su cara el postre.

- ¡ME SALVASTE! – la rubia trataba de limpiar la cara de su novia.

- De ese sí… pero de este no – ¡BUM! Judy le estampaba a su hija una tarta de frutillas.

-¡MAMA! – le reprochó la fotógrafa

- Fue por la imagen que tuve que ver en la cocina – claro y un tartazo lo cura todo.

- Oye cangurin – Rachel encontraba a su hija huyendo de la guerra de postres - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – ¡BUM! Ni Beth se salvaba.

- ¿Somos la familia más dulce o no? – preguntó la morena alzando a su hija para luego ir a buscar a Quinn. Cuando la encontró huyendo de su padre al cual le acababa de hacer probar el rigor de una tarta con Kiwi – Ven aquí rubia – la agarró por la cintura – LAS AMO CON TODA MI ALMA – les dijo para luego besar a Beth en la mejilla y luego en los labios a Quinn – mmm frutillas con crema.


	34. Chapter 34

Bueno me ha costado sacarlo a la luz pero lo logré. Le s dejo este humilde capitulo y como digo siempre espero que no se aburran. Y déjenme agregar que ya no me siento dueña de este fic, con su cariño se lo han hecho suyo. Se las/los quiere hermosos/as. Besototote

Descargo: Por una cuestión de mala suerte (o eso es lo que quiero creer yo) Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera mío en este momento estaría organizando una reunión de fanáticos para ir a protestar a Paraguay porque no soporto que le falten el respeto a la Democracia. (Nuevamente este descargo es personal)

Capitulo 34: Quiero todo

Casa Fabray – domingo en la mañana

La mañana siguiente del épico, inolvidable y empalagoso cumpleaños de Beth encontraba a Quinn en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con bandeja de desayuno en mano y admirando a la mujer que se encontraba en su cama. Ella quiso seguir moviéndose, lo intentó, pero ver a su novia durmiendo, boca abajo, abrazada a la almohada de Quinn y con su torso desnudo fue demasiado. Tuvo que detenerse y mirar cada parte de su chica para creer que era cierto, que su felicidad tenía una razón de ser, que su corazón latía por alguien que estaba ahí, que ella podía tocar, rozar, besar en cualquier momento. Quinn, ya lo había echo, su mente ya había avanzado al siguiente casillero. Ya no tenía las dudas o inseguridad que uno tiene en los primeros momentos de una relación, Quinn sabía que esa mujer, esa mujer que ella estaba mirando en este preciso momento, esa mujer era que ella quería a su lado, no por un tiempo, tampoco por el resto de su vida, sino por el resto de la eternidad. Quinn no quería reencarnar en otra vida sin saber que la morena iba a aparecer en ella de alguna forma. Si en su otra vida a la rubia le toca ser planta, Rachel tenía que ser su tierra. Si de repente la pica una araña que le da súper poderes y descubre que puede combatir el crimen haciéndose llamar Spiderman, pues entonces la deportista tenía que ser su Mary Jane. El caso es que no le importaba en que, ni como, ni cuando, pero Rachel tenía que estar en su vida. Una vida sin su morena no era vida.

Demás está decir que si su novia se reencarnara en algo, Quinn estaba segura que iba a ser en orgasmos. La gente de ese momento va a decir "tuve un Rachel" o "¡no sabes el multiRachel que me dio!" Porque su chica era jodidamente buena en la cama. Esa noche después de que Quinn logró convencer a su hija de que no era hora para que su otra madre le enseñara a andar en moto sino que era hora de dormir, la fotógrafa entró a su cuarto y no tuvo ni tiempo de desprenderse un botón. En fin una camisa menos. Pero esta vez no hubo encierros en el baño ni persecuciones por el departamento, Quinn dejó que la morena hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, porque sabía que ella iba a hacer con el cuerpo de la basquetbolista lo que ella quisiera, varias veces, incesantemente y con millones de sentimientos de por medio.

Un movimiento en la cama, sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Quinn veía como Rachel, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada ni abrir los ojos, buscaba con su brazo izquierdo a la rubia palmando el otro lado del colchón. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dejó la bandeja en uno de los mubles de la habitación y se fue directo a la cama. Así como en Bolivia existe "La ruta del Che", "La ruta Fabray" es el camino que va aseguir Quinn, beso por beso, hasta llegar a su perdición. Una vez que estuvo en los pies del mueble, se agacho silenciosamente y dejó un beso sobre el llamado talón de Aquiles de su chica.

- ¡Pero que…!- Rachel se asustó y trató de correr su pierna.

- ¡Shhhhh! – la fotógrafa calmaba a su chica mientras sostenía la pierna en su lugar – tranquila morena, que no soy ningún payaso – le dijo no pudiendo evitar que el próximo beso fuera con sonrisa incluida.

- No es gracioso – alcanzó a murmurar antes de sentir los labios de la artista en la parte de atrás de su rodilla.

- ¿Y si yo estuviera disfrazada de payasita? – Si a los que le tienen miedo a las alturas los hacen subir escaleras entonces tenía que haber una forma de que su novia enfrentara sus miedos. Mientras esperaba la respuesta seguía por su ruta que poco a poco se acercaba a terrenos peligrosos.

- Emsomssssjusustof – estoy casi segura de que nadie entendió lo que Rachel quiso decir.

- Bebe si le hablas a la almohada no puedo entender lo que dices – Era una forma linda de decir "no te entendí un carajo". Y para hacerla más linda aún la boca de Quinn llegaba justo por donde empezaba la única prenda de ropa que tenía puesta Rachel, que para desgracia de la fotógrafa tapada la cola de la morena.

Rachel giró su cabeza – Eso no es justo – ahora si se entendió.

- Imagina esto – con sus piernas colocadas una en cada lado de su chica estaba lista para plantear su situación – Tu estás sola en una habitación – se inclinó de tal forma que con sus dientes agarró la poco tela que cubría el trasero de Rachel, y yo diría que no sólo tela agarró, si no un poco de piel también.

La deportista le hizo saber que lo había sentido con un suave quejido – Sigue… sigue – pidió.

- ¿Con la situación o con la ruta? – preguntó la rubia haciéndose la inocente.

- Con las dos cosas… con todo… con lo que tú quieras – difícil decidirse.

Quinn sonreía – Tu estás sola en una habitación – dejo un suave beso en la parte que anteriormente había atacado – sin ningún lugar para donde huir – Esta vez no tubo tanta piedad, esta vez la tela pasó desapercibida y esta vez Quinn no frenó por el gemido de su chica, al contrario siguió subiendo – Y llegó yo… la payasita – su camino continuaba por la parte baja de su espalda. El mapa indicaba que tenía que recorrer toda la espina dorsal – No tengo zapatos grandes… estoy usando tacones – sus labios se posaron en el pequeño huequito que se dibujaba cuando la morena arqueaba la espalda - Mi pantalón es colorado, y está lleno de lunares negros – la rubia podía sentir con cada beso suaves temblores en el cuerpo de Rachel, aunque no estaba segura que los causaba - Pero no es grande ni tampoco suelto, al contrario, es bien ajustado a mi cuerpo…

- ¿Muy ajustado? – preguntó la deportista que ya estaba por morder la almohada

- Tan pero tan ajustado que – beso la parte de atrás de su cuello para luego ir a susurrarle directo a su oído – tan pero tan ajustado que la payasita no se pudo poner ropa interior – Quinn pudo sentir como la morena empezó a buscar el rose con el colchón asíque para evitarlo decidió sentarse en la espalda de su chica – Tienes que dejar que termine el relato – le advirtió.

- ¿Y en la parte de arriba? – en su cabeza la morena ya había armado la escena, ella también quería completarla.

- Dos tirantes – le dijo sin dudarlo mientras volvía a retomar su camino, que esta vez estaba marcado por el dibujo con tinta del brazo de su novia.

- ¿Y que más? – Preguntó curiosa, los payasos suelen tener esas horrendas camisas con grandes volados.

- Nada más – ya iba por la parte del bíceps marcado de la jugadora – sólo eso… dos tirantes cubriendo cada uno de mis pezones – la rubia volvió a sentir movimiento debajo de ella – si te sigues moviendo acá termina este viaje – le volvió a advertir – mira que todavía nos falta el otro lado de la ruta – Quinn ya había llegado a la mano Rachel, le tocaba besar cada uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Tienes pintura en la cara? – la morena quería terminar lo más pronto posible.

- Sólo protector labial sabor frutilla en la boca – le dijo para después agarrar el dedo meñique entre sus dientes.

- Mmm… frutilla… me encanta – se le hacia agua a la boca en realidad.

- Lo se – llegó al del medio, y le dedicó mucho más tiempo - ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué harías con esta payasita? – preguntó no sin antes terminar con su recorrido.

- Estás preguntando mal – afirmó Rachel

- ¿Preguntando mal? – la rubia repasó su pregunta en su mente y sabía que lo había hecho bien.

- Si – Quinn no supo como pero la morena se las arregló para darla vuelta y quedar ella encima – la pregunta es ¿Qué no le haría a la payasita? – Y bueno demás está decir que Quinn tuvo varios Rachel esa mañana.

…

- Te amo – le dijo la morena apoyada sobre su estómago mientras Quinn recorría el tatuaje con su dedo índice.

- ¿Mucho? – y seguimos jugando parece.

- Mas que Harry a Sally – se ve que las respuestas venían por el lado cinematográfico esta vez.

- ¿Y? – la rubia no podía despegar sus ojos del dibujo del brazo de su chica, le fascinaba.

- Mas que Jack a Rose – hizo referencia a Titanic

- Dime más – exigió

- Más que Edward a Bell – Gracias a Beth que la hace ver esas películas.

- Tienes que decir otra porque esa estuvo bastante floja – Quinn sabía que la había aprendido recientemente.

Rachel pensó – Más que la Bella a la Bestia – finalmente dijo.

- Tienes mucha práctica por delante – le dijo riendo mientras volvía su vista al tatuaje - ¿Sabes que eres mi obra de arte preferida cierto? – Si no fuera porque no le gusta compartirla con nadie, Quinn ya la habría enmarcado y la estaría exponiendo en una galería.

- ¿Inclusive las partes oscuras? – la morena aun no las aceptaba

- Bebe… ¿Puedes subir y dejarme mirar esos ojos que me tienen loca? – Pedía la artista logrando que la morena trepara prácticamente por ella hasta que quedaran sus miradas en el mismo nivel – Sobre todo esas partes. Esas partes te hicieron la mujer que eres hoy. Te hicieron mi mujer. CON ELLAS yo te amo más que lo que cualquier película romántica puede llegar a mostrar – ninguna de las dos parpadeo, simplemente se quedaron hipnotizadas una con la otra.

No duro mucho el trance, porque apenas sintieron la puerta abrirse ambas se separaron rápidamente, la morena alcanzó a cubrirlas a ambas con la sabana – Permiso ¿se puede? – Beth entraba a la pieza de su madre con una mano tapando sus ojos y la otra tapando los ojos de Puppy.

Las adultas se miraron y Quinn tuvo que preguntar – Cariño ¿porqué te tapas los ojos? – la rubia no entendía como su hija imaginaba que ella podía estar desnuda con Rachel en su cama. Ella había hablado con la pequeña de esas cosas, pero sólo la parte de la semillita, no la parte divertida.

- Porque mami Rach me dijo que a la habitación de mamá siempre es conveniente entrar así para evitar futuros traumas – a quien no le ha pasado – Para el resto de las habitaciones, hasta los doce, me tengo que cubrir los ojos porque puedo ver cosas que no me van a gustar ver hora pero que después si. Desde los doce a los quince tengo que seguir entrando con la mano en los ojos pero ya puedo espiar entre mis dedos – paró para respirar.

Menos mal que Rachel se había parado a buscar ropa para ella y para Quinn y que por eso estaba de espalda a su rubia, que si no, muere a miradas – ¿Y después de los quince? – vaya a saber cuantos gatos más va a matar esta mujer.

- Después de los quince se puede entrar sin taparse porque sino nos estamos perdiendo de lo bueno. – contesto la niña que parecía repetir las lecciones de Rachel como si las tuviera grabadas.

- ¿Rachel? – ups

- Cariño no se de donde saca esas cosas la niña te lo juro… - de alguna forma tenía que salvarse.

- Pero si me lo dijiste el otro día cuando te conté que había entrado al camarín de las modelos de mamá – Beth no se iba a hundir sin llevarse con ella a la morena.

- BUENO, LISTO. YA TE PUEDES SACAR LA MANO – le avisó ya vestida.

- ¿Desayunamos? – preguntó la niña con una risa maliciosa.

- Ven aquí rata traicionera – Rachel la fue a agarrar pero la niña rápidamente como buen cangurito salto a la cama seguida de Puppy por supuesto,

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ayuda! Quinn abrazó a su hija protegiéndola y Puppy le empezó a ladrar desde la cama a la deportista.

- Con que refugiándote en los brazos tu madre. Cobarde – la señalo - ¡Y tu! – Apunto al cachorro – Ya me vas a pedir que te defienda de nuevo de Lord Tugbigton – al parecer el gato de Britt cada vez que tenía oportunidad trataba de atacar a la mascota de Beth – Y tu – señalo a Quinn…

- ¿Algún problema? Mira que el sillón ya te debe estar extrañando – Quinn Fabray siempre tiene un as bajo la manga

- Ningún problema amor… voy a calentar el desayuno, ahora vengo – agarró la bandeja que había dejado Quinn y caminó hasta la puerta.

- ¡COBARDE! – le grito la pequeña antes de salir.

- Lección número… - ya ni se acordaba

- 63 – la ayudo la niña

- Lección 63: "cualquier cosa antes que el sillón" ¿Entendido? – preguntó.

- Entendido – afirmo el cangurito.

…

Desde que Rachel dormía en la casa de ellas, era una costumbre impuesta por Beth desayunar los domingos en la cama de sus madres. La pequeña amaba ese momento. Amaba poder sentarse sobres su mami Rach mientras su otra madre le hacía las tostadas.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir con los abuelos? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras terminaba su leche con chocolate.

- Porque esta noche vuelven a Ohio y quieren pasar tiempo contigo antes de irse – le explico la rubia mayor.

- Pero hoy íbamos a empezar a usar la moto… ¿Cierto mami? – la niña levantó la cabeza para mirar a su deportista madre.

- Eeeee – la mirada de Beth estaba haciendo imposible para la morena resistirse – Quinn yo creo que… - Ups mirada Mamá de cangurín mata mirada de cangurín.

- Escucha bicho bolita, la moto no se va a mover de ahí, podemos practicar cualquier día. En cambio a tus abuelos no los vas a ver hasta el próximo mes en el casamiento de Santana y Brittany – trató de hacerla razonar – Además… si vas con tus abuelos te dejo acompañarme el miércoles – anunció para sorpresa de Quinn que se limitó a levantar ambas cejas mirando como seguía la conversación entre su hija y a su novia.

- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó la niña excitada que al ver como su madre asentía se le colgó del cuello - ¡BIEEEENN! – y Quinn cada vez más intrigada.

- ¡Tiempo fuera! – vaya que se le había pegado el gesto. Las otras dos la miraron emocionadas – No necesito que me feliciten cada vez que me sale bien – les dijo – Me quieren explicar que ¿va a pasar el miércoles? ¿A dónde se supone que vas a dejar que te acompañe? – preguntó.

- El miércoles voy a hacerme el tatuaje de Beth – le contó en forma aburrida como si estuviera diciendo el servicio meteorológico.

- ¿PERDON? – No es que esa información le había aclarado mucho las cosas que digamos – ¿El tatuaje de Beth? – Quería respuestas.

- Es de Beth porque con ese dibujo la voy a reflejar en mi historia, si se puede decir así – aclaró.

Quinn no dijo nada. Se levantó y se metió en el baño. Rachel la siguió con la mirada, estas Fabray y sus pucheros la traían loca.

- Ve a cambiarte cangurín que enseguida van a llegar tus abuelos. ¿Te vas a llevar a Puppy? – le preguntó por las dudas antes de que alcanzara a salir de la habitación.

- La abuela Judy le dijo a mamá que si tenía que andar atenta a que yo no estuviera conquistando corazones por ahí, entonces no podía prestarle atención a un perro – lo increíble era con la naturalidad que lo decía la niña

- Oye… ¿Y tu porque te crees que mis padres nunca me compraron un perro? – una anécdota más

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Beth inocentemente.

- Porque cuando tenía un conejo se lo regale a la primera chica que me sonrió, cuando tuve un hámster se lo regale a la hija de mi mucama sólo porque me dijo bonita y el pobre canario salió disparando cuando le abrí la puerta de la jaulita porque una de mis amigovias pensaba que se veía triste encerrado – Rachel vio como su hija se había quedado pensando – Creo que es mejor que Puppy se quede con nosotras… ¡Anda! ¡Ve a cambiarte! – Le dio un empujoncito para sacarla de la pieza – De verdad tengo que empezar a callarme enfrente de la niña – se dijo a si misma antes de agarrar las cosas que habían utilizado para el desayuno y llevarlas a la cocina. Le iba a dar el tiempo de una ducha a su novia para luego hablar con ella.

Aun en casa Fabray - Media hora más tarde 

- ¿Vinieron mis padres a buscar a Beth? – preguntaba saliendo finalmente de su habitación. Se había tomado su tiempo, pero ya estaba duchada y lista para enfrentar a su novia. Lo había pensado, la iba a mirar directo a los ojos y le iba a preguntar directamente "Rachel ¿Hacia donde vamos?", Ni un titubeo, nada. Segura, como lo fue siempre, así como consiguió que todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies en la preparatoria, así como consiguió ser la mejor fotógrafa de New York. Así como una Fabray… por una Fabray nunca titubea… - DIOS MIO – era necesario que Rachel después de haberse duchado en el otro baño estuviera cambiándose en plena sala. ¿Qué era lo que Quinn tenía que decirle?

- Hace un rato nomás. Te dejaron saludos. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó mientras terminaba de ponerse la remera.

Quinn escucho "nos vamos" y salió del estado de shock – ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – La rubia no sabía que tenían planes.

- A caminar, al parque o a donde tu quieras. El día está hermoso – le estiró la mano esperando a que la fotógrafa la agarrara. Quinn no lo pensó dos veces. Ir de la mano de su novia era una de las cosas preferidas.

Por el parque

Habían tenido que esquivar a varios periodistas tomándose un que otro taxi y sabía que en el parque se iban a encontrar más pero eso no les importó - ¿Quieres decirme porque te pusiste así con lo del tatuaje? – Ya llevaban bastante tiempo esquivando el tema – Por favor no digas que nada, recuerda que aun espero que seas sincera conmigo – apeló a la promesa que se habían hecho.

Quinn frenó la caminata – Dijiste que yo iba a elegir tus otros tatuajes – lo dijo en voz baja casi avergonzada

- ¿Es eso? – Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No se a que le ves la parte graciosa – la rubia soltó la mano de su chica y retomo su andar, acelerando los pasos para alejarse de su novia.

- Pufff- la morena suspiró y empezó a seguir a su chica hasta que logró agarrarla de la cintura para frenarla y darla vuelta – No es gracioso, es tierno – le aclaró.

- Es tonto – Quinn empezaba a sonrojarse – Porque Beth es tu hija y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a elegir su tatuaje… quiero decir tu tatuaje… ¡O DIOS! El miércoles va a empezar a pedir para hacerse uno ella también – recién pensaba en las consecuencias colaterales.

- Por eso no te preocupe cariño, yo lo manejo – le aseguró Rachel – En cuanto a lo otro aun sigues teniendo el poder – la agarró de la mano para volver a moverse.

- ¿Poder sobre que? – De verdad que no entendía.

- Bueno Beth y el resto van a elegir el suyo, Pero tú eliges todos los demás – la morena trató de seguir caminando pero algo no la dejó. Voltio a ver y notó que Quinn la estaba mirando intensamente de una forma rara - ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella - ¿Te sientes bien? – insistió.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – necesitaba volverlo a escuchar.

- Te pregunté si te sentías bien… en serio cariño me preocupas – llevó su mano a la frente de su novia para comprobar su temperatura.

Quinn le sacó la mano suavemente y la tomó entre las suyas – Antes de eso – volvía a insistir.

Rachel se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta de su error – Eeee… bueno que… eee… que Beth puede elegir el suyo pero tu eliges el resto – trató de acomodar la respuesta.

- No fue así – a Quinn no se le pasaba una – Dilo exacto – presionó – Y no te atrevas a tratar de engañarme – el que avisa no traiciona dicen.

La deportista tomo aire "Que diosito me ayude" pensó – Dije que Beth y el resto van a elegir el suyo, Pero tú eliges todos los demás – inmediatamente esquivó la mirada de su chica.

- ¡Rachel mírame! – Ordenó, pero la morena se negó – Rach Mírame por favor – intentó hacerlo de forma suave pero tuvo los mismos resultados – Bebe… quiero ver esos hermosos ojos – nunca falla, inmediatamente los encontró - ¿Qué quieres decir con "el resto"? – el momento había llegado.

- Quinn perdona yo no quise…

- Contéstame por favor – fue más una suplica que una orden.

Y con esos ojos en frente Rachel no podía, simplemente no podía – El resto de nuestro hijos – soltó.

- ¿Tu… tu…quieres tener hijos… conmigo? – la rubia pensó que estaba soñando.

La morena no se pudo aguantar más, se soltó de su novia y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro nerviosa – SI. Si… yo se que es pronto, que recién llevamos meses de novia y que probablemente he dormido más veces en tu sillón que contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo – Rachel seguía moviéndose para todos lados, agitando sus brazos alterada mientras Quinn la miraba - Yo… Yo… Yo quiero todo contigo ¿Entiendes? Quiero vivir contigo, quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo. ¿Sabes cuantos pelotazos en la cara me he ligado en los entrenamientos porque me he quedado mirando a Beth jugar al costado de la cancha? Cientos Quinn, cientos. Y me he ligado cientos de gritos más de la coach sólo porque me quedó imaginando a seis o siete mini Quinn jugando con ella, no puedo evitarlo. Te amo y amarte es lo único que quiero seguir haciendo por el resto de mi vida – Se frenó para mirar a su chica, aunque no pudo sostener la mirada asíque eligió agachar la cabeza - Entiendo si quieres tomarte un tiempo de mi – susurró.

La basquetbolista pudo sentir como la rubia caminaba hacia ella y se frenaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, Rachel lo único que podía ver eran los pies de su novia. "Hasta sus pies son jodidamente sexi" pensó.

Quinn levantó la barbilla de su chica, se quedó mirando sus ojos por un segundo hasta que habló - ¿Seis o siete? ¿No te parece mucho? Yo creo que con Beth y con cinco más va a estar bien – sonrió.

La transformación de la cara de Rachel fue todo un espectáculo, de la mueca de dolor más triste a la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Agarró a su novia por la cintura y la levantó – TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO – gritaba sin dejar de besarla. No le importaba que en ese momento varias cámaras las apuntaran, no le importaba la gente que las miraba, no le importaba nada.

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por vivir juntas? – la rubia se animaba.

- Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo – fue todo lo que dijo la morena para volver a agarrar la mano de su chica y llevársela. ¿A dónde? No importaba. Lo importante era lo que llevaba en su mano.


	35. Chapter 35

He aquí un nuevo capitulo para mis fieles lectoras y porque no para alguna nueva que se sume. Espero que les guste y por supuesto que debo decirles que todos sus comentarios me derriten. Besotototes.

Descargo: Glee no es mío y si lo fuera en este momento estaría persiguiendo a Christopher Nolan para que me de una copia de la condena película de Batman: el caballero de la noche asciende. Que ya no la puedo esperar más che.

Capitulo 35: Miau Miau

En una boutique de New York – Miércoles a la tarde

- ¿Puedes calmarte por favor? – Quinn se había cansado de ver como su amiga se movía de un lado para el otro por toda la tienda.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Llevo horas tratando de buscar un lugar perfecto para la puta fiesta de fin de año de mi firma y al parecer ya es demasiado tarde para reservar cualquier lugar. Y por si fuera poco esta es la última prueba de mi vestido, del vestido que voy a estar usando para mi casamiento Q, ¡MI CASAMIENTO! ¡DIOS MIO ME VOY A CASAR! – Santana agarró una revista de novias que había por ahí y empezó a abanicarse.

- ¿Qué pasó con el lugar del año pasado? – Quinn se refería a la casa quinta que la latina había conseguido para la fiesta anterior.

- Al parecer el dueño tubo un problema con un camión – le dijo tratando de hacer una nueva llamada.

-¿Un problema con un camión? ¿Qué le pasó? – "The catkiller" ataca de nuevo.

- El camión se le puso adelante cuando el estaba cruzando la calle o algo así – la abogada le resto importancia.

-¡SANTANA! ¿Lo atropelló? – la rubia no podría creer la ligereza con la que su amiga trataba el tema.

- ¿Tu me viste cara de inspector de policía, forense o algo así? El asunto es que ahora tengo que encontrar otro lugar… podrías concentrarte en ayudarme. Tú tienes influencias – le recordó.

- Ya hablé con todos San. Es la Primer semana de vacaciones, todo el mundo usa sus campos. Me parece que es mejor que canceles la fiesta – le recomendó.

- ¿TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? – No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo – Quinn MI FIESTA es una de las más épicas de todo New York. Todos en el estudio esperan esta época del año solo porque saben que la grandiosa Santana López les va a cambiar su vida – Quinn giraba sus ojos ante lo que estaba diciendo la otra mujer – Hasta nuestros amigos me ruegan para estar en la lista – soltó.

- Eso fue solo una vez y fue porque el año pasado sacaste a Sam y a Mike porque los escuchaste hablando del trasero de Brittany – le recordó.

- No me lo recuerdes. Cada me que me acuerdo de la cara de babosos que tenían me dan ganas de… - se quedó pensando y al rato sacó su IPad.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Quinn

- Tachando al chino y a Ken de la lista de invitados – le dijo muy segura.

- ¡SANTANA! – Se levantó del sillón y le sacó el aparato – Deja eso ya. Además tú insististe en que Brittany fuera primero en la prueba – al parecer todo había sucedido en medio de la "prueba de la Santísima Trinidad".

- Pero nunca pensé que iban a fallar en el primer obstáculo – Y se equivocó. Ambos chicos apenas vieron a la bailarina en bikini se quedaron clavados a ella.

- Nunca nadie pasa el primer obstáculo San – ambas se rieron al recordarlo. La prueba de la Santísima Trinidad consistía en que Quinn, Santana y Brittany, se dejaban ver en situaciones "inapropiadas" por así decirlo frente a alguno de los novios o novias que estaba siendo testeado, en bikini, en ropa interior, con muy poca ropa, en fin, se mostraban de forma sexy según el terreno en que se encontraban. Una por una iba desfilando frente a sus victimas. Si el juez, que podía ser Tina o Mercedes, notaba que la chica era acosada a miradas, la victima perdía la prueba, sino, hacía alguna seña para que pasara la próxima distracción, la próxima prueba por así decirlo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Finn? – le preguntó la latina a su amiga. Se ve que la prueba de la Santísima Trinidad databa desde preparatoria. – No logró llegar ni hasta que Britt se sacará el short – Finn había sido el primero, el conejillo de India del invento de Santana para medir la fidelidad mental del novio de Quinn en ese momento.

- Si bueno el no era precisamente bueno en resistir a las tentaciones, y menos en lo que aguantar se trata – Quinn siempre supo que Finn iba a fallar la prueba – No se que tanto te ríes, si cuando Puck estuvo de novio contigo tampoco logró mucho. Basto con que Brittany quedara en corpiño para que Puck quisiera meterse en sus pantalones - De la bailarina no pasaban.

- ¿Y Sara? – Santana empezó a reír – por poco y se devora a mi novia en la piscina – la modelo tampoco lo había logrado.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que cuando se lo hicimos a Brittany y yo fui el primer obstáculo, lo único que tuve que hacer fue mirarla fijamente? – La bailarina fue una de las presas más fáciles del juego.

- Espérate a que le toque al bomboncito – le advirtió.

- Todavía no es necesario, yo voy a decidir cuando – anunció mientras ojeaba una de las revistas.

- Hablando del bomboncito… ¿Terminaron con la mudanza? – por lo menos el tema había tranquilizado a su amiga.

- Sip – Contestó sin dejar de ojear la revista - Después de que logre que echarlos a todos ustedes para que dejaran de molestar a Rachel - Quinn va a recordar el día de la mudanza como el día que quiso tirar a todos sus amigos por la escalera.

- Oye no fue culpa nuestra. ¿Era necesario que el bombón tuviera que usar esa ropa? – Rachel se había puesto la ropa más vieja que tenía porque sabía que iba a terminar toda manchada y sucia de tanto cargar cosas. El tema es que la ropa vieja consistía en un Jean extremadamente roto que dejaban ver la ropa interior de la morena y en una remera, que apenas Rachel sintió que la empezaba a estorbar se la sacó. Por supuesto que ese look no duró mucho tiempo, al segundo comentario de Santana acerca del estómago de su novia Quinn mandó a la morena a cambiarse. Obviamente tampoco duraron sus amigos mucho tiempo.

- Me imagino que estrenaron el colchón nuevo – le dijo pícaramente.

- Yo si… pero Rachel estrenó el sofá nuevo. Menos más que elegimos uno más grande porque si cada vez que mi novia duerma ahí Beth y el cachorro se le van a unir, a medida que mi hija crezca no van a dormir muy bien que digamos – creo que esa fue la intención del cambio de sofá.

- ¿Y ahora que hizo? – preguntó la latina.

- Pregunta mejor ¿Qué no hizo? La lista de Beth en la nevera es interminable. Así es, la niña llevaba un registro de los errores de sus madres. Era una hoja larga que Beth había dividido con una línea, en un lado decía Mamí Rachel y en el Mamá Quinn. La diferencia era que la morena tenía casi lleno su lado mientras que el de la rubia estaba vacío. La pequeña la llamaba "la lista del sillón"

- A ver… Primero resulta que en una de las tantas cajas que formaban parte de la mudanza encontré unas cuantas cositas que según mi novia se había olvidado que las tenía – Pobre Rachel no se salvaba de ninguna.

- ¿Revistas o videos? – Mientras hacía las preguntas Santana se había puesto a probarse la ropa del local. Tenían que esperar a que la modista apareciera con sus vestidos.

- Videos… ¿Qué te parece este vestido? – Quinn también se probaba ropa.

- No me gusta el color… ¿Jessica Larsson de nuevo? - desaprobaba el vestido y al mismo tiempo preguntaba acerca de los videos.

- No, esta vez eran caseros… así que su destino inmediato fue la hoguera – gran fogata gran en la cocina de Quinn Fabray - ¿Puedes dejar de imaginarte a mi novia y pasarme esa camisa? – la rubia ya había visto la cara de su amiga.

- Toma… ¿Qué más hizo? – Santana calculó que una noche en el sofá equivalía a dos o tres errores en la lista más o menos.

- Ponerse del lado de Beth – contestó. Cuando vio que la latina quería una respuesta más larga continuó – Puck quiere que Beth pase una semana de las vacaciones con el en Los Ángeles. Y por supuesto que mi hija no quiere saber nada con ver a Tania – nadie quería saber nada con la perra en realidad – Y tampoco ayuda a que ella y mi novia tengan miles de cosas planeadas para las vacaciones – terminó su explicación.

- Aun no entiendo porque el boboncito fue al sillón por esto – insistió la abogada

- Es que cuando estaba a dos palabras de convencer a mi hija, llega Rachel y le anuncia, así como si nada, que esa misma semana se la va a llevar con ella a sus partidos. Por ende se armó una enorme discusión y por ende mi novia terminó en el sofá y por ende mi hija también – No había nada más que explicar.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – en algo tenía que haber terminado

- Nada. Cuando desperté esta mañana Rachel se había ido a correr y mi hija no me hablaba – El tratamiento del silencio era muy común entre las Fabray.

-Disculpen – una mujer que parecía muy estresada hacía acto de presencia entre las amigas. Imposible no estar estresada cuando se es la modista de Santana López y Brittany Pierce.

- Señora Jackson llega media hora tarde – atacó Santana.

- Lo siento pero no fue culpa mía, su prometida y sus otras amigas no dejaban de hablar en ningún momento – La señora Jackson había estado haciéndole la última prueba de vestidos a la otra novia y a sus damas de honor, Tina y Mercedes. Quinn y Beth eran las de Santana – Cuando por fin pude hacer que la señorita Pierce entrara al vestidor para medirse el vestido a la señorita Jones se le ocurrió mostrarle una foto de una tal Rachel en su celular y…

- ¿Qué DIJO? ¿UNA FOTO DE QUIEN?... – aparentemente la modista no conocía las internas del grupo.

- De una tal Rachel – contestó sorprendida la mujer mayor – Como sea ya estoy aquí podemos empezar con ustedes… ¿Y donde está la encantadora de su hija señorita Fabray? – al parecer Beth ya había desplegados sus encantos con la modista.

Quinn no contestó porque apenas escucho lo de la foto agarró su celular para llamar a Mercedes. Sabía que se trataban fotos del día de la mudanza.

- Podemos empezar con el mió, la ratita va a llegar en un rato – De hecho dependía de cuanto demorara el tatuaje de la morena – Y de aquí que Quinn convenza a Mercedes de borrar esas fotos puede pasar cualquier cosa – Sólo Dios lo sabe.

- Bueno entonces aquí tienes tu vestido. Voy a entrar contigo para ayudarte y ver los ajustes de último momento que haya que hacer- la mujer empujaba a Santana hacía el vestidor, cuanto antes terminara con esta pareja mejor.

- No es negociable y punto. Eliminas esas fotos ya mismo de tu celular o te olvida de que voy a hacer las fotos de tu álbum… ¿Cómo que puedes conseguir otro fotógrafo y más barato?... Mercedes… Hola… Hola… Me cortó – Quinn le hablaba a una de las empleadas de la tienda que por no ser descortés se quedó escuchándola - ¿Puedes creerlo? Me cortó – la chica negó con su cabeza – ¿Puedes traernos un cortado y un café negro por favor? – le pidió a la misma empleada que sin titubear se fue rápido a cumplir con el deseo de su cliente.

Quinn se sentó a esperar que su amiga saliera para mostrarle el vestido cuando de repente se le apagó la luz. Una mano chica tapaba su ojo derecho y otra un poco más grande su ojo izquierdo – Si adivinas quienes somos te ganas un premio – dijo una voz de niña.

- Dos premios – agregó una voz distinta.

- Déjenme adivinar – Quinn hizo como que pensaba – Mi hija no puede ser porque no me habla desde anoche y mi novia tampoco porque ni siquiera me dio un beso de buenos días… asi que tienen que ser mi amante y mi hija no reconocida – apenas terminó de decirlo ambas manos la habían soltado

- ¿Cuál amante? – pregunto Rachel

- ¿Cuál hija no reconocida? – preguntó Beth

Cuando la rubia mayor pudo ver ambas caras no pudo evitar empezar a reírse – jajajaja deberían ver sus caras – la fotógrafa no podía parar.

- No es gracioso – le dijo su novia cruzándose de brazos.

- Para nada – su hija imitó el gesto de la morena.

- Ya, ya dejen de hacer pucheros y denme mis premios – ordenó la rubia.

La pequeña fue la primera en acercarse con una tarjeta que se ve que había echo en el colegio. Claramente se podía leer la palabra "perdón en ella – Perdona mamá. Si voy a ir con papá y prometo tratar de no hacerle tanto la vida imposible a la perra digo a Tania – lo dijo todo en una voz que era imposible negarse.

- Estás perdonada carió. Y te autorizo a que le hagas a Tania todo lo que quieras – Su hija sonrió y si su hija sonreía todo estaba bien - ¿El otro regalo? – ahora miró a la morena.

- Toma – le entregó también una tarjeta que decía "perdón". Se ve que esto había sido planeado – Amor quiero pedirte perdón por usar actrices secundarias en mis películas, de ahora en más tu vas a ser la protagonista de ellas – Fue lo mejor con que pudo salir.

- ¿Qué películas? – preguntó la niña inocentemente.

- Ninguna cariño ninguna es sólo que…

De repente Quinn sintió un profundo silencio y levantó su cara para encontrase con su chica mirando en dirección a los vestidores - ¿Qué pasa? – y tuvo su respuesta cuando se giró y encontró a su amiga vestida de novia esperando la aprobación de sus amigas.

- Santana – notó Rachel – Estás… estás… – comenzó a decir.

- Hermosa – terminó Quinn

- Tía San cásate conmigo – la pequeña hizo reír a las mayores.

- Tranquila tigrecito, no quieres dejar a tu otra tía sin novia ¿o si? - Rachel calmaba a la mini bestia – Pero en serio San – se acercó a la latina – Brittany no va a poder ni pronunciar "si acepto" cuando de vea así – le dijo.

- ¡Luzco genial! – Esta es la Santana que todos conocemos.

- ¿Podemos seguir con los demás vestidos? – Preguntó la modista – Veo que la pequeña ya está aquí.

- Un momento Señora Jackson – pidió la artista – Quiero verlo – se dirigió a Rachel

- ¿Qué cosa cariño? – sabía a que se refería pero le gustaba ver a su novia ansiosa.

- Quiero ver el tatuaje. Me dijeron que era una sorpresa, pues bien ya es hora – presionó.

- A mi no me interesa el tatuaje pero si el bomboncito se saca esta bien por mi – confesó la latina ganándose una mirada de reproche de su dama de honor.

- Ven conmigo – Quinn agarró la mano de la morena y se metieron en un vestidor.

Apenas entraron cerró la puerta y acto seguido empezó a desnudar a su chica - ¿No estarás muy desesperada amor? – bromeó la morena mientras subís sus brazos para ayudar a su novia.

- Date la vuelta por favor – pidió no tan amablemente.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo antes? – preguntó la deportista.

- ¿Qué? – repreguntó resignada. Quinn no aguantaba más, llevaba días pensando en su parte del dibujo de la morena y no se le ocurría nada que valiera la pena. Quería saber que era lo que su hija había demandado.

- Esto – Rachel apretó contra una de las paredes del vestidor a su rubia y la besó. De alguna forma la tenía que calmar.

- ESPERO QUE ESE GOLPE NO QUIERA DECIR QUE ESTAN TENIENDO SEXO EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE YO ME TENGO QUE CAMBIAR PORQUE SINO LO MINIMO QUE PUEDEN HACER ES INVITARME – sintieron a Santana gritar.

Rachel se separó de su novia – NO PUEDO CREER QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ESO CON TU VESTIDO DE CASAMIENTO BLANCO PUESTO - le contestó a la latina

- Rachel – Quinn la llamaba.

- Dime amor – contestó

- Bésame de nuevo – ordenó

- Con mucho gusto – con demasiado gusto.

- ¿Irán a demorar mucho? – Preguntaba la modista – tengo otros clientes – le dijo a Santana.

- Señora Jackson ¿sabe como le dicen a la morena esa? – La mujer negó – Le dicen la bestia, asíque imagínese cuanto tiempo van a estar adentro. Yo que usted tomo asiento como la niña – señaló a Beth sentada en uno de los sillones de la tienda.

- Todo sea por el dinero – oyó decir a la señora la abogada.

…

- ¡Guau! Debo admitir que por más que ame tus sonidos, el sexo silencioso entra como uno de mis favoritos también – confesó Rachel abrazando a su novia.

- Tú eres mi favorita – aclaró Quinn.

- Tu única, que es distinto – corrigió.

Quinn la besó – Bebe….Quiero ver el tatuaje por favor – ya no tenía fuerzas para exigir.

Rachel la miró por unos segundos para luego darse vuelta – Vas a tener que ayudarme con el vendaje amor – le dijo

La rubia se acercó y poco a poco fue corriendo la tela que cubría el dibujo – No lo puedo creer… es… es…

- Uno… el hipopótamo. Hasta lo tuvimos que llevar de modelo – le contó - ¿Y bien? – necesita la aprobación de su chica.

- Es perfecto. Es mi hija – y tenía razón el tatuaje gritaba Beth por donde lo miraras.

- Lo se y fue idea de ella ¿puedes creerlo?... Gracias por darme una hija tan maravillosa – la basquetbolista se volvía a acercar a Quinn

- PUEDEN PARAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. TENGO HAMBRE Y ENCIMA AHORA TENEMOS QUE DESPERTAR A LA SEÑORA JACKSON – al parecer la mujer había encontrado muy cómodo el sillón.

Rachel salió para encontrarse a la latina zamarreando a la modista - ¿Fue un sueño o todavía estoy con la latina loca y sus amigas sexopatas? – se despertaba

- Todavía está con nosotras – le comunicó Santana – Quinn y Beth están esperándola en el vestidor hace media hora – mentía.

- DIOS MIO – la mujer se levantó rápidamente, agarró los dos vestidos y se metió en el vestidor.

- Oye bomboncito – Santana llamaba la atención de la deportista – con que videos caseros… – le insinuó.

- No te esfuerces en bromear con eso Santana que ya Britt se encargó de mostrarme los videitos caseros de ustedes dos que tiene en su celular – realmente el futuro matrimonio no tenía poder moral para burlarse de nadie.

-¿QUE? – la latina se iba a quedar viuda antes de llegar al altar.

- Sip… y no sólo a mi… sino a todo el resto del grupo también. Al parecer Brittany está muy orgullosa de tu performance – Rachel tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la cara de pánico que tenía la otra mujer – Déjame decirte que la parte que más me gusto es cuando juegan a ser el Señor y la Señora Tugbigton… ¿Cómo es que le dices? – Rachel no se podía acordar de la línea de su amiga en la película – Britt te dice "Señor T ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" – La morena trataba de imitar la voz de la bailarina – Y tú le contestas… ¿cómo era? – De verdad que no se acordaba.

- Cállate Berry. No se de lo que estás hablando – se defendía la latina.

Rachel iba hasta la puerta del vestidor y golpeaba – ¿AMOR QUE LE CONTESTA EL SEÑOR TUGBIGTON A SU SEÑORA? – le preguntó a su novia en clave.

- VINE A QUE ME FROTEN LA BARRIGUITA MIAU MIAU MIAU – le contestó la rubia.

- ¡DIOS MIO! VOY A MATAR A BRITTANY - ya sentada se agarraba la cabeza.

- Tranquila San – Rachel le daba palmaditas en la espalda – A mi me tocó una payasita – confesó.

La abogada levantó la cabeza sorprendida - ¿Pudiste hacerlo? – Santana sabía del miedo de la morena.

- ¿Tu crees que me importó? Si Quinn quiere payasita yo aprendo malabares… Si Quinn quiere perrito, me compro la correa, si Quinn quiere policía me pongo el uniforme y si Quinn quiere gatito yo dejo que me froten la barriguita MIAU MIAU MIAU – Rachel no la pudo dejar pasar

- ERES UNA IDIOTA – la latina empezó a golpear a la jugadora con un almohadón.

- EPA EPA… TRANQUILA TIGRE… O DEBO DECIR GATITO JAJAJA – Rachel se tuvo que proteger del ataque furioso de Santana.

- Pueden dejar de pelear y prestarnos atención – Beth se quejaba por la falta de atención.

Rachel se había quedado sin palabras. Allí estaban su novia y su hija agarradas de la mano luciendo más lindas que nunca - ¡PUM!- almohadonzazo - ¿Qué haces? – le reprochó a la latina.

- Nunca bajes tu guardia bomboncito – le advirtió.

Rachel la ignoró y se fue a parar delante de sus dos mujeres – Debo estar en el cielo porque sólo estoy viendo ángeles – les susurró logrando que la pequeña de la vergüenza se escondiera detrás de su mamá. La morena se agachó para poder hablarle a su hija – Osito Pooh eres la niña más hermosa que he visto. Estas echa una princesita – si su madre era la reina ella podía ser princesa tranquilamente. Después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija se paró para mirar directo a los ojos de Quinn – Cuando pienso que no puedes ponerte más hermosa, cada día te superas – el color rojo de su novia la derretía. Se acercó al oído de la rubia y le susurró - ¿Quieres apostar a ver cuanto te va a durar ese vestido puesto? – Cual de las dos Fabray estaba más colorada.

- Bueno mi trabajo aquí está listo – la modista había tenido suficiente por el día – Nos vemos el día de la boda – sin mirar para atrás salió lo más rápido que pudo del local.

- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que estás tres hermosas mujeres me dejarán que las invite a comer algo? – preguntó Rachel.

- Prepara la billetera bomboncito porque vas a pagar hasta la comida para llevar que voy a pedir para Britt – le dijo Santana saliendo. Al parecer aun estaba ofendida.

- ¿Necesitan que les haga poner la alfombra real? – les preguntó a sus rubias que recién estaban recuperando su color normal. Ambas sonrieron. Era increíble el efecto que tenía Rachel en las Fabray.

En uno de los lugares para comer preferidos de Beth

- ¿Entonces yo puedo estar en las dos despedidas de soltera cierto? – La morena preguntaba para estar segura - Digo como Tina y Mercedes se quedan con Britt en la tuya y Quinn se queda contigo en la de Britt yo puedo asistir a las dos ¿correcto? – necesitaba la confirmación.

- No te emociones tanto que en la de Brittany va a estar su madre, su tía, sus hermanas y hasta el maldito lord vaquintong asíque no creo que sea algo muy divertido...

- San creo que está sonando tu celular – le informó la rubia mayor.

- Espero que sea la confirmación del último lugar que me queda. Oren por mi – les pidió antes de levantarse de la mesa para atender.

- ¿De que habla? – preguntaba Rachel mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la, ya dormida encima suyo, Beth

- No puede conseguir un lugar para la fiesta que organiza todos los años para la gente de su firma – le explicó – El señor que le alquiló su casa de campo el año anterior al parecer falleció – dejó un corto beso en los labios de su chica – Te amo – aprovechó para decirle. Desde que Rachel le contó la razón de porque necesitaba estar tocándola todo el tiempo Quinn no dudaba ni un segundo en mover la silla de ella para sentarse cerca de la morena. Le encantaba sentir que por alguna parte de sus cuerpos estaban conectadas. Y así estaban ahora, Beth arriba de Rachel y la deportista con una mano en la pierna de su novia.

- ¡Maldición! Voy a tener que cancelar "La Sanparty" – Santana le pone nombre a todo – Los del estudio me van a odiar. La mayoría de las secretarias confía en mi fiesta para poder acostarse con alguno de los socios de la firma y asegurarse su futuro chantajeándolos ¿Se dan cuenta la responsabilidad que siento en este momento? – La latina apoyó su frente en la mesa – los chismes de mi fiesta duran todo el año ¿Y ahora de que se va a hablar? ¿De trabajo? Va ser el estudio más aburrido de todos – Quinn giró sus ojos ante el dramatismo de su amiga.

- ¿San exactamente que necesitas? – le preguntó la morena.

- Espacio para una fiesta. Y si es al aire libre mejor. Pero no te hagas problema, ya mismo cancelo todas las invitaciones. Voy a ser la más odiada en la oficina y…

- Yo puedo ayudarte – le dijo Rachel sin más preámbulos.

Ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda alquilarme un lugar así? – la voz de Santana sonaba emocionada, volvía a recuperar su entusiasmo.

- Bueno no exactamente eso. Eeee… mis padres tienen…tenían, porque bueno se supone que ahora es mío, una pequeño lugar a las afueras de New York que creo que te va a servir – a Quinn le pareció que no estaba todo bien en la cara de su chica. Santana sintió lo mismo.

- Oye bombón… no te preocupes, después de todo, ya todos me odian en la oficina asíque no creo que…

- Hace mucho que no voy pero con un par de llamadas puedo tener todo listo. Además ya es hora de que vuelva – afirmó no muy convencida.

- ¿Estás segura amor? – Quinn estaba preocupada.

- Si… creo que si – es hora de enfrentar el pasado Rachel Berry.


	36. Chapter 36

Aquí dejo un humilde capitulo más. Expreso mi enorme admiración por todas/os aquellos que se toman un segundo para leer, comentar o lo que sea, de verdad, me dan mucho cariño. A partir de ahora vuelven las actualizaciones diarias por un tiempo al menos. Besototote y abrazo vitual.

Descargo: Una vez más declaro que Glee no me pertenece y también declaro que si me perteneciera en este momento estaría en Londres... ¿Estos chicos no saben que existen otras ciudades che?

Capitulo 36: "La pequeña casa de mis padres"

- ¿Estás segura de que es aquí Q? – Santana sólo veía una larga pared de altos arbustos que se separaba por un gigantesco portón negro.

- Estoy tratando de comunicarme con el número que me dio Rachel – contestó la rubia desde su asiento.

Desde que Rachel le ofreció la "pequeña casa de campo" de sus padres a la latina para que organizara su fiesta había pasado una semana, una semana en la que Quinn se replanteo varias y seguidas veces empezar a buscar nuevos amigos ¿Porqué? Preguntarán ustedes… Bueno por empezar apenas Santana se encargó de esparcir la noticia entres sus amigos, a Brittany no se le ocurrió mejor idea que alargar la estadía fuera de la ciudad por un par de días más, a lo que su prometida como siempre no se pudo resistir alegando que les haría bien un tiempo lejos del ajetreo de los preparativos de la boda y más aun lejos de sus respectivos padres que las estaban volviendo loca. Y por si esto fuera poco, sin que Quinn pudiera hacer algo al respecto, las otras dos parejas ya se habían sumado al entusiasmo de las mini vacaciones y tanto las futuras esposas como los Chang y Samcedes ya habían planeado todo un itinerario de viaje. Para cuando Quinn pudo frenar a sus amigos y mirar a su novia buscando algún tipo de autorización la morena lo único que dijo fue "Salgo un rato en la moto" para dejarlos a todos callados porque todos en el grupo sabían lo que eso se significaba, el salgo un rato en la moto era el equivalente a "Algo me esta jodiendo la vida, necesito estar sola". Para seguir agregando razones a favor del cambio de amigos, antes de que Rachel volviera, a Mike se le escapó lo del viaje frente a Beth haciendo que ya no fueran seis adultos entusiasmados, sino que también se le agregaba una niña que estuvo una hora o más arrodillada rogándole a su madre Quinn para que llamara a su padre y atrasará su viaje a Los Ángeles para después de que volvieran de sus cuatro días de vacaciones en la que la niña llamaba "la casa de sus abuelos". Y la frutilla del postre fue que la deportista entrara a la sala un minuto después justo cuando Santana y Sam sacaban las valijas de Quinn y empezaban a discutir sobre quien se quedaba con la más grande. Si Quinn definitivamente tenía que encontrar nuevos amigos. No tenían que ser adinerados, ni graciosos, ni lindos, ni nada en especial, simplemente tenían que saber cerrar sus bocotas, eso era lo único que la fotógrafa pedía.

Todo terminó en dos coches viajando a las afueras de New York, en uno de los cuales iba Quinn con el futuro matrimonio, su hija durmiendo y un perro muy pero muy inquieto. La rubia estaba preocupada porque el vuelo de su chica desde Minnesota se había demorado y la morena decidió que lo mejor iba a ser que se encontraran en el destino vacacional y ahora mismo estaban enfrente de un gran y lujoso portón preguntándose donde carajo habían llegado con las miles de indicaciones que Rachel les tuvo que dar.

- ¿Señora Wilson? – Quinn escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea y supuso que era la señora que le había indicado su novia – Soy Quinn Fabray… si, si la novia de Rachel… Eeee creo que nos hemos perdido porque… ¿Qué nos está viendo por la cámara? – La rubia empezó a inspeccionar la puerta hasta que dio con el aparato que supuso ella debía ser la cámara porque tenía una luz roja titilando – Bueno, lo esperamos – Miró a sus amigos – Ya nos habían visto por la cámara, su esposo está viniendo hacia acá – les informó.

- ¿Creen que podremos ver el lago? – preguntó Mercedes que ya en el camino había podido ver un lago rodeando el lugar a lo lejos.

- Yo lo único que espero es que no tengamos que compartir habitaciones porque tengo que aprovechar los últimos días de sexo que me quedan antes de que mis padres y mis suegros invadan mi casa – sólo dos semanas faltaban para su casamiento y Santana sabía que se le venía una prueba de fuego. Si aguantar a sus padres ya era toda una odisea, aguantar a sus padres Y a sus suegros era casi una misión imposible.

- Así tengamos que dormir en carpa, quiero estar lo más lejos de Santana y su deseo sexual – pedía Tina.

- Yo también, todavía no puedo superar lo de las últimas vacaciones – agregaba Mercedes.

- Oye eso fue sólo una vez y fue un sueño, no tenía control sobre mis manos. Pensaba que eras Brittany – se defendió la latina.

- Después de ese día nunca más pude mirarte de la misma forma – le dijo Sam.

- Ni yo. Si no te despertamos a tiempo por poco no empiezas a sobarte contra nuestras novias – lo apoyó Mike.

- Ustedes dos mejor se callan que todavía tienen el trasero de mi novia pegado en su retina – los acusó la abogada.

- No sabemos de que hablas – Mike se desentendía de la situación

- ¿No? ¿Me vas a negar que no se acuerdan del diminuto bikini amarillo de Brittany? – le preguntó.

- No era amarillo era celeste y…

-¡SAM! – lo retó su novia.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera hacerlos callar las puertas del portón se empezaron a abrir. Cuando terminó de abrirse lo único que los chicos veían era un camino asfaltado cuyo perímetro estaba perfectamente delineado con altos pinos y en ambos costados del camino solo se podía ver verde, kilómetros y kilómetros de campo adornado con todo tipo de árboles, arbustos, rosales, y todo tipo de otras plantas bien cuidadas - ¡BIENVENIDOS! – Los saludo un hombre que sonaba muy entusiasmado – Disculpen la demora. Pero el otro cuatriciclo no quería arrancar asíque me tuve que cambiar a este – el señor le daba unos golpecitos a el transporte en el que estaba sentado – Les podría haber abierto desde casa pero la señorita Rachel me pidió que por ser su primera vez los viniera a acompañar – contó el hombre mientras se bajaba de la moto y empezaba a caminar hasta el grupo

- Mucho gusto – la rubia estiró su mano para saludar al hombre - yo soy Quinn Fabray y usted debe ser…

– Jack Wilson. El afortunado cuidador de este maravilloso lugar – le estrechó la mano a Quinn – Aunque me pueden decir Jack solamente – les aclaró - Déjeme decirle Señorita Fabray…

- Llámeme Quinn por favor – le pidió la fotógrafa.

- Muy bien. Déjeme decirle Quinn que la Señorita Rachel no se equivoco cuando me dijo que usted era dueña de una belleza inhumana. Creo que las palabras exactas fueron "Jack cuando la veas vas a creer que hay vida en otro planetas, porque Quinn no es un ser humano es una Diosa que llegó a este mundo para conquistarlo con su belleza"- Recitó las palabras de la morena tal cual las había dicho. Demás está decir que el color rojo de Quinn duró hasta que el hombre saludó a todos sus amigos. – Pensé que la hija de la señorita Rachel venía con ustedes – dijo algo desilusionado – A mi esposa y a mi nos hacia mucha ilusión conocerla – explicó – Cuando no nos habla de usted, nos habla de ella – le contó.

- No se preocupe que la va a conocer – se apuró a decirle la madre – sólo que se quedo dormida en el coche – Era algo que le pasaba seguido.

- ¿Cuánto más tenemos que andar para llegar a la casa de los Berry? - le preguntó Santana interrumpiendo la conversación

El hombre miró a la latina desconcertado – No estoy seguro de entender lo que pregunta Señorita… – aprenderse tantos nombres de entrada no iba a ser fácil para el hombre mayor

- ¿Cuántas casas tenemos que pasar para llegar a la de Rachel? – rearmo su pregunta

- Eeee… Usted ya está en la casa… si es eso lo que pregunta – Todo este terreno es Berry – el hombre señaló el lugar con sus brazos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. - Si me acompañan los guíos hasta la residencia – El hombre se volvió a subir al cuatriciclo y esperó a que los chicos arrancaran los autos para empezar a guiarlos.

- Beth – Quinn trataba de despertar a su niña – cariño despierta – era casi imposible y si lo lograba luego tenía que lidiar todo el día con el mal humor de su hija definitivamente eso era algo heredado de Quinn

- ¡DIOS MIO Y TODO LOS SANTOS! – y lo que no pudo lograr la fotógrafa lo logró Santana con un grito, la pequeña se despertó de un salto.

- ¡SANTANA! – la reto su amiga que tuvo que ponerse a calmar a su hija.

- Lo siento Q… pero ¿has visto este lugar? ¡ES UNA PUTA MANSIÓN!– una vez que llegaron al final del camino asfaltado pudieron ver una enorme casa de dos plantas con un parque hermoso por todo su alrededor. En la parte oeste se podía ver una piscina y en el otro costado un muelle de madera como en las películas, que llevaba obviamente al lago

– TIENE SU PROPIO LAGO – apenas Santana estacionó el auto en el lugar que le indicó el Señor Wilson, Brittany salió corriendo hacía el agua, Puppy la siguió.

- ¡BRITT CUIDADO CON PUPPY! – Si le pasaba algo al perro su hija se moría.

- ¿Ya llegamos mamá? – al parecer Beth ya se había recuperado del susto.

- Eso parece cariño – le contestó su madre aun sorprendida.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma de Rachel – Mike aun estaba escéptico

- ¿Quinn estás segura que esta es la dirección? – Tina le sacaba el papel de las manos a su amiga y lo volvía a leer.

- ¿Algún problemas? – una señora mayor aparecía entre ellos – Marge Wilson, para servirles – se presentó.

- ¿Cómo le va Señora Wilson? No tenemos ningún problema es sólo que…

- Déjenme adivinar – Jack los alcanzaba – Rachel les dijo que esta era "la pequeña casita de sus padres" – los dijo muy seguro

Todos los chicos menos Brittany que estaba cerca del lago asintieron sin decir palabras. Los Wilson se miraron para luego comenzar a reírse.

- Les dije que esto era una broma – susurró Mike

- Discúlpenos… es que… así es como le decía el Señor Berry a este lugar "su pequeña casa de campo". Cada vez que venía alguien tenía la misma reacción que ustedes – explicaba la mujer – Pero déjenme decirles que esto que ven acá es todo de Rachel – anunció para luego prestarle atención a la niña que estaba arriba de su madre - Tu debes ser Beth – afirmó – Rachel nos ha hablado mucho de ti – apenas nombraron a su otra madre la pequeña sacó la cara del cuello de Quinn y miró a los señores.

- Hay un regalo para ti en el garaje – raro que no hubiera un regalo – Rachel hizo que lo comparamos para ti – contó el señor Wilson.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – le preguntó al hombre.

Pero Quinn fue más rápida – Ahora no cariño. Deja que nos muestren el lugar y después vamos a ver el regalo. Además Rachel me dijo que ustedes tienen un vuelo en unas horas ¿cierto? – al parecer los caseros aprovechaban que ocupaban la casa para tomarse vacaciones.

- Es cierto señorita Quinn – confirmó – Si nos acompañan les vamos a ir mostrando el lugar – la pareja mayor se adentró en la residencia y el grupo los siguió.

- DIOS MIO. ¿Dónde ESTÁ LA REINA DE INGLATERRA? ¿Dónde ESTAN BRAN O ANGELINA? ESTO ESTA DEL CARAJO – Santana no dejaba de sorprenderse por nada.

- Santana ¿puedes controlar tu vocabulario enfrente de mi hija? – le advirtió la rubia.

- Bueno como verán esta es la sala – señaló a su alrededor señalando el gran comedor – por allí está la cocina. Ya está equipada y lista con todo lo que la señorita Rachel nos dijo, pero si les llega a hacer falta algo, no muy lejos de aquí hay un lugar para comprar lo que sea – les explicó el hombre – en la parte de arriba hay nueve habitaciones disponibles. Los señores Berry solían traer invitados – aclaró ante la cara de los chicos - Hay dos habitaciones más pero están con llave, pueden ubicarse donde deseen – indicó la mujer – Y…

- PIDO LA HABITACION MAS LEJOS DE SANTANA – Mercedes salió corriendo para las escaleras seguida por Sam

- NOSOTROS TAMBIEN – Los siguió Tina y Mike

- ¡OIGAN NO! ¡YO QUIERO ELEGIR PRIMERO! – Santana corrió detrás de ellas.

- Discúlpenlos. Están emocionados – Quinn se avergonzaba del comportamiento de sus amigos.

- No se preocupe. Estamos muy contentos de poder volver a ver gente en esta casa – le dijo Marge con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Beth cariño… porque no vas a elegir tu habitación así de paso controlas un poco a tus tíos – la artista necesitaba hacer unas preguntas.

La pequeña se bajo de su madre y corrió por las escaleras – Disculpen – respiró hondo – se que probablemente no deba preguntar, pero es que Rachel a estado muy extraña desde que nombró esta casa y yo quisiera saber…

- Usted quiere saber porque este lugar es tan importante para ella ¿no es así? – le preguntó Jack. Quinn lo confirmó con su cabeza.

El señor Wilson miró a su señora y ella lo apoyó – cuéntale cariño

- Desde que la señorita Rachel nació, pasaba todos los veranos aquí con sus padres. Los tres juntos. Dos semanas enteras. Y créame cuando le digo Quinn que nunca hemos visto una niña más feliz que Rachel en sus veranos aquí – el hombre tomó aire – Aquí dio sus primeros pasos, en ese lago aprendió a nadar, aprendió a andar en bicicleta, luego en moto…

- Ella y su padre pasaban horas arreglando coches o motos mientras la Señora Berry cantaba o repasaba sus líneas debajo de aquél árbol – Marge le señaló un sauce que se encontraba en una orilla del lago.

- El señor Berry mandó a instalar una cancha de básquet sólo porque pensaba que su hija iba a dejar de venir con ellos cuando fuera adolescente – el hombre seguía con su relato - Esta casa tiene los mejores recuerdos de esa familia – finalizó asegurándose de que Quinn entendiera el motivo del dolor de su novia – Mire – la llevó a una de las paredes de la sala que tenía colgando varias, por no decir muchas fotos, de la antigua familia – Esta es en una de las tantas fiestas que daban los señores aquí – Le mostró una foto en la que aparecían los padres de Rachel muy elegantes retando a una joven morena que no parecía tener más de diez años. La señorita Rachel sólo tenía permiso para quedarse hasta la media noche pero de alguna manera u otra siempre se las arreglaba para quedarse un rato más – Quinn se reía por lo familiar de la escena que ella vive con su hija.

- Cuando nos avisó que iba a volver, con Jack pensamos que nos estaban haciendo una broma – le contó la mujer.

- ¿No viene desde la muerte de sus padres? – Quinn estaba segura de saber la respuesta.

- Exacto – asintió el hombre – Pero nos llama todos los fines de semana. Nosotros le tenemos un gran cariño – agregó el hombre – Es una pena que no podamos verla… Pero ayer vimos su partido y ahora entendemos porque fue uno de los peores que jugó – a la morena la había afectado el potencial retorno a su casa de verano.

- Ella me pidió que les diera esto – Quinn les dio un sobre – son sus pasajes y un dinero extra – explicó.

- O no no, eso no es necesario – La mujer rechazo el dinero – Demasiado nos paga ya – se negó nuevamente.

Quinn rió. Su novia le había advertido que la pareja iba a rechazar el dinero – Me dijo que sino lo aceptaban ella misma se iba a encargar de patear sus viejos traseros. Y solo estoy citando las palabras de mi novia – aclaró rápidamente

Los mayores empezaron a reírse y terminaron aceptando todo el sobre justo cuando se les unía el resto de la gente – Bueno Marge ¿Nos falta decirles algo? – le preguntó repasando la lista mental de tareas.

- Los cuatriciclos estás a sus disposición en el garaje excepto el que parece roto y el organizador de la fiesta viene esta tarde alrededor de las seis, es el mismo que hacía las fiestas de los Señores Berry – agregó la Señora – creo que nada más – pensó - ¡O si claro! – Recordó algo importante – Señorita Quinn esta son las dos llaves de las habitaciones principales –le entregó un manojo de llaves - Creo que es mejor que las tenga usted – le guiño el ojo. Esas eran las habitaciones que antes ocupaban los padres de Rachel y ella misma cuando era chica – Si la señorita Rachel pregunta, está todo tal cual lo dejaron – terminó de decir.

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos – anunció Jack agarrando la mano de su esposa – Espero que encuentren satisfactoria su estancia en "esta pequeña casa", fue un gusto conocerlos – saludo.

- Por favor háganle llegar nuestros saludos a Rachel – pidió antes de irse Marge.

- ¡HASTA LUEGO! – saludaron a coro a la dulce pareja

Quinn respiró hondo y dio un vistazo general por la sala y a las distintas fotos que adornaban las paredes. Inmediatamente una llamó su atención. Una mujer y un hombre sostenían a un bebe que no parecía ni siquiera tener un año. Quinn sonrío ante la imagen de bebe de su novia – Tienes que ser fuerte por ella Quinn. Tienes que ayudarla – se susurró a si misma - ¿Dónde está Beth? – le preguntó a sus amigos que ya estaban desparramados por distintas partes de la cocina preparando el desayuno, habían viajado muy temprano.

- ¿Te suena la palabra regalo Q? – Le contestó rápido Santana que ya había visto a su sobrina escabullirse para afuera – Yo que tu iría rápido, conociendo al bomboncito lo más probable es que haya traído un hipopótamo de verdad y lo tenga en un tanque – le advirtió desde la cocina.

- Yo también quiero ver el hipopótamo Sanny – decía la bailarina entrando a desayunar

- Ojala que a este no le ponga nueve – agregó Mike

- ¿Puedo elegir el nombre? Puede ser algo genial como Hipzilla – Inventaba Sam

- ¡YAAA! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PUEDEN DEJAR DE DECIR PAVADAS - ¿Cuántos años te dan de cárcel por el asesinato de cuatro personas? – Rachel sería incapaz de regalarle un animal vivo a mi hija – Todos la miraron – Bueno tal vez si sea capaz… pero no un hipopótamo y no quiero hablar mas del tema. Puppy vamos a buscar a Beth… antes de que se tire al tanque a nadar con el animal – se dijo bien bajito para si misma.

-¡BETH! – Llamaba Quinn mientras se iba acercando al garaje. El cachorro ladraba - ¡BETH! ¡A DESAYUNAR! – probó tentándola con comida. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver la puerta abierta del lugar y decidió correr el poco trecho que le quedaba – DIOS MIO… ¡BETH NO SE TE OCURRA METERTE AL TANQUE! – parece que sus amigos la había convencido. Se frenó cuando llegó a la entrada y… - ¡ZUMMMMMM! – su hija salía a toda velocidad subida en un cuatriciclo que tenía un moño rojo gigante.

-¡MAMAAAAAAA! ¡NO SE FRENAAARRR! – Pedía auxilio la pequeña que se dirigía derecho al lago.

- ¡DOBLA CARIÑO DOBLA! – Le gritaba su madre, logrando que la pequeña le hiciera caso – ¡PISA EL FRENO! – su madre trataba de ayudarla, lo único que consiguió fue una replica de su mirada asesina departe de su hija, o al menos eso es lo que alcanzó a ver cuando pasó por su lado.

- ¡NO TIENE PEDAL! – la pobre niña ahora estaba haciendo un circulo alrededor de su madre.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO ACA? ¿PORQUE TANTO GRITO? – Santana llegaba corriendo

- ¡CUIDADO! – Santana se tuvo que hacer rápidamente a un costado antes de morir aplastada por su sobrina.

- ¿Qué ESTÁN HACIENDO? – le preguntó.

- Pues que a tu sobrina se le ocurrió la brillante idea de subirse a esa cosa y ahora no sabe como carajo frenarla – le informó Quinn

- ¿Ya probó pisando el pedal del freno? – otra más.

- No tiene pedal Santana – el muerto se ríe del degollado

- Oye… ¿Ya viste las camas?... son enormes…Apuesto que la de la habitación principal es la mejor – la latina notó la cara de preocupada de su amiga - ¿Qué pasa Q? – preguntó.

- Tengo miedo San – le contestó - ¿Y si no fue la mejor decisión haber insistido para venir? ¡Mira la hora! – Se señaló el reloj de su muñeca – Ya debería estar acá y probablemente esté en algún lugar esquivando este momento – explicaba con conocimiento de causa mientras su hija seguía girando alrededor de ellas

- Mira Q, yo no soy psicóloga ni nada que se le parezca pero creo que esto es algo que el bomboncito tiene que hacer – afirmó la latina – Que su casa es GENIAL para la fiesta… si bueno, eso es secundario. Que su casa me va a hacer la nueva socia del estudio… si bueno, eso también es secundario. Que la cama de su casa va a hacer que Brittany y yo tengamos todo el sexo suficiente para recargar energías y aguantar a nuestros padres… es secundario. Que su casa…

- YA ENTENDI SAN. TE GUSTA LA CASA – si no la frenaba era capaz de seguir hasta que a su hija se le acabara el tanque de gasolina.

- Lo que quiero decir es que es hora de que Rachel afronte su pasado. Y que mejor que lo haga con su novia, con su hija y con sus amigos a su lado – tenía un buen punto – Quizás le cueste entrar por el portón, pero en el momento que lo haga vamos a estar a su lado para que cruce las demás puertas – finalizó.

- Por supuesto S, por supuesto. Es sólo que no me gusta verla sufrir. Ver triste a Rachel es como ver herido a superman, prácticamente imposible, pero cuando pasa lo único que quieres hacer es ayudarla… ¡Dios Mio! ¿Acaso acabo de citar a un superhéroe? – preguntó anonadada.

- ¿Qué pasa Q? ¿Parece que de tanto fregarte con el bomboncito te estás contagiando? – bromea su amiga.

- ¡ME ESTOY MAREANDO! – Parece que el cangurito no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? – le preguntó Quinn a la abogada.

- Solo una… ¡OYE BETH! – La llamó – ¿POR QUE NO HACES UNO DE ESOS SÚPER SALTOS? – brillante idea Santana.

- ¿Y DEJO LA MOTO? – preguntó

- ¿SE TE OCURRE OTRA IDEA MEJOR? – le preguntó su tía.

Ambas mujeres siguieron la acción. Tres segundos después la pequeña pegaba un salto y caía acolchonada por el alto césped. Por supuesto el cuatriciclo siguió de largo hasta frenarse contra un alto pino que decoraba el jardín. Mucho no le duró el regalo a la niña.

- Creo que regalarle un hipopótamo hubiera sido mas seguro que eso – dijo Santana apenas llegaba a ayudar a su sobrina.

- Sin duda alguna – Quinn la apoyo.

- ¿UN HIPOPOTAMO? ¿Dónde? – al parecer Beth ya se había recuperado del golpe.

En la cocina – Un rato después del "accidente sobre ruedas"

- Beth tienes que comer – Quinn llevaba largo rato insistiéndole a su hija para que desayunara.

- Voy a esperar a mami Rach – le repitió por quinta vez a su madre la niña que estaba contra su silla apoyada en el respaldo.

- Puedes sentarte arriba mío si quieres – le ofreció Tina. No supo cual de todas las miradas asesinas fue la que impactó primero – Bueno sólo quería ayudar – Se defendió.

- ¿Alguien está escuchando el mismo ruido que yo? – preguntó al grupo Sam.

- Si, es como un zumbido – Mercedes también lo escuchaba.

- ¡ES REACHIE! – gritó Brittany. Sus amigos miraron para todas partes pero no veían a la deportista.

- ¿De que hablas Britt Britt? – le preguntó su novia

- Es Rachel... en la camarita – señaló a un aparato con varios botones y una pantalla miniatura que estaba sobre la pared.

- Es cierto – confirmó Mike que era el más cerca de la imagen.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrele! – ordenó Santana

- ¿Qué botón es? – preguntó. Todos se miraron entre ellos.

- Prueba con todos – No se si sea tan buena idea

Segundos después sonaba el celular de Quinn – Hola cariño – era Rachel obviamente – Si si te estamos viendo pero es que… el primero – Mike apretó el botón - Esta bien… ¿Quieres que vaya por ti con el auto? – La verdad que era un poco largo el camino – Bueno pero no te demores que tienes a dos rubias desesperadas por ti – le decía sonriente.

- ¡TRES! – Britt se sumaba mientras Quinn giraba los ojos y cortaba su llamada.

- ¿Vienes conmigo Beth? – no hizo ni falta insistirle. Las dos Fabray y Puppy fueron a esperar a su persona favorita al fin del camino.


	37. Chapter 37

Bueno aquí dejo un humilde capítulo, me tienen que avisar cuando estén cansadas de leer así voy cortando. Pido millones de disculpas por no haberlo subido ayer, tuve problemas con Internet (Espero no se hayan enojado mucho). Como siempre agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, Son el chocolate con cerezas de mi helado. Un besosototote.

Descargo: Nada de Glee me pertenece y si lo hiciera en este momento estaría en la Isla Baru tirada en el sol hasta que me ponga color cangrejo.

Capitulo 37: "El mapa del tesoro"

Media Hora. Media hora contada por reloj exactamente, era el tiempo que Rachel había pasado enfrente del portón esperando… Bueno esperando nada en realidad. Sólo se había quedado paralizada cuando vio la pequeña B que adornaba la gran puerta "¿No crees que es demasiado ostentoso?" le había preguntado su padre a su madre cuando esta había tenido la idea de colocar la pequeña letra que marcaba el punto medio del negro portón. Y basto sólo una mirada de su esposa para que a la semana siguiente tuvieran una nueva puerta de entrada con la tan ansiada "B" en su frente. Ese era el mismo efecto que Quinn tenía sobre ella, fue lo primero que pensó Rachel. Con un sola mirada de su novia, al igual que su madre, conseguía lo que quería de ella, "Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabe" murmuraba su padre cuando se disponía una vez más a salir tras algún capricho de su mujer a altas horas de la noche. "Un día encontrarás una mujer por la cual eres capaz de levantarte a la madrugada e ir hasta la panadería más cercana, en tus pantuflas, sólo para poder ser el primero en la fila para el pan casero y así volver a tu casa y hacerle sus tostadas favoritas… Cuando ese día llegue hija estarás en problemas… ¿Sabes porque?... porque te habrás enamorado"- Hace rato que estoy en problemas – se decía así misma la morena tras haber recordado las palabras de su padre – Bien… Aquí voy, que Dios y Jordan me ayuden – Rachel tocó el timbre y esperó un rato, confiando en que o Jack o Marge le hubiera explicado a sus amigos cual de los botones tenían que apretar – Parece que no – concluyó después de pasar un tiempo esperando. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para llamar a su novia. La rubia no tardo mucho en atender – Hola mi reina estoy en la puerta – anunció – para abrirme tienen que apretar el primer botón – le explicó. Al ratito sintió como se destrababa la cerradura y empujó con fuerza – No, no – negó la ayuda de la rubia – Voy caminando – de hecho ya había empezado a recorrer el camino – Jamás me atrevería hacerlas esperar – le dijo riéndose cuando escucho a Brittany agregarse dentro del grupo de rubias que la esperaban – Nos vemos en seguida – cortó la llamada - Puffff… vamos Rach tu hija y tu novia te esperan – siguió caminando.

Era increíble como el Señor y la Señora Wilson habían conservado todo tal cual les gustaba a sus padres. Los pinos que su papá había mandado ha plantar a los costados de la calle cuando ella tenía cinco años estaban enormes. Los rosales que su madre cuidaba como si fueran su otro hijo permanecían intactos "Rachel Barbra Berry si vuelves a cortar una rosa para regalársela a algunas de tus novias yo misma me voy a encargar de contarles a cada una de ellas tus puntos de encuentros secretos con las demás". La morena nunca creyó a su madre capaz de hacerle eso, pero todavía se acuerda del día en que estaba en el garaje de su casa teniendo sus sesiones diurnas de caricias con una de ellas, Jenny, Denny, Penny, o como sea, cuando entraron unas cuantas chicas más exigiendo explicaciones. Todas las vacaciones se rieron sus padres de la mano marcada que había quedado en su cara "El que avisa no traiciona" le dijo en aquél momento su madre. Y cuanta razón tenía.

No había duda alguna, el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, Rachel había pasado los mejores días de su vida en este lugar ¿Iba ser capaz de construir nuevas anécdotas? Levantó su cabeza y vio que al final del camino estaban esperándola su novia con su hija de la mano y con Puppy echado al costado de ellas. Y la pregunta se respondió sola.

- ¡MAMI! – la pequeña salía corriendo al encuentro de su madre, por supuesto que el cachorro la siguió.

Fue tanto el impulso que tomo la niña que logró tumbar a Rachel – ¡Madre mía! Que salto pegaste cangurín – le decía desde el suelo.

- ¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO! – Beth sabía que un poco de cariño extra la iba a ayudar a salir del lío del cuatriciclo.

- Yo también Osito Po… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque tenía un cachorro encima de ella lamiéndole toda la cara.

- Parece que Puppy también te extraño – observó su hija.

- No se vale que no me esperen para el festejo – Quinn se sumaba al abrazo familiar tirándose al piso con ellas. Rachel abrazaba a sus dos tesoros.

- ¿Mami puedo decirte algo? – preguntó la niña desde el estomago de su madre

- Siempre puedes Bicho bolita – le aseguró

- Anoche jugaste asqueroso – le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

- ¡BETH! – Quinn pensó que su hija podría haber sido más sutil – No jugaste mal solo distinto a lo que lo vienes haciendo y bueno…

- Quinn… - la interrumpió su chica

- Dime – autorizó

- Jugué asqueroso – admitió mirando a su novia. Las tres empezaron a reír. Si, definitivamente iban a ser cuatro interesantes días.

Después de que Quinn y Rachel se saludaran como Dios manda, eso incluyó una intensa sesión de besos que Beth tubo que cortar con un grito de "Tengo hambre", las tres iniciaron su camino a la casa. En el corto trecho Quinn aprovechó para poner a su novia al tanto de todo lo que le habían dicho los Señores Wilson.

- Beth… ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? – le preguntó a su hija apenas vio el cuatriciclo incrustado en uno de los pinos. Un moño rojo colgaba de el vehiculo de cuatro ruedas.

Ambas rubias se miraron – ¡Me voy a desayunar! – la niña se metió rápidamente a la casa

- ¡Huye rata cobarde! – le gritó Quinn.

Rachel miró a su novia esperando una respuesta - ¿Y bien? – pregunto

- Parece que TU hija creyó que sabía manejarlo sola, como no pudo pararlo termino saltando – le resumió. ¿Por qué me miras a mí? – A la rubia no le gustaba hacerse cargo de cosas de las cuales ella no tenía nada de culpa - La próxima vez que le regales algo a tu hija trata de que no sea algo que ponga en peligro la vida de los demás. Como eso – señaló a la moto que ahora estaba rota – o como una animal – por las dudas.

- ¿Los peluches cuentan? – preguntó la morena un tanto avergonzada

- Déjame adivinar… Le trajiste otro peluche ¿cierto? – no tenía que ni preguntar, su novia movió la cabeza de arriba hacía abajo.

- Se va a llamar nueve ¿cierto? – nuevamente la respuesta fue afirmativa.

- Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón ¿cierto? – Rachel se quedó mirándola - ¿Lo sabes? – insistió con la pregunta.

- Tal vez tengas que recordármelo – le dijo acercándose a ella

Y Quinn no dejó margen para dudas, no solo le recordó a la morena cuanto la amaba sino también todo lo que su cuerpo la había extrañado – También traje un regalo para ti – alcanzó a decir la deportista con el poco aliento que le quedó después de que su chica succionara lo mejor de ella.

- ¿Un regalo para mi? – La fotógrafa no se imaginaba con que le iba a salir su chica ahora – Dime que no es un animal por favor – sus amigos la habían obsesionado

Rachel pensó – Bueno no es un animal en sí, pero puede formar parte de mi bestia interior tranquilamente – empezaba las pistas.

- Entonces no es un regalo para mí - concluyó

- Bueno en realidad es para ti pero lo voy a usar yo – le explicó de la mejor forma que supo en el momento.

Quinn se quedó pensando – ¿Algo que tu vas a usar pero que es para mi? No entiendo – la rubia todavía no se había contagiado de la mente pervertida de su novia.

- Pues ya te lo voy a mostrar más tarde – sentenció – pero créeme que lo vas a disfrutar mucho amor – agregó mirándola pícaramente.

- ¿Algo que tu vas a usar y yo voy a disfrutar mucho…? ¿No me digas que? - Quinn estaba cayendo.

- ¡RACHIE! – Brittany corría hasta la morena – Te estábamos esperando – la abrazó - La pequeña casa no es tan pequeña. Sanny dice que estás obligada a ser nuestra amiga por el resto de tu vida y hasta que ella pueda arrastrar su trasero todos los veranos hasta aquí – la bailarina y su incontinencia verbal.

- Hola Britt – saludo la deportista sonriendo – Me alegro que les guste el lugar – dijo

- Sanny también dice que si tú y Quinn… - miró a su amiga - ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó apenas vio las pupilas dilatadas y la boca abierta de su ex capitana.

Rachel sonrió maliciosamente – Nada… al parecer no le gustan las sorpresas – contestó la basquetbolista – Pero creo que necesita un momento para hacerse la idea de la cantidad de sorpresas que va a recibir en estos días – agregó la morena logrando, si era posible, que Quinn la mirara diciendo algo así como "Tienes cinco segundos para salir de mi vista porque si te agarro no te doy descanso".

Britt se quedó pensando y después volvió a dirigirse a Rachel – Sanny dice que si no entran a desayunar va a matar a la ratita de su sobrina y a va a patear tu hermoso trasero, pero no sin antes asegurarse que le firmes la escritura de esta casa – para ser Brittany tenía un gran poder de retención.

Rachel caminó hasta la puerta, respiró hondo y entró. No quiso detenerse en la sala mucho tiempo, asíque fue directo a la cocina, podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados casi.

- Oye Quinn – la bailarina caminaba junto a ella – Si quieres, San y yo podemos ayudarte con las sorpresas – nada tonta después de todo.

- Por décimo cuarta vez Britt… las sorpresas de Rachel son sólo mías – no lo entendían

Cuando las dos rubias entraron a la cocina Beth ya estaba desayunando sentada arriba de la morena, a quien la artista evitó mirar en señal de protesta por lo que le había echo. Quinn fue directo hasta el refrigerador, agarró una lapicera y se dispuso a escribir algo en la  
"lista del sillón" que Beth, muy a pesar de las protestas de la deportista, había decidido traer bajo la excusa de que en cuatro días podían pasar cualquier cosa. Sus amigos la miraron y esperaron a que terminara de escribir.

- Parece que esta noche vas a ser la única que no va a tener acción – le susurró la latina a la morena.

- ¿Yo tampoco? – le preguntó la niña sin saber a que se referían.

Santana y Rachel se miraron – A ti te faltan unos años para la acción bicho bolita – le dijo Rachel.

- ¿Cuántos dices tu? – le preguntó curiosa Santana

- Pues… la edad de su primer beso, ocho, multiplicado por la belleza Fabray y dividido por el toque Berry… yo diría que en unos siete años más o menos está cambiando hipopótamos por muñecas o muñecos quien sabe – calculó guiñándole un ojo a la latina

- A mi no me gustan ni las muñecas ni los muñecos – se defendió Beth.

- Por ahora ratita, por ahora – le advirtió la latina.

- No entiendo lo que puso – como siempre la más chusma de todos, Mercedes, se había levantado de la mesa para leer lo que Quinn había puesto en columna de "errores de Rachel"

- Léelo – pidió su novio

- Puso… "Por jugar con una Fabray" – leyó para el grupo.

- ¿Ese fue el error? – Le preguntó Tina a Quinn que había ocupado una de las sillas bien lejos de su novia - ¿Y a cuantas noches en el sillón equivale? – normalmente dependía de la magnitud del error.

Quinn levantó la vista para ver a la morena sonriéndole provocadoramente – Contesta amor ¿A cuantas noches en el sillón vale? – Rachel seguía jugando con ella.

- Es sólo una advertencia – aclaró la rubia para saciar la sed de información del grupo. Ambas mujeres se quedaron desafiándose con la mirada.

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE MIRARSE ASI? ESTAMOS DESAYUNANDO – protestaba Santana – Y DESPUES YO SOY LA PERVERTIDA – se quejaba.

- ¡SANNY! No interrumpas las miradas calientes entre Rachie y Quinnie, son sexys – la conexión se cortaba por ambos comentarios.

- Créenos cuando decimos que el primer puesto está muy peleado entre ti, tu novia y Rachel - acotó Mike

- Oye bomboncito – a la abogada se le venía una pregunta a la cabeza – ¿Tu conoces al organizador que nos va a ayudar con la fiesta? El cuidador dijo que era el mismo que solía hacer la fiesta de tus padres – esto último lo dijo con suma delicadeza.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la deportista logrando que todos lo confirmaran - ¡Guau! Pensaba que el Señor Anderson había dejado el negocio hace años – lo dijo más para si misma que para los demás – Pero si. Lo conozco – confirmó – las fiestas que se organizaban aquí eran de las más famosas del lugar – explicó - ¿Les dijo a que hora venía? – preguntó.

- Alrededor de las seis – contestó Quinn

- Pensábamos que podíamos usar la pileta – habló Tina - ¿Está bien? – no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Rachel.

- Oigan… Mi casa es tu casa – les dijo – Pueden hacer lo que quieran, no es necesario que me pidan permiso para nada – aclaró.

- Pues entonces ya mismo mi trasero y yo nos vamos a ir a rostizar bajo el sol, que el vestido blanco de la Sanparty necesita mucho color en esta piel - al parecer la cosa venía con temática blanca - Yo que tu Q, me pondría ya mismo a tomar sol, no vaya a ser que te confundan con un fantasma – Quinn odiaba que se metieran con su color de piel.

- Yo que tu tendría cuidado de que no se te derritan las siliconas al sol – atacó la rubia

- ¡A LA PILETA! – Brittany Salía corriendo por su bikini antes de que su novia y amiga volvieran a discutir

- Santana nada de cosas raras con Britt adentro del agua – le advirtieron sus amigos siguiendo a la bailarina hacia las habitaciones

- ¿Cuál es la diversión entonces? – sus amigos no sabían disfrutar la vida.

- Beth cariño porque no te vas a poner tu malla así nos metemos a la pileta – Quinn le había comprado una de dos piezas. A la pequeña le gustaba tanto el agua que fue incapaz de negarse y salió corriendo de la cocina dejando a sus dos madres solas.

Inmediatamente volvió el enfrentamiento de miradas. La rubia no tardó en moverse hasta donde estaba sentada su novia y cuando llegó se sentó en sus piernas quedando cara a cara - ¿Me puedes agarrar para que no me caiga? – pidió necesitada de contacto.

Rachel sin vergüenza alguna, agarró el trasero de su novia y la empujo bien cerca de ella - ¿Así estás mejor? – preguntó

- Estaría mejor si estuviéramos las dos sin ropa y tú estuvieras usando mi regalo en mi – Quinn estaba desconocida.

Rachel la apretó aun más contra ella - ¿Tienes ganas de que este dentro tuyo? Te mueres de ganas de que te haga gritar ¿cierto? – empezaba a subir la temperatura de la conversación y Quinn no podía evitar empezar a moverse arriba de su novia.

- Tengo ganas de que me dejes sin poder caminar – golosa la rubia – Tengo ganas de comerte entera… Tengo ganas – con sus manos fue directo a el estomago de su novia - Tengo ganas de hacerte entender que eres mia…

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! – Siempre a tiempo la latina

- No seas exagerada Santana – Quinn se levantaba de su novia mientras Rachel apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

- ¿Es necesario que estén montándose cuando estamos nosotros a dos metros? – caradura

- ¡Ufa! – Aparecía Brittany – ¿Me lo perdí? – le preguntó tristemente a su prometida

- No te preocupes cariño, con la calentura que se traen estas dos, creo que vas a tener más oportunidades – la cara de la bailarina se iluminaba.

Quinn se acercó al oído de su novia - ¿Estás bien? – Sabía que a su novia le costaba recuperarse de las frustraciones sexuales.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y sin esperar permiso de nadie beso a su novia – Mejor que nunca – le dijo.

- ¿Vienen a la pileta? - preguntó Mercedes desde la sala.

- Yo antes quiero ver que le pasó al cuatriciclo de Beth y al de Jack – anunció la morena

- Voy a ver porque se demora mi hija y luego me uno a ustedes – Esta vez fue Quinn la que contó sus planes.

- ¿Acaso no pueden decir vamos a tener sexo como las personas normales? – Les dijo Santana – no tienen que estar inventando excusas, ni que las estuviéramos interrumpiendo todo el tiempo – la latina estaba jugando con la paciencia de sus amigas.

Antes de que la morena pudiera contestarle a la latina su novia ya la estaba guiando para las habitaciones. Cuando estuvo por entrar en la que se había instalado ella algo la frenó. Rachel se había frenado en seco - ¿Qué pasa amor? – la deportista le había soltado la mano a su chica y caminaba hacía una de las habitaciones que estaba con llave, Quinn la siguió cuidadosamente y cuando Rachel se frenó enfrente de la puerta ella la abrazó por detrás – Marge me dio las llaves y me dijo que te dijera que las cosas estaban tal cual las habían dejado – ya no guardaba nada.

- No se si quiero entrar – confesó la morena.

- No lo tienes que hacer sola, yo puedo acompañarte – Quinn quería que su novia supiera que ella estaba a su lado.

- Ni siquiera puedo mirar las fotos de la sala… ¿cómo se supone que pueda entrar a su habitación o a la mía? Lo único que voy a lograr va a ser extrañarlos a un más de lo que ya lo hago ahora – de solo pensarlo a la morena se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – ante esta pregunta Rachel se dio vuelta para enfrentarla

- ¿Qué dices? – claro que era malo.

- Amor – la agarró del rostro – sólo digo que tal vez no sea malo extrañarlos, que eso significa que el tiempo que pasaste con ellos es digno de recordar, que te amaron y te dieron todo lo que te merecías y más – podía ver como los ojos de su chica se llenaban de lágrimas – Cuando estés lista, vamos a entrar.. . Juntas – afirmó – Mírame bebe – pidió cuando la deportista bajó su cara – Te amo – la besó - ¿Y tu cuarto? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi cuarto? – Rachel no entendía la duda de la rubia

- ¿Quieres que entremos? – Intentó reformular la pregunta - A mi y a Beth nos encantaría conocerlo – le dijo mientras veía como la pequeña ya vestida con su nueva malla, un short, y su gorrita de las Liberty se acercaba a ellas.

- Oye no sabía que una de las modelos de Victoria Secret había venido contigo – La pequeña al escuchar eso empezó a desfilar por el pasillo haciendo reír a sus madres -Disculpe señorita – Rachel se agachaba a la altura de su pequeña - ¿Y a usted quien le dio permiso para usar bikini? – le pregunto de forma seria.

- La de mamá es más pequeña aun – modo rata traicionera activado

- Bien… creo que es hora de que todas vayamos a la pileta – ahora necesitaba ver a Quinn en bikini.

- ¿No íbamos a ver tu habitación? – preguntó la pequeña intrigada señalando la puerta que tenía una pelota de basket dibujada sobre la madera.

- Y después tienes ibas a arreglara lo cuatriciclos ¿recuerdas? – bromeaba la rubia mayor ante la desesperación de su chica.

- Pero las dos cosas las podemos hacer después de que te vea en malla – le dijo.

- El tío Sam, el tío Mike y las tías Brittana dicen que lo mejor del verano es ver a mamá en bikini – Beth sabía como convencer a su madre.

- A VER EL CUARTO ENTONCES – le dio una mano a su hija y la otra a Quinn. Las tres juntas caminaron hasta llegar a su ex habitación. - ¿Puedes abrir tu? – Pidió a Quinn, la rubia asintió y con las llaves que le había dado la señora Wilson abrió la puerta – ¡ESPERA! – Evitó que su novia girara la manija – Antes de entrar tienen que saber que yo de adolescente era una joven muy hormonal…

-¿De adolescente dices? – claramente eso no había cambiado

- ¿Qué quiere decir Mormonal mami? – obviamente a los ocho años no conoces el significado de la palabra

- Quiere decir – Quinn le iba a explicar – que tu madre cuando era joven, eso cree ella, pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en chicas – tampoco una cosa que diga que bruta la explicación, pero es pasable. Quinn miró a su novia y volvió a intentar girar la manija.

-¡ESPERA! – ¿y ahora que? – Antes de entrar te va a gustar saber que aquí también hay cosas tanto para regalarle a Santana como para hacer una fogata- revistas y videos por si no entendieron

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn se preocupada por la obsesión de su chica.

- Pasaba dos semanas enteras aquí, y bueno como dije antes era muy hormonal – se defendió

- ¿Quieres que ponga esto en la "lista del sillón" mamá? – le preguntó su hija

- Por favor cariño - segunda advertencia - ¿Algo más que tengamos que saber? – preguntó agarrando la manija.

- Sólo que las amo con todo mi corazón – Rachel dejó un beso en la cabeza de su hija y otro en la boca de la fotógrafa – Ahora si… ¡Que pase lo que tenga que pasar! – la rubia giró la manija al fin.

- Es lo que me temía – dijo Quinn. La habitación estaba prácticamente empapelada con pósters de mujeres en poca ropa mezclado con uno que otro de jugadores famosos de Básquet.

- Bueno yo era…

- Una joven muy hormonal lo se… bueno manos a las obra. Cada una agarra una pared – ordenó Quinn

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Rachel desconcertada

- ¿Cómo para que? Para sacar esas fotos, no podemos dejarla así – si por Quinn fuera ya las hubiera prendido fuego

- ¡Pero es Pamela Anderson amor! – Protestó – En su malla roja… corriendo… ¿ves? – Mirada asesina a la una, mirada asesina a las dos y... - ¿la puedes sacar tú? Yo no voy a tener fuerzas para hacerlo – La morena se giró dándole la espalda a su novia

- ¡GUAU! ¿Conociste a Michael Jordan? – Beth tenía entre sus manos una foto de Rachel con el jugador.

La morena abandonó su tarea para ir con su hija mientras Quinn sacaba las cosas de la pared – Sip, mi padre operó a su mujer – le contó a su hija

- ¡GUAU! Desde aquí puedo ver a los tíos – Ahora la niña estaba en el balcón.

- Son las dos únicas habitaciones con balcón, está da a la piscina y la principal al lago – explicó mientras examinaba su placard - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi ropa de trabajo! – eran los overol azules que Rachel usaba cuando arreglaba los autos o motos con su padre.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantos? – la niña se metía

- Mi mamá me los mandaba a hacer a medida que iba creciendo – le contó – Creo que este me va a servir – era uno de los últimos.

- Rach – Quinn le llamaba la atención – un papel se cayo de atrás del póster de Pamela Anderson – "¿El mapa del tesoro?" – leyó. La rubia le entregó el papel a su novia.

-Jajaja - Las dos rubias la miraban intrigada – Mira – le dio la nota – Tu ve diciéndome las indicaciones – Rachel fue a pararse justo de espaldas a la puerta de entrada – No me mires así… sólo hazlo – insistió.

Quinn abrió la nota y vio que habían tratado de dibujar un mapa del cuarto. En la hoja se podían leer varias indicaciones y en algún punto del dibujo había una cruz con la leyenda "tesoro" sobre ella. Tomó aire – Camina cinco pasos derecho – La rubia vio como su novia seguía la indicación. Cuando se frenó volvió a leer – Ahora tienes que dar dos pasos a la derecha – Rachel lo hizo.

- ¡ESTOY NERVIOSA! – Beth exclamaba desde arriba de la cama

- Ya casi llega – Quinn no lo quería admitir pero también estaba intrigada – Ahora tienes que dar… - miró a la deportista sonriendo – Aquí dice "Dar dos saltitos de sapo hacía la cama imitando su sonido" – terminó

- ¿Estás segura que dice lo del sonido? – le preguntó dudando de haber puesto eso.

- ¿Qué dice cariño? – hizo que su hija leyera

- Dar dos saltitos de sapo hacía la cama imitando su sonido – sentenció la niña

La basquetbolista miró a sus chicas tratando de ver si mentían o no

- ¡EL MAPA NO MIENTE RACHEL! – dijo Quinn apurando a su novia

Rachel se agachó y antes de poder arrepentirse dio dos saltos de rana - ¡CROC! ¡CROC!

- JAJAJAJA – las Fabray derrochan maldad por los poros.

- DEJEN DE REIRSE Y DIGANME LA PROXIMA INDICACIÓN – pidió con vergüenza la morena

- ¡Tranquila sapito! Jajaja – Dice – le costaba reincorporarse – Por último dar tres pasos largos hacía la izquierda.

Apenas terminó el último paso se agachó y golpeó el zócalo suelto del piso. Miró a las Fabray - ¡Es aquí! – las tres estaban emocionadas. Sacó el zócalo y…

- ¡EL TESORO! ¿SERA UNA PIEDRA PRECIOSA? ¿UNA CALAVERA MALDITA? O…

- No más Indiana Jones para mi hija por favor – pidió Quinn

- Estoy de acuerdo – la apoyó Rachel mientras trataba de abrir la caja

- ¿Otro papel? – preguntó Beth desilusionada.

- Beth cariño no todo en la vida son hipopótamos y motos – le aclaró su madre

- Y además este no es cualquier papel – la morena se levantaba con la carta en la mano – Son los tres deseos de la familia Berry… El de papá – se lo pasó a su novia – El de mamá – se lo dio a su hija – Y el mió – terminó quedándose con una de las hojas

Las tres los abrieron casi al mismo tiempo – El primero del mió dice "Conocer Venecia" – leyó Quinn

Rachel rió – ese fue el último viaje que hicieron – las lágrimas estaban amagando a aparecer – Tu turno Beth – le indicó a su hija

- "Viajar a Venecia" – al parecer estaban coordinados - ¿Y el tuyo? – le pregunto la pequeña a su mami Rach

- "jugar en la WNBA" – leyó Rachel emocionada

- Bueno creo que ese ya lo puedes tachar – Quinn trató de aliviar tensiones haciendo reír a su chica – El que sigue es "Darle a Rachel un hermanito"…

- Igual que este – agregó Beth. Al parecer sus padres se habían copiado.

-Yo puse… "Formar una familia" – miró a su hija y a su novia – Otro para tachar – concluyó

Quinn aprovechó y limpió las lágrimas que caían en el rostro de su novia - ¿Sabes que dice el último en la lista de tu padre? – ya lo había leído. Rachel le hizo un gesto para que lo dijera – Dice "Que Rachel sea feliz" – le agarró la mano

- En este también – aportó Beth abrazando la pierna de su madre

- Al parecer los tres deseábamos lo mismo – la morena les mostró el último punto de su lista en el cual se leía claramente "Ser feliz". Al menos por ahora lo podía tachar.

- Mami ¿Me puedo quedar con esta habitación? – la pequeña aprovechaba el momento de debilidad.

- Por supuesto Cangurín, por supuesto – después de todo era la heredera.

- Yo voy a proceder a prender una nueva fogata – Quinn le dio un corto beso a su novia y fue a agarrar la caja prohibida de Rachel - ¿Quieres guardar esto? - le dio el mapa

- Claro – Rachel lo agarró y no pudo evitar notar algo - ¡NO TENIA QUE IMITAR A UN SAPO! – las risas inundaron la casa.


	38. Chapter 38

Un humilde capitulo para el día de hoy, espero sea de su agrado. Mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios. Se sienten como caricias, sinceramente. Besototote. Se las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mío. Pero si lo fuera haría que Dianna Agron fuera la nueva Spiderman, sólo por el simple hecho de verla en el traje de expandes azul y rojo saltando de edificio en edificio. Ya estoy flasheando mucho ¿no?

Capitulo 38: "Un verdadero Zoológico"

- Una de dos, o dejo de encontrar material prohibido o busco otra forma de destruirlo – Quinn había descubierto lo peligrosa que se ponía la tarea de eliminar todo rastro de la obsesión por las revistas y los videos de su novia cuando la última fogata que hizo casi se le sale de las manos. Una vez hecho el trabajo sucio tenía todas las intenciones de irse a la pileta, mejor dicho, quería tirarse bajo el sol durante un tiempo largo. Por más que no quisiera hacerlo tenía que darle la razón a su amiga, necesitaba un poco de color para lucir el vestido de la fiesta de mañana – Estúpida Santana y su idea de usar ropa blanca – se acordó de la latina apenas se disponía a elegir su malla. Se había comprado dos bikini, una blanca y una negra. Los dos colores con los que Rachel se perdía automáticamente – Vamos a ver Rachel Berry cuanto tiempo puedes seguir prestándole atención a tus cuatriciclos cuando me tengas así – La regla era muy clara… si Quinn quería atención, Quinn la tenía. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción, la rubia quería que su novia estuviera todo el tiempo arriba de ella, tocándola, mirándola, celándola, lo que sea con tal de tenerla para ella. Se podía decir que Quinn estaba antojada de su novia y cuando una mujer tiene un antojo es un pecado no saciarlo – Por ser el primer día, no voy a ser tan mala y me voy a poner el negro – hablaba con ella misma – No quiero que sufra tampoco – La rubia tenía claro que si Rachel descubría el color blanco es sus prendas interiores o en este caso en la malla, era muy probable que Quinn no saliera sana y salva de la situación.

- No creo que a mami Rach le guste que uses esa malla mamá – Beth aparecía sin aviso dentro de su habitación haciendo que su madre pegara un pequeño salto.

- ¡BETH! Me asustaste – le decía con una mano en le pecho – Además estoy segura de que si le va a gustar – Quinn lo tenía todo calculado - ¿Por qué dices que no? – no le iba a venir mal la opinión de su hija

- ¿Te acuerdas la vez que fuimos las tres a la plaza y un chico dijo algo sobre tu parte de atrás que no me quisieron decir? – le preguntó la niña

- Si me acuerdo pero que tiene que ver con…

- ¿Qué le pasó al chico? Volvió a preguntar

- Rachel le tiro un pelotazo en la cara – contestó Quinn – Aun así no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi malla – no lo quería ver

- Y cuando estábamos en la cola del cine apunto de entrar a ver Spiderman y un hombre te preguntó si eras soltera… ¿Qué le pasó al hombre? – cangurito preguntón.

- Rachel le tiró el pochoclo al piso y le volcó el vaso de gaseosa sobre la cabeza – iba entendiendo el punto de su hija.

- Y cuando el mozo de aquél restaurante te dejo un número de teléfono arriba de la mesa ¿Qué hizo? – Beth quería que su madre hiciera memoria.

- Casi lo hace despedir – como olvidar ese día

- Y cuando…

- YA YA… mira cariño – Quinn se agachó al nivel de su hija – Cuando tu seas grande vas a conocer a alguien que te va a traer loca – la niña la miraba con atención – Y vas a querer llamar la atención de esa persona… Como tú con Ella por ejemplo – la fotógrafa encontró la forma de explicarle - ¿Qué haces tú cuando quieres llamar la atención de alguno de tus amigovios? – Mal que le pesara a Quinn la niña tenía varios - ¿Qué haces cuando quieres que Ella te preste atención? – puntualizó.

- Nada – contestó simplemente

- ¿Cómo que nada? – no podía creer la sencillez de su hija.

- Mami Rach dice que nosotras nunca vamos a las damas… Las damas vienen a nosotras – recitó.

- ¿Con que eso dice? – Por supuesto que Rachel va a decir eso

- ¿Qué haces mamá? – la niña vio como su madre dejaba el bikini negro y agarraba el blanco.

- Vamos a ver quien viene a quien cariño – se metió al baño a cambiarse – Que la sufres la sufres morena – murmuró.

Cuando Quinn salió del baño vestida ya con su traje de baño vio a su hija sentada en la punta de su cama – Cangurín…

- No me digas así…

- Beth – corrigió - ¿Necesitas algo? – la presencia de su hija la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Sip… Quiero ir a trabajar con mamá en el cuatriciclo – le dijo

- Cariño sabes que a tu madre le va a encantar eso, no veo el problema – en verdad nadie lo veía

- No hay problema, sólo que… solo que quiero usar ropa como la que está usando ella – Rachel se había puesto su antiguo overol azul – y… ¿Crees que se va a enojar si me pongo uno de ella? – la morena tenía de varios tamaños.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo delicada que era su hija con la situación de su novia – Creo que la va a hacer muy feliz. Porque mientras yo me termino de cambiar, tú no lo vas a buscar y yo te ayudo a ponértelo – no terminó de decirlo que su hija ya había desaparecido – Bueno ahora somos tu y yo - le hablaba a su bikini – contra mi hija y un cuatriciclo – la batalla no iba a ser nada fácil – Por suerte tenemos refuerzos – se tocó sus pechos y se miró al espejo - ¡Pan comido! – Era más que evidente que Rachel iba a perder la batalla. Quinn se puso un vestido de día, agarró sus lentes de sol y ayudó a su hija a ponerse el pequeño overol. Le quedaba un poco corto de piernas pero no importaba - ¡Mírate! Eres una mini mecánica – le dijo entusiasmada - ¿Vamos? –le tendió la mano a su hija.

- Espero que nadie salga lastimado – le dijo Beth a su madre agarrándola de la mano. La pequeña aun recuerda la vez que Rachel le pegó a una pared.

Apenas pisaron el césped decidieron pasar primero por la pileta para que Beth les mostrara a sus tíos su nuevo conjunto. Al parecer Mike y Sam disfrutaban salpicando a las cuatro mujeres porque Quinn podía escuchar los gritos amenazadores de Santana hacia los chicos. Las cuatro chicas estaban acostadas cada una en sus respectivas reposeras. Las sillas apuntaban al garaje donde alejada de la piscina pero perfectamente visible estaba su novia. - ¡Mierda! – Quinn empezaba perdiendo la pelea – a medida que se acercaba a sus amigos podía ver más de cerca como Rachel le hacía un perfecto homenaje a una chica calendario. Producto del calor, al parecer, la morena se había bajado la ropa de trabajo y su parte superior sólo estaba cubierta por un top negro. Toda sudada y manchada con, lo que parecía ser grasa de la moto, Rachel estaba lista para una jodida sesión de fotos según el punto de vista de la artista. ¿Cómo alguien que usaba sólo un cochino trapo azul se podía ver tan condenadamente sexy?

Y la respuesta se la dieron sus amigas – ¡Demonios! Si tan solo pudiera ser esa moto para que el bomboncito me metiera mano – ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las Fabray.

- Quince minutos más mirándola y me hago gay por Rachel – aseguró Tina

- Si tan sólo Quinn nos dejara tocar ese estómago – Mercedes no se quedaba atrás – dejaría de pensar que es una ilusión óptica – Obviamente la poca ropa de Rachel en su parte superior dejaba ver lo mejor de ella.

- ¡Que lo haga de nuevo! – Britt pedía algo y Rachel sin querer se lo concedía. La deportista se agachaba para mirar la parte inferior del cuatriciclo dejando a la vista de las chicas su segundo mejor atributo.

- Definitivamente me quedo con su trasero – cuadraditos versus cola. Al parecer la latina elegía lo segundo.

En ese momento Rachel destapaba una botella de agua y se la echaba desde la cabeza. Su novia era una jodida provocadora.

- ¡DIOS MIO! Si yo fuera gota de agua…– Este era el último comentario que Quinn iba a permitir

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE MIRAR A MI NOVIA? – cual de las cuatro saltó más alto.

- ¡QUINN! – Dijeron a la vez

- Mira que eres jodida rubia hueca. Casi me matas de un susto… ¿Y tu de que te ríes ratita?... ¿Otra mecánica? – Santana ya se había dado cuenta del atuendo de su sobrina.

- Quiere trabajar con su madre – le explicó Quinn sin sacarle la vista a Rachel que ahora estaba metida debajo de la moto

- ¿Podemos seguir con la función? – alguien que le explique a Brittany que no está en el cine

- Beth dile a tu madre… - la fotógrafa se agacho y le dijo algo en el oído a su hija.

La pequeña salió corriendo tal cual paloma mensajera. Cuando llegó cerca de su madre, la morena pudo ver dos piecitos esperándola. Salió debajo del vehículo para encontrarse con su hija - ¿Te aburriste de la pileta can…? Pero mira que tenemos acá – Rachel le agarró la mano a su hija y le dio una vueltita - ¿A qué se debe este atuendo señorita bicho bolita?- ya se lo imaginaba

- Quiero ayudarte – le confesó

- ¿En serio? – la leyenda continua. La pequeña asintió con su cabecita – Pero te falta algo aun – le dijo

- ¿Qué? – Beth se miró de pies a cabeza

- Esto – Rachel le pasó su mano engrasada por la cara dejando un buena parte de ella manchada – ¡Ahora si! Ven que te enseño – Empezaban las clases de mecánica parece.

- Antes tengo que darte un mensaje de mamá – la pequeña señaló hacia la piscina.

Cuando la morena miró, vio como su novia estaba discutiendo, o eso creyó ella, con sus amigas – Dime bicho bolita.

- Rachel: súbete el overol – le informó tal cual lo hizo su madre

En la pileta Quinn trataba de hacerle entender a sus amigas que su novia no era la estrella de una puta película porno.

- ¡Mamá! – La paloma mensajera volvía – tengo un mensaje para ti – anunciaba

- A ver – a lo lejos vio a Rachel mirándolas

- Quinn: No quiero, tengo calor. Te amo - terminó

Beth volvía a correr en dirección a su más reciente madre y a escasos centímetros de llegar pegó un salto – Jajaja sabía que ibas a hacer eso – le dio Rachel atajándola - ¿Otro mensaje? – quería darle tiempo a la niña para que se recuperara de la corrida y del salto.

- Rachel: Esta sería tu tercera advertencia en la "lista del sillón" y tres advertencias equivalen a…

- Una noche en el sillón – la morena terminó el mensaje de Quinn y tragó saliva

- Tengo otro mensaje – le dijo Beth – Bomboncito: No le hagas caso a la amarga de tu novia, mientras menos ropa mejor – ya sabemos quien era el remitente.

- Dile a…

- Espera me falta uno – la interrumpió la niña – Rachie: nuestra habitación es la segunda de la derecha – Britt ofrecía alternativas.

Esta vez llegaba al grupo de la pileta, donde estaba su otra madre, caminando. La pequeña se estaba agotando. Miró a su madre y dijo – Quinn: Tú te lo pierdes. Te amo – esa sí que la rubia no la vio venir – San: Quinn definitivamente no es amarga. Espero me entiendas – Quinn giraba los ojos ante ese mensaje – Britt: Gracias por la oferta pero prefiero el sillón – fin de los mensajes.

La cara con la que llegó el bicho bolita hasta la morena no era la mejor. La estaban poniendo de mal humor – Rachel: te voy a dar una última oportunidad para que te subas el overol... Bomboncito: ¡Bien hecho!.. Rachie: Los pechos de Sanny son más cómodos que el sillón – la pequeña no había tomado ni aire. Directamente lo dijo todo de corrido.

Cuando Quinn vio que su hija volvía hacía ella y que su novia seguía semi desnuda supuso que el mensaje no era positivo - ¿Y ahora? – le preguntó a la mini rubia

- Amor: no te tengo miedo. Te amo. San: Lo sé. Britt: Aun sigo prefiriendo el sillón. – Informó – No quiero jugar más a esto – dijo la niña tirándose de panza en una de las reposeras.

Rachel siguió de cerca el trayecto de su hija sonriendo, desde que se fue quejándose por tener que llevar un mensaje más hasta que se tiró en la reposera – Vamos a ver cual será tu siguiente Carta Fabray – murmuró al mismo tiempo que veía como Quinn costeaba el borde de la pileta y se frenaba justo en una de las puntas - ¿Qué hace? – lo que Rachel no se esperó fue el póker de Reyes que puso su novia sobre la mesa. Cómo si fuera una puta escena de película, la artista había agarró el borde de su vestido y poco a poco lo fue subiendo dejando ver la parte de abajo de su diminuto bikini blanco – ¡DEMONIOS! ¡QUINN! ¡YA ME LOS ESTO SUBIENDO! – La morena pasaba sus brazos por las mangas de su ropa de trabajo - ¡QUINN! ¡MIRA! ¡YA ESTA! ¡ESTOY VESTIDA! – Subió el cierre de la ropa.

- ¡BUUUUUUU! – abuchearon desde la pileta

- ¡DOMINADA! – le gritó Santana.

- ¡MORMONAL! – le grito Beth que al parecer había adquirido un nuevo concepto, con error, pero nuevo al fin.

La rubia freno el vestido justo antes de que pasara por su cabeza. Miró a su chica y le hizo la sonrisa más maliciosa que Rachel había conocido hasta ahora. Y afuera Vestido…

- ¡FIUUUU FIUUU! – silbidos de Mike

- ¡CASATE CONMIGO FABRAY! – Este era Sam

- ¡QUE LORD TUGBIGTON VENDIGA LOS PECHOS DE QUINN! – Al parecer la bailarina tenía su propia Deidad.

- ¡HAZME TUYA! – Santana se unía a las provocaciones

- ¡TENGO HAMBRE! – Ante no decir nada Beth prefirió agregar algo.

Pamela Anderson corriendo con flotador en la mano hacía la playa era un poroto al lado de lo que Quinn iba a hacer. La rubia retrocedió varios pasos como tomando impulso y frenó para volver a mirar a su novia, la morena estaba exactamente paralizada en el mismo lugar que cuando Quinn la miró desafiante la primera vez. Y la rubia corrió, lentamente, pero corrió ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de su novia… ¡SPLASH!... Un 10 fue la puntuación del clavado que hizo. No salió a la superficie hasta tocar la otra punta de la piscina. Gracias a Dios por esos años en las Cheerios.

Salió a debajo del agua con una sonrisa triunfante. Definitivamente había ganado la batalla, la guerra y todo lo que se le ocurriera. Se apoyó en la pared y miró a sus amigos pero los encontró mirando hacia el frente de nuevo - ¡DIOS! – lo primero que pensó es que Rachel había osado volver a desnudarse, pero antes de poder asomarse algo saltaba por arriba de ella.

Ni lerda ni perezosa apenas vio el piletazo de su novia Rachel corrió hacia el agua y no dudó en meterse. Ese cuerpo le pertenecía.

- ¡EL AGUA! – Se quejaba Santana que ni siquiera se había metido a la pileta. Por lo visto la deportista no había perdido tiempo en sacarse la ropa.

A la morena poco le importaron las protestas, localizó el par de ojos verdes que la estaban mirando y hacía allá fue.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte – Quinn iba a jugar a la difícil. Salpicó a su novia tratando de detenerla, pero la morena a la fiel imitación de Terminator siguió avanzando sin sacar la vista de su objetivo – Rachel – esta vez la salpicó con todas sus fuerzas – te lo advierto. El sillón va a ser tu cama durante todos los días – Apenas llegó la frenó con sus brazos.

Rachel esta vez no estaba jugando, agarró los brazos de su novia y los subió arriba de su cabeza sosteniéndolos fuertemente en ese lugar – No voy a necesitar una cama para hacer lo que quiero hacer – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Quinn seguía forcejeando, pero evidentemente la morena era más fuerte - ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Tienes idea lo jodidamente sexy que eres? – Preguntó – Así duerma en el sillón trecientas noches más, tu de esta pileta no sales hasta que yo lo permita ¿Lo oyes? – Quinn no podía distinguir los tres colores que caracterizaban los ojos de su chica, ahora mismo parecían de un rojo intenso.

- No te tengo miedo Berry – Pero debería. La deportista agarró ambas manos de su novia con la mano izquierda de ella y sin dejar pasar más tiempo atacó la boca de su novia con un beso para nada sutil.

- Creo que es mejor que llevemos a Beth a comer algo – Mercedes fue la primera en darse cuenta de la tensión sexual.

- ¿En lo mejor de la película? – la bailarina en su mundo.

- Vamos cariño. Después de todo el bomboncito ya manchó el agua – Santana sabía que era hora de tocar retirada. El grupo fue desalojando el lugar uno por uno.

Cuando Rachel soltó los brazos de Quinn, la fotógrafa aprovecho y bajó el cierre de la ropa de su novia - ¡Sácatelo! – ordenó. Y sin tener las fuerzas para desobedecer a su reina, la morena sacó de la pileta el overol – Escúchame bien morena – Quinn agarró la cara de su chica – no quiero juegos, no quiero provocaciones, no quiero interrupciones, sólo quiero que de una puta vez entres en MIIIIIIII – sus deseos eran órdenes.

- ¿Así? – Rachel ya lo había echo. Espero a que la Rubia se acomodara y luego empezó a mover su mano. Su otra mano ya estaba haciendo de las suyas con uno de los pezones de la rubia – No te das una idea de lo bien que se siente… de lo mucho…DIOS… de lo mucho que me gustas tenerte así… a mis disposición – Mientras sus dedos seguían tocando todos los botones justos, su boca dejaba rastros por doquier.

- ¡HAZLO CON GANAS! – Quinn necesitaba más. Y Lo que pide lo tiene. Rachel agregó más –Mmm… ¡Eso!… ahí… ¡DIOS RACHEL! – Quinn no pudo sostenerse más, dejó que su morena aguantara su cuerpo – Fal…falta…poco – murmuró apretando los dientes.

- Un poco más – pidió la morena.

- Ufff… no…creo… que que pue…da – Entre los viajes de su novia y las interrupciones Quinn no podía aguantar más. Aun así trató, con sus manos se aferró fuerte a la espalda de Rachel mientras reprimía sus gritos mordiendo el hombro de la mujer que estaba apunto de darle un nuevo orgasmo

Mientras tanto en la cocina

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Beth escuchó un fuerte grito

Todos sus tíos se miraron entre si – Debe ser un animal salvaje – lo primero que le pasó a Mike por la mente.

- ¿En serio? – Eso no espantaba a Beth para nada - ¿Un tigre? ¿Un León? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – por supuesto que siendo hija de Quinn Fabray va a querer saber cual era el jodido animal.

Miraron a Mike para que los sacara del lío que los metió – Pues a mi me pareció un oso – Dentro de todo era el más probable.

- Sanny – Britt se acercaba al oido de su futura mujer – ¿Acaso el oso acaba de tener un orgasmo? – la bailarina había identificado perfectamente el origen del grito.

- Si Britt – afirmo su amiga – el oso la pasa estupendo mientras nosotras tenemos que responder los millones de preguntas que hace el osezno – Evidentemente Santana quería estar en el lugar del oso.

- ¡Voy a ver! – la pequeña se bajó se su silla

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! – Santana alcanzó a agarrarla – Haber si te ataca el oso – la originalidad era algo pendiente en el grupo.

- ¿Y si ataca a mis mamás? – la niña se preocupaba

- ¿Quién va atacar a quien? – Quinn entraba a la cocina tambaleando.

- ¡MAMA! HAY UN OSO CERCA DE AQUÍ – vieron esas cosas que te dicen de chico y después cuando uno es grande dice "como no me di cuenta", bueno este es el caso ejemplo.

- ¿Un oso? – Quinn no entendía nada.

- Bueno eso creemos por EL RUIDO que escuchamos – le remarcó Tina

La rubia de color tomate por favor que hable – Eeeee... – Si la traga la tierra ahora es un buen momento.

- Tenemos que decirle a Mami Rach – la niña intentó irse de nuevo. Nada cobarde el Cangurín.

- Tu te quedas aquí – la volvió a frenar Santana

- No te preocupes cariño… ahora le digo… pero antes necesito que me pasen el botiquín – Quinn señalaba una puerta cerca de Sam. El chico se levantó a buscarlo

- ¿Acaso el oso atacó a Rachel? – le preguntó en voz baja la latina a su ex capitana.

- Le dejó marcada un garra – se refería al rasguño de sus uñas en la espalda de la morena - Y le clavó los dientes en el hombro – Peligroso el oso che.

- Ahora vengo – Quinn se fue a hacer de enfermera una vez más

- ¡Voy contigo! – insistió la niña

- ¡QUE TE QUEDAS CONMIGO! – otra vez Santana se lo impedía.

- Bueno al menos ahora sabemos quien gana entre el oso y la bestia ¿No? – Concluyeron

- Sanny – nuevamente la bailarina se acercaba a su novia.

- Dime cariño – la autorizó

- Tengo unas ganas de jugar al zoológico – repito… Britt y "su mundo".


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39 a su merced mis queridas lectoras. Solo me queda agradecer todos los comentarios. Me hacen sentir muy querida y lograr ponerme color tomatito. Se las quiere. Besotototote. (Gina: cuidado con los desafios, no vaya a ser que te los acepte)

Descargo: Desgraciadamente glee no me pertenece, pero si fuera mio aunque sea por unos días, usaría esos dias para meter a Lea Michel y a Dianna Agron dentro de una Jaula para ver que pasa, que ultimamente nos tienen a pan y agua che

Capitulo 39: "la prueba"

- ¡Esto es vida! – Santana estaba disfrutando de una hermosa tarde de sol tirada en una colchoneta inflable dentro de la piscina, con una copa de champagne en la mano - ¡NO! Es mejor que la vida misma… esto es el cielo. Sólo falta que aparezca Jennifer Aniston como mi mucama para llenarme la copa – y porque no.

- A Sanny le encanta que yo me disfrace de mucamita – comentó al paso Brittany. Estaban las cuatro tan relajadas que ninguna se esforzó en contestar el comentario de la bailarina.

Después del almuerzo, una herida Rachel se había encargado de limpiar la pileta y ahora su novia y sus amigas estaban disfrutando del agua limpia, mientras ella y su pequeña estaban terminando con los cuatriciclos. Mike y Sam hacia rato que se habían cansado del sol así que estaban haciendo un buen uso del equipado salón de juegos de la casa

- ¡Amo a tu novia Q! En serio... Es más brindo por la bienvenida del bomboncito a nuestras vidas – La latina levantó su copa, el resto la imitó.

- Yo brindo por el Señor y la Señora Wilson que llenaron la heladera de alcohol – Tina ya iba por su tercera copita, menos mal que se había decidido por quedarse en una de las reposeras de afuera junto con Mercedes.

Esta última fue la siguiente en levantar su copa – Yo brindo porque esta noche cada una de nosotras tenga lo que se merece – la cantante estaba ansiosa por probar los colchones de las habitaciones.

- Yo brindo por la paz mundial – decía Brittany al mejor estilo Miss simpatía

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarla así? vas a hacer que nos vuelva a ensuciar el agua – Advertía Santana a Quinn que desde una de las colchonetas de agua no dejaba de mirar como Rachel le enseñaba a manejar el ya arreglado cuatriciclo a su hija – Demasiado con que te convencimos que te cambiaras la bikini – muy difícil había sido tranquilizar a la morena cuando vio que su novia se disponía a tomar sol con sus amigas nuevamente en su malla blanca. Si Mike y Sam no llegaban a tiempo para sostenerla todos sabían que iban a tener que sacar el botiquín de nuevo. Por lo tanto sabiamente, y con varios ruegos de sus amigas, Quinn se cambio su bikini y no se sacó el vestido hasta llegar al agua y asegurarse de que Beth y las motos tenían suficientemente ocupada a su novia.

- No puedo evitarlo – se defendió la fotógrafa – Me tiene hipnotizada – agregó mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

- ¿Ya podemos mirarla nosotras también? – preguntó Britt

- Ustedes se dan vuelta y yo que convenzo a mi hija para que esta noche duerma con sus tías – con eso no se juega Quinn

- Ni te atrevas a mirarla cariño – Nada iba a echarle a perder su noche a la latina

- ¡MIRA MAMA! ¡PUEDO MANEJARLA! – Beth rodeaba la pileta con la moto y se frenaba justo a la vista de su madre - ¡YA SE FRENAR! – menos mal.

- ¡Muy bien cariño! Pero dile a tu madre que no quiero que manejes sin casco – alguna de las dos tenía que ser la madre aguafiestas – Y dile que la Amo – volvían los mensajitos.

Al rato volvieron a sentir el ruido de la moto cerca de ellas. La pequeña se subió el casco de la cabeza – Dice mami que ella te ama más que Cristiano Ronaldo a si mismo… Y también dice que te subas los breteles de la bikini – la pequeña no dio lugar a contestación y siguió probando su juguete nuevo.

- ¿Cómo demonios alcanzó a verlos desde allá? – Quinn levantó la mano y la sacudió hacía su novia como diciendo "Ni pienses que voy a dejar que se me marquen los breteles"

- ¡QUINN! – la retaron sus amigas al ver como Rachel dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para caminar con furia hacia la pileta.

- No pudiste verla tranquila… tenías que despertar a la bestia –Santana odiaba que le interrumpieran su bronceado - Díganle adiós al agua limpia y vayamos buscando un lugar para refugiarnos… ¡MIKE TRAE EL BOTIQUIN! – gritó indignada Santana.

La deportista llegaba a la orilla de la pileta - Ven aquí – le ordenó a Quinn

- ¡Oblígame! – le replicó

- Estás jugando con fuego rubia… te lo advierto – le dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

¿Quién necesitaba el botiquín? – Tarde pero Mike aparecía con los materiales - ¿El oso atacó de nuevo? – busco respuesta en las mujeres

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonaba – ¿Pero que demonios es ese ruido? – Santana pensaba que estaba escuchando cosas.

- Es el timbre. Mis padres instalaron bocinas por algún lado del jardín para que se escuchara también aquí – explicó la morena – Te salvó la campana – le dijo a su novia mientras se disponía a entrar a la casa a ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¡Aquí te espero morena! – le gritó provocando una sonrisa de su chica. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella, dejó de mirar el caminar de Rachel y las enfrentó - ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con la presidenta del club del celibato? – Mercedes pensaba que le habían cambiado a su amiga.

- Y esperen a que Rachie le de su sorpresa – agregó Britt.

- ¿De que hablas cariño? – la latina se interesaba por la conversación.

- NADA. Britt no quiso decir nada. – no se sabía si el rojo de Quinn era por el sol o por la vergüenza.

- Pero Rachie dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ti – la fotógrafa ya podía ver la sonrisa maligna de Santana.

- ¡SAN! – Puff, la campana se había convertido en la mejor aliada de la artista. Rachel aparecía cerca de la piscina nuevamente, pero esta vez se dirigía a la latina – Es la organizadora de la fiesta. Tienes que explicarle que es lo que quieres. Sal de la piscina mientras yo la voy a buscar – le pidió amablemente – Puedes acercarte a la orilla – esta vez si miró a su novia.

Quinn no la contradijo y remó con sus propios brazos hasta quedar al borde de la pileta - ¿Necesita algo Señorita Ber…? La rubia no pudo terminar porque la boca de la morena no la dejó.

- Eso nada más. Puede continuar haciendo lo suyo – la deportista fue hasta el garaje y salió de el montada en cuatriciclo con su hija siguiéndola en el de ella desde atrás.

- Esperen… ¿Acaso dijo Organizadora? – Preguntó Tina al grupo – Pensé que era un tal Señor Anderson – recordaba bien.

- Es cierto – confirmó Mercedes.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – Quinn salió como pudo de la piscina. Una mujer agarrada de su morena no era algo que ella pudiera admitir.

Apenas se terminó de secar y pudo ponerse el vestido vio como su novia volvía con una invitada detrás ella. Más precisamente agarrada en ella – No digas nada – le dijo a la latina que ya estaba mirándola - ¡Vamos! – le dijo. Y ambas se acercaron a la recién llegada.

- Déjame ayudarte – La morena le extendía la mano a la mujer que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad tomó la mano de Rachel y se bajó de la moto. Ese gesto no le gustó nada a la fotógrafa que ya tenía su traje de perra puesto.

- Quinn, Santana, ella es Florence Anderson, la hija del Señor Anderson. Señorita Anderson…

- Rachel dime Florence por favor – las cheerios se miraron. Podían reconocer ese tono de voz a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

- Florence ella es Quinn, mi novia y ella es Santana, una amiga y la anfitriona de la fiesta – hizo las presentaciones necesarias.

La mujer miró de arriba abajo a las otras dos pero sin intenciones de saludarlas – Pensé que era tu fiesta – le habló a la morena agarrándola del brazo – Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de las fiestas que se solían dar en esta casa – contó ignorando la presencia del resto de la gente que se estaba acercando.

- ¿Entonces tu estás a cargo del negocio de tu padre ahora? – siguió la conversación si darse cuenta de las constantes miradas asesinas de su novia y amiga.

- ¡MAMI! – el Cangurín la hizo más fácil, si quería atención de su madre solo tenía que saltar hacia ella y dejar que su madre la agarrará. Quinn hizo una nota mental al respecto: "saltar sobre Rachel"

- ¿Tienes una hija? En las revistas no la mencionan – parece que había hecho su investigación

- Si – Quinn ya había aguantado bastante – Beth… es nuestro tesoro – se acercó a su chica que ahora tenía alzada a la pequeña y le dejó un corto beso en los labios - ¿No debería comenzar a hacer su trabajo? – le preguntó. Nadie puede con Quinn Fabray.

- Que su padre haya sido un excelente organizador de fiestas no quiere decir que usted lo sea – Tampoco Santana iba a aguantar ser ignorada.

- Así que tenga en cuenta que esta será su prueba para futuras referencias – Cuando se juntan pueden ser terribles.

- Sígame que le vamos a dar las indicaciones de lo que queremos – La latina y la rubia se adentraron a la casa seguidas por Florence a quien Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas.

- Mami… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté que Bella, Julie y Mari se peleaban por jugar conmigo y tú me dijiste que no me tenía que meter a las peleas de gatos? – A Beth no se le pasa una.

- Si bicho bolita me acuerdo – Como no hacerlo.

- Pues tú tampoco deberías meterte – concluyó haciendo reír a la morena.

- No te preocupes Cangurín que yo tengo mi propio oso para jugar – de hecho tenía marcas en su cuerpo, que todavía ardían, que se lo recordaban perfectamente.

En la sala – Una hora después.

Rachel que estaba sentada en una silla con Beth arriba ya se había cansado del maltrato que su novia y la latina le estaban propinando a la organizadora.

- Mami creo que está apunto de llorar – Beth se había dado cuenta también y estaba sintiendo pena por la chica.

- Si yo digo que quiero tres putas barras… van a ser tres putas barras – Santana ya lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- Pero es que eso es en vano, por la cantidad de invitados que usted tiene, con dos es suficiente. Además van a haber mozos recorriendo el lugar – explicó Florence con la poca calma que le quedaba.

Santana y Quinn se miraron - ¿Acaso tienes problemas para entender lo que Santana te está diciendo? Esto funciona así… Nosotras pedimos y…

- Nosotras tenemos – la latina terminó la frase de la rubia

Rachel sintió como Beth ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho asustada por la forma de ser de su madre y de su tía - ¡BUENO BASTA! – las tres mujeres miraron a la morena que se había parado con su hija en los brazos.

- Pero… - Santana quería seguir

- Dije basta – repitió – Florence… ¿Tienes todos los datos necesarios? – La organizadora asintió aliviada – Perfecto, yo te voy a mostrar la locación así te das una idea de el lugar con el que cuentas para trabajar y luego te acompaño a la puerta – Rachel bajó a su hija y le abrió la puerta de la sala a la Señorita Anderson para que saliera – Ustedes dos se quedan acá – automáticamente frenó a las dos amigas que se disponían a ir con ellas.

- Pero es mi fiesta – alegó la latina.

- No me importa, ya hicieron suficiente. Se quedan acá – ordenó girando hacia la puerta

- ¿No será que quieres quedarte sola con ella? – Quinn la miraba cruzada de brazos.

Rachel se volvió y se quedó a dos centímetros de su novia – No te pases Quinn – le dijo directamente.

- Me paso todo lo que quiero - afirmó

- No se como tu estás acostumbrada a tratar a la gente pero en esta casa jamás se humilló a nadie, y va a seguir siendo así. ¿Lo oyes? – Ambas miradas se enfrentaron como si fuera una pelea de hechizos al mejor estilo Harry versus Voldemort. Rachel lanzaba un Expeliarmus y Quinn atacaba con un Avara Kedabra - ¿Vienes conmigo Cangurín? – La morena rompió el contacto ofreciendole la mano a su hija. La niña no dudo en agarrar la mano de su madre y ambas salieron en busca de Florence.

- Oye… - Santana se acercaba a su amiga - ¿Está mal si me siento in poco excitada por el bomboncito en este momento? – no es el momento Santana

- CALLATE – el orgullo de Quinn no podía permitir que la morena osara a desautorizarla delante de la gente – BRITT, TINA, MERCEDES – llamó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus amigas aparecieron. Habían estado escuchando todo y no pudieron creer como Rachel se les había plantado de esa forma. La última persona que lo hizo pasó tres años de la preparatoria recibiendo granizados en la cara - ¿Qué pasa Quinnie? – preguntó con cuidado la bailarina.

- Quiero poner en marcha "La prueba de la Santísima Trinidad" – dijo sin pestañear haciendo que las cinco chicas se miraran.

- ¿Quinn estás segura? Mira que después no hay vuelta atrás – Mercedes sabía de lo que hablaba, después de la prueba tuvo que aceptar que su novio era un mirón de primera.

- ¿Para cuando la quieres? – Tina era la suplente de Quinn

- Lo antes posible, ahora mismo cuando vuelva de dejar a la organizadora – afirmo – Y quiero el nivel cinco – informó.

- ¿ESTAS LOCA Q? – El nivel cinco era el peor de todos – No lo va a soportar – nadie lo haría.

- Nunca antes lo hemos hecho ¿cierto Sanny? – O al menos eso pensaba ella.

- Nunca – aseguró la latina.

-¿ESTAN CONMIGO EN ESTA O NO? – Quinn se había cansado de las protestas de sus amigas - ¿Acaso yo no participe cuando ustedes lo pidieron? – el resto bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- Tranquila Q, estamos adentro ¿Cierto? – Santana puso una mano en el centro esperando el resto de las manos.

- Yo voy primera – Tina confirmó su participación agregando la mano

- El juez ya lo tienen – Mercedes se unía.

- Rachie no va a poder con nosotras – Ni medio pelo de inocente tenía la bailarina.

- ¿ESTAMOS LISTAS? – preguntó Quinn poniendo la mano.

-¡SIIIIII! – fue el grito de guerra de las mujeres. Ahora sí manos a la obra.

….

Luego de que Rachel dejara la moto en la que había llevado a Florence hasta la puerta, su hija la convenció de meterse a la pileta con ella. Y como la morena nunca se puede negar a las peticiones de su hija buscó su malla y marchó al jardín. Vieron a mercedes hablando por celular desde una de las reposeras y sin molestarla se metieron al agua.

- La coca ligth ya se mezclo con el agua. Esta jugando con la leche chocolatada – susurró Mercedes al teléfono usando algo que parecía ser una especie de nombres claves.

En la sala desde la ventana Santana confirmaba la señal – Rachel está en la pileta, es ahora o nunca – informó.

- Recuerda Tina – Quinn repasaba los movimientos – mucho movimiento de caderas y necesitas ser muy sensual – la rubia ya tenía listo los cubiertos para comerse cruda a su novia ante la primer mirada.

- Tranquila rubia… ¿tu de donde crees que salieron las Geishas? – No era momento para referencias culturales.

- ¿Eso es lo que comimos el otro día en casa Sanny? – preguntó la bailarina ansiosa por si le tocaba su turno.

- No cariño eso es sushi… Pensé que tú habías nacido en Norte America – se dirigió a la china – Además estoy segura de que las geishas son japonesas – pensó la latina.

- SE PUEDEN CONCENTRAR POR FAVOR – Pidió Quinn – Tu solo ve y corre alrededor de la pileta, estoy segura que de eso no pasa – La rubia parecía director técnico – Tiene algún fetiche con los pechos rebotando parece – La rubia contaba secretos de alcoba. - Preparada, lista… ya – indicó.

Y Tina salio. Se había puesto un short, zapatillas de correr y arriba sólo tenía el sujetador de la bikini - ¡Que ganas de correr que tengo! – evidentemente la actuación no era su fuerte. Aun así apenas llegó al borde de la pileta y empezó a correr a su alrededor. Rachel y Beth, que en este momento jugaban a aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, ni se percataron del trote de la señora de Chang

- Ni una mirada - le susurró Mercedes al teléfono – Repito ni una mirada – se pensaba que tenía una radio.

- ¿Ni una mirada dijo? – la latina asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia. Quinn se acercó al altavoz – Más potencia – ordenó.

Del otro lado de la línea la cantante escuchaba la orden y se disponía a darle la señal a la corredora - ¡NECESITO UN TRAGO DOBLE! – Gritó.

Tina reconoció la señal y se frenó justo de frente a la deportista, dándole la espalda para hacer ejercicio de elongación. Abrió las piernas y poco a poco se fue estirando sobre una y sobre la otra. Luego se giró e hizo exactamente lo mismo de manera que sus pechos estaban a la vista de cualquiera, primero hacía una pierna y luego hacia la otra.

- Absolutamente nada… repito… nada de nada – Mercedes estaba asombrada.

- MAS POTENCIA – volvió a gritar Quinn

- ¡ESTE CHAMPAGNE NECESITA MAS BURBUJAS! – anunció Mercedes ganándose una mirada rara de su sobrina que estaba llevando en la mente la cuenta de cuanto su madre permanecía debajo del agua.

Cuando Rachel salió a la superficie, Tina aprovechó – Correr no es lo mió – dijo dejando las zapatillas a un costado y para luego sacarse el short muy despacio, incluso agregó un pequeño gritito de "ups" cuando se le enredó entre las piernas. Una vez que logró quedarse sólo con su bikini puesta, se tiró de cabeza al agua y nado hasta llegar a las escaleras. Cuando llegó, tiró su cabeza mojada hacía atrás y de la forma más sensual posible subió por ellas sin escatimar el movimiento de caderas.

- Lamento decirles que Rachel acaba de superar el primer obstáculo – Mercedes le hablaba al celular – Tina deja la prueba con cero miradas en su haber – fin de la prueba para Tina Chang.

- ¡Mi turno! – Britt estaba entusiasmada. Era sabido que nadie podía con Ella.

- ¿Llevas la botella? – Le preguntó una nerviosa Quinn – Bien creo que las rubias son la debilidad de Rachel – quien mejor que ella para saberlo – confió en ti Britt – le dio una palmadita en la cola. La bailarina salía a la cancha lista para infartar a cualquiera. A su bikini negra, color que la fotógrafa le había dicho que se pusiera, le había agregado un par de tacones rojos. Britt parecía salida de cualquiera de las revistas que antes poseía la basquetbolista.

- Tranquila Q, nadie puede con mi rubia – la calmó Santana – Yo misma le hubiera saltado encima de no estar en medio de la prueba – confesó.

- Esa no es ninguna seguridad Santana, tú tienes cero auto control – dijo Quinn con mucha razón

- ¡SHHH! – Está llegando – anunció la latina esquivando la acusación.

- ¿Cuál es la posición de Rachel? – le preguntó al celular, no veía bien que estaba haciendo su novia.

- La coca Light le esta enseñando a la leche chocolatada a tirarse de clavado – contestó Mercedes de una manera que no era muy sutil el tema que digamos.

- Mantén la cabeza entre los brazos – Beth estaba ya en posición de arrojarse al agua y Rachel a su lado repasaba las reglas principales cuando Britt las interrumpió.

- Rachie… ¿Puedes atarme un poco más fuerte los lazos del bañador? – le pedía poniéndose de espaldas y mostrando las dos tiras sueltas.

Rachel agarró ambas tiras y sin quitarle la vista a su hija empezó a hacerles un nudo - ¿Lista cangurín? Bien… ahora flexiona las piernas para tomar impulso… listo Britt… y salta… – La bailarina un tanto decepcionada por la poca atención recibida caminó hasta las reposeras donde estaban Mercedes y Tina

- No le prestó atención, espero nuevas órdenes – informó Mercedes.

- ¿Ni siquiera le miró el trasero? – preguntó Santana para estar segura.

- No miró nada. Sus ojos no salieron de Beth – confirmó Tina apoderándose del celular - En otras noticias, las pequeña aprendió a tirarse de clavado – anunció algo irrelevante

- Procedan con la segunda parte – Indicó la artista

- ESTE TRAGO NECESITA UN POCO DE HIELO – gritó Tina sacudiendo su vaso y mirando a Britt.

La bailarina se agachó y susurró – No me la se – Parece que se había olvidado lo que significaba esa clave.

- El truco de la botella Britt – murmuró Mercedes para refrescarle la memoria

- Ya agarró la botella – Santana no le perdía pisada – Esto tiene que ser una broma, nadie en su sano juicio le prestaría atención a una niña estando mi novia casi desnuda a su lado – la abogada no lo podía entender.

- Bueno en el truco de la botella han caído varios – Quinn trataba de darse ánimos.

En la pileta Brittany, vestida ahora con una diminuta camiseta blanca, se estaba volcando un litro de agua arriba de ella. Cualquiera podría decir que estaba lista para competir en el torneo de remeras mojadas que se hace en la mayoría de playas en el verano – DIOS MIO MIS PEZONES ESTAN DUROS POR EL AGUA – eso no estaba en el libreto – ¡MIREN COMO REBOTAN! – Britt saltaba de arriba hacia abajo.

- Si no la mira juro que voy a empezar a dudar del lesbianismo de tu novia Q… DIOS MIO ¿qué hago perdiendo tiempo yo? – se preguntó a si misma la abogada.

- A pesar del buen intento de Britt, no recibió mirada alguna. La coca sube a la chocolatada a sus hombros y juega a tirarla, por cierto Tina está apunto de cruzarse para su bando – Con lo de los pezones casi la tenían.

Britt miró para la ventana donde sabía que estaba su prometido y encogió sus hombros como diciendo "¿Y ahora?"

- Nada funciona – Quinn pateo la mesa indignada - ¡ES MI HIJA! - de repente se le había ocurrido algo.

- Q me gustaría que dejaras de parecer una loca gritando cosas al azar – pidió Santana.

- Quiero decir que mi hija está actuando de bloqueador, hay que sacarla de ahí como sea ¿oyeron? – Preguntó al alta voz – Saquen a la chocolatada del jardín como sea y luego procedan con la fase final de Britt – ordenó.

- Sacar a la chocolatada. Copiado – fue la respuesta del otro lado – Hay un problema – se volvió a dirigir al celular – no sabemos como – informó.

- Déjenmelo a mi – Quinn salió hasta la puerta - ¡BETH FABRAY TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA VENIR A ORDENAR TU ROPA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – se metió de vuelta a la sala.

- Está funcionando… la chocolatada dejó el agua – anunció mercedes – Fase final de Britt en proceso - ¡EL COLOR DE MI TRAGO ES OSCURO! – comunico la clave a la rubia, que le guiño un ojo y fue derecho a agarrar el bronceador que estaba cerca de las reposeras.

Con el bronceador en mano le habló a la morena que descansaba apoyada en una de las paredes de la pileta – Rachie… ¿me podrías poner bronceador en la espalda? – uso el tono de voz a lo coca Sarli cuando decía "¿Qué pretende usted de mi?"

- Claro Britt – tomó impulso y salió del agua.

- La coca está por caer – comentó triunfante al intercomunicador Tina.

- Te dije que Britt no fallaba – Santana codeaba a una Quinn a la cual no le caía nada bien que la morena tocara a la bailarina.

Pero nuevamente Rachel sorprendió a todas. Agarró una toalla y cuando Brittany se puso de espaldas, se la coloco encima tapándole el trasero. Era una especie de aviso "Ni pienses que te pongo bronceador en esa parte" En segundos Rachel le había pasado la crema por la espalda a la bailarina – Listo Britt – le dijo y se tiró en una de las reposeras a secarse.

- Tenemos un record – nadie había llegado hasta acá - Tocó solo la espalda… repito, sólo la espalda. Segundo obstáculo superado. Santana todo está en tus manos – Tina y la cantante se miraban entre ellas sorprendidas, mientras una abatida Brittany se sentaba a su lado – No estés mal Britt Britt – Tina la calmaba.

- Ni me miró – La bailarina se había sentido despreciada – Sanny no llega ni a ponerme el bronceador – confesó haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Si Mike me veía sacándome el short de esa forma, mañana aparezco embarazada – un poco brusco el ejemplo de Tina ¿no?

- ¿Cómo estoy? – Ahora si. Santana con una malla blanca que era prácticamente un hilo en la parte de abajo y dos pequeños triangulitos en la parte superior, estaba lista para hacer su primera aparición en la historia de "La prueba de la Santísima Trinidad".

- DIOS MIO SANTANA… ¿Dónde conseguiste que te vendiera ese bikini? Debería ser ilegal o debería venir con una leyenda que diga "no apto para menores de 21" – Era imposible que Rachel no mirara a la latina.

- Solo para estar segura Q… ¿Seguro que quieres nivel cinco? – Por más que bromeaba todo el tiempo quería seguir teniendo la amistad de la rubia.

- Si Rachel llega a ser necesario quiero que lo hagas S… pero dudo que tengas que hacerlo – Quinn sabía que apenas la latina saliera de la casa hasta los pájaros la iban a mirar.

- OK… Quiero la posición de la coca Ligth – dijo al comunicador

- La coca Light está leyendo en una de las reposeras – le contestaron - Esperamos indicaciones – fue lo siguiente.

- Salgo en tres… dos… uno – y Santana ya caminaba hacia la pileta. Fue directo a ponerse en el otro extremo de la mirada de la deportista. Se frenó, miró derecho hacia las sillas y se soltó el pelo para después agitar su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo varias veces.

La fotógrafa que miraba desde la ventana recibió la confirmación de lo que ella misma estaba viendo – Increíble pero Rachel no levantó los ojos del libro. Tina ya es gay… repito… Tina ya es gay y en mi opinión ese bikini debería estar prohibido – era algo en lo que todas coincidían.

- ¡MIERDA! – Los sentimientos de Quinn eran encontrados, por una parte quería que su novia fallara para no sentirse tan culpable por lo de la organizadora y por otra parte los celos de ver a sus amigas tratando de conquistarla eran cada vez más grandes. – Dile a San que siga – anunció.

-UN POCO DE AGUA NO VENDRIA NADA MAL – comunicó en voz alta.

Santana entendió perfecto. Se tiró al agua hasta llegar al borde justo debajo de donde estaba la basquetbolista. Tomó Impulsó y logró salir. Cuando estaba parada en frente de ella prácticamente bloqueándole el sol se dio vuelta y se agachó para sacudirse vaya a saber que dejando todo su trasero a merced de la morena.

- Quieta Britt – La cantante tuvo que agarrar a Brittany antes de que cual perro cazador fuera por su presa.

- DEMONIOS… ¿Cómo hace Santana para tener esa cola con todas las hamburguesas que come? – A más de una se le hacía agua a la boca.

- ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando? Desde acá no veo nada – Quinn necesitaba noticias.

- Quinn – era la voz de Tina – El segundo intento también fracasó ¿estás segura de que quieres el próximo? – Nunca antes visto.

La rubia tragó saliva y miró hacia las habitaciones para asegurarse de que su hija siguiera limpiando su cuarto – Pro… procedan – afirmó titubeando.

- A MI ME GUSTA SIN HIELO – Tina pasaba la señal.

La abogada miró a la ventana donde estaba su amiga y luego al grupo, ¿Acaso Santana se estaba acobardando?

- A MI ME GUSTA SIN HIELO – repitió Tina aun más fuerte.

La latina tomó aire y llevó sus manos a las tiras de su bikini para soltarlas, si Quinn quería el máximo rigor, lo iba a tener. En cinco segundos los pechos de Santana estaban libres de cualquier prenda. Si, en topless en frente de Rachel, que seguía metida en su libro.

- Lo hizo – murmuró Mercedes.

- Te admiro Britt – esta fue Tina, que como mínimo a esta altura ya era bisexual.

- No se dan una idea de lo bien que se siente tocarlos – agregó la bailarina.

Santana sorprendida por la falta de atención no se iba a dar por vencida, se recostó en la reposera de al lado y estaba dispuesta a todo – ¡Qué calor! – chilló.

- Mhhm – fue lo único que sintió murmurar a Rachel.

- ¿Me convidas de tu agua? – la abogada se inclinaba sobre uno de sus costados apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Sus pechos desnudos apuntaban a la deportista.

- Claro – la morena agarró la botella y sin dejar de mirar su libro se la pasó – Aquí tienes – dijo.

Santana bebió el agua para después hacer que bostezaba levantado los brazos… ¿será otra clave?

- Prueba superada…. Repito… prueba superada – fue lo último que oyó Quinn antes de apagar el celular.

A los diez minutos Beth volvía para seguir jugando con su madre en la pileta y el grupo se reunía en la sala nuevamente - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntaron a la fotógrafa cuando vieron que se disponía a salir.

- Quiero sacarme una duda – dicho esto caminó hasta la pileta, apenas llegó tuvo la mirada de la morena encima de ella – Quiero hablar contigo – le dijo secamente para volver a irse no sin ser seguida por los ojos de su novia.

Las chicas desde adentro vieron como Rachel en un segundo sacaba a su hija de la pileta y seguía el camino que había hecho su chica.

- Al parecer la única debilidad del bomboncito tienen nombre y apellido – concluyó Santana.

- QIUNN FABRAY – dijeron a unísono las demás.


	40. Chapter 40

Bueno paso a dejar este humilde y sencillo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y si no mil perdones. De verdad que me siento sumamente mimada por ustedes, agradezco cada comentario de corazón. (Por ahí alguien me preguntó cuántos años tengo y la respuesta es 22. También preguntaron si Jessica Larsson existe y la respuesta es no, la invente. No aconsejo leer el fic en clases pero queda a su entera opción obviamente. Y por último Gina estás en el sillón sabelo) Besotototes ¡se las quiere!

Descargo: Glee no es mío, pero si lo fuera en este mismísimo momento estaría emitiendo un comunicado a los fan del programa que diría lo siguiente "Queridos fan de Glee no se qué carajo voy a hacer con tantos personajes en la cuarta temporada ¡SOCORRO!"

Capitulo 40: "La leyenda del lago encantado"

- No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas – Rachel llegaba al final del muelle donde Quinn la estaba esperando de frente al lago y de espalda a ella.

- ¿Perdón? – Al parecer la rubia todavía tenía puesto el disfraz de perra – No creo que tenga que pedirle disculpas a nadie – Empezó la marcha del orgullo Fabray.

Rachel miraba a su novia como si le estuviera haciendo una radiografía, sabía que era orgullosa, era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, su capacidad de defender su punto hasta el último momento. La morena suspiraba, por fin podía poner en práctica una de los tantos consejos de su padre… "Rachel una cosa es lidiar con una mujer enojada, pero otra muy distinta es lidiar con una mujer enojada y orgullosa. Estudia sus movimientos, mírala con cuidado y cuando sea el momento, cuando lo creas conveniente… corre hija… corre por tu vida". Imposible olvidarse a su padre corriendo por el mismo muelle en que estaban paradas ellas en este momento después de que el mismo se había encargado de demostrar con pruebas contundentes como su madre no tenía razón.

Pero esta vez la morena no iba ser quien diera el brazo a torcer, si la rubia quería jugar a las pulseadas, Rachel iba a poner resistencia. Manos en la mesa "DING, DING" que empiece la pulseada de una vez por todas - ¿De que querías hablar entonces? – trato de usar el tono más serio que pudo pero Quinn no tenía la más minima idea como se ponía Rachel cuando ella estaba enojada. Con una mirada de l rubia la basquetbolista ya no estaba en sus cabales, ni le cuento cuando levanta la ceja…. Si por la deportista fuera ya mismo estarían en el lago teniendo sexo de reconciliación.

- Santana y yo hemos decidido organizar la fiesta nosotras mismas por lo tanto no necesitamos a ninguna organizadora mediocre – afirmó la fotógrafa. Se ve que poco le había servido la prueba de la fidelidad a la fotógrafa.

- No – ay morena, morena ¿cómo te atreves? – Lo siento pero es una decisión tomada. Florence es la organizadora de la fiesta y es punto final – los brazos seguían en el medio.

- ¿Según quien? – Quinn no iba a aflojar

- Según mi – Rachel tampoco.

- Y como eres la dueña de la casa todo se tiene que hacer como tú dices ¿cierto? - la sonrisa provocadora que recibió de Rachel no le gustó ni un poco – Pues te voy avisando algo... Si esta tipa vuelve, no hay fiesta – la muñeca de la deportista no flaqueo ni un segundo.

- Primero que esta casa es tanto tuya y de Beth como mía – el brazo de la rubia se aflojaba y la basquetbolista aprovechaba para ganar terreno – y segundo… y presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decir… la fiesta se hace con Florence, estén o no estén ustedes… ¿Necesitas que lo repita Fabray? – corre Rachel, corre era lo único que sonaba en la cabeza de la morena cuando veía la furia salir por los ojos de su novia – Es más - ¿Más? – Para mañana, cuando la Señorita Anderson llegue a hacer su trabajo, tú y Santana van a tener una disculpa preparada – La mano de la rubia estaba rozando la mesa.

- ¿Por qué tu me vas a obligar? – Quinn se resistía a perder.

- Si quieres ponerlo así. Entonces si – Uff la morena la estaba aniquilando - ¿Necesitas algo más? – Ya casi.

Quinn cerro la distancia entre ellas – Ni pienses que esto va a quedar así – le susurró en el oído para luego seguir caminando en dirección a la casa.

- Estaría muy decepcionada de ti si lo dejaras pasar – grito la deportista en dirección al lago. Lo cierto es que nunca tuvo que darle la espalda a su novia. ¡SPLASH! Al agua pato diría Brittany.

Un empujón de Quinn y Rachel estaba en el lago – No me agradas – le dijo la rubia antes de volver a marcharse.

- ¡TE AMO! – Le grito Rachel desde el lago – Sólo tenías que correr Rachel… sólo tenías que correr. No aprendes nunca – se repitió a si misma al mismo tiempo que escuchó otro chapuzón al lado de ella - ¡Puppy! ¿Vienes a rescatarme o estás huyendo de Beth? – El cachorro se le acercaba nadando como podía – Hay que tener cuidado con las Fabray ¿sabes? Hay un pequeño momento entre que te miran y empiezan a hablar en el que te pierdes por ellas y hay es cuando ¡ZAS! Atacan – el cachorro ladró – Si, lo se. A mi también me tienen loca Puppy. A mi también – suspiró.

….

Un baño para Puppy y otro para Rachel fue lo que siguió, antes de que la morena agotada estuviera lista para declarar por finalizado un emocionante día, el día que Rachel volvió a su pasado. El día que Rachel superó la prueba de la Santísima Trinidad, aunque esto no lo sabía. Pero más importante aun el día que Rachel Berry le ganó una, si una, pulseada a Quinn Fabray… O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

- En el sillón te dejaron una almohada y una colcha por las dudas refresque – le dijo Santana apenas la vio entrar a la sala. La latina era la última que quedaba viva, o al menos hasta que la agarrará Brittany. Rachel miró el sillón y lo confirmó – Nadie enfrenta a Quinn Fabray y vive para contarlo – probablemente Santana era una de las personas que más la conocía.

Rachel iba a contestar pero varios ruidos sospechosos se escucharon desde las habitaciones, seguidos de… -¡SANNY! ¿TE FALTA MUCHO? – la voz de Brittany

- UN SEGUNDO BRITT BRITT – contestó la latina sin sacarle la mirada a Rachel que se estaba poniendo cómoda en el sofá – Déjame decirte algo bomboncito – la morena pensó que se le venía "el consejo" – para el próximo verano será mejor que hagamos todos los cuartos a prueba de sonido. Porque lo que estás apunto de escuchar no va a ser nada lindo – le advirtió.

- Señorita Santana – la bailarina aparecía con un traje de mucamita y un plumero en la mano – ya terminé de limpiar la cocina – Britt estaba en personaje – ¿Sigo con su cuarto ahora? – le preguntó a su prometida.

- Si, pero voy a tener que ir con usted, no quiero que se olvide de ningún rinconcito – Ambas subían por las escaleras para dar comienzo a la obra.

- Tu y tu bocota Rachel… tu y tu bocota – se dijo para luego ponerse la almohada en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente

- ¿Pueden ser más adorables? – Los Chang y los Evans estaban encantados mirando la escena de enfrente de sus ojos.

- ¿No crees que están incómodas? – Mike era de esas personas que necesitaba su espacio para dormir, no entendía como la deportista podría hacerlo con Beth prácticamente usándola de colchón y con Puppy en sus pies.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen todos despiertos? – sin el ruido de New York Santana no pudo dormir más.

- Queríamos aprovechar el día – le informó Tina - ¿Ya viste esto? – le señaló a madre, hija y perro durmiendo en el sillón.

- No es mi primera vez. Tengo más de mil fotos ya de lo ridículamente adorable que se ven – contó

- ¡Buen día! – la bailarina con su buen humor matutino dejando al grupo con la boca abierta.

- ¡BRITT! Tienes que sacarte el trajecito antes de levantarte – al parecer el jueguito había durado toda la noche.

- Pero en casa yo desayuno con el pijama – la lógica de la rubia no era del todo incorrecta.

- ¡Buen d…! ¡BRITTANY! – Al parecer el día de la fiesta iba a estar cargado de sorpresas – No se que clase de jueguitos pervertidos tu y Santana están jugando, pero pueden no hacerlo enfrente de mi hija – señaló el sillón.

- ¿Pervertida nosotras? Mira quien habla… payasita – Si Santana se hundía, se llevaba a Quinn con ella.

- Nosotras hemos probado enfermera, aeromoza, diablita – Brittany pensaba – pero payasita nunca – concluyó para pesar de sus amigos.

- Y no te olvides de gatito – agregó Mercedes.

- "Señor T ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – empezó Sam

- Vine a que me rasque mi pancita – siguió Mike

- MIAU, MIAU, MIAU – dijeron a coro.

- LOS ODIO A TODOS – Santana se fue rápido a la cocina.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó Mercedes a la fotógrafa

- Si. Sólo déjame hacer algo – Quinn empezó a sacudir al cachorro – Puppy haz lo tuyo - le dijo para luego seguir a su grupo de amigos para desayunar.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó curiosa la cantante.

- Espera y verás – contestó

Llegando a la cocina pudieron escuchar un grito de ¡Mierda! De parte de la morena.

- ¿Hiciste que la despertara el perro? – le preguntó Santana aun ofendida. Quinn afirmó riendo era una de sus partes preferidas de la mañana post sillón

- Me voy a correr – anunció la basquetbolista entrando a la cocina – cuando vuelva los quiero a todos listos porque los voy a llevar a conocer un lugar – anunció – Nada de protestas Santana – se anticipo para luego desaparecer y a los segundos volver para agarrarle la cara a su novia y darle un buen beso – Buen día amor de mi vida – Ahora si estaba lista para su trote matutino.

- Quita esa cara de boba rubia hueca, hay que pensar algo para que el bomboncito deje que mi trasero y yo nos quedemos tomando sol – y no aflojaba con el color.

- Yo quiero ir – anunció la bailarina

- Hay que pensar algo para volver a tiempo y alcanzar a tomar un poco de sol antes de que llegue la organizadora – cambió un poco la versión.

- Sanny no creo que debas tomar tanto sol, te va a hacer mal – le dijo cariñosamente Brittany

- Hay que pensar algo para que el bomboncito alargue la excursión así volvemos tarde y no me tiento con el sol – definitivamente era una dominada.

Horas después

- ¡GUAU! – los chicos estaban sorprendidos.

- El camino es largo… pero por esta vista, vale la pena – comentó Rachel – Si no tienes acceso a la casa es aún más difícil llegar – la morena había guiado al grupo hasta un no muy alto cerro, que se encontraba bastante alejado de la casa pero que desde arriba se podía apreciar el lago cristalino en su totalidad.

- ¡Desde aquí se ve la casa! – Tina señalaba hacia el frente.

- Todo muy lindo pero ahora tenemos que caminar dos horas más para bajar – se quejaba la latina

- No seas caradura Santana, Rachel te trajo en su espalda la mitad del camino – Mike se había cansado de escuchar los llantos falsos de la abogada – Tu y tu manía de usar zapatos incómodos en todas partes – su buena razón tenía el chino.

- ¡Oye! Ten cuidado con lo que dices de mis zapatos… ellos tienen sentimientos. Además hubiera seguido cómoda en la espalda del bomboncito de no ser por que la ratita me quito el lugar… ¡Mírenla! ¡Me sacó la lengua! – señalaba a su sobrina que estaba arriba de la morena.

- Sanny deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña ¿quieres? – ya sabemos quien va a ser la madre responsable de la relación.

- Si Sanny deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña – su sobrina metía leña al fuego.

- Ya vas a ver cuando te arroje al lago pequeño monstruito – amenazó la abogada.

- De hecho – Rachel interrumpía la pelea – eso es lo que vamos a hacer - afirmo.

- ¿QUEEEEE? – no se distinguió ninguna voz

- ¿Estás loca, borracha o que? – ahora sí se pudo escuchar a la cantante protestar.

- Eso es lo que se hace aquí… ¿O acaso no saben la leyenda del lago encantado? – Como sus amigos la miraban atónitos pensó que era mejor explicárselas - Cuenta la leyenda que en este lugar no existía lago alguno, es más – miró a su hija que la miraba expectante – por la falta de agua esto no era casi un feo desierto – agregó – Pero un día una bella dama y su amor imposible – tocó la nariz de su pequeña – decidieron escaparse de la opresión de sus familias y huir para poder vivir amándose sin problemas – Rachel le ponía dramatismo.

- ¿Y QUE PASO? – la bailarina se entusiasmaba.

- Una persona los escuchó planeando el escape y corrió a contarle a sus respectivos padres – relató

Santana miraba a su alrededor y no podía creer como el resto miraba a la morena - ¿puedes dejar de decir pavadas…

- ¡SHHHH! Deja escuchar – Sam la calló

- Gay – fue lo último que alcanzó a murmurar la latina antes de que Rachel siguiera con su historia.

- Cuando por fin decidieron escaparse se dieron cuenta que los estaba siguiendo – la carita de Beth no tenía precio - agarrados de la mano corrieron y corrieron – Rachel le agregaba mímica al cuento - pero con tanta mala suerte que llegaron a este lugar – se frenó y señaló el piso en donde estaban. Todos los chico, inclusive la misma Santana miraron hacia el piso – Los dos sabían que si volvían con sus respectivas familias no iban a poder verse nunca más, entonces decidieron que no les importaba de la forma que lo hacían, pero que querían seguir estando juntos para siempre – La morena no pudo evitar mirar a su novia – Y por eso no les quedó otra opción que saltar – finalizó usando su voz más tenue – Al día siguiente, este cerro amaneció rodeado de ese hermoso espejo de agua – señaló al lago – Y si tienes suerte – le habló a Beth directamente – Y te fijas bien, a veces puedes ver a la feliz pareja reflejada en el agua – Todos se acercaron al borde consumidos por la curiosidad, varios Lord Tugbigton caían del peñasco – Desde entonces que los lugareños, dicen que si subes a este cerro, sabrás si tu amor es verdadero, si tu amor es puro, solo si…. Sólo si te lanzas desde aquí – Finalizó dirigiéndose a todos ellos.

- ¡Yo voy primera! – Nadie dudaba que Brittany iba a saltar.

Mientras la bailarina se preparaba Quinn se acercó a su novia – Te amo – le susurró al oído – Mucho…. Mucho… Mucho – detrás de cada "mucho" venía un beso – Pero me tienes que decir de donde sacaste esta historia – hizo que la morena la enfrentara.

- Mis padres amor, ¿De dónde más sino? – Era obvio – Era una tradición Berry subir hasta aquí y saltar. Lo hacíamos todos los años, o por lo menos desde que yo me animé a hacerlo… como a los cinco – contó - No es muy alto y de paso el camino de vuelta se hace más corto – agregó – Mi madre decía que esto era una GRAN muestra de amor de parte de ella, porque le tenía miedo a las alturas. Costaba horas convencerla – Rachel no se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas hasta que Quinn se las sacó con sus propios dedos – Te amo – le dijo perdida en sus ojos… y si de este salto dependiera mi vida a tu lado, lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario – aprovechó la leyenda para piropear a su novia.

- ¡TE AMO SANNY! – Brittany no perdía más tiempo y se tiraba al agua.

- Te juro Berry – Santana se le acercó furiosa – que voy a hacer todo ¿Me oyes? Todo, para que duermas en un sillón por el resto de tu vida. Y desde ese día va a ver una nueva leyenda "la mujer que no pudo tener más sexo con su novia" – la amenazó.

- ¡SANNY ES TU TURNO! – le gritaba la bailarina desde abajo

- Yo que usted saltaría Señorita Santana, no vaya a ser que su mucamita se enoje – Que Rachel no llegaba viva a la fiesta no llegaba.

- ¡SANNY! – volvía a insistir

- ¡TE ODIO BERRY! – fue el grito que pegó la latina en la carrera previa al salto.

- Oye cangurín – la deportista se acercaba a una pensativa y pálida Beth – No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, Yo me quedo contigo – la quería tranquilizar – bajamos juntas – le aseguró.

- Pero… pero ¿Y que va a pensar Bella? – tan chiquita y con problema de polleras.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – le preguntó su madre curiosa.

- ¿Como va a saber que mi amor por ella es verdadero? – Probablemente ella y Britt eran las más tocadas por la leyenda.

- ¿Estás enamorada de ella? – Rachel nunca pensó que alguien podía enamorarse a esa edad

- ¿Enamorada es igual que ser mormonal? – preguntó dudando mientras veía como su tío Mike tomaba carrera para saltar "¡QUIERO UNA PLAY 3!" fue el grito del chico.

- No cariño – Quinn salía al auxilio de su novia – Cuando uno está enamorada, quiere pasar todo e l tiempo con esa persona…

- Bella a veces es insoportable – aclaró

- Y cuando estás enamorada no puedes dejar de darle besos al otro tampoco – agregó Rachel que seguía con su mirada el salto de Tina, al parecer grito algo como "¡OLVIDALO!" en respuesta a la petición de su pareja.

- A veces quiero besar a Lucas también – este bicho bolita está acelerado ya.

- Y cuando está cerca de tuyo, sientes cosquillas por todo tu cuerpo – la rubia mayor le tocó la panza a su hija - ¿tu sientes eso? – preguntó.

La pequeña pensó y miró a sus dos madres – Creo que no estoy enamorada – concluyó - ¿Es malo? – aun no tenía porque saber de las complicaciones del amor ¿cierto? Si no pregúntele a Sam que en este momento prefirió tirarse antes que volver a caminar dos horas con su esposa comiéndole la cabeza.

- No osito Pooh, no es para nada malo. Aprovéchalo… Puedes besar a quien tú quieras, puedes ver tus videos tranquila, puedes disfrutar de tus revistas, duermes en tu cama…

-Mami – interrumpió la pequeña acercándose a su mami Rach - Me parece que es mejor que no sigas, por la mirada de mamá digo – Beth señaló a su madre que efectivamente portaba una de sus más preciadas miradas asesinas, esta venía con dinamita.

- Pero una vez que te enamores vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo ¿cierto cariño? – Quinn giraba los ojos mientas Mercedes gritaba "MI NOVIO ES UN IDIOTA" antes de saltar.

- Agradece que te frenó tu hija – le respondió – En fin... ¿Es mi turno de tirarme no? – se veía muy segura.

- ¿No tienes miedo? – le preguntó su novia

- Rachel por favor, Las Fabray no tenemos miedo. Ni que fuera tan alto – sobraba la situación

- Yo no hablo del salto – Ni yo la vi venir.

- ¿A qué te refieres entonces? – no tenía ni idea cual iba a ser la respuesta de su chica.

- A lo que te va a pasar esta noche – soltó Rachel sin aviso previo – La bestia está muy hambrienta, y anda suelta buscando su presa – le estaba hablando casi a milímetros de sus labios - Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que seas tu la que caiga en sus garras – esquivó la boca para dejarle un pequeño beso en su mejilla – Suerte amor – ahora si hablaba del salto.

Quinn procesó cada palabra dicha por su novia, respiro hondo y empezó a correr hacia la orilla - ¡QUE DIOS ME AYUDE! – grito, aun siguen las pericias para determinar si el grito fue en referencia al salto o a lo que iba a vivir después de la fiesta.

- ¿Vamos bajando cangurín? – tenía que llegar antes de que su novia y Santana despedazaran a Florence.

- ¿La próxima vez que vengamos lo puedo volver a intentar? – la dulzura de la voz de la pequeña derritió a la morena.

- Cuando quieras bicho bolita, cuando quieras – le aseguró su madre. El tiempo con su hija valía la pena así tuviera que subir y bajar el Everest cien veces.

Dos horas después – En la casa

Cuando Rachel piso el jardín de su casa con una pequeña dormida en sus brazos, notó un montón de gente extraña trabajando en el jardín, y rezó, pidió porque Quinn y Santana no estuvieran haciendo de las suyas con la organizadora, lamentablemente no fue así.

- ¡PEDI… NO… EXIGÍ QUE TODO FUERA DE COLOR BLANCO! – Santana fue la primera voz que alcanzó a escuchar.

- Señorita Lopez, entienda que fue un error de uno de mis colaboradores, pero que no queda mal usar manteles rojos, le da un toque de misterio a la fiesta – la Señorita Anderson ya estaba transpirando.

- ¿MISTERIO? ¿Escuché bien o usted acaba de llamar a su error un misterio? – Quinn contraatacaba al ritmo de su amiga.

- Vuelvo a pedirles disculpas pero… ¡Rachel que gusto verte! – la organizadora corrió en busca de refugio cerca de la deportista.

- Hola Florence ¿Cómo estás? – saludó educadamente.

- ¡Perfecta! – ironizó la mujer, gesto que no pasó por alto en las dos cheerladers.

- Quinn, Santana ¿las puedo ver adentro por favor? – Pidió antes de que volvieran a atacar a las mujeres – Florence haz lo tuyo y cualquier cosa me buscas a mi ¿sí? – comunicó. La mujer asintió y antes de que las chicas se alejaran escucharon un leve "Gracias a Dios"

Rachel pusó en la cama a la niña y se encontró en la sala con su novia y amiga – San… déjame el resto de la fiesta a mi por favor – la morena iba a probar una estrategia diferente con estas dos – Tu descansa y prepárate para tu gran noche. Te aseguro que te vas a cansar de que te besen el trasero – poco a poco el gesto de la latina iba aflojando.

- ¿Y los manteles? – no dejaba pasar una

- Por eso no te preocupes, yo consigo manteles de color blanco. Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí. Además no querrás estar con esas ojeras – sabía donde atacar

-¿Qué? Necesito un espejo, un pepino y crema urgente – va una y queda la otra, la más difícil.

- Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola con el buitre ese – le advirtió la rubia

- Bebe – se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura - ¿Te acuerdas esa noche donde yo tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de hacerte el amor una y otra vez sin parar y tu no pudiste negarte? – simple pregunta

- Me acuerdo – como no hacerlo. Una de las primeras veces que Rachel terminó encerrada en el baño.

- Bueno hoy estoy así… Y me atrevería a decir que peor… mucho peor – si con esta confesión no logró convencerla con el mordisco que le dio a su labio inferior se lo hizo entender.

- Creo que me voy a descansar un rato – Quinn tenía que concentrase – No te acerques mucho al buitre – la señaló.

- Descuida, estoy guardando todas mis energías para ti – si las sonrisas hablaran esta diría "prepárate Fabray"


	41. Chapter 41

Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo y humilde capitulo. Se que puede haber gente que no le guste, pero pongo el pecho y aguanto lo que venga, por supuesto pido perdón si no es de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, son extremadamente motivadores. Se las quiere, Besotototes (Claux73 ¿te conformas con Britt mucamita martes y jueves? Es todo lo que pude conseguirte. )

Descargo: Una vez más admito que Glee no me pertenece, aunque también me gustaría decir que si Glee fuera mío estaría produciendo una serie que en vez de llamarse "Sex and the city" se llamaría "sex IN the city" y bueno demás está decir quienes sería las protagonistas ¿no?

Capitulo 41: "Dentro de ti"

- ¿Y tu que te vas a poner? – Beth levantaba los brazos entregándose a su madre para que la mayor la vistiera.

- Un vestido blanco, Igual que tú – le respondió Quinn – pasándole la solera blanca por la cabeza

- ¿Y mami Rach que se ve a poner? – Desde que Quinn la había despertado para que se bañara y así poder empezar a prepararla para la fiesta, que la niña no paraba de hacer preguntas.

- No lo se cariño – De verdad no sabía que ropa había preparado su novia. De hecho estaba casi segura que no Rachel no había empacado nada especial para el evento.

- Claro porque a ella no le gusta tanto la ropa – Quinn la miró

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Pues porque ella vive pidiéndote que te saques las ropa. Debe ser porque no le gusta – la niña hizo sus cálculos.

- Algo así cariño, algo así – la fotógrafa iba a matar a su novia y a su insaciable sed sexual.– Pero esperemos que use algo blanco porque sino tu tía Santana la mata – si por un mantel armaba un escándalo, Quinn no quería imaginarse a su estrangulando a su novia - ¿Estos? – le mostró un par de zapatos blancos con hebilla y punta redonda – ¿o estos? – esta vez tenía en sus manos unas sandalias blancas del estilo zapatito de bailarina.

- Si la tía San y mami se pelearan… ¿Quién ganaría? – era como decidir entre Batman o Superman. La pequeña le señaló el segundo par.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – a esta altura ya ninguna pregunta de su hija le sorprendía.

- Pues mami Rach es muy fuerte ¿cierto? – la rubia asintió – Pero la tía San cuando quiere puede hacer llorar a cualquiera, como lo hizo con la señorita Anderson – Aunque no fue precisamente Santana la que la hizo llorar - Digamos que si mami fuera Hulk y la tía San Ironman, para ti… ¿Quién ganaría? – Beth ya se había hecho la película.

- ¿Hulk es el muñeco verde cierto? – entre todas las películas de superhéroes que su hija y novia le hacían ver, le era un poco difícil acordarse cual era cual. Pero a este le había pegado – ¿Ironman es el del escudo? – No estaba para nada segura – Cariño si no te quedas quieta no puedo peinarte – Quien diría que en una charla de peluquería se iba a estar hablando de superhéroes.

- ¡MAMA! Ese es el Capitá América – la pequeña no lo podía creer – Ironman es el millonario con supertecnología. Es rojo y amarillo – Beth estaba hablando con la madre equivocada.

- Bueno… en ese caso… creo que ganaría… ¡Empate! – Quinn disfrutaba ver la cara de escándalo que ponía su hija.

- ¡MAMA! ¡No puede haber empate! - una aberración.

- ¡Claro que si! El muñeco verde y el del escudo se juntan a tomar un café, a charlar sus diferencias y se hacen amigos… ¡Empate! – Si Rachel se enteraba de esto, Quinn iba a tener que soportar durante horas, toda una tesis sobre superhéroes.

- ¡QUINN! – Santana aparecía en la habitación de la Fabray mayor, vestida con un muy corto vestido sin mangas, blanco, pegado al cuerpo y que definitivamente resaltaba su adorado bronceado - ¿PUEDES DECIRLE A TU SEXY PERO ENDEMONIABA NOVIA QUE EMPIESE A CAMBIARSE? ¡MIRALA! ¡MIRALA! – La latina se acercaba al balcón seguida de su amiga. La morena estaba subida a una escalera arreglando uno de los faroles – SOLO FALTA ELLA – se volvió a quejar.

- Déjala tranquila San, quiere que esté todo bien nada más – le aseguró - ¡LISTA! – La mini Quinn estaba de punta en blanco para la fiesta.

-¡Mírate ratita! ¡Estás muy bonita! – A su tía se le caía la baba por su sobrina – PERO ESO NO QUITA QUE FALTE POCO PARA QUE LLEGUEN LOS INVITADOS Y TODAVIA EL BOMBONCITO NO ESTA LISTO – no dejas pasar una mujer.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir con mamá? – al parecer la pequeña sufría la distancia.

- Si – la niña quiso salir disparando pero su madre la intercepto – Beth… por favor no quiero una mancha, te quedas tranquila cerca de tu madre ¿si? – no sabía porque pero intuía que eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

- No te preocupes mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego decirle algo en secreto – Creo que Ironman está nerviosa – razonó.

- Si – le afirmó su madre – Y tiene muchas ganas de patearle el trasero al muñeco verde – aseguró Quinn.

- Hulk mamá. Hulk – corrigió la pequeña mientras se iba.

- ¡CUIDATE LA ROPA Y DILE A TU MADRE QUE SUBA! – la latina aprovechaba y mandaba a su sobrina.

Mientras Quinn se cambiaba, Santana le daba una vista general al jardín desde el balcón – Hay que reconocer que el buitre hizo un buen trabajo – Si Rachel pregunta, ella nunca lo dijo.

- Es su trabajo – la rubia no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

- ¿Ya viste como le mira el trasero a tu novia? – Santana había agarrado a la organizadora babeándose por la deportista.

- Lo hizo como dos veces adelante mió – le contestó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- ¿Quinn? – llamó la latina

- Dime – Era turno de colocarse los aros.

- ¿Le trajiste otro vestido a Beth? – No me digas que…

- Si ¿Por qué? ¿Ese no te gusta? – La fotógrafa se acercaba a la gran ventana – Se lo trajo mi madre de Paris… ¡DIOS MIO! – El vestido de Beth estaba negro al igual que las manos de su novia - ¡BETH Y RACHEL SUBAN AHORA MISMO! – Ups, no pasaron ni dos segundos que madre e hija ya estaban golpeando a la habitación.

- Adelante – la voz de ultratumba de Quinn provocaba escalofríos.

Rachel y la pequeña entraron con la cabeza agachada – Beth ¿Qué fue lo único que te pedí? – preguntó muy tranquila.

- Que me quedara tranquila cerca de mi madre – contestó

- ¿Y que más dije? – volvió a preguntar.

- Que no querías una mancha – agregó.

- ¿Y lo cumpliste? – la pequeña agitó su cabeza negándolo.

- Lo de la mancha no – dijo el cangurito.

- Vas a tu cuarto y te pones el otro vestido. ¡UN MOMENTO! – No se iba a escapar tan fácil – Mañana mismo tu vas a llamar a tu abuela para decirle lo que le paso a tu vestido…

- Pero mamá…

- Mamá nada – la frenó – Ahora vas y te cambias y no te quiero cerca de tu madre hasta que empiece la fiesta ¿Entendido? – estaba claro que de las dos juntas algo iba a salir mal. La pequeña salió no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a su tía que sonreía maliciosamente.

- Quinn yo… - Rachel no pudo seguir hablando, ni siquiera pudo prestarle atención al enojo de su novia. La rubia había hipnotizado a su novia con un vestido blanco, totalmente liso y a un solo hombro.

- ¿Crees que esté bien? – Santana se había acercado a la basquetbolista y le pasaba su mano por los ojos – Me parece que la mataste de un infarto Q – le dijo a su amiga - ¿Te imaginas si te hubiera visto el año pasado para Halloween en ese disfraz de gatubela? - Todo el vecindario se acordaba de ese disfraz.

Quinn podía sentir como la respiración de su novia se aceleraba

- O Peor aun… ¿Te imaginas si te hubiera visto con tu uniforme de cheerleader? – Toda una preparatoria se acuerda de ese uniforme.

La fotógrafa creyó ver colmillos en la boca de Rachel

- ¿Y cuando usaste…?

-¡SANTANA! Creo que están llegando los primeros invitados – necesitaba sacar a la latina de su habitación como sea.

Cuando la abogada escuchó invitados dejó a la pareja sola en dos segundos. Quinn se acercó a su novia cautelosamente. A diferencia de Beth ella no había traído otro vestido por las dudas, asique no podía arriesgarse a un ataque de la morena – Rach… bebe… tranquila… te prometo que después de la fiesta soy toda tuya…

La morena lo negó con su cabeza - Ahora – murmuró – Te quiero ahora – repitió.

- Amor… - se acercó y empezó a acariciar su rostro. Rachel cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto - ¿Trajiste ropa blanca? – Quinn probaba cambiando de tema. Su chica asentía - ¿La compraste en el viaje? – Seguían las caricias y seguían las afirmaciones - ¿Me amas? – le preguntó de repente logrando que abriera los ojos.

- Mucho – contestó

- ¿Estás bien? – al menos por el momento parecía calma.

- Necesito una ducha fría… muy fría – le dijo

- Te espero abajo ¿si?... Voy a vigilar a Beth y ayudar a Santana – Era una noche importante para su amiga.

- Quinn… Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo, Hasta los ángeles te envidian – hizo sonreír a su chica.

- ¿Estás tratando de conquistarme? – bromeó.

- Ese es mi propósito de cada día… conquistarte – le dijo sinceramente – Te amo – Se acercó y le dejó un pequeño beso, no quería mancharla con sus manos como a Beth – Nos vemos enseguida – se metió al baño dejando a la rubia sin palabras.

En la fiesta – Un rato después

- Esta fiesta es todo un éxito – Sam estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que había.

- Oye Britt ¿de verdad Santana conoce a toda esta gente? ¿Van a estar en tu casamiento también? - El grupo estaba un poco alejado del mar de personas, Santana y Quinn, que eran las más reconocidas, se dedicaban a hacer sociales.

- Espero que no – suspiró la bailarina – Esta gente no me cae nada bien, pero Sanny dice que tenemos que aguantarlos por que son los que pagan nuestros lujos - explico

- Disculpen – un mozo se acercaba al grupo - ¿Algunos de ustedes es el que toma coca Light? – Preguntó tímidamente – Me dijeron que tenía que preguntarles a ustedes – dijo el joven.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – Era la única persona que podía llegar a tomar coca Light en una fiesta.

- Ya debe estar por bajar – los pies de Mike se movían con la música – No te preocupes que cuando ella tenga sed te busca – le dijo al mozo para después agarra la mano de su esposa -¡A BAILAR! – Los Evans y los Chang salieron a pista dejando a Brittany con su sobrina.

- ¿Qué hacen dos señoritas tan lindas solas en una noche tan hermosa? – Rachel aparecía sorprendiendo a las dos rubias.

- Esto es para la pequeña más hermosa de la fiesta – le dio una rosa a su hija acompañada de un beso en la mejilla – Y esta es para la bailarina más bella de la noche – otra rosa para Britt y un beso en la mejilla también para ella.

- ¡Guau! Rachie… Estás muy sexy – Brittany halagaba a la morena.

- ¿Les gusta? Nikki lo eligió – Rachel daba una vuelta – Dice que es lo máximo que puedo hacer para por lo menos ser la sombra de Quinn – su compañera de equipo tenía un amor platónico con su novia – Yo creo que ni así puedo – se rió – Somos como la bella y la bestia – hizo reír a las fanáticas de Disney.

- ¿Yo que sería? – preguntó la niña.

- Tu vendrías siendo la tacita – imaginó la deportista agarrando la mano de su hija

- ¿Y yo? – Britt también quería participar

- Tu eres Fifi, La plumero – De paso seguimos con el tema de la mucama.

- Lástima que mi Lumier no me preste atención – dijo de repente la bailarina con voz triste.

- Pero mientras tanto – Rachel sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la bailarina – aquí tienes una bestia a tu disposición – le hizo una reverencia – Nunca bailo pero por ustedes voy a hacer una excepción – agarró la mano de Brittany y se las llevó a las dos a bailar.

En algún lugar de la fiesta

- Victoria – Santana y Quinn llegaban a los peces gordos del estudio – Ella es Quinn Fabray una de nuestras grandes clientas – la latina le presentó a una de las socias del estudio, por ende su jefa.

- Encantada de conocerte querida – saludo la mujer

- El gusto es mió – respondió al saludo.

- ¿Ya tienes alguien en mira? – El gusto por la carne joven que tenía la mujer ya se conocía en todo el estudio.

- De hecho ahora mismo tengo mi vista puesta en algo muy interesante – le contestó la depredadora – Y ustedes me podrían hacer el favor de decirme quien es – hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a alguien que muy entretenidamente bailaba con una niña y una rubia mucho más alta que ella.

- Rachel - Ahora era el turno de que Quinn se babeara. Su novia tenía puesto un pantalón blanco muy ajustado al igual que la camisa que le cubría la parte posterior. Como si esto fuera poco, la morena atrevida le había agregado una delgada corbata negra suelta en su cuello y acompañaba todo su atuendo con unas Convers blancas y con su cabello suelto que caía en ondas.

- ¿Rachel es su nombre? – preguntó la mujer interrumpiendo el scanner que Quinn hacía de su novia.

- Si, pero Victoria – justo en la morena se tenía que fijar – Rachel es la novia de Quinn – explico Santana.

La mujer miró a la rubia de cómo si fuera una serpiente lista para atacar - ¿Cuánto? – le preguntó.

- ¿Perdón? – la fotógrafa no entendía… ¿le estaban ofreciendo dinero por Rachel?

- Tranquila querida – debió haber visto la cara de la artista – estoy bromeando – aunque no sonaba tan real – Si me disculpan, voy a saludar a unos amigos – la serpiente se retiraba arrastrándose.

- ¿Viste como te miró? En un momento pensé que iba a abrir toda su boca y te iba a tragar – Santana también la vio similar a un reptil – Quinn… Quinn – La rubia ya no estaba a su lado.

De vuelta al grupo de amigos

- Mami ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó Beth

- ¿Te pise? Perdona bicho bolita es que…

- No, no… ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá? – rearmo la pregunta

- ¿A Quinn? Nada… a ver – la morena pensaba – creo que nada – concluyó

- Pues algo debes haber hecho para que venga así – la niña señaló al otro extremo de la fiesta.

Tenía razón, Quinn venía como tren sin frenos - ¿Te manche? – La niña se revisó y lo negó - ¿Estoy sucia? – la pequeña la miró y lo negó – Beth ¿Qué hice? Dime que anotaron en la lista por favor – ya no le quedaba casi tiempo.

- Suerte mami – le deseo su hija antes de la colisión.

- Qui… - al parecer el único choque que hubo fue el de las bocas de estas dos. El alrededor dejó de existir, la música dejó de sonar, los cinco sentidos de ambas estaban en ese beso.

- No… no… no – tartamuda la dejó – ¿No hice nada? – pudo preguntar

- Hiciste más de lo que tu crees – le dijo agarrando de la pequeña corbata y tirando de ella – Me vuelves loca morena ¿Lo oyes? Loca – un intenso beso lo demostraba.

- Ten cuidado con la flecha – le dijo rompiendo el beso

- ¿Qué flecha? – Quinn miraba para todos lados

- La que tienes en tus manos – la rubia tenía agarrada la corbata de la basquetbolista

- Amor esto es una cor…ba…ta – explico lentamente

- Lo se listilla… Pero ¿Qué forma tiene la cor… ba… ta? La imitó

La fotógrafa miró la prenda un segundo… ¿de flecha? – respondió dudando

- ¡Exacto! – Se ganó un beso por el acierto - ¿Y sabes que indica esta flecha? – preguntó haciéndose la misteriosa.

- No lo se – respondió sin ni siquiera tratar de pensar

- Esta flecha – agarró su corbata – indica la dirección en que tienes que besarme – le dijo – Empiezas por acá – se tocó la boca – y luego… - se acercó al oído de su novia para confesar el secreto – tienes… que… seguir la flecha – concluyó dejando a su novia mirando para donde la guiaba la corbata – Creo que Santana te está llamando bebe – fue lo último que dijo la deportista antes de ir en busca del mozo con la coca Light.

….

Había llegado la cumbre de la noche y como toda fiesta a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la gente se va poniendo más borracha, por ende más toquetona, por ende a Rachel no le estaba gustando nada que su novia estuviera rodeada de tipos babosos mirándola como si tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo.

Dos cosas le impedían a la deportista levantarse de su silla para ir y agarrarse a trompadas con los hombres que acosaban, no solo a Quinn, sino también a todas sus amigas, una era que no le quería arruinar la fiesta a la latina y la otra era que Beth, llevaba media hora dormida en sus brazos. "De fiestera no tienes un pelo cangurín" fue lo último que alcanzó a decirle antes que la pequeña se dejara vencer por el sueño. Rachel no se podía dejar de asombrar por la capacidad que, al parecer, tenía su hija para dormirse en cualquier situación, en los autos, bajando el cerro o, inclusive, cuando a pocos metros de ellas tenían un parlante rebotando a todo lo que da. La deportista se levantó con su hija en brazos y caminó a la casa. A esta Fabray le había llegado la hora dormir, mientras que a la otra… bueno digamos que Rachel tenía que agregar algo a su vestimenta para que a Quinn le llegara la hora también.

- ¿Britt has visto a Rachel? – La artista no le había perdido pisada a su novia en ningún momento. La miraba mientras bailaba con sus amigos, la miraba mientras bailaba con su hija, odiaba mirarla cuando estaba sacándose fotos con algún fan que había de las Liberty en la fiesta, y odiaba aun más mirara como su novia atraía al público femenino. Pero cuando giró su cabeza hacia la silla en la que hace poco estaba la morena con su hija, su novia había desaparecido.

- Fue a llevar a Beth a la cama – le dijo la bailarina mientras hacía el trencito

Cinco minutos, sino aparecía la iba a ir a buscar. Para dejar pasar el tiempo se fue directo a la barra – Una copa de… - Quinn no sólo sintió a alguien en su espalada, sino que ese alguien estaba bastante excitado por lo que la rubia pudo percibir. Antes de darse vuelta para poder sacarse a quien sea de encima, una voz conocida se le anticipo.

- Una copa de vino blanco para la señorita y una coca light para mí por favor – por supuesto que sabía la bebida de su novia - ¿Me buscabas? – la abrazó por la cintura y se apretó aun más a ella.

- Ragg – se aclaró la garganta – Rach… ¿estás… estás usando…? – Quinn se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo.

La morena se alejó con una sonrisa para agarrar el vaso y la copa dejando a la rubia intrigada – Aquí tienes – le pasó la copa - ¿Quieres…

- QUINN ¿Dónde DEMONIOS TE HABIAS METIDO? – Santana aparecía para llevarse a la rubia – Vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien - ¡Y tú! – Señaló a la morena – Ten cuidado con los depredadores – Se fue arrastrando a Quinn con ella.

- Steven – llegaron donde estaba un hombre – Ella es la mujer de la que te hable, es la fotógrafa más reconocida de la ciudad. Trabaja con Victoria Secret, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Cho, entre otras marcas reconocidas. Creo que es perfecta para el trabajo que estas necesitando – Quinn el es… - miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención - ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! – Con un codazo lo logró – El es Steven Far, CEO de Armani – terminó la introducción.

- Señor Far es un gusto conocerlo y estoy segura que cualquier cosa que el trabajo demande la podemos hablar otro día, por favor disfrute de la fiesta – Quinn lo saludó y se alejó con la latina pisándole los tacones.

Santana agarró la agarró del brazo para frenarla - ¿Qué HACES? – le preguntó enojada.

- Santana, nadie quiere hablar de trabajo en una fiesta. Tranquilízate y disfruta ¿quieres? – todo esto se lo dijo sin sacarle la mirada de encima a su novia que en este momento estaba sentada con sus piernas separadas hablando con Brittany – San…

- ¿Qué quieres Fabray? – le preguntó resignada

- ¿Notas algo raro en Rachel? – la rubia necesitaba confirmación.

La abogada se focalizó en la deportista – Aparte de que está para comérsela enterita… Pero eso no es raro… ¿por? Q creo es mejor que dejes de tomar – Santana le sacó la copa de vino.

- Mírala bien… ¿No ves algo EXTRA en ella? – resaltó

- ¿De que carajo hablas? – La latina volvió a focalizarse en Rachel – NO TE PUEDO CREER – Santana tenía experiencia en juguetes sexuales - ¿No me digas que está usando una correa con un…? – la rubia asentía. Las dos se quedaron mirando a la morena con la boca abierta – Tengo que ir a tocarla – no dejó que su amiga la frenara, disparó para el grupo.

- ¡Santana! ¡Santana! – Finalmente la alcanzaba – No tocas nada ¿oyes? Nada – le dijo antes de que su amiga fuera atacada por la bailarina.

- ¡Sanny! ¿Terminaste de jugar con tus amigos de oficina? ¿Podemos bailar? – No espero respuesta porque antes de preguntar ya se estaba moviendo con su novia.

- Si cariño si – pero Santana tenía fijada su mirada en la entrepierna de Rachel.

- Sanny…

- mmm…

- Me parece que Quinnie la va a pasar muy bien esta noche – por supuesto que su novia se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Esta confirmado entonces? – preguntó la latina

- Muy… y me parece que es más grande que el nuestro – Santana miró a Quinn con una sonrisa despiadada.

La rubia giró hacia donde estaba sentada su novia y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos mirándola y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

- Debo admitirlo – le dijo Rachel agarrándole la mano a su novia y tirando de ella para que la fotógrafa cayera sentada en sus piernas, pero de manera que aun seguía mirando a sus amigas bailar – Nunca me voy a cansar de mirarte – le confesó la morena - ¿Por qué estás colorada? – aunque ya lo sabía, quería escucharlo de su chica.

- Por las cosas que me dices – mintió un poco.

- ¿Por eso nada más? – Rachel acomodó sus piernas de manera que Quinn quedara aun más en contacto con su entrepierna.

La artista no contestaba y el rojo se apoderaba aun más de ella. Quinn ya hace un rato que sentía como su ropa interior empezaba a molestarla.

Rachel iba a seguir jugando con su novia, se acercó a su oído y empezó a murmurar - ¿Lo sientes verdad? – Preguntó sin demora – Lo sentiste desde que aparecí detrás de ti en la barra – esto fue más una afirmación – Y también lo sientes ahora – la morena sutilmente estaba apretando aun mas su falso miembro contra su novia - Y apuesto esta casa, a que ahora mismo – una de las manos de la morena ya no estaba en la cintura de su novia, sino que iba recorriendo uno de sus muslos – a que ahora mismo, si una de mis manos toca la diminuta prenda que tienes debajo de este hermoso vestido, me voy a dar cuenta de cuanto deseas que este adentro tuyo – El beso que le dejó en el cuello al final de esta frase la hizo temblar – Toda la noche he tenido que aguantar a cientos de tipejos tratando de conquistarte…

- Rach son…

- Shhhhh – era necesario que le hablara tan cerca, el imperio Fabray caía poco a poco – Sólo escúchame – le dijo dulcemente – Me los aguante porque no puedo culparlos de mirarte, porque sólo de la manera en que caminas eres capaz de mover la tierra – la mano de la deportista acaricia la parte interna de su pierna, justo arriba de la rodilla - DIOS Quinn – Rachel hizo un leve movimiento que logró sacarle un disimulado gemido a su rubia – No te das una idea de lo que me provocas. Llevó horas siguiendo tus pasos, dibujando tú silueta con mi mirada, tratando de imaginarme lo que sigue después de ese escote – hizo una pausa para sentir la respiración de su novia – Cien veces he repasado en mi mente, los lugares en que quiero besarte. Más de mil veces me he repetido a mi misma las cosas que quiero hacerte y lo último que hice, fue tratar de estimar la cantidad de veces que hoy vas a terminar en mis manos – apretó suavemente su pierna – en mi boca – le dio un suave beso en el cuello – o aquí – apretó más su centro contra la rubia.

- Señorita Berry – Un invitado interrumpía el monólogo de la morena - ¿Le molestaría firmarme una autógrafo? – Pidió mostrándole una lapicera – Es para mi hija, es fanática suya – contó.

Rachel tuvo que apretar su boca bien fuerte para no mandar al carajo al hombre. Quinn se levantó de ella y le dejó espacio para que la morena atendiera a su fan – Encantada – agarró la lapicera y firmó el papel que sostenía uno de los abogados amigos de Santana.

Cuando pudo sacárselos de encima volvió a su tarea. Hace rato que se había dado cuenta que la rubia no se había quedado a su lado – Esto es para usted – un mozo se acercó a ella con un papel. Sin perder tiempo lo abrió y leyó "Espero que la bestia siga teniendo hambre. La carnada está esperando". Ni se paró a pensarlo, se fue derecho para la casa.

- Presiento que esta noche nadie duerme – concluyeron los chicos que vieron pasar a la morena.

- Yo presiento que Quinn no va a dormir – agregó Santana.

….

Cuando la deportista abrió la puerta se encontró con lo que esperaba, su novia apoyada en la pared opuesta esperándola. No estaba desvestida, Quinn sabía muy bien que a Rachel le gustaba hacerlo. Se acercó paso a paso hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar los dos faroles verdes para hacerles el amor con su mirada. Cuando ya no pudo más, agarró la cara de Quinn con ambas manos y la besó. La rubia se quedó quieta tratando de concentrarse en la suavidad y a su vez agresividad de los labios de Rachel, que se movían lentamente, como si la estuvieran acariciando. Quinn no aguantó y puso sus manos en la nuca de la morena para profundizar el beso y explorar toda la boca de la chica con su lengua, exploración que la misma Rachel terminó cuando agarró la lengua con toda su boca y la succionó sacando los sonidos más hermosos de Quinn.

- Sabes que me vuelves loca haciendo eso ¿no? – Quinn lo sabía, de hecho le encantaba delirarla con sus gemidos - ¿Cuánto te gusta este vestido? – le preguntó.

- Mucho – fue la respuesta.

- Una lastima – ¿como la morena pudo de un solo tirón rasgar toda la prenda?, todavía me lo estoy preguntado, el caso es que lo hizo – Por entrometerse entre tu y yo – dijo al mismo tiempo que con sus dos manos fue directo a los pechos de Quinn - Tienes los pechos más hermosos que conozco – No lo podía evitar, tenía necesidad de hacerle saber a su rubia que era perfecta.

- Quiero esto afuera ¡ya! – La fotógrafa impaciente empezó a desnudar a la basquetbolista. Cosa que se le hizo muy difícil cuando la boca de la mujer esta en sus pezones – DIOS RACHEL – lo último que dijo cuando por fin pudo sacarle la camisa. La corbata aun seguía en su cuerpo.

Rachel agarró a Quinn por la cintura y la levantó para atraparla contra la pared y su pelvis. La rubia volvía a sentir el juguete apretando lo que ahora era pura humedad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba tirada en la cama con Rachel arriba de ella – Lo quiero ya – ordenó tratando de bajar el pantalón de su novia.

Pero la deportista se tomó su tiempo, agarró la ropa interior inferior de Quinn y la empezó a deslizar lentamente. La rubia podía jurar que iba a matar a su novia si no hacía algo ya – Esto va a ser como yo quiera – le aclaró – Así que tranquila mi rubia, que todo lo bueno llega en algún momento – terminó de desnudarla – Abre las piernas para mi bebe – le pidió mientras se sacaba su ropa.

Cual de las dos estaba peor, Quinn por la imagen de su novia con la correa en ella o Rachel por tener a Quinn tirada en la cama a su merced. Cuando la rubia sintió a la deportista acercándose poco a poco a ella, empezó a temblar, era ese tipo de temblores previos que uno siente cuando sabe que algo bueno está por venir – Voy a ir despacio contigo primero – le dijo muy cerca de su boca, la artista podía sentir las manos de Rachel merodeando muy cerca de su centro – Pero luego no vas a tener descanso… quiero que lo sepas – el que avisa no traiciona.

Lo siguiente fue sentir como poco a poco algo estaba entrando en ella. Quinn se agarró a los musculosos brazos de su novia y buscó los ojos de la morena inmediatamente. Rachel iba lentamente – Te amo – le dijo para después besarla. Cuando supo que ya estaba totalmente dentro de la rubia la miró esperando aprobación.

Quinn dejó una mano en el brazo de su novia y con la otra agarró la cara de su novia pasando suavemente uno de sus dedos por el labio inferior – Soy tuya, siempre lo seré, haz de mi lo que quieras – Quinn le daba vía libre a su chica.

…

Estaba por llegar la cuarta vez, lo sabía. Podía sentir como Rachel se movía en un ritmo frenético golpeando en ella una y otra vez. Quinn se tuvo que morder el puño para no gritar, y sin darse cuenta entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de su chica, tirándolo un poco fuerte para su gusto, sabía que estaba llegando al máximo placer. Pudo escuchar como Rachel gemía y al mismo tiempo le sacaba el puño de su boca – Quiero escucharte, quiero saber si te gusta que este así dentro de ti.

- Si – fue lo único que pudo balbucear apenas

- Quiero que hables Quinn – le ordenó

- Sal y vuelve a entrar – pidió

Rachel obedeció y ambas se movieron conjuntamente.

- Como me calientas cuando te mueves así – confesó – sigue haciéndolo, no pares – volvió a ordenar la morena. Parecía que cada palabra que le decía tenía el propósito de llevarla de nuevo a un orgasmo, de hacerlo más intenso y más largo. A esta altura Quinn ya se había olvidado de la cantidad de gente dentro de la casa y gemía y gritaba con total libertad.

- Pídeme más. Me vuelve loca que lo hagas – le suplicaba Rachel

- Por favor bebe… por favor más – obedecía Quinn y la rubia no supo como pero la deportista de alguna forma se introducía más en ella.

- Te amo, amo hacerte el amor, amo tus cara, amo tus gemidos, amo desearte y que me desees. Dime que me amas por favor – volvió a suplicar haciendo cada vez más fuerza sobre la rubia.

- Y lo último que alcanzó a oír Quinn, fue su propia voz diciendo "Te amo". Luego todo se volvió estrellado.


	42. Chapter 42

Un humilde capitulo para las maravillosas lectoras. Es un enorme placer escribir para ustedes. Son el alma de esta fiesta llamada Fanfic. Se las quieres. Besotototes (Por ahí me preguntaron si me gusta Jennifer Aniston y mi respuesta es ¿A quien no?)

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mío y si lo fuera en este momento estaría contratando un avión para tirarme en paracaídas, Que hace mil años que lo quiero hacer. De paso me gustaría caer cerca de la casa de Ryan, que me gustaría tener una charlita poco amistosa con el.

Capitulo 42: "Las veces que tu quieras"

En medio de la noche Quinn se despertó con los dedos de Rachel dentro de ella. Se quejó, luchando contra el sueño y la excitación. La morena trataba de convencerse de dejarla en paz, sabía que su novia necesitaba descansar. Le había exigido demasiado. Pero no pudo detenerse, siguió adelante. No se trataba de ella sino de esa pasión que sentía por su rubia, de esa sensación, de ese deseo que la manipulaba como a un títere, como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre o de sed, y su novia fuera lo único de lo que ella pudiera alimentarse o de lo que ella pudiera beber. El problema era que nunca acababa de saciarse.

Quinn terminó de despertar y casi enseguida volvió a desvanecerse. La fotógrafa sabía que su novia era insaciable, lo supo desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor , Rachel la conocía de memoria, sus puntos débiles, sus posturas favoritas, la morena sabía como derretirla, sabía como volverla vulnerable, como tocarla, como calentarla. Y para colmo el entorno era aun más excitante, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, sólo unas sabanas las cubrían, el aroma de sus cuerpos, la respiración agitada de su morena, sus propios gemidos, todo la excitaba. A Quinn se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó a Rachel susurrarle.

- ¿Por qué tienes que volverme tan loca? ¿Por qué? No puedo dormir cuando te tengo desnuda a mi lado – La deportista no había dejado de mirar a su novia en toda la noche. Se controló, lo intentó, trató de conformarse con solo mirarla, pero bastó solo un movimiento de la dormida mujer para que la sabana resbalara de su cuerpo dejando a descubierto uno de sus pechos, para que Rachel se perdiera.

- ¿No me vas a dejar dormir cierto? – alcanzó a preguntar entre gemidos

- Puedes apostarlo - sentenció

De un momento a otro Rachel aprovechó la debilidad de su novia y la movió con total destreza, que la obligó a ubicarse de costado, su espalda estaba siendo sostenida por los pequeños pechos de la morena. Rachel aprovechó su rodilla para levantar la pierna de la rubia, quien volvió a sorprenderse cuando Rachel volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella, fue un empujón certero y rápido, que para ser sincera Quinn nunca creyó que lograría en esa postura. Quinn llevó el brazo hacia atrás para sujetarse a la nuca de Rachel.

- Prométeme – gimió Quinn – que siempre será así entre tú y yo. Que siempre me amarás así, que siempre seré la única mujer a la que le hagas el amor.

- Te lo prometo – aseguró – Te lo prometo porque te amo como se que nunca voy a amar a nadie más, porque fuiste, eres y serás la única mujer de la que me he enamorado – afirmó sin dejar de tocar a su chica.

Con esta promesa y con el cansancio de este último orgasmo, Quinn logró el sueño justo un segundo antes del amanecer.

Mismo día – Mucho más tarde

Cuando Quinn se despertó lo primero que vio fue el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que adornaba la habitación acompañado de una pequeña nota "Una rosa por cada vez que dejaste que hiciera de las mías. Te amo." – Doce – contó la rubia. Y Rachel no se había equivocado, doce fueron las veces que Quinn pensó que iba a morir de placer, si bien la rubia le devolvía los favores a su novia ella no entendía como hacía la morena para seguir de pie después de cada orgasmo. Al final solo tenía que aceptarlo y dejar que su chica hiciera, como dice en la nota, de las suyas. Después de todo lo que Rachel despertaba en ella era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Quinn sonrió ante los recuerdos de la noche y sino fuera porque todavía podía sentir los efectos de la "bestia" juraría que se estaba excitando de nuevo con tan solo imaginar a su novia cerca de ella. Decidió distraerse leyendo la parte que seguía de la nota "Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando te levantes, pero hay otra Fabray demandando atención. PD: en la mesita dejé una pastilla que te va ayudar con las molestias, Perdóname. TE AMO". Efectivamente el calmante junto con un vaso se agua estaban en la mesa. La artista nunca pensó que alguien iba a lograr derretirla tan sólo con un gesto. Definitivamente Rachel era un sueño hecho realidad.

- ¡BUEN DIA A TODOS! – Cuando llegó a la sala recibió cinco miradas distintas. Mercedes la miraba como diciendo "no puedo creer que aun estés viva", la de Sam decía algo así como "Sería un buen día si hubiera podido dormir sin tener que escuchar esos gritos", Mike no miraba a Quinn sino más bien a su esposa con una mirada de reproche "Te dije que elegir la habitación cerca de la de Rachel y Quinn era peor que la de Santana y Brittany" y la Señora de Chang le respondía miándolo como diciendo "Para la próxima ya lo sabemos". Y por último estaba la mirada de la bailarina, está costaba descifrar, era una mezcla de alegría, con… ¿tristeza?... ¿Brittany triste? Eso era algo a lo que nadie del grupo estaba acostumbrado, era como si la mirada de su amiga dijera "Me alegro por ti pero algo no bueno me está pasando a mí".

Cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de preguntar, la respuesta llegó de la mirada faltante, la de Santana. La latina estaba tirada boca abajó en el sillón y aun seguía con la ropa de la fiesta.

- Ahí quedó desde anoche – le aclaró la futura esposa de Santana.

- La tuvimos que entrar nosotros por que no se podía mover de la borrachera que tenía – Mike había sido el encargado de moverla.

- Con suerte no tuvo que escuchar lo que nosotros tuvimos que padecer – Tina seguía con sus remordimientos – Y por cierto no es buen día, sino más bien BUENAS TARDES, que son las cuatro de la tarde Por Dios – agregó la misma mujer.

- Si las escuché – alcanzaron a oír una leve y ronca voz desde el sillón – Es más – se levantaba del sillón como podía – si llama Judy desde Ohio seguro es para quejarse por que ella también las escuchó – dijo para luego agregar – DIOS MIO ¡MÁTAME, MÁTAME YA! – El exceso de alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en Santana.

La verdad que la fotógrafa no sintió una pizca de vergüenza por lo que decían sus amigos, valió la pena, lo volvería a hacer, cuando quiso caminar para sentarse sintió sus piernas débiles, bueno tal vez no lo volvería a hacer ya mismo.

- Hasta raro caminas – le dijo Mercedes y Quinn solo se limitó a sonreírle. Su vista volvió a Brittany, ahora la bailarina miraba a Santana muy enojada, la latina sólo se limitaba a esquivar la mirada de su prometida, Algo pasaba fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Lo segundo que pensó fue en su hija y en su novia, no las veía por la casa - ¿Rachel y Beth? – Preguntó al aire.

- Fueron de nuevo hasta el cerro – contestó Tina – De hecho Rachel volvió de correr justo cuando Beth se levantaba – aclaró

- Menos mal – Sam se metía en la conversación – porque hay que ver la cara del cangurín si no desayuna con su madre…

- No le digas así – Quinn saltaba por su hija. El rubio giraba los ojos y la fotógrafa se perdió calculando cuanto tiempo faltaba para volver a ver a sus dos personas favoritas.

- ¿Cómo es que el bomboncito aun puede salir a correr? Yo no puedo ni moverme y eso que ni siquiera tuve sexo – se preguntó Santana en voz alta.

- Pensamos que después de cómo la vimos salir de la fiesta a buscarte no te íbamos a volver a ver viva – Mercedes se interesaba en la charla.

- Que puedo decirles… Rachel sabe lo que hace – Su cara provocó varias reacciones.

- Dios mío cierra la boca Fabray, tu sonrisa me encandila y me hace doler la cabeza – protestó la abogada.

- A mi me da envidia – esta fue Tina – Si mi novio no hubiera estado tan ocupado mirando los pechos de las mozas tal vez yo lo hubiera dejado tocarme – AL parecer no había sido una buena noche para el resto.

- Bueno creo que Sam y yo nos vamos a jugar a la play – ambos chicos se pararon tratando de evitar más reproches de parte de sus novias

- ¿Otra vez? – protestó una de sus mujeres, no se iban a escapar tan fácil.

– Ayer y antes de ayer se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando – la cantante siguió la protesta.

- ¿Han visto ese televisor? – Sam señalaba hacia la sala de juegos - ¡Los zombis prácticamente son de nuestro tamaño! – explicó acompañado de gestos,

- Sólo nos queda hoy y mañana y adiós televisor – Mike se unía a las plegarias de su amigo.

Tina y Mercedes se miraron y cuando quisieron avivarse sus hombres ya habían huido – Me voy al sol – anunció la cantante.

- Igual yo – la siguió Tina. Al parecer había mucho que chusmear.

- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos? – La capitana aprovechó que se había quedado sola con sus amigas para preguntar.

- Pregúntale a tu amiga porque carajo no me habla – espetó la latina que volvía a tirarse sobre el sillón.

- Britt…

- No quiero hablar de ella – se apuró la bailarina.

- Pero… - Quinn no podía verlas así.

- Pero nada Fabray, ¿Acaso no puedes cerrar tu bocota? – No era una buena idea, si Santana enojada era Ironman, Quinn era toda la puta liga de la justicia junta.

- Tu a mi no me haces callar idiota, ¿no ves que solo estoy tratando de interceder por ustedes? – atacó

- ¿Y se puede saber quien carajo te pidió que lo hicieras? – La latina no se quedaba atrás.

- No le hables así a Quinn – se metió Brittany

- Le hablo como quiero – dos contra uno no era justo pensó la abogada - ¿Y tu ahora quieres hablar conmigo? Después de haberme ignorado desde que te levantaste – y eso que la latina lo intentó.

- Ahora quieres hablar conmigo, cuando estuve toda la noche persiguiéndote - Parecía tonta pero no la iban a tomar como una estúpida a la bailarina.

- ¡BASTA! – Rachel al rescate. La morena aparecía con su hija dormida en brazos. El bicho bolita otra vez había sucumbido ante la caminata del cerro. En el rostro de Quinn volvía a aparecer una enorme sonrisa. – Voy a subir a mi hija y para cuando vuelva las quiero sentadas a las tres. No se hablen, no se miren, no hagan nada ¿Okay? – ninguna de las tres se atrevió a contradecirla. Apenas la morena subió por las escaleras cada una buscó un lugar donde sentarse. El ambiente de la sala se asemejaba al del vestuario del Real Madrid después de que perdía contra el Barcelona, bastaba un solo comentario para que alguien acabara lanzándole al otro algo pesado por la cabeza.

Rachel volvía a aparecer con un vaso de agua en su mano, fue derecho a Santana – Tómate esto – abrió la palma de su mano mostrando una pastilla – Créeme que si no fuera por esta pastilla, las fiesta de mis padres no se hubieran hecho tan seguidas – De hecho si fuera por el padre de la morena ya le hubiera hecho un monumento a ese analgésico. La latina agarró la oferta de la deportista y se bebió el vaso de agua de un solo trago – Bien – Rachel buscó a la bailarina y la encontró bastante alejada de su prometida – Britt por favor, ¿puedes venir a sentarte en el sillón con Santana? – En un principio la rubia más alta lo dudó, pero convencida por el tono amable de al basquetbolista caminó hasta el mueble y se sentó al otro extremo de su novia.

Ahora la morena buscaba a la luz de sus ojos, solo tuvo que dejarse llevar por el perfume de la mujer que día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto y finalmente segundo a segundo la enamoraba cada vez más. Allí sentada en una de las sillas y mirándola intrigada estaba Quinn. La rubia no pudo sostener la mirada, sentía que los hermosos ojos marrones de su novia podían leer sus pensamientos, y eso no era nada bueno en este momento, Quinn sabía que su cuerpo no iba a poder resistir las embestidas de la deportista, al menos por ahora. Rachel caminó hasta ella y se puso encuclillas para ser ella la que buscara los ojos de su chica – Mírame amor de mi vida, por favor mírame – suplico logrando lo que quería.

- Hola – saludo tímidamente la fotógrafa. Había algo en Rachel que la hacía sentir nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que la tuviera tan cerca.

- Buenas tardes mi reina. ¿Estás bien? – la pregunta de Rachel admitía varias acepciones, y Quinn supo a lo que su novia se refería cuando una de las manos de la morena acaricia una de las marcas que ella misma había puesto cerca de su clavícula la noche anterior.

- Estoy perfecta – le aseguró casi con un susurro que sólo la morena pudo escuchar.

- Perdóname, soy una bruta – le dijo sin dejar de acariciarla

- Bebe – El Big Bang parecía repetirse cada vez que ojos verdes y marrones se encontraban – Amor… nunca te voy a permitir que me pidas perdón por hacer de mi la mujer más feliz de este universo. Al contrario – Quinn acariciaba el rostro de su chica, admirando con ternura como Rachel cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al gesto – soy yo quien debe agradecerte por enseñarme lo que es el placer – admitió.

- Mhmhm – un carraspeó se pudo escuchar desde el sillón. Y Rachel entendió que no era momento para perderse en el mar de caricias que le ofrecía la fotógrafa. Agarró la mano de su novia y la guió hasta el pequeño sofá enfrente de la otra pareja. Rachel se sentó tirando de su novia para que la rubia cayera arriba de sus piernas. Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

- Algo está pasando entre ustedes dos – dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a las otras tres mujeres – Y ya que al parecer ninguna de las dos se anima a enfrentarse, Quinn y yo vamos a arbitrar la cuestión – les informó dejando un beso en el brazo de su rubia.

- No necesitamos de su ayuda – Santana no bajaba la guardia.

Rachel no pudo evitar que su mente encontrara muy semejante esta situación con aquella vez que ella misma tuvo que interceder para que sus padres volvieran a mirarse. Exactamente igual que San y Britt, después de una de sus tantas fiestas ambos se habían enfadado porque al parecer según Charles, su madre había estado "coqueteando" con uno de sus invitados y a él eso no le había gustado nada. La hija de ambos les hizo repasar la situación y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban reconciliando y bueno, se fueron a su cuarto a hacer lo que hacen las parejas normales para sellar el arreglo. Ahora sentadas en el mismo sillón estaban sus amigas. Una pareja a la que la deportista no podían ver separada, ver a Brittany y Santana distanciadas era como imaginarse a Thelma queriendo huir y a Louise oponiéndose o como si Bony fuera ladrón y Clay policía o peor aun, era como imaginarse una hamburguesa con queso sin papas acompañándola. Simplemente no era admisible. Algo estaba mal y Rachel no podía permitir eso.

- Britt – la morena no hizo caso a las quejas de la latina y atacó por el otro frente - ¿Le has dicho a Santana lo que te molesta de las fiestas? – La seriedad de la morena flaqueó cuando su novia empezó a dejar suaves cosquillas en su nunca. Quinn pudo notar la piel erizada de su chica.

- Por supuesto que me lo ha dicho – Santana llenó el vació que se había producido – Se que no le gusta la gente de mi oficina, y ella sabe perfectamente que yo solo los aguanto por el dinero que me producen – la abogada no miraba al su novia, sino que se dirigía a la otra pareja como si estuviera en una condenada terapia, nada más que esta vez el terapeuta no era un persona sino era una mujer que estaba siendo tentada por las caricias de otra mujer encima de ella.

- ¿Es sólo eso lo que te molesta Brittany? – la deportista ejercía su papel de terapeuta a la perfección, en cambio Quinn dejaba mucho que desear.

- ¿Estás buscando que nos peleemos Berry? Por que en vez de eso solo vas a lograr que patee tu trasero – volvió a contestar por su novia.

- No San… escucha – Rachel se levantó para dejar a su novia suavemente a un costado y ante el quejido de la rubia la calmó con un corto beso para luego acercarse aun más a la otra pareja. Eligió sentarse en la mesita frente al enorme sillón – Cuando anoche Quinn se paseaba entre medio de toda esa gente sonriendo, hablando de negocios, o lo que sea, ¿sabes como me sentía yo? – Tal vez contar la propia experiencia le servía a sus amigas – Me sentía así de chiquita – con ayuda de su mano derecha pudo gesticular el tamaño - Sentía que yo no era suficiente para ella. Y me preguntaba ¿como yo una persona que apenas pudo terminar la preparatoria podía estar al lado de alguien que llamaba la atención de cientos de personas?, ¿Cómo alguien como yo, que sólo sabe picar una pelota, que hay veces que ni siquiera puede medir mis fuerzas para tocarla, puede enamorar a alguien tan delicada, tan dulce, tan mujer como ella? – Rachel sintió como Quinn se sentaba justo detrás de ella poniendo una pierna en cada costado de la morena y descansando sus manos en los hombros de la deportista. Esta última aprovecho a dejar un beso en cada mano de su chica – Hay veces que sin querer, que sin buscarlo, las cosas o las situaciones te hacen sentir así…

- ¿Tu te sientes así? – la latina esta vez se dirigió directo a su novia.

La bailarina asintió para luego mirar a Santana – Siento como si yo fuera lo último, como si no te importara – confesó – Y entiendo perfectamente porque lo haces, pero no puedo evitarlo – al igual que no podía evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas.

- Britt yo… - Santana no entendía como podía ser ella la causa de la tristeza de su novia – Perdóname – finalmente dijo acercándole a la bailarina para abrazarla – Tu y yo nos vamos a casar. Yo te amo y no pienso dejar que sientas lo mismo otra vez. Lo prometo – le aseguró para después besarla.- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó tímidamente

La bailarina volvió a chocar sus labios con los de Santana – Te perdono Sanny, y también te amo mucho – la felicidad volvía en ella - ¡YAYYYY! – Brittany volvía a su estado normal mientras abrazaba a las otras dos - ¿Vamos a la pileta a aterrorizar a Mercedes y Tina con nuestro jueguitos? – Era uno de los pasatiempos preferidos de las dos, ver las caras que ponían las dos chusmas cuando ellas se ponían a darse sexys momentos en la pileta.

La latina asintió y se paró para irse, no sin antes mirar a la morena y murmurar un suave gracias el cual Rachel aceptó guiñando un ojo. La morena se estremeció cuando sintió la boca de su novia en su cuello, los brazos de la rubia ya no estaban en sus hombros, sino que una se sostenía firmemente de su cintura mientras que la otra dibujaba sus abdominales – Amor… sabes las cosas que me produces, si sigues jugando así conmigo no me voy a poder controlar – le advirtió.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le preguntó la rubia alejando sus manos de su adicción - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así en la fiesta? – completó la pregunta.

- Porque era estupido – contestó – y por otra parte porque verte desenvolverte así me volvía loca, como todo lo que haces, me pierdo en ti. Además todas las inseguridades se iban cuando me mirabas. Tus ojos me calman – confesó tirando su cabeza atrás para apoyarla en uno de los hombros de la rubia.

- Te amo – expresó

- ¿Cuánto? – le preguntó sonriente, siempre era ella la que jugaba, ahora le tocaba a la otra.

- Más que Bugs Bunny a las zanahorias – le dijo – ¡NO TE RIAS! – empezó a picar las costillas de la morena haciéndole cosquillas.

Rachel le agarró las manos para frenarla y detuvo su risa – Amor… - Rachel habló y se refugió en ella.

Quinn conocía ese tono de voz, conocía esa postura. Su novia recitaba protección, necesitaba cariño, tenía miedo… ¿Pero de que? La fotógrafa miró afuera buscando payasos pero no vio nada – Dime cariño – la animó.

- Creo que… creo que estoy lista – dijo dudando. Y como si pudiera sentir las pregunta de su novia volvió a hablar – Quiero entrar al cuarto de mis padres – esta vez lo dijo sin titubear.

- ¿Ahora? – La morena asintió - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – recibió otra afirmación.

…

- ¿Abro? – la rubia estaba dando cada paso con cuidado, no quería que su novia se sintiera presionada.

Pero Rachel había perdido el habla. Solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y se su mano se aferró aun mas a la de la artista.

Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta lo primero que pensó fue que esa era la habitación más hermosa de la casa. Su decoración era minimalista, la cama era enorme y de pronto la magnitud de ese mueble la hizo navegar por el futuro imaginando los "dominyunos", mezcla de domingo y desayuno que Rachel y su hija habían inventado y que consistían básicamente en que las tres desayunaban en la cama de las mayores. Pues Quinn imagino miles de domingos iguales en esa enorme cama, nada más que en la cama no estaban ellas tres nada más, había varias niñas o niños más. Otra de las cosas que más le gustó del cuarto fue la vista. Inmediatamente se enamoró del el balcón que daba hacia el lago y menos pudo evitar imaginar pasar noches enteras en ese lugar haciendo el amor con Rachel - ¡Rachel! – la ausencia de la mano de su novia en la de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. La encontró enfrente del placar sosteniendo un vestido blanco en sus manos.

- Es el vestido de su casamiento – contó – Lo trajeron acá porque mi madre decía que la contaminación de la ciudad lo iba a arruinar – relató entre risas y muecas de tristezas.

- Es hermoso – Y Quinn no mentía, era uno de los vestidos de casamiento más bellos que había visto, y eso que gracias a la boda de sus amigas había visto cientos, y de todas clases.

- Obviamente yo no la vi, pero mi padre decía que cuando la vio caminar hacia el con este vestido puesto sintió tantos celos de estar compartiendo ese momento con otras personas que quería raptarla y llevársela lejos para disfrutarla el solo – Al parecer Charles era un hombre posesivo, Rachel tenia a quien salir sin lugar a dudas.

- Cuéntame más – pidió la fotógrafa. Adoraba los relatos de la morena.

La deportista inspeccionó la pieza – Ven – agarró la mano de Quinn y la llevó al baño de la habitación, Quinn quedó más maravillada aun al ver el espacio de ese lugar – Esto que ves acá, Rachel señaló varias rayitas marcadas en una de las paredes - son mis medidas - contó – las dejaron de hacer cuando vieron que yo me ponía triste porque no se alejaban mucho unas de otras – Quinn no pudo contener la risa.

Ahora la morena trasladaba a su novia hasta el balcón, la rubia se sostuvo de la baranda mientras Rachel la rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás - ¿Ese era el árbol favorito de tu madre? – Quinn recordaba vagamente lo que le había contado la señora Wilson.

- Si – lo confirmó Rachel – cuando yo me despertaba y venía a buscarlos, había veces que no los encontraba en la cama que seguía perfectamente hecha – relató – entonces solo bastaba con acercarme a este balcón y mirar hacia ese mismo árbol y los veía dormidos, abrazados y tapados de una manta, sabía que habían pasado la noche ahí – terminó la anécdota.

- ¿Los ibas a buscar? – preguntó curiosa.

- Nop, me parecía que era un momento muy íntimo, muy de ellos como para interrumpirlo – le explicó dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Se quedaron un momento contemplando la belleza del paisaje enfrente de ellas – Puedo sentirlo – le dijo la morena.

Quinn sabía de qué hablaba y aun así preguntó - ¿Qué cosa? – giró para quedar atrapada entre la baranda del balcón y el cuerpo de su chica.

- Puedo sentir que te has enamorado de esta habitación – Tan sólo con mirar sus ojos se había dado cuenta - ¿La quieres para nosotras? – jamás se lo negaría

- ¿No te molesta? – le preguntó con miedo. No quería obligarla a nada.

- Si puedo levantarme al lado tuyo todos los días del resto de mi vida no me importa donde lo haga – le dijo para después besar despacio su mentón, luego un poco más debajo de la boca y por último llegar a sus labios. Definitivamente esta iba a ser su habitación.

- Oye – Quinn rompía el beso - ¿Se animó a tirarse Beth del cerro al final? – era una curiosidad que tenía y todos sabemos que The Catkiller tenía que atacar.

- Nop – estuvo una hora mirando para abajo y amagando, pero no lo hizo – El cangurín no estaba preparado para semejante salto aun - ¿sabes que fue lo más gracioso? – le preguntó a su curiosa novia.

- Dime – ordenó abrazando a su novia.

- Que me hizo contarle la leyenda del lago de nuevo. Creo que se la quiere aprender para cuando traiga algún admirador o admiradora algún verano y poder contársela a la luz de la luna. Aprende rápido el bicho bolita – ambas rieron.

- ¿Vamos a volver? – si fuera por la fotógrafa ella viviría en este lugar. Definitivamente la había atrapado - ¿A esta casa, de nuevo? – por si no lo había entendido.

- Todas las veces que tú quieras amor – afirmó.


	43. Chapter 43

Bueno aquí dejo otro humilde, aunque espero que satisfactorio capítulo. Millones y trillones de gracias por los comentarios, me encantan. Quiero decirles que acepto cualquier recomendación, corrección (de hecho mil gracias luisama por tu corrección) o consejo pero no puedo cambiar la dinámica de los personajes, Quinn es la seductora y Rachel es la "bestia", mil perdones si no es de su gusto pero bueno creo importante que siga así. Gbrujndl me preguntó por Adriana Lima y ella va a aparecer interesantemente, lo prometo. Por último agregó que esta historia no tiene "drama" fuerte porque es como me gusta que sea el amor a mi… sencillo. Será por eso que estoy soltera tal vez (Y con esto respondí otra pregunta) Besotototote se las quiere

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mío, hoy mismo estaría reunida con Katie Holmes para preguntarle de una vez por todas ¿Por qué carajo se separó de Tom Cruise? Y de paso charlo un ratito con Suri que me cae muy simpática la niña.

Capitulo 43: "Una verdadera despedida"

Casa Fabray – sábado – Una semana para el casamiento

- ¡Por favor Quinn! Ábreme – Rachel le suplicaba a través de la puerta del baño.

- Nop – Quinn aprovechaba para cambiarse – No te puedes controlar… Bien…Pues te quedas ahí adentro entonces – La fotógrafa no dejaba de reír.

- Eran sólo unos besos, unas caricias, unos mimos – se defendió

- Rachel… ¿llamas mimos a que me despierte con tu boca prácticamente succionando y mordiendo uno de mis pezones? – La artista pudo escuchar como su novia golpeaba la frente contra la puerta de su puerta ante la mención de su anatomía.

- ¡Auch! – Se ve que le había dolido el golpe - Eran sólo caricias para despertarte. No tenía intenciones de desobedecerte – Quinn le había dejado muy en claro que la quería bien lejos de sus partes íntimas, al menos hasta que ella lo dijera – En serio, no buscaba nada más, lo Juro – la rubia pudo sentir los besos que seguramente su novia le dio a sus dedos como parte del juramento.

- ¿Lo juras por la coca Light? – Preguntó

- Si – fue la respuesta inmediata de la morena

- ¿Lo juras por Jessica Larsson? – probó con una de sus debilidades.

- Sip – no sonó tan convincente

- ¿Lo juras por Michael Jordan? – Quinn de apoco adentraba en terrenos que sabía que su novia no iba a poder traspasar – ¿Lo juras por Michael Jordan? - Volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de su chica.

- Eeeee… si – un corto y dudoso si.

- ¿Lo juras por mi? – Y con esta respuesta se iba a decidir el destino de la morena. Silencio absoluto. Rachel murmuraba algo que Quinn no pudo distinguir – No te oigo – le dijo.

- Es mentira – dijo Rachel para que se escuchara claramente

- Necesito más información cariño – como le gustaba a la rubia jugar con su morena.

- Es mentira que solo tenías esas intenciones – completó.

- ¿Y cuales eran tus intenciones amor? – ya lo sabía pero le gustaba escucharlo.

- Quería hacerte el amor otra vez – se podía imaginar perfectamente la clase de pucheros que estaba haciendo su chica dentro del baño.

Lo cierto es que la rubia, aprovechando que su hija se había ido a Los Angeles con su padre, tenía planeado adelantar el mayor trabajo posible, ayudar a sus amigas con los ajustes finales de la boda y organizar la despedida de soltera de Santana. El problema fue que Quinn, se olvidó de que su novia era Rachel "la bestia" Berry y que la morena tenía sus propios planes ante la ausencia de Beth, que básicamente consistieron en "bautizar" todos los rincones de la casa, según palabras de la deportista. La cocina, mesadas, sillas y sillones de la sala, la mesita de alrededor de los sillones, bañaderas, duchas, y todo potencial lugar que Rachel o hasta a veces ella misma consideraban pausible de tener sexo. El único lugar prohibido era la habitación de Beth. Es más, ni la cocinita de Tania se salvó, y esta última fue idea de la fotógrafa. Para lamento de su novia, a la artista no le quedó otra que recurrir a encerrarla en el baño. Tarde o temprano tenía que organizar todo para la fiesta de despedida de la noche.

- Nos vemos esta noche, San va a venir a abrirte, ya le mande un mensaje – Quinn espero la respuesta de su novia que nunca vino – Rach… - la fotógrafa se acercó a la puerta del baño – bebe… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sin recibir respuesta - ¿Tienes un chichón en la cabeza? – se mordía el labio para contener la risa.

- Si… pero si tal vez alguien lo besa se me pasa rápido – Intentó.

- Buen intento bebe, pero tal vez una ducha fría te sirva para bajar el chichón y para otras cosas también… ¿Me amas? – no se podía ir tranquila sin escucharla decirlo.

- Mucho – Rachel no le iba dejar lugar a dudas – Tanto que podría tirar esta puerta pero me estoy conteniendo por ti – le dijo.

Quinn se quedó pensando, "No podía ser… Su novia era fuerte pero no tanto como para tirar una puerta ¿cierto?". Un mensaje en su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras sentía la ducha correr – Inés me va a matar si llego tarde… Te amo… Nos vemos en la despedida – Apenas escucho la voz de su novia cantando bajo el agua se dio cuenta que no la había escuchado y no pudo evitar reírse y sacudir la cabeza cuando distinguió la letra de "I just got laid" salir de la boca de la morena. Su novia era incorregible y lo peor de todo es que le encantaba que fuera así.

….

- ¿Bomboncito estás ahí? – Santana llegó a la puerta del baño con todas las intenciones de entrar sin golpear, capaz encontraba algo agradable, pero cuando no escuchó el agua correr se frenó y golpeó la puerta – Quinn me dijo que necesitabas hielo – la rubia no se quedó tranquila sabiendo que su novia se había pegado en la cara. Santana abrió la puerta – Gracias Dios – murmuró mirando al techo. Rachel Berry envuelta sólo en una toalla peinándose en el espejo. Y gracias a Dios por los reflejos de la latina que pudo sacarle con su celular una foto antes de que la deportista se diera cuenta.

- ¡Hola San! – Saludó alegremente – Gracias por venir por mí – Salió del baño - ¿Puedes girarte? – necesitaba cambiarse

- Tienes que dejar de caer en la trampa de "¿Y si nos bañamos juntas?" de Quinn – le advirtió Santana de espaldas.

- Si claro como si alguna vez fuera a dejar de caer, esa rubia maldita tienes poderes San, yo se lo que te digo… Tan solo tiene que mirarme y ¡PUM!... Quedo hechizada, como si ya no fuera dueña de mi misma… Y ni hablar cuando me habla, algo dentro mió se despierta y y…

- Ya, ya, tranquila… Ven aquí – la latina agarró a una ya vestida basquetbolista y la sentó en la cama para después ponerle el hielo en donde tenía un pequeño chichón – Creo que lo necesitas en otra parte, pero no creo que a Q le guste mucho la idea de mi mano tocando su lugar preferido – Es más si Quinn se entera de la fotito que sacó, se queda sin dama de honor - ¿Cómo te fue en la despedida de soltera de Brittany? – la bailarina había tenido su despedida la noche anterior.

- ¿Antes o después de que llegaran los payasos? – Santana pudo notar como Rachel temblaba de tan solo nombrarlos.

Sin dejar de sostenerle el hielo volvió a hablar – Antes.

- Pues aparte de que Mercedes y Tina borrachas son capaz de cualquier cosa y de que tu novia tiene una ligera tendencia a desnudarse, no pasó nada emocionante. Tu cuñada es una perra – Rachel tuvo que escuchar toda la noche a la hermana de Brittany hablar mal de Santana. Y de todos las lesbianas en general.

- Lo se, no me soporta – agregó

- Y a tu abuela no le caigo para nada bien – le dijo.

- Lo se, me lo dijo – giró los ojos.

- Tu papá quiere que le mire el auto – Brittany no había escatimado en invitados.

- Lo se, no paraba de hablar de eso – el padre de la abogada había quedado encantado con la deportista. - ¿Y después de los payasos? – preguntaba por simple curiosidad.

- No lo se, salí corriendo – lo dijo como si nada – Le tuve que pedir a mi terapeuta que repitiéramos el tratamiento – contó.

- ¿A esa hora? – Si la morena le confirmaba que existían terapeutas de turno, la latina ya sabía a quien recurrir después de las cenas con sus padres y suegros. Rachel sonrío pícaramente y Santana giró sus ojos – Déjame adivinar ¿Jugaste con Q otra vez a la payasita? – La morena asintió – Definitivamente necesitas el hielo en otro lugar – afirmó la abogada dejando la bolsa congelada entre las piernas de Rachel.

La deportista ni atinó a sacársela, la verdad es que le venía bastante bien – Oye ¿Y tu? ¿Estás lista para esta noche? – Hoy le tocaba a la otra soltera.

- Espero que Q se luzca. Porque es mi última salida como Señorita López y quiero disfrutarla – ninguna de las dos sabía que había planeado la rubia. Santana solo porque Quinn le dijo que era sorpresa y Rachel porque… Bueno porque mucho no hablaron en estos días.

Bar de Jess – A la noche

Rachel era una de las últimas en llegar a la despedida organizada por su novia debido a que salía tarde de su entrenamiento. Cuando entró al bar de su amiga, lo primero que vio fue una larga mesa llena de mujeres jóvenes, mayores, e inclusive a la abuela de la latina. Pero dos cosas le llamaron la atención. La primera fue su propia novia, obviamente, que esta vez la estaba deleitando con una simple falda de Jean y una remera negra y parecía muy ocupada llevando regalos a la mesa. La segunda cosa que le llamó la atención fue, que en una punta de la larga mesa estaba sentada Santana. La latina, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, no traía buena cara y tampoco la ayudaba el hecho de que tenía un gorrito de cumpleaños puesto en la cabeza.

- Tiene un humor que mejor enfrentarte con Wolverine que con ella – Jess pasaba por al lado de la deportista con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

Rachel camino a su ritmo – ¿Pasó algo? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Su fuera tu fiesta de despedida y estuvieran tu madre y tu suegra prohibiéndote tomar una gota de alcohol ¿Tu que crees que te pasaría? – ironizó mientras empezó a entregar los pedidos en la mesa.

Inmediatamente Rachel se fue hasta donde estaba la abogada - ¡Buenas! – la saludó

- ¿Ves esa botella de vidrio? – Santana le señaló una cercana a ellas. Rachel asintió – Bueno agárrala y rómpemela en la cabeza. No puedes fallar – Eso le confirmó a la deportista el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

- Una coca Light para la morena que me va a hacer ganar 100 dólares en el próximo partido - Jess se acercaba a las chicas - y un mix de jugos tropicales para la latina más sexy que he visto y eso que una vez Sofia Vergara almorzó aquí – la empleada trataba de levantarle el animo.

- Esa no era Sofia Vergara Jess – Racel también había estado ese día – Era un Drag Queen que se hacia llamar Sofia Verga…ra – la corrigió.

- Es tu palabra contra la mía morena – dio media vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Anímate! – Santana estaba haciendo burbujas con su trago sin alcohol - No puede ser tan malo ¿O si? – La mirada de Santana lo dijo todo.

- Y este es de tu prima Santi – La madre de Santana abría los regalos

- Apuesto a que es lencería – le dijo Rachel.

- ¡UNA PAÑALERA! – les informó la mujer al resto, y a coro todas hicieron un sutil "¡Aaaaa!" Santana abrió grandes los ojos.

– Y este es de… Eloisa – Era una caja grande. La madre de Britt si que se había gastado.

- ¿Esta mal si pienso que de allí dentro podría salir una mujer desnuda? – le preguntó casi en secreto Rachel.

– ¡UNA CUNITA! – anunció Gloria.

- ¿Quieres que te pegue ahora con la botella o prefieres esperar un rato más? – fue la siguiente pregunta de la deportista.

- Este es de… Rachel – Todas en la mesa buscaron a la morena para dar con ella en la punta de la mesa.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo la morena agitando la mano. Encontró unos ojos verdes mirándola con reproche.

- Vamos a ver que es… - Gloria abrió el paquete – Unos videos… No estoy segura que dicen – iba a tardar en sacarle la envolturas.

- Seguro son de esos videos espirituales que analizan la pareja – opinó la madre de Britt.

- O tal vez esos que te dan tips para ser una buena madre o esposa – Rachel no supo quien dijo eso.

- Dice… "Jessica Larson y el mejor sexo oral de su vida… Colección completa" – Inmediatamente todas las mujeres buscaron a la basquetbolista. Inclusive Santana y Jess que volvía a la mesa.

- ¡DE NADA! – Le dijo la morena a la abogada – Y déjame decirte – Rachel no se había dado cuenta que era el centro de atención - Si aprendes a mover la lengua como Jessica lo hace en estas películas, te aseguro que Britt va a saber lo que es pisar la luna… ¿Qué digo la luna?... Va a llegar a las condenadas estrellas. Especialmente en el volumen 4 cuando se pone entre las piernas de… - Un codazo de la camarera la interrumpía. ¿Vieron cuando en los X men le disparan a magneto y el detiene todas las balas? Bueno en este caso Rachel es Magneto y las balas son miradas, el tema es que Rachel no las pudo parar, prácticamente la perforaron, sobretodo una que venía de una cierta rubia que seguía pasando regalos.

- Gracias bomboncito, es el mejor regalo de todos – le susurró la latina al oído - Lastima que hoy te toque sillón – Jess coincidía con Santana. Mientras Rachel tragaba saliva a medida que los rayos x de su novia seguían actuando en ella.

- ¡GUAU! – Ahora Santana y Jess estaban sentadas una a cada lado de la deportista – A mi en tu lugar me estaría doliendo la cabeza si me miraran así – dijo la cantinera.

- Solo espero que no encuentren el otro regalo - sus dos amigas abrieron los ojos ante lo que dijo.

- Y este último es de... Rachel – Upss, otra vez dispararon – Bueno espero que con este se compensen las cosas – Esta vez era una bolsa

- ¿Por qué mejor no lo abre Santana en su casa? – Quinn de solo ver la cara de su novia sabía que el regalo gritaba "DANGER"

- No te preocupes cariño – la calmó la señora – es solo una remera – y Quinn respiró ¿Qué podía tener de malo una remera? – Una remera blanca que dice "Desde que me case aprendí a…" - Gloria la levantaba para mostrarla… a ver ¿Quién se anima a decir que dice del otro lado? – La madre de Santana se tomaba muy en serio su papel de conductora.

- ¡Desde que me casé aprendí a Amar! – dijo la Intolerable hermana de Britt. Santana y Rachel giraron los ojos.

- ¡Desde que me casé aprendía a cocinar! – esta fue una de sus primas.

- ¡Desde que me casé aprendí a compartir! – Rachel cada vez se hundía más en su silla.

- Será mejor que revelemos la incógnita entonces – dijo Gloria – La remera dice "Desde que me casé aprendí a… - dio vuelta la remera – "Masturbarme" – Jess y Santana soltaron semejante carcajada que hasta Beth en Los Ángeles la pudo escuchar. Claro después ellas volvían a sus camas calentitas, junto a su respectivo esposo y su prometida.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos con los juegos mejor? – Quinn le sacó la remera de la mano a Gloria y caminó lento hasta su novia.

- Dios viene caminando lento… esto es el final – por poco y la deportista no estaba debajo de la mesa – Y encima no está el cangurín para defenderme – al menos Beth la acompañaba en sus noches sillonescas.

La fotógrafa le dio la remera a la latina y miró a su novia para decirle – Completa la frase…. "Desde esta noche Rachel va a tener que aprender a…."

- ¿Consentir a su novia? – dijo la morena al azar.

- Intenta de nuevo – le pidió Quinn.

- ¡Yo se, Yo se! – Jess levantaba la mano - ¡A masturbarse! – contestó

- ¡Exacto! – la felicitó Quinn para luego darse media vuelta.

- En serio bomboncito, gracias por venir. Me hiciste la noche – Santana no paraba de reírse.

- Mi jefe me va a descontar las horas pero valió la pena totalmente – la camarera se unía a la risa.

Mientas Rachel ya no sabía con que defenderse de las miradas asesinas de su novia, campos de fuerza, el escudo de el capitán America, el látigo de la Mujer Maravilla, nada servía. Eran unas tras otra y cada vez más fuertes.

….

- Bien ¡Atención todas! – Quinn que estaba en la punta de la mesa opuesta a su novia – Gloria y Eloisa trajeron un juego de preguntas y respuesta para que Santana conteste.

- La tortura continua y yo sin alcohol en mi sangre – Santana se volvía a quejar

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo a escondidas? – le preguntó la camarera

- ¡Estás loca! Mi madre me vigila como un halcón. Además no quiero que ni suegra ni mi cuñada tengan la excusa perfecta para hablar mal de mi – tenía razón

- Antes que nada quiero avisarles – Eloisa tomaba la palabra – que este juego puede ser un poco su…bi…di…to de to…no – se escuchó un "wuuuuuu" en la mesa.

- ¿Es necesario que separe todo en sílabas? – la latina estaba completamente irritada.

- ¡Santana! - la llamaron – Primera pregunta… Del uno al diez ¿Cuánto le das al cuerpo de Brittany? – Si estas mujeres supieran que eso es a lo que Rachel juega con Beth, la morena no sale viva del bar.

- Un diez obviamente – contestó Santana obedientemente.

- Chupa medias – le susurraron las otras dos.

- ¡Muy bien querida, muy bien! – la felicitó su suegra.

- Siguiente pregunta -esta era Gloria - ¿Cuál es la pose preferida...? – ¡Epa! Ahora si empezaba a subir el tono de juego.

- ¡Esa es facilísima! – La interrumpió su hija - A Brittany le encanta que yo me ponga entre sus piernas mientras ella se encarga de mis pechos – contó.

- ¡Oye! – Rachel volvía a hablar – Esa es una de mis preferidas con Quinn también – ambas chocaron los cinco.

- La pregunta era ¿Cuál es la pose preferida de Brittany cuando se saca una foto? – corrigió la madre de Santana avergonzada.

Al menos esta vez la deportista no era la única que recibía los balazos.

En el auto – Volviendo del bar

Después de que la "fiesta" terminó, las mujeres de las familias compartieron taxis para irse al hotel donde estaban hospedadas, mientras que Rachel se encargaba de llevar a Santana a su departamento y obviamente Quinn, su por ahora novia, también iba con ellas.

Rachel tenía en el asiento de al lado a una enfadada rubia y por el retrovisor podía ver a una aburrida latina. Si tan sólo pudiera salvar la noche… ¡CLARO! La deportista pegó un volantazo para cambiar bruscamente la dirección del camino.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? Mi departamento está para el otro lado – Protestó la abogada.

- No vamos a tu departamento – le avisó

- Rachel… ya mismo vuelves al camino original – le advirtió su novia.

- Quinn, amor, en otra oportunidad no me atrevería a desobedecerte pero Santana necesita su despedida de soltera y se la vamos a dar – súper mujer al rescate.

- No es que me queje pero si vamos a hacer un trío preferiría no dejar a mi prometida afuera, lleva mucho tiempo pensando en ustedes dos como para dejarla afuera – dijo Santana

- No vamos a hacer un trío – le aclaró la deportista justo cuando frenaba enfrente de un lugar que tenía un letrero con grandes letras rojas que decía "Infierno".

- ¡Yo he oído hablar de este lugar! Pero es imposible entrar aquí – ganas no le faltaban.

- Rachel no pienso entrar en ese lugar – A esta altura Quinn estaba apunto de acogotar a su chica.

- Cariño… Es la última noche de soltera de tu mejor amiga, no puede dejar de mirar aunque sea a una chica desnuda – Cual de las dos tenía más carita de perro mojado.

- Ya tuviste tu fiesta – la fotógrafa no pensaba ceder.

- Quinn – Rachel sabía que su novia iba a reflexionar - la mayoría de los regalos eran cosas para bebes que aun ni piensa tener… SU MADRE Y SU SUEGRA no la dejaron probar una gota de alcohol y por si fuera poco se escandalizaron sólo porque dije la palabra consolador – La morena tenía buenos argumentos.

Quinn levantó una ceja – Rachel, le dijiste a la abuela de Santana que debería probar con un consolador – bueno tal vez ese argumento no era tan bueno.

- Si bomboncito eso no estuvo muy bien – la abogada apoyada a su ex capitana.

- ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE QUE VEAS ALGUNOS PECHOS ANTES DE CASARTE, MUJER! – Santana no colaboraba con la causa de la deportista.

- ¡Por favor Q! Eres mi dama de honor, mi mejor amiga, mi….

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN – San y Rach chocaron sus palmas – Sólo un rato, nada más ¿Me oyeron? – cuando quiso acordarse Rachel ya le estaba abriendo la puerta para que se bajara.

- Ni te creas que no vas a dormir en el sillón por esto – le advirtió a su novia mientras caminaban hasta la puerta que estaba custodiada por un hombre de color bastante robusto.

- Aun no se como vamos a entrar, se supone que esto es para gente imp…

-¡RACHEL! – El señor de la puerta parecía emocionada de verla - ¡QUE PARTIDO QUE JUGASTE AYER! 45 puntos es una locura – al parecer era un fanático de las Liberty.

- Hola Marco – chocaron los puños - ¿Está Mary trabajando hoy? – la cara de Quinn era impagable. La morena tubo que agarrarla fuerte porque sino se iba.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y se va a poner muy contenta cuando te vea – les abrió la puerta y luego le dijo – Ya sabes el camino.

Apenas entraron Rachel miró a Quinn – Antes de que te enojes déjame explicarte – le suplicó.

- Pues más vale que tengas una buena razón Rachel Berry. Quiero saber porque mi novia es prácticamente un cliente vitalicio de un club de stripers – Arde Troya.

- Yo ERA… cliente Quinn ERA. Este fue el primer club que frecuente. Al que me trajeron papá y mamá, eso ya te lo conté. La última noche que vine fue el día después de que te vi besando a Sara en tu coche después del Paintball. Encima lo único que hice fue llorar con Mary…

- ¿Quién es Mary? – La rubia no había aflojado la expresión pero por lo menos no se había ido. Algo es algo.

- Mary es la dueña del lugar y era una gran amiga de mis padres. – La deportista se quedó esperando la reacción de su chica.

- No creo que nos podamos ir ahora – aun con su rostro enojado, la rubia señaló una de las mesas cercanas a la pasarela por donde actualmente bailaba una morocha y Rachel pudo notar a Santana perfectamente instalada con una botella de cerveza en su mano. La morena le hizo una mega sonrisa a su chica pero la artista la esquivó y se fue a la mesa con su amiga ignorando a su novia.

Rachel encaró para el lado de la barra donde una mujer ya adulta preparaba unos tragos muy concentrada – Disculpe busco una mujer bastante vieja y arruinada que se llama Mary – dijo aguantando la risa.

- Vieja y arruinada será tu mad… ¡RACHEL! – la mujer saltó la barra prácticamente y abrazó a la joven basquetbolista.

La fotógrafa no le había perdido pisada a su novia, la había visto llegar a la mujer y tuvo que sostenerse con mucha fuerza de la silla para no correr a matarla por el abrazo que le dio a su novia. Fuerza que no pudo sostener más cuando vio que varias "trabajadoras" del local se acercaron a saludar muy entusiasmadas a su morena.

- Muy bien bailado morocha. Me imagino que deber ser difícil hacerlo con semejante carga adelante – Este comentario de Santana sumado a que Rachel la estaba señalando desde la barra, fue el pie de Quinn para pararse e ir hasta donde estaba su novia.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, Rachel le agarró la mano y habló primero – Ella es – fue todo lo que dijo.

La dueña del local la abrazó con cariño – Gracias por hacer feliz a mi pequeña, créeme que la he visto cientos de veces mirar mujeres – la mujer señaló la pista de baile - Pero con ninguna se le ponían los ojitos como se le ponen cuando habla de ti – contó – Y por como te está mirando ahora debo decirte que la tienes loca muchacha – la volvía a abrazar.

- Mary me podrías mandar tu mejor bailarina para aquella chica – le señaló a Santana – es su despedida de soltera – le explicó

Sin dudarlo la mujer levantó su mano y a los dos segundos una joven morocha muy bonita apareció enfrente de ellas – Jazmín necesito tu mejor baile para aquella joven de allá – le explicó.

- No escatimes en meneo – pidió Rachel – pero solo un baile por favor – no quería problemas con Brittany.

- No te preocupes morena, yo se lo que hago – le dijo la striper en un tono muy sensual que no le cayó nada bien a Quinn.

- ¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo enojada conmigo? Me estás matando con tu indiferencia Quinn – Desde que Mary las había dejado sola momentáneamente para atender el negocio la rubia no había cruzado mirada con Rachel. Y cuando la morena quiso agarrarla de la mano, la artista se soltó rápidamente.

- ¿Con cuantas de ellas te has acostado? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirar para el frente

- Con ninguna – la respuesta vino rápida – Nunca pague por sexo – le aclaró – No me crees ¿cierto? Piensas que me la paso viniendo aquí ¿cierto? – la respuesta nunca llegó. En cambio Rachel decidió ir a ver que carajo quería Santana que hace más de quince minutos le hacía señas con la mano.

- ¡RACH! – la joven seguía bailando encima de la latina - ¡GRACIAS! ¡MALDITAS GRACIAS BOMBONCITO! CUANDO LE CUENTE A BRITTANY SE VA A MORIR DE LA ENVIDIA. ¡SACAME UNA FOTO! – La latina le pasó su celular – LA MEJOR DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA DEL MUNDO ¡WHISKY! - ¡click! Santana salía en una perfecta foto donde los pechos de Jazmín estaban de fondo.

Mientras tanto en la barra.

A pesar del enojo de la rubia no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía la interacción de Santana con su novia.

- La última vez que vino – Mary aparecía de vuelta al lado de la fotógrafa – me dijo que había una rubia, odiosa, egocéntrica que la estaba volviendo loca. Y también me dijo "Mary… si la vieras la confundirías con un ángel. Es hermosa… es mucho más que hermosa… es… es una Diosa del monte olimpo. Te aseguro que no es de este planeta" – ambas rieron – También me dijo que si había alguien que te hacía competencia era tu hija – le contó.

- Nuestra hija – la corrigió.

La mujer le dedicó una tierna sonrisa – Me dijo que tú estabas de novia pero que ella sabía que tarde o temprano Dios le iba a dar una oportunidad contigo. Y que el día que la tuviera no la iba a desaprovechar porque desde el día que te vio… te derramó un café ¿cierto? – le preguntó y Quinn sonriendo asintió – desde el día que te vio que supo que eras la dueña de su corazón. Esa muchacha te ama querida – Mary le agarró la mano – Déjala que te lo demuestre – le suplicó.

Quinn la miró y no pudo evitar el abrazo que le siguió – Cuídala mucho – le susurró la mujer en el oído.

- Lo prometo – le aseguró Quinn.

En la mesa

Mientras Santana ya iba por su sexto trago y ahora tenía su mirada concentrada en las bailarinas del escenario, Rachel buscaba a Quinn sin éxito alguno de encontrarla.

- Si te creo – le susurró alguien desde atrás.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó la morena a su novia.

- Muy en serio – La rubia se sentaba en las piernas de su chica.

- Qiunn yo…

- Shhhh. No hables. Bésame – ordenó.

- Sus deseos son órdenes mi Reina – Rachel cumplía.

-¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! – Los aplausos de Santana las separaron – Menos mal que le grabe ese paso de baile a Britt, le va a encantar – ese no era exactamente el fin de estos bares pero bueno cada una con lo suyo.

- Nunca antes había venido a un lugar así – le contó Quinn a su novia mientras dejaba pequeños besos por sus mandíbula.

- ¿Nunca, nunca, nunca? – Rachel no iba a soportar una noche en el sillón si seguían los besos.

- Nunca, nunca, nunca – le aseguró Quinn

- Pues eso es fácil de arreglar – la morena se paró - ¿Jazmín puedes venir un momento? – Otra vez los servicios de la joven eran requeridos.

- ¿Qué haces cariño? – preguntó Quinn desde su asiento.

- Nadie entra a su primer club de stripers y se van si un baile – la joven aparecía al lado de Rachel – Jazmín menos meneo que el anterior por favor y desde un poquito más lejos. Mira que es mi novia – le advirtió antes de que la chica se pusiera a hacer los suyo.

- ¡OYE! No se vale – Santana protestaba – ES MI DESPEDIDA… Que ella vaya a tomar el te con mi madre y mi suegra – evidentemente el alcohol la hacía hablar de más.

- Si quieres después de ella te toca a ti San – le dijo Rachel sin sacarle la vista a su novia

- ¿En serio? – La morena asintió - ¿Podrías conseguirme una rubia? Britt se muere – Bastó solo hablar con Mary para que en segundos Santana se estuviera sacando fotos con otra bailarina distinta.

- Rach… bebe… - La fotógrafa aun con la bailarina encima llamaba a su novia.

- Dime cariño – la morena se acercó a su chica

- El sillón queda suspendido hasta nuevo avisó – Y esta vez Beth desde Los Ángeles pudo escuchar un suspiro proveniente de Rachel.


	44. Chapter 44

Dejo un nuevo y humilde capitulo. Gracias por escribirme son las mejores lectoras que alguien pudiera pedir. Se las quiere. Besototote.

Descargo: No poseo nada de Glee, pero si lo hiciera me gustaría tener un cast más divertido, Por Dios estos chicos no hacen nada, ningún escándalo, nada, solo facturar, facturar y facturar. Tampoco quiero el extremo como Lindsay Lohan pero algo viejo algo.

Capitulo 44: "La junta extraordinaria"

Futuro departamento López – Pierce – Dos días antes de la boda.

- "Señorita Rachel Berry deberá presentarse el día 20 de marzo del presente año a las 19:00 hs. En la calle Lincoln 233. Atte. la LPDQ" – Parada en la puerta del edificio de sus amigas Leia una vez más la citación – Bien, ya estoy aquí, y con 10 minutos de sobra. Estoy tranquila… muy tranquila… ¡DIOS MIO! Que bien me vendría una coca Light en este momento – Su celular recibía un mensaje y aun con sus manos temblorosas pudo arreglárselas para leerlo – "Tranquila amor. Todo va a salir bien" – Era Quinn obviamente – Qué fácil es decirlo cuando no eres tu la que estás siendo examinada – le dijo al celular - ¡Vamos Rachel! ¡Eres una súper estrella! Vives bajo la constaste presión de entrenadores, tus compañeras y de los fanáticos, no puede ser que te asuste una simple reunión – Y con este autoconvencimiento tocó el portero.

- Adelante – una voz de ultratumba le abría la puerta del edificio.

- ¡Tu puedes Rachel! ¡Tú puedes! – Se repetía al mismo tiempo que iba llegando a la puerta del departamento. Miró su reloj – 19 hs. Justo – se dijo y golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante – la misma voz la alentaba a que entrara.

La morena se adentró a la sala esperando ver otra vez un círculo de personas alrededor de una silla, la cual supuestamente ella iba a ocupar, pero se equivocó. Si había una silla para ella, pero no estaba rodeada de personas. Más bien la sala de las López – Pierce había desaparecido, en el lugar donde se supone que tiene que estar el sillón, había una pequeña tarima y sobre la tarima había una silla alta como las que usan los bebes y acompañada de dos banquetas, una a cada lado de la silla alta. Del lado derecho de la tarima habían dos hileras de asientos más y estás se repetían del lado derecho de la madera - ¡Dios mío! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la morena apenas vio tantos lugares - ¡Esto va a ser una masacre! – Se dijo antes de alcanzar a ver como detrás de una puerta aparecía Brittany vistiendo ¿una toga era? Si parecía eso, una toga negra - ¿Me puedes explicar…

- Rachel Berry tome asiento por favor – la bailarina le señalo la silla que le tocaba ocupar y la deportista no demoró en ocuparlo. La rubia sacó una hoja y procedió a la lectura.

- Desde este momento todo lo que usted diga podrá ser usado en su contra o tenido en cuenta para análisis futuros – Rachel sabía que Brittany era la vocera del grupo – Usted solo deberá hablar cuando se lo permitan y deberá contestar absolutamente todas las preguntas. Se le permitió traer un leopardo…

- Letrado cariño – la corrigió alguien desde atrás

- Se le permitió traer un letrado ¿Vino con alguien? – Britt levantó la vista del papel para mirar a Rachel.

Rachel agitó la cabeza – No – Contestó arrepentida. En realidad fue culpa de Santana que le advirtió que contratar una abogado le iba a restar puntos y bla, bla, bla, tendría que haber adivinado que era todo un acto intimidatorio de la latina. Más aun cuando la bailarina, después de escuchar la negativa susurro algo así como "cada vez te hundes más"

- Para dar inicio a la Junta, nos ponemos de pie – miró a la morena que de lo rápido que se paró tiró la silla.

- Perdón – pidió levantándola.

La rubia después de una mirada semi mortal, porque nada totalmente mortal podía salir de los ojos de Brittany, continuó con la lectura – recibimos a los miembros voluntarios de la Junta – Uno por uno se fueron acomodando en la fila de enfrente Puck, Finn, Arttie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Sam, Mike, Joe y Rory. Todos vestidos igual que la bailarina. La deportista reconoció sólo a los amigos de New York por ende supuso que el resto eran lo amigos de la preparatoria de su novia que venían también a la boda – Ahora recibimos a los miembros accesorios – anunció la vocera, dándole paso a los padres de Brittany, los de Santana y la hermana de la bailarina – Los siguiente son los miembros obligatorios – Rachel no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer a Russel y Judy – Que pasen ahora los miembros ovarios…

- Honorarios – la volvió a corregir una voz que la deportista estaba empezando a distinguir como la de Santana.

- Los miembros honorarios – y esto le dio pie para que entraran la hermana de Quinn, o al menos eso era lo que Rachel pensaba por las fotos que había visto y la abuela de Santana, que desde que la conoció la morena sabía que tenía su voto en contra.

Rachel pensó que habían puestos sillas de más porque según sus cálculos ya estaban todos y aun habían cinco sillas vacías, tres para Santana, Brittany y su hija pensó, pero ¿Y las otras dos? La morena empezaba a transpirar

- Nos complace anunciar la presencia de un miembro a prueba, por el momento – La siguiente persona que apareció fue…

- ¡NIKKI! ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES? – Rachel sintió la puñalada en la espalda. Automáticamente todos los miembros presentes agarraron su libreta y empezaron a hacer anotaciones – NO, NO ESO NO CUENTA. DEJEN DE ANOTAR. Fue solo la emoción de ver a mi ex compañera en la sala – por más que suplicara las anotaciones no paraban – Carajo – murmuró mirando a la suplente – Vamos a ver si recibes un pase de mi el próximo partido – susurró.

- ¿Quiere agregar algo Señorita Berry? Lo que tenga para decir, lo dice en voz alta – avisó.

Rachel no contestó, más bien se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañera de equipo, si tenía suerte la chica explotaba.

- Habiendo elegido la opción que le da esta honorable junta de participar, solo como veedora, recibimos a la señorita Quinn Fabray – anunció la bailarina.

Tal vez piensan que ver a Quinn iba a tranquilizar a la morena, pero fue todo lo contrario. Rachel no pudo evitar babearse cuando su chica apareció vestida con la misma toga que el resto pero de color azul, en su cabeza sonaba "mmmm Quinn en toga" como si fuera Homero Simpson diciendo "mmmm rosquillas" Inmediatamente volvieron las anotaciones del jurado – ESO NO CUENTA TAMPOCO….demonios Rachel contrólate – se dijo mientras veía como su novia trataba de disimular la risa – Rubia tramposa – murmuró.

- Recibimos a la vicepresidenta más sexi, más bonita, más caliente y por sobre todas las cosas con unos pechos que…

- ¡Brittany! – la frenó de nuevo la voz oculta

- Perdón… Recibimos a nuestra vicepresidenta Santana López – Santana entró a la sala y sin perder el tiempo se acomodó en una de las sillas de la tarima – Por último, nos ponemos todos de pie – todos las personas se levantaron de sus sillas – Para recibir, recién llegada desde Los Angeles, a la presidenta de la junta, La señorita Beth Fabray Puckerman – anunció la vocera para después ocupar la otra silla de la tarima.

Rachel no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a su hija con una toga más grande que ella tratando de subir a la silla alta. Como había extrañado a su bicho bolita.

- ¿Ve algo que le cause gracia señorita Berry? – Santana empezaba a torturar a la deportista.

- No es solo que…

- Nadie le dijo que hablara – interrumpió la latina – Britt puedes empezar – le dedicó una sonrisa a su prometida.

- Damos comienzo a la junta extraordinaria para decidir la conveniencia o no de la presencia de la Señorita Berry en la vida de la dulce, cariñosa y hermosísima Quinn Fabray – Rachel giró los ojos al ver como su novia batía sus cejas – Señorita Berry ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – le preguntó a la morena.

- Si juro – contestó Rachel sin dudar.

Beth agarró un pequeño martillo que tenía en su mano y golpeó la bandeja de la silla – Damos comienzo a la junta – ordenó.

- Pido la palabra señora presidenta – el chico en silla de ruedas levantaba la mano.

- Adelante Artie – concedió Beth

- Señorita Berry hace unos días llegó a mis manos un material que me gustaría que usted me explicase…

- ¿Qué Mater…

- Señorita Berry no se le va a volver a explicar que no puede hablar sin permiso – Brittany volvía a repetirlo.

- Gracias Señorita Pierce – Rachel no se perdió la cara de Santana cuando el chico le habló a su novia – Como decía, me gustaría que explicara o diera su opinión de ciertas fotos que me llegaron – Arttie apuntó a una pared y apareció una pantalla con una foto de Rachel en ropa interior, arriba de los hombros de una chica, sacudiendo una botella de parecía ser Champagne - ¿Qué puede decir al respecto? – preguntó.

- Esa foto es en el festejo de mi primer campeonato en Londres y yo…

- Al parecer hubieron varios festejos – el chico apretaba el control y en la pantalla aparecía Rachel en distintos momentos festivos, siempre en ropa interior y abrazada o encima de alguna de sus compañeras. En algunas hasta tenía sombreros puestos.

- ¿Usted siempre suele festejar en poca ropa Señorita? – esta tenía que ser Eloisa

- Bueno es lo que se acostumbra a hacer en las prácticas deportivas cuando se gana algo importante - se defendió Rachel – Debido a que generalmente se tiran las camisetas al público y esas cosas, es parte de mi trabajo – contó.

- ¿Y en estas fotos que habían ganado? – Esteban, el padre de Santana era el que preguntaba.

- En esa – señaló la pantalla – la liga – Arttie cambió la foto – En esa la copa internacional de clubes – La morena tenía sorprendido a los hombres de la junta. Punto para Rachel… hasta que Arttie volvió a hacer click – Eeeee…

- Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento – presionó el muchacho.

Rachel tragó saliva – Eeese fue el festejo de cuando gané una partida de strip poker en la fiesta de una amiga – Arttie volvió a su lugar mientras Rachel podía escuchar las lapiceras o teclados anotando.

- ¿Y usted considera que una partida de strip póker es una actividad deportiva importante o que forma parte de su trabajo? – El que preguntó fue Robert, el padre de la bailarina.

- Pues considerando que fui la única que quedé con ropa, si, fue bastante importante – no es momento de bromas.

- ¿Con cuanta frecuencia ve mujeres sin ropa? – Era la primera pregunta de Judy

- ¿Quinn cuenta? – Rachel pudo sentir como las miradas la penetraban. Tendrían que haberlo pensado mejor.

- No ella no cuenta – aclaró la madre de su novia avergonzada. Aunque después de lo que había visto en el cumpleaños de su nieta una simple pregunta no la tendría que asustar.

- Pues entonces nunca – respondió segura.

- ¿Está segura de eso Señorita Berry? – Rachel no sabía como iba a hacerlo, peor de alguna forma u otra iba a pedir el traspaso de Nikki a otro equipo, sólo por esa pregunta.

- ¿Berry acaso le estás mintiendo a la junta? – Santana no iba a perderse este momento

- No creo que las jugadoras en los camarines cuenten. Se quedan sin ropa para cambiarse nada más – Durante la respuesta no le sacó la mirada a su suplente.

- Si cuenta o no, lo decidimos nosotros – Mercedes era la que hablaba – Limítese a contestar la pregunta de la señora Fabray – insistió.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos indignada – Hay mujeres desnudas o con poca ropa prácticamente todos los días, en el gimnasio y en las duchas, pero eso no quiere decir que yo las mire – se volvió a defender.

- Señorita Rachie Berry – Brittany tomaba el mando - ¿Puede explicarnos esta foto? Arttie por favor – El chico hizo un click y en la pantalla apareció una foto en donde aparecía Santana con Leila, La striper rubia que Mary les había mandado, arriba de las piernas de la latina y al lado de ellas estaban Quinn y Jazmín, la otra striper, en la misma posición. Para agraviarla, tanto su novia y la abogada tenían una cerveza en sus manos.

- Eeee – Rachel inmediatamente busco a Santana y a su novia pero o casualidad ninguna de las dos la miraban.

- Tal vez podría empezar contestando quien tomó esta foto – Mike se metía en el interrogatorio de Brittany.

- Fui yo – contestó la morena.

- ¿Y quien les compro las bebidas que están tomando? – Uno de los padres preguntó.

- Yo solo las busqué… pero fueron un obsequio de Mary – explicó, en realidad toda la noche fue un regalo de la mujer.

- ¿Quién es Mary? – Rachel pudo ver como la pregunta la hacía el chico alto con cara de tonto.

- La dueña del lugar – respondió

- ¿Y exactamente que es ese lugar? – Nikki volvía a hacer sufrir a su amiga.

- Nikki, no te hagas la tonta, si tú estuviste conmigo la última vez que fuimos - que fácil que se olvidan las cosas.

- Seguramente esta dulce muchacha, al igual que lo que declararon Santi y Quinnie, creyó que era un local bailable – Habló Gloria - ¿No es cierto chicas? – Rachel no sabía a cual mirar primero.

- Si mamá – contestó Santana

- Si Gloria – respondieron Quinn y Nikki.

- Pero no es un local bailable ¿cierto Rachie Berry? - Se ve que a Britt aun le duraba el enojo porque la dejaron de lado. A Rachel aun le sonaba el enorme reto que se comió de parte de la bailarina cuando dejó en su departamento a una Santana totalmente borracha.

- Nop – no pensaba agregar algo más que la perjudicara.

- ¿De que lugar estamos hablando entonces? – volvió a preguntar la bailarina.

- Es un club de striper – los murmullos se hicieron largos

- ¿De quien fue la idea de ir? – preguntó Sam

- Mía – respondió Rachel sin acobardarse – Supuse que Santana merecía una buena despedida de soltera – explicó sus razones.

- Ahora resulta que no solo que arrastró a nuestras dos inocentes pequeñas – Eloisa señalaba a la latina y a la rubia que aun no levantaban sus cabezas – hasta ese bar de mala muerte…

- Disculpe señora de Pierce pero no le voy a permitir que hable del local de Mary de esa manera. Es el mejor club de la ciudad – con blasfemias no.

- Obviando lo que acaba de decir, ¿usted insinúa que la fiesta que nosotras organizamos, con su novia incluida, no fue una verdadera despedida de soltera? – terminó de preguntar.

– No fue de mi gusto al menos – contestó Rachel, que a esta altura ya estaba crucificada.

- Santi – la latina miraba a su madre - ¿Te gustó la fiesta que te hicimos? – indagó

- Me encantó mami – mintió. Rachel giró los ojos ante la traición que estaba viviendo.

- Yo no fui porque no estaba invitada – habló Nikki - pero estoy casi segura de que la fiesta que usted organizó Señora López, fue todo un éxito - Nikki se iba a hundir en el banco por el resto de la temporada.

- Pido la palabra señora Jueza – Puckerman necesitaba la autorización de su hija para poder hablar

- Tienes permiso Noah – Beth lo autorizó.

- Gracias. Señorita Berry, usted comprenderá que en esta sala nos encontramos cuatro de los ex novios de Quinn y…

- ¿QUEEE? ¿COMO QUE CUATRO? ¿TÚ Y QUIEN MÁS? – Rachel sabía solo del padre de Beth.

- Finn – señaló al alto con cara de tonto – Joe – al chico flaco con mal aspecto – Sam y yo – Terminaron las presentaciones.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – si fuera por ella ya le hubiera borrado de un golpe la sonrisa en la cara a los cuatro entupidos.

- Si me dejara hablar podría decirlo – le dijo el chico – Bien. Nosotros cuatro sabemos lo demandante que puede ser Quinn como novia – los otros tres asintieron - ¿Está usted dispuesta a cumplir con todos sus caprichos? – al final llegó la pregunta.

- Lo que Quinn quiere, Quinn tiene – La deportista se negaba a hablar más de su relación con los ex novios de su novia.

- ¿Es todo lo que va a decir? – le preguntó Joe.

- Si – contestó secamente – A Quinn nunca le va a faltar nada esté o no esté a mi lado – aclaró.

- Señorita Berry – por fin Frannie hablaba. No había parado de mirar a Rachel con curiosidad y ahora por fin la morena podía conocer su voz – Ha llegado a mis oídos…

- Y no solo a nuestros oídos – comentó Judy

La hermana de Quinn continuó – Es de nuestro conocimiento, la facilidad que usted tiene para ceder ante la debilidad de la carne. Tenemos una caja llena de videos que demuestran su gran apetito sexual – Arttie aparecía con al caja de los ex videos de la morena.

- Especialmente, al parecer, por una mujerzuela llamada Jessica Larsson – Mercedes hablaba por propia bronca parece.

- Jessica Larsson no es una mujerzuela, es una actriz profesional – la deportista ya no podía medir sus palabras – Y como tuve el gusto de conocerla personalmente, me atrevo a decir que es una mujer muy educada – agregó, ya no le importaba nada. Igualmente planeaba secuestrar a Quinn y a su hija y huir hacia México. Podía vender tacos o algo así.

- No podemos seguir con la junta si la examinada sigue interrumpiendo – protestó la abuela de Santana – Pido su exilio inmediatamente – les dije que no era fan de la morena.

Se escucharon los golpes de martillo de Beth – Tranquila Señora Ruth – miró a su madre – Señorita Berry ¿podría dejar de interrumpir las preguntas por favor? – como si pudiera decirle que no a los mismos ojos de su otra madre.

- Bien – continuó Frannie – decía que no solo tenemos videos, sino que varios testimonios que afirman haber visto a Quinn caminar con dificultad, o quedar durante varias horas inconsciente debido a su culpa - Lo que quería preguntar – Frannie se adelantaba a los otros – Es que ¿si usted va a poder controlar ese apetito sexual cuando le sea requerido? – cuestionó.

- Voy a hacer lo posible – Nadie entendía que ella ya no era ella cuando de tener enfrente a Quinn se trataba. Era la rubia la única que podía hacer con ella lo que quería. Si alguien la sabía controlar era la fotógrafa. De hecho los reiterados encierros en el baño lo demostraban.

- Esa respuesta no nos deja conforme – dijo Tina.

- Es todo lo que puedo prometer – Rachel tenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Señor Puckerman su turno – el chico había vuelto a levantar la mano

- Durante la semana que Beth pasó en mi casa, mi novia y yo nos vimos sometidos a una serie de conductas por parte de mi hija que nos llamaron la atención…

- Creí que esto era por mi relación con Quinn y no por mi relación con Beth – A Rachel no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando el chico.

- Exacto – agregó Puck – Y todo lo relacionado a Beth es de Quinn así que…

- Siempre y cuando la pregunta no me desacredite como madre de Beth la voy a contestar – advirtió la morena que logró crear un gran murmullo en la sala.

- ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA! – grito la pequeña golpeando el martillo.

Cuando se hizo silencio Santana fue la que habló – Berry nadie aquí cuestiona tu maternidad por Beth pero si creemos que es relevante tu relación con ella. Punto final – Quinn pudo percibir como se tensaban los músculos de su chica – Continua Puckerman – ordenó la abogada.

- Los días que el cangurín…

- ¡NO LE DIGAS ASI! – lo volvió a interrumpir la morena y otra vez se sintieron los murmullos y las anotaciones.

- ¡ORDEN! – Golpes de martillo - ¡ORDEN! – Señorita Berry, no le quedan más advertencias para hacer silencio – dijo su hija – Y desde ya aclaró que ningún miembro de esta junta tiene autorización para decirme cangurín – avisó – Ahora si puede continuar – indicó la pequeña.

- Durante los días que Beth pasó en mi casa, no sólo que no quiso ver otra película que no sea la que ella eligiera, sino que siempre la que elegía era porque en la película actuaba una chica que según mi hija "estaba buenísima" – se escucharon varios murmullos – Y cuando mi adorada novia – Rachel giró los ojos ante la mención de la perra – le preguntó cómo consideraba ella si una chica estaba o no buenísima, la niña simplemente contestó "Lección número 42 de Rachel: Todas las mujeres están buenísimas hasta que abren la boca" – la pequeña esquivó la mirada de su madre - ¿Qué tiene para decir al respecto? – la interrogó Puck

- Que las lecciones no mienten – contestó Rachel. A esta altura le importa poco y nada lo que opinaran.

- ¿Está insinuando que a usted no le gusta cuando Quinn habla? – Una de las chicas compañeras de la preparatoria era la que preguntaba. Sugar tal vez se llamaba.

- Quinn es especial. Quinn podría hablar todo el día que yo la escucharía. Amo su voz – De sólo pensar en la voz de su novia la morena se estaba calmando.

- ¿Estás lecciones hacia la pequeña se repiten? – la voz de Gloria era esta vez.

- Las lecciones a Beth no son negociables salvo que ella no quiera recibirlas más - sentenció la jugadora seriamente – lo mismo va con cualquier tema de Beth, eso lo voy a responder ante mi hija y mi novia solamente – agregó.

- Lo de novia está por verse aun – acotó en voz baja Finn.

Quinn vio la cara de su novia, inmediatamente miró a Santana para enviarle una especie de señal - Señorita Berry – la latina llamaba la atención de la deportista - ¿Es verdad que Quinn es su primera novia? – preguntó

- Si, es verdad – contestó sin sacarle de encima la mirada al bobo.

- ¿Y que le hace pensar que usted es la mujer indicada para Quinn? – el que preguntaba era un chico bastante afeminado a los ojos de Rachel.

- Yo solo se que ella y yo tenemos que estar juntas. Sólo se que yo la puedo hacer feliz y la puedo amar como nadie – dijo.

- ¿Usted sabe que si falla hay varias personas dispuestas a ocupar su lugar? – Finn volvía a hablar.

- ¿Lo dices por ti? – lo desafió

- Puede ser – todos en la sala pensaron que esto se estaba volviendo demasiado personal.

Y absolutamente todos saltaron a agarrar a Rachel que iba como tren bala hasta la silla del chico. Déjenme decirles que la deportista sumó unos cuantos puntos por su fuerza.

- ¡Q! ¡Mama! – Su amiga y su hija sabían que ella era la única que podía frenarla

Pero antes de que la llamaran Quinn ya había llegado al lado de su novia – Rach… bebe… mírame – Quinn pudo sentir el enojo de su chica – ¡RACHEL MIRAME! – ordenó. Y la morena lo hizo inmediatamente – Tranquila cariño… Vamos – Cada uno volvió a su lugar cuando notaron que Rachel se relajaba.

- Quiero irme en mi moto. Quiero ir a lanzar a la cacha – le susurró la deportista a su novia. Quinn ya lo había visto en sus ojos. De hecho la rubia sabía que lo más probable era que Rachel esta noche se la pasara en la cancha.

- Lo se amor, lo se. Ya termina, lo prometo – le dejó un beso en los labios y volvió a su silla.

- Señorita Berry le vamos a pedir que se retire de la sala. Los miembros tenemos que deliberar y luego la llamaremos para comunicarle nuestra decisión – anunció la vocera – pero antes de retirarse es nuestra obligación preguntarle si quiere agregar algo – le dijo la bailarina.

Rachel se paró y tomó aire – Quiero decirles que después de esto, esta junta se va a desarmar – sentenció.

- ¿Y quien se supone que es usted para decidir eso? – Otra vez la abuela de Santana.

- Soy la novia de Quinn, lo voy a seguir siendo a pesar de todo, estoy segura que voy a ser su futura esposa algún día y más segura estoy, de que voy a ser la futura madre de sus hijos también, como lo soy de Beth ahora – dijo firmemente.

- Con más razón tenemos que estar atentos – Blaine le tenía simpatía a la basquetbolista pero aun así sabía todo lo que Quinn había pasado y no la iban a dejar desprotegida.

- No necesitan protegerla más porque ahora estoy yo para eso – afirmó – Nada le va a pasar a Quinn, lo aseguró con mi propia vida. Ustedes lo único que tienen que hacer es disfrutarla como amiga, como hija o como hermana – miro a su futura cuñada – Del resto me encargó yo – se golpeó el pecho – YO voy a cuidar a Quinn y a Beth porque sin ellas mi vida no tiene sentido y porque mi única misión en este mundo es hacerlas felices, y me importa un carajo lo que ustedes piensen. Lo digo con todo el respeto que se merecen – Con esto dicho y sin mirar a nadie salio del departamento por la puerta que entró dejando más de una boca abierta y una que otra sonrisa.

- Bueno es hora de que votemos… – La pequeña empezó a hablar pero se tuvo que detener por un fuerte ruido que se escuchó del pasillo.

- ¡Yo voy! – Nikki que no votaba por ser un miembro a prueba salió a investigar el ruido.

- Aquellos en contra de la Señorita Berry – una numerosa cantidad levantó la mano.

- Y los que están a favor – también se levantaron varias manos.

Mientras votaban Quinn pudo ver como Nikky volvía a entrar a la sala y caminaba directo hasta Santana para decirle algo al oído. La latina, agitando su cabeza, le indicó un lugar que la jugadora siguió para llegar a sacar algo que la fotógrafa no estuvo muy segura de que era.

- Nikki – gritó Beth – avísale que ya puede entrar.

- Se va a demorar unos minutos – avisó y salió.

A los diez minutos

La sala volvió a hacer silencio cuando aparecían las dos jugadoras.

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn pudo ver la mano vendada de su chica.

- ¿Otra vez le pegó a la pared? – le preguntó a Nikki que llegaba a su lado.

- Si… hay que tratar de que para la próxima cambie de mano – concluyó

Antes de que Quinn pudiera retar a su novia Beth golpeaba el martillo pidiendo silencio – Señorita Berry esta junta a decidido que con un total de 24 votos a favor usted a sido… ¡APROBADA! – sentenció la pequeña con mucha felicidad.

Y menos mal que la decisión fue tomada antes de que todos vieran como después de escuchar el "aprobada" Rachel fuera hasta su novia tirara de su mano y la encerrara en uno de los cuartos del departamento. Por algún lado se tenía que descargar.

- Creo que es mejor que todos vayamos a comer algo afuera antes de que…

- ¡DIOS RACHEL! – empezaron los gritos de Quinn

- ¡AFUERA TODO EL MUNDO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! – gritó la latina.


	45. Chapter 45

Por aquí paso a dejar un nuevo y humilde capitulo. Debo decir que me encantaron los comentarios del capitulo anterior, la verdad ya no tengo palabras de agradecimientos. Son unos bombones. Se las quiere. Besototote. (Me volvieron a preguntar la edad y eso me preocupa un poco ¿escribiré como vieja o como niña? En fin tengo 22. Gardenia2 ¿Puedes leer en español, y me escribes en ingles? Quiero que me dejes un review en español si no es mucho pedir claro. Claux73 los días festivos no son negociables, la mucamita es media floja. Andrusol te prometo que Finn es solo un motivo más de los celos de Rachel nada más. Y la última duda que me queda por contestar es… Gina si te portas bien con tus preguntas prometo hacer boda.)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece pero si fuera mío haría que Lea Michele se pasara el dedo por el labio como en la propaganda esa que hizo en absolutamente todos los episodios. ¡Loca me pongo loca!

Capitulo 45: "¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin!"

En momento como estos era cuando Rachel menos extrañaba a su madre, no se confundan, Rachel amaba, ama a su madre, pero vivir, mejor dicho, sobrevivir el día del estreno de algunas de sus obras junto a ella, era toda una hazaña. Su padre y ella pasaban todo el día anterior planeando su accionar. "Yo me voy encargo de ella por la mañana y a la tarde tu. Y nos vemos en el teatro" le dijo el hombre el día anterior al estreno de Wicked. "¿Porqué me toca la peor parte? Se supone que tu eres su esposo… ¿En las buenas y en las malas dicen no? Bien que te gusta ir con ella por la alfombra roja después y saludar a las cámaras con cara de bobo" Contestó una adolescente Rachel. Los dos sabían que las mañanas eran más llevaderas porque su madre se entretenía vocalizando o eligiendo su vestuario o se perdía en largas charlas con el director de la obra. Pero las tardes, esas malditas cuatro o cinco horas antes de ir para el teatro era terroríficas, tan terroríficas que apenas algunos de los dos escuchaban "¡CHARLIE!" o "¡RACHEL!" se convertía inmediatamente en un partido de rugby padre versus hija para ver quien salía primero por la puerta. Rachel prefería estar jugando a las escondidas con Freddy Kruger, Jason y Scream antes que volver a sentir esos temblores que le ocasionaban los gritos de su madre.

Hablando de películas de terror, ¿Vieron que dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas? Bueno en este caso no era cierto. La película de terror se repetía y podía ser fácilmente titulada como "La Masacre de Rachel II" y puedo asegurar que esta segunda parte estaba siendo mucho más violenta, mucho más sangrienta, mucho más terrorífica que la primera. Porque si había algo peor que convivir con Idina Menzel el día de estreno, era convivir con toda la familia Fabray y la familia López el día del casamiento de Santana. Y Rachel lo supo, lo supo desde el momento en que su adorada novia, con su mirada fatal, con su poderosa sonrisa y con su perfecto trasero, entró con el vestido de novia de Santana en mano y le dijo "Amor mañana vienen Santana y su familia a cambiarse aquí". Y cuando esa mañana, la morena llegó de su trote matutino y vio a Santana, Gloria, Ruth, Frannie, Judy, su hija y su novia corriendo por todo el departamento no pudo evitar escuchar la risa de su padre y su voz diciendo "Esta vez te tocan las mañanas y las tardes muajajaja y encima son cinco mujeres más muajajaja" Por si fuera poco la situación se agravió cuando vio sentados cómodamente en su sillón a Russel, Esteban y a John, el esposo de la hermana de Quinn, que desde que se lo habían presentado, no le caía del todo bien a la deportista. Pero, como bien su novia le había resaltado, últimamente a Rachel no le caía bien nadie que se acercara a más de dos centímetros de Quinn. Y no va el tal John este y abraza a la fotógrafa como si tuviera el derecho de siquiera respirar el perfume de su novia, definitivamente entra en la lista de los "me cae mal" de la morena.

"La masacre de Rachel II" comenzó con una lectura de la abuela de la latina, Ruth, acerca de lo inapropiado, de lo inadecuado, de lo terrible, de lo espantoso que había sido el comportamiento de la basquetbolista una vez dictaminado el fallo de la, ahora disuelta, LPDQ. ¿Acaso era culpa de Rachel que ellos eligieran pasar tres horas afuera del departamento solo porque Quinn estaba repitiendo constantemente palabras como "DIOS MIO RACHEL" "MAS, MAS, MAS" "MIERDA" "AHORA CON LA BOCA" y algún que otro gemido o pequeño grito? ¿Acaso era culpa de la deportista que su novia estuviera usando una toga y que ella no pudiera evitar querer arrancársela con los dientes? Claaaaro pero mejor echarle la culpa a Rachel ¿No? Una Rachel que si, en el momento en que Ruth le estaba hablando, hubiera estado encadenada por los pies como en la película SAW, sin dudarlo ya hubiera serruchado su pierna y escapado de la matriarca de la familia López saltando en un pie. Estaba segura que si moría desangrada iba a sufrir menos.

Cuando por fin Rachel pudo convencer a Ruth de que ese comportamiento "inapropiado" no se iba a repetir más, "si claro" rió la morena para sus adentros, la mujer la dejó tranquila. Pero con lo que Rachel no contaba era con que al igual que la "encantadora" abuela, el resto de las mujeres parecían sacadas del cementerio de animales ese, donde supuestamente los enterrabas y volvían a la vida pero como seres malévolos dispuestos a todo. La estaban volviendo tan loca que si la deportista hubiera encontrado un hacha por alguna parte de la casa, estaba cien por ciento segura que se hubiera convertido en el personaje de Jack Nicholson en "el resplandor" y las estaría persiguiendo a todas gritando "no les quiero hacer daño, solo quiero arrancarle los sesos" en alusión a una de las grandes líneas que tenía Jack en esa película. Pero como el hacha no apareció y como a su querido futuro suegro, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decirle a Santana que tenía un poco hinchado los ojos, ahora la basquetbolista, la estrella de Liberty, la mujer que hace gritar a miles de fanáticos por partido, en vez de estar degollando cabezas estaba comprando pepinos en una tienda de las calles de Manhattan

- ¿1 Kg. está bien Rachel? – le preguntó la Señora Cho, dueña del negocio.

Rachel no la escuchó. La jugadora estaba distraída pensando en cuantas cebollas tendría que pelar para llorar el equivalente a la cantidad de lágrimas que seis peligrosas mujeres estaban derramando en su departamento "¡Se casa mi hija!" lloraba la madre de Santana, "¡Se casa mi nieta!" al rato Ruth era la que empezaba la ronda de llanto. "¡Se casa mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma!" por supuesto que esta era Quinn. "Todavía me acuerdo esas tardes que me pase enseñándoles las coreografías de las porristas a ti y a mi hermana" decía entre llantos Frannie. Al parecer Judy había iniciado la tradición de porristas en la familia y sus hijas la continuaban. La misma Judy que después de su hija agregó "Pensar que fue ayer cuando mi Quinnie y tu entraban por primera vez al pre escolar" Pero lo que más la impactó a la morena y por lo cual dio por perdida su batalla contra las lagrimas de las mujeres, fue cuando su hija, su cangurín, su baterista, su Osito Pooh, su bicho bolita, soltó un enorme llanto seguido de "¡Se casa mi tía!" lo que genero una reacción en cadena de largos ¡Buaaaaaa! Seguido de algún que otro ¡snifff! ¡snifff! y acompañado por supuesto de varios abrazos en ronda. Ronda que terminó cuando el sutil de Russel hizo ese comentario sobre los ojos de la latina, comentario que ocasionó un alud de gritos, una extensa búsqueda de productos y un maremoto de voces que cesaron cuando la morena pudo escuchar la voz de Santana… "Bomboncito ¿serias tan amable de ir a comprar pepinos?"

- ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! – La Señora Cho llevaba varios segundos tratando de comunicarse con la morena – Le pregunté si 1 Kg. está bien – repitió.

- Si, si. 1 Kg. Está bien – o al menos eso pensaba, ¿Y si volvían las lágrimas? – Agregue otro por las dudas – ya se la veía venir.

- Gran partido el de anoche. Estabas imparable. – El señor Cho aparecía a felicitar a la morena. El hombre más de una vez ya le había expresado su fanatismo por el básquet de las Liberty – Una victoria más y estamos en Play Off – Como si la coach ya no la llamara todos los días para recordárselo.

- Esperemos que con un poco de suerte…. – su celular sonaba y los temblores en su cuerpo volvían a aparecer. Y por más que como en la película "la llamada" su mente, su cuerpo y todo ella gritaban "no atiendas Rachel, no atiendas", la morena leía "Reina llamando" y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aunque tuvo que aceptar que, una vez que atendió, hubiera preferido que la voz le dijera "seven days" en vez de "¿A dónde estás? Te necesitamos ya mismo" – Dígame Señor Cho, ¿de casualidad no existe alguna planta o verdura que tenga efectos soporíferos? – tal vez podía hacer la gran Giga Murano y lograr que se durmieran por un par de horas.

- Bueno dicen que la manzana puede ser ligeramente soporífera pero…

- Señora Cho agrégueme dos kilos de manzana por favor – le pidió sutilmente. Tal vez podría convencer a un montón de ardillas y pájaros para que le ayudaran a hornear una tarta de manzana como la bruja de Blancanieves "Pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hornear" pensó la morena como si ese fuera el verdadero problema.

- ¿Problemas para dormir Rachel? – le preguntó el dueño

- No exactamente eso… - su celular volvía a sonar, la canción "Angel" que Quinn tenía como ringtone, en estos momentos sonaba más bien como la marcha fúnebre en los oídos de la jugadora.

Pero cuando atendió pudo sentir la voz de Santana claramente **-¡Ven ya para acá! - ** y cortó.

- Señores Cho… si dentro de unos días o como máximo no me ven pasar por aquí, por favor asegúrense de que mi cuerpo tenga un entierro digno. Y por sobre todas las cosas no me dejen en manos de una señora llamada Ruth – les dio un abrazo a cada uno – Hasta siempre – agarró las bolsas y se fue.

- Espero que no le toque el antidoping en estos días – le dijo el Señor Cho a su esposa. Está última se fue a atender a otro cliente murmurando algo así como "estos jóvenes de hoy día".

De vuelta en el departamento

Rachel tomo aire y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con los tres hombres aun sentados en el sillón, pero en vez de eso se chocó de golpes con 6 mujeres en bata, con toallas en la cabeza y que a juzgar por la posición de sus pies y manos, estaban esperando a que se le secaran las uñas. "Mmm Quinn en bata" fue lo primero que pensó, pensamiento que se le borró rápido cuando el grupo de carroñeras, porque era el sobrenombre más sutil que le quedaba en este momento, apenas vieron a la morena, empezaron a lanzar cientos de órdenes. La deportista no sabía a cual acudir primero, su hija quería que le pusiera Nemo, Judy quería que Rachel le preparara un Martini, Santana que cortara rodaja de pepinos, su novia que llamara a Brittany para ver si necesitaba algo y la lista seguía y seguía y seguía.

- ¿Alguien quiere una manzanita? – ingenua la morena que pensó que iba a ser tan fácil. Apenas les mostró una de las frutas, las carroñeras se encargaron de que Rachel entendiera que si comían manzana se les iba a hinchar la panza y eso les iba a traer problemas con los vestidos. Al parecer las miradas asesinas eran hereditarias en las Fabray, al igual que el mal carácter en las López. Obviamente a la deportista no le quedó otra que tocar retirada – Ya les traigo las rodajas de pepinos – y se fue a la cocina – Maldito Señor Cho y sus manzanas soporíferas – murmuró para si - ¿Dónde hay pájaros, ardillas y ciervos cuando se los necesita? Maldita Blancanieves, me vienes engañando desde niña – seguía diciendo antes de llegar a la cocina.

- ¡Rachel! – Así que en la cocina era donde se escondían las ratas cobardes – Es mejor que dejes de consentir a las mujeres o no te van a dejar tranquilas – Le advertía Esteban, que estaba apunto de meterse una porción de pizza a la boca. Si su esposa lo viera comiendo con el traje lo mata. La deportista no hizo caso y empezó a rebanar la verdura.

- Cuando Frannie se casó organizamos un partido de golf, deberíamos haber hecho lo mismo – Russell, otro que con traje ya puesto se encargaba de aportar "brillantes" ideas a la ocasión. Rachel miró el cuchillo y se imaginó en la escena de Psicosis en el baño y la música de fondo que tanto caracterizó a esa película empezaba a sonar en su mente.

- Quedan tres horas antes de irnos, podríamos ir a ver una película o algo – el más joven de los tres pensaba que con esa idea había descubierto América – Total aquí mi amiga Rachel las tiene bastante bien atendidas – rió.

Cuando la morena estuvo a punto de contestar fue cuando lo vio. Una atrocidad. Un espantó. Rachel pudo sentir la ira creciendo por su cuerpo. El, John, tenía en sus manos su dulce néctar, su tesoro más preciado, la única mujer de su vida que no le daba órdenes, que simplemente la dejaba disfrutar con ella, que la dejaba hacer con ella lo que Rachel quisiera. El esposo de Frannie se estaba tomando su preciada coca Light. No lo pudo tolerar – Lo siento "amigo" – le sacó la botella de las manos – pero estás botellas tienen nombre y apellido. Agarra cualquier otra cosa – le dijo para después irse con una bandeja de pepinos cortados en la mano.

….

La deportista misma se había asegurado que todo estuviera en orden antes de ir a bañarse, Beth tenía puesto Nemo, Judy disfrutaba de su Martini y Rachel ya había ido a solucionar todos los problemas de Brittany en la casa de Mercedes. El resto de las mujeres ya estaban maquilladas, peinadas y todo los demás, sólo faltaba que cada una se pusiera su vestido. Santana el vestido blanco que, por una noche, y solo por una noche la iba a hacer lucir como un ángel. Quinn y Beth tenían sus hermosos vestidos color durazno y el resto de las invitadas lucía sus propias prendas. Cuando Rachel salió de la ducha y no sintió sonido alguno se preocupó, el sonido que vino después le hizo entender el significado de la frase "la calma que antecede la tormenta". Llantos desgarradores llegaban desde la sala, la jugadora pudo distinguir el de Quinn y el de su hija, esos dos prácticamente se los conocía de memoria. Aunque había visto llorar a Santana solo borracha, también lo pudo distinguir, el problema era que se mezclaban con varios más. Mientras se ponía una remera y un short sencillos para ir a ver que pasaba, empezaron los gritos, y lo que la preocupó fue distinguir voces masculinas entre ellos. Fue rápidamente al comedor.

- No dije que te veías gorda Frannie, sólo dije que tal vez deberías dejar de comer un poco – Tenía que ser este tipo como no – se dijo así misma la morena mientras miraba como su futura cuñada se estaba deshidratando de tanto llorar.

- ¡ESTE NO ES EL MAQUILLAJE QUE YO QUERÍA! – Santana estaba torturando a una de las maquilladoras – PARESCO LA NOVIA DE CHUQUY – Rachel tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que dejar de ver películas de terror sólo porque le gustaba como Quinn se agarraba de ella cuando las veían.

- ¡PARESCO UN DURAZNO GIGANTE! – ese ya lo había escuchado. Quinn lo había dicho una cien veces ya.

- ¡Y YO UN DURAZNO CHIQUITO! – si su madre lloraba como no iba a llorar ella. La morena no pudo evitar reírse imaginando la cara de su hija si cambiaba el sobrenombre cangurín, por duraznin.

-¡RUSSEL TE DIJE QUE EMPACARAS MIS ZAPATOS NEGROS ESTOS SON AZULES RUSSEL AZULES!- Ups, de alguna forma u otra esa imagen le hizo acordar cuando el presidente Bush estaba dando una conferencia y alguien le revoleó un zapato por la cabeza. En este caso Judy no fallo. El zapato fue directo a la cabeza de su esposo.

- ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE TE HAYAS MANCHADO LA CAMISA ESTEBAN? PARECES UN CHICO DE CINCO AÑOS – Rachel lo había visto venir - ¿Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER? – todo era un completo caos que requería intervención urgente.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – No terminó de entrar a la sala que tenía cinco mujeres colgadas de ella hablando todas a la vez y tratando de agarrar cualquier parte de la morena

- ¡ESTOY GORDA! ¡SOMOS LA FAMILIA DURAZNO! ¡NO TENGO ZAPATOS! ¡MI ESPOSO ES UN COCHINO! ¡LLAMEN A BRITT Y DIGANELE QUE EL CASAMIENTO SE CANSELA! – Este último comentario de la latina fue el que hizo reaccionar a Rachel, había una boda que atender y "la masacre de Rachel II" tenía que llegar a su fin cuanto antes. Y si al final de la película Rachel se queda con la heroína, mejor aun.

– Tranquilas… tranquilas por favor… ya… ya – pidió suavemente sin éxito alguno - ¡TRANQUILAS! – Con eso tuvo la atención que quería – A ver – suspiró – Judy, si no me equivoco, usted debe calzar igual que Quinn ¿cierto? – la mujer asintió - ¡Perfecto! Porque creo que su hija tiene unos zapatos negros que le van a quedar perfectos con ese hermoso vestido, aunque puedo asegurarle que nadie le va a mirar los pies esta noche – la morena le guiño un ojo a su suegra y la mujer antes de irse corriendo al placar de su hija le dejó un beso en la mejilla a la jugadora

– Eres adorable – agregó Judy junto al beso.

- Señora Lopez…

- Dime Gloria cariño – Rachel poco a poco se iba ganando al público femenino.

- Gloria, yo tengo varias camisas blancas que estoy segura que a el señor Esteban le van a servir. Si sigue a Judy las va a encontrar – explicó.

- Judy tiene razón, eres un encanto – otra marca labial en su rostro.

Rachel se arrodillo en frente del sillón y apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas de Frannie, que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para seguir llorando – Frannie… escucha – la chica miró a la morena – Te puedo asegurar que te ves hermosa – afirmó.

- Lo dices porque eres la novia de mi hermana – contestó

- Lo digo con conocimiento. Este vestido rojo, no sólo resalta tu hermosa figura, porque te puedo asegurar que te miro y ¡GUAU! – La cara de la jugadora hizo reír a las tres Fabray que quedaban en la sala – sino que resalta tu cabello dorado y tus impactantes ojos verdes, y por nada del mundo te ves gorda, al contrario, con esas curvas cualquiera se queda sin freno. – Frannie se encargó de dejar bien marcada su otra mejilla con un beso.

- Tienes mucha suerte hermanita – le dijo a Quinn cuando paso por al lado de ella – voy a retocarme el maquillaje – avisó.

La novia era la siguiente. Rachel se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano – Santana López, no creo que vuelva a decir esto, pero en este momento millones y millones de personas en este mundo se deben estar peleando para que seas su ángel guardián. No sólo que estás hermosa, sino que la felicidad en tus ojos te hace más bonita aun. No puedes dejar que el día más feliz de tu vida se opaque sólo por una tontera. ¿Me harías el honor de dejar que está humilde trabajadora – señaló a la maquilladora – te arreglara el maquillaje? estoy segura de que lo puede hacer mejor ¿cierto? – la volvió a mirar y la mujer agitó entusiasmada la cabeza.

La latina de un tirón acercó más a Rachel y la abrazó – Últimamente te estoy debiendo muchas. Tengo que dejar de acostumbrarme. Gracias – un beso en la mejilla y la novia se entregaba de vuelta a la maquilladora.

Lo mejor para el final. Cruzadas de brazos y haciendo pucheros estaban sus dos mujeres preferidas – Parezco un duraznito – chillo la pequeña.

- Y yo un Duraznon – se quejó la mayor.

Rachel lo negó con la cabeza – Osito Pooh… Lo único que tienes de durazno son tus mejillas, que hasta ganas de morderlas tengo – la deportista pudo escuchar una risita cuando amago a morder uno de los cachetes de su hija - Estas hermosa cariño – le dijo – Tan hermosa que tengo miedo que está mujer de aquí – señaló a su novia – se ponga celosa de tu belleza. Eres una princesita, como Ariel, o como Jazmín, o como Aurora de la bella durmiente – Sabía que con eso su hija se iba a contentar.

- ¿Soy la Fabray más linda? – era viva la pequeña.

- Mmm… hay un empate – le dijo – aunque si me das un beso, puede que la balanza se incline levemente para tu lado – beso que no tardo en llegar.

- Te amo mami, voy a retocarme el maquillaje – le dijo

- Bueno bich… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el maquillaje? ¡Beth! ¡Ven aquí! – ni caso le hizo el bicho bolita.

- Mhhhm – La última Fabray llamaba su atención – Es mi turno ¿no? – exigió.

- A ti no te quiero decir nada – dijo endureciendo su expresión. Cuando Quinn atinó a irse, Rachel la agarró del brazo y la apretó fuertemente a ella – A ti no te quiero decir nada, a ti te quiero sacar este vestido y hacerte el amor ya mismo. Una y otra vez, sin importarme un carajo que la abuela de Santana me esté mirando en este momento con ganas de matarme. – y era cierto. Ruth la vigilaba como halcón - ¿Sabes cual fue el peor error de Santana? – le preguntó a su rubia.

- ¿Cuál? – Quinn ya había cedido apenas escucho las palabras hacer el amor.

- Invitarte a su boda – sentenció – Le vas a robar todas las miradas, todos los ojos van a estar en ti porque tu belleza es tan fuerte que un simple mortal no la puede apreciar. Lamentablemente voy a tener que aguantar que todos tus ex novios, mujeres y demás hombres de la fiesta te miren, pero lo puedo aguantar con tal de que me prometas que vas a bailar conmigo aunque sea una sola canción – Rachel se perdió en los ojos de su novia

- Te amo tanto morena. Tanto, tanto, tanto que ya no puedo controlarlo. TE AMO – por si con las palabras no le quedaba claro con el beso, este a diferencia de los demás fue en la boca, le quedó claro - Me voy a…

- Retocar el maquillaje, lo se – la besó nuevamente – así tienes que retocar tus labios también – le guiño un ojo – Ey – la volvió a traer hacia ella – Quizás algún día podamos agregarle al durazno un poco de crema para que yo pueda deleitarme con el postre poco a poco – le susurró.

- Voymaqreuilalme - ¿Qué?

- Ya se, ya se. Maquillaje. Ve – la dejó irse.

Cuando la morena se dio vuelta se encontró con tres hombres mirándola como si trataran de adivinar cual era su secreto - ¿Qué se le va a hacer muchachos? Cada uno maneja las mujeres que puede – Les guiñó un ojo y se fue a cambiar, había una boda esperando.

La boda

Cuando Santana y Brittany caminaron por la extensa alfombra roja era difícil decidir cual de las dos estaba más bonita, la única diferencia era que la bailarina se deslizaba con gracia por el pasillo, en cambio Santana estaba tan nerviosa que tropezaba a cada rato. Inclusive Quinn, que venía detrás de ella, en más de una oportunidad tuvo que recogerle el ramo que las temblorosas manos de su amiga no podían agarrar – Menos mal que esto era pan comido para Santana López – le dijo la rubia al oído de su amiga la segunda vez que le pasó las flores. Ni un insulto pudo contestar la abogada, simplemente las palabras no le salían.

La ceremonia siguió su ritmo normal, Brittany hizo reír a todos los invitados con sus votos, en cambio Santana tuvo que pedirle a Quinn que le sostuviera el papel porque con sus manos transpiradas no lo podía ni agarrar, y como si fuera poco la latina tartamudeo varias veces y a la mitad del discurso ya estaba llorando. Y la cadena volvía a empezar, lloraba Santana, lloraba Quinn, lloraba la fotógrafa y lloraba Beth, lloraba la niña y lloraban todas las invitadas, y así sucesivamente. Tanta lágrima vio Rachel caer que, al final de los votos de la latina la morena pensaba que no alcanzaban todas las cebollas de la tienda de la Señora Cho para equiparar semejante mar de llanto. No era que la deportista no lloraba porque era insensible o frívola o algo así, sino que, si alguien le preguntaba ¿qué carajo dijeron las ahora ya casi nombradas esposas? Rachel no tenía la menor idea. Desde que vio entrar a su novia por la puerta del lugar, no pudo dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de prestarle atención a cada gesto, no se perdió cuando madre e hija se agarraron de la mano y buscaron sus ojos marrones, ni tampoco la mueca casi sonrisa que hizo la artista cuando Rachel le sopló un beso desde su lugar. Y cuando Quinn se puso al lado de Santana para sostenerle sus escritos, la jugadora vio como su chica movía la boca leyendo los votos en silencio en su caso y Rachel no pudo evitar imaginar el día en que ella los iba a estar escuchando de la boca de su mujer, no pudo dejar de imaginar el día en que ella iba estar deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Quinn al igual que Britt lo estaba haciendo ahora con la abogada.

Cuando la voz de Mike apareció en el salón con un fuerte "VIVA LAS NOVIAS", Rachel salió de su encanto. Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a su hija que corriendo y sin importarle un comino que tenía un vestido que cuidar, saltó a los brazos de su mami Rach.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – le preguntó la pequeña.

- Nadie pasa mejor los anillos que tu bicho bolita – De hecho madre e hija habían practicado varias veces la pequeña participación de Beth.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Beth! – Mercedes las llamaba – Las están buscando para las fotos – anunció. Y hacia allí se dirigieron.

- ¡Queremos una foto con las piernas de Rachie!… Digo con Rachie – corrigió Brittany al recibir una mirada asesina.

Rachel bajo a su hija de sus brazos y se puso entre medio de las novias – Están hermosas – les dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada una – Me hace muy feliz ser testigo todos los días del amor que se tienen – agregó mientras se disponían a posar para las cámaras.

- Q, por favor, piénsalo de nuevo, es nuestro regalo de casamiento – Santan le rogaba a su amiga.

- Si Quinnie, préstanoslas un ratito nada más. Sanny y yo también queremos probar a la bestia – la bailarina se unía a la petición de su actual esposa.

- Primero que quiero que ya mismo saquen las manos del trasero de mi novia y segundo que Rachel y yo les acabamos de regalar la luna de miel, se conforman con eso ¿oyeron?... Y no quiero más protestas – agregó.

Mientras Quinn se encargaba de supervisar las fotos, la morena se le acercó por detrás – Disculpe señorita – le dijo en el oído - ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que hablé con la encargada de la organización de la boda? Hay algo que me está molestando – Rachel pudo ver como la piel de gallina se formaba en los hombros de su novia - ¿Podemos charlarlo después de las fotos en el guarda ropa? – le preguntó

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE DECIRSE COSAS COCHINAS EN MI BODA, PAR DE PERVERTIDAS Y TERMINAR CON LA FOTOS DE UNA VEZ? NECESITO ALCOHOLIZARME – Y la latina lo tenía que decir a viva voz.

La deportista le dejó un beso en la comisura izquierda del labio de Quinn y la dejó tranquila.

- DEJA DE MIRARLE EL TRASERO AL BOMBONCITO Y PRESTA ATENCION A LAS FOTOS – grito nuevamente la Señora Lopez – Pierce

- Tal vez si hubieras estado así de pícara cuando entraste, no tendría que haberte recogido tantas veces el ramo latina idiota – la enfrentó Quinn - ¡Ultimas fotos! – anunció. El guarda ropas la esperaba.

…

- ¡Es peligroso! – le dijo separándose de ella como pudo

- ¿Para quién? – Rachel volvía a buscar la boca de su novia.

- Nos pueden encontrar – puso sus brazos parando a la morena.

- Que lo hagan, ¿tú crees que aun así voy a parar? – si Rachel lo hubiera dicho solamente, tal vez Quinn hubiera sido más fuerte, pero si en el momento que le pregunta eso, apreta sus pechos como si fueran su juguete favorito, era imposible detenerla.

- ¿No que no te gustaba el vestido? Pues te estoy haciendo un favor – razonó la morena a medida que bajaba el cierre que le iba permitir alcanzar los pezones de su novia con la boca.

- MIERDA RACHEL – Quinn trataba de contenerse, trataba de cerrar su boca, sabía que sus gemidos lo único que iba a hacer era volver más loca aun a su novia.

La morena la miro sonriendo - ¿Estás segura de que vas a poder aguantarlos por tanto tiempo? – le preguntó. La jugadora conocía esa cara de su novia – Eso lo vamos a ver – agarró una de las piernas de Quinn y la levantó de manera que ahora le rodeaba su cintura – No se como lo haces – su mano empezó a pasar las barreras del vestido – Pero consigues que quiera tenerte así todo el tiempo. Una mirada tuya y me tienes Quinn, ¿Lo oyes? Me tienes – los dedos de la morena ya jugaban con el centro de su chica – Vamos dímelo, se que tienes ganas, dímelo – Rachel quería escuchar esa voz que la volvía loca.

- ENTRA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS – y ahí estaba lo que quería, y de un solo impulso logró que su chica no pudiera seguir con su voto de silencio. Los gemidos de Quinn no se hicieron esperar.

….

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – Quinn llegaba a la silla que estaba reservada para ella al lado de Santana.

- Sexo con Rachel – simplemente lo dijo.

- ¡Lo sabía! Me debes veinte dólares Satan – Tina festejaba su victoria

- ¿Y donde está Rachie? – preguntó la bailarina mirando el espacio vació en la silla de la morena.

- La dejé encerrada en el guarda ropa. Denle quince minutos para que se calme y alguno le va a abrir…

- ¡YO VOY! – gritaron Tina, Santana y Britt al mismo tiempo

- Ninguna de ustedes tres, que vaya Mike – La rubia dio una nueva orden.

….

- ¡TIlin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Beth golpeaba su cubierto en la copa como le había enseñado su mami, para llamar la atención de la gente.

- Hola todos - saludo una vez que tenía la atención de los invitados – Soy Beth Fabray Puckerman. Hija de Quinn y de esa señorita que está entrando al salón en este momento – Señaló a Rachel - porque como dicen mi tía San la encerraron por pervertida, aunque yo no se a que se refieren con eso – Rachel saludaba a lo Forrest Gump arriba del bote Jenny en cambio Quinn estaba colorada - Pero bueno también soy una de las damas de honor de mi tía San. Y como mi tía San lleva más de una hora volviéndome loca para que hable así ella puede ponerse borrachita, voy a hablar ahora.

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Santana golpeaba las copas esta vez – Quiero aclarar que los hechos no fueron como la pequeña rata traicionera los está diciendo. Solo quiero que hable para qué empiece la fiesta – se sentó

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Quinn se paró a defender a su hija – Además Santana lleva más de dos horas borracha – se sentó.

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Santana volvía a tocar su copa – Por lo menos yo no ando teniendo sexo en los guarda ropa de las bodas – se sentó.

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Quinn pedía la palabra – No, en cambio tú y Britt prefirieron hacerlo en el baño del casamiento de Frannie – contestó la rubia.

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Esta vez Britt era la que golpeaba su copa - ¡Y fueron varias veces! – agregó.

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¿PUEDO SEGUIR? – el carácter del bicho bolita salía a la luz. Las otra tres mujeres se sentaron – Gracias – la pequeña tomó aire – Tía San y Tia Britt, cuando un día yo le pregunté a mi mamá que era el amor, ella intentó explicármelo de varias formas. Me leyó lo que decía el diccionario – la cara que puso la pequeña hizo reír a varios – Googleo la palabra e intentó leerme varios poemas que al día de hoy no me acuerdo y por último hizo que llamara a la abuela Judy para ver si entre ella y el abuelo Russell se les ocurría una mejor forma de explicármelo – de nuevo risas – Después he no haber logrado nada, aparecieron ustedes agarradas de la mano en casa – señaló a sus tías - y mi mamá me miró y me dijo "Eso es amor. La forma en que tus tía se miran es amor" y desde ese momento supe lo que era. Bueno, como mi mami Rach en su lección 41 me enseñó que si una mujer habla mucho tiempo se le deja de prestar atención para mirarle los pechos y como yo no quiero que me miren nada voy a dejar de hablar. ¡FELICITACIONES! – levantó su vaso de gaseosa para después sentarse.

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Rachel desde su mesa se levantaba – Cangurín recuérdame que la próxima lección sea para que aprendas cuando decir las cosas y cuando no – se sentó

- ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Bueno mami – contestó.

-¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! ¡Tilin! – Esta vez las intenciones de Quinn eran las de hablar sinceramente – Hola, yo soy Quinn, la otra dama de honor de Santana – el silbido de Rachel hizo reír a todos y puso a Quinn más colorada aun – Conozco a Santana y a Brittany desde pre jardín y puedo asegurar que esas dos se aman desde que Santana empujó del tobogán a uno de nuestros compañeritos sólo porque le sacó su lugar en la cola a Brittany. He compartido con ella muchos momentos tristes, como cuando estuvieron un año entera separadas porque San se vino a New York y Britt se quedó terminando la preparatoria. Pero también he sido testigo de sus mejores días, uno de ellos cuando por fin Britt se pudo unir a nosotras en esta ciudad. Se que han trabajado mucho por llegar juntas a este momento y doy gracias a Dios por poder compartirlos junto a ustedes. No solo le enseñaron a mi hija el significado del amor sino que también me lo enseñaron a mi – Quinn encontró los ojos de su chica - Las adoro ¡SALUD POR LAS SEÑORAS LOPEZ – PIERCE! – levantó su copa.

- ¡SALUD! – respondieron todos.

…

- Tú se lo tiras a Quinnie y yo a Rachie – decía la bailarina.

- Qué fácil, a ti te toca la basquetbolista, mientas yo me tengo que quedar con la rubia oxidada – respondía Santana.

- Satan, tus primas están desaforadas por los ramos ¡Míralas! – Cuando la latina miró a la mesa de sus primas se dio cuenta que las mujeres estaban estirando y entrando en calor para saltar

- Va a ser imposible que ellas agarren los dos ramos – acotó Tina

- Primero que nada habría que tratar de separarlas – los chicos miraron al centro de la pista donde Quinn y Rachel bailaban cada vez más pegadas.

- Hay que hacerlo ya antes de que se encierren en el guarda ropas de nuevo – Sam fue el elegido para ir a sacar a la morena por segunda vez en la noche.

- ¡LOS RAMOS! – gritó Santana ocasionando un gran revuelo entre las mujeres que cuerpo a cuerpo luchaban por obtener el la mejor posición.

Mientras tanto una pareja bailaba como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

- Te amo – le dijo Rachel mirando directo a sus ojos preferidos ¡ZUM! Un ramo pasaba por al lado de ellas y varias Lopez se peleaban por el.

- Te amo – contestó Quinn para después atrapar la boca de su novia con la suya ¡ZUM! Las flores de Britt pasaban cerca del hombro de la rubia.

- ¡ES MIO! – una de las primas de Santana salía rengueando con el ramo en la mano.

-¿Saben que creo? – Santana les preguntaba a su grupo de amigos que se habían quedado mirando a la pareja de la deportista y la fotógrafa.

- Creo que esas dos ya no necesitan el ramo – todos sus amigos asintieron.


	46. Chapter 46

Bueno dejo otro capitulo, perdón si me quedó largo, no es mi intención aburrirlas. Sus comentarios son la torta de chocolate de mis domingos. Besototote. Gardenia2 de 10 tu español (Después de la decepción que me lleve con The Amazing Spiderman, estoy muy ansiosa por ver Batman. Esto lo digo a titulo informativo nada más)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, pero si yo fuera la dueña en este momento estaría haciendo un concurso de esos tal es como "¿Quieres ganarte un día entero con tu personaje de Glee preferido?" y como yo sería la dueña, haría trampa en el sorteo y me elegiría como ganadora. ¿Es muy corrupto hacer eso?

Capitulo 46: "Esta y las otras vidas"

Estadio de Las Liberty – Dos semanas después

Rachel y Nikky se habían quedado jugando un uno contra uno al final del entrenamiento. Era la forma en que les gustaba charlar, en vez de juntarse a tomar café o a comer, ella preferían hacerlo así, todas sudadas y agitadas.

- ¿Y porque tu no vas a participar del Maratón de Victoria Secret? – le preguntaba Nikky a la morena mientras picaba la pelota en su lugar.

- Si claro ¿Y quedarme para ver como mi novia se babea por Adriana Lima? – respondió tratando de sacarle la pelota. Cosa que logró con éxito, por algo era la estrella del equipo ¿no? – Tienes que protegerla más con tu cuerpo Nik – le aconsejó.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer durante la seis horas que dura la maratón? – le preguntó mientras se defendía del ataque de la morena.

Rachel se frenó de golpe - ¿COMO QUE SEIS HORAS? – Nikky aprovechó para sacarle el balón.

- Deberías protegerla con tu cuerpo Rach – se burló encestando el balón que le había robado

- ¡MAMI MIRAME! – Beth le gritaba desde un costado de la cancha donde practicaban las porristas. La niña tenía un pompon en cada mano y los agitaba formando varias letras. Su madre pudo formar la palabra Berry con las letras humanas que estaba haciendo su hija.

- ¿Abandonó el balón por los pompones? – le preguntó la otra jugadora a Rachel.

- Al parecer es algo que lleva en la sangre – La verdad era que desde ya varios entrenamientos de Rachel que Beth se la pasaba con las porristas. La mayor no sabía si era porque a su hija le gustaba ser en centro de atención de un montón de mujeres o porque realmente le interesaba el baile, los pasos o lo que vaya a saber que cosa hacían las porristas.

- ¿Cómo que seis horas Nikky? Pensé que el desfile duraba dos nada más – y la morena tenía razón.

- De acuerdo con Santana – la latina había sido la encargada de invitarla al gran evento gran - antes del desfile hay una emisión previa donde se muestra toda la organización previa, el backstage de la sesión de fotos de tu chica, entrevistas con gente de la marca y por sobre todas las cosas, según Santana, muchas modelos en ropa interior corriendo – La latina estaba por demás entusiasmada con la maratón – Luego esta el desfile claro – contó la suplente – Y después del desfile, mal que te pese estas fueron palabras de tu rubia, viene la mejor parte, la entrevista a las modelos – y con eso finalizaba la maratón.

Rachel tiró al aro fallando nuevamente. La verdad es que ya estaba molesta desde la mañana cuando vio entrar a las López – Pierce a su departamento luciendo remeras con la cara de la modelo. Al parecer el maratón Victoria Secret era una "hermosa" costumbre que se desataba entre el grupo de amigos todos los años el día del desfile. Inclusive su amigo Kurt que vivía de la moda se unía al grupo para el evento. Evento del cual la morena no pensaba formar parte.

- Bueno pues no se entonces, algo haremos el cangurín y yo – le informó a su amiga mirando para el lado de las porristas donde la capitana le estaba enseñando a Beth a hacer una perfecta media luna.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando con los celos Rach? Tampoco es para tanto – Al parecer el juego había terminado, ambas se sentaron en el banco a mirar a la pequeña haciendo sus piruetas normales

- Detesto cuando Quinn le presta atención a alguien que no sea yo – confesó la morena – El día después del casamiento tuve que soportar como atendía a todo el mundo, inclusive a sus ex novios que babeaban alrededor de ella y a su cuñado que a cada rato le miraba el trasero…

- Ese tipo es un cerdo – opinó la otra chica.

- Totalmente – coincidió Rachel – Y para colmo Quinn se enoja conmigo porque le niego mi gaseosa…MI GASEOSA… ¿Puedes creerlo? – La morena estaba realmente afectada – Esa mujer me tiene loca, todo el tiempo necesito que me mire, que me sonría, necesito estar al lado de ella, no me reconozco – suspiró.

- Me parece raro que hayas sobre vivido esos días sin agarrarte a trompadas con alguno, quiero decir, yo he tenido que intervenir varias veces para que James y tu no se vayan a la manos. Tienes que admitir que tienes un carácter fuerte amiga – le dio un pequeño codazo simpático.

- Créeme que ganas no me faltaron. El gimnasio y el box me ayudan a descargarme – omitió decir sexo también.

- ¿Y el dolor del pie que tuviste durante esos días? – su compañera ya lo sabía por otras fuentes pero quería que Rachel lo confirmara. La morena murmuró algo muy bajito – no te oigo – la presionó Nikky.

- Le pegue una patada a una silla ¿De acuerdo? – lo soltó. Y encima mintió porque le había pegado a varias sillas.

- ¿Y que pasó? – esto era lo que más gracia le causaba.

- Volví al sillón – contestó apenada pegando los codos a sus rodillas y tomando con entre sus manos su cabeza – Además… ¡Deja de interrogarme! Si ya se que mientras Quinn me mandaba al sillón tu y Santana se mensajeaban – Rachel sabía que a las otras dos les encantaba burlarse de la morena - ¡Oye! – El codazo de Nikki esta vez no fue muy sutil.

- Esta niña tiene sangre de porrista sin duda alguna – Beth se acercaba al dúo de la mano de la capitana de las porristas, eso era lo que el codazo quería decir.

- Gracias Spencer – Rachel se levantó del banco y fue al encuentro de su hija y la porrista. – Pude ver como la ayudabas con las piruetas – le agradeció a la chica.

- Tal vez pueda acompañarnos en la pista para el primer partido de Play Off – ofreció Spencer sin dejar de mirar a la deportista

- Pues ¿Tu que crees cangurín? ¿Te gustaría? – la pequeña solo afirmó con su cabeza sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la porrista. Nadie la culparía, a simple vista la morocha de ojos celeste, y con un cuerpo privilegiado era encantadora.

- ¡Perfecto! Yo me encargo de todo – le dijo la chica a la morena.

- Gracias nuevamente y gracias por cuidarla mientras yo le daba una paliza a Nikki – le dijo Rachel La otra jugadora también estaba embobada mirando a la chearleader

- Cualquier cosa por nuestra jugadora estrella – Spencer se adelantó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a la jugadora – Adiós Beth – se agachó y le dio otro beso a la pequeña.

- Mami creo que estoy mormonal – le dijo la pequeña apenas la otra chica se alejaba para seguir con sus prácticas.

- ¿Qué es estar mormonal? – preguntó Nikki

- Es una palabra que usa Beth cuando le gusta alguien – explicó

- Pues entonces yo también estoy mormonal – dijo la suplente

- Si quieres que te preste atención vas a tener que hacer mucho más que quedarte como tonta mirándola cada vez que se acerca – le aconsejó mientras recogía las cosas

- Si, además de no estar contigo, ¿ya viste como te miraba? Te quería tragar como una condenada boa constrictora – Rachel giró los ojos - ¿O no Beth? – Nikky quería sumar testigos.

- ¿Qué una Boba constructora? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Una tipo de serpiente bicho bolita. ¿Nos vamos? – Insistió – ¡Dejen de mirarla Mormonales! – las empujó a la salida

- ¡ADIOS SPENCER! – gritó Beth sacudiendo la mano.

- ¡HASTA LUEGO SPEN! – Nikki trató de hacerse la interesante.

- ADIOS PRECIOSA – obviamente la porrista respondía al saludo de la pequeña

- ¡Me dijo preciosa! – se entusiasmo Nikky

- ¡Me lo dijo a mi! – el cangurín tenía razón

- ¡Dios mío! llévame, llévame ahora por favor. – suplicó Rachel mirando al cielo.

En el departamento de Quinn y Rachel – Sede elegida para el maratón de Victoria Secret

Quinn abrió la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Me lo dijo a mi! Estoy segura que me estaba mirando – la suplente seguía peleando con una nena de ocho años

- ¡Fue para mí! Siempre me dice así – refutó la pequeña.

- A las nenas de ocho años no se le dice "preciosa" – ambas entraban en el departamento captando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Pues Spencer siempre me… "Hola preciosa" y "Adiós preciosa" Pregúntale a mi mami – la pequeña no iba aflojar la pelea.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Quinn ya estaba mareada - ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó.

- Dijo algo así como que necesitaba manzanas y nombró a un tal viejo Cho… lo importante es que… ¡SPENCER ME DIJO PRECIOSA! – cada cual se queda con lo que le conviene.

-¡ES MENTIRA! – la pequeña se sentaba en el sillón y cruzaba sus brazos.

- Ya pequeña no te enojes – la adulta seguía molestando a la niña – cuando seas más grande la tía Nikky te va a enseñar sus técnicas de conquista – si no se comía una piña del bicho bolita, se salvaba raspando.

- ¿Quién es Spencer? – preguntó Santana que ya estaba cómoda en el sillón, con cerveza en mano lista para empezar con la maratón.

- La capitana de las porristas – contestó.

- ¿La morocha infartante? – preguntó Santana. Nikky asintió – ¿No me digas que tu – señaló a la jugadora – probaste sus pompones? – poco sutil pero al menos lo intentó.

- Estoy cerca créeme – se agrandó – hoy me dijo preciosa – ya se lo había adjudicado totalmente.

- Mamá – la llamó la pequeña - ¿Porqué en el zoológico nunca hemos visto una boba constructora? – al parecer la niña había estado repasando los hechos sucedidos en la cancha.

- ¿Qué? – Quinn no había captado la pregunta.

- Jajaja – Nikky se empezó a reír – Pregunta porque yo dije que Spencer miraba a Rach como si fuera una boa constrictora y quisiera tragársela… por un momento pensé que le iba a comer la boca, pero después se desvió y le dio justo en la mejilla…¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me pegas? – Mercedes fue la que la había parado con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dijiste Nikky? – presionó. La suplente pudo ver como la sonrisa maliciosa de Beth se desplegaba de oreja a oreja.

- No te preocupes Quinn, hay varias porristas detrás de ella, pero Rachel no les sigue el juego a ninguna. Con Spencer se llevaba bien porque ella le está enseñando a Beth los pasos de porrista y de paso la cuida… ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la emisión? – cambió de tema. La mirada de Quinn la estaba poniendo incomoda.

- Todavía tienes que ponerte tu remera – le indicó Brittany – ¿Equipo Adriana o equipo Alessandra? – le mostró dos remeras con las caras de las modelos para elegir.

En el momento que Nikky se estaba cambiando Rachel entraba por la puerta con una bolsa de manzanas en la mano. Beth salió corriendo a colgarse de ella y le dijo algo al oido.

- Por supuesto que te lo dijo a ti bicho bolita – le aseguró. Después le dijo algo en secreto a su niña y ambas empezaron a reír.

-¿Se están riendo de mi? – les preguntó la suplente. Las otras dos seguían cuchicheando y riéndose.

- Me voy a bañar – anunció la morena dejando a su pequeña en el piso. No quiso mirar a ninguno de sus amigos y menos a su novia. Los celos la estaban matando y la hacían comportarse de esa forma. Quería que Quinn la extrañara, la deseara, quería que fuera sólo para ella – ¿Podrías ayudar a Beth a cambiarse? Quiero salir con ella a pasear por ahí – fue lo único que le dijo a la rubia. A su vez la fotógrafa asintió enojada sin decir una palabra. Todavía seguía afectada por lo de la tal Spencer.

Nikky notó como Beth volvía al sillón mirándola sin parar de reírse - ¿Qué? – le preguntó.

- Mami dice que con la cara de boba que le pusiste a Spencer es imposible que te ha dicho preciosa a ti – se volvió a reír – Y dice que tu deberías empezar a tomar clases de conquistas de mi – agregó.

- Claro porque para ella es fácil, total se saca la remera en los entrenamientos y en dos segundos las tiene a todas en sus pi… ¡AUCH! ¿QUIEN FUE EL VIVO QUE ME TIRO UNA MANZANA? – Esta vez fue Mike el que le cerró la boca.

- Beth vamos a cambiarte – le ordenó Quinn. La pequeña le sacó la lengua a la suplente y siguió a su madre.

- Sanny tendríamos que empezar a visitar a Rachie en los entrenamientos – le dijo Britt a su esposa.

- No te preocupes cariño, conociendo a Quinn estoy segura de que vamos a tener que usar los binoculares de nuevo – dejó un beso en la frente de su novia - ¡VAMOS EQUIPO ADRIANA! – alentó.

…

Para cuando Rachel volvía lista a la sala, el show ya había empezado y todos sus amigos miraban atentos las pantallas.

- ¿Nos vamos cangurín? – le tendió la mano que la pequeña muy gustosa agarró. Rachel buscó los ojos de su novia sin éxito alguno. La rubia tenía los ojos pegados a la televisión. Los celos de Rachel estaban haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de la morena.

- Acuérdate de traer la cena bomboncito – sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla Santana se lo recordaba.

- Mándame un mensaje cuando termine esta cosa – y con esto dicho salió del departamento con su hija sin darse cuenta que unos ojos verdes siguieron su recorrido hasta la puerta. Quinn pudo oler el perfume de Rachel desde donde estaba y más bronca le dio que lo hubiera usado para salir sin ella. Esto había sido una contienda de celos versus celos que al parecer aun no terminaba.

En el mismo departamento – Recién terminado el desfile

- ¡Guau! ¿Vieron la última pasada de Adriana? - Preguntó Kurt – desplegó las alas y saludó como si este fuera su último año – comentó.

- Yo no estaba mirando las alas – dijo Mike

- Yo menos – acordó Santana.

- Yo todavía no me recuperada de la anterior pasada con el conjuntito rosa – comentó Nikky.

- Mi preferido fue la pasada de la ropa interior blanca – opinó Tina - ¿Quinn crees que puedes conseguirlas antes de que llegue a las tiendas? – la fotógrafa era su conexión con la marca. Lo que los chicos no sabían es que la rubia no pensaba compartir los conjuntos blancos con ninguna, debido a la facilidad que tenía su novia para arrancárselos era mejor tener varios de repuesto.

- Voy a hacer lo posible – se limitó a contestar para luego volver a mirar su celular vació de mensaje de Rachel. La rubia se mordía el labio de la bronca. Rachel debería estar inundándola de mensajes.

- Mi parte preferida fue cuando Sara casi se cae de la pasarela – Mercedes aportaba a la charla.

- No creo que Sara siga por mucho tiempo en la marca – contó Quinn sacando sus ojos del celular.

- Es verdad – la apoyó Kurt – Me llegaron rumores de que su comportamiento no es el adecuado, si se puede decir así – agregó.

- Menos mal – se metió Santana – porque si el bomboncito la vuelve a ver en otra sesión con Quinn la mata – todos asintieron.

-¡SHHHH! – Alguien pedía silencio – ¡Están entrando! – Por la pantalla se podía ver como una por una las cuatro modelos más conocidas se ubicaban en banquetas donde iban a ser entrevistadas. Por fortuna Sara no era una de ellas.

En el bar de Jess

- ¡POR DIOS! – Jess veía entrar a Rachel y a la pequeña llena de bolsas - ¿Están huyendo? Porque si es así exijo que me lleven con ustedes, me acabo de pelear con Will y lo quiero lejos mió por un tiempo.

- Hola Jess – la pequeña se subía a la barra para darla un beso a la cantinera – Mami Rach dice que cuando una está mormonal, las compras lo solucionan por un rato – explicó.

- Si que están Mormonales entonces – acotó cuando vio la cantidad de cosas que se habían comprado - ¿Qué número de hipopótamo es este? – preguntó cuando sacó un peluche de un paquete.

- El diez – contestó la pequeña.

- ¿Van a cenar acá? – le preguntó a la morena después de saludarla

- Si, y me tienes q preparar lo de siempre para llevar para el grupo – pidió – porque no te vas a lavar las manos bicho bolita – la pequeña salió para el baño.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la empleada a la morena

- Hice una locura – confesó sacando algo de su campera para mostrárselo a su amiga.

- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es? – el tamaño pequeño de la caja lo decía todo para la camarera. Por más que la morena había apoyado la frente en la barra, Jess alcanzó a ver como asentía – ¡DIOS MIO! – la mitad de la clientela se dio vuelta por el grito de la camarera - ESTAS… ESTAS… ¿ESTAS SEGURA? – Preguntó para luego bajar la voz – Quiero decir... es un gran paso Rach… ¿Sabes a lo que te comprometes no? – presionó en busca de respuestas.

- Lo se Jess, lo se. – tuvieron que callarse porque el cangurín que no sabe cerrar la boca volvía lista para ser alimentada. Y Rachel no podía dejar de mirar el celular, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada de su chica. Se ve que mirar a Adriana Lima era más importante que ella.

En el departamento

_-"Recientemente tuvieron una sesión de fotos con la prestigiosa fotógrafa Quinn Fabray para la campaña publicitaria en New York ¿cierto? – Las modelos asentían ante la pregunta del entrevistador - ¿Qué tal fue la experiencia? Quiero decir, todo el ambiente sabe la clase de exigencia que pide la señorita Fabray de sus modelos."_

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo ante la pregunta. Le gustaba tener ese tipo de fama.

_Chantal tomó la iniciativa y habló – Para mi fue todo un logró profesional, Quinn maneja las cámaras como nadie – la cámara del programa tomo por un momento a Alessandra y a Adriana que hablaban entre sí y reían en complicidad mientras Chantal hablaba – Nos supo manejar y explotó cada uno de nuestro ángulos a la perfección. Cuando me enteré de que ella se iba a encargar de la próxima temporada me puse muy contenta – comentó la modelo._

- Los conquistaste Q – Santana y sus amigos la felicitaban.

_- ¿Nos van a contar de que se reían? – le preguntó el entrevistadora a las dos brasileras._

_De vuelta las dos se miraron pícaramente – Yo creo que Adriana te tendría que contestar como la paso en esa sesión de fotos – Contestó Alessandra mientras Adriana se cubría la cara con las manos._

_- O lo cuentas tu o lo hacemos nosotras – la cuarta modelo presionaba a su compareña._

- Espero que no hable del acoso que sufrió por parte de Santana – comentó Mike

- ¡Cállate chino! – se defendió la latina.

- ¡Shhhh! – Quinn los tranquilizó.

_- Resulta que así como la ve a nuestra sexy TOP model le gusta el básquet y… - Alessandra empezaba el relato pero Adriana la interrumpió._

_- Esta bien. Cuento yo – respiró – Cuando iba a la preparatoria jugaba baloncesto, siempre me gustó mucho ese deporte y bueno obviamente sigo la WNBA todo el tiempo – la modelo se ponía nerviosa – Soy fanática de las Liberty y por ende adoro a Rachel Berry – confesó._

En la sala del departamento no volaba una mosca.

_- Pues te vas a tener que sumar a miles de fanáticos más parece, Rachel Berry es la sensación de la ciudad – aclaró el periodista._

_- No es solo eso – lo interrumpió Chantal – Adriana tiene un GRAN enamoramiento de esa jugadora. Cuando la vimos en el set, casi se muere – contó_

_- No paró de hablar de ella en toda la semana – comentó otra de ellas._

_- ¡Bueno ya! – Lima quería parecer enojada pero en realidad se reía más que sus compañeras –Además ya la conocía desde antes, nos cruzamos trotando varios días en el parque. Es muy simpática – dijo._

_- Menos mal que dejas la marca – dijo Alessandra – porque no se como ibas a enfrentar a su novia después – todas rieron._

_- Tengo entendido que hay varias marcas atrás de la jugadora – comentó el conductor - ¿Te gustaría hacer una sesión de fotos con ella o algún tipo de comercial? – la pregunta iba dirigida Adriana Lima_

_- Me gustaría hacer cualquier cosa con ella – respondió_

_- Eso sonó muy mal – acotó Alessandra haciendo reír hasta al entrevistador_

De pronto el televisor quedó negro. Extrañamente todos los chicos giraron su cabeza para dar con Quinn. La rubia estaba por explotar.

- Sanny ¿crees que tendríamos que hacer algo? – le preguntó despacio Britt a su esposa.

- Si amor, llamar a la división explosivos porque en esta casa algo explota seguro.

…

Rachel llegaba a la puerta de su departamento con un bicho bolita dormida colgada de ella como si hubiera dejado de ser cangurín para ser koala y haciendo malabares con la cena de sus amigos con su mano libre. Los paquetes habían quedado en el auto para la próxima bajada.

Mientras cenaban con Beth en el bar de Jess había recibido varios, por no decir cientos de mensajes raros "La tienes muerta" decía un mensaje de parte de una de sus compañeras de equipo " ¿Qué estás esperando para comerte ese bomboncito?" Decía otro de los mensajes. Y más o menos en el mismo tono se repetía la mayoría. Inclusive Nikky le había mandado uno desconcertante "¿Cuándo empezamos las clases Genia?" decía. Hasta que llegó al de Santana que era algo así como "Mejor que vengas para acá", el cual hizo preocupar a Rachel y más a un la preocupó el de Brittany que decía "Nuestra cama te sigue esperando". Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Rachel es pensar que algún villano malvado salido de algún comic había rociado la ciudad con un tóxico que hacía delirar a la gente y había tenido éxito, pero el mensaje de Quinn le borró ese pensamiento "Te quiero en cinco minutos acá" leyó. Lo que le dio la pauta de que algo había pasado.

Cuando giró la llave de la cerradura, pudo sentir millones de pasos acercándose, "O DIOS JUMANJI… UNA ESTAMPIDA" pensó, pero cuando vió a todos sus amigos acercándose a ella se tranquilizó.

- Adiós Rachel – saludaron los Chang para luego agarrar su cena e irse.

- Nos vemos mañana en entrenamiento… si sigues viva – esto último lo murmuró.

- No la mires directo a los ojos – le aconsejó Sam que salía de la mano de Mercedes

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa y Brittany le dio un fuerte abrazo – Te vamos a extrañar Rachie – le dijo tristemente.

La última en salir fue Santana – Yo me llevo esto – terminó de sacarle la comida de las manos – Una cosa menos para tirarte – le dijo – Y no te preocupes que ya aleje lo que más duele, sobre todo los cuadro con fotos. Créeme que si te pegan con la punta duelen bastante. Te lo digo por experiencia – Santana recordaba la última vez que Brittany se había enojado con ella cuando llegó borracha del alter office – Chau bomboncito – se fue dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta. La morena cada vez pensaba más en la posibilidad del tóxico.

Apenas entró a la sala vio a Quinn sentada en el sillón mirando fijamente a la pantalla negra del televisor. Fue hasta la habitación de la pequeña, le puso el pijama y la acostó. Finalmente volvió a la sala y en una no muy buena decisión se paró tapando la pantalla, justo enfrente de la mirada asesina. Quinn estaba lista para jugar a tiro al blanco con Rachel - ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la morena, tenía que descartar la opción del villano primero.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que corrías con Adriana Lima? – Primer disparo fue bastante lejos del centro. 20 puntos para Quinn.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando? – la jugadora empezó a buscar a Batman con su mirada, si el guasón había atacado el murciélago tenía que aparecer.

- No te hagas la tonta Rachel – cargando escopeta – Primero no me dices que coqueteas con la porrista esa, segundo que dejas que le de clases a mi hija sin consultarme y tercero que te ves con la modelo idiota esa sin que yo lo sepa – los tres disparos formaron un triangulo alrededor del centro el tablero.

- ¿Estás hablando de Spencer? – la deportista necesitaba orientarse.

- Claro, para ti es Spencer ¿cierto? ¿Cómo le dices Spen, S o Preciosa? – la rubia no se quedaba sin balas.

Rachel empezaba a ver la mano de Nikky en esto – Quinn, Spencer sólo mira a Beth mientras yo entrenó, nada más. Además el cangurín está entusiasmada con eso de las porristas, entonces le está enseñando eso es todo – le restó importancia.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo? Ahora resulta que me tengo que enterar por tu amiga que la mujer esta quiere tragarte como víbora y para ti nada pasa – Antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar, la fotógrafa siguió – Y no solo eso, sino que también todo el puto mundo se entera que mi novia anda coqueteando con Adriana Lima a mis espaldas…

- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? ¿Y POR QUE DE REPENTE ESTA TIPA SE METE TANTO EN MI VIDA? – a esta altura la morena no podía mantenerse calma.

- Esa tipa como tu dices, declaró en la entrevista ante millones de espectadores que tiene un gran enamoramiento en ti, que desde que te vio en mi estudio no deja de hablar de ti y que se cruza contigo corriendo – tuvo que respirar hondo después de tantas palabras juntas.

- ¿En una entrevista? ¿Enamoramiento? – Rachel empezaba a caer - ¡AHORA ENTIENDO LOS MENSAJES! – dijo agarrando su celular. Pero Quinn fue más rápida y se lo sacó de la mano.

- ¡AAAA! PERO QUE BIEN. Ahora resulta que eres un ídolo – Rachel giró los ojos – Pues ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? – Preguntó en tono irónico – ¿Qué estás esperando para "entrarle a ese bomboncito"? – copió el mensaje que había recibido la morena.

- Quinn cálmate y no digas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir – la deportista sabía lo filosa que podía ser su novia cuando quería – Primero que nada que yo corro sola, lo hago con música muy fuerte y la mayor parte del tiempo voy pensando en ti – contó – así que no tengo ni idea quien pasa cerca mió o quien no – explicó calmadamente.

Quinn se paró del sillón preparó su munición pesada y disparó – Siempre es lo mismo contigo Rachel. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Aparecen mujeres desde debajo de la baldosa diciendo tu nombre o mirándote y tu como si nada, siempre tienes una respuesta para todo – las balas iban directo al blanco - ¿Qué soy yo para ti Rachel? Dímelo, ¿Soy tu lugar seguro? ¿Soy la madre de Beth? ¿Es por eso que me tienes cerca? ¿Acaso me amas siquiera? ¿Acaso…

- ¡BASTA! – La rubia no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que vio los ojos de su novia, jamás los había visto tan furiosos. No sabía en que momento Rachel se había movido y la tenía agarrada de los hombros – No te voy a permitir que sigas diciendo tonteras, qué sigas haciéndome sentir culpable, cuando fui yo la que se tuvo que ir de acá porque ya no soportaba como mi novia babeaba por una estúpida modelo, ¿O no recuerdas que remera tenía puesta? Yo tendría que estar preguntándote si me amas o si soy suficiente para ti – Quinn escuchaba palabra por palabra pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el marrón oscuro de su novia – Tu me tienes como quieres y no lo soporto, no soporto que mires a nadie más que no sea yo, no soporto que de tus labios salga otro nombre que no sea el mío, no aguanto ver como tus ojos se desvía hacia otra persona – con esto dicho la soltó y se alejó hacía la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunta que se contestó sola cuando la vio agarrar las llaves de su moto. Un portazo fue lo último que escuchó.

A la mañana siguiente

Quinn se despertó solo para mirar por vigésimo tercera vez el otro lado de la cama que aun seguía vacío. Decir que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche era lo acertado, cada vez que trataba de cerrarlos la discusión con Rachel pasaba en frente de ella. Al parecer finalmente el sueño la había vencido porque ya eran las 9 de la mañana. Y aunque su hija aun estuviera de vacaciones ella tenía que volver a trabajar, así que se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar rastros de su novia por algún rincón de la casa.

Cuando fue el turno de la habitación de Beth se sorprendió al no encontrarla dormida aún, y otra sorpresa se llevó porque no la encontró por ningún lugar de la casa. Cuando iba a agarrar su celular para llamar a Rachel preocupada, el aparato empezó a sonar "Beth llamando", Quinn se preocupó.

- Hola – atendió nerviosa

- **Mami necesito que vengas a la esquina donde se cruzan la calle 21 con la Washington, ya mismo - ** y cortó.

- Hola… hola…Beth cariño háblame – trató de llamar de nuevo pero iba directo al contestador, también trató de ubicar a Rachel pero tuvo la misma suerte. No perdió más tiempo, se puso algo de ropa encima y salió haca la dirección citada pensando los peores desenlaces.

...

El corazón le latía de una manera inexplicable, y cuando vio un círculo de gente en esa misma esquina le empezaron a fallar los músculos. Sintió como unos brazos la rodeador – Tranquila Q, ya estamos llegando – Santana le servia de apoyo

- ¿Qué le pasó a Rachel San? Es mi culpa lo se… Estaba loca por los celos y le dije de todo, ella salió en la moto. Si le pasa algo te juro que me muero… - El circulo de gente se abrió y Quinn se quedó paralizada por la imagen que estaba viendo.

Una alfombra roja rodeada de lo que parecía ser millones de pétalos rojos, se desplegaba a lo largo de toda la vereda. Alfombra que terminaba justo en la esquina citada y debajo de los carteles que indicaban el nombre de las calles estaba esperándola Rachel.

- ¿Puedes caminar sola? - le preguntó Santana. Quinn se negó, sentía que si hacía un paso más se desvanecía – Yo te ayudo – se ofreció la latina.

Mientras se iban acercando Quinn pudo distinguir la gente que las rodeabas, el equipo de Rach, la entrenadora, sus amigos, los señores Cho, vio como Mikey sostenía una computadora a través de la cual la rubia pudo ver a sus padres y finalmente vio a su hija de la mano de Brittany. Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido la rubia sintió como la latina se alejaba para agarrar la otra mano de su pequeña. Los ojos verdes se centraron en los marrones de su novia. Quinn podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – Rachel yo…

La morena posó suavemente un dedo en los labios de su chica – Déjame hablar por favor – pidió amablemente. Le agarró ambas manos, respiró hondo y empezó – Quinn ¿Sabes donde estamos? – le preguntó

- En la esquina que nos conocimos, donde nos chocamos por primera vez – como olvidarlo. Justo en frente estaba la tienda donde Rachel le compro la camisa.

- Exacto – aprobó – Quería que vinieras aquí porque necesitaba mostrarte el lugar donde mi vida cambio para siempre. Necesitaba que vieras el lugar donde me enamoré por primera y última vez – las lagrimas de Quinn caían como cascada – Me acuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, de hecho recuerdo que tus palabras fueron "¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? MIRA, PERO MIRA COMO ME HAS DEJADO INUTIL?" – Rachel la imitó y la gente de alrededor rió.

- Fue la primera vez que me dijiste reina también – agregó Quinn

Rachel sonrió recordándolo – Quinn yo no se que hiciste conmigo, muchas veces me preguntó si no me has hechizado o algo así porque desde ese día que ya no soy la misma – La rubia frunció el entrecejo – Desde ese día soy feliz , desde el día que te cruzaste en mi camino que no puedo imaginarme sin vos a mi lado. Te amo tanto amor mío que anoche, cuando dudaste de mi amor supe que algo estaba faltando, que algo estaba haciendo mal…

- Rachel yo fui una tonta…

- Déjame seguir por favor – volvió a pedir. Quinn se calló – Creo que lo que hace falta es algo que te haga entender de una vez por todas, que no hay mujer en el mundo que me vuelva loca como me vuelves tu. Que solo tú, con tus seis perfectas sonrisas, con tu mirada asesina, con esa ceja que me hace hacer cosas inesperadas, con tu cuerpo perfecto, con esa voz que me seduce, solo tú has logrado enamorarme. Y es junto a ti con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y si de verdad hay otra vida después de esta, también la quiero pasar contigo… Y por eso – Rachel agarró una de las manos de su novia y se arrodilló, Santana le pasó una cajita. Silbidos y gritos se escucharon de varios lugares – Quinn Lucy Fabray ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – la morena abrió la cajita revelando un hermoso anillo.


	47. Chapter 47

Un humilde capitulo para ustedes mis queridas lectoras. Debo decir que me encantan todos sus comentarios, me llenan de energía. **Claux73**me alegra poder servirte de algo. **Gina** a ti te dejo ser lo que quieras ;). **Pao Vargas** creo que no podría soportar un capitulo sin tus comentarios, simplemente Gracias. **gbrujndl****,** yo no lo veo como que Rachel sea la marioneta de Quinn, más bien que la morena tiene un amor tan fuerte por su chica que hace todo por ella. Pero te aseguro que Rachel sabe cuando tiene que decir que no. Para quienes me consultaron cuando termina, les digo que lo voy a terminar cuando ustedes se aburran, porque tengo varias ideas más. Por último alguien me comentó que difiere en algunas cosas puntuales, estaría bueno charlarlas para generar un feedback interesante, asíque cualquier duda pregunten, me gusta que me desafíen. Un besototote entonces.

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mío. Y Si lo fuera, no tenga la menor duda de que estaría en el set de glee grabando un beso Faberry. ¡Corten! Vamos de nuevo y ¡Corten! Se repite la escena… y así sucesivamente.

Capitulo 47: "Periodo de Concentración"

Esquina donde se cruzan la calle 21 con la Washington

– Quinn Lucy Fabray ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – la morena abrió la cajita revelando un hermoso anillo.

Quinn quería gritar "SIIIII", quería saltar por los edificios, llegar a las nubes y alcanzar el cielo y gritar a viva voz "SI QUIERO", pero el problema era que la voz no le salía. Rachel, su Rachel, la mujer de su sueños, su bestia, la persona que le enseña a amar cada día como si fuera el último, estaba en una rodilla, con un hermoso y costoso anillo en la mano, proponiéndole matrimonio y lo único que Quinn podía hacer era absorber todo el amor de la mirada de la morena. Trató de contestar, pero simplemente no se escuchaba sonido alguno, de repente sintió como el cuerpo se le debilitaba y las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

Gracias a Dios unos brazos la sostuvieron. Rachel se había parado y la tenía abrazada por la cintura - Ey – le puso una mano en la frente – Te tengo cariño. Tranquila no te voy a soltar – Quinn era de tez clara pero claramente, la morena, pudo ver como caía aun más el color de su chica – Ven, nos vamos a arrodillar juntas ¿Si? – Rachel apoyó sus dos rodillas sobre la alfombra y sostuvo a su novia con ella. Cuando la fotógrafa se sintió a salvo dejó de hacer fuerza y no se opuso a que Rachel la sostuviera - ¿Te sientes muy mal amor? – Rachel besó su frente.

- Si – salió como un susurró pero finalmente lo dijo.

- ¡Dios! ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE LLAMAR UNA AMB…?

Quinn le tapó la boca con su mano - Que si me quiero casar contigo – la rubia se estaba recuperando

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás bien o estás delirando? – Rachel todavía seguía pensando en el tóxico asesino.

Quinn rió por la pregunta de su novia - ¡SI ME QUIERO CASA CONTIGO! – por fin la voz le salía como quería.

Rachel le agarró la cara y ambas miradas se encontraron – Prometo que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo – le dijo

- Como es que ya lo soy entonces – le contestó Quinn - ¡Quiero mi anillo mujer! – jugueteó

Rachel volvió a abrir la cajita y sacó la joya para colocársela suavemente sobre el dedo de su novia – Te amo – agregó.

- Menos mal, porque yo a ti te amo aun más – y la morena cerró su propuesta con un beso. Aunque aún se podía escuchar los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de sus amigos y conocidos, ambas mujeres se besaban al ritmo del latido de sus dos corazones.

- Mami se quiere tragar a mamá como una boba constructora – fue el comentario de Beth que hizo separar a sus madres.

- Tengo que evitar que se siga juntando con Nikky – comentó la morena mientras ayudaba a su novia a levantarse.

- ¿Ya podemos felicitarlas? – Britt llevaba un buen rato aguantándose las ganas de saltar a abrazar a sus amigas.

Después de abrazar a sus amigos, Quinn llegó a la notebook que sostenía Mike - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ...¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDA! – gritó.

- Lo sabemos cariño – habló Russell – tu madre estuvo llorando desde que Rachel se comunicó con nosotros para pedirnos permiso – contó el hombre.

- ¿Les pidió permiso? – Quinn se dio vuelta para ver como las compañeras de equipo de Rachel la estaban tirando para arriba para luego agarrarla, tipo trampolín humano.

- A mi también me pidió permiso – comentó Beth

- Y a nosotras – Esta fue Brittany – Cuando llegó a casa a las siete de la mañana, Sanny casi la mata, pero cuando nos dijo para que era se largó a llorar – agregó.

- ¡NO LLORE! – Se defendió la latina – Es la alergia por los pelos del gato alias vaca que me pone así – se excusó.

-¡MUY LINDO TODO, MUY EMOCIONANTE, PERO QUIERO A MIS JUGADORAS EN MEDIA HORA EN LA CANCHA! - AL parecer todavía había un entrenamiento pendiente – TENEMOS UN CAMPEONATO QUE GANAR – presionó la coach

- SI COACH – contestaron las jugadoras. Terminaron de saludar a la feliz pareja y así cada una partió para el entrenamiento.

Quinn pudo oler el perfume de su novia cerca de ella y a los dos segundos sintió dos brazos morenos abrazando su cintura – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, gracias por dejarme demostrarte que puedo ser la mujer que mereces – le dijo al oído.

La fotógrafa se dio vuelta en los brazos de su chica para quedar de frente a ella – Si hay alguien que tiene que demostrar algo soy yo – le dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena – Me comporté como una idiota – confesó – La sola idea de perderte me vuelve loca – siguió.

- Amor – con un pequeño movimiento Rachel logró tener la atención de esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían – La idiota fui yo - Quinn iba a protestar pero la basquetbolista se adelantó – Esta bien, fuimos las dos ¿si? – Ambas rieron – No voy a volver a permitir que pienses ni siquiera por un segundo que mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma pertenecen a otra persona – Soy tuya en todos los sentidos bebe – Y por si le quedaban dudas agarró la cintura de su chica y la apretó más aun a ella – Te amo – besó su mentón – Te amo – besó su labio inferior – Te amo – la boca de Rachel llegaba a su destino principal.

- BUENO, BUENO A NO OLVIDARSE QUE ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE – Si no las separaba los comentarios de su hija eran los de Santana.

- Quinn necesito hablar contigo – Sue la apartaba de su novia – ya te la devuelvo Berry – le dijo.

- ¿Necesita algo Coach? – la rubia no se podía imaginar para que le servia ella a la entrenadora de las Liberty.

- Mañana es el primer partido de Play off – le informó

- Lo se, de hecho usted llama a Rachel todas las noches a las diez para hacerle acordar su estricta dieta energética – Quinn tuvo que obligar a su novia a comerse las malditas espinacas – Rachel está comiendo todo no se preocupe. Yo tengo mis maneras – y quien no se comería las espinacas si de ello dependiera tener sexo con Quinn Fabray.

- No es por eso – Sue no quería averiguar sobre las maneras que tenía la fotógrafa para convencer a su jugadora – Hoy mismo las jugadoras empiezan el periodo de concentración, generalmente tienen días libres, pero el preparador físico y yo hemos decidido que el de Rachel sea completo – le dijo.

- Esta bien – aun Quinn no entendía del todo – No veo aun cual es mi problema. Créame que Rachel es la mayor interesada en ganar ese anillo – Quinn no pudo evitar mirar su enorme piedra, ella ya había ganado su anillo.

- ¿Sabes lo que implica un periodo de concentración? – le preguntó la entrenadora

- Algo me imagino… Nada de fiestas. Nada de alcohol, aunque eso no es problema porque ella no toma. Dormir a horarios normales y…. DIOS NO, NO, NO, SUE DIME QUE NO POR FAVOR – la rubia lo había entendido

- Lo siento Quinn pero la restricción al sexo es la más importante, necesito toda la energía de Rachel puesta en la cancha – explicó.

- ¿Ni siquiera un día o dos? – trató de negociar.

- Nada. Es una decisión del cuerpo técnico. Esperamos contar con tu ayuda – Sue quería poner cámaras pero desde presidencia se lo negaron.

- De acuerdo – aceptó la artista – pero se lo dices tú – le dijo.

- Se supone que para eso te necesitaba – protestó la entrenadora.

- Esa mujer que usted ve ahí – señaló a su novia que en este momento hablaba con Jess – es adicta al sexo. Para Rachel el sexo es como la sangre para los vampiros, se muere si no lo tiene ¿me oye? – Le advirtió – Yo no voy a manchar mis manos por una decisión de usted y de su cuerpo técnico - con esto dicho dio media vuelta y se alejó de la entrenadora.

- ¿Todo bien amor? – La cara de su novia no le gustaba nada-

Quinn se abrazó fuerte a Rachel – Sue quiere hablar contigo – le dijo para después soltarse del abrazo – Bebe, sea lo que sea, lo vamos a superar. No estás sola en esto – le dio un intenso beso para después soltarla y correr sollozando a los brazos de Brittany.

La morena no perdió tiempo y buscó a su entrenadora - ¿Me puede explicar porque puso a mi recién prometida así? Ni siquiera con mi proposición lloró tanto – Señaló a su novia que estaba siendo consolada por sus amigos.

- Rachel… yo…. ¡DIOS!... no se como decírtelo – Sue se paseaba de un lado para el otro.

- ¿Me va a cambiar de puesto? – la deportista imginaba posible escenarios

- No… peor…

- ¿Va a traspasar a Nikky? – Rachel no iba a permitir que le sacaran a su mejor amiga del equipo

- No… Aunque ganas no me faltan – contestó la coach

- ¿No va a permitir que Beth siga viendo los entrenamientos? – la cara de su hija si tenía que restringirle la cancha iba a ser devastadora. Más aun ahora que el bicho bolita estaba mormonal por Spencer.

- No… Jamás haría eso, yo disfruto viendo a esa niña en el estadio… es… es…

- ¿DIGAME LA VERDAD DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CARAJO? – Rachel se estaba poniendo nerviosa

- ¿QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD? TU NO PUEDES MANEJAR LA VERDAD, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA – Sue estaba nerviosa

- ¡HABLE DEMONIOS HABLE! – presionó

- ¡ESTAS EN PERIODO DE ABSTINENCIA! – Listo lo dijo.

Rachel se quedó quieta. Sintió como varios brazos la sostenía, aunque no pudo distinguir de quienes eran - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó

- Berry yo lo siento mu…

- ¿QUE QUIERE DECIR? – volvió a preguntar

- A partir de ahora y hasta que termine los play off no puedes tener ningún tipo de actividades sexuales – explicó

La morena agitaba la cabeza - No, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando - ¡NEGACIÓN! - ¿Es una broma cierto? – Se dio vuelta y se agarró fuerte de la remera de Santana que la estaba sosteniendo - ¿DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA? – repitió.

- Es por tu bien y el de todos Berry – informó la entrenadora y se fue por donde vino – Las veo en la cancha – le dijo a ella y a Nikky que esperaba por su amiga.

Quinn se soltaba de los brazos de Brittany y corría hacía su novia – Amor… bebe… Vamos a poder juntas, te lo prometo – Rachel agitaba la cabeza negándose – Si, si. No estás sola en esto. Lo vamos a superar, ya vas a ver – Insistía.

- No voy a poder Quinn, no voy a poder. ¡Mírate demonios, Mírate! Eres la mujer más sexy de todo el planeta tierra – le dijo - ¿Ni siquiera puedo tocarme? – preguntó

- Dijo nada de actividades sexuales bomboncito. Lo siento mucho – Santana entendía a la perfección el sufrimiento de su amiga.

- Rachel cariño, mírame – la morena negó encontrarse con los ojos de su chica.

- No puedo mirarte Quinn. Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacerte el amor como para mirarte. Eres demasiado hermosa como para mirarte, eres una tentación – Se paró y se alejó por la esquina.

- Voy con ella – anunció la suplente y procedió a seguirla.

- Vamos Q. Dale el tiempo que necesita para calmarse – Quinn y sus amigos empezaron a caminar por el lado opuesto.

Cuando la rubia estaba llegando a la esquina - ¡QUIINNNN! – Rachel la aclamaba

La rubia se dio vuelta y vio como su novia corría hacía ella. Empezó a correr ella también. El choque era inevitable. Llegando a mitad de cuadra y al mejor estilo cangurito Fabray, la fotógrafa pegó un salto para subirse a los brazos de su novia. Apenas la morena la agarró fuerte a su chica empezaron a besarse intensamente. Sólo faltaba la lluvia y la escena de película estaba completa.

- Te amo – le dijo la rubia

- Te amo – le dijo la morena – Voy a ser fuerte. Por ti, por mí, por ambas – agregó

- Yo te voy a ayudar. Nada de vestidos cortos – apuntó.

- Nada de ropa blanca – Rachel sumaba

- No voy usar los lentes de descanso cerca de ti – Quinn con lentes igual a el despertar de la bestia.

- Basta de cocinar desnuda y menos que menos ver películas de terror – Y la lista seguía.

- ¡DIOSSSS! ¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO? – Y los besos seguían, de alguna forma u otra tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

- Rachel nos tenemos que ir – Nikky llegaba a separar la pareja – Nos esperan en el entrenamiento – insistió sin éxito, ninguna separaba la boca de alguna parte del cuerpo de la otra.

- Quinn se lo estás haciendo muy difícil – Santana ayudaba a Nikky - ¿PUEDEN SEPARARSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS? – ni los gritos de la latina lo lograron.

- Tu tira de Quinn y yo de Rachel – acordó la suplente – A la 1, 2 y… 3 – ambas hicieron fuerza para lograr separarlas.

- ¡SUELTAME NIKKY! NECESITO ESA BOCA – Rachel luchaba con su compañera

- Vámonos Rach, no lo hagas más difícil – Mientra Nikky trataba de razonar, entre Santana y Mike arrastraban a Quinn

- ¡RACHEL! – la rubia estiraba su brazo como si así fuera alanzar a su prometida. Pero ya estaban demasiado lejos - ¡TE AMO! – Le grito.

- ¡TE AMO! – respondió la morena que aun seguía tratando de soltarse. Esfuerzo que dejó de hacer cuando vio como sus amigos se llevaban en un auto a su novia – Tengo que ganar esos play off en menor cantidad de juegos posibles – se juró.

Departamento Faberry – Una semana y media de abstinencia.

A medida que Quinn se iba acercando a la puerta de su departamento empezó a escuchar gritos cada vez más fuertes. Lo primero que pensó fue que Rachel había cedido y se estaba encargándose de las cosas con sus propias manos. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Mercedes, Tina, Brittany y Santana sentadas en su sillón o mejor dicho en el sillón-cama de Rachel últimamente por decisión propia, se calmó - ¿Se puede saber porque tantos gritos? – encontró a Rachel sentada en el sillón individual enfrente de sus amigas. En una silla Beth sostenía una libreta.

- Las tías están compitiendo para ver quien es dama de honor – le explicó su pequeña - Mami Rach hace preguntas y la que levanta la mano primera contesta – terminó de explicar.

- Pensé que Nikky y Jess eran tus damas de honor – se acercó a Rachel y se sentó en ella.

- Si pero como nos dijeron que tenían que ser el mismo número para ambas, me vas a tener que prestar una de las tuyas – le dijo - ¿No vas a saludar a la mujer que anoche con 40 puntos hizo que su equipo pasara a las semifinales de su división? – Por ahora lo había cumplido. Barrió con la primera serie contra Chicago – Me merezco un beso por cada punto ¿o no? – trató de convencer a su novia.

Y Quinn no se hizo rogar, atacó los labios de su novia sin pensarlo dos veces. Rachel, que tenía sus manos en sectores peligrosos del cuerpo de su chica, siguió el beso sin importarle su situación actual. Apenas Quinn la dejó deslizó la lengua por la boca de su novia y empezó a explorar cada espacio como si aun no los hubiera descubierto.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! Un poco más y los cien dólares son míos – Mercedes Festejaba.

- No si yo lo puedo evitar – Santana que ya había perdido la apuesta, porque ella había dicho que Rachel se quebraba la primera semana, iba a separarlas - SI no gano yo por lo menos que gane Britt – la bailarina apostó que Rachel cedía en la última. Mientras que a Tina le quedó la tercera semana.

- No seas tramposa Satán, dijimos que no se valía intervenir – Le advirtió Mercedes, mientras que en el sillón individual Rachel ya tenía su mano debajo de la remera de su novia.

- Yo no estoy interviniendo solo estoy bailando alrededor del sillón – La latina le daba vueltas al asiento donde estaba la pareja haciendo movimientos bruscos para ver si se despabilaban.

- ¿Con que esas tienes? – Le advirtió Mercedes – Pues entonces yo no estoy interviniendo solo estoy poniendo música – la cantante puso de fondo la canción de la pareja "I can´t take my eyes of you" – y solo estoy bajando las luces – Mercedes las ajustaba para que hubiera apenas un destello. Ya no se distinguían las manos de ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Eso fue un gemido? – preguntó Tina mientras Santana seguía molestando a la pareja sin tocarlas.

- Britt ayúdame – le pidió la latina agitada.

- Déjalas Sanny. Esto se pone interesante – la bailarina había agarrado el pochocho y cruzada de piernas sobre el sillón miraba a las futuras esposas – Creo que Rach tiene sus manos en uno de los pechos de Quinn – comentó.

- ¡Haz algo china! ¿O tú quieres perder también? – Santana ahora las estaba abanicando con una revista - ¡Dios mío parecen pegadas! – El teléfono de Rachel y de Quinn sonaba al mismo tiempo logrando separarlas.

- NOOO – se quejó Mercedes – faltaba muy poco – se lamentó.

- SIIII – seguimos en carrera cariño – Santana iba a festejar hasta que vio la decepción en la cara de su esposa.

Reaccionando cada una fue a atender su celular

- **¡BERRY, FABRAY!- ** de alguna forma la coach se las arreglaba para llamarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo -** MI INFORMATE ME AVISÓ QUE ESTAN APUNTO DE DESOBEDECERME – **Rachel y Quinn empezaron a buscar cámaras escondidas al mismo tiempo **– LAS QUIERO BIEN LEJOS UNA DE LA OTRA ¿ENTENDIERON? – **preguntó

- Si coach – contestó Rachel resignada

- Si Sue – dijo Quinn. Y la llamada se cortó. Quinn se levantó de arriba de Rachel, se arregló la ropa y fue hasta la heladera.

- ¡Hicieron trampa! – Mercedes las acusaba - ¿Quién le avisó? – La verdad es que todas las chicas estuvieron a la vista.

En ese momento Beth entraba a la sala - ¿Seguimos con el concurso por favor? – todas la miraron

- ¡FUISTE TU! – la acusó Mercedes.

- Bien hecho ratita – la felicitó la latina.

- SI FUI YO ¿Y QUE? – Se defendió la pequeña – Ustedes deberían estar avergonzadas. Hay mucho más en juego que cien dólares. Son todas unas mormonales – El cangurín tenía su carácter – Ahora se sientan y seguimos con esto – les ordenó. Cada una tomó su lugar – Mami, próxima pregunta por favor – le pidió a su madre.

El problema es que Rachel aun no reaccionaba, todavía seguía pensando en las cosas que su mano y su boca habían hecho anteriormente.

- Dale un minuto cariño – Quinn volvía de la cocina con una paquete congelado – Toma – se lo pasó a su novia y se fue a sentar a la otra punta.

Rachel agarró el paquete congelado y se lo puso entre las piernas. Respiro hondo y agarró las preguntas.

- ¿Quién va ganando? – preguntó curiosa la fotógrafa.

- La tía San y la tía Britt empatan con 5 preguntas respuestas cada una. Y sola faltan tres preguntas – le contó la pequeña

- Entonces Algunas de ustedes dos va a ser dama de honor de Rachel – les preguntó a Mercedes y Tina.

- No, nosotras vamos perdiendo – dijo Tina – la que gane va a ser la dama de honor – aclaró

- ¿QUE? ¿Cómo LA QUE GANE? – miró duramente a las cuatro

- SHHHH cállate rubia hueca y deja que continúe el concurso. Un par de preguntas más y tengo mi noche en "Infierno" asegurada - La latina se frotaba las manos.

- Sanny, déjame ganar tu ya tuviste tu noche de striper – la bailarina hacía pucheros – Quiero conocer a Jazmín -

- ¿Y comerme otra despedida como la que organizó Quinn? Ni loca, lo siento cariño – antes muerta.

- ¿Qué es una Sliper? – le preguntó Beth a Rachel

- Una mujer que baila con poca ropa bicho bolita – contestó su madre.

- ¿Cómo Spencer? – A la niña todavía le pegaba la porrista

- Con menos ropa aun – le contestó

- UN MOMENTO. Nadie me dijo nada de stripers. Tengo que dar mi permiso primero – aseguró Quinn. Nadie iba a bailarle a su novia sin su consentimiento.

- Deja de decir pavadas Q. La dama de honor, ósea yo, elige organiza la despedida. Así que la próxima pregunta bomboncito… Rachel… Rachel… ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE DESNUDAR A QUINN CON TU MIRADA Y HACER LA CONDENADA PREGUNTA? – gritó. Quinn se había cruzado de brazos y maldecía por lo bajo. Hata eso encontraba sexy la morena.

- Puufff… Bueno. La próxima pregunta es… ¿Con que pijama dormía Quinn hasta los 16 años?...

- ¡YO! – Brittany gritó primera. Tina también había levantado la mano pelo lo hizo más tarde.

- Con las Sailor Moon – contestó

-¡CORRECTO! – Gritó Beth – Un punto más para la tía Britt – anotó en su cuaderno.

– Me acuerdo porque el short ya le quedaba tan cortito que alcanzabas a ver la ropa interior – contó.

– Necesito más hielo – Rachel se paró, le dio las preguntas a su novia y fue a buscar otro paquete congelado.

De mal humor Quinn leyó la próxima pregunta - ¿Qué canción cantó Quinn, ósea yo, para glee en el especial de Michael Jackson?

- ¡YO! – Santana y Britt levantaron casi al mismo tiempo.

- Santana tu turno – Beth decidía.

- Canto Never can say goodbye – lo dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Te acuerdas El vestido que tenías puesto? – Mercedes recordaba el momento – Era hermoso, negro, bien pegado al cuerpo, cantaste hermoso – la felicitó.

- Ese vestido te hacía unos pechos Q – acotó Santana – Fue la primera vez que te miré con otros ojos – agregó.

- ¡Y una cola! – Agregó Britt – parecía una manzanita jugo…

-¡DIOS MIO! ¿ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO? ¡ME VAN A MATAR! – Rachel gritaba de la cocina. La morena destapó una botella de agua y se la hecho entera – MALDITO BASQUETBOL – dijo para luego tirarse al piso a hacer flexiones de brazo.

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Mercedes

- Ejercicio – respondió Quinn como si nada – La ayuda a descargarse – explicó.

Todas menos Beth se quedaron mirando a una mojada morena marcando sus músculos. Para Quinn esto no era nada fácil tampoco.

- ¿PODEMOS SEGUIR POR FAVOR? TENGO SUEÑO – la pequeña ya no sabía como lidiar con las mormonales estas.

- Rápido Quinn, Britt y yo tenemos cosas que hacer – el ambiente estaba pesado

- Ultima pregunta…. ¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre? – largó

-¡YO! – Las cuatro levantaron las manos. La más rápida fue Santana y luego Britt. Al fondo se podía ver como Rachel había empezado con los abdominales.

- JAJAJAJA – se burló la latina – Les deseo mucha suerte cuando vayan a tomar el te con mi madre y Judy, mientras yo estoy disfrutando de Jazmín… Tu segundo nombre es Lucy – dijo aun burlándose de las demás.

- ¡INCORRECTO! – Grito Beth

-¿QUEEEEE? – Santana repasaba el nombre de su amiga en la mente.

– Tian Britt te toca – la siguiente

- El segundo nombre es Quinn – contestó la bailarina.

- ¡CORRECTO! – Festejó la dueña de los nombres – Lo siento Santana pero parece que estás invitada al te también – se lo merecía por burlona.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Me voy a dormir – Beth se levantó de su silla murmurando algo así como "Espero no crecer nunca"

- No se como haces para aguantarte Quinnie – Brittany y Quinn habían vuelto su mirada hacia la empapada morena haciendo abdominales.

- A diferencia de Rachel, yo si puedo encargarme de mi misma Brit Britt – lo dijo un poco fuerte

- ¿ES NECESARIO QUE DIJERAS ESO? – Rachel se quejaba – Una series más – Se dio vuelta y empezó con la fuerza de pecho de nuevo.

Y la noche terminaba entre sollozos de la latina y las respiraciones de Rachel.


	48. Chapter 48

He aquí un humilde capitulo. Ojala sea de su agrado. Es un gusto enorme escribir para ustedes. Se las/los quiere en abundancia. Besototote. (¿Las sorprendí con esta actualización veloz?) Nechu el tatuaje pronto se develará. Paovargas espero que te mejores o que ya lo estes.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, y menos mal que no porque si fuera mío. Los haría trabajar todo el año., total para las tonteras que hacen en vacaciones (excepto el comercial de Lea) mejor que hagan 300 temporadas de Glee.

Capitulo 48: "La resurrección de la bestia"

En una pastelería de Ney York – último día de abstinencia 

- ¿Qué te parece este San? – Quinn le daba una cucharada de su pastel de boda. En realidad eran varias muestras de pasteles que las chicas estaban tanteando para decidir uno para el casamiento.

- ¡Guacale! ¡Detesto las avellanas! – La latina se asqueaba - Me gusta más el que está comiendo Britt. ¡OIGA! – llamó a la persona que las estaba atendiendo. Era un hombre joven de serio porte.

- ¿Puede traernos más de ese pastel? – señaló el pedazo que estaba comiendo la bailarina.

- ¿El de mousse de chocolate blanco con relleno de cajun? – las chicas se miraron – Si ese – afirmó la latina – Y un café negro para mi – agregó Santana.

- Un latte para mi – pidió Quinn

- Yo quiero leche con chocolate – levantó la mano la bailarina.

- Disculpe pero nosotros no servimos café ni el resto. Esto no es un café – se excusó el hombre.

Quinn y Santana se miraron.

- ¿Usted está queriendo decir que venimos a este lugar a elegir el pastel de la boda de nada más y nada menos de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry y usted nos dice que no nos van a servir café? – Modo perra activado - ¿Acaso tiene idea de cuantas pastelerías nos han molestado para tener la exclusiva tarea de hacer el pastel de esta boda? – le dijo firmemente

- Seguramente usted no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, por eso boy a evitar llamar a su superior y hacerlo echar. Pero no pienso darles el gusto de tener su torta en mi boda – protestó con esa mirada de superior - tal vez en otra pastelería nos atiendan como la gente – dijo la fotógrafa y agarrando su cartera se levantó

- ¿Puedo llevarme mi pastel? – a la bailarina le había gustado el cajun.

- Un momento por favor – Una señora mayor aparecía – Sabrán disculpar a Walter, el es nuevo aquí. Deja Walter yo las voy a seguir atendiendo yo – se dirigió al joven – Mi nombre es Lisa ¿En que puedo ayudarla Señorita Fabray? – La mujer la reconocía.

- Bueno estoy segura de que como ya lo habrá leído en todas las revistas, me casó en unos meses y mi madre insistió en que pasará por este lugar para probar sus pasteles – contó.

- Si, si. Su casamiento con la señorita Berry es conocido por nosotros. De haber sabido que venían las habría atendido yo desde un principio. Sepan disculparnos – La mujer quería esa venta como sea.

- Disculpas aceptadas señora Lisa. Mis amigas y yo queríamos una bebida para acompañar las tortas que estábamos probando – explico.

La mujer les aseguró que en unos minutos llegaban el café, el latte y la chocolatada, acompañadas por más muestras de tortas para los clientes VIP - ¡Dios! Adoro cuando nos chupan las medias así. Estoy segura de que Walter mañana está buscando trabajo – A veces la latina no tenía piedad.

- ¿Viste la cara que tenía cuando escuchó mi apellido? – Quinn se reía a la par de Santana.

- SI Rachie se entera de que ustedes dos están abusando de los empleados las mata. Y como dama de honor de mi Rachie – Santana no quería recordarlo – tengo el deber de contárselo – las amenazó Brittany.

Las otras dos la miraron. Cuando la bailarina le contó a la morena que Santana y Quinn habían hecho llorar a mitad de los empleados del catering, Rachel amenazó con raptar a Quinn y llevársela a Las Vegas para casarse en un sucuchito de mala muerte y se aseguró de decirles que si seguían maltratando gente la luna de miel iba a ser en medio de la franja de Gaza.

- Britt solo estamos tratando de conseguir un café. Nada más – la calmó su esposa – Nos portamos bien ¿Cierto Q? – Quinn ya se había comprado el bikini para la Luna de miel, no lo podía permitir.

- Si Britt, nos portamos bien. Te lo prometo. Pero por favor no dejes que me case en esos lugares que huelen a cigarro y alcohol – le rogó

- Lo mismo me prometieron ayer cuando fuimos a elegir las flores…

- Esa mujer nos estaba estafando – protestó Santana

- Si pero ¿Era necesario que la hicieras llamar al lugar donde cultivan las flores para ver si no eran del mercado negro? Y eso mientras Quinn le hacía recitar uno por uno las partes de una flor para ver si estaba en condiciones de atenderlas. Rachie tiene razón, debió dejar que Florence Anderson se encargara de la fiesta – dijo Britt como si nada

- Antes muerta que dejar que una organizadora que babea por mi futura esposa toque mi boda – le advirtió Quinn – De ahora en más prometemos que vamos a tratar bien a la gente ¿cierto San? – le dio un codazo a su amiga que asintió.

Mientras tanto Jess, Mercedes y Tina entraban por la puerta cargada de bolsas – No van a creer lo que nos pasó – Dijo la camarera dueña del bar tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa donde estaban las otras tres.

- Un momento – la frenó Santana - ¿Van a querer algo de tomar? – sutilmente iba a seguir con su maldad.

- Un jugo para mi - dijo Tina

- Un cortado – esta fue Mercedes

- Una cerveza ¿puede ser? – un poco temprano pero no estamos acá para juzgar a nadie.

- ¡LISA! – Quinn llamó a la señora haciéndole gestos con la mano. Brittany las seguía de cerca.

- Dígame señorita Fabray – la mujer se mostraba paciente.

- Estás tres chicas se suman a la degustación. ¡Tráiganos un…!

- Mhhh – la bailarina carraspeaba

- ¿Sería tan amable, tan bondadosa de traernos un jugo, un cortado y una cerveza por favor? – cualquier cosa menos Gaza y la señorita Anderson.

- Como no, enseguida llegan sus pedidos – la mujer se retiró.

- Déjame adivinar – dijo la cantante – Por nada del mundo cambias tu luna de miel en el caribe ¿no? – le era extraño para Mercedes ver a sus amigas tan amables.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – Santana salía al rescate de su amiga.

- Fuimos a recoger las muestras de tela para los vestidos a donde nos mandaron y no nos atendía nadie. Al contario, nos miraban de arriba hacía abajo como si nada – contó Jess

Tina le sacó la palabra – Cuando nos estábamos por cansar a Jess se le ocurrió nombrar a Rachel, entonces uno de los empleados nos preguntó si estábamos hablando de Rachel Berry – siguió el relato.

- Entonces yo dije que si, que veníamos a buscar las telas para su casamiento – La camarera estaba excitada.

- Cuando quisimos acordar en un segundo teníamos a diez personas atendiéndonos, sirviéndonos. Me sentía una reina – la cantante finalizaba la historia – Hicimos que nos trajeran champagne, bocados, entre otros – contó.

- Yo hice que me abanicara uno de los empleados – agregó Jess.

Quinn vio la cara de Britt y le urgió cambiar de tema. - ¿Qué les parecieron las telas que elegí? – preguntó Quinn.

- Tu vestido va a ser un sueño amiga – le aseguró Tina

- Aunque con la tela de color carmesí de nuestros vestidos podemos opacarte fácilmente – A Jess le había encantado el modelo de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

- ¿Y Rachie? – preguntó la bailarina

- Rachel dice que ella no importa lo que ella use, que lo único que quiere es que llegue el momento para verme entrar a mi – se escuchó un coro de "Aaaaa"

- ¿Te va a esperar con el juez entonces? – preguntó la latina. La rubia asintió - ¿Va a usar vestido? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Rach no quiere que Quinn lo sepa – aclaró Jess.

- Lo único que se es que no va a estar de blanco – Jess y Britt apoyaron a la novia con su cabeza.

- Disculpen – un mozo llegaba con las órdenes, mientras Lisa servía las muestras de pasteles – El primero es el de cajun que pidieron – señaló una pequeña muestra de torta – La que ven con frutas rojas es un pastel de vainilla con relleno de crema Inglesa y nueces – señaló la otra muestra – Y por último, el especial de la casa, mousse de chocolate suizo, con relleno de frutos del bosque y un leve baño en almíbar de durazno – explicó – las dejo para que disfruten. Cualquier cosa me llaman – dijo para luego retirarse.

- ¿Y la ratita donde está? – Santana pensó que su sobrina iba a ser la primera en querer probar los pasteles. La latina se estaba llevando a la boca el de frutos rojos

- Ni me lo recuerdes – A Quinn se le iba a cerrar el estómago – Se fue con Rachel al estadio porque "Spencer" le va a enseñar a hacer un mortal para atrás, así puede hacerlo en el partido de esta noche – Quinn se había cansado de escuchar ese nombre en su casa.

- ¿Le dijiste que tu se lo podías enseñar también? – Después de todo Quinn había sido la capitana de las porristas.

- Si, y Britt también se ofreció, pero mi hija no quiso saber nada. Según Rachel a Beth le gusta cuando Spencer le muestra como hacerla porque cada vez que lo hace se le levanta la pollera. En el último entrenamiento se lo hizo repetir como diez veces – Santana no pudo evitar que un trozo de pastel saliera de su boca con la carcajada que le salió.

- Perdón – se disculpó la latina – Se me atoró el cajun – Britt le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿Hablaste con Rachel? – si Jess estaba nerviosa por el partido de esta noche, no se quería imaginar como estaba la morena.

- Lo poco que Sue la deja en paz aprovecha para llamarme. Mi preferida es la de almíbar de durazno. – Desde la noche anterior que todo el equipo estaba concentrado en un hotel – Juro por Dios que esa mujer se convirtió en mi pesadilla. La veo en todos lados – aseguró.

- ¿Está nervioso el bomboncito? – pregunto Santana

Quinn rió – Rachel lo único que quiere es ganar esta noche y volver a casa. A propósito… alguna de ustedes tiene que quedarse con Beth esta noche si quieren evitarle a su sobrina un posible trauma. A Rachel no la para ni el público, se los aviso. Yo también me quedo con la de almíbar – La rubia estaba segura de que no iba a probar ni un solo pedazo de torta el día de su casamiento, pero los invitados iban a disfrutar de este pastel.

- Amiga temo por tu vida – dijo Tina – Yo voto por el de durazno.

- Yo también temo por mi vida – dijo Quinn – y También voto por el de durazno… ¡LISA! – una cosa menos.

Ese día a la noche – Estadio de las Liberty.

Quinn y el resto de sus amigos estaban ubicados ya en los asientos de costumbre esperando que la voz del estadio anunciara la entrada de los equipos. Esta era la parte preferida de Quinn. Ya van a saber por que.

- ¡DIOS! Me estoy muriendo de los nervios – La fotógrafa no entendía como su novia podía jugar con tanta gente alrededor. El estadio estaba lleno.

- No se si voy a poder mirar – Santana compartía los nervios de su amiga - ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a el bomboncito a la sala de presidencia como todos los partidos? – para la latina era una cabala

- Me mando un mensaje diciéndome que si nos veíamos me iba hacer el amor en la mesa de juntas. Decidimos que era mejor no vernos – estos iban a ser los cuarenta minutos más largos de Quinn.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron, una sola luz blanca alumbraba la entrada a los vestuarios. La música de Rocky se empezó a escuchar. Lo siguiente que vieron fue como una porrista, a la que Quinn pudo distinguir como Spencer corría hasta el medio de la cancha y hacía varias piruetas demostrando su destreza. Santana la miró – No digas una palabra de ella ¿Me escuchaste? – le advirtió. La latina se encojió de hombros.

- ¡Qué buen trasero! – Brittany se los grito a su esposa y amiga. Quinn giró los ojos.

- Lo dijo Britt, no yo – se defendió Santana.

Varias porristas siguieron saliendo para unírsele a Spencer en el baile y luego de la coreografía final se abrieron dejando libre el círculo central.

La voz del estadio sonó **–"CON USTEDES HACIENDO SU PRIMERA PRESENTACION COMO PORRISTA DE LAS LIBERTY BETH FABRAY".**

Las chicas se miraron mientas en la cancha un rapidísimo bicho bolita vestida con uniforme de porrista, corría a toda velocidad hacia el centro para terminar haciendo un mortal. Y la pequeña no falló, hizo gritar y aplaudir a toda la tribuna.

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¿LA VISTE SAN? – Quinn se había sorprendido, ni su novia ni su hija le habían dicho de esto.

- TIENE TU SANGRE FABRAY – la felicitaron sus amigos. Quinn vio como Beth la buscaba desde la cancha. Y la saludaba agitando su pompon.

**- "PRESENTAMOS AL EQUIPO LOCAL EL NEW YORK LIBERTY" – **la voz las anunciaba y una por una de las jugadoras iba saliendo. Rachel siempre era la última.

Una vez que todas las jugadoras local y visitante estuvieron presentadas, se saludaron y otro silencio empezó en el estadio. La cábala del estadio y la parte preferida de Quinn empezaba con la voz del estadio **– "VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS… BESO… BESO… BESO…"-** Y todo el estadio a coro pedía por el beso de Rachel con Quinn. Desde esa vez que la morena la beso, lo hicieron costumbre en cada partido de local.

La morena llegó a la tercera fila y miró a su novia – Si la gente lo pide…

- la gente lo tiene- terminó Quinn para después agarrar la cara de su novia y besarla intensamente – Amor tienes que ganar este partido – le pidió la rubia una vez que se separaron.

- Créeme que es lo único que quiero hacer. Te amo – dejó otro corto beso y seguido de los aplausos de la gente se fue al banco.

Cinco minutos para el final del partido

-¡MINUTO! ¡TIEMPO! ¡TIEMPO! – Sue corría a la mesa de control a pedir un tiempo muerto, James, la capitana había perdido su tercera pelota consecutiva con tal de no pasarle el balón a la morena.

Las jugadoras se reunieron alrededor de la coach. ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES JAMES? – Nikky estaba furiosa con la capitana. – SE SUPONE QUE LA JUGADA ES PARA RACHEL, ESTA METIENDO TODO – Era cierto todo lo que Rachel lanzaba lo metía, el problema era que James le había dejado de pasarla pelota.

- CALLATE, NO SE POR QUE NO TE VUELVES AL BANCO DONDE PERTENECES, IDIOTA – La capitana buscaba pelea con la suplente.

- AL MENOS YO SE ACEPTAR QUE RACHEL ES LA MEJOR JUGADORA QUE TENEMOS, NO COMO TU QUE TE MUERES DE LA ENVIDIA – Nikky seguía la pelea.

James no aguantó y se le fue directo, pero Rachel se puso en el camino - ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – la atajó

- ¡Suéltame idiota! – ambas jugadoras empezaron a forcejear.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Sue llegaba a poner las cosas a su lugar – JAMES AL BANCO YA MISMO. NIKKY PREPARATE PARA ENTRAR – dio las órdenes.

- ¿QUE? ¿ESTA LOCA? NO PUEDE SACARME AHORA. ESTE ES MI EQUIPO – James no aflojaba.

- HACE RATO QUE ESTE DEJO DE SER TU EQUIPO - le dijo Sue – AL BANCO – le señaló el mueble con su brazo – Bien – con una pizarra empezó a dibujar jugadas – Vamos abajo por tres. Nikky quiero la pelota en manos de Rachel todos lo ataques ¿si? – dirigió.

- VAMOS A GANAR ESTE PARTIDO – alentó la morena – Juntemos las manos – las chicas la siguieron – 1, 2,3 ¡LIBERTY! – fue el grito de guerra para después correr a la cancha.

En las tribunas

- ¡SIIIIIII! – Quinn festejaba el triple de su novia que las ponía a un punto del campeonato - ¿Cuánto queda? – preguntó agarrada de la latina

- 40 segundos… ¡VAMOS BOMBONCITO!... Dos puntos más por favor – los chicos estaban más nerviosos que la propia jugadora.

Como era de esperarse el otro equipo se ocupó todo su tiempo de ataque y a Rachel solo le quedaban 16 segundos para ganar el partido.

- ¡VAMOS RACHIE! – alentó Brittany

Quinn podía ver a su hija quieta sin agitar los pompones. Pobre cangurín los nervios se la comían. La morena atacó el aro y recibió un fuerte golpe.

- ¡FULL! ¡FULL! ¡QUINN FUE FULL, TIRA DOS LIBRES! – Santana estaba zamarreando a su amiga prácticamente.

- No puedo ver San – Quinn se dio vuelta – avísame que pasa – de laguna forma se iba a enterar

Antes de que Rachel tirara toda la tribuna empezó a gritar ¡MVP! ¡MVP! ¡MVP! Haciendo alusión al premio que se merecía la deportista como mejor jugadora de la temporada.

La fotógrafa sintió el pique de que su novia hacía antes de tirar cada libre…

- ¡LO METIO! ¡LO METIO! – Santana la sacudía y toda la tribuna festejaba – Al menos esto nos asegura un alargue – era el consuelo por si fallaba.

La tribuna hizo silencio y Quinn volvió a sentir los piques… Esta vez los gritos de la gente opacaron los festejos de Santana. La rubia se dio vuelta. Y vio como su novia festejaba chocando su mano con la de Nikky. Ganaban por uno.

- ¡DEFENSA! ¡DEFENSA! – eran los gritos de la coach y del cuerpo técnico. Sólo quedaban tres segundos.

3, 2, 1 "EL LIBERTY CAMPEON DE LA WNBA" Quinn se abrazaba con sus amigos, ni Santana podía ocultar sus lágrimas. En la cancha Nikky y Rachel compartían abrazo y luego una marea de gente las absorbió. Del techo de la cancha caía papel.

- ¡MAMI! – Beth llegaba entre la gente a los brazos de su madre que la agarraba y le ponía su gorra que decía "campeonas WNBA".

- ¡LO HICIMOS BICHO BOLITA, LO HICIMOS! – Rachel se abrazaba a su hija y con ella en brazos empezó a hacerse paso entre la gente que de paso la felicitaba. Tenía que llegar a la fuente de su energía.

Quinn las veía venir y empezó a bajar las gradas hasta llegar a ellas. "We are the Champions" sonaba de fondo en el estadio.

- ¡GANAMOS AMOR, GANAMOS! – Rachel llegaba a la rubia y la abrazaba como si se le fuera a escapar.

- ¡LO HICISTE BEBE, LO HICISTE! YO SABIA – tenían sus frentes pegadas. Rachel cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a la voz que le había dado la fuerza para hacer cada tiro – TE AMO. TE AMO. TE AMO – le repetía la fotógrafa.

La pantalla del estadio las enfocaba y la cábala empezaba de nuevo – BESO… BESO… BESO – no se hicieron rogar. Fue un beso en el que Rachel le decía a su novia "Listo ya esta, ahora me toca estar a tu lado. Mi trabajo está hecho" y Quinn le expresaba todo lo orgullosa que estaba por lo que había trabajado, por lo que había conseguido.

- BUENO, BUENO, BOBA CONSTRUCTORA, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SALUDAR AL BOMBONCITO – como siempre Santana cortaba el momento.

- ¡A FESTEJAR AL BAR DE JESS! – gritó Nikky. Ojala la camarera tenga preparada varias mesas.

….

Mientras Rachel terminaba de ser felicitada por su trofeo de MVP y por el campeonato, Quinn y sus amigos hablaban del partido. Cuando Quinn encontró la mirada de su novia que estaba siendo felicitada por el presidente del equipo lo supo. La mirada de la morena era deseo puro. Era tan fuerte lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo con sus ojos que por un momento la rubia se sintió desnuda

- Creo que estás en serios problemas Q – Santana también entendía la mirada de la morena – Vamos yendo al bar – le ofreció la latina.

Cuando Quinn estaba por llegar al auto de Santana, unos brazos fuertes la agarraron y la dieron vuelta. Si la rubia no hubiera sentido el perfume de su chica hubiera gritado. Se quedaron mirando por un momento - ¿Te vas con Santana? – le preguntó la morena. Su mirada era demasiado intensa. Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue afirmar con la cabeza - ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer? – le preguntó Rachel cerca del oído

- Dime – lo dijo muy bajito

- Tengo ganas de que tú y yo no vayamos al festejo y nos quedemos haciendo el amor bajo la ducha de mi camarín – le susurró.

Quinn trataba de respirar lo más normal que podía – Temssprarno – carraspeó un poco – Digo que te están esperando. Eres la estrella – la fotógrafa eligió mirar a otro lado, si volvía a mirar la boca de su novia aceptaba la propuesta.

Rachel la apretó más aun contra ella. La agarró del mentón y la obligó a mirarla. Los ojos llevaban bastante tiempo haciéndose el amor. La morena se inclinó y mordió el labio de la rubia, no se lo soltó hasta que la escuchó quejarse – De acuerdo – aceptó – Pero espero que estés lista para mi bebe – Fue a darle un beso pero cuando la rubia se acercó, Rachel se alejó – Para que sufras lo mismo que yo – le dijo y se fue a bañar.

- ¿Estás bien Quinnie? – Britt notó la cara de su amiga cuando esta se subió al auto. Las chicas habían seguido todo el encuentro de Quinn y Rachel desde el auto.

- Necesito que termine este festejo lo antes posible – les dijo. Las esposas rieron.

EN el bar de Jess

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra rodeadas de sus amigos, las jugadoras, cuerpo técnico y las respectivas familias.

- Parece que Beth cambió su silla preferida por una porrista – comentó Jess, que estaba festejando con sus amigas. La pequeña estaba sentada con el grupo de porristas

Rachel sólo rió porque la verdad nada le importaba, no podía prestarle atención a nada, estaba totalmente entregada a las caricias que Quinn le estaba haciendo en el interior de su pierna justo cuando Rachel había decidido usar un short.

- ¿Sabes que me estás volviendo loca con lo que estás haciendo no? – le pregunto a Quinn en voz baja de manera que solo su novia pudiera escucharla.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Esto? – la mano de la rubia subió hasta donde terminaba el corto short. La voz con la que Quinn le hablaba tampoco ayudaba al control de Rachel.

La jugadora tragó saliva – Quinn…

La artista se acercó al oído de su novia – Dime bebe – le susurró en el mismo tono que volvía loca a su chica. La mano que acariciaba la pierna ahora estaba debajo de la remera de Rachel marcando cada línea que definía los abdominales de la morena.

- Dios mío Quinn – Rachel estaba agitada - ¿Por qué me pongo así contigo? ¿Por qué pierdo el control? ¿Cómo es que sacas esta parte tan bestia de mí? – Rachel hablaba casi susurrando, pero en realidad le importaba poco y casi nada estar rodeada de gente.

Quinn siguió recorriendo casa surco que se formaba entre los músculos del estómago de su chica, no contestó solo la miró profundamente, pasando su lengua provocativamente por sus labios de vez en cuando.

- Cada día me sorprendes más – afirmó la morena siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de la lengua de su mujer

- ¿Qué te sorprende de mi? – preguntó

- El poder que tienes sobre mi, sobre mi cuerpo, sobre todo mi – contestó.

Quinn volvía a no contestar, solo seguía con sus caricias, apenas apoyaba la punta de los dedos, seguía con los músculos del estómago, luego siguió por la espalda y terminó en lo brazos. Rachel la observaba en silencio, atento al movimiento de sus manos, cada vez más intenso. A la artista la estaba volviendo loca ver el rostro cargado de deseo de su morena. Por fin Rachel frenó su mano y habló – Vámonos por favor – su voz no disimuló la suplica que Rachel quiso mostrar.

Quinn le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y buscó a Santana – ¿Te encargas de Beth por favor? – le preguntó.

- Ningún problema Q – respondió la latina. No alcanzó a responder que Rachel ya estaba arrastrando a su chica por la puerta.

- ¡GUAU! – Jess se acercaba a Santana – ¿Soy yo o alguien va a pasar una buena noche? – preguntó.

- Esperemos que las dos queden intactas – aunque todo podía pasar.

En el auto de Rachel

Apenas Quinn subió al asiento de conductora Rachel agarró su rostro – Sos la mujer más hermosa del planeta – La rubia se puso colorada, no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, siempre tenía el mismo efecto – Y me gustas aun más cuando te pones colorada – le dijo.

- Mentira, me queda horrible el colorado en lo cachetes – protestó la fotógrafa

Rachel no dijo, más bien la agarró de la nuca y la acercó a su boca. Su otra mano fue directa a su cintura. La besó intensamente, sin descanso, con su lengua se adentró lo más que pudo. Le devoraba los labios bruscamente con los suyos. El perfume de Quinn invadía su respiración excitándola aun más si fuera posible.

- Quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora- le dijo

La rubia se sorprendió - ¿Y si nos ven? – le preguntó

- Los vidrios son polarizados. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa – La morena tiró de su chica hasta lograr que Quinn se subiera en ella. Con ambas manos agarró fuertemente el trasero de Quinn - Te amo bebe, te amo mucho – le susurró

- Me hablas así porque sabes que no te voy a poder decir que no – comentó la rubia

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerte el amor? – quería asegurarse.

Quinn no pudo ni protestar, Rachel metió las manos por debajo de su remera y le apretó los pechos a través del corpiño. La protesta fue un fuerte gemido. La morena le sacó la remera y con habilidad se deshizo de la ropa interior superior para después atacar cada pezón con su boca. Quinn no pudo evitar tirar la cabeza para atrás – Levántate un poco – ordenó Rachel y la rubia hizo caso. La deportista aprovechó para desprender el Jean de su chica e inclusive se atrevió a meter la mano directamente hacía su centro - ¡Estás muy húmeda! – la exclamación salió como en forma de jadeo. La mantuvo en esa posición para poder introducir directamente uno de sus dedos. Quinn, ya perdida bajo el placer totalmente, gritó y se contorsionó arriba de su chica. Cuando Rachel agregó uno más la rubia clavó las uñas en los hombros de la morena y sollozó. Con su otra mano Rachel le acomodó los mechones de pelo a su novia que caían sobre su cara - ¿Estás bien amor? – le preguntó

Quinn no podía articular una sola palabra, el placer y la locura la estaban dominando. Sintió como Rachel besaba su cuello, justo donde sentía su pulso y bajó su boca para encontrar la de la morena. La mano de Rachel trabajaba el interior de Quinn mientras la otras se alternaba entre la cintura de la rubia enseñándole el movimiento adecuado para poder darle mayor satisfacción y los pechos que tanto le gustaban. – Muérdelos – pidió.

La deportista sintió como su parte interior se empezaba a mojar aun más con las palabras de su chica, pero esto no la detuvo. Hizo lo que se le pedía. Cuando los gemidos de Quinn le indicaban que estaba por llegar, sus miradas se encontraron y el amor las invadió, era su primera noche como prometidas, la primera vez que hacían el amor después de la propuesta. El movimiento empezó a ser más rápido. Quinn bajó su mirada hasta donde pudo ver la mano de Rachel adentro suyo y una de sus propias bajando una de sus propias manos empezó a tocar su clítoris.

- ¡DIOS MIO! ME MATAS AMOR, ME MATAS – ante la imagen de su novia tocándose Rachel intensificó aun más el proceso. El movimiento era aun más exagerado.

Rachel pudo sentir como los músculos de su novia se tensaban y después del último grito Quinn cayó en el cuerpo de su morena rendida. La deportista la acomodó suavemente en el asiento de al lado – Tienes el camino a casa para recuperarte. Llevó casi un mes atrasada – le dijo

- ¡O DIOS! – fue lo que alcanzó a decir la rubia que aun podía sentir el orgasmo anterior.


	49. Chapter 49

Rápidamente dejo capitulo. Sus comentarios me sacan sonrisas. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mío, ya hace varios capítulos que hubiera borrado ha varios personajes totalmente aburridísimos. ¿No me puedo quedar con Quinn y Rachel nada más?

Capitulo 49: "Tenerlo o no tenerlo, esa es la cuestión"

A la mañana siguiente

Rachel no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando dormir a Quinn. Esta era el recorrido número un millón que la morena hacía con su mirada sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Quinn estaba tendida boca abajo abrazando una de las almohadas, y estaría completamente desnuda si no fuera porque la rubia insistió en que tenía que ir al baño y cuando volvió venia con ropa interior puesta en una especie de intento de calmar a la deportista, intento que no funcionó muy bien porque Rachel hizo de las suyas y logró sacarle la prenda de arriba a su novia y se dedicó a entretenerse con los pechos de su chica. Por eso ahora Quinn vestía solo una diminuta bombachita blanca por supuesto. Prenda que Quinn consiguió negociar con la morena para que se la dejara puesta.

Con su mano, Rachel empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Quinn. Le gustaba, mejor dicho le encantaba ver contraste de su mano morena con la piel clara de su novia. Cuando estaba juntas no se notaba tanto, pero en la intimidad de la pieza, bueno y en otras habitaciones también, era cuando Rachel se daba cuenta la verdadera diferencia de color entre las pieles. La primer parte que recorrió con sus dedos fue las piernas de la artista. La morena sabía que a Quinn no le gustaban sus propias piernas, más de una vez se lo había dicho, y Rachel aseguraba no poder entenderla. Eran perfectas. Totalmente proporcionales a su cuerpo. De hecho, uno de los momentos preferidos de Rachel era esperar a que Quinn se bañara y luego entrar en la pieza sin hacer sonido alguno y quedarse embobada mirando como su novia en cremaba sus piernas. Esto jamás iba a salir de la boca de Rachel, pero las piernas de la rubia eran la alfombra roja perfecta para la parte preferida de ella, La cola de Quinn. Parte que la morena empezaba a recorrer con su mano. Su dedo índice contorneaba la única ropa interior que le quedaba a la artista. Rachel sabía que su novia era conciente del poder que tenía sobre la morena cuando meneaba sus caderas, la rubia lo sabía y lo manejaba como ella quería. Había veces que Rachel trataba de negarse, pero simplemente no podía. Bastaba con que Quinn moviera las caderas y la morena estaba lista para subir a un piso veinte y tirarse de cabeza a una fosa llena de pirañas hambrientas. Rachel suspiró y sacó la mano de ese lugar para llevarla a la espalda de su chica. Como buena deportista, la morena podía distinguir varios músculos de la espalada de su novia, de hecho, los repasó uno por uno con su mano, su chica todavía tenía rasgos de porrista y eso la volvía loca.

Decidió parar su recorrido, demasiada tentación para ella y no quería despertar a su novia… ¿o si? Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a darse una ducha Quinn giró su rostro y sin querer soltó un pequeño sonido. "Cambio de planes" Se dijo la morena y con todas las intenciones de frenar el sueño de su mujer. Puso una rodilla del lado derecho del cuerpo de su chica y otra del lado izquierdo. Iba a llenar de besos la espina dorsal de Quinn. A medida de que iba besando la espalda de Quinn se aseguró de que sus pechos rozaran la piel de su chica.

Un movimiento de Quinn le hizo saber a la morena que estaba logrando su cometido – Mmm… Rach... – Al principio pensó que era un sueño, hasta que sintió la voz de su novia muy cerca de su oido.

- ¿Vamos por el record? – le susurró Rachel que besaba ahora el cuello de Quinn y con sus manos jugaba con los costados de la prenda interior de la rubia. La morena quería esa ropa lejos del cuerpo de Quinn.

Apenas la rubia sintió las manos de su novia en su trasero reaccionó, frenó las manos que estaban apunto de dejarla desnuda y se dio vuelta suavemente. Aun seguía tratando de abrir sus ojos.

Atacar con su frente no fue un movimiento muy acertado por parte de la fotógrafa, apenas Rachel localizó los pechos de su chica se le hizo agua a la boca, si me permiten esa exageración.

- Esto es lo que yo llamo un desayuno cinco estrellas – le dijo la morena que se inclinó para comenzar con su alimentación diaria.

- Bebe… Rach… ¿Sólo aguantaste tres horas? – hacía tres horas nada más, que la había dejado dormir.

- Es tu culpa – le dijo mientras seguía degustando su desayuno

- ¡DIOS!... ¿Mi culpa?... Amor… ven aquí – La rubia puso sus manos en ambos lados del rostro de su chica y tiró de ella de manera que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. La intensidad de la mirada de Rachel le decía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla – Rach… bebe… ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos….?

- Eso estoy haciendo – se defendió la chica

- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos de verdad, buscamos a Beth y vamos a dar una vuelta? – Quinn esperó que nombrar a su hija sirviera de algo.

- Tengo otra idea – dijo Rachel – Yo te desayuno a ti primero y después tu comes tu comida real – ambas ganaban.

Quinn sabía que iba a tener que recurrir a su arma letal – De acuerdo – aceptó – pero lo haces mientras me baño – la morena agitó la cabeza en negativa - ¿No te gusta la idea? – Rachel se avivó de sus planes.

- Me vas a encerrar en el baño – efectivamente había adivinado.

Pero Quinn no iba a bajar los brazos tan fácil – No cariño, en serio, sólo quiero bañarme. Tu pudiste ducharte en el camarín, pero yo aun tengo el aroma a estadio – presionó.

- A mi me encanta tu perfume – Rachel inició nuevamente sus besos por el cuello.

- Rach – Quinn la volvía a subir – En serio. Me siento sucia – protestó con su mejor cara de enojada.

- Después de todo lo que hicimos puedo decirte que eres una cochina – le dijo pícaramente – pero una cochina hermosa – agregó besando la boca de Quinn.

- Rach por favor… - pucheros Quinn es tu última opción.

- Oooo… no se vale… Esa cara demoledora lo puede todo – La fotógrafa insistía – A bañarnos entonces – Bajaron de la cama – pero entras tu primero – esta vez no iba a caer.

- Por supuesto amor – Quinn entró al baño dejó que Rachel le sacara la prenda que le quedaba y me metió en la bañera - ¿Puedes traer el masajeador? – le pidió a su novia que se dio vuelta por un instante a buscar lo pedido. Instante que Quinn aprovechó para deslizarse silenciosamente por el otro lado de la bañera y salir por la puerta.

La deportista entró a la ducha - Acá está el ma… ¡Pum! – Portazo y ruido de cerradura cerrándose - ¡RACHEL! caíste de nuevo – se dijo así misma mientras apoyaba la frente en los azulejos.

- LO SIENTO CARIÑO – en realidad no lo sentía.

- NO LO SIENTES – y Rachel lo sabía.

- EN SERIO LO SIENTO – Pero Quinn nunca le iba a dar la razón. Después de todo era una Fabray.

- DEJAME SALIR. ME VOY A COMPORTAR – Insistió.

- Bebe, ni tú te crees eso. Trata de no golpearte con nada esta vez por favor – pidió mientras agarraba la camisa negra que Rachel tenía puesta anoche y se la ponía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la morena sintió ruidos y preguntó

- Me puse tu camisa, voy a preparar algo para desayunar y a hablar con San. Te amo – le dijo y se fue.

- ESA CAMISA LE QUEDA JODIDAMENTE SEXY – apoyada en la puerta se agarraba la cabeza – Tengo que salir de acá como sea – Rachel estaba decidida a comer su desayuno preferido.

Mientras tanto en la cocina

- ¡Buen día San! – saludaba la rubia alegremente

**- Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien se digna a llamar. Pensábamos que te había tragado la tierra o peor una boba constructora – **Una noche con Beth y se le pegan las palabras.

- Pues alégrate de que te esté llamando ahora – mientras hablaba con Santana sacaba las cosas necesarias para el desayuno.

**- No me digas nada… El bomboncito está encerrado en el baño ¿cierto? –** a la latina no se le escapaban detalles.

Quinn rió – Sip… siempre cae la pobre – Se alejó el celular del oído porque le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño. La voz de Santana la volvió a concentrar en la conversación - ¿Cómo dices? – no la había escuchado.

**- Algún día tu baño se va a quedar sin puerta Fabray. EL bomboncito tiene bastante fuerza, podría derribarla - ** de echo Rachel ya se lo había advertido.

**-** No seas exagerada San, Rachel jamás pod… - Esta vez el ruido fue fuerte

**- ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como que alguien está tratando de entrar a tu casa – **Se equivocó por poco

- Entrando no, alguien está tratando de salir – Quinn no la vio venir.

**-¿Cómo de salir…? Ups… Te lo dije - ** todos sabíamos que algún día iba a pasar.

- ¡GRRRRRR! – Al parecer Rachel daba comienzo al juego de la bestia.

Y apenas entró a la cocina y Quinn que la jugadora traía puesto su juguete preferido, la rubia se dio por vencida. Ahora ella también quería jugar – San…

**- Dime – **Santana se había quedado escuchando por las dudas.

- Necesito que te quedes con Beth un rato más – pidió

**-** **Un momen…. –** lo último que escuchó fue el silencio que hizo su teléfono cuando Quinn cortó.

- ¡Grrrrrr! – la bestia llegaba a su destino – agarraba a su chica por la cintura y la subía a la mesada

- ¿Sabes que vas a tener que arreglar la puerta cierto? – le preguntó tirando su cabeza para atrás para darle acceso a todo lo que Rachel quisiera

- Vale la pena totalmente – aseguró la morena. Definitivamente iban a quebrar el record.

Departamento Faberry – Mas tarde ese mismo día

- Tendríamos que haber esperado a que Quinnie llamara Sanny – Brittany y Santana llegaban al departamento de sus amigas con Beth de la mano.

- Britt ya han pasado cuatro horas – Lo que la latina no decía es que en esas cuatro horas tubo que soportar a Nemo una vez más y a una Brittany enojada con ella. – Además estoy segura de que la niña extraña a sus madres ¿Cierto ratita? – la pequeña no respondió sino más bien corrió hasta la puerta de su casa y golpeo con ansías.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo la abogada a su esposa.

- Claro porque Bethie siente tu idiotez San… si así va a ser cuando tengamos hijos entonces…

- No empieces con eso de nuevo ¿quieres? – Santana la cortó apenas llegaron a la puerta. Dejó pasar la cara que le hizo su novia.

- Toca el timbre tía San – la niña no llegaba asi que lo hizo la latina.

-¡ESTA ABIERTO! – sintieron el grito de Quinn y pasaron, no sin antes girar los ojos por el grito de su amiga.

- ¡MAMA! – La pequeña salió corriendo hasta el sillón donde estaba tirada su madre y saltó sobre ella - ¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó.

- Un poco cariño – contestó

- La tía San dice que te la pasaste jugando a la bestia con mami Rach ¿Pudiste pararla? – indirectamente la niña preguntaba lo que las otras querían saber también.

Quinn suspiró y miró la mesada de la cocina donde hace unas horas Rachel le había gritar varias veces – No cariño, últimamente sólo tu la puedes parar – la risa de Beth iba mejorando.

- Podría habernos llamado rubia floja – se quejó Santana

- Rachel se fue a buscar comida y mi celular estaba muy lejos y yo no me puedo mover – alguien que tenga piedad de Quinn - ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la rubia al ver la cara de la bailarina - ¿Beth les dio algún problema? – por las dudas tenía que preguntar.

- No… Bethie se porto perfecta, como siempre – contestó Brittany.

Justo cuando Quinn iba a seguir indagando la voz de Rachel inundaba la casa…

You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch

La morena entró a la sala y dejó la comida en la mesita. Beth la vió y saltó como buen cangurín para ser agarrada. Rachel le agarró el brazo como si estuvieran bailando un tango y siguió cantando, mientras bailaba la música imaginaria con su hija en brazos. Las otras tres mujeres miraban con una sonrisa enorme.

I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Rachel dejó a su hija en el piso y ambas se pusieron a bailar una pequeña coreografía que consistía en varios pasos a un lado y aplauso para luego cambiar de lado y así sucesivamente. Hasta que llegó el turno de que las dos se unieran en el canto.

I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say

Rachel dejó la coreografía y se arrodillo a la altura del sillón para cantarle directo a su novia – Canta conmigo por favor – le pidió a la rubia. Quinn miró a sus amigas y no se hizo negar. Las dos juntas terminaron la canción

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you

- Te amo – le dijo Rachel para luego cerrar la presentación con un beso. Beso que el llanto de Brittany seguido de que la bailarina saliera corriendo para el cuarto de las chicas. Santana se paró y la siguió.

- ¿Tan mal canto? – preguntó Rachel aun arrodillada.

- Mami ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Britt? – preguntó la niña a sus madres. Rachel también miró a Quinn

- No lo se, desde que llegaron están así – contestó la rubia que seguía relajada en el sofá - ¿De que te ríes? – le preguntó a Rachel que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

- De ti… ¿Cuánto llevas en el sofá ya? – hacía la había dejado antes de irse a comprar comida.

- Es culpa tuya – le pegó en el brazo

- ¡Aucchh! – Se quejó la morena sobándose el brazo - ¡Eso dolió! ¿Quién me quiere dar un besito para curarme? – le puso cara de perrito a su hija y a su novia. Beth llegó primero y le dio un beso – Gracias osito Pooh, eres la Fabray más dulce de mi vida – le dijo.

Un portazo interrumpió el momento familiar. Santana salía de la habitación e iba derecho a la puerta de calle – San ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó su ex capitana pero no recibió repuesta alguna

- ¿Mami que pasa? – Beth seguía la curiosidad de su madre

- Los adultos, las parejas sobre todo, a veces discuten por cosas que nos ponen mal. Pero no es nada malo osito Pooh – le dijo Rachel

- ¿Y porque la tía Britt no manda a la tía San al sillón como mamá hace contigo? – siguió curioseando.

- Porque tu madre está enamorada del sillón cariño – contestó Quinn.

- ¿Será por lo del bebé? – ambas adultas miraron a la pequeña sorprendidas

- ¿Qué dices cangurín? – ahondó la morena

- Esta mañana escuché sin querer como la tía Britt le decía a la tía San que quería tener un bebé y la tía San se enojó pero cuando yo entré se les pasó de repente – contó el bicho bolita.

De vuelta las mujeres se miraron y ambas sacaron sus puños - ¡Piedra, papel o tijera 1, 2,3! – cantaron al mismo tiempo

- Siiii – Festejó la rubia. Rachel se lamentó de haber cambiado la tijera por la piedra a último momento. El papel de Quinn la envolvió

- Voy con Britt – eligió la ganadora tratando de pararse. Podía sentir a Rachel en todo su cuerpo

- Me toca Santana, me llevo al bicho bolita – le dijo ayudándola a salir del sofá. Antes de irse se acercó a la fotógrafa y le dio un enorme beso – Me encanta que me sientes por semanas… ¡Auccchh! – Recibió otro suave golpe - ¡Beth necesito otro beso! – se fue en busca de la sanación de su hija. Y ambas salieron a la calle persiguiendo a la latina.

En la habitación Faberry

¡Toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! Quinn golpeaba la puerta – permiso – sin esperar pasó. A penas entró notó a la bailarina tirada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente. "Si supiera todo lo que hicimos en esa cama anoche no estaría acostada" fue lo primero que pensó. Se trepó al colchón y abrazó a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa Britt britt? Sabes que odio verte triste – le dijo

- Esta cama tiene olor a sexo – le dijo la rubia más alta entre sollozos – El mismo olor que tiene el sillón, la cocina, el baño, el pasillo…

- Ya, ya, ya. Entendí – la frenó Quinn

- Y la puerta del baño está rota – le señaló Britt

- Rachel se va a ocupar de eso – aclaró – Ahora quiero que me cuentes por que estás triste. Tu casi nunca estás así Britt. Me preocupa – confesó.

- San no quiere tener un hijo conmigo – contó para después abrazarse a su amiga.

En un bar de New York

Rachel sabía donde ubicar a Santana, cada vez que la bailarina y ella discutían, la latina paraba en el mismo lugar. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Apenas Beth y ella entraron al lugar, divisaron a la abogada sentada en una de las banquetas de la barra con una cerveza en una mano y con un cigarrillo en la otra.

Rachel subió ocupó el banco de al lado y Beth el de al lado de su madre. La morena le sacó el cigarrillo y se lo apagó.

-¡Ey! – protestó la latina

- Lo siento, pero yo soy deportista y Beth tiene ocho años – retrucó - Una coca Light bien cargada por favor – pidió la morena al cantinero – no escatime en el hielo – agregó.

- Una chocolatada bien cargada para mí por favor – pidió la pequeña – Y no escatime en el chocolate – ordenó la pequeña.

Después de que madre e hija tenían su bebida, hubo un rato de silencio.

Silencio que la latina rompió – Britt quiere tener un hijo – Rachel solo asintió, una vez que Santana estaba lo suficiente alcoholizada para hablar era mejor dejarla seguir – Cada vez que la ratita se queda con nosotros, no lo tomes a mal porque yo amo a esa niña, pero cada vez que se queda en casa, Britt me empieza a mirar con esa cara que es imposible decirle que no. Otra cerveza por favor – pidió la latina – Y yo no puedo aflojar en esta ¿entiendes? Esta vez no puedo dejarme ganar – aclaró. Las lágrimas de la abogada se hacían presentes.

- San… ¿Tú no quieres tener hijos ahora o nunca? – Rachel tenía que preguntar.

Santana la miró – Claro que quiero tener hijos. Pero llevamos sólo meses de casadas, yo quiero viajar, quiero salir de fiesta, no estoy lista para dejar mi vida de lado – dijo.

- Mami ¿Qué es eso? – Beth interrumpía señalando la mesa de pool

- Un juego que se llama pool cangurín. Tienes que meter todas las bolas en los agujeros – explicó sencillamente.

- ¿Puedo jugar? – preguntó

- Si claro ve… no hables con extraños, ni aceptes nada de ellos y grita fuerte si te pasa algo ¿OK? – la niña asintió y bajándose de la banqueta corrió hasta las mesas de pool. Rachel sin sacarle un ojo de encima a su hija volvió a prestarle atención a Santana

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – Preguntó la latina – Que Britt quiere que lo tenga yo – contó.

En la habitación Faberry

- ¿Y que dijo cuando le dijiste que tu no podías dejar de bailar ahora? – Quinn se había asombrado por la decisión de Britt de que Santana fuera la que llevara el bebé.

- Me dijo que estaba siendo egoísta, que si yo quería tener un hijo que lo lógico sería que yo lo tuviera. Que ahora que está apunto de ser socia del estudio no puede dejar su trabajo – La bailarina seguía sollozando – Siempre su trabajo viene primero. ¿Se supone que yo soy su esposa o no? – la artista pensó varias veces antes de contestar.

- Britt cariño, tu sabes como es San. Tienes que darle tiempo para que lo procese y…

- Pero si ni siquiera quiere hablarlo. Cuando se lo menciono lo primero que hace es gritar y ponerse furiosa. Y cuando le digo que si me amara lo suficiente lo haría por mi se enoja aun más. Esta es la tercera vez que pega un portazo y se va – Era difícil manejar a Santana – No me ama Quinn, lo se, no me ama.

En el bar

Santana y Rachel se habían movido a unas sillas que estaban cerca del pool donde jugaba la niña

- ¿Me viste mami? – la pequeña jugaba a meterlas con la mano. Muy bien no había entendido las reglas.

- Muy bien cangurín, muy bien… ¿Y qué le dijiste? – le preguntó la deportista.

- Nada. En esos momentos son donde elijo irme antes de contestar cualquier cosa y hacer la situación más difícil – explicó la latina.

- San ¿Tu amas a Brittany? – la morena sabía la respuesta pero tenía que demostrar su punto.

- Mas que a mi propia vida – contestó sin titubear.

- Entonces no puedes irte de su lado dejando que ella piense lo contrario. Tienes que hacérselo entender de cualquier forma – le dijo Rachel. Ella misma se había prometido que no iba a pasar un día sin que Quinn supiera cuanto la ama.

- ¿Y que pasa si la única forma de que lo entienda es teniendo un hijo? ¿Acaso tengo que obligarme a mi misma a aceptarlo? – preguntó Santana

En la habitación Faberry

- No la estoy obligando Q, sólo quiero que hable conmigo, que lleguemos a algo, que lo piense. Ahora es una cosa y estoy segura de que después va a ser otra – Le dijo Brittany a su amiga

- ¿Piensas que hay un motivo mayor por el cual ella no quiere hacerlo? – Quinn tenía su propio pensamiento.

En el bar

- ¿Tienes miedo de ser madre? – Rachel hizo la pregunta del millón. Santana no contestó – Porque créeme San que con un hijo también vas a poder viajar, también vas a poder tener fiestas y todo lo que quieras. Para eso estamos tus amigos, para servir de niñeras, como tú lo haces con Beth –Santana iba a decir algo pero Rachel la cortó - Podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí discutiendo de los Pro y los contras sobre tener hijos y nunca vamos a llegar a un final San. Quiero que me digas la verdad así puedo ayudarte – pidió Rachel mirando intensamente a la latina.

Santana tomó aire y le dio un sorbo a su sexta cerveza de la noche – Tengo miedo de acuerdo, tengo miedo – otro sorbo – Yo no se nada de bebes ¡Carajo! ¿Sabes que hago cuando alguno de los hijos de mis primas se me acerca? – le preguntó.

En el departamento Faberry

- ¡Huye Quinn, los niños se le acercan y ella huye! – Las dos amigas ahora estaban en el sofá tomando un café – Ella piensa que yo no lo noto, pero si lo hago. Cada vez que su madre le da uno de sus pequeños primos para que lo cargue, me lo deja a mi e inventa cualquier excusa para salir de la sala, les tiene pánico – relataba la bailarina.

- Escucha Britt, tu sabes que a Santana siempre le ha costado dejar salir ese lado sensible de ella, hasta el día de hoy dudo que lo tenga, pero bueno, tendrás que mostrárselo. Tienes que mostrarle que no va a estar sola y que tu, que juntas van a saber criar un hijo. Y que lo van a hacer muy bien, estoy segura – afirmó la fotógrafa.

- ¿Cómo hiciste tu? – Al ver la expresión de duda con la que la miraba Quinn expandió la pregunta - ¿Cómo hiciste tu con Rachel y Beth? - fue la pregunta completa

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? A veces pienso que Rachel es mejor madre que yo – confesó – Siempre sabe decirle las palabras justas, siempre la hace reír cuando está triste, sabe como hacerla dormir, Quiero decir… es… es… natural en ella – Quinn volvía a reír.

En el bar

Beth agotada del pool, dormía ya en los brazos de su madre – La primera vez que la vi, cuando me abrió la puerta ¿te acuerdas? – Santana asentía. Ambas miraban dormir al bicho bolita - Supe que no iba a quedarme tranquila hasta que no estuviera segura de que fuera feliz – la deportista le corrió un mechón de cabello a su niña – Cuando me dijo "mami" por primera vez, Supe que quería estar a su lado cuando me contara que dio su primer beso, cuando me preguntara sobre sexo, cuando tuviera su primera cita, cuando fuera a la universidad, cuanto todo. ¿Te imaginas? – Codeo suavemente a su amiga – Una mini tu… aprendiendo a decir mamá o mami o Tia Rach…

- O tía bomboncito – corrigió Santana

- Ese me gusta. Una mini san que diga "o me das mi leche chocolatada o te voy a patear el trasero" – Ambas rieron – O un niño que aun siendo más chico que su prima la proteja cuando nosotras no estemos cerca… como tu haces con Quinn – dijo Rachel.

- Quiero que sea como Britt – de repente Santana podía imaginarse una niña o niño correteando por el parque – quiero que le gusten los patos como a mi esposa, que siempre se levante con una sonrisa como hace ella y que sea dulce y despreocupada como Britt – Santana miró a Rachel que a su vez la estaba mirando con una sonrisa – Quiero un hijo con Britt – dijo segura

- Creo que es mejor que volvamos antes de que me toque dormir en el sillón de nuevo – opinó la morena.

- ¿Podemos comprar un perfume para hogar de pasada, tu casa huele a sexo? - acotó Santana.

- Puedes comprarlo, pero ese aroma va a seguir allí por mucho tiempo – afirmó la morena. Santana giró los ojos.

En el departamento Faberry

Rachel y Santana entraban al departamento. Por supuesto Beth practicaba su pose koala sobre Rachel. Habían decidido comprar pizzas para pasar el rato.

Cuando entraron a la sala vieron a las dos rubias abrazadas mirando televisión – Hola – saludo Rachel – Voy a dejar a Beth… ¿me acompañas? – le pidió a su novia exagerando la entonación de las palabras. Quinn no se hizo esperar y siguió a su chica dejando a las esposas solas.

- San yo…

- Britt yo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- San perdóname yo no quería presionarte…

- Britt déjame hablar por favor – pidió – Yo te amo con todo mi corazón. Y quiero que no lo dudes ni un segundo. Tenía miedo de todo lo que conlleva ser madre, pero me di cuenta que entre las dos podemos hacer un hermoso bebé. Tu me vas a ayudar y yo a ti ¿cierto? – miró a su mujer.

Britt la besó – Te amo Sanny… mucho, mucho – se volvieron a besar – Vamos a ser las mejores madres del mundo… ¿Cierto Quinnie? – la bailarina se había dado cuenta de las espías que tenían.

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn salía detrás de la puerta – ¡Te dije que no quería escuchar! – acusó a su novia arrastrándola a la sala

- Tu dijiste que si no escuchaba contigo hoy dormía en el sillón – se defendió la morena.- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mirando a la otra pareja.

- Más que bien – Santana sirvió cerveza para todas y coca Light para Rachel – Brindemos por las futras madres, si Dios quiere – levantó su vaso y le agarró la mano a Britt – y por las futuras esposas también – miró a Quinn y Rachel.

- ¡SALUD! – brindaron.


	50. Chapter 50

Bueno, he llegado al fin al humilde capitulo 50. Agradezco todo su apoyo, cualquiera sea la forma en que venga. Lamento anunciar que por próximo examen final me estaré tomando bastantes días fuera de mi labor de escritora. Espero sepan disculparme. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece para nada, y la verdad que lo único que me gustaría tener sería la posibilidad de poder escuchar cantar en vivo a Lea Michele, se me pone la piel de gallina.

Capitulo 50: "Te lo advertí"

En el salón contratado para la fiesta de casamiento – Dos semanas para la boda

Quinn, y todas sus damas de honor y las de Rachel estaban ultimando detalles para la boda. Habían citado a los encargados de las flores, los del catering, música, decoración, e inclusive la señora Lisa había ido para coordinar sus esfuerzos en el pastel de bodas con los demás contratados.

- NO, NO, NO Y NO – Santana se enojaba con los encargados de la decoración - ¿Cuántas veces les dijo Quinn que no queremos un escenario con una banda? Esto no es un baile de graduación es una boda…

- La boda de la que están hablando todos los medios – agregó Mercedes

- Como ya le explicamos Señorita López, es necesario tener una banda para los momentos en que la música del DJ no es la adecuada – explicó el musicalizador.

- ¿Disculpe? – Quinn se paraba de su asiento donde tenía su perra interior en estado pasivo debido a la vigilancia que Brittany estaba haciendo sobre ella. Pero ya se había cansado – Déjeme entender una cosa…

- Agárrense – advirtió Santana

- ¿Usted, el musicalizador que me cobró cientos de dólares…?

- Por no decir miles – agregó Tina

- ¡Exacto! – Aseguró Quinn – Miles de dólares por poner su estúpida música en mi boda…

- Discul… - el hombre se trató de defender

- ¡SILENCIO! – lo hizo callar la rubia

- Esa es la Quinn que yo quería ver – alentó la latina

- YA MISMO QUIERO QUE TODOS USTEDES SAQUEN SUS INUTILES CUADERNITOS Y ANOTEN LO SIGUIENTE – cada uno de los encargados se dispuso a escribir – "NOSOTROS SOMO SIMPLES EMPLEADOS QUE HACEMOS LO QUE LA SEÑORITA FABRAY…

- Y sus Damas de Honor – Jess se había contagiado de las otras

- Y SUS DAMAS DE HONOR DIGAN. NO CUESTIONO. NO PREGUNTO. SOLO HAGO" – dictó.

- PORQUE PARA ESO ME PAGAN – Santana los hacía escribir también.

- Señora Lisa no la veo anotando – Increíblemente Nikky también se unía a las militares de sus amigas. La señora la miró, murmuró algo por lo bajo y anotó.

- SI A ALGUIEN NO LES GUSTAN LAS DISPOSICIONES DE QUINN – gritó la cantante – PUEDE MARCHARSE AHORA MISMO – esperaron a ver si había movimiento.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijó Quinn al percibir que ninguno de los contratados se iba – Ahora cada una de nosotras va a decir lo que ustedes tienen que hacer ¿entendido? – preguntó.

- Creo yo que la Señorita Fabray les preguntó algo – presionó Santana. Parecía la preparatoria esto.

- ¡Entendido! - Dijeron a coro.

- Bien – aceptó la fotógrafa – Jess comienza tú – ordenó amablemente

- Hemos decidido que queremos cambiar el menú Frances por uno americano – dijo mirando a las personas que estaban en el salón representando el catering – y que los vinos sean de Napa Valley en vez de New York, de esta manera vamos a representar a la región de California en la boda.

- Pero eso no se puede cambiar a dos seman…

- ¿Vio esa puerta? – Le señaló Quinn – Por allí puede salir si sigue quejándose – le dijo a la mujer que había osado a hablar.

- Sigo yo – dijo Mercedes sacando sus anotaciones – En cuanto al salón creemos…

- No creemos, estamos seguras – corrigió Santana, que era una experta en el arte de hacer sentir mal a una persona.

- Estamos seguras- continuo la cantante – que queremos tres grupos electrógenos y sólo uno – finalizó.

- Señoritas le aseguro que eso es completamente innecesario, un grupo electrógeno va a ser más que suficiente – la mirada de Quinn se lo dijo todo – Tres grupos electrógenos serán entonces – anotó el hombre que ya sabía que tenía que callarse.

Santana y Quinn se miraban riendo. Disfrutaban sacar su pasado no tan pasado a flote – Nikky tu turno – Quinn dio paso a la basquetbolista.

- Gracias hermosa Quinn – resultó chupa medias la suplente – Todas las damas de honor hemos decidido que queremos los vestidos cortos, no largos – lo dijo directo mirando directo a la Señora Jackson, que aun no entendía porque le había dicho que si a hacerle los vestidos a la loca y sus dos sexopatas amigas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que hacer todas las mediciones de nuevo? – preguntó la modista deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

- No pretenderá hacerlo a ojo ¿cierto? – Preguntó Jess - ¿O acaso se quiere ahorrar trabajo? – siguió con el ataque.

- No, no yo no dije eso – se defendió – solo que…

- Otra cosa Señora Jackson – la interrumpió Quinn – Cuando esté midiendo a mi prometida, no se demore tanto en tomar las medidas de si cintura, ni de su cola y mucho menos de sus piernas – le advirtió – Porque ya me estuvieron contando los elogios que le dedicó usted a las musculatura de mi prometida – Nikky y Jess habían sido las boconas. La señora Jackson murmuró algo por lo bajo - ¿Quiere decir algo Señora Jackson? – presionó la artista.

- ¡PUES SI! – la señora Jackson ya se había cansado – Quiero decir que si no fuera porque es un placer trabajar con la señorita Berry, que ha diferencia de ustedes es amable y muy dulce, al igual que su hija, ya me hubiera ido – llegó titubeando, pero llegó.

- Déjeme decirle señora Jackson que ninguna de nosotras está contenta con su trabajo – todas las chicas afirmaron – Y que si no fuera porque usted le cae bien a Rachel, hace rato la hubiera despedido… ¿Algo más para decir? – esta vez nadie se atrevió.

- La vamos a estar vigilando – le dijó Nikky

- ¿Algo que me este olvidando o me este faltando San? – le preguntó Quinn a su mano derecha.

- Creo que nada – le dijo.

- BIEN – volvió a mirar a los empleados – DEMÁS ESTA DECIR QUE ESPERAMOS SU PERFECTO TRABAJO, QUE NO VAMOS A ACEPTAR NADA QUE NO SEA PERFECTO…

- QUEREMOS SUS CELULARES PRENDIDOS TODO EL DIA A NUESTRA ENTERA DISPOSICIÓN – agregó Santana usando un tono más que militar.

- NO NOS GUSTAN LAS INCOMPETENCIAS – siguió Quinn – QUIERO MUESTRAS DE TODO LO PEDIDO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE ¿ESTA CLARO? – preguntó. Inmediatamente se armó un murmullo de queja generalizado.

- ¿ACASO SE ESTAN QUEJANDO? – Preguntó Quinn - ¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGO PARA DECIR? – Insistió.

- ¡YO! – La voz que lo dijo hizo temblar a la fotógrafa de pies a cabezas. Los empleados que estaban de frente a ella sonrieron de oreja a oreja, la Señora Jackson inclusive saltó de la alegría, mientras que las chicas se dieron vuelta para confirmar lo peor. Rachel Berry había llegado. Y no traía buena cara.

- Rachel cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…

- ¡SILENCIO! Ahora voy a hablar yo – le dijó seriamente.

- Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… - Jess y el resto atinó a moverse.

- USTEDES DE QUEDAN ACÁ – ordenó la morena. Y las chicas se alinearon enfrentándola. Las siete tenían la cabeza agachada.

- Déjenme que les cuente una historia. Estoy en una reunión del colegio de mi hija, donde cuatro, no dos ni tres, cuatro profesores se pelean por tener a Beth en sus clubes…

- ¿En serio? – Quinn recibió una replica de su mirada asesina y volvió a hacer silencio

- Y yo estaba muy contenta hasta que me llegó un mensaje de Brittany – todas miraron a la bailarina – diciendo que no solo mi novia, sino también mis amigas estaban haciendo uso y abuso con esta amable gente – los señalo - ¿Cómo sigue la historia? Tuve que disculparme con el director y los maestros y venir directo a este salón para encontrarme con siete, no seis, porque Brittany no cuenta – La bailarina festejó – con seis personas dando órdenes como si esto fuera una academia militar. Y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi boda sea manchada con el orgullo de ustedes seis grandulonas. Estoy muy decepcionada. Menos mal que mi hija no estaba acá para presenciarlo. Lástima que mi sobrino o sobrina si – señaló a una embarazada Santana.

- Ya mismo una por una se va a disculpar con esta gente – les dijo dándoles tiempo – No las veo moverse ¡Vamos! – ordenó. Una por una y en fila las mujeres fueron pidiéndole disculpas a unos sonrientes empleados. Para volver a su posición original.

- Bien. Ahora – Rachel caminó a los contratados. Quinn tuvo que aguantarse que su novia hiciera poner colorado a mas de una de las mujeres de la organización.

- ¿Qué les estará diciendo? – no se escuchaba nada.

Quinn obvió la pregunta de su amiga y miró a Brittany – No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado así – le dijo

- Lo siento Quinnie, pero no podía permitir más explotación. Se les pasó la mano – Una risa de la Señora Jackson las hizo separarse.

– Bien – Rachel miró a las chicas. Señores y señoras, la boda se cancela. Como ya les dije cada uno de ustedes será indemnizado como corresponde. Yo misma me voy a hacer cargo de cubrir las perdidas ocasionadas – les dijo dejándolos sorprendidos a todos inclusive a las chicas que no podían gesticular palabra.

- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿ESTAS LOCA, DROGADA, BORRACHA O QUE? – Quinn llegaba a la altura de su novia

- Por favor Quinn yo cree esa frase, no me copies – refutó Rachel.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? – Santana le gritaba a los empleados – NO SE VAYAN. NO LE HAGAN CASO AL BOMBONCITO, ESTUVO EJERCITANDO, SE DEBE HABER PEGADO EN LA CABEZA CON UNA PESA – trataba de evitar que se fueran del salón.

- ¿Qué te dije si seguías portándote mal Quinn? – le preguntó la morena

- ¿LAS VEGAS?... No no no Rachel, no puedes hacerme eso – se negó.

- Si, si puedo. De alguna forma u otra vas a aprender a ser más humilde – argumentó sacando su celular – Cintia – llamó a su manager – Hazme un favor, reservarme cinco pasajes para Las Vegas… Si, si, para ahora mismo… Y habla con la organizadora de la luna de miel… A Gaza – La cara de Quinn era imperdible - Perfecto. Adiós – cortó ante la atenta mirada de su novia y amigas.

- Ni pienses que me voy a casar contigo en ese lugar y mucho menos que me voy a ir de luna de miel al otro – le advirtió Quinn

- Si, si lo vas a hacer – contestó la morena.

- Pues vas a tener que obligarme entonces – le contestó con aires de superioridad

- Encantada – Fue hasta ella y forcejeando se la cargó al hombro

- RACHEL ¿QUE HACES? ¡BAJAME! – chilló pataleando arriba de su chica.

- ¿Y NOSOTRAS? – preguntó Santana

- Brittany viene conmigo, como mi dama de honor, la única que se lo merece – habló entre los gritos de Quinn – Pasamos a buscar a Beth por el colegio y el último pasaje es para la que llegue primero al aeropuerto – dijo saliendo del salón con Quinn chillando en su espalda.

- Espérame Rachie - Britt las siguió.

- ¡NI CREAS QUE NOS MORIMOS POR ESTAR EN LA BODA ESA! – gritó Santana

- PUES HABLA POR TI – contestó Jess que salía corriendo para ganarse el pasaje, seguida del resto de las chicas que también iban a luchar por ir a Las vegas.

- DEMONIOS – alcanzó a quejarse Santana – ¡ESPERAME BRITT BRITT! – ya no quedaba nadie en el salón.

….

- ¡Hola mami! ¡Hola mamá! – Beth entraba en el auto de Rachel

- Hola cangurín ¿Adivina que? – Preguntó Rachel

- ¿Qué? – respondió ansiosa

- NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS – le contó Rachel

- ¿A casarse? – Rachel asintió ante la pregunta de su hija - ¿Es por eso que mama no te habla ni te mira? – preguntó al ver la cara de su rubia madre.

- Beth dile a tu madre – empezó Quinn – que de llevarse acabo ese matrimonio sería nulo porque sería en contra de mi voluntad – dijo.

- ¿Escuchaste mami? – ni ganas de repetir todo eso la niña.

- Si osito Pohh ¿Pregúntame si me importa? – contestó

- ¿Te importa? – hizo caso la pequeña

- Para nada – le dijo Rachel

- ¿Trataste mal a los empleados de nuevo? – esta vez la pregunta era para la fotógrafa

- No – contestó – tu madre confunde mal trato con hacerse respetar – le dijo

- Mamá… ¿Les gritaste?

- Si pero…

- ¿Les diste órdenes sin aceptar su opinión?

- Si pero…

- ¿Les pusiste tu cara de perra como también lo hace la tía San?

- Si pero…

- Entonces los trataste mal – concluyó la pequeña.

- ¿Sabes que? – Le dijo Quinn – A ti también te toca el tratamiento de silencio – le avisó a su hija.

- ¿Qué me voy a poner? – le preguntó a su mami Rach

- Cuando lleguemos a Las vegas eliges lo que tú quieras ponerte – contestó. La morena ya empezaba a notar la cara colorada de su novia. Quinn odiaba que le estuvieran haciendo esto.

- ¿Puedo disfrazarme de algo? – la pequeña iba a disfrutar al máximo de esta situación

- De lo que tú quieras bicho bolita – le dijo la deportista

- ¡Genial! – Festejó Beth - Puedo ser una princesa, una bailarina, una rockera, lo que yo quiera – era entusiasta el cangurín – Basta de aguantar a la Señora Jackson – suspiró - Mamá yo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de gritarle a la gente, ese vestido te quedaba hermoso – Beth ya la había visto con el vestido de novia puesto.

Quinn empezaba a lagrimear – No te preocupes cariño – la consoló la morena – Estoy segura de que allá vas a poder conseguir algo usado parecido – el llanto se hacía mayor.

Rachel y Beth se miraron y aguantaron la risa. Quinn iba a aprender la lección a la fuerza.

En el aeropuerto

- ¿No me vas a hablar? – Rachel y Quinn estabas sentadas en el aeropuerto, mientras Beth y Britt se habían ido a comprar golosinas.

- ¿No me vas a hablar nunca más o cuando lleguemos a Las vegas si? Porque vas a tener que hablar para decir "si acepto" – trató de suavizar la situación. Quinn no emitía palabra, ya había dejado de llorar pero el tratamiento de silencio seguía.

- ¿Estás preocupada por Gaza? Si es así no te preocupes porque Cintia nos reservó un hotel bastante lindo, no tiene luz eléctrica ni agua potable pero vamos a estar bien lo prometo – le tomó la mano a su prometida pero Quinn la alejó rápidamente.

- ¿Tampoco está permitido el contacto físico? – preguntó haciéndose la triste.

- No – habló – Y vete despidiendo de estas – Quinn se agarró los pechos – Y de este – se tocó la cola – y de todo lo demás que ves aquí – se señaló entera.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con tu boca? – le preguntó jugando con ella, Rachel se reía.

- Todavía piensas que es gracioso. Has roto mi boda soñada y todavía te ríes – Quinn iba a probar con la victimización – Me vas a obligar a casarme contigo en un lugar donde se casan borrachos y otra clase de gente que luego pide la anulación de la boda – sollozó.

- Quinn no puedo tolerar que trates a las demás personas como si fueran tus inferiores. Se que lo hacías en la preparatoria pero no voy a dejar que lo hagas delante mió – le dijo – Se supone que estamos criando una hija que está aprendiendo a ser persona ¿De verdad tu quieres que sea así? - le preguntó.

- Estás exagerando. Yo no los trató mal. Simplemente exijo lo mejor de ellos ¿Acaso eso está mal? – ahora era la rubia la que preguntaba.

- Hay otras maneras de lograrlo que gritándoles y dándole ordenes que sabes que no van a poder cumplir – la conversación estaba seria.

- ¡Mami! Te compre una coca Light – Beth llegaba de la mano de su tía – A ti tu chocolate preferido mamá – la niña se acercó con cuidado a su madre original, sabía que la situación era delicada - ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó

- Gracias cariño por el chocolate – recibió la golosina sin contestar la otra pregunta

- ¿Quieres que hable con mami? Seguro que puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer – le dijo

Quinn no quería utilizar a su hija, pero de verdad, de verdad no quería casarse en ese lugar - ¿Haría eso por mi cariño? – se quería asegurar

La niña asintió y se fue a hablar con Rachel. Quinn siguió la conversación de la morena con su hija, aunque no podía escuchar nada podía intentar leer los labios. Al rato vio venir de vuelta a la pequeña.

- Lo siento mamá creo que la empeoré – le dijó cabizbaja

- ¿empeorar? – Quinn no se imaginaba que podía ser peor

- Mami fue a cambiarnos a clase turista – señaló a Rachel que estaba hablando con la vendedora de la aerolínea – Y que si vuelves a intentar mandarme te saca el anillo y te pone un aro de cebolla – completó la idea.

- DIOS – Quinn se agarraba la cabeza.

- ¡HAY VIENE LA TIA SAN! – la pequeña señalaba a la latina que muy lejos venía corriendo a todo velocidad

- ¡DETRÁS LA SIGUE NIKKY! – la bailarina había notado como la suplente perseguía

- ¡Y JESS! – la camarera había salido de la nada y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo por la segunda posición con Nikky.

A la jugadora se le atravesó una señora con sus hijos que no pudo sortear y Jess tomó ventaja, mientras se acercaba a Santana porque la latina casi se tragaba una valija. Tanto a la dueña como a la abogada se les cruzaron un gran grupo de turistas rusos que no sabían para donde ir logrando detenerlas y no pudieron evitar quedar enredadas en medio de mapas y preguntas que no se entendían

- ¡APARECIO TINA! – Brittany relataba todo la carrera con obstáculos. La china tomaba la delantera con Nikky persiguiéndola de tras. Pero Mercedes apareció de la nada y le tiró encima un carrito maletero. La suplente lo esquivó pero no vió la máquina expendedora de café y se la tragó de frente conmocionando a la gente de alredor.

Y de pronto una latina voraz emergía del lío – CORRE SANNY, CORRE – como podía Santana, rengueando y todo se abría paso en la multitud. Jess le pisaba los talones. Pero Santana no estaba dispuesta a dejar a ir a su esposa a la ciudad del pecado sola. Le sacó la maleta a un señor y se la tiró a los pies de la camarera logrando que tropezara. Y Santana llegaba a la meta.

- ¡BIENN SANNY! – Brittany festejaba abrazando a su mujer.

- O Dios, espero que el bomboncito haya sacado primera clase porque- Santana miró la cara de Quinn - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que…? Tenemos que hacer algo Q. No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. – Las demás chicas iban llegando.

- ¡Hiciste trampa Santana! – la acusó la camarera – Además yo no podía tirarte nada ni detenerte porque estás embarazada – siguió protestando.

- Deja de chillar ¿quieres? Perdiste y punto. Ahora tienen que ayudar a detener esta locura. Necesitamos una idea – les comunicó a todas.

- ¿Porqué no te sacas la ropa Quinn? – Ofreció Nikky – Rachel jamás te va a poder decir que no.

- Ya lo intenté cuando veníamos, antes de recoger a Beth. No funcionó y casi chocamos – Quinn ya estaba entregada.

- Ponla en abstinencia de nuevo – mercedes aun seguía agitada por la corrida.

- Dijo que no le importa porque esta vez si puede encargarse de ella misma. Además sabe como hacer para quebrarme. He descubierto que soy débil cuando de la carne de Rachel se trata - no veían salida.

- Quinn tú la conoces como nadie. Tiene que haber algo que la quiebre, que la haga ceder – Tina insistía, de verdad quería usar su hermoso vestido de dama de honor.

- Pues si hay algo, pero no me atrevo a usarlo, tengo miedo – dijo

- Quinn… ¿acaso te olvidas lo hermoso que era tu vestido? ¿Lo perfectamente planeado que estaba todo? ¿Acaso no quieres caminar del brazo de tu padre? ¿Acaso no quieres conocer las playas del caribe? – Santana podía seguir así durante horas.

- Lo voy a hacer – Anunció la rubia subiéndose a su silla.

- HOLA TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES QUINN FABRAY. Y NECESITO DE SU AYUDA – Quinn le hablaba a la gente que estaba en la sala de espera por abordar. Sabía que para convencer a su novia tenía que juntar la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

Rachel que venía con Beth desde el baño no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su chica. – Creo que la hice colapsar bicho bolita – le dijo a su pequeña.

- Sip. No pudo soportar lo de clase turista me parece – coincidió su hija.

- AQUELLA MUJER – Quinn señaló a la morena que se acercaba al grupo – ME ESTA OBLIGANDO A CASARME CON ELLA EN LAS VEGAS – se sintió un murmullo generalizado de protesta – CUANDO YO TENGO MI BODA DE SUEÑO PLANEADA Y LISTA PARA LLEVAR ACABO – les comunicó

-PELEA POR LO TUYO CHICA – grito una de las mujeres que estaba prestando atención.

Rachel no se iba a quedar atrás. Se subió en otro de los asientos, la gente la abucheaba – A MI FAVOR – la gente se callaba para escucharla – A MI FAVOR QUIERO DECIR QUE YO LE ADVERTÍ A QUINN QUE SI SEGUÍA MALTRATANDO A LA GENTE ESTO IBA A PASAR – todo el publico. Que cada vez era más, miró a la rubia con gesto de no entender nada.

- ¿ESTA MAL LUCHAR POR LO QUE UNO QUIERE? – Les preguntó Quinn, no pensaba perder esta pelea - ¿ESTA MAL QUERE QUE LA BODA QUE UNO LLEVA ESPERANDO DESDE NIÑA SALGA PERFECTA? – volvió a preguntar.

- TIENES NUESTRO APOYO - grito otra mujer.

- ¿PERO A COSTA DE QUE? ¿CUANTRAS LAGRIMAS SE VAN A DERRAMAR POR ESTA BODA? – Rachel no bajaba los brazos – QUIERO UNA BODA QUE NO TENGA VICTIMAS, SOLO ESO PIDO. – agregó.

- ¡NO EXITE BODA SIN VICTIMAS! ¡ERES UNA INGENUA! – grito un hombre desde lejos

Santana y las demás se subían a otros asientos y empezaron a los gritos - ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ¡BODA! – La multitud las empezó a seguir - ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ¡BODA! – el aeropuerto era todo un espectáculo.

- ¡Beth! ¡Britt! – Rachel miraba como su hija y la bailarina se unían al cántico

- Lo siento mami pero es pegajoso… ¡BODA! ¡BODA! – siguieron

- ¿Y que piensas Rach? – Le preguntó Quinn - ¿Me das otra oportunidad? – pidió.


	51. Chapter 51

Un humilde capitulo para pasar el rato. Gracias por los saludos y los deseos de suerte. Un besototote a todas/os.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si lo hiciera estaría mandándole un mensaje a Dianna Agron para avisarle que las vacaciones ya terminaron, que tampoco trabaja tanto como para seguir descansando.

Capitulo 51: "El partido por la boda"

Santana y las demás se subían a otros asientos y empezaron a los gritos - ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ¡BODA! – La multitud las empezó a seguir - ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ¡BODA! – el aeropuerto era todo un espectáculo.

- ¡Beth! ¡Britt! – Rachel miraba como su hija y la bailarina se unían al cántico

- Lo siento mami pero es pegajoso… ¡BODA! ¡BODA! – siguieron

- ¿Y que piensas Rach? – Le preguntó Quinn - ¿Me das otra oportunidad? – pidió.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! – Con sus manos la morena pedía silencio – ACEPTO – se sintió una enorme ovación – PERO… - hicieron silencio de nuevo – CON LA CONDICION DE QUE DEJES QUE FLORENCE SE ENCARGE DE LA BODA EN ESTAS DOS ULTIMAS SEMANAS – Rachel no le hablaba prácticamente a Quinn, le hablaba a casi todo el aeropuerto que estaba presenciando esta disputa.

- NO, NO y NO – protestó Quinn

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES FLORENCE? – gritó una de las presentes que, a juzgar por el uniforme, era una de las encargadas de la limpieza del baño que también estaba absorta en la discusión.

- FLORENCE ES UNA ORGANIZADORA DE FIESTAS – explicó Rachel.

- ¡DEJALA QUE LA CONTRATE RUBIA! – gritó una joven que con su ipod filmaba todo este reality – MENOS TRABAJO PARA TI agregó

- EL PROBLEMA ES QUE LA ORGANIZADORA SE QUIERE COMER AL BOMBONCITO – Agregó Santana.

- ¿EL BOMBONCITO ES RACHEL CIERTO? – preguntó una admiradora de las Liberty que tenía su cámara filmando todo el circo

- ¡OYE! – La señaló Quinn – ¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE YO NO SOY UN BOMBON? – le preguntó a la fanática enfurecida.

- NO TE ENOJES RUBIA, TU ESTAS PARA EL CRIMEN…- Agradezcan que Nikky y Brittany llegaron a sujetar a Rachel por que sino iba a haber una fan menos el próximo campeonato.

- Tranquila Rachie – Brittany trataba de suavizarla.

Quinn al ver a su novia eligió cambiar de tema – COMO SEA, DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A DEJAR QUE ESA MUJERZUELA SE ENCARGUE DE MI BODA. PUNTO FINAL – esto llamó la atención de Rachel nuevamente.

- ¡PERFECTO! – Se soltó de sus amigas – entonces Las Vegas allá vamos – sentenció.

Inmediatamente empezaron los abucheos – NO LA DEJES GANAR RUBIA – gritaba una

- LUCHA POR LO QUE QUIERES – gritaba otro.

- APUESTA POR LO MEJOR – y este grito fue lo que hizo reaccionar a la fotógrafa.

Si había algo que le gustaba a la morena, algo que definitivamente estaba en su naturaleza, era competir. Y perder no estaba dentro del diccionario Berry. A Quinn se le había ocurrido una idea – POR MI YO APOSTARIA CUALQUIER COSA, PERO LA SEÑORITA AQUÍ - señaló a Rachel – TIENE MIEDO DE PERDER – apenas Quinn miró los ojos de su novia supo que había dado en el clavo.

- ¿MIEDO YO? JAJA, NO ME HAGAS REIR FABRAY. ¿A QUE QUIERES JUGAR? ¿AL PAINTABALL TALVEZ? LASTIMA QUE NO HAYA TIEMPO, SOLO QUEDA UNA HORA PARA ABORDAR – contó a la multitud

- EN LA CANTINA DE ABAJO HAY UN POOL – gritó Jess que había ido a comprar unos antiinflamatorios porque se había doblado el pie en la carrera.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron. Cada una tenía dibujada su sonrisa más maligna.

La rubia se acercó a Rachel – Si yo gano. Vas a cerrar esa boquita hermosa que Dios te dio y voy a hacer lo que a mi se me de la gana con mi casamiento pisoteando y maltratando a quien a mi se me de la condenada gana. – la rubia estiró su mano esperando a que Rachel hiciera su apuesta y aceptara competir. Esta era la única opción que le quedaba.

La morena inspeccionó a su novia atentamente, Quinn estaba tirando un manotazo de ahogado, eso lo sabía. Por otra parte Rachel sabía jugar al pool, pasó años en bares de Londres jugando, sabía que no iba a perder.

- ¡COBARDE! – gritó algún fan de Quinn que recibió una mala mirada de la basquetbolista.

- ¿Qué pasa bonita? – Quinn susurraba – No te preocupes, voy a ser suavecita contigo, muy suavecita – esa voz no le estaba haciendo nada bien a la morena, su sed de victoria combinada con la forma que su cuerpo respondía a Quinn no era una buena combinación. Por otra parte Quinn sabía que estaba tocando todos los botones correctos. Sólo tenía que presionar un poco más – ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa saber que vas a perder con tu futura esposa? O ¿te pone nerviosa que yo sepa que una de tus fantasías es hacerme el amor arriba de una mesa de pool? – La cara de Rachel fue imperdible

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó sin perder tiempo

- Hablas de noche cariño ¿Sabías? – confesó la rubia riendo por el color de su chica. Quinn la tenía en sus manos.

- Si yo gano, además de dejarme contratar a Florence, no se como, pero te la vas a arreglar para cumplirme esa fantasía – Rachel tomó la mano de su chica y ambas las agitaron cerrando el trato.

- ¡AL POOL! – Grito Nikky

- ¿A dónde vas? Nuestro vuelo sale en diez minutos – le preguntó un chico a su novia

- Como sea, no me pierdo esta partida de pool por nada del mundo – le dijo para después seguir a la multitud que se trasladaba a la cafetería del aeropuerto. EL muchacho miró para todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba solo – Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? – se encogió de hombros y siguió a su chica.

En la cafetería

- ¡Oiga! – Santana llamaba a uno de los empleados – cerveza para todos – le indicó.

- ¿Usted va a pagar? – le preguntó el hombre sospechando del pedido de la latina

- ¿Sabe quien es esa mujer de ahí? – señaló a Rachel

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Rachel Berry! – se sorprendió

- Exacto. Ella paga – dijo la abogada

- Salen las cervezas entonces – El hombre empezó a pasar varias bebidas, Santana le iba a hacer pagar a la morena la corridita por el aeropuerto – Para mi un jugo nada más – le dijo – Estoy embarazada – explicó innecesariamente mientra veía como Quinn se acercaba

- Santana necesito toda la ayuda del mundo, estoy segura de que Rachel sabe jugar – le dijo mientras el resto de sus amigas y su hija se acercaban. – Me tienen que ayudar a ganarle, no puedo dejar que se me escape esa boda de mis manos – les dijo desesperada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos? – le preguntó Mercedes – parece bastante buena – señaló la mesa donde Rachel estaba practicando

- Si quieren le muestro mis pechos – ofreció la bailarina.

- No te ofendas Britt pero no creo que tus pechos nos saquen de esto – contestó Tina haciendo que la rubia se entristeciera.

- Si quieres me los puedes mostrar a mi – opinó Nikky

- OYE – la empujó un poquito Santan – No te pases de viva – le advirtió

- Lo que quiero decir – Tina interrumpía la discusión – es que Rachel demostró que la única mujer que la debilita es Quinn – explicó con toda la razón

- Eso es cierto – admitió Jess – Desde que está contigo no mira otra chica, cuando antes no pasaba una noche sin que saliera de mi bar acompañada – contó sin sorprender a las demás.

- ¿Alguna idea Beth? – la madre consultaba a la hija

- Sip – la pequeña disfrutaba de su chocolatada

- Vete preparando para jugar a la ruleta mamá – la pequeña las abandonó y se fue a la mesa de pool con su otra madre.

- Rata traicionera – susurró Quinn

- Hagamos esto – dijo Santana – Q, tu encárgate de ella desde adentro, tienes que lograr ponerla nerviosa. Mientra nosotras atacamos desde afuera ¿Ok? – las miró a todas – Por la boda del siglo – puso la mano en el medio

- Por la boda – contestaron todas agregando sus manos

- ¿Tienes para mucho rubia? Quisiera estar en Las Vegas mañana temprano si es posible – provocó Rachel.

- Empieza cuando quieras morena – le siguió el juego moviéndose a agarrar su palo para jugar.

- ¡Se me ocurrió algo! – anunció Jess y se fue rápido para un grupo de personas que se habían acomodado para ver el partido.

- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotras? – preguntó la cantante

- Vamos a la mesa, algo se nos va a ocurrir – Santana las empujaba y miraba como la mesera hablaba con la gente.

Rachel rompió el triángulo que había armado con las bolas logrando meter una de las lisas – Parece que me tocan las lisas – le dijo mientras buscaba con su mirada su siguiente objetivo

- ¿Sabes una cosa cariño? – Quinn se inclinaba junto a su prometida que estaba apuntándole a una de las bolas – con el apuro que salí hoy de casa por tu culpa – La morena no había dejado que Quinn se levantara tranquila.

- No recuerdo que te quejaras – Rachel llevó el palo hacia atrás para pegarle a la bola roja

- No me quejo, es sólo que va a ser un poco incómodo jugar al pool sin ropa interior – el ruido que hizo el palo de Rachel cuando lo arrastró por la carpeta verde de la mesa debido a que le falló a la bola se escuchó hasta en Qatar - ¡UPS! Parece que es mi turno – Quinn se hizo la inocente. Agarró su palo.

- ¿Qué haces? , tú no vas a agacharte de ninguna forma – ordenó

- ¿Acaso estás rindiéndote? – le preguntó

- ¡JAMAS! – Se sacó la campera que traía – Toma – se la pasó – Átatela a la cintura. Ese vestido es muy corto – el vestido le llegaba a la rodilla a la rubia, pero los celos de la morena lo acortaban parece.

- Lo que tu quieres es que yo juegue incómoda – rechazó la campera – Me toca a mi. Ralladas ¿cierto? – Quinn miraba como la morena se movia detrás de ella - ¿Qué haces Rachel? – le preguntó

- No pienso dejar que nadie te mire. No me voy a mover de atrás tuyo – le dijó

- Cómo quieras cariño – Quinn se reía

Mientras tanto Jess llegaba con sus amigas – Ya está – anunció – Hay que estar atenta a las distracciones de Rachel para hacer nuestro movimientos ¿De acuerdo? – Todas asintieron – desparrámense por alrededor de la mesa y estén atentas a mi señal – indico Jess.

Lo gracioso fue ver a Quinn tomando posición para hacer su tiro y detrás de ella a Rachel cubriéndole el trasero. Lo que la morena no previno fue la cantidad de silbidos que le siguieron al movimiento de su rubia que se demoraba más de la cuenta en aquella posición.

- ¿Puedes apurarte para tirar por favor? – Quinn sintió la desesperación en la voz de la morena y miró a sus amigas, todas les guiñaron el ojo. El plan volver loca a Rachel estaba funcionando.

Quinn no hizo el tiro – ¿Se supone que hay tiempo acaso? – simuló estar molesta con Rachel

- No pero parece que te gustara que te estuvieran mirando – señaló a la imitación de tribuna que se había armado por el encuentro.

- Deja de hablar estupideces y déjame hacer mi tiro ¿Quieres? ¿O estás intentando distraerme? – le pregunto con malicia

- Sabes que a mi no me gustan las trampas – le dijo – anda tira, tira – le indicó mientras se volvía a colocar detrás de ella.

Cuando Quinn se volvió a agachar la tribuna volvió a silbar y Rachel tuvo que contenerse de volver a apurar a su novia

- ¡CASATE CONMIGO MEJOR RUBIA! – gritó alguien con voz de hombre

- ¿Quién DIJO ESO? – Rachel se dio vuelta para pelear con la tribuna y Jess empezó a hacer señas, Mercedes que estaba atenta aprovechó para meter una bola rallada con su mano y Quinn que hizo su tiro fallando malamente lo corrigió rápidamente con su mano metiendo la bola dentro de una de los agujeros de la mesa del pool

- OYE ESO ES TRAM… - Beth no alcanzó a delatar a su madre y a sus amigas porque Nikky le puso la mano en la boca.

- Te suelto si me prometes que no vas a decir nada – le dijo la suplente - ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Sacó la mano de la pequeña.

- Pero eso no se vale – le dijo la niña.

- Beth ¿Tu quieres que tu mamá sea feliz? – le preguntó

- Si pero…

- ¿Y que pasa si tu mamá no tiene su boda? ¿Es feliz? – La niña esta vez agitó su cabeza en forma negativa - ¿Vas a colaborar con nosotras? – le preguntó

- Creo que si – dijo la niña no muy convencida.

- Oye bomboncito – Santana trataba de evitar que la morena masacrara a un hombre en la tribuna – yo que tu me concentraría en el juego porque Quinn te está moliendo

- ¿Qué? – Rachel volvió a la mesa que ya tenía cuatro bolas ralladas menos - ¿Cómo se supone que hiciste eso? – señaló la mesa

- ¿Crees que eres la única que sabe jugar al pool? – Quinn hizo un tiro y falló – Tu turno cariño – le dijo

Rachel metió la próxima con mucha habilidad pero cuando se preparó para el próximo tiro sintió que algo tocaba su trasero y se paró rápidamente para encontrarse de lleno con su chica - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó

- Lo mismo que tu, cuido tu retaguardia – explicó inocentemente

- Me estás tocando – protestó la morena

- ¿No se vale? – la rubia la estaba volviendo loca

- Por su puesto que no – contestó indignada

- ¿En tu fantasía tampoco se vale? – le preguntó haciendo pucheros

Rachel se quedó mirándola fijo – No en mi fantasía si pero… ¿ME VAS A DEJAR TIRAR O NO? – No podía dejar que Quinn la distrajera

- Tranquila morena solo estaba cuidándote – Quinn dio vuelta la mesa y se sentó en ella cruzando sus piernas provocativamente. Sabía que con el meneo exagerado de trasero que había hecho tenía los ojos de su novia encima - ¿Acá también te molesto? – preguntó

La deportista tragó saliva, por más que quería no podía despegar los ojos de su novia – Concéntrate Rachel – se dijo. Lamentablemente no fue suficiente porque la bola que quiso meter no llegó a su destino.

- Que lastima cariño – se lamentó Quinn

- Si me imagino - contestó a la provocación – Tu turno – se ubicó en su lugar habitual detrás de Quinn concentrada en que nadie pudiera mirarle el trasero

Quinn estaba lista para hacer su tiro cuando…. - ¡DEJAME ENSAÑARTE A JUGAR HERMOSA! – gritaron. La rubia esperó a que Rachel se moviera pero la morena no hizo un solo movimiento. La fotógrafa sabía que su novia debía estar mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar.

Quinn decidió demorarse un poco más antes de tirar, para ver si a la gente se le ocurría algo más que desesperara a la morena – ¡SI NO TE GUSTA ESE PALO YO TE PUEDO PRESTAR EL MIO PRECIOSA! – Quinn sintió movimientos detrás de ella y cerró los ojos con pena por lo que le vaya a pasar a quien haya gritado eso. Pero no podía demorarse, había una boda por la cual luchar. Miró a sus amigas y vio a Jess empujando una bola dentro de uno de los agujeros mientras Tina metió dos más en su lado. A Quinn sólo le quedaba la negra por meter y esa se la iba a dejar para cuando Rachel estuviera a su lado… ¿Y Rachel?

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – le preguntó a sus amigas.

- Persiguiendo al tipo que grito – le contestó Tina – Pero no te preocupes Nikky fue por ella – le aclaró al ver la cara de su amiga – Ahora concéntrate en meter la negra, la dejé bien acomodada – explicó

- Viene Rachel… aléjate – empujó a Tina, no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

La morena aparecía en una esquina con Nikky agarrándola de los brazos - ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ NO VOY A TENER PIEDAD CON TU PEQUEÑO PALITO! ¿ME OYES? – Se ve que el hombre no había podido escapar.

- Tranquila Rach… tranquila, no creo que este usando su palito por un tiempo ahora – ¡Auch eso debió doler!

- ¿Cariño estás bien? – Quinn recibía a su novia apoyada en la mesa

- ¿Y esto como pasó? – La deportista no podía creer como la mesa estaba llena de bolas lisas y no había ninguna rallada.

- Me queda la negra solamente – le dijo sacando su dotes de actriz a relucir

- ¡Estás haciendo trampa! – la acusó la morena

- ¿QUEEE? ¿ME CREES CAPAZ DE ESO? – Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho - ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! MI PROPIA NOVIA DESCONFIANDO DE MI ¿CREES QUE SOY UNA INUTIL QUE NO SABES JUGAR? SI SEGURO QUE ESO CREES…

- Yo no dije eso – se defendió Rachel – Sólo que no sabía que jugaras nada más ¿OK? – explicó

- Pero para que te quedes tranquila... – Miró a la tribuna improvisada que tenían - ¿HICE TRAMPA? – preguntó

- NOOOOO – respondió la gente sin dudar

- Esta bien, esta bien. Te creo rubia. Haz tu tiro – le indicó ubicándose de vuelta detrás de ella procura meterla, porque si fallas, no voy a tener piedad… Y no va a ver grito que me desconcentre esta vez – le advirtió la morena.

Quinn miró la bola negra y se puso en posición para pegarle – Vamos Quinn, vamos – se susurró a si misma – hazlo por el hermoso vestido que te espera en tu casa, hazlo por la espectacular fiesta que organizaste. Hazlo por tus amigas y por todas las mujeres del mundo que sueñan desde niñas tener la boda de sus sueños – al estilo Kate Hudson y Anne Hathaway en la película esa en las dos terminan agarrándose de los pelos en el altar. La rubia respiró hondo y empujó el palo – Dios de las bodas perfectas guía esta bola – la bola blanca pegó en la negra y la negra rodó, rodó y…

- ¡SIIIIIIII! – todas sus amigas se unieron al festejo, la gente bajaba de la tribuna y se abrazaba a las chicas. Todos festejaban la victoria - ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ... Y YA LO VE… Y YA LO VE… ES PARA FLORENCE QUE LO MIRA POR TV… - los cánticos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Rachel se quedó a un costado mirando el festejo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡A FESTEJAR AL BAR! - la novia y las damas de honor salieron cantando, saltando y festejando del aeropuerto.

- ¿Estás bien mami? – el pequeño cangurín como siempre apoyando a Rachel.

- No te preocupes cariño lo que pasa es que…

- Disculpe Señorita Berry, le traigo la cuenta – el dueño de la cafetería entregaba la factura a la deportista

- ¿La cuenta? – Agarró el papel - ¿QUEEE? ¿QUIEN TOMÓ TANTAS CERVEZAS? – miró al hombre

- Su amiga la latina dijo que usted se iba a hacer cargo de sus invitados – le explicó

- ¿Mi amiga la latina? – miró a Beth

- Yo solo me tomé mi chocolatada con las galletas – Rachel la miró – Bueno y un alfajor también pero nada más – se defendió la pequeña.

- Recuérdame que mate a tu tía bicho bolita por favor – Rachel buscaba su billetera - ¿Acepta tarjeta cierto? – el hombre asintió y le aceptó el plástico a la basquetbolista.

En el bar de Jess

- Espera a ver la cara de la señora Jackson cuando nos vuelva a ver…. Brindo por ese momento – Nikky levantaba su cerveza.

- Yo brindo por el bomboncito y sus celos, sin ellos hubiera sido imposible ganar ese partido – dijo la latina

- Esperemos que el tipo al que le pateó sus partes íntimas se recupere pronto – le dijo la suplente

- Brindo por mi boda perfecta, y por mis amigas, gracias por ayudarme – ahora si todas juntaba sus bebidas. Hasta que un celular interrumpió – Ese es el celular de Rachel – dijo Quinn

- ¡Yo lo tengo! – Exclamó Nikky – me lo dio antes de empezar a jugar al pool - se lo pasó a Quinn.

- Es Cintia - informó – le voy a decir el nuevo cambio de planes… Hola – atendió

- **¿Quinn? – **la manager de Rachel conocía la voz de la rubia de memoria, pero preguntaba por las dudas

- Si Cintia soy yo. De hecho me alegro que llames porque…

**- Si y yo me alegro de que tu atiendas porque tu futura esposa quedó en llamarme ayer para confirmarme la fecha de viaje de su luna de miel al Caribe y aun la estoy esperando – **la cara de perdida de Quinn no tenía precio.

- Espera Cintia ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso Rachel no habló contigo para que nos sacaras pasajes a Las Vegas y para que cambiaras el Caribe por Gaza? – alguna explicación obvia tenía que haber. Sus amigas habían dejado de tomar y prestaban atención a la conversación de Quinn con la manager de Rachel.

**- Voy a citar a Rachel aquí… Quinn ¿estás loca, borracha o que? La última vez que hablé con Rachel fue hace una semana para decirle que no se olvidara de presentarse a la sesión de fotos de Nike. Ella quedó en llamarme para decirme la fecha de los pasajes para el caribe – **Informó

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – La morena se la había jugado

- ¿Qué pasa Rubia? Nos estás asustando – le dijo Mercedes

- ¿Estás bien Quinnie? – Britt se preocupó por la cara de su amiga.

La fotógrafa les hizo una seña de silencio – Esta bien Cintia, disculpa, yo hablo con Rachel para que te llame… Si… SI, gracias. Saludos – Y cortó la llamada.

Para cuando terminó de contarle todo a las demás Rachel entraba con Beth al bar – Ni una palabra de esto, yo me encargo… Santana quita esa cara – le advirtió a la latina que por la cara de furia que tenía se podía jurar que quería atacar a la morena.

- ¡Mamá! – La pequeña llegaba a su madre - ¿A que no sabes a quien vimos en el aeropuerto? – preguntó emocionada

- ¿A quién cariño? – Quinn hablaba con su hija pero no le perdía pisada a su novia que ahora estaba en la barra pidiendo seguramente una coca Light

- A la modelo famosa esa que se saca fotos contigo, Ariadna Rima. Se estuvo sacando fotos con mami y me dejó mormonal porque me dio un beso aquí mira – señaló su mejilla – a Mami también le dejo un beso en la mejilla… Un momento… eso no lo tenía que decir me parece… - la pequeña se quedó pensando.

- ¿Hasta cuando van a durar los festejos? – La morena llegaba a la mesa que ahora estaba llena de mujeres con miradas asesinas – ¿Por qué esa cara de luto? ¿Acaso no estaban contentas? Van a poder seguir explotando gente – les dijo haciéndose la enojada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Una por una de las chicas encabezadas se paró y empezaron a rodear la silla de la deportista. Rachel empezó a temblar - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Mis amigas y yo – habló Quinn – tenemos algunas exigencias para ti

- ¿Más? Que yo sepa ya les di todo lo que querían – les dijo.

- No nos diste el día en el spa como pedimos – dijo Mercedes

- Tampoco los estilistas – agregó Jess. El círculo cada vez se iba cerrando más.

- La señora Jackson dijo que no eran necesarios – explicó la morena que no estaba para nada atemorizada.

- Quinn – habló Santana – Quizas deberías llamar a Cintia y preguntarle si ella puede convencer a Rachel…

- No, no, a Cintia no – se apuro a decir La morena – está muy ocupada con unas cosas y me dijo que no La molestara – se excusó

- ¿En serio? – Quinn se hacía la sorprendida - ¿Cuándo fue eso? porque yo hablé con ella recién ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? – Rachel empalidecía.

- Eeee…. ¡CUIDADO CON LA RATA! – Rachel señaló al piso y aprovechando los gritos y el terror de las demás salió corriendo del bar esperanzada de poder escapar. A Quinn sola capaz la podía manejar, pero a su novia con sus amigas ya era demasiado.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta Santana le cerró el paso - ¿Piensas que me asustan los ratones? ¡POR FAVOR! En Lima higths comemos ratones – se rió

- Tu madre me dijo que naciste en un barrio privado – Rachel había estado investigando

- No cambies el tema bomboncito – la latina hacía un paso para Rachel y la morena hacía uno para atrás. Así hasta que chocó su espalda con algo blando

Llevó sus brazos para atrás y empezó a tocar el cuerpo que tenía atrás – ¿Es Quinn cierto? – Le preguntó a la abogada, esta asintió - ¿Está muy enojada cierto? – Otra vez recibió un afirmativo - ¿Tiene una mirada asesina preparada para mi cierto? – La latina murmuró un suave si mientras dejaba ver la sonrisa maldita.

Rachel se encontró nuevamente encerrada por todas las chicas – Un día de Spa para todas ustedes está perfecto – les dijo

- ¿Y los estilistas? – preguntó una de ellas

- Estilistas para todas – contestó Rachel sonriente

- ¿Y los vestidos para la noche de ensayo? – tenían que aprovechar

- Vestidos para todas – volvío a contestar

- ¿Y el sexo? – preguntó Brittany

- Sexo para todas… Auchh… - Quinn se encargó de corregirla – Perdón contesté en forma de reflejo. Sexo sólo para Quinn, aunque creo que esta noche no porque seguro toca sillón ¿cierto? – preguntó

- Si Quinn no te pone en el sillón voy a entrar a tus pesadillas y te voy a torturar – agregó Nikky - Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra una bromita brillante como hacernos hacer una carrera por el aeropuerto, yo misma me voy a encargar de que no vuelvas a disfrutar de Quinn nunca más en tu vida – le advirtió

- Tienen que admitir que fue divertido verlas saltar las maletas… ¿NO? – las caras que recibió le respondieron.

- A mi si me pareció divertido mami – otra vez el cangurito la respaldaba

- Gracias bicho bolita – la morena le agarró la mano a su hija – Creo que es mejor tocar retirada – le dijo para luego ambas dirigirse a la puerta

- Rachel – la llamó Quinn – Dos noches de sillón te tocan – le dijo – Por el Beso de Adriana Lima – Quinn y las demás siguieron festejando

Rachel miró a Beth que curiosamente miraba para otro lado - ¿No aprendes nunca cierto? – le preguntó

- Nop – fue todo lo que contestó la pequeña.


	52. Chapter 52

Bueno como estoy inspirada por las olimpiadas dejo otro capitulo. Gracias por el combustible inspirador que me dan sus mensajes. Se las quiere. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mío en este momento estaría organizando las olimpiadas de Glee…obviamente quiero a Lea y Dianna compitiendo en lucha de lodo ¿Ese deporte existe?

Capitulo 52: "Paraíso gay"

Casa Faberry – Día de las despedidas de soltera, una semana para la boda

- Frannie ¿Qué haces acá? Faltan dos horas para la diversión – Quinn recibía a su hermana en el departamento - ¿Por qué te tapas los ojos? – La fotógrafa pensaba que algo le pasaba a su hermana

- ¿Interrumpo algo? Mamá me dijo que con Rachel y tu nunca se sabe y que es mejor entrar a cualquier lugar donde están ustedes dos con los ojos tapados. Aunque Brittany me aconsejó que no perdiera la oportunidad de mirar a Rachel así que creo que me voy a arriesgar – y se sacó la mano de la cara - Estás vestida – afirmó decepcionada.

- ¿Qué esperabas que te recibiera con una sabana alrededor nada más? – Quinn vio su hermana levantaba una ceja al mejor estilo Fabray - ¿Papá te contó? – Frannie asintió - ¡Que vergüenza! – la fotógrafa se agarraba la cabeza.

La mayor de ellas aprovechó y entró al departamento – La próxima vez recuerda ponerte ropa hermanita – le dijo

- En mi defensa papá no tocó la puerta y yo salía simplemente a buscar el diario – explicó

- Lo que te sirva para convencerte Quinnie… De todas maneras me alegra que al menos una de nosotras dos tenga una vida sexual activa. ¿Tienes cerveza? ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Y mi sobrina preferida? – Se ve que Quinn no era la única catkiller de su familia.

La rubia ya venía con las bebidas – Toma – le pasó una botella a su hermana – Rachel llega enseguida de Los Ángeles, le tocó a ella ir a llevar a Beth a lo de Puck. Y lo de Rachel no es vida sexual, es un ritual… Dios, te puedo asegurar que sin sexo se muere. Es un animal, es una máquina de producir orgasmos, es…

- Tampoco es para que cuentes dinero delante de los pobres – le dijo Frannie

- ¿Estás bien? – Quinn se preocupó por su hermana

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – Quinn afirmó - Creo que John me está engañando – soltó de repente.

- ¿Y lo dices así como si nada? – la rubia casi escupe la cerveza cuando su hermana se lo dijo

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No es el fin del mundo tampoco – Seguía tomando su cerveza como si nada.

- Pero vas a hacer algo me imagino – La artista conocía a su hermana y tenía miedo de la decisión que tomara al respecto

- Nada – simplemente dijo.

- ¿Cómo nada? – Quinn la miró sorprendida

- Eso, nada. Y no quiero hablar mas del tema, ya demasiado tengo con las preguntas de mamá – Le advirtió

- Pero Frannie…

- Basta Quinn, no vine acá para que me interrogaras – dijo

- ¿Se puede saber a que viniste entonces? Pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar en el bar, o eso fue lo que me dijo mamá – habló

- Vine antes porque tenía ganas de verlas y porque si llegaba a escuchar una vez más a mamá y a Gloria leyendo las "chanchadas" que tienen preparadas para esta noche me pegaba un tiro – contó – Embriágate hermanita porque no se si lo vas a soportar sobria – advirtió al mismo tiempo que se sintió la voz de Rachel a lo lejos, y como ya era costumbre, entraba al departamento cantando parece que Ricky Martin era el elegido para el repertorio de la morena esta vez

Que bella eres me recuerdas las olas y el mar  
Yo nunca olvido como aquel día los dos empezamos a amar

Entró a la sala y vio a las hermanas Fabray mirándolas, eso lejos de inhibirla la inspiró aun más, llegó hasta donde estaba su novia y la señaló

Si pudiera pedir un deseo quisiera que lo fuera asi  
Eres la que nunca olvido tan especial para mi

OH….. OH…..OH

La morena acompaño su canto con varios movimientos de baile. Cuando terminó de bailar agarró a su novia de las manos y la pegó a su cuerpo para después besarla sin piedad. Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Rachel seguía cantando sin dejar de mirarla. Franny observaba todo desde su lugar en el sillón.

Y te quiero confesar que

Le dijo

Con un beso es suficiente para enamorarme de ti  
Mis promesas son las culpables si te enamoraste de mi

Ahora la agarraba y empezaba a bailar con ella

En lo mas profundo de mi corazón hay un vacio te pido perdón  
No quiero estar solo por que vivir solo si solo no existe el amor

Después de cantar esa parte volvió a besar a su novia y soltó una de sus manos para agarrar la de Frannie y tirarla a ella también de manera de tener a las dos hermanas entre sus brazos

Que bella eres me recuerdas las olas y el mar  
Yo nunca olvido como aquel día los dos empezamos a amar

Aprovechando su fuerza estiró ambos brazos haciendo que las chicas se alejaran de ella para luego volver a enroscarlas trayéndolas de nuevo hacia ella, típico movimiento de disco. Mientras hacía girar a las chicas siguió cantando…

Si pudiera pedir un deseo quisiera que lo fuera así  
Eres la que nunca olvido tan especial para mí

Como gotas de lluvía que el viento se llevo  
Y tu me….

Las tiró al sillón y les empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras terminaba la canción…

Calientas cuando siento….  
Frio oh oh….. Frio oh oh…

- YA, YA, YA, PARA POR FAVOR – suplicaba la mayor – ME RINDO, ME RINDO – Rachel se alejó de ellas dejándolas hechas un ovillo humano.

- Me encanta que todas las Fabray tengan la misma debilidad con mis cosquillas – les dijo la morena – Solo me falta probar mi teoría con mis futuros suegros – aprovechó a sentarse en el sillón individual.

- Ya me encantaría a mi ver como tratas de hacerle cosquillas a papá – le dijo Quinn sentándose arriba de ella - ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó por el viaje espontaneo que tuvo que hacer con su hija.

- Aparte de que tuve que soportar diez minutos con Tania y de que Beth se me colgó del cuello al mejor estilo koala porque no quería dejarme, el resto todo bien – le dijo – Excepto por algo – resaltó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupada

- Te extrañé mucho – confesó mirando directo a los ojos de su prometida

Quinn no contestó solo beso a su novia haciéndoselo saber, Rachel no fue lenta y respondió.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, será mejor que paren si no quieren que siga con los consejos que me dieron mamá y Santana acerca de como separarlas – interrumpió Frannie.

- Prefiero el método Santana, tu mamá siempre elige tirarnos algo – dijo Rachel recordando el último zapallo que se ligó por la cabeza cuando Judy estaba cocinando y ella aprovechaba para delinear el trasero de Quinn con sus manos.

- Yo prefiero a mamá – opinó Quinn – Los comentarios de Santana me perturban – concluyó.

- O tal vez deberían dejar de tocarse en público – opinó Frannie ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron inmediatamente - Antes muerta que dejar de tocarte – le dijo Quinn acariciando el rostro de su novia

- Yo aun muerta, siendo un fantasma, voy a atravesarte con mi cuerpo de espectro – habló Rachel besando la mano que la acariciaba

Y así se quedaron mimándose por un rato largo hasta que…

- ¡AUCHH! – Se quejaron al unísono. Un peluche les había dado en la cabeza

- Se los advertí – las señaló Frannie – Y mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo que era divertido tirarles cosas – rió

- Te aprovechas porque Beth no está y puedes tirar sus hipopótamos - aun así Quinn no tenía intenciones de separarse de su novia, al contrario se hundía más en el sillón con ella.

- Amor por más que quiera seguir así, necesito ir a bañarme antes de que lleguen mis damas de honor – trató de levantarse con su novia encima pero Quinn hizo fuerza para que la morena volviera a su lugar.

- No quiero que vayas a ese lugar – confesó enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su chica

- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó curiosa la otra Fabray que se dio cuenta que no sabía que iban a hacer en la otra despedida.

- A Infierno, es un club de striper. La dueña es amiga mía – contó la deportista. Acto seguido Quinn murmuró algo que no se entendió – ¿Puedes repetir eso hermosa? – le pidió.

- No vallas por favor – le dijo – Seguro que Mari te rodea de chicas bonitas, con enormes pechos y colas exuberantes. Vengan con nosotras, mamá me prometió que esta vez los regalos van a ser divertidos – Rachel aun se acordaba de los regalos maternos de Santana.

Las dos giraron cuando Frannie soltó una sonora carcajada - ¿De que te ríes? – le preguntó su hermana

- De los regalos "divertidos" de mamá – al parecer ya los había visto. Quinn volvió a esconderse en su novia

- Cariño mírame – pidió con éxito – No tienes porque preocuparte, ninguna mujer me provoca lo que tu y además Mari solo quiere saludarme nada más – Los ojitos de perro mojado que estaba haciendo Quinn estaba derritiendo a su novia.

- ¿Y si yo voy contigo? – le preguntó

- No digas pavadas Quinn – Frannie intervenía – Es la despedida de soltera de Rachel, déjala que mire otras mujeres y que se divierta, que luego tendrá que soportar a una Fabray para toda su vida y créeme que eso para alguien que no toma ni una gota de alcohol no es nada fácil, sino pregúntale a mamá – la mujer se paró y se fue a buscar otra cerveza.

- Una sonrisita para mí por favor – le pidió la deportista a la fotógrafa

- No – se negó haciendo pucheros

- ¿Ni una chiquita? – Rachel empezaba despacito a meter sus manos por debajo de la remera de su chica

- No – Quinn se volvía a negar, mientras las manos de su novia apenas rozaban su estómago.

Rachel seguía dibujando formas en la piel de la rubia – Dale – insistió – Una sonrisa muy chiquitita para mi – La deportista sintió como la rubia sacudía su cabeza en negativa - ¿Es un no definitivo? – Las manos morenas estaban listas para atacar, Quinn volvió a negarse - ¿Segura? – preguntó

- Segurísima – murmuró la rubia mientras se agarraba fuerte de Rachel porque sabía lo que se venía

- Bueno… entonces tendré que conseguirla yo misma – y con eso dicho empezó a castigar con cosquillas a su novia.

- JAJAJAJA… Esta bien… esta bien… Estoy sonriendo ¿ves? – Rachel había conseguido tirar al piso a la fotógrafa y ella estaba encima

- No es suficiente – siguieron las cosquillas

- JAJAJA…. JAJAJA… Listo por favor listo – Rachel no frenó las cosquillas, las que la freno fue Frannie que cansada de tanto arrumaco decidió terminarlo con una ducha de agua para las dos.

-¡FRANNIE! ¿Qué haces? – Quinn se quejaba pero Rachel se había llevado la peor parte

- En serio ya me cansaron, es asqueantes verlas – les dijo – Ahora… Rachel a bañarse – ordenó

- Oye estoy segura que ya tengo dos Fabray que me mandan en mi vida no se si una más puedo soportar – lo dijo con mucha sinceridad.

La mirada Asesina también era algo hereditario parece, porque la que recibió Rachel era muy parecida a la de Quinn – A bañarse se ha dicho entonces – La morena levantó a su novia le dio un beso y se escabulló por el pasillo.

Quinn se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su chica - ¿Qué? – se dio cuenta de que su hermana la miraba intensamente

- Estoy muy contenta por ti hermanita. Me encanta ver lo feliz que eres con Rachel – momento de sinceridad

- La amo Frannie. La amo como nunca pensé que podía amar a alguien – confesó – A veces siento que este amor me excede y que no lo puedo controlar - siguió

- Entonces no lo hagas Quinnie – dijo - ¿Para que quieres controlar algo tan lindo? Deja que Rachel te ame cada vez más y tu ámala cada vez más a ella – consejo de hermana que interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta de casa.

Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta se encontró con dos grupos bastantes diferentes. El primero liderado por Santana que seguida por tina y Mercedes no traían muy buena cara y que apoyadas en la pared sólo se limitaban a mirar a Brittany, Jess y Nikki que entraron al departamento en trencito. Cada una de ellas tenía puesta una peluca de juguete de distintos colores y agitando maracas y porras siguieron en fila mientras cantaban "pe pe pepepepe pe pe… pe pe pepepepe pe pe" claro cántico previo a una fiesta. Entraron a la sala y Brittany aprovechó para agarrar a Frannie y seguir con el trencito por alrededor del sofá "pe pe pepepepe pe pe… pe pe pepepepe pe" Nikky iba tirando papel picado por toda la casa.

- NIKKY PUEDES DEJAR DE ENSUCIAR MI CASA POR FAVOR – le pidió Quinn

- Yo que tu ni me hago problema – le dijo Mercedes – vienen así desde afuera – comunicó

- ¿Por qué Brittany está disfrazada de caperucita roja? – preguntó despacio a las demás

- Porque por alguna razón cree que las despedidas de soltera tienen que se con disfraces – contó Tina

- ¿Dónde está Rachie? Quiero mostrarle mi bincha, pásamela Sanny – Santana le pasó una bolsa de mal humor

Brittany sacó varias tiras gruesas de tela rosadas que decían "Jazmín" en letras grandes. La bailarina llevaba bastante tiempo fantaseando con conocer a la striper. Repartió las binchas e inclusive le puso una a Frannie que le estaba agarrando gustito a la fiesta de su cuñada –Le traje un disfraz de lobo a ella – antes de que la bailarina pudiera sacar algo Quinn le quitó la bolsa

- Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir – usó todo su artillería de miradas para tratar de intimidar a las tres fiesteras – No quiero una bailarina cerca de mi mujer ¿me oyen? – apenas lo dijo las tres se miraron y se echaron a reír.

- Quinn – Jess fue la que habló vamos a un bar de striper donde las mujeres desnudas abundan ¿Qué crees que va a mirar Rachel, los movimientos de baile? – preguntó dando paso a más risas

- FRANNIE NO TE RIAS – su hermana se unía a las burlas

- Britt Britt prométeme que me vas a mandar fotos – le recordó Santana

- Ya te dije Sanny que cuando tenga mis manos desocupadas lo voy a hacer – repitió la rubia.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! – acusó Santana a Quinn

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué es mi culpa idiota? – se defendió

- ¿Por que te tenías que llamar Lucy Quinn Fabray y no Quinn Lucy Fabray? – Santana hacía alusión al juego que había perdido para ser la dama de honor de Rachel

- Hola mamá – Frannie hablaba con Judy – SI, no te preocupes que enseguida van para allá - Quinn miró a su hermana apenas la palabra "enseguida" salió de su boca – Cambié de opinión, voy a ir a la despedida de Rachel - las miradas estaban sobre ella – Porque me da pena, ella no tiene a nadie y Quinnie te tiene a ti y a Gloria y a las primas… - apelaba a la tristeza – Lo se mamá, se que soy una buena persona. Nos vemos luego. Adiós – cortó la llamada – ¡SIIIIIII! ¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA! - festejaba

- ¡BIENNN! – Nikky tiró más papelitos y Brittany aprovechó para iniciar un nuevo trencito liderado por la hermana de Quinn "pe pe pepepepe pe pe… pe pe pepepepe pe"

- Espera un momento Francine – Quinn frenaba el trencito - No puedes hacer eso, no puedes cambiarte de despedida – dijo muy segura.

- ¿Acaso hay un reglamento de despedidas de solteras o que? Yo voy a donde quiera – le dijo

- Pero hay mujeres desnudas y a ti no te gustan las mujeres – tenía un buen punto

- A mi tampoco – saltó Jess – Pero no por eso no reconozco un par de buenos pechos cuando los veo – dijo

- ¡SANTANA DEJA DE LLORISQUEAR! – Mercedes se había cansado del chillido de su amiga

- ¡CALLATE! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VER PECHOS – siguió llorando.

Quinn no dijo nada y se fue derecho para la habitación de ella y de Rachel. Llegó justo cuando su novia se estaba por vestir. Rachel la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa - ¿Necesita algo señorita Fabray? – preguntó jugando.

- Nop… ¿Qué te vas a poner? – Quinn se sentó en la cama a observar los movimientos de su chica

- No lo se… ¿Quieres elegírmelo tu? – La deportista quería saciar la curiosidad de su chica.

Ni lerda ni perezosa Quinn se levantó y sacó un conjunto deportivo de buzo para que Rachel usara – Toma – se lo entregó

- ¿Quieres que me ponga ropa deportiva? – encima era la más suelta que tenía

- ¿Y porque no? Tu la luces muy bien – trató de convencerla, aunque la cara de Rachel lo decía todo – Esto no entonces – le sacó la ropa de la mano y se dirigió al vestuario de nuevo - ¿Y esto? – Quinn sacaba una falda gris que seguramente le llegaba a los tobillos a su novia.

- Cariño ese es el disfraz que usas cuando jugamos a que eres monjita – apuntó la morena

Quinn volvió a meterse al placar – Esto te va a quedar bien…

- ¿Una polera con cuello? Sabes que me sofocan esas cosas cariño – Rachel había adivinado la intención de su novia

- No te gusta nada – Quinn ofuscada se metió otra vez al cambiador, pero esta vez Rachel la siguió

- Déjame a mi amor – frenó el nuevo intento de la rubia de vestirla – Me pongo un Jean… - estiró su brazo para agarrar la prenda

- ¡NO ESE NO! – La frenó – Te marca mucho la cola

Rachel corrió la mano a uno negro - ¡ESE TAMPOCO! – la volvió a frenar – es mi preferido – le dijo

La morena suspiró y estiró su brazo hacia uno de sus Jeans rotos – ¡ESE MENOS RACHEL! ¿QUIERES IR DESNUDA ACASO? – Quinn se estaba indagando

En la sala

El ambiente festivo seguía mientras Nikky les mostraba a las demás sus movimientos para atraer chicas.

Jess vio entrar a Quinn a la sala con los brazos cruzados - ¿Ya está lista Rachel? – le preguntó

- No lo se… Me hecho de mi propio cuarto ¿pueden creerlo? – Yo también lo hubiera echo.

- ¡Estoy lista! – Rachel aparecía con uno de los Jeans y una remera negra encima - ¿Salimos todas juntas? – Quiso caminar pero Santana se le trepó arriba

- ¡LLEVABE CONTIGO BONBOMCITO! NO ME DEJES IR CON LAS VIEJAS ABURRIDAS POR FAVOR – Santana no la dejaba moverse.

- San te prometo que apenas nazca mi sobrino o sobrina – a la latina se le estaba empezando a notar un poco la pancita – te llevó y te pago todos los bailes que quieras – le dijo acariciando su cabeza

- ¿Lo prometes? – quería asegurarse

- Te lo prometo por lo que más amo en este mundo… Quinn y Beth – beso sus dedos mientras la latina se alejaba con la cabeza agacha rumbo a la puerta

Todas habían salido por la puerta ya cuando Rachel tiró de Quinn y cerró - Ven aquí rubia – la atrapó entre la puerta y su cuerpo y se quedó desafiándola con la mirada.

- No quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Quinn tratando de safarse. Pero Rachel agarró sus brazos y se los llevó detrás de la espalda para luego atraparle las muñecas.

- No hablemos entonces – Rachel arrastró la punta de su nariz sobre el labio superior y el mentó de la rubia logrando impregnarse del perfume de su mujer. Luego no fue un beso lo que le dio, sino más bien se dedicó a lamerla. Le chupó la boca como si estuviera comiéndose un helado que se está por derretir Al principió el orgullo de Quinn no la dejó responder entonces Rachel se vio obligada a dejar que su lengua hiciera todo el trabajo. La lengua blanda de la morena se arrastraba por los labios de la artista, se los separaba, rozaba sus dientes, las encías, mientras la miraba profundamente. Cuando la sintió ceder le soltó los brazos y los sintió alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Existe algo más lindo que tu boca? – le preguntó la morena

- Si… tu cola – contestó la rubia apretando el trasero de Rachel sin piedad, Quinn trataba de hacerla doler asíque Rachel respondió mordiendo su labio en venganza.

- RACHEL TIENES DOS SEGUNDOS PARA SACAR LA LENGUA DE LA BOCA DE MI HERMANA Y SALIR A DISFRUTAR DE TU FIESTA – Frannie golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Las chicas se separaron – No tienes puesto tu perfume – notó Quinn

- Nop… Nunca me lo pongo cuando salgo sin ti – contó Rachel agarrando la mano de su novia para que saliera juntas - Se que es tu preferido – esta última confesión dejó a Quinn embobada hasta que se separaron cada una para su despedida.

En un sitio reservado para la fiesta de Quinn

- Ahora cada una tiene que escribir una frase para leerle a la homenajeada – Mercedes leía su "brillante" idea – Tina va a pasar con la bolsita para que pongan sus papelitos – anunció

- Pensé que mi madre y la tuya eran peor, pero Mercedes está ganando por lejos – le dijo Santana mientras escribía algo en su papel - ¿Porqué escribes si son para ti los mensajes? – la latina veía como su amiga doblaba su papelito

- No voy a perder la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Mercedes que esta despedida apesta – dijo la artista.

- Comparada con la que me organizaste tu, esto es un fiestón – acusó Santana.

- ¡OYE!... Es cierto. Eso fue hasta que mi novia me enseño el verdadero significado de la palabra fiesta… DIOS como extraño a mi morena – justo pasaba Tina

- Papeles adentró señaló la bola… ¿Cómo la estás pasando Quinn? – de pasó preguntaba

- ¡FANTASTICO! – mintió al mismo tiempo que sonaba el celular de Santana.

- ¿Qué dice? Pregúntale por Rachel… Dile que le diga que la amo por favor…

- TE QUIERS CALMAR RUBIA HUECA POR FAVOR – el grito de la abogada alertó a las demás participantes

- Es una foto – le informó - ¡Vaya! Pensar que Frannie era la heterosexual de tu casa – le mostró a Quinn la foto en la que salía su hermana babeando por una bailarina… - Al rato llegaba otro mensaje y Quinn volvía a abrir sus ojos – "Sanny esto es el paraíso de las lesbianas" – Leyó solo para que Quinn escuchara. Mientras le mostraba la foto en la que Nikky y Brittany salían rodeadas de Pechos desnudos.

- Odio tu nombre – le dijo

- ATENCION… ATENCION… vamos a leer los mensajitos – anunció Mercedes – ¿Judy quieres leer el primero por favor? – Le pasó la bolsa a la mujer

Judy sacó un papelito - El primero dice… "que viva Quinnie que viva cogollito de lija… que lastima que no te guste la pi… "¡Epa! ¡Epa! Son subiditos de tono parece – Santana se reía y Quinn giraba los ojos.

- ¡Mi turno! – Tina sacaba un papel – "Quinn menos mal que te casas con alguien como la gente y que te ama, y que no terminas con alguien más puta que Santana" – leyó la china. Se hizo silencio y todas miraron a la latina, Quinn aguantaba la risa como podía.

- ¿QUIEN FUE LA QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESO? ¿SE CREEN GRACIOSAS? DEN LA CARA – Santana no podía creer quien osaba a escribir cosas de ella. Por suerte el celular de Quinn sonó para tranquilizarla - ¿Otra foto? Dime que es de Jazmín por favor – Se inclinó para leer el mensaje que Frannie le mandaba a su hermana

- Es un mensaje "Imposible no ser gay en este lugar… y pensar que mi marido me está engañando con alguna por ahí… si me viera se muere" – En la foto Frannie salía siendo acosada por una morocha con una parte trasera interesante.

- ¿Cómo que el esposo está con otra? ¿Qué le vas a contestar? – La abogaba veía como Quinn tipeaba con velocidad

- Frannie cree que John la engaña y le estoy preguntando por Rachel porque no se ve en ninguna foto – contestó a ambas preguntas.

- El próximo mensaje dice – Mercedes era la encargada de leerlo – "Esta fiesta de despedida apesta" - claramente el mensaje de Santana había sido elegido – Gracias Santana por tu colaboración – todas la miraron.

- ¿Cómo saben que fui yo? – le susurró a Quinn

Pero la rubia no pudo contestar porque Mercedes leyó el próximo mensaje – Este dice "Que viva Quinn que viva cogollito de mariposa, menos mal que te casas con alguien que no es la tu amiga la latina apestosa" – todas rieron menos Santana claro

- MUY GRACIOSO MUY GRACIOSO. ¿QUIEN ES LA LISTA QUE LOS ESCRIBE? ¡NO SEAN COBARDES! – Santana se defendía mientras Quinn leía la respuesta de su hermana "Rachel se fue con su amiga Mary a la sala VIP porque le tenía una sorpresa"

- SANTANA DEJA DE PELEAR Y ACOMPAÑAME AL BAÑO – le dijo

- ¿Acaso necesitas que te limpie el trasero que no puedes ir sola? – estaba enojada

- QUE ME ACOMPAÑES TE DIGO – la tiró del brazo.

Santana la siguió – Estoy segura de que por aquí no quedan los baños – le dijo

- No vamos a los baños – informó – Vamos a Infierno – le dijo saliendo a escondidas por la puerta de atrás.

- ¡Gracias Dios! – a la latina se le hizo agua a la boca.

En la puerta de infierno

- ¿Quieres que le avise a Britt que estamos acá? – Santana no tenía idea como iban a entrar.

- No… déjame a mi – Quinn se acercó al hombre que custodiaba la puerta – Buenas noches – saludó

El hombre de color la miró por un rato - Tu eres la novia de Rachel – buena memoria la del señor.

- Quinn Fabray. Mucho gusto – sacudió la mano del hombre – Necesito hablar un momento con Rachel – le dijo

- Por supuesto… adelante, adelante – Les abrió la puerta

- No puedo creer que esté trayendo a mi bebe a un club de striper – se dijo a si misma mientras que veía como dos mujeres se trepaban a los caños que estaban en el escenario - ¿Las ves por algún lado? – la latina inspeccionaba el lugar.

- Ya las vi, pero no se si tu vas a querer verlas – le dijo Quinn y acto seguido Santana siguió su línea de visión para encontrase con que SU esposa estaba recibiendo un baile de una mujer que tenía los pechos prácticamente en la cara de la bailarina

- ¡BRITTANY! ¡BRITTANY! ¡DEJA DE MIRAR! – Santana corrió hasta la mesa

- ¡SANNY! SON MÁS GRANDES QUE LOS TUYOS – solo ella podía hacer esa comparación

- NO ME IMPOR… Oye es cierto…. La latina miró a la bailarina - ¿No te molesta la espalda? Porque a mí entre estas – se toco sus pechos – y el embarazo, la espalda me está matando.

Mientra Santana conversaba con la striper que le bailaba a Britt, Quinn buscaba a su novia – QUINN ¿QUE HACES ACÁ? – Nikky llegaba con varias bebidas bajo el brazo – En una silla más lejos Jess conversaba con un tipo y Frannie estaba muy entretenida mirando a las del caño.

- ¿DONDE ESTA RACHEL? – le preguntó

- NI IDEA – contestó la suplente – La perdí de vista cuando su amiga, la señora Mary se la llevó por allá – le señaló una puerta custodiada por otros hombres

- Santana me tienes que ayudar a…

- Ahora estoy ocupada Quinn – La rubia miró a su amiga que compartía el baile de su esposa.

- Vaya damas de honor que tengo – fue hasta su hermana – Frannie puedes dejar tu lado gay de lado y ayudarme a entrar allí – le señaló el lugar

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu fiesta? No vas a creer la cantidad de números que me llevo… Y de todo tipo…

- Ahora no… ahora quiero que me ayudes… por favor…- le suplicó

- Esta bien… Tu espera mi señal que yo voy a emplear el efecto Fabray – la mayor de ellas caminó seductoramente hasta la puerta

…

Unos quince minutos le costó a Frannie distraer al hombre hasta que por fin Quinn pudo atravesar esa puerta. Cuando entró pudo escuchar música de fondo y temió lo peor. Poco a poco se acercaba al final del pasillo. El lugar VIP era como el anterior con varias mesas y un escenario con chicas, pero este era más chico. Cuando la rubia sintió la voz de su novia el corazón se le detuvo.

- ¿Y como fue? – preguntó otra voz que Quinn no reconoció hasta que llegó al final del pasillo y vio un círculo de sillas en las cuales estaban sentadas varias bailarinas y todas miraban a Rachel. Al lado de Rachel estaba Mary.

- Estaba muy nerviosa. Habíamos peleado la noche anterior por lo orgullosa y celosa que somos las dos así que no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Esa noche no dormí, me dediqué a preparar todo… llamé a un amigo para que me prestara la alfombra roja… compre las rosas y les pagué para que las desmenuzaran y repasé lo que le iba a decir mil veces en mi cabeza. ¿Todo para que? – les preguntó – Para que cuando la vi llegar hermosa como es ella… me olvidara de todo – contó

- ¿Es bonita? – preguntó una de las bailarines

- Quinn es… es… No se como decirlo porque siento que ninguna palabra le hace justicia ¿Cierto Mary? – la mujer asintió

- Cuando la conocí pensé que era modelo – Dijo la mujer

- Quinn es mucho más que cualquier modelo – agregó Rachel – Es inteligente, dulce, me deja cuidarla, me cuida, me mima y me deja mimarla – Desde su posición la fotógrafa podía ver como varias bailarinas se secaban las lágrimas – Cuando me levantó todas las mañanas y la veo dormir a mi lado, no lo puedo creer. Tengo que pellizcarme para saber que no estoy soñando. Todavía no se como aceptó casarse conmigo – les contó.

- ¿Te arrodillaste? – preguntó una de las bailarinas que Quinn reconoció como Jazmín

- Sip… Y les puedo asegurar que desde abajo y con esos ojos verdes sobre mi me sentía tan insignificante… sentía que no la merecía. Me sentía poca cosa para ella – confesó. - Pero cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, porque casi se desmaya… Cuando la abrace y escuché que dijo que si me prometí a mi misma que voy a pasar cada minuto de mi vida haciéndole saber cuanto la amo – A esta altura Rachel tenía a toda la audiencia hipnotizada.

- ¿Qué crees que pensó en ese momento ella? – le preguntaron

- Pues no se… creo que…

- Cuando Rachel se puso de rodillas – Quinn hacía acto de presencia en el lugar y a Rachel se le iluminaba la cara – Yo fui la que se sintió insignificante mirando esos ojos marrones que me enloquecen día a día. No encontraba explicación alguna de porque una mujer común como yo tenía el privilegio de ser amada por alguien tan especial como ella – las bailarinas abrieron el circulo para dejar pasar a la rubia que se frenó justo enfrente de su chica.

- Quinn… - Rachel se paró

- Me temblaron las piernas y sentí como el cuerpo no me respondía… pensé que me iba a estrellar contra el piso hasta que sentí sus brazos al rededor mío. Cuando le dije que si… hubo un instante que nuestras miradas se quedaron luchando para ver cual de las dos decía más fuerte que nos amábamos y en ese momento sentí que no quería estar en ningún otro lado que no sea en tus brazos – finalizó. Y otra vez las miradas luchaban

- Te amo – de Rachel hacia Quinn

- Te amo – De Quinn hacia Rachel

Y el beso vino seguido de muchos "aaaaaaaa" y luego las dos se vieron apretadas por un abrazo grupal de todas las bailarinas.

- Ahora se sientan – anunció Mary agarrándolas de las manos y obligándolas a tomar una silla – Y dejan que mis chicas les den la despedida. Todas las bailarinas se ubicaron es posición

- Santana se muere cuando le cuente – y empezaron a desfilar cuerpos desnudos para las futuras esposas.


	53. Chapter 53

Un nuevo humilde capitulo, ojala sea de su placer. Un beso enorme y gracias por sus comentarios alentadores.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, y si fuera mío contraría a Kristen Stewart… no mejor no ya veo que se le da por voltearse a los directores, aunque no creo que con Ryan Murphy pase nada pero bueno, por las dudas. ¡UN MOMENTO! Si Glee fuera mio, yo me podría hacer directora entonces… CONTRATRADA.

Capitulo 53: "El ataque de los buitres"

Desde que Rachel conoció a Quinn, la morena sintió que de alguna forma su padre y su madre desde el cielo la estaban poniendo a prueba. "Algún día vas a conocer a la chica que te domine y te traiga como quiera hija, así como yo tengo a tu padre" Le dijo su madre después de la tercera noche seguida que Rachel llegaba a su casa con cara de haber tenido sexo toda la noche y sin acordarse el nombre de la chica "Creo que empezaba con V… Victoria, Vanesa o algo así" le respondió a su mamá cuando le preguntó con quien había estado. El sexo en casa de los Berry jamás había sido un problema. Rachel les contaba a sus padres cada detalle, así como cuando ella los enganchaba haciendo de las suyas simplemente se daba vuelta y dejaba que terminaran su habitual rito sexual. De hecho era su mismo padre, el que la codeaba cuando pasaba una linda mujer por delante de ellos o hasta a veces su madre la que la felicitaba cuando Rachel le señalaba una de sus conquistas. Su padre decía que Rachel hechizaba a las mujeres y que aquella que tuviera el escudo protector de ese hechizo iba a hacer que la morena saltara por los aires. No muy lejos de esta teoría pero si de la magia, su madre, después de ver como Rachel con tan solo catorce años seducía a una de sus compañeras de elenco, decía que la atleta tenía un don para penetrar en la mente de las chicas y engatusarlas para que cayeran perdidamente enamoradas de ella y que aquella damisela que no dejara que Rachel leyera su mente sino más bien que compartiera sus pensamientos con su hija, iba a ser la afortunada en tenerla a sus pies. Pues déjenme decirles una cosa, ninguno de los dos podía estar más en lo cierto. Y Rachel sabía que desde el cielo sus padres se estaban riendo de ella porque Quinn era la que tenía el escudo protector contra sus hechizos, porque era la rubia la que no dejaba que Rachel la leyera sino que ayudaba a que Rachel lo hiciera. Quinn la trae como quiere, la tiene a sus pies, la vuelve loca y cuando Quinn no puede, la ayuda de su hija termina de sepultar el poco valor que le quedaba a Rachel contra los caprichos Fabray. Lo peor de todo es que a Rachel le encantaba que fuera así, mejor dicho amaba que fuera así y amaba aun más el hecho de que faltaba tan sólo una noche para hacer a esa mujer, que quebró todos sus esquemas, que frenó la magia de Rachel y que la trae como quiere, su mujer, su esposa.

Ahora bien, el tema de no poder decirle que no a Quinn se tornaba de mayor dificultad cuando después de levantar 110 Kg. En el banco de pecho en el gimnasio Rachel recibía un mensaje de su novia que decía "NECESITO que vengas a casa". Mensaje que para la morena podía significar dos cosas: Sexo o problemas. La cuestión era que, como la noche anterior de la boda la iban a pasar separadas, Rachel se había ido del departamento dejando a Quinn prácticamente al borde de encerrarla en el baño, así que por deducción lógica y para lamento de Rachel, sexo no podía ser, por lo que la dejaba con lo siguiente en la lista… problemas.

- ¿Te vas? – le preguntó su preparador físico cuando la vio caminar rumbo a las duchas

- Sip… Nos vemos en la boda… si es que me caso – esto último lo dijo por lo bajo. Ese "necesito que vengas a casa" podría significar tranquilamente un "Me di cuenta que no te amo y no me quiero casar contigo" Rachel sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Quinn la amaba, no podía hacerle eso ¿O si?

En la puerta de casa Faberry

Rachel pegaba la oreja en la puerta – No se oye nada – se dijo a si misma – ¿Tal vez una junta de la LPDQ? – Se preguntó – No – sacudió la cabeza – No puede ser, yo las prohibí y además la presidenta llega de Los Ángeles mañana – sin presidenta no hay junta - ¿tal vez se me fue la mano despertando a Quinn de esa manera? ¿Cuántos años de cárcel me darían si mato a mi, pronto por ser esposa, a puros orgasmos? – Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Quinn estaba bien cuando la dejó para irse a entrenar y después al gimnasio. Pero se suponía que Rachel iba a pasar la noche en casa Brittana mientras Santana se quedaba en la suya con Quinn. Volvió apoyar la oreja, tenía que haber algo, algún sonido que le diera la pauta de lo que tenía que enfrentar… lo siguiente no lo vio venir, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando lugar a una caída aparatosa de la morena en el piso de su entrada.

Rachel estaba boca arriba y Brittany la miraba desde arriba – ¿Britt podrías ayudarme a…? – No pudo terminar porque lo siguiente que pasó fue que tenía el cuerpo de Brittany arriba del suyo

- Siempre supe que iba a llegar este día – La bailarina empezó a besar todo el rostro de la morena

- Britt… Britt… - a Rachel le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía la rubia

- ¡SANNYYYYY! ¡VEN A VER LO QUE CAYO DEL CIELO PARA MÍ! – Y Rachel tembló. Santana iba a ver a su esposa encima de la morena y la deportista no iba a llegar viva al altar.

- ¿Qué pasó amor…? Vaya… vaya… vaya. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el bomboncito acosando a mi esposa – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

- Estoy segura de que es al revés – se defendió Rachel

- Sanny trae algo para atarla y llevárnosla a casa, Quinn no va a notar su ausencia, mañana se la devolvemos para que se case – Daba miedo sentir la seguridad en el plan formulado por la bailarina.

- Britt cariño, Quinn le pidió a Rachel que viniera, si el bomboncito no se presenta Quinn lo va a notar – explicó. Al ver la cara triste de su chica agregó – Pero tócala un poco más mientras yo distraigo a Quinn – Santana volvió a la sala y Brittany aprovechó para seguir acosando a Rachel

- Britt me haces cosquillas… Britt ¿Qué estás haciendo? Cuidado donde metes la manos… ¡BRITT! ¡AUXILIOOOO! – gritó la morena

- Brittany – Quinn al rescate – Deja de tocar a mi prometida – la bailarina se levantó y se fue a la sala saltando alegremente, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su rubia amiga y susurrándole algo así como "tiene un trasero hermoso" mientras Rachel se levantaba del piso.

- ¿Aun sigo siendo tu prometida? – le preguntó la morena a Quinn acercándose lentamente a ella.

Quinn sonrió – Por supuesto amor – Quinn la atrapo en sus brazos - ¿Te asustó el necesito en mayúsculas? – le preguntó mientras besaba el mentón de su novia.

- Mucho – confesó Rachel

- Fue idea de Santana – besó su mejilla – Y debo admitir que tiene razón – Besó su nariz – eres una dominada – besó sus labios y se quedó por un rato largo en esa posición

- ¡No lo soy! – No engañas a nadie Rachel

- Lo que te sirva para convencerte cariño… ¿Porqué tienes el rostro mojado? – le preguntó pasándole la mano para secárselo.

- Brittany me lamió entera – contó – tengo lamidas hasta en el estómago – la bailarina había sido rápida.

Quinn giró los ojos – Tienes prohibido dormir sin pijama esta noche – le dijo agarrándole una mano para empezar a guiarla hasta el saló

- Totalmente de acuerdo – se dejó llevar por su chica. – Oye… ¿para que…? – Rachel se frenó en seco ante la escena que vio. SU sala estaba llena de mujeres de todo tipo, altas, flacas, rubias, morochas, pelirrojas, tatuadas, más jóvenes, más viejas y así las descripciones podían seguir todo el día. Al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de sueño erótico que estaba teniendo y que ahora venía la parte en donde todas se peleaban por tener sexo con ella y Quinn vestida de súper héroe, porque cualquier traje le quedaría pintado, ganaba la batalla y se quedaba con la morena.

Idea que Rachel dejó de lado cuando Quinn empezó a hablar – Gracias a que la fecha de nuestra boda fue revelada por un "error" de una de nuestras damas de honor…

- TE DIJE QUE ESOS PERIODISTAS ME ENGAÑARON – se defendió Santana – ME DIJERON QUE ERAN CLIENTES DEL BAR – la abogada se refugiaba en los brazos de su esposa

- TE HE DICHO VEINTE VECES QUE NO TE EMBORRACHES SOLA – le advirtió Quinn – NO SABES CERRAR TU BOCOTA – acusó

- Quinn, Sanny está muy arrepentida – habló Brittany – Además como después no iba a poder tomar por mucho tiempo era su despedida – contó

Rachel, que se sentía sumamente observada por las casi cincuenta, tal vez un poco más o un poco menso, mujeres que se acomodaban como podían dentro de su living: decidió que era hora de intervenir.

- ¿Podemos ir al grano por favor? Quiero saber quienes son estas mujeres – por más que esta última parte la dijo en voz baja, varias la alcanzaron a escuchar.

- Cariño ¿En serio no te acuerdas de ninguna de ellas? – le preguntó Quinn que se metía de nuevo en la conversación

Rachel volvió a dar un vistazo general – Nop – afirmó - ¿Son invitadas tuyas, familiares o algo así? – preguntó

- Déjame ayudarte a recordar – Una morocha que estaba sentada en una de las banquetas se paró y se sacó la remera dejando ver sus pechos. Ambos tenían un arito colgando en cada pezón. A la morena esa parte le parecía conocida.

- Tal vez te acuerdes de esto – Otra mujer, esta vez una rubia, alta y muy delgada se paraba y se bajaba los pantalones quedándose en ropa interior para luego darse vuelta y mostrar su trasero. En el cachete izquierdo de la cola tenía un corazón que decía "love".

- Y si todavía no caes con eso – otra mujer vestida de traje se metía en las demostraciones – tal vez te acuerdes de aquellas vez que tuviste que salir por el balcón de mi casa porque mi marido te perseguía con una escopeta.

Rachel abrió los ojos grandes y cayó – ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! – Dijo mirando por toda la sala - ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Acaso yo me acosté con todas ustedes? – hizo la pregunta en general.

- ¡SIIIIIII! – fue la respuesta de la mayoría. Algunas solo se limitaron a asentir.

- A mi me parece que a Rachel todavía no le quedó claro – dijo Santana – Tal vez deberías mostrarle tus pechos de vuelta – le pidió a la mujeres con los pechos perforados

- O tal vez alguna otra quiera mostrar algo Sanny – se metió Brittany – Todas tienen que tener la misma oportunidad ¿Quién quiere mostrar sus pechos? – preguntó recibiendo varias miradas por eso.

- YO CREO QUE RACHEL YA ENTENDIO – Quinn no quería mas desnudes – Debido a que la fecha de casamiento fue revelada – miró de vuelta a Santana – he estado recibiendo varios mensajes de advertencia y después del décimo me cansé y empecé a citar a estas señoritas aquí en casa para que tu – Quinn le agarró la mano a su novia, dejando en claro a quien le pertenecía ahora – oigas lo que tienen para decirte – Rachel miró a Quinn directo a sus ojos.

- ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo a solas? – le pidió desesperadamente

- En seguida volvemos – Les dijo Quinn mientras arrastraba a Rachel hacía la habitación

- Sigue teniendo un hermoso trasero – fue el último comentario que escuchó Quinn antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Viste como me miraban? Me quieren matar, me quieren cortar a pedazos y con mis partes preparar diferentes bocados para Hannibal – Quinn giró los ojos.

- Deja el drama quieres, que si hay alguien que tiene que estar quejándose, tendría que ser yo – le dijo Quinn.

- ¿Tu? Pues yo no veo a Sara o a Puck entre esa manada de buitres hambrientos dispuestos a despedazarte… ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitarlas? – Rachel abría la ventana del cuarto y salía al balcón - ¿Crees que me dolerá mucho caer desde aquí al balcón de la Señora Fowler? – mientras le preguntaba cruzaba una pierna por la baranda.

- ¡Ven aquí! – Quinn la tiró para adentro de nuevo – Las traje porque algunos mensajes me dieron mucha pena y…

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Resulta que no te da pena maltratar a la gente que organiza tu boda, pero cuando se trata de mujeres que quieren maltratar a tu futura esposa, aunque no creo que llegue viva, te mueres de la pena. Lo siento cariño. Quiero que sepas por las dudas que fuiste, sos y serás el amor de mi vida – La besó y se dirigió hasta el balcón – Dile a Beth que la amo – agregó.

- Si te tiras lo más probable es que nunca más vuelvas a jugar al basquet – le advirtió

- Estoy segura de que Dios tiene un equipo en el cielo – contestó - ¿Quieres que le de tu saludos a alguien? – Preguntó desde la baranda- A ¿Amy Winehouse quizás? – agregó

- Si te tiras no vas a ver crecer a tu sobrino o sobrina – intento por otro lado

- Estoy segura de que tú te vas a encargar de mostrarles fotos mias y de contarles lo maravillosa que era. Por favor trata de convencer a Santana de que no le ponga nombre de bebida alcohólica… ayer quería llamar al bebe Jack Daniels si era nene y Bloody Mary si era nena – le contó.

- Si te tiras no vas a alcanzar a ver la ropita que me compre para la luna de miel – Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron aun más grande

- ¿Puedo verla ahora? – preguntó

- Nop – contestó rápidamente su novia

- Estoy por morir – se quejó – se supone que tienes que concederme un último deseo – presionó

- Como quieras. Tírate entonces – se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta – Ya mencioné que el hotel a donde vamos tiene una mesa de pool la cual me tomé la libertad de contratarla solo para nos…

Antes de que pudiera terminar Rachel la había apretado contra la puerta – Si terminas lo que estabas por decir te atienes a las consecuencias de que cincuenta mujeres te escuchen gritar como nunca antes ¿me oyes? – Le advirtió – Terminas esa frase y no va a haber puerta que me encierre Fabray – la apretó un poco más contra la puerta y puso todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de su chica. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración de Quinn. Rachel besó su cuello – Bien – dijo reincorporándose – Adelante los valientes – salió de la habitación para enfrentar a los buitres dejando a Quinn pidiendo por más

- nosotras – terminó la frase la rubia – Dios... De la luna de miel no llego entera… - suspiró y siguió los pasos de su novia.

Cuando las dos volvieron a la sala – QUINN… QUINN – La llamó Santana – Ven a escuchar esto… - la agarró el brazo y la llevó hasta el frente de la sala - ¿A CUANTAS DE USTEDES DEJÓ EN COMA EL BOMBONCITO? – Se sintió un murmullo generalizado seguido de brazos levantados – No eres la única Q – le dijo su amiga

- Y con más razón tienes que prestarnos a Rachel – agregó Brittany

- ¿ALGUNA SABE COMO FRENARLA? – preguntó Quinn

- Mi marido la frenó con una escopeta si te sirve de algo – todas rieron.

- Yo estoy casi segura que me siguió tocando aun cuando yo estaba en coma – contó otra.

- ¿Probaste con encerrarla? – pregunto una pelirroja

- Si, pero rompe las puertas – el murmullo fue mayor ante la contestación de Quinn

- OIGAN… estoy aquí por si no se dieron cuenta – se defendió Rachel

- Y mira Q, estás dos de acá – Santana no hizo caso a la morena y señaló a dos mujeres muy parecidas – son madre e hija – le dijo

Quinn miró a Rachel, la morena no sabía dónde esconderse

- Salió de mi cuarto y se metió al de mi hija - contó la mayor de las dos

- PENSE QUE ERA EL BAÑO – se defendió la morena

- Pues no te detuviste cuando viste que no había ducha ni lavatorio – le dijo la hija.

- Pero lo divertido no termina acá – dijo Santana – te presentó a las Trilizas Mc ellen – señaló a tres mujeres totalmente iguales – Mari, Sari y Lari – la abogada hizo las presentaciones

- NUNCA ME DIJERON QUE NO ERAN LA MISMA PERSONA – Rachel ya sabía cuál iba a ser el reproche

Las trillizas giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo – ¿Y nunca sospechaste cuando una vestía de rojo y al ratito aparecía usando negro? – le preguntó Mari

- Para serles honestas, nunca presté atención a la ropa de ninguna… y hablo por todas en general – Quinn la reprimió con una mirada y Rachel se encogió de hombros.

Santana caminó hasta donde estaba Rachel y le dio un abrazo – Eres mi nueva ídolo bomboncito – le dijo en secreto.

Quinn interrumpió el hermoso momento y aclarándose la garganta vociferó – Quiero que por favor le digan a Rachel las cosas que les molestaron, así ella puede disculparse correctamente y yo dejo de recibir mensajes de aviso ¿Ok? – Todas asintieron – Bien… ¿Quién quiere empezar? – preguntó.

Una mujer de tez pálida, con varios tatuajes y con una vestimenta bastante gótica, se paró de su asiento y comenzó a hablar – Salí con este sujeto – señaló a Rachel – durante tres meses, y ni una sola vez dijo mi nombre correctamente… Me decía Estela, Andrea, Marcela… No lo aguanté más – dijo.

- ¿Y cómo es tu nombre? – preguntó Brittany

- Me llamo Mariela… MARIELA ¿Entiendes? – le dijo fuerte a Rachel, una Rachel que cada vez se iba refugiando más en las espaldas de Quinn

Quinn empujó a su novia para que enfrentara la situación – Eeeee… bueno… Graciela…

- ¡MARIELA! – la corrigieron todas

- Mariela, Mariela – se pegaba en la cabeza – Dios no sé por qué no se me quedan – tomó aire – Nunca fui buena con los nombres, así que te pido disculpas sinceramente – le dijo

- ¿Saben lo que me hizo a mi? – una pelirroja que hablaba medio raro como si fuera de otro país o algo así se puso de pie muy afligida – Me dijo que me iba a pasar a buscar y como se me hizo tarde cuando llegué la encontré teniendo sexo con mi compañera de cuarto – señaló a otra de las chicas que estaba allí y que vestía a lo gótico.

- PENSABA QUE ERAS TU, NO ME ACORDABA COMO ERAS Y BUENO TU COMPAÑERA TAMPOCO DE DETUVO… ¡AUCHH! – Quinn le había dado un golpe en el brazo

- No le eches la culpa al resto – le dijo

- Miren – Rachel les habló a todas – con las que sea que haya estado antes de irme a Londres, es decir cuando era adolescente, les pido mil disculpas por el trato que les di. Estoy segura que ninguna de ustedes se lo merecía – Miró a una que tenía pinta de sadomasoquista – tal vez ella si se lo merecía – le susurró a Santana y la latina estuvo de acuerdo – Estaba pasando por el peor momento de mi vida y usaba el sexo y el alcohol como excusa para maltratarme, así que nuevamente pido disculpas de corazón – les dijo.

Una por una de las que se sintió aludida por las disculpas de Rachel, fue desfilando por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta – Perdón… Perdón… Perdón… -les iba diciendo la morena – cuando llegó el turno de la masoquista – Perd…¡UUUHHH! – Rachel recibió un golpe en el estómago.

- Eso fue por haberme hecho comprar el látigo y las cadenas en vano – le dijo y salió

Quinn se agachó para ver a su novia - ¿Sabes que te lo mereces no? – le dijo acariciándola

- Sip – contestó – pero no deja de ser doloroso – agregó mientras recuperaba el aire.

- ¡GUAUU! El sexo con ella debe haber sido rudo – comentó Santana

- Sanny ¿podemos comprar látigos y cadenas? – preguntó la bailarina

- Luego vemos cariño, luego vemos – tampoco era que estaba opuesta a la idea.

Quinn miró a la sala donde quedaban unas pocas mujeres, unas seis o siete más o menos - ¿Ustedes fueron después de Londres? – les preguntó

- Yo sólo vengo a recuperar mis juguetes. Me salieron caros y ando escasa de plata – dijo una

- Lo siento pero yo misma me encargue de tirar todo lo que Rachel tenía en su cajón - le dijo Quinn – lo más probable es que haya estado allí - dedujo – Pero no te preocupes porque Rachel te va a devolver el dinero ¿cierto cariño? – la rubia miró a su novia que se estaba reincorporando.

- ¿Cuánto es? – le preguntó sacando su billetera

- con quinientos lo arreglamos – pidió la mujer

- ¿Queeeee? ¿Estás loca, borracha, drogada o qué? Trescientos por un condenado consolador – no era momento de pelear por planta Rachel

- Estoy un poco fumada y además era importado y vibraba con mucha potencia, ahora no se consiguen iguales – aclaró

- Pero…

- RACHEL – la frenó Quinn – DALE EL CONDENADO DINERO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS… Y SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES VINO POR PLATA – miró al resto – PÍDAN Y VÁYANSE – Dos más se pararon y exigieron su dinero.

- ¡OYE TU! – Santana llamaba a la del juguete - ¿Me puedes decir el nombre del juguete? Tal vez pueda conseguirlo – mientras Rachel le daba plata a las otras dos, esta le escribía algo en un papel a la abogada.

- La que sigue – le dijo la fotógrafa a las cuatro mujeres que quedaban

- Yo vine solo para saber si era cierto que Rachel se casaba, no podía creer que la hubieran agarrado… ¿No hay vuelta atrás? – preguntó una mujeres muy linda con rasgos asiáticos.

- Ni una chance – contestó Quinn – Gracias por venir – le señaló la salida.

La chica caminó hasta donde estaban las dos parejas de amigas y se frenó justo en frente de Quinn y Rachel, la morena se escondió detrás de su novia - ¿Chances de un trió tampoco? – les preguntó

- Lo siento pero yo no comparto a Rachel – le dijo Quinn

- Ni yo a Quinn – agregó la morena y la chica siguió caminando

- ¡OYE! – Santana la frenó – Llámanos – le pasó su tarjeta y Brittany le guiño un ojo. La asiática sonrió y salió.

- ¿Alguna que haya venido solo por el espectáculo o por el placer de ver a Rachel sufriendo? – Dos de las tres que quedaban se pararon

- Valió la pena venir – dijo una mientras se iba

- Lo único que lamento es no poder volver a tocar ese trasero – dijo la otra que también siguió su camino

- ¿Y a ti que te hice? – le preguntó Rachel a la última que quedaba, era una chica muy bonita, con curvas pronunciadas y que caminó hasta ellas con suma elegancia.

- Yo solo quería hacer esto – agarró la cara de la morena y le plantó un beso – Fue un placer – le dijo y se fue.

- Les juro que no lo vi ven… - Brittany le planto otro beso

- Es cierto – confirmó la bailarían – es un placer – dijo

- A ver… déjame probar… - Santana también quería su beso

- ¡SANTANA! NO TE HAGAS LA VIVA – le advirtió Quinn

- Pero no es justo, yo también quiero – la latina se cruzaba de brazos – Además Britt se la lleva esta noche – dijo - ¿Cuándo me toca mi tiempo con ella? – preguntó.

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO? – pidió la morena

- Hablando de eso Britt – Quinn la señaló – tienes terminantemente prohibido tocar, besar o cualquier otra forma de cariño que se te ocurra hacerle a Rachel ¿De acuerdo? – exigió

- Pero…

- Pero nada Brittany. Está prohibido y punto – repitió - ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó por la morena desaparecida

La pareja ofendida por las prohibiciones de la rubia ignoró la pregunta – No se puede besar, no se puede tocar, no se puede hacer nada – gruñó Santana

Quinn no les hizo caso y se fue a buscar a su chica. No tardó mucho porque la encontró hurgando en los cajones - ¿Me crees tan tonta para poner la ropa de la luna de miel en un cajón a tu vista? –Rachel saltó por la voz de su chica.

- No es justo… quiero ver – pidió haciendo pucheros

- No vas a conseguir nada con esas caritas amor – le advirtió Quinn desde su posición

Rachel caminó hacía ella - Con caritas no pero tal vez si con besos – la morena rodeaba por la cintura a su chica y empezaba a dejar besos por su cuello. Ante el primer sonido que hizo Quinn preguntó - ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista? – las manos de Rachel estaban en terrenos peligrosos

- Una pista… una pista… pues créeme que es la ropita más chiquita que me vas a ver usar – le dijo con una voz difícil de resistir.

- ¿Por qué tienes que decir eso? – Se quejó - ¿Piensas que puedo pasar una noche sin ti después de lo que me acabas de decir? Debería castigarte por lo que me haces – le dijo

- Pues… - Quinn acercó su boca al oído de su novia – Castígame entonces – le susurró logrando que Rachel soltara un grito de guerra y que los ojos de la morena cambiaran de color.

- ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! – golpes en la puerta interrumpían lo que iba a ser una noche de bodas anticipadas – SI NOSOTRAS NO PODEMOS TOCAR, NI MIRAR, MUCHO MENOS QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR – advirtió Santana

- YO SI QUIERO ESCUICHAR – dijo Britt

- SALEN YA MISMO DE LA HABITACION. NO PUEDEN PASAR LA NOCHE JUNTAS – insistió

Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn - ¿Puedo matarla? – le preguntó

- Ahora no, esperemos a que nazca el bebe y después puedes hacer lo que quieras – le dijo la fotógrafa.

Rachel levantó el rostro y miró a su novia – Te amo – le dijo

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó

- Más que Batman a Robin – contestó

- Intenta con otro – ese no la convenció

- Más que una modelo a una hamburguesa – no se si es amor pero ganas seguro.

- Mmmm no me convence – Quinn estaba exigente hoy día.

- Más que Popeye a Olivia – Este la hizo reir

- Eres una tonta – le dijo

- ¿Pero soy tu tonta cierto? – importante detalle

- Mi tonta… La tonta a la que amo cada día más – le aseguró

- VAMOS SOLTANDO – Santana no iba a permitir que no fuera ella tuviera sexo.


	54. Chapter 54

Bueno aquí dejo capítulo 54, espero les agrade. Gracias por su cariño, de verdad. Se las/los quiere Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no es mió, y si lo fuera en este momento me tomaría un avión a Londres para hablar con el entrenador de María Sharapova y decirle… "menos grito y más entrenamiento" que tremenda paliza le dio Serena Williams

Capitulo 54: "Las declaro…"

A una hora para la boda

- ¡NOC! ¡NOC! – unos golpes suavecitos en la puerta interrumpían los últimos retoques que le estaban haciendo a Quinn en lo que se puede llamar la antesala de la boda. Ella y Rachel ya estaban en el mismo lugar sólo que separada de habitaciones.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – la cabecita de su hija se arrimaba por la puerta

- Por supuesto cariño, por supuesto – le indicó su madre

Apenas la pequeña entró a la habitación se vio rodeada por todas las mujeres que estaban allí

- ¡MIRATE RATITA! – Santana fue la primera en llegar – Estás hermosa – la pequeña desfilaba su pequeño vestido de color cerúleo. Tenía el cabello recogido con una vincha del mismo color que el vestido que estaba adornada por pequeñas flores blancas.

- De verdad que estás hermosa cariño – Judy besaba a su nieta

- No más hermosa que tu abuela – la pequeña hacía sonrojar a la mujer – Y ustedes lucen encantadoras – les dijo la niña a Mercedes, Tina, Frannie y Santana – Si tuviera un Jardín las cultivaría junto a mis flores – Ahora si todos los rostros se tornaron colorados

Santana giraba los ojos y miraba a Quinn - ¿Qué número de lección es esa cariño? – le preguntó a su hija

- La 22 mamá… "Siempre hay que hacerle saber a las damiselas lo bonitas que son" – recitó la pequeña – Pero en realidad vine porque la tía Britt me mandó a buscar a la tía San para que ayudara a frenar a m… - la pequeña se detuvo justo al ver la cara de las mujeres

- ¿Beth… frenar a quien? – le preguntó Quinn a su hija levantando su famoso ceja

- ¿Acaso ya te dije lo bonita que estás mamá? – cambió de tema

- Beth… ¿Qué pasó con Rachel? – insistió

- No puedo decirlo… me dijeron… "Ve a buscar a Santana sin decirle nada a tu madre" – la niña imitaba muy bien a Nikky.

- ¿A quién le tienes que hacer caso a mi o al resto? – le preguntó Quinn

- A ti – respondió – Pero mami Rach dice que tu siempre te sales con la tuya porque eres bonita y sabes mover tu trasero – dijo sin pensar.

- Pues la próxima vez que tu madre diga algo así le dices que si lo vuelve a repetir se va a quedar sin movimiento de trasero ¿si? – La pequeña rió – Ahora dime que pasa – insistió.

- Msmsmmmsniaquemolestadi – la pequeña murmuró mirándose los pies

Quinn se arrodilló delante de ella, por suerte no tenía su vestido puesto aún – Habla claro cariño – le pidió a su hija.

- Le conté a mami Rach que Tania me amenazó con llevarme a un internado en Europa si seguía tocando la batería y la Tía Britt, Nikky y Jess tuvieron que agarrarla para que no se fuera tras la perra… tras Tania digo – se corrigió.

- ¿Y si ya la frenaron para que quieren que yo vaya? – preguntó Santana

- Porque todavía se está resistiendo – contestó la pequeña

- Santana… - A Quinn solo le bastó con mirarla

- Voy… voy…. – la latina salió por la puerta.

- De hecho – Quinn miró al resto de las personas en la habitación - ¿podrían ir a ayudar a Santana? Quiero hablar con Beth un momento – sus amigas, madre y hermana salieron riéndose de lo parecida que ponían la cara la pequeña y Rachel cuando creían que estaban en problemas.

- Si es por todas las cosas que le rompí a Tania… te recuerdo que tú me diste permiso para portarme mal mamá – el bicho bolita se defendía

- No es por eso – le dijo

- Si es por el beso que me dio Lucas mami Rach me dijo que ella se iba a encargar de patearle su pequeño trasero – la niña hablaba sin parar

- Tampoco es por eso – Y Quinn tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la cara de susto de la pequeña - ¡Dios! Juro que eres igual a tu otra madre – dijo la rubia riendo – Ven aquí – le señaló la silla frente a ella y la miniatura de Quinn se sentó con mucho cuidado tratando de no arrugar su vestido.

– Quería hablar contigo porque, por más que se que tu le diste permiso a Rachel para que nos casáramos, quería saber como te sentías – Quinn veía como su hija agachaba su cabeza para mirar sus manos y, al igual que Rachel cuando se pone nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos - Estuvimos durante mucho tiempo las dos solas y ahora somos tres, somos, vamos a ser una…

- Familia – terminó de decir la pequeña que seguía sin mirar a su madre

- Beth… - Quinn puso un dedo sobre el pequeño mentón y le levantó la carita – ¿Qué diría Rachel si te guardas las cosas aquí dentro sin decírmelas? – le tocó el pecho a la pequeña

- Diría que es injusto porque tu me dices todo a mi ¿Cierto? – la niña miró como su madre lo confirmaba con su cabeza

- Entonces dime lo que piensas por favor – pidió Quinn

- ¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar? – pidió el cangurito casi en un susurro

Por un momento Quinn temió a que su hija no quisiera a Rachel pero la idea se le borró rápido de la cabeza, Beth amaba a la morena – Te lo prometo – le aseguró con una sonrisa – Puedes decirme lo que quieras – agregó por las dudas

- Bueno… como que… antes de que… eeeee – la pequeña estaba nerviosa – Antes de que mami Rach llegara, como que nos faltaba algo… tu te veías triste, y yo estaba triste también… pero ahora… es mejor – dijo finalmente – mucho mejor – miró a su madre preocupada y se apresuró a decir – Pero no porque estuviéramos las dos solas sino por…

- Beth… Beth… cariño – Quinn la tranquilizó – te entiendo y se lo que quieres decir – Rachel nos enseñó a ser felices, a las dos – La rubia mayo miró con dulzura la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su hija - ¿Sabes que te amo cierto? – le preguntó

- La pequeña se bajó de la silla y abrazó a su madre con fuerza - Yo también te amo mamá – le dijo

En el mismo momento que transcurría la charla entre madre e hija pero en la habitación reservada para Rachel

Santana llegaba la habitación preocupada por que no escuchaba ningún ruido y temía que Rachel se les hubiera escapado, aunque ese no era el caso, apenas abrió la puerta pudo ver a Rachel tirada en el piso en ropa interior y tenía a sus tres damas de honor sentadas arriba de ella

- Ya se me pasó – les decía – Déjenme ir – agregaba

- Es la tercera vez que nos dices eso y no lo cumples Rachel – Le decía Jess enfadada

- Esta vez es en serio – Prometía la morena

- No te creemos – dijo Nikky

- Aparte a mi me encanta estar arriba tuyo Rachie – Brittany siempre Brittany - ¡Sonrían! – La bailarina se apretaba a las otras dos para sacarse una foto – Esta va derecho al álbum hot de Sanny – dijo.

- Ustedes dos son muy raras – le dijo la cantinera a la rubia

- ¿Qué está pasando acá?– Santana veía como Rachel se estaba asfixiando y supo que tenía que intervenir, no podía dejar sin esposa a su amiga.

- ¡Sanny! Toma – le pasó la cámara – Sácanos una foto sometiendo a Rachel – pidió

- Cariño… - Santana nunca puede contra Brittany – Digan bomboncito – ordenó

- ¡BOMBONCITO! – Dijeron las tres a la vez mientras Santana sacaba la foto

- ¿Ya se terminaron de divertir? – les preguntó la morena

Santana se agachó para hablar con ella - Rachel, se que la única que puede calmarte es Quinn – Santana hablaba seriamente – pero no pueden verse ahora, así que por ella te pido que te calmes ¿Puede ser? – suplicó. La relación de ambas morenas era especial, de alguna forma u otra se entendían como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida.

- Tania es una perra – le dijo

- Lo se – coincidió Santana – Y si no estuvieras a punto de casarte con mi mejor amiga te dejaría para que fueras a partirle otro tartazo en la cara pero…

- ¿Cómo luce? – le preguntó

- ¿Tania? – dudo la latina

- No… la perra no… Quinn – contestó - ¿Cómo luce Quinn? – completó la inquietud

Santana sonrió – Nunca la vi más hermosa en mi vida – aseguró riendo de la cara de boba que ponía Rachel – y eso es mucho viniendo de alguien que la vio usar uniforme de porrista durante 4 años – dijo

- ¡Demonios! – Se quejó Rachel – Tengo que lograr que se ponga ese uniforme – se dijo a si misma.

- SI me prometes calmarte yo la convenzo – le dijo la abogada

- Trato hecho – como pudo Rachel sacó su mano y agitó la de Santana.

- ¡Chicas!... ¿Qué están haciendo? NO ES HORA DE ESTAR JUGANDO A LA LUCHITA – La imagen no era muy alentadora – FALTAN TREINTA MINUTOS Y TODAVIA NO ESTÁS CAMBIADA RACHEL – la retó - ¡APURATE! – Insistió – Necesito que me vengan a ayudar con ciertos invitados que no reconozco – pidió

- ¿Pueden ir ustedes? – Les pidió Santana a Jess y Nikky – Britt y yo queremos hablar con el bomboncito – explicó.

Cuando ambas chicas salieron a ayudar a Judy, Santana miró a su esposa - ¿Lo hacemos ahora? – le preguntó

- Si… Tu lleva a Quinn a la habitación de al lado mientras Rachel se termina de cambiar – la morena las miraba intrigada mientras se ponía su sencillo vestido blanco. Ella le había pedido específicamente a la Señora Jackson que no quería nada que llamara la atención, quería todos los ojos sobre su novia, bueno quizás no los ojos de sus estupidos ex novios, pero si quería que Quinn fuera la estrella de la noche. Y la modista lo había hecho a la perfección. Rachel tenía puesto un vestido blanco que apenas pasaba las rodillas, con mangas tres cuartos que cubrían sus musculosos brazos y la tela era lisa, unas cuantas piedras brillantes cubrían el escote pero nada más que eso.

- ¿Qué pasa Britt? – preguntó la deportista que vio como su amiga pegaba la oreja en la pared de la habitación

- Shhhh – la silenció la bailarina - ¡SANNY! ¿YA ESTÁN ALLI? – le gritó a la pared

- Sabía que no era buena idea dejar a una criatura en mano de estás dos locas – susurró para si misma Rachel

- AQUÍ ESTAMOS CARIÑO – la voz de Santana se sintió desde la habitación contigua. Si las chicas no gritaban no se escuchaba.

- ¡RACHEL! – La voz de Quinn hizo que la morena corriera a pegarse contra la pared de la misma forma que estaba Brittany

- ¡QUINN AMOR! ¡TE EXTRAÑO! – confesó

- TE AMO, TE EXTRAÑO Y NECESITO VERTE – la voz de la rubia sonaba desesperada

- ESTAS HERMOSA – le dijo la morena

- AMOR NO ME PUEDES VER – Quinn estaba en lo cierto

- PERO TE ESTOY IMAGINANDO Y ESTAS HERMOSA – volvía a decir tocando la pared como si pudiera transmitirle su tacto a su novia.

- RACHIE SE ESTÁ REFREGANDO CONTRA LA PARED – contó Brittany

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE SER TAN MORMONALES Y ESCUCHARNOS? – Pidió la latina – BRITT Y YO QUERMOS PREGUNTARLES ALGO – comunicó

- ¿Y NO PODIAN ESPERAR A DESPUES DE LA BODA? – se quejó Quinn

- AMOR… TU VOZ ES HERMOSA – Rachel seguí embobada con su novia

- RACHIE SE SIGUE REFREGANDO EN LA PARED – insistió la bailarina

- NO PODIAMOS ESPERAR, PORQUE ES ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA NOSOTRAS Y BRITT PROMETIO EMBRIAGARSE EL DOBLE, YA QUE YO NO PUEDO BEBER, POR ESO TENEMOS QUE DECIRSELOS AHORA ANTES DE QUE MI ESPOSA SE EMBORRACHE – explicó a los gritos Santana

- BUENO SOMOS TODOS OIDOS – Dijo Quinn

- BRITT ¿COMO SIGUE EL BOMBONCITO? – Santana quería que Rachel le prestara atención

- PARECE HIPOPOTAMIZADA – dijo

- HIPNOTIZADA CARIÑO – la corrigió

- RACHE… BEBE… ¿ESTAS ALLI? – La voz de Quinn la traía a la realidad

- ESTA MOVIENDO LA CABEZA DE ARRIBA ABAJO – informó Brittany

- CARIÑO… BRITT Y SAN QUIEREN DECIRNOS ALGO IMPORTANTE ¿ESTAS ESCUCHANO O ESTAS PENSANDO EN LO QUE QUIERES HACERME EN LA LUNA DE MIEL? – tenía que preguntar

- EN LO SEGUNDO – respondió la morena

- ¡DEMONIOS FABGAY! – se quejaba la latina – AHORA YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PENSANDO EN LO QUE VAN A HACER EN LA LUNA DE MIEL – le dijo

- ¡YO TAMBIEN! – se unió Brittany

Quinn giró los ojos – OK – respiró – A LA CUENTA DE TRES TODAS NOS SACAMOS ESE PENSAMIENTO Y PRESTAMOS ATENCIÓN A LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIR ¿SI? - Quinn pudo ver como Santana asentía.

- RACHIE Y YO ESTAMOS MOVIENDO LAS CABEZAS – comunicó la bailarina

- A LA UNA – la fotógrafa empezó el conteo – A LAS DOS Y A LAS… TRES – terminó

- BRITT Y YO QUEREMOS QUE USTEDES SEAN LAS MADRINAS DE GABRIELA SUSAN LOPEZ PIERCE – soltó sin anestesia.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – Las futuras esposas coincidían en el asombro.

- ¿ES UNA NENA? – preguntó Rachel

- SIIIIII – Brittany aplaudía – SON LAS PRIMERAS EN SABERLO – si las cuatro unían su sonrisa podría jurar que igualaban la de Sam.

- ¿NO PIENSAN CONTESTAR? – Santana estaba impaciente

- ES QUE NO TIENES QUE NI PREGUNTARLO – le dijo Quinn – NADA NOS HARÍA MÁS FELICES – agregó

- ¡VAMOS A SER LAS MEJORES MADRINAS DEL MUNDO! – Rachel festejaba abrazándose a Brittany

- ¿SE ESTAN ABRAZANDO? – Le preguntó Britt a la pared

- SI ¿Y USTEDES? – contestó Santana

- TAMBIÉN – esta fue Rachel

- BRITT SACA LAS MANOS DEL TRASERO DE RACHEL – le advirtió Quinn

- SANNY, QUINN PUEDE VER A TRAVÉS DE LAS PAREDES – chilló la bailarina

- CAMBIÓ DE ABRAZO – gritó Santana y se pudieron sentir varios pasos del otro lado y una puerta que se abría. Brittany se iba para la habitación donde estaba Quinn y Santana llegaba a la de Rachel.

- ¡YAYYYY! – gritaban las rubias y se abrazaban

Las morena se miraron en forma cómplice - Vas a ser una madre maravillosa Santana- le dijo Rachel – Y prometo ser la madrina que necesite Gabriela necesite – La latina abrazó a la morena

- No tengo duda de eso – Santana correspondió el abrazo

- SANTANA SACA LAS MANOS DEL TRASERO DE MI NOVIA TU TAMBIEN – Quinn las leía de memoria

- NO SE COMO LO HACES FABRAY – contestó moviendo sus manos.

- AMOR – Rachel llamaba a Quinn - ¡VAMOS A SER MADRINAS! – festejó abrazando a la pared.

- POR DIOS BERRY YA DEJA DE MONTARTE A LA PARED – Santana la separó del muro – Y TE ADVIERTO QUE NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJA RECIBA NINGUN TIPO DE LECCIONES DE CONQUISTA – apuntó con el dedo mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

- CINCO MINUTOS – gritó Judy en cada habitación.

- TE VEO PRONTO BEBE – fue lo último que Rachel le sintió decir a Quinn

- TE VEO PRONTO – Alcanzó a contestar la morena que se miraba el espejo y respiraba hondo, estaba a solo cinco minutos de ser la Señora Berry Fabray

Cinco minutos después

Rachel se acomodaba al lado de la persona que iba a oficiar el matrimonio en espera de su novia.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntaron sus damas de honor

- Quiero verla ya – les dijo – No aguanto más – agregó. En el camino hacía su lugar había tenido que saludar a todo el mundo, inclusive al estupido esposo de Frannie que no aguantaba, estaba segura que su cuñada se había divertido más en la noche de su despedida de soltera que en toda su vida con ese idiota. Pero Rachel no había visto a ninguna de sus dos personas favoritas, A Beth porque ella iba a entregar los anillos y a Quinn porque… porque bueno según estúpidas tradiciones aun no se podían ver – Estupidas tradiciones – murmuró Rachel

- Tranquila tigre – la calmó Jess

- Rachie tienes que prometerme que cuando la veas no vas a hacer nada loco – Britt era una de las que aseguraba que Rachel no se iba a poder contener.

- No prometo nada – le dijo la morena – Lo único que prometo es no hacerle el amor en frente de todos – les dijo – aunque ganas no me faltan, créanme – las tres sabían de lo que era capaz la deportista y de hecho había un plan para detenerla por si acaso.

- ¿Cuánto fal…? – la música habitual interrumpió la pregunta impaciente de la basquetbolista. Rachel no pudo pronunciar una palabra más, los nervios la habían invadido. Lo único que hizo fue concentrar su mirada hacía el frente… Justo cuando pensó que se iba a desmayar de los nervios un destelló blanco la hizo reaccionar. Del brazo de Russell Fabray aparecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Quinn. Ambos se frenaron hasta que Santana, Mercedes y Tina estaban ubicadas en fila atrás de ellos. En ese tiempo Rachel tuvo el placer de poder ver el vestido de su novia. Quinn parecía una princesa. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo, totalmente ajustado a ese cuerpo celestial que tenía su chica. El escote iniciaba justo donde empezaban sus pechos de forma modesta para luego ir abriéndose cada vez más, hasta terminar en un hermoso cuello en alto. El color de la prenda parecía tan blanco como una perla y la parte superior del vestido estaba acompañada de un delicado tribal bordado en plata. La cola del vestido era lo suficientemente larga como para que las damas de honor tuvieran que ir custodiándola y por si fuera poco, Rachel pudo ver desde lejos el rostro de su mujer que estaba libre de todo tipo de cabello, ya que la rubia llevaba un hermoso recogido, los ojos de su rubia brillaban como nunca y su boca resaltaba con un color rojo intenso. La morena pensó que sus piernas no iban a resistir y tuvo que acudir a todo tipo de ayuda celestial para mantenerse parada. El cambio de música indicó el inicio del camino que Quinn debía recorrer hasta llegar a su novia.

En el pensamiento de Rachel

_-"DIOS MIO… ESTÁ HERMOSA… esta mujer no puede ser humana… no es normal ser tan linda. ¿Mira esa sonrisa? ¿Mira esos ojos? ¿Está llorando? – Se preguntaba al ver las lagrimas caer de los ojos de su chica – ¡DIOS! ¡NO AGUANTO MAS! LA NECESITO CONMIGO – Rachel atinó a moverse para ir a buscar a su novia a mitad de camino - ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ir hasta ella? ¿Quién me está agarrando? – Rachel no quería quitar sus ojos de su chica, no quería perderse un segundo de semejante mujer, por eso no se daba cuenta de que Nikky la había agarrado – ¿Por qué demonios no puedo moverme? ¡Dios Russell deja de saludar con esa cara de bobo y camina más rápido! ¡Mentí! Voy a romper mi promesa y le voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo, total la mitad de los invitados ya nos han agarrado haciéndolo ¿De quien es esa voz? – La morena no se daba cuenta que ya no era Nikky solamente la que la estaba agarrando, ahora Jess también la sostenía y Brittany le susurraba que se calmara al oído. Sin darse cuenta Rachel estaba haciendo fuerza para tratar de llegar a su chica. - Papá, mamá – Rachel le pedía a sus dos ángeles – Denme fuerzas, paciencia, amor, y todo lo que sea necesario para hacer de Quinn la mujer más feliz de la Tierra – pidió sin poder calmarse, lo único que logró traerla de vuelta fueron dos manos sumamente suaves que tomaron su rostro entre ellas."_

En el pensamiento de Quinn

"_Cuando la rubia y su padre se detuvieron para darle tiempo a que sus damas de honor se ubicaran lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su novia - ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos amor? – el camino por la alfombra roja que era aproximadamente de veinte metros a Quinn le parecían millones de kilómetros. Tiró de su padre para que empezaran a moverse pero el hombre le susurró algo en el oído que la frenó, finalmente la música empezó y ella se estaba moviendo - ¡Allí está! Amor mío está nerviosa – Quinn conocía los gestos de su chica de memoria – ¿Existe alguien más bonita en este planta tierra que mi novia? ¡MI AMOR! ¡TE AMO TANTO! – Quinn pudo ver como Rachel se quiso mover pero Nikky llegó a sujetarla - ¿Por qué la frenan? – Pensó - ¡Déjenla que venga a mí! – pidió – Quinn no distinguía a ninguna de las personas que la saludaban, tampoco le importaba, sólo quería llegar al lado de su morena – ¡Camina más rápido papá! – al mismo tiempo que lo pensó tiró del hombre apurando el paso. Desde cada vez más cerca, atestiguaba como Rachel peleaba para zafarse de Nikky, hasta que Jess se le unió a la suplente para sostenerla – Tranquila amor de mi vida, ya llego – trató de transmitirle su pensamiento mientras veía como Brittany trataba sin éxito de calmar a su novia – Solo unos pasos más… ¡Listo! – Sintió como su padre la soltaba – Acá estoy bebe… tranquila – con sus manos tomó el rostro de Rachel e instantáneamente logró calmarla._

En la ceremonia

- Tranquila, estoy aquí – le susurró acariciando su rostro de su morena. Los ojos marrones de Rachel la miraban con intensidad y poniendo una mano de el pecho de la deportista se dio cuenta que la respiración de Rachel estaba incontrolable – Amor… tranquila… Estoy aquí ¿ves?... Tócame – le pidió y como respuesta fue Rachel la que estaba vez tomó su rostro.

Quinn, aun con una de sus manos en el pecho de su chica, sintió como la respiración se normalizaba – Estas her… - No pudo terminar porque la boca de Rachel golpeó sobre la de ella. Quinn trató de separarse pero ni su mente, ni su cuerpo se lo permitían, así qué el beso siguió… y siguió… y siguió.

- Señoritas… señoritas… Esa parte toca después – el oficial que estaba para casarlas trataba de separarlas - ¡SEÑORITAS! – No hubo caso. Miró a las damas de honor de cada una.

- Tiren de Rachel que nosotras tiramos de Quinn – dijo Santana girando los ojos. No era la primera vez que tenían que hacer esto y las seis pusieron sus manos a la obra hasta lograr separarlas

- ¡BIEN! – Anunció el oficial – Ahora que estás dos mujeres, que se nota que se aman, decidieron separarse vamos a iniciar – Quinn estaba colorada y Rachel aun seguía sin escuchar nada de lo que estaba diciendo el hombre, sólo quería agarrar a su chica y llevársela lejos de todo. La quería para ella sola. Cuando vio que todos voltearon hacia el mismo lugar por donde entró Quinn, tuvo que voltear ella también. Por suerte la imagen de su cangurín caminando hacia ellas la distrajo. La pequeña era igual o más hermosa que su madre y se movía con una gracia que les sacaba sonrisas a todos los invitados _"- Recordar patearle el trasero al pequeño que se atrevió a tocar a mi bicho bolita- "pensó_ la morena. La pequeña se quedaba entre medio de sus madres para que cada una de ellas tomara el anillo correspondiente.

Quinn agarró el anillo que iba a ir en el dedo de Rachel, suspiró, tomó aire y agarró la mano de su chica para luego buscar los ojos de la basquetbolista – Hace…mhmm – aclaró su garganta. No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa si había practicado sus votos con Santana millones de veces. Las caricias que Rachel hacía en la mano que tenían entrelazada la calmaron, Quinn miró a su hija y decidió olvidarse de lo practicado e ir con lo que sentía en el momento – Unos minutos antes de salir, estuve hablando con mi hija – ambas miraron a Beth – y me dijo algo que yo sabía, pero que no había podido definir con palabras… Me dijo que ahora contigo – miró a Rachel – nosotras dos estamos mejor… mucho mejor – lo dijo tal cual lo había pronunciado la pequeña – Y es cierto. Tú haces que todo sea mejor. Me amas como nadie, me cuidas como nadie, me proteges como nadie, yo no pienso dejar que te me escapes – Este comentario hizo reír a los invitados e inclusive a la morena – Rachel no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que ser la esposa de la mujer que me hace sentir como una reina y trata a nuestra hija como una princesa, porque me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que chocamos y porque pienso seguir enamorándote cada día de esta vida y de el resto de las vidas que nos toqué vivir – Deslizó el anillo en el dedo de su mujer – Te amo y prometo amarte, cuidarte, serte fiel, ir a todos tus partidos, celarte cada vez que pueda – Nuevamente risas – llenarte la heladera de coca Light y hacerte feliz por siempre – finalizó y con su mano limpió las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la deportista.

Era el turno de Rachel, pero la morena no lograba que su voz saliera, ni que su mano se moviera para buscar el anillo de Quinn, por suerte contaba con su hija. La pequeña agarró el anilló y se lo puso en su mano. Tiró de su madre logrando que se agachara y le susurró – Tu puedes mami – no había caso, la pequeña sabía que la morena era la que más compañía necesitaba, por eso siempre elegía dormir con ella en el sillón cuando su otra madre lo decidía y por eso ahora la estaba alentando. La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se refugió en los brazos de su tía San.

Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y acarició cada uno de sus dedos – Quinn… - miró a su chica – Mi padre me aseguró una vez, que todos teníamos derecho a ser felices en esta vida – sonrió al recordar ese momento – Y hasta un segundo antes de que te conociera yo pensaba que por primera vez en su vida mi padre se había equivocado, pensaba que yo no tenía ese derecho, es más pensaba que yo había sido escogida para todo lo contrario – se podían escuchar los llantos de fondo – Pero luego un segundo después apareciste tu… apareciste tu, con tu perfecta sonrisa, con una mirada que puede frenar el mundo y con un carácter TREMENDO – la risa se mezclaba con el llanto – y le diste la razón a mi padre. Me diste la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y me diste todo lo que un accidente me había quitado… Una familia. TE AMO – le dijo para luego ponerle el anillo – Con este anillo prometo amarte cada día como si fuera el último, prometo protegerte como si fuera tu guarda espaldas, prometo serte fiel y prometo cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos – Quinn soltó una pequeña risita – Con este anillo me despojo de mi corazón para entregártelo. De ahora y para toda la vida y para el resto de nuestras vidas, te pertenece – finalizó tomando ambas manos de la rubia. Ojos verdes y ojos marrones empezaban a amarse.

- ¿Quinn Fabray aceptas por Esposa a Rachel Berry? – preguntó el oficial

- Acepto – dijo la rubia sin titubear y esa simple palabra nunca había sonado tan perfecta en sus oídos

- ¿Rachel Berry acepta por esposa a la señorita Quinn Fabray? – fue la siguiente pregunta

- Es lo que más deseo… Acepto – contestó con una sonrisa enorme

- Bien… Por el poder que me confiere el estado de New York, yo las declaro….

- ¡UN MOMENTO! – alguien interrumpía la boda.


	55. Chapter 55

Sorprendentemente subo el humilde capitulo 55. Espero no haberme pasado con la última parte y si les parece que fue así, me retan y la próxima lo mejoro. Gracias por los comentarios, estimulan un montonazo. Un besototote se las/los quiere

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece y si fuera mió no haría falta decirles que haría 365 capítulos al año ¿Es mucho?

Capitulo 55: "Noche de boda anticipada"

- ¿Quinn Fabray aceptas por Esposa a Rachel Berry? – preguntó el oficial

- Acepto – dijo la rubia sin titubear y esa simple palabra nunca había sonado tan perfecta en sus oídos

- ¿Rachel Berry acepta por esposa a la señorita Quinn Fabray? – fue la siguiente pregunta

- Es lo que más deseo… Acepto – contestó con una sonrisa enorme

- Bien… Por el poder que me confiere el estado de New York, yo las declaro….

- ¡UN MOMENTO! – alguien interrumpía la boda.

Todo el mundo miró al fondo del lugar para identificar el origen de la voz.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – Dijo Rachel cuando vio a Sara

- ESTA BODA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR – Sara seguía gritando

Rachel respiró hondo – Ya vengo – le dijo a su todavía novia.

- No cariño… Espera – Quinn la trató de agarrar pero Rachel se le resbaló. La rubia buscó la ayuda de las damas de honor inmediatamente.

De hecho Beth había sido mucho más rápida que el resto y con un salto digno de un cangurín se colgó de la espalda de su madre. Obviamente esto no frenó a la morena que seguía avanzando, ahora, con Beth colgada de su espalda, con Nikky tironeando de un brazo y con Brittany colgada de la cintura.

Judy y Frannie se le ponían en frente mientras el resto de los invitados armaba una barrera protectora entre ella y Sara.

- Rachel, querida – Judy trataba de razonar con ella – deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ella – los ojos endemoniados de la deportista asustaban a más de uno. Rachel peleaba con todas las personas que le impedían el paso.

- Mami… mami… piensa en algo lindo… - Beth trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero la morena no le hacía caso ni a su hija.

- Quinn – Santana no sólo había decidido quedarse inactiva por su condición de embarazada, sino también porque quería que la morena le diera su merecido a la modelo – yo creo que ya es hora ¿no te parece? – la rubia sabía a lo que se refería su amiga

- ¡DEJENLA! – ordenó la rubia como si hablara de liberar algún tipo de animal. Aunque por la rabia que traía Rachel animal era poco.

- Pero Quinn… Mira como está, la va a matar - su hermana trató de razonar con ella.

- No me importa. Sara me tiene cansada, dejen que Rachel lo arregle – las mujeres se desprendieron de la deportista y Beth se bajó de su madre dudosamente. La barrera también se desarmó dejando ver a una temerosa Sara. Literalmente la modelo estaba temblando

- Te advierto que varias personas saben que estoy acá y si no aparezco tienen la orden de llamar a la policía – Si pensó que con eso la morena se iba a frenar, estaba equivocada… Rachel estaba endemoniada.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – gritó la ex modelo de Victoria Secret, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo la deportista ya la tenía cargada a su hombro y se la llevaba pataleando afuera del lugar.

- Increíble – Quinn escuchó a Santana susurrar

- ¿Qué es lo increíble Santana? – la rubia estaba frustrada

- Increíble que ayer ninguna de las casi cincuenta ex compañeras sexuales del bomboncito hayan hecho problemas y, en cambio, la única que tú tienes interrumpa tu boda. ¿No te hace sentir un poco culpable? – Santana recibió una mirada fatal y optó por alejarse de Quinn.

- Apúrate amor – dijo en voz baja la fotógrafa

Afuera del salón

- Dame una razón… sólo una buena razón para que no te ahorque ahora mismo Sara – Rachel había sentado a la modelo en un banco que había afuera y se paseaba de un lado a otro en forma nerviosa. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener que lidiar con esa mujer.

- Tengo el 911 listo para marcar – le mostró su celular.

Rachel giró los ojos y le sacó el aparato de las manos a la mujer – HABLA… me estás robando tiempo de mi vida para disfrutarla junto a la mujer que amo – le dijo lo más paciente que pudo.

- Quiero hablar con Quinn – insistió

- Este es un día especial para ella y tú no vas a arruinárselo. De ahora en más lo problemas de ella son mis problemas, todo lo que pueda resolver yo lo voy a hacer – le dijo con firmeza – y mi paciencia se está acabando – Le dijo mientras se sacaba el vestido.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Sara a la hora semi desnuda Rachel

- No quiero macharme con tu sangre – le dijo muy calmada

- ME ECHARON DE LA MARCA – explicó asustada y un poco excitada por el cuerpo de la morena.

- ¿Qué? – Rachel necesitaba que lo repitiera

- Me echaron de Victoria Secret y ahora necesito a Quinn para mejorar mi imagen, como lo hizo conmigo antes – explicó mientras sollozaba

- ¿Es en serio?... ¿No me vas a decir que la amas y que si no es tuya no es de nadie, para luego retarme a un duelo de armas? – la mente de Rachel se había quedado en una mezcla de novelas románticas con las películas del lejano oeste. ¿O tal vez que estás embarazada? ¿O que tienes una enfermedad terminal o algo así? ¿Ni siquiera que eres la gemela perdida por la cual tu malvada se hizo pasar y que tu si estás realmente enamorada de Quinn?… Esas son excusas válidas para detener una boda… ¿Quiero decir no ves televisión? ¿No lees fanfictions? – Esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Amarla? No me hagas reír – Sara estaba bordeando el peligro – Para lo único que quiero a Quinn es para que hable con los de la marca y los obligue a contratarme de nuevo. Sé que ella los puede convencer. Además ella me dejó muy en claro cuando intenté besarla en la sesión de fotos que está perdidamente enamorada de ti… – cuando la modelo levantó la cabeza y vio la mirada de Rachel supo que estaba en problemas.

- DEJAME VER SI ENTIENDO – la interrumpió – TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI CASAMIENTO, TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE INTENTASTE BESAR A MI FUTURA ESPOSA... Y TODO POR UN CONDENADO CONTRATO DE MODELAJE… ¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA UNICA SALIDA QUE ME QUEDA ES ROMPERTE LA CARA NO? – Sara empezaba a temblar.

- Será mejor que lo hable luego con ella entonces – se paró del banco con todas las intenciones de escapar de la morena – Felicitaciones por la bo… - Para todas las que pensaban que Rachel solo las deja inconscientes con sexo, bueno Sara es la excepción, la deportista ganó por KO.

Minutos después, en el salón

Quinn caminaba de un lado al otro mientras todas las damas de honor, su hija, su madre y su hermana la seguían con la vista – No tendría que haberla dejado ir tras ella - repetía constantemente

- Quinnie tranquilízate – le insistía su madre – Si te sigues moviendo así vas a arrugar tu vestido – le dijo

- Esto es culpa mía…

- Amén hermana – Agregó Mercedes

- Les juro que siempre pensé que si pasaba algo así iba a ser porque alguna de las locas con las que se acostó Rachel iba a aparecer con un revolver o algo así – Nikky metía su bocadillo

- ¿Te acuerdas de la que apareció en el bar con una ballesta? – recordó Jess ante la mirada de todas

- Como olvidarlo – la suplente suspiró – Nunca vi a Rachel correr tan rápido en mi vida – agregó

- ¿Y que pasó? – Preguntó Santana atraída por la historia

Nikky y Jess rieron a la par – Pues déjenme decirles que la loca tenía puntería – explicó la dueña del bar – La flecha, o como se llame la cosa esa, fue a parar directo al trasero de Rach – todas rieron.

- Hasta el médico que le puso los puntos no podía parar de reírse – contó Nikky - ¿Acaso no han visto la cicatriz que tiene en el trasero? Es pequeña pero… - como siempre hablando de más

- ¿Cómo sabes de esa cicatriz? – la frenó Quinn

- Oye… te recuerdo que compartimos vestuario – explicó a la defensiva – Además el trasero de tu novia es muy popular, es como una manzana jugos… - de nuevo.

Cuando Quinn vio que todas asentían ante el comentario - ¡MAMA! – Quinn pescó a su madre moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa

- Las cosas como son hija – se apresuró a decir Judy

- Vamos a tener que decirle a Rachie que nos muestre la cicatriz Sanny – le susurró Brittany a la latina.

- ¡MAMI! – Beth la vio entrar primero.

- ¡DIOS! ¿Por qué tiene esa manía de andar desnuda? – La morena entraba en ropa interior con sus zapatos en una mano y con su vestido en la otra

- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? – pidió Rachel cuando llegó cerca de las mujeres que previamente estaban hablando

- ¡YOOO! – Saltaron varias

- ¡QUIETAS! – Las frenó Quinn – vuelvan a sus lugares y que alguna vaya a llamar al juez – ordenó – Yo me encargo de MI mujer… - Miró a Brittany que estaba agachada mirando el trasero de Rachel - ¡BRITTANY! DEJA DE MIRARLA – le advirtió

- No te gastes rubia – le dijo Nikky a la bailarina – Solo se ve cuando está totalmente desnuda – explicó

- Recuérdame hablar con Sue para que te de tu propio vestuario – Le dijo Quinn quitándole el vestido a su novia y ayudándole a ponérselo – Brazos arriba corazón – le pidió suavemente. Rachel obedeció con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hiciste con Sara? – indagó

- La maté y la enterré. Por eso me saqué la ropa, para no mancharla – le dijo

- Espero que hayas cavado profundo – dijo la rubia – No vaya a ser que pasé como en Kill Bill y logre salir de debajo de la tierra – referenció.

- No te preocupes cariño. Está bien a lo profundo – contó riendo hasta que vio la cara de preocupada de su novia – Hice lo que hacía mucho tenía ganas de hacer – explicó

- ¿Tengo que empezar a hornear pasteles con limas adentro para cuando vaya a visitarte a la cárcel? – le preguntó

- No va a ser necesario. Pero si espero tus visitas conyugales – guiñó el ojo y se dio vuelta para que la rubia le subiera el cierre

- Rachel…- terminó de subirle el cierre

- Ella se lo buscó amor, además me quedé hasta que vino la ambulancia y la despertó. Está en el salón de al lado con hielo en la cara, nada más – ahora si le decía la verdad.

- ¿Con hielo en la cara? – preguntó la artista al mismo tiempo que levantaba su ceja.

- Si – afirmó Rachel – Es lo menos que se merecía… Y tu – la acusó – deberías haberme dicho que intentó besarte – le reprochó – Por fin haces algo para que yo ponga en la lista del sillón – festejó

- Antes muerta que dormir en el sillón – le dijo

- ¡OYE! Eso es trampa – Fabray mala perdedora.

- No. En todo caso te descuento una de las tuyas – hecha la ley, hecha la trampa

- Oooo, entonces tú nunca vas a dormir en el sillón – chilló Rachel mientras la fotógrafa reia a expensas de ella.

- A ver esos pucheritos – encima la cargaba.

- ¡Le digo que ya están aquí! – Santana aparecía arrastrando al juez

- ¡Hombre! – Se quejó Rachel – Por fin aparece, llevamos horas esperando – le dijo bromeando

- Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas… ya me advirtió la modista de este grupo de locas – esto último lo dijo para si mismo.

- ¿Por donde íbamos? A si, cierto… ¿Quinn Fabray aceptas por Esposa a Rachel Berry? – preguntó impaciente

- Acepto – dijo la rubia rápidamente

- ¿Rachel Berry acepta por esposa a la señorita Quinn Fabray? – no se porque pero la voz del juez se notaba un poco tediosa

- Todas las veces que sea necesario decirlo… Acepto – afirmó

- Por el poder que me confiere el Estado de Ney York… Yo las declaro…

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – Britt interrumpía nuevamente la ceremonia

- Un momento cariño – la corrigió Santana sin importarle las intenciones de su novia

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó el juez

- SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE SI ESTE MATRIMONIO NO DURA, SANNY Y YO RECLAMAMOS NUESTRO DERECHOS SOBRE ESE CUERPO – Señaló a Rachel y Quinn giró los ojos

- Continúe por favor – le pidió la rubia al hombre.

- ¿Se aceptan como esposas? – el hombre ya ni se gastaba en preguntar

- Aceptamos – afirmaron las dos

- Por el bla bla bla y todo lo que la ley diga, yo la declaro…

- ¡OTRO CEMENTO! – Ahora era Beth la que interrumpía pero nadi e la corregía.

- ¿AHORA QUEEEE? – El Juez ya no tenía paciencia

- No se atreva a gritarle a mi hija ¿me oyó? – le advirtió la deportista

- MAMI – miró a Rachel – SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA TE ACEPTO COMO MI MAMI OFICIAL – anunció la niña provocando una ola de "Aaaaaaa" por parte de los invitados.

Rachel se agachó al nivel de su hija – Gracias osito Pooh – la abrazó y le dio un beso.

- Prosiga – le indicó Quinn – Y no se detenga por nada – ordenó.

- Y si nos aceptamos – le dijo Rachel

El hombre tomó aire y miró al cielo rezando – Por el poder que me confiere el estado de New York, Las declaro – Miró a todos lados – Las declaró unidas en matrimonio – Al fin – Pueden besarse, no es que ya no lo hayan hecho pero bueno, de todos modos tengo que decirlo – Y el lugar estalló en gritos y aplausos cuando llegó el beso tan esperado.

Rachel no pudo ir por un simple beso, en realidad nunca puede darle simplemente un roce, Cuando de Quinn se trata ella siempre necesita darle más que un pico, Asi qué con esto dicho, La morena apretó más a su rubia e intensificó el beso.

- ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! – Anunció Brittany – Atentas al plan de emergencia – les dijo a el resto de las damas de honor

Rachel y Quinn no se separaban y cuando las manos de la morena pasaron del rostro de Quinn a su cintura el plan se tenía que poner en acción - ¡AHORA! – gritó Brittany

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! – Beth gritaba

- ¡BETH CUIDADO! – gritó Nikky

- ¿QUE PASO? ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA? – Se separaron

- Aquí estoy – la pequeña saludó cerca de ellas.

- Idiotas – les dijo agarrando la mano de su novia - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la fotógrafa a Rachel. La morena negó - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó mirando a sus hojas

- Estoy perfecta – le dijo – Te amo. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo – la música de salida se hacía presente.

- Estas equivocada – la corrigió con una sonrisa – La mujer más feliz del mundo soy yo – sonrió – Y es gracias a ti Rachel Berry Fabray – finalizó

- ¡Muévanse Mormonales! – presionó Santana siguiendo de cerca el camino que las ya esposas hacían rumbo a la recepción de la boda.

En la fiesta

- ¡Recibimos para su primer baile como esposas a Rachel y Quinn Berry Fabray! – Una voz anunciaba la entrada de las mujeres, que luego de la presentación aparecían de la mano y se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile.

La música iniciaba y la pareja se movía - ¿Te gustó mi vestido? – Le preguntó la rubia a Rachel. La morena aprovechó y la hizo dar una vuelta.

- Estás… estás… increíble, y creo que increíble es poco – contestó.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó de nuevo insegura. Cada vez que cambiaba el modelo de la prensa era porque pensaba que a la morena no le iba a gusta algo o porque Rachel iba a preferir otra cosa.

- Me gustó tanto, que lo voy a declarar mi segunda prenda preferida – confesó

- ¿Segunda? – la verdad es que los pies se movían solos porque las chicas no le prestaban ni media atención al baile, estaban demasiado ocupadas disfrutándose tan cerca - ¿Y cual es la primera? – Quinn trató de pensar en alguna prenda que volviera loca a su chica pero un montó de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza.

- La primera es – Rachel se pegó aun más a su mujer y llevó su boca a el oido de la rubia – es y será siempre, tu solamente usando tu piel – Y una corriente eléctrica empezó en los dedos del pie de Quinn y siguió por su espalda para luego terminar es su cabello.

- No puedes decirme esas cosas ahora amor, justo ahora que nos está viendo todo el mundo – le dijo sonrojada

- Demasiado con que tuve que eliminar la segunda parte de mis votos porque según Jess eran muy "fuertes" – sacó un segundo las manos de su chica para hacer las comillas imaginarias

- ¿En serio? ¿Tus votos tenían segunda parte? – Pensó que la morena bromeaba, pero su chica asintió – Quiero escucharlos entonces – exigió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. Quinn esperó que la deportista empezara a hablar, pero cuando sintió un suspiro en su oído que le provocó la misma, o mayor, reacción que lo que le dijo de su piel, se replanteó el pedido. Estaba en serios problemas.

- Decía algo así como… - Rachel le puso suspenso – Con este anillo, prometo no dejar pasar un día sin que mis ojos hagan el amor con los tuyos – era necesario que Rachel agregara un suave soplido después de decir esto - Prometo dejar que mis manos sean libres cuando de tocar tu cuerpo se trate. Prometo – los votos secretos seguían – Disfrutar cada segundo cuando hacemos el amor, porque después de estar a tu lado, estar adentro tuyo es mi segundo lugar preferido del mundo – Era tan fuerte lo que estaba sintiendo la rubia con esas palabras que por un momento pensó que Rachel podía hacerle el amor con sus palabras – Y con este anillo prometo – El baile se frenó y la morena buscó los ojos de su mujer – Que mi boca va a ser la primera parte de mi cuerpo que sientas en la mañana cuando te bese para darte los buenos día y la última parte de mi cuerpo que sientas a la noche cuando te bese al final del día – Rachel cerró sus votos y el baile con un intenso beso que terminó de dejar paralizada a la fotógrafa.

- ¿Puedo robarle a su esposa? – Russell llegaba para bailar con su hija mientras Rachel seguía el baile con Judy.

Francamente la rubia no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo su padre mientras bailaban, tampoco su tío, tampoco sus amigos, las palabras de Rachel seguían rebotando en sus oídos, y no solamente en sus oídos.

- Si la sigues mirando así vas a despertar a la bestia – le advirtió su amiga latina que bailaba a ella. Rachel bailaba con Beth ahora, exagerando las vueltas y haciendo pasos totalmente ridículos.

- San quiero necesito que me cubras – le dijo sin pensar

- ¿Qué te cubra? ¿Para que? – Santana leyó la mirada de su amiga perfectamente – Ni se te ocurra Quinn, esta es tu boda… ¿Te piensa que yo no quería abandonar la mía junto a Brittany e irme a la condenada luna de miel para tener sexo con ella? – le preguntó

- Y eso hiciste. No atendieron el teléfono ni una sola vez – le reprochó la rubia

- Para eso son las lunas de miel… para pagar ir a un lugar bonito que nunca llegas a conocer porque te la pasas encerrada en la habitación del hotel teniendo sexo desenfrenado con tu esposa – explico – Pero tu quieres que yo te cubra para dejar encerrada al bomboncito durante no se cuanto tiempo en el baño – Para que Santana pensara que esto fuera una locura era porque ya era demasiado.

- Santana por favor te lo pido… dame diez minutos – Santana la miró – Esta bien quince – de vuelta recibió una mirada – No me mires así… por favor… hazlo por mi, por tu amiga del alma – suplicó

- No la vas a poder controlar Quinn – le advirtió

- SI no vuelvo a los quince minutos manda a alguien – le dijo

Santana miró como Rachel bailaba con Brittany para después mirar de vuelta a Quinn – Quince minutos o mando a tu propio padre Fabray ¿Me oyes? – La latina agarró la mano de su chica dejando a Rachel desconcertada y ambas se dirigieron al escenario mientras Quinn sigilosamente tomó la mano de su esposa.

- ¿Pasó algo? – le preguntó

- Tú solo sígueme – Y Quinn la guió

- ¡HOLA TODOS! – Santana desde el escenario atraía la atención de los invitados – SOY SANTANA LOPEZ Y ELLA ES BRITTANY PEARCE, MI ADORABLE ESPOSA – Brittany saludó con su mano – COMO REGALO ESPECIAL PARA MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS BRITTANY LES VA A EXPLICAR PORQUE LE GUSTAN TANTO LOS PATOS – La bailarina aplaudió ante la sorpresa que le dio Santana y entusiasmada agarró el micrófono

- Lo que más me gusta de los patos es… - y eso fue lo último que escuchó Rachel antes de que Quinn la metiera en el baño y trabara la puerta con una silla que había en el lugar.

- Quinn me estás asustan… - No pudo terminar de expresar su preocupación porque Quinn ya tenía su boca encima de la morena.

- Quinn… - trataba de zafarse Rachel – la boda – logró decir entre beso y beso

- Puede esperar – le dijo la rubia, pero cuando intentó besarla de vuelta Rachel la detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿No quieres hacerme el amor? – le preguntó seduciéndola mientras se apoyaba en el lavado

- Quiero hacerte el amor desde el segundo que te vi pisar la alfombra roja pero…

- ¿Pero que? – La provocó la rubia - ¿No quieres tocarme? ¿No quieres que todas las personas que están allá afuera me escuchen gritar tu nombre? – La rubia se iba levantando poco a poco la falda del vestido - ¿O será que por primera vez en su vida Rachel Berry Fabray no tiene ganas? – Terminó de levantarse el vestido dejando ver un seductor portaligas blanco que terminaba en una más sexy aun prenda interior.

Rachel tragó saliva – No sabes con que estás jugando Quinn – le advirtió

- ¿No quieres? – se incorporó para caminar hasta la puerta – Esta bien… ya veré con que entretenerme – le dijo mientas movía exageradamente sus caderas.

- Tu de aquí no te mueves – Rachel la agarró de un brazo y la llevó con fuerzas hasta el lavado. Colocó a Quinn frente al espejo y cuando esta quiso darse vuelta, la aferró por la nuca y la frenó. Bajó el cierre de su vestido para liberarle los pechos, la inclinó hacia delante de manera que sus pechos se mojaron con los restos del agua que humedecían el mármol del lavatorio.

- Quédate así. Quiero hacértelo desde atrás – le dijo Rachel

Quinn rió victoriosa, Rachel nunca puede con sus encantos. Después de todo, la morena había empezado con el juego de la tentación. La rubia estaba excitada y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Rachel acabó con la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando levantó su vestido y deslizó una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Quinn para acabar en su centro. Rachel soltó un suspiró como su hubiese metido su mano quemada en agua fría y apoyó la frente en el hombro de la rubia, cargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, que percibió el filo del mármol en su estómago. El aliento de Rachel le quemó la curva del cuello.

- ¡Dios como me pones! – Rachel descansó unos segundos sobre Quinn, inconciente de que, la abrumaba, de que la lastimaba oprimiéndole su parte más intima con tanta rudeza. El corazón de la morena se agitó al encontrar los ojos de Quinn en el espejo, brillantes de deseo, su labio inferior resaltaba como consecuencias de los besos y sus pezones exigían un trato inmediatamente. Esto último fue lo que necesitó Rachel para perder totalmente la razón. Sin lugar a duda, algo feroz y sin escrúpulos se había despertado en ella. Tuvo miedo por Quinn, porque, a ese punto, Rachel sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero Quinn desbarató el intento por someter a la bestia cuando, con una voz segura, la llamó por su nombre…

- Rachel…. Por favor….

A Rachel la maravillaba y a su vez la sorprendía que Quinn contara con ese poder sobre ella. Ese poder para ponerla como quería con tan solo pronunciar su nombre. Dominada por sus impulsos tomó con su mano libre uno de los pechos de su esposa – Dios mío – susurró Rachel cuando detectó en el espejo el cuadro que componían el color rojo intenso de los pezones de Quinn en contraste con la blancura de sus pechos. Su tamaño la aturdió.

Quinn se inclinó aun más sobre el lavatorio y se sujetó a los grifos cuando Rachel empezó a estimular sus pezones con su dedo índice una y otra vez.

- Míranos en el espejo – le ordenó la morena, y Quinn la complació. La enloqueció ver la imagen que se proyectaba frente a ellas. Ahora ambas manos de Rachel sostenían sus pechos que colgaban y casi rozaban el mármol, mientras sus dedos le apretaban los pezones, y Quinn gemía y se retorcía, y se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos para no perder un instante de la imagen más erótica que había contemplado.

- Rachel… - suplicó llena de deseo

- No digas nada – le dijo – voy a hacer lo que yo quiera – afirmó la morena. Quinn abandonó todo intento de persuadirla, se inclinó aun más sobre el lavatorio y agarró los grifos como a la espera de que un huracán la arrollase, cuando levantó la cara tuvo que ahogar un grito de excitación. Jamás había visto a Rachel de esa manera, tan poco dueña de si misma, tan lujuriosa.

- Mi amor ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó – la boca se le secó repentinamente y los ojos se le calentaron cuando Rachel le acarició el trasero. Quinn no entendía como la podía excitar tanto la combinación de esa caricia suave y lenta con la mirada encendida de su mujer. Mientras la izquierda siguió dibujando el contorno de sus nalgas, la mano derecha se ocupó de disfrutar de sus pechos y apretarle los pezones. Quinn intentó deslizar una de sus manos hacía su clítoris buscando cualquier tipo de fricción que le diera placer. Pero Rachel le dio a entender que renunciara cualquier tipo de intento de auto complacerse cuando la apretó aun más al mármol.

- Solo yo puedo tocarte – le dijo seriamente

- ¿Qué estás esperando entonces? – la provocó

- Espero el tiempo que yo quiera – contestó

- ¡Por favor! – suplicó y gimió de gozo cuando Rachel introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella

Rachel le habló en el espejo – Me vuelves loca Quinn, loca. No se como lo haces pero te deseo cada condenado segundo

Quinn la contemplo desde esa posición, sostenida por sus puntas de pies y por el cuerpo de Rachel, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mente totalmente en blanco. La artista no se puso nerviosa y solamente dejó que las palabras de Rachel la hechizaran como en la pista de baile – Te amo – le dijo – Sos el amor de mi vida, la única que me provoca todo esto.

Ambas sintieron como alguien forcejeaba en la puerta y la morena rompió rápidamente el contacto con Quinn

- Rachel… te necesito ahora… no doy más – se dio vuelta para enfrentarla y suspiró aliviada, cuando la morena la alzo y la puso en el mármol frió que alivió el calor de sus nalgas – Bésame – le pidió y la morena complació sin lucha alguna. Afuera seguían forcejeando con la puerta

- Te quiero ahora dentro mío – le dijo Quinn

- Pídelo – le dijo

- Hazme el amor Rachel… ya mismo por favor. Te deseo – suplicó

Y sin demorar más Rachel separó las piernas de su mujer y entró en ella nuevamente apurando el ritmo a medida que sentía las voces desde afuera. Quinn abrió los grifos para que el ruido del agua camuflara los sonidos.

La puerta se movía, las voces se escuchaban cada vez más agitadas mientras Rachel seguía empujando en ella, las iban a descubrir. Los pechos de Quinn estaban volviendo loca a la morena, de manera que obligó a la rubia a recostarse un poco para que ella pudiera torturarlos con su boca. Quinn estaba llegando, puso su boca contra el brazo de Rachel para tratar de ahogar los gritos, para tratar de apaciguar su desahogo. Rachel en cambio no se privaba de nada y apenas vio el rostro del orgasmo en su esposa se apresuró a salir de ella y empezó a acomodarle la ropa. La bajó del lavado con sumo cuidado y juntas se terminaron de acomodar.

- No creo que pueda caminar – le dijo y Rachel la sujetó por la cintura.

A juzgar por las voces se había acumulado una pequeña multitud tras la puerta y cuando Rachel retiró la silla para abrir la puerta el silencio se apoderó del grupo

- ¡Rachel! – reclamó Russell

- Lo siento Russell – se disculpó – Quinn se mareó un poco – inventó

- ¡Ohh! – Exclamó el hombre – Quinnie ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba Judy desde atrás

- ¿Necesitan que llame una ambulancia? - preguntó el padre de Quinn

- No está bien papá, ya me encuentro mejor, fue la emoción simplemente – explicó Quinn toda colorada.

- Pues que siga la fiesta entonces – Nikky dirigió todo el grupo hacia el salón

- Así que al orgasmo se le llama mareó ahora – le susurró Santana a Quinn cuando esta pasaba por su lado.

- ¡Y que pedazo de mareo! – le dijo Quinn


	56. Chapter 56

Dejo un nuevo y humilde capitulo. Las actualizaciones serán más esporádicas porque empiezo si Dios quiere mi último semestre facultativo. Gracias por su apoyo y mensajes. Me enamoran con sus palabras. Besototote , se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, pero si fuera mío juraría que las faldas de Lea Michele serían aun más cortas que las que está usando para grabar ahora. Esa mujer me va a matar, me va a matar.

Capitulo 56: "Entre nombres y apodos"

- ¿Ya están despiertas mis dos princesas? ¿Estaban esperando a que mamá llegara? – Rachel recién llegaba de su trote matutino – Se que se los digo todos los días pero… las quiero mucho… ¿Qué digo las quiero? ¡LAS AMO! Y las voy a cuidar y mimar siempre, porque ustedes se lo merecen. Porque desde el día que las tuve en mis manos quedé completamente hipnotizadas con ustedes dos – La morena les hablaba con verdadera dulzura – NUNCA, pero nunca me dejen, por favor – Les pidió

- Rach ¿Qué te he dicho de hablarle a mis pechos? – Quinn se despertaba en su enorme cama de la casa de verano en que se hospedaban para su Luna de miel en el Caribe, con su esposa encima de ella hablándole a sus pechos desnudos.

- ¡Shhhhh! – la calló - No interrumpas. Estoy hablando con mis bebes. Tu – Señaló el pecho derecho de Quinn – Eres mi Squishi – le dio un pequeño apretón rememorando una de las grandes escenas de "Buscando a Nemo" – No le digas nada a tu hermana pero en cierta forma eres mi preferida…

- ¡RACHEL! No puedes tener preferidas – la retó Quinn - ¿Cómo crees que se siente Spongi cuando te escucha decir qué prefieres a Squishi? – De hecho la elección de los nombres había sido una eterna discusión que finalizó con Rachel eligiendo como llamar a los pechos de Quinn, mientras que Quinn eligió un nombre para cada cuadradito del estómago de la morena. Bueno en realidad solo para tres porque un el otro nombre se lo puso Brittany.

- ¿Me puedes dejar terminar por favor? – Le pidió logrando que Quinn girara los ojos y que le hiciera un gesto con su mano para que continuara - Gracias – Se aclaró la garganta – Eeeee ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – le preguntó a su esposa

- Le estabas por explicar a Squishi porque es tu preferida – la ayudo.

- Cierto – dijo y volvió a enfocarse en el pecho derecho – Como te decía querida Squishi, tu eres mi preferida porque cuando beso a tu otra mamá eres la primera en reaccionar – Mientras hablaba jugaba a recorrerla con su dedo índice – en cambio esta picarona – Apretó fuerte el pecho izquierdo – necesita un poco más de tiempo – Los pezones de Quinn respondían como debía ser – Pero…- Miró a su rubia que ahora tenía los brazos debajo de su cabeza. No era la primera vez que Rachel le dedicaba tiempo a hablarle a sus pechos – Pero… Spongi tiene algo a favor – esto era algo que la fotógrafa no había escuchado

Quinn se apoyó en sus codos para poder mirar a su chica - ¿Qué se supone que Spongi tiene a favor? – preguntó curiosa. A esta altura de más está decir que Quinn tiene su propia empresa de asesina profesional de gatos. Quinn es una especie de Hitman de los gatos, algo así como Hitcat.

- Primero interrumpes y ahora te metes en la conversación – se hizo la ofendida – Déjeme decirle Señora Berry Fabray que sus modales dejan mucho que desear – apuntó

- Es culpa de mi esposa – se defendió – Desde que la conocí no ha hecho otra cosa que enseñarme malos modales – agregó

- Estoy segura de que esos modales ya los tenías antes de conocer a tu dulce, inocente y hermosa esposa – la morena seguía el juego

- Acepto lo de dulce y hermosa, pero inocente es una palabra que nunca pero nunca va a definirte cariño – Y antes de que Rachel hablara agregó – Además ¿Acaso no estabas en medio de una conversación? – Cambió de tema rápidamente – Quiero escuchar lo que tienes para decir sobre Spongi – afirmó

- Tú no tienes porque saberlo. Esto es un secreto entre mis bebes y yo – Mientras le contestaba se iba agachando hacía el pecho izquierdo - ¿Sabes lo que me encanta de ti Spongi? – Preguntó casi en un susurro – El pequeño lunar que tienes aquí justo debajo del pezón – con un dedo rozó la pequeña marca y notó automáticamente la reacción que esto provocó en Quinn - ¿Y sabes porque me gusta? – volvió a preguntar

- ¿Por qué? – alcanzó a repreguntar la artista justo antes de tener que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás como reacción a lo que Racel hacía con ella.

- Porqué… - lo agarró con su boca – porque yo y solo yo, puedo verlo, sentirlo y hasta disfrutarlo – terminó de atacarlo con su lengua.

-Rach… Rach… Es mejor que… - Quinn no quería parar, pero si no lo hacía, sabía que Rachel no iba a parar y llevaban casi un día entero sin salir de la hermosa casa a orillas del mar que habían rentado. Y para colmo la morena astutamente había escondido la llave del baño impidiendo que Quinn la pudiera encerrar. Su cuerpo suplicaba por un descanso – Rach… amor… bebe… - Quinn agarró el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos y temió que fuera demasiado tarde – Mírame por favor – le pidió lográndolo con éxito - Podemos tomarnos un tiempo fuera – soltó el rostro de su chica para hacer la señal basquebolística – Me encantaría salir a caminar por la playa y tal vez almorzar en una mesa de verdad…

- ¿No te gusta comer sobre mi? – le preguntó la morena media ofendida y haciendo pucheros.

- Amor… ME ENCANTA comer sobre ti – aclaró – pero nunca terminamos de comer y la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre – le explicó

- Yositerminodecomerte – Rachel murmuró algo ininteligible

- Repite eso por favor – le pidió la rubia acariciando a su chica

- Dijo que yo si termino de comerte – aun parecía ofendida

- Tu siempre comes cariño – le dijo la artista – el problema es que eres insaciable y para poder seguir llenándote, esta pancita – señaló su propio estómago – necesita llenarse con verdadera comida – le dijo para finalmente pararse de la cama dejando a su mujer embobada por su cuerpo desnudo - Me voy a dar una ducha ¿vienes? – Miró a su esposa que ahora le estaba dando la espalda ofendida.

- No gracias – respondió secamente

Quinn sonrió - ¿Segura? Porque creo que Squishi tiene algo para decirte – le dijo caminando hacia el baño

- ¡DEMONIOS! Detesto ser una dominada – la morena se paró para seguir a su esposa al baño

Mientras tanto en la casa López Pierce

Santana estaba sentada cómodamente en su sillón viendo televisión. Había dejado de trabajar por recomendación del doctor y la falta de ocupación la estaba matando, bueno al menos hasta que sus sobrina llegaba del colegio, que era donde la cosa se ponía realmente difícil.

- ¡Sanny! Ya estamos aquí – anunció Britanny desde la entrada. La bailarina era la encargada de ir a buscar a Beth a la escuela.

- ¡ESTOY EN LA SALA! – anunció la latina

- Hola cariño – saludó a rubia dejándole un pequeño beso en la boca - ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó

- Me siento como una ballena Britt Britt – se quejó – Me siento pesada y tengo ganas de comer todo el tiempo… ¿Estás segura de que no son dos? – Por el hambre voraz de Santana, Brittany juraba que podían llegar a ser hasta ocho, como los octillizos de Apu y Manjula.

- Aaaaaa – Britt se lamentó por su esposa – Sólo un mes más cariño y vas a volver a sentirte como antes – la consoló - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – preguntó

- Tengo ganas de comer doritos con palta – contestó. No era un antojo sino más bien un gusto personal

- Manos a la obra entonces – Britt salió para la cocina

- Oye Britt – la llamó la latina - ¿Dónde está la ratita endemoniada? – lo cierto es que la relación de Santana y Beth estaba un poco tensa últimamente.

- Tratando de hablar con alguna de sus madres – contestó

- Pero sí habló anoche con ellas – Las dos mujeres hablaban con ella todos los días.

- Me dijo algo así como que tiene problemas de "pollelones" y necesita hablar con Rachel urgente – explicó la bailarina sin salir de la cocina

- ¿Problemas de qué? – no estaba segura de haber entendido esa parte

- "Pollelones" – respondió nuevamente a bailarina - ¿La palta la quieres con limón? – de pasó preguntaba

- Muy poquito – le contestó mientras vio como su sobrina entraba a la sala y después de tirar su celular sobre la mesa dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el sillón individual cruzando sus brazos.

Santana la había seguido con sus ojos, no se sorprendió a ver el parecido de sus gestos con los de su madre - ¿Qué te pasa ratita? – le preguntó

- No puedo hablar con ninguna de mis madres – contestó poniendo una cara exactamente igual a la de Rachel cuando la morena se frustra por algo

- ¿Y para que se supone que las quieres? – volvió a preguntar

- Porque tengo problemas de Pollelones y quiero hablar con mi mami Rach – de vuelta contestó

- ¿Me puedes decir que corno se significa tener esos problemas? – Santana no sabía que significaba pero ya se había idiotizado de solo escuchar esa palabra.

Beth giró sus ojos – Tienes problemas de Pollelones cuando tienes problemas de polleras y de pantalones – explicó la pequeña resaltando cada palabra

Santana abrió la boca bien grande - ¿Qué? ¿Tú tienes problemas de polleras y de pantalones? ¿Acaso no sabes que eres muy chica para esas cosas? – le dijo

- O tu estás muy vieja quizás – le respondió la pequeña

- ¡BRITT! ¿OISTE LO QUE ME DIJO? – Santana buscaba apoyo

- ¿Acaso no te puedes defender tu sola? Eres una acusona – le dijo la pequeña

- BRITT AHORA ME DIJO ACUSONA – la volvió a acusar

- San deja de pelear con Beth – la rubia aparecía con la comida y retaba a su esposa. El cangurin aprovechaba para sacarle la lengua a la abogada

- Pero Britt – Santana le sacaba la lengua a Beth para responderle

- Pero nada Sanny… Tu come – le alcanzó el bowl con doritos – Beth, cariño, cuéntanos que problemas tienes – insistió la bailarina – Tal vez te podamos ayudar – le ofreció

Beth miró a sus tías con sospecha. Respiró y habló – Pues que Lucas me preguntó si quería ser su novia y…

- ¿QUEEEE? ¿COMO QUE TE PIDIO SER TU NOVIO? TÚ NO PUEDES TENER NOVIO, ERES MUY PEQUEÑA AUN – Santana casi se ahoga por hablar.

Beth giró sus ojos – Sanny come un poco más – Britt quería que la latina tuviera su boca ocupada – No le hagas caso y sigue contándome – le dijo a la niña.

- Bueno… - la pequeña miró de reojo a su tía San – Pues que cuando Bella se enteró, vino corriendo a preguntarme si quería ser su novia - Antes de que Santana pudiera saltar, Brittany había puesto el queso cheddar en frente de su esposa.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – le preguntó la bailarina

- Que ahora no se qué hacer – contestó – Y no quiero que se peleen entre ellos por mí, quiero tenerlos a ambos – dijo recostándose sobre el sillón – Por eso quiero hablar con mi mami, ella sabría que hacer – la niña se encogió de hombros – Seguro no atienden porque están teniendo sexo – la pequeña no terminó de decir la palabra que ya tenía un pedazo de dorito en su cabeza.

Santana finalmente había logrado atragantarse y ahora su esposa le daba palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla – Sanny… Sanny… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una vez que dejó de toser

- ¿Es… es… escuchaste lo que dijo? – Le preguntó a la bailarina – Dijo S… E… X… O – susurró

- ¿Sabes que puedo unir las letras no? – La pequeña no era nada tonta – Tía San, mi mami Rach me explicó sobre el sexo y todo lo demás – dijo la pequeña

- ¿Todo lo demás? ¿Qué es todo lo demás? – Britt era la curiosa

- Pues como se hacen los bebes y eso – contestó la pequeña - Me explicó cuando le pregunté porque la tía San estaba tan gorda

- ¡NO ESTOY GORDA! – Se defendió la latina – ¿LA ESCUCHASTE BRITT? ¿LA ESCUCHASTE? – Santana se recostaba sobre su novia

- Claro que no cariño, claro que no – Beth trataba de no reírse

- Mami Rach dice que esconces un balón de básquet debajo de tu remera – comentó la pequeña - ¡Upsss! Creo que después m dijo que eso no lo tenía que decir frente a ti – agregó la rata traicionera.

- BRITTTTTTT – siguió chillando la latina - ¿CIERTO QUE NO SOY UN BALON? ¡MIRA COMO SE RIE! – la pequeña había soltado su carcajada, no podía esperar para hablar con sus madres y contarles sobre los chillidos de su tía.

En un restaurante en el Caribe

Como ya era de costumbre Rachel estaba sentada casi pegada a Quinn y ambas disfrutaban de un delicioso almuerzo en una mesa de verdad, diría Quinn. ¡Bah! En realidad Quinn lo disfrutaba, la morena estaba más concentrada en hacerles caricias a las piernas de la rubia que en la comida.

- Te amo – le dijo Rachel

- ¿Mucho? – otra vez el jueguito

- Muchisimo – contestó evadiendo el reto

- Sabes que así no funciona – dijo la rubia – Dime cuanto me amas – presionó

Rachel la miró directamete a los ojos – Mmmm… Te amo más que Lindsay Lohan al alcohol – Y vaya que era mucho.

- Otro – pidió la rubia no muy convencida

- Te amo más que Charlie Huge Grant a las señoritas que prestan servicios sexuales – le dijo

Quinn rió ante la forma que su novia definió a las prostitutas – Uno más por favor – pidió

- Te amo más que Tom Cruise a los hombres – y con esta sabía que tenía ganado al menos un beso

- Eres una tonta – se inclinó y besó a su esposa

- Pero… - Racel quería saber lo que le seguía a esa sentencia

- Pero eres mi tonta – agregó – Mi hermosa y dulce tonta – afirmó

- ¿Inocente no? – preguntó haciendo muecas

- Nop… Cualquier cosa menos inocente… Es más eres lo contrario de inocente, eres… eres… ¿Qué es lo contrario de Inocente? – preguntó con ignorancia

Rachel pensó – No lo se… Eeeee… ¿Yo? – contestó riendo

- ¡Exacto!... lo contrario de inocente eres tú – apuntó – Esa es la mejor forma de definirlo – Con otro beso silenció la pequeña risita de su chica.

- ¿Rachel Berry? – Una voz extraña interrumpía el beso

La morena de daba vuelta para averiguar el origen de esa voz - ¡Por Dios! Jessica Larsson… ¿Cómo estás? – La actriz porno preferida de Rachel aparecía en la escena. "Best Honey moon Ever" Diría Brittany.

- Bien – contestó alegre la actriz – Veo que estás bien acompañada – Señaló a la rubia que de repente no tenía buena cara

- Jessica – le dijo la basquetbolista – Déjame presentarte a Quinn Berry Fabray – agarró la mano de la rubia – Mi esposa – finalizó con la presentación

- ¡Guauu! Esposa… me gusta esa palabra – Y de repente a Quinn no le cayó tan mal la actriz – Jessica Larsson – le extendió la mano a la fotógrafa – Un gusto conocer a la esposa de mi jugadora de básquet preferida – le dijo muy amablemente

- Quinn Fabray – respondió agitano su mano – Un gusto conocer a la actriz porno preferida de mi esposa – ambas rieron por el comentario

- Veo que no se guardan secretos – comentó Jessica… ¡GEORGE! – llamó a un hombre que se acercaba a ellas a buen paso.

- ¿Algún problema cari…? ¡RACHEL BERRY! – El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de la jugadora

- Chicas les presento a mi esposo y director de mis películas… George Bigone – las introdujo – George ellas son… bueno ya conoces a Rachel y ella es su esposa Quinn – se saludaron efusivamente.

- ¿Bigone? – A Rachel no le parecía real el apellido

- Es mi nombre artístico… No sé si me entiendes – el hombre miró a su entre pierna

- Aaaaa… claro, claro – la deportista no pudo evitar reír ante el apellido, miró a su novia que también reía.

- ¿Estás buscando trabajo? – le dijo el hombre a Quinn mientras la saludaba – Porque déjame decirte que la industria estaría encantada de contar con una cara tan perfecta como la tuya – completó su idea.

- BUENO, BUENO – A Rachel no le gustaba nada para donde iba la conversación – George déjame decirte que antes que Quinn salga desnuda en alguna de tus películas vendo todo mis órganos – le dijo muy segura.

- No deberías privar al mundo de ver semejante belleza Rachel – el hombre disfrutaba de ver como se iba transformando la cara de la morena

- Ya deja de molestarla George – Jessica detuvo lo que iba a ser una catástrofe

- ¿Y qué hacen por acá? – Les preguntó Quinn para darle tiempo a que se calmara su esposa - ¿No me digan que también están de luna de miel? – iba a ser una completa casualidad

Ambos rieron – Eso sería imposible, porque llevamos veinte años de casados – le explicó la actriz – De hecho estamos grabando una película "Las fantasías de Jessica X" – contó – ¿Supongo que habrán visto las anteriores? – los tres miraron a una ahora más calmada Rachel – Creo que yo te firmé la primera en Londres ¿cierto? – presionó la mujer - ¿Todavía la conservas? – preguntó

- Bueno yo… este… - Rachel no sabía cómo decirlo, aun le dolía el recuerdo de su tesoro perdido

- La tengo guardada yo bajo llave – saltó Quinn. Era la película que su esposa había heredado de su padre y sabía que la tenía que guardar.

- Fue un gusto verlas pero me temo que nos tenemos que ir. El tiempo es oro en esta industria – les explico - Tal vez les gustaría ir a visitarnos al set de grabación esta tarde – agregó – Por si no tienen nada que hacer – Sacó un bolígrafo y les escribió la dirección y un teléfono

- Nos encantaría que vinieran – Jessica apoyó la idea de su marido

- Vamos a tratar – Rachel salió del apuro. No quería pensar la clase de escándalo que Quinn podía llegar a hacer en el set ¿Incendiarlo como hizo con sus revistas tal vez? – Genial volverlos a ver – les dijo saludándolos

- Un gusto de conocerlos – saludó Quinn

Cuando la pareja no podía ser vista la rubia miró a su esposa – Rach… - la llamó

- Dime cariño – respondió

- No entendí lo del apellido de George – confesó

La morena se rió - ¿En serio cariño? George Bigone… George Grandote… Actor porno… se miró su entrepierna… - la cara de Quinn era impagable

- No te rías – le advirtió – Ya entendí. Y me parece poco original – le dijo

- Pues a mí me parece divertido – refutó Rachel – Si yo fuera actriz porno me haría llamar Rachel Boobs (pechos) – contó como si estuvieran hablando de el clima

- ¿Rachel boobs? No te ofendas amor, pero sería mejor llamarte Rachel wihtoutboobs (sin pechos) – Quinn se quería hacer la enojada

- ¿Qué tal Rachel likesboobs (le gustan los pechos)? – preguntó

- Nop… - negó

- ¿Rachel Scissor (tijera)? – lo volvió a intentar

- Tampoco… - Y así salieron del restaurante discutiendo nombres para Rachel.

Más tarde en la habitación

Rachel hablaba con Beth mientras Quinn miraba un rato la televisión esperando su turno para hablar con su hija

- Cangurin eres muy pequeña para ataduras – le decía – porque no le ofreces tu amistad a ambos y así los disfrutas a los dos – Rachel sabía que a esa edad ser novios no significaba nada más que darse la mano y esas cosas – No le hagas caso a la ladrona de pelotas – Era el nuevo apodo de Santana – Tu puedes tener todos los novias o novios que quieras – Rachel estuvo a punto de recibir una mirada mortal - PERO – se apresuró a decir – por ahora es mejor que te llenes de amigos y amigas y después eliges ¿No te parece? ¿O acaso quieres tener más problemas de pollelones? – Ahora sabemos quien había inventado la palabra - ¡Exacto! – Hija y madre coincidían – Bueno bicho bolita te mando un beso enorme y no hagas rabiar mucho a tus tías – aconsejó – mejor dicho no hagas rabiar a Brittany, a tu tía San un poquito si – Quinn pudo sentir risas en el teléfono – Te paso con mamá… Beso… Beso… Beso… - Y Quinn le sacó el celular

- Hola cariño… Primero que nada – la madre responsable hablaba – No hagas rabiar a ninguna de tus tías - ordenó – Y segundo… No puedes ponerte de novia con nadie hasta que tengas veinte cinco años – Quinn pudo ver como Rachel giraba los ojos – No importa lo que tu mami diga… No importa que ella haya tenido su primer novia a los trece – La morena juraba que podía adivinar las caras que Beth estaba haciendo en New York – No importa nada de lo que Rachel haya hecho Beth… ¿A quién debes hacerle caso? – Preguntó - ¡Exacto! Así que nada de novios hasta la edad que dije. Un beso enorme hija… Pásame con alguna de tus tías – le dijo

Mientras Quinn esperaba a hablar con alguna de sus amigas veía como la morena agarraba su celular y empezaban los mensajes secretos con su hija. Quinn giraba los ojos – Hola San… Espera… No te entiendo… San… San… SANN ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE CHILLAR Y HABLAR CLARO? – Exigió – Respira… respira… Ahora dime – pidió – ¿Quién te dice así? - La rubia miró a su novia enojada pero la encontró matándose de risa con los mensajes – Sabes que no le tienes que hacer caso a Beth y a Rachel… Si no te preocupes que acá hay un lindo sillón para que Rachel pruebe esta noche – Upss, esto detuvo los mensajes – Nos vemos S, saluda a Britt de mi parte – colgó e inmediatamente le sacó el teléfono a tu esposa.

- Tienes prohibido hablar con Beth hasta nuevo aviso – la artista hablaba muy en serio

- Pero Quinn…

- Nada de peros – le dijo – Y nada de protestas – advirtió con su dedo apenas vio la cara de su novia – Volvió a prestarle atención a la televisión mientras Rachel hacía pucheros a su lado.

- Rach… - la llamó

- Mmm…

- ¿A qué hora era lo de Jessica Larsson? – preguntó sin mirarla

- Dentro de una hora ¿Por? – La morena no le dio importancia a la pregunta

- Por nada – respondió e hizo silencio

- Rach…

- Mmm…

- ¿Tu… Digo… Si alguna vez… Tu…?

- Quinn dilo de una vez – pidió suavemente

Quinn respiró y siguió sin mirar a su esposa - ¿Alguna vez estuviste en un set de grabación de esas películas? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Nunca estuve en ningún set de grabación de ninguna película – respondió

- ¿Y te gustaría ir? – seguía el interrogatorio

Rachel miró sospechosamente a la rubia - ¿Estás preguntando por algo? Porque parece que a ti si te gustaría – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mírala a Quinn la chanchita.

- ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso – se defendió – Sólo te preguntaba – le dijo

- Como digas cariño – Rachel esperó lo que estaba por venir.

- Rach…

- ¿Nos cambiamos y vamos para allá? – Sabía que si no lo proponían iban a estar así eternamente

- Me leíste la mente – Ambas saltaron de la cama y empezaron a vestirse.

Horas después en la casa Lopéz pierce

- Sanny ¿Has visto mi…? – Brittany encontró a su esposa llorando nuevamente – Santana… cariño…. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – La latina negó con su cabeza

- ¿Beth te dijo algo? – otra vez negaba

- ¿Extrañas a Quinn o a Rachel? – nuevamente una negación

La bailarina respiró hondo – San ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? porque si no, no puedo ayudarte amor – le dijo

Sin decir nada Santana le pasó su celular

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? – Britt estaba perdida

- Mira el mensaje de Quinn – alcanzó a decir Santana

Brittany miró el mensaje abierto en el celular de su esposa "Con Jessica Larsson en el set de grabación de una de sus películas" Inmediatamente seguido del mensaje aparecía una foto de Quinn y Rachel abrazadas a una mujer totalmente desnuda.

Britt levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposa – Lo siento cariño – le dijo

- YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA FOTO CON LOS PECHOS DE JESSICA LARSSON – chilló Santana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Beth entraba a la habitación de sus tías - ¿Y ahora porqué llora la traficante ilegal de pelotas de baloncesto? – bromeó la pequeña

- ¿LA ESCUCHASTE BRITT, LA ESCUCHASTE? – y el llanto volvía.


	57. Chapter 57

Aquí paso a dejar un capítulo. Espero les guste, y sino trataré de hacerlo mejor. La última parte responde a un pedido personal que tuve, así que traté de cumplir con mi palabra. (alguien me preguntó que estudiaba y la respuesta es contador público nacional) Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Besototote se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Ya se sabe que Glee no me pertenece, lo que no se sabe es que si me perteneciera, lo único que se vería en la cuarta temporada sería a la señorita Kate Hudson bailar con ese trajecito negro que tenía puesto en la foto todo el tiempo. Y si encima lo hace intercambiando pasos de baile con Rachel y Quinn, no me quejaría para nada.

Capitulo 57: "La derrota de la bestia"

En el set de grabación de "Los sueños de Jessica X"

- ¡Rachel! ¡Quinn! – La actriz las recibía vestida solamente con su ropa interior y con una salida de baño blanca – Que bueno que vinieron – las saludo con un abrazo a ambas. Sin lugar a dudas esta rubia delgada y con facciones finas tenía su atractivo.

- No es nada – contestó Quinn – Esta de aquí me trajo casi arrastras – rieron mientras Rachel miraba amenazantemente a su esposa por la mentira que había dicho.

- Bueno espero que no defraudarlas con mi performance – les dijo – Vengan que les presento al resto del equipo. Caminaba por delante de las chicas hacia un grupo de personas

Rachel aprovechó para susurrarle a Quinn – Si yo recuerdo bien, fuiste tú la que les robó el taxi a una pareja de ancianos para poder llegar a tiempo. Y también fuiste tú la que no me dejó ir a comprarme una coca ligth para que no nos demoráramos. No entiendo entonces como soy yo la que te arrastró hasta aquí – le reprochó

- Nadie me creería si lo hubiera dicho al revés – dijo la rubia – De las dos tu eres la que tiene la cara de sexopata – agregó haciendo que la morena abriera la boca grande

- ¿Perdón? ¿Yo Sexopata? – se defendió

- Rachel trajiste dos valijas y una de ellas estaba llena de juguetes y lencería erótica – La rubia tenía un buen punto – Juro que pude ver como los agentes de seguridad del aeropuerto nos miraban – apuntó

- ¿Sabes que…? ¿Sabes que…? No más sexo para ti – sentenció esquivando la mirada de su esposa

- Rachel ¿Cuánto duró la última vez que me dijiste eso? – le preguntó seriamente

- ¡Eso no cuenta! – Reprochó – No fue mi culpa que justo diez minutos después de la prohibición, tú elijas usar esos condenados lentes de lectura que me vuelven loca – de sólo imaginársela con los lentes puestos Rachel sucumbía

- ¿Quieres apostar a que en este momento me estás imaginando con los lentes puesto y que si fuera por ti ya mismo me estarías haciendo el amor? – preguntó la fotógrafa

- No – se negó rápidamente

- ¿Y por qué no, cariño? – preguntó pícaramente

- Porque perdería – contestó sin dudar. No había con que darle

- ¿Cuál es la conclusión entonces? – Quinn seguía razonando con su esposa

- Qué yo soy la sexopata – acertó

- Así me gusta cariño – le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza para irse a con Jessica que las estaba esperando.

- ¡Oye! No soy un perro – le dijo. Rachel suspiró y miró el caminar de su esposa - ¿Algún día podré resistirme a ella? – se preguntó

- Amor… ¡Ven! – le gritó Quinn

Rachel apuró su paso – Nunca, nunca voy a poder. Condenada rubia con trasero y pecho de dioses – se dijo a sí misma.

- Mira cariño – le dijo apenas llegó a su lado – Ellos son Paul HORNY (caliente) – Rachel enganchó la cara de su esposa ante el apellido del apuesto y musculoso hombre - Samantha BOOBS (pechos)… – Menos mal que la morena había descartado Boobs como su apellido artístico. Rachel saludó a la joven rubia de marcadas curvas – Y… - la rubia miró a Jessica porque aun no sabía el nombre de la última mujer que parecía la mayor de todos y que no sacaba la vista de la deportista.

- Y ella es Betany Sixtynine (Sesenta y nueve) – culminaron las presentaciones

- Tu puedes llamarme Bethy – le dijo en el oído a Rachel cuando se acercó para saludarla. El gruñido de Quinn no pasó desapercibido.

- ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! – George estaba detrás de cámara y estaba listo para comenzar la filmación – Pero antes de empezar – El hombre caminó hasta donde estaban las chicas - ¿Estás segura de que no te gustaría participar? – le preguntó a Quinn – Fácilmente podrías ser la protagonista junto a Jéssi… - La cara de Rachel daba miedo. Quinn la tenía agarrada bien fuerte – ES BROMA MUJER, ES BROMA – Se apresuró a decir el director.

Jessica giró los ojos ante el chiste de su esposo - ¿Empezamos o no? – le preguntó

- SI SI – el hombre estaba más que contento con alejarse de la morena – PRIMERA ESCENA JESSICA Y PAUL EN LA CAMA – anunció volviendo a su puesto detrás de cámara

- Bueno niñas, las tengo que dejar. Es hora de ganarse el pan de cada día – las abrazó la actriz – Menudo ángel guardián tienes a tu lado rubia – le dijo al oído de Quinn – Cuídala – le aconsejó para después irse

- Ese tal George no me cae para nada bien – murmuró la morena senTándose en una de las sillas que había en el set

Quinn le sonrió y se sentó a su lado para recostarse sobre ella – Me encanta cuando te pones celosa – confesó

- ¡No estoy celosa! – aclaró

- ¿No? – la famosa ceja se levantaba y Rachel negaba con su cabeza - ¿No te molestaría para nada que fuera yo en este momento la que se estuviera sobando al bulto de Paul? – Señaló la escena que se estaba reproduciendo enfrente de ellas - ¿O que Paul fuera yo a la que Paul le está agarrando los dos pe…?

- ¡BASTA!… NO LO SOPORTO… ¡NO LO QUIERO NI PENSAR! ¡NO TE ESCUCHO! ¡NO TE ESCUCHO! – La morena se tapaba sus oídos mientras Quinn luchaba por seguir provocándola

- ¡CORTEN! – Grito George - ¿ALGUN PROBLEMAS SEÑORITAS? – El director les llamaba la atención.

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron quietas y una rubia colorada contestó – Disculpa George, no volverá a pasar – le dijo

EL hombre volvió detrás de cámara – PAUL ¿Por qué DEMONIOS ESTAS TOCANDO LOS PECHOS DE JESS COMO SI ESTUVIERAS AMAZANDO PIZZA? ¡PONELE GANAS HOMBRE!... TOMA DOS… ¡ACCIÓN! – ordenó y el actor siguió desnudando a Jessica

- Bue, tampoco es para tanto – comentó la rubia ante la desnudez de la actriz – Tanta plata en películas para eso, Squishi y Spongi son más bonitas – Rachel escuchaba los comentarios de su chica y se aguantaba para no reír

- No es por sus pechos que es una de las actrices porno más buscadas – le dijo la morena logrando que Quinn la mirara inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué es entonces? – le preguntó venenosamente y acto seguido ambas chicas escucharon gritar a George

- ES HORA DE QUE MUESTRES AL PODEROSO EN CAMARA JESSICA – ordenó e inmediatamente la actriz con mucha habilidad apuntó con su trasero a la cámara…

- Por eso – Rachel contestó la pregunta de Quinn señalando la parte trasera de Jessica

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y se tiró su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – Tampoco es para tanto – refunfuño la rubia.

La deportista miró a su novia - ¿a ver esos pucheritos? – la cargó tratando de agarrar su rostro. Quinn esquivaba sus manos – No te preocupes amor, tú no tienes nada que envidiarle – aclaró logrando que Quinn volviera a recostarse sobre ella – Yo amo tu trasero - afirmó

- ¡TU TURNO PAUL! – indicó el director

Se ve que era el turno del actor para desnudarse. Y así lo hizo, se quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron automáticamente – Cariño… - La artista fue la primera que habló

- Lo sé, Lo sé… - Rachel le leyó la mente - Creo que su apellido tendría que ser littleone (pequeño) – opinó.

- Pero si hasta nuestro pene falso es más grande – Quinn estaba asorada

- Mucho más grande – acotó la morena

- ¿Y porque Jessica hace tanto escándalo? – La fotógrafa hacía dos más dos y las cuentas no le daban cuando escuchaba a la actriz gemir y gritar

- Por eso se llaman actrices amor – le explicó Rachel

- Pero eso debería ser declarado como trabajo insalubre – protestó en broma mirando la escena en la que ahora Paul hacía su máximo esfuerzo arriba de Jessica

- O al menos deberían pagarle una indemnización por el servicio no prestado – dijo Rachel

Las esposas se miraron – JAJAJAJAJAJA – soltaron la carcajada a dueto.

- ¡CORTEN! ¡CORTEN! – las chicas interrumpían la filmación de nuevo - ¿Y AHORA QUE LES PASÓ? – George las miraba buscando respuestas

- Dis… dis… - No podían formar las palabras – Que dolor de panza Dios – la risa había hecho estragos en ellas – Discúlpanos George – por fin formularon la oración y trataron de esforzarse para hacer silencio.

El hombre las ignoró – TOMA TRES… ¡ACC…!

- VOY A NECESITAR UN MOMENTO AQUÍ GEORGE – gritó Paul. Parece que las cosas se vinieron abajo.

- ¡DEMONIOS PAUL! TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS NADA MÁS – ordenó mientras Jessica y el caminaban hacia las chicas.

- ¿Acaso no saben cuánto cuesta el minuto de filmación? – Les preguntó enojado – Y ahora tengo que esperar a que a ese idiota se le despierte de nuevo – les dijo

- Bueno tampoco es para tanto… ¿Cuánto puede tardar? – le preguntó Rachel

- Uno o dos segundos como mucho – agregó Quinn

Se miraron de vuelta – JAJAJAJAJAAJA – no podían parar

Cuando por fin pudieron frenarse Rachel agarró la mano de su mujer – Mejor nos vamos cariño – la cara de George no era la mejor.

- Total… totalmente de acuerdo – Quinn seguía agarrándose el estómago - Jessica mereces todos mis respetos – le dijo la rubia a la actriz que estaba desnuda frente a ellas

- Tienes coraje – la apoyó Rachel

La actriz no podía creer la locura de estas dos – Eeee… ¿Gracias? – estaba confundida

- Una cosita más – Quinn la frenó - ¿Nos podemos sacar una foto? Es para una amiga fanática tuya – Rachel a su lado asentía.

- Por supuesto – acepto la actriz.

- ¡Digan pechos! – pidió el fotógrafo

- ¡PECHOS! – las tres sonrieron ante la cámara.

Mucho más tarde en casa López Pierce

- ¡DIOS MIO ESOS TAMBORES ME ESTAN PARTIENDO LA CABEZA! – Santana se quejaba por el ruido que hacía Beth tocando la batería - LLEVA UNA HORA DANDOLE CON EL PALITO A ESA COSA – Brittany no le prestaba atención a las quejas de su esposa y seguía muy atenta a su tejido – Tengo una idea Britt, agarra el martillo que dejó el bomboncito cuando vino a arreglar nuestra puerta de baño y…

- ¿Ya supiste como se rompió la puerta? – Misteriosamente la puerta había aparecido rota después de la noche que Quinn y Rachel pasaron en el departamento de las chicas.

Santana giró los ojos ante la inocencia de su esposa – Tengo una leve idea – contestó asqueada. La idea de sus dos amigas teniendo sexo en su casa no le agradaba mucho, pero eran Quinn y Rachel, demasiada suerte tenían si no lo hacían en frente de ella, no es que Santana se quejara si eso pasara. El sonido de un platillo la volvió a la realidad– Bueno, como te decía, agarras el martillo y me golpeas fuerte en la cabeza. Quedo inconsciente durante dos o tres horas y cuando la ratita termine de ser tan ruidosa me despiertas – La latina pensaba que había descubierto América con su idea – Britt… Britt… ¡BRITTANY! – por fin la rubia la miro – NO me estas escuchando – le reprochó.

- ¿Te parece que esto tenga la forma de un saquito? – levantó su tejido para mostrarle lo hecho a Santana. La verdad es que parecía algo que pudiera haber salido del estómago de Lord lo que sea.

La abogada en vez de contestar se tiro boca arriba en el sillón y se tapó la cabeza con uno de los almohadones – Juro que cuando las sexopatas vuelvan les voy a hacer pagar cada día que tuve que aguantar a la ratita baterista – dijo tocando su enorme panza - ¿Por qué siempre patea más cuando la toca el bomboncito? – preguntó en voz alta.

- Rachie tiene algo especial con los niños – contestó en forma simple la bailarina – Y trata de no decirle eso a Quinn, no quiero que Rachel duerma en el sillón de nuevo - dijo

Santana sonrío ante el recuerdo de sus amigas peleando por el cariño de su ahijada, cuando Rachel le tocaba la panza la bebe respondía, no así cuando lo hacía la fotógrafa. Al parecer la pequeña Gabriela aun no nacía y ya había elegido a Rachel como su tía preferida. Es más antes de nacer, la morena ya le había puesto su pseudónimo. Para todas era Gabi o bebé, pero para Rachel era leoncín, porque la morena decía que ya desde la panza peleaba como leona.

– No me acuerdo que fue lo que dijo el bomboncito que hizo enojar a Quinn? – algo hizo que la deportista terminara en el sillón.

Britt sonrió – Le dijo a Quinnie que "ese es el efecto que suele causar ella en las mujeres" – la cara de la artista había sido un Picasso original cuando escuchó a Rachel decir eso.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – Santana dejaba de recordar y volvía a prestarle atención al ambiente de su casa.

- No escucho nada Sanny – contestó la bailarina.

- EXACTO… NADA – Santana suspiró – No más batería por hoy. Gracias a Dios – Se acomodó en el sillón justo cuando Beth hacía su presencia en la sala.

- Necesito ir al centro comercial – anunció la pequeña ocupando un lugar en el sillón al lado de su tía San

Santana la miró – Si claro… ¿Antes o después del fin del mundo? – preguntó en forma irónica

- Si es posible, antes. – contestó la pequeña sin dudarlo – Se me rompió el soporte del platillo ¿No sintieron que suena como los gritos que pegas tu a la noche? – Miró a Santana y la latina miró a su esposa que seguía metida en su tejido. Por más que tratara la cosa no tenía forma.

Santana hizo silencio y miró para el frente, lo que menos quería era tener otra conversación sobre sexo con la pequeña.

- Tía Britt ¿Me puedes llevar? – le pequeña insistió con su pedido.

- Beth cariño, lo siento pero no creo que el centro comercial aun esté abierto – la bailarina mintió un poco. A su esposa le vendría bien descansar de la música de su sobrina - Pero mañana sin falta te llevo ¿de acuerdo? – como si alguien se le pudiera negar.

- De acuerdo – aceptó la pequeña acomodándose más en el sillón.

Después de un segundo de silencio, la pequeña miró a la latina y luego a su panza, luego a Santana para después volver a mirar a la panza de la mujer y finalmente terminar en la abogada. Con mucho cuidado se inclinó para quedar cerca del vientre de la mujer.

Santana y Brittany se miraron sin ánimos de interrumpir a su sobrina.

- Hola Gabi – le susurró la niña al estómago – Soy yo, Beth, tu prima – se presentó – Dicen que falta poquito para que salgas de adentro de la tía San. Mi mamá Quinn dice que faltan como veinti pico de días para eso, pero mi mami Rach dice que vas a salir antes porque nadie puede aguantar tanto tiempo cerca de la tía San – Aunque Santana no quería no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario - ¿Te cuento un secreto? – La voz de la pequeña se hizo difícil de escuchar – Yo también quiero que salgas pronto, porque cuando lo hagas, mi mami Rach y yo te vamos a enseñar a tocar el piano, porque mami dice que eso nos falta para ser una buena banda – explicó reclinándose sobre su tía. Santana puso una mano en la espalda de Beth y la acariciaba. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que a pequeña cayera rendida.

- Tía San… - alcanzó a decir entre bostezos

- Dime ratita – le dijo

- Mami Rach dice que yo tengo que cuidar a Gabi como si ella fuera un tesoro, porque todo cangurin tiene que cuidar de leoncín – contó – Así que tú no tienes por qué preocuparte porque yo la voy a proteger – aseguró cerrando los ojos.

- Lo sé ratita, lo sé. – dijo Santana mirando como caían lágrimas por el rostro de su esposa sin poder evitar que salieran las suyas propias.

En el hotel del Caribe

Rachel llevaba ya alrededor de quince minutos buscando a su esposa. Era su última noche de luna de miel y quería disfrutarla en grande, pero Quinn no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Disculpe – la morena estaba en frente del mostrador de recepción - ¿De casualidad no vio a mi esposa por alguna parte? – La pareja se había hecho famosa en el lugar debido a sus escandalosos encuentros sexuales. Era sabido por los del servicio de limpieza que no tenían que aparecer por la habitación antes del mediodía sino querían presenciar un concierto de gritos y gemidos. Sin contar que ya eran varias las "denuncias" que acumulaba el dueño del hotel por los molestos ruidos que los otros hospedantes escuchaban a la noche y que provenían de la habitación de la famosa pareja.

- Creo que dijo que la esperaba en la sala de juego Señora Berry Fabray – contestó el hombre educadamente

- ¿En la sala de juegos? – lo dijo más para sí misma que para el hombre - ¿Qué juego puede ser mejor que jugar conmigo a la doctora? – Rachel tenía el estetoscopio preparado.

- Por las quejas que tenemos acumuladas, estoy segura que ningún juego la supera Señora Berry Fabray – contestó sin vergüenza.

- ¿Has visto a mi mujer? Si fueras yo no le sacarías las manos de encima – sin vergüenza contestó Rachel también

- Créame que la he visto y entiendo lo que dic… - el hombre se tuvo que callar inmediatamente al ver la cara de la morena

- ¿Está insinuando que mira a mi mujer? – le preguntó tratando de quemar al hombre con su mirada.

- Eeee… yo… es que… - Rápidamente agarró el teléfono – Hotel "Ulaula" – respondió esquivando los rayos que provenían de la cara de la morena.

Rachel sin dudarlo agarró el aparato y cortó la llamada del hombre para luego agarrarlo de la ropa y tirarlo hacia ella – Si te llegó a agarrar mirando, o siquiera respirando el mismo aire que mi esposa, como un Ulaula va a quedar tu trasero ¿Me oyes? – Amenazó y lo soltó para dar media vuelta e irse rumbo a la sala de juego – Estúpido recepcionista de Hotel ulaula refunfuñó llegando a la puerta mencionada.

Antes de entrar pudo escuchar el golpe de un taco de billar golpeando la bola y se paralizó - ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo? – se preguntó y acto seguido abrió la puerta. Quinn circundaba la mesa estudiando su próximo tiro. La rubia llevaba puesta solamente la camiseta con la que Rachel ganó el partido final de campeonato y que era suficientemente larga para cubrir hasta el trasero de su chica. Además, para esa noche había elegido llevar el pelo suelto. A pesar de toda la intimidad compartida hasta el momento, a Rachel aun la seguía impresionando la belleza de su mujer. De algún modo esa forma de caminar que tenía la rubia, tan pedante, tan "soy dueña del mundo", era una especie de energizante para la deportista.

Quinn levantó la mirada y la vio esperando en la puerta. Le sonrió con una calidez que reconfortaba y excitaba a la vez. Dejó el taco sobre la mesa y se acercó. La envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, embriagándose del perfume preferido de Rachel, que la misma Quinn le había pedido que usara solo con ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Rachel. De alguna manera había percibido una pequeña vulnerabilidad en la chica.

- Es nuestra última noche de bodas – contestó con tristeza – Y no quiero que sea la última – confesó.

- Prometo tratar de que tengas todas las noches de bodas que quieras amor – la tranquilizó Rachel apretándola más hacia ella.

- ¿Me amas? – la rubia le preguntaba con toda su inseguridad.

- Mas que a nadie en este mundo – contestó la basquetbolista – Te amo tanto que me sorprende que una mujer de mi tamaño pueda amar de esa manera. Desde que te conocí que no paro de amarte ni un día. Desde que te conocí, yo que nunca desee se dominada por nadie, te di el control sobre mi y eso sorprendentemente me encanta – confesó

- Yo no quiero controlarte, quiero hacerte feliz – dijo la rubia abrazándose a ella como si fuera a perderla.

-Lo haces amor, lo haces cada minuto que pasas conmigo – afirmó Rachel.

Quinn no lo demoró más y la besó con pasión, con intensidad. Ella necesitaba su presencia, la necesitaba con urgencia, cada vez que sentía los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella, se convencía que esa mujer era solo para ella, se convencía que ella era todo para la morena y nada le importaba más en ese momento que ambas fueran todo la una para la otra.

- ¿Estabas practicando? – le preguntó la morena con picardía.

Quinn se repuso del beso y miró a la mesa de pool – Después del juego en el aeropuerto creo que la que necesita práctica eres tu – contestó a la provocación.

- Tal vez quieras darme una clases – seguían las provocaciones.

- ¿Quieres aprender? – Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. Porque no cambiar el juego de la doctora por el juego de la maestra "Quinn en guardapolvo mmmm"

- ¿Es muy difícil? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Pues solo hay que combinar puntería con inteligencia – respondió la rubia – Ven – le agarró la mano – Sígueme – caminaron hasta la mesa.

Cuando llegaron la rubia le dio un taco a su esposa y le explicó como agarrarlo, como poner los dedos y como y donde pegarle a la bola blanca. La morena estaba callada.

Rachel se inclinó sobre la mesa con Quinn ubicada detrás de ella indicándole en el oído a que bola debía apuntar. La lección duró poco. Rachel enseguida sintió la parte frontal de la rubia apretada en su trasero y las manos de Quinn navegando por su cuerpo. La morena cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Se quedó quieta, con el taco en la mano, sin necesidad de tomar el control, esta vez quería ver hasta donde Quinn era capaz de llegar.

Quinn agarró sin piedad los pequeños pechos de su mujer y se inclinó al oído - Sabes que amo tu perfume ¿cierto? – Le apartó el cabello y le buscó la nuca para mordérsela con delicadeza - Es como tú, dulce y excitante – le tomó el cuello y la obligó a volver la cara para besarla – Me gustas tanto. No puedo dejar de mirarte en ningún momento – le dijo mientras su manos exploraban su cuerpo.

Rachel sonrió, aunque sus labios tuvieron que abandonar la sonrisa pronto, para abrirse y dejar pasar un quejido cuando los dedos de Quinn le apretaron los pezones y la rubia comenzó a refregarse en su trasero.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo la fotógrafa – Deseaba tanto que me encontraras rápido para poder hacerte esto. Has hecho que hacer el amor contigo sea una obsesión.

- ¿Soy tu vicio? – provocó la morena.

- Mi vicio. Si eres mi vicio. Si no te tengo me muero – confesó

Quinn comenzó a quitarle la ropa y Rachel se movió para facilitarle la tarea. Con una mano impaciente, la rubia empujó las bolas hacia los extremos de la mesa y obligó a Rachel a recostarse sobre la carpeta verde. La morena aun tenía puesta la ropa interior. Quinn deslizó las manos por sus largas y inolvidables piernas hasta llegar a la zona húmeda del centro de su esposa.

- Quinn – fue lo único que pudo balbucear la deportista. Necesitaba placer inmediatamente.

La artista le quito las última prendas que le quedaban, dejándola desnuda sobre la mesa. Guardó un silencio inquietable mientras admiraba su cuerpo, amaba cada uno de sus cuadraditos y amaba aun más ese duro trasero como roca que resaltaba con sus pequeños pero llamativos pechos.

Rachel nunca pensó que se iba a sentir tan a gusto debajo de su esposa. Había aprendido a dejarse llevar por las reacciones de los ojos de su chica. Ojos que decían todo lo que la morena necesitaba saber y que en este momento no hacían más expresar un intenso deseo por la deportista.

La morena no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco de forma involuntaria cuando sintió la boca de Quinn en si estómago. Se quedó muda, no podía decir palabras – Quinn… - Trató de expresar con su nombre la necesidad que sentía.

Quinn la ignoró y siguió haciendo de las suyas con su lengua y una fuerte corriente la devolvió sobre la mesa cuando la lengua de la rubia estaba teniendo una charla muy personal con el clítoris de Rachel. La morena ya no podía evitar gemir. Se agarraba de las troneras y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro – Me estás volviendo loca – le dijo sin respirar.

Era tanto el placer que sentía, que el cuerpo de Rachel reaccionaba sólo, se curvaba ofreciéndole los pechos a su esposa mientras se aferraba a la cabeza de la misma buscando intensificar el placer. Quinn no tardó en responder su pedido y con sus manos tomó el preciado trasero para atraerla y profundizar la penetración de su lengua.

Rachel tuvo que morderse el puño ante lo que estaba sintiendo, el orgasmo pasaba por ella haciendo estragos. Y enseguida sintió el peso de Quinn que se inclinaba sobre ella, le apartaba el puño de la boca y la besaba, con labios mojados y calientes, compartiendo con ella su propio sabor. La deportista quedó laxa, los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta, sus puños aun cerrados; sus piernas cayeron hasta colgar de la mesa. Descansó sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejó caer la cabeza a un costado.

En ese estado de relajación le pareció sentir como Quinn se quitaba la camiseta y enseguida sintió los pechos desnudos de su esposa sobre los de ella – Aun no termino contigo – le dijo tomándola de la cadera y arrimándola al borde de la mesa para introducir sin previo aviso sus dedos dentro de ella. – Me encanta ver a la bestia sucumbir ante mi – la provocó. Sus palabras se cruzaban con los jadeos de Rachel - ¿Puedes sentirme? – le preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

- Contesta si no quieres que pare morena – ordenó

- Si… si… te siento… te siento – dijo como pudo.

- Mírame – volvió a ordenar, esta vez Rachel le hizo caso acariciando una de las mejillas de Quinn

- Estás temblando – le dijo Rachel

- Ya te dije que me vuelves loca – repitió

Rachel levantó aun más sus piernas y ajustó los pies en la espalda de Quinn. Ambas comenzaron a menearse adquiriendo un ritmo casi salvaje, como Si Quinn nunca llegara a estar adentro de ella lo suficiente.

- ¡Dios mío Rach! – repitió el nombre de la morena hasta que sus palabras se confundieron con los gemidos de la otra y hasta que esos gritos y gemidos se convirtieron en el segundo intenso orgasmo de la morena.

Se quedaron quietas, tensas, una aferrada al cuerpo de la otra, Quinn todavía adentro de Rachel, las respiraciones agitadas hacían que sus húmedos pechos se golpearan. Las piernas de la morena cruzadas en la espalda de Quinn y sus brazos apretados al cuello de la rubia.

- No quiero salir de ti – confesó Quinn

- No lo hagas entonces – sugirió

- Eres mia… toda mia – dijo Quinn buscando los ojos marrones de su mujer

- Soy tuya. Y tu eres mía – agregó Rachel – Y así para siempre bebe – aseguró encontrando los ojos que la buscaban.

Y así se quedaron hasta que tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para salir del salón de juegos y dirigirse hacia la habitación.

La salida de las chicas no pasó desapercibida para dos mujeres encargadas de la limpieza en el hotel

- ¿Iran por la segunda ronda? – le preguntó una a la otra. Al parecer las paredes del salón de juego no eran a prueba de orgasmos.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda – contestó la otra mujer – Estos jóvenes de hoy – agarró el balde y agitando su cabeza empezó su trabajo.


	58. Chapter 58

Paso a dejar un nuevo y humilde capitulo. Besosototote. Mil gracias por los comentarios. Se las/los quiere.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, porque si fuera mío, en este mismo momento estaría yendo a traer a Diana como fuera y la juntaría con Lea y les diría "Déjense de joder… la separación me está matando, me está matando"

Capitulo 58: "Una mirada al futuro"

Tres semanas después – Casa Berry Fabray

Rachel entraba a su departamento un sábado en la mañana luego de su trote matutino y se encontraba con su esposa e hija deambulando dormidas por la cocina, Beth luchaba por no quedarse dormida en el desayunador y Quinn trataba sin éxito alguno de vestirse mientras se preparaba el desayuno de ella y de su hija. Si cualquiera hubiera estado cerca hubiera visto el parecido de Quinn y Beth con un par de Zombis. Es más Rachel entró en la cocina cautelosamente tratando de buscar una señal de vida en sus mujeres y lista para salir corriendo si este no era el caso… ¿A quién va a engañar? Lo más probable es que la morena se dejara morder por su esposa o hija y las tres juntas formaran una feliz familia de zombis que poco a poco se iba a ir aumentando con más zombitos y de seguro con la familia López Pierce. Porque si las Faberry son zombis, las Brittana no pueden ser menos.

- ¿Estoy delirando o mis dos Fabray preferidas están despiertas un sábado antes de las 11 de la mañana? No es que me moleste pero ¿Por esas casualidades tienen ganas de comer cerebros? – había que descartar la opción de los zombis.

¡Guau! Quien no ha recibido una mirada asesina y una mirada asesina junior en la mañana no conoce el verdadero miedo – Cariño – llegó cerca de Quinn – Estoy segura de que a Beth no le gustan sus cereales con café – la rubia no sabía dónde estaba parada y pretendía hacer un desayuno. Quinn solo emitió un gruñido – Ven – Rachel la guió hasta la banqueta al lado de su hija – Siéntate aquí que yo me encargo del resto – Quinn no discutió e hizo lo que le pidieron, adoptando la misma posición que la pequeña, manos sosteniendo la cabeza y ojos cerrados. Las dos rubias siempre insistían en que así podían dormir un ratito más.

Rachel las miró y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera ante la imagen. Mientras la deportista preparaba un suculento desayuno no se iba a aburrir – Quinn cariño – le dijo – Estaba pensando que mañana cuando Godzilla y King Kong me pasen a buscar, podría llevarlos a infierno y presentarles unas amigas de Mary ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó

- Me parece bien amor – contestó la rubia desde su posición

- ¿Crees que King Kong y Chita se lleven bien? O ¿Crees que es mejor presentarle a Tarzan? Yo siempre he pensado que ese King Kong tenía otro tipo de inclinaciones – comentó preparando los cereales de su niña.

- Lo que tú digas cariño – repitió la rubia

- Beth… El otro día me llamó Mario Bross y me invitó a jugar con él y su hermano Luigi. Me dijo que íbamos a pisar tortugas y saltar tubos verdes para llegar a rescatar a la princesita ¿Quieres venir? – esta vez miró a la pequeña rubia.

- Si mami, como quieras – contestó sin prestar atención

- ¿Segura? ¿No prefieres jugar con Sony a recolectar anillos por ahí? – Eran tan iguales las rubias

- Como tú digas mami – fue la respuesta de una aun dormida Beth

- ¡Perfecto! – puso el café enfrente de Quinn y los cereales enfrente de su hija – Café para la reina más hermosa de todas – le dejó un Beso en la cabeza a su esposa – Y cereales para la princesa más bonita de todas – dijo besando a su hija – Me voy a bañar – comentó – Acuérdense que tengo una cita con King Kong, Godzilla, Mario y Lougi – les dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

Las rubias se miraron - ¿Qué tiene una cita con quien? – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Quinn giró los ojos – Detesto cuando nos habla dormidas – dijo tomando su café.

- Creo que voy a ir a patear tortugas a alguna parte – comentó la pequeña tratando de adivinar lo que le había dicho su madre.

Un rato más tarde

La morena volvía a aparecer ya sin su transpirada ropa deportiva. Madre e hija seguían en el mismo lugar. - ¿Tengo que preocuparme o ya despertaron? – les preguntó llegando a ellas. Le hizo cosquillas a su hija y agarró la cara de su esposa obligándola a que la mirara - ¡Buen día amor de mi vida! – le dijo para después darle su merecido beso.

- Buen día – contestó Quinn buscando un segundo beso

- ¿A qué se debe este madrugón que han hecho? – lo de madrugón estaba dicho con suma ironía y Quinn lo sabía. Ni la rubia mayor, ni la rubia menor despertaban un sábado antes de las 11, como mínimo.

- Se debe a que nos vamos de shopping con Britt – contestó

- ¿De shopping? – No sabía porque le extrañaba, si Quinn y Britt siempre lo hacían. Lo raro es que llevaran a Beth con ellas y salieran tan temprano.

- Si, Britt quiere comprar cosas para la bebe, Beth necesita ropa nueva porque la mayoría le queda corta y yo – Rachel la miró – Bueno y a mí solo me gusta ir de shopping – dijo simplemente.

- ¡UN MOMENTO! – Rachel caía – Algo no me cierra – hizo las cuentas – Si ustedes se van, Santana queda sola y Santana no se puede quedar sola – Quinn esperaba a que su esposa hiciera los cálculos – Por ende alguien se tiene que quedar con ella… Y ese alguien es… - Miró a su esposa y a su hija que ahora compartían sonrisa malévola – NO…NO… NONONO – Rachel se negaba – Por favor no me hagan esto – les pidió - ¿Por qué no puedo ir al shopping con ustedes? Yo también necesito cosas – algo tenía que hacer.

- Cariño, ya sabes que tu y Beth tienen prohibido ir al shopping juntas – absolutamente todo el mundo coincidió con esta decisión, es más, hubo que hacer una reunión de amigos para decidirlo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo - ¿O no te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? – le refrescó

- Fue solo un ratito Quinn – se defendió la morena

- FUERON DOS HORAS RACHEL – alegó – Se quedaron dos horas en la librería. Mercedes tuvo que llamarme para que yo las convenciera de dejar lo que estaban haciendo y salir de ahí antes de que Santana incendiara el lugar – Quinn estuvo quince minutos en el teléfono hablándole a su esposa para que saliera de ahí. Era conocido por todos en la familia y amigos, que si Beth y Rachel entran juntas en una librería solo Quinn las podía sacar. Era una especie de transe en el que madre e hija entraban, cada una con su libro y no había quien las sacara de este, excepto Quinn claro.

La morena y la pequeña se miraron compartiendo pensamientos - ¿Terminaste "La orden del fénix"? - le preguntó la adulta. La pequeña asintió

- Mamá me va a comprar "el príncipe mestizo" – automáticamente Rachel miró a Quinn

- No Rachel, no puedes ir, lo siento – tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de todos

- Pero mamá… - La pequeña trató de ayudar a su otra madre

- Pero nada, la última vez me prometieron que no iban a entrar juntas y no lo cumplieron – dijo

- No entramos juntas, yo entre primero y el cangurin después. Fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos ¿O no Beth? – buscó apoyo

- Yo que tu pensaría bien esa respuesta si quieres estar leyendo Harry Potter esta tarde – le advirtió Quinn.

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – la pequeña no podía dejar que eso pasara – No fue mi culpa, mami me dijo que térmicamente….

- técnicamente – la corrigió Quinn

- Bueno eso, mami dijo que técnicamente no estábamos rompiendo ninguna regla – Quinn miró orgullosa a su hija

- Lo se cariño – le dijo a la pequeña para después mirar a su esposa - ¿Nos vamos? Brit nos debe estar esperando – anunció levantándose de la banqueta para ir a buscar su bolso

Traicionera y traicionada se quedaron solas – Voy a ir a buscar mi… - buen intento ratita, pero Rachel fue más rápida.

- Ven aquí rata traicionera – le dijo – la próxima vez que Bella venga a casa ¿Sabes quién le va a contar acerca de sus dieciséis hipopótamos escondidos en el armario? – le preguntó.

- ¡No lo harías! – Su mami Rach jamás haría eso

- O si… sí que lo haría – la soltó apenas vio llegar a Quinn

- Quinn por favor te lo pido, no me dejes sola con Santana…

- Creí que Santana y tu se llevaban bien - le dijo pícaramente

- SI por supuesto pero esta no es Santana, esta es una especie de alíen que vino del más allá apoderándose de ella. Es un alíen malvado, es una transformación mutante cuyo fin es absorber la alegría del mundo. Que digo mutante, es una mezcla de Cruela de vil con Scarf juntos… Es una abominación, un ser maldito que lo único que quiere es que yo la pase mal – era una forma de describir el estado de ánimo de la latina a una semana del parto.

- Tampoco es para tanto Rachel – ya iban saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Te acuerda lo que me hizo antes de ayer, cuando me olvide de comprar helado de menta granizada? – Rachel se tuvo que lavar varias veces el cabello para que se le saliera todo el helado que Santana le había tirado en la cabeza - ¿O cuando le dije que era mejor que usara ropa materna? – la rubia nunca vio correr tan rápido a su esposa.

- Piensa que vas a pasar tiempo con Gabi – trató de tranquilizara

- Espero llegar viva para conocer al leoncin – se dijo a sí misma acomodándose en el asiento de conductor del auto

- ¡Ya está! – Anunció Beth desde la parte de atrás del auto – Ya lo hice – repitió

- ¿Hiciste que cosa bicho bolita? – le preguntó curiosa la morena

- Le mande un mensaje a Bella contándole lo de mis hipopótamos. Ya no tengo más secretos – lo dijo aliviada.

- Tan chiquita y dominada – susurró la morena

- Dobla por acá – le señaló Quinn – Santana quiere rosquillas – ordenó

- Si cariño – contestó sutilmente mientras Beth reía en la parte de atrás.

- Tan grandota y dominada – dijo la pequeña riendo.

En la casa López Pierce

Si la salida rápida de Brittany del departamento, no le había dado un indicio de lo que le esperaba a Rachel con Santana, que la bailarina la hubiera abrazado como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a hacer, la tendría que haber avivado. Y si aun no se daba cuenta, que las tres rubias le hubieran dicho "buena suerte" antes de irse, le abrieron los ojos a la cruel realidad

- Entro, le dejo las rosquillas en la mesa y me alejo rápidamente – se decía a si misma antes de abrir la puerta – Tiene que ser un movimiento rápido y certero, no hay lugar para dudas Rachel – se animó – Aquí voy – agarró la manija y empujó la puerta.

- ¡BERRY! ¿AL FIN LLEGAS? ¿TRAJISTE MIS ROSQUILLAS? – Santana había adoptado el sillón de forma permanente.

- Aquí están – La morena hizo lo planeado dejó el paquete enfrente de la latina y se alejo

- ¿Qué haces? – la miró Santana agarrando una de las rosquillas.

- Eeee – Rachel ya estaba en una de los bancos bien lejos - ¿me siento? – se hizo la des entendida

Santana giró los ojos – Ya se que te sientas… ven aquí – palpó un costado de sillón donde ella estaba sentada

- Pero si aquí estoy…

- QUE VENGAS AQUÍ TE DIGO – insistió

- Estoy yendo, estoy yendo – se apresuró a decir y a sentarse a donde le habían ordenado

Santana se movió hacía ella – ¡NO ME PEGUES! – Rache se protegió la cara instantáneamente.

La latina se estaba cansando de voltear sus ojos – Te iba a ofrecer una rosquilla – le dijo calmada – Jamás te pegaría – Rachel la miró – Bueno tal vez en algún momento pudiera llegar a hacerlo pero hoy no es el caso – le dijo – Hoy quiero que hablemos sobre mi hija – se tocó el estomago crecido.

- ¿Qué pasa con el leoncín? – Rachel pusó la mano y automáticamente Santana sintió el movimiento

- ¡Rachel! Vas a hacer que me den ganas de hacer pis – le advirtió - ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió irritada

- Esta bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó

- Pásame ese papel – la morena se estiró y agarró la hoja que de solo mirarla se notaba que tenía varias cosas escritas.

Santana agarró el papel, se aclaró la garganta y leyó – "Cosas que el bomboncito no puede hacer con mi hija" – ese era el titulo.

- ¿QUE? – A esta altura Rachel no sabía cuántas listas encabezaban su nombre - ¿Por qué solo yo tengo lista? ¿Qué hay con sus otros tíos y tías? – preguntó indignada.

- Porque ya desde mi panza puedo sentir la influencia que vas a tener sobre ella – explico – así cierras tu boquita y me escuchas – ordenó – Y no me hagas burla – le advirtió apenas vio mover la boca de Rachel imitándola. Rachel se quedó quieta y callada – Así me gusta – volvió a aclararse la garganta – Bien. Punto uno, El bomboncito no puede enseñarle ningún tipo de movimiento para conquistar chicos o chicas – leyó mirando la cara de la morena

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó

- Porque el mundo ya tiene una Rachel y una Beth, no necesita una Gabriela que ande abriendo puertas, o diciendo piropos o nada de esas cosas que hacen que el resto le preste atención – Explicó.

- Santana la niña lleva tu sangre y ¿crees que va a necesitar lecciones? – La latina la miró – No te atrevas a mirarme así, estoy diciendo la verdad. Sin ir más lejos, antes de ayer trataste de convencer a la ginecóloga para que hiciera un trio con Brittany y contigo – Sip, eso sonaba a algo que podía hacer la latina.

- BRITTANY ME INCITÓ – se defendió – Además - se apresuró a hablar, tú no tienes derecho a opinar. Esta lista está totalmente supervisada por Quinn y por mi esposa…

- ¿Quinn estuvo de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó sorprendida

- Incluso agregó otros puntos – explicó

- Quinn lo hace, porque está celosa que del leoncín me quiera más a mí que a ella – dijo - ¿Cierto leoncín? – le habló al estómago de la latina - ¿Cierto que soy tu tía preferida? – insistió

- Rachel…

- Si…

- ¡VAS A LOGRAR QUE ME HAGA PIS ENCIMA! – Las patadas de la bebe hacían estragos en su vejiga

- Tranquila, tranquila, ya lo deje – Rachel se alejaba de el leoncín

- ¿ME PUEDES DEJAR SEGUIR CON MI LISTA? – la latina no tenía nada de paciencia

- Adelante - ¿Qué más da? Rachel nunca les hacía caso de todas maneras.

- Punto dos, la señorita bomboncito no puede enseñarle a manejar ningún tipo de vehículo, hasta que alguna de sus madres o en definitiva Quinn lo autorice – leyó.

Rachel levantó la mano y Santana giró los ojos - ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó

- ¿Eso incluye triciclo o bicicleta? – era una buena pregunta.

- No, no lo incluye – aclaró – Pero…

- Pues entonces deberías aclararlo, porque acabo de comprar un triciclo espectacular con motor y…

- YA YA YA… PASAME EL BOLIGRAFO – ordenó. Rachel se lo pasó y Santana agregó la leyenda "no incluye triciclo ni bicicleta" – LISTO. ¿CONTENTA? – preguntó ofuscada.

- Muy – contestó Rachel – Puedes seguir – la alentó ganándose una mirada severa.

- Punto tres: La señora bomboncito no puede hablarle a mi hija de ningún tema relacionado con la palabra sexo – leyó

Sorprendentemente Rachel rió – La desfachatez de mi esposa por agregar ese punto – había adivinado que la idea había sido de Quinn

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó

- ¿Sabes cómo se puso Quinn cuando Beth le preguntó de dónde venían los bebes? – Rachel indagaba a Santana esta vez. – Se puso totalmente colorada y empezó a tartamudear. Cuando por fin pudo decir palabras, espesó a hablarle sobre la tal cigüeña… ¿Una cigüeña Santana entiendes? A los niños de hoy en día no se les puede mentir. Hay que agradecer que pregunten y no lo googleen – relató convencida – Menos mal que estaba yo para salvarle las papas…

- ¿Era necesario que le explicaras la parte divertida de quedarse embarazada? – Santana estaba al tanto de la conversación

- La pequeña siguió preguntando y a diferencia de mi esposa yo no tengo vergüenza en contestar. Es más – saltó – Tu… vas a venir arrodillada a rogarme para que yo hable con el leoncín sobre ese tema – advirtió

- ¿Y porque en mi sano juicio haría eso? – a la abogada no le gustaba la idea de que Rachel le enseñara esas cosas a su hija

- A ver… ¿Qué harías tu si el leoncín viene y te pregunta lo que Beth le preguntó a Quinn? – indagó

- Pues… Pues le diría que… que… esteeee… que eso – la cara de la latina iba agarrando color oscuro

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rachel reía

- ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO, USARIA LA CONDENADA CIGÜEÑA ¿CONTENTA? – se cruzó de brazos

- ¿Te das cuenta? Lo va a terminar googleando… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tu hija ponga en un buscador la palabra sexo? – La morena sabía que había ganado la batalla

Santana agarró la birome y tacho el punto tres - ¿CONTENTA? – volvió a preguntar

- Muy – respondió victoriosa la deportista – Venga eso cinco leoncín – Rachel chocó su palma con el estómago de Santana

Santana se paró rápidamente y corrió al baño sin olvidarse de insultar a Rachel en el camino

Rachel aprovechó para agarrar la lista y echarle un vistazo – Rachel no puede hacer esto – se dijo a si misma – Rachel no puede hacer lo otro – Rachel bla bla bla bla. Nadie obliga a Rachel a nada – se dijo muy segura.

- Rachel… - Santana aparecía de la nada y Rachel pegaba un salto del sillón

- Perdón San quise decir que voy a hacer lo que tú me digas…

- Rachel…

- Es más ahora mismo estoy firmando la lista – agarró la birome y firmó el papel – Aquí esta ¿ves?...

- RACHEL – Santana la silenció – ROMPI FUENTE – le dijo

- Prometo que… ¿QUE? ¿QUE ROMPISTE? – Le preguntó – No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, seguro que podemos encontrar otra parecida o igual – Volvió a sentarse

- QUE VA A NACER MI BEBE POR DIOS – repitió con más fuerza

La morena volvió a salta del sillón - ¿CÓMO NO ME LO DICES ANTES? - preguntó

- HACE HORAS QUE TRATO DE DECIRLO – respondió – Y AHORA NECESITO QUE TE CALLES Y ME LLEVES AL HOSPITAL – trató de sonar calmada pero no lo logró

- Si si si si si si – Rachel corrió a la salida

- ¡RACHEL! – La latina volvió a llamarla – SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE AYUDARME – explicó estirando los brazos para que la morena la asistiera

- ¡Te tengo! – Le dijo – Aguanta leoncín, que vamos en camino – y ambas salieron del departamento.

Llegando al hospital

- ¿Era necesario que manejaras como si estuviéramos huyendo de la policía Berry? – Le preguntó Santana ella, abrazada a la otra, caminaban por el pasillo del hospital rumbo a recepción – Perdí la cuenta de cuantos semáforos en rojo te pasante - reprochó

- Iba con la sirena puesta – se defendió

- Que tu vayas cantando no cuenta como sirena – le aclaró – Ugghh – chilló Santana apoyándose en Rachel.

- Santana ¿Estás bien? – la latina no contestaba – Santana… SANTANA…. SOCORRO… NECESITAMOS UN DOCTOR – pidió desesperada

- BERRY ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN DRAMATICA? – le pidió mientras varios enfermeros venían con una silla de ruedas.

- Gracias que trajeron la silla, esta mujer me está estresando – dijo la morena sentándose en la silla de ruedas. Los enfermeros y Santana la miraron - ¿No es para mí cierto? – Todos asintieron y Rachel cambió su lugar con la latina – Vamos, vamos – los alentó Rachel

Ambas llegaron a recepción y Rachel se adelantó a hablar con la mujer que atendía – Disculpe, traigo a una embarazada – informó

- ¿Su esposa? – preguntó la mujer

- No me haga reir quiere – se apresuró a decir la latina

-¡OYE! – Se defendió la morena – Para tu información yo sería una excelente esposa para ti – la apuntó con el dedo

- ¿Una esposa que casi me mata manejando hasta el hospital? – le preguntó

- Una esposa preocupada por ti – le dijo rápidamente

- No me malinterpretes, me encantaría despertar al lado de ese trasero – la recepcionista aprovechó y miró la cola de la morena

- A mí tampoco me importaría – dijo la mujer

- Pero no soportaría tus ataques sexuales – miró a la mujer - Así como la ve, esta diminuta mujer, deja en coma a su mujer unas dos o tres veces por semana – contó

- ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió – Yo no daba ni dos dólares por ella – dijo

- Créame que cuando la vi por primera vez, yo no daba ni un dólar – le aseguró la embarazada

- SANTANA ¿NO ESTABAS ADOLORIDA? – Rachel se vio desprestigiada y tuvo que intervenir.

- Bomboncito, no seas maleducada, estoy hablando con esta mujer – le dijo – Y un día… rompió la puerta del baño… - la morena cansada de esas historias se sentó en una silla a la espera de que naciera su sobrina.

Media hora más tarde

Rachel caminaba de un lado al otro por el largo pasillo. Hace más o menos veinte minutos se habían llevado a Santana para prepararla para el parto, encima ni Brittany ni su esposa hacían acto de presencia. O al menos hasta ahora

- RACHEL – Brittany llegaba corriendo seguida de Quinn - ¿QUE PASO? ¿DONDE ESTÁ SANTANA? – le preguntaron a la vez.

- Fue mi culpa – les dijo – estábamos repasando la lista de las cosas que yo podía y no podía hacer con el leoncín y – miró a su esposa – A propósito Quinn… el punto dos, ¿En serio? Deberías agradecérmelo cigüeña – le dijo

Quinn se escondía avergonzada en la espalda de Brittany – RACHEL… SANTANA – le recordó

- Si si claro… y cuando logré convencer a Santana de que lo ideal es tachar el punto tres, el leoncín y yo chocamos lo cinco, y Santana se fue corriendo al baño y al parecer rompió algo que no es fácil de remplazar o algo así…

- Señorita Pearce – un doctor salía de la sala y llamaba a la bailarina

- YO – Britt levantaba la mano

- Venga conmigo que la vamos a preparar, su hija está lista para Salir – les dijo y la rubia no tardó en seguirlo.

- Ven aquí – Quinn tiró de la deportista y ambas se sentaron – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti ¿sabes? – le dijo besándola.

- Fue mi culpa – insistió

- Claro que no amor. Ya era hora de que naciera y además mal que me pese, seguro que el leoncín…

- No le digas así – interrumpió

Quinn giró los ojos – que Gabi quería salir para conocerte – terminó iluminando la cara de la moren a

- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó

- Por supuesto cariño. No sé cómo lo haces pero todas caen rendidas a tus pies – bromeo

- ¿Dónde está el cangurin? – preguntó

- La dejamos en lo de Mercedes. Por las dudas tuviéramos que quedarnos mucho tiempo – explicó

- Quinn… - llamó

- Dime…

- ¿Tu crees que…?

- ¡CHICAS! – El resto de los amigos de las chicas aparecían en el hospital.

- ¡CANGURIN! – Rachel recibía en sus brazos a su hija

- Lo siento – se disculpo la cantante – No podía tranquilizarla – la niña quería conocer a la bebe

- ¿Ya nació? – le preguntó Beth a su madre

- No bicho bolita, todavía no. Pero falta poquito – le contó

- ¿Cuánto? – insistió

- ¿Le gusta esperar a la tía San? – preguntó la morena

- No. Si la hacemos esperar nos mata – contestó la pequeña

- ¿Ves? El leoncín no la va a hacer esperar entonces – concluyó

Satisfecha con la respuesta, la niña recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, hasta que el sueño la venció. Rachel miró a su esposa que hablaba con sus amigos y después a su hija dormida en ella. Sus pensamientos estaban en el futuro.

Un rato largo después

- ¡ES UNA NENA! – Brittany anunciaba a sus amigos la llegada de su hija

- Eso ya lo sabíamos Britt – aclaró Mike

- ES UNA HERMOSA Y SALUDABLE NENA – Ahora si un poco más de información y todos aprovecharon el momento para abrazarla.

- ¿Podemos verla? – Rachel quería conocer a la mini Santana

- Por supuesto… Pero no hay que hacer mucho lio – le dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasaran uno por uno - ¿Dónde está Rachie? – preguntó

- Beth tenía hambre, fueron hasta la cafetería – contestó Quinn entrando con la rubia

Santana estaba despierta y tenía a la pequeña llorando en sus brazos - ¿Es normal que llore tanto? – le preguntó a una de las enfermeras

La mujer rió ante la madre primeriza – Por supuesto, no sabes lo que te espera. Tienen media hora de visita – dijo al grupo y se fue dejando a los chiscos en una habitación inundada por el llanto de la nueva incorporación a la familia Brittana

- Chicos – los llamó Brittany agarrando a la pequeña – les presento a Gabriela López Pearce – Cada uno fue agarrando a la pequeña

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Quinn le preguntaba a la latina

- Creo que el bomboncito tenía razón, porque me siento como si hubiera tenido que expulsar un balón por mi vagina – le dijo – ¿Beth lloraba así? – le preguntó al escuchar los llantos de su hija cada vez más intenso – Chang, aleja tu cara de mi hija, la estás asustando – aun cansada no podía con su ser

- Beth lloró toda la noche – Quinn recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer – Nada la calmaba – contó mirando como Mercedes hamacaba a Gabriela probando suerte pero no lograba nada

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos – Permiso – Beth entraba con un león gigante en sus manos, una bolsa de Mc Donald en la otra y varios globos atados a su cintura - ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? – preguntó recibiendo la ayuda pedida – Dice mami Rach que ordenó todos sus favoritos – señaló la bolsa enorme de hamburguesas

- ¡Pásenme la de queso por favor! – suplicó la latina

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes comer? – le preguntó Sam

- Al diablo con eso, quiero mi hamburguesa – ordenó

Beth trepó a la cama de su tia tratando de ganar altura para ver a su prima - ¿Por qué llora? – le preguntó a su mamá

- Porque no está acostumbrada a estar afuera aun – contestó mientras Britt se acercaba a Beth con la pequeña en sus brazos

- Mira Gabi, está es Beth, tu prima – explicó acercando la bebe a la niña

- Hola leoncín – saludó – Mami Rach y yo te compramos un león, se llama Uno – levantó el oso para que la bebe lo viera. A mi mami ya la vas a conocer porque ahora se quedó rompiendo el corazón de un par de enfermeras, ya te vamos a enseñar a hacerlo – A falta de Rachel, estaba Beth para dar lecciones – Yo soy cangurin y tu eres leoncín y seguro que vas a ser igual de genial como mi mami Rach y yo – Quinn y Santana se miraron. Beth y Rachel siempre eran las "geniales" – Bienvenida a la familia – La pequeña le quiso dar un beso pero el llanto de la bebe se hizo más fuerte - ¿Hice algo mal mamá? – le preguntó a su rubia madre

- No cariño – contestó – es normal que llore así – explicó

Brittany le dio la bebe a su esposa para que tratara de darle de comer – dale tiempo San – le dijo Quinn al ver que la latina se desesperaba cuando Gabriela no quería agarrar su pecho

Otros golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del grupo – Perdonen es que… - Rachel entró excusándose pero la bebe acaparó su atención – Leoncín… - se acercó a la cama - ¿Puedo? – le preguntó a la latina que asintió sin problemas. Apenas la pequeña estuvo en los brazos de Rachel el llanto terminó

- Por supuesto que iba a pasar eso – dijo Santana y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Beth no muy de acuerdo con esa situación se fue inmediatamente en busca de Rachel.

La morena ayudó a que su hija se trepara en su espalda y así con Beth arriba de ella y con Gabriela en sus brazos se empezó a mover por la habitación seguida por los ojos te todos.

- Hola leoncín – saludó – Bienvenida a este mundo. Es un mundo loco, pero vamos a ayudarte a que te adaptes ¿cierto Beth? – su niña movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa - ¿Ya le dijiste que es miembro de nuestro club de las geniales? – Volvió a preguntar y volvió a obtener una respuesta afirmativa – Bienvenida al club entonces, le dijo – No te preocupes porque tus madres y tus demás tíos sean unos nerds aburridos, el cangurin y yo vamos a asegurarnos de que no se te pegue lo nerd ¿cierto osito pooh? – recibió la tercera respuesta definitiva.

- Alguien debería decirle algo – dijo Tina

- Se ven tan condenadamente adorables que es imposible interrumpirlas – Todos pensaron lo mismo. Todos excepto Quinn que tenía su mirada en el futuro.


	59. Chapter 59

Bueno aquí dejo un humilde capitulo. Creo que habrá cuatro o cinco más. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me siento querida. Se las/los quiere montones. Besototototes. (Alguien me preguntó que era Rachel si Beth era cangurin y Gabriella Leoncín, la verdad no lo había pensado pero supongo que es una especie de Tarzan)

Descargo: Glee no es mío, lo único mío es la ilusión de algún día estar en una playa tirada boca abajo mientras Lea Michele me pone bronceador en la espalda.

Capitulo 59: "Siete"

Dos meses después – Estudio de fotografía de Quinn

Rachel llegaba de su entrenamiento y entraba al estudio de su esposa a toda velocidad con una carpeta en sus manos.

- ¡Buen día! – saludo a todos los colaboradores de Quinn que ya estaban más que acostumbrados a verla por ahí.

La morena ni se molestó en golpear, entró directamente a la oficina privada de su mujer – Quinn… - la imagen con la que se encontró le dio más valentía para hablar lo que venía desesperada a charlar con su mujer - ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó a la rubia que paseaba de un lado al otro con Gabriela en sus brazos

- No sé como haces tú para que se te duerma tan rápido – Quinn se acercaba a la morena a paso lento - Llevo horas tratando de que cierre los ojos y lo único que he logrado es que deje de llorar – apenas llegaron a la morena la bebe enfocó sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Qué esperas cariño, es un leoncín? – Quinn giró los ojos - ¿puedes intentarlo? San y Britt dicen que no ha dormido casi nada en dos días. Vinieron me dejaron a la pequeña y se fueron a dormir un rato. Dicen que para algo somos las madrinas – contó

Rachel rió ante el comentario que seguramente había hecho Santana - Por supuesto, yo me encargo del leoncín, pero primero déjame hacer algo – le dijo dejando la carpeta que traía arriba de una silla.

- ¿Qué quier…? – no pudo continuar porque los labios de la morena sellaron los suyos

- Te extrañé todo el día – le dijo apenas se separaron – No podía concentrarme en ninguna de las jugadas nuevas de Sue, y en la reunión apenas pude entender lo que decía el presidente – lo único que Rachel tenía en la cabeza era Quinn, Quinn y Quinn – Ahora dame a mi leoncín – le sacó a la bebe de sus brazos y la empezó a pasear

- ¿Beth se quedó en lo de Lucas? – Le preguntó pero no recibió respuesta – Rachel… - Intentó llamar la atención de su esposa – Rachel…

- Ven – la morena salió del trance y llamó a su esposa. Quinn se acercó a ella y a la bebe - ¿Has observado que cuando tiene sueño, pero no quiere quedarse dormida por miedo a perderse de algo hace la misma arruga que Santana cuando Britt le dice "hoy no, mañana"?

Quinn miró detenidamente a la pequeña - ¡Es verdad! – Afirmó y volvió a concentrarse en su mujer – cariño…

- Mmm – respondió la morena

- Dejabas a Beth en lo de Lucas e ibas a ir al gimnasio – eso era lo que tenía entendido – No es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- la pregunta captó la atención de Rachel.

- ¿Puedes agarrar la carpeta que dejé en la silla? – le preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaba con una ya semidormida Gabriela en el sillón que la rubia tenía en su oficina

- ¿Es tu nuevo contrato? – le preguntó echándole un vistazo a los papeles

- Si, pero no lo he firmado aun – confesó

- ¿Y por qué no? – A Quinn le extraño esto, a la morena le habían ofrecido una cifra millonaria para quedarse en el equipo por diez años más y ya lo habían discutido con la rubia previamente concluyendo que iba a aceptar.

- Debido a que mi contrato es el más largo y caro de todos, decidieron incluir una cláusula que creo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar… pagina seis – le indicó

La rubia ansiosa, no perdió tiempo y localizó la página. Rachel veía como los ojos de Quinn se movían leyendo de un lado para el otro. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y habló - ¿Le preguntaste a Cintia sobre esto? ¿Pueden hacerlo? – se tenía que sacar las dudas.

- Cintia dice que es perfectamente normal que pongan clausulas de rescisión de contrato en caso de que la jugadora quede embarazada, cuando hay mucho dinero en juego – explicó

Quinn se sentó al lado de su chica pensativa

- Rachel yo… - Quinn yo… - hablaron al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo se miraron y sonrieron

- Tu primero – la incitó Quinn

Rachel tomó aire, miró a su sobrina y después se concentró en la mirada de su mujer – Quinn yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el día en que el leoncín nació – finalmente lo dijo – No puedo dejar de imaginarte a ti en la situación de Santana y no puedo dejar de imaginarme a mi siendo la mujer a tu lado – suspiró – No veo la hora de verte embarazada con un hijo nuestro… Y se, créeme que lo sé, que lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho, pero quiero que sean igualitos a ti – dijo esquivando la mirada de la fotógrafa.

- Rachel…

- Lo sé. Sé que soy una egoísta, pero si no me quedo en el Liberty, voy a tener que jugar en otro lugar y no creo que pueda pasar más de una hora lejos de ti, del cangurin y ahora del leoncín… Inclusive extrañaría a Santana – dijo lagrimeando

- Rachel…

- Además probablemente no sean uno, sino más. Porque tú sabes que yo quiero mi propio ejército de bebes Berry Fabray para que el día del apocalipsis mis hijos zombis puedan patear trasero al resto de los zombis – Quinn no podía creer como Rachel podía pasar de decir algo tan conmovedor a algo tan descabellado, sin titubear

- Rachel... bebe… mírame por favor – La voz de Quinn la sacaba de su propio mundo – Sería muy feliz, muy, pero muy feliz, si me dejas llevar nuestros hijos. Desde que cargué a Beth he estado deseando hacerlo de nuevo – confesó con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – la morena había estado nerviosa todo el día antes de hablar con Quinn

- Si amor… muy en serio – contestó

- ¿Quieres tener un bebé conmigo? – volvió a preguntar

- Nada me gustaría más en el mundo – le aseguró

- ¿Quieres tener siete hijos conmigo? – enloqueció

- Si am… ¿SIETE? – Quinn reaccionó a tiempo – No Rachel… Siete no, es mucho – le aclaró

- Pero cariño con Beth y nosotras seríamos diez, y podríamos jugar cinco contra cinco – eso no iba a convencer a Quinn

- No voy a tener siete hijos Rachel – sentenció

La morena la miró dolorida – Esta bien – acepto cinco y espero que Britt o Santana tengan al menos uno más – miró al leoncín.

- Cinco tampoco Rachel – le dijo Quinn recibiendo la mirada de su esposa rápidamente

- ¿Cuántos entonces? – le preguntó indignada

- Ya veremos. Vamos de a uno ¿Si? – Quinn sabía que por las malas no iba a lograr nada.

- Tal vez podríamos empezar intentando hacer un bebe – De nuevo el cambió de tema drástico.

- Amor, se que la oficina es uno de nuestros lugares preferidos, pero tienes a tu sobrina en tus brazos – Quinn olvidó mencionar el pequeño detalle de la amenaza de Santana, pero era un detalle menor.

- Oooo, no puedo hacer nada de lo que quiero – haciendo pucheros se levantó del sofá y puso a la bebe dormida en la cuna que le habían dejado Britt y Santana para después volver a los brazos de su mujer – Vamos a tener que idear algo para cuando tengamos nuestros siete hijos…

- SIETE NO – Esta morena no paraba de intentarlo

- Bueno, bueno, para cuando tengamos los que sean – corrigió divertida por la reacción de la rubia

- Primero creo que hay que hacer algo con los celos de Beth – ambas lo habían notado – Al principio pensé que era contigo nada más, pero también se pone terrible cuando tengo a Gabi en mis brazos – contó

- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella – opinó la deportista

- Tal vez deberías darme un beso – dijo Quinn

- Tal vez lo haga – La morena se acercó a su esposa pero se alejó rápidamente – O tal vez no - cambió de opinión

- ¡RACHEL! – la retó

- ¡Dijiste que con la bebe aquí no se podía! – se defendió la morena

- Es solo un beso – insistió

- Esta bien – cedió la morena como si la estuvieran forzando a comer veneno. Se inclinó le dio un pequeño beso intentando separarse rápidamente. No contaba con el poder de los labios de la rubia. Quinn intensificó el beso y Rachel no pudo negarse, nunca puede.

- ¡BERRY! – Santana y Britt entraban a la oficina justo a tiempo - ¡QUITA TUS GARRAS DE QUINN! ¡SERA POSIBLE QUE NO SE TE PUEDA DEJAR NI UN SEGUNDO SOLA! ¡NI TU HAIJADA DE TESTIGO TE DETIENE! – Santana no estaba de buen humor

Quinn salió de arriba de Rachel rápidamente - ¡RACHEL! TE DIJE QUE CON GABI ACA NO – disimulo

La morena se quedó petrificada – Pero… pero… Pero tu… – entre la excitación de los besos y la situación estaba bloqueada

- Yo te digo que no y es no Rachel, nada de besos delante de la bebe – miró a sus amigas – Mi esposa es una depravada sexual… ¿Nos vamos a cenar? – les preguntó agarrando su campera y saliendo de la oficina

- Necesitas ayuda Berry – le dijo Santana agarrando a su hija y saliendo detrás de Quinn

La última que quedaba en la oficina miraba a Rachel sonrientemente – Rachie, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, Sanny dice que soy buena ayudando a la gente enferma – dijo

- Yo no estoy enferma Britt – se defendió

- El primer paso es la aceptación Rachie – le dijo en forma de reproche

- ¡CHICAS! – Santana gritaba

- No te preocupes – Britt abrazaba a la morena mientras caminaban juntas – Te vamos a curar – Rachel giraba los ojos.

En la cena

Las cuatro mujeres estaban decidiendo que cenar en el departamento de Britt y Santana. La bailarina tenía en sus brazos a Gabriela recién alimentada por su esposa.

- ¿Qué quieren pedir para cenar? – les preguntó la latina sin mirarlas. Su atención estaba puesta en su hija y su mujer

- ¿De qué tienes ganas amor? – Preguntó Rachel a Quinn - ¿Tienes ganas de comer sushi o prefieres otra cosa? – cuando la morena buscó a la rubia para ver su decisión se encontró otro tipo de mirada, una mirada que mostraba deseo, hambre también, pero otro tipo de hambre.

Quinn se acercó al oído de Rachel - ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de comer? – le susurró mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por las piernas de su esposa. Rachel se quedó dura en el lugar – Tengo ganas de comerte a ti… parte por parte… bien despacito – Dicho esto Quinn se alejó de su chica.

Rachel reaccionó y se inclinó hacia ella – Escúchame, rubia, tú no puedes decir esas cosas aquí ¿me oyes? – Mientras Rachel le susurraba a Quinn, la rubia pudo ver como la mirada inquisidora de Santana sobre ellas. La latina estaba obsesionada con lo que se dijera o hiciera enfrente de su hija

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn iba a volver loca a su esposa – NO PUEDES DECIRME ESAS COSAS AQUÍ, ENFRENTE DE NUESTRAS AMIGAS Y DE NUESTRAS SOBRINA – por segunda vez en la tarde Rachel se quedaba sin respuestas.

- Pero… pero… - trató de defenderse, las miradas de Brittany y Santana la estaban liquidando

- PERO NADA RACHEL. AHORA NO QUIERO COMERTE A TI. DEJA DE INSISTIR. – Santana sacudía la cabeza – Sushi está bien por mi San – le dijo Quinn a Santana.

- Pero… pero… fuiste… - la morena estaba en shock.

- Ahora lo pido - Santana llamó al delivery sin sacarle la mirada encima a la deportista. Luego de la llamada se sentó en el sillón – Ven aquí un rato bomboncito – la llamó

Rachel clavó su mirada en su esposa, pero la rubia se hacía la distraída jugando con la bebe. Se paró y se sentó donde la latina la quería

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – preguntó la abogada

- A mi no me pa…

- Ta ta ta – Santana la frenó – Déjame terminar de hablar – le dijo muy amablemente. Tan amable que sonaba hasta sospechoso – Britt y yo hemos estado hablando – la bailarina le dejo su hija a Quinn y se sentó al otro lado de Rachel – Y creemos que es mejor que veas a alguien – dijo

- Pero yo…

- No es bueno pensar todo el tiempo en sexo Rachie… - interrumpió Brittany

- Llegamos al estudio y te vemos arriba de Quinn, la otra noche en el cumpleaños de Mercedes – eso había sido todo un acontecimiento – arrastraste a tu esposa hasta el baño y tuvimos que subir la música para disimular los gritos de Quinn – la morena buscó a su novia, que seguía haciéndose la distraída con la bebe. Si Rachel recuerda bien, fue la fotógrafa la que le murmuró a la deportista que no llevaba puesta ropa interior, y Rachel no pudo resistirse a eso.

- En la presentación musical del colegio de Beth un celador las encontró haciendo lo que San y yo hacíamos con mucha frecuencia antes de que llegara Gabi, en una de las aulas – contó Brittany

- Faltaban dos horas para que tocara Beth - se defendió la morena. Esta si había sido su culpa. De hecho fue la fantasía de jugar a la maestra con Quinn la que la incitó

Santana giró los ojos – El punto es que sabemos que el sexo es muy importante para ti…

- Muy, muy, muy importante – agregó Britt

- Pero – Santana retomó la palabra – Aquella mujer – señaló a Quinn que tenía cara de inocente – es un ser humano Rachel, necesita descanso – "Si supieran" fue lo primero que pensó Rachel

- Escuchen… - Rachel volvió a tratar de intervenir

Escucha tu bomboncito – se adelantó Santana – Una de las madres de las niña a alas que Britt da clase es Psicóloga y nos gustaría que la vieras - miró a Brittany y la bailarina sacó de su cartera una tarjeta para pasársela a Rachel.

- Rebeca Martins "Psicóloga" – Leyó la morena – Gracias pero… - esta vez la interrumpió Quinn

- ¿Dijeron Rebeca Martins? ¿Santana dime que no es la misma Rebeca que yo conozco? – le preguntó duramente

-Exactamente la misma Q – contestó Santana sacándole a Quinn su hija – Sólo que está estrenando nuevas amigas ¿No se si me entiendes? – al parecer la psicóloga había pasado por el cirujano.

- Y después yo soy la pervertida – comentó Rachel jugando con la tarjeta de la profesional

- ¡Dame eso! – Quinn trató de sacarle la tarjeta pero la morena fue más rápida – Rachel… dame eso – le pidió suavemente – De ninguna manera vas a ir a ver a la ex psicóloga de Beth. Es una perra – contó

- Pero está buenísima – agregó Britt y Santana que volvía de dejar a la bebe en su cuna asistió

- Preguntó de nuevo ¿Porqué yo soy la pervertida? – nadie le prestaba atención

- Rachel no va a ir a hablar de sexo con esa mujer. La última vez que la vimos estaba en el mismo boliche que nosotras comiéndose a una de sus pacientes – De hecho era la paciente que venía después de la sesión de Beth.

- Epa, epa, epa. Esta psicóloga se pone interesante – Rachel por fin encontraba algo para "vengarse" por la rata traicionera mayor de su esposa – Quizás le de un llamadito – las tres la miraron – Es más quizás la llame ahora mismo – agarró su celular y marcó el número que le habían dado

- Rachel… no te atrevas. Vas a dormir en el sillón eternamente – la amenazó

- Pues quizás me haga bien. Después de todo soy una depravada sexual ¿O no? – les preguntó pícaramente

- Rachel Berry deja ese celu…

- ¡Hola! ¿Doctora Martins? – La mujer había contestado – Rachel Berry le habla… si, si, la misma… Bueno… tanto como famosa no se pero… – las chicas estaban conociendo a una Rachel modo levante total – Bueno está bien, le acepto el cumplido… te acepto el cumplido Rebeca – la cara de Quinn ardía – Llamaba en realidad porque unas amigas me dieron tu número y necesitaba una consulta contigo – La fotógrafa no aguantó más y se fue directo a tratar de quitarle el celular a su mujer, pero una vez más Rachel fue más rápida y huyó de ella escondiéndose detrás de la mesa. Quinn la empezó a perseguir.

- Sanny, creo que me estoy mareando – Santana y Brittany veían como la pareja contraria daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

- Mi problema es que quiero tener sexo todo el tiempo… Soy algo así como una pervertida sexual o eso dicen mis amigas – la morena seguía escapando de su novia - ¿mañana en el primer turno? - se ve que la doctora se había interesado en el caso – Perfecto allí estaré ¡Hasta mañana! – saludó la deportista par después colgar – Listo – anunció ante la atenta mirada de las demás

- Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado – dijo Quinn

- Yo creo que le va a hacer bien – opinó Britt

- Si, por lo menos para que sepa frenarse delante de mi hija – Santana se metía en la conversación

- Exacto, estoy de acuerdo – Rachel seguía con el juego.

- ¡NOOOO! – Quinn no iba a permitir que su esposa se encerrara a hablar de sexo con una psicóloga sexopata – Eso no va a pasar – sentenció

- ¿Y porque no cariño? – Rachel sabía que Quinn estaba a punto de confesar.

- Porque… porque – Quinn pisó fuerte el piso – ¡PORQUE FUI YO! – finalmente salió

- ¿Puedes decirlo más claro? Creo que nuestras amigas no entienden – San y Britt esperaban más

- Fui yo la que empezó todo en la oficina y la que le susurró en el oído ahora antes de la cena – confesó

- ¿Y en el cumpleaños de Mercedes? – la morena quería salir libre de culpa y cargo

- Fui yo también – le dijo sentándose en el sillón y agarrándose la cabeza.

La latina y su esposa se sentaron al lado de su amiga – Tranquila Q – Santana la acariciaba

- Si Quinnie, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Sann y yo no podemos sacarnos las manos de encima tampoco – la consoló

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿QUE? ¿ACASO NO HAY RETOS PARA ELLA? ¿NO HAY TARJETAS CON PSICOLOGOS PARA ELLA? – la morena quería justicia

- Rachel puedes dejar de gritar, no ves que Quinn está mal – las chicas seguían abrazando a su ex capitana.

- Pero…

- No se que me pasa, simplemente no puedo sacarle las manos de encima – Quinn seguía abriéndose ante sus amigas

- Entendemos Quinn, te entendemos – Rachel abría grande los ojos –Y sabemos que tu no tienes la culpa de nada – Ambas miraron a la basquetbolista.

Cuando la morena se iba a defender el llanto de Gabi la interrumpió. Ambas madres salieron corriendo a la habitación de la bebe dejando a Quinn llorisqueando en el sofá.

Rachel se sentó al lado de su esposa, la partía verla llorara – Quinn… perdóname. Es mentira que llamé a la psicóloga, el número daba equivocado… inventé todo para que confesaras la verdad – Déjame verte por favor – pidió.

La rubia levantó la cara y curiosamente no tenía una lágrima sino más bien portaba una enorme sonrisa malvada

La morena se llevó la mano a la boca - ¿Estabas fingiendo? – Quinn asintió sonriendo aun más

- ¿Crees que eres la única buena para actuar morenita? – le preguntó Quinn acercándose a ella – Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga escena de sexo esta noche, ve preparándote para ganarte un Oscar bebe – le dijo de forma muy sensual terminando con un beso en los labios de su chica.

- Me siento engañada – soltó la morena

- Y no es lo último que vas a sentir – le aclaró Quinn - SAN, BRITT ¡NOS VAMOS A BUSCAR A BETH! – anunció la fotógrafa de forma desesperada.

- ¡O Dios! Menos mal que hicimos todas las habitaciones a prueba de sonido – suspiró la morena.

En el camino de vuelta con Beth

- ¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia? – les preguntó la pequeña desde el asiento de atrás

Ambas mujeres se miraron – Eeee… nada en particular – contestó Rachel. El tema de Gabriela era delicado delante del cangurin.

- ¿Segura? Porque siento olor a colonia de bebe – la pequeña sospechaba de sus madres

Quinn podía percibir como su esposa estaba por sucumbir. Se adelantó a contestar – Es que estuve haciendo la campaña de Johnson y me regalaron muestras gratis – inventó

- ¿Fotos para perfumes de bebe? – la niña no era nada tonta

- Algo así – contestó Quinn tratando de safar

- ¿Y acaso el bebé modelo se llamaba Gabriela? – preguntó el bicho bolita

- ¿Gabriela? No, no... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – quería saber que información manejaba su hija

- Porque entonces no entiendo porque está Dos, el león – la pequeña levantó el peluche para mostrárselos a sus madres

- ¡RACHEL! NO BAJASTE TODOS LOS JUEGUETES – la acusó

- Entonces sí estuvieron con esa – resaltó ofendida la pequeña – Y encima me mienten – les dijo

- LO SIENTO – se disculpó nerviosa – Lo siento bicho bolita, si, si estuvimos con ella – Rachel miró los brazos cruzados de su hija por el espejo – No quisimos hacerlo, sólo pasó y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya estaba en nuestros brazos – la deportista golpeó el manubrio del auto - ¡MALDITOS CACHETITOS IRRESISTIBLES DE APRETAR! ¡MALDITOS PIECITOS IMPOSIBLES DE NO BESAR! – La cara de Beth se transformó y Rachel se dio cuenta de su error, a su lado Quinn agitaba su cabeza – Beth… lo siento.. No fue lo que quise decir…

- ¿Le le le… le besaste los piecitos? – La niña estaba indignada - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Huelen mejor que los míos? Por favor dime que no les hiciste cosquillitas – Rachel miró a Quinn pero no contestó – CONTESTAME MAMA… ¿les hiciste o no les hiciste cosquillitas? – repitió la pregunta mientras llegaban a la casa

- SIII… ¿ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS SABER? SI LE HICE COSQUILLAS A SUS PIESECITOS… Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ME ENCANTA SU RISITA. ES ADICTIVA – Rachel no aguantaba más la culpa, tenía que sacar todo de adentró.

Con su mejor cara de niña traicionada Beth se bajó del auto y corrió por las escaleras rápido a su departamento. Quinn la siguió.

Cuando Rachel entró al departamento fue directo a la habitación de Beth, para encontrarse con su esposa golpeando la puerta

- Beth, cariño, ábrenos – pedía

- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! – gritó la pequeña

- Beth… por favor… déjanos explicarte – insistió Quinn

- YA ESCUCHE DEMASIADO – reprochó la niña

- Cangurín ábrenos. Queremos hablar contigo – Rachel era la que golpeaba esa vez

- Si no nos abres, tu madre va a romper la puerta – dijo Quinn

- Oye cariño, eso duele – la mirada de la rubia la hizo cambiar de opinión – ¡VOY A ROMPER LA PUERTA BETH! – anunció poco convencida

- A LA UNA – Quinn comenzaba el conteo – A LAS DOS… - Rachel se preparaba – Y A LAS… - por suerte para Rachel Beth abría la puerta.

Quinn agarró la mano de su mujer y ambas caminaron hasta la cama donde las esperaba sentada su hija.

- Beth – empezó Quinn – tu mami y yo queremos hablar contigo. Pero antes de hablar de lo importante, es necesario que entiendas que para nosotras dos, no hay nadie más importante en este mundo que tu – le dijo

- Es cierto Osito Pooh… Tu eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar – agregó Rachel

- Ustedes quieren más a Gabriela ahora – de la pequeña empezaban a caer lágrimas.

Rachel esperó a ver si hablaba su esposa, pero cuando la miró y la vio llorando supo que la rubia no podía hablar – Beth, cangurin – le agarró la manito – eso es imposible. Es imposible querer a alguien más que a ti, porque a ti te amamos mucho, mucho, pero mucho. Es imposible alcanzarlo – le dijo Rachel. – Es sólo que cuando son bebes, necesitan mucho más cuidado y atención. Porque ellos no pueden hacer nada solitos – explicó. Quinn a su lado solo asentía – Mira. ¿Cómo se pone Bella cuando tu ayudas a Lucas en matemáticas? – le preguntó

- Se enoja – contestó simplemente la pequeña

- ¿porqué? – Rachel quería que la niña relacionara las cosa

- Porque piensa que quiero más a Lucas que a ella – contestó nuevamente

- ¿Y eso es verdad? – la morena iba bien

- No. Yo ayudo a Lucas en matemáticas porque a él le cuesta más que… - la pequeña había hecho el click. Miró a sus madres – Entonces ¿No me van a cambiar por ella? – preguntó para quedarse segura.

- Por supuesto que no cariño – esta vez contestó Quinn – Tú nos vas a ayudar con ella y con tus hermanitos – aprovechó y tiró la idea

Beth se quedó pensativa - ¿Hermanitos? – preguntó al rato

- Rachel y yo, estuvimos pensando en agrandar la familia – le explicó Quinn – Pero no sin antes hablar contigo – le dijo

La pequeña se acomodó en su cama sin dar respuesta alguna, las dos adultas la miraron y pensaron que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Cada una de ellas le dio un beso de buenas noches y se empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡MAMAS! – Beth hizo que se dieran vuelta a prestarle atención – Si quiero hermanitos – les dijo – Pero no muchos – agrego – Buenas noches – saludó para después acomodarse en su cama. Las mujeres terminaron rumbearon a su propia habitación

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – le preguntó Quinn a su esposa

- Porque entre Beth y tu destrozaron poco a poco mi equipo perfecto de siete hijos – confesó su malestar.

Quinn rodó los ojos – Tengo una idea – habló

Rachel esperó

- ¿Qué tal si me demuestras lo pervertida sexual que puedes llegar a ser? – La artista empezaba a sacarse la ropa delante de su mujer

Rachel sonrió – No sabes en lo que te metiste rubia – se abalanzó hacia ella sin titubear.


	60. Chapter 60

Dejo un humilde capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, son super motivadores. Se las/los quiere. Besotototes. (perdón por decepcionar a varias con la idea que de no sea Rachel la embarazada)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio, en este momento estaría en las Islas Caiman averiguando cuantas cuentas bancarias tiene Ruan Murphy. Parece que es el único productor de Fox, debe tener la plata loca el tipo.

Capitulo 60: "Propuesta indecente"

Casa Berry Fabray

- Déjame ver si entendí bien... – Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas enfrente de una embarazada Quinn de ocho meses. La rubia las había llamado de urgencia para hablar con ellas aprovechando que Rachel, a pedido de su esposa, se fue al parque con Beth y la pequeña Gabriela. Quinn le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo con sus amigas sin que las pequeñas las interrumpieran, pero en realidad el tema que tenía que hablar con ellas tenía un solo nombre "Rachel" – ¿Tu… Quinn Berry Fabray… quieres que… quieres que nosotras dos – Santana se señaló a ella misma y después a Britt - tengamos sexo con tu esposa? - El silenció le seguía a la pregunta y luego a continuación una afirmación con la cabeza de la fotógrafa.

Ahora mismo, la bailarina y la latina estaban tratando de procesar la locura que se le había ocurrido a la fotógrafa – Lo sabía – afirmó Santana – Te lo dije Britt Britt… entre Beth, el bomboncito y ahora esas dos mini bomboncitos que carga en la panza iban a ser mucho para ella, se volvió loca. Demasiados genes Berry sueltos, ya no hay salvación para ti mi amiga. Lo siento mucho – Quinn giraba los ojos ante la exageración de su amiga

- Sanny… creo que Quinn está hablando en serio – Britt era más perceptiva que su mujer – Además tanto reniegas por los genes Berry y nuestra hija se está convirtiendo en una… ¿La viste como salió a toda velocidad hacia Rachie cuando llegamos? – le preguntó la bailarina

- ¡Por supuesto que la vi! Es ese maldito club de las geniales que inventaron el bomboncito y la ratita. Mi hija se está convirtiendo en una de ellas. Dentro de poco le va a estar guiñando el ojo a las mujeres y abriéndole las puertas o yendo a verlas desnudas a algún bar…

- No te quejaste de ese bar cuando Rachel te llevó a ver a Jazmín – señaló Quinn

- ELLA LO PROMETIÓ – se defendió Santana – Prometió que después de que naciera mi hija me iba a llevar a verla – agregó – Jasmín me extrañaba también, ella me lo dijo – contó

- Extrañaba los cien dólares por baile que le cobra a Rachel – la cruda realidad

- NO ES CIERTO – Santana se sentía apuñalada. Britt miró seriamente a Quinn, la bailarina no iba a aceptar que le rompieran la ilusión a su esposa, la fotógrafa entendió.

- Es mentira San – mintió – Por ti no le cobran – volvió a mentir y Santana suspiraba tranquila. - Ahora ¿Podemos volver a lo importante por favor? Demasiado me costó decidirme a pedirles esto – Quinn necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigas

- Quinnie… sabes que ni Sanny ni yo tendríamos problemas en ayudarte a entretener a Rachie – Santana estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía su esposa – Pero no entendemos por qué nos los pides – Britt estaba confundida

- Ayer mismo casi matas a Britt por querer saludar a "durito" – "durito" era el nombre del cuadradito del estómago de Rachel que Quinn le había cedido, no tan generosamente, a Brittany y digo no tan generosamente porque fue una larga discusión entre Santana y Quinn que terminó ganando la latina obviamente y porque Rachel terminó la pelea lanzando una moneda al aire.

- ¿Ustedes han visto últimamente a mi esposa? – les preguntó

- la vimos cuando llegamos Q – le contestó inocentemente la bailarina

- Ya lo se Britt – no era eso lo que quería preguntar la embarazada - quiero decir si la han visto como mujer – replanteó la pregunta.

Ambas chicas se miraron – Eeee… Bueno Q… tu sabes que siempre miramos…

- Quiero la verdad – las presionó

- Esta bien. Si, la hemos visto Quinn y no solo nosotras, la mira todo el mundo. Está más flaca y tiene músculos nuevos que antes no le habíamos visto – confesó la latina

- Los de las piernas son muyyyy sexis – agregó Britt

- ¡Exacto! – Coincidió Quinn - ¿Ven lo que quiero decir? Ayer cuando fue a buscarme al estudio, no hubo una sola de mis modelos que no se diera vuelta a mirarla – protestó – inclusive las heterosexuales lo hicieron – dijo enojada.

- ¿Puedes parar un momento Q? Todas le tienen ganas al bomboncito, entendido, pero lo que no sabemos aun es a donde entramos Britt y yo. - Santana quería llegar a la parte importante

- Que Rachel… Mi esposa… es una Diosa sexual y yo soy una bola con piernas indefinidas, que hace dos meses no puede tener sexo con ella. DOS MESES. ¿Saben lo que significan dos meses en el calendario de mi Rachel? Significa toda una vida de abstinencia – las chicas sabían que Quinn no exageraba

- Cuando Sanny tenía a Gabi tampoco quería tener sexo, fueron como tres meses ¿O no Sanny? – le preguntó la bailarina para confirmar su data

- Ni me lo recuerdes Britt, ni me lo recuerdes. No era yo en ese momento – nadie lo entendía. Bueno tal vez Quinn si - ¿Rachel te está presionando? – no sonaba como algo que pudiera hacer la morena

- No… no, Rachel es un amor. Tengo suerte si después de estos nueve meses quiere seguir casada conmigo – opinó Quinn

- Créeme que yo después de lo del pistachio me hubiera separado de ti – dijo Santana rememorando aquella noche que Rachel se tuvo que levantar a buscar helado de chocolate con pistachio para el antojo de su mujer. Cuando la morena cayó con helado de esos sabores, Quinn prácticamente se lo tiró por la cabeza y la hizo dormir en el sillón durante tres noches seguidas. Al parecer los antojos de la rubia eran muy inestables y según la rubia le había pedido chocolate con almendras y Rachel se había confundido. Había varios testigos que podían defender a la deportista, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecir a Quinn.

- Para mi fue mucho peor la escena de celos en el supermercado – Acotó Britt. Esa escena fue memoriosa.

- RACHEL ESTABA COQUETEANO CON ELLA – se defendió Quinn

- El bomboncito estaba tratando de averiguar si esos eran huevo de codorniz o no. Porque te recuerdo, que si llegaba a caer con huevos comunes, terminaban en su cabeza como el helado – dijo la abogada.

- Tampoco fue para tanto – Quinn sabía que estaba equivocada

Brittany y Santana se miraron. La bailarina habló - ¿Te acuerdas como lloraba la empleada cuando Quinn la llamó rompe hogares? – preguntó

- ¿O cuando el gerente del supermercado se resbaló con los huevos que Quinn tiró en el piso? – Ahora se reían, pero en ese momento más de uno quería huir del apocalipsis que se avecinaba

- ¿Y cuando…?

- BUENO YA. Si NO ME VAN A AYUDAR, YA SABEN DONDE ESTA LA PUERTA – Quinn no estaba de ánimos para cargadas.

- Nos vamos a ir lo mismo si no nos explicas mejor que quieres de nosotras – replicó la latina

- Quiero que tengan sexo con mi esposa antes de que ella decida hacerlo con alguna desconocida – dijo al fin la artista - ¿Tan difícil es de entender? – la rubia no estaba en todas sus luces

Nuevamente la pareja se encontró perdida ante la respuesta de su amiga - ¿Por qué dices eso Q? Rachel jamás haría algo así – Santana no podía creerlo pero estaba defendiendo al bomboncito

- Si Quinnie. Rachie no mira otras mujeres y lo sabes. La prueba de la Santísima Trinidad te lo dijo – Britt todavía no podía superar ese rechazo.

- Ustedes no entienden. DEMONIOS yo no entiendo. Resulta que se la pasan comiéndosela con la mirada, pero cuando se los pido retroceden. Pensé que eran mis mejores amigas – sentimentalismo activado.

- No es eso Q, es que…

- Es que nada. Olvídenlo. Dejen que Rachel vaya y toque a cualquier desconocida, dejen que mi esposa se acueste en la cama de una mujer que vaya a saber por dónde habrá andado – sus amigas sabían que eran las hormonas las que hablaban.

Santana miró a su esposa – Esta bien – finalmente dijo – aceptamos – agregó

- ¿En serio? – preguntó

- Si Quinnie. Si quieres que divirtamos a Rachie, lo vamos a hacer ¿cierto Sanny? – le estaban siguiendo la corriente

- Lo vamos a tratar al menos – prometió Santana

- ¡Gracias! Eso es todo lo que pido. Se que mi esposa no va a aguantar tanto tiempo, y prefiero que sea con ustedes y no con cualquiera – Quinn las abrazó aliviadas hasta que el ruido de la puerta las hizo despabilarse. Cada una ocupo su lugar tratando de disimular la conversación anterior.

- ¡QUINN! – llamó Rachel

- ESTAMOS EN LA SALA AMOR – avisó

- ¿PUEDEN CERRAR LOS OJOS Y CONTAR HASTA CIEN? – pidió la morena

- TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA – agregó Beth

- BLAUA BLA PRRRRUFFF – por instinto el leoncín seguía a las demás

Quinn. Santana y Britt se miraron entre ellas, levantaron los hombros e hicieron caso cerrando los ojos

- ¿YA ESTA? – preguntó la deportista para confirmar

- SIIII – contestaron las tres en distintos tonos.

- Ahora, ahora – la morena empujaba a su hija y la alentaba a cruzar la sala rumbo a las habitaciones.

- ¿Crees que va a resultar? – le preguntó la pequeña caminando despacito, estaban a unos pasos de pasar por al lado de las chicas

- Esperemos cangurin, esperemos – Rogó la morena casi en un susurró

- Blrurddd prfffff baaaad – opinó la bebe arriba de la morena justo cuando pasaban por el sillón donde estaba sentada Santana

- ¿Crees que en todo lo que dijo hay querido decirle a las tías que nos caímos al barro de nue…?

- ¿QUEEEEE? – Lo habían escuchado hasta en Ohio. Las tres chicas abrían los ojos y se encontraban con Rachel y Beth en una situación bastante familiar, mientras que la imagen de Gabi embarrada era nueva.

- ¿Lo dije muy fuerte cierto? – la morena asintió, al menos su hija se dio cuenta.

- BERRY. MI HIJA… LLENA… DE… BARRO – Santana hiperventilaba

- Mami creo que la tía San está mutando – comentó Beth al ver la transformación que experimentaba su tía. Quinn no estaba muy lejos de pasar por lo mismo

- Huye cangurin, huye mientras puedas – la pequeña no demoró y salió hacia el baño rápidamente.

Santana hizo sonar su cuello. Quinn sus nudillos – Britt llévate a Gabi – pidió la latina amablemente. La bailarina hizo lo suyo y con su hija siguieron a la pequeña Fabray.

- Puedo explicarles… - se apresuró a decir Rachel al ver la cara de su esposa y amiga – Fue un accidente – las dos lentamente caminaban hacia la deportista – Al principio hice lo que ustedes me dijeron, nos pusimos a jugar muy, muy lejos del lago pero… - la morena tragó saliva – Hubieran visto la cara del leoncín cuando vio el agua, tenía que mostrarle el lago, ¿que clase de tía sería si no lo hiciera…? - la espalda de Rachel tocó la pared y en ese momento supo que no tenía escapatoria.

- ¿Una responsable quizás? – preguntó Quinn

- Espera Q, espera – Santana frenó el ataque – Démosle la oportunidad de que explique. Debe haber una buena razón para que a esta mujer – ya no era no bomboncito, ni Berry, simplemente una mujer – nos diga, como mi sobrina y mi hija de 11 meses, van al parque con ella y vuelven todas embarradas… ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿POR QUE? – presionó

- Bueno – la morena estaba nerviosa – como les decía, Gabi estaba impresionada con el agua y se me ocurrió que si la llevaba a ver el lago nada malo podía pasar ¿cierto? – fue una pregunta retórica.

- Estamos empezando a creer que no es así – le aseguró Quinn

- Nos sentamos en uno de los banco de la orilla – Rachel siguió con el relato – Estábamos tranquilas, no habíamos llevado a Puppy, no habían patos, no habían chicas bonitas, ni señoras en peligro… pero por alguna razón si había un señor vendiendo globos…

- Aun no encuentro la razón de porque mi hija va a estar refriada en los próximos días – la apuró Santana

- Tengo un punto, lo prometo – defendió su relato – Y como todas sabemos, a Gabi le encantan los globos, y ¿cómo no le voy a comprar un globo a mi sobrina? Entonces me paré del banco y fui hasta el globero…

- ¿LAS DEJASTE SOLAS? – preguntaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, técnicamente, ambas se hacían compañía – respondió la morena. AL ver la cara de las otras dos se apuró en agregar – Además el globero estaba a dos pasos – esto no las calmo

- ¿Y qué pasó? – indagó Quinn

- Esteee… Al parecer Beth también quería un globo y me siguió para asegurarse de que le comprara uno a ella y… - la deportista veía su muerte seguro – Y descubrimos que Gabi puede bajarse del banco y gatear – dijo

- ¿MI HIJA SE TIRO AL LAGO SOLA? – Santana no lo podía creer

- No, no, no… apenas la vi ir hacia el lago salí corriendo y la agarré para alzarla – lo aclaró

- Rachel, nos estás mareando, si la salvaste, ¿Cómo miércoles terminaron en el lago? – preguntó impaciente la rubia

- Pues que cuando la vi, tenía los globos en la mano y salí corriendo con ellos. El globero se pensó que me iba a ir sin pagar, entonces me empezó a perseguir y cuando yo frené a recoger a mi sobrina el hombre no alcanzó a frenar y me empujó con él adentro del lago – Por la cabeza de la latina salía humo

- ¿Y Beth? Porque si no me equivoco hasta ahora estaba a salvo del barro – Quinn había seguido la historia perfectamente

- Y bueno, cuando Beth vio que el leoncín, el globero y yo estábamos metidos en el lago, el cangrín no pudo ser menos y se tiró… Fue divertido – Rachel rió recordando el momento, la risa se apagó rápidamente cuando vio las miradas de las otras mujeres – Bueno creo que me voy a ir a bañar... permiso… - cuatro brazos le impidieron moverse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la voz de Santana era sumamente intimidante. Por suerte cuando la latina y la fotógrafa vieron aparecer en la sala a Beth y Gabi bañadas y cambiadas como nuevas, se relajaron.

- ¿Ya confesaste mami? – preguntó el bicho bolita

- Si cariño, ya nos contó la historia del globero. La tía San y yo estamos pensando en la situación todavía – le contó Quinn abrazando a su hija. A esta altura las mujeres pensaban que meterse al barro era parte de la iniciación de los miembros al club de las geniales. Rachel era capaz de eso.

- ¿Estamos en problemas Gabi y yo? – les preguntó la pequeña

- Prufffs blu blarrar pumss – Gabi opinó arriba de su mamá latina

- Por supuesto que no ratita – contestó Santana – La culpable de todo es esa mujer que… - Santana señaló a una pared vacía – Se escapó – Quinn giró la cara y vio que la abogada tenía razón.

- No es culpa de mami Rach… la mujer que vendía globos ponía mormonal a cualquiera – dijo sin medirse Beth

- ¿mujer? – preguntó Quinn

- Upss. Siempre lo mismo Beth, siempre lo mismo – se dijo el cangurin a ella misma

- ¡RAAAAAACHEL! – la cara que puso la deportista en la ducha fue de terror. Otra que psicosis, Rachel iba a conocer el miedo de verdad.

Un rato después en casa Lopez Pierce

Brittany estaba en la mesa tratando de darle de comer a su hija, mientas Santana las miraba pensativamente. Un pedazo de puré de zanahoria en su cara la hizo reaccionar, iba a retar a su hija cuando vio a su mujer apuntándola con una cuchara llena de puré - ¡BRITT! – Trataba de limpiarse - ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó

- Te pregunté algo y no me respondiste – contestó - ¿En qué piensas? – repitió su pregunta

- Pienso en lo que nos propuso Quinn – le dijo sinceramente

- ¿En divertir a Rach? – la bailarina quería confirmarlo

- Si, si, algo así… ¿Piensas que el bomboncito sería capaz de engañarla? – quería sacarse la duda

- No lo sé, pero Quinn es nuestra amiga, y nos pidió un favor. Pienso que tenemos que ayudarla – si se trata de esos favores cualquiera ayuda.

- Es hermosa – dijo de la nada Santana

- Si… ¡PIDO LAS PIERNAS PRIMERO! – Cantó Brittany

Santana sacudió la cabeza cayendo de lo que hablaba su mujer

- RACHEL NO… GABI… GABI ES HERMOSA – completó su anterior frase – Bueno el bomboncito tiene lo suyo también – No podía dejar de lado esa parte

Britt miró a su hija, estaba llena de puré de zapallo - ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ella? – preguntaba la bailarían mientras Santana se acercaba a ellas – Su forma de mirarnos, como si no estuviera analizando, como si estuviera esperando que nosotras hiciéramos algo para luego ella responder – contó

- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ella? – era el turno de Santana

- ¿Qué?

- Qué cuando tiene sueño, hambre o necesita cariño, primero te busca a ti. Ella sabe que eres la mejor madre – la latina lo dijo con toda la buena intención del mundo. Brittany la miró adorada

- Pero cuando se asusta o cuando se enoja por algo, te busca a ti para que la ayudes o protejas. Sabe que tú eres la segunda mejor madre – rió

Ambas se quedaron mirándose como en un transe - ¡MIERDA! – dijo la latina de repente

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Britt preocupada

- Nada. Me acabo de dar cuenta que cada vez que quiere divertirse o hacer lió busca al bomboncito – dijo

Britt la miró y asintió – Estamos en problemas Sanny – lo confirmó

- En serios problemas – lo aseguró.

Una semana después – Casa Berry Fabray

Quinn se alertó de la presencia de Rachel en la casa por el portazo que la morena pegó cuando entró – ¡QUINN! – esa voz no traía nada bueno, la rubia se preocupó..

- ¡EN LA HABITACIÓN! – la fotógrafa estaba descansando, algo que hacía mucho últimamente.

Cuando la rubia vio la cara que la morena traía, cambió la preocupación por miedo, Rachel estaba enojada con ella, sin duda alguna – Hola cariño ¿Qué hac…? – la basquetbolista no la dejó terminar

Levantó una mano pidiendo silencio – De ti me encargo después – señaló – Primero quiero hablar con mis hijas – se subió suavemente a la cama y se inclinó sobre el enorme estómago de su esposa. – Pececito – era el sobrenombre de Apple. Fue elegido obviamente por la morena debido a lo inquieta de su hija. La bebe aun no nacida, era la que más problemas le causaba a Quinn dentro de ella, se movía todo el tiempo – Peresozín – al contrario de su melliza, Emma, era muy tranquila y se movía muy poco, casi siempre cuando Rachel, Quinn o Beth estaban cerca, por eso la morena eligió bautizarla "oso perezoso" – Tengo que hablar algo muy serio con su mamá y aunque me encanta cuando me escuchan, porque se que lo hacen, les voy a pedir que hasta que les avise, se tapen esas hermosas orejitas que seguro tienen ¿Puede ser? – Les pidió – Pececín, si marmotín está durmiendo, no la despiertes. Pero si se despierta le avises ¿sí? – Acarició la panza de su esposa - ¿Quieres que les diga algo de tu parte? – le preguntó directo a la rubia.

Quinn que aun seguía procesando las palabras de la morena en su cabeza, hizo el gesto de negación.

- Bueno, enseguida vuelvo – les dijo Rachel – Las amo – dejó dos besos en cada lado de Quinn para luego pararse de la cama.

- Rach… bebe, me estás asustando – ver caminar a Rachel de un lado al otro de la habitación no era tranquilizante

- Está semana me pasaron cosas muy raras Quinn – habló, muy pero muy raras – repitió

- ¿Cosas raras? – preguntó Quinn dubitativa

- Por empezar – he estado recibiendo mensajes muy extraños de Brittany y Santana – sacó su celular y buscó los mensajes – El lunes Britt me mandó uno que decía "Hola Rachie te escribo para contarte que si juntas mis pechos con los de Sanny, puedes hacer una chocolatada de pechos" – leyó

- Rach…

- Espera un segundo Quinn – buscó otro mensaje – Este fue el día de ayer y me lo mandó Santana – "Bomboncito, ¿alguna vez te conté de la maratón sexual de 24 horas que tuvimos Britt y yo? – trató de imitar la voz de la latina – Y hoy en la mañana Britt mandó "Rachie ¿Sabías que los pechos de Sanny no entran en una sola mano? – Terminó de leer y miró a su esposa

- Rach yo…

- Un cemento Quinn, las cosas raras continúan – la frenó – Después de recibir este mensajes me fui a la casa de estás dos, creo que la palabra pervertidas le queda corta, y cuando llegué y les dije en el portero que era yo ¿A qué no adivinas quien me abrió la puerta? – le preguntó con ironía a su esposa.

- Eeee – Quinn no sabía con que podían haber salido las otras dos – ¿Britt? – contestó preguntando

- Frio Quinn, muy frio. Prueba otra vez – la incitó

- ¿Santana? – le preguntó tímidamente

- Casi, rubia, casi… y digo casi porque fue Santana la que me abrió – Quinn la iba a interrumpir pero Rachel retomó la palabra – Pero yo no pude ver a Santana, ¿Y sabes porque? – preguntó sin dejar la ironía

- ¿Porq…?

- PORQUE FUERON SUS ENORMES PECHOS DESNUDOS Y SU DIMINUTA TANGA ROJA LOS QUE ME ABRIERON QUINN – La verdad salía a la luz – CUANDO ME PUDE TAPAR LOS OJOS YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE – la morena se agarraba la cabeza – Pero eso no es todo – el "tormento" seguía – Con los ojos cerrados traté de huir, iba pegada a la pared buscando la salida… hasta… hasta… hasta…

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn se estaba exasperando

- Hasta que toqué algo blando... Brittany – contó – AL principio pensé que llegaba a salvarme de su esposa pero cuando abrí los ojos, Brittany estaba completamente desnuda Quinn…

- Amor…

- Amor nada, ¿No lo entiendes? Brittany estaba TOTALMENTE desnuda, sin sostén, sin tanga, sin nada, CIEN POR CIENTO desnuda – finalizó – Tu no entiendes Quinn… la forma en que me miraban, era como si me quisieran devorar – describió – Brittany empezó a hacer su baile de seducción y todo – baile famoso

- Bebe…

- ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso de todo? Que después de pasar bastante tiempo convenciéndolas de que esa no era la forma de recibir a la gente que va a su casa y de que por más que tienen ambas un excelente cuerpo, no es necesario que lo anden mostrando permanentemente, a Britt se le escapó algo así como un "fue idea de Quinn" – La rubia iba agarrando su tradicional color de la vergüenza

- ¿Eso dijeron? No entiendo – se hizo la desentendida

- Déjame que te explique entonces amor – otra vez era Rachel en modo irónico – ¿Sabías que Santana puede llegar a decir toda la verdad si le ofreces cuidar a el leoncín un fin de semana entero para que ella pueda pasárselo teniendo sexo con Britt? – Quinn se preocupó. Santana era capaz de eso – Pues al parecer yo si lo sabía, lo que yo no sabía era lo que me iba a decir Santana cuando se lo ofreciera… ¿Por esas casualidades a ti se te ocurre algo? – última oportunidad para hablar

- Amor creo que voy a ir al baño – trató de levantarse de la cama – Estás de aquí no dejan de moverse – señaló su estómago

- Un cementito cariño, déjame ver – Rachel se reclinó sobre su esposa y pegó la palma de su mano en el estómago de la rubia – Mmm Nop, está todo tranquilo. Parece que me están haciendo caso – dijo

- De todas maneras creo que voy a ir al baño…

- Quinn…

- Porque es mejor que…

- Quinn…

- No vaya a ser que pase algo…

- ¡QUINN! – poca paciencia le quedaba

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN. LO ADMITO. FUI YO. YO LES PEDI A SANTANA Y BRITTANY QUE TRATARAN DE TENER SEXO CONTIGO – confesó ante la atenta mirada de Rachel - Si Britt y San no son de tu gusto, puedo pedírselo a Tina, estoy segura de que ella estaría encantada de experimentar contigo – la rubia ofrecía opciones

- No, nada de Tina – negó la deportista

- ¿Mercedes tal vez? – Quinn no estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar pero podía intentaro

- No Quinn – la rechazó de nuevo

- Esta bien… está bien, acepto a Jess Rachel, pero hasta allí llego y no quiero enterarme de ningún detalle – La rubia se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda a su esposa

- Quinn – la llamó Rachel suavemente - ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hiciste el test de embarazo? – le preguntó

- Por supuesto – contestó segura – ¿Tu no? Pero si estabas a mi lado – le dijo aun de espaldas

- ¿Sabes entonces que mi segunda frase preferida que salió de tu boca es "Estoy embarazada"? – La morena gateó por la cama hasta llegar a sentarse por la espalda de su esposa y cruzar los brazos abrazando su panza.

- ¿Cuál es la primera? – le preguntó emocionada

- "SI acepto" – contestó sin dudar y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la fotógrafa - ¿Te acuerdas el día que nos dijeron que íbamos a tener mellizas? En realidad no sabíamos el sexo aun sólo nos dijeron que eran dos – Quinn asintió son una sonrisa. Jamás se iba a olvidar la imagen de Rachel bailando sobre ella en la camilla de la clínica. La morena hizo bailar a cada una de las enfermeras e inclusive a la ginecóloga. La voz de Rachel la sacó del trance – Me acuerdo que después de terminar de festejar, te miré, me miraste y supe que ambas estábamos sintiendo lo mismo. Sólo lo supe. Sabía que ambas estábamos aterradas – Quinn no pudo evitar dejar ir una pequeña risa, porque en ese momento Quinn tenía mucho pero mucho miedo – Pero…

- Pero después me diste la mano – Quinn había percibido exactamente lo mismo – Y todo estuvo bien, y ambas supimos que nada iba a pasar si nos teníamos una a la otra – relató

Rachel besó la mejilla izquierda de su mujer - ¿Y cuando tuviste tu primer antojo? – Momento inolvidable – Todavía me acuerdo la cara que el hombre de la tienda tenía, cuando le dije que me diera el frasco con jalea de arándanos que llevaba en la mano – Ambas rieron esta vez.

- ¿Era necesario que lo golpearas cariño? – preguntó Quinn. La rubia se asustó cuando vio aparecer en la puerta a Santana, con un frasco de jalea de arándano en la mano y avisándole que su esposa había terminado en la cárcel.

- ¡Era el último frasco que quedaba! – se defendió

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi momento preferido? – Quinn había entrado en el juego de los recuerdo

- Dime – le pidió dulcemente

- La noche que llegaste a casa enojada porque las jugadoras nuevas eran un completo desastre…

- Y aun lo siguen siendo – agregó Rachel

Quinn ignoró el comentario – No quisiste comer, no quisiste nada, solo fuiste a ver a Beth a su habitación y luego te sentaste a mi lado me diste un beso y agachaste la cabeza para hablar con Apple y Emma… Estuviste una hora entera explicándoles millones y millones de cosas que ya ni me acuerdo…

- Cariño no me parece que sea un recuerdo muy bonito…

- Lo lindo fue – siguió Quinn – Que durante la hora entera Emma no paró de dar vueltas y de moverse, cuando no lo había hecho en toda la tarde…

- Porque es un pececito – comentó Rachel besando a la rubia y acariciando la panza

- Y Apple estuvo intranquila hasta que escuchó tu voz y se relajó completamente – Quinn esperó a que la morena hiciera su referencia

- Se relajó como el oso perezoso que es – acarició nuevamente el estómago

- Y lo mejor de todo fue que después de hablar con ellas se te había pasado todo el enojo, era como si lo hubieran presentido y hubieran hecho todo lo posible por animarte – explicó su presunción - ¿Sabes que cuando te mande al sillón ya no solo va a dormir Beth contigo no? – Todo el mundo lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué asumes que me vas a seguir mandando al sillón? – preguntó. Quinn la miró y Rachel giró los ojos – Lo sé, lo sé. Mi promedio de noches de sillón no dice lo mismo– aceptó

Hubo un silenció pequeño, solamente se podía sentir el rose de los labios de la morena sobre su esposa y el ruido que sus caricias provocaban en la fotógrafa.

- Quinn yo no quiero a ninguna otra mujer – Rachel volvió al tema principal - No quiero a Brittany, no quiero a Santana, a nadie – le aclaró – Yo sólo te deseo a ti – le dijo

- Pero Rach, hace dos meses más o menos que…

- Lo sé cariño, créeme que lo sé. Pero lo estoy resolviendo – le dijo – corro un poco más, paso un poco más de tiempo en el gimnasio y esas cosas - explicó – Y cuando no aguanto más, porque créeme que nadie que duerma al lado tuyo todos los días puede aguantar tanto tiempo, me encargo de mi misma – dijo

- No sé que puedo causarte si estoy horrible – le dijo puchereando la rubia

- ¿Horrible? Cariño, estás hermosa, tu no conoces esa palabra – le aseguró

- Lo dices porque no quieres hacerme sentir mal – Quinn necesitaba más halagos

- Lo digo porque soy yo la que tiene la suerte de poder verte todo el tiempo, porque soy yo la que tiene que poner un brazo en tus hombros cuando los demás te miran para que sepan que eres mía. Lo digo porque nadie en este mundo puede encontrar una razón para decir lo contrario – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn recompensó las palabras de su chica con un lento pero intenso beso que demoró bastante y que frenó cuando el celular de la morena sonó

-"Rachie ¿te gustó la depilación que tenía?" – Rachel le leyó a Quinn

- Mañana habló con ellas lo prometo – la artista la tranquilizó – Será mejor que las despiertes si quieres que me dejen dormir a la noche – Quinn señaló su estomago

Rachel se arrodilló frente a su esposa – Peresozin y pecencín, ya terminé de hablar con su mamá – les dijo – perdón si me llevó más tiempo, no quise hacerlas esperar. Pero ahora necesitamos que despierten ¿Si? ¿Pueden hacer eso por sus mamás? – Emma se hizo sentir rápidamente

- Allí está una – dijo Quinn y al ratito sintió a Apple – Y allí está la otra – contó

- Gracias mis amores – les dijo Rachel para después subir al nivel de su mujer – Gracias Mi amor, gracias por darme esta familia – La rubia alcanzó a murmurar un "gracias a ti" en la boca de su mujer.


	61. Chapter 61

Les dejo un capítulo más y les paso a explicar que se que muchas quieren más detalles pero la historia está escrita así y siento que si me pongo a agregar cosas para complacerlas voy terminar escribiendo por escribir o por rellenar y la verdad esa no es mi intención. De todas maneras, gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios. Se las/los quiere. Besototote.

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mío. Si lo fuera hoy en día estaría haciendo una remake de "El señor de los anillos: el retorno del Rey". Nada más que la mía se llamaría "El anillo Faberry: El retorno de Quinn"

Capitulo 61: "Pechos"

Estadio de Las Liberty – Entrenamiento del equipo

¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡ESA NO ES LA JUGADA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA HOY DÍA BERRY? – Sue tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Con Rachel fuera de foco el equipo simplemente no encajaba.

- Perdón coach, tiene razón. Soy un desastre – la morena estaba abatida

Sue la miró fijamente, no era normal en la deportista tener ese estado de ánimo. Buscó a Beth en el costado de la cancha donde normalmente practicaba con las porristas pero en lugar de encontrarla allí, la vio en el banco mirando el entrenamiento. La niña tenía la misma cara de abatida que su madre – UNA VEZ MÁS – les gritó a las jugadoras caminando hacia Beth.

Cuando llegó al banco se sentó junto a la niña - ¿Por qué no estás entrenando pequeña Berry? – cuando la niña podía ir con Rachel a los entrenamientos, no se perdía la rutina de las porristas.

- Hoy día no tengo ganas – le contestó a baja voz y sin mirarla

- Se que hay una razón atrás de eso – le dijo muy segura la entrenadora – y estoy segura de que es la misma razón que tiene a tu madre tan preocupada y sin poder concentrarse en mis jugadas – dijo mirando de costado a la niña – Me gustaría que me la dijeras pequeña – pidió en un tono no muy suave.

- Es por mi mamá – Beth pensaba que tal vez hablando con la coach podía ayudar a sus madres

- ¿Le pasó algo al embarazó? – preguntó con temor

- No exactamente. Mamá no se sentía bien y mami se quería quedar pero mamá le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que cualquier cosa le avisaba. Vinimos igual, pero mami Rach no se quedó muy tranquila – contó Beth – Yo tampoco, mamá no tenía buena cara - agregó

- ¿Y por qué no se quedaron? – Sue veía poco creíble que alguien pudiera con la cabeza dura de su jugadora.

- Porque la tía San…

- ¿Esa es la latina loca de las tartas cierto? – Así conocía el equipo a Santana

- Si, si. La loca de las tartas se quedó con mamá y prácticamente nos echó de casa – en realidad literalmente las sacó a empujones a las dos.

- Entiendo… entiendo – contestó Sue – Bueno pequeña Berry, si tu madre les dijo que les avisaba cualquier cosa, es porque así será ¿cierto? Trata de tranquilizarte que yo voy a tratar de que mi jugadora estrella haga mis jugadas – aconsejó parándose del banco. Le dio una última mirada contemplativa a la niña y se marchó a dar indicaciones.

Mientras tanto en la casa Berry Fabray

- Quiero a Rachel conmigo San – confesó la rubia desde el sillón

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo Fabray? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que después de asegurarme que esas dos – señaló su estómago – salgan sanas y salvas de ti, me voy a encargar de patearte el trasero las veces que sea necesario para salir del cuadro de stress que tengo – le dijo

- No estoy jugando – se cruzó de brazos – Quiero a Rachel acá, conmigo, consintiéndome, mimándome, cuidándome y prestándome atención sólo a mí, a nadie más – resultó posesiva la artista.

- No estarás exagerando gordita – la cargó Santana – Además como si eso no pasara ya. Cada vez que tú estás en la habitación, prácticamente hay que disfrazarse de payaso para que el bomboncito asustado te preste atención – resaltó

- Todavía está enojada por la última vez que hiciste eso San – la latina lo recordaba y reía automáticamente.

- Sólo dejé que Britt me maquillara un poco – mintió para defenderse

- Si claro – y los pantalones grandes, y la camisa de colores y…

- ¡O DIOS! Ni siquiera estoy arrepentida. Valió la pena todo eso por ver temblar al bomboncito – volvían las risas

- No soy yo la que se va a quedar viendo la temporada de Básquet desde el televisor – dijo Quinn – Upss creo que eso no lo tenía que decir – lo hizo a propósito

- ¿Qué DIJISTE? – Santana no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien – Por favor Q… Dime que no es cierto – insistió

- Solo digo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Rachel se pudo haber olvidado de poner tu nombre en la lista – la cara de la latina era impagable

- No es cierto, no pudo haberme hecho eso… ¿O sí? – La abogada miró fijamente a su amiga – Quinn dime que no lo hizo – presionó

- Yo no la vi agregando el nombre Santana López – le dijo

- Pero Q yo soy su más ferviente fan, yo llevo sus estadísticas, yo apuesto a favor de ella – chillo Santana

- Vas a tener que hacer méritos para que te vuelvan a agregar – le dijo. El nombre de Santana era el primero que Rachel había puesto, pero Quinn no iba a dejar de divertirse por eso ¿Cierto?

Santana se quedó pensativa – Ya veremos Q, ya veremos – la latina no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su nombre desaparecía de la lista, algo iba a hacer - Además con eso quería demostrar mi punto de que el bomboncito solo te presta atención a ti – volvían al tema principal

- No es cierto – Quinn volvía a endurecer el gesto – Tengo que compartirla con todo el mundo, yo quiero que sea para mi sola, todo el tiempo – volvían los caprichos también

- Los siento mi querida amiga, pero cuando vienen los hijos eso es cada vez más difícil, y te lo dice alguien que lleva durmiendo con su esposa y su hija casi una semana entera – así es, el leoncín amaba la cama de sus madres.

- ¡Vaya! Te ves bastante relajada por ser ti – apuntó Quinn.

- ¿Que quieres que haga si Britt me echó de la casa? – lo dijo como si nada

- ¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE TE ECHO? Y LO DICES ASI COMO SI NADA – Quinn se convencía de lo relajada que estaba su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó tranquila

- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Pelearon? – A diferencia de Quinn y Rachel las peleas de sus amigas eran mucho más intensas y por lo general duraban mucho más tiempo

- Algo así. Britt se enojó porque le dije que no tiene que hacerle caso a Gabriela cada vez que llora, la está malcriando y ella dijo, que yo sólo estaba frustrada porque quería tener sexo con ella y nuestra hija nos interrumpió – relató lo que había pasado – Todo terminó en un "Vete a lo de Quinn y Rachel hasta que se te pase" – agregó – Y aquí estoy – alzó sus manos libre de culpa – Y menos mal que vine, porque si no quien iba a sacar a patadas al bomboncito y a la ratita – Santana al rescate.

Quinn frunció el seño recordando ese momento – Yo quería que se quedara – repitió

- ¿Porqué no se lo dijiste? – una pregunta tonta para alguien que conocía a Quinn

- Porque no puedo hacer eso San, no puedo volver a Rachel mi prisionera… AdemAAAAAAAGGG – Un dolor fuerte en el estómago obligó a la fotógrafa a llevarse sus manos a el

- QUINN ¿Qué PASA? – la latina se preocupó – Respira por Dios, respira – imitando el gesto de respiración trataba de convencer a su amiga

- San… creo que vienen… - alcanzó a decir antes de que una nueva puntada la invadiera

- DIOS, DIOS, DIOS, DIOS – repetía la latina mientras agarraba su celular – ATIENDE BOMBONCITO ATIENDE – el protocolo de "si pasa algo las llamo" estaba siendo activado.

En el estadio

- ¡NIKKY! SI SIGUES TIRANDO SEMEJANTES PIEDRAZOS AL ARO, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE JUEGUES, VA A SER EN UN EQUIPO DE BASQUET BAJO EL MAR CON BOB ESPONJA Y CALAMARDO, PORQUE TE VOY A HUNDIR LO JURO – el entrenamiento no estaba siendo para nada exitoso. La mala predisposición de Rachel se había contagiado en el ambiente.

- ¿Podemos terminar coach? – la morena nunca pensó que quisiera salir tan rápido de una cancha de básquet

- TODAVIA NO, ULTIMO EJERCICIO - ordenó – ARMEN DOS EQUIPOS, TITULARES CONTRA SUPLENTES – la entrenadora no tenía paciencia.

Las jugadoras desistieron de protestar, Rachel y las demás se sacaron las remeras quedándose con los top deportivos, para distinguirse del otro equipo.

- JUGAMOS A DIEZ PUNTOS. ESTA PROHIBIDO PICAR – indicó para dar paso a que las jugadoras empezaran el último ejercicio

- ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! – Beth desesperada entraba a la cancha – la tía San… mamá… hermanas – La pequeña estaba agitada

- Beth, tranquila por favor, no te entiendo y me estás asustando – dijo Rachel

La niña tomó aire – La tía San llamó, está yendo con mamá al hospit… - Beth no terminó que ya estaba siendo arrastrada por su madre hacia el estacionamiento.

En el hospital

- ¿Puedes creerlo Britt? ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me sacó de la lista! – Santana le ponía las quejas a su esposa – ¡A mí! Y solo por una pequeña broma de payasos… Broma de la que participamos todos – apuntó al resto de sus amigos que habían llegado para apoyar a la fotógrafa

- Fue tu idea Satan, nosotros nunca quisimos hacerla – le dijo Mike

- Pero bien que se rieron cuando vieron al bomboncito escondida detrás de Quinn – les dijo

- Yo no me reí – dijo Tina

- Yo menos – Mercedes

- Acéptalo Santana – habló Sam – Mereces estar fuera de la lista – todos se habían unido al tormento de la latina

- No te preocupes cariño – A Britt se le había pasado todo tipo de enojo – Ahora tu asiento lo va a ocupar Gabi – obeservó - ¡DOCTOR! – todos se pararon

- ¿Cómo está Quinn? – alguien preguntó

- Estamos listo para empezar pero la Señora Fabray quiere esperar a su esposa – comunicó - ¿Alguien sabe donde pu…?

- ¡CARRGURRIN! – Arriba de Britt la pequeña Lopez Pearce anunciaba la llegada de su prima y de la morena haciendo todo tipo de gestos y movimientos arriba de su madre

- ¡ALLI VIENEN! – Mike había divisado al principio del pasillo a la deportista corriendo a toda velocidad con su hija en su espalda

- ¿Soy yo o Rachel viene sin remera? – preguntó Mercedes

- ¡DURITO! – Britt divisaba su abdominal

- ¿Dónde ESTA QUINN? – fue lo primero que preguntó la morena cuando llegó al lado de sus amigos

- Te están esperando – le comunicaron. Rachel se movió para la puerta doble

- Mami quiero ir contigo – pidió Beth

Rachel se volvió y se arrodillo en frente de su hija – Escucha Osito Pooh, necesito que me esperes aquí – le dijo

- Pero yo quiero ver a mamá y a mis hermanas – protestó

- Y vas a ser la primera en verlas, pero ahora necesito que te quedes aquí. Los tíos te van a llevar a comer algo. Prometo, prometo que apenas esté todo bien salgo a buscarte – le dijo agarrando sus pequeñas manos.

- ¿Promesa de canguro mayor a canguro menor? – preguntó la pequeña

- Por supuesto Osito Pooh, por supuesto – besó su frente y entró rápido a la sala.

…

Una vez preparada, llevaron a la morena junto a Quinn

- Amor – Rachel captó la atención de su esposa y le sonrió

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó la rubia

- De que sólo tú puedes verte tan hermosa en este color azul hospital y con estos gorros horripilantes – Rachel señaló el suyo – Nunca más me hagas irme de tu lado – Pidió

- No querías que te fueras – confesó

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – La morena se culpó de no haber seguido sus instintos – Cuando Beth entró a la cancha a los gritos pensé que algo malo les había pasado y…

- Shhh… tranquil bebe, estamos bien – le aseguró – Estas dos no querían salir sin que tu estuvieras aquí – contó – Deberías ser tú la que me estuviera tranquilizando a mí y no al revés – la provocó

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó

- Bien pero AAAAGGGGHH – volvían las puntadas

- ¿Decías que te sentías bien? – una mirada asesina en un parto era algo totalmente nuevo

- Bueno – La doctora se colocaba enfrente de Quinn – Ya estamos todas – miró a Rachel – Parece que podemos empezar – dijo – Quinn, quiero que me des tu mejor esfuerzo – la animo

….

- NO TENGO FUERZAS – La fotógrafa sucumbía contra el colchón una vez más

La doctora miró a Rachel buscando ayuda

- Cariño… Quinn, amor… mírame por favor – como pudo la rubia giró para encontrar a su mujer

- No puedo Rach… no puedo – estaba desmoronada

La morena miró los ojos verdes y cansados de su esposa – Descansa un segundo – le dijo – Voy tratar de convencerlas – sin dejar la mano de su esposa bajó con su cabeza hasta el vientre de Quinn – Pececito, perezosita ¿Están ahí? – pusó su otra mano arriba del estómago – Se que están muy cómodas allí adentro, y créanme que las entiendo, estar adentro de su madre es mi lugar prefer…

- ¡RACHEL! – no es el momento morena

- Lo siento, lo siento – retomó su discursó - Necesito que ayuden a su mamá. Necesito que dejen que las saquemos de la panza, porque tenemos muchas ganas de verlas, y de saber que están bien. Queremos oírlas, tocarlas, conocerlas – acarició el estómago – Les prometo que si ayudan, no se van a arrepentir. Hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarles, que queremos mostrarles – corrigió – su hermana Beth está ansiosa por verlas… por favor – pidió dejando un beso. Rachel sintió como Quinn apretaba su mano y volvió a su altura

- Estoy lista – afirmó la rubia mirando a la doctora y a su equipo que se habían quedado mirando a la pareja.

…

- ¡Y aquí está la primera! – anunció la doctora con una de las bebés en brazos. La pequeña se retorcía para todos lados y lloraba intensamente. Aun no abría los ojos, los tenía apretados como si los estuviera apretando fuerte en señal de protesta – Parece incontrolable – comentó la enfermera que la sostenía ahora y la estaba limpiando.

- Apple – susurró Quinn conociendo que esa era su hija más inquieta

- Necesito un esfuercito más Quinn – pidió la doctora – parece que la que queda es bastante flojita – comentó

Quinn no dijo nada, sólo apretó sus ojos e hizo lo que le pidieron

- ¡Y aquí está la última! – anunció la doctora cargando a la otra pequeña. Al contrario de su melliza Emma tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba calladita. Otra enfermera se la llevó a ella – Son unos controles rápidos para asegurarnos de su bienestar y enseguida se las traemos – les explicó la doctora

- Lo hicimos amor, lo hicimos… Rach… Rach… - Agotada Quinn buscó a su esposa y la encontró embobada mirando en la dirección a donde estaban sus hijas. La rubia sonrió – Rachel, amor – apretó su mano y consiguió su atención

- Quinn… son… son… - la morena no disimulaba sus lágrimas – son perfectas, hermosas… Gracias Quinn, millones y millones de gracias – besó a su esposa varias veces hasta que ambas escucharon un chillido cercano

- Aquí está Apple – la enfermera puso en brazos de Quinn a la pequeña rezongona que tenía puesta una cintita rozada con su nombre en su muñeca derecha – aun no abre los ojos, suele pasar. Los disgusta la luz – les explicó a las madres

- Y está es Emma – otra enfermera ponía en brazos de Rachel a la niña. La pequeña no tardó en ubicar los ojos de su madre.

La basquetbolista se sentó en un costado de la cama de Quinn con el perezocito en sus brazos y miró como Quinn trataba de lidiar con el pececito – Ap – la llamó suavemente Rachel – pececito – lo volvió a intentar – si no abres tus ojitos no vas a saber lo hermosa que es tu mamá – la morena remarcó los ojos de su hija más inquieta con uno de sus dedos. Despacito la pequeña alzó sus párpados.

- Mírala – le dijo Quinn a Rachel señalándole a Emma – Está agazapada a ti – la pequeña había agarrado con una de sus manitos, el camisón protector que le habían puesto a Rachel y con la otra se había aferrado al dedo gordo de la morena

- Ya está durmiendo – comentó la deportista – ¿Te das cuenta? – el sobrenombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Mientras tanto Emma, relajada muy cómodamente en los brazos de la rubia lloraba en diferentes tonos. Si Rachel pudiera pedir un deseo en ese momento, definitivamente pediría dos pares de ojos más. No le alcanzan los que tenía para mirar todo lo que quería. Una de sus hermosas hijas dormía en sus brazos, la otra estaba ocupada viendo que llanto llamaba más la atención y para cerrar el espectacular paisaje, su mujer, su esposa, el amor de su vida, la mujer que la había hecho feliz, luchaba para no quedarse dormida.

- Nos vamos a llevar un rato a las niñas para terminar de examinarlas y de paso la mamá descansa – menos mal que los doctores saben lo que hacen. Como si las pequeñas hubieran escuchado lo que dijo la doctora, las dos empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo intensamente.

Rachel iba a protestar pero cuando vio los ojos de su esposa cayéndose, no dijo nada y le entregó la bebe a la enfermera – Enseguida nos vemos – les dijo en la puerta – Ya puedes descansar cariño. Lo hiciste perfecto – acarició el rostro de su mujer – Te amo… te amo mucho – le dijo para después besarla.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo sucumbió ante los besos de su esposa y se relajó. El sueño se apoderó de ella. Rachel no se movió de su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan, tan pero tan bonita. Por más que quisiera, la morena nunca iba a encontrar la palabra que definiera la inmensidad, la cantidad, la inexistente medida de amor que sentía por su rubia. Sólo se distrajo cuando las mujeres volvieron con sus hijas y las ayudó a colocarlas en sus cunitas.

La deportista pusó las cunitas juntas y miró a sus despiertas hijas – Bueno. Creo que es hora de que les hable de algo – les dijo – Ya nos conocieron a nosotras… Quinn, su mamá – señaló la cama donde la rubia dormía – y yo Rachel, su mami – se tocó el pecho – Se que a simple vista podrá parecer que yo soy la madre genial y todo eso – dijo – pero la realidad es que TODAS nosotras, Beth, ustedes dos y yo, no somos nada sin la rubia que duerme plácidamente en aquella cama – se refería a su esposa – Hablando de hermana, Ahora mismo voy a ir a buscarla. Se llama Beth, pero para nosotras es el cangurin, pero sólo para nosotras, las del club de las geniales. Ustedes son pececito – miró a la bebe de la derecha que en vez de estar prestándole atención a ella estaba peleando con la frazadita amarilla que la tapaba – Y eso explica porqué – Rachel giró los ojos – y Perezocito – miró a su otra hija que dormía intensamente - ¿En serio Emma? ¿Otra vez? Al menos ya sé que te vas a unir a tu madre y a tu hermana en los "madrugones" de las 11 – lo de madrugones era en forma irónica obviamente. – En fin. También les voy a presentar a Gabriela, para nosotras el leoncín – apuntó – Ella es su prima, y la hija de sus dos madrinas, Santana y Britt. Desde ya les digo que Santana va a empezar a decir un montón de cosas sobre que no puedo enseñarles sobre conquistas, o que no puedo llevarlas a andar en moto o bla bla bla, lo mismo que me dijo con Gabi y verán el caso que le hice, que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, el leoncito le estaba sonriendo a la señora que vendía los globos… Hablando de globos, no se asusten si ven un par de gigantescos y monstruosos pechos saliendo de su tía Santana, porque créanme que yo los vi en vivo y en directo y me asustaron, me asusté tanto que en ese momento prefería estar en Payasilandia - de sólo imaginar un lugar lleno de payasos a la morena le daban escalofríos - hablando de pechos – era un punto importante para Rachel – se que son dos y que van a tener mucho hambre, pero no se olviden de que tienen que compartir los pechos de su madre conmigo – Apple chillo fuerte – Si Pececín, lo sé, lo sé. Son adictivos, pero…

- MHHMMMHH – alguien carraspeaba atrás de Rachel. La deportista giró lentamente para encontrarse no sólo con sus amigos, hija y sobrina sino también con sus suegros.

- ¿No llevan ni una hora de nacidas y ya les estás hablando de pechos Berry? Debe ser un nuevo record – dijo Santana con su ceja levantada

- Judy, Russell – tenía que salir del paso – Que bueno que llegaron – los saludó

- ¿Mami puedo verlas? – Beth se acercaba a las cunitas

- Por supuesto cangurin, por supuesto – menos mal que estaba su hija para ayudarla.

- Esa es Apple, y la que está dormida es Emma – mostró a la mini rubia. La pequeña Fabray no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observándolas. Rachel escapó de la tormenta cuando poco a poco dejó espacio para que los demás vieran a sus hijas

- ¿Asique mis bebes te parecen monstruosos Berry? – Santana no iba a dejar que se escapara.

- Eeee… ¿Quieres la verdad? – preguntó

- Siempre quiero la verdad – la mirada de la latina la intimidaba

- Realmente me dieron miedo – confesó – Pero no es por ti San, es por mí – Necesitaba salvar la situación – Una vez que encuentras tus pechos gemelos – Señaló a Quinn – los demás simplemente no convencen.

Santana la miró por un largo rato – Quiero confesarte algo – dijo después del silencio – Digo, tu y yo nos hemos convertido en mejores amigas o algo así. Eres la madrina de mi hija y yo soy de las tuyas. Algo nos une ¿cierto? – fue una pregunta retórica pero de todas maneras Rachel asintió

- Es verdad – dijo

- Estos pechos – los agarró – fueron hechos… fueron un producto… fueron una obra de arte…

- San… - si no la paraba la latina podía seguir por horas

- Fue tu padre – finalmente le dijo

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta y de repente clavó su mirada en los pechos de Santana - ¿Mi… mi… mi… mi padre los hizo? – Se había creado una conexión

- Si, no te lo dije antes porque sé que es un tema delicado para ti, pero entre nosotras ya no puede haber secretos – después de todo Rachel la conocía entera – Así que estas monstruosidades son la creación de tu padre bomboncito – repitió – yo que tu, les tendría más respeto…

No pudo terminar porque la morena había agarrado cada uno de sus pechos con sus manos

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – le preguntó Santana escandalizada, en realidad no tanto.

- Mi padre decía que el tamaño perfecto era cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la base – explicó - ¿Ves? Con razón me parecen grandes, mis manos no llegan – logró que Santana mirara y lo confirmara

- Déjame probar algo – De un momento a otro la latina tenía sus manos en los pechos de Rachel – Con razón a mí los tuyos me parecen diminutos… toco la base con los nudillos – exageró

- Pensar que mi padre vivió haciendo eso – siempre fue algo que admiro del hombre

- Debí haber estudiado para ser cirujana plástica – cada una con sus pensamientos seguían con las manos en el mismo lugar ajenas a el resto de la sala

- MHHMMM – otra carraspera las distraía - Que lindo despertar y ver a mis esposa tocándole los pechos a mi mejor amiga y a mi mejor amiga con las manos en los pechos de mi esposa – las chicas aun no se movían

- QUINN AMOR – Rachel estaba excitada, muchas emociones en un día – MI PADRE LOS HIZO ¿PUEDES CREERLO? – las manos seguían en su lugar

- ¿Y por eso es que no puedes sacar tus manos de ellos? Rachel se dio cuenta e inmediatamente retiró las manos de Santana

- Yo también quiero Sanny – miraron para el otro lado de la sala y vieron a Brittany y el resto mirando la escena. Santana sacó sus manos para nada avergonzada

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE PECHOS DELANTE DE MIS NIETAS? – Judy tuvo que intervenir. Cada abuelo cargaba una melliza

- ¡ES RACHEL! – todos apuntaron y acusaron a la morena

- Lo siento – la morena aceptaba la culpa

- ¿Dónde está Beth? – hacía rato que la rubia quería verla

- Estaba con nosotros hace un rato – Mike la vio mirando a sus hermanas

Quinn automáticamente miró a Rachel y la morena entendió a la perfección – Ya vengo – dijo y salió de la sala, no sin antes dejar un beso en cada cabecita de sus hijas y uno más largo en la boca de Quinn.

- Disculpe – la frenó una enfermera – Si está buscando a una niña rubia pequeñita, la va a encontrar en el patio del hospital - le informó

- Muchas gracias – Rachel apresuró el paso hasta llegar al lugar y ver la espalda de su hija que estaba sentada en un pequeño cantero

La deportista la llamó desde la puerta – Cangurín… - la niña se dio vuelta y sin esperar corrió a su madre, pegó un salto y se colgó al mejor estilo koala a ella. Las lagrimas eran más grandes que la propia niña.

- Son dos… - al parecer Beth no se iba guardar nada – son dos más para compartir a ti y a mamá – Rachel le dio espació para que siguiera hablando – Ya no van a querer pasar tiempo conmigo, mamá no va a prestarme atención cuando le cuente lo que hice en el día, ni tampoco va a querer escucharme tocar la batería, ni llevarme a la librería, no va a querer nada…

- Sabes que eso no es cierto bicho bolita. Tu mamá siempre va a tener tiempo para ti – la consoló – Es más, esos momentos son la parte preferida del día de mamá – le dijo mientras paseaba con ella arriba por el patio.

- ¿Y tu? – la presionó – a mi no me viste nacer como a ellas, nosotras no pasamos tiempo juntas cuando yo era chiquita – los miedos salían a la luz

- Es verdad que no te vi nacer, pero Quinn me contó todo lo que vivió contigo y si quiero cierro los ojos y me imagino estando allí, con ustedes. Puede ser que no hayamos pasado juntas ese tiempo, pero ahora somos como pan y mantequilla diría Forest Gump – Por lo menos escuchó una pequeña risita de la pequeña – lideramos el club de las geniales, nos hemos caído ciento de veces al lago, cocinamos juntas, leemos juntas, andamos en moto…

- Conquistamos chicas – agregó la pequeña haciendo reír a Rachel

- Dormimos en el sillón – siguió la morena - ¿cambiarias algo de eso? – le preguntó a la pequeña

Beth agitó su cabeza en negativa - ¿Lo vamos a seguir haciendo? – le preguntó

- Vamos a seguir haciendo eso y mucho más – aseguró – Y ahora tenemos más cómplices – introdujo el tema de sus hermanas

- El perezocin y el Pececín – apuntó la pequeña - ¿puedo enseñarles todas las lecciones que se? - preguntó

- Puedes enseñarles lo que quieras osito Pooh, lo que quieras – siguieron enlistando las cosas que tenían que enseñarles a las mellizas hasta que Beth se durmió en sus brazos. Rachel caminó hacia la sala donde estaban los demás. Pero los encontró afuera

- Quinn está tratando de darles de comer – la cara de Mercedes le hizo entender que no estaba resultando nada fácil

La morena sin dejar a su hija entró en la habitación y encontró a una enfermera tratando de ayudar a que Apple comiera, pero lo único que se escuchaban eran los chillidos que gritaba. Otra enfermera cargaba a Emma.

- No quieren comer – le dijo la fotógrafa a Rachel, la morena pudo ver la tristeza en las palabras de Quinn.

Rachel dejó a Beth en el sillón diván que estaba para el acompañante – Cambiemos de posición – agarró a Apple y se sentó en el sillón individual – Ven – llamó a Quinn para que se sentara sobre ella y cuando la rubia se acomodó le dio a la bebé.

La artista ubicó a la pequeña frente a su pecho y despacito esperó a que la bebé agarrara su pezón. Rachel no tuvo tanta paciencia y lo guió hacia la boquita de su hija – Vamos Pececín, no te hagas rogar – pidió

- ¡Está chupando Rach, lo está haciendo! – se alegró la rubia

- La veo cariño, la veo – la imagen era tan encantadora que Emma no se la quiso perder, llamó la atención de sus madres llorando

- Parece que alguien no quiere perderse del banquete – la enfermera se acercaba con la otra melliza

- ¿Le puedo dar a las dos? – preguntó Quinn dubitativa

- Puedes intentarlo – le informó la señora colocando a Emma enfrente de su melliza. Rachel ayudó a sostenerla. Apenas vio la comida, la pequeña se aferró como si fuera la última coca cola del desierto.

- Dios… se siente rarísimo – parecían que lo hacían con ritmo.

- Acuérdense lo que les dije de compartir con mami – Rachel les recordaba a sus hijas lo que habían hablado.

-Rachel…

- Dime – las dos estaban embobadas mirando comer a sus hijas

- Mis padres dicen que necesitas ayuda – informó

- Eran los únicos que faltaban – tarde o temprano por voto popular Rachel iba a tener que ver un psicólogo.


	62. Chapter 62

Bueno acá le dejo otro capítulo. Faltan pocos. Espero que les guste y sino me lo hacen saber. Desde ya muchas Gracias por los comentarios y las palabras de aliento. Besotototote. Se las/los quiere. (Si se les hace lio con los nombres y apodos, me lo hacen saber y para el próximo agrego una especie de diagrama explicativo)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, el único poster promocional sería prohibido para menores.

Capitulo 62: "Las listas prohibidas"

Cuatro años después - Estudio de fotografía de Quinn

Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Tina entraban al edificio de trabajo de Quinn. Habían quedado con la rubia para almorzar.

- ¡Buenos días Inés! – saludaron a la asistente privada de la fotógrafa

- ¿Dónde está Quinn? - Entre que tenía apetito y que de por sí ya es impaciente, la latina estaba irritante.

- En su oficina, lleva horas hablando con Rachel – señaló el lugar – Yo que ustedes entraría con cuidado – les advirtió

- ¿Sexo telefónico de nuevo? – Tina era la que preguntaba

- Eso no lo sé, aunque es probable – todos sabían que antes de entrar a una habitación con Quinn o Rachel había que hacerlo tapándose los cinco sentidos

- ¡NO SEÑOR! – Saltó Santana – Ningún sexo telefónico va a demorar mi almuerzo - apuró el paso hasta la puerta de la oficina de la artista – esa rubia hueca sexopata me va a tener que escuchar sea como sea – se ve que tenía mucho hambre

- ¡ESPERAME SANNY! – Britt no se iba a perder la posibilidad de agarrar a Quinn con las manos en la masa

Santana no titubeo en abrir la puerta de un golpe – PERO QUE DEMONIOS – Esto es un Deja vu – la oficina de Quinn estaba absolutamente llena de flores, ramos de rosas rojas en una esquina, ramos de lilas en otras. Calas por un lado, margaritas por otro… Era como vivir dentro de la primavera misma. Pero las flores no estaban solas, había cajas de bombones apiladas, bolsas de Victoria Secret, vestidos de marca, etc.

- Shhhh – Quinn la hizo callar tapando el auricular del teléfono. Cundo vio a sus amigas paradas en la puerta les hizo señas para que pasaran.

- Rachel, cariño tengo que atender algo importante ¿Me llamas enseguida por favor? – Quinn estaba usando su mejor voz de inocente.

- No me digas que lo volvió a hacer – Le preguntó Santana apenas la rubia cortó. Mercedes contaba los ramos de flores, Tina revisaba las bolsas de Victoria Secret que acompañaban a los ramos y Brittany hacía el baile mariposa festejando la primavera - ¿Se desató otra vez la ira de la bestia? – siguió preguntando.

- Sip, no quedó ni una prenda de ropa interior sana – les aseguró - En un momento de la noche, cuando pensé que se había dormido, me levanté para ponerme la parte de abajo y cuando quise acordar la tenía respirándome en la espalda de nuevo. Agarró mi cajón de ropa interior y lo tiró por la ventana, literalmente – Les aseguró Quinn sentada desde el sillón de su enorme escritorio – SI hubieran visto como me miraba el portero esta mañana – No fue fácil salir con la cabeza en alto del edificio - Gracias a Dios por los lentes negros – dijo.

- ¿Cuántas veces Q? Dímelo, no tengas piedad – Santana ya no se sorprendía de los registros que marcaba la bestia.

- Perdí la cuenta después de la novena vez que grite su nombre… Es más no creo que haya estado consciente cuando vinieron los otros orgasmos – Quinn pudo ver como coordinadamente sus cuatro amigas giraron los ojos.

Un golpe en la puerta las sacó del asombro – Permiso – Inés entraba con una enorme caja en sus manos, varios hombres la seguían detrás de ella con más ramos y otros paquetes – Póngalos por allá – les señaló un espacio vació

- ¿Los chocolates también? – preguntó uno señalando su paquete

- De esos nos encargamos nosotras – con algo tenía que matar el hambre

- Creo que esté te lo dejo a ti – Inés dejó su caja arriba del escritorio – ¿Crees que van a seguir llegando muchos de estos? – le preguntó a su jefa

- Muchos, pero muchos más – contestó Quinn abriendo el paquete

Inés salió de la oficina murmurando algo así como "DIOS MIO" mientas las chicas se encargaban de los chocolates

- ¿Muchos más? – preguntó Mercedes. Ya había visto a Rachel hacer esta clase de cosas cuando se sentía culpable con Quinn, pero esto era un nuevo record

- SI es que… NO LO PUEDO CREER – Una vez abierto el paquete, la rubia tenía en sus manos unas hermosas botas Channel negras de la última colección. Santana se atoró con el chocolate y empezó a toser, su esposa la ayudaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿LAS NUEVAS CHANNEL? – Después del atraco fue lo primero que le salió – No entiendo, te juro que no entiendo. El bomboncito te da prácticamente veinticuatro horas de espectacular sexo y después se siente culpable y te llena a regalos y… y…. y… YO QUIERO ESAS BOTAS – chilló la latina

Lejos de sentirse mal, Quinn sonreía aun más – Esa es mi Rachel – admitió orgullosa antes de que su celular volviera a sonar – Necesito que hagan silencio – les pidió

- Déjanos escuchar por favor – pidió Tina, las conversaciones de esta situación eran todo un espectáculo

- Puede que escuchen cosas que no les gusten – les advirtió

- Por favor, por favor, por favor – le rogaron

Quinn giró los ojos y apretó el botón de atender para después activar el alta voz – Hola cariño – atendió dulcemente

- **Quinn… En serio, tienes que perdonarme. Juro que no sé lo que me pasó. Trataba de controlarme pero cuando te veía desnuda algo en mi se volvía a despertar. Sabía que esta mañana tendría que haberte dejado descansar pero si tú te vieras el trasero cuando duermes boca abajo, hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo. Tenía que volver a hacerte el amor… tenía. Perdóname por favor - **Insistió

- Rach, Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Aaaa – Quinn fingió dolor y sus amigas la miraron reprochándola

**- ¿Estás bien amor? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te duele algo? – **preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy bien cariño, nada más digamos que cuando me siento, te recuerdo – le dijo dándole la espalda a la mirada de las demás

**- Lo sabía, lo sabía. Soy una bestia, perdóname amor. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Te gustaron los chocolates? ¿Llegaron las botas?... Sabía que tenía que parar pero una vez que empecé a beara a Squishi y Spongi no pude Quinn, no pude. Tus padres tienen razón, nuestros amigos también, necesito ayuda… ¡YA SE! YA SE LO QUE VOY A HACER… Luego te llamo amor… Te amo… te amo – **Rachel terminó la llamada

- Eres una malvada Fabray – Santana la apuntaba con el dedo – el bomboncito parece preocupado de verdad – es que Rachel se preocupaba de verdad.

- No es mi culpa. Es ella la que se siente culpable, piensa que me maltrata o algo así. Se lo he dicho mil veces. Cómo si mis gritos y gemidos no fueran suficiente señal de lo bien que la paso – lo pensó en voz baja y lo dijo en voz alta – Sólo agradezco que las paredes sean a prueba de sonido – agregó

- ¿Qué es lo que despertó a la bestia ahora? – preguntó curiosa Tina

- Lexi llevaba una semana entera durmiendo con nosotras – Lexi era la última Berry Fabray nacida del fruto del amor entre Rachel y Quinn. La pequeña tenía dos años y tenía problemas para dormir de noche "Por eso es el lechucín" había dicho la morena.

- ¿Y por una semana sin sexo se puso así? La estás mal acostumbrando amiga – comentó Mercedes

El celular de Quinn volvía a interrumpir la conversación – Es Beth – anunció la fotógrafa haciéndolas callar para que escucharan como continuaba la cosa.

- Buen día cariño – saludo madre a su hija

**- Buen día mamá – **contestó el saludo la ya no tan pequeña de catorce años **- ¿Ya puedo sacar a mami del baño? Lexi se va a despertar en cualquier momento y tu sabes que si no desayuna con mami Rach, no desayuna. Además no quiero que se me escape como la última vez. - ** la última vez que la sacó antes de tiempo Quinn recibió la visita de su esposa en modo bestia activado en la oficina.

- Si ya la puedes sacar, pero asegúrate de que se meta rápido en el gimnasio – había que eliminar algún resto de energía que quedara la morena – Y lo de Lexi es culpa tuya, tú empezaste ese ritual – Primero Beth, después las mellizas y ahora Lexi, todas se habían acostumbrado a desayunar sentadas en la morena.

**- Acepto la culpa. Bueno voy a rescatar a mi otra madre, cualquier eventualidad te llamo mamá. Hasta luego – **la adolescente cortó la llamada

- Menos mal que acepté dejarla usar la habitación libre como gimnasio – fue una buena idea.

Inés entró sin golpear esta vez – Me vas a tener que pagar extra – le dijo dejándole una pequeña caja esta vez, para después dar media vuelta y volver a irse.

- ¿Qué será esta vez? – se preguntaron sus amigas

Quinn no dejó mucho espacio para el suspenso porque en dos segundos les mostró un colgante de oro con una piedra blanca brillante –Si que se siente culpable – opinó una de ellas al ver el regalo.

La fotógrafa sonrió pero decidió terminar con los regalos, tampoco era para abusar de su esposa. Agarro el celular y la llamó, no sin antes hacer callar a sus amigas.

**- ¿Te gustó? – **Fue lo primero que le escucharon preguntar a Rachel **– Era el que pasaste horas mirando en el centro comercial el otro día ¿Me perdonas? – **agregó

- Rach, amor, me encantó. Pero no quiero más regalos, no es necesario. Además no tienes porqué pedir perdón. Al contrario – le dijo esquivando las miradas de sus amigas – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó cuando sintió ruidos en la línea

**- Estoy en el gimnasio** – respondió

Quinn sonrió por su hija Beth – Me parece bien cariño – todo estaba más tranquilo, salvo porque la imaginación de la rubia llegó hasta lo que habían hecho ella y Rachel, en uno de los aparatos del gimnasio la noche anterior. Había sido épico.

**- Quinn – **Rachel hablaba **- ¿Puedes hablar con Beth y decirle que cierre la puerta del gimnasio con llave? –** al parecer la morena también estaba recordando la noche anterior

- Díselo tu – presionó la rubia

**- Si salgo de este lugar sabes muy bien que en diez minutos voy a estar en tu oficina – **fue muy pronto para sacarla del baño parece.

- Díselo tú entonces – la rubia estaba jugando con fuego. Su cuerpo decía que no, pero su mente no paraba de querer a la morena sobre ella.

- **Quinn… No me provoques… Realmente estoy sufriendo…**- se podía sentir resistencia en la voz de Rachel

- Tengo otra llamada – la artista tocó el teléfono para cambiar de emisor

**- MAMA ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE DECIRLE LO QUE SEA QUE LE ESTÉS DICIENDO A MAMI? –** Beth intuía que era su madre al celular **– Si vieras la cantidad de peso que está levantando no seguirías provocándola. Agradece que cerré la puerta a tiempo, porque la mirada de mamá es capaz de encender bosques enteros.– **literalmente Beth estaba retando a su madre.**- Ahora está atacando la bolsa de box – **le narró

- Tranquila cariño, prometo que la voy a calmar – Quinn había escuchado a su hija.

**- Estas madres mormonales – **fue lo último que Quinn le escuchó decir a su hija antes de volver a la llamada de Rachel.

- Rachel… Rach…. Amor…

**- Aquí estoy amor. Beth me encerró…**

- Si, si, lo sé – aceptó la derrota – Tal vez era mejor, después de todo aun siento que estuvieras dentro mio. Además Squishy y spongy están demasiado sensibles y… - La rubia escuchó un golpe en seco – Rach ¿estás bien?... Rachel…. RACH…

**- Quinn… - **la voz de la morena demostraba debilidad

- Dime – sabía por dónde venía la cosa

**- Creo que no va a ser bueno que nos veamos durante el día – **La bestia no se calmaba

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn se hizo la enojada, pero en realidad le encantaba que su esposa la deseara de esa forma

**- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, lo siento. Eres tú la culpable por estar tan pero tan buena y por tener ese trasero de dioses y esas piernas que muero por recorrer con mis man… O DIOS… Tengo que cortar. Adiós - ** Y la línea se murió.

- ¿Nos vamos a almorzar? – preguntó la rubia como si no hubiera pasado nada y como si sus amigas no hubieran sido testigos de sus conversaciones

- Ya lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir – Santana seguía a las demás – Ustedes dos necesitan ayuda Q…

- Urgente – Agregó Mercedes.

- Rachel y yo ya no tenemos salvación – les aclaró – Nosotras… - El celular volvía a sonar

- No vamos a almorzar nunca – resignada la latina se tiró en el sillón

- Si supieras todas las cosas que Rachel y yo hemos hecho en ese sillón – Apenas Santana se salió del sillón, Brittany se tiró de cabeza en el.

- ¡Huele a sexo! – anunció la bailarina

- ¡Shhhh! – Quinn pedía nuevamente silencio para poder escuchar a Rachel. El alta voz seguía puesto

**- Hola amor, perdona por cortar así… Escucha, tengo una idea para que me perdones…**

- Rachel no hay nada que perd….

**- Por favor escúchame amor **–insistió **– Yo Rachel Berry Fabray te voy a regalar un…**

- No es necesario que me regales nada cariño – interrumpió

**- Un día completo de Spa – **Terminó la oferta

- No es nec… ¿Un día de Spa? – No era mala idea

**- Sino te gusta puedo pensar otra cos…**

- NO, NO… Pensándolo bien, me vendría bastante bien, sobre todo después de la noche que me hiciste pasar ayer – Quinn sobre cargaba la culpa

**- Por eso, por eso cariño. Déjame recompensarte. Te vas esta tarde, vuelves mañana y dejas que te hagan todos esos masajes que te gustan a ti. Ya te hice la reserva y todo – **Le explicó

- Cariño yo – sus cuatro amigas saltaban haciendo señas y señalándose a ellas misma como tratando de decirle algo a Quinn – Un momento cariño – tapó el auricular - ¿Qué quieren? – le preguntó

- Quiero ir al spa – le dijo Santana

- Nosotras también – Agregaron las demás

- Fue mi idea primero – empezaron a discutir entre ellas

- ¡Shhhhhh! – insistió la fotógrafa – Déjenme a mi – pidió y volvió a ubicarse el celular en el oído – Rachel amor, ya estoy – anunció.

**- Por favor Quinn, acepta. No te preocupes por las niñas, yo me encargo – **le dijo.

La rubia miró a sus cuatro amigas arrodilladas en el piso haciendo gestos de súplica, Santana llegó a besarles los pies – Me encantaría ir amor, pero no se si pudiera ir sola, siento que me aburriría – por algún lado tenía que probar.

**- ¿Y si le pregunto a Brittany o Santana o alguna de las chicas? Pensándolo bien, yo también me quedaría más tranquila si vas acompañada – **insistió

- Bueno tal vez…

**- No se hable más, ahora mismo hablo con alguna – **La morena no tardó en colgar que a los segundos sonaba el celular de Santana.

- SIIII. EN TU CARA MERCEDES ESPOSA DE BOCA DE TRUCHA - La latina saltaba de la alegría mientras agarraba su celular – Hola – disimulo la voz

**- Hola Sanny querida - ** Se notaba que quería algo

- ¿Qué quieres bomboncito? – tenía que ocultar su emoción

**- Necesito que acompañes a Quinn a un spa, sales hoy y vuelves mañana. Pago todo yo - ** no demoró su oferta

- Mmmm… No se si pueda Rachel – Quinn la quería matar, la única con derecho de extorsionar a su esposa era ella.

**- Por favor San. Quinn necesita este descanso. Por favor – **suplicó

- Es que este fin de semana cumplimos aniversario con Britt y no me gustaría dejarla sola con las niñas – Y digo las niñas porque a la familia Lopez Pearce se le había agregado Andrea Lopez Pearce, alias patito según Rachel. La pequeña era igualita a Brittany y tenía tres años.

La latina escuchó respirar a Rachel **– Esta bien. Hago una última oferta: ¿Pueden tu y Britt acompañar a mi esposa al spa? Yo me quedo con el leoncín y el patito – **no sabía cómo iba a hacer pero al menos lo iba a intentar.

- No se Rachel… Tendría que preguntarle a Britt…

**- Ahora la llamo yo – **Nuevamente otro celular sonaba en la oficina de Quinn

- Brit es tu celular – le avisaron

- Es Rachie – sonó sorprendida antes de atender – Hola Rachie, si quiero ir al Spa – Quinn casi se le tira encima.

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – **obviamente era lo primero que iba a preguntar

La bailarina no entendía nada de lo que le susurraban sus amigas en voz baja – Eeeee…

- No me dejaste decirte que estaba a mi lado – Santana le salvaba las papas a su esposa

**- ¿Decidieron? - ** Rachel no quería demorar más la situación

- ACEPTAMOS – Britt gritó al celular

**- Perfecto. Ahora mismo hablo con Quinn. Gracias - ** fin de la llamada

Y comienzo de la otra llamada – Holaaaa – Quinn atendió no sorprendida y ya cansada por tanto celular.

**- Amor, ya arreglé todo. San y Britt van contigo yo me quedo con las niñas – **ese fue el trato

- Bebe no era necesario que hicieras eso…

**- Quinn, te lo voy a decir lo más sencillo que pueda, o te vas al spa con tus amigas, o yo me voy a mi viejo departamento. Porque no creo que si te vea pueda pasar un segundo sin tocarte y mucho menos sin hacerte el amor. Es más, ahora mismo, de solo sentir tu voz, tengo muchas ganas de romper las puertas de vidrio del gimnasio, correr hasta la oficina, tirarte sobre el sillón y hacerte las miles de cosas que me gusta hacerte, sin descanso ¿Oíste Quinn? Sin descanso – **Respiro

Sin palabras la rubia no se sintió físicamente preparada para seguirle el paso a su esposa - ¿A qué hora son las reservas? – preguntó.

A la tarde en casa Berry Fabray

Rachel había llamado una reunión urgente del club de las geniales. Por ende en ese momento, desparramadas por toda la sala estaban Beth, su hija mayor. Apple y Emma, sus hijas mellizas de cuatro años. Lexi, su hija menor y sus dos sobrinas, Gabi y Andy.

- Las he reunido aquí porque hay que decidir qué vamos a hacer esta tarde para divertirnos. Su madre – señaló alas Berry Fabray – y sus madres – señaló a las Lopez Pearce – me dejaron una lista…

- ¿Otra lista con tu nombre? – Beth ya había perdido la cuenta

- No hay tantas – se defendió Rachel

- "La lista del sillón" Que de paso te cuento que ya está por llegar a la página cincuenta – informó - "Lo que Rachel no le puede enseñar a las niñas" "Las películas que Rachel no puede ver con las niñas"…

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que los zombis iban a asustar a Emma? – el apto para mayores de trece años no la avivo.

- "Las cosas que bomboncito no puede regalarle a mis hijas" – Gabi agregaba otra lista

- "La ropa que mami no puede ponerle a las niñas" – Esta fue Emma.

- BUENO, BUENO. ACEPTO. Tengo muchas listas. Pero ahora esta lista – les mostró una hoja escrita con la letra de Quinn – es de ustedes también… ¿Ven? "Los lugares a los que no pueden ir Rachel y las niñas" – leyó - Muajaja… su primer lista – se burlo.

- Déjame adivinar – Beth lo intuía – El parque está número uno en la lista ¿Cierto? – era más que obvio

- Subrayado y con letras mayúscula – le mostró Rachel

- Siiiii ¡PARQUE! ¡PARQUE! – Lexi saltaba sobre el sillón. La niña tenía una cierta facilidad para alegrarse por cualquier cosa.

- Lo siento lechucín pero desde que volvimos embarradas contigo y con patito no creo que podamos ir nunca más solas al parque – Quinn y Santana se habían encargado de darle una foto de la morena a la seguridad que vigilaba el parque. Santana había querido agregarle la palabra "Buscada" pero Quinn logró convencerla de que no era necesario ponérsela.

- ¿Las motos? – preguntó la mayor de sus hijas

- Prohibidas – leyó

- Y mamá se llevó las llaves – las mellizas tenían sus pequeñas motitos también.

- ¿Con Jess? – el leoncín también preguntaba

- Dice "Sólo si está Jess" y Jess está de licencia – aclaró

- ¿A ver los animales? – por primera vez Apple participaba de la conversación refiriéndose a la granja de animales que Rachel solía frecuentar con sus hijas, hasta que un día aparecieron cada una con un animal adoptado. Rachel durmió durante tres días seguidos en el sillón porque la cabra de Apple se había comido toda la alfombra de la habitación. Obviamente la cabra ya no está y tampoco el ganso que quiso Gabi y que Santana amenazó con cocinar en su horno.

- "Absolutamente prohibida" – leyó la morena

Al ver la cara de decepción en su hija la morena agregó. – Por eso las junté. Ustedes deciden que hacemos hoy – esperó respuestas. Lástima que las respuestas vinieron todas juntas y con gritos.

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – Pidió Rachel. Al parecer las costumbres de Beth seguían vigentes y eran conocidas por todas, porque se hizo el silencio pedido – Vamos a hacer una cosa. De mayor a menor cada una me va a decir lo que quiere hacer y va a tratar de venderme la idea…

- No se vale – se quejó Gabriela – Siempre que haces eso, lo gana la tía Quinn besándote – eso era totalmente cierto.

- ¿Es mi culpa que mi esposa bese bien? ¿No será que ustedes están fallando en defender sus ideas? – dijo la mayor

- ¡MORMONAL! – le gritaron las mellizas

- Además Quinn no está ahora asique tienen una competidora menos – razonó

- Tía Rach – Andrea se acercaba a su tía – No entiendo lo que tengo que hacer – la pequeña era muy tímida y calladita, Rachel se tenía que acercar bien a ella para escucharla.

- No te preocupes patito, tu solo me tienes que decir que es lo que quieres hacer para que nos divirtamos y porque quieres hacerlo – le explicó despacito - ¿Ahora si? – le preguntó despacito. La niña asintió agarrando la mano de su tía

- Empiezo yo entonces – Beth ya tenía todo planeado

- NOOOO – Lexi se quejaba desde arriba del sillón – YO QUIERO EMPEZAR MAMI, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO – insistía saltando. La pequeña actuaba como si se hubiera vaciado la jarra de café.

- Lechucín – la calmó su madre – Dije de mayor a menor. Así que empieza Beth – no dejó lugar a discusión - Adelante cangurin – dijo

- Mi plan para hoy día es que vayamos todas juntas a "TODO MOTOR" y me ayuden a comprar lo que me falta para armar el motor de mi auto – hace días quería hacerlo

- ¡SIIIIIII AUTO, AUTO! – nuevamente a Lexi le gustaba la idea, con palmas incluidas. Beth acompañaba con sus propios aplausos.

A Rachel le gustaba la idea – Mmmm puede que si cangurin, puede que sí – Beth sabía que tenía a su madre en el bolsillo, Rachel nunca le decía que no a la mecánica – Tu turno leoncín – señaló a su ahijada

- Quiero jugar a matar Zombis – Adicta a residente evil desde chiquita

- ¡YAY… ZOMBIS, QUIERO ZOMBIS! – La pequeña Lexi nunca paraba

Por un momento Beth vio caer su gran idea, pero después recordó la lista y sonrió

- Lo siento leoncín pero tengo prohibido jugar ese juego contigo – Expresamente Santana le dijo "Si vuelvo a recibir un peluchazo en mi cabeza porque mi hija piensa que sus leones peluches son zombis, me voy a encargar de meterlos uno por uno en tu trasero"

- Sigo yo ¿cierto? – Como Emma había salido primero, siempre se consideraba un poco mayor que su hermana

- Adelante Em, dame tu mejor intento – la animó

- Quiero ir a jugar al estadio – El Pececín le había agarrado gustito rápidamente al deporte de su madre.

- ¡SIIIII. BASQUET, BASQUET! – los aplausos de Lexi volvían

Rachel giraba los ojos ante la actitud de su hija menor – Lexi, cariño. No te pueden gustar todas las ideas – su hija la miraba lastimada – Tu tienes que defender tu idea ¿De acuerdo? – explicó nuevamente – Em, la entrenadora me prohibió ir al estadio los días de descanso – Otra hija decepcionada - Ap ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? – era el turno de la otra melliza

- ¿Podemos dormir la siesta? – como si esa pregunta no fuera suficiente señal de sueño, la niña caminó hasta su madre y se tiró en sus brazos

- Esa idea no me gusta mami – Lexi era todo lo contrario a Apple

- A nosotras tampoco – comentaron las demás

- Lo siento Perezocin pero no es el momento – Rachel no estaba segura de si su hija la había escuchado o estaba durmiendo arriba de ella.

Andy tiró de su mano para que la morena se agachara – Dime patito – le dijo

- ¿Podemos ir a la sala de música? – lo dijo bajito pero la deportista lo alcanzó a escuchar

Nuevamente Beth vio flaquear su plan – Eso me gusta Andy, puede ser. Buena idea – Rachel la tildaba como posible.

- Y por último – miro a Lexi que se estaba aguantando por no saltar ante la idea de su prima - ¿Qué quieres hacer tu Lex? – preguntó

- ¡PARQUE! ¡PARQUE! ¡PARQUE! – insistió

- Sabes que no podemos – Beth no aguantó y salió a defender su idea.

- Pero mami…

- Lechucín mira la lista prohibida – levantó la hoja

- No podemos hacer nada – se quejó Gabriela

- Eso es cierto – dijo Beth – Nos tienen dominadas – comentó

- Me gustaría que no hubieran listas – Emma cruzada de brazos opinaba

Rachel miró a todas las pequeñas y no tanto que la acompañaban y reflexionó. No podía permitir que sus hijas sucumbieran ante los encantos de su esposa y los pechos de Santana de tan chiquitas, tenía que hacer algo – ¡TIENEN RAZON! –Puso a Apple en el piso – NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE UNA LISTA NOS MANDE – alentó - ¿QUIEN ES SON LAS GENIALES? – preguntó

- NOSOTRAS – gritaron las que entendieron

- BASTA DE LISTAS – gritó – DIGÁMOLES NO A LAS LISTAS PROHIBIDAS – pidió para luego romper la que tenía cerca de ella. – SEAMOS LIBRES – animó

- ¡SIIIII! ¡SEAMOS TIGRES! ¡TIGRES! ¡TIGRES! – Otra vez cambiando palabras.

- ¡TODAS AL PARQUE! – fue el grito de guerra para que cada pequeña saliera a buscar cosas para pasar su día en ese lugar

- ¿Sabes que cuando vuelva mamá te vas a arrepentir de haber roto esa lista cierto? – Beth le preguntaba a su madre

- Lo sé cangurin, lo sé. Me entusiasme demasiado – aceptó el error suspirando.

En el spa

Todas las chicas estaban metidas en una pileta de agua caliente con mascaras de barro en sus caras. Y una copa de Champagne en sus manos.

- Esto es vida – comentó Mercedes.

- Esto es más que vida, es cielo – agregó Tina

- Menos mal que se te ocurrió hacer la lista Q – le dijo Santana

- Por lo menos sabemos que no se van a embarrar – agregó la rubia relajada

- ¿Cómo están tan seguras de que Rachel le hace caso a sus famosas listas? – Mercedes no estaba tan segura

- Rachie le tiene miedo a las listas – aseguró la bailarina

- Exacto – afirmó Quinn – Puedes quedarte tranquila. Este fin de semana ninguna de mis hijas va a terminar dentro de un lago – dijo

- Ninguna de las mías tampoco – chocó los cinco con Quinn

En el parque

- O Dios ¿Porqué? – Rachel estaba dentro del lago sosteniendo a Lexi y a Andrea mientras Beth se encargaba de liberarles los ojos del barro a las mellizas - ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? – Rachel miraba al cielo.

- ¿Ya somos tigres mami? – preguntó la pequeña que estrenaba embarramiento.

- Más tigres que nunca cariño – Excepto que si los guardias del parque llegaban a ver a la morena ella no iba a ser tan tigre.


	63. Chapter 63

Un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su gusto. Gracias por sus comentarios, son la nafta de mi auto. Se las/ los quiere. Besototote (Andrusol me corrigió el capitulo pasado, con toda razón, sobre los sobrenombre de las mellizas. Los puse al revés. Mea culpa. Me preguntaron por los tatuajes, esa historia tiene su cierre, lo prometo. Espero contestar otras preguntas que me hicieron en este capítulo. Me gusta que me pregunten, es divertido)

Árbol genealógico (O algo parecido)

Rachel y Quinn tienen a:

- Beth. Cangurín (por su capacidad de salto)

- Apple: Pececito (Por su movimiento constante en el vientre de Quinn)

- Emma: Perezocito (Por su falta de movimiento en el vientre de Quinn)

- Lexi: Lechucín (Por moverse solo de noche)

Santana y Brittany tienen a:

- Gabriela: Leoncito (por las patadas cuando Rachel estaba cerca)

- Andrea: Patito (Lo eligió Brittany)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, lo primero que haría, sería casting sábanas. ¿Es inmoral? Ojalá Angelina Jolie audicionara.

Capitulo 63: "Una loba en el armario"

Dos años después - Nueva casa Berry Fabray

- Por fina abres rubia hueca – Santana entraba a la casa echa un demonio – Llevo horas tocando el maldito timbre – la latina traía sus manos llenas de bolsas de supermercado. Santana había ayudado a organizar a Quinn una pequeña parrillada con todos sus amigos para inaugurar su nueva casa.

- Perdona San, sin Rachel aquí esto es un caos – la morena había jugado la noche anterior en Indianápolis y Quinn esperaba que llegara justo para el almuerzo. Llevaba cuatro días de gira por el Oeste – Deja que te ayude – trató de agarrar una de las bolsas pero Santana la detuvo

- Ni se te ocurra Fabgay, si el bomboncito se entera que te hice cargar bolsas me mata – dijo llegando a la cocina

- Estoy embarazada San, puedo cargar una simple bolsa de comida – aclaró – Rachel tiene que aprender que este es mi cuarto embarazo, no estoy hecha de cristal – los preparativos del festejo y la ausencia de su esposa la tenía mal.

- Listo ¿Ves? – Anunció Santana poniendo las cosas sobre la mesada y haciéndole saber que no necesitaba ayuda - ¿Ha llegado alguien? – preguntó

- Kurt y Blaine están en el patio – Los chicos estaban de visitas en la ciudad, y habían llegado muy temprano con su hijo - Puck está esperando las cosas para empezar la parrillada y su "encantadora" esposa está tirada en la pileta haciendo nada como siempre – informó acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en su patio nuevo.

- ¿Le dijiste al bomboncito que venía la perra? – preguntó la abogada sacando las cosas de las bolsas

- ¿Antes o después del sexo telefónico? – era una pregunta real

Santana la miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿En serio Quinn? ¿En serio? – preguntó

- No se qué me pasa con este embarazo San, necesito que Rachel esté todo el tiempo sobre mí, tocándome, besándome, haciéndome el amor… Inclusive quiero que me digas cosas lindas todo el tiempo – explicó

- Ojalá a Britt le hubiera pasado eso con Andy – la bailarina había tenido un embarazo totalmente libre de sexo.

- ¿Dónde está Britt? – le preguntó de repente – Pensé que venía contigo – La cara de Santana no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, algo malo pasaba - ¿Pasa algo San? – indagó

- Nada Q, nada – esquivó la pregunta - ¿Le dijiste o no al bomboncito sobre Tania? – volvió a preguntar tratando de que la fotógrafa cambiara de tema

Quinn dejó pasar el esquivo de su amiga por el momento - ¿Estás loca, borracha o qué? – Creo que había un no escondido en esa pregunta – Le llego a decir que Tania viene y se queda una noche más… y créeme que yo NO puedo aguantar una noche más – resaltó

- ¡Dios! Con razón el apodo de este bebe es lobito – Quinn rió, Santana había adivinado el trasfondo del sobre nombre - ¿El lunes van a saber si es nena o varón cierto? – preguntó

- Si, este lunes – Golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron

- Voy a llevarle esto a Puck – Santana salió al patio mientras Quinn fue a abrir la puerta.

- Dile a Apple que trate de no ensuciarse tanto – Una de las mellizas llevaba rato tirando al aro que Rachel había hecho poner en el fondo del patio.

- ¡Hola Quinn! – Jess y su novio lideraban el grupo de amigos que acababa de llegar. La seguían los Evans, los Chang, ambas parejas con sus respectivos hijos. Más atrás Quinn pudo ver como se acercaba Britt con Gabi, que venía prácticamente corriendo, y Andrea que venía de la mano de la bailarina. La artista percibió la tristeza se su amiga inmediatamente. Y ya no tenía sospechas, algo pasaba entre ella y Santana.

- Hola tía Q – Gabi corrió derecho al patio. Andrea seguía agarrada de la mano de Brittany.

- Adelante – los hizo pasar – Están todos en el patio – los que ya conocían la casa pasaron directo, Jess se quedó admirando el lugar.

- ¡GUAUUU RUBIA! Esto es un condenado palacio – La verdad era que la casa no era un palacio, pero era bastante grande como para que la familia tuviera todo tipo de comodidades. Cada niña tenía su propia pieza, Quinn tenía su oficina y Rachel su gimnasio, sin contar con el hermoso parque con pileta que tenía en la parte de atrás – Tienes a la morena bien domesticada por lo que veo.

- Eso dicen – rió Quinn

- ¿Viste el partido de anoche? – le preguntó – Después de casi ocho años una pensaría que Rach se iba a cansar, pero cada vez está más imparable – comentó

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? – Quinn le iba a contar un secreto – diez minutos antes del partido llamó a casa para que le deseáramos suerte y Apple le dijo que hiciera 37 puntos…

- ¡Y los hizo! – De hecho había hecho exactamente 37 puntos – Espera pero falló los último tiros… - la dueña del bar caía - ¡LOS FALLÓ A PROPOSITO! – se avivó

- Le pidieron 37, ni uno más, ni uno menos – aclaró Quinn mientras miraba como Brittany pasaba con la cabeza agachada por su lado.

Quinn hizo el gesto para seguirla pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Beth. La mayor de sus hijas cargaba en sus brazos a Lexi. La pequeña venía a puro llanto.

Jess se avivo de la situación familiar – Nos vemos luego – le dijo y salió al patio

- ¿Qué pasa lechucín? – Quinn se dio cuenta de su error apenas salió de su boca.

- No...nome… no me digas así – la corrigió entre sollozos sus hija. La niña estiraba los brazos para ser agarrada por su madre.

- Lex… mamá no puede cargarte – Beth sabía que la panza crecida de Quinn, le iba a ser difícil cargar a su hermana

Antes de que su hija aumentara el llanto Quinn habló – Ven – las llevó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón – Ahora si – Lexi no demoró y se bajó de su hermana para subirse a las piernas de su madre. Una vez arriba siguió llorando – Lex… cariño… cuéntame que pasa – la pequeña hablaba pero lo único que lar rubia entendía eran chillidos, llantos y un que otro mami. Esos "mamis" fueron suficientes para que la rubia entendiera la fuente de tristeza de su hija.

Beth miraba la interacción atentamente sin emitir palabra, mientras Quinn trataba de calmar a la menor de las Berry. Déjenme contarles algo de la pequeña Lexi, alias lechucín, así como su alegría eran excesivas, sus tristezas también lo eran, así como su risa atravesaba la barrera de sonido, su llanto era capaz de derrumbar muros. Y no les parecerá raro que les diga que la fórmula para calmarla se llamaba Rachel Berry.

- Lex… por favor… trata de respirar por mama – Quinn tenía miedo que de tanto llorar la niña se ahogara.

Cómo si fuera poco, Emma bajaba la escalera haciendo pucheros. Quinn la veía venir - ¿Dónde estás Rachel? – suspiró y con el brazo que no acariciaba a Lexi abrazó al perezocito cuando la pequeña de seis años se sentó a su lado

- ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue mami? – le preguntó sosteniendo el llanto. A diferencia de Lexi, Emma tenía los mismos sentimientos, pero en vez de exteriorizarlos trataba de aguantárselos el mayor tiempo posible.

- Un rato cariño – contestó sin querer mentirle, cosa que lamentó cuando vio como las lágrimas que caían lentamente de una de las mellizas - ¿Tienes sueño? - entre que se habían acostado tarde por el partido de su madre y encima Quinn las había despertado temprano por la parrillada, las niñas no habían podido dormir mucho. La pequeña afirmó con su cabeza.

- Vamos a dormir un rato perezocito – Beth que si estaba autorizada a utilizar esos nombres le extendió la mano a su hermana pero ella se negó.

- Quiero esperar a mami – dijo

- Ve con Beth cariño, apenas llegue tu madre te llamo – insistió Quinn que seguía tratando de calmar a Lexi

No muy segura de su decisión, Emma agarró la mano de su hermana y ambas subieron la escalera rumbo a la habitación. Quinn se quedó mirándolas hasta que estuvieron fuera de su vista. Nunca le dejaba de asombrar la conexión que Rachel lograba con sus hijas a pesar de que no llevaban su sangre.

- Lex… Lexi… ¿Puedes dejar de llorar por mamá por favor? - El llanto iba disminuyendo – Se que extrañas a Rachel, yo también la extraño mucho, mucho, mucho…

- Tonces dile… dile que no – entre pucheros lograba hablar – dile que no se vaya más – terminó

- ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de que se vaya? – le preguntó. Lexi agitó la cabeza – Que nos trae regalos a todas – La cara de la pequeña empezaba a cambiar y Quinn lo percibía – Creo que anoche me dijo que tuvo que comprar una valija porque no entraba tu regalo – eso es chantaje puro rubia.

- ¿En serio? – lo ojos del lechucín se abrían gigantes - ¿Una vasija grande? – preguntó

- Una VALIJA ENORME – aseguró

- ¡BIEENNN! ¡REGALO! ¡REGALO! ¡REGALO! – Les dije como era la niña – Vamos a contarle a los tíos – tiró de la mano de su madre para ir al patio. Así como si nada se le había pasado la tristeza.

- Mamá – Beth bajaba de las escaleras – Quiero hablar contigo – dijo

Quinn se frenó – Lex ve con los tíos, enseguida salgo – la pequeña se fue por su cuenta – Dime cariño – le dijo a Beth

- ¿Le dijiste a mami Rach lo de Lucas? – preguntó

Entre Santana que quería que le diga que Tania estaba acá y su hija qué quería que le diga que esta noche ella y Lucas tenían algo importante para decirles, Quinn era consciente de que no iba a volver a tener sexo nunca más – No le puedo decir eso Beth – contestó

- ¿Por qué no? Es fácil – De hecho no era para nada fácil. La misma Beth había intentado decírselo y cada vez que empezaba cambiaba la conversación rápidamente.

- Porque si le digo eso, lo más probable es que salga corriendo a buscar a Lucas antes de que puedas decirnos lo que tengas que decirnos – explicó – Lo mejor es agarrarla de sorpresa, créeme – le dijo.

Beth se dio por vencida, después de todo su madre tenía razón

- Ayúdame a llevar el resto de las cosas – las dos salieron al jardín con las manos cargadas.

…

Después de dejar las cosas en una mesa preparada para la ocasión, Beth fue para donde estaban todos sentados y Quinn fue a recordarle a Apple que tratara de mantenerse medianamente limpia para el almuerzo. Mensaje que no valió la pena dar cuando vio que su hija jugaba con Gabi, los dos varones Evans y el hijo de Los Chang. Al fin de cuentas todos los niños iban a estar sucios, su hija no iba a ser menos. Además, apenas Apple la vio le preguntó si ya había llegado su otra madre, asi que antes de tener a la más histérica de todas sus hijas terminara llorando, decidió darse vuelta y caminar hacia el grupo, no sin antes pasar por la parrilla donde estaban todos los hombres menos Kurt y preguntar si necesitaban algo y no sin antes aclararle a Tania que ella no era su maldita empleada, que si quería tomar algo levantara su trasero y se lo buscara ella misma.

- No doy más – se sentó en una silla al lado de Santana y automáticamente puso sus manos en su no tan crecido estómago, la tranquilizaba sentir a su bebe dentro suyo, y la hacía pensar en Rachel instantáneamente. La latina jugaba con Andrea en sus piernas, mientras Lexi, en la otra punta, terminaba de contarle a Brittany sobre lo que esperaba de regalo por parte de su madre.

- Me parece que el hijo de Kurt es mudito – le susurró la abogada a su amiga.

Quinn miró al pequeño que estaba sobre Kurt. Timoteo, Timy, estaba pegado a su padre como si fuera de vida o muerte soltarlo.

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Lexi ¿Y tú? – El terremotito Berry Fabray se puso justo en frente de Timy.

El pequeño miró a su padre asustado y se pegó aun más a él – Su nombre es Timoteo – Kurt lo ayudaba

- Le dicen Timy cariño – le explicó Quinn a su hija

- ¿Y tu animal cual es? – Apenas Lexi preguntó, los adultos que entendieron soltaron una carcajada. El tímido niño volvió a mirar a su padre y a su vez su padre miró a Quinn

- Lex… Timy no tiene un nombre animal aún – explicó la fotógrafa

Lexi lo miró intensamente - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con Andy? – preguntó la no tímida niña. Andy desde su madre asentía con su cabeza y sonreía animando al pequeño.

Una vez más el niño miró a Kurt, después miró a Andrea y finalmente volvió a Lexi - ¿tu quieres jugar conmigo? – le preguntó escéptico

- Si pavote – respondió impaciente la pequeña – Tu, yo y Andrea vamos a jugar como amigos ¿Cierto Andy? – el patito volvía a asentir.

Otra vez el niño miraba a su papá - ¿Puedo? – preguntó inseguro

Con una sonrisa Kurt afirmó – Por supuesto… Ve, ve. Diviértete – lo bajó de sus piernas y le dio un empujoncito. El pequeño se quedó parado en el lugar hasta que el lechucín tiró de su mano y junto con Andy se fueron a jugar por el jardín.

Kurt se agarró la cabeza – Les juro que ya no se qué hacer – Todas las madres y Beth lo miraron preocupadas.

- ¿Cual es el problema? – preguntó Tina

- No se despega de nosotros – explicó – No tiene amigos, ni amigas – siguió – La psicóloga nos dijo que esperáramos este año a que empezara el colegio, pero no paso ni un día que los demás chicos se estaban burlando de él y eso lo empeoró aun más – contó

- Andy también es calladita y tímida – habló Britt – Eso no tiene nada de malo – dijo

- Emma también es así – dijo Quinn para tranquilizar un poco al chico

– Tienen distintas personalidades – agregó Santana

- Pero Timy sufre, lo veo en sus ojos – esa era la diferencia con las niñas – No quiero que pase lo que yo pasé en la secundaria – era un terreno sensible - ¿Cómo hacen ustedes? – les pregunto a Britt, Santana y a Quinn específicamente

Las tres se miraron y pensaron en la misma persona, Rachel, la morena les había hecho entender a las tres que no todos los niños tienen que ser hiperactivos como lo era Beth desde chica, o como son sus otras hijas – Sólo los dejamos ser – habló Quinn – Emma no habla tanto como Lexi, ni tampoco es tan activa como Apple, ni tan sociable como Beth, pero ella es segura de sí misma, Rachel dice que todo lo que las demás le hacen entender en veintiocho palabras o gestos, Emma lo dice sólo con una mirada o con una palabra – Explico – Es parte de su naturaleza de perezosa – rió.

- Andy no habla casi nunca y siempre necesita de su hermana o de sus primas para animarse a hacer algo – le dijo Santana – Y créeme que al principio me desesperaba, pero nuevamente vino el condenado bomboncito y me hace ver que por más que mi hija no hable está más atenta a lo que pasa alrededor que todos los demás. Y que cuando es necesario o importante hablar, lo hace y dice cosas que nunca son estúpidas o que nunca van a estar demás – terminó.

Tuvieron que hacer silencio porque los tres pequeños corrían de vuelta hacia ellos

- ¡BETHI! ¡BETHI! – Lexi llegaba a su hermana junto con los otros dos detrás de ella - ¿Cierto que Tim puede ser parte del club de los geniales? – le preguntó

- Mmmm – Beth se hizo la que pensaba – Déjame verlo bien – agarró la mano del pequeño y le dio una vueltita – Es perfecto para el club – aseguró

-¿Viste? Te lo dije – lo increpó Lex

- Pe… pe… pero yo no soy genial – dijo el pequeño – En el colegio dicen que soy un perdedor – habló agachando la cabeza. Todos los mayores estaban atentos a la conversación entre los pequeños.

- Naaaaa – Lexi se reía y el patito también – Mami Rach dice que perdedores son lo que dicen que los demás son perdedores ¿Cierto Andy? – la pequeña Lopez Pearce afirmaba con su cabeza.

- ¿Y si tienes dos papás? – preguntó el nene

- Nosotras tenemos dos mamas ¿Cierto Andy? – Otra vez el patito asentía – Y solo por eso somos geniales ¿cierto Andy? – movimiento de cabeza de nuevo – Asi que tu por tener dos papás eres genial como nosotras dos – se apuntó a ella y a su prima - Bethi – señaló a su hermana mayor – Mi hermana Apple – señaló a la mini Quinn que estaba jugando al básquet

- Gabi – Por fin hablaba el patito, y lo hacía para mostrarle a Timy su hermana

- Emma – volvió a hablar Lexi – ¿La conoces? – Preguntó y el niño lo negó – Es porque muerme un montón, mami Rach dice que es porque desde la panza de mamá era así y que la tenemos que dejar ser como ella quiera ser ¿cierto Andy? – Santana y Quinn giraron los ojos ante el comportamiento de sus dos hijas.

- ¿Soy genial? – El pequeño reconoció la autoridad en Beth al mirarla.

- Por supuesto – le aseguró la joven rubia – Pero la última palabra la tiene mami Rach – dijo Beth y las más pequeñas asintieron

- ¿Oiste papi? – le preguntó a Kurt – Soy genial – informó

- Lo eres cariño, lo eres – El hombre se emocionaba

- Voy a contarle a papá – el pequeño salió corriendo para la parrilla donde estaba Blaine. Las niñas lo seguían. En realidad Lexi lo seguía arrastrando a Andrea.

- ¿Me tengo que asustar por no ser parte del grupo de los geniales? – preguntó a los demás.

- Ninguno de nosotros forma parte de ese condenado grupo – Santana protestaba y Quinn giraba los ojos.

- ¡CINCO MINUTOS PARA LA COMIDA! – grito Puck

- Voy a ir a despertar a la dormilona – Quinn se levantó de su cómoda silla y rumbeo al interior de su casa.

Antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, notó que la puerta corrediza de vidrio en la cocina, que daba a la parte del patio que se usaba como cochera estaba abierta. Giró los ojos – Beth y sus manías – se dijo a si misma cerrando la puerta

- ¡Alto ahí! – un cuerpo apretaba a la rubia contra el vidrio de la misma puerta. Quinn reconocía la voz y sonreía – Tiene derecho a guardar silencio – Quinn sintió como sus brazos eran llevados hacia atrás y aprisionados contra su espalda – Todo lo que diga va a ser usado en su contra – dijo la voz mientras la fotógrafa sentía como le separaba las piernas.

Un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello la hizo olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de decir – Rach… mmm… amor… casa llena – era un lenguaje que hablaban con bastante frecuencia asique la morena entendió perfectamente que Quinn quería decir que el lugar estaba habitado por sus amigos y demás.

- ¿Acaso no entendió la parte de que tiene derecho a guardar silencio? – Rachel soltaba los brazos de Quinn y apoyaba todo su cuerpo en la espalda de la rubia. Quinn pudo sentir los pezones duros de su esposa en la espalda.

Normalmente sería la mente de la rubia la que estaría frenando este ataque de su esposa, pero con el lobito en su panza, hasta su mente quería que Rachel hiciera con ella lo que quisiera – Creo que aun no me han dicho todos mis derechos – provocó la rubia

- Eso es porque usted no tiene NINGUN derecho – aclaró Rachel y antes de que la rubia pudiera retrucar, siguió hablando – Usted NO tiene derecho a llamarme cuando estoy a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y decirme que está acostada, desnuda y sola en nuestra enorme cama – las manos de Rachel no hicieron preámbulo alguno y fueron directo al trasero de su esposa – Usted NO tiene derecho a mandarme fotos de esa noche sola que paso – Quinn tuvo que sostenerse con sus propias manos contra el vidrio de la fuerza con que la deportista apretaba su trasero – Y mucho menos tiene derecho a mandarme videos mostrándome lo que usted hace cuando esta sola y desnuda en su cama – automáticamente sus manos pasaron del trasero de la rubia a agarrar sus dos pechos.

- ¡RACH! – la protesta le salió sin permiso.

- ¿Estás caliente? ¿Me quieres adentro cierto? – La morena estaba provocando a su esposa con sus manos prácticamente masajeando sus pechos – No quieres que me demore, lo quieres ya, lo quieres tanto como yo lo quería las cientos de veces que vi ese video y me tuve que conformar yo solita - Una de las manos de la morena, abandonaba la delantera para meterse por debajo del vestido de la artista. Los brazos de la rubia cedieron ante la presión y su cuerpo se apoyó en el vidrio. Rachel sin olvidarse de la condición de embarazada de su mujer, puso un brazo protegiendo el estómago de la rubia.

- Si no me tocas ahora mismo vas a conocerla ira de una mujer embarazada – le advirtió Quinn

La rubia pudo sentir la sonrisa maligna de su mujer en su cuello

- RachEEEELLLL – la morena no demoró más la agonía

- Shhhhh… casa… llena – Rachel era ahora la que utilizaba el lenguaje abreviado

- No hables… dame – insistió Quinn apretando fuerte sus labios para evitar que salieran sus gritos.

- ¿Ya puedes sostenerte de nuevo? – la morena quería volver una de sus manos a su parte preferida. Quinn no demoró el pedido y otra vez puso sus manos en el vidrio separando su cuerpo de la puerta.

- ¡DIOS! – La mano de Rachel volvía a atacar los pechos de Quinn – Amo el tamaño que tienen – excitada incrementó el ritmo en el centro de su esposa.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Sigue! – entre sostener el silencio y lo que Rachel estaba haciendo en ella, Quinn sabía que faltaba poco

- Me vuelves loca Quinn – le susurró al oído – Mira como me pones – el ritmo era aun más rápido – Lo único que quiero es tener mis manos y mi boca todo el día sobre ti – mordió su oreja – cuatro noches soñando con la cara que pones cuando terminas - siguieron los susurros – cuatro noches tocándome por esa condenada cara – Y con esto la rubia no pudo más. No solo sus brazos cedieron, sino también sus piernas y resto del cuerpo.

- Te tengo amor – Rachel le dejaba ver que ella la iba a sostener.

Por bastantes segundos lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración dificultosa de ambas, hasta que Quinn pudo hablar – Después de esto… creo que puedo… que puedo decirte… que Tania está acá y que acaba de vernos teniendo sexo – le informó.

En el jardín

- ¿Encontraste los condimentos o no? – Apenas Tania se había quejado de las cosas que faltaban Santana la había mandado a buscarlos por sí misma. Pero como vio a la perra aparecer sin nada en mano supuso que la muy buena para nada no los había encontrado.

- Creo que… creo que… es mejor que… -Tania no podía hablar y tenía la cara totalmente colorada – No quiero condimentos – finalmente dijo sentándose al lado de su esposo.

- ¡AAAAAAAOAAAOAOAOAOAAOAAAA! – Era el grito tarzanesco que la morena hizo desde la puerta que dividía el interior del jardín.

- ¡MAMI! – gritaron todas las pequeñas Fabray apenas reconocieron el grito.

- ¡TIA RACH! – esta fueron la López Pearce

Lo siguiente fue una carrera mano a mano para ver quien llegaba primero a colgarse de la basquetbolista

- Eres una agrandada – le dijo Quinn a su esposa apenas vio como sonreía por la reacción de las pequeñas. Y no tan pequeñas también, porque Beth no corría pero las seguía desde atrás.

- Son los efectos que suelo causar amor – le dijo pícaramente mientras se agachaba al estómago de su mujer - ¿Cierto lobito? – dejó un beso y se reincorporó para prepararse para ser tacleada por varias niñas. Quinn se alejó rápidamente y caminó hacia el grupo de sus amigos.

- Miren esto – dijo Mercedes

Apple y Gabriela que iban primeras, llegaron a centímetros de distancia y sin dudarlo saltaron arriba de Rachel. La morena las agarró con éxito a las dos sin flaquear en ningún momento. La siguiente en llegar fue Lexi que se colgó de una de sus piernas y no muy detrás del lechucín, llegó Andrea que se colgó de la otra pierna. La deportista las aguantaba aun sin caerse. O por lo menos hasta que apareció Emma desde adentro de la casa y sin previo aviso de colgó de la espalda de su madre, Rachel empezaba a debilitarse

- ¡NO SE CAE! – gritó el pececito

- NECESITAMOS MAS PESO – aportó una idea el leoncín

- ¡MAS PESO! ¡MÁS PESO! ¡MÁS PESO! – pedía Lexi a los gritos

- Eso es porque falto yo – El original cangurin llegaba a ayudar a sus hermanas

- ¿Crees ser capaz cangurin? – la provocó su madre

Beth no contestó, solo se puso enfrente de su madre – AGARRENSE FUERTE – le avisó a sus hermanas para después taclear de una forma muy sutil a la morena. Para evitar heridas Rachel se dejó caer despacio y quedó enterrada por sus hijas y sobrinas.

Mientras Rachel y las niñas luchaban un poco, el resto de los mayores ya había empezado a comer

- ¿Porqué Tania te mira con rabia? – le preguntó Santana

Quinn rió sin vergüenza – Puede que haya entrado a la cocina cuando Rachel saciaba a la loba – confesó

Santana casi se atraganta con su carne – No me puedes decir eso cuando estoy a punto de comer Q – se quejó

- Me preguntaste y yo te contesté – era verdad. – Y estaría bueno que si yo te preguntó porque tu y Britt no se han hablado en lo que va del día me contestaras también – presionó

- Déjalo Quinn, no vayas por allí – le advirtió la latina

- Pero San…

- ¡Qué lo dejes! – Santana dejó su lugar y fue en busca de algo para tomar.

- ¡HOLA TODOS! – Rachel, libre de niñas colgadas en ella, llegaba al grupo con Emma de su mano.

- ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! – Lexi saltaba al lado de su madre tratando de llamar la atención

- Dime Lex – correspondió el llamado

- El es Tim – señaló al hijo de Kurt que ahora estaba parado apoyado sobre las piernas de Blaine - ¿cierto que puede ser un genial como nosotras? – Le preguntó – Bethi dice que si ¿Cierto Andy? –Andrea no estaba cerca - ¿Dónde está Andy? ¡ANDYYYY! – la llamó - ¿CIERTO QUE BETHI DICE QUE TIMY PUEDE SER UN GENIAL? – Desde el lugar que Brittany le estaba dando de comer, el patito asintió.

- Hola Timy – Rachel se agachó para quedar cara a cara con el niño

- ¿Puedo ser genial? – el pequeño tenía la cara colorada

- Tu puedes ser lo que tu quieras – le aseguró Rachel – No importa lo que nadie diga, solo importa lo que tu quieras ser – le dijo sacudiendo el cabello de su cabeza

- Yo quiero ser un genial – le aseguró con una sonrisa

- Bienvenido al club entonces – Rachel estrechó su mano

- ¡BIENNNNN! – Festejó Lexi - ¿ESCUCHASTE ANDY? – Nuevamente Andrea asentía – Ahora te tenemos que tirar al barro del lago ¿Cierto mami? – preguntó.

- ¡Lexi! – Apple saltaba a corregir a su hermana menor – Mami dice que eso no lo tenemos que decir – Lexi se tapó la boca rápidamente con sus pequeñas manitos. Rachel escapaba de la mirada de Kurt

- ¡Pero ese es nuestro ritual! – Gabi hundía más a su tía

- ¡SHHHHH! – Emma defendía a su madre

Kurt y Blaine miraron a Quinn – No se preocupen, pasa cuando menos se lo esperan – o por lo menos eso les pasó a ellas cuando volvieron del Spa y se encontraron a Rachel durmiendo con todas sus hijas alrededor y había un montón de ropa embarrada tirada por el piso.

- Al menos ahora las listas están plastificadas y encuadradas – Tina ayudaba a la causa.

Rachel buscó una silla y la puso al lado de su esposa - ¿Por qué ninguna de nuestras hijas sabe cerrar la boca? – le preguntó escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

- Eso lo heredaron de mi cariño – le explicó – Y a ti te encanta cuando abro la boca, asique no te quejes – le dijo

- Ese es mi lobito – la morena acariciaba el estómago de su mujer.

- Quinn… - la llamó

- Dime – la rubia estaba disfrutando de un rico Sándwich de pollo – Algo pasa entre Santana y Britt – también lo había sentido.

- Lo se – afirmó la rubia – Estoy en averiguaciones, pero me va a llevar un tiempo. Voy a intentar por el lado de Britt – Santana era un caso perdido.

- Yo voy a intentar con Santana – programó la morena. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.


	64. Chapter 64

Aquí dejo un humilde capítulo más. Espero sea de su gusto. Gracias por su tiempo al comentar. Se las/los quiere. Besotototote (Me preguntaron por Frannie y ya le voy a dar su cierre a esa historia también. No se si Nikky va a volver a aparecer. En cuanto a las edades Beth tiene 16, Gabriela 7, Las mellizas 6, Lexi y Andrea 4. Si no cierran las cuentas, no se preocupen porque a mi tampoco jaja)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, y si lo fuera haría una película que se llamara "Las piratas del Caribe" Y se trataría de todas las chicas Glee alcoholizándose y estando todas con todas con poca ropa en una playa del Caribe. No sé si sería buena, pero taquillera segura.

Capitulo 64: "Calentitas y apretadas"

Mismo día a la tarde - nueva casa Berry Fabray 

La juntada había dejado de ser parrillada para pasar a ser pileteada. La mayoría del grupo se había trasladado a la pileta, y digo mayoría porque Rachel, por insistencia de Apple, se había quedado jugando al básquet con ella y Gabriela.

Mientras los hombres jugaban a pasarse un balón de futbol americano las mujeres estaban acomodadas en las distintas reposeras disfrutando del poco sol que iba quedando, Santana había puesto la suya dentro de la isla de la piscina donde estaba Quinn sentada con Lexi en sus piernas y Emma a su lado. Dentro del agua, Kurt y Britt trataban de enseñar a Timoteo y Andrea a hacer pequeñas braseadas.

- ¿Cuántos campeonatos ganaron ustedes? – desde la colchoneta inflable, Beth indagaba a su madre y a Santana sobre su pasado porrista

- Tres seguidos – contestó la latina muy orgullosa – Éramos imparables– aseguró – La entrenadora retiró el uniforme de tu madre y le hizo una especie de santuario - contó

- ¿Tú eras porrista como Bethi? – le preguntó Lexi a su madre. La pequeña jugaba con las manos de Quinn.

- Ajam – contestó Quinn que estaba embobada mirando como su pequeña rubiecita peleaba con sus dedos.

- ¿Y cómo la coach Spencer? – preguntó Emma a su lado. Quinn sintió como Santana y Beth soltaron una risa sarcástica cuando la melliza nombró a la actual entrenadora de porristas del Liberty y de los Nicks de New York

- No cariño – la corrigió Quinn – Yo fui mucho mejor que la coach Spencer – le dijo para de nuevo sentir la risa de su hija y de su amiga – De hecho creo que aun lo soy – se agrandó. Había visto los movimientos de Spencer cuando era la porrista de su esposa y no eran nada perfectos.

- La coach Spencer está mormonal por mami – dijo Lexi apretando la cara de su madre. Beth y Santana no paraban de reír

Quinn giró los ojos – No digas eso Lex – la semi reto

- Pero es cierto – la pequeña se movió en busca de su prima - ¿ANDY CIERTO QUE LA COACH SPENCER ESTA MORMONAL POR MAMI RACH? – le gritó a la pequeña López Pearce que trataba de nadar. Aun así el patito dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su prima y asentir con su cabecita - ¿Viste? – enfrentó a su mamá

- Lex… - su madre quería frenar al terremotito

- Siempre la está mirando, y…. y…y – quería decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo

- Lexi respira – Beth la destrababa

La pequeña Fabray tomó aire – Y cuando le habla siempre mueve los ojos muy… muy rápido de arriba para abajo… así mira – Lexi trataba de agitar sus pestañas y Quinn no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de su hija - ¡ANDY! ¿COMO MUEVE LOS OJOS LA COACH SPENCER CUANDO LE HABLA A MAMI RACH? – Santana se levantó de su reposera para ver como su hija trataba de pestañear – Así mamá – señaló a su prima - ¿Viste? – el lechucín insistía

- ¡Lexi! – Emma se había cansado de escuchar calumnias sobre su otra madre – Mami solo es mormonal por mamá – dijo para después levantando apenas su voz, esconderse en su madre.

Quinn abrazó orgullosa a su hija. Si algo la caracterizaba a Emma era las fuertes convicciones que tenía. Emma admiraba el amor de sus madres y lo defendía a muerte.

- Pero si Nikky también lo dice – Quinn giró los ojos. Nikki era capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de justificar porque Spencer nunca quiso salir con ella.

Emma salía de su escondite – Mami dice que NIkki dice pavadas – enfrentó a su hermanita y volvió a recostarse sobre su mamá.

- No te enojes Em – la tranquilizó Beth – Cangurín y perezocito eran compatibles

- Esta casa deja mucho que desear – Tania se acostaba en uno de los bordes de la pileta cerca de las chicas y se creía con derecho a opinar.

- Porque la tuya en Los Angeles está genial – ironizó Beth contestándole. La mala relación entre Beth y la perra se había incrementado con el paso de los años – Cierto que ni siquiera es tuya… es de mi papá – no se guardó nada.

- Por mal educadas como tu es que no tengo hijos – dijo con mala intención la novia de Puck.

Quinn y Santana estaban preparadas para saltarle a la yugular a la mujer, pero las niñas Fabray se les adelantaron.

- No tienes hijos porque eres una perra desquiciada – el cangurin había crecido

- ¡PERRA! – grito Emma saliendo de su escondite.

- ¡QUINN! – Tania escandalizada buscaba a la madre de las niñas - ¿NO LES VAS A DECIR NADA? – presionó

- ¿ANDY CIERTO QUE TANIA ES UNA PERRA? – De nuevo Lexi buscaba el consentimiento de su compinche y de nuevo Andy, que ahora se estaba dejando secar por Brittany, asentía.

- Esa es mi pequeña – dijo Santana desde su lugar

- ESTOY ESPERANDO QUINN – Tania quería ver lágrimas derramarse

- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! – Apple corría hacia Quinn desesperada interrumpiendo los cinco minutos de fama de Tania.

- ¡SOCORROOO! – Gabi llegaba a refugiarse en los brazos de Santana

Cuando las mayores levantaron la cabeza vieron a Rachel haciendo su mejor interpretación de "La bestia versión infantil". La morena se acercaba a ellas a paso lento, con los brazos estirados y gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Lexi miró inmediatamente a su hermana Apple, que estaba junto con su melliza detrás de la fotógrafa - ¡La despertaron! – las retó

- SI… le ganamos el partido y se enojó – Rachel siempre dejaba que sus hijas ganaran.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – La cara de pánico de Lexi era encantadora - ¡ANDYYYY! ¡LA BESTIA! – con su pequeña manita le señaló a su prima el lugar por donde venía la morena. La mini Brittany puso cara de susto y corrió hasta Santana que ya la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu mami? – por curiosidad mata gatos, el hijo de Kurt llegaba a preguntarle a Lexi por la deportista

- No es mami ahora – lo corrigió Lexi – Es la bestia – afirmo

Rachel estaba a diez pasos de llegar cuando se desmayo. Todas las pequeñas se miraron - ¡YO NO VOY! – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y miraron a sus madres.

- Ustedes la despertaron, ustedes la calman – les dijo Quinn

Las pequeñas miraron a Beth – A mi no me miren – se protegió. Aun de adolescente le tenía miedo a la bestia - Vayan ustedes dos – señaló a Apple y a Gabriela – Ustedes la trajeron a la vida – el cangurin tenía razón

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cierto Andy? – el patito sacó la cabeza de la toalla con la que se había tapado y asintió.

- ¡Yo voy! – calladita pero valiente. El perezocito se paró y decidida caminó hasta la desmayada de su madre

- ¡SUERTE EM! – le deseo Lexi

A medida que llegaba a su madre caminaba más despacio, de vez en cuando miraba para atrás a su otra madre, la que no estaba desmayada, para que le diera fuerzas.

- ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡CANTEN CONMIGO! – les pidió Lexi a los demás

- ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! – Andy y Tim fueron los primeros en seguirla y después la siguieron Apple y Gabriela - ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! – Alentaban los más pequeños.

- ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN! – ordenó la más pequeña a los mayores. Resultó mandona el lechucín. Aun así los grandes empezaron a aplaudir, el pequeño perezoso estaba ya tratando de resucitar a Rachel

- ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA!... ¿Cómo es que hace Bethi en sus torneos? – le pregunto a su mamá

- ¿Qué cosa cariño? – Quinn no le sacaba la vista de encima a Emma, que ahora picaba a Rachel con una rama.

- Cuando Bethi es porrista y hace las letras… eso quiero hacer – insistió

- Lex – Beth ya la había entendido - Tu tienes que deletrear el nombre de Emma… "DAME UNA E…. – empezó el jueguito

- Ya se… ya se… "DAME UNA E… - gritó entre cantando – DAME UNA…. DAME UNA… DAME UNA… ¿QUE SIGUE ANDY? – le preguntó a su prima. Andrea se encogió de hombros

- Creo que sigue una eme – la ayudo Timy. Claro el ya había empezado el colegio

- ¡DAME UNA EME! – siguió - ¿Y AHORA? – volvió a preguntarle al pequeño

- Otra eme – dijo Timy – y después una a de árbol – siguió

- ¡DAME OTRA EME! – Andy la aplaudía - ¡Y DAME UNA A DE ARBOL! – gritó - ¿QUE SE FORMÓ? – a esta altura los únicos que la seguían era Timy, que estaba embobado con ella, y el patito - ¡MAMA! – Necesitaba la atención de Quinn – PREGUNTE ¿QUE SE FORMO? – presionó

- ¿Qué se formó cariño? – le preguntó Quinn con dulzura

- ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡ARRIBA ESAS NALGAS! – pidió aliento

- Palmas Em – la corrigió Beth

- ¡ESO! ¡ARRIBA ESAS PALMAS! – La pequeña volvió su atención a su hermana melliza que ahora estaba tratando de resucitar a su madre con sus propias manos - ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡EM…! ¡O-O! – La bestia había resucitado.

- ¡CORRAN POS SUS VIDAS! – a todo lo que daba el perezocito volvía corriendo.

El patito se tapaba con su toalla encima de Santana, donde también se refugiaba su hermana. Apple y Lexi estaban subidas encima de Quinn, Timy fue en busca de sus padres y por las dudas, Beth muy disimuladamente alejaba la colchoneta del borde de la piscina.

-¡GRAAAARRR! – Rachel se acercaba

- Gabi… Haz lo tuyo – Britt alentó a su hija para que saliera a defenderse.

La mini Santana se paró en frente de la deportista y poniendo su mejor cara de mala la enfrentó - ¡BESTIA! ¡PARATE YA MISMO! – todos sabían que el carácter fuerte del el leoncito era lo que debilitaba a la morena - ¡TE LO ORDENO! ¡ALTO AHÍ! – intentó

- ¡Graaaaa! – agarro a su sobrina, la columpió en el borde de la pileta y la tiró al agua.

Una por una las pequeñas fueron intentando vencerla, una por una las pequeñas fueron cayendo al agua.

- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!– Lexi pedía ayuda desde los hombros de su otra madre

- Lo siento cariño, no fuiste lo suficientemente encantadora para frenarla – respondió a los pedidos de su hija – Señora bestia ¿podría ser tan amable de tirar a mi hija menor cerca de la colchoneta de su hermana? Aun no sabe nadar muy bien – explicó

- Graa – la bestia estuvo de acuerdo y Lexi se sostuvo en el agua con la ayuda de su hermana mayor y del inflable.

- ¿Ahora puede venir un segundo para acá señora bestia? – Le pidió Quinn – Tengo alguien que quiere intentar detenerla – se tocó el estómago

- Grraaaaggaaa – la morena se movía hacia su esposa - ¿Graa? – preguntaba enfrente de una acostada Quinn

- Un poco más cerca – pidió agarrando a la deportista por la remera y tirando de ella para lograr que quedara encima suyo. Rachel tuvo que sostenerse con sus brazos por miedo a aplastar al o la bebe.

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Se quejó Lexi mientras sus madres se besaban – MAMÁ SIEMPRE LA FRENA ¿CIERTO ANDY? – recibió el apoyo esperado.

- ¡NIÑAS! – las llamó Santana - ACTIVEN LA SEGURIDAD QUE LES ENSEÑAMOS – les aviso. Inmediatamente Gabi le tapó los ojos a su hermana menor, que a su vez le tapó los ojos a Gabi. Las mellizas hicieron lo mismo entre ellas y Beth se encargó de cubrir los de Lexi.

- OTRA VEZ NO – Todas se habían olvidado que Tania estaba por allí – DESPUES NO QUIEREN QUE SUS HIJAS SEAN IRRESPETUOSAS – comentó – SI CADA DOS POR TRES HAY QUE AGUANTARSE QUE USTEDES ESTEN HACIENDO COSAS INAPROPIADAS EN PUBLICO – alguien le había dado cuerda.

Rachel, que estaba muy entretenida disfrutando de su esposa, se levantó de ella y le hizo una sonrisa maligna – Ya vengo – se alejó de la pileta bastantes pasos

- O…o … - Dijo Apple

Rachel volvía a la pileta corriendo - ¡BOMBA! – gritó antes de tirarse y caer justo cerca de la perra.

- ¿PERO QUE HACES? – perra empapada.

- Pare que bajes tu calentura – le dijo en voz baja – ¿Crees que no se que a tienes acumulada desde que nos viste a mi y a Quinn? Deberías decirle a tu novio que se encargue más seguido de ti – le dijo para luego alejarse hacia la colchoneta inflable de Beth. Sin decir nada Tania se levantó y se alejó del grupo.

- ¿Pensabas que te ibas a salvar de la bestia? – le dijo a su hija mayor.

- Ni lo sueñes – Beth se aferraba al inflable

- ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! – Si Lexi lo pedía… ¡SPLASH!... colchoneta dada vuelta y Beth sucumbía a la bestia.

- ¡DAME LA A DE ARBOL!... DAME LA…. ¿QUE SIGUE ANDY? – los hombros levantados del patito le daban fin a la tarde de pileta.

...

- ¿Pudiste hablar con San? – Mientras Rachel lavaba los platos, Quinn a su lado los secaba. Después de que la casa quedó vacía de invitados, solo quedaba ordenar.

- Nop – contestó – Cada vez que trataba sutilmente de mencionar a Brittany, Santana me amenazaba con patearme el trasero – completo la idea.

- Estoy preocupada Rach – confesó la rubia logrando que la morena cerrara el agua para enfocarse en ella – Nunca antes había sido así. Siempre se dejan de hablar por unas horas y después con un par de besos vuelven a ser las de antes – le dijo.

- Lo se cariño – la apoyó Rachel

- Britt ni siquiera se quería quedar sola conmigo – siguió la fotógrafa – la perseguía a todos lados, pero siempre se me escabullía – estaba sensible por el embarazo, lo sabía, pero de verdad había algo en la actitud de sus amigas que la preocupaba. Quinn no demoró en buscar los brazos de su esposa.

- Amor, vamos a hablar con ellas, te lo prometo. Mañana mismo si es necesario – la calmó - Dejamos a las niñas con Beth – Gaby y Andrea se quedaban a dormir con sus primas – y nos vamos a desayunar con ellas ¿SI? – le pregunto apretándola aun más con sus brazos. Rachel sintió la afirmación en sus hombros.

El timbre las sacaba de la comodidad de su abrazo - ¡YO ATIENDO! – apenas Quinn escuchó la voz de Beth, se acordó que todavía faltaba esto.

- Pensé que Bella estaba de viaje con sus padres – le dijo Rachel. Bella, la mejor amiga de Beth, era la que solía aparecer a esas horas en su casa.

- No creo que sea Bella cariño – le dijo Qunn agarrando fuerte la mano de su mujer

- Mamá, mami ¿Pueden venir a la sala? – Beth las llamaba.

Rachel miró a su esposa - ¿No me digas que…? – la cara de la deportista se transformaba

Quinn se frenó e hizo frenar a su esposa – Rachel prométeme que no vas a hacer nada descabellado – presionó

- No voy a prometerte nada – le dijo en seco

- Rach… - intentó de nuevo

- No Quinn. No me hagas prometer eso. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para defender lo que amo – dicho esto la morena volvió a agarrar la mano de su esposa y rumbearon a la sala donde las estaban esperando Beth y un muchacho joven.

- Hola señoras Berry Fabray – las saludó Lucas muy amablemente casi tembloroso.

- ¿Cómo estás Lucas? – respondió Quinn al saludo del joven. Rachel por el contrario solo se limitó a mirarlo.

Beth miró a su mamá y recibió un gesto aprobatorio. Después que se aseguró que las manos de sus madres estuvieran entrelazadas, por las dudas pasara algo y su mamá tuviera que calmar a su otra madre, decidió hablar – Lucas y yo queremos decirles algo – anunció

Quinn sintió como la mano de Rachel se empezaba a soltar y la apretó aun más.

El chico pensó que era buen momento hablar – Eeee – tragó saliva – Sii, verán señoras Fabray, Beht y yo…eeee – la mirada de Rachel lo estaba matando – Beth y yo…

- Lucas y yo somos novios – finalmente alguien lo dijo.

- Si, eso mismo – la apoyó Lucas.

Y ninguno lo vio venir. En casi un segundo Rachel se había soltado de Quinn, había agarrado al muchacho por el cuello de su remera y lo había estampado en la pared más cercana de la sala. Los pies del chico colgaban del suelo. Con su mejor voz de mafiosa, al estilo Al capone, habló – Escúchame bien – le dijo al chico

- ¡Mamá! – Beth pidió la ayuda e su madre

- Rachel…. Cariño – Quinn trató resignada, ya no había nada por hacer.

- Abre bien tus oídos, porque no voy a repetirlo – A pesar de las súplicas de su esposa e hija la morena siguió con lo suyo – Si veo una, una y sola una pequeñísima lágrima caer de los ojos de mi hija, te voy a dar treinta segundos para que corras, sólo treinta – lo apretó aun más – Solo treinta segundos para que te escondas en donde puedas, porque si te encuentro y ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer, te vas a quedar sin las partes que te identifican como hombre – el chico no emitía palabra, ni hacia movimiento alguno - ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – le preguntó a morena aterrándolo aun más con su mirada – Dije… ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – repitió

- Siiiii …. Siiisisi… sisisisisi….- cuantas veces si fueran suficientes – Si señora Berry Fabray – le aseguró

- Rach… bebe... –Quinn se acercaba a ella – Creo que Lucas te escuchó – la cara de susto del chico lo decía todo. Con la ayuda de las caricias de Quinn, los brazos de la deportista se fueron aflojando hasta soltar al muchacho. Beth se apuró a agárralo de la mano y alejarlo de su mami Rach.

- Mamá – Beth se había enojado con su otra madre - ¿Podemos ir a tomar un helado? – le preguntó mirando a su aun shockeado novio.

- ¡NO! ¡SI! – Rachel negaba, Quinn afirmaba

Quinn miró a su esposa y después volvió a los chicos – SI cariño, vayan – les dio permiso y los acompaño hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir Beth miró a su madre suplicándole – No te preocupes Beth, yo me encargo de ella – la tranquilizó.

Cuando Quinn volvió a la sala Rachel caminaba de un lado al otro a un ritmo apurado - ¿Te das cuenta Quinn? ¿Te das cuenta? – le preguntó apresurada – Son cuatro… cuatro mujeres y ya viste como el enano endemoniado de Timy miraba a Lexi y… y … y son iguales a ti Quinn… son hermosas como tú y todos los chicos las van a mirar y van a querer tener sexo con ellas Quinn, como yo quiero tenerlo contigo, todo el tiempo – Quinn se había sentado en el sillón y había optado por dejar que su mujer se descargara – Quiero decir ¿Qué clase de nombre es Timoteo Quinn? Y ¿Ya viste a este tal Lucas? – le preguntó

- Cariño conocemos a Lucas desde que Beth tenía nueve años – le recordó

- Ese no es este Lucas Quinn, ese era el amigo de Beth, el que no quería tener sexo con ella, como este – Rachel no estaba en sus cabales

- Bueno amor – en parte la rubia se estaba divirtiendo – en parte fueron tus "lecciones" la que ayudaron a Beth a conocerlo, y las que han hecho que nuestra hija rechace a varios caballeros también – le dijo

- Pero esas lecciones no son para ahora, son para… para… para…

- ¿Para cuando tenga diez y seis como ahora? – ironizó

- NO… Para cuando tenga treinta y ocho o más si es posible – afirmó

- Rach…

- De ahora en más quiero a todas mis hijas bien lejos de todo tipo de chicos – sentenció

- Rach…

- Y no quiero que ese tal Timoteo se acerque a Lexi – agregó

- Rach… bebe… Ven aquí – Quinn se paró, agarró ambas manos de su chica y la obligó a sentarse en el sillón junto a ella – Tienes que tranquilizarte, son cosas que van a pasar tarde o temprano – La deportista dejó que su cabeza descansara en las piernas de su rubia – Además estoy segura que con el susto que le diste a Lucas, no creo que ni siquiera se atreva a besarla – opinó

- ¿Le viste la cara? – rió Rachel junto a su esposa.

Rachel pusó la mano en el estómago para buscar a su bebé – Lo siento lobito, pero si sales nena, tu también vas a tener que aguantar que asuste a tu novio o novia – dijo acariciando la panza de su esposa.

- ¿Y si sale nene? – pregunto de cat killer

- A los trece años lo voy a llevar a lo de Mari y voy a escuchar atentamente todo lo que tenga que decirme sobres sus conquistas – aseguró

- ¡RACHEL! NO PUEDES HACER TANTAS DIFERENCIAS – era un escándalo machista

- Estoy bromeando cariño… estoy bromeando – le aseguró para después acercarse aun más al bebe – No lo estoy – le susurró

- ¡TE ESCUCHE! – Quinn golpeó su cabeza suavemente

- ¿Sabes que quiero escuchar yo? – la morena cambió hábilmente su posición y quedó sobre las piernas de su esposa.

Quinn lo supo enseguida, pero decidió seguirle el juego - ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – preguntó pícaramente

La deportista se acercó al oído de su rubia para susurrarle sin importarle si por culpa del susurro, su lengua rosaba la oreja de su mujer – Quiero escucharte gemir – aseguró – Quiero escucharte respirar entrecortado – las manos de la morena ya no estaban al costado de su propio cuerpo – Quiero escucharte decir todas esas cosas sucias que te gusta decirme… ¡RINGGGG! – timbre

- NOOOO – se quejó Quinn – Si es Lucas, asústalo de nuevo simplemente por interrumpirnos – agregó mientras Rachel se levantaba de ella para ir a abrir la puerta

- Tranquila mi loba – se rió – ya tendremos tiempo – aseguró llegando a la entrada.

- ¿Britt? – la bailarina estaba parada en la entrada. Las lágrimas, no disimuladas, caían sin parar por su cara.

- Hola Rachie… perdón por interrumpir su seguro divertido momento – dijo entre llanto

- Pasa Britt… pasa – la morena la abrazó y la ayudó a llegar a la sala

- ¡BRITT! – Quinn no dudó en salir en busca de su amiga. La pareja ayudó a la otra rubia a sentarse entre ellas.

- Britt – la fotógrafa comenzó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Santana? – apenas el nombre de la latina salió de su boca la bailarían incrementó su llanto. Quinn y Rachel se miraron.

- No lo se – alcanzó a decir – Nos… nos peleamos… y… y se fue – contó

- ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes Britt? – Esta vez la que preguntó fue Rachel – Hoy no se hablaron en todo el día…

- Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca – la interrumpió Quinn

Después de esperar un rato para calmarse, la bailarina decidió hablar – Una de las secretarias del estudio de Santana quiere tener algo con ella – informó

- ¿QUE? – Rachel miró inmediatamente a su esposa para que dejara que Britt siguiera hablando

- No… no es lo que creen – les aclaró – San dice que no han tenido nada y yo le creo – aseguró

- Pero…

- Pero también dice que yo estoy rara, que no le presto la misma atención que antes, que ya no la quiero como antes, que me la paso todo el día trabajando en la academia o prestándole atención a nuestras hijas –contó – Y en parte tiene razón – confesó

- ¿Y si tiene razón porque pelean? Es decir, es cuestión de hablarlo – opinó la otra rubia

- Porque esta mañana, me desperté por un mensaje de la secretaria de mi esposa que decía "Suerte en la parrillada cariño"… ¿Escucharon? La secretaria de mi esposa le pone cariño en un mensaje – la bailarina volvía a llorar.

- ¿Qué te dijo Santana? - las dos tenían la misma duda

- Qué siempre la llamaba así, porque es así con todo el mundo… bla bla bla. Se enojó conmigo por dudar de ella y se fue a comprar las cosas para la parrillada y después pasó lo que ustedes vieron – Britt estaba enojada – Cuando llegamos a casa, San quiso arreglarlo todo con sexo – eso sonaba algo que pudiera hacer la latina – pero yo le dije que teníamos que hablar y apenas escuchó la palabra hablar ¡Pum! – Hizo sonido de puerta – Dio un portazo y se fue… y yo estoy aquí y no se qué hacer – terminó tirándose a los brazos de Quinn.

Cuando Rachel vio que su esposa empezaba a llorar al ritmo de su amiga se paró y fue en busca de las llaves de su auto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Quinn

- Voy a busca a Santana y traerla como sea – le dejó un beso a su mujer, otro en la cabeza de Britt y salió como bala.

- Tranquila Britt – Quinn acariciaba a su amiga tratando de calmarla.

- La voy a perder Q…

- No la vas a perder Britt… Ustedes son Brit y San, es imposible que se pierdan – aseguró

….

Rachel llevaba más de media hora buscando a la latina por todos los bares que el grupo solía frecuentar y no había tenido suerte.

- ¿Dónde carajo estás Santana? – se decía así mismo entrando al último bar que se le ocurrió. Pero esta vez no se equivocó de lugar. Apenas entró al bar, vio a la abogada en la barra charlando muy cariñosamente con una mujer. La mujer había aprovechado y con su mano acariciaba uno de los brazos de la latina.

- Permiso – Rachel se interpuso entre ambas - ¡Una coca ligth bien cargada! – pidió ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Santana sin rodeos.

- Estoy tomando una coca en un bar – se hizo la des entendida - ¿Qué haces TU aquí? – dio una mirada a la otra mujer que acompañaba a la latina.

- Amanda Lock – se presentó – soy su secretaria – agregó

- AAA… ella es "La secretaria" – con eso Rachel le hizo entender que estaba al tanto de todo.

- Rachel no te…

- Shhh – la morena hizo callar a Santana y se giró para hablar con la otra mujer – Sandra déjame…

-Amanda – la corrigió

- Como sea… Amanda déjame preguntarte algo ¿Tu sabes que Santana está casada no? – esa fue la pregunta y la respuesta vino cuando la secretaria dio vuelta la cara avergonzada - Y si lo sabes me puedes decir ¿Por qué estás en un bar con ella acariciando su brazo? – Pregunto de nuevo y de nuevo no recibió otra contestación que un nervioso tic - ¿Sabes que tiene dos hermosas hijas junto a una hermosa mujer que en este momento debe seguir llorando en los brazos de mi hermosa mujer? – Rachel pudo sentir como la latina se movía detrás de ella - ¿Eso no lo sabías cierto? Pues déjame decirte una cosa Sandra – esta vez ni se animó a corregirla – Este bar está lleno de mujeres solteras, y apuesto a que hay varias abogada como Santana – le dijo – Así que agarra tu cochina cartera – agarró la cartera de la barra y se la puso en el pecho – y mueve tu trasero para conquistar a una mujer DISPONIBLE ¿ME OYES? DIS… PO… NI… BLE – sin ni siquiera mirar a su jefa Amanda desapareció del lugar.

Rachel agarró del brazo a su amiga y tiró de ella - ¿QUE HACES BERRY? – la abogada ponía resistencia.

- Tu vas a venir conmigo y vas arreglar lo que tengas que arreglar con tu esposa – afirmó

- Britt no quiere saber nada conmigo – reprochó Santana

Al escuchar esto Rachel se frenó de golpe y enfrentó a la latina – San… - respiró – Camina conmigo, vamos a casa y hablas con Britt – la voz salía a súplica.

La latina se dejó llevar – Yo no quiero nada con ella – se refirió a su secretaria – Ella no es Britt – a esta altura ya eran pucheros lo que hacía Santana – Es una perra entregada – dijo

- Lo sé San, lo sé – Ambas salieron del lugar.

Un ratito después – casa Berry Fabray

- Hola... – Rachel se anunciaba – Miren a quien encontré por allí – Santana aparecía detrás de la morena.

- ¡SANNY! – Britt salió rápido a su encuentro y se abrazó a ella. Santana se pegó a su esposa como si no la viera hace diez años. Rachel huyó hacia el sillón junto a su mujer – No quiero que peleemos más – Le dijo – Se que no te he prestado tanta atención, pero es que las competencias finales me han tenido loquita y… - San le tapó la boca con su mano.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Britt. Yo te entiendo, entiendo que ahora tenemos dos hijas para ocuparnos y entiendo que las competencias de baile sean tan exigentes, sólo que te extraño demasiado. Estoy celosa de tu trabajo, de tus alumnos e inclusive de nuestras hijas, soy una idiota lo se – confesó – Es por eso que he dejado que Amanda…

- Sandra – la corrigió Rachel y Santana giró los ojos

- Es por eso que he dejado que mi secretaria me coquetee, para darte celos – seguían las confesiones – y es por los celos que me encontré con ella en el bar esta noche…

- ¿QUE? – Las dos rubias protestaron

- Pero déjame hablar por favor – suplicó – Me encontré con ella pero no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra pelea, y cuando el bomboncito llegó y me dijo que estabas llorando aquí mi corazón se estrujó – dijo llorando – Perdóname Britt, por favor. Jamás quise hacerte daño, y nunca más lo voy a hacer – juró – Perdóname por favor – repitió.

Britt la observó atentamente – Por supuesto que te perdono Sanny – le dijo acercándose a ella – Pero quiero a esa mujer lejos de ti – no podía fiarse.

- El lunes mismo pido cambio de secretaria – le aseguró abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su mujer. Britt no tardó en llenar el espacio que era suyo.

- Aaaaa el amor, el amor – Rachel suspiraba abrazando a su mujer.

- ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí esta noche? – pidió Britt, después de todo sus hijas estaban en el mismo lugar.

- Por supuesto – Aseguró Quinn – Rachel les abre el sillón – desde que sus hijas estaban creciendo, la pareja decidió tener un sofá cama para hacer más cómodas las estadías de Rachel y sus hijas en el sillón.

- ¡Buenas noches! – Dijo Quinn y se movió a las escaleras

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó Britt y siguiendo a la fotógrafa

- ¿Qué haces Britt? – Santana se quedó anonadada en los pies de la escalera.

- Voy a dormir con Quinn – era algo obvio – No pretenderías que pase la noche contigo después de que estuviste coqueteando con tu secretaria – le informó

- Pero yo no hice nada – Rachel no estaba de acuerdo con la repartija de camas y fue a protestar a los pies de la escalera como Santana.

- Entraste a un bar lleno de mujeres solteras – le recordó su esposa

- Pero lo hice para buscar a Santana – se defendió

- No deja de ser un bar con mujeres solteras cariño… Buenas noches – la saludó Quinn soplándole un beso con su mano.

- No nos despierten temprano – les advirtió Britt – A m nos gusta dormir – dijo.

- SIp – coincidió la artista – nos gusta dormir apretaditas y calentitas – provocó.

- Muy calentitas – Britt la ayudó a provocar.

Rachel y la latina siguieron el recorrido de sus mujeres con la mirada deseosa hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Luego se miraron entre ellas - ¿Quieres dormir apretadita y calentita? - le preguntó Santana irónicamente

- No te preocupes que vamos a estar apretaditas y calentitas – le dijo la morena yéndose a la cama.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curiosa

- Ya verás – la dejó en suspenso.

A mitad de la noche el sofá cama se empezó a llenar de pequeños cuerpitos e inclusive Beth llegó para acompañar a las mayores desterradas al sillón

- Ya entendí Berry, ya entendí – Murmuró Santana cuando el pie pequeño del patito de le metía en la boca.


	65. Chapter 65

Bueno dejo un nuevo y humilde capitulo, espero que agrade. Calculo que si no hay mayores improvistos terminaremos en el 70. Gracias por los hermosos comentarios. Me encanta leerlos. Se la/los quiere. Besotototote (Me preguntaron por el campo Berry y si me esperan unos capítulos volveremos a ese lugar)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio en este momento estaría haciendo cualquier cosa por robarme el primer capitulo de esta temporada, la espera es eterna. De paso lo modificaría agregándole videos Faberry que hay en youtube ¿Se vera muy editado?

Capitulo 65: "Las mujeres de mi vida"

Domingo en la mañana – Casa Berry Fabray

- ¿Seguro que no quieren quedarse a desayunar? – Rachel le preguntaba a sus amigas en voz baja. Santana y Brittany estaban paradas enfrente de la puerta y cada una sostenía una niña dormida en sus brazos.

- Gracias Rachie pero San y yo tenemos mucho que hablar aun y está gruñona no ha podido dormir mucho por lo que veo – Santana estaba a puro bostezo.

- No sé cómo haces para dormir en ese condenado sillón lleno de niñas por todas partes – Las tres mayores miraron el sofá cama en el que ahora estaba Beth estirada como si fuera la dueña del mueble. Emma estaba a un lado de ella y le atravesaba una pierna por encima de su estómago mientras usaba uno de los pechos de su hermana como almohada. Lexi ocupaba todo el otro costado y se había acaparado solo para ella las dos almohadas, una la usaba para su cabeza y a la otra la tenía abrazada como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara. No crean que Apple estaba incomoda, la otra melliza había obligado a sus hermanas a dormir con las piernas encogidas ya que se había hecho ama y señora de la parte baja de la cama.

- Después de tantas noches en el sillón te acostumbras – se justificó la deportista

- Pero si me desperté porque la ratita menor me sacó la almohada no muy sutilmente – se quejó la abogada

- Lexi siempre hace eso, no puede dormir sino tiene dos almohadas o al menos algo para abrazar – explicó – Agradece que al pececito no se le dio por recitar la poesía del otoño – dijo.

- ¿La poesía del otoño? – Era algo que a Britt le podía interesar

Antes de que Rachel pudiera contarles, Apple se había parado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados empezó a recitar…

"El otoño es un enano, con un tarro y un pincel,

Pinta todo de amarillo pues no tiene otro color,

Va trayendo viento frío

Y llevándose el calor"

Hizo una reverencia y se volvió a acostar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bueno imagínate eso a la mitad de la noche – les dijo orgullosa de su hija

- ¡Por Dios Berry! Una de tus hijas roba almohadas y la otra es una poeta sonámbula. Le dije a Quinn que tanto sexo durante los embarazos iba a tener repercusiones – se quejó la latina dando paso a un nuevo bostezo.

- ¿Te vas a correr? – le preguntó Britt a la morena mientras caminaban hacia el taxi.

- Sip – le aseguró – Total tengo varias horas más hasta que mis mujeres se despierten – no era día de "madrugones" para todas las rubias de la casa.

- Mañana nos avisan lo que salga de la ecología…

- Ecografía Britt Britt – Dos hijas y todavía no se lo aprendía

- Eso…

- Por supuesto Britt, apenas sepa el sexo de mi bebe las llamo – les dijo

Brittany le dio un beso y dejo que Rachel se despidiera del dormido patito que tenía en sus brazos para después subirse al taxi.

- Oye bomboncito – la latina entraba en modo nervioso – Gracias por lo de anoche…

- Si es porque dormimos apretaditas y calentitas, ya sabes que no fui yo la que te hizo cucharita – Rachel acarició a la cucharita llamada Gabriela que tenía cargada su amiga.

- Tu sabes porque lo digo – Era más que evidente

- Lo se San. Lo se. Yo no puedo concebir la idea de ustedes dos separadas y mucho menos si esa idea destroza a mi mujer – confesó – Hazla feliz San. Si Britt es feliz, tu lo serás – Rachel se sentía identificada.

Santana miro a Rachel por unos instantes – Gracias – repitió – Por esto y solo por esto, voy a dejar pasar la mano en el trasero que me metiste en la noche – dijo

- ¡Beth me estaba empujando! – Se defendió Rachel

- Lo que te sirva para convencerte bomboncito, lo que te sirva – acercó la cabeza de su hija para que la deportista de despidiera con su habitual beso en la cabeza de su hija – Nos vemos… No te olvides de avisarnos – fue lo último que Rachel escuchó antes de ponerse sus auriculares y empezar su trote matutino.

….

Cuando Rachel volvió todo seguía casi igual, el casi era porque ahora la que estaba arriba de Beth ahora, era Lexi y no Emma, la cual al verse desplazada por su hermana y sus almohadas, se había hecho un ovillo en uno de los costados de la cama. Apple ya no era solo ama y señora de los pies del mueble, ahora también lo era de las sábanas. Mientras sus hermanas se tenían que dar calor entre ellas, el pececito era el único que estaba tapado. Rachel giró los ojos y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Apenas entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar girar los ojos de nuevo. Al igual que Beth, Quinn estaba estirada por toda la cama boca arriba. Al igual que Lexi, se había adueñado de las dos almohadas. Y copiando a Apple, la rubia, había logrado que toda la ropa de cama estuviera encima de ella. Rachel pensó en irse directo a la ducha, pero como tener a Quinn Fabray semi desnuda en una cama y no aprovecharse de la situación. La morena caminó casi en puntas de pie hacia la cama - Maldito pijama que tapa a Squishy y Spongi – Susurró Rachel. Claro la rubia había compartido cama con Britt, por ende, no estaba Rachel para obligarla a dormir sin ropa – Bue… habrá que poner las cosas en su lugar – Muy despacito tomó el borde de la parte de arriba de la ropa de dormir y la empezó a deslizar hacia arriba.

- Mmmm – Quinn se removió en su lugar impidiendo que la basquetbolista siguiera con su cometido. Por el contrario, se lo dificultó aun más cruzando un brazo por su estómago.

- Demonios – se quejó Rachel – No me puedo ir a bañar sin antes mirar mis maravillas – se dijo a sí misma.

La morena se agachó a la altura del estómago de su mujer – Psss – le habló – Psss lobito – intentó – LOBITO – no lo gritó pero lo susurro más fuerte – la intención era despertar a su bebe para que iniciara una cadena que termine en su mamá despierta y desnuda y si es posible con Rachel encima de ella, pero no estaba dando resultado – Dios mío, otro "madrugador" - iban a ser cinco durmiendo a la par de su esposa – Piensa Rachel, piensa – se forzaba a idear algo que la ayudar a desnudar a su mujer.

La deportista se quedó mirando el cuerpo desparramado de Quinn. "Plim" Lamparita, la idea había llegado. Rachel se acercó a la cabeza de su esposa

- Tienes calor cariño, mucho pero mucho calor. Un calor sofocante – La deportista acudía a la hipnosis

- MMnoo… frio… - Quinn no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente.

- No cariño… no tienes frio… tienes mucho calor, muchísimo calor – agregó – Estás transpirando de tanto calor que tienes – presionó

Quinn volvió a moverse varias veces – Noo, calor no… frio mucho frio – nada fácil era la rubia, agarró la colcha que cubría solo sus piernas y se tapó enterita con ella.

- ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? – Rachel sabía que algo estaba haciendo mal – Si siempre me lleva la contra en todo, solo para hacerme rabiar – razonó – Bien… ¿Quieres jugar Fabray? Vamos a jugar – le dijo y se acomodó en su lugar.

- Tienes frío Quinn, mucho frio – le dijo – Tienes tanto frió que no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo tiemble… tanto frío que parece que estuvieras en el polo ártico – especificó.

- Mmmm No… Frio no… calor – la rubia agarró la colcha y se la sacó de encima como si pesara cien toneladas. La sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en la cara de la deportista.

- No cariño, no. Estás temblando de frio, necesitas taparte más, mucho más…

- No, no… - Quinn se oponía moviéndose en la cama – Calor… mucho calor… - siguió

- ¿Quieres que te tape? ¿O que te ponga el pijama? – le preguntó malignamente Rachel

- Calor… mucho calor – se quejaba la fotógrafa tocándose el cuerpo.

- Déjame que te ponga el pijama cariño, se que tienes mucho frio – insistió una sonriente Rachel.

- ¡Noo! ¡Mucho Calor! – casi asustando a Rachel, Quinn se sentó en la cama sin abrir los ojos y se llevó las manos al borde de la sudadera de Rachel que aun usaba para dormir y tiró de ella brutalmente quedándose como Dios la trajo al mundo, al menos en su parte superior. Luego se volvió a dormir.

- ¡SIII! – Festejó Rachel - ¡Mis bebes! – Squishy y Spongi estaban a su disposición

- Buen día – las saludó – Mami no se quería ir a bañar sin saludarlas – les habló de cerca – Están preciosas, como siempre. Y las tengo que aprovechar ahora porque dentro de unos meses, este lobito de aquí – tocó la panza de su mujer – se las va a querer devorar y… - movimientos del lobito interrumpieron las palabras alusivas de Rachel - Ups – Sabiendo lo que se venía Rachel huyó al baño, basta de posponer la ducha.

…

Un rato después, el tiempo que demoró el baño de la deportista, Rachel salía del baño y se encontraba con su esposa sentada con su espalada apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, brazos cruzados, la sudadera puesta y un rostro lleno de pucheros – Buen día cariño – La morena actuaba lo más disimulada posible - ¿Algún problema? – le preguntó mientras se cambiaba

- Se despertó temprano – dijo tocándose su panza

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué raro! ¿Por qué será? – Antes muerta que confesar y volver al sillón.

- No se – Quinn se encogía de hombros sin olvidarse de exagerar su cara de enfado – Rach… - la llamó

- Dime amor de mi vida – Rachel se subía a la cama ya cambiada

- Creo que Britt me desnudó – le dijo – Me desperté desnuda y tu sudadera estaba tirada en la otra punta – Quinn sabía de que Britt era capaz de eso y mucho más

- No creo amor – tampoco era para ensuciar el nombre de sus amigas – Seguro te dio calor – plantó la duda

- No lo recuerdo… es decir, recuerdo haber tenido mucho frió primero... Pero después – Quinn trataba de pensar – Si… puede ser que me haya dado calor – concluyó para que la morena pudiera volver a respirar tranquila – Pero… - A aguantar la respiración de nuevo – También recuerdo otra cosa… - Miro a Rachel en forma sospechosa

- ¡Toc! ¡Toc! – Alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación - ¿Podemos pasar? – sintieron la voz de Beth preguntar. Era domingo, tocaba desayuno familiar.

- Pasen, pasen – las alentó la jugadora con toda la intención de que Quinn se olvidara de la conversación.

Las dos madres giraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo cuando vieron entrar a sus hijas haciendo un trencito. A Lexi, que venía primero, le estaba tapando los ojos Apple, a Apple se los tapaba Beth y a su vez, Emma, que venía dormida en los brazos del cangurin, le tapaba los ojos a su hermana mayor como podía.

- Tú y tus reglas amor – le dijo Quinn rememorando la norma inventada por la morena.

- Oye agradece que el lobito te despertó antes, porque si no te encontraban desnuda por culpa de Britt – no quedaba otra que hundir a la bailarina

- ¿Les falta mucho para terminar de hacer las cosas de bultos? – preguntó Lexi

- De adultos Lex – la corrigió Beth

- Eso. Es que tengo Hambre – se quejó

- Yo también – la apoyó el pececito

- Yomsmsaen – Suponemos que el perezocito se unía a la protesta de sus hermanas.

- ¡Aliméntenos madres! – Beth incrementaba el pedido

Rachel sacudió su cabeza pensando en qué carajo había estado fumando o tomando cuando pensó en tener siete hijos. Quinn debió haber estado pensando lo mismo porque agarró a la morena por su remera y la tiró hacia ella – Sale lobito, cierra zoológico ¿De acuerdo? – murmuró

- Completamente de acuerdo amor – Besó a su esposa y rumbeó hacia la puerta para ir a preparar el desayuno.

- Mami – Desde Beth Emma le estiró los brazos a Rachel quien no dudo en recibirla. Las dos salieron de la habitación mientras las demás escalaban en la enorme cama de sus madres.

En la cocina

Rachel preparaba todo con su hija en brazos – Latte para Quinn – colocaba en la bandeja – Leche chocolatada con galletas para Beth y Emma…

- Con muchas galletas – apuntó la pequeña

- Con muchas galletas – repitió Rachel poniéndolas en su lugar – cereales de colores para Ap – una cosa más en la bandeja – Y por último…

- Jugo para Lexi – la ayudó su hija

- El jugo de naranja con sus galletitas de animales para Lexi – Desayuno listo – Perezocin cambia a posición koala – pidió la morena a su pequeña. Emma se trasladó ágilmente a la espalda de su madre y se aferró a su cuello.

- Listo – anunció la pequeña. Rachel agarró la bandeja y con su hija acuesta manubrio para llegar a la habitación.

En la habitación

- ¿Yo puedo besar a Timy? – Lexi indagaba a su mamá

- Tu no puedes besar a nadie – Rachel entraba justo para la pregunta. Emma se descolgaba de ella y trepaba en la cama para acomodarse en las piernas de Quinn

- Pero Beth besó a Lucas – se justificó la pequeña y sin querer logró que Beth recibiera la mirada de la deportista

- Cariño… - Quinn salía al rescate – tu eres muy pequeña aun, Beth puede besar a su novio porque ya son adultos – la explicación iba más dirigida a su esposa que a su hija.

- ¿Y cuando uno es bulto? – preguntó la más pequeña

- Adulto – la corrigió Beth que evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con Rachel

- Eres bulto a los treinta y ocho años más o menos – Rachel volvía a la conversación, ya había perdido una, no iba a perder a las otras. Quinn giró los ojos.

- ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso? – Les dije que cuando Emma hablaba siempre acertaba. Menos mal que Quinn salió a contestar primero

- A los trece – confesó la fotógrafa tomando de su latte – Con un compañerito del colegio – explicito.

- ¿Y tu mami? – Estas mellizas no dejaban pasar una

- A los treinta y ocho – dijo sin titubear. Quinn y Beth se partieron de la risa. Beth casi escupe toda su chocolatada. – Además eso no importa – se apresuró a cortar las risas – No puedes besar a Timy y punto – finalizó

- ¿Por qué no? – Lexi tomaba su jugo

- Porque no puedes besar a alguien que se llama Timoteo y… y… y… - Dios, sus hijas iban a ser la muerte de Rachel, tenía cinco pares de ojos esperando a ver que iba a decir. Un suspiro y volver a comenzar – Y que siempre que sea con amor, cuidado y respeto pueden besar a quien quieran – Rachel se dio por vencida, en fin y en cuenta eso era lo que le habían enseñado sus propios padres. La morena se dejo caer en la cama.

- Niñas creo que su mami necesita cariño – les dijo Quinn

- Aaaaaa – Beth fue la primera en tirarse encima de su madre – Te queremos mami – le dijo

- Yo también te quiero mami – Apple aumentó la montaña que iniciaba Beth

- Y yo – Emma era la que seguía

- Yo también, aunque seas un bulto – Lexi terminaba la pirámide

- Falta el lobito – Dijo Quinn y con cuidado se apoyo en sus hijas

- ¡No le digas así! – fue el reproche generalizado.

Al día siguiente en la clínica

- ¿Dónde está mami? – nerviosa la morena no había podido quedarse quieta esperando que las llamaran. Lexi le había perdido pisada y ahora la requería.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos íbamos a enterar del sexo de Lexi? – le preguntó Beth a su madre

- ¿Qué pasó

- La noche antes de que supiéramos que tu ibas a ser una niña – Quinn agarro a Lexi y la sentó en sus piernas – tu mami Rachel quería tirar al aro, y como aun vivíamos en el anterior departamento tuvimos que irnos al estadio de las Liberty – contó.

- Nuestro primer campamento – Agregó Apple. Literalmente las niñas y Quinn habían acampado en el estadio.

- ¿Y porque anoche no acampamos? – El lechucín consideraba que la habían estafado - YO TAMBIEN QUERIA IR DE CAMPAMENTO – Lexi se cruzaba de brazos.

- Anoche tu madre se sacó los nervios de otra forma – Eso no debió haber salido en voz alta.

- Lo sabemos mamá… Las paredes de la casa nueva no son a prueba de sonido – dijo la mayor

- Aun cariño, aun no lo son – le aclaró. Esa misma tarde habían contratado una empresa que se iba a encargar de arreglar ese pequeño problema.

- ¡Beth! – Ninguna vio de donde apareció Rachel – Necesito que vengas conmigo urgente – miró su reloj – Aun tenemos media hora ¿Cierto cariño? – Miró a Quinn y agarró la mano de su hija

Quinn asintió - ¿Qué van a hacer? – le pregunto luego de recibir el usual beso de su mujer

- Luego te cuento… No hay tiempo – Beso a sus otras hijas y se llevó a Beth prácticamente arrastrándola a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó Beth cuando su madre golpeaba en uno de los consultorios de la clínica

- Bueno estaba caminando por aquí cuando me crucé con una simpática ginecóloga – la puerta se abrió mostrando a una bonita mujer con un guardapolvo blanco.

- Adelante señorita Berry, imagino que esta es su hija Beth de la que me habló – la mujer las dejaba pasar a su consultorio

- Si, si ella es – le aseguró

- Hola Beth, soy la Doctora Payton – le dio la mano a la joven – Tu mamá me dijo que te acabas de poner de novia y que estás pensando en tener relaciones – soltó como si nada

- ¿QUEEEE? – Beth estaba escandalizada, su verdadera mirada asesina salía a la luz e iba directamente dirigida a su madre.

- Cangurín escucha – Rachel pedía calma – Solo quiero que hables con la Doctora, que te saques todas tus dudas – explicó – Por más que tu madre y yo seamos sexualmente activas…

- Demasiado para mi gusto – opinó la chica

- Si viera a mi esposa me entendería – le dijo Rachel a la doctora – en fin, como decía, nosotras somos lesbianas y capaz que la doctora sepa cosas que nosotras no y… - la cosa seguía – me gustaría que vieras la posibilidad de consultarle por métodos anticonceptivos – en estos momentos era cuando Rachel agradecía la educación que sus padres le habían dado.

La cara tomate de Beth era mejor poesía que la del otoño que recitaba Apple dormida – Eeee… yo… - se aclaró la garganta

- Dime Beth – la doctora la interrumpió – Tu y tu novio aun no tienen relaciones ¿cierto? – recibió una afirmación por parte de la doctora y un suspiro de la morena

- Perdón – pidió Rachel - Me estoy acostumbrando – la morena estaba dispuesta a aprender

- ¿Piensan en tenerlas? – preguntó la profesional

- Esteeee – Beth se agarraba el cuello

- ¿Quieres que te espere afuera? – le preguntó su madre

- No no no – se apresuró a decir – Quédate – le pidió para después mirar a la doctora – No lo hemos hablado, pero pienso que en un futuro puede ser que pase – le dijo agachando la cara.

- Dios mio ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? – Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio – Perdón de nuevo – pidió – sigan, por favor, sigan – insistió.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda de la mecánica? – siguió con la indagación

Beth negó – No… - Desde chica Rachel se había encargado de explicarle todo mientas Quinn seguía con las cigüeñas – Pero me gustaría… ver la posibilidad de cuidarme con anticonceptivos, cuando llegue el momento – se apresuró a decir.

- Perfecto – la doctora agarró una de sus tarjetas – Cuando te sientas segura, aquí está mi tarjeta. Llamas, pides una cita y te explico lo que hay que hacer, lo que hay que comprar, etc. ¿De acuerdo? – la adolescente asintió – Y esta tarjeta es para usted – se la entregó a Rachel

- Disculpe doctora pero no creo que yo necesite anticonceptivos – rió Rachel

- Es por las dudas algún día deje de ser Señora y vuelve a ser señorita – Mira que descarada la doctora, coqueteando enfrente de Beth

Beth giró los ojos y esperó la reacción de su madre – Mínimo, después de tener el descaro de coquetearme delante de mi hija, mínimo nos merecemos paletas de fresa gratis…

….

- ¿Están ricas no? – Rachel lengüeteaba su paleta

- Le sacaste siete paletas mami – le dijo Beth chupeteando la suya.

- Y tres tiras de aspirinas – Rachel estaba orgullosa

- Y espera a que le contemos a mamá, seguro hace que la tia San la demande por mala praxis – comentó.

Ambas se frenaron – Gracias – le dijo Beth – Se que es difícil para ti, asique gracias por acompañarme – le dijo Hija a madre.

- Quiero que hables conmigo o con tu mamá cualquier cosa cangurin. No te guardes nada – Beth la miró.

- Bueno si… guárdate los detalles mejor… Pero el punto es, que nosotras vamos a estar siempre, para lo que necesites ¿Lo sabes no? – momentazo

- Lo se mami, lo se – la ya no pequeña Beth se abrazó a su mamá como lo hacía en aquella época

- ¡MAMI! ¡BETHI! – Apple llegaba a buscarlas – Es el turno de mamá – les dijo. De Rachel solo quedó el humito que dejó cuando salió corriendo.

….

¿Cómo estas cariño? – Rachel apareció al lado de la camilla donde Quinn estaba recostada - ¿Te sientes bien? Respira hondo… todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien…

- RACHEL – Quinn la despabiló – No estoy teniendo al bebe, es sólo una ecografía – la calmó.

- Cierto… cierto – la deportista respiraba hondo – Perdona, son las hormonas – explicó

Quinn la miró extrañada – ¿Tengo que recordarte que yo soy la embarazada? – preguntó sin disimular la risa

- No son esas hormonas – le aclaró

- ¿Y entonces? – insistió la rubia.

- Tengo muchas gansa de hacerte el amor – no es momento Rachel, no es momento.

- ¡Rachel! – Quinn no sabía si retarla, reír o qué hacer

- Perdón cariño, es que fuimos a la ginecóloga con Beth y escuche muchas veces la palabra sexo y tu sabes que para mi sexo es igual a Quinn explicó

- ¿A una ginecóloga? – Era lo que le había quedado - ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó

- Uno de los peores momentos de mi vida – exageró – De solo pensar que lo tengo que hacer tres veces más me dan escalofríos – siguió exagerando – A propósito, la doctora quiso intentar algo conmigo ¿Empezamos doctor? – Se lo tenía que decir como si nada

- Espere doctor ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó

- Qué la doctora quiso algo conmigo – repitió

- ¡Beth! Pásame mi celular – Sus hijas estaban esperando saber el sexo de su hermano o hermana

- No vas a llamar a Santana amor – Rachel no quería ninguna demanda

- Pero…

- Pero nada cariño… veamos el sexo de nuestro bebe y después te comes una paleta – le cambió la idea – Estamos listas doctor – anunció mientras agarró más fuerte la mano de su esposa. Beth se acercó con Lexi en sus brazos y las dos mellizas a su lado.

- Ya sabes que esto va a estar un poco frió – le avisó el doctor antes de ponerle un líquido en su estómago.

La mano libre de Rachel agarró una manita chiquita que no pudo identificar bien de quien era. Se había formado una cadena familiar.

- A ver… a ver – El doctor hacía lo suyo – Bueno…. Se deja ver perfectamente – informó - ¡Felicitaciones! – Dijo – Señoras Berry Fabray… Van a tener otra nena – Silencio rotundo.

- Rach… bebe… amor… - la morena no reaccionaba – Vamos a tener otra nena… tu lobita – le dijo

Rachel no dijo nada, se movió para agarrar una por una a sus hijas y subirlas en la camilla. Quedaron todas apretadas.

- Rach… - Quinn quería comprobar que la morena estaba bien.

Rachel las miró a todas – LAS AMO ¿ME OYEN? AMO A TODAS MIS MUJERES – Como pudo Rachel las envolvió en un abrazo – ME VAN A VOLVER LOCA, PERO LAS AMO – agregó.


	66. Chapter 66

Aquí dejo el humilde capitulo 66, espero que les guste, y sino acepto quejas. Gracias por no haberme abandonado aun. Se las/los quiere. Muchas gracias. Besototote

Descargo: Nada de Glee es mio, si lo fuera, no tengo duda alguna de que en este momento estaría en alguna playa tropical disfrutando de todo este stress que me provoca la espera de Glee.

Capitulo 66: "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"

Un año y tres meses después – Hallowen en Casa Berry Fabray

- ¡Listo! – Quinn había terminado de ayudar a sus mellizas con sus respectivos disfraces – No puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos – les dijo mirando orgullosa a sus dos hijas disfrazadas de enanitos. Tenías puestos calzas de colores y una chaqueta con un cinturón de otro color, para que contrastara con la parte inferior. En los pies tenían zapatitos negros y en la cabeza un gorrito en punta. Por supuesto la cereza del postre, o en este caso del disfraz, la otorgaba la barba blanca de juguete que se tenían que poner.

Las mellizas se miraron - ¡Nos vemos geniales! – Festejó Apple - ¡Venga los cinco EM! – pidió a su hermana el choque de manos que Emma concedió con pocas ganas.

- ¿Nos vemos bonitas mamá? – le preguntó Emma dudosa de su apariencia

- Por supuesto cariño – les aseguró – Muy bonitas – agregó

- ¿Tan bonitas como estás tú cuando mami pone cara de boba al verte? – Para las pequeñas la cara de boba de Rachel al mirar a Quinn era buena señal.

- No… Más bonitas. Están tan hermosas, que su madre va a poner la misma cara de babosa que pone cuando las mira a ustedes – les dijo. Para Quinn no había mejor momento que agarrar a su esposa mirando atontada a sus hijas.

- Me pica mamá – Emma se quejaba de la barba

- Te la sacas y te la pones antes de irnos Em – la convenció Quinn mientras las llevaba a la sala donde Beth y Lexi veían por milésima vez buscando a Nemo – Ya tenemos listo dos enanitos – anunció – Tu turno Lex – Estiró su mano a la pequeña – Hora de ir a bañarte – anunció.

- Quiero que mami me haga la danza del baño – Por supuesto que Lexi iba a querer bañarse con la danza del baño.

- ¡No se vale! Nosotras no hicimos la danza – se quejó Apple

- Es verdad – Emma apoyó la queja

- Lexi, no tenemos tiempo para la danza del baño – negó la petición de su hija

- Entonces no me baño – caprichosa, Lexi, se cruzaba de brazos.

- Esta bien… Pero la haces conmigo – Quinn no tenía intenciones de molestar a su esposa después del día que había tenido Rachel. La morena se había enterado que el equipo quería transferir a Nikky a otra ciudad y había estado toda la tarde peleando a capa y espada con la entrenadora y el presidente del club.

- Pero tú no te la sabes – la acusó

- Lex llevo años escuchándola, me la sé de memoria – se defendió

- Pero tienes que hacer los gestos y todo – le advirtió la pequeña

- La voy a ser a mi manera – Era imposible igualar a Rachel en la danza del baño

- Pero mamá… – Apple, más bien el enanito Apple, volvía a protestar.

- Ap… te prometo que la próxima vez la hacemos ¿Si? – La mirada no dejó lugar a protesta

Las dos mellizas se sentaron al lado de su hermana mayor de brazos cruzados.

Beth se rió y por eso le tocó golpe en su cabeza - ¡Auch! – Beth se acarició la cabeza - ¿Y eso? – le preguntó a su madre por la causa del golpe.

- Por inventar la daza del baño – le respondió.

- ¡Yo no lo inventé! – se defendió – Fue mami Rach – dijo

- Bueno, entonces fue por incentivar a tu madre a que la inventara, si no te hubieras escapado cada vez que te íbamos a bañar, no hubiera existido la estúpida danza del baño – el stress de Hallowen estaba llegando y le hacía decir cosas "horrendas" a Quinn. Se arrepintió de usar la palabra "estúpida" apenas vio la cara de sus tres hijas.

- La danza del baño no es estúpida mamá – la corrigió una seria Emma

- La danza del baño es algo muy, muy serio mamá – Comentó el pececito en forma de reto – la inventó el tataratataratataratataratata ra... ¿Cuántos tátara son? – Preguntó – Bueno eso no importa… La inventó el tátara abuelo de mami Rach, el indio Nube Negra – contó, sus hermanas asintieron.

- Si alguien le falta el respeto a la danza del baño le puede caer una maldición arriba – agregó Lexi.

- Es verdad madre – Beth aguantaba como podía la risa – Y si tú no quieres que te caiga la maldición del abuelo Nube Negra, vas a tener que hacer la danza del baño con mucho respeto... ¡Auch! – golpe

Quinn giró los ojos y soltó la mano de Lexi para dirigirse a la nevera, donde colgaba la página ciento cinco de la "lista del sillón" – Por inventar la estúpida danza del baño – Escribió Quinn – Un cemento… - De repente la imagen de ella y su esposa disfrazada se le vino a la cabeza. Quinn suspiró y agarró la lapicera nuevamente, al lado de lo que había escrito agarró – "Posponer hasta nuevo aviso" – ¡Vamos Lexi! – Tratando de disimular sus pensamiento cachondos por su esposa.

- ¡SIIII! ¡LECHUCIN HACER DANZA DE BAÑO! ¡HUHAHAHA! ¡HUHAHAHA! – Quinn rezaba poder estar a la altura de las expectativas de su hija. Por las dudas, no quería ninguna maldición sobre ella.

Una vez dentro del baño, Quinn abrió el agua y Lexi se metió en tina, paradita se quedó mirando a su mamá. La rubia miró a su hija y giró los ojos, suspiró y decidió comenzar cuanto antes con esto – Bien – respiró y se paró enfrente de su hija - ¿Estamos listas? – preguntó sin ánimos.

- ¡Ya empezaste mal mamá! – La retó – Esto es una danza guerrera, luchamos contra poderosísimos Dioses de la suciedad – la leyenda continuaba – No puedes hacerlo sin ganas – Justo a Lexi le venía a hablar de entusiasmo – Nos van a derrotar – ¡Dios! Quinn iba a matar a su esposa.

- Sólo estaba calentando la voz – disimuló - ¿ESTAMOS LISTAS? – un grito de aliento inundaba el baño.

La cara de Lexi se iluminó ante el cambio de actitud de su mamá - ¡SIIIIII! – respondió doblando un poco sus rodillas.

- ¡NO ESCUCHE! – Negó la fotógrafa – Pregunte si… ¿ESTAMOS LISTAS? – nuevamente aparecía el grito inicial.

- ¡SIIIII! – la pequeña se esforzó - ¡LECHUCIN ESTAR LISTA! – agregó esperando el inicio de la danza.

Quinn no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio que su hija había asumido la "posición guerrera" - ¿DONDE ESTA EL JABÓN? – preguntó poniéndose la mano en su frente para imitar la mímica que Rachel usaba cuando buscaba el jabón

- ¡AQUÍ ESTA! – Lexi lo tenía en sus manos y se lo mostraba orgullosa a su madre - ¡AQUÍ ESTA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA! ¡HUHAHA! – repetía poniéndole ritmo a sus palabras. La mezcla de Nemo con indios que había inventado la morena no tenía precio.

Quinn se preparó, ahora venía la parte importante, tenía que lucirse – Uno… - Lexi apretó el jabón – Dos… - Quinn flexionó sus piernas y respiró - ¡tres! – ¡Allí están los Dioses de la suciedad! ¡Allí están! ¡Allí están! – Cantó señalando al horizonte, que en este caso era la puerta del baño - ¡No podemos dejarlos ganar! –Ahora la mano de la rubia formaba un puño - ¡Hay que atacar… atacar! – siguió el canto.

- ¡O NO! – Manos en la cabeza para el lechucín - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Hay que luchar! ¡Hay que luchar! – Lexi apretaba el puño como su madre

- ¡Por las piernas vamos a empezar! – Al mismo tiempo que Quinn se agachaba para refregarse imaginariamente las piernas, Lexi se enjabonaba las suya – Por la panza vamos a seguir… – Rubia y rubiecita enjabonaban su estómago, nada más que la mayor lo hacía de mentira – Y en los brazos vamos a terminar – SI tenía que admitirlo, Quinn se estaba divirtiendo. Era muy gracioso ver a su hija toda enjabonada copiando sus movimientos.

- ¡TODAVIA PUEDO VERLOS! – Grito la pequeña señalando un lugar del baño

- Entonces…el Shampoo hay que agarrar – le contestó con ritmo su madre acordándose la cara de desesperada que ponía su esposa en esta parte de la danza. La pequeña Fabray tomó la botella de shampoo y se puso un poco en su cabello – No perdamos tiempo – cantó Quinn llevando sus propias manos en la cabeza – Empecemos a agitar… ¡HAY QUE AGITAR! – ambas revolvieron sus cabellos con ganas.

- AUN ESTAN CERCA – avisó la pequeña con sus ojos cerrados.

Quinn se agarró la cabeza exageradamente - ¿Qué lugar nos faltara? – Preguntó a propósito, ahora venía el momento preferido de su hija, Quinn la vio sonreír.

- ¡YA LO SE! ¡YA LO SE! – aun con los ojos cerrados levantaba la mano – FALTA MIPE…

Quinn sonrió, nunca se iba a olvidar la primera vez que encontró a Rachel y a Beth muertas de la risa por la modificación que Beth le había hecho a la danza del baño, modificación que habían adoptado todas sus otras hijas - ¿QUE MIPE…? – preguntó Quinn

- FALTA MIPE… MI PEQUEÑO TRASERO – Gritó riéndose finalmente la niña, para después enjabonarse esa parte. Por un momento Quinn se vio imitando el movimiento de su hija

- ¡SE ESTAN YENDO! – Anunció la fotógrafa - ¡VAMOS A GANAR! ¡VAMOS A GANAR! – Ahora venía la parte es que movía sus brazos festejando – SOLO FALTA…

- ¡ENGUAJAR! ¡ENGUAJAR! ¡HUHAHA! ¡HUHAHA! – Lexi giraba debajo de la ducha mientras Quinn giraba en su lugar. ¡En tu cara Rachel Berry! Quinn Fabray aniquiló en la danza del baño.

….

- Mama – Lexi la llamaba mientras dejaba que Quinn la secara en su habitación

- Dime cariño – la danza la había agotado

- Lo hiciste muy bien, el abuelo Nube Negra estaría orgulloso de ti – le dijo

Quinn sonrió ante la aprobación de su hija – Gracias mini bomboncito – Diría Santana. Quinn besó a su hija – Ahora… vamos a convertirte en enanito como tus hermanas…

- Mamá… - Beth entraba al cuarto de su hermana con un monitor de bebe en la mano – Jules se acaba de despertar – Por el aparato se podían escuchar los balbuceo de la bebe de seis meses.

- ¿Rachel salió del gimnasio? – le preguntó.

- Nop, las cosas con Nikky no deben haber salido muy bien – Mucho gimnasio para la morena era sinónimo de stress.

Beth pudo ver la cara de preocupada de su rubia madre - ¿Quieres que yo ayude a Lexi con su disfraz? – ofreció ayuda

- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡BETHI! ¡BETHI! – la pequeña entusiasta estaba de acuerdo

- Gracias – le susurró Quinn a su hija mayor saliendo en busca de su esposa con monitor en mano.

Créanme que Quinn tenía todas, pero todas las intenciones de hablar con Rachel, levantarle el ánimo y porque no, darle un que otro beso, pero quien iba a adivinar que cuando la rubia entrara al gimnasio, Rachel iba a estar colgada por sus pies de una barra, usando solo un top que cubría sus pechos y un diminuto short que no hacía ninguna alusión a la palabra "vestirse". Quinn se quedó petrificada en la puerta mirando como el cuerpo de la morena subía y bajaba trabajando sus abdominales.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies se iban moviendo con el objetivo de acercarse a su esposa. En una de las subidas, Rachel alcanzó a ver a su rubia parada a poca distancia de ella, frenó los ejercicios inmediatamente y quedó colgada de cabeza apreciando la intensidad con que su esposa la mira. La morena podía ver el deseo de Quinn en sus ojos, deseo que empezó a manifestarse cuando la boca de Quinn empezó a recorrer el estómago marcado de su mujer, la lengua de Quinn estaba por todos lados. Cuando sus piernas empezaron a ceder y ya había demasiada sangre en su cabeza, la deportista, con un ágil movimiento logró caer enfrente de su esposa, para después empujarla sobre las colchonetas que habían en el gimnasio.

- ¿Sabes que tuve que hacer recién? – preguntó Quinn como pudo mientras Rachel se encargaba de besar su cuello

- Mmm – fue la contestación que recibió

- La danza del baño… Lexi…. ¡DIOS! ¡AMO TUS MANOS! – De más está decir donde estaban las manos de Rachel – Lexi… pidió que la hiciera – terminó de contar

- Ahora toca otra danza… una más divertida y apta para bultos – debería existir un diccionario Berry Fabray.

- ¿Qué tengo que…? ¡RACHEL!... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó

- Primero tenemos que usar la vestimenta adecuada – adiós ropa – Segundo tenemos que ponernos en posición – La morena abrió despacito las piernas de su chica para colocarse entre ellas y juntar sus centros, el ritmo lo iban a marcar los gritos y gemidos de ambas chicas – Ahora solo tenemos que luchar…. – definitivamente iba a ser una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

- ¡MORMONALES! – fue el grito que salió desde el monitor que Quinn había dejado en una de las maquinas del gimnasio - ¡UNA VIENE A VER A SU HERMANA Y TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR A SUS MADRES INVENTAR UNA NUEVA DANZA! – Beth se quejaba por el intercomunicador

Rachel salió de su lugar quejándose y se tiró en la colchoneta al lado de su mujer que al mismo tiempo se agarraba la cabeza

- YA NO QUEDA HABITACION DE ESTA CASA QUE USTEDES NO HAYAN ESTRENADO – las siguió retando. Quinn no sabía que era más vergonzoso, su hija escuchándolas o ella riéndose porque el gimnasio ya había sido estrenado de esa forma, de hecho Rachel no lo quiso empezar a usar hasta que no le hizo el amor a Quinn en cada lugar que creyó conveniente – YA NO ES TAPARSE LOS OJOS NADA MAS, AHORA TAMBIEN LOS OIDOS – Beth seguía reprochándoles – DEBERIAN TENER ALGUNA ESPECIE DE SEÑAL "CUIDADO MORMONALES SUELTAS" – el chiste seguía

Rachel ya había escuchado demasiado, agarró el monitor.

- Cangurín, si quieres que me siga haciendo la tonta cuando tu y Lucas están haciendo la danza del amor en tu habitación, será mejor que comiences a medir tus palabras… cambio y fuera- No es una radio Rachel.

La repuesta demoró en llegar, el cangurin estaba evaluando sus posibilidades - ¡LAS QUIERO!... cambio y fuera – Eligió bien – A propósito – la voz de Beth volvió a sonar – La tía San llamó y dice que en una hora están acá, estemos listas o no ¡LAS QUIERO! – agregó la muy chupa media

Quinn y Rachel se miraron – No se cómo voy a hacer para tenerte toda la noche cerca y no poder tocarte – le dijo Rachel

- No se cómo voy a hacer para levantarme de esta colchoneta sin hacerte el amor – dijo Quinn.

Menos mal que esta vez las balbuceadas de Jules las interrumpieron antes de empezar, porque si no, creo yo que no paraban.

- ¿Te bañas con ella? – Le preguntó Quinn sabiendo como disfrutaba su esposa de esos con su hija.

- Solo si tú te bañas con nosotras – contra ofertó Rachel

- Como resistirse a esa propuesta – Inevitablemente la pareja rumbeaba al baño.

….

Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas enfrentadas en la bañera, la morena tenía a Jules en su pecho.

- Si la sigues mirando así me voy a poner celosa – bromeó la rubia

- ¿La viste amor? – Con cuidado Rache la giró de manera que la bebe quedó sentada en ella, pero mirando a su mujer - ¿Viste sus ojos? ¿Viste sus pestañas? Es hermosa… - La sonrisa que se le dibujaba a Quinn cuando veía a su morena hablar de sus hijas era indescriptible.

- Ven aquí – le ordenó a Rachel mientras ella se inclinaba hacia la morena. Un beso fue el resultado de su encuentro – Te amo – esa declaración fue lo que le siguió al beso – Y amo como amas a nuestra hijas – confesó – Pero… si no salimos de la bañera, Santana va a entrar a sacarnos – le dijo levantándose para salir – Y lo más probable es que cuando nos vea quiera meterse a bañarse con nosotras – Dijo algo muy cierto mientras salía ya dispuesta a secarse - ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme el trasero y apurarte? – la rubia sintió los ojos clavados de su mujer

- Por haber heredado ese trasero lobita – le habló a su hija que ahora jugueteaba con el agua – Vas a tener a tus chicos o chicas como quieras – le dijo mientras Quinn ya con su salida de baño puesta esperaba con una toalla que Rachel le pasara a su hija – Sólo tienes que aprender a moverlo como tu madre y el amor de tu vida va a arrastrarse hacia ti – aconsejó levantando a su hija del agua y pasándosela a su esposa que no tardó en envolverla

- No te preocupes cariño – Quinn le hablaba a Jules – El movimiento de trasero es algo que también viene de sangre – contó – Sólo tienes que encontrar a una morena boba que quede hipnotizada mirándolo – agregó riéndose de las caras de su esposa

- ¿Te encargas tu de ella mientras yo me pongo mi disfraz? – pidió la rubia entregándole la niña seca a Rachel para luego irse caminando hacia el vestidor. La caminata incluyó un fuerte vaivén de caderas por parte de la rubia.

- Por supuesto amor – respondió Rachel sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su chica– Rachel miró a su hija que a su vez la miraba a ella - El día que encuentres a una morena boba la vas a hacer feliz cada vez que hagas eso – le dijo a su niña.

- Bal rissspussss bla rarp paff prrr – opinó Jules

- Tienes razón lobita, yo soy la morena boba de tu mamá y de ustedes cinco – le dijo - ¿Lista para disfrazarte? – le preguntó

….

- ¡Listo! – festejó la morena – Pero que enanito más adorable – la más pequeña de las Fabray estaba vestida igual que sus hermanas pero con otros colores - ¡Quinn! – Llamó a su mujer que llevaba bastante tiempo desaparecida. Rachel alzó a su pequeño enanito y fue en busca de su esposa – ¡Amor! Cuando veas a Jules te vas la vas a querer comer… con su pequeño gorrito y su barbita… ¡DIOS SANTO! – Rachel se paralizó, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron es su hermosa mujer, sus músculos no respondían, lo único que la morena podía sentir era como la bestia iba creciendo en su interior. Todas las barrearas que había puesto para calmarla después del episodio del gimnasio no estaban sirviendo de nada ante la imagen de su mujer vestida de Blancanieves. No solo era el efecto de la peluca de color negro que tenía su, ahora no rubia puesta, que la estaba volviendo loca, también ayudaba el color rojo de sus labios que contrarrestaba a su hermosa piel blanca y no se podía olvidar, del vestido ajustado y no tan largo como la original princesa que vestía Quinn que resaltaba los mayores atributos, por no decir todos, de su mujer.

- ¡Jules! – Exclamó Quinn riendo por la cara de Rachel - ¡Mírate de enanito! – Agarró a su hija – ¡Estás hermosa! ¿Cierto Rachel? – Quinn preguntaba a propósito, sabia el efecto que estaba teniendo en su mujer

- ¿Mhhm? – Aun no recuperaba la capacidad de escucha.

- ¿Cierto que Jules es un enanito hermoso? – repitió

- Siclsro – se aclaró la garganta – Si…si…claro – en realidad asintió algo que aun no entendía

- Vamos a buscar a los otros enanitos mientras tu madre se prepara… ¡Rach! – la llamó

- ¿Mhmm? – cero reacción

- Nada de momentos a solas… no tenemos mucho tiempo – Quinn se frenó en la puerta para mirar a su mujer que aun no se movía de su lugar.

- Blaruu fafffdp prrr – Jules quería decir algo

- Si cariño… creo que la mate – coincidió – hay que darle un tiempito – era lo mejor.

Rachel se quedó sola en la habitación, aun sin moverse, había que darle tiempo.

….

¡Mamá! ¡Pido que se revalúe el sorteo de los disfraces! – Beth entraba a la sala para unirse a Quinn y a sus hermanas – Estoy segura de que mami y tu hicieron trampa – Cruzada de brazos y protestando se sentó

- Bethi es el enanito gruñón – señaló Lexi – Yo soy el enanito Feliz – No se podía olvidar de ella.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser enanito? – le preguntó a Quinn

- Porque así salió en el sorteo perfectamente legal que hicimos – se defendió Quinn

- Es imposible que justo todas tus hijas hayan salido enanitos mientras tu eres Blancanieves.. ¡Que casualidad! – ironizó

- No se de que te quejas, si te ves genial – apuntó su madre justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonaba.

- ¡YO VOY! – grito Apple y salió corriendo a la puerta

- ¡QUIERO QUE SE REHAGA EL SORTEO! – Quinn giró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Santana

- ¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO! – Una de las raras veces que Beth y Santana concordaban

- A mí me gusta mi disfraz Sanny – Britt llegaba a la sala agarrando de la mano otro enanito que parecía ser Andrea. Los enanitos Gabriela y Apple venían detrás.

- Te ves genial Britt – Quinn se acercó a saludar a su amiga que estaba toda pintaba de color plateado suave y tenía un marco redondo alrededor de ella – Déjame intentarlo – pidió la fotógrafa parándose enfrente de la bailarina – Espejito… espejito… dime quien es la más bonita de este reino – le habló al disfraz de espejo

- Eso es fácil – contestó Britt – La más hermosa es… ¡RACHEL! – dijo de repente

- Aun se está cambiando Britt – contestó la rubia

- Rachel te ves genial – Quinn siguió la línea de visión de su amiga y se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella, inmediatamente giró su cabeza y se arrepintió, entramos en el segundo momento parálisis de la noche.

- ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! – Santana vestida de bruja entraba a la escena. El papel de la latina se veía muy creíble con su capa negra, con una extensión en su nariz con grandes arrugas y pelo blanco falso que le caía por su cabeza. Infaltable la canasta con manzanas envenenadas -¿Por qué Berry tiene que ser el caliente leñador mientras yo soy la malvada bruja? – Se quejó – Exijo que hagamos de nuevo el sorteo – insistió.

- ¡TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO! – Beth apoyaba a su tía

- El sorteo ya se hizo – se excusó la morena sin ignorar el estado de su esposa ¿Quién se ríe ahora? – Y ustedes estaban presentes. Si a mí me hubiera tocado bruja, lo hubiera aceptado. Asique dejen de quejarse – dijo cerrando la conversación.

- Rachel – Quinn recuperaba la voz - ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – le señaló la cocina a su chica.

- ¡EN CINCO MINUTOS PARTIMOS! – advirtió Santana por las dudas

- ¿Algún problema cariño? – preguntó disimuladamente la morena

- Si, tengo un problema. Ese no es el disfraz que te alquilé – sentenció

- Si es – se defendió Rachel – Pero le hice unas modificaciones – En vez de usar el pantalón ancho que venía, me puse el negro ajustado que me compre la semana pasada – señaló su vestimenta inferior – Hice un nudo en la camisa, porque me quedaba muy larga – La camisa larga, a propósito elegida por Quinn, a cuadros roja y negra se levantaba en un nudo dejando expuesto parte del abdomen de la deportista – Y me doblé los puños como los leñadores del Discovery Channel – ambas mangas estaban subidas hasta donde el bíceps de la morena lo permitía. El discreto disfraz se complementaba con unos borcegos negros y el hacha de juguete que tenía que cargar la morena en una de sus manos - ¿No te gusta así? – Rachel giró en sí misma – A mi me parece mejor – opinó

El problema no era si a Quinn le gustara o no, el problema era que a la vecina de al lado, que últimamente estaba persiguiendo a su esposa, le iba a gustar seguro – Me encanta pero…

- Entonces vamos mi Blancanieves – le agarró la mano – Es hora de dulce o travesura – dijo

- Pero yo lo único que quiero es travesura – chilló Quinn mientras se dejaba llevar por su esposa

- ¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó Rachel llegando a la sala - ¿Están listo los siete enanitos? – preguntó

- ¡SIIIII! – Respondió Lexi - ¿Cierto Andy? – otra vez empezamos. El enanito Andy asentía. Rachel acomodó a Jules en el asiento portátil que ella iba a cargar en sus hombros.

- No escuche a todos los enanitos – Rachel se acercó a su hija mayor

- El próximo año yo voy a sacar los papelitos del sorteo – Beth seguía sospechando de su madre

- ¿El espejo? – obvio la acusación de su hija

- ¡LISTA! – festejó Britt

- ¿La horrible bruja malvada? – rió de Santana

- ¡OYE! – La latina la frenó – Puede que sea bruja y malvada, pero aun así sigo estando caliente – Rachel se rió de nuevo – No hay manzanas envenenadas para ti estúpido leñador – le advirtió saliendo de la casa. El espejo y los enanitos siguieron a la bruja.

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – Frenó a los enanitos – Me parece que lo enanitos se están olvidando de algo – dijo

- ¡CIERTO! – Para Lexi era inconcebible - ¡Todos en fila! – se acomodaron – Y un, dos, tres – contó – ¡HAY HO! ¡HAY HO! ¡HAY HO! ¡A TRABAJAR! – cantaron cinco de los siete enanitos

- NO TE ESCUCHO CANTAR ENANO GRUÑON CANGURIN – Beth las iba a pagar por su interrupción.

Rachel escuchó a su hija murmurar algo así como "Ya verás el próximo sorteo" y se partió de la risa hasta que sintió el susurró cercano de Quinn en su oído.

- Estoy tan agradecida de que tu padre te haya enseñado a hacer trampa en los sorteos – Le susurró Blanca Quinn a su mujer apoyando sus pechos en la espalda del leñador durante unos segundos para después pasar por al lado de ella rozando todo lo que podía con su mano.

Rachel le prestó excesiva atención a como ese vestido resaltaba el escote de su mujer - Yo también hermosa, yo también – Miró al cielo – Gracias papá, donde quiera que estés… Gracias… - exclamó para después mirar a su enanito menor que colgaba de ella en su pequeño arnés y que ahora se estaba comiendo su propia barba - ¿Cómo dice lobito? ¡HAY HO! ¡HAY HO! ¡ESPERANOS BELLA PRINCESA! – le grito a su esposa.

En la calle

El vecindario de las Faberry estaba poblado de niños acompañados de adultos, disfrazados por doquier. Definitivamente el espíritu de Hallowen se había instalado en el lugar.

Quinn analizó la situación – Bien – dijo – Vamos a tener que dividirnos…

- ¡YO VOY CON MAMI RACH! ¡LA LEÑADORA! – Lexi se avivó y cantó primero. Las demás pequeñas protestaron y las mayores giraron los ojos.

- ¡Perdón! – Quinn miró a Lexi ofendida, al parecer la pequeña se había olvidado quien le hizo la danza del baño - ¿Y por qué se supone que eliges al leñador? - ya estaban todos en personajes

- Porque mami siempre hace que las damiselas nos den más dulces y golosinas ¿Cierto enanito? – le preguntó a su prima obteniendo una respuesta positiva.

- Eso no es cierto – Quinn no iba a permitir que alguien calumniara su capacidad para conseguir dulces.

- Si es cierto mamá – Emma siempre con la verdad – El año pasado a mi me tocó con ella y juntamos el doble de dulce que ustedes – explicó con hechos fácticos.

La sonrisa agrandada de Rachel era enorme – ¿Qué quieres que haga? Son irresistibles – le dijo

- Bien – Quinn aceptó el desafío – Ya veremos quién gana esta vez – dijo enojada

- Uyyy bomboncito, vas a tener un rival difícil – opinó Santana – porque con Quinn exhibiendo sus gemelas en ese vestido - señaló los pechos de la artista – yo dejó toda la fábrica de chocolates en ellos – Rachel no recibió nada bien ese comentario, nadie tiene derecho a mirar a Squishy y Spongi.

- Lexi y Andy con Rachel – ordenó Quinn – Apple y Gabi vienen con Brit y conmigo – repartió – Emma y Beth les toca con San – dijo

- ¡CLARO! ¡MANDENNOS CON LA HORRENDA BRUJA MALVADA! – No era el mejor momento del cangurin – TOTAL EMMA Y YO NO QUEREMOS DULCES – ironizó

- ¡QUE NO SOY HORRENDA! – Era lo único que le importaba – Y para que sepas, así como me ves, voy a patearles el trasero a tus madres.

- Prepárate para morir de hambre Em – Le susurró a su hermanita

- Ánimos cangurin – la consoló Rachel - ¡Tu puedes! No en vano te enseñé ciento ocho lecciones – le recordó – Solo que no tienes que dejar que Santana sea la que hable – le indicó señalando a la latina que peleaba con un par de niños que huían de ella.

- Rachel – Quinn se acercaba a ella en plan de guerra

- Quinn – La morena la enfrentaba

- Tienes prohibido golpear la puerta en lo de la vecina loca que te persigue – empezaron las reglas

- No sabía que tu eras la que ponía las reglas – apuntó venenosamente la morena – Nosotras podemos ir a donde se nos de la gana ¿Cierto Lexi? – buscó el apoyo de su hija

- ¡Cierto! – afirmó el lechucín - ¿Cierto Andy? – por las dudas preguntaba y patito asentía.

Quinn juntó sus labios – De acuerdo – aceptó – entonces puede que yo toque la puerta del señor de los gatos – la morena abrió los ojos bien grandes

- NO LO HARAS – le advirtió – Lo tienes prohibido, ese hombre está obsesionado contigo - apuntó

- No sabía que tu ponías las reglas – se burló la rubia

- Con que esas tienes Fabray…. Con que quieres jugar sucio – se acerco a su novia– Rachel Le pasó a Jules a su esposa y desató el nudo de su camisa para volvérselo a hacer más arriba aun, casi todos sus abdominales estaban a la vista.

- ¡Hola señor durito! – Britt saludaba a su cuadradito personal

Quinn apretó a un más fuerte su mandíbula y se acercó aun más a su esposa, las miradas eran de guerra – ¿Quieres guerra? La vas a tener – Le devolvió la bebe a la morena, quien se la colgó en su pecho devuelta. Con mucha habilidad Quinn se sacó el sostén que traía puesto en frente de todos. Rachel sacudía su cabeza, sus amados tesoros estaban libres a la imaginación de cualquiera.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que no estamos en buenas manos – comentó Beth al ver como su madre se sacaba la prenda

- Yo estoy empezando a pensar donde puedo meter las manos – dijo la latina mirando los pechos de Quinn

- TIA SAN – la retó - ¿Podemos empezar? – pidió desesperada

Quinn y Rachel no se sacaban las miradas de encima – Listos… en sus marcas … ¡YA! – empezaba la cosecha.

Un par de horas después – Casa Berry Fabray

- ¡Esto es grandioso! – Apple y el leoncín prácticamente estaban nadando en golosinas, chocolates entre otros.

Britt y Quinn las miraban orgullosa – Estuviste excelente con tu acto de "tú eres la más hermosa" Britt – la felicitó Quinn, al parecer la bailarina había ganado levantando el autoestima de la gente que les abría la puerta

- Eso no fue nada – habló Britt relajándose en el sillón – La mejor parte era cuando nos abrían hombres y tu dejabas caer uno de los dulces para recogerlos ¿Viste la cara del señor de los gatos? Estoy segura que lo vaciaste Quinnie – le dijo

Orgullosa Quinn reía, moría por ver la cara de Rachel cuando viera sus cinco bolsones llenos de dulce.

Cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, Quinn se preparó para cantar victoria enfrente de su mujer, el tema era que no fue su esposa la que entró

- ¡Odio Hallowen! – Beth entraba con una bolsita pequeña con apenas unos caramelos

- ¡Yo también! – Santana no tenía nada y Emma venía con un chupetín en la boca

- No se preocupen – las calmó Quinn – el año que viene le va a tocar conmigo – el ego de Quinn estaba por los cielos – Tal vez rompamos el record de los cinco bolsones llenos de este año – orgullosa señaló su cosecha.

Santana y Beth se miraron y empezaron a reírse - ¿No te cruzaste con el bomboncito cierto? – le preguntó Santana riendo

- No… Estaba muy ocupada ganando la… – la entrada de un par de enanitos con dos bolsas cada una la interrumpió

- ¡HAY HO! ¡HAY HO! ¡HAY HO! ¡A TRABAJAR! – Lexi y Andy cantaban - ¡AMAMOS HALOWEN! ¿Cierto Andy? – Una Lexi normal ya es fuerte, imagínense una Lexi llena de dulces

- Cuatro bolsas – contó Quinn – aun seguimos ganando… - otra vez la interrumpieron

- ¿Dónde las pongo Rachel? – La vecina de al lado vestida de jugadora de básquet, lo que Quinn pensó que fue demasiado obvio, entró con dos bolsas más

- Déjalos en la mesa Mandy y muchas gracias por tu ayuda – Rachel entraba con su hija menor dormida en un brazo y con dos bolsas más en su otro brazo.

- No hay problema Rachel, cuando necesites mi ayuda avísame – demasiado obvio

- Si… si… muchas gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos – le cerró la puerta

La cara de Quinn era impagable, Santana y Beth seguían riéndose – Ocho bolsas Fabray, parece que te ganaron – le dijo la latina

- No te preocupes mamá, el año que viene puedes ser con nosotras – seguían cargándola

- ¿Cómo hiciste? – Quinn encaró a su esposa

- Tuve que sacar las armas grandes – Rachel señaló sus propias piernas, que ya no vestían un pantalón ajustado negro, ahora solo tenían un pequeño short.

Quinn apretó la mandíbula y con aires de diva se fue a la habitación

Rachel giró los ojos – Ahora vuelvo – les dijo a las demás.

Una vez que puso a Jules a dormir, la morena se dirigió a su habitación. Golpeo varias veces pero como no recibió respuestas entró – Quinn…

- Dulce o travesura – le susurró la rubia desde atrás

- Travesura… sin lugar a duda – afirmó la leñadora dándose vuelta a enfrentar a su esposa – O Blancanieves… que grandes pechos tienes… - Rachel se confundió de cuento

- Cariño esa es la caperucita roja – la corrigió Quinn

- Al carajo Quinn, al carajo…. Yo contigo soy todas las putas historias infantiles que yo quiera ¿me oyes? – Y como no oírla, lo que siguió no se podía contar en esas historias infantiles.


	67. Chapter 67

Dejo un humilde capitulo, la continuación de este viene mañana espero y los últimos dos o tres ya serán en el futuro. (Me preguntaron por el donante de las niñas, y la verdad que no es una línea en la historia que me parezca importante destacar o nombrar, espero sepan disculpar. Me consultaron también por pasar esta historia a pdf, ¿Quieres que lo haga yo o me estás pidiendo autorizacion?. Acerca de Beth y Bella, lo siento pero Beth se va a quedar con Lucas, no se enojen.) Besototototes se las/los quiere.

Descargo: esta es la vez número 67 que digo que Glee no me pertenece, y por primera vez digo que no me gustaría que me perteneciera, lo único que haría es repetir la escena en la que Kate Hudson se saca la faldita jaja.

Capitulo 67: "Es tu turno"

Dos años después - Casa Berry Fabray – Sábado en la mañana

- Jules… Jules… - Quinn llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de despertar a su hija menor que estaba ocupando el otro lado de su cama – Julie… cariño… es hora de despertar – la pequeña de dos años y medio tenía la cabeza en el estómago de su madre mientras con su brazo derecho abrazaba a Uno, en realidad Quinn no sabía muy bien qué número de hipopótamo era, pero era uno de los peluches de Beth que habían pasado por todas las manos de sus hermanas – Vamos chiquitita mía, despierta para mamá – pidió.

- No… - la pequeña daba vuelta en la cama negándose a cumplir los deseos de su madre

- Vamos cariño – La fotógrafa acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Años de despertarse con los besos y las caricias de su esposa, le habían enseñado, que no hay mejor forma de lidiar con un "madrugón Fabray" que haciéndolo con cariño.

Es por eso, que generalmente tenía que empezar a despertar a sus hijas media hora antes de lo previsto. No era un tarea que alguna de las madres tuviera asignada específicamente, lo hacían según quien estaba disponible, y en este momento que su esposa estaba en el último entrenamiento antes del receso de verano, era la rubia la que tenía que comunicarle a sus hijas la dura noticia de que había que despertarse.

Años atrás, Quinn hubiera empezado por Beth, la mayor de sus hijas era la peor de todas a la hora de levantarse. Con decirles que durante todo el primer año de universidad, el cangurin hizo que Rachel, la única que se levantaba temprano, la llamara antes de irse a correr para que no llegara tarde a sus clases.

Luego seguían las mellizas, Apple era la más fácil de todas, un beso en su frente y la pequeña ya estaba lista para empezar su día. El gran problema era con Emma. Emma directamente no se despertaba, había que cambiarla dormida, bajarla a desayunar dormida e inclusive viajaba al colegio semi dormida, al día de hoy ni la morena, ni la rubia entienden como la niña es una de las primeras en su clase.

La siguiente en la lista para despertar era Lexi, no era que al lechucín costara despertarla, sino más bien, daba miedo despertarla. Cada vez que una de sus madres entraba a la habitación para hacerlo, encontraban a su hija en diferentes posiciones, con las piernas colgando de la cama, con la cola hacia arriba, durmiendo hacia un lado, hacia el otro y hasta a veces dormida en el piso sobre sus dos almohadas. Una vez que se superaba el golpe de encontrarla durmiendo en alguna forma rara, había que enfrentarse a la ira de haber tenido la "osadía" de interrumpir algún sueño que la niña estaba teniendo. Los retos de Lexi a esa hora de la mañana no era algo que alguien quisiera vivir.

Justo cuando pensaron que despertar a su última hija no podía ser más difícil o diferente que sus otras hermanas, viene Jules y adopta una nueva modalidad. Cuando Rachel se levanta y antes de irse a correr, revisa las habitaciones de sus hijas, Jules la está esperando con los brazos abiertos, para que la morena la lleve a terminar de dormir con su otra madre. Es entonces cuando, luego, alguna de las dos tiene que despertarla con las habituales modalidades usadas con alguna de sus hermanas. Pero es después de despertarla donde se complica la cuestión, por el ritual mañanero que tiene el lobito. Jules necesita pasar un rato arriba de los brazos de su mamá Quinn, para después desayunar en las piernas de su mami Rach.

- Julie… despierta… vamos a desayunar con tus hermanas – Quinn acarició su cabecita y besó su mejilla varias veces - ¿Nos despertamos? – insistió. La pequeña rubiecita se movió quedando boca arriba y le estiró sus brazos a su madre para ser recogida, los ojos no se abrieron por nada del mundo. Sonriendo, Quinn, levantó a su niña y ambas marcharon en busca de las otras dormilonas.

- ¡Buenos días! – con Jules en brazos, la fotógrafa entraba en la concina y saludaba a sus otras tres hijas.

- ¡Buen día! – saludó Apple mientras comía sus cereales

- ¡BUENOS DIAS MAMA! – Lexi la recibía con entusiasmo - ¡DESAYUNO! ¡DESAYUNO! - pedía

- Muendosdias – En el idioma de Emma eso quería decir buenos días, lo hubiera dicho más claro si no tuviera su cabeza entre sus manos e hiciera un poquito más de fuerza para abrir los ojos.

Cuando Quinn fue a buscar las cosas que faltaban a la nevera se encontró con una nota que su mujer había dejado, volvió a sus hijas y leyó mientras se balanceaba con Jules encima – "Buenos días mis cinco amores dormilones, estoy entrenando, y seguramente estoy pensando en ustedes. Extraño desayunar con mis mujeres. Las amo. Quinn te amo" – fin del mensaje y enorme sonrisa para todas las rubias.

- Mamá… - Emma había despertado - ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a mami Rach? – preguntó incisivamente.

Quinn suspiró, la respuesta no era nada difícil – Sólo lo supe cariño – respondió – Apenas la vi, apenas nos encontramos, apenas nos chocamos supe que la amaba - contó sin dudar.

- ¿Puedes ver las estrellas desde aquí? – le preguntó Lexi

- Cuando mami esta cerca ¿Puedes sentir el sol? – Apple agregó otra pregunta

- Cuando mami te toca ¿Te derrites? – Ahora lo dijo Emma media avergonzada

Quinn se rió cuando se dio cuenta de donde venían todas esas preguntas – Eso es todo lo que su mami me ocasiona – contestó sabiendo lo que se le venía, sus hijas se habían vuelto adictas a esa canción de Beyonce.

Cuatro rubias se miraron mientras una seguía aferrada arriba de su madre. Las tres nilas mayores empezaron a chasquear sus dedos con ritmo, Quinn las seguía con su mano libre que no sostenía a Jules.

Lexi se bajó de su silla y… - Un… dos… tres… ¡BRING THE BEAT IN! – Lexi le dio comienzo a la canción  
Saltando de la banqueta de desayuno, Apple decidió empezar a cantar acompañando la melodía con unos pequeños pasos de bailes que las hermanas habían tratado de copiar del video

**Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here **

Lexi siguió poniéndose al lado de su hermana a imitar sus movimientos

**Can't you see the glow on the window pane?****  
****I can feel the sun whenever you're near**

Emma se unió a las otras dos agregando

**Every time you touch me I just melt away**

Las tres miraron a Quinn y la rubia supo que venía su turno, Las niñas le hacían el coro

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.****  
****(They say love hurts)****  
****But I know****  
****(It's gonna take the real work)****  
****Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears****  
****And finally you put me first****  
**

Las cinco alineadas cantaron al mismo tiempo, bueno Jules simplemente se dejaba llevar por su madre

**Baby it's you. **

Justo a tiempo Rachel entraba a la cocina para encontrarse con sus mujeres señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba ella parada

**You're the one I love.**

Quinn no podía creer la exactitud de la llegada de su mujer, tenía que poner énfasis en su canto

**You're the one I need.****  
****You're the only one I see.****  
****Come on baby it's you.****  
**

Las rubias bailaban al tiempo que Rachel no paraba de sonreír y de mirarlas

**You're the one that gives your all.****  
****You're the one I can always call.****  
****When I need you make everything stop.****  
****Finally you put my love on top.****  
**

Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó dejando a Jules apretada en el medio. La rubia siguió cantándole al oído a su esposa mientras las voces de sus hijas se sentían detrás.

**Ooo! Come on Baby.****  
****You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.****  
****You put my love on top.****  
****Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.**

Rachel agarró a su chica por la cintura y buscó inmediatamente sus ojos, Jules seguía agarrada a su mamá Quinn, pero apenas sintió a su otra mdreá cerca, estiró un brazo para agarrarle la oreja. La fotógrafa siguió susurrándole la canción.

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.**

- ¡YAYYY! ¡MAMI! PONES EL AMOR DE MAMA ARRIBA – festejó Lexi corriendo hacia sus madres para unirse al abrazo.

- ¡MUY ARRIBA! – Apple aumentaba la cantidad de gente abrazada. Emma se unió sin decir nada.

- Vengan aquí mis Beyonce - Rachel las abarcó a todas con sus brazos

- ¿Puedo tener un gran trasero como Beyonce mami? – preguntó la siempre discreta Lexi mientras las pequeñas volvían a la mesa de desayuno.

- Pregúntale a tu mamá cariño – contestó Rachel – Ella sabe de grandes traseros – comentó

- ¡OYE! – Quinn se hizo la enfadada – No te escucho quejarte de el – le dijo jugando

- Jamás amor, jamás me vas a escuchar– Rachel le dio una palmadita cariñosa precisamente en su cola.

….

Una vez arriba de su mami Rach, Jules estaba terminando de desayunar junto a sus hermanas. La pequeña seguía agarrando con una de sus manos la oreja de su mami, mientras con la otra tomaba su jugo.

- ¿Le dijiste a la coach Sue mi idea mami? – Después de que Apple y Rachel analizaron el último partido de las Liberty la pequeña había dado su opinión

- Si pececito, pero no quiere cambiar la jugada…

- ¡Pero tu tienes que terminar en la línea de tres puntos! – Apple defendía su idea

- No te preocupes Ap, yo voy a terminar en la línea de tres igual – le guiño el ojo. Después de cinco campeonatos ganados y siete premios como la mejor jugadora de la temporada, Rachel se había ganado el derecho a hacer lo que se le plazca dentro de la cancha. El pececito se rio junto a su mamá.

- Mamá – Lexi había estado esperando el momento para hablar - ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a comprar nuestros vestidos blancos para la fiesta de la tía San en el campo de los abuelos? – La reacción de Rachel ante la pregunta de su hija fue inmediata, miró a su mujer rápidamente. Por el contrario Quinn esquivó su mirada.

- ¿Tengo que usar vestido mamá? – Preguntó Emma - ¿No puedo ir de pantalón como mami? – volvió a indagar.

- ¿Nos vamos el Lunes? – preguntó Apple

- Eeee… después hablamos de eso niñas – esquivó los cuestionamientos de sus hijas, podía sentir la mirada de la morena quemándola.

- Me voy a bañar – Rachel se levantó, dejó suavemente a su hija en su silla, besó a cada una de ellas y desapareció por las escaleras sin mirar a su mujer.

- Terminen de desayunar tranquilas – les dijo Quinn para poder seguir a su esposa, no podía posponer la charla.

Cuando la rubia entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, la encontró desvistiéndose – Rach…

- No me digas así – Ups la morena estaba enfadada

Quinn giró los ojos – Eres mi esposa y te digo como quiera – La artista no podía perder una - hablemos por favor – Pidió aflojando. En realidad el hecho de que su morena estaba en ropa interior ayudó a relajarse.

- Te dije que no quería ir al campo este año Quinn – salía el tema de la discusión

- Y yo te dije que NO podemos NO ir al campo… vamos todos los años… Las niñas aman ir… nuestros amigos aman ir… YO amo ir – dijo – Es una costumbre familiar Rachel – las cosas se ponían candentes.

- Pero yo no – sentenció la deportista tratando de no levantar la voz – Ya no es lo mismo… no son vacaciones, son todo lo contrario a unas vacaciones – Desde hacía ya más o menos cuatro años que Rachel venía aguantando que sus descansos fueran arruinadas por toda los familiares de sus amigos, por sus suegros, por el estúpido esposo de su cuñada, por más y más gente, gritos, peleas, niños y niñas alteradas… Esa no era la casa de verano que habían querido tener sus padres.

Quinn miró a su esposa, ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, ya se había dado cuenta que su mujer no la pasaba para nada bien en ese lugar, pero ella misma amaba ese lugar, y tenía demasiada presión de sus hijas y amigos como para ceder – Amor – suspiró – te prometo que esta vez va a ser distinto – le dijo

- Eso ya lo prometiste el año anterior y no sucedió – saltó rápido

- Esta vez es en serio – Quinn ponía sus mejores caras

- Sabes que eso no es cierto – retrucó la deportista

- Rachel – Quinn iba a intentar otra cosa – Santana ya mandó las invitaciones, todos en su estudio esperan su fiesta, o debo recordarte que esa fiesta le dio el puesto de socia en el estudio – dijo

- Santana tubo ese puesto porque trabajó duro para conseguirlo – era cierto – Y me importa un pepino la condenada fiesta – le aseguró – Puedo hablar con Florence para que ella consiga otro lugar – dijo

El nombre de la organizadora hizo estragos en el monstruo verde interior de Quinn. La rubia iba perdiendo el control poco a poco - ¿Y lo que yo quiera hacer te importa un pepino? – a esta pregunta le agregó una voz seductora y una excesiva inclinación de su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Rachel la miró – No hagas eso… - le reprochó

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Quinn sabía que estaba haciendo pero no lo iba a reconocer

- Eso – Rachel señaló la cara de la rubia – Pones caras que sabes que me debilitan y no es justo. Tu sabes que si me hablas así, que si me miras así o mueves el trasero o te inclinas como estás ahora – la rubia estaba mostrando sus mejores atributos – Si haces algo de eso, me convences y no quiero ser convencida. No vamos a ir al campo y punto – era la palabra final, Rachel tuvo que dejar de mirar a su esposa.

Por alguna razón la fotógrafa tubo la intuición que lo siguiente que iba a decir, le iba a traer problemas - ¡Eres una caprichosa! – sentenció dispuesta a recibir el peso de la mirada de su mujer

- ¿Qué dijiste? – la morena se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

Quinn no iba a aflojar – Lo que escuchaste – afirmó – Eres una caprichosa, todos quieren ir al campo, pero como a la señorita se le puso en la cabeza que ella no quiere ir, todos tenemos que hacer lo que la señorita desee – las palabras salían de la boca de la rubia sin control.

- No sigas Quinn – Rachel sabía cómo iba a terminar este intento de discusión

- ¡Sigo todo lo que quiero! - Adiós control, bienvenida la perra – ¡Eres una egoísta! Claro… como tú no trabajas… - Quinn sabía que tuercas tocar.

- Insulta lo que yo hago todo lo que quieras, aun así no vamos a ir – la impenetrabilidad de Rachel hacía hervir a su esposa.

- ¡Te importa un carajo lo que piensan los demás! ¡Te importa un carajo lo que pienso yo o piensan tus hijas… - fue demasiado, tendría que haber frenado antes. La cara de dolor de su esposa la partió en dos – Rachel yo…

- Tu nada Quinn, tu nada – La morena ya se estaba vistiendo de nuevo a toda velocidad

- No quise decir eso… - insistió pero Rachel ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo

- ¿A dónde…? – Ups, la morena agarró las llaves de la moto, señal de peligro.

Quinn siguió en silencio y escuchó desde el portazo hasta que el ruido del vehículo de dos ruedas que cada vez fue más bajito hasta que desapareció.

- ¿Se fue en la moto? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Qué hiciste? – sus hija la indagaban sabiendo que pasaba cada vez que su mami Rach elegía andar en su moto

- No paso nada… no pasó nada – Síguelo repitiendo Quinn, tal vez te convenzas

Dos horas más tardes

- No mamá, te he dicho que lo más probable es que no vayamos al campo este año – Quinn llevaba un buen rato hablando con Judy y tratándole de hacer entender que no se iban a ver en el campo de los Berry – Así que dime lo que papá y tu tengan que decirme, ahora – presionó - ¡QUE NO MADRE! RACHEL NO QUIERE IR ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO? – La estaba volviendo loca – No está… se fue en su moto… ¿Cómo que qué le hice? Yo no le hice nada – se defendió del ataque – ¿Tú crees que si la pudiera convencer con sexo ya no lo hubiera hecho? – Pregunta estúpida – Dime el problema que tienen y voy a ver qué puedo hacer mamá – Judy la había llamado para decirle que Russell se había metido en un problema delicado y que necesitaban su ayuda – Si me lo quieren decir en persona van a tener que venir a casa – le dijo – No mamá, no nos vemos dentro de tres día en el campo… ¡QUE NO VAMOS! – Quinn suspiró su madre no lo entendía – mamá… mamá… - lo último que escuchó Quinn fue un grito de su madre preguntándole a su padre si ya había empacado el traje de baño, su madre no entendía nada - ¡DEMONIOS! – las ganas de estampar el celular en la pared no le faltaban. Pero en lugar de eso se limitó a apoyar su frente sobre el frió de la mesada de la cocina.

- ¡Llegaron las tías! ¡La tía San no trae muy buena cara! – anunció Apple mientras corría a abrir la puerta

- ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ATIENDES MIS LLAMADAS RUBIA HUECA? – Santana entró a la cocina echa humo, Quinn no se molestó ni en levantar su cabeza para saludarla.

Britt llegaba detrás de su esposa - ¿Qué pasa Quinnie? – Preguntó preocupada por su amiga - ¿Dónde está Rachie? – si Rachel estaba cerca, Quinn nunca estaba así

- Moto – la artista sabía que sus amigas iban a hacer las mismas deducciones que los demás

- ¿Cómo que moto? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – le preguntó la latina

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo? - sus amigas la miraron – La trata de egoísta, de vaga y pero aun… le dije que no le importaba ni yo ni sus hijas – el silencio de la pareja le hizo ver la gravedad de sus palabras.

- Quinn…

- Lo se, lo se. Se me fue de las manos, pero Rachel no quiere ir al campo y…

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – Esto era mucho más importante para Santana - ¿Cómo que no quiere ir al campo? – preguntó con una mano en su pecho

- Vamos San… todos sabemos que Rachel no la pasa nada bien cuando va – Santana y Britt no pudieron negarlo – Y lo peor de todo es que yo quiero ir, mis hijas esperan desesperadas sus vacaciones en el campo de los abuelos… Lexi ya empacó su uniforme de mecánica – una actividad que las niñas compartían con Rachel – Mis padres quieren ir…

- ¡Todos queremos ir! – agregó la abogada

- Andy nos viene diciendo desde hace un mes que esta vez si se va a tirar desde la roca – contó la bailarina. El patito era la única que faltaba además de Jules.

- Lo se. Pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? No la pude convencer… ¡Y si! – Agregó ante la mirada que le hicieron sus amigas – Intenté todo, pero luego se fue – dijo.

- Vamos a tener que tomar medidas extremas entonces – le dijo Santana agarrando su teléfono

- No San – Quinn se negó, no podía hacerle eso a su mujer – No podemos hacer eso, Rachel nos va a odiar, me va a odiar – aseguró

- No tiene porque enterarse que fuimos nosotras – le aseguró

- Es muy arriesgado, es un golpe bajo – se negaba rotundamente

- Es la única forma Quinnie – Britt la desestabilizó

La fotógrafa suspiró y volvió a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos - ¡Sii! – Festejó la latina marcando un número en su celular - ¡Hola Beth…!

….

Apenas Rachel llegó a la casa, las tres amigas ocultaron todo la planificación de la fiesta.

- Hola Britt… Hola San – saludó amablemente sin mirar a su esposa - ¿El leoncín y el patito? – preguntó por sus sobrinas

- En el jardín jugando con tus hijas – contestaron.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera salir, su celular sonó y fue directo a agarrarlo. Apenas leyó en la pantalla el nombre de su hija mayor miró hacia donde estaba su esposa y sus dos amigas, las tres se hicieron las ocupadas con algo.

- Hola cangurin… Espera, espera… habla más despacio que no te entiendo – Parece que el cangurin le había largado todo de repente – Ya se bicho bolita… ya sé que era la primera vez que Lucas iba a ir al campo, pero ahora puede venir con nosotros a otro lugar… si, si es lo mismo cangurin. No te enojes – Quinn podía sentir la voz chillona de Beth a través del celular de su esposa – Jules ya conoce el lugar Beth – Ups la morena usaba el nombre completo de su hija – No me digas eso, no es justo… yo si quiero pasar tiempo contigo… yo también te extraño… De acuerdo… de acuerdo – nuevamente la voz chillona se sentía, pero esta vez con un tono de felicidad. Rachel cortó la llamada y se acercó sutilmente al trío.

- Eso fue un golpe muy bajo – les dijo, cada una miraba para lados distintos. Rachel las esquivó y se fue directo a la nevera donde colgaba la "lista del sillón", pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la número uno y por primera vez escribió algo en la columna de Quinn. Con una última mirada intimidatoria a su esposa se fue al jardín.

Apenas pudieron ver que Rachel estaba jugando con sus hijas y sobrinas, Quinn corrió a ver la lista - ¿QUEEE? No… no… esto no puede ser... – Britt caminó hasta su amiga

- "Dos semanas sin nada de nada" – leyó la bailarina - ¡Sanny! Hay que volverlo a intentar con Rachie, ahora que Quinn no la va a poder divertir – Britt no perdía oportunidad

- No te preocupes Q – Santana obviaba el mal momento de su mujer para decir esas cosas – El bomboncito jamás va aguantar tanto tiempo sin tocarte – dijo segura – Estamos hablando de la mujer que interrumpió tu clase de fotografía contemporánea solo para tener sexo contigo Quinn – apuntó su amiga.

Quinn sonrió ante el recuerdo de Rachel entrando al anfiteatro donde Quinn estaba hablando para pedir hablar de forma urgente con ella. Todo terminó en un orgasmo apurado de Quinn en el salón de al lado. La voz de su madre gritándole a su padre sobre su traje de baño la volvió a la realidad - ¡Mierda! – golpeó la mesa – Esto va a ir de mal en peor – dijo

- ¿Qué pasa Quinnie? – le preguntó Britt

- Mi madre llega al campo un día después de nosotros y dice que necesitan ayuda en un problema que están metidos con mi papá – les contó – No puedo dejar que Rachel la pase mal esta vez – agregó. San y Britt se miraron - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Quinn – Algo no me están diciendo – indagó

- Eeee – Santana sabía que tenía que decírselo – Mis padres y lo de Britt también van el mismo día Q – agregó

- Eso ya lo sabía…

- Tan bien la abuela de San – agregó Britt haciendo que la cara de Quinn se transformara. Rachel y Ruth no se llevaban para nada bien.

- Hay otro problema Q – habló

- Dilo se una vez – dijo

- Ninguno de nuestros padres saben que Britt ha dejado de trabajar y que estamos buscando otro bebe – llevaban un tiempo intentando que la bailarina volviera a quedarse embarazada, pero los tratamientos no funcionaban.

- ¿Cómo que no se lo han dicho? – La cosa se ponía fea – Tu padre es doctor San, ¿crees que no se va a dar cuenta de las cosas que está tomando Brittany para poder quedarse embarazada? Vamos a pasar una semana entera con ellos, por el amor de Dios – el agarrado de cabeza estaba de moda este sábado – Y yo diciéndole a mi esposa que todo va a ser distinto ¡Que cara que tengo Dios mío! Rachel me va a matar… ¡Me va a matar! - La morena silenció a su mujer entrando con las niñas

- Nos vamos a comprar las cosas que hagan falta para irnos – dijo fríamente – No nos esperen a almorzar – agregó

- YAYYYY ¡COMIDA CHATARRA! – festejó Lexi

- Me va a matar – Quinn volvió a repetir cuando no había moros en la costa.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada y tratar de manejar las cosas nosotras mismas – opinó Santana.

Quinn la miró sospechosamente – San, ninguna de nosotras es capaz de enfrentarse a nuestros padres…

- Eso es cierto Sanny – la apoyó Brittany – Llevamos meses esquivándolos – dijo

- Pero esta vez va a ser distinto – el celular de Quinn sonó de vuelta

- ¿Y ahora que mamá? – Atendió a Judy - ¿Cómo que Frannie y su esposo van también? No mamá… en serio… me voy a quedar sin esposa… mamá… mamá… MAMA – no había caso, otra vez la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Quinn miró a sus amigas – Pero que ni crea Rachel que voy a pasar una noche en ese condenado sillón ¿Me oyen? – la rubia había pasado el límite de la cordura – Yo soy Quinn Fabray, y Quinn Fabray no duerme en sillones – afirmó con su puño apretado.

….

- ¡Mierda! ¡Condenado sillón! – La noche había llegado y Quinn se encontraba dando vueltas en el sofá cama de la sala tratando de acomodarse – Quien mierda me manda a ponerle llave a la habitación – la respuesta a eso era la palabra sexo y muchas hijas que pueden entrar en cualquier momento - ¿Cómo hace Rachel para dormir en esto? – Cobijas iban y venían - ¡LA ESPALDA ME ESTA MATANDO! – se quejó

- ¡HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR! – le llegó un grito desde las habitaciones que no pudo identificar a cuál de sus hijas correspondía.

- Ratas traicioneras – murmuró – no se supone que tienen que estar aquí conmigo – Cuando a Rachel le tocaba el sillón, el mueble se llenaba de niñas inmediatamente - ¡DIOS! – Quinn le daba golpes a la almohada – Esta cosa parece una piedra – seguían los golpes - ¡QUE MAL QUE LA ESTOY PASANDO! – gritó Quinn a lo Gastón Gaudio.

- ¡SHHHHHHH! – la silenciaron

- ¡NO ME CALLO NAD…¡AUCH! – un hipopotamazo le caía en la cara - ¿QUIEN FUE? ¿QUIEN FUE? – Quinn se había parado en la cama y buscaba en la oscuridad a la culpable del peluchazo recibido. La fotógrafa agarró el peluche – Esto no se va a quedar así – a paso firme subió a la habitación donde dormía su mujer, que también era su habitación.

- ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! – golpeaba a lo Sheldon Cooper - ¡EXIGO QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡QUIERO DORMIR EN MI CAMA! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! – insistía con los golpes pero no recibía respuesta

- Permiso – Lexi llegaba a la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí mamá? Pensé que hoy te tocaba sillón – resaltó – Eso dice en la lista – dijo

- Esa estúpida lista no vale nada cariño – le dijo

- Mami si la cumple – la pequeña estaba en lo cierto - ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Soy Lexi! – se anunció en la puerta. Y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente para dejar pasar a la pequeña. Quinn pudo ver al resto de sus hijas acostadas en su cama junto a la morena hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

- Ratitas traicioneras – murmuró nuevamente mientras volvía al sofá cama – No las necesito… tengo a Uno, Dos, Ocho… o el número que sea este estúpido peluche – lo abrazó – No pienso pasar una noche más en este sillón… prepárate para ser seducida Rachel Berry… Quinn Fabray va con todo ¿OISTE? – gritó con toda intención - ¡VOY CON TODO! – repitió

- ¡SHHHHH! - otra vez

- ¡AUCH! -otro peluche que le dio esta vez en la panza - ¿QUIEN FUE? ¿QUIEN FUE? – Indagó - ¡TE VI LEXI, TE VI!


	68. Chapter 68

Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as dividí el capitulo porque se me hizo muy largo. Asique bueno la historia se me estiró un capi mas. Perdon. Tal vez este parezca corto, compenso con el próximo mañana. Se las/los quiere Besotototote (sigo soltera por la que me preguntó, y es culpa del fic jaaja. En cuanto al sillón, ya lo aclaré por otros medios y lo repito aca no fue mi intención demostrar preferencias de las niñas, las pequeñas aman a Quinn igual que a Rachel, lo que pasa es que ven en Rachel el eslabón mas débil, por eso se van al sillón con ella. Perdón por no hacerme entender bien)

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si fuera ahora mismo me estaría tomando una avión para Los Angeles y me pararía enfrente del estudio con una pancarta que dijera "sin Quinn no hay Glee" ¡Un momento! Pero si yo soy la dueña… Chau me fui para Francia.

Capitulo 68: "La calma antes de la tormenta"

Mañana del viaje – Casa Berry Fabray

- Buenos días señora Fabray – Saludo Bella entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una de las banquetas que daba a la puerta de vidrio que conectaba la cocina con el jardín

- Bella me conoces desde vez que las encontré a ti y a Beth besándose en el departamento… creo que ya me puedes decir Quinn – le dijo de forma simpática a la amiga de su hija. Tanto Beth como Bella habían llegado de la universidad la noche anterior para unirse al viaje al campo de los Berry

- Tiene razón Señor... – Quinn la miró – Tienes Razón Quinn – Quinn sonrió – Tengo que decirle dos cosas – anunció Bella – La primera es que usted está hermosa como siempre – Quinn se sonrojó – y la segunda es gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes al campo, desde la última vez que fui, me quedé con ganas de volver – dijo

- Sabes que eres bienvenida a donde quieras, demasiado con que tienes que compartir habitación con mi hija en la universidad – resaltó

- ¡OYE! – Beth entraba a la cocina – Te escuché – le dijo a su madre para después dejar un beso en su mejilla – Buen día mamá, y para que sepas Bella no es la gran compañía tampoco – apuntó mientras iba hasta la canasta de frutas

- Yo que tu cuidaría lo que dices – le advirtió su amiga – No vaya a ser que se me escape enfrente de tu madre lo que hacen tu y Lucas en nuestro dormitorio – Quinn miró inmediatamente a Beth y Beth no demoró en tirarle la naranja que tenía en su mano a su amiga

- MUY BUENO DIAS A TODOS – ni hace falta que Lexi se había despertado y salvaba a su hermana de una mirada asesina.

- Buen día cariño – la saludó Quinn

- ¿Cuánto falta para que se despierte Jules? – preguntó Bella inquieta

Quinn miró a su hija mayor para ver si obtenía una explicación sobre la pregunta de su amiga, Beth giró los ojos – Desde que le conté del ritual del lobito muere por verlo – explicó – Y no vas a tener que esperar mucho más – el cangurin señaló a su hermana menor que venía llegando.

La pequeña caminó sin mirar a nadie y sin decir nada hasta su madre, cuando llegó a ella le estiró los brazos para que la alzara – Buenos días pequeña – la saludó Quinn. La pequeña besó a su madre y después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para volver a cerrar sus ojos. – Esta es la fase donde ignora a todo el mundo y solo quiere estar con su mamá ¿Cierto lobito? – Quinn picó un costado de su hija para que se escuchara una suave sonrisita que hizo que los que la escucharan sonrieran como bobos – La otra fase es o desayuno con mi mami o nada – contó besando la cabecita de Jules.

- ¿Mami está corriendo? – le preguntó Beth mientras le hacía el desayuno a sus hermanas y a su, Quinn asintió - ¿Sigues en periodo de sillón? ¿Por qué Emma me contó que no lo cumpliste? – le reprochó.

- No puedo dormir en esa cosa Beth – se defendió la fotógrafa

- No funcionó la ropa de Victoria Secret – Anoche habían visto llegar a Quinn con varias bolsas de la marca en sus manos

- No te preocupes que ya va a caer – aseguró Quinn. Ya había visto la defensa de Rachel titubear cuando anoche entró al cuarto y Quinn estaba "leyendo" un libro solo en ropa interior y sus anteojos de lectura. La fotógrafa pudo ver el deseo que irradiaba la morena – Nadie se recite al efecto Fabray – dijo

- EXACTO – Lexi apoyó a su madre – Hacemos así – Lexi chasqueó sus dedos – Y tenemos el mundo a los pies – comentó haciendo reír al resto.

- Bueno días – Apple habló, Emma solo gesticuló con la cabeza.

- Buen día corazones – saludó su madre – Desayunen y después terminan de preparar sus cosas que apenas llegue Lucas nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? – todas asintieron

- Emma – Beth llamó al perezocito – mira quien vino, tú que siempre me preguntas por ella – Emma levantó su cabeza y apenas vio a Bella sonriéndole se puso colorada.

- Hola Em… estás muy grande – saludó la universitaria haciendo que la pequeña de ocho años se abrazara a la pierna de su madre.

- ¡A EMMA LE GUSTA BELLA! – canturreó Lexi haciendo que su hermana enterrara más el rostro en el cuerpo de su madre.

- ¡Lexi! – Apple saltaba a defender a su melliza - ¡Déja a Emma tranquila! – Pececito come a lechucín

- ¡MAMA! APPLE ME ESTA TRATANDO MAL – buscó el apoyo de su madre

- No te trató mal Lex – Quinn oficiaba de mediadora entre las niñas – Sólo te pidió que no cargues a Emma, nada más – agregó calmando a Lexi.

El tema era que mientras las niñas y Quinn seguían discutiendo, por detrás de ellas, por la ventana de vidrio se asomaba una Rachel en su ropa deportiva.

- ¡Llegó mami! ¡Vas a ver Apple, te voy a acusar! – Le advirtió el lechucín

Ante la noticia, todas las mujeres en la cocina giraron miraron a través de la puerta de vidrio para encontrarse con una agitada Rachel que ahora estaba abriendo la manguera de agua

- ¿Cómo la convenciste para que corriera con remera? – le preguntó Beth a su madre. Quinn la miró como diciendo "¿en serio me estás preguntando eso?" – Tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida de mi parte – agregó sacudiendo su cabeza - ¿La vecina sigue molestando? –preguntó

- No después de que Rach la hizo correr dos horas cuesta arriba – contó Quinn

- ¿Esa fue la vez que llamaron a la ambulancia mamá? – preguntó Apple

- Si cariño, pero por suerte la pudieron reanima y ya no va a intentar más correr con tu madre – habló Quinn sin dejar de mirar a su mujer.

Sin previo aviso la morena se sacó la remera para quedar solo con su top deportivo y empezó a mojarse la cabeza y el cuerpo. El calor la había afectado parece.

- ¡BELLA! – Beth retaba a su amiga – QUE MI MAMA MIRE A MI OTRA MADRE CON GANAS DE DEBORARLA VAYA Y PASE, PERO TU ERES MI AMIGA – al parecer Quinn no era la única que se había quedado mirando a Rachel. La fotógrafa miró a la Bella

- Disculpe Señora Fabray – volvimos al señora – Pero déjeme decirle que la admiro profundamente – agregó – Su esposa tiene un cuerpo escultural – evitó la mirada de Beth

- Eso dicen todas – Habló Lexi – Mi maestra de primer grado…

- La entrenadora de básquet de mi colegio… – sumó Apple

- La vecina… – agregó Emma

- BUENO YA ENTENDIMOS – saltó Quinn – Mejor sigan desayunando – justo a tiempo para que Rachel entrara en la cocina.

- ¡Buen día mis mujeres! – saludó con buen humor. Beso a cada una de sus hijas y abrazó a Bella, quien aún seguía avergonzada, para terminar con el lobito que seguía arriba de Quinn – Me ducho y desayunamos lobito ¿sí? – le dijo tiernamente logrando que la pequeña asintiera con su cabecita.

- ¿Te hiciste el tatuaje de Jules? – Beth se acercó para examinar la espalda de su madre - ¡No me dijiste! – le reprochó mientras seguía el recorrido de los dibujos

Las miradas de Rachel y Quinn se encontraron – Tu madre quería mostrártelo en persona – habló Quinn, ella misma la había acompañado a hacérselo.

- ¿Tienes un tatuajes por cada una de tus hijas? – Preguntó Bella sorprendida

La familia entera la miró como diciendo "obvio" – ¡Ven! – La llamó Beth – Acércate – insistió

Aun con vergüenza por lo que le había dicho a Quinn sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, Bella se acercó a paso lento y se colocó junto a su amiga para mirar la espalda de Rachel – Empieza mamá – ordenó la mayor mirando a Quinn.

Quinn miró a su morena y recibió una sonrisa aprobatoria – Este de aquí - señaló el dibujo que le seguía al escudo de las lIberty debajo del cuello – es el hipopótamo de Beth…

- Uno – agregó el cangurin

- Exacto – coincidió Quinn mirando como todas sus hijas estaban metidas en la pintura, les encantaba cuando la artista lo contaba – Si miras la pata superior derecha, vas a ver una herramienta…

- Una llave de tuercas – habló Bella

- Si, esa - asintió – Beth decidió agregársela cuando la aceptaron en la universidad para estudiar ingeniera electromecánica – contó – colgando debajo y agarrado de una de las patas del hipopótamo hay un león zombie – A Quinn le encantó la cara que puso la joven a ver como el león trataba de comerse la pata del hipopotamo – Es por nuestra ahijada Gabriela y la adicción que comparten con Rachel por los zombis – explicó tocando la espalda de su mujer con su mano. Quinn podía jurara que sintió como Rachel se estremecía.

- Después seguimos nosotras – Habló Apple – Cuenta mamá cuenta – Quinn se había quedado disfrutando de la piel de su mujer un rato.

- El pececito que está defendiendo al hipopótamo, peleando con el león es en honor a la lealtad y fuerza que tiene Ap – sonrió – Y el perezoso que ves durmiendo entre libros es Emma – Quinn abrazó a su hija que seguía enganchada a su pierna.

- ¿Porqué dice diccionario uno de los libros? – preguntó Bella mirando atentamente el dibujo

- Porque siempre que mami me hacia elegir un libro para que me leyera, yo elegía el diccionario – Emma fue la que habló orgullosa de su elección

-¿CUANTO FALTA PARA LLEGAR AL MIO? – Si fuera por Lexi empezarían desde su tatuaje

- Este… - Quinn tocó la piel de su esposa totalmente a propósito, y totalmente a propósito le pasó sus uñas.

- YO… YO… YO QUIERO CONTARLO – Lexi saltaba en su lugar

- Adelante – Quinn lo otorgó

- ¡Álzame Bethi! – Ordenó trepando a su hermana – Este es el mio – Lexi estampó la mano en la espalda de su madre donde había muchos lechuzos volando desparramados

- Despacio Lex – pidió Quinn acariciando a su mujer, definitivamente estaba agradecida a los tatuajes de su chica

- No es un lechuzo de colores, SON VARIOS – contó entusiasmada haciendo palmas – este está comiendo – apretó con su dedo – este está jugando – este está peleando con el pececito – este esta… ¿Cómo era mamá? – buscó ayuda

- Acicalando – contestó Quinn

- Eso… está reciclando – todas giraron los ojos – al hipopótamo, este está retando al perezoso – contó - ESTOY POR TODOS LADOS Y NUNCA ESTOY DURMIENDO – explicó contenta - ¿LO ENTIENDES? – le preguntó a Bella – Mami dice que soy como mil en una, por eso – agregó

- Créeme que lo entiendo perfecto Lexi – todas la apoyaron - ¿Detrás de ese lechuzo hay un patito? – preguntó

- Buena observación – la felicitó Quinn

- ESA ES ANDY ¿CIERTO ANDY? ANDY NO ESTA… ¿PODEMOS LLAMAR A ANDY MAMA? – Dios

- Lex… - la llamó Rachel – lechucín… ven con mami un momento – la pequeña se bajo de su hermana y corrió a su madre para que la alzara. Buscó la mejor posición para seguir mirando el tatuaje.

- Andy es nuestra otra ahijada – explicó Quinn – está detrás de un lechuzo porque es muy tímida, pero lo importante de el patito es la forma en que agarra la guitarra, Andy ama la música – dijo – Cerrando la cadena ¿Quién está? – la fotógrafa volvía a picar a su hija que ya no estaba durmiendo, al contrario estaba mirando los dibujos

- Yo – dijo con la voz más dulce y tierna que se podía escuchar – Un lobito – le contó mirando a Bella y agitando sus enormes pestañas

- ¡Me gusta! – Beth no lo había visto -¡Mírate Jules! un lobito tratando de conquistar a quien mire la espalda – Esa fue toda la intención de Rachel en el tatuaje. La morena decía que Jules iba a destrozar corazones por donde pasare. Por sus enormes cejas, terrible dulzura y una risa sumamente seductora.

- ¿Y este? – Bella había dado en el dibujo más importante.

- Ese es el de mamá – dijo Emma orgullosa

Quinn miró el tatuaje que no estaba ubicado como parte de la cadena, o de la historia de vida que Rachel había querido mostrar en su tatuaje, estaba debajo de los demás y era el más grande de todos. Quinn estiró su mano inconscientemente y empezó a delinear el dibujo recordando el día que se despertó con esa imagen en la cabeza – Esta camisa – delineo la prenda que estaba dibujada en el cuerpo de la morena - y este café – la bebida estaba pintada de manera que se estuviera derramando sobre la camisa – fueron los que empezaron todo – contó con voz cortada

- Las palabras que se leen dentro de la camisa las escribió mamá – contó Beth

- ¿En serio? – Bella estaba encantada

- Si – sonrió la rubia – estaba temblando me acuerdo... "Te amare en esta y en todas las vidas" – leyó – La hice doler un montón – agregó

- No es cierto – contestó Rachel

- ¿Y porque no está en la cadena con los otros? – preguntó curiosa

- Porque – Rachel habló – Porque Quinn es la base de mi vida – dijo – es la base de lo que está arriba, sin ella todo lo demás no tendría sentido – afirmó – Ella no es ni el inicio, ni el medio, ni el final de una cadena, Quinn es TODO – dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a su esposa

- Muéstrale el tuyo mamá – Insistieron sus hijas

- ¿Tu también tienes uno por cada una? – preguntó Bella sorprendida

Quinn sacudió su cabeza – Solo uno – respondió mientras levantaba su remera para mostrar un texto que estaba escrito sobre uno de sus costados – Son los votos de Rachel – explicó – Y si… me dolió y mucho – agregó

- Tampoco es para tanto – le dijo la morena con tono de burla, el ambiente había cambiado

- ¿Porque una parte está en otro idioma? – Bella se había quedado mirando el tatuaje

Ambas mujeres se miraron en forma cómplice – Se creen muy geniales no diciéndonos lo que dice – habló Beth - Supuestamente es la segunda parte de los votos que no pudo decir enfrente de los demás – Quinn reía, ella misma se había ocupado de buscar a la persona que tradujera esa parte de los votos en árabe. Rachel y ella siempre se acuerdan de la cara que puso el traductor cuando Quinn le dijo lo que tenía que convertir en su idioma.

- Cuando sea un bulto ¿Me lo van a decir? – preguntó un poco más calmada

- Nop… nunca – Rachel hablaba y Quinn acompañaba la negación con la cabeza

- Oooo – se quejaron todas – No se vale – seguían las quejas

Los golpes en la puerta cortaron la conversación de los tatuajes – Debe ser Lucas – dijo Beth y se fue a la puerta

Rachel agarró la mano de su esposa – Terminen de preparar todo mientras me ducho y nos vamos – les dijo a las demás para arrastrar a su mujer hasta su habitación.

Cuando entraron, Rachel cerró la puerta y apretó a Quinn contra ella – Dímelo – exigió dejando que todo su cuerpo se amoldara al de la rubia

- ¿Qué… qué quieres que… Dios… diga? – le preguntó titubeando

- Lo que dice tu tatuaje – respondió apretándose más a su mujer

- Quinn… mi padre… - la interrumpieron

- Esa parte no – la frenó - la que está en árabe – aclaró

Quinn respiró hondo, podía sentir al respiración de la morena en su piel - Con este anillo – Empezó - prometo no dejar pasar un día sin que mis ojos hagan el amor con los tuyos – La boca de Rachel se estaba arrastrando por su cuello.

- Sigue – ordenó la morena

- Prometo… no puedo concentrarme – Rachel despegó su boca de ella y le agarró suavemente la cara para que Quinn la mirara

- Dije que siguieras – le dijo apretando su mirada

- Prometo – hizo caso - dejar que mis manos sean libres cuando de tocar tu cuerpo se trate – la boca de la morena volvía a su lugar y sus manos fueron directo al trasero de la rubia - Prometo disfrutar cada segundo cuando hacemos el amor – Quinn no tenía ni idea como hacía para que las palabras salieran - porque después de estar a tu lado, estar adentro tuyo es mi segundo lugar preferido del mundo – Rachel sacó sus manos, alejó su boca y separó su cuerpo de la rubia, solo quedó conectada a ella por su mirada. Quinn no se quejó por la falta de contacto, al contrario, al igual que la morena se enfocó en los ojos marrones que tenía adelante - Y con este anillo prometo – la boca de Quinn se movía de nuevo – Que mi boca va a ser la primera parte de mi cuerpo que sientas en la mañana cuando te bese para darte los buenos días y la última parte de mi cuerpo que sientas a la noche cuando te bese al final del día - Terminó de recitar su tatuaje encriptado. El silencio se adueño de la habitación.

- Te amo – se dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Rach… - Quinn tenía que decir lo que debía haber dicho para frenar todo esto – se que últimamente no la pasas bien en el campo, pero hay una razón por la que yo amo ir y esa razón eres tu – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su novia – Amo tu cara en ese lugar, amor la cara de nuestras hijas cuando les cuentas la leyenda del lago, amo como les enseñas a arreglar los cuatriciclos, amo nuestra caminatas nocturnas – rió, esas caminatas siempre terminaban en otras cosas

- Yo también amo todo eso – respiró volviendo a acercarse a su mujer para poyar su frente en su hombro – lo voy a tratar cariño – le dijo – voy a tratar de recuperar el disfrute que me producía antes… lo prometo – la miro

- Yo voy a ayudarte – le dijo mirándola – Y voy a besarte porque muero por hacerlo – la morena ya había cerrado la distancia y se había apoderado de la boca de su mujer

- ¡toc! ¡toc! – Alguien golpeaba – BETHI DICE QUE DEJEN DE SER TAN MORMONALES Y QUE NOS VAYAMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS – claramente era Lexi.

- Definitivamente hay que suspenderle el azúcar a esa niña – acotó la morena

- Estoy de acuerdo – Quinn besó a su mujer.


	69. Chapter 69

Bueno, se que me demoré pero aquí dejo un humilde y para mi gusto largo capítulo. Perdón por la extensión, no pude parar. Gracias por seguir leyendo y haciéndome compañía. Se las/los quiere. Besotototote

Descargo: Glee no es mío, si lo fuera sería multimillonaria y tendría mucho más tiempo para escribir fic… pero si fuera dueña de glee no escribiría fic, escribiría Glee… estoy un poco confundida.

Capitulo 69: "La historia de las alemanas perdidas"

Camino al campo

- ¡Es mi turno! – Después de que su Gabriela hubiera adivinado en quien estaba pensando Quinn, Lexi pedía su turno. - ¿Cierto Andy que es mi turno? – todas las niñas habían decidido irse en la camioneta junto con Rachel y Quinn, mientras en el otro vehículo Santana y Brittany se encargaban de los universitarios. Por supuesto que Andy asintió a la pregunta de su prima

- De acuerdo Lex – acepto Rachel – piensa en alguien – indicó

- ¡Listo! – anunció

- ¿Es naranja? – preguntó Apple

- Siii – contestó

- ¡NEMO! – Gritaron todas las pequeñas - ¡Mi turno! – pidió Apple

- ¡NO SE VALE! ¡ES TRAMPA! – se cruzó de brazos en su asiento

- ¿No es Nemo cariño? – le preguntó Quinn

- SI.. si es… pero tienen que hacer más preguntas – dijo

- Pero si ya lo adivine ¿Para qué quieres que siga preguntando? – discutía Apple

- Para… para… para… porque… – Lexi solo quería ser el centro de atención

- Lex… - Rachel salió a su ayuda – tienes que empezar a cambiar el personaje, siempre eliges a Nemo – aconsejó a su hija – Inténtalo de nuevo – le dio otra chance

- Pero mami ya perdió – Apple seguía discutiendo

- Ap… - Quinn habló – Deja que lo intente de nuevo – dijo

- ¡Listo! – Lexi ya había elegido

- ¿Es azul? – preguntó el pececito

- Si – contestó lechucín

- ¡Es Doris!... ¡Gane! ¡Mi turno! – Apple se salía con la suya y Lexi se cruzaba de brazos frustrada

Quinn y Rachel se miraron para aguantar la risa. Cuando la morena miró al espejo retrovisor para ver los pucheros de Lexi, vio a su hija más chica recostada sobre Emma – Jules… Lobito ¿Te sientes bien? – la pregunta hizo que Quinn que estaba en el asiento de conductor se girara a mirar a su hija, la pequeña miraba a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Julie… cariño – la rubia la llamó – Em tócale la frente – indicó

Emma hizo lo pedido – Está caliente – Rachel frenó el auto inmediatamente.

En el auto Britanna

- Tía San ¿Es necesario que vayamos escuchando esa antigüedad? – preguntó Beth

- ¡OYE! Más respeto con Amy si no quieres que te baje ya mismo de mi auto - amenazó haciendo que Beth girara los ojos.

- ¿No tiene algo más entretenido o más moderno? – Preguntó Lucas

- ¿Me acabas de decir vieja? Britt ¿Lo escuchaste? Mocoso atrevido… Debería haber dejado que el bomboncito te matara cuando te agarró mirando mis gemelas – Lucas se ruborizó, no había sido nada fácil escapar de esa situación.

- Déjalo tranquilo Sanny – la calmó la bailarina – sabes que es imposible no mirar tus pechos – defendió a los jóvenes

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – agregó Bella – La primera vez que los vi, supe que era gay – confesó

Santana hacia una mueca orgullosa – Así es… Ellos y yo hemos hecho replantear bastantes sexualidades – ego por las nubes

- Y aun así no pueden con mami Rach – comentó Beth orgullosa de su madre

- Tu madre es de otro plantea – defendió Santana que fue interrumpida por el celular de Brittany

- Es Quinnie – anunció la rubia atendiendo – Hola Quin… ¿Tiene fiebre? – Santana casi se sale de la carretera preocupada por alguna de sus hijas – Esta bien… Cualquier cosa nos avisan – cortó – Jules está volando de fiebre – contó – Dejan a las niñas en el campo y la llevan hasta la sala de urgencias cercana – Anunció

Britt y Santana se miraron, una niña enferma no iba a ayudar en anda al estado de ánimo de Rachel. Ambas en silencio rezaron para que todo estuviera tranquilo, Quinn por su parte hacía lo mismo en otro auto.

En la casa de campo

- ¡Jack! ¡Marge! – Beth corría hacia los señores Wilson

- ¡BETH! – La mujer mayor era la primera que recibía el abrazo de la ya no niña Berry Fabray - ¡Estás hermosa! Nuca pensé que existiera alguna mujer más linda que tu mamá, pero me equivoqué – le dijo sabiamente la mujer

- Todos los años me dicen lo mismo – Beth se ruborizaba

- Porque tenemos razón – Jack apoyaba a su esposa – Aunque tus hermanas – señaló el enorme campo donde se podían ver a las niñas correteando – Te van a dar batalla – dijo

El resto del grupo se acercaba – Quiero presentarles a alguien – les dijo agarrando al único muchacho del grupo – Este es Lucas, mi novio – anunció

La pareja lo saludaron atentamente – Espero que ya Rachel te haya dado una buena charla jovencito – dijo Jack – No queremos que le pase nada a nuestra Beth. Después de verla llorar cuando enterramos a su cachorro –señaló un lugar lleno de flores donde habían puesto a Puppy después de su larga y entretenida vida – No queremos que llore nunca más – dijo el hombre.

- No se preocupen que el bomboncito ya le dio su escarmiento – Santana saludaba – Según cuenta la leyenda recuperó el habla varias horas después – acotó burlándose del joven y haciendo reír a los demás.

- No te preocupes muchacho – Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda – Eres el primero de miles, nuestra Rachel va a tener una ardua tarea espantando hombres por lo que veo – todos caminaron hacia la casa llena de niñas.

En una clínica cercana

- Estúpido doctor – Rachel muy molesta salía de la clínica con su hija en brazos, Jules tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su madre y con una de sus manos le agarraba una oreja

Quinn no podía evitar reírse ante la actitud de su esposa – Rach cariño, no tienes que prestarle atención – trató de tranquilizarla

- Se supone que tenía que revisar al lobito y listo, no tratar de seducirte a ti – gruñó celosa – Enfrente de mí lo hacía encima – seguía la bronca.

- Rach bebé – Quinn agarró la mano de su esposa – solo estaba siendo amable, no debiste besarme así en frente de el – el regaño más bien pareció un chiste porque Quinn no paraba de sonreír, amaba los celos de su mujer – Si no te frenaba me tirabas a la camilla y seguías y seguías – resaltó.

Quinn ya se había sentado en el asiento de acompañante esperando a recibir en sus brazos a Jules. Rachel la puso sobre ella y se quedó mirándola - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó a la pequeña acariciándola, las lágrimas aún caían por sus largas pestañas

- Más o menos – habló la pequeña acurrucándose en su mamá

- ¿En serio? Pues aquí tengo a alguien que te puede ayudar – Rachel llevaba una de sus manos a su propio hombro y formaba con ella una "araña"

Jules miró a su mamá y después volvió a mirar la mano de su mami, sacudió rápido la cabeza – Mmno la maraña no po favor – pidió con una voz que combinaba resfrió con súplica.

- Pero si solo quiere saludarte – insistió Rachel - ¿Cierto arañita? – ella misma miró como asentía su mano. La pequeña seguía sacudiendo la cabeza pero con una pícara sonrisa - ¡Ups! ¡Cuidado que salta! – La "araña" cayó en las piernas de la pequeña.

- ¡Mamá! – Jules se colgaba del cuello de Quinn mientras la morena hacía que su mano escalar por el cuerpo de su pequeña

- La vas a tener que matar Julie – aconsejó Qjuinn – sino va a seguir subiendo - su hija abrió grande los ojos

- Tú – pidió tratando de huir de la mano de su mami

- Juntas ¿de acuerdo? – La pequeña asintió y Quinn puso su mano encima de la de la pequeña - ¡ZAS! – le tiraron un manotazo que la araña esquivo fácilmente

- Van a tener que más rápidas si la quieren parar – la mano de la morena saltaba de las piernas de su hija al hombro de su mujer, del hombro de su mujer a su brazo

- Hazte la distraída – le dijo Quinn a Jules. Rachel tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio el intento de cara de distraída que puso la pequeña

Quinn agarró su manita – Cuando yo te diga ya, atacamos – le susurró, la mano de la deportista estaba en la pierna de su mujer - ¡YA! – gritó Quinn y con su mano arriba de la de la pequeña aplastaron a la mano araña de Rachel.

- ¡NOOO! Pobre arañita… ella solo quería ayudar – la mano había quedado atrapada – Prometo que si la liberan se va a portar bien – les dijo

- ¿Tu que crees Julie? – Quinn sabía lo que se venía

- ¿Se va a potar bien? – preguntó la pequeña dudosa

- Eeeee… si… si … lo prometo – le dijo Rachel logrando que la pequeña y Quinn sacaran sus manos de arriba de la suya revelando a una aplastada manoaraña - ¡Mentira! – la mano araña volvía a atacar a las otras dos dejando cosquillas por todos lados. La hermosa risa de Jules inundaba la camioneta y contagiaba de risas a sus madres.

- Bata… bata… pofavor – alcanzaba a decir entre risas – Besito… besito… - la pequeña agarró la mano araña de su mami y le empezó a dejar besos para calmarla. Rachel volvió a mover la mano a propósito – Mno no… besito… besito – la pequeña calmó totalmente a la mano araña.

Rachel sonrió y miró a su esposa que tenía la misma sonrisa - No hay con que darle – le dijo a su hija – me tienes loca lobito… loca – le dio muchos besos y le dio vuelta a la camioneta hasta subirse del lado del conductor – Estúpido doctor – volvió a murmurar para si antes de arrancar, Quinn no evitó que su risa saliera.

La rubia se inclinó en su asiento para poder decirle algo a Rachel, por las dudas tapó los oídos de su pequeña – Esta noche quiero jugar a la arañita – le susurró

Rachel la miró con una mueca de picardía – Mira que esta no se va a frenar solo con besitos – le advirtió

- Ya lo sé – le dijo Quinn – planeo tentarla con otras cosas – le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su asiento

- En tu cara doctorcito – dijo orgullosa la basquetbolista.

En el campo

Santana cortaba su celular – Ya están viniendo para acá, es sólo un resfriado – informó desde su reposera a los demás – En otras noticias, el bomboncito casi mata al médico por tratar de seducir a Quinn – todos los que escucharon giraron los ojos.

- ¿Quién de las dos es más celosa? – preguntó Bella al grupo

- Ufff, que pregunta difícil – Mercedes que había llegado junto a su esposo y a los Chang pensaba

- Por el tiempo que llevamos viviendo en New York pienso que Rachel – opinó Kurt que estaba acostado con una margarita en sus manos disfrutando del sol. El, junto a Blaine y Timy habían sido los primeros en llegar. No conocían el lugar y tuvieron que salir con mucho tiempo de anticipación – Blaine todavía tiene pesadillas con la cara que le puso Rachel cuando le dijo a Quinn que tenía una cola envidiable – comentó el muchacho.

- No estoy de acuerdo – opinó Sam – Yo mismo vi como Quinn destrozaba a la enfermera que coqueteó con Rachel el día que Lexi nació – Mike asintió – Estoy segura de que no trabaja más en ese hospital con tal de no volverse a cruzar con Quinn – agregó

- ¿Ya llegaron mis mamás? – Lexi se le plantaba a los mayores

- En un rato lechucín – le contestó su hermana - ¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntó Beth

- Timy, Andy y yo queremos ir al cerro ¿Cierto Andy? – la pequeña quería que su prima y su amigo se tiraran por primera vez

- ¿Ya llegaron mis mamás? – Esta vez era Apple la que preguntaba e interrumpía a su hermana

- En seguida pececito…

- No le digas así – corrigieron todos a Tina

- ¿Y cuando vuelven? Quiero que mami me enseñe al giro que hace ella para pasar a las jugadoras – Apple ya se había puesto el short

- ¿Ya llegaron mis mamás? – Emma interrumpía a su melliza – Ya elegí el árbol que quiero para hacer la casita que mami y yo vamos a construir - contó

- SIIIIII ¡CASITA! ¡CASITA! ¡ANDY! ¡TIMI! ¡HAGAN NALGAS PARA QUE NOS HAGAN UNA CASITA! – Lexi pedía apoyo

- ¿No querías ir a tirarte al lago? – le preguntó Beth

- Pero ahora queremos la casa del árbol ¿cierto Andy?...

- Pero la casita es para mí – Emma defendía los suyo, no podía dejarse llevar por encima cuando estaba Bella mirándola.

- Menos mal que los nuestros se fueron a vacacionar con los abuelos – dijo Sam haciendo que Mike asintiera mientras veía como los pequeños discutía

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – Beth pedía silencio y los demás esperaban a que Beth las calmara – Cuando lleguen no vamos a hacer nada de eso, porque mami Rach prometió que íbamos a terminar de arreglar mi cuatriciclo – el cangurin no crecía más

- ¡Beth! – su novio la retaba – Te pones a la par de tus hermanas menores – le dijo

- ¡CIERTO! – Santana lo interrumpía – Además nada de lago, ni de casita, ni de motos, el bomboncito tiene que venir a cocinar carne a las brazas que le sale tan bien – la latina tenía hambre.

- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMI! – Lexi las vio primero y salió corriendo hacia ellas, Jules venía caminando de la mano de ambas.

Ninguna de las dos entendía nada… solo palabras sueltas como carne, lago, casita, giro, etc.

- Cariño tienes que dejar de prometerle tantas cosas – le dijo Quinn

- ¿Es mi culpa que mis hijas hayan heredado la forma de hacerme ceder de ti? – preguntó la morena

- Santana deja de agobiar a Rachel, yo puedo cocinar la carne – dijo Quinn

Santana se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros – A ti no te sale tan rica – se quejó

- Sanny deja de quejarte – la retó Britt

- A ver si les gusta esto – Rachel iba a negociar - Empezamos con la casita así la tienen durante todas las vacaciones…

- YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LA CASITA – apoyó Lexi

- BUUUUU – alguien abucheo la idea

- ¡SANNY! – Brittany estaba a puro reto

Rachel ignoró a la latina – El giro te lo puedo enseñar en cualquier momento Ap, no creo que te cueste aprenderlo – aseguró dejando tranquila a una de sus mellizas.

- YO TAMBIEN QUIERO APRENDER EL GIRO – Lexi no se quería perder una

– Con la moto podemos empezar mañana – miró a Beth, estoy segura que al Doctor López le va a gustar participar – el papá de Santana amaba a Rachel por que compartían esa fascinación por los motores.

- YO YA TENGO MI DISFRAZ DE MECANICA – Para Lexi era una fiesta

- Y al lago prefiero que vayamos cuando Jules se sienta mejor - miró a su esposa que la apoyó con su cabeza – No quiero que esté tanto al sol – agregó - ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – la negociación había sido un éxito

- NOOOO – todos miraron a Santana – ¿Al menos puedes vigilar que Quinn no convierta la carne en pollo? – pidió amablemente

Quinn giró los ojos – Algún día te vas a quedar sin esposa Britt – dijo la rubia – te lo prometo – Con esto dicho Quinn se fue a la cocina

- ¡NO TE OLVIDES DE PONERLES PAPAS! – Le gritó la latina recostándose en su reposera – Esto de exigir la perfección es tan estresante – dijo la abogada al mismo tiempo que se estiraba para seguir tomando sol

Horas más tardes

- En serio… como quisiera ser serrucho… miren como le está dando y dando a la madera – Santana no tenía pelos en la lengua.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes ha tocado algo de eso ya? – preguntó Bella

- ¡Yo tengo un cuadradito! – Saltó Britt – es el derecho de abajo y se llama "durito" – contó

- Otro madera bomboncito… eso… dale con el martillo… así, bien, sigue así… – Lo de la latina era un orgasmo prácticamente

- Necesito una novia así, en serio – acotó Bella

- ¿HASTA CUANDO SE VAN A SEGUIR BABEANDO POR MI MADRE? – Beth interrumpía la panzada de Rachel que se estaban dando desde la pileta - ¡MAMA! – Beth llamaba a Quinn - ¿PUEDES VENIR A DETENER A ESTAS MORMONALES? - Quinn salía con Jules en sus brazos

- ¡DEJEN DE MIRAR A MI ESPOSA! – repitió Quinn

- ¡Este es un país libre Fabray! Si una no puede mirar mujeres ¿De que sirve vivir? – dramatizo Santana

- Mírate Jules – la pequeña traía puesta un jardinero de Jean, con un gorrito para protegerse del sol – Estas casi pero casi tan bonita como yo – le dijo Beth

- Moy a con… con… - miró a su madre

- Construir – la ayudó Quinn

- Moy a compruir la casita – la pequeña le señalaba a su hermana el árbol donde Rachel con sus hijas y sobrinas estaba trabajando

Beth miró a Quinn – Ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que mami está loca con ella – Quinn asintió y caminó con su hija hacia lo de su mujer

- Esa va en el techo Em – Rachel daba instrucciones a sus hijas que estaban subidas al árbol.

- Mami dile a Lexi que me deje de dar órdenes - Apple se había cansado de que su hermana la mandara

- ¡Pero está pintando mal! Ya lo dijo el señor Miyagui, es de arriba hacia abajo no hacia los costados ¿Cierto Andy? – su prima dejó de pintar para darle la razón a Lexi que estaba sentada dando órdenes a los demás

- ¿Miyagui no enseñaba karate? – Le preguntó Timy a Rachel, los dos estaban trabajando abajo con las maderas.

- Escucha lo que te voy a decir Timy – Rachel lo miró seriamente – Cuando te cases con Lexi, porque sé que lo van a hacer – estaba casi segura de eso – vas a tener que prepararte para vivir en un estado de sobredosis constante – el pequeño no entendió nada

- ¡MAMI! – Chillido de Lexi – APPLE ME PINTO LA CARA – de tanto mandarla se había cansado el pececito

- Lexi baja – Rachel fue a sostener la escalera

- Pero mami… - todavía oponía resistencia

- Pero nada Lex, te voy a reasignar otra tarea, quedas despedida del departamento de decoración. Cualquier queja hable con el dueño de la empresa – le dijo mientas la pequeña bajaba – Timy, sube a ayudar a pintar – cambio de personal

- ¿Quién es el dueño? – la pequeña no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo – contestó agarrando a su hija para dejarla en el piso

- ¿Cómo le va? – Lexi le estiró la mano – Quiero quejarme de usted con el dueño que es usted… ¡NO SE VALE! – La pequeña inteligentemente había deducido el engaño.

- ¿Qué cosa no se vale? – Quinn llegaba con un ayudante más en sus brazos

- ¡Mami me despidió! – Lexi presentaba las quejas a la esposa del dueño

- No te despedí lechucín, te voy hacer jefa de tu propio departamento – aclaró la morena haciendo que la cara de su hija se iluminara.

- ¿En serio? ¿De cuál? – preguntó ambiciosa. Quinn miró curiosa a su mujer

- Lexi Berry Fabray la designo jefa del departamento de relaciones públicas – anunció la deportista

Increíble como su hija y su esposa levantaron la ceja al mismo tiempo - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – la pequeña no le encontraba utilidad a su tarea

- Pues… Tienes que tratar de conseguir apoyo de los demás – señaló a sus amigos que estaban en la piscina – para que las dejen dormir aquí, para que aporten cosas para ponerle a la casita, y eso – ya no se le ocurría que decir.

- Pero no puedo mandar a nadie – la pequeña sabía lo que quería

- No se llama mandar, se llama manipular. Vas a manipular a los adultos para conseguir lo que tú quieras – explicó

La sonrisa de Lexi creció – Mapular a los bultos… ¡Perfecto! – salió corriendo hacia la piscina.

- ¡Mami! – Jules quería atención – Arriba, arriba – la pequeña quería unirse con sus hermanas

- ¿Y si te quedas conmigo y yo te como a besos? – le dijo la deportista agarrándola de los brazos de su mujer - ¡ÑAM! ¡ÑAM! ¡ÑAM! – Rachel le besaba los cachetes

- ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! – Rachel miró a Quinn

- ¡Emma! – Quinn sabía quién se podía hacer cargo mejor - ¿Puedes agarrar a Jules? – el perezocito asintió y la morena le subió a la pequeña.

- ¿Y a mí no me quieres comer a besos? – le preguntó Quinn cuando bajó

- A ti te quiero devorar a besos – Rachel la apretó contra el árbol que estaba haciendo de cimiento de la casita y empezó a besar toda la piel que vio en su mujer.

- No te das una idea de lo que me gusta verte trabajar – las manos de la rubia fueron directo al abdomen de su mujer.

- Vamos a ver si me dices lo mismo esta noche cuando esté trabajando contigo – Rachel puso una mano en el trasero de Quinn para apretarla más contra ella.

- ¡MUCHA ROPA! – fue el grito que llegó desde la piscina

- ¡Dios! – Quinn se abrazó a Rachel – Tenemos que hacer algo para desaparecer a Santana cariño – le dijo

- Mándala para acá y puede que sin querer reciba un martillazo en la cabeza – tiró la opción

- La tiramos al lago y después vas a poder contar la leyenda del lago embrujado – ideo la fotógrafa

- ¡LO CONSEGUI! – Lexi volvía haciendo separar a sus madres

- ¿Qué cosa cariño? – Le preguntó Quinn lo más tranquila que pudo

- La tía San me hizo un cheque con tal de que la deje tomar sol tranquila – le mostró el papel – el tío Sam me dio cien dólares con tal de que no le diga a la tía Cedes que le estaba mirando la cola a la tía Britt y la tía Cedes me dio cien dólares para que le dijera si el tío Sam estaba mirando la cola de la tía Britt… ¿Soy buena mapulando bultos? - les preguntó

- Eres la mejor cariño – admitió la morena – Un poco estafadora, pero la mejor – opinó

Y llegó la noche en el campo

- ¿Estás segura de que van a poder dormir ahí? – preguntó inquieta Quinn mirando la casita de las niñas. Era la fogata de inauguración de la vivienda para las pequeñas y la rubia y sus amigos ya estaban ubicados alrededor del fuego.

- Tranquila Q… contamos un par de historias de terror y vas a ver como vuelven a sus camas – la idea de Santana no era muy pedagógica que digamos

- ¡Acá están los malvaviscos! – Lexi llegaba con las provisiones

- ¡Aquí están las bolsas de dormir! – cada pequeña traía un par

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó Kurt que tenía a Timy encima suyo

- Tratando de darle el remedio a Jules – explicó Quinn

- Con razón sentía tantas chillidos – Beth había ido por las bebidas cuando sintió los llantos de su hermana menor.

- A mí me tocó dárselo al mediodía – se justificó la artista.

- Ya que estamos todos – Mike habló – Creo que es momento de empezar con las historias de….

- ¡TERROR! – gritaron los adultos. Beth se acurrucó a su novio mientras Bella se tiró al lado del fuego.

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! – rió Santana, Quinn giraba los ojos ante las ganas de sus amigos de darle miedo a los chicos.

- ¿Hay Zombies? – preguntó Gabi, el patito ya estaba acurrucada en su mamá Britt.

- No, no hay zombis en esta historia – Santana ponía su voz tenebrosa – Esta es la historia de… "Las alemanas perdidas en el lago" – Mike y Sam le hacían el coro de gritos

- ¿Un lago como este? – Apple preguntaba nerviosa

- Muy parecido a este – les dijo – Aunque tenía un muelle…

- Este tiene un muelle – Lexi aclaraba

- Entonces… quizás… ¡SEA ESTE! – ante el cambio de voz de la latina se sintieron unos grititos

Quinn se estaba poniendo nerviosa, necesitaba a su mujer con ella.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – Timy estaba envalentonado

- Un día… un grupo de jóvenes alemanas creyeron que era inteligente andar por la noche cerca del lago – relató la abogada – creyeron que era inteligente dormir en la casita del árbol – demasiado obvia

- ¿Cómo la nuestra? – preguntó Gabi

- Muy parecida… nada más que esta tenia escalera…

- LA NUESTRA TABIEN – Lexi ya estaba asustada

- Eso mismo dijo la alemana cuando decidió bajarse de la casita e ir en busca de su amiga que había decidido dar un paseo por el lago – contó como si nada

- ¿Y que paso? – preguntaron a coro

- Nunca volvió a la casita – dijo en voz baja - ¿Y saben por qué? – susurró

- ¿Porqué? – otra vez el coro de preguntas

- Porque…. – pausa eterna

- ¡PORQUE ESTAN ACA! – gritó la latina dando paso a que Mercedes, Tina y Blaine desde atrás asustaran a los demás

- ¡AAAAAAAA! – los más pequeños se asustaron y empezaron a refugiarse en distintos brazos. Santana y los demás se destartalaban de la risa

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó Kurt con una mano en el corazón, lo habían agarrado sin prevenirle.

- ¡SANNY! – Santana tenía a Brittany, Andy y Gabriela sobre ella

Quinn había quedado enterrada en una montaña de hijas. Beth compartió su novio con Bella – Detesto tus historias Santana – dijo Quinn

- ¡Es mi turno! – gritó Mike

- ¿Podemos esperar a Rachel por favor? – justo cuando Quinn lo pedía la morena aparecía con Jules en sus brazos, ambas rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos

- Está enojada conmigo porque le hice tomar el remedio – Contó Rachel. Apenas llegaron cerca de Quinn, Jules pidió los brazos de la rubia

Saliendo como pudo de la montaña de sus hijas, la fotógrafa se paró para agarrar a la más pequeña que aun seguía sollozando. Las mellizas y Lexi saltaron a la morena que se limpiaba sus propias lágrimas, odiaba ver alguna de sus hijas llorar.

- ¡Santana! – Rachel había adivinado – Te dije que no les cuentes historias de terror – le advirtió

- Nadie me frenó - se defendió la abogada haciendo silencio. Solo se escuchaban el llanto desgarrador de Jules, las lágrimas de Rachel volvían a caer.

- Mami – a Beth se le había ocurrido una idea – ¿Qué historias te contaban los abuelos? – le preguntó a la morena

Rachel miró a Beth con una sonrisa – Las mayoría de las cosas que contaba mamá eran sobre el teatro – dijo – anécdotas detrás de escena y esas cosas – explicó mientras pensaba – Pero mi papá… - la cara de la morena se llenaba de luz – mi papá tenía una preferida, que era mi preferida también – aclaró

- ¿De qué se trataba? – Preguntó curiosa Emma

- Se llamaba "La primera vez que te vi" - presentó – Y se trataba de lo que había sentido mi padre la primera vez que me vio cuando salí de la panza de mamá – dijo suavemente – Mucho no me acuerdo…

- Hazlo con nosotras – la alentó Beth

Rachel miró a su esposa que ahora estaba sentada a su lado con Jules sentada en ella prestándole atención a su otra madre. Quinn le dio la mano. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente

- La primera vez que vi a Beth… - Rachel había empezado – supe que de alguna manera ella era mi hija – dijo – yo no la vi nacer, y me perdí algunos años de su vida, pero el día que la vi sentí que había sido mamá por primer vez – se aclaró la garganta – Caí de rodillas ante ella, porque no pude resistirme a la imagen de una Quinn en miniatura sosteniendo un hipopótamo de peluche – se escucharon risas cortas – Y cuando escuché su risa por primera vez entendí a mi padre cuando él me decía que si y sonreía para el ya era suficiente – con un suspiro terminó. La mano de Jules en su oreja le dio coraje para seguir.

- La primera vez que vi a Gabi – el leoncito se enderezó sobre su madre orgullosa, pensaba que su madrina iba a hablar solo de sus hijas – me pasaron cosas encontradas. El sentimiento de ver a Santana abatida por el parto – La latina no sabía cómo hacer para esconder las lágrimas que le caían – me destrozó, pero cuando Britt me puso al leoncito en mis brazos, e inmediatamente la vi pelear con mis dedos – rio – supe que había heredado la fuerza de Santana y que iba a ser ella la que le hiciera justicia por todo lo que causa una de sus madres – Santana murmuró algo así como estúpido bomboncito – Después de un rato se calmó y dejo de pelear con mis dedos para mirar a su otra mamá – señaló a Brittany – y ahí supe que iba a ser uno de los leoncitos más dulces de la selva – terminó.

- Después vinieron mis mellizas… ¡Dios! Nunca estuve tan nerviosa en mi vida – Quinn apretó su mano confirmándole que ella estaba igual – El cuerpo me temblaba, pensaba que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento… hasta que salió Ap – hizo una pausa – Cuando Apple nació, la enfermera dijo algo así como que era incontrolable y según Quinn salió chillando y moviéndose para todos lados… pero yo no pude escuchar ni ver nada de eso, porque estaba concentrada en la fuerza que hacía para no abrir los ojos, los tenía bien apretaditos y arrugados – la morena hizo la mímica – Y fue allí donde me hizo el clic, yo tenía alguien así de chiquito – hizo el gesto con sus manos – sumamente perfecto como su madre, que tenía miedo de algo nuevo y que yo tenía que proteger y que tenía que enseñarle y darle la confianza para que abriera sus ojitos con tranquilidad. Y créeme que ame cuando lo hiciste – se lo dijo directamente a su hija – cuando estuviste en los brazos de Quinn, delinee tus parpados y abriste los ojos instantáneamente y desde allí compartimos el mismo sentimiento que nos generan los brazos de Quinn a ambas. No sentimos amadas y protegidas – A esta altura nadie respiraba.

- Todo lo contario del perezosito – cambio de hija – Emma salió sin chista, decidida a enfrentarse a lo que viniera, sin hacer mucho espamento – Rachel agitó su cabeza – Salió mirando todo como diciendo "por esto tanto lio" – Quinn fue la que más rio – Y cuando pensé que el shock inicial se me había pasado, bastó para que la enfermera pusiera a Emma en mis brazos para debilitarme de nuevo – explicó su sensación – tuve que poner todas las fuerzas del mundo para no desmayarme con ella en mis brazos y por un momento pensé que cedia pero cuando localice esos hermosos ojos que me estaban mirando, me vinieron las fuerzas de no se donde – dijo orgullosa – Lo más lindo fue que apenas me acerque a su mamá y a su hermana, ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Demasiado aburrido el mundo para ella – la risa fue general mientras Rachel acariciaba la cabeza de su Emma.

- Lo del patito fue algo especial – dijo mirando a la callada rubiecita que estaba encima de Britt – Mientas Andy salía al mundo yo tuve que encargarme de que Santana no se desmayara en la sala de parto. No pude jugar una semana del dolor en la mano que tenía por culpa de ti – Apuntó a la latina – Estaba insoportable, estaba a punto de pedir que le pusieran un calmante hasta que nació el patito – dijo – Y si Gabi va a ser el mal de Santana, Andy va a ser la cura – se sintió el "amen" de Mercedes – Si Britt le puede sacar el mundo, Andy le saca el universo – La pura verdad – Y no solo a Santana, porque a mi basta con que me diga tia Rach, que ya estamos agarrando las guitarras – Rachel era la profesora del patito

- ¡AHORA YO! – Lexi ya había aguantado demasiado

Rachel sonrió - ¡DIOS! – La morena miró a Quinn, solo ellas sabían lo que habían vivido con su pequeño terremoto – ¡Cómo me hiciste sufrir lechucín! – Respiró hondo - La doctora nos decía que había problemas, que estabas dada vuelta. Después nos decía que estaba enredada en el cordón. Después vinieron unos especialistas a hablarnos para decirnos que si la cosa seguía así iba a ser un parto muy complicado, que teníamos que prepararnos para tomar decisiones…

- Nunca vi al bomboncito tan furiosa como en ese momento – Rachel había maltratado a medio hospital.

- ¿Y todo para qué? – preguntó la morena mirando a Lexi – todo para que con dos contracciones de Quinn y ya estabas afuera como si nada… haciéndote la inocente y diciendo… "Miren todo lo que soy capaz de hacer" Nunca me sentí tan aliviada como cuando te tuve en mis brazos. Quinn durmió casi un día entero después de que naciste. Arrasaste con todo terremotito – dijo

Como Jules sabía que le tocaba a ella estiró los brazos para ser agarrada por la morena en señal de que perdonaba a su madre por hacerla tomar el remedio. La morena aceptó contenta el perdón – El embarazo de Jules fue especial porque… - no se podía decir delante de niños – bueno porque Quinn tuvo un comportamiento extraño durante el – dijo

- Todos fuimos testigos de eso – se metió Mike

- Siempre me preguntaba porque era tan distinto – siguió el relato – y cuando nació el lobito lo supe, todo en ella es seductor, la manera en que se abrazó a Quinn cuando se la dieron, la forma de mirar a las enfermeras, la forma en que movía sus largas pestañas cuando tomaba la leche… todo, me conquistó desde que salió – Rachel aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas en la panza de su hija – Y esta risa… me derritió apenas la escuché – terminó dándole paso al silencio.

- ¿Puedo contar mi historia ahora? – Mike quebraba el ambiente

- Estúpido chino – lo calló la latina.

Quinn agarró la cara de su esposa obligando a que la mirara – Te amo ¿Lo oyes? ¿Lo sientes? Te amo con toda mi alma y vida – le dijo

Ojala pudiera decir que esa declaración de amor iba a terminar en una demostración de amor, pero Quinn vio difícil demostrárselo cuando tuvo que compartir su cama con una pequeña semi enferma, y tres más asustadas por las historias de terror.

- Estúpida Santana y sus alemanas perdidas – Quinn se acostó después de asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta

- ¡NO! ¡NO SEÑORA ALEMANA NO ME LLEVE! – Gritaba Lexi entre sueños

- Estúpida Santana – Volvió a repetir Quinn antes de acurrucarse entre sus esposa y sus hijas.


	70. Chapter 70

Dejo un humilde capítulo más. Espero guste y sino se quejan que yo los escucho. Gracias por seguir a mi lado. Se las/los quiere. Bestototote (Veo propuestas de noviazgo pero no veo anillo, "put a ring on it" diría Beyonce jajaja)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera mío en este momento estaría demandando a la vestuarista de Lea Michele, esa mujer se está robando la tela de los vestidos de Lea, cada vez son más cortos… ¿Y por qué me quejo?

Capitulo 70: "La tormenta"

A la mañana siguiente

Quinn llevaba más de media hora de ducha fría, y aun le faltaba tiempo para calmar su cuerpo. Últimamente parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que ella y su esposa no pudieran tener relaciones, los días pasaban y pasaban y Quinn estaba cada vez más antojada de su morena. Si La rubia tenía que ser sincera, tenía que hacerse cargo de la parte de culpa que le tocaba por la discusión previa que había tenido con su mujer, pero el resto era todo culpa de los demás. O Alguno de sus amigos se tiraba a la pileta de bomba justo cuando Rachel tenía contra el borde a Quinn, o Santana hacía algún comentario tipo "¿Dónde están las sexopatas de la casa?" cuando ellas se habían escabullido por algún lugar de la casa. O finalmente las estúpidas historias de terror que se les ocurrió contar en la noche. El caso es que la rubia despertó con un hermoso beso que le dio la morena antes de irse a correr, que la dejo deseosa de más e imposibilitada de seguir durmiendo. En vez de eso, decidió que una buena ducha fría le iba a ser más útil.

- ¡Quinn! – Santana entraba al baño sin permiso alguno - ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! – algo la estaba alterando.

- ¡Santana! ¡Qué demonios! ¿No conoces el concepto de privacidad? – La fotógrafa asomaba su cabeza por la cortina del baño

- ¡Ya llegaron Quinn! ¡Ya llegaron! – La latina iba de un lado al otro del baño – Mi madre lo sabe todo, tiene un sexto sentido o un tercer ojo o corazonada de madre, no se qué carajo es, pero ya lo sabe – Seguía moviéndose de un lado al otro

- ¿Puedes calmarte y decirme que carajo sabe tu madre? – preguntó la rubia desde la ducha

- ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando rubia hueca? Mi madre sabe que estamos tratando de tener otro hijo… Me dijo "hola mi niña" con esa voz de "Sé lo que estás tramando" – me parece que estaba demasiado perseguida.

- ¡SANNY! – Britt entraba al baño con total impunidad - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme con tu madre y mi madre sola? – En un estado nunca visto la bailarina le ponía las quejas a su esposa – Tu madre me preguntó cómo estaba Santana… me preguntó cómo estaba… sabe algo Sanny, tu madre sabe algo – La rubia que estaba seca se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro agarrando su cabeza - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se van a enterar y ¡Pum! Chau vacaciones – no era la Brittany que todos conocían, estaba abatida – Mi papá va a creer que tu me obligaste a dejar de trabajar, si antes no te quería, ahora menos San… menos – Brittany había colapsado

- ¿La oyes Quinn? ¿La oyes? ¡Todo se va a ir al demonio! ¡Al condenado demonio! – por suerte Quinn aun estaba cuerda

- Nos podemos tranquilizar por el amor a Dios – pidió Quinn toda enjabonada – No hay nada de que preocuparse, si nos calmamos lo podemos resolver…

- ¡QUINN! ¡QUINN! ¡QUINN! – una voz familiar se sentía cerca - ¡QUINN! ¡AQUÍ ESTAS! – Frannie hacia su entrada al baño donde ya estaban las otras tres

- ¿FRANNIE? – se supone que su familia llegaba mucho más tarde - ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – chau calma

- Quinn… mamá… papá… divorcio – la hermana de la fotógrafa estaba hiperventilando

- ¡SANTANA! ¡SANTANA! – La voz de la señora Lopez buscando a su hija era la que se sentía afuera del baño

- ¡Dios mi madre! – Sin previo aviso la latina abrió la cortina de la ducha y se metió dentro de la bañera con Quinn

- ¿QUE HACES? – como pudo Quinn se tapó con un brazo sus pechos y con el otro su parte intima

- ¡Shhh! – la latina la hizo callar

- Hagan lugar – Britt se metía con ellas

- ¿Santana eres tu? – Gloria entro sin permiso al baño, esta gente no conocía el concepto de intimidad para nada.

- Hola Gloria – saludó Frannie

- ¿Has visto a mi hija o a Brittany? – indagó

- Nop, desde que llegué que no la veo – se la quería sacar de encima cuanto antes

- De acuerdo, nos vemos – cerró la puerta y se fue

Frannie sin dudarlo se metió en la ducha junto a las demás – Quinn me tienes que ayudar… John y yo nos estamos divorciando y…

- ¿QUE? – la rubia se sorprendía – Britt ya e enjaboné, no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo suavemente

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada – se defendió la bailarina

- ¡SANTANA! – con razón la mano fue directo al trasero

- Lo siento Q, pero es que de verdad tienes un trasero espectacular – parece que por un segundo volvía todo a la normalidad

- ¡PODEMOS ENFOCARNOS EN MI PROBLEMA! – pidió Frannie

- ENTONCES EXPLICAME PORQUE CARAJO TE DIVORCIAS – así se trataban las hermanas

- Algo así como que John tiene otra familia en Texas con hijos y todo… pero ese no es el punto…

- ¿OTRA FAMILIA? POR DIOS FRANNIE ¿HACE CUANTO? – Quinn no podía creer con la liviandad que lo decía.

- Unos cinco años más o menos… ¿Por qué te escandalizas? No es que yo haya sido muy santa que digamos tampoco – la despedida de soltero de su cuñada fue un ejemplo de eso.

- ¡Guau Frannie! Bien hecho – Santana chocaba los cinco con la hermana de su amiga – Si quieres una probadita de nuestro mundo solo tienes que decirlo, Britt y yo estaríamos encantadas – Brittany asentía a lo patito

- De hecho Santana, ya probé y déjame decirte que no me desagradó en absoluto… esa chica Jazmín si que sabía lo que hacía – comentó

- ¿QUEEEE? ¿JAZMIN? ¿MI JAZMIN? – habían tocado un punto débil de la latina

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE TONTEAR? – Quinn ya no tenía paciencia y encima se estaba arrugando toda – Frannie – trato de retomar la calma – Cuéntame por favor – pidió

- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer – se defendió esquivando la mirada asesina de la latina – Nos estamos divorciando y… y… papá y mamá aun no lo saben, pero el estúpido de John ya está medio borracho y tengo miedo de que diga algo…

- ¡UN CEMENTO!..

- ¿Qué? – Frannie no estaba en la jerga Fabray

- No importa… ¿John está aquí? – preguntó Quinn anonadada

- SI claro ¿Por qué no iba a venir? Estamos simulando que seguimos juntos – esto ya no daba para más.

- ¡DIOS! – Quinn se agarraba la cabeza y se olvidaba de taparse

- ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! Amigas de Quinn – saludó Santana a sus pechos

- ¿Cómo es que después de tantas hijas las tienes mejor que yo? – Su hermana preguntó

- ¿Ustedes no se dan cuenta cierto? – la fotógrafa quería que sus amigas y su hermana reaccionaran – Le prometí a Rachel que estás vacaciones iban a ser totalmente distintas, Jules está medio enferma, llevamos varios días sin sexo y para colmo de todos, las dos personas que Rachel más detesta están aquí – lo decía por Ruth, la abuela de Santana y por John – Esto se acabó, voy a esperar a mi esposa, le voy a decir que tenía razón, y nos largamos de aquí – sentenció Quinn saliendo de la bañera

- ¡QUINNIE! – La que faltaba, Judy entraba al baño

- ¡Mamá! ¿No ves que me estoy bañando? – la rubia miró para atrás para ver si se veía algo, pero las otras tres se habían avivado y se quedaron adentro.

- Tengo que decírtelo antes que tu padre Quinn, es urgente – la voz de urgencia era preocupante

- Cierto... el famoso problema que tenían tu y papá – recordó la llamada por teléfono - ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿No encuentran el color adecuado para pintar la habitación? ¿Quieren mi viejo cuarto para colocar un gimnasio? ¿Cuál es el "enorme" problema que tienen? – Quinn subestimaba lo que su madre tenía que decirle

- Porqué no te sientas – ofreció Judy

- ¡MAMA! DILO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ME QUIERO IR A RECIBIR A MI ESPOSA! – presionó

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo – Judy respiró hondo - ¿Te acuerdas que tu padre le pidió prestado a Rachel doscientos cincuenta mil dólares para comprarnos la casa en Miami para nuestro retiro? – preguntó nerviosa

Quinn la miró sospechosa – Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Papá le mostró a Rachel las fotos de la casa y del condominio en donde iban a estar y todo lo demás ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué pasa mamá? – la fotógrafa ya no subestimaba tanto la situación

- Pues que… - Judy tragó saliva – Era mentira – finalmente lo dijo

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? – Frannie salió de la bañadera arrastrando la cortina con ella y por lo tanto dejó expuesta a las otras dos

- ¡FRANNIE, SANTANA, BRITTANY! ¿QUE HACIAN EN LA BAÑADERA CON QUINN? – hábil Judy para tratar de cambiar el tema

- NO CAMBIES EL TEMA MAMA – Frannie era más hábil aun

- Necesito sentarme – Judy se lo había ofrecido

- Es mejor que hablemos en otro momento – la mujer quería escapar

- Tu no vas a ningún lado – Frannie le trabó el paso – Empiezas a hablar ahora mismo

- ¡No es culpa mía! – se defendió – Yo me enteré hace unas semanas cuando amenazaron a su padre por teléfo..

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Quinn no daba crédito a lo que oía -¿Amenazaron a papá? – preguntó

- Esa parte todavía no se las digo, es la peor – dijo

- ¿Y qué carajo estás esperando para hacerlo mamá? – el horno no estaba para bollos

- Resulta que su padre… mi marido… usó ese dinero para las apuestas y… - agárrense de las manos diría el Puma Rodríguez – y… ahora debe el doble…

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? – Si Brittany no gritó fue porque todavía seguía calculando el doble de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.

- …A unos tipos que no son nada sutiles…- completó la idea Judy

- ¡DIOS! NECESITO AIRE – Frannie abrió la puerta para encontrarse de golpe con Gloria López

- ¿Conque aquí estás? – Le dijo a su hija – Tu padre y yo queremos que nos expliquen porque encontramos estas vitaminas con el nombre de Brittany en la cocina – tarde o temprano se iba a saber

- Rachel me va a dejar – se sentía a Quinn murmurar – Me va a dejar – se lamentaba

- ¡FRANNIE! – Russell entre todas las mujeres - ¿Por qué John está gritando como loco que ahora puede mirar todos los pechos que quiere porque tu y el se están separando? – le preguntó a su hija.

- ¡Mamá! – Beth no llegaba en el momento justo - ¿Qué hacen todos adentro del baño? – Literalmente parecía un baño público - ¿Estás bien mamá? – la cara de Quinn no era nada buena

- Si..si… - disimuló - ¿Qué pasa Beth? – Preguntó

- Jules se despertó molesta y pide por ti – hora del ritual - ¿segura que estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a mami? Estaba estirando en el muelle…

- ¿Rachel llegó? – Preguntó la rubia preocupada, Beth asintió – Escuchen todos… no quiero ni una palabra de esto a mi esposa, lo vamos a solucionar entre nosotros – ordenó

- ¿Qué pasa ma… - Beth empezó a pregunta pero fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta, raro que alguien golpeara en vez de pasar directamente.

Beth abrió la puerta revelando a una morena que venía con Jules en sus brazos. Primero miró a todos sospechosamente y segundo reparó en el atuendo de su esposa que solo tenía una toalla encima - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó - ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – presionó

Nadie hablaba - ¿Pueden salir del baño por favor? – les pidió amablemente – Quiero hablar con mi esposa – agregó

Empezaron a salir uno a uno saludando a la morena que contestaba gentilmente, Santana murmuró un suave suerte y fue la última en salir del baño bajo la atenta mirada de la deportista.

- Quinn… - Rachel le pasó una toalla – ¿Pasa algo? – Rachel lo presentía

- No es nada cariño… solo que Santana huía de los retos de Gloria por la alimentación de las pequeñas y se escondió en el baño y así fue terminando cada uno acá dentro – Era una excusa muy débil.

Jules tosió – Quinn – Rachel no era tonta – Se que me estás mintiendo… y voy a preguntar de nuevo – le advirtió – Espero que me digas la verdad – agregó - ¿Qué está pasando? – insistió

La cabeza de la rubia estaba a mil, su mente evalúa en segundos los pro y los contra de decirle a su mujer todo – Eeee… - se arrepintió – No es nada cariño – la acarició sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su mujer – Extrañábamos a nuestros padres y ellos a nosotras – dijo – No pudieron esperar a vernos – intentó por el lado del sentimiento, pero sabía que la morena no había comprado.

Rachel la miró profundamente, Quinn tuvo que esquivar la mirada - ¿sostienes a Jules para que me bañe antes de desayunar? – le preguntó la morena dándole a su hija

- Báñate tranquila cariño – le dijo saliendo del baño con su hija en brazos

- Quinn… - la llamó haciendo que se diera vuelta – Se qué me estás mintiendo, se que pasa algo, y sé que sabes que así no es como funcionamos nosotras – le dijo – Sabes que nunca nos mentimos y que nos apoyamos mutuamente ¿cierto? – Quinn asintió con todo el dolor del mundo mientas sin sacarle los ojos a su mujer la morena se acercó, y dejó un beso en la cabecita de Jules – Enseguida desayunamos lobito – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta del baño

A toda prisa la rubia salió en busca de resoluciones. En la casa no había nadie y dedujo que estaban todos en el jardín, hacia allá se dirigió.

- ¡QUINN! – Apenas pisó el césped su hermana, su madre y su padre la abordaron. La rubia dio gracias a Dios que pudo convencer a Jules de quedarse con Beth y con Lucas - ¿Puedes decirle a papá que me deje tranquila? – Miró a su padre – ES MI VIDA Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO – le dijo

- ¡NO PUEDES DIVORCIARTE! – la retó el padre

- Puedo divorciarme tanto como TU puedes jugarte la plata de mi cuñada – le reprochó – Inmediatamente Russell miró a su mujer

- Se los tenía que contar Russell – se defendió su mujer

- Quinnie yo…

- TU NADA PAPA, NADA – lo frenó la fotógrafa - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Cómo te dio la cara para pedirle dinero a Rachel y mentirnos? - le reprochó – le mostraste una foto papá, Rachel estaba feliz por ustedes – contó

- Era una apuesta fija… Necesito ayuda – el cara dura pedía ayuda todavía

- Ya lo creo que necesitas ayuda… apostadores anónimos o como se llame el grupo – le dijo Frnnie

- No hablo de ese tipo de ayuda – Russell bajó la cabeza – Necesito devolver la plata – dijo avergonzado

- Déjame ver si entiendo – Quinn lo frenó – Tu pretendes que te demos más plata para pagar tus deudas de juego – afirmó. Russell asintió

- ¡ERES UN HIPOCRATA PAPA! – Frannie lo quería matar

- ¿Cuánto papá? – Quinn necesitaba saber por cuánto dinero su esposa la iba a dejar

- No tienen que darme todo solo…

- ¿CUANTO DINERO PAPA? – insistió con la pregunta

- Quinientos mil dólares – dijo de una – tuvimos que venir si o si aquí porque me están amenazando de muerte – eso no lo sabían sus hijas

La artista se agarró la cabeza – Yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero – dijo

- Pensaba que tal vez podríamos pedírselo a Rac…

- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración papá, ni se te ocurra – la cara de Quinn hervía – Te voy a dar cien mil pesos nada más y ya veremos el resto – le dijo

- Eso no va a alcanzar – Russell se desesperó

- Quinnie la vida de tu padre está en peligro – saltó Judy

- MI MATRIMONIO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO MAMA…. MI MATRIMONIO – gritó – TE CONFORMAS CON ESO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA – sentenció

- Mamá… - tímidamente Apple se acercaba a su madre - ¿Sabes si mami llegó de correr? Quiero que me enseñe el giro – dijo mirando a sus abuelos

- Se está bañando Apple – Quinn no tenía fuerza ni para sus hijas

- Mamá – Lexi era la que aparecía – La tía San está peleando con sus papás y la tía Britt está llorando con los suyos, y si llora la tía Britt, llora Andy y a mí no me gusta que llore Andy – la pequeña estaba ofuscada con la situación.

Quinn levantó su cabeza para encontrarse a toda la familia Lopez Pearce discutiendo en el costado de la piscina

- Frannie – Mercedes era la adulta que llegaba – No quiero interrumpir pero tu esposo…

- Ex esposo – corrigió

- Eso ya lo veremos – le dijo Russell recibiendo una mirada de sus hijas

Mercedes miró para todos lados – Eee… bueno tu lo que sea… está muy borracho y lleva casi media hora elogiando mis pechos y los de Tina – contó – Mike y Sam lo quieren matar – agregó – Sin contar con que no para de gritarle maricones a Kurt y a Blaine. Timmy está llorando – todo era un caos.

- Frannie haz algo – ordenó Quinn haciendo que su hermana se fuera inmediatamente a calmar a su ex – Niñas vayan a la cocina con su hermana – Beth esperaba con Jules y sus amigos a Rachel en la cocina.

- Vamos para allá – la fotógrafa llevó a sus padres a reunirse con todos los mayores

En la cocina

- ¿En serio? No lo creo – Bella negaba lo que Beth estaba contando

Rachel, que tenía a Jules desayunándose, Beth, y Emma se miraron y empezaron a reir

- ¿De qué se ríen? Yo quiero reírme también – Apple y Lexi llegaban juntas - ¿me alzas? – le pidió sin pudor el terremotito a Bella

- Ni Bella ni yo – habló Lucas – les creemos que cada vez que van al parque juntas terminan en el barro – dijo el muchacho

- En realidad si les creemos lo del barro, lo que no les creemos es que no lo hagan a propósito – aclaró Bella

- No lo hacemos a propósito – Beth defendió a su familia

- la última vez fue culpa de Emma – todos miraron a la melliza que acusaba Lexi. El perezosito se puso colorada instantáneamente.

- Yo solo quería ayudar al patito que se había quedado enredado en la bolsa – y era totalmente cierto, la pequeña se acercó con toda intención de ayudar al ave, lo que no calculó fue que para evitar que al pequeño animalito le pasara algo, necesitaba un poco más de ayuda, y quien mejor para ayudar sin preguntar que su hermana Lexi. Pero aun así no llegaban al pato, menos mal que Apple quiso colaborar. Y llegaron nomás, el tema es que no Apple no pudo sostener el peso que hacían sus dos hermanas y… bueno, todo siguió con Beth sacando a la Lexi y Rachel, que tenía a Jules con el arne en su pecho, sacó a las dos mellizas.

- Mami terminó en la cárcel – seguía contando Emma ruborizada

- ¿Cómo que en la cárcel? – preguntó Lucas

- Teníamos una especie de orden de restricción al parque y bueno supuestamente yo era la mayor responsable – contó la morena como si nada

- Yo sigo sin creerlo – el muchacho estaba escéptico.

- Nadie nos cree – comentó Apple – Pero no nos importa…

- poque momos geniales – Jules hacía partir de risa al grupo

Otro grupo no muy sonriente llegaba a la cocina y cambiaba el curso de la conversación

En el jardín 

- Escuchen todos – Quinn envió a Gabi, Andy y Timy a la cocina y reunió a todos los mayores – Se que todos tenemos problemas por resolver y créanme que no hay nadie que quiera que se resuelvan más que yo pero ahora no es el momento – dijo

- Pero… - Gloria quería protestar

- Un segundo Gloria – pidió la rubia – Por favor… quiero que me prometan que vamos a esperar a que las cosas se calmen para hablar… después de todo estás son las vacaciones de todos ¿Puede ser? – miró a todos los adultos, nadie hacía ningún gesto

- ¿Y dónde está tu mujer? Porque no está aquí resolviendo las cosas como nosotros – Ruth la tenía contra Rachel

- Abuela no empieces – le pidió la latina

- Solo digo lo que veo – agregó la mayor de todos

- Ruth, por favor, Rachel no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de estas discusiones – explicó paciente - ¿Podemos dejar esto para después? – Suplicó – Por favor – insistió logrando esta vez la afirmación total.

Un silencio rotundo se hizo en el grupo y cuando Quinn se dio vuelta supo porque, Su esposa se acercaba con toda la corte de niños y adolescentes atrás. Se frenó en frente del grupo - ¿Todo bien? – Volvió a preguntar obteniendo las usuales respuestas de "sí, todo bien" "todo perfecto" entre otras.

Quinn pensó que lograba zafarse cuando Ruth habló – Es evidente que tu no participas de las conversaciones de adultos – comentó con mala intención - ¿Porqué te interesas ahora? – destilaba veneno puro.

– Vamos a la cancha – informó ignorando por completo a la abuela – por los que quieran unirse – les dijo mirando sobre todo a Mike y a Santana. De hecho a esta última la miró detalladamente, la latina trató de correr la cara pero Rachel llegó antes.

- ¡Vamos mami! – Apple detenía la inspección salvando a su tía de un interrogatorio

- ¿Ustedes se van a encargar del almuerzo? – preguntó antes de irse a nadie especifico.

- Pensábamos hacer una parrillada – comentó Blaine tratando de suavizar el ambiente

Rachel asintió y los miró a todos por última vez y con todas las intenciones de dar media vuelta e irse, pero cuando llegó a John y lo vio con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Quinn, el cambio de cara de la morena hizo que todos siguieran su línea de visión. Frannie le dio un codazo a su ex esposo para despabilarlo.

El tipo miró a Rachel y alzó los brazos - ¡No culpen al comprador, cuando ellas muestran lo que está de oferta! – dijo el muy descarado recibiendo otro codazo de Frannie

Quinn pudo ver como su esposa estaba haciendo toda la fuerza del mundo para no írsele encima a John. Los ojos de Rachel estaban al borde de la rabia, y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños. Antes de que Quinn pudiera hacer algo, su mujer ya se había movido hacia sus hijas.

- De esta no me salvo – susurró Quinn para sí.

En el almuerzo

Como el día estaba realmente hermoso, en grupo, y con una tranquilidad insospechada por Quinn y los demás, habían decidido almorzar en el jardín. Había una larga mesa, y ya todos estaban ubicados en distintos asientos de ella. Solo faltaba Blaine, que estaba terminando de servir la parrillada, y Rachel, que estaba con la dura tarea de darle el remedio a su hija. Supuestamente era el turno de Quinn, pero la morena sin decir nada tomó la tarea como propia, la fotógrafa no se atrevió a contradecirla, lo único que le faltaba es que su esposa explotara por algo así. Déjenme que les hable de las palabras explotar y Rachel juntas y no precisamente en un contexto sexual. La morena es una de esas personas que rara vez pierde la paciencia, al contrario de Santana o Quinn que lo hacen con frecuencia. Rachel esa opción la deja para lo último y generalmente está relacionada con los celos hacia su esposa o con la protección hacia su familia, el problema está cuando pasa. Cuando pasa, el lema es "Hay que huir, si te quedas atrás no regresamos por ti" y eso todos sus amigos lo sabían bien y por eso Quinn desistió de la idea de discutir con ella sobre un remedio… ¿quieres darle tú la medicina? De acuerdo… hazlo.

Ahora mismo la rubia estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Había dejado un asiento vació a su izquierda para Rachel y la sillita de Emma había quedado en la punta de la mesa por una cuestión de distribución a la izquierda del asiento de Racel. Quinn A su derecha tenía sentada a su hermana y en frente de ella a sus padres y a John, lo cual era muy incomodo por las miradas que el tipejo le daba a la fotógrafa de vez en cuando. Miradas que Quinn no protestaba por la misma razón que no protestó lo de la medicina. Quinn quería que todo estuviera bien para su esposa.

El tema es que no estaba todo bien para Rachel. Cuando la morena llegó a la mesa, obviamente llorando y siendo esquivada por su hija, a la que aun le caían lágrimas por sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue correr su silla de al lado de Quinn para poner la de Jules en su lugar y la de ella la llevó a la punta. Por primera vez se alejaba a propósito del contacto de su mujer, y eso debió ser una señal de alerta para la rubia. Señal que con todo su dolor Quinn volvió a ignorar, y no debió hacerlo. Créanme que no debió – Lobito mírame por favor – Una vez sentada en su lugar Rachel le pedía atención a su hija

- Mmno…nono – la pequeña sacudía su cabeza – Mamá… mamá… quero mamá – Jules pedía desde su sillita a Quinn

Quinn giró los ojos, la ratita traicionera siempre hacía lo mismo, le daba vuelta la cara a la madre que le daba el remedio – Jules cariño… es sólo medicina para que te mejores y no te sientas mal – le explicó la rubia mientras Blaine le servía a Rachel y después se iba a sentar junto a su esposo e hijo.

Poco a poco Jules se fue calmando. Al principio no quería comer la carne que Rachel le había cortado, después la morena le insistió a Quinn que ella se la diera para que la pequeña comiera y la niña empezó a comer. Después de unos minutos ya se había olvidado del mal trago del remedio y ya tenía su mano en una de las orejas de su mami Rach. Quinn respiraba, todo parecía más calmo… hasta que Esteban, el padre de Santana rompió el lindo silencio

- Dime Mike – le habló al chico - ¿Cómo va tu carrera en el baile? – le preguntó cordialmente

Mike trató de tragar su carne lo más rápido posible para contestar – Pues, después de haber decidido dejar de hacer gira con algunos artistas, pensé que iba a ser difícil conseguir algo – contó – pero, gracias a que Brittany me recomendó para ocupar su puesto en la academia, no he sentido mucho el…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Al padre de Brittany no le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado. Nuevamente se hacia un silencio sepultural.

Mike escuchó a Santana atragantarse y miró a Brittany inmediatamente – Eeeee… - el chico supo que había hablado de más

- ¿Cómo que ocupaste el lugar de mi hija? – Insistió el hombre - ¿Te ascendieron? ¿Te despidieron? ¿Qué paso hija? – ahora le hablaba directamente a la bailarina.

- Cuéntanos cariño – lo apoyó la madre de Britt

Britt miró a Santana, luego a Quinn y luego enfrentó a sus padres – No pasó nada de eso papá – lo dijo en voz muy baja pero se pudo escuchar – Yo renuncié. – dijo no muy segura

- ¿Cómo que renunciaste? – le preguntó el hombre nervioso

- Tranquilo… tranquilo – su mujer lo calmaba – Estoy segura de que hay una buena explicación ¿cierto Hija? – presionó la señora

- Sanny y yo…

- Santana – la corrigió Maria, la mujer odiaba que le dijeran así a su hija

Britt apretó sus labios – Santana y yo decidimos que era mejor que yo me quedara en casa con las niñas, y además el doctor nos recomendó que para quedarme embarazada era mejor no estresarme…

- ¿Esto fue idea tuya cierto? – el padre de Britt se enfrentaba a Santana

- Papá… fue idea de las dos – la defendió Britt

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! – Le decía el hombre a su esposa – Te dije que esta mujer es y será una mala influencia para nuestras hijas

- Para que sepas – Gloria no se iba a quedar callada – que la estúpida idea de otro bebe fue de Tu hija – resaltó

- No es una estúpida idea mamá – le dijo Santana

- ¡Por Dios hija! Apenas pueden con dos y quieren otro más – El doctor López se metía para peor.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – retrucó la latina

- Porque soy tu padre, se de lo que eres capaz – resaltó

- ¿Porqué no renuncias tu a tu trabajo? – el señor Pearce seguía con lo mismo. Britt no podía contestar de las lágrimas que caian.

- Mi hija es abogada no una simple bailarina – peleó Gloria

- ¿Podemos tranquilizarnos por favor? – Quinn se paró de su asiento a pedir calma, la cara de su esposa le hacía notar que su plan de esconder todo estaba fallando – terminemos de almorzar y hablamos tranquilamente después…

- Ustedes jovencitas tendrían que aprender a callarse ante los mayores – comentó Ruth desde su silla – Nos tendrían que respetar – agregó

- Señora Lopez nadie le ha faltado el respeto – contestó Quinn – Sólo que pienso que es mejor calmarnos y hablarlo luego…

- Podemos hablar luego de lo bien que te queda ese vestido – el borracho de John tenía que hablar- o mejor dicho lo bien que te verías sin el…

- ¡Puedes cerrar tu bocota John! – le gritó Frannie - ¡Eres un estúpido! Y por eso mismo nos estamos divorciando – dijo

- ¡Tu no te vas a divorciar! – saltó Russell

- No te metas papá – lo trató de frenar Frannie

- Me meto todo lo que quiera – irrumpió el hombre – Yo no quiero que me señalen como el padre de una divorciada…

- ¡Eres un hipócrita papá! ¡Un hipócrita! Lo dices tú, que tienes que venir a esconderte a esta casa porque estás amenazado de muerte – soltó Frannie

- Cállate Frannie… Quinn me va a prestar el dinero…

- Nadie te va a prestar nada papá – no había remedio, ya se había desmoronado todo. Quinn no pudo frenar su boca – No pienso darte un centavo ¿me oyes? Tu solo te metiste en esto… tu sales – le dijo firmemente

- ¡Quinnie! - Judy, la que faltaba

- Tu no te metas mamá… Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho era avisarnos de las conductas de este irresponsable

- ¡No le hables a si a tu padre jovencita! – grito Judy entre medio de todos los gritos que se escuchaban.

- Quinn tiene razón – la defendió Frannie

- ¡Se callan las dos! – las frenó Russell – Ya estoy arto, no puedo creer que una divorciada y una lesbiana me estén dando clases de moral – escupió de mala manera

Era un caos. Los Lopez Pearce discutían por un lado. Kurt, Mercedes y Tina agarraban a sus respectivos maridos para que no se fueran sobre el ex marido de Frannie. Ruth decía comentarios venenosos al azar y Los Fabray peleaban en otra esquina. Solo faltaba una chispa para que explotara todo.

- Cometí un error – seguía discutiendo Russell – Tu cometiste un error cuando quedaste embarazada de Beth y yo no…

- ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ups la chispa que faltaba. El big bang, la explosión, "huye que si te quedas atrás no regresamos por ti" – Rachel se había parado de su lugar, y golpeó tan fuerte su plato que logró quebrarlo y se lastimó la mano. Volvió el silencio y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

- Rach… - Quien habrá sido el ingenuo que se atrevió a hablar

- ¡DIJE QUE BASTA! ¡HAGAN SILENCIO POR UNA PUTA VEZ! – Ordenó logrando que no se sintiera ni el volar de una mosca.

Respirando hondo miró a Lucas que estaba sentado al lado de Beth – Lucas, hazme el favor de llevarte a Beth, Bella, las Niñas y Timmy a comer al restaurant de aquí cerca - indicó – usa la camioneta – le dijo mientas con una servilleta frenaba su sangre.

- Si señora Berry – El jovencito no titubeó y se paró de la silla haciendo que su novia lo siguiera

Rachel miró a Beth que se acercaba para llevarse a Jules – Las llaves están junto a mi billetera, usa mi tarjeta de crédito – la joven asintió y siguió el camino de sus hermanas.

Cuando la mesa estuvo libre de personas inocentes Rachel volvió a mirar a la mesa con la misma frialdad que los hizo callar.

- Rachel disculpa es que… - ahora si se pudo identificar al Doctor Lopez como el dueño de la voz que osó hablar en este momento.

- Esteban si me disculpa ahora voy a hablar yo – lo frenó tratando de ser calmada – No pienso tolerar más gritos ni faltas de respeto en mi casa, esta casa fue construida para otras cosas totalmente distintas a esto, y no lo voy a tolerar. Ya me cansé – habló – Todos tenemos problemas, y cuando surgen se tratan de solucionar, pero esta no es la forma – levantó la mano frenando lo que iba a ser una interrupción del padre de Britt – Señores Lopez – miró a los padres de Santana – Señores Pearce – miró a los padres de la bailarina – con todo el respeto del mundo que ustedes se merecen, déjenme decirles que ustedes no tienen la menor idea de las hijas que tienen – afirmó – Esas dos mujeres han y están criando dos hermosas personitas, ustedes no tienen derecho a decir que no saben lo que hacen – dijo – Ustedes no vieron a Santana dormir solo dos horas cuando a Gabi le dio Varicela, o no estuvieron cuando Britt lloró cuando Andy tocó en su primer concierto… porque si bien recuerdo, ustedes no fueron al concierto a pesar de que las invitaron – metió el dedo en la llaga – Si hay alguien que sabe cómo ser madres son San y Britt, y después de todo, ellas ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para hacer de su vida lo que quieran. – finalizó.

- En cuanto a ustedes – Miró a los Fabray – Puedo tolerar cualquier cosa de usted Russell – le habló directo al hombre – menos que llame a mi hija un error ¿entendido? Beth es lo más grandioso que pudo hacer Quinn y si lo vuelvo a escuchar no voy a responder de mi –aseguró – No sé qué problema tenga, y eso lo vamos a hablar y resolver usted y yo en privado, pero no voy a permitir que cargue problemas sobre la espalda de mi esposa y mucho menos que ponga en riesgo la vida de Quinn y de mis hijas. – la cara de la morena daba miedo.

- Es muy fácil hablar para ti que no tienes padres – Ruth envenenaba el ambiente

- CIERRA LA BOCA RUTH – la calló Quinn – ME TIENES CANSADA, DESTILANDO VENENO TODO EL TIEMPO. APRENDE A CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS – la rubia estaba sacándose todo de adentro.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Ruth? – Rachel la enfrentó – Mis padres no están aquí, pero si estuvieran, en lugar de estar metiéndose en la vida de su hija, estarían disfrutando esta casa con sus nietas – largó – Mis padres hubieran estado en cada partido de Apple, mis padres hubieran escuchado cada cosa que tenía Lexi por decir, mis padres hubieran ido a cada concierto de Andy – los mayores agachaban la cabeza con vergüenza – Mis padres hicieron esta casa para descansar, para llenarla de amor y por sobre todas las cosas para disfrutarla conmigo y el día de mañana con sus nietos. Desafortunadamente, ellos no están aquí, pero estoy segura de que si hubiera pasado esto hubieran sido los primeros en proteger a los niños de este griterío – les dijo a todos en voz alta

– Los quiero afuera de esta casa para cuando vuelva – esto último sorprendió a todos.

- ¿A dónde te vas? – Quinn le preguntó inmediatamente a su esposa

- Necesito andar en moto un rato…

- Deja rubia que yo me encargo de ti – John aportaba su cuota de desagradable. Rachel se había olvidado de un detalle.

- Cierto – la morena se frenó en sus pasos – Me olvidaba de algo – fue directo hasta John y sin frenarse ¡PUM! – el borracho iba a dormir un buen rato. La trompada de Rachel era un anestésico seguro.

- Rach… bebe… déjame que te vea la mano – Quinn agarró su rostro tratando de calmar a su esposa. Pero por primera vez eso no funcionó.

- Necesito irme – La morena se soltó de su chica y se fue. Tenía que pensar.


	71. Chapter 71

Dejo un humilde capítulo más, gracias por los hermosos comentarios del anterior. No voy a decir cuanto queda porque cada vez que digo se me extiende más, les aviso cuando sea el último. Se las/los quiere Besototototes

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio hoy estaría muerta de los nervios por el estreno, y que mejor para curar los nervios que un poco de actividad física…. "Lea Michele pase por mi oficina por favor"

Capitulo 71: "Una caja de bombones"

Un rato después del conflictivo almuerzo

"La vida es una caja de bombones, nunca se sabe lo que te va a tocar" decía la madre de Forrest Gump, y cuánta razón tenía esta mujer. Para Quinn la vida al lado de Rachel era una caja de bombones, de bomboncitos diría Santana, bombones que la rubia probaba gustosa, deseosa y segura de que, sea el relleno que sea que le tocara, lo iba a disfrutar. Al lado de Rachel conoció el verdadero significado de amar, conoció el placer del sexo desenfrenado, conoció la pasión por una persona, el asqueroso sabor de los celos, la desesperación por sentir la piel de otra persona, la tristeza de las peleas, en fin, Rachel era su caja de bombones. Y ahora estaba allí, con la caja en sus manos, teniendo que elegir uno de los chocolates para llevarse a la boca, y Quinn no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que fuese lo que fuese que tuviera adentro, a la rubia no le iba a gustar. Quinn había ido demasiado lejos, había hecho que su morena se alejara de ella en la mesa, su morena, la mujer que en las primeras citas corría su silla para ponerla al lado de Quinn, la mujer que tiempo después le confesó la razón de porque provocaba esos contactos, y la rubia lo había echado a perder. La rubia había empujado a su esposa a un lugar donde su mujer no quería estar, había hecho que su mujer explotara, que saliera corriendo, y por sobre todas las cosas, por primera vez no la había podido frenar. Le sostuvo la cara, la miro a los ojos, dijo las palabras claves, pero no pudo, Quinn dejó de ser el lugar de Rachel, Quinn dejó de ser la debilidad de Rachel, definitivamente la rubia no quería saber cuál era el relleno de ese bombón.

- Mamá – Quinn estaba sentada en el escalón de la puerta de la casa esperando a su mujer. Levantó la cabeza porque sintió la voz de su hija mayor llamándola, efectivamente Beth junto a los demás habían llegado del almuerzo improvisado que ordenó Rachel.

Lucas traía a Andy dormida en sus brazos, Bella hacía lo mismo con Emma y encima de Beth descansaba Jules. Por detrás de ellos caminaban Gabi y Apple, y más atrás, saltando, venía Lexi que arrastraba a Timy de su mano.

- ¿Las ponemos en su cama? – preguntó Beth a su madre con un susurro. Quinn asintió y los tres jóvenes entraron

- ¿Podemos ir a la casita? – preguntó Apple llegando a su madre

- Si cariño, vayan tranquilas – Quinn esperó a que Lexi se dejara caer encima de ella

- ¡MAMA! ¿NO SABES LA HAMBURGUESA CON QUESO QUE ME COMI? – Preguntó emocionada - Beth dijo que no iba a poder comérmela entera porque era muy grande, pero yo le dije que si y ME LA COMI MAMA… ENTERITA – era todo un acontecimiento – Me duele un poco la panza ahora, pero no importa ¿Cierto Andy? Bueno Andy está durmiendo ahora, pero cuando se despierte me va dar la razón ¿Podemos ir a la casita? – Cuando su hija respiró, Quinn se tranquilizó.

- Por supuesto Lex, trata de no pelear tanto con Apple – por las dudas avisaba

- Pero mami dice que si no peleo a Apple no soy yo misma – contestó hábilmente

- Bueno trata de ser menos tu misma por hoy ¿Si? – la niña debe haber notado la cara de abatida de su madre, porque asintió sin dar batalla y con Timy en su mano, se fue a trepar el árbol, pero inmediatamente volvió hacia su madre soltando la mano del pequeño.

- Mamá – Quinn la miró - ¿Por qué está el tío John tirado en el pasto? – después de la trompada de Rachel nadie se había preocupado por levantarlo, se aseguraron que siguiera respirando y lo dejaron allí.

- Está durmiendo cariño – le respondió simplemente evitando la parte de la borrachera y de la pérdida de conocimiento por culpa del golpe.

- ¿Puedo dormir en el césped? – Lexi examinaba sus opciones

- Claro cariño, pero en otro momento – contestó

Lexi miró detalladamente a su madre pero en vez de decir algo, dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo anterior. La cara de Quinn había dejado sin palabras a su hija más elocuente.

Aprovechando que había sacado su cabeza de entre sus manos, dio un vistazo al parque. En un lugar no muy alejado pudo ver como Santana se abrazaba con sus padres. Después de todo lo que Rachel dijo, Santana envalentonada por la actitud de la deportista, aprovechó para decirles a sus padres todo lo que pensaba y después de disculpas cruzadas ahora tocaba la parte de las disculpas y de las muestras de afectos. Algo parecido pasaba con la familia Pearce. En otro rincón del jardín Brittany se había encargado de contarles a sus padres todo lo relativo a su decisión laboral y a su próxima maternidad, los señores Pearce escucharon atentos y no hicieron ningún comentario fuera de lugar, ahora Brittany les estaba mostrando todos los estudios que se había hecho y les explicaba la dieta a la que el doctor la había sometido. Quinn sacudió la cabeza, todos estaban en el lugar que querían, todos menos ella. La fotógrafa seguía esperando a su esposa en el escalón de la casa.

Quinn estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Beth a su lado, solo hasta que la universitaria puso su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, la rubia apoyó su cabeza con la de su hija. – Tengo algo para decirte – anunció el cangurin

- Dios… Dime que estás embarazada y voy firmando los papeles de divorcio – comentó sarcásticamente haciendo que Beth se riera.

- No… no es eso – rió un poco más – Pero mami Rach tiene dos fanáticos más – anunció.

Quinn giró los ojos, el club de fan de su esposa era enorme – Déjame adivinar – le dijo a su hija – Lucas y Bella – tiró sabiendo que no iba a fallar

Beth se rió y levantó la cabeza del hombro de su madre – Lucas no paraba de decir… "¿Viste como los calló a todos?" "¿Viste como pensó ahí nomás en sus hijas?" – Contó – Y Bella decía "Ojalá que Rachel les de su merecido" Bla, bla, bla – se ve que Rachel había sido un tema recurrente.

- Y espera a que se enteren el resto – Quinn señaló el cuerpo de John tendido en el césped

Beth abrió la boca grande – No me digas que… - La jovencita hizo un gesto de golpe

Quinn asintió – Derecho en la mandíbula – afirmó – No le dio tiempo ni a protegerse – agregó

Beth levantó los hombros – Se lo merecía – dijo – Es un cerdo – opinó

- Nadie dice lo contrario cariño – Quinn la apoyaba

- Imagino que la cara que traes y el hecho de que no veo a mami Rach por ningún lado son por la misma razón – el cangurin ya estaba en una edad donde se podía hablar de mujer a mujer.

Quinn miró a su hija y no pudo evitar que empezaran a caer sus lágrimas – No frenó Beth, no frenó – Eso había sido una estocada en el corazón de la rubia – Agarré su cara y la miré, como siempre lo hago – Quinn se estaba confesando – Mis ojos siempre la calman – Beth asintió, todos lo sabían – Pero esta vez no, ni mis ojos, ni mi voz… la voy a perder – el principal miedo salía a flote

- Mamá…

- La voy a perder Beth, lo se – seguía – Le mentí, Rachel odia que le mientan. No va a querer saber nada conmigo – Modo pánico on

- Mamá… - Beth intentaba

- Agarró la moto y se fue. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara, nunca la vi tan enojada – Y nunca la quería volver a ver así – Los echó a todos de la casa y…

- ¿Qué? ¿Los echó? – Eso no sonaba como algo que podía hacer su madre

- Si – la fotógrafa tampoco lo creyó cuando lo escuchó salir de la boca de su mujer – Le prometí que iba a ser distinto Beth, se lo prometí, no va a volver a creerme – el llanto era incontrolable

- Mamá – Beth la abrazó por los hombros – Lamento decir esto, pero tal vez es mejor que lo hiciera – opinó logrando que su madre la mirara – Es decir… ¡Mira! – Señaló al jardín – Los Lopez aprendieron, los Pearce aprendieron, incluso la tía San y la tía Britt aprendieron. Y el resto… ¡míralos! – Los demás amigos estaban disfrutando de la piscina – Mami Rach liberó la tensión de la casa – concluyó – Sin contar con que le dio su merecido al cerdo – era un punto fuerte ese.

- Todavía quedan papá y mamá – era otra cosa que le preocupaba a Quinn – Rachel les dijo que la esperaran que ella se iba a hablar con ellos… a mi no me miró… a ellos – resaltó.

Beth reflexionó – Bueno pues… déjala que lo haga – aconsejó a su madre

Y eso Quinn lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, ella iba a dejar a Rachel hablar con sus padres… pero porque Rachel no quería hablar con ella.

- Quinn – Esteban y Gloria Lopez se frenaron enfrente de la chica. La rubia se secó las lágrimas y se paró – Sólo veníamos a despedirnos, no sabemos a qué hora volverá Rachel, según Santana falta mucho asique…

- Solo queríamos – Gloria interrumpió a su marido – Pedirte disculpas por los problemas ocasionados y… nos encargaremos de disculparnos con Rachel cuando nos quiera ver de nuevo – agregó victimizándose un poco

- Muchas Gracias por todo – Cada uno saludó a la rubia para luego pasar a despedirse del resto.

Los señores Pearce hicieron lo mismo y luego de una hora en la casa había menos gente, inclusive habían podido librarse de John, ya que el doctor López se ofreció a llevarlo para la ciudad, aun inconsciente claro. El resto de sus amigos disfrutaban las últimas horas de pileta que creían que les quedaban.

- Quinnie… - Britt llegaba al lado de su amiga, Santana la seguía – Perdónanos – De alguna manera todos sabían que la rubia era la más perjudicada.

- No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con el bomboncito antes de que nos vayamos – todos habían asumido que les quedaban pocas horas en la casa de campo – Lo único que me queda es cancelar la fiesta, pero eso prefiero hacerlo desde casa – dijo la latina

Quinn se agarró la cabeza, la fiesta, se había olvidado de la fiesta de mañana a la noche… y si la fiesta era mañana, significaba que hoy tenía que venir... ¡Timbre! Lo que faltaba, la organizadora.

- Debe ser Florence – Su hija había pensado lo mismo

- Voy yo – anunció Santana – le digo que se canceló todo y listo – anunció

- Deja Santana – Quinn se paró – No voy a perderme el gusto de echar a esa mujer – algo para levantar el ánimo no venía mal. La rubia rumbeo hacia el cuatriciclo que iba a llevarla a la puerta.

Apenas abrió la puerta, desplegó su mejor sonrisa de perra, detestaba a la organizadora que se babeaba por su esposa – Buenas tardes Florence – saludó fríamente

- Buenas tardes señora Fabray - nunca pronunciaba su apellido de casada

- Es Berry Fabray y déjame ahorrarte tiempo – la frenó, basta de hipocresía, ya había tenido bastante de eso – la fiesta se canceló, no son necesario tus servicios – sentenció – Hasta luego – intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Florence la frenó – No he recibido llamado o mensaje alguno de Rachel…

- Señora Berry Fabray para ti – la corrigió Quinn

- No he recibido ningún aviso de ella – provocó – por lo tanto, hasta que no hable con ella de aquí no me muevo – no se dejó achicar.

- Rachel no está y yo no te voy a hacer pasar – dijo

- La espero aquí entonces – Florence era persistente

- Perfecto – sin dudarlo Quinn le cerró la puerta y volvió a la casa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntaron sus amigos al ver la cara que traía

- Nada… detesto a esa mujer – les dijo – Que se deshidrate esperando – agregó

- Será mejor que vayamos a empacar – dijeron los chicos

Quinn no dijo nada, su esposa lo había dejado bien claro, quería a todos afuera. De hecho Quinn dudo si no la quería a ella afuera también.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Gabi había sido llamado por sus madres

- Si cariño – contestó Britt

- ¿Porqué? Yo no me quiero ir… la tía Rach prometió que hoy dormía con nosotros en la casita para que no nos agarraran las alemanas – peleó el leoncito

- No discutas Gabi…

- Déjala Santana – saltó Quinn – No se a quienes se refería Rachel, pero estoy segura que a ninguno de ellos, lo mismo para Timy – les dijo a Kurt y Blaine.

-¡SIIIIIII! – festejaron los chicos – ¡Estamos adentro! – Gabi chocó su mano con Apple – Chau mami, chau mamá nos vemos luego – saludó y se fueron a seguir jugando

- Rata traicionera – murmuró Santana, murmullo que no alcanzó a escucharse por el ruido de una moto. Rachel regresaba, y no regresaba sola precisamente.

- Detesto a esa mujer – Quinn identificó a Florence como la acompañante que venía aferrada a su mujer.

- Vamos a hacer la maleta Sanny – cada uno salió para su habitación, no querían agregarle más problemas a Quinn

Rachel dejó la moto en su lugar y ayudo a bajar a Florence de la misma. Los señores Fabray y Frannie se habían agrupado junto a Quinn, Rachel y la organizadora caminaron hacia ellos. Quin buscaba los ojos de su mujer todo el tiempo, pero la morena solo hablaba con la organizadora.

- Florence – Quinn sintió a su mujer dirigirse a la organizadora – ¿Me puedes esperar un momento? – preguntó – tengo algo importante que hacer, ponte cómoda – la deportista le señaló las mesas y sillas del jardín – Beth… - miró a su hija

- Yo me encargó mami – el cangurin iba a atender a Florence

- Russell, Judy – Ahora si – Vamos adentro por favor – ordenó abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejando pasar a sus suegros. A pesar de que no las nombró, Frannie entró detrás de sus padres y Quinn la siguió, excepto que la rubia se frenó enfrente de Rachel provocándola – ¿Entras o te quedas afuera? – le preguntó la morena mirándola fríamente. La rubia finalmente entró.

- ¿Cuánta plata debe señor Fabray? – volvían a las formalidades

- Quinientos mil dólares – contestó el hombre, sabía que era mejor no dar vueltas.

- ¿Tiene alguna fecha o algo pactado? – preguntó

Russell negó – Ya se venció, por eso me persiguen y amenazan – le dijo

Rachel respiró – Yo le voy a dar el dinero – soltó para sorpresa de todos

- Rachel – Quinn no estaba de acuerdo

- Estoy hablando yo – la silenció – Le voy a dar el dinero pero con condiciones para usted, y tres condiciones para su esposa – no existían los nombres ya.

- Lo que quieras Rachel – contestó la sumisa de Judy

- El dinero lo va a entregar mi abogado, así que de alguna manera usted va a tener que contactarse con estos hombres para quedar en algo – esa era la primera condición Russell al aceptó – siempre y cuando usted entre en un programa de ayuda a las adicciones – concluyó – y allí es donde entra usted señora Fabray – miró a la mujer – Le voy a dejar la tarea de controlar que su esposo cumpla con esto, y créame que esta vez no me voy a des entender de la situación como lo hice con el primer préstamo. ¿Puedo contar con que lo van a hacer? – ambos accedieron

También quiero que la devolución del dinero, lo vayan haciendo en la cuenta que voy a habilitar como fondo escolar para las niñas – anunció – no hay requisitos ni montos, ni tiempos, solo quiero que mes a mes vaya creciendo un poco ¿de acuerdo? – otro requisito que aceptaron.

- Y por último – este era el mejor – Esta es la última vez que Quinn recibe estas noticias de su parte, la próxima, todo lo relacionado a dinero o a esas cuestiones me lo consultan a mi. Quinn es mi esposa – De alguna manera escuchar a Rachel decir esto a Quinn le movía todo el cuerpo – prometí cuidarla y protegerla y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no quiero este tipo de responsabilidades sobre ella ¿Entendido? – Nadie se iba a atrever a contradecirla – Les voy a pedir que después de hacer la llamada que tiene que hacer – miró a Russell – se vuelvan a su casa – sentenció – No quiero que ni mis hijas, ni mi esposa estén bajo riesgo alguno. Aun no puedo creer como expusieron a mis hijas a esto – resaltó – Eso es todo – dijo la morena

- Rachel yo – Frannie hablaba – Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo. Por el dinero, por mi conducta, por la conducta de mi ex esposo…

- Me alegro que sea ex – le dijo Rachel sonriendo, y Quinn no pudo evitar la rabia de que esa sonrisa no fuera para ella – Espero que de ahora en más tomes mejores decisiones – le dijo

- Gracias, por todo – para aumentar la rabia de Quinn, Frannie abrazó a Rachel – Me voy a hacer la valija, hay cosas que tengo que arreglar – No podía dejar a su ex desmayado con el doctor Lopez.

Mientas Russell hacía su llamada, Rachel intentó salir al jardín – Rachel… ¿No piensas hablarme? ¿No piensas mirarme? – Quinn le puso una mano en el pecho para frenarla

- No quiero hablar contigo Quinn – sentenció la morena tratando de moverse

- Claro… quieres irte rápido al jardín para hablar con la estúpida esa ¿cierto? – era más fuerte que ella, tenía que buscar a su mujer.

Para peor Rachel no contestó, al contrario, trató de esquivar de nuevo a su mujer con éxito y Salió al jardín

- No hablas porque tengo razón ¿Cierto? – la provocó Quinn desde su espalda

Rachel se giró para contestar pero algo la detuvo - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mirando por sobre el hombro de su esposa

Quinn se dio vuelta y vio a sus amigos con sus bolsos listos. Santana encabezaba la fila

- Rachel yo… - Se tenía que disculpar – Quería disculparme por traer mis problemas acá, y quería darte gracias por ayudarnos, hiciste lo que no nos animamos a hacer… Gracias – finalizó – Ahora nos vamos… voy a extrañar la envidia de mis compañeros de trabajo por mi bronceado… Voy a extrañar la piscina… el sexo campestre con Britt… e inclusive la caminata a la laguna -Siempre terminaba a caballito de Rachel – en fin – suspiró – Britt dile adiós a la buena vida… dile adiós a…

- ¡Santana! – Rachel giró los ojos – no tienes que irte –miró a los demás – ninguno de ustedes tienen que irse – Quinn se alegraba por sus amigos pero no pudo evitar pensar ser la única a la que su mujer no había perdonado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo la latina había tumbado a Rachel y ahora estaba abrazada a ella – Gracias bomboncito… gracias – la besó por todos lados

- ¡Santana! – Quinn la frenó

- Vamos a desempacar – anunció la latina

- Lo haces después San – le dijo Rachel – Florence está esperando – le dijo

- Y tu no la puedes hacer esperar ¿cierto? – Quinn no daba más, necesitaba algo, un grito, una mirada algo de su esposa. Nuevamente Rachel la ignoró y siguió su camino

- No te preocupes Quinnie – Britt la abrazó – Todo se va a solucionar – le dijo

- Eso espero Britt, eso espero – la rubia aguantaba las lágrimas como podía

Día siguiente – en la mañana

Rachel y sus siete enanitos, estaban trabajando en sus respectivas motos cerca del garaje.

- Mami – Una Emma toda engrasada aparecía enfrente de su madre

- Dime perezocito – le dijo la morena sin dejar de hacer fuerza para tratar de sacar la tapa de la gasolina

- ¿Estás enojada con mamá? - le preguntó incisivamente

Rachel escuchó la pregunta pero no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Porqué lo preguntas? – desvió la respuesta

- Pues…

- Porque… - Apple llegaba al lado de su melliza para apoyarla en el interrogatorio – porque ayer mamá estuvo toda la tarde trompuda porque estuviste con Florence…

- Y – Lexi no se podía perder la conversación. Se montó a la moto que estaba mirando Rachel – anoche dormimos en el sillón, pero mamá no había escrito nada en la lista, con Andy la miramos ¿cierto Andy? – La más pequeña de las Lopez pearce aparecía a montarse en la moto con su prima.

- Mi mamá dice que los abuelos y ellas te hicieron enojar – habló el patito avergonzada

- ¿Sigues enojada con mamá? – Gabi le preguntaba por Santana – Yo también me enojo mucho con ella – comentó

- Eso es porque eres un leoncito – le dijo la morena acariciando su cabeza – Y no, no estoy enoada con tu mamá – aclaró

- Entonces con la nuestra si – sentenció Emma aguantando sus lágrimas

A Rachel no le gustaba mentirles a sus hijas, pero tampoco meterlas en la relación de adultos.

- Seguro nos dices que son problemas de bultos – habló Lexi

- Estoy un poquitito enojada con su mamá – admitió

- ¡Vaya! – Beth le pasaba el lobito a su madre – menos mal que un poquitito – habló la mayor – porque si mamá lleva más de dos horas girando en bikini por la pileta solo para que le des bola – Rachel ya se había dado cuenta de eso y no crean que no tuvo ganas de ir hasta su esposa y demostrarle que el bikini estaba demás, pero se contuvo.

- Em… no llores – la calmó Rachel

- Mamá y tu se van a separar como los padres de nuestro compañero Steve – dijo llorando

- No cariño…

- ¿COMO QUE SE VAN A SEPARAR? – gritó Lexi en pánico – YO NO QUIERO QUE SE SEPAREN – la facilidad que tenía el lechucín para fabricar lágrimas era increíble

- Lechucín cálmate…

- Steve es el chico más triste de la clase – comentó Apple derrumbada -Seguro ahora todas nosotras vamos a estar más tristes que el y…y… - el pececito se derrumbo

Rachel miró a Jules, la pequeña ya había empezado con los pucheros – No…No…no niñas. Su madre y yo nunca nos vamos a separar…

-¿EN SERIO? ¿ESCUCHASTE ANDY? ¡BIENNNN! – chau lágrimas, bienvenida la felicidad.

- Su madre y yo somos inseparable – siguió – yo me muero si no la tengo cerca, me muero si no la veo, si no despierto con ella, sino la miro…. Yo amo a su madre – les dijo

- ¿Y si la amas porque dejas que esté triste? – fue el comentario de Emma

Rachel miró a Emma, después miró a el resto de las niñas, suspiró y miró hacia la pileta donde una Quinn ya dada por vencida de mostrarse para llamar la atención de su esposa, estaba tirada en una de las reposeras junto a sus amigas. Volvió a suspirar – No lo se Em… No lo se – dijo sin sacarle la vista de encima a su mujer

A la noche en la fiesta

"La vida es una caja de bombones" Si claro – se susurró para sí misma Quinn – Estúpida mamá de Forrest Gump - La rubia llevaba sentada en la misma silla mirando como sus amigos bailaban y se divertían más de media hora – Maldita caja de bombones y sus rellenos sorpresa – se quejó Quinn – Deberían de venir etiquetados o con avisos tipo "no comer este bombón porque le arruinará la vida" o algo así – se dijo mientras bebía de su copa de vino blanco – Estoy segura de que Forrest también mando al carajo la caja de bombones cada vez que Jenny lo dejó, y eso que fueron muchas – seguía hablando para ella misma.

Lo cierto era que desde que Florence se fue, Rachel no le había dirigido la palabra, no le había dirigido ni una mirada, o eso era lo que ella creía. Después que la morena y Santana organizaron todo, la deportista se fue con sus propias hijas y sobrinas a preparar todo para la acampada en la casita del árbol, acampada que dejó a la rubia en la cama sola, sin su esposa. Cuando Quinn se levantó esa mañana, lo primero que vio fue a sus hijas durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, por supuesto que Rachel se había ido a dormir al sillón, y por supuesto que sus hijas no habían podido aguantar solas en esa casita y por supuesto que la morena se había ido a correr sin darle su acostumbrado beso. No solo que no la beso, sino que cuando llegó, desayunó con Jules y después sus hijas la secuestraron para jugar a las mecánicas diría Lexi. No crean que la rubia se quedó de brazos cruzados, hizo de todo para llamar la atención de la morena, se puso su bikini negro, se puso en el camino de la visión de su esposa y fue todo lo más sexi que pudo, pero nada. Su mujer parecía inmune a ella.

- Quinnie – Britt llegaba a su lado – ven a bailar con nosotras – insistió

- Ahora no Britt – Quinn no estaba de ánimo. Llevaba toda la fiesta mirando como su mujer, su sexi mujer charlaba con gente que ni siquiera la misma fotógrafa conocía

- ¡Quinn! – la rubia se dio vuelta cuando sintió una voz de hombre llamándola

- ¿Doctor? – El doctor que había atendido a Jules aparecía a su lado - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – se sorprendió de que el hombre la besara para saludarla.

- Pues, un amiga me trajo como su invitado –explicó – Déjame decirte que estás hermosa – El hombre la miro de arriba abajo.

- Muchas gracias – la rubia agradeció que su esposa no estuviera para escuchar el alago

- ¿Quieres bailar? – no había entendido nada del beso que Rachel le había dado a su mujer en la clínica.

Quinn estuvo a punto de rechazar amablemente la oferta del Doctor, pero algo le llamó la atención. A lo lejos pudo percibir la mirada de Rachel sobre ella – Con que eso es lo que necesitas morena – susurró ideando un plan

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó el hombre

- Eeee, no nada… Que me encantaría bailar contigo – Esto podía salir bien, como muy mal.

Sin dejar pasar el momento, el rápido doctorcito agarró la mano de la rubia y la adentró a donde la gente se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música.

A fotógrafa tiró la carnada. Quinn no dejó paso de baile sin hacer, mientras más sentía a su mujer mirándola, más sexy los hacía… solo necesitaba un clic, una pequeña ayuda del doctorcito y sabía que su mujer iba a picar. Fue cuando sintió las manos del hombre en su cintura cuando en su cabeza pudo sentir los pasos de la morena acercándose.

- Disculpen – Rachel le sacó las manos al doctor de su mujer bruscamente. Acto seguido agarró a Quinn de la mano y se la llevó para el muelle.

- Suéltame Rachel – pidió Quinn simulando lo que en realidad era excitación con un falso enojo, la morena no le hizo caso – ¡Que me sueltes te digo! – se frenó en la entrada del muelle y logró soltarse.

Rachel la dejó ir y caminó hasta el muelle, Quinn la siguió - ¿Acaso no la estabas pasando bien charlando con esa gente? – le preguntó - ¿Por qué yo no puedo bailar con el doctor? – provocó

- No estabas bailando – la morena se giró para enfrentarla – te estabas fregando en el Quinn – le dijo lo más calmada posible

La rubia se rió - ¿Algún problema? – estaba tocando todos los botones juntos

- Muchos problemas Quinn, muchos. Detesto a ese doctor y más detesto que haya puesto sus manos sobre ti – dijo acercándose a ella

- Si tu no las ponías, alguien tenía que hacer…

Rachel no la dejó terminar porque ya la había agarrado de la cola y la había traído hacia ella - ¡Nunca, pero nunca, vuelvas a decir eso! – le dijo con rabia bien cerquita de su boca

- Tu no me hablas, no me miras, no me tocas… ¿Por qué no lo puede hacer el? – esto último supero las barreras. Rachel con rabia ya estaba comiéndole la boca. Quinn sabía que su novia estaba lastimándola a propósito, todo lo hacía fuerte, apretaba su trasero con fuerza, mordía sus labios con fuerza… y a ella le gustaba, no la pensaba parar.

Pero Rachel si paró, paró de repente y se separó de su esposa para caminar hasta la punta del muelle. Quinn no dudó en seguirla, sea como sea iba a conseguir que su chica se sacara todo de adentro - ¿Qué pasa Rachel? Perdonaste a todo el mundo, ¿no puedes perdonarme a mi? – presionó

- No es lo mismo Quinn – le dijo dándole la espalda

- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? ¿Acaso yo no te importo? ¿Acaso la amistad de Santana y Britt es más fuerte que ser tu esposa? ¿Acaso te pone más feliz ayudar a mi hermana que a mi? – Quinn tenía que ir mas alla - ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – esto fue lo que necesitaba

Rachel se dio vuelta de inmediato y volvió a acercarse a su esposa, pero no llegó a tocarla, al contrario, la apuntó con el dedo – No vuelvas a decir eso – indicó

- Pues eso parece – siguió la rubia – yo ya no te importo… a mi no me puedes perdonar… no me amas…

- ¡CALLATE QUINN! ¡CALLATE! ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI A TU PADRE LO SEGUIAN ESOS HOMBRES AQUÍ TU Y MIS HIJAS IBAN A ESTAR EN PELIGRO? – le dijo – ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO JURE Y PERJURE EN PROTEGERTE Y QUE SI TE PASA ALGO ME MUERO – se frenó y respiró hondo – Casi trece años juntas llevamos Quinn y todavía no aprendes que soy yo la que tiene que protegerte – los ojos de la morena fueron de rabia a ternura en un segundo – Yo te amo más que nada en este mundo Quinn… te amo… y lo único que quiero es amarte cada día como te mereces – le aseguró – Pero tu no me dejas, tu no confías en mi…

- No digas eso – era Quinn la que se acercaba a ella esta vez y con sus manos tomaba la cara de su chica – No hay nadie que confie más en una persona que yo en ti – afirmó – Me equivoqué, quise protegerte, quise protegerme y me equivoqué, rompí mi promesa, pero no aguanto más. Necesito que me mires, que me hables, que me hagas el amor, que me beses en la mañana – Quinn suspiró – Te necesito amor de mi vida, te amo y me muero si te pierdo – aseguró haciendo silencio.

La imagen que el final del muelle proyectaba era toda una imagen de película romántica, la Luna se reflejaba sobre el lago, y habían dos mujeres abrazadas bajo ella mirándose, sólo mirándose.

- ¿Qué haces? – de repente Rachel alzó a su esposa y la acercó al lago – Ni se te ocurra Rachel… Ni se te ocurra soltarme… bájame ya mismo – pidió

- De acuerdo cariño… tu lo pediste – y la bajó, el tema es que la bajó sobre el agua.

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn salía de abajo del agua y nadaba para agarrarse del borde del muelle. Al rato veía como su mujer saltaba al lago - ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿ME OYES? ¡LOCA! – la acusó

La morena apareció al lado de ella por debajo del agua – Loca por ti – le dijo apretándola más contra la parte bajo del mulle – Y voy a estar más loca aun porque ya mismo te voy a hacer el amor – anunció

- ¿Y tú crees que yo me opongo a eso? – Por si le quedaban dudas rodeo la cintura de su novia con sus piernas - ¡DIOSSSS! – La morena ya tenía las manos de sus pechos – Este bombón es mi preferido – dijo cuando la boca de su chica la dejo.

- Se crea una nueva leyenda… "la bestia del lago" – fue lo último que escuchó Quinn en forma de palabras. El resto fueron gritos, gemidos y pedidos.


	72. Chapter 72

Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, me costó escribirlo. Se lo dedico a quien me pidió que se lo dedicara pero no se quien fue porque no sale el nombre, fan nº1. Gracias por seguir conmigo. Besototote se las/los quiere

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera sencillamente haría que Kate Hudson usara poca ropa todo el tiempo, que cuando sale en la escena mostrando el abdomen…¡gracias dios!

Capitulo 72: "Te falta un no se que"

Dos años después – Casa Berry Fabray

- Mamá no creo que esto sea una buena idea – Beth, en la cocina de su antigua casa, hablaba con Quinn – Me encanta la idea de una fiesta sorpresa, pero lo de los disfraces me parece demasiado – agregó oponiéndose a la idea de su madre – A mami Rachel no le va a gustar esto para su cumpleaños – se negaba rotundamente.

Quinn giró los ojos – Vamos Beth… Va a ser divertido – dijo revolviendo en las cosas que estaban arriba de la mesada

- ¿Fue idea de la tía San cierto? – Preguntó – Lleva tiempo tratando de vengarse de mami – sacudió tu cabeza para luego mirar a su madre sospechosamente, la rubia estaba sonrojada – No puedo creerlo… fue idea tuya – la apuntó

- Nooooo – se defendió y agarró su tasa de café – Yo solo ayude a Santana a idearla – confesó

- ¡Lo sabia! - Beth dio un golpe en la mesada – tu también quieres vengarte… ¡Fue un error! – defendió a su otra madre

- Error o no, tu madre y Britanny nos engañaron a las dos – Insistió Quinn

Beth giró los ojos - ¿Y porque no se quieren vengar de la tía Britt? – indagó la ya mayor cangurin

- Porque Britt estaba embarazada, no sabía lo que hacía, estaba mormonal y tu madre la engatuso para su propio beneficio – dijo sin perder la calma

- Sabes cómo es mami, no pudo aguantarse – habló Beth – tu llevabas tiempo negándoselo y ella necesitaba hacerlo – era memorable la fuerza con la que Beth defendía a Rachel

- Tu la defiendes, porque tu le hiciste lo mismo a Lucas… de tal palo tal astilla – Quinn todavía se acordaba cuando Lucas le contó la vez que Beht lo había engañado para salirse con la suya.

- Mami y yo somos dos almas libres atrapadas aprisionadas por espantosos seres como ustedes dos – dijo Beth riendo

Quinn se rio a la par de su hija – Además – Beth siguió – Yo le advertí a Lucas antes de irnos a vivir juntos, que de vez en cuando necesito hacerlo, que es algo que llevo en la no sangre – lo decía por Rachel – Y si el se empeñó en negármelo, de alguna forma lo tenía que hacer - agregó

- No te preocupes que lo sabemos, y yo misma me encargue de decirle a Lucas que te tuviera bien vigiladita – le dijo su madre.

Beth giró los ojos justo cuando su tía Santana entraba a la cocina - ¿De qué hablan? – les preguntó

- De que tu y mamá están haciendo todo esto – señaló la mesa llena de cosas varias – solo para vengarse de mi mami – explicó Beth

Lejos de mentir Santana habló con la pura verdad – El bomboncito no debió manipular a mi hermosa esposa para que las llevara al parque a embarrarse – la verdad había salido

- ¿Y qué quieren que haga si ustedes no la dejan ir sola? – contestó preguntando

- ¡Cada vez que va alguien vuelve embarrado! – saltó la latina – No podía verle la cara a mi mujer de tanto barro que la cubría - protestó

- Ustedes están celosas porque son las únicas dos de la familia que no han probado el barró – Beth había dado en la clave

- Nada que ver – esquivó Santana

- Estás hablando cualquier cosa – disimuló Quinn

Beth hizo una mueca burlona, había dado en el clavo – Inclusive Tomy ya lo probo… bueno estaba dentro de la panza de la tía Britt pero cuenta igual – tanto su mamá como su tía, se hacían las desentendidas del tema – Aunque yo las entiendo… si yo fuera la única que no ha participado de algo tan especial, yo también me sentiría mal – no iba a parar hasta que confesaran el verdadero motivo de su ira – Pero yo no me puedo quejar – rio – yo fui la primera ¿se acuerdan? – Volvió a reír – Y después he participado de varias veces más… no como ustedes – les dijo – que no han parti…

- ¡BETH! – La cayó Quinn – Porque mejor no vas a llamar a tus hermanas, hay que repasar el plan, quiero que todo salga a la perfección – le dijo muy seria

La joven asintió a duras penas y se fue en busca del resto del clan Berry Fabray

- Tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta que se iba a convertir en una espinilla en el trasero – comentó Santana - Entre que era una ratita traicionera y encima la expusimos al gen Berry, salió esto – concluyó

Lejos de defender a su hija Quinn comentó – Bue… ya no hay vuelta atrás… ahora que la soporte Lucas – no estaba de buen humor la rubia, el stress de la organización de la fiesta sorpresa de disfraces la estaba aniquilando.

- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! – el terremotito Lexi entraba a todo lo que da a la cocina. Se subió en l banqueta de al lado de su madre y la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte - ¡ANDY ABRAZA A TU MAMA! – pasaban los años y la cosa seguía igual, Andy llego hasta Santana y subiéndose a otra de las banquetas la abrazó.

Quinn y Santana se miraron - ¿Por qué esta muestra de cariño repentina? – preguntó riendo Quinn

- Bethi nos dijo que están tristes porque son las únicas que no han probado el barro – contó despacito el patito porque Lexi seguía ocupada dejando besos sopapa en la mejilla de su madre

Girada de ojos para ambas adultas – Eso no es cierto…

- ¿Sabes que pasa mama? – Fin de los besos sopapa – A ti y a la tía San, les falta un… un… un algo para embarrarse – les dijo la niña muy segura - ¿cierto Andy? – quería confirmarlo con su prima.

Andy asintió temerosa por la reacción de su madre - ¿Y que se supone que nos falta? – preguntó Santana ofendida

Lexi se bajo de la banqueta y empezó a examinar a su madre y a su tía Santana – A ver… - pensó – Den una vueltita para Lex y para Andy– ordenó la pequeña

- No vamos a dar vu… SANTANA – la latina estaba girando sobre si misma

- Mmmm… ¿Tu qué piensas Andy? – preguntó

Andy tardó en decidirse - Les falta un no se que – un no se que no era muy distinto de un algo.

- ¿Vieron? – Lexi retomó su lugar

- ¿Y que se supone que es ese no se qué? – Santana indagaba a su hija

- ¿De que no se que hablan? – Gabi entraba junto a su prima Apple. Al parecer estaban jugando al básquet, por que el pececito traía la pelota bajo el brazo.

- Mamá y la tía San se quieren tirar al barro del parque – informó Lexi como si nada

El pececito y el leoncito agitaron la cabeza en negativa – Es imposible – aseguró la primogénita de Santana

Apple las miró firme – Aaaa… de ese no se que hablaban – dedujo – Es cierto, les falta un algo – aseguró dejando aun más atónita a las mayores.

- ¡Ya estamos todas! – anunció Beth que venía con sus hermanas más difíciles de despertar, Emma y Jules

- De acuerdo – Quinn alzó en sus piernas a su hija menor. Apenas se subió a su madre, la pequeña se abrazó a ella y empezó a jugar con su pelo – Aquí están sus disfraces – señaló la mesa dando pasa a que cada una agarrara el suyo.

- ¡BIEENNN! – obviamente que Lexi iba a festejar – Pero son todos iguales – y obviamente que iba a protestar.

Emma examinó el suyo atentamente – Esto no le va a gustar a mami – concluyó igual que Beth

- Lo mismo dije yo – la apoyó el cangurin.

Quinn giró los ojos – Lexi, no son todos iguales – aclaró

- ¿cómo que no? Nos vamos a disfrazar todos de…

- Ya lo se – la frenó su madre – pero son distintos entre si – le explicó para luego mirar a las dos opositoras que la estaban mirando como si la quisieran llevar a la horca – Puede que al principio no le guste, pero después se va a acostumbrar – les dijo

- ¡Dejen de quejarse! Va a ser divertido – ayudo la latina

Beth y Emma se miraron y agarraron sus disfraces no muy convencidas.

- Escuchen – Quinn quería atención absoluta de sus hijas – Jules, cariño, préstame atención – su hija estaba entretenida jugando con los dedos de su madre, o acariciándola o dándole besos, Jules era terriblemente cariñosa – Bien – dijo una vez que todas la miraban – Como todas saben, le hemos organizado una fiesta de disfraces temática…

- Monotemática diría yo más bien – la corrigió Beth aun disgustada por los disfraces escogidos por su madre y su tía.

- YYYY – Quinn obvio el comentario de su hija – quiero estar segura de que todas sepan el plan y lo sigan a la perfección

- ¿Cuál era el plan? – preguntó dudosa Apple

Santana giró los ojos – La fiesta es mañana a la noche – informó – vamos a hacerle creer al bomboncito que no nos acordamos que mañana es su cumpleaños – rápidamente al ver la cara de angustia de las niñas Santana tuvo que explicar más – dije "vamos a hacerle creer" – puntualizó – para que sea sorpresa – las caras no cambiaban asique tuvo que buscar la ayuda de Quinn

- No me gusta ese plan – dijo el lobito

- A mi tampoco – la apoyo Emma

- Es una fiesta sorpresa niñas, necesitamos que Rachel se crea que nos olvidamos para que la sorpresa sea más grande – explicó – Por favor, prométanme que van a seguir el plan, que van a poder cerrar sus hermosas boquitas – ante esto todas miraron a Lexi.

- ¿QUE? - les preguntó a las miradas

- El cumpleaños pasado le diste el regalo el día antes Lex – atacó Apple – Sencillamente no puedes cerrar la boca – le dijo

- ¡OYE! DAME UN DISFRAZ Y TE GUARDO TODO EL SECRETO QUE QUIERAS – La pequeña estaba emocionada

- ¿No voy a poder darle besos a mami? – Preguntó toda tierna el lobito - ¿Ni tirarle las orejas? ¿Ni cantarle el cumpleaños? – la voz que estaba usando derritió a todas las presentes

- Cariño – Quinn habló –puedes darle todos los besos que quieras, pero sin decirle feliz cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo? – le preguntó al lobito - ¿De acuerdo? – le preguntó al resto

- SIIII MAMA – No es un ejército Lex

- ¿Podemos volver a jugar? Le estaba dando una paliza a Gabi – dijo Apple

- NO ES CIERTO – se defendió el leoncito y salieron discutiendo

- Ustedes dos – Quinn dejo que todas se fueran menos Beth y Emma - ¿Puedo contar con ustedes? – preguntó sabiendo que eran las más difíciles de convencer.

Emma buscó refugio en su hermana – No te preocupes – le dijo Beth a su madre – Que Emma se venga a casa esta noche así no tiene que ver a mami y no se tienta – sabían que Emma no iba poder soportar sin saludarla – Además Bella va a cenar esta noche… – miró sospechosa a su hermana que estaba oculta en su espalda.

- ¿En serio? – Emma salía de su escondite para confirmarlo

- Si – le aseguró Beth – le va a encantar verte, siempre me pregunta por ti especialmente, creo que eres su Berry Fabray preferida… después de mami Rach por supuesto – reflexionó

Emma sonrió, un segundo puesto después de su mami Rach no estaba nada mal – SI mamá, yo creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir a lo de Beth – afirmó la niña de diez años

Quinn giró los ojos… lo mormonal era hereditario también

- ¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA? – la voz de Rachel se hacía sentir. Santana se apresuró a esconder todos los disfraces, la latina salió corriendo con ellos al cuarto de una de las niñas.

- EN LA COCINA CARIÑO – avisó Quinn

Segundos después Rachel entraba junto con Britt que en sus brazos traía al pequeño Tomy. La morena puso un montón de bolsas en la mesada.

- ¿Pueden creer que Britt se probó ciento cincuenta conjuntos de ropa interior? – preguntó la morena. Obvio que las otras lo podían creer. Le habían ordenado expresamente a Brittany que distrajera a Rachel.

- No te escuché quejarte mientras me mirabas probármelos – saltó Britt

Quinn miró a su esposa – No la mire con ojos de lesbiana cariño – aclaró – la miré con ojos de alguien que lleva años y años comprándole ropa interior a su mujer – infinitas eran las veces que Rachel tenía que salir a comprarle ropa interior de repuesto a Quinn. Una vez que la bestia atacaba, no dejaba nada de suvenir. La ropa interior de Quinn era prácticamente descartable.

- Eso es cierto – la defendió Britt – No hizo ninguno de los comentarios que Sanny suele hacer cuando estoy con poca ropa...

- ¡Britt! – Quinn la frenó justo a tiempo – Emma está aquí - avisó, la pequeña se había quedado escuchando atentamente.

- ¡Por fin llegó mi hombrecito! – La latina aparecía e iba directo a agarrar a su hijo - ¿te portaste bien con mami y la tía Rach? – le preguntó al niño mientras le daba besos en su cabecita.

- ¡Muy bien! – Contestó Brittany – sobre todo cuando esas mujeres rodearon a Rachel, el estaba en las nubes – contó

Nuevamente la mirada de Quinn atacaba a la morena – Se acercaron a verlo a él cariño, es un pingüinito muy atractivo – Ficha técnica de Tomy: Tomas Lopez Pearce, bautizado pingüinito porque Britt, durante todo el embarazo sufrió de frio extremo – las señoras estaban locas con el – agregó la deportista

- Pues a mi no me parecían tan señoras – Britt no entendía – Y las promotoras que hablaban contigo no parecían muy interesada en mi hijo – La bailarina no tenía códigos, mejor dicho, no los entendía.

- ¡Mami! – el lobito ya estaba abrazada a la pierna de su mami

Rachel la agarró suavemente y la sentó en la mesada – Mami… - Jules agarraba una de las manos de su madre - te quiero mucho… mucho… mucho… - le dijo

Rachel sonreía como una tonta mientras su hija jugaba con sus dedos - ¡Me derrites lobito! ¡Me derrites! – le dijo mientras se comía a besos los cachetes de su hija menor.

Pero algo más que su madre llamó la atención de su hija, Tomy. El pequeño la miraba anonadado Jules lo miró y agitó sus enormes pestañas, Rachel fue testigo de toda la acción. Bajó a su hija de la mesada y se trasladó al lado de su esposa – Ese niña es un peligro Quinn, un peligro – aseguró – voy a tener que comprarme una escopeta o algo así – le dijo a su esposa.

- Aaaa cariño – se lamentó Quinn abrazando a su mujer – No te preocupes, no creo que sobrevivas a Lexi – dijo no tan en broma. Si a duras penas la morena había pasado a Lucas, y después le tocaban las dos gemelas, Lexi no iba a ser nada fácil.

Mismo día – un minuto antes de la media noche

Rachel estaba en la cama esperando a que se hiciera la hora, estaba lista para recibir cariño de todo su zoológico y en especial estaba lista para recibir el máximo cariño de su mujer. No es que necesiten una fecha especial para hacerlo, de hecho, apenas se fueron Santana y Brittany, Quinn metió a Rachel en el cuarto para enseñarle que ninguna promotora se igualaba a ella, pero el sexo de cumpleaños era uno de sus preferidos. La morena se sorprendió cuando Beth y Apple se fueron a la casa de la mayor, pero dedujo que en cualquier momento iban a volver a escondidas e iban a aparecer por la puerta de su cuarto.

La puerta se abría al mismo tiempo que Rachel abría sus brazos en la espera de sus animalitos - ¡Dios! – Quinn entró a la habitación absolutamente sola - ¡Estoy muerta! – le dijo a su mujer mientras se acostaba a su lado. Rachel la miraba atentamente esperando el momento en que la rubia dijera "sorpresa" y se desnudara

- Rach – Quinn la miró y Rachel se alegró – Mañana ¿Qué haces? Porque yo tengo un día complicadísimo en el estudio y las niñas tienen millones de actividades – indagó

Rachel dejo caer su sonrisa - ¿Mañana? ¿No vas a estar en todo el día? – preguntó triste

- No cariño, te dije que tenía clientes muy importantes – agregó

Rachel la miró seriamente – Mañana tengo doble entrenamiento a la noche – Quinn sabía eso, de hecho, le había pedido específicamente a la coach ese doble entrenamiento.

- Bueno, supongo que me llevaré a las niñas al estudio – concluyó la rubia – Buenas noches cariño – la besó en los labios tibiamente y se durmió, no sin antes ver un mensaje de Lucas que decía "les tuve que sacer el celular a las dos". Menos mal que Quinn le avisó al chico que tuviera cuidado con esas dos.

- Buenas noches – contestó Rachel disgustada

A la mañana siguiente

- ¡Alli viene! – Avisó Apple. Quinn la había puesto a vigilar la ventana para detectar la llegada de Rachel de su trote matutino

- ¡Recuerden el plan! – les avisó Quinn mientras escondía en una bolsa el cartel que le estaban haciendo a su mujer

- ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODAS! – saludó la morena entusiasta.

- Buenos días – saludaron a coro

Rachel miró para todos lados. No había un pastel, no había un desayuno especial, no había tarjetas de sus hijas, no había nada de nada - ¿Están bien? – preguntó justo cuando Lexi entraba en la cocina

- ¡MAMI! – corrió emocionada hacia Rachel, Quinn vio todo su plan caer y junto con Apple empezaron a hacerle señas a Lexi por detrás de la deportista - ¡FE… - Lexi entendió las señas - ¡FE…FE… FELICITAME PORQUE HOY VOY A SER LA ASISTENTE DE MAMÁ EN EL ESTUDIO! – salió inteligentemente de la situación, Quinn y Apple suspiraron

La sonrisa de Rachel se volvió a caer - ¿Te vas con mamá hoy? – le preguntó

- Si cariño, no me va a venir mal una mano – se justificó Quinn

- ¿Y Emma? ¿Vienen con Beth a almorzar? – indagó

- No – afirmó Quinn tratando de que no se le notara la cara de afectada que tenía por la tristesa de su esposa – Beth la va a llevar de compras y esas cosas – inventó – Me llevo a Jules también, tiene turno en el dentista – seguía inventando

- Yo la puedo llevar – se apresuró a decir Rachel

- Rachel sabes que tienes prohibido la entrada a ese consultorio – le recordó

- No se que tienen los doctores contigo – le dijo Rachel – Te ven y los vuelves locos – concluyó – Bueno Ap – miró a la melliza – parece que somos tu y yo nada más – dijo

- Lo siento mami me voy a la casa de las tías – informó sin prestarle atención – Gabi y yo tenemos estamos haciendo un proyecto de ciencias – inventó a la par de todos.

Quinn se tuvo que alejar para no verse afectada

- ¿Te paso a buscar para ir conmigo al entrenamiento? – le preguntó Rachel a su hija

- Nop – se negó Apple – la tía San nos va a llevar al cine – y seguían los inventos

Rachel no dijo nada más. Comió su desayuno en silencio, Quinn no aguantaba más, tenía que huir - ¡Vamos niñas! – presionó a sus hijas

- Adios mami – saludaron indiferentemente

Rachel no contestó, solo las vio irse - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rachel! – se dijo irónicamente a sí misma.

Apenas salieron por la puerta las Berry Fabray se miraron – Eso fue muyyy dificl – dijo sabiamente Lexi

- Nunca más nos hagas hacer esto mamá – pidió Apple

- Créanme que hasta yo estoy arrepentida – les dijo adulta guiándolas hacia el auto

A la noche Casa Berry Fabray

- ¡Mamá! – Lexi venía furiosa a ponerle las quejas a su madre – Dile a Apple que yo soy la única que puede tener pintada una enorme sonrisa – Apple venía por detrás. Desde la escalera donde trataba de poner los globos y las guirnaldas Quinn miraba a sus hijas

- ¿Acaso te compraste todas las sonrisas? – discutía el pececito

- ¿Y porque yo no puedo tener dibujado una lagrimita cayendo de mi ojo como Emma? – Lexi se quejaba de todo

- ¿Ves mamá? Lexi quiere todo, una sonrisa, una lagrimita… ¡caprichosa! – la acusó Apple

- Mami dice que no soy caprichosa sino que yo se lo que quiero – se defendió la pequeña

- ¡Lo dice porque te quiere! Cuándo yo le preguntó si juegue bien siempre contesta que fui la mejor, y eso no es cierto, lo dice porque nos quiere… ¡Eres una caprichosa! Seguro que también quieres un sombrerito como el de Jules – dijo

- ¿JULIE TIENE UN SOMBRERITO? – preguntó Lexi a su madre

- ¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! – La fotógrafa se bajó para atender este pleito – Escuchen, falta media hora para que llegue su madre nada más, aun faltan cosas para hacer, en vez de pelear ¿por qué no me ayudan un poco? – Preguntó – Por favor – suplicó

Apple asintió y se fue, Lexi se quedo – Lex ve a decirle a la tía Britt que te dibuje una lágrima – la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de Lexi se hizo aun más grande y salió en busca de sus niñas

La rubia terminó de decorar y miró a su alrededor, estaba todo listo. Los invitados disfrazados de lo que ella había querido, la comida lista, decorado listo, solo faltaba su mujer.

- ¡QUINN! – Santana corría hacia ella, Quinn no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amiga disfrazada corriendo hacia ella – No te rías idiota –le advirtió la latina – Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de la coach, están a cinco minutos de aquí

- De acuerdo, apaga las luces… ¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES! – ordenó la rubia

- Estoy a cinco minutos de decirte te lo dije – Beth se acercaba a su madre

Quinn giró los ojos, Beth nunca iba a bajar los brazos – Y yo a cinco minutos de decirte ¿viste? – le retrucó su madre – Tal vez el primer impacto sea fuerte, pero cuando nos vea a nosotras, se va a calmar – explicó su teoría ante la atenta mirada de su hija

- ¡YA ESTACIONO! – Santana se acomodó junto a los primeros para sorprender a la morena.

Todos hicieron silencio esperando a sentir algún ruido que les diera indicio, y efectivamente ruidos de llaves y la voz de la morena se sentían claramente

- ¿Acerca de que promoción tiene que hablar con Quinn? – al parecer la coach había usado una excusa para venir hasta la casa a festejar el cumpleaños

Rachel abrió la puerta y… ¡SORPRESAAAAA! – En no menos de dos segundos la silueta de la morena había desaparecido, Rachel había salido corriendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Beth se acercó a su madre – Te lo dije – susurró – Te dije que no era buena idea hacer disfrazar a todo el mundo de payaso – agregó

Quinn y Santana se miraron – Yo voy – le dijo una Santana disfrazada de payaso, para luego salir detrás de Rachel

…

Rachel corría sin rumbo alguno – No lo puedo creer… mi pesadilla… payasos… muchos payasos… muchos escalofriantes payasos – decía para si misma – Tengo que despertar, esto es una pesadilla – se frenó en medio de una calle – Despierta Rachel, despierta – sacudía su cabeza. Se pellizcaba - ¡AUCH! No es una pesadilla, es verdad, todo el mundo se convirtió en payaso – se seguía diciendo

- ¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL ESPERA! – la morena pudo ver a un payaso que la llamaba y corría hacia ella

- ¡ME PERSIGUEN! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ME QUIEREN CAPTURAR Y LLEVAR A PAYASILANDIA! ME VAN A CONVERTIR EN UNO DE ELLOS – la morena empezó a correr de nuevo, esta vez giró para lo que creyó que era un parque

- ¡RACHEL! ¡BOMBONCITO! ¡ESPERA! ¡SOMOS NOSOTRAS DISFRAZADAS! – como Rachel se había frenado, Santana la seguía de cerca sin poder distinguir bien a donde iban, la peluca amarilla que llevaba puesta le caía sobre los ojos

- Santana en payaso, es aun peor de lo que podría imaginarme – corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo correr más porque las fuerzas de la naturaleza la habían frenado

- ¡RACHEL! ¡ESPERA! ¡RAC…! Glu glu glu glu - ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – la latina estaba toda mojada. Se sacó la peluca y la tiró bien lejos - ¡cuac! ¡cuac! ¡cua! – se ve que había caído cerca de los patos

- ¿Santana? – Rachel se acercaba a ella preocupada, que se hubiera quitado la peluca y que la pintura se le estuviera saliendo ayudaba un poco

- ¡AHORA TE ACERCAS! – Santana la salpicó con el agua – CONDENADA BERRY – salpicó de nuevo

- ¿Porqué te enojas? YO DEBERIA ESTAR ENOJADA. ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PERSEGUIRME DISFRAZADA DE PAYASO? ES MI PEOR PESADILLA – atacó con otro salpicón

- QUERIAMOS SOPRENDERTE Y DE PASO VENGARNOS POR EMBARRAR A CASI TODA LA FAMILIA EN EL LAGO - otro salpicón

- PUES AHORA TU TAMBIEN TERMINASTE EN EL LAGO - contra atacó

- POR CULPA TUYA… TENÍAS QUE CORRER… Espera – se frenó - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿terminamos en el lago? – preugntó

- No si va a ser una cancha de tenis… es el lago… el lago de los patos… el mismo lago en que siempre terminamos cayendo – resalto

Silencio - ¡BIEEEENNNNN! ¡PROBE EL BARRO! ¡ME EMBARRE! ¡TENGO EL ALGO, EL NOSE QUE! – Rachel la miraba como si estuviera loca - ¡EN TU CARA QUINN FABRAY! – festejaba la latina

- ¿Quién ANDA ALLI? – el cuidador del parque había llegado y las enfocaba con una linterna

- Soy yo Edgard… Rachel… – saludó Rachel

- ¿Rachel? ¿Otra vez tu? – preguntó

- Si otra vez yo – contestó resignada mientras veía como Santana hacía la danza de la victoria a su lado asustando a los patos

En la fiesta sorpresa

Quinn caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosa, el resto de los invitados ya se habían trasladado al jardín, donde estaba la fiesta. Sus hijas estaban sentadas en distintos lugares haciéndole compañía

- Tranquilízate Quinnie - la calmaba Britt payasa – Estoy segura de que Sanny la alcanzó – le aseguró

- No lo creo – Saltaba Apple – mami corre todos los días, la tía San no corre ni la cortina del baño – opinó

- ¡OYE! – Gabi habló – Es mi mamá de la que hablas – le dijo

- Pero si tu acabas de decir que tu mamá no corre ni peligro – le dijo

- Pero es mi madre… yo puedo decir lo que quiera…

- ¡SORPRESA! – Lexi se paró del sillón cuando vio a Rachel entrar con las manos de Santana en los ojos

- ¡RACHEL! ¡ESTAS MOJADA! ¡ESTAN MOJADAS! ¿QUE LES PASO? – preguntó

Santana sonreía orgullosa y mirando a todos dijo – Nos caimos al lago – informó

- ¿QUE? – Quinn no lo podía creer

- Lo que oyes Fabray… yo Santana Lopez y el bomboncito nos caimos al lago – dijo - ¡EN SUS CARAS! – Señaló a todas las niña - ¿QUIEN ES AHORA LA QUE NO TIENE EL NO SE QUE? – provocaba victoriosa.

- Te felicito Sanny – Britt la saludó

Quinn no decía nada.

- ¿Podemos dejar eso para después? ¡Queremos saludar a mamá! – Quinn se enfocó en su mujer que seguía con los ojos tapados

Se acercó a ella – Rachel… amor… bebe… estamos disfrazadas de payasos… ¿crees poder manejarlo? – preguntó.

Rachel se negó – ¿puedes traernos algo para tapar los ojos? – preguntó

- Cariño – Quinn no se iba a rendir tan fácil, si Rachel no salía curada de su miedo esta noche era todo un fracaso – bebe… amor de mi vida… ¿no sabes lo graciosa que se ve Beth? Tiene dibujado una sonrisa triste y Lexi le pinto los cachetes bien colorados - la cara de su esposa iba aflojando – El lobito tiene pecas por todos lados y un sombrerito en su cabeza, se ver hermosa – agregó

- YO TENGO UNA SONRISOTA Y UNA LAGRIMA DIBUJADA MAMI… PORQUE SOY EL PAYASITO FELIZ QUE LLORA… DE FELICIDAD – contó Lexi haciendo que Rachel sonriera

Beth se acercó a ayudar a su mamá – Emma se dibujó una boca triste porque estuvo triste todo el día de hoy porque no te pudo saludar – le dijo haciendo que Rachel cambiara la sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza

Quinn se acercó al oído de su mujer – Yo tengo dos disfraces – le dijo – uno ahora y el otro para esta noche…

- ESTOY LISTA – gritó la morena

Santana quitó las manos despacito de sus ojos, Quinn agarró la mano de su mujer por las dudas, no iba a dejar que se vaya de nuevo.

- ¿Ya podemos abrazarte? – preguntó Emma

Rachel asintió mirando a todos los payasitos con ternura

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – todas envolvieron a la morena

- ¿Tienes miedo mami? – preguntó el lobito

- Mucho cariño… mucho miedo – pero se lo aguantaba.

…

Después de todo la fiesta había sido un éxito, se habían divertido mucho. Rachel no se separó de la mano de Quinn en ningún momento y salvó por los saltos que pegaba cuando Lexi se le aparecía de repente, la noche pasó sin ningún inconveniente. La deportista había recibido mucho cariño en recompensa por el día que le hicieron creer que habían olvidado.

El inconveniente lo tuvo Quinn después de la fiesta. La morena se desquitó con la payasita rubia que tuvo en la cama durante varias horas. - Creo que estoy curada – dijo Rachel después del, había perdido la cuenta del número de orgasmo que era.

Ahora eran las cinco de la mañana y Quinn no podía dormir, daba vueltas por la cama permanentemente y resoplaba cada dos por tres. La voz de Santana le retumbaba en la cabeza. La latina no había perdido oportunidad para resaltarle que ella era la única que no había probado al barro y para colme le decía que las niñas tenían razón y que a Quinn le faltaba el no se que famoso.

- Quinn… - Rachel había despertado, y a Quinn no le molestó en absoluto - ¿Qué pasa amor? Se que algo te molesta, generalmente después de tanto sexo ya te hubieras desmayado – era cierto.

- Nada – mintió dándole la espalda a su esposa

Rachel acarició su brazo – Quinn… mírame por favor… - pidió obteniendo buenos resultados

- Es una tontería – le dijo

- Tus tonterías son mis tonterías … asique dímelo – presionó

Quinn suspitó y se tapó la cara de la vergüenza – Soylaunicaquenosehacaidoalla go – dijo rápido

Rachel le sacó las manos de la cara – ahora repítelo despacito – no había entendido nada

- Soy la única que no se ha caído al lago – dijo y volvió a darle la espalda

Quinn espero una risa de parte de su esposa, pero en vez de eso sintió movimientos y varios ruidos, se dio vuelta y vio a Rachel cambiándose rápidamente - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curiosa

- ¡Vístete! – ordenó la morena

-¿Para que? Noooo no no – había caído – Son las cinco de la mañana – le dijo

Rachel se frenó – las niñas tienen razón, te falta un no se que – amagó a desvestirse

- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! – la apuntó Quinn

- Lo siento cariño, es lo que veo – provocó

- ¡VAMOS! – Quinn se empezó a vestir – ME VOY A TIRAR AL LAGO ESE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – dijo segura

En el parque

- ¿Lista? – Quinn y Rachel estaban al borde del lago

- Pero no nos podemos meter voluntariamente – le dijo – tiene que ser un accidente – como siempre

- De acuerdo – Rachel se puso atrás de su esposa y la empujó

- ¡SPLASH! ¡CUAC! ¡CUAC! ¡CUAC! ¡RACHEELL! – se quejó la rubia

- Fue un accidente cariño – le dijo antes de tirarse ella misma ¡SPLASH!

- ESTOY DENTRO DEL LAGO – festejó la rubia – ¡MIRAME AMOR! ¡EN TU CARA SANTANA! – gritó festejando

- Pero lo tuyo va a ser mejor – le dijo la morena acercándose a ella

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa

- Porque tu vas a ser la única que va a hacer el amor en el lago – anunció antes de empezar a besarla para luego desvestirla

- ¿QUIEN ANDA ALLI? – otra vez las habían pescado, pero no era Edgard esta vez

En la casa de Beth

¡Ringggg! ¡Ringggg!

- Cariño tu celular está sonando – le dijo Lucas a su novia dormido.

- ¿Quién demonios puede ser ahora? – el cangurin atendió su celular - ¡HOLA! ¿ACASO NO SABE LA HORA QUE… si las conozco… son mis madres…. ¿COMO QUE ESTAN EN LA CARCEL POR NADAR DESNUDAS EN EL LAGO DEL PARQUE? – pero al menos ya no faltaba nadie.


	73. Chapter 73

Bueno dejo un capítulo más. Espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores. Besotototes

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera en este momento estaría mirando de vuelta el capitulo de glee donde interactúan Lea y Kate. ¿A quién le quiero mentir? Eso lo estoy haciendo ahora sin tener que ser la dueña del programa.

Capitulo 73: El clan de porristas

Cinco años después - Casa Berry Fabray

**- Te extraño… mucho… mucho – **le decía la morena a su mujer por teléfono

- ¿Nada más? ¿Solo un te extraño y dos muchos? – preguntó seriamente la rubia - Cada vez me extrañas menos – reprochó – claro seguro que como San Antonio está lleno de chicas lindas y jugadoras que se mueren por conquistar a la coach Berry, ya ni piensas en mi – agregó con voz suave y triste

**- ¿Sabes lo que me levanté pensando?** – Preguntó Racheldesesperada por escuchar a su esposa así **– me levante, miré el otro lado vacio de la cama y cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar la forma en que tu estarías durmiendo – **terminó y agregó una risa corta

- ¿Y eso? – a la rubia le llamó la atención

**- Cuando me levanto a las mañanas – **empezaba el relato **– nunca estás igual – **dijo **– Hay días que te encuentro agazapada a mí como un koala – **ambas rieron **– y no sabes cómo me cuesta dejar la cama porque me quedaría entre tus brazos toda la mañana – **confesó **– Pero otro días estás casi en el borde de la cama, bien lejos de mí, con la mitad de tu cuerpo afuera…**

- Eso es culpa tuya – le murmuró la rubia

**- ¿Culpa mia? ¿Por qué es culpa mía rubia? – **preguntó jugando

- Porque me tengo que alejar de ti, para que no te tientes de nuevo y me dejes dormir – explicó fácilmente

**- ¿Y tú crees que huyendo a la otra punta de la cama vas a dejar de ser una presa fácil para mi?** **– **Más de una vez se lo había demostrado

- Sígueme diciendo… - Quinn quería evitar a toda costa iniciar algo por celular, sus hijas estaban por llegar del colegio y no iba a ser la primera vez que la encontraran en situaciones raras

**- ¿Están por llegar las niñas cierto? De acuerdo –** iba a seguir con su relato **- ¿Sabes cuál es mi posición preferida cuando duermes? – **interrogó

- Dime – exigió débilmente

**- Cuando despierto y tengo tu cabeza en mi pecho y una de tus manos en mi abdomen – **la voz de la morena era casi una provocación **– subes y bajas con mi respiración, y hay veces que juego a cambiar los ritmos para tratar de que hagas la arruguita en la nariz que tanto me gusta –** risas **- ¿Y sabes lo que haces cuando me levanto? –** Quinn no respondió, esperó la respuesta **– Me remplazas por una almohada… ¡por una miserable almohada! - ** reprochó

- Pero es tu almohada, nunca agarró la mía - Quinn era consciente de algunos de sus rituales para dormir – La tuya tiene tu perfume, el perfume que solo usas para mí – le dijo

Quinn sintió como su mujer suspiró y le dio tiempo para que dijera lo que quisiera decirle **– Cada viaje se me hace más difícil amor – **confesó

La rubia se había prometido tratar de hacerle lo más fácil posible este proyecto a su esposa, pero ella compartía los mismos sentimientos que su mujer – Rach… bebe… cuando evaluamos la propuesta para que fueras la nueva coach de las Liberty, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar – le dijo suavemente

**- Lo se pero…**

- Además no es distinto a cuando viajabas como jugadora – necesitaba ser fuerte por su esposa

**- Lo se pero te extraño mucho, extraño a mis hijas, no se si decidi bien – **soltó

Quinn aguantaba sus lágrimas como podía – Pero sabes que si dejas el básquet te vas a volver loca – Si bien el amor por ese deporte se había visto desplazado por Quinn y las niñas, Rachel era una apasionada de lo que hacía – ¿estás ahí? – preguntó Quinn que había escuchado solo silencio

**- Si – **contestó para salir del momento

- Dime lo que piensas por favor – No quería que Rachel se cerrara

**- Que te amo – **dijo **– Y que apenas llegue a casa te voy a hacer el amor – **un escalofrío recorrió a la rubia

- Creo que tu fantasma aquí está haciendo de las suyas – le dijo por el escalofrío que provocó el fantasma

**- Espero que esté siguiendo al pie mis instrucciones –** susurró al teléfono **– Porque quiero que te deje preparadita para cuando tengas que recibirme adentro tuyo… varias veces –** agregó en un susurro.

El fantasma volvió y además de pasar por toda su columna vertebral, ya estaba atacando áreas más íntimas – Rach… las niñas… - advirtió deseando que su esposa no le hiciera caso

Quinn sintió a su esposa respirar hondo **– ¡Dios! Que difícil que es tener una mujer tan sexy lejos – **se quejó **– Creo que es mejor que colguemos entonces - ** se tenía que encargar de ciertas cositas

La fotógrafa se rió – ¿Me mandas una foto? – provocó

**- ¿Y que voy a recibir yo a cambio? – **No era justo

- Tu pórtate bien y recibirás tu recompensa. Puede que Squishy y Spongi pasen a visitarte – le insinuó al mismo tiempo que escuchó golpes de puerta en el celular

**- ¡Me matas Quinn! ¿Me oyes? ¡Me matas! – **dicho esto cortó, su cuerpo pedía atención urgente.

Quinn se rio de su mujer y rápidamente puso la cámara en su celular. Levantó su remera y apuntó con la cámara sus pechos – Niñas muestren su mejor cara para su mami Rach – le habló Quinn - ¡Digan Whisky! – Flash

- ¡DIOSSSS! ¡MIS OJOOSS! ¡QUEMANN! ¡QUEMAANN! – Lexi había entrado en el momento justo para mirar los pechos de su madre. Escandalizaba se tapó los ojos y se tiró al piso exageradamete

- ¿QUE PASO? – Sus tres hermanas llegaban detrás asustadas por la reacción del lechucín

Emma levantó la cabeza y vio a su madre con su teléfono en mano - ¿Otra vez mamá? – La apuntó – Solo llevan un día sin verse - le recordó.

- Mormonales – Acotó la pequeña Jules

Quinn giró los ojos cuando vio que Lexi se restregaba los ojos y que Jules acariciaba la espalda de su hermana – Tampoco es para tanto – les dijo - ¿Tengo que recordarles que todas ustedes comieron de estos pechos? – resaltó

- ¿A cuál viste? – Preguntó Apple a su hermana - ¿A Squishy o a Spongi? – se ve que no eran ningún secreto

- A las dos – contestó Lexi ya calmada – Mami tiene razón – agregó – Spongy es más simpática, me saludó y todo… ¡Auch! – Quinn la frenó con un coscorrón en la cabeza

- Rachel es la única que puede hablar o bromear sobre ellas ¿de acuerdo? – Avisó - ¿Qué pasa? – Algo raro había en el ambiente - ¿Algo fue mal en el colegio? ¿Pasó algo en las porristas? – Miró a sus hijas una por una, pero tanto Lexi como Emma tenían su uniforme de porrista, no veía que estaba mal – Niñas…

- Mamá… - Emma empezó – A Apple le está pasando algo y necesita decírtelo y pensamos que va a necesitar tu ayuda – le dijo. Quinn inmediatamente miró a la otra melliza

- ¡Estás embarazada! – Afirmó - ¡Dios! – Se sentó en el sillón agarrándose la cabeza – Tu madre lo mata… detesta a ese chico y lo va a matar – decía descontrolada. El novio de Apple, Pete, no era my querido por la morena.

- No está embarazada – la calmó Emma – Es otra cosa… y mamá detesta a todos los chicos que nos rodean – por las dudas aclaró

- Yo que tu me quedaría sentada – le aconsejó Lexi – la noticia es peor que si estuviera embarazada – Quinn la miró

- ¡Leci! Deja de asustar a mamá – El lobito se sentó a lado de su madre y empezó a hacerle cariño

- Ap… vamos… anímate… tu puedes – Emma apoyaba a su melliza

- Mamá… - bajó su cabeza - … yo…

- DIOS Apple me estás matando de los nervios – le dijo su madre

- Quiero ser porrista – soltó

Quinn la miró como esperando que viniera otra cosa - ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó sospechosa – ¿No ve vas a decir que eres gay y que estás enamorada de tu prima, que consumes drogas, que te vas a un intercambio por Europa o que te quieres teñir el pelo de rosa? – indagó

- ¿Me puedo teñir el pelo de rosa? – preguntó Lexi

- No – le negó Quinn – el pelo no queda bien después de eso, créeme, lo digo por experiencia – le dijo para después volver a enfocarse en Apple – Ap, si quieres ser porrista, no veo problema alguno, tus hermanas lo son, Gabi y Andy también y estoy casi segura de que el lobito va a serlo también – su pequeña asentía mientras acariciaba su cabello

- La entrenadora ya tiene un puesto guardado para ella – dijo Emma refiriéndose al lobito

- Ese no es el problema – Habló Apple – El problema es que… - no se animaba

Por la cara de su hija supo de inmediato cual era el problema – ¿Tienes que dejar el equipo de básquet cierto? – Su hija afirmó con la cabeza

Quinn miró a Apple – Sabes cómo es la coach mamá, quiere dedicación completa, Gabi trató de intervenir – Gabi era la capitana – pero la entrenadora dijo que a pesar de que somos sus preferidas no va a ceder en ese aspecto – explicó

- A mi me encanta jugar – Apple salía a dar explicaciones – Y tu lo sabes, pero cuando las veo entrenar – se refería a las porristas – no puedo evitar querer estar con ellas – su angustia se empezaba a notar y a Quinn se le derretía el corazón.

- ¿Tiene que hacer la prueba? – le preguntó a las otras

Lexi y Emma se miraron – Solo hay un puesto libre – Apple habló - De voladora – Quinn entendió las caras, el puesto de voladora es uno de los más difíciles – Y tengo que competir con varias más – contestó la pregunta de su madre.

- El problema es que Apple no sabe nada de nada – habló Lexi – las otras postulantes vienen de otros equipos – al parecer la pequeña había estado investigando

- ¿Cuándo es la prueba? – preguntó la fotógrafa

- En una semana – contestaron a coro

Quinn se levantó decidida, no por algo había sido la campeona nacional durante tanto tiempo – Suficiente tiempo – Jules pásame mi teléfono – pidió

- ¿Con el que te estabas fotografiando desnuda? ¡Guacale! Nooo – Quinn giró los ojos y buscó su teléfono ella misma

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntaron

- Estoy citando una reunión extraordinaria de porristas – explicó mientras tecleaba rápidamente – No se saquen sus uniformes y es mejor que te vayas a poner el tuyo Jules – la pequeña tenía uno hecho a medida - esto requiere medidas extremas – Jules voló a su cuarto y Quinn sintió un sollozo que venía de Apple, inmediatamente miró a sus otras dos hijas

- Vamos a comer algo – anunció Emma

- Pero yo no tengo hambre – Lexi quería quedarse a chismear

- ¡Vamos Lexi! – el perezocito tenía carácter

- ¿Qué pasa Ap? ¿Por qué lloras? Te vamos a ayudar – Quinn sabía que esto tenía otro rumbo

La joven lloraba desconsoladamente, Quinn la agarró entre sus brazos como si fuera chica y el pececito se relajó, la rubia la sostuvo hasta que se calmó y miró a su madre.

- Yo no soy tan buena jugando como mami cree – soltó – Me gusta jugar al básquet pero no voy a llegar lejos haciéndolo – siguió – A veces creo que la entrenadora solo me ponía por ser la hija de Rachel Berry – dijo – ¿Tú crees que mami se va a enojar? – salió el verdadero motivo de la tristesa

- Cariño, tanto tu mami como yo, les hemos enseñado que ustedes tienen que perseguir sus sueños, ser lo que aman ser, los que les gusta ser – dijo – Rachel no se va a enojar, te lo aseguro – le dijo.

-Pero… pero… - Apple hacia fuerzas para retener las lágrimas – Pero… ya no va a ser nuestra cosa – hizo que Quinn frunciera el seño

- ¿Nuestra cosa…? ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó

- El básquet era nuestra cosa especial – explicó – Ya sabes como Gabi viene todos los jueves para ver el capitulo estreno de "the walking dead" con mami, o los Lunes para ver "America horror history" con ella, y todo lo relativo a Zombis o películas de terror, son la cosa especial de Gabi y mami – dijo

- Apple…

- Lo mismo que Beth con los autos y las motos y todo lo que sea mecánica – agregó – mami y ella pueden pasar horas hablando de motores o trabajando en algún auto o moto – dijo

- Pero cariño….

- Y después están Emma y los libros – las lágrimas salian de nuevo – todos los jueves a la tarde es de Emma y ella en la biblioteca o en la librería. Las tienes que ir a buscar tu para sacarlas de allí, es su cosa especial – Quinn no escuchaba nada nuevo. Ella sabía de estas conexiones que la morena formaba con sus hijas – Ni hablar de Andrea y la música… hasta compusieron un tema juntas – siguió.

Quinn se sentó en el sillón y optó por dejar que su hija se descargara

- Mami es la única que escucha todo lo que Lexi tiene para decir, así sea una estupidez, lo que es la mayoría de las veces – de paso se la agarraba con su hermana – Pero Lexi sabe que mami siempre la va a escuchar. Si llora mami sabe sacarle sonrisas, si rie mami rie con ella - Apple se estaba descargando

- Ap…

- Déjame terminar mamá por favor – le dijo – El lobito… ni me hables del lobito… es la debilidad de mami Rach… tan solo tiene que mover sus pestañas y la tiene encima – dijo – Jules le tira un beso y mami le tira otro, y pueden pasar horas así – Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando Jules se sentaba enfrente de Rachel empezaban las guerras de besos.

- Y si algo faltaba ahora está la pasión que sienten con Tomy por los super héroes – Quinn se estaba dando cuenta de que su esposa era una nerd, pero ahora tenía que prestarle atención a su hija que se había quedado quieta en un lugar en silencio

- ¿Te das cuenta? Voy a perder mi cosa especial con mami – dijo

- No es así cariño – la consoló Quinn – Rachel te ama – le dijo

- No se perdió ninguno de mis partidos, después del juego me llevaba a mi heladería preferida. Me escucha cuando opino sobre Las Liberty, me lleva a los entrenamientos con ella… es nuestra cosa especial – aseguró

- Ap… cálmate, escúchame – pidió – Eso no quiere decir nada si, nada va a cambiar, tu mami ama esos momentos contigo – golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron - ¡Anímate! Tenemos que convertirte en la mejor voladora del equipo – abrazó a su hija

- Mamá… ¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto hasta la prueba? – por las dudas no quería cantar victoria

Quinn la miró, no le gustaba la idea de esconderle a Rachel pero su hija se lo pedía – Por supuesto cariño – le dijo

- ¿Puedes encargarte de hablar con…

- Yo me encargo de Lexi – la niña era una bocotas

- ¿Alguien aquí necesita una exhibición de porristas? – La voz de Santana se hacía notar - ¡Llegaron las mejores! – anunció entrando con su viejo vestuario de porrista puesto. Britt la seguía igual vestida

- A tus órdenes capitana – le dijo la bailarina a Quinnie

Gabi y Andy entraron directo a ver a su prima - ¿Le dijiste? – preguntó

- ¿Por qué te pansas que es esta reunión? – Lexi volvía de la cocina junta a Emma

Aprovechando la puerta abierta Beth entró, también traía su uniforme viejo de porrista - ¡LLEGUE! – Anunció – Y traje refuerzos – señaló a Bella que venía detrás suyo y levantó en sus brazos a su pequeña hija de nueve meses a la que le habían puesto un diminuto uniforme de porrista.

- ¡Rose! – Quinn se abalanzó hacia su nieta – mÍrate de porrista – se rieron – Si te viera tu abuela Rachel se muere – dijo

- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión de porristas? – preguntó Beth

- ¡Mamá! – Lexi llamó mientras Quinn le explicaba a todas lo que había que hacer – ¿Puedo usar tu celular para hablar con mami Rach quiero contarle algo? – Apple miró a su madre

- ¡LEXI! – la frenó – Ni una palabra de esto ¿De acuerdo? – la miró y recibió su afirmación

Quinn retomó la charla – En fin, Britt – miró a su amiga – tu fuiste una voladora…

- Bella también era una voladora – contó Beth

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarla así? – Gabi codeaba a Emma – Se te ve lo gay – le dijo

Emma se puso colorada ante el comentario de su prima. Dejó de mirar a Bella obligada

- ¡Bien! ¡Todas al jardín a practicar! - ordenó Quinn haciéndolas salir - ¿Dónde está Lexi? ¡LEXI! – llamó - ¡LEXI! – Intentó de nuevo - ¡LE…! ¿Qué pasa? – su hija entraba media mareada y sin hacer contacto visual con su madre

- Toma – le entregó el celular a su madre – No hice la llamada – Quinn notó el color pálido de Lexi

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

- ¿Puedes conseguirme para mañana un psicólogo? Tengo tantas cosas para decirle – exageró para caminar hacia el jardín – Y también un oculista… creo que tengo la vista arruinada – se frenó y le djo – De esto no se vuelve, no se vuelve – repitió la adolescente yéndose al jardín

- ¿Un psicólogo? – Quinn abrió su celular - ¿Para que qui…? ¡DIOS MIO! – la foto prometida por su esposa resaltaba en la pantalla

- Una pregunta – Lexi se había vuelto - ¿Las de mamá tienen nombre o…?

- ¡LEXI! – Quinn estaba escandalizaba

- Bueno che… una quiere saber – dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a su madre sola para que pudiera deleitarse con la foto.

Sábado a la tarde – A tres días de la prueba de Apple

Todo el grupo se encontraba practicando. Las actuales porristas, las viejas porristas, las no tan viejas y la potencial porrista. Por supuesto que cada una usaba su uniforme, al parecer era un código de porristas no poder entrenar si esa ropa puesta. La única que faltaba era Rose, su madre la había puesto a dormir en la cama de sus madres, estaba protegida por un montón de almohadas.

- ¿Qué opinas San? – Quinn se acercaba a su amiga, confía en su criterio

- Lo hace perfecto Q – habían repasado todas las rutinas varias veces y Apple era una porrista de naturaleza

- ¿Y tu Britt? – quería asegurarse

- Tiene el puesto asegurado Quinnie… ojalá pudiera audicionar como yo – dijo

- ¿Tu como audicionaste? No recuerdo haberte hecho yo la prueba – era verdad no recordaba

- Hice la prueba con la subcapitana – confesó

- Pero la subcapitana era… - miró a la latina – Dime al menos que la hiciste bailar – le dijo

- La prueba de Britt no incluyó nada de baile, fue de otro estilo – ambas esposas se miraron pícaramente

- ¿Alguna vez van a dejar de ser tan sexopatas? – les preguntó hipócritamente Quinn

- Mira quién habla… señorita fotos por el celular – la provocó la latina

- Voy a matar a la rata bocona de Lexi – se quejó Quinn

- ¿Rachie no llegaba hoy? – preguntó Britt

- SI a la noche – contestó Quinn mirando los movimientos de su hija – Bella y Beth la sostenían – Para esa hora hay que evacuar la reunión - ¡REPASEMOS POR ULTIMA VEZ LA RUTINA! – Ordenó a todos – Jules deja de jugar con Timmy, vas en la punta de la pirámide – por ser la mas liviana

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la casa

Una morena entraba muy despacito y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó a la sala no vio a nadie, busco en las piezas y tampoco. Cuando entró a su habitación y vio a Rose la baba empezó a caer. La bebe estaba despierta y jugueteaba mordiendo una de las almohadas. Cuando vio a su abuela empezó a balbucear, Rachel notó varias voces saliendo del comunicador y lo apagó.

- ¡Rosie! – la morena agarró a su nieta - ¡Mirate! ¡Eres una porrista! ¡La más bonita de todas las porristas! Pero no se lo vayas a decir a tus tías ni a tu abuela. Es nuestro secreto… aunque si vas a ser una perra como contaban que era tu otra abuela te voy avisando que – mientras le cambiaba los pañales le hablaba – a las morenas nos encantan las rubias perras como tu abuela – afirmó

- asbdbdbaaa blulrdddfff – balbuceó la bebe

- Exacto – le dijo alzándola – Sólo te falta aprender a levantar tu ceja – dijo – ¿Vamos a buscar al resto del clan? – con su nieta porrista en brazos caminó hasta el jardín

Apenas llegó y vio una pirámide humana hecha por todas las mujeres de la familia al ritmo de la música, se quedó anonada. Haciéndole un gesto a Timy para que no dijera nada, se sentó a su lado con Rose en sus piernas y se quedó mirando la coreografía hasta que terminó.

- ¡Estuvo perfecto! – comento Quinn que rápidamente fue interrumpida

- ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! – Todas miraron de donde venían los gritos y silbidos. Rachel aplaudía con Timy mientras rose mordía el hombro de su abuela.

Quinn inmediatamente miró a Apple. Todas se quedaron en su lugar

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gustó la sorpresa? – preguntó la deportista.


	74. Chapter 74

Dejo otro capítulo, ojala les agrade. Voy a poner las edades porque se que tengo a varias confundidas (cof cof karla) Besotoototote gracias por seguir conmigo. Se las/los quiere

Familia Berry Fabray

Rachel y Quinn: 41 años

Beth: 26

Emma y Apple: 16

Lexi: 14

Jules: 10

Rose: 9 meses

Familia Lopez Pearce

San y Britt: 41

Gabi: 17

Andrea: 14

Tomas: 8

Descargo: Glee no es mio, y menos mal porque si lo fuera estaría tan ocupada babeándome con la promo del próximo capitulo que no podría escribir este fic.

Capitulo 74: Lexi hay una sola

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gustó la sorpresa? – preguntó la deportista

Rachel escaneo todo el lugar y dos cosas no pasaron desapercibidas por ella, una era Apple participando de la coreografía y la otra era su esposa vestida de porrista

- ¡MAMI! ¡LLEGASTE TEMPRANO! – Lexi llegaba a saludar a su madre, mientras seguía mirando a su esposa intensamente

- ¿La cambiaste? – Beth saludó a su madre y agarró a su hija

- Si – la vista de la morena volvía a su nieta – Está hermosa con ese uniforme ¿Cierto que estas hermosa ovejita? – jugaba con los cachetes de su nieta.

- Hola mami – Jules quería su atención también inmediatamente agarró una de las manos de su madre.

- ¡Guau! – Silbido – Lobito te ves espectacular – le dijo dándole una vueltita

- Emma dice que la coach me tiene guardado un puesto en el equipo – le dijo

- SI pero para cuando tu llegues la capitana va a ser Lexi, asique mucha suerte con eso – Emma aparecía – Hola mami ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – preguntó atentamente

Antes de contestarle a su hija la morena se quedó mirando a Tomy, el hijo de las Brittan. El niño estaba embobado viendo como Jules giraba en su lugar haciendo que su falda se levante – Se me hizo corto, por suerte. No veía la hora de verlas – le dijo Rachel acariciando el rostro de el perezocito – Conseguí el libro que querías – la cara de Emma se iluminó

- ¿En seri…? – Bella llegaba a saludar a la morena e intimidaba a la melliza

- ¿Cómo estás Rachel? – le preguntó la amiga de su hija

- Bien Bella ¿y tu? – contestó observando que la cara de su hija había adquirido un color rojo tomate y que despacito la melliza se había alejado silenciosamente.

Después de charlar un rato con el grupo, la morena prestó atención donde pensaba que estaba el foco de la cuestión, más alejadas del grupo, estaban su esposa y su otra melliza Apple - ¿Apple, Quinn algún problema? No sabía que te sabías las coreografía de tus hermanas pececito – agregó mirando a su hija

- Rach… - Quinn quiso intervenir

- Un segundo – la frenó la deportista – Primero lo importante – Agarró a su esposa y le dio un buen beso – Hola – saludó

Una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó a la rubia, Apple giró los ojos – Hola – respondió

- Ahora si, ¿Qué pasa? – Insistió – No es que no me guste ver mi pateo lleno de porristas pero ¿a que se debe todo esto? - Preguntó en general, todas estaban esperando la reacción de la morena.

Apple miró a su madre buscando ayuda – Apple va a hacer la prueba para ser porrista – dijo mirando a su mujer – Y la estamos ayudando a prepararse – informó

Rachel sonrió y miró a su hija - ¿En serio Ap? ¡Qué bueno! – Todas abrieron los ojos gigantes - ¡Basquetbolista y porrista! ¡Guau! – allí estaba el problema

- Eeee… En realidad – Apple se aferró a la rubia y agachaba su cabeza.

Quinn siguió por ella – Va a dejar el equipo de básquet Rach – le dijo – La entrenadora de porristas no permite que estén en otros clubes – informó

Rachel miró a su hija pero la joven seguí con la cabeza agachada y estaba casi detrás de la rubia – Bueno… al menos ahora de una vez podremos verlas a todas juntas ¿cierto? – dijo para sorpresa de las demás - ¿Necesitan practicar más? – preguntó

- De hecho ya estábamos terminando – Quinn trataba de ver más allá de la reacción de su mujer

- ¡Perfecto! Tengo una idea – les dijo – Ya que están todas aquí ¿Por qué no hacemos una parrillada? Yo me encargo – consultó – Ap si quieres puedes invitar a Pete – le dijo

- ¿PUEDO INVITAR A TIMMY? – preguntó Lexi

- Por supuesto Lex… pueden invitar a los que quieran – le dijo – Voy de compras – agarró a Rose de los brazos del cangurin – Me llevo a la mariposita – le dijo saliendo

Las niñas fueron a hacer sus respectivas llamadas, entre otras cosas. San, Brit y Beth se acercaron a Quinn – ¿Soy yo o algo no está bien? – preguntó la latina

- No eres tu, algo definitivamente no esta bien – le aseguró Quinn

- A lo mejor es el impacto de perder su discípula deportiva – opinó Beth – Mami siempre vio a Apple como su sucesora en la cancha – dijo

- Yo solo quiero decir una cosa – habló Britt

- ¿Qué quieres decir Brit Britt? – preguntó su esposa

- Suerte Quinn – dijo – porque por la forma en que Rachel te miraba con el uniforme puesto, puedo apostar que la bestia está despierta

Quinn sonrió, ella también se había dado cuenta

- ¿Ustedes se acuerdan de que yo soy su hija no? – Preguntó el cangurin - ¿Cómo vas a decir ese tipo de cosas enfrente mio? – indagó asqueada

Santana la miró - ¿En serio Beth? ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida – Después de la cantidad de veces que las has agarrado haciéndolo, te molestas por lo que dijo Britt…

- Tienes un buen punto – le dijo Beth – Aun así creo que deberías hablar con ella mamá – aconsejó

- Lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes – afirmó la rubia

- Nosotras nos vamos a sacar estos uniformes ¿Vienes Q? – ofreció la latina

- ¿Sacarme el uniforme que tiene loca a mi mujer? ¡Si claro! – ignoró a sus amigas y se fue a hablar con Apple que la miraba desahuciadamente

- Ap… - la llamó – No te preocupes…

- Ni siquiera protestó – el pececito pretendía un poco más de oposición de parte de Rachel

- Dale tiempo cariño, tiene que reflexionar la noticia – la consoló

- La perdí mamá, perdí mi cosa especial con ella. Lo se – le dijo

- No digas eso cariño, vas a ver que no – acariciaba su espalda – Porque no vas a cambiarte, ya debe estar por llegar tu novio – Quinn definitivamente no podía posponer la chara con su mujer.

…

Quinn no quería posponer la charla con su mujer, pero las cosas que Rachel le estaba haciendo con tan solo mirarla, la distraían. Desde que la ex jugadora volvió del supermercado y se puso a hacer la parrillada, Quinn y ella no habían parado de seducirse mutuamente. La rubia exageraba su caminar más que nunca, le susurra cosas, la miraba, la tocaba, se agachaba más que de costumbre, bailaba con sus hijas al ritmo de la música, que Santana en su pelea con su hija mayor se encargó de manejar. Muy por el contrario, la seducción de Rachel era distinta. La morena solo se limitaba a mirar a su mujer de formas exorbitantes. Mordía su labio inferior, le guiñaba los ojos, dejaba que sus ojos se estancaran en el trasero de su mujer por varios minutos y cada vez que Quinn se acercaba a ella, Rachel dejaba que sus propias manos hicieran lo que quisieran.

Ahora mismo Quinn se acercaba a la parrilla con su meno de costumbre

- Ven aquí – Rachel tiró de su mano y usando sus fuerzas la subió a la mesa que estaba usando de ayuda para cocinar. Quinn dejó las piernas abiertas a propósito incitando a su esposa que se metiera entre ellas, cosa que la morena no tardó en hacer – Dime un cosa – le dijo a la rubia - ¿En el colegio cuando usabas este uniforme, también movías el trasero así? – preguntó pícaramente mientras colocaba sus manos en las piernas de su mujer.

- ¿Por qué crees que hacía lo que quería? – Respondió preguntando – Tenía el mundo a mis pies – siguió - ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? – provocó

- Para nada… Solo trato de imaginarme que hubiera pasado si te agarraba por uno de los pasillos caminando así – le dijo subiendo aun más sus manos. Los dedos estaban tapados por la corta falda del uniforme

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho? – Quinn también quería entrar en la fantasía

Rachel subió aun más las manos, tanto que mientras toda su palma se deleitaba con el trasero de su mujer, sus dedos meñiques jugaban con el elástico de su ropa interior – Pues haría algo muy sencillo – le avisó – Te obligaría a deletrear una palabra para mí – le dijo mientras seguía jugueteando con ella.

- La capitana de las porristas nunca acepta órdenes de nadie – le dijo

- Dije que te obligaría – se inclinó para agarra entre sus dientes el labio inferior de su mujer

- No va a ser nada fácil – susurró Quinn pasando su lengua por el labio resentido que había dejado su esposa – Y más si la palabra es muy larga – susurró volviendo a pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar, la morena seguía el movimiento con sus ojos y sus manos en la parte baja lo imitaban tocando piel sensible.

- Solo me hace falta una letra – basquetbolista versus porrista

- Pues oblígame… Dame lo mejor que tengas morena – provocó

- Dame una S... – Rachel iniciaba el deletreo mientras seguía las caricias por debajo de la pollerita – Dame una E… - Quinn la miraba esperando a ver con que iba a salir – Dame una X…

- Te fala una – le dijo provocativamente la rubia

- Tu me la vas a dar... Dame una… - uno de los dedos pulgares dejó de jugar en el elástico y se movió directamente para jugar con la parte ya humeda de Quinn

´- Oooo – Fue la reacción de la fotógrafa

Rachel se alejó de ella – La basquetbolista tiene de perra a la porrista – rio

Quinn la miró - Vuelve acá – exigió. Rachel agitó en negativa su cabeza – Rachel… no lo voy a repetir… vuelve – presionó.

- No te tengo miedo Fabray – respondió pícaramente

- Pues deberías – Quinn se bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia su mujer

- ¿Necesitan algo? – Emma llegaba al lado de sus madres

- Mmm… ¿Puedes ir cortando la verdura si quieres? – le dio una tarea sacándole la lengua a su mujer. Emma la había salvado

Rachel y Quinn se hablaban con la mirada mientras observaban a su hija por un rato. El perezocito no paraba de mirar hacia el sector de la pileta donde Bella se divertía con los demás. Quinn sabía que si había alguien que podía manejar esta situación era su esposa

- Voy a preparar la mesa – dijo la rubia. Le dio un pequeño beso a su mujer y acarició la cabeza de su hija, luego se fue.

- No va a pasar nada si solo sigues mirándola – le dijo Rachel a su hija

Emma volvió la vista a las verduras – No estaba mirando a nadie – se protegió

- Cariño… llevas años babeando por Bella – habló la morena – no es ningún secreto para nadie – agregó.

Emma la miró preocupada

- Em – Rachel dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a su hija - ¿Te gustan las mujeres? ¿Te gusta Bella? – Rachel tenía un presentimiento pero no quería dar por hecho nada.

El perezocito dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran – No lo se – confesó – Quiero decir… Me gusta Bella, eso seguro… pero no lo se – dijo bajando su cara

- Ey – Rachel hizo que alzara su mentón – tranquila – imposible ver los mismo ojos de Quinn y no derretirse – poco a poco ¿Si? Vamos despacio – dijo - ¿Miras otras chicas? ¿Alguna vez has mirado a los pechos de Santana? – era un método infalible

- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es la tía San – saltó nerviosa – Y no se, cada vez que una chica se me acerca, me quedo sin voz, me pongo nerviosa, no se qué decir. A Bella ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos – Emma se estaba abriendo – Solo basta con que me diga hola y todo mi sistema nervioso se para – Se notaba que era la más intelectual de sus hijas.

- Em, de alguna forma tienes que empezar – le dijo Rachel – Prueba con un ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás de novia? O sacando algún tema de conversación – aconsejó

- Encima de todo tiene diez años más que yo – siguió buscando las negativas – Es la mejor amiga de Beth mami – dijo – Estoy casi segura de que me ve como su hermanita menor – afirmó agarrándose la cabeza

Rachel giró los ojos ante lo exagerada de su hija – Em… - Rachel lo tenía que hacer, sabía que desde Beth tenía prohibida las lecciones, pero esa situación lo requería – Em… esta noche misma, vamos a empezar a trabajar en ti – le dijo recibiendo la atención de la rubiecita

- ¿Esta noche? ¿cómo esta noche? – preguntó curiosa

- Si esta noche empezamos el entrenamiento – le afirmó la morena

- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento? ¿Tengo que leer algo? ¿Vamos a ir a la biblioteca o algo así? – le preguntó una verbirrágica Emma para su sorpresa

- Em… tranquila, confía en mi ¿sí? Tan solo no hagas planes para esta noche – avisó mientras miraba para la pileta y veía a Beth jugando con Rosie, Santana tomando en una reposera igual que Bella, Britt ayudaba a Quinn con la mesa, Pete y Apple se besaban en la pileta… ¿Qué?

- ¡PETE! – Grito Rachel haciendo que el chico se separara de su hija – ¿TENGO QUE REPETIRTE LA CHARLA? – En realidad no había sido muy charlada la cosa, la única que había hablado había sido Rachel.

- NO SEÑORA BERRY – contestó el muchacho alejándose aun más de su novia

Rachel se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, luego continuó su escaneo. Lo siguiente que la hizo frenar fue Lexi entrando al jardín de la mano de Timmy – ¡TIMOTEO! – nada de nombres cortos - ¡VEN PARA ACA! – lo llamó. Emma a su lado giraba los ojos

- Si Rachel…

- Señora Berry Fabray para ti – le dijo apuntándolo con el cuchillo

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? – le preguntó haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara

- ¿Intenciones? Ningunas, sólo somos amigos – aclaró temblando

- ¿Tengo cara de tonta yo? ¿Emma tengo cara de tonta? – preguntó

- Un poco si mami – El joven soltó una risa nasal

- ¿Acaso te estás riendo de alguien que tiene un cuchillo en la mano? – presionó

- No… nooonono – empezaba le tartamudeo nervioso – No tiene cara de tonta señora Berry Fabray

- Vuelve a contestar mi pregunta entonces… y esta vez con la verdad – le dijo

- Cariño – Quinn había seguido de cerca la interacción y hacía su aparición para evitar una catástrofe – Deja en paz a los chicos – le dijo la rubia acariciándola para tratar de tranquilizarla – Timmy Lexi te está buscando – Quinn le tiró una soga de auxilio al muchacho

- Nada de manitos – le dijo la morena antes de que alcanzara a huir – te voy a estar vigilando – usó la famosa seña de llevarse dos dedos a los ojos.

- ¡Rachel! – Quinn la retó

- Nada de Rachel, ese chico quiere comerse a una de mis princesas, el otro ya se la estaba comiendo… en mi piscina Quinn, en mi cara – Quinn y Emma se miraban – Y mira para allá – la deportista señaló donde Jules seguía bailando mientras Tomy seguía mirándola admirado – Lo tiene loco Quinn, loco...

- Jules tiene diez años mami – Emma la quería hacer razonar

- Eso no tiene nada que ver Emma, yo a los diez años… - La mirada de Quinn la frenó

- ¿Tu que a los diez años? – preguntó su hija

Quinn intensifico la mirada – Eeee… nada, ya está listo esto – salió del paso – Vamos a comer – les dijo – Pásame el pedazo de carne que se me cayó – Emma lo había dejado para dárselo a algún animalito

- ¿para que? – Quinn no adivinaba que quería hacer su esposa con esa carne

- Lo voy a cortar en tres, un pedazo para Pete, otro para Timmy y otro para Tomy – explicó

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – se quejaron las otras dos

- Es broma Dios, es broma… Vamos… - les dio un empujoncito – Tu ve adelante mío – le dijo a su esposa – Necesito algo para distraerme – y el trasero de Quinn era lo mejor.

Después de la comida 

Se habían quedado sentados en la mesa, hablando y riendo de distintas cosas. Haciendo planes distintos, entre otras cosas.

- Pues esta tarde podríamos jugar al paintball – Ofreció Santana

- YO NO SOY CON QUINN – Se anticipó Rachel que tenía a Rose cabalgando en sus piernas

- YO NO SOY CON RACHEL – Le siguió su esposa

Todas giraron los ojos

- ENTONCES YO NO JUEGO – dijo Beth

- YO TAMPOCO – se le unieron sus hermanas y primas

- ¿Y por que no? – les consultó su madre

- Porque cada vez que juegan en contra – contestó Beth – Mami Rach nos termina matando a todas para quedarse a solas en el campo con mamá y hacer vaya a saber que cosas - justificó su salida del juego.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se defendió Rachel

- Mami el último partido me disparaste solo para eso – se quejó Lexi

- Pero si ese es el objetivo el juego, aniquilar a tus enemigos – explicó la deportista

- PERO YO ERA DE TU EQUIPO MAMI – Lexi tenía un buen punto – Y DEMORARON CASI UNA HORA EN SALIR DEL CAMPO – señaló a sus madres. Quinn estaba roja tomate evitando recordar todo lo que ella y Rachel hicieron esa tarde

- ¿Acaso es mi culpa que ustedes apesten disparando? – Rachel no tenía nada de vergüenza – Además si yo quiero tomar de rehén a su madre, no veo el problema, el juego lo permite – les dijo

- Al menos deberías tratar de que la rehén no sea tan ruidosa cuando la están "torturando" – Habló Beth

- Pues yo debería decir lo mismo cada vez que tu y Lucas se demoraban una hora en llegar desde el coche a la casa – el cangurin había heredado lo mormonal

- ¡MAMI! – todas se habían tapado los oídos. Beth tenía el mismo color que su mamá Quinn.

- Nada de Paintball entonces – concluyó Santana - Nos quedamos en la pileta no más – para ella no era ningún problema

- ¿Vamos a ver los partidos mami? – Apple estaba lista para evaluar el equipo que ahora dirigía su madre.

- No te preocupes pececito, eso lo hago después – Rachel rechazó la ayuda de su hija

Quinn pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de Apple.

- ¿Esta noche vemos pelis en casa? – le preguntó Gabriela a sus primas rompiendo la incomodidad - Todas contestaron afirmativamente menos Apple que optó por no decir nada y rogar que eso pasara desapercibido.

- ¿Por qué no contestaste? – Por supuesto que a Lexi no se le iba pasar - ¿Tienes algo que hacer Em? – preguntó su hermana y ahora todos las miradas estaban sobre ella

- Empiezo un entrenamiento con mami – dijo mirando a su madre para que la ayudara. Quinn hizo lo mismo pero con diferentes objetivos

- ¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento? -¿Y porque yo no puedo participar? – Lexi seguía con las preguntas

Rachel evitó la mirada de su esposa – Este… Emma va a empezar el gimnasio conmigo y…

- ¿Gimnasio tu? – Apple dudaba de su melliza

- ¿Y porque a la noche? – Lexi no paraba nunca

- Porque primero serán unas pruebas para ver como seguimos y tienen que ser lo más pronto posible, así podemos empezar – Rachel rogó que con eso se calmara el zoológico

Las miradas seguían, pero no venían más preguntas. Rachel se relajó hasta que Quinn se paró de su silla y dijo – Rachel te necesito en la cocina un segundo – la rubia caminó y la morena se levantó para seguirla

- ¡DOMINADA! – Gritó Santana

- ¡MORMONALES! – esa fue Beth

Quinn la esperaba apoyada en la mesada.

- Dime cariño – Rachel se hizo la simpática

- ¿Porqué no dejaste que Apple vea los videos contigo? – directo al grano

- No es necesario que lo haga – contestó evasoramente

- Rachel…

- No Quinn, escúchame, se que piensan que estoy enojada con ella por haber dejado el equipo de básquet, pero no es así. En absoluto – le aseguró

- ¿Y entonces? Porque no me puedes decir que no tienes nada para decir al respecto – dijo la rubia – se que algo te perturba – agregó

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Quiero decir, nuestras hijas nos dicen todo, hay veces que demasiado – recordó la vez que Beth había tenido su primera vez, como el cangurin saltaba en el sillón cantando "I just got Laid"

- Tenía miedo…

- ¡Exacto! ¿Ves? Algo mal debo estar haciendo con ella como para que me tenga miedo. La presione demasiado y eso se acabó. Me estoy equivocando, quiero decir, incluso dejé sola a Emma con su asunto… esta noche todo cambia – dijo

Quinn se había olvidado por un instante de ese asunto - ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche Rachel? – Quinn tenía un presentimiento, y con la mirada la morena se lo confirmó – NO NO NI SE TE OCURRA – la frenó

- Pero Quinn…

- RACHEL… tiene dieciséis años, no la puedes llevar a un club de stripers – dijo firmemente

- Yo tenía trece cuando…

- Ya lo se… pero no… no Rachel, no la vas a llevar y punto – se afirmó en su decisión

- Cariño… Siento lo que te voy a decir, pero la Sangre Fabray no trae entre sus genes saber conquistar gente, son pésimos en eso – la boca de la rubia se abría

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Era un insulto – tengo que recordarte que yo hago un chasquido y tengo a quien quiera – le dijo

- Primero que tu no le cas a chasquear a nadie mientras tengas ese anillo puesto ¿De acuerdo? – celos on – Y segundo… gran parte de tu éxito se debe a que eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta tierra Quinn, y si encima agregas el movimiento perfecto de trasero, eres irresistible – Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto – Pero cuando tienen que hacer el trabajo duro, cuando tienen que remar, no saben hacerlo…

- Eso no es cierto … mira a Lexi…

- Lexi probablemente ate en una silla a su pareja hasta que acepte casarse con ella – reflexionó

- Si eso es cierto – aceptó Quinn

- Escucha amor… Emma ni siquiera puede mirar a los ojos a Bella… y si logro que mire a los ojos a alguien que esta bailando desnuda, va a ser un gran avance – dijo

- No quiero que ni tu ni mi hija vayan a lo de Mary solas…

- Entonces ven con nosotras – buena idea – Y de paso te enseño un par de cositas a ti también – Rachel se le acercó sutilmente

- ¿Y porque no empiezas a darme las clases ahora? – la rubia le siguió el juego y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello

- Lección número uno -Rachel la apretó contra la mesada – nunca dejes de usar este uniforme cuando yo este cerca – le murmuró para después besarla

- ¡DIOS! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! – Nuevamente Lexi interrumpía su momento - ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER YO LA QUE LAS VEA! – Se quejaba

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? – le pidió Rachel – Era solo un beso – se justificó

- ¿UN BESO? ¿UN BESO? ¿Y LAS MANOS EN EL TRASERO? ¿Y LAS FOTOS? ¿Y LOS RUIDOS? – Seguía exagerando – En serio… tenemos que hacer algo – les dijo la joven – esto no puede seguir así – les dio un ultimátum

- Quinn – Rachel interrumpió el cacareo de su hija - ¿te acuerdas que el verano pasado, esa tarde que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte en la casa de campo y tú me mandaste a ver qué estaba haciendo Lexi en la casita? – Apenas Rachel preguntó, Lexi recordó el momento y abrió los ojos enormes

- Si me acuerdo… me dijiste que estaban con Timmy jugando a las cartas y que estaban bien ¿Por qué? – le preguntó curiosa

- Porque en realidad…

- ¿Saben que? – Lexi la interrumpió – Estaba exagerando, después de todo ustedes se aman. Y es bueno andar demostrándose el amor – dijo saliendo del paso.

Quinn la miró raro – Voy a hablar con Emma sobre su entrenamiento ¿Si? – le dijo a Rachel y salió de la cocina

- Nos vemos cariño – Rachel disimulo

- Chau mamá – Lexi también disimuló

Apenas Quinn se fue Lexi se acercó a su madre – Tenemos que arreglar algo... una seña o algo así… como poner una media en la puerta, o decir "me voy a poner la remera azul", algún tipo de señal o código – le dijo a su madre

Rachel se rio – Tengo una idea mejor – le dijo a su hija – La contraseña es la siguiente… escucha bien – se acercó al oído de su hija – Te vuelvo a ver besando con alguien llamado Timoteo y te vas a levantar conmigo a correr todos las mañanas – amenazó

- ¿No te parece un poco larga la contraseña? ¡OYE! – cayo tarde pero cayó – ¡No serías capaz! – le dijo

- Ooo si… sería muy capaz – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- Mami… tengo una duda – Lexi la frenó ¿Tus pechos tienen nombre? – llevaba tiempo con la misma duda

- Por supuesto – contestó Rachel –Te presento a Lexi uno y Lexi dos – bromeó

- ¡No es cierto! – protestó

- SI claro que es cierto… Dile hola a Lexi uno y a Lexi Dos – se levantó el busto y luego caminó rumbo al jardín

- ¡MAMI! – gritó protestando – No sigas – Lexi había una sola

- Vamos a comer el postre Lexi tres – Rachel seguía bromeando

- ¡MAMA! DILE A MAMI QUE LEXI HAY UNA SOLA


	75. Chapter 75

Un nuevo capitulo. Y quedan dos. Gracias por seguir conmigo, e incluso gracias a las nuevas lectoras. Se la/los quiere. Besototote

Descargo: Con el ultimo capítulo de Glee comprobé que no me pertenecía, porque de ninguna manera en mi mundo, Rachel iba a tener el trasero de kate Hudson en la cara y lo iba a dejar pasar… En mi mundo… ¡A COMERLAAAA!

Capitulo 75: "Hija de Tigre"

Sábado a la noche – "Infierno"

- ¡Quinn! ¿Puedes sacarle las manos de los ojos a nuestra hija? – Rachel entraba al club de striper de su Amiga Mary, seguida de su esposa y su hija. Durante todo el trayecto hasta la llegada del lugar, Quinn insistió que Emma fuera tapándose los ojos para que luego no pudiera llegar por ella misma. A Rachel le pareció una idea exagerada, pero se divertía viendo como Quinn desde el asiento delantero trataba de taparle los ojos a su hija, lo que llevaba a que la fotógrafa se tuviera que inclinar más de la cuenta en el asiento, lo que llevaba a que el trasero de su esposa estaba expuesto a su vista cuando ella quisiera y lo que llevaba a que la deportista se distrajera por el trasero de su esposa y terminara haciendo varios movimientos bruscos al volante que hacían que su hija y su esposa se quejaran… era un ganar o ganar para Rachel.

- Rachel… No podemos hacer esto… somos muy malas madres – cuando la morena pensaba que a Quinn le había dado un ataque de moral, la rubia habló de vuelta – Vamos a tener que llevar a Apple a un club de estos también, donde hayan hombres bailando desnudos, no podemos hacer estas diferencias – dijo – Y cuando crezcan las otras dos también y después a Rose…

- De Rose se puede encargar Beth cariño – Rachel la tranquilizaba, si eran malas madres, no era precisamente por hacer diferencias entre sus hijas – Emma… - Rachel aprovechó que la música aun no se escuchaba tan fuerte para hablar con su hija, que aun seguía con los ojos tapados por Quinn – Escucha… Quiero que cuando entres, primero mires, y luego vemos como seguir ¿De acuerdo? – el primer paso era que Emma dejara de sentirse nerviosa en frente a una chica que le gusta.

- Si – Contestó la adolescente. Quinn le sacó las manos, Emma parpadeó varias veces - ¿Dónde está…? ¡HAY UNA CHICA DESNUDA! – la joven se tapó los ojos con sus propias manos.

- ¡Hay chicas nuevas! – Quinn había seguido la orden de su mujer y ya estaba mirando

Rachel giró los ojos – Lo dice como si viniéramos todos los días – le reprochó

- Venimos todos los años para el cumpleaños de Mary y puedo asegurar que esa chica es nueva – Señaló a una morena que estaba haciendo su presentación vestida de policia – Voy a buscar a Mary – Rachel agarró del brazo a su esposa antes de que se fuera y le dio un beso que inició pero no terminó nada.

- Nada de andar mirando excesivamente – le dijo la morena a su mujer

Quinn la miró de vuelta y sonrió con picardía para luego dar media vuelta e irse a buscar a Mary con su habitual meneo excesivo de caderas.

- Ay Emma, Emma – sin quitarle la vista a su mujer, puso su mano en el hombro de su hija – Esta mujer me va a volver loca… o mejor dicho, ya me volvió – le dijo.

- A mi Bella me está volviendo loca – dijo el perezocito aun con sus manos en sus ojos – y eso que ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos – agregó logrando que su madre la mirara.

Rachel agitó su cabeza tratando de sacarse a su esposa de ella, su hija la necesitaba – Em… - agarró a su hija por los hombros y la guió para dentro del lugar. – Vamos a hacerlo de a poco ¿Si? – la posición de manera que su vista estuviera de frente al escenario. – Sácate las manos y mira al piso – ordenó amablemente, su hija dubitativamente obedeció – Ahora vas a ir mirando de a poquito hacia el escenario – dijo – y vas a ir diciéndome que ves – indicó

- De acuerdo – su hija aceptó nerviosa – Veo… el principio de un escenario, tiene luces – no había mirado demasiado arriba, Rachel le daba una palmadita en los hombros para que se animara a más.

- Eee – tragó saliva nerviosa – veo… veo… unos pies… son dos – Rachel giró los ojos – Tiene puesto unas botas negras con taco alto – Rachel ni se había dado cuenta de eso

- ¿Qué más cariño? ¿Qué más? – Rachel empujaba a su hija

- Veo rodillas… son lindas… quiero decir… ¿Le puedo decir a una chica que tiene linda rodill…?

- ¡Emma! – Rachel se impacientaba

- Lo hice mal… lo se, lo se, perdona ma…

- Escucha perezocito – Rachel se tuvo que agachar para poder mirar a su hija a los ojos – Está bien que vayas despacio, pero no tanto ¿Si? – su no tan niña asintió – Sigamos – Rachel retomó su lugar y Emma volvió a mirar las rodillas

La joven suspiró – Veo piernas… ¡Guau! Son largas y parece muy sexis – Rachel sonreía, por fin un avance – Veo… veo… - Silencio absoluto

- ¿Llegaste al trasero? – la morena preguntó, la joven rubia asintió sin sacar su vista de esa parte del cuerpo de la striper policía. La morena miró a la bailarina y se encogió de hombros, nada igualaba el trasero de su mujer - ¿Puedes seguir? – le preguntó

- Un ratito más – pidió Emma

- Primero hagamos la revisión completa y después vuelves donde tu quieras ¿de acuerdo? – la convenció – Sigamos – le dio un palmadita en la espalda – Em… sigamos – otra palmadita – Emma… - no movía la vista - ¡EMMA! – presionó

- Bueno che… al final nada te viene bien – Recibió una mirada – Eeee… veo un trasero – Rachel giró los ojos – Un… un trasero… y bueno un… - Rachel le dio otra palmadita pero esta vez no muy suave – Un estómago… tiene un piercing… interesante – opinó

- Un poco más Em – presionó la madre

- Veo… ¡DIOS! – La mini joven Quinn se giró a mirar a su madre Rachel – Mami… soy pechos… digo soy gay… muy pechos… digo muy gay – la morena sonreía, por fin un avance.

- De acuerdo Em, ahora vamos a…

- ¿Nos vamos? Nooo, pero si yo recién llego y…y… pechos….y…y… traseros…y pechos…

- ¡Emma! – Rachel la destrabó – No nos vamos – la tranquilizó – vamos a ir a saludar a Mary – señaló donde estaban Quinn y la mujer – Vaya saber que cosas le está contando Quinn de mi – Cada vez que Quinn y Mary hablaban, discutían y reían de las preferencias sexuales de la morena. Su hija no contestó, ya tenía la vista de vuelta en el escenario

Rachel la agarró del brazo – Vamos mormonal – tiró de ella

- ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! – la pequeña aplaudía la performance de la bailarina - ¡Estuvo genial mami! ¿La viste? ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! ¿Mami la viste? – insistió

- Si cariño – contestó Rachel a lo tonto – la vi… sigue caminando – era más difícil arrastrarla si la joven tiraba hacia el otro lado.

A medida que se iban acercando a Quinn y a Mary, se escuchaba más fuerte la risa de ambas mujeres – Estaba como loca – comentó Quinn - ¿la hubieras visto? – siguió

- Cuéntame de nuevo por favor – pidió la dueña del club entre risas - ¡Jazmín! – llamó a la ex bailarina ahora mitad dueña del lugar - ¡Ven a escuchar como un uniforme de porristas volvió loca a Rachel! – avisó

Rachel giró los ojos, tampoco había sido para tanto – ¿Se pueden dejar de reir de mi? – pidió llegando a la barra con su hija a cuesta – Tampoco es que haya estado TAN loca – resaltó

- Cariño – Quinn acarició el rostro de la morena – No me sacabas los ojos de encima – le dijo Quinn

- ¿Es verdad que movías la cabeza de un lado al otro según para donde iba la faldita? – preguntó Jazmín

Rachel miró a Quinn seriamente – Lo siento amor – se disculpó la rubia pero Santana tiene un video y todo – las tres rieron

- ¡BRAVO! ¡ESPLENDIDA! ¿La viste mami? – Emma estaba ajena la conversación - ¿Viste a la mujer maravilla? ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! – Alentaba la joven Fabray – Mami ¿no se le ponen billetes de un dólar? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? – Emma hacía su mejor imitación de Lexi

Rachel se emocionó, su hija quería acercarse a las bailarinas – Toma – Mary se le adelantaba – invita la casa – le dio varios billetes

Murmurando un suave gracias Emma marchó cerca de el escenario

- ¿Su primera vez? – preguntó Mary a la morena

- Acaba de descubrir que le gustan las mujeres – comunicó la morena – Está como loca – agregó mirando como su hija aplaudía y festejaba las presentaciones. Rachel se metió de espaldas entre las piernas de Quinn, que estaba sentada en una banqueta de la barra. La morena se pegó al frente de su mujer.

- ¿Hay alguien en particular? – preguntó Mary

- Una amiga de Beth – contestó Quinn besando la nariz de su mujer – Rachel la está entrenando – le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino blanco.

- ¿Tienes algo planeado? – le preguntaron a Rachel, la morena miró hacia el espectáculo y vio a su hija dándole el dinero a una bailarina en la mano. La joven ponía y contaba billete por billete, Rachel giró los ojos.

- Tiene la misma cara que tu esposa – comentó Jazmín – No creo que le cueste mucho conseguir lo que quiere – agregó

- Eso mismo dije yo – Quinn se sumó

Estas Fabray lo simplificaban todo con su belleza – Si fuera el lobito, ni problema me hago. Esa niña nació sabiendo el arte de la conquista – dijo – Lexi es capaz de torturar a cualquier hasta lograr lo que quiere, asique tampoco me preocupa y Apple… Bueno App, es la más parecida a Quinn – concluyó – Pero Emma… quiero decir ¡Miren! – Señaló a su hija que con una mano se tapaba los ojos y con la otra le pagaba a la bailarina – Me necesita – dijo acurrucándose más en su mujer.

- Rachel – habló la mayor de todas - ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó

- Alguna de tus bailarinas – soltó

- Mamá – Emma llegaba de vuelta al lado de las mujeres – Ahora dame dinero tu – pidió a su otra madre

- Basta de propinas Em – la frenó Rachel

- Pero mami, me faltó la marinerita y…

- Y nada Em – se metió Quinn – Hazle caso a tu madre – la joven no se iba a dar por vencida

- Pero…

- ¿Nos mandaste a llamar Mary? – la bailarina que hace poco había actuado de policía en el escenario se acercaba junto con otra que solo caminaba en ropa interior.

- Si… les presento a Rachel Berry – señaló a la morena – Y quiero que la ayuden en todo lo que pida – aclaró

- Pues yo estoy más que dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras – le dijo la marinerita a Rachel

- Mucho gusto – Quinn se puso en frente de Rachel – Quinn Berry Fabray – se presentó – la esposa de Rachel – donde manda capitán no manda marinero dice el dicho.

Rachel miró a su hija. La joven rubia se había inhibido completamente con la presencia de las bailarinas, estaba roja y miraba al piso nerviosa.

- Dale Em – la animó – son las mismas que estaban bailando en el escenario – le dijo despacito

- No puedo… creo que me voy a desmayar – fue la devolución del perezocito

- Y quien es esta joven dulzura que está tan calladita – una de las mujeres se acercaba a Emma

- soyteemsjma- fu lo que alcanzó a murmurar la adolescente

- Ella es Emma – la ayudó Rachel – está aprendiendo a conquistar mujeres – les dijo a las bailarinas a ver si la ayudaban un poco

- ¿En serio? ¿Con esa cara necesitas ayuda? – la policía levantaba el rostro de Emma que se ponía más colorado.

- Pero si tu solo tienes que mirarlas con esos ojazos que tienes – dijo la marinerita

Emma volvió a agachar la cabeza – Soy muy vergonzosa – les explicó

Ambas bailarinas se miraron y decidieron ponerse una a cada lado de la joven - Hablar con mujeres es sencillo – le dijo una – Solo tienes que decirle cosas lindas – agregó

- como nos dicen a nosotras aquí – Jazmín señaló a los espectadores

- Pero escuché un hombre que te decía que si te tuviera cerca se refregaría tus pechos en la car…

- ¡EMMA! – Quinn no quería escuchar a su hija hablar así

- No esa clase de cosas – corrigió Mary

- Cosas lindas cariño – le decía Rachel – Emma iba a hablar pero Rachel se anticipó – Lindas rodillas no cuenta – le leyó la mente – Tiene que ser algo como – Rachel miró a una de las bailarinas y respiró – "Por más que tu cuerpo sea el que baile, yo no puedo dejar de mirar tus hermosos ojos" – piropeó, a Quinn no le estaba gustando nada esta lección.

- ¡GUAU! – dijo la bailarina –con razón eres una leyenda aquí – dijo sonrojada por el piropo

Emma levantó su cabeza envalentonada por su madre - ¿Puede ser algo como… me gusta el color fuerte de tu piel combinando con el suave carmín de tus labios? – la adolescente dejó a todas suspirando.

- ¿Ves? – Dijo Rachel orgullosa – no es difícil. Una vez que lograste llamar su atención empiezas a hablar de temas en común, cosas que te gustan o que le gustan…

- Rachel – Mary la interrumpió – Deberías ir allá – Señaló al borde del escenario donde Quinn estaba sentada en una de las mesas mirando las presentaciones

La deportista miró a su amiga – No te preocupes yo me encargo de esto – le dijo la mujer señalando a Emma que en este momento estaba contándole a las otras su afición por los libros. Sin más Rachel caminó a su mujer. Agarró una silla y la puso en frente de la de su chica, Quinn no la miraba.

- Quinn – la llamó pero no consiguió nada – Quinn mírame por favor – pidió

- Porque no vuelves y sigues calentando bailarinas – comentó envenenadamente la rubia – No te olvides que eres todo una leyenda aquí – eso fue irónico. Rachel giró los ojos.

La morena se paró de su silla y se sentó sin aviso en las piernas de la rubia – Agárrame – ordenó

- No quiero – se negó

- Que me agarres te digo – insistió Rachel.

Quinn de mala gano puso sus manos en la cintura de su mujer para sostenerla. No puso muchas ganas que digamos - ¿Contenta? – preguntó

- No, pensé que me ibas a agarrar de otra forma – contestó – pero algo es algo – se conformó llevando sus manos por los hombros de la fotógrafa para terminar agarrándose del respaldo de la silla - ¿Te acuerdas cuando hice el curso de carpintería? – le preguntó a su esposa sin recibir respuesta alguna - ¿O cuando me preguntaste porque no le pagaba a Apple un curso de manejo en vez de volverme loca enseñándole yo misma? – Quinn no contestaba pero al menos ahora le presta atención - ¿O cuando me dices que no es necesario que yo vaya al colegio de las niñas para el día del padre? ¿O que soy muy dura con los novios de las chicas? – parece que las preguntas habían terminado porque ahora la deportista miraba a su mujer

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó haciéndose la ofendida aun

- Que esas son las cosas que mi padre hacía conmigo – dijo – Y yo trato de hacerlas con ellas – explicó – Por más que tienen dos mamás y que nunca se han quejado, yo quiero que sientan un poco de figura "paterna" en mi – dijo – Y siento que enseñarle al perezocito es parte de eso, asique perdóname si me pongo muy intensa con ella. Nada de lo que le dije a la bailarina es cierto, eran sólo ej… - Rachel no pudo seguir porque la boca de Quinn estaba sobre la de ella y sus manos se trasladaban de la cintura al trasero de Rachel haciendo fuerza para que ambos pechos se tocaran

- Ese es el agarre que estaba buscando – le dijo Rachel sonriendo. Quinn la volvió a besar.

- Eres la mejor "padre" que nuestras hijas pudieran pedir bebe – habló la rubia – Sólo que detesto que te miren otros ojos que no sean los míos – celos, malditos celos.

- ¿Ojos como los de ese hombre que nos están mirando? – las chicas estaban dando un buen espectáculo.

- ¿Qué te parece que le mostramos un verdadero show? – la rubia estaba desatada

- Sabes que jamás diría que no cariño, pero si miras para la barra –Rachel señaló hacia donde estaba su hija sentada en una de las bailarinas a pura risa con varias más – es mejor que nos vayamos – Quinn asintió sorprendida

Entrando a la casa

- En serio mamá – Emma estaba pasada de vuelta - ¿Sabes que me gustaría? – le preguntaba a su madre rubia mientras la morena abría la puerta – Ser Willy Wonka y tener mi propia fábrica de chocolates, pero en vez de chocolates que sean pechos… algo así como Emma en la fábrica de pechos – aplaudía entusiasmada su idea.

- Esa película ya existe Em… es una película porno muy famos…

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn no quería que le metiera ideas en la cabeza a su hija

- ¿Y que tal… "Emma en el país de los maravillosos pechos"? – preguntó

- También existe… de hecho creo que esa la hizo Jésica…

- ¡RACHEL! – Esa palabra estaba prohibida en esta casa

- ¿"Emma y las siete enanitos con pechos"? – definitivamente esa película era un clásico en la familia

- Hecha – Rachel se las conocía todas –Como escritora de porno te mueres de hambre Em – opinó

- ¡SI VUELVO A ESCUCAR PORNO SALIR DE TU BOCA DUERMES EN EL SILLON RACHEL VER FABRAY! – si esto no las callaba nada lo hacía

- Me voy a mi habitación a leer – Emma salió disparando por las escaleras

Rachel miró a su hija correr – SI claro… a leer… Y yo esta noche en vez de hacer el amor con Quinn voy a ver National geography – rio sola, ni ella se lo creía. - ¿La escuchaste Quinn? A leer… ¿podría ser más obvia? – su esposa no estaba a la vista - ¡Quinn! – Llamó - ¿Dónde estás? – la buscó por la cocina, por la sala, hasta que finalmente decidió subir al cuarto – Quinn – no se veía nada - ¿Estás… - Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió las manos de su mujer tapando sus ojos. La rubia guio a su chica hasta una de las sillas que estaba en el cuarto, la sentó y se subió sobre ella para luego agarrar los brazos de la morena y llevarlos hacia atrás

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que para ti no soy Quinn, sino la señorita Fabray? – le dijo la rubia mirándola directo a los ojos – Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las porristas, no se junta con jugadoras de básquet – estaba usando su uniforme con su mejor voz de perra – Las porristas dominamos el lugar, ustedes acarician el fondo ¿entendido? – preguntó

- ¿Sabes lo que hago yo con las porristas engreídas como tu? – Rachel trató de moverse pero antes de poder hacer algo se la rubia apretó fuertemente una cuerda que le impidió seguir con su cometido

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer Berry? – Rachel se movia aun más tratando de destrabarse, pero no lo lograba – Ooo…pobrecita… no puede moverse… que pena… – provocó Quinn agarrando el lóbulo de la oreja de Rachel entre sus dientes. Apenas sintió como su esposa buscaba fricción salió de de sus piernas.

- Vuelve aquí Quinn – A Rachel no le gustaba nada como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las provocaciones de su mujer, necesita las manos de Quinn sobre ella inmediatamente

- Tu no me das órdenes Berry, o tengo que explicarte de nuevo como es la cosa en este lugar – Agarró otra silla y la puso enfrente de su mujer, a una distancia que no era tanta, pero que aseguraba que su esposa no pudiera tocarla con sus piernas – ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Berry? – le preguntó sentándose en la silla cruzada de piernas. Quinn estaba disfrutando de la cara de deseo de su esposa – Tu problema es que no sabes cuál es tu lugar aquí – la rubia abrió sus piernas de manera que su pequeña pollera ya no cubría su diminuta ropa interior blanca.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Desátame ya mismo! – Ordenó. No podía más, su cuerpo irradiaba calor.

Quinn agitó la cabeza – no aprendes Berry… no aprendes – se lamentó – Voy a tener que explicarte de nuevo cual es tu lugar aquí – se paró de la silla y se dio vuelta – Mientras yo disfruto… – puso sus manos en los dos lados de su pollera y empezó a tirar de ella para bajarla – mientras yo gozo… - faltaba poco para que dejara libre lo que quería que la morena viera – mientras yo la paso bien…

- ¡DIOS! – Rachel no la estaba pasando nada bien, Quinn se había agachado par dejar a la vista de su esposa todo su trasero. La morena volvió a forcejar con su atadura.

Quinn se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse abriendo sus piernas – Mientras yo me toco… tu…- agarró su remera y tiró de ella desnudando la parte superior – tu… solo miras – finalizó subiendo sus manos para atrapar sus propios pechos

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo Quinn… no sabes lo que vas a ocasionar – hasta las palabras estaban excitadas

- Al contrario Berry – Quinn se acariciaba – se perfectamente lo que quiero ocasionar – le dijo apretando sus pezones – Mmmm… se siente tan bien… - Quinn podía escuchar la respiración entre cortada de su esposa.

- ¡DEMONIOS QUINN! ¡DESTAME YA MISMO! – era más que una orden era la desesperación hablando.

- No aprendes – la fotógrafa soltaba sus pechos – Necesitas medidas extremas – sus manos bajaban

- No te atrevas – Rachel sabía lo que se venía – Eso lo hago yo – le advirtió apenas las manos de su esposa llegaban las piernas

Quinn miró directo a los ojos de Rachel – Y si me atrevo…. – con uno de sus dedos acarició toda su parte íntima por encima de la ropa húmeda que la cubría - … ¿Qué? – la desafió

Rachel no dijo nada, no podía, estaba paralizada

Con una de sus manos Quinn corrió la ropa interior y con la otra amenazaba con hacer lo que la morena no quería que hiciera

Rachel forcejeaba con más fuerzas – Apenas me desate corre Quinn – advirtió – corre porque no voy a responder de mi – la bestia se había apoderado completamente del cuerpo de la deportista.

Lejos de intimidarse, Quinn le sonrió a su mujer, y Rachel supo que lo iba a hacer. Sin previo aviso, la rubia ya estaba adentro de si misma. La habitación se llenaba de los gemidos que tanto enloquecían a Rachel. La morena parecía estar haciéndole el amor al aire de tanto que desesperada buscaba algo con que rozarse.

- ¡DIOS! – la voz salió sin permiso cuando vio como Quinn aceleraba sus movimientos.

Todo fue simultáneo, Quinn terminó mirando a los ojos a su mujer y el ruido de algo que se rompía ocupaba el lugar que dejaba el gemido producido por el orgasmo de la rubia. Quinn abrió los ojos bien grandes cuando supo lo que se le venía. La bestia se había liberado.

Al día siguiente – cerca del medio día

- ¡Quinn! ¿Dónde demonios estás? – Santana llegaba con sus tres sobrinas a la casa Berry Fabray – ¿Y si estás en tu casa porque carajo no abres? Hace media hora espera… ¿QUE? ¿OTRA VEZ? Quinn ya tiene cuarenta años para estar haciendo esas cosas… no es de envidiosa es… ¿Superaron el record? ¿En serio? ¡Guau! Bien hecho bomboncito – Apple, Lexi giraron los ojos mientras Santana cortó el teléfono, Jules seguía agarrada de la mano de su tía sin entender -Dice su madre que su otra madre dejó la llave donde suele dejarla – les dijo

Lexi se apuró en sacar la llave de una maceta cercana para que todas entraran

- ¿Mami no está? - preguntó Apple entrando

- ¡ACA ESTOY! – Quinn las saludaba acostada en el sillón

- ¿Te sientes bien mami? – Jules llegaba a tirarse arriba de su madre.

- Me siento perfecta cariño – la besó – Solo que me duele un poco el cuerpo – explicó sin detalles mientras Santana llegaba a su lado con una pastilla y agua.

- ¿Dónde esta mami? – preguntó Lexi

- Salió con Emma – según Rachel era la "fase dos" del entrenamiento

- Pero se supone que hoy íbamos a ver el partido grabado de los Lakers – protestó el pececito

- Lo vio antes de irse creo – dijo creo porque era lo que sus oídos escuchaban de fondo mientras ella trataba de resucitar del coma sexual.

- ¿Lo vio sin mi? – la cara de su hija le partió el alma. Apple subió corriendo a su habitación

- Mamá ¿Qué hace tu uniforme de porrista colgando de la lámpara? – Preguntó Lexi desde la cocina. Santana miró sonriente a su amiga – Olvídalo – dijo la joven Berry Fabray – Ya entendí. Es solo cuestión de sumar dos más dos – hablaba sola.

En el antiguo bar de Jess, ahora "EL RESTAURANT DE JESS"

- De acuerdo, creo que estoy lista – decía convencida Emma.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Rachel bebiendo de su agua – No creo poder tomarte una botella de agua más – iban por la séptima

- Segura… - Rachel levantó el brazo y le hizo un gesto a Jess que inmediatamente mandó a una camarera distinta a la anterior para atenderlas.

- Tranquila Em… respira – Rachel la tranquilizaba

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? – una mujer que no tenía más de veinte años aparecía a atenderlas

- Eeee… ¿puedes…? Eee… - A Emma no le salían las palabras y la empleada miró a Rachel inquieta

- ¿Me traerías una botella de agua por favor? – pidió la deportista

- Enseguida – se fue a buscar el agua

Rachel miró a su hija – Creo que por hoy estuvo bien – la alentó

- ¡No es cierto! Estuve pésima – Emma ponía su cabeza entres sus manos – Soy un desastre, nunca voy a poder hablarle a Bella… ¿Te has dado cuenta que nuestros nombres riman? Incluso he pensado que podríamos ponerle a nuestros hijos Telma o Velma o Zelma… para seguir con la tradición – Rachel giraba los ojos y recibía el agua que le trajo la camarera.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… quiero pasar por la florería – le dijo Rachel a su hija pensando en Quinn. La morena saludó desde lejos a Jess que estaba ocupada y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ves! ¿Porqué no puedo ser como tu? – se quejó la joven siguiéndola – Te pasas toda la noche haciendo vaya a saber que cosa con mamá, gracias a Dios que las paredes son a prueba de sonido. Me despierto esta mañana y lo primero que veo es a mamá inconsciente en el sillón y a ti golpeando la puerta del baño donde te encerró para que yo te abriera… ¡ESO ES AMOR! – tiró un puño al aire que hizo que una mujer que pasaba por al lado tirara su cartera.

Emma se apuró y se la recogió para devolvérsela – Disculpe – le dijo a la mujer – No la vi, aunque tengo que estar ciega para no ver una mujer tan bella como usted – dijo sin problema alguno. Rachel abrió los ojos.

La mujer examinó a la adolescente de arriba abajo y abrió su cartera para sacar algo – Toma – le dio a Emma una tarjeta – Soy oculista, tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problemita – rozo el brazo del perezocito y siguió caminando. Emma miraba la tarjeta como si tuviera el secreto de la felicidad.

La joven se dio vuelta y miro a su madre - ¿Viste eso? – Rachel asentía mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran – Lo hice mami… ¡LO HICE!... soy una auténtica Berry - abrazó a su mamá

- Hija de tigre tenía que ser – comentó Rachel abrazando aun más a su hija.


	76. Chapter 76

Dejo capitulo. Espero guste. Besototote. Se las/los quiere

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera en este momento estaría exigiendo mi paga anual. Tengo muchas deudas por pagar, sobre todo las coimas a los que eligen los Emmy que encima no entedieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Capitulo 76: "Seis minutos en el cielo familiares"

Día de la audición de Apple

Las cuatro descendientes de la familia Berry Fabry entraban a su casa luego de un largo lunes en el colegio

- ¡FELICITACIONES! – Sus madre, Beth y Rose las recibían con un enorme cartel que decía "Lo lograste" que iba claramente dirigido a la nueva integrante del equipo de las porristas, que lucía su nuevo uniforme al igual que sus otras dos hermanas.

- ¿Cómo supieron que me puse de novia con Timmy? – preguntó Lexi sorprendida

- ¿QUEEEE? – Rachel había cambiado su expresión.

- Es broma mami, es broma – la calmó el lechucín antes de que pasara algo - ¡ARRIBA ESAS NALGAS POR APPLE! – pidió apoyo para su hermana y de paso hacia que su madre se volviera a enfocar en lo importante.

- Bien hecho pececito – Era el turno de Rachel de abrazarla – Estamos muy orgullosas de ti… solo falta que termines con ese idiota de novio que tienes…

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – todas la retaron

- ¡Es broma! – Se defendió mientras agarraba las llaves del auto - ¿Cena de festejo esta noche? – preguntó a sus mujeres.

- Viene Bella – Inmediatamente la mirada de la morena fue hasta su hija y la de su hija a ella – Seguro que quiere felicitar a Apple

- Mami ¿podemos hablar un momento antes de que te vayas? – Le entraron los nervios al perezocito.

- Luego hablamos cariño, me tengo que ir, tengo un equipo por entrenar – se acercó a su esposa

- ¿Tienes entrenamiento? – le preguntó Apple

- Por supuesto, como todos los días – contestó – Adios amor de mi vida – saludó a su mujer – Te voy a extrañar mucho… mucho – la besó

Beth giró los ojos con su hija en sus brazos y su hermana menor enganchada en su pierna - ¿Ustedes saben lo que es estar atando el cartel, darles la espalda por un segundo y que se estén besando o tocando o algo? - les preguntó a sus hermanas mientras detrás de ellas las mujeres se estaban despidiendo

- ¿Te crees que no vivimos en esta casa? – Le respondió Lexi – Anoche mamá me estaba ayudando con la tarea y cuando me puse a googlear los condenados presidente del país en la década del cincuenta, no se como, pero volví y las encontré así en mi cama – ahora el beso que se estaba llevando a cabo por las dos adultas, era más intenso.

- Eso no es nada – saltó Emma – Esta mañana, cuando bajé a desayunar, no había jugo en la mesa, no había leche, no habían tostadas ni cereales ¿Saben que había? – les preguntó a sus hermanas como si nada estuviera pasando detrás de ellas – Había una mamá encima de la otra – les contó.

- Yo también las vi – Jules apoyaba a su hermana. La pequeña jugaba con los piececitos de su sobria ahora.

Beth giró los ojos – Que par de mormonales – opinó mientras le prestaba atención a la cara de Apple. No se veía muy contenta por haber ganado el puesto de voladora.

- Ahora si nos vamos – la despedida había terminado. Apple escuchó el "nos" y su cara se iluminó - ¿Lista ovejita? – Rachel agarraba a su nieta

- ¿Te llevas a Rose? – preguntó Apple

- Sip – contestó su madre – Quiero presentársela al grupo… Nos vemos luego – saludó a cada una de sus hijas y salió por la puerta con su nieta.

Antes de que Beth pudiera hablar con su hermana, Apple ya había corrido a su cuarto. El cangurin miró a su madre - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Quinn agitó la cabeza – Apple siente que ha perdido la conexión especial que tenía con Rachel – Informó

- ¿Y que dice mami Rach? – consultó

- Rach piensa que presionó a Apple para que jugara al básquet como ella y entonces ahora le quiere dar espacio – contó

- Pero el pececito está triste mamá, hay que hacer algo – presionó a su madre

- Ya se que el pece… - iba a seguir pero la mirada de su hija la detuvo – ya se que Apple está triste – corrigió - ¿pero qué quieres que haga? Cada vez que quiero hablar con una o con otra se encierran en sí mismas y termino discutiendo con tu hermana o teniendo sexo con tu madre – así de liberal era el tema de las relaciones en esta casa

Lejos de asquearse Beth sonrió compinchemente – El sexo de reconciliación es el mejor ¿cierto? - dijo

- Con tu madre todo tipo de sexo es bueno – eso ya estaba demás

- ¡OYE! Tampoco es para que me cuentes tanto, soy tu hija- Beth se alejó de su madre

Quinn giró los ojos – Ella saca el tema y ella se asusta - se dijo Quinn a si misma – Estas chicas Berry, ¿de dónde habrán salido? – subió al cuarto de Apple, otra vez iba a intentar hablar con ella.

Más tarde – Hora de la cena

- ¿La llamaste? – Beth indagaba a su mamá

- Si… no contesta – llevaban media hora tratando de ubicar a Rachel – Tranquila, estoy segura de que no les ha pasado nada – Quinn tranquilizó a su hija pero en realidad por dentro estaba igual de nerviosa.

Golpes en la puerta las alertaron – Deben ser ellas – Beth salió corriendo a la puerta

- ¿Dónde está la nueva porrista? – Bella llegaba a la cena

- Eres tu – el cangurin se decepcionó

- Oye, te recuerdo que tu me invitaste, podrías ponerle un poco más de entusiasmo - ¡Apple! – La melliza bajaba por las escaleras - ¡Felicitaciones! Y bienvenida al grupo de voladoras – la abrazó

- Gracias Bella – saludó

- ¡BELLAAAA! – Lexi venía como el terremoto que es – ¡FELICITAME! ¡ME PUSE DE NOVIA! – Quinn llegaba al encuentro justo para escuchar la declaración de su hija

- Creí que era broma – le dijo a su hija

- No es broma – Aclaró Apple – Los tendrías que haber visto a los dos tortolitos caminar por el colegio de la mano en el colegio – dijo

- Le estoy dando tiempo a Timmy para que se prepare para enfrentar a mami. Estaba más preocupado por mami Rach que por preguntarme si quería ser la novia de el – les contó Lexi - ¿Me puedes dar una copia del formulario que llenó Pete? – le preguntó a Apple

- No tengo una copia, el original se lo queda mami Rach – Lexi miró a Quinn

- Lo siento cariño, pero si tu madre se entera que te lo di, duermo en el sillón por siglos – dijo la rubia volviendo a marcar el número de su mujer. El celular se sintió detrás de la puerta de casa. Beth corrió a abrirla.

- No van a creer lo que nos pasó – En frente de el cangurin se paraba su madre con Rose en sus brazos, ambas embarradas de pies a cabeza.

Todas las presentes giraron los ojos

- No puedo creerlo – Beth sacó de los brazos de su madre a su hija. La ovejita balbuceaba toda contenta por su espontaneo baño – Lo primero que te digo es que no lleves a mi hija al parque y es lo primero que haces – le reprochó a su madre

- ¿Acaso Beth, la reina del barro, la vicepresidenta del club de las geniales, está protestando? – Quinn estaba disfrutando de este momento - ¡Gracias Dios! Por fin la pones en mi lugar. En tu cara Rachel Berry – señaló a su esposa que perseguía a Jules por la mesa de la cocina para darle un abrazo embarrado, el lobito escapaba riendo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan inmadura? – preguntó el cangurin a su madre

- Lo siento Beth pero estás fuera del club de las geniales. No mereces ser parte del si te escandalizas por el barro. Estás despedida – decidió Lexi

- ¡PERDON! ¿Y tu quien eres para expulsarme del club? – preguntó Beth molesta.

- Es cierto cangurin estás fuera – Rachel aparecía con el lobito en sus brazos – Rose… - miró a su nieta – Felicitaciones, eres la nueva vicepresidenta del club – agitó la mano de su nieta.

- ¡Rachel! La manchaste toda – la retó Quinn. Jules tenía pegado el barro de su madre

- ¿Ves? Ese es tu futuro - Le dijo Lexi a su hermana, queje que te queje. Empiezas prohibiéndole que la lleve al parque y después te quejas porque no te llevan, y cuando te llevan terminas en la cárcel – esa anécdota había llegado a oídos de todos

- ¡LEXI SE PUSO DE NOVIA CON TIMMY Y ANDAN DE LA MANO POR EL COLEGIO! – Beth acusó a su hermana. Lexi abrió los ojos gigantes.

- Rata traicionera – murmuró Lexi

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Rachel le pasó Jules a su esposa. Quinn ligaba el barro sin quererlo – Lexi… - presionó a su hija. El lechucín buscó ayuda en Quinn.

- Rach… bebé… vamos a cambiarte…- la rubia agarró la mano de su esposa y tiró de ella.

- Un cemento Quinn… ¿Estás de novia con el chico llamado Timotheo? – indagó nuevamente

- Mami…

- Si o no Lexi – presionó Rachel

- SIIII… SOY CULPABLE... Y SI CREES QUE MEREZCO UN CASTIGO POR AMAR A ALGUIEN LLAMADO TIMOTEO… PUES ANDA – Lexi puso sus manos de manera que Rachel la pudiera esposar, si ese fuera el caso claro – ADELANTE – la animó la joven – APRESAME… ENCARCELAME…

- Deja el espamento Lechucín y ve diciéndole a ese tal Timoteo que mañana a las seis de la tarde lo quiero aquí – le dijo – Que traiga toda la documentación solicitada – recordó

- ¿El análisis de sangre es necesario? – preguntó Lexi

- SI Pete se lo tuvo que hacer también TImmy – Apple quería justicia

- Quiero todo lo pedido Lexi – La morena se llevó a su nieta para lavarla y ahora si Rachel se dejaba llevar por Quinn, que a su vez sostenía a Jules.

Emma bajaba por las escaleras. Había tardado bastante en decidirse para bajar. - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó

- Solo faltas tu Emma – Bella habló mirando a la joven rubia bajar

Ema había empezado mirando los pies de Bella, luego las rodillas, se quedó un rato largo en otras partes y por fin llegó al rostro - Falto yo… ¿Para qué? – Con todas sus fuerzas Emma sostuvo la mirada en la amiga de su hermana.

- Para traer un novio a tu casa y terminar de matar a tu madre… no creo que sobreviva – dijo riendo

- Pues en algo te equivocas – era la primera vez que el perezocito cruzaba más de dos palabras con la joven mayor – En todo caso no va a ser novio… - sus tres hermanas la miraron – sino novia – resaltó, no pudiendo evitar bajar la mirada, para una primera vez había sido bastante tiempo.

- Em – La voz de Beth la obligó a levantar la cabeza - ¿Eres gay? – le preguntó

- Por favor – Lexi interrumpió – Más obvio imposible – dijo – Si prácticamente babea cada vez que ve a Be…

- ¡LEXI! – Apple salía a defender a su melliza – No tienes que hacer una llamada – Timmy iba a necesitar todo el tiempo posible

- Cierto – Lexi desapareció

- Si lo soy – contestó la pregunta de su hermana

- ¿Hay alguien especial? – Beth curioseaba como buena hija de la asesina numero una de Lord Tugbigton.

"A las mujeres nos gusta que nos digan cosas lindas" las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la melliza. Inmediatamente ubicó lo ojos de Bella – SI – dijo sin retirar la mirada en ningún momento – hay alguien especial, muy especial – sentenció logrando formar una ambiente denso para Beth y Apple. La mirada entre esas dos explotaba.

- Enseguida vuelvo - Beth subió inmediatamente al cuarto de sus madres

- Ya mismo me van… O DIOS MIO… BASTA… ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI…

- Relájate ¿Quieres? Solo me estoy cambiando – Rachel envuelta en una toalla se defendía –Quinn está bañando Rose – señaló el baño

Beth suspiraba - ¿Me puedes explicar porque Emma está abajo insinuándole a Bella, mi amiga que le gusta? – preguntó

Rachel se sorprendió - ¿Ya lo hizo? Esa niña me sorprende cada día… ¿ESCUCHASTE QUINN? – no fue necesario que gritara mucho porque la rubia salía del baño con su nieta envuelta en una toalla

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó

- Emma fue tras Bella – contestó su mujer agarrando a su nieta

- ¡Guau! Estas niñas Berry son insaciables… ¿Te gusta ese Rose o este? – Quinn sacaba ropa vieja de sus hijas

- Blalasrguu fudd porreesfssssss – fue el que escogió

- Creo que le gusta el rosado cariño – contestó Rachel

- ¿Cómo sabes? – no le sonó nada parecido a la rubia

- dijo balrrosadoffff – Rachel trató de imitar a su nieta

- No es cierto…

- ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE JUGAR CON MI HIJA Y ACLARAME PORQUE MI HERMANA QUIERE CONQUISTAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA? – Beth había venido por respuestas y no las estaba teniendo

- Tranquila cangurin – la calmó la morena – Es eso. Emma está loca por Bella y va a ir por ella – contó

- Bella tiene mi edad – protestó Beth – Emma podría ser su hermana – los celos del cangurin salían a flote

- Cariño… - Quinn dejó que Rachel se encargara de vestir a Rose, pero en vez de vestirla, la morena daba vueltas con su nieta por la cama – Se que te cuesta ver a Emma crecer. Créeme que… ¡Rachel la tienes que cambiar no hacer que se vuelva a ensuciar! – Rachel dejaba que Rose gateara por la cama hasta que se alejaba lo suficiente y la agarraba por los pies para traerla hacia ella de nuevo – Cómo decía, a mí también me cuesta. Pero hay que dejarla que aprenda ¿Si? Como lo hiciste tu con Lucas y como lo hacen tus hermanas – acarició el rostro de su hija

- Tu esposa nunca crece – dijo Beth a Quinn y ambas miraron a la cama donde Rachel tenía subida en sus pies a la ovejita.

- Es tu madre, tú la elegiste – ninguna quería la responsabilidad

- Yayyy – Jules entraba a la habitación corriendo - ¡Piramide! – la pequeña no iba a dejar que Rose acaparara toda la atención. Saltó a la cama a jugar con su madre.

Mientras tanto en la sala

Lexi había llamado a Apple para que le dijera a Timmy las cosas que Rachel había pedido a Pete. Por ende, si hacemos bien las cuentas, Emma y Bella estaban solas en la sala.

"A las mujeres nos gustan que nos atiendan" La bailarina policía le había dicho - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó Emma a la amiga de su hermana.

- Te pediría una cerveza pero tengo miedo que si tus madres te ven con una en la mano te reten – Bella bromeaba con la edad de su enamorada.

"Nos gusta poner a prueba a nuestros pretendientes" Este fue el consejo de Jazmín – No creo que tengan problema si solo te la paso a ti - El perezocito caminó a la cocina y sacó de la heladera una cerveza para pasársela a la chica.

- Aquí tienes – en el paso de la botella las manos se rozaron y las vistas volvieron a encontrarse. Envalentonada la joven Fabray hacia un paso adelante.

- Emma… - Bella susurraba – tienes diez años menos que yo – adivinó las intenciones de la jovencita.

- ¿Eso es un problema para ti? – ya no había tiempo para avergonzarse, era el todo por el todo - ¿Te incomoda? ¿Te da vergüenza? – preguntó

- Nunca me daría vergüenza – aclaró la mayor de las dos

- Pero… - Emma sabía que venía un pero

- Pero no está bien – Bella hizo un paso para atrás

- Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que la diferencia de edad no significa nada – pidió

- Em…

- ¿POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESO? – Lexi y Apple interrumpían

- PORQUE ES CIERTO – Se defendió el pececito

- LO ASUSTASTE APPLE. NO ERA NECESARIO QUE LE DIJERAS QUE TENIA QUE LEVANTAR PESAS – atacó Lexi

- PERO SI ES CIERTO. MAMI LOS HACE LEVANTAR EL DOBLE DE NUESTRO PESO, POR SI HAY UN INCENDIO Y NOS TIENEN QUE CARGAR – era cierto.

Lexi se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa – Pobrecito mi Timmy, debe estar preocupado, el no levanta ni suspiros – el chico era más bien de los intelectuales flacuchentos.

- Pues tal vez tu lo puedas cargar a él – se burló Apple - ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó a su melliza. Fue la primera en notar la tensión en el ambiente

- Ninguno - Aseguró Emma retirándose del lugar

- ¿Estamos listas para la cena? – Rachel y Quinn bajaban con sus hijas y con su nieta.

La morena localizó la mirada triste de su perezocito, no le había ido nada bien al parecer - ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! – Rachel tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su hija. Quinn la miró preocupada. Las ideas de su esposa nunca eran buenas noticias – Mientras se cocina el pollo – Rachel señaló a la cocina

- Pensé que íbamos a ordenar Pizza – Lexi siempre tenía que decir algo

- Pero a último momento decidimos hacer pollo asado – contra atacó Rachel

- Pero la comida preferida de Apple es la pizza – se supone que festejaban eso

- Pero a tu hermana no le importa que cambiemos ¿Cierto Ap? – Rachel necesitaba la demora del pollo. Apple sacudió su cabeza dándole poca importancia a la comida pero mucha al hecho de que su madre cambiara su comida preferida.

- ¿Cuál es la idea mami? – Jules llevaba acabo todas las ideas de su madre

- Juguemos seis minutos en el cielo – dijo

Literalmente todas se miraron – Cariño ¿tienes fiebre? – Quinn tocó la frente de su mujer

- Seguro que tragó agua del lago – dijo Beth – Si no le da cólera pasa raspando – todavía el cangurin estaba enojada con su madre por meter a su hija allí y que además la hubieran sacado de su puesto.

- Yo sabía que tanto sexo tenía que tener consecuencias – Opinó Lexi

Rachel giró los ojos – No tengo fiebre – se acercó al oído de su mujer – Aunque por ti estoy caliente en cualquier momento – le susurró haciéndola sonrojar – Si tragué un poco de agua, pero después de tantas veces mi organismo ya está acostumbrado… además supéralo de una vez por todas ex vicepresidenta – le dijo a su hija – Y yo que tu tendría cuidado con las cosas que digo – le habló a Lexi – No vaya a ser que me la agarre con tu, por ahora a prueba, novio Timotheo – amenazó

- ¡SEIS MINUTOS EN EL CIELO! SIII – les presento al panqueque humano Lexi.

- Estoy confundida – dijo Bella – Es legal jugar eso entre familiares – la pregunta era razonable.

- ¿Acaso nunca has jugado seis minutos en el cielo familiar? – le preguntó - ¿No? ¡Que raro! Nosotras jugamos siempre – mintió

- ESO NO ES… - Lexi recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Rachel – ESO NO ES… NADA. JUGAMOS TODAS LAS VECES – agregó

- ¿Cómo se juega mami? – le preguntó el lobito

- Pues… pues… giramos la botella dos veces y a las dos que le toque el pico entran en el armario por seis minutos a charlar de cualquier cosa. – explicó - ¿todas entendieron? – preguntó entusiasmada

- ¡ABURRIIIDOOOO! – Lexi recibía otra mirada – ABURRIDO NO ES – corrigió – Para nada - mintió

- ¿Cuánto falta para el pollo? – preguntó Beth resignada caminando hasta la sala

- No mucho cariño – le respondió Quinn

Quinn esperó a que todas se fueran para regañar a su esposa – ¿De dónde quieres que saque un pollo? – le preguntó

- No te preocupes después de que logre encerrar a Bella y Emma en el armario, inventamos algo como que se quemó o algo así y pedimos pizza… ¿No soy Brillante? – estaba convencida de su idea.

- Tan brillante que esta noche, le vas a explicar a tu sillón preferido esta idea una y otra vez – La dejo sola en la cocina.

- Nadie me entiende mejor que ese sillón – Rachel suspiró y siguió a su esposa.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Están emocionadas? – Rachel volvió a presionar a Lexi con la mirada

- YAYYY ¡ARRIBA ESAS NALGAS! – cualquier cosa por su novio

- Perfecto – dijo – como la brillante idea es mía – su esposa acotó algo que no pudo escuchar muy bien – yo soy la primera en girar la botella – La morena agarró el elemento y lo hizo girar.

- La primera es… Apple… - anunció

- Apple va al armario con… - gira botella - ¡Quinn! – la rubia era la segunda elegida por la botella.

Madre e hija se pararon de mala gana y se fueron al armario – tienen seis minutos desde… ya – empezaba el conteo.

- No puedo creer la clase de cosas que hace tu madre por sus hijas – Quinn apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta

- No la hace por todas – denunció el pececito haciendo que Quinn la mirara automáticamente.

- ¿Qué dices Apple? – le preguntó – Rachel las ama a todas por igual – aclaró

- No a mi. Desde que dejé de jugar ya no le importo – la joven se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso

- No es cierto cariño – Quinn se agachó a su altura. Era hora de intervenir seriamente.

- SI es cierto… ya no me lleva a los entrenamientos, ni a los partidos, ni me espera para mirar las grabaciones. Ya esta, perdí mi cosa especial, tengo que aceptarlo – las lágrimas volvían.

- ¿Sabes porque no hace todo eso contigo? – Preguntó Quinn – Porque piensa que si lo hace vas a pensar que está tratando de convencer para que sigas jugando – confesó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Si ella jamás me presionó para nada – Apple no entendía

- Lo se pero…

Alguien abría la puerta - ¡Tiempo! – les dijo Lexi

- Deja de chuparle las medias a tu madre Lexi – le dijo Quinn – No va a ser menos dura con Timmy por eso – comunicó

Después de varias rondas donde la botella hacía diferentes combinaciones… Beth y rose, que venían en combo, con Lexi que aprovechó para contare en detalle a su hermana la propuesta de noviazgo de Timmy. Bella y Jules, lo cual le preocupó a Emma porque no quería a su chica enamorada de otra Fabray que no fuera ella. Jules y Rachel, que fue lo más gracioso del juego porque Rachel salió pintada cual prostituta después de una larga noche de trabajo. "Es la última vez que dejas tu maquillaje en el armario" le dijo Rachel a Quinn.

- Giras tu Quinn – le indicó Rachel ofuscada porque su plan no estaba saliendo para nada bien. En cualquier momento su hijas se iban a cansar de esperar el pollo. Tenía que hacer algo urgente.

Sin muchas ganas la rubia agarró e hizo dar vueltas a la botella – Emma y…

- ¡CUIDADO! – la morena señaló para la ventana, todas las demás giraron a mirar dejando el camino libre para que Rachel acomodara la botella enfrente de Bella.

- Falsa alarma – las tranquilizó – pensé que era Santana disfrazada de la bruja de Blancanieves – dijo.

- Mami – A Jules no le gustó para nada esa idea. Se acurrucó en su madre

- Y Bella… - anunció Quinn – Emma y Bella su turno – tímidamente y sin decir una palabra se metieron al armario.

- Emma yo… - El perezosito no tuvo nada de perezosa, no le dio ni un segundo para pensarlo y atrapó en un beso a la chica que tenía adelante. Es más, creo que el nuevo apodo de Emma tendría que ser correcaminitos, por la velocidad en que hizo todo. Lejos de rechazarla Bella intensificó el beso – Esto es una locura… - le dijo cuando se separaron.

- Por favor… déjame intentarlo… solo te pido una oportunidad – insistió el correcaminitos sin dejar de mirarla y con su frente apoyada en la de la otra chica – Por favor – repitió.

Esta vez Bella tomó la iniciativa y la besó – Sólo porque eres una atrevida – le dijo en broma – y porque no se donde carajo sabes besar tan bien – agregó

- ¡Bip! ¡Bip! – Emma repetía el beso.

- ¡TIEMPO! ¡TIEMPO! – Lexi interrumpía el momento y la futura pareja salí disimuladamente.

Rachel recibió el guiño de su hija y se tranquilizó - ¿Alguien siente olor…

- ¡Mi turno! – Emma pidió la botella interrumpiendo el truco del pollo quemado. Si tenía suerte capaz le tocaba de vuelta a ella y a Bella y podían repetir la performance.

Pero no tuvo suerte – Rachel y… Apple – En ese momento Quinn pensó que después de todo "seis minutos en el cielo familiar" si había sido una buena idea.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me presionaste para jugar al básquet? – Lejos de charlar, Apple quería explicaciones.

- ¿De que hablas? – Rachel no había entrado en sintonía

- No me llevas a los entrenamientos, no vemos los partidos juntas, ya ni siquiera me hablas de básquet… si, ahora soy porrista, pero aun así me gusta hacer todo eso contigo – su hija iba con todo

- ¿Y tu crees que a mi no? – Ahora si Rachel había entendido – Son los entrenamientos más aburridos del mundo desde que tu no estás para reírnos de las idiotas de mis jugadoras – iban a hablar sinceramente – Pero no puedo seguir influenciando tus decisiones Apple – dijo

- No las inf…

- Tenías miedo de decírmelo Ap… No me dijiste que querías ser porrista, y no lo hubieras hecho si yo o hubiera llegado más temprano ese día. Jamás quise que me tuvieras miedo – agregó triste – Y nunca más quiero volver a ver la tristeza en tus ojos cuando entré aquel día al jardín - dijo

- Hemos perdido nuestra cosa especial – confesó Apple

- ¿Qué? – Rachel no entendió

- El básquet, era nuestra cosa especial, lo que nos unía, y lo hemos perdido – explicó

Rachel se rió suavemente – Ap… lo que nos une es mucho más que un deporte… nos une el amor, el cariño, la no sangre como dice Beth, que tenemos. Y si eso te preocupa podemos buscar otra cosa que nos una – le dijo

- ¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó

- ¡TIEMPO! ¡TIEMPO! - Lexi anunciaba

- Como… como… - no dio importancia a la interrupción – Como la animación – nueva idea

- ¿Qué? – el pececito la miraba raro – Tu no sabes nada de la animación mami – se rio

- ¡Por eso! Estoy dispuesta a que me enseñes todo lo que sabes. A ver videos de antiguas competencias, y a todos lo que quieras – la idea la entusiasmada

- ¿En serio? – Eso iba a ser interesante

- ¿Podemos ver videos de tu madre cuando era porrista? Creo que eso ayudaría a que me concentrara un poco – pidió

Apple giró los ojos – Si claro a concentrarte… como no – abrazo a su madre – Gracias – le dijo

Rachel apretó aun más el abrazo – Gracias a ti por ser el pececito de mamá – besó su cabeza – YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE ESCUCHAR – gritó a través de la puerta

- TE DIJE QUE ESE PERFUME SE SIENTE A LEGUAS BETH – Lexi retaba a su hermana mayor

- ¡OYE! Me lo regaló mi esposo – se defendió mientras Rachel y Apple salían abrazadas del armario

- Ultima vuelta antes de ir a comer – anunció Emma esperanzada por más besos agarrando la botella

Giró y giró – Otra vez Rachel… - aunque sea si le tocara a ella podría hablar con su madre sobre lo que paso con Bella

- ¡CUIDADO! – otra vez Rachel usaba el truco de la ventana exitosamente para acomodar su suerte

- ¡Y QUINN! – anunció la morena

- Oye no eso no se vale – se quejó Beth

- HICISTE TRAMPA – la acusó Lexi

- NOS ENGAÑASTE – esta fue Apple

- Vayan a sacar el pollo del horno mientras su madre y yo disfrutamos de estos seis minutos en el cielo familiares – tiraba de su esposa de la mano y la guiaba hasta el armario

- ¿Te olvidaste que no había pollo en el horno? – le preguntó su esposa mientras entraban al pequeño lugar

- Para nada – Rachel acorraló a Quinn contra la pared del armario – Pero ya no es nuestro problema – y eso fue lo último que se escuchó

- ¡NO HAY UN POLLO EN EL HORNO! – Lexi se sentía traicionada

- Recién te das cuenta Lex – Emma agarraba el teléfono para marcar al delivery

- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE RIAN EN MI CARA – salió como trueno al armario

- Yo que tu no abriría esa puert… - Beth le quiso avisar

- ¡DIOS Y LA VIRGEN SANTISIMA! ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO? – se volvía a unir a sus hermanas cubriéndose los ojos

- Te lo dije – era verdad

- Solo tengo una cosa para decir… esos seis minutos en el cielo no tenían nada de familiares – dijo convencida.


	77. Chapter 77

¡Ufff! Cumpli mi meta. Un capítulo más, lo dividí, asique la continuación de este viene en otro y después el final. Un besosotote y gracias por seguir conmigo (Me retaron por no poner explícitamente las escenas de sexo. Me pareció que si las alargaba se iban a aburrir de leer lo mismo y por eso las saqué, pero si quieren en el próximo agregó una.)

Descargo: Glee no es mio. Si lo fuera en este momento estaría… estaría… estaría… ¿A quien le quiero mentir? Estaría con un látigo obligando a los escritores que pongan algo de Faberry en algún capitulo. Que ya me estoy desesperando.

Capitulo 77: "El cuento de pinocho"

Dos meses después - Casa Berry Fabray

Rachel estaba en la sala de su casa acostada en el sillón, con su nieta sentada en su estómago y apoyada en las piernas alzadas de la morena. Mientras Quinn, las miraba desde la entrada de la sala sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir ese momento.

- ¿De quién es esta naricita? – Rachel alzaba su mano y con su dedo dibujaba la nariz de Rose - ¿Y estos ojitos? – ahora recorría el párpado de la bebé - ¿Y estos cachetitos? – Con ambas manos agarraba el rostro de la pequeña - ¿Son todos de la abuela cierto? – jugó Rachel

- Bla fffffurrrffffff bla pruuuff – Rose balbuceaba cosas sin parar

- Tienes razón – dijo Rachel – le podríamos dejar algo a tu otra abuela, después de todo ella es la dueña de la belleza que heredaron ustedes… deberíamos darle una orejita aunque sea – poco generosa con su mujer. Rose se dejó caer en el pecho de su abuela y mientras le babeaba la remera, jugaba con las partes del rostro de la deportista.

- Definitivamente este pequeño traserito – Rachel la tenía agarrada de la cola – Es mio… y no lo comparto con nadie ¿Cierto ovejita? – la pequeña ahora pasaba a morder la pera de su abuela.

- Soy tan irresistible que me quieres comer a besos – le dijo a la bebe – Lo mismo que le pasa a tu abuela Quinn, no puede dejar de tocarme ni de darme besos… hay veces que me tengo que venir a este sillón para que deje de acosarme… - mentía

Quinn no aguanto y tuvo que intervenir - ¿Acaso le estás mintiendo a nuestra nieta? – la rubia caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó en la otra punta entrecruzando sus piernas con las de su esposa. Apenas Rose vio a su otra abuela trató de gatear por el cuerpo de la morena para llegar a la rubia, Rachel la tuvo que ayudar con su manos.

- Ratita traicionera junior, me cambias por un buen par de te…

- ¡Rachel! – Quinn pensaba que Rose era muy pequeña para escuchar las guarangadas de su esposa

- Un buen par de ojos – terminó la frase incorporándose en el sillón para llegar a la boca de su mujer – y los labios más ricos del mundo – la besó. Rose sentada en las piernas de la rubia no quería que se distrajeran entre ellas asique se colgó del cuello de su abuela.

- ¿Hablaste con Beth? – Le preguntó la morena logrando que su esposa asintiera - ¿Ya están instalados en el hotel? – Beth y Lucas habían decidido hacer un viaje romántico por Europa.

- Si… aunque extraña mucho a Rose – contestó besando la cabecita de su nieta – Lucas dice que apenas recibió la foto que le mandamos de Rose durmiendo entre nosotras se largó a llorar y empezó a decir que era una mala madre por no llevarla con ellos – contó riendo.

Rachel rió con ellas – Ya vamos a ver si sigue pensando lo mismo después del sexo europeo. ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Europa? Al segundo día ni nos acordábamos que teníamos hijas… Tu hasta quisiste abandonarlas y quedarnos a vivir en Italia – le refrescó la memoria a su esposa.

- No es cierto – Rachel la miró

- Rosie dile a tu abuela Quinn, que si miente le va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho – Rachel apretó la nariz de su nieta.

- Por lo menos esta vez usaste el cuento infantil – Rachel le solía contar a Quinn, la historia de una pinocha, que cuando mentía en vez de crecerle una nariz, le crecía un miembro entre sus piernas. De más está decir que en la cama Rachel actuaba de pinocha y Quinn era la esposa que la hacía mentir.

- Con Rosie si, pero si quieres esta noche te cuento "pinocha" a ti – la ovejita estaba hecha un sándwich entre sus abuelas. Pero no se crean que la bebe se quedaba atrás, parada entre media de ambas las imitaba y empezaba darles besos sopapa a las dos.

- Quiero ir a despertar a las chicas – confesó Quinn nerviosa

- Tu lo que quieres es saber porque Emma entró de esa forma anoche en casa – Después de dejar a Bella en su departamento, Emma había vuelto a su casa y había entrado enfurecida. Se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes pasar por el de sus madres y tirarle un zapatazo a Rachel al grito de "todo esto es tú culpa"

- ¿Crees que se peleó con Bella? – compartió sus miedos

- Cariño, llevan de novias un mes nada más…

- ¿Y que tiene? Tal vez se dieron cuenta que no tienen nada en común, son diez años de diferencia Rachel – Quinn estaba preocupada por su hija

- Quinn…- Rachel era la que recibía los besos de su nieta ahora – Esperemos a que Emma se despierte y nos cuente ¿Si? Después de todo yo fui la que recibí el zapatazo – dijo

Quinn asintió apretándose los labios – Déjame adivinar – le dijo Rachel – Quieres ir a despertarlas ahora – Quinn asintió - ¿Te haces responsable del humor de las cuatro cuando las levantes? – asintió nuevamente.

- ¿Viste Rosie? Nos abandona por cuatro rubias más – Rachel agarró su nieta para ella y la fotógrafa se levantó del sillón riendo por lo que decía la morena – Esta noche no le va a tocar escuchar el cuento de "pinocha" si no más bien el de "pinochon" – esto último lo dijo bien fuerte para que la rubia lo escuchara mientras subía las escaleras.

- Ese juguete enorme que se te ocurrió comprar está encerrado bajo cuatro llaves, antes muerta que escuchar el cuento de "pinochon" – contestó en el mismo tono.

- ¡Maldición! Santana me va a ganar la apuesta – se reprochó mirando a su nieta que ahora la miraba fijamente – Como me sigas mirando así ovejita, no voy a poder evitarlo – la pequeña seguía con la mirada fija en su abuela y ahora le agregaba risitas – Tu te lo buscaste ovejita – puso a la bebe sobre el sillón y se inclinó hacia ella – Me voy a comer toda tu pancita… ¡ñam! ¡ñam! ¡ñam! – la risa de Rose inundaba la sala

Una carraspera frenó el juego - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Jules se paró al lado de su madre y sobrina con los brazos cruzado - ¿Me parece a mi o le estás comiendo la pancita a otra que no soy yo? – le reprochó

Rachel rió ante los celos del lobito - ¿Acaso estás celosa? – le preguntó

- ¿Celosa yo? No… para nada – dijo Jules

Rachel aguantó la risa – Ven aquí lobito celoso – La morena alzó a su hija y la acostó en el sillón al lado de su nieta – Ahora me voy a comer dos pancitas ¡ÑAM! ¡ÑAM! ¡AUCH!... – algo la había golpeado - ¡PERO QUE DEM… EMMA! – vio el otro zapato de Emma cerca del sillón

- Es todo tu culpa… - Emma llegaba a la sala señalando a su madre – Dile cosas lindas… ten gestos pequeños pero significantes… mírala a los ojos todo el tiempo… aprovecha cada oportunidad para acariciarla – todo esto dicho con la imitación de la voz de Rachel - ¡Tu y tus consejos me llevaron al peor momento de mi vida! – Emma se dejó caer en el sillón individual y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Rachel giró los ojos – Julie, porque no llevas a la ovejita a desayunar – dijo – Necesitamos hablar con tu hermana – Quinn venía entrando

El lobito asintió y se fue a la cocina con su sobrina - ¿Te peleaste con Bella? – Fue lo primero que la tétrica de Quinn preguntó.

- No – fue la contestación rotunda sin sacarse las manos de la cabeza.

- ¿Salió mal la cita? – Habían ido a festejar el mes de noviazgo

- No – de vuelta contestó – Salió todo perfecto, como lo planeamos – Sus madres habían ayudado

- ¿Entonces porque tu madre se sigue sobando la cabeza cariño? – Quinn se sentó al lado de su esposa para acariciarla donde le había pegado el zapato

- No puedo…

- ¿Qué no puedes? – volvió a preguntar Quinn

- Contarles – dijo – me da mucha vergüenza – seguía con su cara tapada.

- Cariño – Quinn se paró para ponerse de rodillas enfrente de su hija – Somos tus madres… y además a nadie le han pasado más cosas vergonzosas que a mi al lado de tu madre – dijo muy segura

- Eso cierto – Rachel aceptó su culpa

- Em… antes de conocer a tu madre, jamás sabía lo que era una cárcel. Desde que apareció en mi vida, por lo menos visito una celda una vez al año – contó

- Casi todo el mundo conoce nuestro traseros desnudos – Dijo Rachel, eso era porque casi todo el mundo las había pescado teniendo sexo en algún lugar.

Emma dejó libre su rostro y Quinn volvió a sentarse al lado de su mujer para darle espacio – De acuerdo – la joven estaba dispuesta a contar lo sucedido.

- Iba todo perfecto, el lugar que me recomendaste fue genial, la comida era exquisita, el ambiente era el adecuado y todo eso. Hice lo que me aconsejaste – miró a Rachel y la morena por las dudas se cubrió detrás de su mujer – Le dije cosas lindas sin inhibirme, la acaricie sin miedo, la miré a los ojos todo el tiempo… pero sin darme cuenta… todo eso estaba… estaba…

- Calentándote – terminó Rachel por ella

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – la retaron

- ¿Qué? Las cosas como son ¿No? ¿Era eso o no? – le preguntó a su hija esquivando las miradas malévolas.

- Si – las caras de las rubias competían haber cual se ponía más colorada – pero no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba afectando tanto hasta que al final de la noche, estábamos en la puerta del departamento, en el auto… besándonos… y… y ….

- Tocándose – otra vez Rachel

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – la retaron de vuelta

- ¿Qué? ¿Pueden dejar de escandalizarse por cosas que son perfectamente normales? Quinn tengo que recordarte las cosas que tu haces con esas manos…

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – no había caso.

- Bueno… bueno… sigue Em – indicó

- Bueno si – confesó – Besándonos y tocándonos – suspiró tratando de relajarse – En un momento… - miraba cualquier cosa de la sala menos a sus madres – Yo estaba en el asiento del conductor ¿cierto? – Informó lo obvio – y… porque yo había ido manejando el auto de Apple y mio – sus madres asintieron ante lo obvio – y… además a Bella no le gusta manejar porque dice que es un desastre, de hecho me contó una anec…

- ¡EMMA! – gritaron ambas a la vez

- Y ella se me subió arriba – dijo rápidamente volviendo a envolver su cara en sus manos

Quinn y Rachel se miraron – Emma, cariño…

- Bella fue porrista ¿cierto? Eso ustedes lo sabían – empezó a hablar de vuelta aun tapada – y… y las porristas suelen tener un hermoso trasero…

- Eso no lo voy a discutir – Rachel le guiño un ojo a su mujer y bajó la mano hasta su trasero para apretar rápidamente un poquito, Quinn giró los ojos pero sonrió.

- Entonces puse mis manos allí…

- ¿A dónde? – Quinn no entendía aun

- En el trasero cariño… ¿no estás escuchando? – contestó Rachel

- Tal vez si dejaras de acariciarme mi trasero podría prestar mayor atención – la retó Quinn

- Ni pienses que eso me va a detener – le advirtió Rachel apretando aun más

- Entonces…

- ¿ME VAN A AYUDAR O NO? – Emma no quería escuchar trasero y apretar en la boca de sus madres

- Por supuesto cariño – la calmó Rachel – sigue, sigue – alentó – le agarraste el trasero y ¿qué pasó? – insistió

- Y... – Emma tragó saliva – Y… - suspiró – ella me tocó mis… - la joven señaló sus pechos

- Quiere decir que Bella le tocó sus pechos – explicó Rachel a su mujer

Quinn giró sus ojos ante la explicación de su mujer

- El beso se intensificó y… y… ella… ella… ¡qué difícil que es esto! – Volvía a tomarse la cabeza – Bella se empezó a mover arriba mío y yo no aguanté más - finalizó.

Quinn esperaba algo más – No aguantaste más y ¿Qué? ¿Tuvieron relaciones? – preguntó. Emma agitó la cabeza negándolo.

- No… quiero decir que… que…

- Acabaste – Sentenció Rachel

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – Esto iba de reto en reto

- ¡NO VAN A PODER CREERLO! – Le irrumpía en la sala - ¡MIREN QUE TENGO! – Alzando su cuello les mostraba a sus madres y hermana – la pequeña marca que tenía en el cuello

- ¿Te picó un mosquito? – le preguntó Rachel

- Eso más bien parece una mordedura de araña – opinó Quinn mirando desde cerca el cuello de su hija

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡ES MI PRIMER CHUPON! TIMMY LO HIZO ¿VEN? – alzó aun más el cuello

Rachel resopló – Lo sabía, si te llamas Timotheo, no puedes hacer ni un chupón como la gente – dijo, Quinn seguía examinando la marca

Lexi la miró con su mejor mirada asesina junior – Esto es un chupón verdadero – defendió su marca

- ¡CRACCKKK! – la morena se había cansado de discutir con su hija y agarrando del cuello de la remera de su esposa la rajó en dos.

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – Quinn había quedado solo con su corpiño negro y con dos pedazos de remera en cada costado

- Esto es un chupón Lexi ¿Ves? – Apretaba una de las inmensas marcas que tenía Quinn en su pecho - ¡Esto! – otra más abajo - ¡Esto! – Otra en un costado - ¡Esto! – Otra - ¿Quinn puedes sacarte el pantalón? – pidió amablemente

- Creo que Lexi ya entendió cariño – la rubia agarró un almohadón y se lo puso encima

Lexi se dio vuelta y salió rápido a su cuarto

- Ningún novio de mis hijas va a venir a enseñarme a mí como hacer un chupón… por favor – la morena tenía un diploma honorario en chupones. De hecho la tesis de Rachel había sido "Como hacer un chupón en diez segundos"

- ¿Era necesario que le rompieras la remera a mamá? – preguntó Emma desde su lugar

- Era eso o mostrarle el que tienes tu en el cuello – le dijo – Y quise evitar comparaciones entre novios o novias en este caso – explicó – Además el de Bella deja bastante que desear también – opinó

- ¡No es cierto! – Emma no iba a aceptar que calumniaran a su novia

- ¿Tengo que arrancarle el pantalón a tu madre para mostrarte? – Quinn se alejó de su esposa

- No es necesario – Emma frenó - ¿Me van a ayudar o no? – volviendo al tema

- Por supuesto cariño – contestó Quinn mirando de reojo a su esposa que aun seguía midiendo la fuerza que tendría que emplear para arrancarle el pantalón a Quinn.

- ¡MAMI! – Emma llamó la atención de la morena - ¿Puedes prestarme atención? – quería que su madre rubia se tranquilizara

- La tienes perezosito, la tienes – se despabiló.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo hago para evitar que eso me pase? – Eran las dudas – ¡O DIOS! – Emma volvía a agarrarse la cabeza – Acabo de darme cuenta de que no se qué hacer con una mujer – decía sin parar.

- Emma, tranquila – pedía Quinn – no es así – la tranquilizó – A todas nos llegaron las mismas dudas – le dijo – Cuando llega el momento y estás lista, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Además estoy segura de que Bella te va a ayudar ¿cierto cariño? – Rachel seguía mirando a su hija

- Cierto amor – acompañó a su esposa no tan segura

- ¡MAMA! – Lexi llamaba a Quinn

- ¿Qué pasa Lex…?

- ¡CLIK! – foto a los chupones en el pecho de la rubia madre.

- ¿Qué HACES LEXI? – Quinn se volvió a cubrir

- Quiero que Timmy vea tus chupones para la próxima – era cuestión de aprender – Necesitaba un ejemplo porque en internet no salen tan bien hechos… - Racel se erguía orgullosa

- Lexi – Quinn no iba a aceptar que sus pechos anduvieran en la cámara de su hija – Dame ese celular ya mismo – ordenó

- ¡Pero mamá! – Lexi se quejó

- Pero nada… ¡Dámelo! - El lechucín le pasó su teléfono y Quinn borró su foto

Sin decir nada más la joven Fabray subió por las escaleras en forma silenciosa

Rachel se inclinó hacia su esposa – Sabes que ese celular también guarda las fotos en la memoria interna ¿cierto? – le dijo

- ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡LEXI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Quinn salió a perseguir a su hija

Rache giró hacia Emma rápidamente – Bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo, asique vas a tener que prestar mucha atención – le dijo

- ¿Qué pasa? – Emma estaba perdida

- SHHHH ¡escuchame! – pidió su madre – Vas a ir a la casa de Santana y apenas la veas vas a decir lo siguiente "Necesito el oso de peluche para arreglarlo" ¿Escuchaste? – preguntó

- ¿Qué oso de peluche? ¿De que hablas mami? – Emma pensó que su madre estaba loca

- ¿Quieres hacer sentir bien a Bella si o no? – ahora si prestaba atención. Asintió rápidamente - ¡Repite lo que te dije! – ordenó

Emma giró los ojos – Voy a la casa de la tía San y dijo "Necesito el oso de peluche… - no se acordaba

- Para arreglarlo – agregó Rachel – Emma tienes que concentrarte – exigió – Lo más probable es que tu tía se sorprenda, pero cuando se recupere te va a preguntar "¿El marrón o el blanco?" – dijo – y tu tienes que contestar "el marrón" – explicó – Después la tía San te va a poner el tercer candado al preguntarte "¿En cuánto tiempo crees que esté listo?" y tu vas a contestar… escucha bien … tu respondes… "En tres semanas y medias" – Le dijo - ¿Entendiste todo? – preguntó mirando a la escalera por si venía su mujer

- Primero digo "Necesito el oso de peluche para arreglarlo" – repitió Emma – Después digo marrón – agregó – Y por ultimo en tres semanas y medias – finalizó

- Perfecto – la felicitó Rachel – Ahora – volvió a mirar la escalera – Una vez que tengas lo que Santana te va a dar, te vienes a casa y te encierras en tu pieza para abrirlo. ¡Escucha bien! Bajo ningún punto de vista ni Quinn ni Brittany pueden ver lo que Santana te dé ¿De acuerdo? Bajo ningún punto de vista - insistió.

- ¿Lo que sea que Santana me de, me va a ayudar? – preguntó Dubitativa

- Lo que Santana te va a dar me enseñó a mi a hacer esos chupones Emma – le dijo justo cuando Quinn volvía a entrar a la sala – Yyyyy como te decía Em… cuando dos personas se aman, el resto sale solo – inventó algo en el momento

- RACHEL – Quinn volvía quejándose a los brazos de su mujer y con una remera nueva – Lexi le mandó la foto a Timmy – se acurrucó en su esposa

- Oooo lo siento cariño – Rachel la abrazó – Pero deberías estar orgullosa, esos pechos son dignos de mostrar…

- Y este es el momento de mi salida – Emma ya había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando de sexo con sus madres – Voy hasta la casa de las tías – anunció, no había tiempo que perder. Menos mal que su mami Rach estaba distrayendo a su otra mamá.

Casa Lopez Pearce

- GABRIELA LOPEZ PEARCE ¿PUEDES BAJAR ESA MUSICA POR FAVOR? – pedía Santana mientras Brittany iba a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Emma! – su sobrina estaba parada enfrente de ella - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita mes aniversario? – sus tías también habían contribuido al plan.

- Me fue bien tía Britt, gracias por ayudar – no iba a pasar el martirio que pasó contándoles a sus madres

- Pasa… pasa… Gabriela está castigada por faltar al colegio y Andy se está bañando…

- En realidad vine a pedirle algo a la tía San – contestó repasando lo que tenía que hacer

- ¡Emma! – Santana cansada del ruido de su casa abrazó a su sobrina más silenciosa

- San… Emma quiere pedirte algo – Britt pensó que su sobrina se iba a asfixiar

- Lo sabía. Los consejos del bomboncito apestan, te mandaron con la genia de la seducción ¿Estás lista para empezar? Britt ve trayendo mis apuntes…

- Tía San – Emma no quería más consejos, necesitaba ir al grano - Necesito el oso de peluche para arreglarlo – la cara de Santana fue inolvidable. Inmediatamente miro a su esposa y tragó saliva

- Eeeee – nerviosa habló – ¿El marrón o el blanco? – preguntó titubeando

- El marrón – contestó Emma segura y preparada para seguir

- ¿Otra vez ese oso? – interrumpió Brittany – Pensé que ya lo habías arreglado San. Sabes que lo detesto – Brittany odiaba ese peluche porque pensaba que los osos tenía que estar libres por el bosque y no encerrados en un placard como lo tenía su esposa

- Britt Britt sabes que ese oso es muy import…

- Si si, ya se. Te lo regalo tu abuela – miró a su sobrina - ¿para qué lo quieres Emma? Tu mami Rach se lo ha llevado un montón de veces para arreglarlo y nunca queda bien – le dijo

- Eeee… - Esto no se lo habían dicho – Hice un curso de médica en peluches en el colegio y pensé que quizás podía arreglar este – vio como Santana se relajaba y se relajó

- ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que lo tendrás listo? – Esta pregunta si la reconoció

- En tres semanas y media – contestó

- Rachie siempre dice lo mismo pero siempre lo trae antes – dijo Britt – A veces es Sanny que lo extraña mucho y lo va a buscar para traérselo esté como esté – contó – Se encierra en el cuarto horas con el – agregó.

- Sígueme Emma, te voy a dar el oso – Santana caminó por el pasillo seguida por Emma hasta que entraron a el cuarto de invitados

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que evitar ¿Cierto? – preguntó Santana abriendo un placar con una llave que salió de una baldosa suelta en el piso.

- NI mi mamá ni mi tía Britt pueden saber lo que me diste – dijo segura

- Exacto – la latina sacó un oso de peluche enorme de una de las puertas – Toma – se lo dio a la jovencita – Adiós Porni – Santana le dejó un beso en la cabeza del peluche - Te voy a extrañar mucho mucho – abrazó al oso - ¡Cuídalo! – fue la última advertencia que le dio a su sobrina.

Emma giró los ojos, no entendía el amor por el peluche. Ambas volvieron a donde estaba Brittany – Adios tia Britt – para saludar a su tía puso el oso en el piso

- ¿QUE HACES? – Santana levantó el oso del piso – NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO. NO LE GUSTA SENTARSE EN EL PISO – Lo puso en el sillón

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Britt –No se porque quiere tanto ese peluche… debería estar libre por el parque – sollozó.

De vuelta en casa Berry Fabray

Emma volvía a su casa después de haber comprobado que sus madres y sus tías competían para ser la pareja más loca de la faz de la tierra – Juro que si mi madre quiere que practique con este condenado oso, más que un zapato le va a volar por la cabeza – dijo a si misma mientras entraba por la puerta cargando el enorme peluche.

Por suerte la costa estaba despejaba. Sus hermanas no se veían y sus madre… bueno sus madres si se veían, en el sillón, pero no quiso averiguar que estaban haciendo. Asi que decidió subir con el molesto peluche a su habitación.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo? – miró al enorme oso sentado en su cama

…

- ¡APPLE! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – después de un rato Rachel subió a la habitación de su hija y la encontró reviviendo la posición que había vivido en el auto, pero en vez de Bella, encima de ella estaba el gigante peluche

- Practicando – le dijo la jovencita con sus manos en el trasero del peluche – Pensé que para estas cosas se usaban muñecas inflables – le dijo a su madre

Rachel giró los ojos – Ven aquí – le sacó el oso de encima – Lo importante de este oso es esto – lo puso de espalda dejando ver un enorme cierre que había entre tanta piel falsa – Ábrelo – indicó

Su hija hizo lo pedido y después de que tiró del cierre metió la mano para empezar a sacar revistas playboy, Dvd con títulos como "Jessica Larsson en: las rubias sabemos lo que hacemos", "La profesora Jessica da la lección oral" entre otros.

Emma miró inmediatamente a su madre – Emma… te presento a porni – señaló el oso – Nuestro traficante negro de revistas y películas porno – le dijo – Parece que Santana a agregado cosas nuevas…

- ¡RACHEL! – la voz de Quinn se sintió

- ¡VOY CARIÑO! – Anunció – Diviértete perezocito… y no acoses más a porni que demasiado tiene con tu tía – como si ella no hiciera nada

…..

- ¿Tanta tarea tenía Emma? – Le preguntó Quinn a Rachel cuando entraba en la habitación – Lleva todo el día encerrada en la habitación y aun seguía haciendo cosas cuando pasé a darle las buenas noches - dijo

Rachel aguantó la risa como pudo – Ya sabes cómo es cariño – contestó desde la cama. La morena estaba esperando a su esposa para acurrucarse.

- Recuerda que mañana las buscas tu del colegio y que los Lopez Pearce vienen a cenar – le dijo Quinn mirando sospechosa a su mujer - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó alzando su ceja

- Nada…

- Rachel… saca las manos de tu ingle – una vez tapada, la morena había adoptado esa posición.

La morena agitó la cabeza – Rachel… - Quinn insistió - ¿Acaso me vas a leer un cuento? – preguntó pícaramente

Rachel movio su cabeza asintiendo. Quinn se hizo la que pensaba mientras subida ya en la cama gateaba hacia su esposa. Cuando llegó puso una rodilla en cada lado de las piernas de su mujer. Rachel agarró su cintura impidiendo que aun se sentara en ella

- Pinocha… - dijo Quinn - ¿Me amas? – preguntó. Empezaba el juego de hacer mentir a pinocha.

Rachel volvió a negar con su cabeza. – No te amo – dijo soltando a Quinn para que la rubia se sentara sobre su falso miembro

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn se levantó escandalizada - ¡TE DIJE QUE PINOCHON NO! ¿COMO DEMONIOS CONSEGUISTE LAS LLAVES? – se quejó.


	78. Chapter 78

Dejo otro capítulo. Quiero pedir perdón por decir que quedaban dos capítulos, soy fácil de convencer, asique voy a tratar de llegar a los cien, siento que esta historia se lo merece. Eso si, no se asusten si de repente pongo aliens o zombies para rellenar espacios jaja. Besototote se las/los quiere gracias por acompañarme. (Bemma se viene en el próximo capitulo. Y perdón por el error del capítulo anterior, cuando Rachel entra a la habitación quise debió decir ¡EMMA! No Apple.)

Descargo: Glee no es mio. Mía son las ciento un vista que tiene el video de Lea haciendo Ups I did it again. ¡Como loca me pone! ¡Como loca!

Capitulo 78: ¿Casa o departamento?

Al día siguiente – Estudio de fotografía de Quinn

- ¿Bella? – Quinn abría la puerta de su oficina para encontrarse con la novia de su hija – No es que me moleste verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que Emma está en clases cierto? – Quinn se asustó porque la amiga de Beth no traía buena cara - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con cuidado.

- No pasa nada malo – le aseguró la joven castaña – Pero necesito hablar con usted de algo en particular – Le dijo la chica nerviosa.

- Bella por favor, no me trates de usted, nos conocemos hace mucho – siempre tenía que recordarle los mismo.

Quinn asintió haciendo que la chica pasara - ¿Estás muy ocupada? – le preguntó a Quinn utilizando su permiso. Bella parecía querer que esa pregunta tuviera una respuesta negativa porque cuando Quinn asintió con su cabeza la mirada de la chica fue de desesperación. Bella se tensó inmediatamente.

- Si estar jugando con tu nieta se considera ocupada, pues si lo estoy – se apresuró a decir Quinn, Bella se relajó en el momento que escuchó eso y vio a la bebe adentro del corralito de juegos que Quinn tenía en su oficina.

- ¡Guau! Ese si que es un oso de peluche enorme – Bella se refería al oso con el que estaba jugando Rose. La hija de Beth estaba haciendo lo que quería con el peluche, lo escalaba, se le subía encima, lo mordía, dormía sobre él, lo que sea.

- Ni me hables – le dijo Quinn caminando hacia el sillón – Britt y yo odiamos ese estúpido oso. Rachel y Santana están obsesionadas con él. Pretenden dejarlo como nuevo y el peluche va y viene entre ambas casas y cada vez queda peor – contó – Sentándose en el sillón e indicándole a Bella que podía sentarse a su lado. Ambas se quedaron mirando como la ovejita había puesto al oso boca abajo y haciéndole una toma de llave trataba de sacarle la cabeza.

- No se cómo llegó gateando a la habitación de Emma – miró a Bella – pero esta mañana la encontré pegada a ese oso – Rose se había encontrado a Porni no muy bien escondido por Emma – Y ahora no se lo puedo sacar – Quinn había tratado de persuadirla con todos sus juguetes e inclusive hasta con golosinas, pero la bebé no cedió y ahora tenía a una integrante más de su familia obsesionada con el estúpido peluche. La fotógrafa se dio cuenta, por la risa nerviosa de la joven, que tenía que ir al grano – En fin… ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

- No es nada malo – le aclaró Bella – No tienes que preocuparte – por las dudas lo decía – Sólo que… que… bueno… usted, digo, tu – corrigió rápidamente - tu sabes que Emma y yo llevamos un mes de novias – Quinn asintió no teniendo ni idea de por dónde iba a venir esta conversación – Y… bueno… - la chica tragó saliva – yo se que tengo diez años más que ella y que se supone que yo tendría que ser la "experta" en relaciones – literalmente usó sus manos para hacer comillas en la palabra – pero – respiró hondo – no es así – concluyó nerviosa. Quinn puso una mano en su espalda para darle apoyo. – Ustedes saben, por Beth y por todas las noches que me dieron acilo cuando peleaba con mis padres, que para mí no fue nada fácil esto de decirle al mundo que me gustaban las chicas – Quinn asintió – Beth, Rachel y ella, habían calmado y confortado a la joven que ahora estaba sentada a su lado, cada vez que tenía inconvenientes en su casa por sus preferencias sexuales.

- Pero según lo que nos contó Beth, las cosas con tu familia estaban mucho mejor – le dijo Quinn

Bella afirmó con su cabeza varias veces – Si, si. Mis padres están contentos con Emma, ese no es el problema… en realidad no hay problema… es decir no es un problema, un problema sería que…

- ¡Bella! – Quinn la frenó – Tranquila – ya había vivido los mismo con su hija el día anterior y la verdad si esto iba a ser una conversación incomoda preferiría ir al punto rápidamente

- Tienes razón – se calmó, respiró y volvió a hablar - Yo no he estado con muchas mujeres Quinn – confesó segura – De hecho, he estado con dos, una de las cuales tu la conociste, el día del cumpleaños de Beth…

Quinn giró los ojos. Como olvidarse de la chica que se atrevió a decir delante de su mujer que Quinn tenía el mejor trasero que había visto, la rubia sonrió – Es una lástima que no se haya quedado para la torta – si se quedaba Rachel la terminaba de triturar.

- Bueno después de que "sin querer" – otra vez el uso de las comillas – tu esposa le pegara un codazo en la nariz, tuvimos que irnos al hospital de urgencia. – recordó aquel día.

- Tu sabes cómo es Rachel – le dijo Quinn – puedes decir cualquier cosa de mi que voy a ser capaz de calmarla – explicó – menos cuando alguien habla de mi trasero o de…

- Squishy y Spongi, lo se – TODO el mundo, que no quiera pasarla mal, sabe que no hay que meterse con el trasero o con los pechos de Quinn, es un mandamiento. – En fin, eso ya no importa – sentenció - Lo que quiero decir es que – volvían los nervios – aun así, por más que haya estado con dos chicas, no siento que sepa más de estas cosas que Emma y… y… - no podía mirar a Quinn a la cara – y como Rachel y tu son, digamos, las lesbianas más sexuales que yo conozco… - Bella no había sido una excepción y se unía a la lista de las tantas personas que habían encontrado a la pareja teniendo sexo

- ¡Un cemento! – Quinn la frenó – Déjame ver si entiendo – la artista ya había pasado por esto y definitivamente no se sentía muy cómoda con el tema – Tu quieres que yo – se apuntó con su propio dedo – te de consejos de como… - pausa – satisfacer a mi hija – sip, definitivamente no era la situación ideal

- Bueno si lo pones así…

- ¡BELLA! – Quinn se cubrió la cara. Rose se preocupó por su abuela y desesperada empezó a pedir por ella balbuceando toda clase de sonidos. Parecía estar retando a la joven que hablaba con Quinn. La rubia se incorporó para agarrar a su nieta.

- Lo siento Quinn…

- Dime señora Berry Fabray – volvían las formalidades

- Lo siento señora Berry Fabray – cambio el modo – lo que pasa es que la otra noche, en el coche…

- No sigas por favor – la frenó Quinn. Ya demasiado incómodo había sido escuchar el relato de su hija – Mira – Quinn con todo su valor miró a la chica a la cara – voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a Emma cuando nos contó lo que pasó – la cara de Bella fue de blanco pálido a un rojo profundo – Si, lo se – Quinn adivinaba el pensamiento – No creas que para mi esto es fácil – le aseguró – Pero voy a decirlo de todas maneras – respiró – El día que estén juntas… tu sabes en el sentido que hablo ¿cierto? – Bella asintió – Ese día, todo se va a dar en forma natural. Te lo aseguro – era casi el mismo discurso que había usado con su hija – Además, aunque hayan sido pocas, aun cuentas con más experiencia que mi hija – señaló mientras volvía a dejar a su nieta en el corralito de juegos. Rose ahora estaba preocupada por la soledad de su oso y pedía para volver con el.

- Pero… - Bella no se quedaba tranquila.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, tienen que tranquilizarse – insistió

- Para usted es muy fácil decirlo, si total fuimos Beth y yo las que las encontramos a usted y su señora dele que dele en la piscina – no lo quiso decir así pero se le había escapado

Quinn se puso más roja aun – Nadie les dijo a ustedes dos que fueran a la pileta a esas horas de la noche – se defendió la rubia

- Eran las dos de la tarde – atacó Bella – Era lógico que quisiéramos ir a la pileta – Quinn no podía discutir eso, Rachel y ella no tenían horarios. Es más, hubo un momento donde Rachel, en vez de contar las horas, dividía los días en encuentros sexuales. Cuando alguien preguntaba ¿A qué hora cenamos? O ¿A qué hora nos vamos? Rachel se acercaba a su esposa y le susurraba "después de que le haga el amor a Quinn en la ducha" o "Después del tercer orgasmo". La morena lo llamaba su reloj sexual.

Quinn giró los ojos – Con razón desaprobaste el cuestionario de Rachel – dijo

- ¿QUE? – esto no lo sabía - ¿YA ESTAN LAS NOTAS? SE SUPONÍA QUE ME TENÍA QUE LLEGAR UN MAIL ESTA SEMANA – la subida de voz hicieron que Rose volviera a pedir por su abuela y que balbuceando volviera a retar a Bella. Quinn fue por ella nuevamente, pero como la bebe no quería soltar el oso, tuvo que cargar a su nieta en un brazo y a Porni en el otro, por supuesto que para Quinn no era Porni sino el "estúpido oso"

- Y te va a llegar – la calmó Quinn – Pero como yo soy la esposa de Rachel ya las vi – le dijo Quinn riendo por dentro ante los nervios de la chica

- ¿Desaprobé? – preguntó. Quinn asintió - ¿Voy a tener que rendir otro examen? – preguntó

- Me temo que si, pero no te pongas mal – dijo esquivando el puño que tiro su nieta que iba dirigido al oso, al parecer ahora Rose lo usaba como bolsa de boxeo – No te pongas mal, Timmy va a rendir contigo también y Pete va por su tercer examen. Con decirte que Lucas aprobó en su sexto intento – contó.

Bella se agarró la cabeza - Solo como consejo – Quinn se sentó porque ya no aguantaba el peso de Rose y el del oso estúpido juntos – en la pregunta sobre el deporte preferido de Rachel, no pongas Básquet, eso te va a restar muchos puntos – a Quinn le caía bien la chica, asique le dio una gran ayuda.

- Pero si Rachel ama el básquet… - Bella no entendía. Era imposible fallar a esa pregunta, la morena vivía del básquet.

- Eso fue antes de conocerme – Quinn le guiñó un ojo

- ¿Antes de conocerte? ¿Y eso que quier…? - Bella cayó. La respuesta no era básquet, era Sexo con Quinn. Dios estas mujeres no paraban. Bueno al menos ya tenía asegurado esos puntos para la próxima.

Mientras tanto en el colegio de las hijas Berry Fabray – Práctica de porristas

Como todos los lunes, desde que la animación pasó a ser la nueva cosa especial entre Rachel y Apple, la deportista estaba en las gradas del campo donde estaban entrenando sus hijas, viendo atentamente la práctica. Rachel no podía mentir, esto de la animación no se le daba muy bien. Cada vez que su hija y ella se sentaban a ver uno de los videos viejos de Quinn compitiendo, lo que menos hacía Rachel era prestarle atención a las explicaciones de su hija. "Eso es un doble mortal para atrás" le decía Apple cuando en el video, Quinn hacía una terrible pirueta cérquense hacia atrás. Pero la morena en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era lo mucho que le habían servido esas destrezas de Quinn en su cama. Por supuesto que Apple se dio cuenta de la falta de concentración de su madre y prohibió los videos de su rubia madre, a partir de allí, la morena mejoró en sus clases de animación. Y ahora al menos entendía lo que sus hijas y sobrinas hacían este momento en el césped. Bueno la mayoría de sus hijas, porque el lobito estaba al lado de la entrenadora como su asistente.

- ¿Qué pasa Em? – Le preguntó su prima Gabriela, capitana de las porristas – Te ves cansada – comentó mientras caminaba a buscar una botella de agua.

- Como para que no lo esté – comentó Lexi llegando detrás de ellas – Se pasó toda la noche despierta ¿Qué hacías? – de paso curioseaba.

- Estaba haciendo tarea atrasada – en realidad no mentía, aprender sobre sexo en cierta forma era una tarea. ¿Más divertida que la tarea normal? Por supuesto ¿Menos exigente? Claro que no.

- ¿Y acaso la tarea requería que murmuras cada dos por tres a una tal Jésica Larsson? – Lexi no lo preguntaba a propósito, solo por saber

- ¿Y esa quien es? – Andy estaba escuchando la pregunta de Lexi

- Eeeee… - Emma había llegado a soñar con Jesica Larsson – Es una… es… – se aclaró la garganta tomó agua, necesitaba tiempo - Es una famosa pintora de la antigüedad, no se me quedaba el nombre y tenía que repetirlo varias veces - explicó

- Nosotras tenemos historia del arte y nunca nos han nombrado a Jesica Larsson ¿cierto Andy? – las mañas no pasaban con los años. Andy le siguió la corriente a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pintó? ¿Alguna obra famosa? – Emma no sabía que decir

Menos mal que apareció Apple para interrumpir las preguntas de Lexi – Me tienen cansada – comentó el pececito por lo bajo – Todos los lunes tenemos que aguantar los mismo – agregó enojada

- ¿De qué hablas? – Emma preguntó siguiendo junto con las demás la línea de visión de su hermana y tratando de que Lexi se olvidara del tema anterior

- ¿Otra vez? – dijeron todas a la vez mientras miraban a un grupo de cuatro porristas que miraban a Rachel en las gradas y hacían comentarios de todo tipo.

- Yo me encargo – Gabriela ya había perdido los estribos, estaba podrida de que todos los lunes acosaran a su tía.

- No Gabi – la frenó Apple – Déjame a mí, el lunes pasado la entrenadora casi te saca del entrenamiento.

Estaban tan ocupadas discutiendo que no vieron pasar a Jules como bala por al lado de ellas - ¡OIGAN USTEDES! – les gritó el lobito al grupo de porristas que miraban a su madre. Las chicas se dieron vuelta a mirar a Jules – ¡SI USTEDES! ¡MORMONALES! ¿NO TENDRIAN QUE ESTAR CORRIENDO EN VEZ DE ESTAR BABEANDOSE POR MI MAMI? – les preguntó

Una de las porristas enfrentó al lobito - ¿Y a ti quien te dio la cinta de capitana enana? – atacó

- ¿A quién le dices enana? – Lexi aparecía detrás de su hermana, sus primas y demás hermanas la seguían

- Yo que tu tendría cuidado con lo que digo – la enfrentó Apple – Recuerda quien te sostiene en la pirámide – le dijo.

La porrista vio al grupo detrás de Jules y se acobardó y quien no lo hubiera hecho con seis miradas asesinas atacando – Tranquilas, nosotras solo estábamos admirando lo bien que le quedan los lentes de sol a su madre, nada más – se defendió

Las Berry Fabray y las Lopez Pearce se miraron y decidieron dejar la pelea. Emma agarró por los hombros a Jules y se dieron vuelta para volver al entrenamiento

- Y también admirábamos su trasero – agregó la porrista pensando que solo la escuchab su propio grupo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

- ¡Listo! – Jules se soltó se su hermana y se le fue a la porrista. Cuidado animales sueltos ¡Corran!

Más tarde en casa Berry Fabray

Alguien golpeaba la puerta, al mismo tiempo sonaba su celular y Rose que no se quería salir del agua, Quinn tenía una tarde de locos - ¿Dónde carajo estará Rachel? Cómo caiga alguna de ellas embarrada juro que tu abuela va a dormir en el sillón hasta que muera de abstinencia – le decía a Rose que sin prestarle atención jugueteaba en el agua

- ¡HOLA! – Contestó de mala gana - ¿Puedes dejar de gritar latina idiota? La puerta está abierta – Apenas cortó sintió la puerta abrirse.

- ¿DONDE ESTAS RUBIA HUECA? – gritó la abogada

- ¡EN EL BAÑO LATINA TETONA! – contestó escuchando pasos en la escalera seguido del portazo que pegó la latina cuando abrió la puerta del baño.

- ¿Se puede saber porque…? ¡PORNI! – Santana casi se desmaya cuando vio a su oso sentando en la tapa del toilet. Si no fuera porque se agarró de la manija de la puerta, se daba derecho contra el piso.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Quinn, el secreto estaba por ser develado.

Santana trató de calmarse "piensa Santana, piensa" se dijo, Quinn la miraba cual cazador a su presa, cual Winnie de Pooh a su tarro de miel, cual Silvestre a Piolin, cual Tom a Jerry – Porni… Porni… Por ni un millón de dólares me vuelvas a cortar el celular así ¿me escuchaste Fabgay? – Poco a poco se iba acercando al peluche disimuladamente

- ¿De que hablas Santana? Tu me cortaste a mi – la latina estaba divagando -¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la rubia a su amiga que ahora mismo se estaba apunto de agarrar al oso

- Nada – puso sus brazos rápidos atrás de su espalda

Quinn giró los ojos – Querías agarrar al estúpido oso – le dijo

- Tengo miedo que se estropee más si le cae agua – lo agarró – mejor me lo llevo a un lugar seguro – dijo caminando con el peluche hacia la puerta. Y estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya si no fuera porque apenas Rose la vio agarrar el peluche empezó a chillar usando su tono más elevado

- ¡SANTANA! – Quinn la retó – trae ese cochino oso para aquí, no ves que Rose se ha encariñado con el – dijo

- Pero… el agua… se va a mojar y… - la latina hacia pucheros mientras abrazaba aun más al oso y jugaba con su oreja. Celosa de que estuviera en otros brazos, Rose empezó a lagrimear desconsoladamente.

- ¡Dame eso! – Quinn se tuvo que levantar a arrebatarle el peluche a su amiga – Aquí tienes cariño – La rubia volvía a dejar al oso cerca de su nieta. Milagrosamente las lágrimas desaparecían y Rose volvía a prestarle atención al agua. Sin hacer mucho espamento la latina se quedó en un rinconcito esperando para poder atacar.

- A ver si lavamos el traserito que tanto enloquece a la abuela Rach – Quinn agarró a su nieta por la pancita y la puso boca abajo – ¡SANTANA YA! – La latina había vuelto a acercarse al oso y Quinn la había agarrado con las manos en la masa

- Sólo quería acomodarle su chalequito – Santana movió un poco el chaleco que vestía el peluche y volvió a su rincón con la mirada de Quinn clavada sobre ella, iba a tener que esperar un poco más para recuperar su tesoro.

…

De una cosa Santana estaba segura, iba a matar a Emma. No solo que era imposible sacar a Rose de la bañadera, sino que ahora había que agregarle el hecho de que su esposa, Britt, jugaba con ella haciendo que Porni se subiera en sus piernas y usándolo de títere para entretener a la ovejita.

- Ahora si Rosie, basta de agua por hoy – Quinn agarró a su nieta y a pesar de las protestas de la bebe la envolvió en una toalla.

Santana vio la oportunidad perfecta cuando su esposa y amiga se entretuvieron secando a la bebe. Poco a poco se fue acercando al oso. "un pasito más" "un pasito más" se decía, ya estaba cerca

- ¡MAMA! – Tomas entraba en el baño buscando a su madre Santana e interrumpiendo su intento de recuperar a su tesoro – Ya llegó la tía Rach y viene retando a todas las niñas – informó atrayendo la atención de todas las adultas en el baño.

- ¿Vienen embarradas? – El niño negó y Quinn suspiró - Vamos a ver que pasó – salió con la ovejita envuelta en una toalla, Tomy y Britt la seguían dejando a Santana sola en el baño con su oso

- Al fin – respiró tranquila la latina - ¡PORNI! ¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO! – agarró a su peluche y empezó a bailar con el por todo el baño

- ¡SANTANA! – Britt apareció de repente – Rose quiere el oso – dijo estirando sus brazos para que se lo diera

- Pero Britt…

- Pero nada Santana, por Dios… Dame eso – nuevamente se lo arrebataban de sus manos

En la sala

- ¿Se pueden calmar y decirme que pasó? – Quinn le había dado la ovejita a su esposa mientras hablaba con sus hijas y sobrinas cuyos uniformes estaban todos llenos de césped y tierra.

- Nos peleamos con un grupo de porristas – confirmó Emma

- ¿Se pelearon? – Quinn estaba sorprendida - ¿Porqué? – preguntó

- Porque son unas mormonales – respondió Jules cruzando sus brazos

Quinn giró los ojos – Quiero una razón niñas – basta de bromas

Todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Emma suspiró y se decidió a hablar – Resulta que todos los lunes mami va… ¡PORNI! – ante este grito Rachel abrió los ojos instantáneamente, Britt bajaba las escaleras con Porni en sus brazos

- ¿Qué dijiste Emma? – Santana había tenido la misma reacción en el baño

Rachel miraba a Emma esperando su reacción

- Porni… - tragó saliva – Por ni un segundo pienses que te vamos a contar lo que pasó mamá, son cosas que tenemos que resolver entre porristas ¿cierto? – preguntó nerviosa a sus compinches- Las demás asintieron. Emma se movió hacia la bailarina.

- Tía Britt ¿Qué haces con el oso? – le preguntó agarrándolo – me falta para arreglarlo, tiene la oreja floja – tironeo la oreja y la movió - ¿Ves? – agarró el oso y empezó a subir las escaleras

Inmediatamente Rose empezó con su concierto de voces, chillidos, balbuceos, lágrimas forzadas, entre otros. Rachel frunció el seño preocupada - ¿Qué te pasa ovejita? – le preguntó

- No le pasa nada – la tranquilizó su esposa – Nada más que se ha encariñado con ese estúpido peluche – explicó - ¡EMMA! – Quinn la frenó – Trae ese condenado oso para acá – insistió

- Pero mamá... Mírale la oreja, ya se le sale – le hizo la misma demostración que le había hecho a la bailarina

- No me importa – Quinn ya estaba cansada de pelear por ese peluche – Dale el oso ya mismo – ordenó.

Emma miró a su otra madre que asintió con su cabeza. Antes su nieta que otra cosa, además no podía culpar la obsesión de la ovejita con el oso, cualquiera lo hubiera estado.

La melliza le dio el peluche al cual Rose agarró por la cabeza inmediatamente.

- Emma – Santana bajaba llamando a su sobrina - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le señaló la cocina

- Voy a terminar de cambiar a Rosie – le dijo Quinn a Rachel agarrando su nieta. Rachel pensó que iba a salir exitosa y se iba a quedar con el peluche, pero por nada del mundo la pequeña lo soltó. La morena se unió a Santana y a Emma en la cocina

- No se como lo encontró – decía Emma – Juro que lo dejé bien escondido – se defendió

- SI hubiera estado bien escondido ahora no estaría paseando de la mano de la mini ratita traicionera – le dijo Santana

- Tranquilas… - llegó la morena – Tranquilas… - las calmó – Rose es como todo niño, se encariña con las cosas por un rato y luego las deja por otras cosas – explicó – Sólo hay que esperar que lo suelte – les dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su hija y a su amiga.

- Más te vale que lo suelte – opinó la latina - porque si se enteran lo que hay dentro de ese oso, tu y yo, vamos a tener que alquilar algo para irnos a vivir juntas – dijo

En la cena

Todas las mujeres más Tomy, que estaba sentado al lado de Jules, cenaban tranquilamente.

- No quiere comer más – Rachel tenía a Rose en sus piernas

- Déjala en su corralito – le dijo Quinn – Así puedes comer tranquila – Con rose arriba de su esposa era difícil que la morena probara bocado. Cada vez que Rachel iba a comer, Rose se anticipaba y le robaba el bocado.

La morena le hizo caso a su mujer y dejó a la ovejita jugando con su obsesión, el oso de peluche.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar ese oso? – Britt se estaba cansando – No le va a pasar nada – Eso pensaba Britt pero con la bebe tirando de la oreja de Porni tan efusivamente, Santana empezaba a dudar que su peluche favorito saliera sano y salvo

- Mamá – Lexi vio el momento perfecto para hablar - ¿Conoces a una pintora famosa llamada Jesica Larsson? – preguntó

- ¡Cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! – No se sabía cual de las adulta se había atorado más con la comida – Se sobaban la espalda unas a las otras.

- ¿De que hablas Lexi? – preguntó Quinn una vez que se recuperó

- Emma dice que es una artista famosa que anoche se quedó estudiando sobre ella, pero ni Andy ni yo la hemos estudiado ¿Cierto Andy? ¿La conoces o no? – insistió

Inmediatamente Quinn miró a Emma. La autentica mirada asesina – Emma…

- Mamá… - Jules llamaba a su madre y señalaba hacia el corralito de Rose

- Un segundo Jules – le dijo Quinn – Emma ¿Qué tienes para decir? – presionó a la melliza

- Mamá… - Jules insistía

- Espera un poquito Jules…

- BLASSRFFFUUU PRFFFFF PUFFFF ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! – Los balbuceos y las palmas de Rose llamaron la atención de toda la mesa.

- Eso quería decirles – Rose tenía la cabeza del oso en una mano y el cuerpo había quedado sentadito en otro extremo – Rose degolló al oso – avisó el lobito

- ¡PORNIIII! – gritaron Emma, Rachel y Santana a la vez

- ¿PUEDEN EXPLICARME QUE CARAJO QUIERE DECIR POR…? – Demasiado tarde, el secreto fue revelado, el mercado negro había sido descubierto. Mientras Rose agitaba la cabeza del peluche, cientos de DVD salían de el.

Lexi fue la primera en ir a ver de que se trataba – "JESICA LARSSON MONTA UN TRIO" – leyó uno de los videos – Sabía que no era una pintora ¿viste que tenía razón Andy? – preguntó a su prima

Britt y Quinn se pararon inmediatamente y fueron una por la cabeza del oso y otra por el cuerpo. El sudor frió recorría por el cuerpo de Santana y Rachel

La bailarina sacaba revistas del cuerpo del peluche, Quinn seguía con las películas

- TODAS A SUS HABITACIONES – ordenó la fotógrafa

Inmediatamente las jóvenes se pararon de la mesa y empezaron a subir las escaleras, Apple se llevó a Rose.

- USTEDES DOS SE QUEDAN – Britt frenó lo que iba a ser una escabullida de sus esposas

- SE SIETAN EN ESE SILLÓN YA MISMO – ordenó Quinn

- ¿Casa o departamento? – le preguntó Rachel a la latina. De esta no se salvan, no se salvan.


	79. Chapter 79

Dejo nuevo capitulo, se me hizo larguísimo asique lo dividi en dos. El próximo mañana. Besos y gracias por seguir conmigo, me encanta tener semejantes lectoras/es. Un place absoluto. Besototote. Se las/los quiere (me preguntaron como me imagino a Bella, y respondo que yo me la imagino tipo Mila kunis, pero la imaginación es algo muy propio, asique tienen toda la libertad del mundo)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio, con el dinero que ganaría compraría todas las heladerías del mundo solo para regalarle helado a Lea Michele. ¡Lamelo todo lo que quieras!

Capitulo 79: ¡Voy por ella!

Casa Berry Fabray

- Tu no digas nada – le susurró Santana a Rachel – Yo soy la abogada, soy fría, no pierdo los estribos por nada, déjame a mi – agregó en voz muy baja.

- ¿Qué piensas decirles? – le preguntó Rachel

- Lo voy a negar todo - sentenció

- Creo que es mejor decirles la verdad – mientras ellas dos, sentadas en el sillón, cuchicheaban, Brittany y Quinn sacaban todas las cosas de adentro del oso – Están que truenan Santana – En ese momento la fotógrafa descubría la colección de posters de Jesica Larsson y lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria al sillón.

- ¡Por eso mismo! – le dijo convencida – No podemos decirle la verdad Rachel, vas a dormir en el sillón por años – sabía donde tenía que atacar.

- ¿Cómo que vas? – Se había olvidado de nombrarse a ella misma - ¿Y tu que? ¿Acaso piensas traicionarme? – No lo esperaba de Santana.

- No, para nada – sexopata si, traicionera jamás. Rachel se tranquilizó – Pienso echarle la culpa a Emma – afirmo la latina.

- ¿QUE? – la reacción de Racel llamó la atención de sus esposas.

- ¡Dejen de cuchichear! – ordenó la bailarina que tenía todo su brazo metido en el cuerpo de Porni, era increíble la capacidad para almacenar cosas que tenía ese oso.

- Brit Brit… amor… - Intentó la abogada

- No quiero hablar contigo Santana – la frenó Brittany

- Pero…

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? – ups la bailarina no estaba de humor.

Santana se tiró contra el respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de brazos. Rachel le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para mostrarle su apoyo

- No le vamos a echar la culpa a Emma – Rachel se inclinó hacia su amiga y volvió a susurrarle – Aparte, yo fui la que le di las contraseñas al perezocito, en todo caso es mi culpa – siempre la culpa es del maestro no del alumno.

- No pienso dejarte sola bomboncito – la latina mostraba su lealtad – Pase lo que pase estamos juntas en esto, tu cubres mis espalda y yo la tuya – le aseguró observando como las rubias se acercaban a ellas.

- Bien – Dijeron Brittany y Quinn. Cada una, con sus manos en la cintura, enfrentaban a sus esposas – ¿Quién va a ser la prim…?

- ¡FUE CULPA DEL BOMBONCITO! – Santana no pudo con la presión del caso. Se arrodilló a los pies de su esposa y amiga – LES JURO QUE YO NO QUISE – suplicó – PERO ELLA ME MANIPULÓ, ME ENGATUSO, ME ENVOLVIO EN SUS MENTIRAS – Rachel la miraba con la boca abierta. Menos mal que estaban juntas en esto – TRATE DE CONVENCERLA PARA QUE LO DEJARA, PERO ELLA ES… ES… ES… ES ADICTA AL PORNO – la señaló acusándola para después tirarse para tratar de abrazar las piernas de ambas rubias. Quinn casi se cae cuando Santana trató de abarcar las cuatro piernas – POR FAVOR, YO SOY SOLO UNA VICTIMA DE LA ENFERMEDAD DEL BOMBONCITO – A esta altura Rachel solo se limitó a girar los ojos ante el berrinche de la latina.

- Santana… - la llamó Brittany

- YO SOLO QUERIA AYUDARLA, Y PARA ESO ME TUVE QUE METER EN SU JUEGO – siguieron los inventos.

- ¡SANTANA! – Esta vez fue Quinn la que se cansó – LA MITAD DE LOS VIDEOS Y REVISTAS TIENEN TU NOMBRE – la latina hizo silencio mientras Quinn agarró una revista – Inclusive en esta… – mostró la tapa de una revista – te dibujaste en la tapa – señaló una muñeca negra hecha con un fibrones que estaba agachada sobre las piernas de la mujer que estaba en la tapa de revistas. De la boca del dibujo salía un globo de dialogo que decía "Soy Santana y tu eres mi perra"

- ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo la que se dibujo? – preguntó la latina, el caso ya estaba perdido

- Solo tu te dibujarías con pechos tan grandes – apuntó al dibujo donde en la parte superior había dos grandes círculos sobre un palito que simulaba ser el cuerpo de Santana.

- SI de algo sirve – comentó Rachel – a mi me causó gracia – A pesar del engaño de la abogada no podía dejar de reconocerlo. La mirada de Quinn le hizo entender que a ella no le había causado nada de gracia.

- Esta bien… - Santana volvía a su lugar en el sillón – lo reconozco… FUE CULPA DE EMMA – sino era Rachel tenía que ser alguien más

- SANTANA - Rachel no iba a meter a su hija – DEJA A EMMA AFUERA DE ESTO – ordenó

La latina se acercó a la deportista - Shhh, no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control – Rachel giró los ojos – Míralas ya están cediendo – Lo único que vio Rachel fue como Quinn aumentaba la intensidad de su mirada asesina.

- ¿El oso era el único contrabando que tenían o hay más? – preguntó Brittany cansada de las vueltas de las otras mujeres

Por suerte golpes en la puerta distrajeron a las rubias. Quinn fue a ver quien estaba en la puerta lista para despachar a quien quiera que fuera.

- ¿Bella? – Quinn nunca pensó encontrarse a la novia de su hija un Lunes a la noche en la puerta de su casa. En realidad, después de la conversación que tuvieron a la tarde en su oficina, no espera tener que verla tan pronto

- ¿Cómo está señora Berry Fabray? – preguntó la joven mirando al piso. Quinn no la corrigió, Prefería mantener las formalidades por ahora – Se que no es ni un día ni una hora adecuada para venir, pero de verdad necesito hablar con Emma – Por la urgencia en la voz de Bella, Quinn dedujo que tenía que ver con el tema que habían estado hablando en el estudio.

La fotógrafa miró a la sala donde vio que mientras Rachel seguía sentada en el sillón, Santana estaba en una esquina mirando la pared, agitó la cabeza y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Bella – Aprovecha ahora – le dijo – Porque no creo que vuelvas a verla por mucho tiempo – se venía castigo para la adolescente también.

Bella frunció el seño ante lo que escuchó - ¿Qué pasó? – generalmente no era Emma la más castigada de las hijas. Lexi se llevaba todos los premios en este caso.

- No soy yo la que te lo tiene que explicar – la rubia señaló hacia arriba dándole a entender a la amiga de Beth que podía subir a la habitación de su hija.

Bella subió la escalera mientras Quinn volvió a la sala

- Las tuve que separar – le informó Brittany – No paraban de hablar entre ellas – La bailarina había interrumpido la planificación del "gran escape" según Santana.

- De acuerdo – Quinn se estaba cansando – Vuelve acá Santana – ordenó a la latina que no demoró en retornar al sillón - ¿Van a hablar o no? – preguntó - ¿Hay más pornografía escondida? - presionó

Santana y Rachel se miraron. Ninguna de las dos quería divulgar ningún tipo de información. Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y bajaron la vista.

- Rachel… - Quinn iba a hacer ceder a su esposa a como de lugar – Si hablas, puede que la condena se reduzca – dijo

- No dejes que te manipule bomboncito – hablaba la traicionera – te va a hacer dormir en el sillón igual – eso era cierto

- ¡SANTANA! – Brittany retaba a tu esposa para que no se metiera en la conversación

Quinn no sacó la vista de su esposa ni un segundo. Trataba de captar cualquier gesto, cualquier signo de debilidad, pero Rachel no daba señales de incomodarse

Britt agarró a Quinn por la cintura para que la dejara tratar a ella – Sanny… tu no quieres dormir en el sillón con Rachie, yo lo se – dijo - ¿Recuerdas como te dolió la espalda la ultima vez? No pudimos tener sexo durante semanas – Santana se ponía incomoda y empezaba a moverse en el sillón.

- Aguanta Santana – la alentó Rachel - hazlo por Porni – La latina miró al oso mutilado y se sintió más fuerte que nunca. La muerte de Porni no podía ser en vano. Santana se acomodó en su lugar

- No van a conseguir ninguna respuesta de mi – dijo muy segura.

Britt y Quinn veía flaquear su intento de interrogatorio. Pero Quinn la captó. Captó la señal que tanto esperaba. Sin querer su esposa se la había dado. "Hazlo por Porni", le había dicho a la latina. El estúpido oso tenía, mejor dicho, les iba a dar las respuestas que querían.

Quinn se movió para agarrar el cuerpo convaleciente del peluche y lo sentó en la mesita de la sala enfrente del sillón donde estaban las dos morenas. Acto seguido agarró la cabeza suelta del oso y la puso sobre el cuerpo – Sostenle la cabeza Britt – ordenó suavemente a su amiga mientras ella salía de la sala para volver al rato con una de sus manos tras su espalda.

Rachel y Santana seguían sus movimientos de cerca - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Santana.

En vez de responder, la fotógrafa se puso detrás de Porni.- ¿No quieren contestar? – Preguntó con voz tenebrosa – Esta bien – ahora sacaba su sonrisa maldita – Entonces Porni va a sufrir las consecuencias – levantó la mano escondida mostrando una tijera enganchada entre sus dedos, y la puso abierta de manera que la oreja media suelta del oso quedó entre sus filosas cuchillas.

- ¡PORNI! – gritó Santana parándose del sillón. Rachel solo giró los ojos.

- No te atrevas a poner una mano sobre el ¿me oyes rubia hueca? – la amenazó Santana

- Ups – Quinn cerró la tijera un poco de manera que alcanzó a cortar un hilito de la oreja de felpa – No escucho respuestas – insistió

- ¿Tienen más de esas cosas o no? – presionó la bailarina señalándola montaña de revistas y videos que descansaba detrás de ellas.

- Santana, escúchame - Rachel se paró para agarrar a su amiga – Quinn no le va a hacer nada al Porni, Rose está encariñado con el – Rachel conocía a su esposa – Créeme. No digas nada – le suplicó la deportista a la abogada

- Escucho que hablan, pero nada de lo que dicen me sirve – dijo Quinn interrumpiendo a su mujer – lo siento pero este oso se va a quedar sin una oreja – apretó más la tijera de manera que agarraba otro pedacito.

- Santana – Rachel quería que su amiga fuera fuerte, pero la latina empezó a agitar la cabeza y a ponerse nerviosa

- Está sufriendo Rachel – le dijo Santana

- El sabía que esto podía pasar – le dijo la morena – Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse – agregó

- No puedo – sollozó la abogada – No puedo dejarlo… no puedo abandonarlo… vivimos muchas cosas juntos… ¿Te acuerdas cuando lo fuimos a comprar? Alli estaba el… suplicándonos que lo lleváramos con nosotras - negaba con su cabeza – No puedo…

- Si puedes… yo se que puedes… - insistió Rachel

- ¡BASTA! – Quinn no quería que Santana se recuperara

- ¡CORTALA QUINN! – Britt alentó a su amiga – ¡HAZLO! – la bailarina quería ver sangre, mejor dicho quería ver algodón derramarse.

- O hablan a la una… a las dos – Quinn agarró más fuerte la tijera – ¡Díganle chau a Porni! A las tre…

-¡HAY UN CONEJO! - gritó la latina interrumpiendo el corte de oreja.

- NOOOOOO – Rachel se agarró la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Quinn sonreía victoriosa.

- Hay una coneja… rosada, llena de esas cosas. La teníamos de plan B, por las dudas pasara algo así – Santana no podía mirar a Rachel.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Brittany

- En el armario de herramientas – Dijo Santana – Donde no hay herramientas – De hecho no había ni una. Ninguna de las López Pearce sabían arreglar nada, cuando les pasaba algo siempre llamaban a Rachel para que se los arreglara.

Quinn miró a Brittany y la bailarían asintió – Yo me encargo – dijo Segura.

- De más está decir que por esta noche duermen en el sillón – les dijo Quinn. Las morenas asintieron, eso ya lo sabían, lo que no sabían era lo próximo.

- Yyyy – Quinn siguió y con la voz que empleo obligó a que Rachel le prestara atención – El viernes, el sábado, es decir todo el fin de semana, este cuerpito - señaló su cuerpo – y el de Britt – señaló a su amiga – van a salir a reventar la noche de New York – sentenció. La cara de la morena era para monumento. Quinn había dado en el clavo con el castigo y lo sabía.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – Esta vez era Rachel la que se levantaba del sillón nerviosa – TU NO VAS A IR A REVENTAR NINGUNA NOCHE SIN MI – dijo

- Tranquila Rachel – era el turno de Santana de calmar a su compinche – Tal vez nos lo merecemos por…

- NO… NO Y NO – se opuso la morena – puedo dormir en el sillón todas las veces que quieras – le dijo a Quinn directamente – pero no vas a salir sin mi. Te lo prohíbo ¿me oyes? – Rachel no estaba bromeando

- Tu a mi no me prohíbes nada – la enfrentó Quinn. La rubia no entendía la caradurez de su mujer para prohibirle cosas.

- Soy tu esposa – le dijo Rachel

Las Brittana se pusieron cada una detrás de sus respectivas amigas

- Lo mismo te dije yo cuando te pedí que dejaras de mirar todas esas porquerías – Quinn tenía un buen punto - ¿Tu mujer no te es suficiente? – Preguntó atacando, no iba a dejar que Rachel ganara – Bien, pues tu no eres suficiente para mi tampoco - ¡Auch! Eso debió doler

- No digas eso – le habían tocado el ego

- ¿Te molesta? – Siguió la rubia - ¿Y tu qué crees que siento yo cuando descubro que te entretienes mirando otras mujeres? – Preguntó - ¿Crees que me parece gracioso, o que me hace sentir bien? Pues no Rachel Berry no me parece nada de esas cosas – los ojos de Quinn se llenaban de lágrimas.

- No es para tanto Quinn – habló Rachel

- Tampoco es para tanto que yo vaya a un par de fiestas –le dijo como si nada

- DIJE QUE NO VAS A IR A NINGUN LADO. DEMASIADO TENGO QUE AGUANTAR CUANDO SALES CONMIGO Y SE TE TIRAN TODOS ESOS TIPEJOS O TIPEJAS – su mujer era hermosa, no podía evitarlo.

Santana y Britt se miraban, no creían que esto iba a llegar tan lejos.

-LO HUBIERAS PENSANDO ANTES - dijo la rubia – Y YO VOY A DONDE CARAJO SE ME DE LA GANA – las cosas se habían descarrilado

- Quinn… – Rachel intentó tranquilizarse

- Encima de todo se los enseñas a nuestra hija Rachel - le reprochó

- Tiene que aprender de alguna forma Quinn – la morena no bajaba la guardia

- ¿Y la mejor forma que encontraste es haciéndola ver porno? – siguió

- Pues a mi me ayudó – levantó sus hombros

- ¿Sabes qué? – la rubia caminó hasta la pila de cosas que habían encontrado en el oso, recogió algunas y volvió hasta Rachel – Divierte – se las tiró en la cara y siguió hasta las escaleras. Sin dudarlo Brittany la siguió, no sin antes dejar una última mirada lapidaria a su esposa y a su amiga.

- Debería darles vergüenza – dijo

Un rato antes en la habitación de Emma

- ¿QUE HICISTE QUE? – Apenas entró al cuarto de su novia lo lo primero que hizo fue saludarla y demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado. La Joven castaña había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en su novia y venía a decirle todo lo que había pensando para su primera vez. Lástima que antes se le ocurrió preguntar qué había pasado entre su madre y ella.

- No sabía qué hacer - le dijo Emma desde el lugar donde estaba sentada en su cama mirando a su novia ir de un lado al otro de su habitación – Cuando pasó lo del auto me di cuenta que no se que iba a ser el momento en que decidiéramos seguir adelante y bueno… - el resto ya se sabía

- Y SE TE OCURRE APRENDER VIENDO PORNO – no era un buen día para las amantes del triple X

- De hecho me ha sido bastante útil – no era el momento Emma. La mirada de su novia lo dijo todo

- No puedo creerlo – se decía la chica – No puedo creerlo – volvía repetir

- Escucha Bella… - El perezocito se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia su novia

- NO EMMA… NO – la frenó – SOY UNA ESTUPIDA – dijo y respiró hondo –Yo preocupada por… por… nuestra primera vez, por no hacerte sentir mal, y preocupada por la forma en que podía guiarte, guiarnos para que fuera especial, para poder enseñarte lo poco que podía enseñarte y resulta que tu decides aprender mirando como se la montan entre varias mujeres – Esa no era su Emma – Yo muerta de miedo, pareciendo una inexperta total y tratando de tranquilizarme para no contagiarte mis nervio y resulta que la señorita se relajaba viendo otras mujeres – Bella se frenó y enfrentó a su novia - Pues ¿sabes qué? – La miró directo a sus ojos – Vas a tener que conseguirte otro de esos videítos – le dijo agarrando su campera y caminando hacia la puerta – Porque ya no tienes novia para entretenerte – salió echando humo

Al mismo tiempo

Quinn subía las escaleras y Bella las bajaba – Bella – dijo Quinn llorando

- Quinn – respondió Bella también con lágrimas entre sus labios.

- ¡ESPERA QUINN! – gritó Rachel desde el primer escalón de las escaleras

- ¡ESPERA BELLA! – gritó Emma desde el último escalón.

Las dos recibieron la misma respuesta, un portazo. Nada más que el de Quinn fue con la puerta de su pieza y el de Bella con la puerta de salida. Rachel y Emma se encontraron en el medio de las escaleras, cada una miraba para su respectiva puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

…

- Emma ¿Puedes dejar de patearme? – Santana estaba acurrucada en una punta del sillón y sentía cada dos por tres patadas de su sobrina – ¿Por qué demonios duermes con nosotras? No es como si a ti te lo hubieran impu… -¡RACHEL! NO ME DIGAS QUE TRAJISTE A PINOCHON CONTIGO… PORQUE SI ES ASI JURO QUE NO RESPONDO – algo grande y alargado la estaba apoyando desde atrás

- Es la pierna de Porny Santana – Rachel la corrió

- ¿Qué carajo hace el oso en la cama? – preguntó enojada

- Rose no se quiere separar de él ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Rachel tenía en su pecho durmiendo a la ovejita. Rose en una de sus manos tenía agarrada la nariz de su abuela y en la otra una de las patas del cuerpo de Porni.

- ¿Era necesario traer la cabeza también? Es medio tenebroso tener una cabeza de un peluche mirándote – A Emma le había tocado dormir al lado de la cabeza degollada.

- Si me traía el cuerpo, lloraba por la cabeza – explicó Rachel – SI me traía la cabeza, lloraba por el cuerpo… ¿pueden dejar de quejarse? Al menos las demás no se nos han unido…

- Mami… - ¿para qué hablaste Rachel? La morena sintió la voz del lobito cerca de ella

- Súbete lobito – le indicó su madre

- Quiero subirme a ti como Rose – los celos aun no pasaban, el tema es que Jules ya estaba pesadita para subirse.

- ¿Qué tal si te acurrucas entre medio mío y de la tía San? Así te tengo cerquita – trató de convencerla y al parecer lo logró porque Jules ya trepaba a la cama

- ¡AUCH! – piececito sobre la tía San

- Deja de quejarte Santana… Ven cariño – Rachel ya tenía a su hija acurrucada a su lado. Ahora si la mano de Rose sostenía su nariz, mientras la de Jules su oreja.

- ¡OIGAN! – Lo que faltaba, el terremoto – HAY FIESTA DE PIJAMAS Y NO NOS INVITARON… ¡VAMOS ANDY! – Lexy y Andy tomaban impulso para subirse

- Cuidado con mi… ¡AUCH! PERO QUE DEMONIOS – la latina ya no sabía quien la había pisado.

Se hizo silencio.

- Al menos no está la loca de la poesía…

- EL OTOÑO ES UN ENANO, CON UN TARRO Y UN PINCEL – Gabriela bajaba con su prima Apple que venía sonámbula recitando la poesía.

- ¡BASTA! ME CANSE – La abogada salió de la cama comunitaria

- ¿A dónde vas? -Rachel dejó a Rose sobre Gabi y salió a perseguirla.

- A rogarle a mi esposa que me perdone – contestó subiendo las escaleras con Rachel detrás

- ¡BRITTANY! ¡TUM! ¡TUM! TUM! ¡BRITTANY! ¡ABRE PORFAVOR! – Insistió con los golpes en la puerta – NO AGUANTO MÁS… NO PUEDO DORMIR EN ESE CONDENADO SILLON – dijo – UN OSO ME VIOLA POR DETRAS, LAS NIÑAS ME PATEAN Y APPLE YA EMPEZÓ A RECITAR LA POESIA DEL PUTO ENANO DEL OTOÑO – contó – PERDONAME… HAGO LO QUE SEA… LO QUE QUIERAS… POR FAVOR PERDONAME AMOR – seguía insistiendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos rubias detrás de ella - ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo quiera? – le preguntó la bailarina

- Lo que tu quieras – asintió la latina

- ¿Me prometes que no hay más contrabando? – otra pregunta

- Recontra prometido… si vemos algo, lo vemos juntas – aclaró

Britt miró a Quinn y la fotógrafa asintió – Puedes pasar – le dijo abriendo aun más la puerta para que la latina entrara.

- ¿Tu tienes algo para decir? – interrogó Quinn a su esposa que se había quedado parada detrás de la abogada

- Prométeme que no vas a salir sin mi y si tendré algo para decir – Rachel no iba a ser tan accesible

Britt y Quinn se volvieron a mirar, no podían creer la desfachatez de la morena - ¡TUM! – portazo

El portazo no le dolió tanto como escuchar a Santana decir "genial están durmiendo en ropa interior" Eso fue un puñal en el corazón.

- Mami – Emma sintió a su madre volver al sillón comunitario

- Dime Em – Rachel volvía a recuperar a su ovejita

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó preocupada por el estado de su pareja y la de sus madres.

- Vamos a recuperarlas Em… sea como sea – dijo convencida

- EL OTOÑO ES UN ENANO, CON UN TARRO Y UN PINCEL… - Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Fin de semana – Sábado a la noche

- ¿Aun nada? – Emma se había acercado a su morena madre que llevaba un rato sentada en la mesada de la cocina mirando como en el jardín Quinn le mostraba a Brittany, Santana y las demás chicas lo que se había comprado para salir esa noche.

Rachel agitó la cabeza en negativa. Toda la semana había sido igual que como la había empezado. Durante el día, siendo ignorada por su mujer y durante la noche durmiendo en el sillón con sus hijas. Rachel hizo todo lo que se supone que tenía que hacer, flores, chocolates, regalos, joyas, pero nada convencía a la rubia. La rubia quería la súplicas de su mujer, pero si eso se significaba tener que dejarla ir sola a donde fuera que quisiera salir con las Brittana, Rachel no pensaba ceder. No pensaba dejar a su mujer ir a donde los buitres pudiera acercarse a ella. Quinn era suya.

- Anoche no fue tan mal – Rachel la miró. A pesar de las protestas de la morena, Quinn había salido igual. Y no crean que Rachel se quedó de brazos cruzados, hizo de todo para impedirlo, la enfrentó, provocó, chilló e inclusive las siguió…. Hizo de todo. Pero no consiguió nada. Iba a pagar muy caro el tráfico de pornografía.

- ¿No tan mal? ¿No tan mal? – Parecía que Emma la estaba cargando – Tu madre volvió con… - agarró una bolsa llena de papelitos que Quinn "accidentalmente" había dejado enfrente de la morena – no se cuantos números de teléfonos… inclusive una descarada se lo escribió con lápiz labial sobre el brazo – se quejó

Rachel se agarraba la cabeza y Emma mirando al jardín descubrió porque lo hacía. Quinn se estaba probando el vestido más corto de los cientos que había sobre la mesa del jardín.

- No creas que yo he tenido mucha suerte tampoco – le dijo Emma. Quizás contándole sus penas ayudaba – Bella no contesta ninguno de mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas. Las flores volvieron, al igual que los demás regalos – parece que había sido un trabajo de recupero en conjunto.

- ¿Fuiste a buscarla como te dije? – le preguntó su madre

- SI, no abre la puerta y me hizo echar con el portero – contó

- A mi me sacaron los guarda espaldas de la fiesta – por eso no había llegado a recuperar a su esposa.

Emma puso una mano sobre la pierna de su madre – tranquila mami, algún dia volveremos a tenerlas – la consoló

Mientras tanto en el jardín

- ¿No crees que ya la has torturado demasiado mamá? – A Apple le dolía ver sufrir a su otra madre

- SI Quinn, el bomboncito tiene una cara que estalla – dijo Santana. Todas miraron como Rachel siendo abrazada por la otra melliza.

- No hasta que deje su ego y su soberbia – dijo la rubia

- Si te pones ese vestido creo que mami no lo va a soportar – opinó Lexi

- Entonces… este es el elegido – decidió la rubia agarrando el vestido corto – Váyanse a cambiar así nos vamos – le dijo a Santana y Brittany mientras salía del jardín.

La semana de Quinn no había sido nada fácil tampoco. Para nada le agradaba estar así con Rachel, pero si quería que la morena aceptara su error, tenía que ser fuerte. Más de una vez vio como su esposa hablaba y organizaba con Emma diferentes cosas y más de una vez habló con Bella sobre ello. Lo peor fue aguantarse de abrazar a su mujer cuando por chusmear lo que estaban hablando descubrió que la morena había decidido enseñarle por su propia cuenta a Emma. Con explicaciones para nada cómodas de oír para Quinn, Rachel se encargó de que el perezocito supiera todo lo que tenía que saber a la hora de estar con una chica. La fotógrafa estaba orgullosa de la deportista y se moría por expresárselo, pero no podía. Sabía que faltaba poco para que Rachel sucumbiera y tenía que aguantar.

De noche en la casa Berry Fabray

- ¿Puedes tranquilizarte por favor? – le pedía Apple a su madre – Si sigues golpeando así a la bolsa de boxeo las vas a desarmar – todas sus hijas estaban en el gimnasio tratando de calmarla. Desde que su rubia madre se fue toda producida y sin darle importancia a los intentos de Rachel para frenarla, la morena se había metido al gimnasio y llevaba horas allí.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Tu madre está en un lugar, donde hay música, alcohol y una enorme cantidad de alzados y alzadas y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirles que la toquen, o que la miren – les dijo

- ¡No me contesta! En su estado de facebook dice "soltera" y ni siquiera me quiere contestar – Emma entraba al gimnasio quejándose – Hazme lugar – sin permiso se puso a pegarle a la bolsa de boxeo del lado contrario a su madre

- ¿Saben que me parece a mi? – Lexi se había cansado de escuchar chillar a su madre y a su hermana – Ustedes dos son unas chillonas – les dijo – ¿Quieren algo? ¡PUES VAYAN A BUSCARLO! – las alentó – lo único que oigo son excusas – les dijo – Cuando yo quiero que Timmy me traiga helado ¿Saben que hago? LE EXIJO QUE ME LO TRAIGA – contó

- Cuando yo quiero que Pete me haga masajes, no paro hasta lograrlo – dijo Apple uniéndose a la motivación que había iniciado Lexi

- A mi Tomy me presta todos los juguetes que quiero – Jules entendió por donde iba la cosa

Rachel y Emma pararon los golpes.

- ¡Voy por ella! – dijo Rachel agarrando las llaves del auto

- ¡Yo también! – Emma hizo lo mismo.

- ¡SIIIII! – alentaron las demás

- ¡Dios! Hay que estar en todas – dijo Lexi


	80. Chapter 80

Capitulo 80 yayyy. En fin, acá lo dejo, espero no haberme ido al pasto, desde ya mil perdones si hiero susceptibilidades o si pongo incomodo a alguien. No es mi intención. Me cuesta escribir estas escenas y si me sacan de fanfic se que me lo merezco, en fin. Espero sea de su agrado. Si no me lo hacen saber. Besototote. Se los/las quiere y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece. Lo que si me pertenece son las ganas inmensas de que Quinn vuelva a Glee. En fin, me conformó con que Rachel siga bailando como arriba de mesas y chupeteando helados.

Capitulo 80: "La heredera"

En la fiesta

- No te entiendo – le dijo Santana a Quinn. Las dos estaban en la barra esperando a que le trajeran sus bebidas.

- ¿Qué cosa no entiendes? - preguntó de mal humor

- Vienes a esta fiesta para castigar al bomboncito y te la pasas mirando a la entrada esperando a que Rachel llegue a buscarte – Demasiado obvia rubia

Quinn no se atrevió a contradecirla, sencillamente apoyó los codos en la barra y puso su cabeza entre sus brazos – ¿Por qué carajo no puede pedirme perdón? ¿Por qué no puede ser sometida como tu y venir arrodillada rogando que la perdone? – estaba enojada

- ¡OYE! – Santana no iba a aceptarlo – No me arrodillé – pero casi. La desesperación de la rubia le hizo saber que no estaba para bromas – Q, escucha – le acarició la espalda – El bomboncito es así. Cuando le dijiste que ibas a salir sin ella, le tocaste la fibra de los celos, y lo sabes bien – la rubia sabía.

- Lo se San, lo se – se compuso para recibir la copa de vino blanco que le acercaba el barman – pero realmente pensé que después de la primera noche no iba a aguantar, que iba pedir perdón y todo lo demás. La extraño, la quiero aca conmigo. – ambas volvían caminando hacia el lugar que había elegido Brittany para bailar, procurando no chocar con la gente que bailaba alrededor de ellas.

- Toma tu tequila amor – Santana le daba la bebida a su esposa.

- ¿Crees que puede llegar a venir? – Britt le consultaba a su amiga que estaba mirando de vuelta hacia la entrada

Quinn se encogió de hombros – Probablemente está viendo la forma de esconder más maldita pornografía dentro de algún lugar raro como… no se - tomó de su copa – como las pesas del gimnasio o algún estúpido lugar que yo no frecuento seguido… ¡Dios! ¡Detesto a la maldita Jesica Larsson! – Quinn se estaba descargando - ¡Detesto a cualquier mujer con la que mi esposa quiera acostarse que no sea yo! - seguía – Es más… Brindo por ya no ser deseada por mi mujer – Quinn levanto la copa haciendo que Britt y San se miraban.

- ¡Demonios! – Alguien chocaba con Quinn haciendo que tirara su vino blanco al piso - ¿Acaso no miras…? – Una cara conocida para la rubia - ¿Doctor? – una de las pesadillas de Rachel aparecía en la fiesta

- ¡Quinn! ¡Lo siento! – la reconoció – No te vi, discúlpame – secaba a la rubia con su mano aprovechando a tocarla. El hombre miró para todos lados – No veo a tu esposa aquí – le dijo, parecía contento.

- No vino conmigo – Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que a Rachel no le gustaría nada ver a este tipo con ella.

- ¿Te dejo sola? ¿A ti? ¡Que locura! ¿Acaso no sabe que clase de mujer tiene a su lado? – empezaba el coqueteo descarado. La fotógrafa no pudo evitar sentir ganas de golpear al doctor por atreverse a hablar de su mujer.

- Creo que voy a volver con mis amigas – Quinn estaba incomoda – Nos vemos luego – quiso irse, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo

- Solo baila conmigo una sola canción – la rubia quería negarse – por favor – después de todo solo era un baile ¿cierto? – la fotógrafa volvió a mirar a la entrada. No señales de su esposa.

Pues si Rachel se divierte sin ella, Quinn no podía ser menos, le dio la mano al doctor – Un baile no se le niega a nadie – le dijo y se dejó guiar al centro de la pista.

- Esto no le va a gustar nada a Rachie – Britt bailaba con su esposa y seguía de cerca a Quinn.

- Esperemos que no se entere – Santana pensaba igual que su mujer.

En la puerta del departamento de Bella

- Por favor déjeme pasar – Emma le rogaba la portero – Solo quiero hablar un minuto con ella, por favor… por favor… por favor – insistía – Usted me conoce, he venido ciento de veces… Bella es mi novia por el amor de Dios – se estaba desesperando.

- Lo siento jovencita – le decía el hombre mayor – La señorita Bella prohibió expresamente su entrada – agregó - ¿Por qué no prueba hablarle por el portero? - preguntó el señor apiadándose de la cara de la chica.

Emma giró los ojos - ¿Cree que no lo he intentado? – desde que llegó al edificio había estado apretando el maldito botón, pero cada vez que Bella escuchaba su vos, sencillamente parecía que el aparato se desconectaba – Ni siquiera me atiende el condenado portero – dijo

- Tal vez no esté – como se nota que Bella era parte de las personas que le pagaba su sueldo, no paraba de defenderla.

Un chico y una chica con cara conocida para Emma se acercaban al portero – Un cemento… yo los conozco… - la cara le era familiar, y precisamente llamaban al departamento de su novia, o al menos ella seguía creyendo que lo eran

**- Hola – **la voz de Bella salía del portero

- Somos Sophie y Richard – Anunció la chica

**- Pasen - ** un ruido salía de la puerta haciendo que los chicos pudieran abrirla y pasar

Las ideas empezaban a surgir en la cabeza del perezocito – Esta bien – le dijo al hombre – voy a intentarlo de nuevo – caminó al portero y tocó el timbre del departamento.

**- ¿Quién es? - **¡Demonios! Tendría que haber pensado un nombre antes de tocar

- Eeeee…

**- ¿Quién? Lo siento, no entendí – **Bella pensó que le habían dicho algo

- Eee… Hermione… - dijo insegura – Hermione Granger – agregó lamentándose de ser tan obvia

**- Se que tu libro favorito es Harry Potter Emma – **le dijo su chica a través del portero

- Bella, por favor, quiero hablar contigo… por favor… tienes que perdonarme…

**- Vete a tu casa Emma… estoy ocupada – **la voz no sonaba muy divertida

- Es solo un segundo – insisitió - no tienes que dejarme subir, puedes bajar tu si quieres… por favor Bella… por favor – pidió

**- Estoy con gente – **No daba el brazo a torcer

- ¡Demonios Bella! ¿Qué carajo tengo que hacer para poder hablar contigo? – esa actitud no la iba a ayudar – Bella… Bella – volvió a tocar el timbre - ¡BELLA! – ya nadie respondía - ¡CARAJO! – dio un golpe en la puerta para luego apoyar su espalada en ella y sentarse. No se iba a dar por vencida, si era necesario iba a pasar toda la noche allí.

- Espero que a mami Rach le este yendo un poco mejor – pensó para sí misma.

En la entrada de la fiesta

- ¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO? – El pedido del perezocito no se cumplia, una morena alterada peleaba con uno de los guarda espaldas de la fiesta que custodiaba la puerta – SOY RACHEL BERRY… Y MI ESPOSA ESTA EN ESTA MALDITA FIESTA – decía

- Se quién es usted – la calmó el tipo – Pero aunque fuera el mismísimo presidente, no puedo dejarla pasar si no está en la lista – para eso le pagaban –Además con ese atuendo – Rachel no había frenado para cambiarse, seguía con su ropa de entrenamiento – vestida así no creo que pueda pasar tampoco – aseguró el guardia

- ¿Cuánto quieres? -Rachel se acercaba a el y le susurraba, una coima siempre solucionaba la cosa – Dímelo – insistió - ¿Cuánto quieres? Puedo pagarte el doble de lo que cobras por estar aquí – estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa

- Ahora está buscando que llame a la policía – le dijo el hombre musculoso

- Escucha – empleó otra estrategia poniéndole una mano en la espalda – Necesito recuperar a mi mujer ¿SI? y para eso necesito que me dejes entrar – agregó

- Me encantaría poder ayudarla… soy una gran admirador suyo – Rachel pensó que tenía esto en el bolsillo – Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo – tenía razón. La morena respiró hondo pensando algún otro tipo de solución,.

- ¿Rachel? – una voz llegaba a salvarla tal vez

- ¿Spencer? – la morena pudo identificar a la actual entrenadora de porristas de su equipo y del masculino - ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó amablemente

- Pues yo muy bien, pero tu pareces estar pasándola mal - señaló al guardia - ¿Algun problema? – Por el look de Rachel no parecía muy preparada para la fiesta

Rachel miró mal al hombre – Pues si – dijo – Como ves, no me dejan pasar – contó – Sólo quiero hablar con Quinn y listo – dijo

- Pero eso no es problema – era la voz salvadora sin duda – Mi mejor amiga organizó esta fiesta, la llamo y hago que pases, dame un minuto – Gracias a Dios por las porristas.

Mientras tanto en la puerta del departamento de Bella

- ¡Auch! – la cabeza de la joven había dado contra el piso - ¡Qué demonios! – sin darse cuenta, y sin saber porque la puerta se había abierto. Emma miraba a todos lados buscando el culpable. No tuvo que buscar mucho porque el portero se le acercaba sonriendo.

- Escucha – le dijo el hombre – Espero que si la señorita Bella hace que me despidan, me ayudes a encontrar trabajo – le dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – Emma abrazaba al hombre de la alegría

- No pierdas tiempo y ve por tu chica – la alentó el hombre – No te olvides que yo no vi nada – distraído se iba caminando para la otra punta. Emma no perdió tiempo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

En la fiesta

- ¿Estás bien? – Rachel entraba al lugar con la compañía de Spencer. El cuello de la deportista iba de un lado al otro buscando a su esposa - ¡RACHEL! – insistió la ex porrista captando la atención de la morena

- Disculpa Spencer… es sólo que… quiero encontrar a Quinn cuanto antes – le dijo

- Voy a buscar algo de tomar – dijo Spencer

Rachel asintió sin parar de buscar entre la gente hasta que algo llamó su atención - ¡Santana! ¡Brittany! – vio a la pareja bailando cerca de ellas. Ambas se dieron vuelta y apenas vieron a Rachel sus caras se desfiguraron sincronizada mente.

Rachel caminó desganada hacia ellas, atravesando el gentío. Avanzó con temor, la cara de sus amigas no podía significar nada bueno. Apenas alcanzó a la pareja, y antes de poder preguntarles sobre su esposa, enseguida supo que su recelo no era infundado. A metros de ellas estaban Quinn y el doctor ese bailando como si nada. Quinn usaba su sonrisa, la sonrisa que le pertenecía a Rachel y se la regalaba a ese tipejo como si nada. De vez en cuando el doctor se le acercaba al oído para decirle algo y Quinn escuchaba atentamente. Aun así Rachel no pudo dejar de admirar lo hermosa que estaba su mujer con ese vestido y lo perfecto y sensuales que eran sus movimientos al bailar. Un mechón de cabelló se le había soltado del peinado y caía rebeldemente sobre la cara de la rubia. La deportista rezó porque el hombre no fuera el que se lo arreglara.

- Rachel – Santana se le acercó – Te pido que te quedes tranquila – la conocía a la perfección. Más de una vez la vio golpear paredes por los celos que le ocasionaba ver a su rubia con otras personas.

- Estoy temblando – le confesó la morena. Santana vio los puños apretados de la chica.

- Quédate con nosotras Rachie – apareció Britt – por favor – no quería problemas entre sus amigas.

- No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto otra vez… ¡Detesto a ese tipo! – la ira la iba consumiendo

- ¡RACHEL! – Spencer se acercaba con una botella de coca cola ligth entre sus manos.

Quinn giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado el nombre de su mujer y la descubrió recibiendo la gaseosa de las manos de la entrenadora de porristas. Su mujer estaba siendo atendida por otra que no era ella. SU mujer. Sus miradas se tocaron, se encadenaron, se entrelazaron. En el poco espacio que las separaba, lleno de personas, de ruidos, de luces, solo ellas eran conscientes de la presencia de la otra, como si lo demás se hubiera desintegrado, como si la fiesta se hubiera vaciado.

Cuando pasó el segundo de aturdimiento y Rachel volvió a prestarle atención al cuerpo de Quinn moviéndose cerca del doctor, la morena volvió su rostro al de Spencer que en este momento trataba de decirle algo, incluso se rio de uno que otro comentario que hizo la mujer. Rachel se empeñó en que su exterior no mostrara la locura que le ocasionaba ver a su mujer bailando con ese tipo. "¿Qué demonios haces con el Quinn? ¿Por qué carajo dejas que te agarre la mano, mi mano?" Pensó la deportista. Rachel se mantuvo quieta en el lugar, en tensión, sus puños estaban más apretados que nunca.

La indiferencia de la morena hizo que Quinn casi perdiera la respiración. Sintió una puntada en el estómago, como si alguien le hubiera pegado, en nada ayudaba que la mujer que llevaba años tratando de tirarse a su esposa, estuviera susurrándole cosas al oído. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros exigiéndole que volviese. La familiaridad del rostro del doctor la ayudó a recomponerse

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el doctor

Quinn asintió - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar? – le preguntó aun no percatándose de la presencia de Rachel.

La rubia volvió a ver como Rachel se reia de algún comentario estúpido de la ex porrista y aceptó el ofrecimiento del doctor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el doctor la agarraba de la mano y la guiaba entre la gente.

Rachel no conseguía entender ni una sola palabra de las que estaba diciendo Spencer, lo único que quería era mandar a la chica al demonio, acercarse al doctorcito, darle un buen golpe y llevarse a su mujer. Quería sostenerla, besarla, olerla…. Necesitaba disfrutar de los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, necesitaba la piel de su mujer sobre la de ella…urgente.

Un movimiento del doctor la alertó de que el tipejo iba a aprovechar el momento. Rachel estaba segura que podía oler las ganas que el hombre le tenía a su mujer, cuando vio como le agarraba la mano a la rubia para llevársela, corrió a Spencer y no le hizo caso a los intentos de frenarla de sus amigas. Caminó rápidamente hasta Quinn sin detenerse. Cruzó el lugar como una flecha. Santana y Brittany la seguían con la mirada.

- Espera… Necesito volver… - Quinn frenó al doctor, sabía que esto le iba a hacer daño a su mujer – Necesito volver… - una voz más que conocida la frenó

- Quinn – era Rachel

La fotógrafa se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel. A pesar de su corta estatura, la deportista se veía intimidantemente enorme. Quinn la conocía enfurecida y en cierta forma le tenía miedo cuando sus párpados le celaban los ojos, el entrecejo se le arrugaba y las fosas nasales le palpitaban. La rubia se quedó quieta mirándola. La estudió sin darse cuenta, de la cabeza a los pies. A pesar de estar rodeadas de muchas personas vestidas de fiesta, a Quinn nada le parecía más excitante que ver a su mujer en su ropa deportiva. El corto y suelto short que dejaba ver sus esculturales piernas y la musculosa negra ajustada que le destacaba sus marcados brazos. Las piernas de Quinn temblaban ante la visión de los tatuajes de su mujer, ni hablar de que su mente empezaba a recitar el tatuaje que ella misma había hecho poner en la espalda de su chica.

- Ven un momento – Le ordenó Rachel - Quiero hablar contigo – insistió.

- ¿Por qué? – la testarudez de Quinn hablaba por ella. A la rubia le dio vergüenza hacer esa pregunta.

Debido a que Quinn no reaccionaba, Rachel la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella haciendo que Quinn protestara

- No creo que Quinn quiera ir contigo – se metió el doctor

- No se meta entre mi mujer y yo doctorcito – lo paró en seco

- No merece ser tu mujer si la dejas sola en lugares como este – el doctor se la estaba buscando.

Rachel giró y soltando a Quinn se fue hacia el – Le aseguró que Quinn es mi mujer y nadie la merece más que yo – Rachel estaba que ardía

- Por favor – Quinn se metió sosteniendo a Rachel

- Tal vez quiera evaluar otras opciones – ahora si. Ya la había colmado.

- No te acerques a ella – le advirtió Rachel

- ¿Y si me acerco que? – el doctor provocaba

- Rachel… por favor… bebe – Quinn sabía de lo que era capaz

La voz de su mujer la frenaba. Rachel dio media vuelta y agarrando a Quinn la arrastró hacia donde estaban sus amigas con una rudeza que hizo reaccionar a la rubia

- ¡Suéltame! – le exigió Quinn. Su orden se mezcló con el ruido de un golpe en seco y el quejido de su mujer. El doctor había alcanzado a empujar a su esposa. Santana alcanzó a agarrar a la rubia que había quedado desplazada cuando Rachel la alejó para irse contra el doctor que había iniciado la pelea.

Rápidamente varios guarda espaldas llegaban a paralizar la pelea agarrando a cada uno de ellos

- Déjenme – Rachel forcejeaba – Ese tipejo me tiene cansada. Es hora de que sepa quién es la mujer de Quinn – peleaba con los hombres que la sostenían. De tanto luchar alcanzó a soltarse y se fue directo a buscar al tipo. – Oiga Doctorcito – lo llamó ¡PUM! llegó a pegarle una piña al doctor - ¡QUINN ES MIA! ¿ME OYES IDIOTA? MIA – aclaró resisitiendo las ganas de patearlo.

- ¡RACHEL! – gritó Quinn. La morena apretó los puños dañados para frenar el impulso de voltearse a mirarla. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Antes de salir miró como Quinn se había acercado al doctor que sostenía apretaba su sangrienta nariz, para dirigirle unas palabras. Sin demorarse más se fue por donde entró. No tendría que haber venido.

En el departamento de Bella

A medida que se acercaba al departamento de su chica, escuchaba más ruido. Justo lo que Emma necesitaba para hablar con ella, mucha gente y mucho ruido juntos. Genial - ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! – golpeó la puerta varias veces y esperó

- ¿Quie…? – Bella en vivo y en directo - ¡Emma! – la joven Berry Fabray detectó una sonrisa dibujada en alguna parte de la cara de su novia cuando la vio - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras a tu casa – intentó cerrar la puerta pero Emma se lo impidió, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me dejes hablar contigo – le dijo

- Ahora no Emma – dijo abriendo la puerta para que la chica viera la habitación llena de gente que reconocía como los antiguos compañeros de universidad de Beth y su novia

- No me interesa – el perezocito estaba más fuerte que nunca – Diles que se vayan – presionó

- No puedo echarlos – Bella pensó que su chica se estaba volviendo loca

- Bien… - la rubia entró del todo al departamento – lo hago yo entonces – dijo - ¡HOLA TODOS! – Habló en forma general – LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO LES VOY A TENER QUE PEDIR QUE SE VAYAN – anunció.

Protestando, la gente miraba a Bella. La castaña no quería echarlos, pero no podía evitar querer quedarse con su chica a solas. La forma en que Emma se estaba desenvolviendo le estaba haciendo cosas en su interior – HAGANLE CASO – dijo

….

Uno por uno se fue despidiendo de la chica sin dejar de mirar mal a la más joven de las dos

- Cualquier cosa me llamas – le dijo el último de sus amigos

- No te preocupes que yo la voy a cuidar bien -llegó Emma por detrás para terminar de sacar al chico y cerrar la puerta.

- Emma yo… - Bella no pudo terminar porque tenía la boca de la joven sobre la de ella, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la alejó – No… no… esto no es así, no funciona así. Tu no puedes hacer las cosas que hiciste y después rogar perdón como si nada – le dijo

- Bella por favor – Emma tomó sus manos –Me equivoqué, lo reconozco – aceptó – Pero necesito que me perdones, porque no aguanto más tu indiferencia, te necesito porque… porque…

- ¿Por qué qué? – presionó Bella

- Porque… porque te amo ¿De acuerdo? Y porque si hice esas cosas fue porque tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, de no saber que hacer contigo…

- Tengo miedo – confesó Bella de repente – Tengo miedo y estoy desconcertada – dijo – Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti mi pequeña – le dijo agregando una sonrisa- Pero yo también te amo – la miró y sintió como el cuerpo de Emma se acercaba aun más – Te amo y no me importa si el miedo no me deja hacer más… simplemente quiero sentirlo y listo – dijo.

- Te amo – volvió a repetir el perezocito – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sueño contigo – abrazó a su chica – Me encanta tu perfume - le dijo oliendo su cuello

- Lo dices porque me lo regalaste tu – se rió Bella

- Amo tu sonrisa – le dijo despegándose de ella – Quiero que sonrías siempre. Quiero hacerte sonreír a cada segundo. Quiero hacerte feliz – Emma estaba hecha toda una mujer – No se por qué, pero ese quiero que sea el sentido de mi vida, quiero hacerte feliz y quiero…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Bella la había apretado contra la puerta para besarla, no con suavidad, sino con una pasión casi desesperada

- Quiero hacerte el amor – le dijo Emma apenas Bella dejó que se separaran

- Te deseo – le dijo Bella

- Dímelo de nuevo por favor – pidió la joven

- Te deseo amor de mi vida, quiero que hagamos el amor – de esa forma le estaba agradeciendo por no haberse dado por vencida con ella

Sin dudarlo, la joven agarró la mano de Bella y la llevó hasta su habitación. Apenas entraron volvió a besarla y sin demora alguna puso sus manos por debajo de la remera de su novia para acariciar su espalda. Poco a poco Bella fue cayendo en la cama.

Emma frenó el beso cuando se aseguró que Bella estaba recostada. Agarró el rostro de su chica y miró profundamente en sus ojos – Dilo de nuevo – pidió – Quiero escucharte – agregó.

Bella se demoró perdida en los ojos verdes de la rubia – Quiero sentirte dentro de mi – susurró

- Bella… - Emma exclamó un susurró ahogado. Se sintió torpe e inexperta. Pero ese no era el momento para sentirlo y Emma lo sabía, estaba preparada para esto, lo sentía adentro de ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La joven empezó a desnudar lentamente a su chica. Se agachó para empezar por sus botas y las medias. Le admiró los pies largos y delgados con sus uñas pintadas de un suave rojo. La excitaba la feminidad de su chica. Besó sus tobillos antes de desajustarle el cinturón para bajarle sus jeans y dejarla solo con su ropa interior. Las manos no muy grandes de Emma recorrieron cada centímetro de las piernas de Bella, primero sus pantorrillas y después sus muslos, y se detuvieron a centímetros de la entrepierna. La mayor hizo todo lo que pudo para callar un chillido de frustración y bajo su mano para palpar su centro, como si buscase calmar un dolor.

- ¡NO! – la frenó Emma y le sacó la mano – Eso es solo para mí – ordenó – Después – prometió.

Subió para enfrentarla. Le desabrochó la camisa con una lentitud que exasperó a Bella. Sus manos se aferraban sobre las de Emma sin conseguir apresurar la acción que estaba llevando a cabo la más joven. La joven Fabray agarró su propia remera y tiró de ella para sacársela quedándose solo con su corpiño. Antes de poder hacer nada, Bella se estaba arqueando y estaba gimiendo cuando la punta dura, caliente y húmeda de la lengua de Emma se le clavó en el ombligo. Le recorrió todo el centro de su panza, subió por el camino de sus pechos y siguió hasta su mentón. Emma disfrutaba de la suavidad del la piel de su novia.

- Levanta la espalda para que pueda desabrocharte el corpiño – le pidió al odio.

Bella hizo caso y Emma soltó la prenda. Sin perder tiempo cubrió los pechos de su chicas con ambas manos, los tocó, los masajeó mientras sonreía como Niña que había descubierto un juguete nuevo, satisfecha, por el modo en que su novia se contorsionaba y gemía. La boca de Emma atrapó un pezón y lo succionó, mientras el otro era objeto del juego de sus dedos. Bella arrugaba la sábana con la mano izquierda y clavó los dedos de la derecha en la cabeza de la joven Berry Fabray para que se acercara más a su pecho, para obligarla a unirse con ella.

- ¡DIOS! – gritó la mayor de las dos. Emma había aprovechado lo distraída que estaba Bella por las caricias en sus pechos, y había metido una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior inferior para acariciarle la entrada de su parte más intima. -¡Emma! – imploró, estaba siendo insoportable.

Se desesperó cuando la vio incorporarse delante de ella. Emma se apresuró para desnudarse, quería estar en igualdad de condiciones que su chica. Emma sonrió cuando vio a Bella levantar una ceja al ver sus pechos desnudos. La rubia se acostó sobre ella logrando el contacto entre sus pechos

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le susurró al oído

- Si – suspiró Bella – Mucho – agregó

- ¿Todavía me quieres dentro de ti? – preguntó provocando

- ¡Si! ¡Ahora mismo por favor! ¡Ahora amor! – no pudo terminar de suplicar. Emma entró en ella con un impulso decidido. Mucho esfuerzo no necesito por la humedad que tenía el centro de Bella. Ambas parecieron congelarse, Bella con la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca entre abierta y los párpados bajos y relajados. Emma con la espalda arqueada y el cuello en tensión – Te amo – le dijo la joven para después empezar a mover sus dedos con ritmo. La fuerza que usaba, hacia que Bella se fuera desplazando por la cama, la joven Berry Fabray estaba como loca. Para colmo, los gemidos de su chica parecían provocarla aun más. Empujó de nuevo hasta que un dedo no le pareció suficiente y al grito de "más" de su novia agregó otro más. Estaban tan pegadas que parecían una sola.

- Te amo – esta vez fue la castaña la que lo decía – No te detengas – no tenía idea como sabía Emma lo que estaba haciendo, y para ser sincera, si lo había aprendido de la porno, en este momento estaba muy agradecida - ¡DIOS! ¡EMMA! – La joven seguía con toda su energía empujando sobre ella.

- Mírame Bella – pidió – Mírame – repitió. Emma seguía moviéndose en ella y Bella hizo lo que pudo para no sacarle la vista de encima. Cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

Apenas Bella sintió el orgasmo de su novia, se enamoró de su cara, de sus gritos, de sus gemidos. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esto.

- Eres espectacular – le dijo la mayor – Eres… eres… ¡Dios! – no sabía como explicarlo – Eres todo – concluyó

- No podía dejar de mirarte – le confesó Emma – tus gemidos me pusieron la piel de gallina. Cuando te sentí contrayéndote en mis dedos, me sentía en el cielo – todo era nuevo para ellas.

- Emma – suspiró Bella de nuevo excitada – Te amo – se reincorporó en la cama para besarla

Cuando se separaron pudo ver el deseo en la joven Fabray. Había despertado un monstruo y Quinn ya le había advertido de esto

- ¿Vamos de nuevo? – preguntó la jovencita. Menos mal que el baño de Bella tenía llave.

En la salida de la fiesta

Por fin la morena había salido del gentío, de la estúpida fiesta, de la condenada marea de gente que se le quedó mirando cuando golpeo al estúpido doctorcito ese. Su mano estaba dolorida y en lo único que podía pensar era en su mujer consolando al cabrón ese. Se tuvo que apoyar un momento en una de las paredes de los edificios contiguos al lugar.

- ¡RACHEL! – Abrió los ojos para recibir la furiosa mirada de su mujer, lejos de acobardarse mantuvo los ojos sobre los de ella. - ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? CASI LE PARTES LA NARIZ – no era momento para reprocharle eso

- PUES QUE MAL, PORQUE SE LA TENDRIA QUE HABER PARTIDO – contestó – Además te tiene a ti para que lo atiendas ¿Porqué no estás con él? Anda, ve y consuélalo – el veneno salía de la boca de la morena.

- No digas estupideces ¿Quieres? – Le contestó Quinn – Era mi deber quedarme allí, pero apenas te vi salir corrí hacia acá – le daba explicaciones – Déjame verte la mano – intentó agarrársela pero Rachel no se dejó. Quinn giró los ojos ante la testarudez de su mujer – QUE ME DEJES VER TU MANO TE DIGO – sin esperar la agarró de vuelta.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó la morena cundo Quinn la tocó

- No seas exagerada – su esposa podía ser una chillona cuando quería - ¿A qué viniste? – le preguntó.

- No es obvio – le habló sin mirarla – A buscarte – sentenció – A pedirte perdón. A decirte que tienes razón, que soy una estúpida por no pensar en cómo puede afectarte a ti que yo vea esas estúpidas películas y esas condenadas revistas – Quinn escuchaba mientras examinaba la mano de su mujer y sonreía por lo bajo

Rachel retiró la mano rápidamente – Ya te puedes ir a seguir moviéndole el trasero al doctorcito – le dijo. Quinn volvió a reir, iba a seguirle el juego a la celosa esa.

- De acuerdo. Me voy a moverle el trasero – dijo – Después de todo no sacó la vista de él en ningún momento, estoy segura que le va a encantar tenerlo cerca de nuevo – Giró para marcharse, y Rachel la sujetó por la muñeca y arrastró hacia el callejón de la vuelta, Quinn lo permitió porque no quería, no deseaba separarse de su mujer. La sombra y la noche las cubrían

- Detesto que ese tipo se crea con el derecho a mirarte, a tocarte, a siquiera pensar que puede llegar a tener una oportunidad contigo – le dijo la morena con rabia - ¿Con que derecho lo hace? – dijo fuerte.

- Basta Rachel, con ningún derecho lo hace – la calmó – En todo caso yo debería preguntarme lo mismo con esa tipeja de Spencer, nunca pierde oportunidad para tratar de seducirte – dijo.

- Sin embargo no te afectó ni un pelo verme con ella – soltó la morena – Ya no te intereso – sentenció Rachel.

Quinn bajó la mirada sosteniendo la risa ante los pucheros de su mujer. Se enfocó en el escote de su chica. Se imaginó rozando los pezones erectos y marcados a través de la musculosa de Rachel, y a las palpitaciones de su pecho se le sumaron las de su parte intima, que se convirtieron en un filosa punzada cuando las manos de Rachel le rodearon el cuello y sus pulgares le ejercieron presión en la barbilla para exigirle que la mirara.

- Si te intereso – le dijo segura Rachel – te intereso porque te gusta verme así celosa y enojada, te gusta que me agarre a trompada con cuanto tipo o tipa te mire o siquiera se atreva a olerte – le dijo

Quinn profundizó la mirada y esta vez no evitó que su sonrisa saliera – Me encanta – confesó.

Rachel sonrió también – Solo con mirarte me pongo como loca, no te das una idea de lo mojada que me pone volver a tocarte… Dios mío, Quinn, me vuelves loca – suspiró cerrando los ojos – Fue una semana eterna, te extrañe demasiado - Rachel se inclinó para besarla pero Quinn corrió la cabeza. Rachel intentó atrapar los labios de nuevo pero Quinn volvió a esquivarla.

- No – susurró la rubia – no quiero – Quería aguatar, quería hacer sufrir a su mujer la espera que ella también tuvo que sufrir

- ¿Por qué no? – le susurró la morena, y sus manos se ajustaron a la cintura de Quinn y le pegaron la pelvis a su centro - ¿Ya no te excito? – preguntó

- Un poco nada más – mintió haciéndose rogar. Rachel lo sabía

- ¿Acaso quiere que vaya a llamar al imbécil del doctor ese? – dijo provocando la morena

- Deja – Quinn intentó soltarse de su mujer – Ya lo voy a buscar yo – le dijo

El mecanismo de Rachel se volvía a encender. Aprisionó a Quinn contra la pared, le envolvió la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y le sujetó la mandíbula con la mano derecha haciendo que sus labios sobresalieran.

- Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió Quinn que seguía echándole leña al fuego, su voz salía distorsionada.

No se trató de un beso, sino más bien de un asalto violento en el que la boca de la rubia desapareció dentro de la de Rachel. Literalmente se la devoró, e inició un juego suave que camuflaba la fiereza que logró que Quinn abriera sus dientes y la dejar entrar. Se produjo un cambio en la respiración de ambas cuando la lengua de Rachel penetraba la boca de Quinn iniciando una lucha con la lengua de la fotógrafa. Rachel le hurgó cada recoveco que le confería la autoridad de ser dueña de esa mujer. Le succionó la lengua como lo hubiera hecho con un pezón y se introdujo profundamente en su boca hasta saber que la ahogaba. Supo el instante en que Quinn se rendía y se entregaba a ella, y la bestia volvió a ser dueña de su ser cuando las manos de su rubia le atraparon la nuca. La reacomodó en sus brazos, y le besó en cuello, y le dibujó las líneas de las orejas con la punta de la lengua hasta que la boca de Quinn salió a buscar la de ella.

El ruido de los autos que pasaban por allí, las voces de gente cercana e inclusive la música que se alcanzaba a oír de la fiesta, no bastaban para silenciar los gemidos de Quinn ni la respiración agitada de la morena.

Rachel metió su mano por abajó del vestido de Quinn y la deslizó bajó la ropa interior de algodón hasta lograr apretarle el trasero, no pudo evitar pensar lo cerca que había estado el doctorcito de el trasero de su mujer, de SU trasero. Odio a Quinn con la misma intensidad que la amaba por permitirle a ese imbécil que la mirara. Hundió la mano en la hendidura de su trasero y la acarició una vez más, una y otra vez, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con suaves tirones. Quinn se convulsionó contra el pecho de Rachel, había sido atacada por una descarga eléctrica, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó y, de manera mecánica, como si estuviera por caer de espaldas se agarró con una mano del cuello de su mujer y con la otra logró clavarle las uñas en la espalda. Rachel agarró la mano que estaba en su nuca y la empezó a besar, a calentarla, a rozarla con los labios.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un orgasmo? – le preguntó Rachel orgullosa

Quinn asintió apenas, agitada, pasmada, aturdida a causa del placer. Rachel le tocó la palma con la punta de la lengua y Quinn retiró la mano para ponerla en el hombro de su mujer.

- Júrame – le exigió la morena – que solo conmigo has temblado así.

Como Quinn se había quedado en el silencio, con los ojos cerrados, lo labios empalidecidos y su respiración cambiante, Rachel continuó bajando su mano hasta alcanzar el centro húmedo de la rubia. Quinn hizo hacia atrás su cabeza hasta dar con la pared y se quejó débilmente. Rachel, sin pestañear, soltó una risita sarcástica y la penetró con el índice y el mayor, mientras dibujaba círculos con el pulgar sobre el clítoris hinchado de su rubia.

La fotógrafa gimió, más bien parecía un lamento, no podía resistirse a su mujer y, su pelvis inició un vaivén sobre la mano de la morena. Sollozó cuando Rachel detuvo los masajes para hablarle de nuevo sobre los labios

- ¿Quién te calienta como yo? – la increpó, y, con tal de que siguiera frotándola le confesó la verdad, cayendo fácilmente en la lengua de Rachel

- Nadie – contestó honestamente Quinn

- ¿Hay alguien que te haya tocado así? – otra pregunta que generaba más desesperación

- POR FAVOR – suplicó, y Rachel volvió a penetrarla con los dedos y a besarla, hasta que sacó la lengua de su boca y la mano de su centro para causarle a la rubia una nueva frustración

- ¿Quién es la única que te calienta? – insistió

- TU – respondió sin dudar

- Dilo de nuevo, con mi nombre ¡DILO! – presionó

- Tu Rachel, tu eres la única que me calienta – dijo como pudo.

- Otra vez – volvió a pedir

- Rachel, tu eres la única que me pone así – le aseguró

Quinn no era consciente del chantaje que estaba viviendo, solo quería que Rachel volviera a tocarla otra vez

- ¿Qué significo para ti Quinn? – le preguntó la morena más tranquila, mientras arrastraba su boca por el rostro de su chica, aun por la nariz donde depositaba pequeños besos para marcarle su contorno.

- Eres todo para mí – le dijo

Los labios de Rachel se separaron en una sonrisa triunfal, le gusto que lo dijera así. Retomó las caricias y el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella con lentitud intencionada hasta conducirla a la desesperación.

- ¡POR FAVOR RACHEL! – hablaba una desesperada Quinn

- Si mi amor, si – Rachel no la iba a hacer esperar más.

No tuvo mayor dificultad en aliviarla. En pocos segundos Quinn perforaba el silencio del callejón con chillidos agudos y sostenidos que Rachel deseaba que llegaran hasta los oídos del estúpido doctor ese.

Quinn quedó quieta, con su frente apoyada sobre el lado del corazón de Rachel. La firmeza del cuerpo de la morena y la dureza de sus músculos eran reconfortantes. Las manos de la morena que la mantenían en pie, aun la excitaban solo con transmitirle calor y poder. No quería mirarla a la cara, aun después de años de matrimonio y de millones de cosas vividas, aun le daba vergüenza haber hecho estas cosas en un callejón.

- No vuelvas a decirme que no te excito – no lo podía soportar.

Quinn no podía hablar, prefirió dejar suaves y delicados beso en el hombro de su mujer que le transmitiera todo lo que quería decirle. Sin perder tiempo, la morena alzó a su mujer y se la llevó hasta su auto. Aun no terminaba.

Al Día siguiente

Rachel estaba encerrada en el baño de su habitación esperando a que alguna de sus hijas se despertara para venir a rescatarla cuando su celular empezó a sonar "perezocito llamando"

- Hola Em – contestó - ¿Llegaste a casa? Porque necesito que me saques del baño – le dijo

**- Hola mami – **respondió **– lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder ayudarte – **le dijo

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Y por qué no? – le preguntó, no quería pasar mucho tiempo encerrada

**- Porque para eso, primero vas a tener que venir tu a sacarme del baño de Bella – **confesó

- ¿En serio? – Rachel sonrió orgullosa de su hija

- **Sip** – contestó riendo la jovencita – **Y ¿Soy o no soy?** – le preguntó a su madre curiosa

- Si perezosito… definitivamente eres LA HEREDERA – confirmó

Mientras madre e hija seguían esperando por su rescate, Quinn recibía un mensaje de Bella "Gracias por recomendarme las pastillas. No puedo ni caminar"

Bella recibía la siguiente respuesta "Ve acostumbrándote. Una vez suelta, la bestia no para. Y al parecer la mini bestia tampoco"


	81. Chapter 81

Un humilde y tranquilo capitulo, para pasar el agitado 80, espero que les guste. Millones de gracias por seguir acompañándome en esto. Se las/los quiere. Besototote.

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio, no se como me las arreglaría para grabar una canción con Lea Michele diciendo todo el tiempo "ayayay" como lo dijo en Ellen. Me mató así nomas se los digo.

Capitulo 81: "Mujeres de plastilina"

Vieron esas películas de terror cuando suena el teléfono y la protagonista atiende pensando que es una de sus amigas, o su novio, o sus padres, pero en realidad es alguien que generalmente tiene la voz distorsionada y que le avisa que le quedan siete días de vida, o que está por vivir una horrorosa experiencia en la que terminara asesinada por un tipo con una máscara y un chuchillo o puede ser que se salve y quede traumada de por vida sin poder dormir por la cantidad de pesadillas intermitentes que la van a asechar. En fin, sea lo que sea que la voz diga, irremediablemente la cara de la actriz que recibe la noticia es la misma cara que tiene Rachel en este momento que su adorable, o no tan adorable según la morena, esposa le está dando el "notición" del día.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Rachel indagaba a Quinn desde su lugar en la cama

- Que hoy tenemos día de padres e hijos en el colegio de las niñas – le anunciaba la rubia desde adentro del vestidor.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Para la deportista era lo mismo que le estuvieran diciendo "no abras la puerta del baño porque adentro está el enmascarado que va a destriparte con su sierra"

Quinn apenas asomó la cabeza por la puerta – Lo siento cariño, pero es lo que oyes – la fotógrafa tuvo que volver a adentrarse en el vestidor para evitar que su esposa viera como se reía de su cara de paralizada ante lo que le había anunciado. Una vez recuperada volvió a asomar sus rostro – Hoy… dentro de una hora más o menos… tu… yo – se lo decía lentamente casi como burlándose de ella – y las niñas, tenemos el día de padres e hijos en el colegio – explicó.

Rachel lo negaba con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando, debía ser una pesadilla o algo por el estilo – No…no…no ¿Dime que no es cierto? ¡Quinn! – la llamó - Dime que no es cierto por favor ¡DIMELO! – suplicó

- Lo siento mi amor, pero es tan cierto como que tu y yo acabamos de hacer el amor – le dijo desde la profundidad de su armario.

Rachel seguía agitando la cabeza negándolo – Eso no fue hacer el amor… eso fue… fue… fue un engaño ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! - la rubia tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, menos mal que su esposa no la podía ver – Me engañaste – volvía a decir a lo Pimpinela – Me despertaste con mi desayuno preferido "fruta sobre Quinn" y después me dejaste repetirlo pero sin fruta y…y..y… Necesito salir de aquí como sea – la morena trató de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió.

- ¡Auch! ¡QUINN! – Volvió a chillar - ¿Me puedes sacar las esposas? – preguntó adolorida y poniendo su mejor cara de súplica.

- No hasta que tus hijas y yo estemos listas – anunció la rubia saliendo del armario semidesnuda con la prenda elegida en sus manos.

- Ya sabía yo que algo te traías en tus manos – le dijo mirándola sospechosamente – Ayer lo hicimos en el auto, en el gimnasio, en la ducha, sobre la mesada, en el jardín…

- Siempre lo hacemos en todos esos lados Rachel, no hay nada de raro en eso – Era cierto – Lo único raro fue retenerte esta mañana para que no huyas como todos los años en este día – explicó con su vestido puesto.

- Quinn por favor… No puedes hacerme esto… - trataba de safarse de las esposas - ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! – pidió auxilio

- Mamá – Lexi y Apple entraban a la habitación ya listas con su uniforme

- ¡NIÑAS! - Rachel pensó que eran sus salvadoras – Que bueno que llegaron, sáquenme de aquí por favor…

- Buen día mami – saludaron las jovencitas sin prestarle demasiada atención al pedido de su madre – ¿Ya le elegiste la ropa que se va a poner mami para ir? – le preguntaron a Quinn

- Aun no ¿por? – Quinn se estaba maquillando

- No puede ser nada demasiado llamativo… - dijo Apple, las niñas todavía tenían al espina de sus compañeras porristas mirando a su madre.

- Nada que marque su trasero – agregó Lexi

- Y mucho menos algo que deje ver sus tatuajes – Emma entraba a unirse con sus hermanas

- ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡SALVAME! – Rachel aclamaba por ayuda

- Hola mami – saludó la otra melliza y volvió a unirse a la conversación de la rubia

- ¡YA SE! ¡YA SE! – Lexi saltaba entusiasmada – ¡UN VESTIDO! – tiró la idea. Rachel giró los ojos y la dejó seguir hablando, ni que les fuera a hacer caso. La última vez que la trataron de vestir se terminó poniendo todo lo contrario.

Mientras su esposa y sus tres hijas discutían la forma de vestirla, Rachel captó a la menor de sus hijas mirándola desde el marco de la puerta. Jules estaba totalmente abrazada al marco y la miraba batiendo sus pestañas a un ritmo incalculable, esa niña era la perdición de la morena

- ¡Muac! – Jules le tiraba un beso y se escondía detrás del marco, Rachel solo la miraba sonriente - ¡Muac! – Jules volvía a dejarse ver para tirar otro beso y después volverse a esconder - ¡Muac! – otro y… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mas chica de las Berry Fabray corría hacia la cama para sentarse en las rodillas de su madre. La corrida de la niña fue seguida de cerca por Quinn y sus hermanas.

- ¿Te gustaron mis besos? – le pregunto la pequeña

- Me parece que no me llegaron – le dijo la morena tratando de no reírse por la cara de preocupada de su hija

- ¿No te llegaron? – se puso un dedo en la boca mientras pensaba

Rachel negó con su cabeza – Tal vez me los tengas que dar personalmente – le dio la idea y vio como la sonrisa de la niña iba en aumento.

El lobito sacaba su mejor cara de picara a jugar - ¿Quieres mis besos? – le preguntó como si estuviera a punto entrar en una ronda de negociaciones.

- Quiero todos sus besos señorita – contestó su madre celosamente

Jules la examinó inquisitivamente como tratando de ver si estaba bromeando o no – No puedo darte todos – le dijo tratando de mantenerse seria

Rachel levantó sus cejas y se hizo la enojada – O si… tus besos son todos míos lobito, y no los pienso compartir con nadie – aseguró

- Esta bien… - la niña aceptó lastimosamente, pero algo se traía entre manos – Pero primero tienes que darle un beso a mi dedito – le puso su dedo índice cerca de la boca.

- ¡Muac! – Rachel besó su dedo.

- Muy bien – la felicitó dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, las demás rubias de la habitación tuvieron que aguantar la risa

- Jules no soy tu perrito – le recordó la morena, el lobito se tapo la boca con su mano aguantando la risa

- Ahora tienes que besar mi piecito – se paró cerca de su madre y agarrándose de sus hombros levantó su pierna para dejar su pie a la altura de la boca de su madre

- ¡Muac! – No solo lo besó sino que aprovechó su mano libre para hacerle un poco de cosquillas

- jajajaNO…no… solo besito – la pequeña sacó su pie y miró a su madre – Muy bien perrito – le dijo palpándole la cabeza de nuevo, Rachel solo giró los ojos.

- ¿Ya me gané mis besos? – le preguntó la morena

Jules se sentó de nuevo sobre las piernas de su madre y asintió - ¿Cuál quieres primero? – preguntó

- Mmmm… ¿Puede ser un beso mariposa primero? – preguntó Rachel

Jules se paró, se agarró de los hombros de su madre y acercó lentamente sus pestañas al rostro de la morena. Cuando estuvo segura de estar a distancia suficiente, batió sus cejas de manera que rosaban la piel de su madre imitando el vuelo de una mariposa… "el beso mariposa" - ¿Y ahora? – Rachel sabía a qué beso quería llegar su hija, pero la iba a hacer rabiar un poco.

- Ahora quiero el beso golfista – A Jules no le gustó la idea, pero aun así caminó tambaleando por la cama y se frenó en la punta.

- ¡Muac! – le dio un beso a una pelota de golf imaginaria que tenía entre sus manos y la puso en la cama para luego imitar la posición que tienen los golfista cuando le van a pegar a su pelota. Era muy gracioso ver como la pequeña rubiecita sacaba su trasero y tiraba los brazos para atrás como si de verdad sostuviera un palo de golf - ¡VA! – gritó y le pegó con su palo imaginario a la pelota imaginara que transportaba el beso. Si algo le faltaba al beso golfista era que Jules terminara poniéndose la mano para taparse el sol y ver a donde iba a caer la bola, y la pequeña lo hizo.

Quinn y las demás se rieron del gesto, Rachel agarró la bola beso y se la puso en la mejilla, el beso había llegado a destino - ¡Hoyo en uno! - festejó Jules volviendo hacia su madre - ¿Y ahora? – le preguntó impaciente, no quería más besos distractores, quería llegar al preferido de ella y punto.

- Ahora… - Rachel se hizo al que pensaba – Ahora quiero el beso oruga… - A Jules no le gusto y agitó la cabeza negándose - ¿No? – Rachel se iba a ser rogar – bueno… entonces el beso sorpresa – pidió sabiendo que su hija se iba a negar.

- ¡MAMA! – Jules la acusó con su otra madre

- ¡Rachel! Pídele el que ella quiere – la retó Quinn.

La morena le sacó la lengua a su mujer, aun no le perdonaba la traición – Esta bien… quiero el beso del… - Jules estaba expectante – el beso del… LOBITO – obviamente la especialidad de Jules

El lobito giró para mirar a su rubia madre y a sus hermanas - ¿Está agarrada? – preguntó haciendo referencia a las esposas que atrapaban a Rachel en la cama.

- Si cariño – le aseguró Quinn dejándola tranquila

- ¿Y la otra mano? – tenía miedo de que el beso no pudiera llegar a tener el efecto deseado

La pequeña sacó sus colmillos y puso sus manos en forma de garras, poco a poco se fue acercando al cuello de su madre.

- A mi se me hace más al beso de un vampiro que al de un lobo – le susurró Apple a sus otras dos hermanas que estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Shhh! Me encanta esta parte – las calló Quinn que observaba atentamente como Jules se acercaba sigilosamente al cuello de su esposa.

- Cuando hay luna llena – hablaba Jules – Los lobitos salen desesperados a buscar carne fresca – ya estaba casi rosando con su nariz el cuello de su madre – cuando la encuentran… ¡AUUUUU! – Aulló y acto seguido beso el cuello de su madre con más diente que otra cosa.

- Jules… - la llamó Rachel

La pequeña rubiecita miró a su madre que le mostraba con una sonrisa como había logrado sacarse las esposas. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su otra madre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. En segundos la pequeña estaba bajando de la cama y refugiándose en los brazos de Quinn antes de que viniera Rachel a devolverle la mordida.

Cuando la morena llegó hasta donde estaba su hija tratando de pasar desapercibida arriba de su madre empezó a olfatearla - ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! – ladró haciendo que todas las rubias mayores giraran los ojos. Por supuesto que no se iba a convertir en un lobo. Jules miro a Quinn sin entender.

- Parece que no la mordiste bien cariño – le dijo su madre

Jules miró a Rachel y le palpó la cabeza – Lindo perrito – le dijo – Lind… ¡GUACALE! EL PERRO ME LANGUETIO TODO MAMA – Rachel le había pasado todo su lengua por la mejilla – MALO PERRITO MALO – la retó la niña.

- Bueno basta de juegos que vamos a llegar tarde – Quinn cortó la diversión

- Yo creo que me voy a correr y des…

- Rachel – no fue un grito, ni siquiera levantó la voz

- Bajo en dos segundos cariño – le dijo la morena, Quinn asintió y con Jules en sus brazos bajó

- Ponte la ropa que te separamos – agregó Apple siguiendo a QUinn

- Si pececito – asintió Rachel

- Bien hecho mami – Lexi le palpó la cabeza

- Nos vemos abajo – Emma dejó otro toque en su cabeza y siguió a sus hermanas. El perro estaba bien entrenado.

- ¿Con que esta es la ropa que quieren que me ponga? – la morena agarró un remera de magas largas que le habían dejado lista - ¡Si claro! A otro perro con ese hueso - no estaba tan bien entrenado como creían.

Más tarde en el estacionamiento del colegio

- Rach… amor… bebe… vida… corazón – Quinn ya no sabía cómo hablarle a su mujer, la morena estaba apoyada con la cabeza en el volante sin querer bajarse del vehículo – Tenemos que bajar, San y Britt ya están adentro – Rachel se volvía a negar, Quinn tenía que sacar las armas grandes, se acercó a su mujer y le habló al oído – Bebe – dejó un beso en su cuello de su chica – Por favor. Te prometo que no va a pasar nada, empezamos con Jules y después nos cruzamos a la preparatoria para ir con Lexi, luego con las mellizas y listo – era todo una rutina.

Rachel alzó su rostro y miró a su rubia esposa – Prométeme que te vas a portar bien – era la primera vez que eso pasaba

- No se de que estás hablando – la rubia se sentó derecha y miró hacia el frente

- Estoy hablando de que me prometas que no vas a alardear sobre nuestras hijas como la última vez – la última vez que la morena asistió al día de padres e hijos en el colegio de las niñas casi muere de la vergüenza cuando su esposa se puso a discutir con otras madres por cual niña era la más genial de todas. Estuvieron toda la noche discutiendo porque Quinn la quería hacer dormir en el sillón a Rachel por no haberla defendido y la morena tachaba en la lista lo que había puesto la rubia, para después ella poner en el lado de Quinn "Por alardear sobre las niñas"

- ¡Rachel! – Quinn la miró -Es mi derecho como madre alardear sobre ellas, mi madre lo hacía conmigo, mi abuela lo hacía con mi madre y estoy segura de que mi bis abuela lo hacía con ella también, es natural – concluyó

- ¿Natural? – Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Es natural que Santana y tu le digan a la madre de una de las porristas que su hija no es capitana porque no tiene sangre de porrista? – Como si fuera hereditario - ¿Es natural que Santana y tu aplaudan cada vez que la profesora nombra algún éxito de Lexi o el patito? – No solo aplaudían sino que subían a sus hijas a sus hombros y hacían que todas las demás siguieran el aplauso.

- No voy a discutir contigo – la conversación había acabado – Nos vemos en el colegio – la rubia se bajó del auto y caminó al colegio sin esperar a su esposa.

…

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODAS LAS MADRES Y PADRES QUE SE HAN UNIDO A NOSOTROS EN ESTE DIA! – Saludó la directora del colegio – NIÑOS DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO – aplausos por doquier.

- ¿Dónde está el bomboncito? – Quinn llegaba al lado de la pareja Lopez Pearce sin su esposa

- Ya debe estar por venir – las tranquilizó segura de que su esposa erigiría bajarse y seguirla en vez de irse del lugar.

- EL DIA DE HOY – volvió a hablar la directora – HEMOS ORGANIZADO DISTINTAS ACTIVIDADES PARA QUE PADRES Y NIÑOS COMPARTAN – les avisó - LES VASMOS A PEDIR QUE SE PONGAN EN GRUPOS EN UNA MESITA – las mesas redondas estaban distribuidas por todo el gran salón – LAS MAESTRAS Y YO VAMOS A IR VISITANDOLAS POR LAS MESAS PARA CHARLAR CON USTEDES – hizo palmas – BIEN ¡A DIVERTIRNOS! – Santana y Quinn giraron los ojos ante el entusiasmo de la mujer. Las tres adultas eligieron una mesa que estaba llena de plastilina para moldear.

- Allí está Rachie – las tres miraron a la puerta para ver como la morena la traspasaba y se acercaba a paso firme hacia su mesa hasta que fue interceptada por su hija.

- ¡MAMI! – Jules se le colgaba de las piernas

Cuando Rachel vio el sequito de compañeritos que seguían a su hija, Quinn pudo ver como se le transformaba la cara a su mujer.

- Con razón Tomy no quiere saber nada con ¿cómo los llama Britt? – La latina había seguido a Rachel y se había topado con la misma visión que Quinn.

- "Amiguitos idiotas" – recitó la bailarina que ni lerda ni perezosa ya estaba jugando con la plastilina.

- Jules – Quinn podía sentir la voz de Rachel - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le preguntó la morena a su hija

- Son mis novios mami – contestó el lobito como si tener más de un novio fuera normal

Inmediatamente Rachel localizó a Quinn y caminó rápidamente hacia ella - ¿La escuchaste Quinn? ¿La escuchaste? Dijo Novios ¿La escuchaste? En plural lo dijo – Olvidándose de la discusión anterior, la fotógrafa agarró la mano de su esposa y le dejó un beso en ella

- Tranquila Rach – la calmó con suma diplomacia – Tu sabes como son los niños, le dicen novios o novias a sus amiguitas o amiguitos ¡Ven! Siéntate a jugar con la plastilina – le habló cuidadosamente.

- No quiero jugar con la plastilina – se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. Quinn giró los ojos

- ¡Mira Sanny eres tu! – Britt señaló a su escultura de plastilina que consistía en una muñeca media deformada que tenía dos pelotas de distintos colores en el pecho

Santana que estaba ocupada haciendo su propia escultura miró al de su mujer – Estoy un poco gorda de caderas – opinó. Al parecer Brittany había dejado mucha plastilina en el trasero

- A mi me parece muy real - opinó Quinn peleando con su amiga y agarrando su propia masa para jugar.

- VAMOS A PEDIR QUE CADA NIÑO SE UNA A SU FAMILIA – pidió la directora haciendo una vez más palmas.

Tomy y Jules llegaron corriendo a sus respectivas madres - ¿Qué estás haciendo mamá? – le preguntó Tomy a la latina

- Recuerdas esa vez que encontramos a tus tías desnudas en el sillón de nuestra casa – Rachel y Quinn habían bautizado la casa de sus amigas también

El niño asintió con la cabeza – Cuando llegamos de visitar a los abuelos – agregó el pequeño

- Cierto – lo acompañó su madre – Dime si no se parece a la posición en que las encontramos – Santana mostró porque había ocupado toda la plastilina rosada. Su escultura estaba formada por una muñeca sentada arriba de otra. La que estaba arriba tenía un sus piernas rodeando la espalda de la muñeca de abajo y Santana le había hecho un enorme trasero. Como si hiciera falta, a la traserona le había puesto plastilina amarilla en la cabeza para hacerle cabello rubio Timy examinó la escultura detalladamente La muñeca de abajo tenía sus dos manos en el enorme trasero de la otra.

- ¿la tía Rach es la de abajo cierto? – preguntó el niño. Santana asintió – Pues creo que uno de sus brazos no se veía porque estaba deba…

- ¡SANTANA! – Quinn salió a defender su moral – NO TENGO TANTO TRASERO – eso era lo que le importaba -¡RACHEL! – le pegó un codazo a su mujer que ahora estaba ayudando a su hija a hacer chorizos de plastilina – MIRA EL TRASERO ENORME QUE ME HIZO SANTANA – Señaló la escultura

- No le prestes atenc… - Un niño se pasó a su lado e hizo que la morena frenara

- Disculpe Señora Berry Fabray – el pequeño tenía las manos atrás pero no dejaba de mirar atentamente a la morena – Mi nombre es Maxwell Smart y vengo a pedirle permiso para casarme con su hija – El niño miró de reojo a Jules que batía sus cejas a más no poder

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Volvía el perro guardían - ¡Jules deja de hacer caritas! – Volvió a mirar al niño - ¿Qué dijiste? – reiteró con mala cara.

Maxwell se puso nervioso por la cara de la morena – Le pre… le pregunté si… si…. ¡MAMA! – el pequeño salió corriendo para la otra punta del salón.

Lejos de enojarse, el lobito besó a su madre y volvió a palparle la cabeza felicitándola para después seguir moldeando plastilina con ella.

- ¡JA! – Quinn terminaba su escultura – ADIVINEN QUIEN ES – puso en medio de la mesa a una muñeca hecha con plastilina marrón bastante rellenita y para colma las dos enormes pelotas que le hacían de pechos estaban bastante abajo.

- ¡La tía San! – adivinó Jules

- ¡SANNY ESTAS IGUAL! – inmediatamente Santana miró a su esposa

- ¡BRITTANY! ¿ASI DE GORDA ME VEO? ¿SE ME ESTAN CAYENDO LOS PECHOS? – Santana se paró de la silla y empezó a inspeccionarse desesperada. Quinn se mataba de la risa

- Disculpe – otro niño completamente distinto tiraba de la remera de la morena – Soy Simon… Julie me dice Simi – el niño le hizo una sonrisa a la pequeña que solo respondió con una dulce risita que a Rachel no le gusto nada – Esto es para usted – El pequeño le dio una flor hecha de papel – y esto es para la flor más linda del jardín – le dio varias flores de papel al lobito. La cara de Rachel hervía.

- Rach… cariño – Quinn quería evitar una catástrofe

- Yo me encargo Quinn – la frenó – Disculpa… Timon…

- Simon – la corrigió – O Simi – sonreir a la niña y esta vez le agregó su dedo apuntándola

- Timon… Simon… Neron… como sea – habló Rachel duramente – Jules… No Julie para ti, sino Jules – se lo iba a grabar en plastilina si era necesario - No se va a casar con nadie hasta que tenga al menso cuarenta años – era un poco mucho – ¿Capichio? – quería sonar mafiosa

El pequeño le sacó la flor a Rachel y giró hacia Quinn – Hola mi nombre es Simon y quería…

- NIÑO – lo llamó Santana – SI no quieres ser la próxima plastilina que aplaste Rachel yo que tu me alejaría de la mesa – El pequeño volvió a mirar a la morena, que por poco y no le salía espuma de la boca

- ¡MAMA! – otro más que corría asustado

Tampoco ligó reto de Jules esta vez, al contrario, la pequeña volvió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre, y se arropó más en ella aun. Esa niña era un arma de doble filo.

- De esta el bomboncito no sale viva – le susurró Santana acercándose a Quinn

- Lo peor de todo es que Jules le hace dos o tres mimos y la tiene como quiere. Esa niña es la perdición de mi mujer – agregó

- ¿Esa niña? ¿Estás segura que solo esa niña? – le preguntó Santana – Tu y sus cinco hijas han sido la perdición de Rachel – agregó la latina haciendo que Quinn le prestara atención seriamente – ¿Te hubieras imaginado cuando la conocimos que iba a terminar jugando con plastilina en una mesita de un colegio? Si no te conocía a ti, ahora el bomboncito estaba en el Caribe rodeada de modelos – agregó sin darse cuenta como afectaba ese comentario a la rubia.

- ¡BRITTANY! – Santana detectó lo que estaba haciendo su mujer - ¿Se puede saber que haces? – le preguntó

- Mi muñeca y la tuya están teniendo un trió con Rachel – la bailarina les había sacado las muñecas a su esposa y a su amiga y las estaba cruzando con una de ella que ella misma había hecho.

- Perdone – otro más – yo soy…

- NO ME IMPORTA COMO TE LLAMES Y NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON MI HIJA – Rachel ya no tenía más paciencia. El niño no alcanzó ni a llamar a su madre. Salió chillando a la otra punta. El lobito acarició a su madre para tranquilizarla y sentó directamente arriba de ella.

- SANTANA PUEDES DECIRLE A TU MUJER QUE SAQUE SU MUÑECA DE ARRIBA DE LA DE MI ESPOSA – Quinn no quería que la tocaran ni con muñeca de plastilina

- ¿Sabes qué? – Santana se iba a vengar por su muñeca gorda y de pechos caidos – Mi muñeca – se la manoteo a su mujer – está por tener s- e – x – o - habían niños presentes – con la muñeca del bomboncito – agarró la otra mujer hecha de plastilina que supuestamente emulaba a Rachel y las puso en una posición bastante comprometedora.

- ¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? – La directora y las maestras llegaban a su mesa – La familia Lopez Pearce y la familia Berry Fabray – la mujer miraba todo el escenario – Veo que están jugando con plastilina – por suerte la mujer no había identificado las muñecas aun - ¿Qué estás haciendo Tomy? – le preguntó al niño

- Estoy haciendo un sillón como el de mi casa para que mis tías sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo cuando mamá y yo las encontramos desnudas en casa – le informó el niño a la directora señalándole las muñecas que estaban una en manos de Quinn, porque la rubia se estaba haciendo una "liposucción" según ella y la de Rachel estaba entre las piernas de la muñeca de Santana.

Quinn estaba rojo tomate, Santana se hacía la distraída con la plastilina y Britt seguía modelando su muñeca. Rachel miraba a todo niño que pasaba por al lado de su hija con recelo.

Las maestras y la directora se miraron – Jules, Tomy pueden ir a almorzar si quieren – era hora de charla de adultos. Lo niños le hicieron caso - Señoras Lopez Pearce – empezó la maestra de Tomy – solo veníamos a felicitarla por su hijo y tal vez, tal vez… le aconsejaríamos que es conveniente que la próxima vez intente hacer con la plastilina cosas…

- Más aptas para su edad. – saltó la directora

- En cuanto a Jules – ahora era el turno de la otra maestra – Es una excelente alumna pero tenemos un problemita…

Rachel y Quinn se preocuparon – No… no es nada grave, no se preocupen – les había visto la cara y las tranquilizó – Es solo que Jules… como decirlo – miró a la directora buscando ayuda

- Es muy popular entre los niños – aclaró – Creemos que sería bueno que ustedes tuvieran "LA CHARLA" con ella – opinaron.

Rachel apoyó los codos en la mesa y puso su cabeza entre ellos, Quinn le acarició la espalda – No se preocupen – contestó Quinn a las mujeres – lo haremos – les dijo para que se fueran a otra mesa.

- Rach… - Quinn sabía lo que se venía – Lo hiciste con las demás – dijo

- No es lo mismo – habló la morena aun con la cabeza agachada

- Lo se cariño, lo se. Pero yo te voy a ayudar – besó la cabeza de su mujer

- Hola mi nombre es Jeremy… ¡MAMA! – esta vez no fue Rachel, sino más bien la mirada asesina de Quinn que se encargó de espantar al candidato de su hija. No creía que su esposa pudiera soportar otra pedida de manos.

- ¡O SI RACHEL DAME MAS, MAS, MAS! – Santana volvía a jugar con las muñecas y esta vez movía la muñeca de la morena encima de la de ella

- ¡NO ME DEJEN AFUERA! – Brittany metía su muñeca también

- ¡PUM! – con su puño Quinn aplastó a las mujeres de plastilina que estaban sobre la mujer de plastilina de su esposa.

Agarró la muñeca de su mujer y la puso junto a la de ella. Las cosas como son.


	82. Chapter 82

Un humilde capitulo. Espero sea de su gusto. Besototes, se las/los quiere (Andrusol, Jules tiene la edad que dijiste, no está en jardín, lo de la plastilina era simplemente una actividad recreativa didáctica)

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, y se nota, porque si fuera mio, demás está decir que las escenas de las Brittana no serian piquitos simplemente.

Capitulo 82: ¿Cierto Andy?

- Dime que soy la única – Le exigía Rachel a su hija menor que estaba sentada en sus piernas mirándola – Dime que no hay otra en tu vida – Quinn giraba los ojos ante la exageración de su esposa, llevaba horas tratando de despegar a madre e hija. Tenían que irse a la clase de Lexi.

- Eres la única mami – Jules la agarraba de sus orejas – Y nunca, nunca te voy a cambiar por nadie – le aseguró la niña.

- ¿Ni siquiera por esos niños que vienen a pedir que te cases con ellos? – preguntó la morena

- Por más que me case con algunos – nótese que la niña ya sabía que ella no iba a ser mujer de un solo hombre – tu siempre vas a ser mi primer amor – le dijo dulcemente la pequeña haciendo derretir a sus madres.

- Rachel… cariño… tenemos que ir a la clase de Lexy – Quinn agarro la mano de su mujer tratando de despegarla de su hija – Julie… ¿puedes ayudarme por favor? – pedido de rubia mayor a rubia menor.

La niña se bajó de su madre y muy dramáticamente le dijo – Adios mami… ve con tus otras hijas que seguramente te estarán esperando… yo me quedo aquí…. Solita… Extrañándote mucho, mucho – la niña falsificó un par de lágrimas y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que era una actuación digna de un Oscar. Jules caminó un poco alejándose de sus madres para unirse a sus compañeritos, varios de los cuales la estaban esperando.

Quinn arrastró a Rachel hacia la puerta - ¡MAMI! ¡MAMA! – el lobito las llamó haciendo que ambas mujeres se dieran vuelta a mirarla.

- ¡MUAC! – les tiró dos besos con su mano y murmuró un suave "las amo"

La fotógrafa tuvo que agarrar a su mujer más fuerte, para evitar que fuera corriendo a abrazar a su hija, y más fuerte tubo que apretar aun cuando vio que el lobito se estaba rodeando de compañeritos.

….

- ¿Y donde están mis madres? – Apple le preguntó a sus tías. Santana y Brittany habían llegado rápidamente al colegio de las más grandes luego de la vergüenza que pasaron con la plastilina.

Santana giró los ojos – Déjame adivinar – Emma era la que hablaba – Mami no puede despegarse de Julie – dio en la tecla.

- Le hubieran visto la cara al bomboncito cuando el sexto niño apareció a pedirle la mano de Jules – reía la latina – Casi le hizo tragar el anillo de plastilina que había hecho para mi sobrina – el niño se había puesto de rodillas y todo

- Menos mal que Quinnie estaba allí para tranquilizarla – Brittany había sido testigo de la ira Berry.

- El que no debe estar nada contento debe ser mi hermano – saltó Gabi - Está loco por el lobito – contó mientras Andy asentía a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está Lexy? – Preguntó Brittany, era raro ver a Andy sin Lexi a su lado

- ¿Sabe que viene el bomboncito cierto? – Santana divisaba una tormenta – No vaya a ser que esté por algún rincón comiéndole la boca a Timmy – Las niñas agitaron la cabeza en negativa

- Créeme que lo sabe – aseguró Apple - Además no hemos visto ni a Timmy ni a Pete, desde que se enteraron de que mami venía al colegio – le dijo el pececito.

- ¿Entonces donde está el terremoto? – Santana se refería a Lexi obviamente

- ¡LA CONVENCÍ! – como si su nombre hubiera estado hechizado, Lexi aparecía en el grupo

- ¿En serio? – todas las jóvenes quedaron sorprendidas mientras las Brittanas se miraban unas a otras.

- Por supuesto – la niña se limaba las uñas en su remera – Nadie me puede decir que no – les aseguró engreídamente – Aunque estoy tengo que quedarme horas extras en el colegio limpiando las pizarras por entrar a la dirección si esperar – la joven lo tomaba como algo normal y sus hermanas también, Lexi se creía con derecho de hacer lo quisiera en el colegio – Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo logre y ustedes me deben un… - Puso su mano en la oreja para escuchar lo que sus primas y hermanas tenían que decirle

Todas giraron los ojos pero dijeron a la vez – ¡TENIAS RAZON LEXI, LO IBAS A LOGRAR! – más de una lo dijo media indignada. Andy no dijo nada en realidad, ella siempre apoyaba a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y se puede saber que lograste? – Santana estaba cansada de no entender de lo que hablaban

- Vas a tener que esperar a la reunión de padres de porristas tía San – Lexi la puso más nerviosa aun, a Santana Lopez no le gustaba esperar.

- Disculpen Señoras – Una mujer mayor llamaba a las adultas - ¿Serían tan amable de ir pasando al salón? – les pidió a las mayores, San y Britt miraron se despidieron de las jóvenes y caminaron siguiendo a la mujer.

- Epa, epa, epa… - un grupo de porristas, las mismas con las que las chicas habían peleado ese día en el entrenamiento, se acercaban a ellas nuevamente - ¿A que no saben a quién acabamos de ver entrando al colegio? – Preguntó una de ellas - ¿No saben? – Ninguna quería seguirle la corriente a la porrista engreída – A ver si adivinan – dijo – Es morena…

- Viste una remera blanca bien apretadita al cuerpo – dijo otra mordiéndose el labio en señal de ¡guau!

- Un Jean que le marca la cola…. ¡Y QUE COLA MADRE MIA! – dijo otra y encima le agregó una señal con las manos como haciendo que apretaba algo suculento.

- O se frenan ya mismo o las freno yo – se enojó Apple. Ya estaba cansada de las estúpidas porristas.

- Miren, parece que adivinó de quien estábamos hablando – dijo la líder del grupo contrario

- Si no quieres correr vueltas extras en el entrenamiento más vale que te calles Marisa – Gabi defendía a su prima.

- Por ese trasero – la chica señaló a Rachel que se acercaba a las aulas de la mano de Quinn - Corro todas las vueltas que quieras – provocó

- QUE TE CALLES – Emma se estaba poniendo nerviosa

- Tranquila Em – Lexi la calmó – Ya vamos a ver si con la nueva entrenadora es capaz de ser tan viva como ella cree que es – dijo el lechucín insertando la pizca de curiosidad necesaria en las demás.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó Marisa - ¿Ya hay nueva entrenadora? – Esta vez miró a Gabi, la capitana - ¿Quién es? – insistió

Las primas sonrieron en forma malvada justo cuando tocaba el timbre que indicaba la entrada a las clases – Nos vemos luego – saludo Lexi guiñándole el ojos a las demás - ¿Vamos Andy? – su prima la siguió, era hora de madres e hijas

- BUENOS DIAS A TODOS – saludaba una de las profesoras – PRIMERO QUEREMOS DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS PADRES Y MADRES POR VENIR…

- ¡ARRIBA ESAS NALGAS… DIGO PALMAS! – Lexi hacia que sus compañeros aplaudieran a los invitados. Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany giraron los ojos

- Gracias señorita Berry Fabray – le dijo la maestra a la joven

- Señora Arquette me ve todos los días, creo que a esta altura ya me puede decir Lexi – corrigió la joven a la profesora haciendo que todos los maestro que estaban reunidos giraran los ojos. La niña era una maquina de provocar giro de ojos.

- Gracias Lex… como decía…

- Dije que me podía decir Lexi y me dice Lex, creo que ya se está pasando un poco Señora Arquette – dijo - Yo a usted no le digo Señora Gertrudis, aunque con ese nombre mejor decirle Señora Arquette de por vida – la joven volvía a interrumpir - ¿Cierto Andy? – Andy no respondía ni hacia gesto alguno, solo se limitó a darle codazos a su prima - ¿Cierto Andy? ¿Porque me pegas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué yo siempre digo cierto Andy y tu contes… - por fin la joven miraba a sus profesores que casualmente tenía una mirada parecida a la de su madre - ¡OIGA! Señora Gertrudis usted tiene la misma mirada asesina que… ¡AUCH! ¡ANDY! ¡DEJA DE PEGAR… - la niña miró a su rubia madre - ¡ESA ES LA MIRADA DE LA QUE ESTABA HABLANDO! ¿VIO SEÑORA GERTRUDIS? ES IGUALITA A LA QUE USTED ESTA HACIENDO AHORA – Lexi miraba a una y a otra

- ¡LEXI! – Andy se había cansado - ¡CALLATE! – Todo el curso, los profesores, las Lopez Pearce y las Berry Fabray se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de la mini versión de Brittany. La más sorprendida de todos era la misma Lexy, que miraba a su prima como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad tipo "Scarlett Johanson no es la mujer más linda del mundo"

- COMO DECIA – La Señora Arquette retomaba la clase – ALGUNOS DE USTEDES SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO QUE HACEN SENTADOS EN LOS PUPITRES DE LOS ALUMNOS – Y era verdad, la mayoría de las veces, como pasó en el salón de Jules, en este día, se corren los pupitres para poner mesas grande, circulares, para que la familia pueda hacer alguna actividad en conjunto. – PUES, NUESTROS ALUMNOS – señaló a los chicos – TUVIERON UNA BRILLANTE IDEA – dijo emocionada – IDEA QUE LA PRESIDENTA DE LA CLASE Y LA VICEPRESIDENTA LES VAN A PRESENTAR Y EXPLICAR – señaló a Lexi y a Andy. El lechucín seguía mirando a su prima como si quisiera comérsela cruda. Y Andrea esquivaba esa mirada cual Esquiador esquiva los banderines por los cuales tiene que pasar mientras va cayendo en picada. Todos miraban a las primas pero ellas no se daban por aludidas.

- Creo que Lexi está a punto de colapsar – le susurró Rachel a Quinn, la rubia le dio la razón

- Lexi, Andrea pasen al frente por favor – pidió la profesora sin obtener reacción de las alumnas

- SEÑORITA BERRY FABRAY Y SEÑORITA LOPEZ PEARCE – la mujer había perdido la paciencia hace rato – PASEN AL FRENTE POR FAVOR – insistió.

Esta vez, sin demora y sin decir nada, las niñas tomaron el frente del salón. Lexi, aun impresionada, se aclaró la garganta y habló – La idea que hemos propuesto es… es… - miró a su prima que aun no la miraba – la idea es… es… ¿POR QUE ME GRITASTE? – Le preguntó de repente a su prima – TU NUNCA ME GRITAS – le importó muy poco que estuvieran en medio de un salón lleno de padres y compañeros – TU SIEMPRE ME APOYAS, O TE RIES DE LO QUE DIGO, PERO NUNCA ME GRITAS Y MUCHO MENOS ME HACES CALLAR – le dijo totalmente acongojada y aguantando las lágrimas

- Lexi yo… - Andy quería explicarse

- Y ME GRITAS AHORA EN FRENTE DE NUESTROS PADRES…

- Señorita… - La profesora trataba de calmarla

- Un cemento Señora Gertru – le pidió levantando su mano la rubia Fabray – ME CALLAS ENFRENTE DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS… DE TU NOVIO – Señaló a un chico que estaba apoyada contra la pared

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – Santana se levantó de su pupitre como pudo - ¿COMO QUE DE TU NOVIO? – Andy de agarraba la cabeza – ANREA LOPEZ PEARCE ME EXPLICAS YA MISMO – ordenó

Lexi miró a su mejor amiga apenada – Perdoname Andy no quis….

- ¡VES! ¡VES! – el patito estaba irreconocible – DE ESTAS COSAS HABLO – enfrentó a su prima – TE CALLE PORQUE TU NO TE SABES CALLAR. TE CALLE PORQUE TU NO LO HACES NUNCA – en la otra punta del salón una Santana fulminaba con la mirada al novio de su hija – TE CALLES PORQUE ME TIENES CANSADA CON TU ¿CIERTO ANDY? ¿CIERTO ANDY? ¿CIERTO ANDY? – le dijo - ¿PUES SABES QUE? ¡NO ES CIERTO LEXI! NO ES CIERTO NADA DE LO QUE ME VIENES DICIENDO HACE CATORCE AÑOS – aseguró – NO ES CIERTO QUE TE QUEDARIA BIEN EL PELO CORTO, NO ES CIERTO QUE NECESITAS UNA CHAQUETA NUEVA, COMO TAMPOCO ES CIERTO QUE YA ES HORA DE QUE TENGAS SEXO CON TIMMY…

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – Ahora era Rachel la que se paraba casi tirando su pupitre - ¿DONDE ESTA? – la morena buscaba por toda la sala – ESE TIMOTHEO ME VA A ESCUCHAR… ¡ME VA A ESCUCHAR! – golpeó su pupitre

- ¿PUES SABES QUE? – Si Lexi se hundía, se llevaba a Andy con ella – NO VA A HABER MAS ¿CIERTO ANDY? PARA TI - le apuntó con el dedo - COMO TAMPOCO TE VOYA CUBRIR MAS CON LA TIA SAN PARA QUE TE ANDES BESUQUEANDO CON TU NOVIO POR LOS PASILLOS…

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¡AHORA SI! TU Y YO AFUERA AHORA MISMO – la latina señaló al chico que temblaba en la otra punta. Brittany la tuvo que agarrar para que no se moviera de su lado.

- ¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE ME CUBRIAS? – le preguntó Andy – SI MIENTRAS YO ESTABA CON MI NOVIO TU ESTABAS BUSCANDO AL TUYO PARA PROPONERLE UNA SESION DE BESOS EN EL AUTO DE TUS HERMANAS…

- ¡MALDITO TIMOTHEO! – Rachel estaba de los pelos, Quinn ya no sabía como calmarla. Este día iba a ser la extinción de su mujer.

- ¡BASTAAAAAAA! ¡BASTAAAAA! – La señora Gertrudis silenció el lugar - ¿PODEMOS CALMARNOS DE UNA VEZ POR FAVOR? – pidió logrando el silencio que quería… - Dios menos mal que solo nos queda una Berry Fabray y un Lopez Pearce por pasar – le susurró la mujer a los demás profesores que la acompañaban en el sentimiento.

- Señorita Berry Fabray… O Lexi - se anticipó a la protesta de la niña – Por favor, le suplico que explique la idea de una vez por todas – imploró.

El lechucín le dedicó una última mirada de superioridad a Andy y se dirigió a los presentes sin muchas ganas – La idea que se propuso es que, como nosotros estamos constantemente sometidos a exámenes de todo tipo, hoy día ustedes – miró a los padres del salón – van a ser los examinados – explicó – Entre todos nosotros, hemos hecho una serie de preguntas para evaluar el conocimiento que tienen padres de hijos – Mientras Lexi explicaba, Andy pasaba entre ellos entregándoles la evaluación – La señorita vicepresidenta les está entregando el examen, el cual tienen un cuarto de hora para completar ¿Alguna pregunta? – Vio la mano de su madre levantada – Dime mami – la miró

- ¿Es obligatorio? Porque sino, me gustaría ir a buscar a cierta persona llamada Timotheo para tener una pequeña charla con el – le dijo tratando de sonar lo más en clave posible

- ¡Rachel! – Quinn ayudó a su hija interviniendo

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – ahora la que levantaba la mano era la latina que estaba sentada junto a Britt en los pupitres de atrás de la Faberry

- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Tía San? – Lexi sabía que no era nada importante

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contestar la pregunta que dice con quien se junta mi hija si ni siquiera me cuenta que está de novia? – la latina miró a Andy fríamente

- Sanny… - Britt controló a su esposa

- BUENO – una de las profesoras palmeaba – A PARTIR DE AHORA EMPIEZAN A CORRER LOS QUINCE MINUTOS – si por ellas fueran que durara todo la clase con tal de evitar más problemas.

- ¿Cuál es el mejor amigo de su hija/o? - leyó Quinn para que Rachel escuchara

Rachel giró los ojos – Espero que aun siga siendo Andy – Quinn asintió y escribió en el papel el nombre de su sobrina.

- Pssssss… psssss – alguien de atrás les chistaba – Passsjsjseenlaretres – le susurraron

- ¿Qué? – respondió Rachel con otro susurro

- Que pasen la tres – esa vez el susurro de Santana era más fuerte

- ¿La tres? Pero si apenas vamos por la uno – contestó Rachel ya ni molestándose en decirlo bajito

- ¿ALGUNA PREGUNTA SEÑORA BERRT FABRAY? – su hija se hacía la profesora

- Ninguna, ninguna – la morena volvió a prestarle atención al examen - ¿Qué sigue amor? – beso a su esposa en la mejilla.

Quinn se quedó disfrutando un poco de los labios de su esposa en su rostro – Pregunta dos – leyó - ¿Cual fue el primer juego o juguete de su hija/o? – Quinn rio suavemente y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hermoso sonido de la risa de su mujer

- ¿De qué te ríes bonita? – le preguntó su mujer volviendo a darle un beso

- ¿Te imaginas cuando le pregunten esto a Rosie y tenga que contestar que su primer juguete fue un oso llamado Porny en el que su abuela escondía películas y revistas condicionadas? – ahora la rubia se podía reír tranquila

Rachel se rió a la par de su mujer – El cangurin dice que para ir a la casa de los padres de Lucas tuvieron que cargar a Porny en el auto porque la ovejita no paraba de llorar por el – contó

Quinn asintió, ya había escuchado la historia - ¿te contó la cara de nuestra consuegra cuando le dijeron el nombre del peluche? – Beth no había podido aguantar la risa y las había llamado desde el baño de la casa de sus suegros.

- Con razón no soy la persona favorita de ninguno de ellos – concluyó Rachel

- Pero eres la favorita de Rosie – le dijo con mucha razón Quinn y esta vez la rubia beso a su mujer para luego escribir como respuesta a la pregunta "Hipopótamo de peluche llamado Uno" había pasado por manos de todas sus hijas.

- Psssss…Pssss – otra vez Santana - ¿Ya hicieron la tres? Lo harían más rápido si pararan de toquetearse debajo del pupitre – la basquetbolista subió la mano que estaba acariciando la pierna de su mujer.

- Pregunta tres - siguió Quinn para ver cuál era el revuelo de su amiga con esa pregunta -¿Cuál fue la primera palabra de su hija/hijo? – decía en el examen

Quinn giró los ojos, la primera palabra de sus hijas siempre había sido la misma en las cuatro que tuvo, y estaba segura de que si Beth hubiera nacido con Rachel a su lado, también hubiera dicho lo mismo. La rubia sintió otro beso en su mejilla y una caricia en su pierna por parte de la deportista. Era todo señal de que Rachel también sabía la respuesta

- Amo esa palabra – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Quinn trató de reprimir todo lo que su mujer le despertaba en estos momento, sacudió su cabeza y escribió "mami" en el papel.

- Pssss… Pssss… PSSSSSS – cada vez era más irritante y como Quinn y Rachel habían elegido no prestarle atención a su amiga, la latina se puso más pesada aun.

- ¡Auch! – una goma le pegaba en la cabeza a la morena.

Quinn acarició la cabeza de su mujer y se dio vuelta a retar a la latina - ¿Y ahora qué? – le susurró Quinn

- La pregunta tres… - y dale con esa pregunta

- ¿No te acuerdas de la primera palabra de Andy? – le preguntó la rubia

- ¿Cómo se escribe prufffbluba? – se confundió de palabra

- Eso no es una palabra Santana – le dijo la morena

- Después de lo de la plastilina no podemos poner la primera palabra que realmente dijo – se defendió Santana

- SEÑORAS – Otra vez Lexi las agarró – DEJEN DE COPIARSE – les dijo – SI YA TERMINARON ENTREGUEN EL EXAMEN Y NO ME GIRE LOS OJOS SEÑORA LOPEZ PEARCE – retó a Santana - ¡AUCH! – Un gomazo le pegó a Lexi en la nuca - ¡Qué demonios! ¡FUISTE TU! – Andy no lo quiso esconder

- POR SUPUESTO QUE FUI YO… NO LE GRITRES A MI MAMA – le advirtió. El patito estaba envalentonada.

- GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO PORQUE SOY LA PRESIDENTA DE ESTA CLASE – se defendió

- Y YO SOY LA VICEPRESIDENTA – sacó pecho

- ¡AUCH! – gritaron las dos a la vez

- Señora Gertru ¿Acaso nos tiró un gomazo? – le preguntó Lexi a la profesora

- Si – confesó la mujer exhausta – Disculpen Señoras madres – Miro a las Brittana y a las Faberry – pero ya me tienen cansada – se excusó

- Por nosotras no se haga problema Señora Gertru – contestó Rachel teniendo el apoyo de las otras tres adultas

- ¡OYE! – otra vez el terremotito – Se supone que nos tienen que defender ¿cierto Andy? – pregunta clave

- Cierto – Ambas jóvenes rubias se miraron. Una en cada punta del aula. Las miradas de Lexi Berry Fabray y de Andrea Lopez Pearce se encontraban, miradas que estaban llenas de lágrimas.

- ¡ANDY! – Lexi corrió hacia su prima

- ¡LEXI! – Andrea corrían en busca de la otra rubia

Faltaba la cámara lenta y la música de reencuentro y estaba todo listo para filmar. Las jovencitas de catorce años se encontraron en el medio del aula y se fundieron en un abrazo

- ¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO! VOS TAMBIEN ME EXTRAÑASTE ¿CIERTO ANDY? – Poco a poco los demás padres cansados del drama que no les incumbía fueron entregando el examen y abandonando el salón.

- CIERTO LEXI… CIERTO… TODOS LOS CIERTOS QUE QUIERAS – se habían arrepentido de sus palabras.

- Perdóname por haber dicho el secreto de tu novio – se le había escapado

- Perdóname por haber dicho el secreto de tus ganas de tener relaciones con Timmy – se disculpó el patito

- Perdóname por haber dicho que la tía Britt si lo sabía…

- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿COMO QUE BRITTANY LO SABIA? – Santana recuperaba su nerviosismo

- Lexi tienes que aprender a cerrar tu bocota – le dijo su mami Rach

- No te preocupes tía Rach, después de la cita que tenga con Timmy este fin de semana, seguro vamos a tener otra cosa de que hablar – Estas niñas, una más bocona que la otra

- ¡LISTO! ¡AHORA SI! ¡TIMOTHEO! ¡QUINN! ¿EN QUE AULA ESTA ESE NIÑO? – la morena salió disparada del salón. Quinn salió detrás de ella. Santana y Brittany discutían en el pasillo y las dos jóvenes se abrazan en el salón.

- Lo siento – La Señora Gertru se prendía un cigarrillo – Lo necesito – los demás profesores no dijeron nada, solo rogaron porque el siguiente año no hubiera ninguna López Pearce o Berry Fabray en la lista de sus clases.

Más tarde – en la reunión de padres de porristas

- ¡Dios! – Rachel estaba cansada, luego de corretear a Timmy y de tener que aguantar dos horas más de actividades familiares en la clase de las mellizas, la morena estaba lista para ir a su casa. En realidad estaba lista para tener sexo con Quinn en su casa. Los besos y caricias de la rubia durante todo el día ya la habían preparado.

- Tranquila cariño, esta es la última – la consoló Quinn

- COMO TODOS SABEN – la directora del colegio hablaba, a su lado estaban Gaby y la actual entrenadora – LA COACH – señaló a la mujer – SE VA DEL COLEGIO POR RAZONES PERSONALES – anunció

- Oye – Mientras la mujer hablaba Apple y Emma eran molestada por Marisa - ¿Cómo hace tu madre para mantener a Rachel a su lado? Ese trasero merece a alguien que lo mantenga a diario, y la rubia parece bastante dejada como para hacerlo – la jovencita se la estaba buscando

- POR ESO – siguió la directora – Y GRACIAS A LA IDEA DE NUESTRAS PORRISTAS QUEREMOS OFRECERLE EL PUESTO DE ENTRENADORA A… LA SEÑORA QUINN BERRY FABRAY – todas localizaron a la fotógrafa

Apple y Emma miraron a la estúpida de Marisa – Tal vez quieras hacerle esa pregunta a la nueva coach – las mellizas chocaron los cinco y rieron por lo bajo. Alguien iba a estar en el fondo de la pirámide y no iban a ser ellas precisamente.


	83. Chapter 83

Dejo un humilde capitulo, espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y demás. Se las/los quiere. Besototote

Descargo: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera mio, en este momento estaría en Las Vegas pegándome terrible fiestón, no se porque, simplemente es un deseo.

Capitulo 83: "Una porrista menos"

Semanas después – Entrenamiento de las porritas

- ¡DIOS! ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡NO PUEDO MAS! – Apple se dejó caer al césped

- Que alguien me repita porque se nos ocurrió esta idea, no creo poder hacer un salto más – Emma se dejaba caer al lado de su hermana.

- NO CREO PODER MOVERME NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA. EN SERIO, LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO. DE AQUÍ NO ME LEVANTO – Lexi se unía a sus hermanas y atrás suyo se tiraba Andrea que directamente no tenía ni fuerzas para quejarse.

- Hay que hacer algo – opinó Emma

- Busquemos una forma de echarla… ¡YA SE! – Lexi tenía una idea – Podemos ir a decirle a la directora que la entrenadora nos hace tomar algún tipo de energizante o algo así, esas cosas siempre asustan a todos los maestros – sus hermanas giraron los ojos, Andy no tenía ni fuerzas para girarlos.

- No podemos acusar a nuestra propia madre de darnos drogas Lexi – Mientras Emma defendía a su madre se cubría los ojos con su propia mano por el sol.

- Vamos a tener que tomar medidas más extremas entonces – opinó Apple

- ¿Crees que es necesario? – indagó su melliza

- No queda otra Emma – respondió

- Estoy de acuerdo – la respaldó Lexi – Hay que hablar con mami Rach – concluyó adivinando las intenciones de sus hermanas.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó el patito una vez que recuperaba el aliento

- Pensábamos que tú sabías – contestó Apple – La esperamos donde siempre, pero como no apareció y como la nueva coach nos hace correr vueltas extras por cada minuto que llegamos tarde, nos vinimos sin ella – le contó a su prima

- Mhhm – Alguien se aclaraba la garganta enfrente de cuatro cuerpos con cabezas rubias que estaban tiradas en el pasto.

Al mismo tiempo las cuatro miraron para arriba y se encontraron con Jules mirándolas con gesto serio y con sus brazos en la cintura

- La entrenadora dice que ya pasó el tiempo de descanso, y que si no levantas sus traseros el próximo entrenamiento va a venir acompañada otra vez de la tía San – informó la más pequeña de las Berry Fabray haciendo que las chicas se levantaran rápidamente. Ninguna quería revivir el peor entrenamiento de sus vidas. El duo Quinn/Santana debería estar prohibido en la animación.

- Julie… ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar estar tortura? – ya estaban exagerando

Jules miró a lo lejos como su madre discutía con una de las porristas que durante el entrenamiento había demostrado no tener la fuerza suficiente para levantar a sus compañeras. Quinn le estaba armando una rutina en el gimnasio verbalmente.

- Espero que pronto – dijo la pequeña no muy contenta con la actitud de su madre – Y eso que yo solo lo sufro desde afuera – aclaró mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lexi dándole fuerzas. Ser la asistente de la coach no era tarea fácil tampoco.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Gabi? Mamá está que trina porque le falta su capitana – contó recibiendo la negación de las demás

- USTEDES CUATRO – las llamó Quinn - TIENEN CINCO VUELTAS ADICIONALES POR TOMARSE MAS MINUTOS DE DESCANSO – Quinn se había cansado de esperar a sus hijas y a su sobrina – Y AHORA LAS QUIERO VER A TODAS CORRIENDO ANTES DE IRSE A LAS DUCHAS – ordenó mientras se acercaba al lobito - ¿Averiguaste algo de Gabi? – le preguntó preocupada

- No saben nada – contestó

- Ve a contarles las vueltas – le indicó Quinn a su hija menor, mientras iba a su bolso a buscar su celular. Le llamaba demasiado la atención que su sobrina no le hubiera avisado que iba a perderse el entrenamiento. Gabi tenía permiso para llegar unos minutos tarde debido a que estaba tomando cursos avanzados para poder entrar a la universidad a estudiar abogacía como Santana, pero generalmente llegaba a tiempo. La rubia miró a sus porristas correr mientras se quitaba la idea de llamar a Santana, mejor averiguar antes que preocupar a su amiga.

- ¡LEXI! VAS AL FONDO DEL GRUPO. POR TU POSICIÓN DEBERIAS ESTAR ENCABEZANDOLO – desde lejos podía leer los labios de su hija murmurando algo.

- Parece que alguien no tuvo sexo con la morena caliente anoche – Marisa había llegado trotando cerca de las mellizas para hacer ese comentario.

Lejos de ofenderse las mellizas se miraron y se echaron a reír - ¿Las viste desde tu cuarto? – le preguntó Emma a su hermana ignorando a la malvada porrista

- Para no verlas – respondió el pececito – No se cual de las dos estaba agarrada de la palanca de las luces de cambio y cada dos por tres las luces se reflejaban en mi ventana – Al parecer Quinn y Rachel habían tenido sexo automovilístico. Ambas piezas de las mellizas daban a la puerta de casa.

- ¿Sentiste el bocinazo? Porque yo fue lo último que escuche… me imagino que allí deben haber…

- ¡EMMA! Por más que parezca que estoy bien, no quiero saber cuando tienen un orgasmo mis madres por favor – la retó Apple

- Como si tu y Pete no lo hicieran en nuestro auto – ya había contado que las mellizas compartían vehículo

- Cómo si tu y Bella no lo hicieran en nuestro auto – se defendió Apple –Creo que ya he encontrado más de tres sujetadores de ella tirados por allí – contó riendo ante la cara roja de su hermana.

- MARISA ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS HAS PARADO DE CORRER? – la voz de Quinn se volvía a sentir – ME DEBES TRES VUELTAS MAS AL MENOS…. JULES ¿ESTAS ANOTANDO? – Julie giraba los ojos. No podía esperar por llegar a su casa a hablar con su madre, Rachel iba a saber detener a la entrenadora.

Mientras tanto en casa Berry Fabray

La casa hubiera estado en completo silencio si no fuera por las pequeñas risitas de Rose que se fugaban por cada rincón. No era una risa fuerte, al contrario era suave y casi rasposa como la voz de su mujer, pero Rachel nunca se iba a cansar de escucharla. De todas las mujeres de su vida, Rose era la que tenía la risa más parecida a la de Quinn, casi iguales y eso a Rachel le encantaba.

Al contrario de su hija, la risa de Beth siempre fue algo que resaltaba en ella. La risa del cangurin podía hacer que cualquiera le prestara atención, la risa de su hija mayor era capaz de derretir paredes e inclusive era el arma mortal que Beth tenía contra la bestia.

El problema le llegaba a la morena a la hora de distinguir la risa de sus mellizas, porque si bien Apple y Emma eran bastante diferentes, ese sonido era casi idéntico. Y digo casi, porque solo Quinn, la mujer que las tuvo en su panza por nueves meses podía distinguirlas. Rachel no sabía como la rubia lo hacía, simplemente bastaba que su esposa escuchara y las sabía diferenciar con exactitud. Muchas noches, cuando la morena y su esposa se quedaban fuera de hora mirando una película o haciendo otras cosillas más interesantes en el sillón, se podía sentir una risa larga, bien finita, muy similar a un chillido, que Rachel sabía que venía del pececito o del perezocito. "¿Cuál de las dos es? Es la pregunta que la deportista le hace a su esposa para que identifique el origen del sonido. Y es la sonrisa posterior que Quinn hace la que enloquece a Rachel y por eso Rachel ama no poder identificar las risas de sus mellizas, solo por el placer de poder hacerle esa pregunta a su mujer.

Normalmente, si uno no conoce a Lexi, espera que salga de ella una risa estruendosa, desinhibida y sin freno, pero la realidad es que no es así. La risa de Lexi es totalmente opuesta a su personalidad, es tímida casi no se siente y no dura mucho tampoco. Pero lo que a Rachel le fascina de la risa del lechucín es que la siente todo el tiempo, no suele pasar mucho tiempo entre risa y risa y lo mejor de todo es que la risa de Lexi se acopla a las demás, la niña nunca deja que nadie se ria solo, ella siempre acompaña a la risa de los demás.

Y cuando la morena pensó que no podía existir otra clase de risa, nace su hija menor y le demuestra todo lo contrario. La risa del lobito es la ultima arma que la péquela utiliza para conquistar a quien sea que tenga enfrente. Si la pequeña no logró lo que quería con sus besos, ni con sus caricias, ni mucho menos batiendo sus cejas, su risa sofisticada, melódica y seductora termina con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban para resistir ante sus encantos.

Pero la risa de Rosie no tiene nada en particular. La de la ovejita es especial, porque es la más parecida a la de Quinn que la morena ha escuchado y porque le encanta escuchar esa risa, desde que el cangurin dejó a su hija a cargo de su abuela mientras ella trabajaba, Rachel no ha parado de hacer cosas para que Rosie se ría. Y si entre las cosas que más hacen reir a su nieta, está que ella y su abuela se ensucien todas comiendo postre de chocolate, entonces Rachel se ensucia toda comiendo postre de chocolate, y eso era exactamente lo que ambas estaban haciendo ahora mismo, comiendo postre de chocolate y enchastrándose a más no poder.

- ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA! – La puerta de casa se abría y la voz de Lexi interrumpía el jocoso momento de abuela y nieta. Fue muy gracioso ver como Rose y Rachel se miraron inmediatamente como diciendo "estas locas nos interrumpen la diversión"

- ¡TU NO PUEDES DESPEDIRME! – esa era Quinn

- ¿A NO? PUES… PUES… VOY A JUNTAR EL VOTO DE TODAS MIS COMPAÑERAS Y CON ESO SI VOY A PODER DESPEDIRTE – protestó. En la cocina Rachel agarraba a su nieta para ir a ver el motivo de la discusión – QUEREMOS UN MUNDO SIN ENTRENADORAS DESPOTAS COMO TU – siguió la joven – QUEREMOS UN MUNDO DONDE SE PUEDA IR A TOMAR AGUA CUANDO UNA QUIERA Y NO CUANDO LA ENTRENADORA CONSIDERE QUE ESTAMOS A PUNT DE DESHIDRATARNOS – Lexi era la representante sindical del grupo.

- ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAS, YO TE HECHO DEL EQUIPO - le advirtió Quinn

- NO PUEDES HECHARME, YO SOY EL ALMA DEL EQUIPO – se defendió la joven

-¡OYE! – Apple protestaba

- Un poco de razón tiene Ap – la calmó su melliza

- ME DA LO MISMO QUE SEAS EL ALMA, ERES UN ALMA MUY LENTA PARA MI GUSTO – Justo cuando Quinn decía esto, aparecían Rachel y Rose.

- TAL VEZ SI NO NOS HICIERAS CORRER TRECIENTAS CUATRO VUELTAS, LAS ULTIMAS LAS HARÍA MAS RAPIDA – la acusó su hija.

- TAL VEZ SI FUERAS MAS RAPIDA NO TE HARIA CORRER TANTAS VUELTAS – contestó la rubia mayor

- TAL VEZ…

- ¡SILENCIO! – Rachel terminó la discusión

Las cinco rubias en la sala giraron a prestarle atención a la morena, e inmediatamente empezaron a reírse sin parar. Las risas que volvían loca a la morena se combinaban en perfecta armonía. La única que trataba de parecer enojada era Jules, que se sentó en el sillón individual cruzando los brazos.

La deportista miró a su nieta y le vio toda la cara llena de postre de chocolate. La pequeña le mostró sus manos también sucias como queriéndole hacer acordar porque estaban divirtiéndose tanto antes de que las demás llegaran.

- Cariño – Quinn se acercaba a ellas – Con toda la cara llena de chocolate, no tienes autoridad ante nadie – La rubia besó a su nieta y después a su esposa saboreando literalmente el beso. La rubia agarró a su nieta, le tocaba a ella disfrutar de la ovejita.

- ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? – La morena obvio el comentario de su mujer y miro a sus hijas – No me gusta que le hables a tu madre así Lexi – la retó - ¡Dejen de reírse! – cada una de sus hijas trataba de aguantarse la risa como podía. Era muy difícil hablar seriamente con su madre llena de chocolate.

- Mamá nos explota – Lexi aguantó la risa y acusó a su madre – Los entrenamientos son una tortura – empezaba el teatro – Corremos todo el tiempo, bajo el calor del sol – Quinn rodaba los ojos ante la exageración de su hija – Descansamos poco y encima nos grita todo el tiempo – no tenía miedo a la hora de decirlo

- No exageres Lexi – le dijo Quinn sentándose en el sillón

- Pues… tal vez y solo tal vez… esta vez coincidimos con Lexi – Apple apoyó a su hermana. Emma y Jules movían la cabeza en apoyo

- ¿Viste amor? Al parecer yo tenía razón – Rachel se sentó al lado de su esposa y puso su mano en una de las piernas de la rubia – Las porristas de ahora no son como las de antes, ahora son más… más… más debiluchas – esa fue la única palabra que le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Emma no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su madre - ¿Cómo que más debiluchas? -quería confirmar lo que había escuchado.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron, era hora de un poco de manipulación materna – Pues… - Rachel habló – Que con todos los videos de la época de Quinn, San y Britt que me hizo ver Apple y con todos los entrenamientos de ustedes que he visto, me he dado cuenta que las porristas ya no son como antes. Quiero decir Britt hacía un triple salto en el aire que era para morirse ¿cierto amor? – Quinn asintió – Y San – Apple y Lexi abrieron los ojos, porque el puesto de su tía era el mismo que el de ellas – Santana podía guiar a dos voladoras a la vez ¡Guau! Eso era increíble – Rachel parecía emocionada mientras que sus hijas fruncían los seños.

- San y Britt eran porristas de elite amor -le dijo Quinn – no puedes pedirles a todas su nivel – agregó

- Y su madre – señaló a Quinn - Ap – miró a su hija - ¿Te acuerdas la competencia que me mostraste en la que Quinn armó una rutina en cuestión de segundos porque tenía que desempatar con otro equipo? – la rubia se ponía colorada – Eso fue genial cariño - Rachel la besó y de paso le robó a su nieta, el quejido de Jules no pasó desapercibido por la morena.

- Si bueno… Para esas cosas hay que estar muy entrenada – dijo la ex capitana

- Yo también puedo llegar a hacer un triple giró como la tía Britt – Saltó Emma. Habían ofendido su ego.

- No si no te entrenas para ello – le dijo Quinn – Britt no logró hacerlo hasta su último año – agregó

- ¿Y la tía San? ¿Cómo hizo para guiar a dos voladoras? – preguntó Lexi curiosa. Ni ella ni su hermana podían hacerlo.

- San tenía un riguroso entrenamiento en el gimnasio y siempre era la primera en todas las vueltas – esto último iba dirigido a Lexi.

- Pero bueno, ustedes confórmense con lo que hacen – les dijo Rachel - Si total así salen campeonas – provocó – Menos mal que todas las porristas del país son debiluchas ahora – les dijo

- MAMA… - Lexi quería la atención de la rubia – Estás contratada de nuevo – de verdad la había despedido – Y quiero que me prepares una rutina como la de la tía San – dijo convencida y con el apoyo de sus hermanas.

- Yo también – se unió Apple

– Aunque bueno – siguió la morena – Una basquetbolista como yo, patea el trasero de cualquier porrista, antigua, nueva, o la que sea – eso iba dirigido a su esposa

- ¿Perdón? – cinco famosas cejas Fabray se alzaron, Rachel podía jurar que hasta su nieta levantó esa parte de su rostro - ¿A quién le pateas el trasero cara de chocolate? – preguntó Quinn muy seriamente

- Vamos Quinn… ¡Acéptalo! cada vez que salimos a correr juntas, te comes la tierra que voy dejando en el camino por delante de ti – le dijo

- ¡Auch! Golpe bajo – dijo una de sus hijas

- Me parece a mi o te están desafiando mamá – dijo Emma

- Tu y yo, afuera ahora mismo morena– indicó Quinn – Me cambio y vamos a correr para ver quién es la más rápida – atinó a caminar hacia la escalera

- Cuando quieras rubia… aquí te espero – le dijo – Y podrías dejarte esa faldita, por lo menos así te aseguras de que vaya por detrás de ti – por más que le guiño un ojo lo que dijo no era mentira.

- Nosotras nos vamos a ir a lavar la cara mientras… ¿cierto ovejita? ¿cier…

- Mhmm – otra vez alguien se aclaraba la garganta y otra vez era la misma persona. Jules - ¿Conque estuvieron comiendo postre de chocolate? – indagó a su madre - ¿Y se lo estuvieron comiendo sin mi? – presionó

- Si bueno… eee… - los nervios entraban en ella – Tú sabes como le gusta a Ros…

- ¿Le hiciste el avioncito? – preguntó de repente sin importarle las excusas de su madre

- Eeee…

- ¿LE HICISTE EL AVIONCITO SI O NO? – presionó la niña

- SIIIII… - confesó – Se lo hice… con ruidito y todo – Rose miraba a su abuela y a su tía sin entender nada.

Jules miró hacia otro lado aguantando las lágrimas - ¿Y ella? – preguntó el lobito

- ¿Y ella qué? – Rachel sabía a qué se refería pero quería ganar tiempo

- Si ella te hizo el avioncito a ti – insistió Jules aun mirando para otro lado – Y quiero que me digas la verdad – agregó

- Jules yo…

- TU NADA – la paró – Dilo de una vez por todas. SI voy a sufrir, que sea todo de una, como cuando me arrancas la curita de la lastimadura y después me soplas… si es que te acuerdas, porque como ahora tienes a otra para soplarle las lastimaduras – Rachel no podía creer como hacía su hija para que las lágrimas cayeran dramáticamente por su rostro.

- Jules…

- Deja… deja… no quiero que digas nada – le habló la pequeña

Rachel se paró y con su nieta en sus brazos caminó hasta su hija menor – Julie… lobito… míranos – pidió la morena – Es cierto… comimos postre… y nos hicimos mutuamente la avioncito – antes de que su hija protestara la morena apuró sus palabras – Pero eso no quiere decir que no te extrañáramos a ti – aseguró

- Nnaassruutt blaa – Rose le balbuceaba y le gesticulaba a su tía

- ¿Viste? Perdónanos – le dijo – prometemos que vamos a dejar el postre de chocolate para cuando estemos las tres – beso sus dedos

- ¿Lo prometes por mamá? – preguntó y Rachel asintió, jamás rompería una promesa hecha sobre Quinn.

- Esta bien – Jules le palpaba la cabeza a su madre. Rachel giraba los ojos – Ahora ve a que mamá te patee el trasero – Ordenó muy segura de la victoria de la rubia

- Oye tu madre puede hacer lo que quiera con mi trasero….

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn con un short lista para correr entraba en la sala – VE A LAVARTE LA CARA Y DEJA DE DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A NUESTRAS HIJAS, DESPUES PIENSAN QUE SOMO UNAS SEXOPATAS – le dijo mientras la morena se metía en el baño.

-¡MORMONALES! – gritaron todas sus hijas a la vez.

…

- Bueno, estas son la reglas – Emma junto a sus hermanas y la pequeña Rose estaban en la vereda de su casa. Rachel y Quinn iban a correr por el honor de la victoria – Hacen el recorrido del parque y vuelven para acá, la primera que llega es declarada la más rápida de la casa – dijo el perezocito

- No vale distraerse haciendo nada raro por allí – les advirtió Apple ya sabiendo como eran sus madres

- Tampoco se vale venir embarrada – esta fue Jules – No sin antes venir a buscarnos al menos – agregó la niña no queriendo perderse la diversión – Mucha suerte para ambas – la pequeña se acercó y dejó un beso a su mami Rach y después otro a su mamá – Tu puedes mamá, hazla papillas - le susurró a Quinn con todo su orgullo porrista.

- Trataré cariño, trataré – le dijo Quinn con fe

- PREPARADAS… - Rachel y Quinn se posicionaba – LISTAS…. ¡YA! – Lexi daba inicio a la carrera y la pareja empezaba el trote hacia el parque.

- ¡VAMOS MAMA! – alentaron las niñas

- Debo decir una cosa – Rachel corría detrás de Quinn – No solo las falditas de porristas son mis preferidas, ese short hace que todos mis sueños se cumplan – Quinn sonreía sin olvidarse de su respiración.

- Es más, estoy muy contenta de que saques a pasar a Squishy y Spongi… Mira que contentas se ven… saltando por allí – agregó la morena haciendo reir a su mujer.

En el minuto siguiente Quinn dobló por una calle para ya quedar totalmente fuera de la vista de sus hijas, Rachel dobló unos segundos más tarde y…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas morena? – Quinn la frenó y la apretó contra la pared de una de las casas vecinas.

- ¿Has visto pasar una rubia muy sexi por aquí? Tiene un trasero que madre mía… - Quinn se cansó de escuchar piropos e hizo callar a su esposa con su boca encima de la de ella.

- Podemos correr todas las carreras que quieras – le dijo Rachel cuando Quinn la dejó respirar – Pero siempre me vas a tener detrás de ti amor – aseguró la actual entrenadora de las Liberty.

Quinn se concentró en los ojos marrones de su mujer - ¿Crees que a los Señores Peterson les molestará que nos toquemos un poco en su jardín? – Quinn había reconocido la casa donde habían frenado.

Rachel sonrió malvadamente – Pssss ¿Qué nos puede pasar? ¿Terminar en la cárcel de nuevo? – La morena agarró el trasero de su mujer – Estos shorts se han ganado mi corazón – Quinn no perdió más tiempo y besó a su mujer, después de todo tenía una hora más o menos para darle la vuelta a la manzana y hacerles creer a sus hijas que habían estado corriendo. Bueno, algo de ejercicio iba a hacer seguro.

…

- ¡ALLI VIENEN! – gritó Lexi que tenía a Roses en sus brazos

- ¿Quién viene primero? – preguntó Jules

- Vienen cabeza a cabeza – informó Apple que tenía unos binoculares en sus ojos

- ¡DALE MAMA! – Alentaron Lexu y Jules - ¡HAZLO POR EL ORGULLO PORRISTA! – gritaron

- ¿Porqué mami Rach viene sin remera? Se supone que mamá le había prohibido correr sin ropa – Examinó Emma

- Y la ropa de mamá está llena de hojas y césped – Observó Apple

- ¿Ese es el señor Peterson? – Emma distinguió un hombre que venía corriendo detrás de sus dos madres.

- SI – afirmó el pececito – Es él… Y viene agitando un bate de beisbol – informó

- ¡TODAS ADENTRO! –gritó Rachel con todas sus fuerzas apenas supo que estaban suficientemente cerca para que sus niñas escucharan.

Las chicas se miraron pero no demoraron en hacer caso, se metieron a su casa seguidas de Quinn y un poco más tarde entró Rachel.

- Creo que lo perdí – La morena estaba agitada apoyada por la puerta

- ¿Crees que nos reconoció? – Quinn miraba por la ventana

- Espero que no – respondió su mujer

- Mhhmm – La rubia y la morena se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con cinco pares de ojos mirándolas.

- ¡DE ACUERDO! NO CORRIMOS, NOS QUEDAMOS HACIENDO OTRA COSA EN EL JARDIN DEL SEÑOR PETERSON – Confesó Rachel

-¡RACHEL! – la retó su mujer – Se supone que tenías que aguantar – le recordó

- No puedo resistirme a un par de tus ojos y voy a resistirme a cinco Quinn… Imposible – eso era cierto.

- ¿SABEN QUE? – Lexi las interrumpió - ¡ESTAN CASTIGADAS! – decidió el lechucín

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lexi… Nos mintieron y eso no se hace – les dijo Emma

- ¿Cuándo les mentimos? – Preguntó Quinn

- Dijeron que iban a correr – contesto Emma

- Y eso hicimos -dijo Rachel – Pero ¿Ustedes han visto como le queda ese short a su madre? Imposible resistirse, no pueden pensar que iba a durar más de dos segundos con su madre corriendo delante de mi. – se lamentó que el Señor Peterson las hubiera interrumpido

- Lexi tiene razón, están castigadas – apoyó Apple

- Por mormonales – siguió Jules

-¿Y cual se supone que es nuestro castigo? – preguntó la rubia madre

- Pues… pues… - Jules buscaba ideas en su hermana

- El viernes a la noche vamos a salir todas juntas con nuestras parejas y ustedes no pueden prohibírnoslo – Dijo Emma

- ¿Una cita de tres? – preguntó Rachel pensando en las dos mellizas más Lexi

- Una cita de cinco – corrigió Apple – Jules sale con Tomy y Beth con Lucas – agregó – Ustedes se quedan con la ovejita – ya tenía todo pensando.

Rachel iba a protestar pero Quinn le tomó la mano para calmarla – De acuerdo – contestó la rubia mientras le sacaba a Rose de los brazos de Lexi, era hora de darle de comer a su nieta.

- De acuerdo – cada niña subió a su cuarto

- Oye tu – Rachel frenó a Jules que se dio vuelta desde la mitad de la escalera para mirar a su madre

- Voy a tener a Tomy vigilado – le dijo. Jules simplemente sonrió pícaramente y subió detrás de sus hermanas.

…

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn la llamaba desde la cocina

- Dime amor de mi vida – respondió melosamente entrando a la cocina para encontrarse con su nieta sentada en su sillita alta y su mujer tratando de meterle una cuchara con algo naranja en la boca

- Sientate a comer con Rosie, que hoy le toca pure de zapallo y tu sabes que lo odia – la cara de la morena fue una poesía

- No me gusta el pure de zapallo – el puchero de Rachel era muy parecido al que Rosie estaba haciendo

- Abre la boca si no quieres que le diga a Beth que le diste postre de chocolate a la tarde – amenazó

Rachel cedió y abrió la boca, su mujer y sus extorsiones

- Rosie mira como la abuela se come el pure – con un avioncito Quinn le daba una cuchara de pure a su mujer.

La deportista puso cara de asco inmediatamente, cara que cambió cuando una mirada asesina se posó sobre ella – Mmmmm – se sobaba el estómago - ¡Que rico puré! – la rubia giró los ojos ante la actuación de su esposa – Ahora te toca a ti ovejita – le dijo a su nieta

Quinn agarró otra cuchar y le hizo el avioncito a su nieta logrando metérsela en la boca con facilidad. Rosie agarró la cuchara con sus dos manitos.

- ¿Ta rico el purecito Bicho bolita junior? – Rachel acercó la cara a su nieta. La niña miró a su abuela rubia y después a la morena, sacó la cuchara llena de pure babeado y se la puso rápidamente en la boca a Rachel

La deportista puso cara de asco de nuevo, Rose acercó su carita a la de su abuela – blbassuuffa puu – como diciendo "como me vuelvas a preguntar esa tontera te toca otra cucharada"

Quinn trataba de aguantar la risa como podía, se levantó para acariciar la espalda de su mujer cuando el timbre de la casa sonó

- Espero que no sea el señor Peterson – pensó para ella misma la rubia mientras llegaba a abrir la puerta.

Pero no era el señor Peterson justamente - ¿Gabi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su sobrina estaba parada en el umbral con unas hojas blancas en la mano y tenía todo su maquillaje corrido por haber estado llorando – Gabi, cariño… ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando… - No pudo terminar porque el leoncito se abrazó a ella con fuerzas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

Quinn cerró la puerta y con Gabi sobre ella caminó hasta el salón para que ambas se pudieran sentar en el sillón

- ¿Quién era cari…? ¿Gabi? ¿Qué pasa? – la morena vio a su sobrina llorando y llegó rápidamente a ella

Ambas se quedaron acariciando a su sobrina hasta que parara de llorar

- Vengo… vengo… - como podía entre sollozos hablaba

- Tranquila leoncito – la calmó Rachel – Cuéntanos por favor – pidió

Gabi respiró hondo y miró a sus tías – Vengo… Vengo a renunciar a mi puesto de capitana en el equipo tía Quinn – le dijo titubeando

Quinn y Rachel se miraron - ¿A renunciar? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida

Gabi le pasó las hojas blancas a Rachel que no dudo en agarrarlas y ponérselas a examinar – No creo que sea bueno para mi... – dijo la joven

- ¿Qué dices Gabriela? Eres una de las mejores porristas que tengo – le aseguró Quinn - ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó ya nerviosa

- Está embarazada – la voz de Rachel quedó flotando y solo fue acompañada por los sollozos del leoncito.


	84. Chapter 84

Bueno dejo el cap 84. Perdón por la demora, no me gusta dejar pasar mucho tiempo, pero tuve una semana complicada. Un besototote se los/las quiere.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera los haría hacer más capítulos, recién empiezan y ya están descansado… Que flojera loco… ¡Lea Michele a mi despacho ya mismo!

Capitulo 84: "Sopla o no soplar, esa es la cuestión"

Gabriela llevaba un largo rato llorando sobre los brazos de Quinn. Después de que Rachel interpretó el análisis de sangre que su sobrina traía, el leoncito no había parado de lagrimear y sus dos tías solo se limitaron a mirarse entre ellas y a tratar de calmarla. Cada vez que el llanto parecía cesar y Quinn trataba de sacar el tema del embarazo, lo único que alcanzaba a decir era "Mamáaabuaaaamatarrrrrsbuaaa…" y el llanto volvía al mismo ritmo que antes o tal vez con más potencia. Vaya que tenía pulmones esta jovencita. Mientras dejaban que la joven Lopez Pearce se descargara, Rachel ya había hecho dormir a su nieta y la había acostado en la cunita vieja de Jules, para después volver a unirse en la sala con su esposa y sobrina.

- Gabi… por favor cariño – Pedía Quinn – Quiero que hablemos, pero si sigues llorando no se va a poder – insistía su tía – Se por lo que estás pasando, créeme que lo se – la rubia miró a su esposa y pudo leer todo tipos de sentimientos en sus ojos. Los ojos marrones que tanto enamoraban a Quinn cada día, eran una mezcla de tristeza por ver sufrir al leoncito de esa manera, impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ella y…y… ¿Felicidad? - ¡Dios mio! – Pensó Quinn - su mujer estaba feliz por el embarazo de su sobrina – Quinn examinaba el rostro de Rachel confirmando sus pensamientos - Su esposa era una adicta a los bebes y seguramente la cabeza de Rachel ya estaba pensando que animal le quedaba perfecto al niño o niña que Gabi llevaba dentro de ella… ¡Un cemento! ¡Dios mío! Esta familia se va a volver en un completo zoológico – admitió para sus adentros - ¡Basta! Tengo que hablar con Rachel, no puede ser que se sigan agregando animales y yo no pueda usar esos apodos, esto se tiene que acabar ¡QUIERO LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN! ¡QUIERO PODER GRITAR UN PUTO NOMBRE DE UN PUTO ANIMAL SIN QUE ME LO PROHIBAN!...

- ¡QUINN! – Un grito de su mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando la rubia conectó cuerpo y mente, se encontró con dos ojos muy parecidos a los de Santana mirándola desde sus brazos. Si bien Gabi había parado de llorar, Quinn todavía podía ver lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus pestañas.

- Cariño – Quinn le habló – Yo pasé por los mismo, y se exactamente como te sientes – le dijo – Y se que por sobre todas las cosas, te sientes sola y desesperada sin saber que hacer – aseguró mientras que con su dedo limpiaba una de las lágrimas que caía rezagada de las demás – la fotógrafa levantó sus cabeza y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su esposa encima de ella y con la misma dulzura que le había quitado la lágrima a su sobrina, pasó el pulgar suavemente por la mejilla de su mujer, porque sabía que en este momento la mirada de Rachel no era de felicidad, sino más bien de preocupación con mezcla de deseo, deseo de haber estado junto a Quinn en ese momento, de haber estado con ella y haberla protegido y amado a las dos, a ella y a Beth.

- Entonces dime que tengo que hacer por favor – El leoncito se sentó derecha en el sillón – Dime que tengo que hacer, porque estoy muriéndome de miedo – confesó metiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y dejando que sus codos se apoyaran en sus piernas

- Gabi… - intentó calmarla

- ¡TENGO DIECICIETE AÑOS CARAJO! – Gritó golpeando la mesa y dejando ver su naturaleza felina – QUIERO SALIR A BAILAR, QUIERO JUNTARME CON MIS AMIGOS, QUIERO SER PORRISTA, QUIERO IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD… - volvían las lágrimas. Quinn la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos

- Y vas a poder hacerlo Gabi, te lo aseguro – la consoló Quinn – ¡Mírame a mi sino! – le dijo

- Mamá dice que antes de conocer a la tía Rach tu eras una vieja amargada – Contó Gabi

Quinn giró los ojos, que raro su mejor amiga diciendo esas cosas – Tu madre es una exagerada…

- Y que solo salía con modelos estiradas y huecas que no sabían donde poner sus manos para hacerte feliz – agregó

Quinn pudo sentir como crecía poco a poco el ego de su esposa, levantó la mirada nuevamente y pudo ver esa provocadora y orgullosa sonrisa en la cara de Rachel – Gabi…

- Mami dice que eres feliz porque la tía Rach te da para que tengas día y noche en todos los rincones de tu casa, de mi casa, de la casa de sus demás amigos, en el parque, en el auto, en el en la casa de vacaciones, en…

- ¡BUENO YA! – la frenó Quinn que ya estaba asfixiada por que el ego de su mujer ocupaba todo el aire de su casa. – Primero – se defendía Quinn - que no fueron varias modelos… sino una sola, Sara – La morena se transformó a escuchar ese nombre, y ahora ¿quien rie morena? – Y segundo que, si bien su tía me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo día a día salvo, cuando tiene esa estúpida sonrisa agrandada… – Rachel le sacó la lengua y Quinn le pagó con la misma moneda – Cuando yo quedé embarazada de Beth, Rachel no estaba – Y así como todo lo que sube baja, el ego de Rachel cayó en picada cuando le escuchó decir esto a su mujer. Quinn agarró la mano de su morena para hacerla sentir mejor – Pero si estuvieron mis padres, mis amigos, tus madres… - Cuando la rubia nombró a sus amigas, el cuerpo de su sobrina se tensó inmediatamente. Exacto a lo que la fotógrafa quería llega – Tienes que decírselo Gabi, son tus madres – sentenció

El leoncito agitó la cabeza y apretó los ojos fuerte para evitar el llanto – No puedo…

- Gabi… leoncito… – Por fin la morena se metía en el asunto – Tus madres te aman, nosotras te amamos, tus primas te aman – agregó

- ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu si le pasara a algunas de las chicas? -le preguntó el leoncito a la morena.

Quinn pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Rachel cambiaba rápidamente tomando una postura totalmente tensa. La morena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, la idea de sus jóvenes hijas embarazadas no le gustaba para nada

- ¿VES? – Gabi se desesperó

- Leoncito – Rachel se preocupó por el tono desesperado de su sobrina – No te voy a mentir – hablaba con suma sinceridad – No me agrada nada la idea, Pero… - se apresuró a decir – Pero amaría tener otra nieta – le aseguró – Cuando Beth me dijo que estaba embarazada de Rose casi me muero. Pensé que me habían robado a mi cangurin – dijo – Pero cuando vi por primera vez a Rosie, me morí de amor… y lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Beth y agradecerle por haberme dado a mi ovejita – Gabi volvía a lagrimear un poco

- Mamá me va a matar – confesó – Y mami se va a decepcionar de mí. Estaba tan contenta que iba a estudiar abogacía como mamá. Y ahora….

- Y ahora nada – la cayó Quinn rápidamente – Puedes seguir estudiando, puedes seguir en las porristas como mi ayudante de campo…

- No creo que a Jules le agrade… - la mirada de su esposa la hizo callar.

- Mamá se va a enojar mucho – Santana era de temer

- Noooo – le aseguró Quinn. Rachel y Gabriela la miraron como diciendo "Ni tu te lo crees" – Bueno si – lo aceptó – Puede que Santana no se lo tome bien, pero…

- ¿PUEDE QUE? MINIMO QUE SE VA A ENO…– ¡Guau! Rachel dos miradas asesinas en menos de un minuto, todo un record.

- Cariño… porque no te quedas calladita un ratito – Quinn le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su mujer para luego volver a dirigirse a su sobrina - ¿Quieres que las llame para que vengan o prefieres que te llevemos para que hables con ellas en tu casa? – le preguntó

- Prefiero que las llames – dijo – Este es un territorio neutral – totalmente de acuerdo.

Quinn miró a su mujer y Rachel inmediatamente entendió que tenía que buscar su teléfono para llamar a alguna de las Brittana. La morena se fue a su habitación dejando a la rubia y a la pequeña morena solas.

- Ey – Quinn la ayudó para que se incorporara en el sillón – Va a estar todo bien – le aseguró a la joven – Tranquila. Además ya sabes que…

- ¡DAME UNA G! – el grito de Lexi se sintió fuerte en el salón

- ¡LEXI! – la retó Apple – Se supone que íbamos a deletrear leoncito – Quinn y Gabriela giraban los ojos mientras escuchaban la discusión de las jóvenes Berry Fabray

- Pero leoncito es muy largo – reprochó – De aquí que terminamos de decirlo ya nació el niño – agregó el terremoto. Gabi se movió incomoda en el sillón, todavía no podía concebir la idea de ser madre.

- No sabes si va ser niño – Esta fue Emma

- Más vale que sea – Dijo Jules en un tono de disconformidad absoluta – Ya demasiado tengo que compartir a mis mamás con Rose – por eso era.

- ¿Podemos empezar? – la calló Emma – Gabi nos necesita – agregó - ¡Un… dos… tres! - contó

- ¡DAME LA GELE! – gritaron Apple y Lexi a la vez. Apple había ido por la G y Lexi por la L

- ¿NO QUERIAS QUE DELETREARAMOS LEONCITO? – Chilló Lexi peleando de vuelta con su hermana.

- TU DIJISTE QUE ES MAS CORTO DELETREAR GABI – se defendió Apple

Emma agarró la mano de Jules y bajó las escaleras esquivando a sus hermanas, las peleas no eran lo suyo. Entraron en la sala y no dudaron en tirarse encima de su prima para mostrarle afecto. El lobito se aferró a ella y empezó a acariciarla.

- ¿Cómo lo supieron? – Les preguntó Gabriela asombrada - ¿Me escucharon? - pensó

- En realidad ya lo sospechábamos - explicó – Por la forma en que te has comportado estos últimos días y esas cosas – entre primas se entendían

- También las repentinas corridas al baño en el colegio

- ¿Ya tienes síntomas? – le preguntó Quinn recibiendo un positivo por parte de su sobrina

- No vamos a mentir – Lexi se unía a la conversación – También las escuchamos hablar desde arriba – confesó

- ¡LEXI! – no podía con su genio y se ligó un reto de sus hermanas

- ¿QUE? – se defendió – Es cierto – aseguró – Estábamos arriba con Beth por Skype, teniendo nuestra "Reunión semanal de las hermanas BF" y …

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Quinn no sabía si había escuchado bien o no

Lexi abrió los ojos enormes, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y estaba recibiendo malas miradas de todas sus hermanas – Eee… nada que… eee… - Tragó saliva - ¿Sonó el timbre? – quiso girar la conversación

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué hablan en esas reuniones? – el nerviosismo de Lexi se lo había confirmado

- ¿De qué reuniones hablan? – Rachel entraba con un plato llenó de comida en sus manos - No has comido ¿cierto? – le preguntó al leoncito

Gabi agitó su cabeza en negativa - No me sentía muy bien para comer – agregó

- Bueno de ahora en más tienes que pensar en tu bebé también – le dijo – Asique aquí tienes – un plato de tallarines que se veían exquisitos – Quiero que te lo comas todo por favor – agregó

- Con razón eras una pelota cuando estabas embarazada – le dijo Lexi a su mamá recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de parte de sus madres

- No es cierto mamá – la calmó Jules – estabas hermosa de embarazada – piropeo a su madre

- Tu ni siquera la viste – chilló el lechucín

- ¡Me lo imagino! Y mamá es hermosa siempre – Jules sabía ganarse el corazón de sus madres.

Quinn sonrió maliciosa – Rach… ¿Te acuerdas que nos preguntábamos porque todos los viernes las niñas se encerraban en una habitación durante una hora? – L a mirada de piedad de sus hijas era un encanto

- Si cariño – contestó mientras miraba a Gabi comer - ¿Qué pasa? – miró a su mujer

- Pues que… ¡RINGGGG! – el timbre aparecía salvando a las jóvenes Berry Fabray. El leoncito tuvo que dejar el plato en la mesita de los nervios que sentía.

- Tranquila – la calmó Quinn – Todo va a estar bien – agregó acariciando su espalda mientras Rachel iba a abrirle la puerta a sus amigas

- Más vale que sea importante – Escucharon gruñir a Santana – Tengo que ir a buscar a Gabi a… - La latina vio a su hija en el sillón rodeada de sus primas y abrazada por Quinn e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Britt se le había adelantado a Santana y ya estaba sentada cerca de su hija

Santana miraba desde lejos y Rachel se quedó a su lado cual perro guardián.

- Niñas será mejor que vayan a sus cuarto – Quinn empujó a sus hijas

- Emma dale una miradita a Rosie – agregó Rachel desde su lugar detrás de la latina recibiendo un gesto positivo de parte de su hija.

- ¿Por qué lloras cariño? – Britt se había sentado al lado de su hija de manera que la mini latina quedó hecha un sándwich entre Quinn y su rubia madre – Gabi… por favor di algo – la bailarina estaba preocupada

El leoncito se abalanzó a su madre sin titubear y se colgó de su cuello como si de salvar su vida se tratara. Britt la agarró entre sus brazos muy bienvenida y empezó a calmarla con sus caricias

Santana seguía en el mismo lugar mirando toda la escena con cautela, Rachel detrás de ella estaba atenta a todo tipo de movimiento.

Gabi se separó de su madre y miró a la latina con súplica, como pidiendo perdón anticipadamente – Estoy embarazada – lo soltó de una sin retirar la mirada de la latina, de hecho todas las presentes estaban atentas a la reacción de Santana.

La abogada se llevó una mano al hueso de la nariz, justo entre los ojos y se apretó como tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza – Santana… - Rachel se acercó cuando en realidad debería haberse alejado -¡PUM! – nadie lo vio venir. El puño de la latina había ido directo al ojo derecho de la basquetbolista retirada.

- ¡AUCHHH! ¿Qué DEMONIOS? – Rachel chilló del dolor y se llevó la mano a su rostro de inmediato

- ¡SANTANA! – Quinn corrió hacia su esposa - ¿QUE CARAJO HACES? – Le preguntó la rubia agarrando a Rachel para sentarla en el sillón individual

- ES CULPA DE ELLA – la acusó la abogada – SI ELLA NO HUBIERA LLEGADO A TU VIDA, NO SE LA PASARÍAN TENIENDO SEXO COMO CONEJOS TODO EL DIA Y MI HIJA NO LAS HUBIERA VISTO HACERLO EN MI CONDENADA COCINA – acompañaba los gritos con gestos desesperados – PERO COMO LAS VIO, LE TUVE QUE EXPLICAR… PODRIA HABER ESPERADO HASTA LOS TREINTA… PERO NOOOO –las señaló – LAS INSACIABLES TIENEN QUE HACERLO TODO EL TIEMPO… ¡MORMONALES DE MIERDA! – las acusó

- ¿QUIERES CALMARTE? – después de inspeccionar a su mujer, la rubia fue en busca del hielo pasando por al lado de la nerviosa latina.

- ¿QUE ME CALMES DICE? ¿QUE ME CALME? – ahora caminaba de un lado al otro. En el sillón su hija lloraba aun más mientras Brittany hacía más esfuerzo para calmarla. – MI HIJA SE ACABA DE ARRUINAR SU FUTURO Y TU PIDES QUE ME CALME... ME GUSTARIA SABER COMO REACCIONARIAS TU – desafió a la rubia

- POR SI TE OLVIDASE TE RECUERDO QUE A MI ME PASO LO MISMO – Quinn volvía con el hielo y lo dejaba con suavidad en el ojo de su esposa.

- ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE GABRIELA? ¿SABES LO COMPLICADA QUE SE TE PONDRÁ LA VIDA AHORA? ¡TIENES DIECICIETE AÑOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿ACASO NO PENSASNTE EN LAS CONSECUENICAS? – Santana estaba sacada, Gabi lloraba cada vez más fuerte en los brazos de su otra madre

- Santana cálmate – ordenó Quinn que tenía una mano con hielo sobre el ojo de su mujer

- NO ME CALMO UN CARAJO… TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER… ¿DE CUANTO ESTAS? – le preguntó a su hija - ¡DIMELO! – Exigió haciendo que el leoncito llorara aun más

- NO LE HABLES ASI – la retó Brittany

- A VER USTEDES – señaló a sus amigas - ¿Qué QUIEREN QUE HAGA? ¿LA TENGO QUE FELICITAR? –rió con morbosidad - ¡DIECICIETE AÑOS! ¡DIECICIETE! – Repetía - ¿Qué CARAJO ESTABAS PENSANDO? – otra vez volvía la furia

– ¡BUENO YA! -Quinn tiró un manotazo al aire que hizo doler a Rachel – Lo siento cariño – le besó la parte afectada y se paró para enfrentar a su amiga – TE CALMAS O TE CALMAS – exigió haciéndole frente - ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO QUE MENOS NECESITA TU HIJA EN ESTE MOMENTO SON TUS GRITOS? – preguntó

- ¿Qué QUIERES QUE HAGA RUBIA HUECA? – le respondió

- QUIERO QUE TRATES A TU HIJA CON EL MISMO CARIÑO QUE ME TRATASTE A MI, QUIERO QUE LA AYUDES DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE ME AYUDASTE A MI, QUIERO QUE LA ABRACES COMO ME ABRAZASTE A MI… PORQUE ELLA TE NECESITA COMO YO TE NECESITE… YO ESTABA ATERRADA Y TAMBIEN LO ESTA ELLA…– dijo Quinn, sólo ellas dos podían comunicarse de esa forma - ¡Esta aterrada! – agregó ya más calmada – Y te necesita – agregó suavemente mirando directo a los ojos de su mejor amiga.

Esto hizo un click en la cabeza de Santana Lopez, su hija la necesitaba. Se quedó un rato contemplando como la joven seguía llorando en brazos de su esposa y después se movió rápido para ocupar el lado del sillón que previamente era de Quinn al lado de Gabi. Besó su cabeza y con sus brazos abarco tanto a su hija como a Brittany – Tranquila – le dijo – Estamos con vos cariño, nada te puede pasar – apretó más el abrazo. Quinn agarró a Rachel de la mano y ambas salieron de la sala para dejar a la familia Lopez Pearce sola.

…

- ¿Por qué siempre te pegan en el mismo ojo? – Quinn estaba sentada en las piernas de Rachel admirando la obra de arte de Santana mientas ponía desinfectante en el ojo de la morena.

- Es el perfil que pongo a propósito – bromeo – es el que menos me gusta de mi – agregó riendo - ¡Auccch! – chilló cuando Quinn puso un algodón bañado en algo sobre ella – Sopla… sopla… sopla – pedía exageradamente

Quinn giró los ojos y empezó a soplar como le gustaba a Rachel. La morena aprovechó para llevar sus manos al trasero de su mujer y apretarla más hacia ella – Empiezo a sospechar que te dejas pegar simplemente para que te termine soplando – concluyó no muy lejos de la realidad Quinn

- ¡CARIÑO FAMILIAR! – Lexi entraba a la cocina y se unía a sus madres subiéndose detrás de Quinn sobre lo que quedaba libre de las piernas de la morena.

- ¡Yo también quiero cariño! – Jules llegaba para treparse entre medio de sus madres, digan que Rachel seguía entrenando, porque sino, no se como las aguantaría - ¿Te soplo mami? – le preguntó Jules

- Ya no me arde cariño – le dijo Rachel - ¡Auchhh! – Quinn volvió a apretar el algodón sobre su rostro

- Ahora sopla Julie – le indicó Quinn y la más pequeña de las hermanas empezó a soplar entusiasmada para aliviar a su adolorida madre

Quinn sintió como Lexi se arropaba en su espalda calladita, algo no muy normal en ella – Lex… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras sentía los soplidos de su hija menor

- ¿Crees que Gabi vaya a estar bien mamá? – le preguntó estremeciendo a su madre.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera hablar, Jules la interrumpió – Un poco más de desinfectante mamá – la pequeña quería seguir soplando el ojo de su madre

- No es necesario Jul… ¡Auchh! ¡Quinnn! – se quejó Rachel

- Deja de quejarte Rachel… Sopla Jules sopla – animó la rubia – Creo que todo va a estar bien cariño – le dijo a Lexi – Gabi nos tiene a toda nosotras, la vamos a cuidar, mimar y demostrarle que no está sola en esto… ¿Estás preocupada? – le preguntó mientras miraba como Rachel se dejaba atender por Julie

- Eee… creo que se quien es el padre – soltó de repente Lexi – Y no me gusta mucho la idea… es gente mala – agregó.

- ¿Va al colegio? – le preguntó Quinn curiosa pudiendo sentir por las piernas de su mujer, que la morena también escuchó lo que dijo su hija.

El lechucín asintió – Si… pero no entra a clases, ni está en ningún equipo – contó – es mayo que Gabi, repetidor creo. Siempre anda tratando de quitarle el dinero a los demás o haciendo bromas pesadas – explicó y esto a Quinn no le gustaba nada.

De repente se sintieron varios gritos desde la sala que preocuparon a las Berry Fabray. Las tres Lopez Pearce aparecieron cerca de la puerta de calle – DIME DONDE VIVE O TE JURO QUE VOY A BUSCAR POR TODAS LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK GABRIELA – amenazó Santana. Las que antes estaban en la cocina se unían en la conversación.

- EL NO QUIERE SABER NADA CON UN HIJO MAMA… Y YO NO QUIERO SABER NADA CON EL ¿PARA QUE QUIERES VERLO? – preguntó

- PORQUE NADIE SE METE CON MI HIJA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO… ¡DIME DONDE VIVE! – presionó

Gabriela se quedó callada

- De acuerdo – se calmó – si no me lo dices, me voy meter en cada barrio bajo de este lugar a gritar por un condenado imbécil que embarazó a mi hija… lo vi el otro día cuando te dejó enfrente de casa en su moto, asique se quien es … ¿Es ese cierto? – Preguntó sin obtener respuesta –Si así lo quieres… - agarró la manija de la puerta

- ¡ESPERA MAMA! – La frenó Gabi – Vive en "Los álamos" y le dicen "el amenaza" – no iba a permitir que su madre se metiera en líos

Santana miró fijo a su hija que había agachado la cabeza, para no estropear más la situación, dio media vuelta y salió

Quinn miró a su esposa que ya no estaba a su lado, al contrario, salió por la puerta detrás de Santana. La fotógrafa y la bailarina se miraron pensando lo mismo, esperando que la situación no pase a mayores.

En una casa de "Los Álamos" Un barrio de New York

En el viaje la latina no había pronunciado una palabra, y Rachel no quiso presionarla para que lo hiciera, asi que solo se limitó a cruzar un par de direcciones y a seguir a su amiga en todo.

- Esa es la moto – dijo la latina estacionando su auto. Se bajó y caminó derecho a la puerta, Rachel se tuvo que apurar para seguirle el ritmo.

- Santana – la frenó – Escucha, yo cubro tu espalda – le dijo – Pero intentemos hacer esto por las buenas primero, hablar… puede ser un chico temeroso simplemente – agregó

La latina resopló – De acuerdo… primero trataré de hablar con él – las dos chicas siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta a la cual Rachel dio unos tres o cuatro golpes fueres.

Un joven vestido con unos pantalones de cuero y una remera musculosa blanca salió a recibirlas. El chico las miró de arriba abajo - ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó de mala gana

- ¿Eres el amenaza? – le preguntó la latina

- Y yo me quejó de Timotheo – no era momento Rachel

- El mismo – respondió el joven con una sonrisa de orgullo y adoptando una posición más relajada. El chico sonrió nuevamente y giró su cabeza para mirar adentró de su casa - ¡JAVIER! – gritó - ¡SACA LA CERVERZA DEL FREEZER! ¡LLEGARON LAS PUTAS! – avisó - ¡UNA TIENE UN MORETON EN EL OJO PERO TIENE UNAS PIERNAS DEL INFIERNO! – seguía gritando para los adentro – LA OTRA TIENE DOS PELOTOTAS! – lo acompaño con una seña.

- ¿Todavía quieres que siga hablando? – le preguntó la latina a Rachel

- Nop, pasemos a la segunda parte – dijo la morena

- ¿Van a pasar o se va a quedar ahí como estúpidas? – Apuró el joven – Espero que no me cobre por el tiempo que estén paradas allí – dijo riendo

- Lo único que te voy a cobrar va a ser esto… ¡PUM! – el mismo puño que había ido sobre la cabeza de la morena ahora caía sobre el rostro del muchacho

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES? – otro chico que Rachel dedujo era el tal Javier apareció en la puerta

- ¿Conoces a Gabriela Lopez? - Santana no le dio importancia al otro chico y volvió a dirigirse al que se agarraba la nariz que chorreaba sangre - ¡LA DEJASTE EMBARAZADA CABRON! – le gritó la latina – NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCA A ELLA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? – lo amenazó

- COMO SI QUISIERA SABER ALGO DE ESA NIÑA ESTUPIDAAAAAAAAAAAA – esta vez la morena le había pateado sus partes importantes que hacen referencia a lo que pone una gallina.

- VAMOS A VER SI PUEDES VOLVER A DEJAR EMBARAZADA A OTRA CHICA – le dijo Rachel – MI LEONCITO NO SE TOCA ¡CABRON! – le dijo

- AAAAAA – otra patada le iba a sacar las ganas.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – gritaba Javier

- Ahora en vez de "el amenaza" tendrían que llamarte "El estéril" – le dijo Santana agachándose para hablarle al caído chico – Una cosa más… mi hija no tiene nada de estúpida ¡PUM! – la última trompada que lo dejó inconsciente.

- ¿Nos llamaste Javier? – Las chicas se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con dos tipejos más.

- Espero que tengas mucha ira acumulada – le dijo la morena a su amiga

- No te das una idea – le correspondió Santana. Al menos se iban a entretener en "el álamo"

Más tarde en casa Berry Fabray

- Tranquila Quinn – la rubia iba de un lado al otro mirando por la ventana – Ellas saben cuidarse – le dijo Brittany. Era de noche ya y las niñas, incluida Gabriela ya se habían ido a dormir.

- Sabes lo que pasa cuando se juntan enojadas Britt… nunca termina bien – dijo

- Si Santana no lo iba a buscar, no iba a estar en paz – la bailarina tenía razón.

- ¿Cómo estás tu? No has dicho nada en toda la noche – Quinn se sentó al lado de su amiga y la abrazó

- ¿Es muy raro de que por una parte me alegre que vaya a ser abuela? -confesó Britt – Siempre que las veo a ti o a Rachie estar con Rosie es como… como…

- Si lo se. Te entiendo – Con Rosie es distinto ¿sabes? – la boca de Quinn se hacía una sonrisa – Rachel y yo la disfrutamos sabiendo que después su madre es la que la tiene que educar y esas cosas … la malcriamos mucho… es lindo – agregó haciendo sonreír a Britt -Creo que vas a ser una muy buena abuela Brittany Susan Pearce – la abrazó.

Sonidos de llaves interrumpieron ese hermoso momento, las dos rubias salieron a la puerta corriendo para ver entrar a sus esposas.

Apenas Quinn vio la cara de su mujer, no evitó que sus ojos giraran - ¿El otro? – le dijo.

- Puse la otra mejilla como tu quería – se defendió la morena dejando que la rubia agarrara su mano para sentarla

- El bomboncito se lució – Dijo Santana mientras Brittany la abrazaba – Se merece muchos mimos rubia hueca – le dijo

Quinn le dio el hielo a Brittany para que lo pusiera en la mano roja de Santana y ella se dedicó a curar el ojo de su esposa

- Quinn piensa que vamos a ser excelentes abuelas – le dijo la bailarina a la latina

La cara de Santana fue épica. La abogada empezó a agitar su cabeza - ¿Qué dices? Yo no puedo ser abuela. Soy muy joven y my caliente para ser abuela – dijo segura

Las tres restantes giraron los ojos. Rachel la miraba sonriente – Abu Sanny… - la empezó a cargar

- Ni lo menciones Berry – no era momento bomboncito

- Abu Sanny ¿me llevas al parque? Así tu puedes darle de comer a las palomas con los otros abuelitos

- O la callas o le pongo otro moretón – le dijo Santana a Quinn

- Ooo la abuelita está enojada….¡AUCHHHH! ¡QUINNN! – la rubia ya tenía el desinfectante en sus manos - ¡SOPLA! ¡SOPLA! ¡SOPLA! – pedía desesperada.


	85. Chapter 85

Bueno aquí hay un humilde capitulo. Karly y otra persona anónima acepto totalmente la crítica y a no preocuparse que ya faltan un par de capítulos nomás y no las torturo más. Gracias por los comentarios. Un besototote.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera haría un remake de "el naufrago", pero en vez de Tom Hanks pondría a Lea Michele y en vez de Wilson a Dianna Agron…. Y bueno… que pase lo que pase.

Capitulo 85: "Las tardes de chusmas"

Casa Berry Fabray – Una semana después de la noticia del embarazo.

- ¿Santana? – Quinn estaba en su escritorio revisando el contrato que le había enviado L`oreal Paris para que liderara el equipo artístico en la campaña de ese año, cuando los golpes desesperados en la puerta la despabilaron. Sus hijas mayores habían salido a comprarse ropa para la cita de la noche que tenían todas ellas con sus respectivas parejas. El solo hecho de recordar como Rachel se paró en la puerta para evitar que sus "pequeños animalitos" – según la morena - salieran a comprarse vestidos cortos y maquillajes "pervertidos" – según la morena – la hicieron reír mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. Antes de llegar dio un vistazo al jardín y vio como Rachel y Julie jugaban tranquilamente, de hecho fue el lobito la que con sus caricias y enormes pestañas calmó a su madre y logró que las dejara ir de compras. Bueno Jules y el hecho de que Quinn le insinuara que durante la cita de sus hijas podían reestrenar los rincones de la casa por donde la morena y ella habían dejado sus rastros. Apenas abrió la puerta, vio a Santana y notó que traía una furia interna mucho mayor de lo normal - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó si darse cuenta que Tomy se le ponía enfrente para preguntarle algo desesperado – Está en el jardín – era obvio que el niño quería saber el paradero de Jules.

Tomy le dio un beso a su tía y salió corriendo en esa dirección en busca de su mini cita para esta noche

Apenas el niño estuvo fuera de vista Quinn volvió la mirada hacia su amiga - ¿Vas a abrir tu boca para contarme que te pasa o tengo que emborracharte? – le preguntó impaciente.

- Me pelee con Brittany y las niñas – por niñas se refería a Andy y Gabriela.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – le preguntó Quinn juzgándola de antemano

Santana frunció el seño - ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo? Tal vez fueron ellas – dijo enojada

- Porque desde el embarazo de Gabi, tanto tu como la cabeza dura de mis esposa no dejan a las niñas en paz, por poco y no las encierran en una jaula dorada – La rubia giró los ojos cuando vio que Santana ponía la cara de "créeme que ganas no me faltan", la misma que había puesto su esposa cuando Quinn le hizo la misma observación – Además…

- ¿Sabes qué? – la frenó la latina – no quiero hablar contigo – le dijo enojada - ¡Ve y únete a mis hijas y mi esposa en su club de "odio a Santana" – le dio

- De acuerdo… ¿Llevo mi membrecía dorada? – bromeó la fotógrafa obviando la cara que le ponía su amiga

-¿Te crees muy graciosa cierto? – la latina no toleraba a su amiga en este momento

Quinn sostenía la risa como podía. Estaba esperando a que Santana huyera para levantar el celular y hablar con Brittany.

- ¿Dónde está el bomboncito? – Desde la golpiza a "el amenaza" que la relación de Santana y Rachel se había hecho aun más fuerte.

- En el jardín – le indicó Quinn

Santana hizo el gesto para irse pero la rubia la frenó del brazo – Espera… - se fue a buscar algo y volvió rápidamente con un sombrero capellina bastante grande de color blanco que en su base tenía una cinta ancha negra, la latina la miró sospechosa – Vas a necesitar esto para "la tarde de chusmas" – le indicó dándole el sombrero – Ahora puedes irte – le dijo empujándola suavemente

El seño fruncido de Santana llevaba largo tiempo en su rostro, su amiga preocupada por el sol no era algo de todos los días y además Santana nunca se pondría un sombrero tan horroroso. Miró a Quinn nuevamente con ganas de protestar, pero decidió seguirle la corriente e irse con el estúpido sombrero en sus manos al jardín.

A medida que la latina se acercaba a la pequeña mesa donde podía ver a la morena sentada junto con su hijo y Jules, más le cerraba el uso del sombreo. Rachel tenía uno parecido nada más que era todo de color crema. Para colmo la morena tenía puesto un vestido rojo que le quedaba gigante y que a Santana le pareció a vérselo visto puesto a Judy un verano cuando ella y Quinn eran adolescentes. Por si ese trapo viejo fuera poco, Rachel tenía puesto un collar de perlas al estilo Marge Simpson y llevaba los labios pintados con un rojo fuerte y de forma bien exagerada. Jules llevaba puesto el viejo vestido rosa con lunares blancos que Quinn solía pensar que era "genial" para una tarde con sus amigas. La niña también usaba un sombreo, aunque no era capellina sino un poco más chico y parecía de paja artificial y al igual de su madre también estaba pintada exageradamente.

- ¡Dios bomboncito! Nunca pensé que iba a llegar el día que te viera con un vestido de tu suegra – se burló - ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Rachel Berry? – le preguntó sentándose en una de las sillitas de la pequeña mesa – Hola mini bomboncito – saludó a Jules. Era muy gracioso ver cómo tanto Santana como Rachel tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar en la silla y poder estar cómodas.

- Primero – le señaló Rachel – Que en las "tardes de chusmas" los que se sientan en nuestra mesa – le señaló el pequeño mueble que tenía todo tipo de vajilla para te – usan sombrero, asi que ¡ponte tu sombrero! – ordenó.

- ¡OYE! A mi no me das ordenes, y no quiero ponerme este cochino somb… - miró a Julie que estaba concentrada haciéndole ojitos a su tía - ¡NO SE VALE! ¡CONDENADA NIÑA DE LARGAS PESTAÑAS! – se quejó pero puso la capellina en su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien tía San – le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como solía hacerlo con su madre. Santana miró a Rachel cuestionando esta práctica

Rachel giró los ojos – Quinn le dijo que cada vez que las esposas o esposos hacen algo bien hay que felicitarlos o hacerles un cumplido para tenerlos domesticados – explicó

- No me agradas Berry. ¿Cómo puedes haberte enfrentado "al amenaza" siendo tan dominada? – preguntó

- ¡No soy dominada! – le dijo

Automáticamente la morena recibió una mirada de su hija y de Santana – Bueno si soy dominada… pero un poco nomás – agregó

- ¡Bien hecho mami! – Jules la felicito con otra palmaditas a las que ambas adultas giraron los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué traes tanta mufa a mi casa y encimas osas interrumpir "la tarde de chusmas"? – le preguntó la morena a su amiga.

- No me pasa nada – se negó a hablar la latina mientras Jules ponía pequeñas tacitas con sus respectivos platitos delante de ellas – ¿Cuándo empieza este condenado juego? Esta cosa me hace picar la cabeza – Levantaba la capellina y se rascaba.

- La tarde de chusmas no es un juego Santana – le aclaró Rachel – Además estamos esperando a tu hijo – no era que le agradara que el chico estuviera adorándole la píldora a su lobito todo el tiempo.

- ¿A Tomy? – Cierto que había venido con el niño - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mirando por todos lados del jardín.

- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO! – el pequeño llegaba entusiasmado a unirse a la diversión

- ¿QUE CARAJO? – A la latina no le gustaba nada que su hijo tuviera puesto un vestido azul marino que se tenía que levantar para no pisárselo, unos tacos rojos que le quedaban inmensos y para colmo también llevaba puesto un inmenso sombrero y todo esto lo combinaba con un excelente maquillajes en su rostro

- La tía Quinn me maquilló – A Rachel no le costó nada imaginarse la malévola risa de su mujer a medida que pintaba al niño. La rubia lo hizo totalmente a propósito. Santana estaba que ardía.

El niño se sentó en la sillita de al lado de Jules y la pequeña palmeo su cabecita un par de veces -¡Bien hecho Tomy! – el pequeño quedó embobado con la aprobación del lobito

- ¡DIOS MIO! – Santana pegó la cabeza a la mesa - ¡UNA HIJA EMBARAZADA, UNA QUE NO HABLA Y UNO CON TENDENCIAS TRAVESTIS! ¿QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO? – preguntó gritando al cielo.

- ¿Te? – Jules tenía una pequeña tetera en sus manos y le ofrecía una bebida a la latina.

Santana levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su sobrina esperando una respuesta. Miró a Rachel que ya tenía su tacita en la mano esperando a que se la llenaran - ¿En serio bomboncito? ¿En serio? – Y esta mujer era su mejor amiga. Volvió a mirar a Jules - ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? – le preguntó a niña.

El lobito miró a su madre para que le explicara – Santana es tarde de chusmas – le aclaró Rachel – Las chusmas toman te – explicó mientras Jules le servía el te a Tomy

- Pues yo soy una chusma con problemas… y las chusmas con problemas se embriagan ¿si? – le aclaró – Además ¿tu que estás tomando? ¿Porqué a ti no te toca te? – la niña tenía otra tetera preparada para su madre y la latina pudo ver que el color era diferente al del te.

- Mami toma te de coca light – le respondió Jules acariciando a su madre mientras le servía su bebida.

- Pues entonces yo quiero un te de whisky – Santana golpeo su tacita encaprichada.

La niña empezó a buscar en su caja de tes y a revisar uno por uno los sobrecitos – No tengo de eso tía San… ¿Quieres cedrón? – le preguntó amablemente

- Cariño – Rachel intervino – Ve a pedírselo a tu mamá, ella te lo va a dar – le dijo – Viene en botella como mi te – explicó.

La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue en busca del te para su tía. Santana miraba atentamente a su hijo que ya iba por la segunda tasa de te

- ¡Mmmm! ¡Este te está riquísimo… - Tomy cayó en la cuenta de que Jules no estaba para escuchar su cumplido y movió tan rápido su cabeza para buscarla que su madre pensó que se iba a desnucar.

- No está, enseguida viene – le avisó su madre ante la cara de desesperado que puso el niño cuando no encontró a su enamoramiento. Apurado el pequeño se sirvió más te para volver a ser su acto. Santana giró los ojos, su hijo era demasiado mormonal para su gusto.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o no? – la presionó Rachel que con su dedo meñique agarraba la tacita y se la llevaba a la boca.

- Muchas cosas me pasan… ¡Deja de agarrar la tacita como si fueras la reina de Inglaterra! – le molestaba todo

- Es en el único dedo que me entra – le mostró – Además no me des órdenes, la única que hace eso es Quinn – avisó.

- ¡Aquí está! – Jules llegaba con una elegante botella de vidrio llena del whisky que le gustaba a Santana – Dice mamá que si la tía San toma más de una tacita de este te, va a llamar a la tía Britt para contárselo… ¿Qué propiedades tiene este te mami? – le preguntó curiosa la niña a su madre

- Es un te muy fuerte que solo los adultos pueden tomar – le explicó Rachel. Jules aceptó la explicación de su madre y empezó a servirle el te especial a su tía.

Santana no demoró en vaciar la tacita de un solo trago bajo la atenta mirada de su sobrina.

- ¿Más te? – le preguntó la pequeña que en otra teterita había puesto el whisky de su tía.

- Si por favor – Santana expuso su tacita y la niña le sirvió complaciéndola, a Jules le encantaba servir te.

Una vez que los cuatro tenían su tasa llena nuevamente, Jules decidió que era de ir a lo importante - ¿Quién empieza con los chismes? – preguntó

- ¡Yo, yo, yo! – Santana giró los ojos ante la actitud chupa media de su hijo que levantaba la mano con ansiedad.

- ¡Más té! – le exigió la latina a su sobrina

- ¿Del común o del tuyo? – le preguntó la pequeña

- Del mío – respondió

- Pero mamá dijo que solo una tacita y esta sería tu tercera tacita – llevaba muy bien el conteo

Santana miró a Rachel buscando apoyo – San son las cinco de la tarde… - se apiadó de la cara que le ponía su amiga y suspiró – Sólo una tacita más Jules – le dijo a su hija. La niña llenó la pequeña vasija con el té de whisky.

- Bueno Tomy – habló la niña - ¿Qué quieres contarnos? – le preguntó

El pequeño se acercó a la mesa – Dicen las malas yeguas que…

- Las malas lenguas cariño – lo corrigió su madre recibiendo una mirada aterradora por parte de la niña. Nadie osa interrumpir un chisme enfrente de ella.

- Sigue Tomy – la pequeña apoyó su manito en la del nene

- Che che… vamos soltando… ya les dije que recién pueden agarrarse las manos cuando cumplan 21 – saltó Rachel a separar ambas manos.

Santana aprovechó la distracción para servirse más de su te, prefería mil veces a su hijo toquetón que a su hijo vestido de mujer.

- Cuentas las malas yeguas – esta vez Santana ni lo corrigió – que ahora que Gabi tiene un bebe en la panza se está vaciando más rápido la heladera de casa y no es precisamente por Gabi… - el niño señaló con su mirada a su madre que muy disimuladamente tomaba de su tacita.

Rachel y Jules la miraron – ¿Qué? ¡Estoy estresada! Y cuando me estreso necesito mies seis comidas diarias – explicó la latina esquivando las miradas.

- ¿SEIS? – Tomy contaba con sus dedos – El desayuno… al mediodesayuno… el antes de almuerzo… el después del almuerzo… el antes de la media tarde…

- ¡BUENO BUENO! – lo frenó Santana – El próximo chisme por favor – pidió

- ¡Mi turno! – Jules quería ser el centro de atención. La pequeña miró para todos lados y se acercó al centro de la mesa aun más – Se comenta por allí, que las esposas Berry Fabray están deseando que sus hijas se vayan de cita esta noche para hacer cosas que los bultos hacen cuando están solos – Santana no evitó su carcajada

- Créeme que no estar solas no es algo que vaya a detener a tus madres Jules – agregó la alegre latina

Rachel miró a su hija con recelo y dijo – Pues yo me entere que una cierta personita, no quiero decir su nombre pero que estoy mirado ahora, no quiere usar sus vestido celeste porque a cierto nene – miró a su sobrino – no le gusta ese color – Jules abrió la boca grande, grande. Su madre se había enterado su secreto. Mientas tanto Santana ya iba por su sexta tacita de "te" y reia de cualquier estupidez que escuchaba.

Jules se iba a vengar – Pues a mí me dijeron, que una cierta señora mayor, que no quiero decir quién es pero que estoy mirando ahora – miró fijamente a su madre – se pone un camisón blanco que dice "I love New york", lentes negros y una gorra hacia atrás, mientras canta y baila todas las letras de Justin Bieber – dijo para que luego se pudiera sentir la carcajada de Santana y de Tomy por todo el jardín, de hecho Rachel pudo ver como Quinn se asomaba por la ventana para ver que pasaba.

- JAJAJAJAJA – Santana se seguía sirviendo de su te y ya a nadie le importaba – JAJAJA… Al boroncito le gussta SHUUSTIN BIERBER JAJAJAJA – fondo blanco con la tacita

Rachel miró a Jules indignada - ¿Sabes que me enteré yo por las malas yeguas? – preguntó casi gritando para resaltar por sobre las risas de su amiga – Que cierta persona, cuyo nombre empieza con "Ju" y termina con"les", tiene un muñeco bebe escondido en su armario y le puso el nombre del papá… "Tomy Junior" – los secretos seguían revelándose y el más beneficiado de esto era Tomy que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues ese nombre es mejor que el sobrenombre que mamá te puso a ti… -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- No te atrevas a decirlo Jules Berry Fabray – la apuntó con el dedo

- ¡QUEREMOS SABERLO! – se entusiasmaron los otros dos

- Si lo dices juro… juro que el mundo entero se va a enterar a quien le diste tu primer beso – Rachel estaba jugando con información de primera, la niña pensó con cuidado la propuesta de su madre y finalmente decidió callarse. Madre e hija se cruzaron de brazos y se apoyaron en el respaldo de sus sillitas evitando mirarse.

Santana miraba a una, a otra, a una y a otra - ¡No se peleen! – Dijo - ¿Quieren que cuente un chissssme? – Preguntó tratando de aliviar tensiones - ¡Aquí les va uno! ¡Mis hijas y mi esposa están enojadas conmigo! – soltó - ¿Y saben por qué? – Preguntó retóricamente - ¡PORQUE YO SOY UNA MALDITA PERRA! – dijo. Jules miró a su madre olvidándose el altercado anterior – Soy una perra porque no puedo aceptar el hecho de que me hija esté embarazada de un canalla y porque mi otra hija está enojada conmigo porque no la dejo salir con el novio y finalmente mi esposa… mi amada esposa, que se supone que tendría que apoyarme ¿O no? – preguntó

Rachel torció la cabeza pensativamente. Eran innumerables las veces que ella sola tenía que luchar contra seis rubias en su contra, siete si se cuenta cuando Rose se pone del lado de su otra abuela también – No necesariamente…

- ¡ES QUE ELLAS NO ENTIENDEN! – protestó repentinamente la latina tratando de alcanzar la tetera con su te.

- Nop – Rachel llegó primero – No más te para la tía San – dijo alejando la teterita – Lobito – miró a su hija – llévale el te de la tía San a mamá y vayan a ver con Tomy la tele un rato – por las dudas que la cosa se pusiera complicada.

- ¿Soy mala madre? – de repente le preguntó Santana

- Eres una excelente madre Santana – respondió la morena

- ¿Entonces porqué mis hijas no me quieren? – volvió a preguntar

- Tus hijas te aman San… como te ama Britt y como también te va a amar el pandita – era el animalito elegido para el nieto o nieta de Santana, apodo que se le ocurrió a la morena después de la pelea con "el amenaza" y que su esposa le dijera "los dos ojos morados, pareces un panda" En ese momento apenas Quinn le vio la cara supo lo que la morena había pensado.

- ¡NO LE DIGAS ASI! – chilló la latina – NO QUIERO MÁS MANIMALES… NO QUIERO MAS SEXO… - Rachel torció la boca y Santana se frenó en seco – Quiero decir, si quiero sexo… pero entre nosotras… - de nuevo se frenó – quiero decir no sexo entre nostras, aunque aún sigo con ganas de probarte… - se frenó y pensó – pero quiero sexo con Brittany… mushoo – agregó – pero no quiero que nuestras hijas tengan sexo – afirmó quedándose callada y mirando a un punto fijo. Rachl esperó a que la latina volviera a hablar – Yo amo a mi familia – dijo de repente soltando un par de lágrimas – Y me echo la culpa por lo que le pasó a Gabi ¿sabes? – Confesó – No tendría que haber sido tan estricta con ella…

- No es tu culpa San – la apoyó la morena – esas cosas pasan – le dijo – Le pueden pasar a cualquiera – agregó mirando como se acercaban Tomy y Jules de la mano, Santana también los estaba mirando y volvió a mirar al bomboncito con una ceja levantada – Pero es mejor que hagamos algo para evitarlo – dijo Rachel - ¡EPA EPA LA MANITO! VAMOS SOLTANDO – gritó haciendo que Tomy soltara a su enamorada y se volviera a meter dentro de la casa.

Jules miró a su madre enojada y luego habló – DICE MAMA QUE MAS VALE QUE LA TIA SAN SE TOMO TODO LO QUE LE FALTA A LA TETERITA ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS – informó para luego irse detrás de su enamorado.

- Pshhh – protestó la abogada – Esa rubia hueca tiene un carácter… ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Por qué la aguantas? – le preguntó Santana

- Por lo mismo que aguantas tu a Brittany – miró a Santana y se llevó sus manos a sus pechos como diciendo "por el buen par de pechos que tiene"

Santana asintió de acuerdo – Y por… - la latina se tocó la cola esta vez

- También – coincidió la morena, ambas suspiraron. Y un segundo después Jules volvía a salir al jardín

- Y DICE MAMA QUE SI SU "OSITO DE MIEL" NO SE COMPORTA SE PUEDE IR OLVIDANDO DE LO DE ESTA NOCHE – agregó la niña con malicia.

En un instante Rachel se puso colorada y rogó que Santana ni hubiera escuchado eso, o que si lo hubiera escuchado no hubiera unido las palabras, pero no tuvo esa suerte, la latina ya estaba revolcándose en el piso.

- OSITO DE MIEL…. OSITO DE MIEL… JAJAJA… - Si la sobria Santana ya era mucho, imagínense a la Santana ebria.

Rachel no le prestaba atención a su amiga, por el contrario solo se dedicó a corretear a su hija por todo el jardín.

- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡SOCORRO! – Jules tenía a pocos pasos a su otra madre a punto de agarrarla.

La morena había dejado de escuchar las risas de Santana y ahora lo que seguía era ahogar a su hija, no pudo hacerlo.

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn al rescate – DEJA DE AGOBIAR A LA NIÑA Y VE A FIJARTE SI SANTANA RESPIRA – la morena se cruzó de brazos y se negó

- No es mi problema que se haya emborrachado… además se estaba riendo de mi – pucheros a la orden

- ¡SANTANA! DEJA DE REIRTE DE MI OSITO DE MIEL – la retó Quinn a propósito

- JAJAJAJAJAJA OSITO DE MIEL… – Santana estaba viva y volvía a reírse

Jules y Quinn chocaron los cinco. Las rubias unidas, jamás serán vencidas. Rachel les dio la espalda y se fue a sentar a su sillita cruzándose los brazos a esperar que Santana se calmara. Prefería estar con la latina estúpida antes que con sus ratas rubias traicioneras.

Luego de un rato volvieron a parar las risas – Borzoncito – ni siquiera podía modular

- Mhhh – contestó Rachel de mala gana

- Tienes zazón… digo razón – aceptó – Mis hijas me aman, Britt también y yo a ellas… Las tengo que hacer ffffeliz – concluyó

Las dos se quedaron en silencio

- Tronzoncito… - Otra vez la llamo –

- Mhhh – seguía el mal humor

- ¿Cuál es tu pose preferida? – le preguntó saltando de tema en tema

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Quinn estaba hablando por teléfono con Brittany mientras veía a su mujer y a su amiga a través de la ventana.

- Santana está tirada en el piso, pero estoy segura de que Rachel va a cuidar que respire Britt Britt – decía al celular – Casi la botella entera – al parecer la pregunta había sido acerca de cuanto había tomado – Pero no te preocupes, es una mujer inteligente, va a reflexionar… - La rubia no pudo evita ver como su esposa y la latina ahora estaban cuerpo a cuerpo revolcándose en el césped – Britt… enseguida te llamo – le cortó a la bailarina y se fue al jardín.

- ¿En serio piensas que esta posición es mejor que la mia? – le preguntó la latina desde debajo de la morena

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tienes que intentarla…

- Mhhhh – alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – les preguntó Quinn haciendo uso de su ceja levantada.

- Emmm…eee…

- El osito de miel me está enseñando su pose preferida – contestó Santana haciendo sufrir a Rachel.

Quinn miró a su mujer – Rachel….

- ¡ELLA ME PREGUNTÓ! – se defendió la morena

- ESTA COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHA – era cierto.

- Eso es culpa del lobito y sus tes – acusó a su hija, total no estaba para defenderse – Y no me digas más osito de miel – ya no quería humillaciones

- ¿Prefieres el otro? – preguntó Quinn malvadamente

- No te atrevas - la amenazó Rachel

- Dilo Quinn por favor…. – la que pedía era Santana

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta para irse, Rachel suspiró – Nos vemos adentro… Mi potecito de dulce de leche – soltó antes de desaparecer

- JAJAJAJAJA POTECITO DE DULCE DE LECHE JAJAJA….

- ¡QUINNNNN!


	86. Chapter 86

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo y humilde capitulo. El próximo será uno dedicado a la relación Bemma y después viene el capítulo final. Lamento no poder cumplir con mi objetivo de los cien, pero hice mi máximo esfuerzo, les juro. Muchas gracias a las que siguen leyendo conmigo, y millones de gracias más por sus comentarios. Se las/los quiere. Besotototes.

Descargo: Glee no es mio, las que seguro son mias son la cantidad de veces que he mirado la foto en la que Lea Michele sale sentada en el sillón, toda vestida de negro y mostrando sus alusivas piernas. Solo una oportunidad quiero… solo una.

Capitulo 86: "Invasión de caminantes"

Viernes a la noche 

"El apocalipsis", "El fin del mundo", "la devastación total", "el fin de los tiempos", estos eran uno de los tantos títulos que pasaban por la cabeza de Rachel Berry en este momento. Sentada en soledad en el sillón de su casa con un bate de beisbol en una mano y un vaso de coca ligth con hielo en la otra, la morena dejaba que su mente vagara por los recuerdos. Recuerdos que aparecían a medida que la mirada de la deportista se posaba en el muro de fotos que su esposa se había encargado de construir como altar familiar y al que ahora Rachel observaba con intensidad.

La primera foto que llamó su atención fue la de Beth y ella todas embarradas entrando a la casa Fabray antes de que Quinn fuera su novia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel momento y quien iba a decir que justo cuando el mundo que Rachel conocía se estaba por acabar, esa foto iba a ser la que iniciara el conteo de los momentos pasados? Beth había sido a la primera que habían agarrado, la primera a la que Rachel había visto sucumbir antes ellos, y a la cual se habían llevado sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para que Rachel le dijera cuanto la amaba. Su cangurin había quedado en manos de una de las apestosas criaturas que amenazaban el mundo de Rachel y la morena no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

La basquetbolista se paró del sillón de un fuerte impulso y aun con bate en mano, se acercó a la pared que sostenía cientos de retratos. Cuando llegó cerca del muro no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en la foto que mostraba el momento en el cual ella sostenía a sus dos mellizas al lado de una Quinn que había sido vencida por el sueño en la cama del hospital. La basquetbolista dejó el vaso de gaseosa en la mesita y con su mano libre acarició el retrato. No pudo dejar de reír ante los ojos bien cerrados de Emma que hacían juego con conducta pacífica y a su vez eran lo contrario a los ojos abiertos e hinchados por el llanto de su hermana melliza Apple. ¿Quién iba a decir que estas personalidades tan diferentes iban a ser las culpables de que Rachel perdiera a sus dos hijas? La morena agitó la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podía bajar los brazos ahora.

La segunda foto que recorrió con sus manos fue la de ella corriendo tras una rubiecita desnuda por la calle del barrio al que recién se habían mudado. A Lexi siempre le había gustado llamar la atención y sin lugar a duda, en ese momento, su pequeño lechucín había pensado que no había mejor forma de hacerse conocer por lo nuevos vecinos que salir a correr por las calles desnuda – Mi valiente Lexi – decía Rachel acariciando el retrato – Te dije que no fueras hacia él, te dije que me dejaras a mí, que yo lo iba a manejar, que yo me iba a encargar de esa apestosa criatura inhumana, pero no – suspiró – No me hiciste caso, fuiste tras él y ahora… y ahora… - se llevó la mano a la cara tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran – Y ahora te he perdido para siempre – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Le dio la espalda a los retratos, no podía seguir mirando más. No podía, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo, tenía que despedirse de lo único que le quedaba y la unía con su familia. Volvió a mirar la pared de los recuerdos y se encontró de lleno con las enormes pestañas de Jules. Rachel no sabía cómo carajo había hecho su mujer para sacar esa foto, pero lo había hecho. Había retratado el rostro de su hija menor en modo conquista a la perfección y la deportista no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de haber sido ella la que había logrado esa perfecta mirada. Rachel se acordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, ayer antes de que todo este enorme lio pasara. Ese día Rachel había discutido contra toda la armada Fabray durante casi un dia entero, tanto su mujer como sus hijas querían pasar las vacaciones en la casa de sus padres, pero no había forma de que después de todo lo que habían vivido el último verano en esa casa, la morena quisiera volver allí. Rachel les había ofrecido unas vacaciones por Europa, les había ofrecido un crucero por el Caribe, ¡Demonios! Si hasta les había llegado a ofrecer un zafarí por África… ¡Pero no! Cuando a las rubias de las familias se les ponía algo en la cabeza, imposible convencerlas de lo contrario, pero esa vez Rachel estaba decidida a ganar esa partida y no se las iba a poner fácil. Las rubias utilizaron sus mejores armas, incluso Quinn intentó con el sexo y fue hasta capaz de ofrecerse para el experimento "PINOCHON" pero a pesar de que ese intento hizo flaquear a Rachel, la morena se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no volver a la casa de verano. Cuando las Fabray ya habían dado todo por perdido y ya se estaban preparando mentalmente para las playas del Caribe, Jules caminó hasta su morena madre, se paró enfrente y con sus enormes ojos, sus más enorme aun pestañas y su seductora vos dijo un simple "por favor mami de mi corazón" y logró derribar todos los muros de Rachel haciendo que ese verano volvieran a la casa que tanto amaban - ¡MALDICION! – Gritó Rachel mientras agarraba la foto de la pared, deduciendo que seguramente Quinn había aprovechado ese momento de súplica para tomar esa fotografía, y la miró intensamente, su Jules, su lobito le devolvía la mirada desde el retrato. La morena lo devolvió a su lugar pensando que ojala hubiese podido disfrutar de esa mirada un tiempo más, pero ahora… ahora ya era tarde, Jules había sido la última en caer en las garras de esos… cochinos… y abominables seres y Rachel no iba a poder disfrutar de su hija menor nunca más.

Rachel que durante todos esos momentos había sido feliz, se había sentido tan completa, jamás se pensó que hoy en día se iba a arrepentir de haber traído a este mundo totalmente perdido a sus cinco inocentes niñas, Rachel se sentía culpable. Culpable por haber prometido que nunca iba a dejar que sus hijas sufrieran, que nunca las iba a dejar sola, que siempre las iba a proteger y culpable por no haber podido hacer cuando esas inmundicias pusieron sus sucias miradas sobre ellas - ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! – Gritó al aire zarandeando su bate con rabia - ¡VENGANZA! – Rachel quería ver cabezas girando a su alrededor -¡NO VA A QUEDAR UNO CAMINANDO POR AHÍ! – amenazó

Solo quedaba una persona a la cual recordar, solo quedaba una foto a la cual mirar y la deportista sabía que iba a ser el retrato más difícil de enfrentar. Subió los ojos directo hasta donde sabía que iba a estar su foto preferida. Desde que su esposa decidió colocar ese retrato, no había un día en que la morena no pasara por la sala para darle una mirada, después de todo era su favorita. En un recuadro fino, negro y un poco más grande que los demás había una foto en blanco y negro de ella y Quinn. Nuevamente su mujer había demostrado sus destrezas con la cámara y había sorprendido a Rachel colocando el aparato de forma tal que, sin que la morena se diera cuenta, se había disparado captando el justo momento en que Rachel había quedado dormida encima de su chica dándole la espalda a la cámara y abrazada muy fuerte a la rubia. La pose en la que había quedado Rachel, permitía ver perfectamente el tatuaje donde se encontraban sus votos encriptados, y gracias a que la morena actuaba de manta de su esposa y que una sabana había cubierto la parte baja del cuerpo de Rachel, la foto se había podido colocar en el mural de la sala. Pero lo que más disfrutaba la deportista de esa foto, era la sonrisa que tenía Quinn en ese momento, sonrisa que para los ojos de cualquiera puede ser una simple mueca, pero para Rachel era mucho más, era una sonrisa que decía "Soy feliz" y que Quinn fuera feliz significaba que todos los sueños de Rachel estaban cumplidos - ¿COMO NO LO VI VENIR? ¡LO TENDRÍA QUE HABER VISTO! ¡CARAJO! – con su puño dio un golpe a la pared y apoyó su frente en ella tratando de que el frio de los muros la calmara. El problema es que la calma trajo consigo las últimas palabras que Rachel le dijo a Quinn ese día "ESTO ES CULPA TUYA", esa frase la retumbaba en la cabeza constantemente, después de esas cuatro palabras Quinn la había mirado fríamente y se había ido tras sus hijas. Si hubiese sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver, sus palabras hubieran sido otras.

Rachel golpeo el muro nuevamente con su puño - ¿POR QUE SEÑOR? ¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE SE LAS LLEVARAN? ¿POR QUE NO ME LLEVASTE A MI PRIMERO? – le gritaba al cielo. Pero la morena sabía que no podía derrumbarse ahora, aun tenía una nieta a la cual proteger de esos "caminantes". Si caminantes era un buen nombre, un nombre copiado de la serie "The walking dead", pero era un buen nombre al fin. La semejanza de la situaciones facilitaba el uso del mismo y encerrada en su casa, con una pequeña Rose a la cual proteger, Rachel no pudo evitar comparar la situación que estaba viviendo con aquella vez en esa serie que los zombis invadieron la granja en la que se hospedaban los personajes en busca de comida. Pues, su casa era la granja y Rachel tenía que defenderla, protegerla de los "caminantes" que se estaban acercando, que querían entrar y llevarse sus tesoros más preciados. La morena no lo iba a permitir.

- ¡ANTES MUERTA QUE ENTREGARLES MI HOGAR! – gritó para después dejar la sala y correr a pararse enfrente de la puerta de entrada con su bate al hombro lista para despedazar cabezas – NO VAN A QUITARME MAS COSAS – repitió – MI NIETA ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA – agregó enfurecida.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dramática de una vez por todas? – Quinn apareció detrás de ella. La rubia llevaba un buen tiempo observando desde las escaleras el comportamiento de su mujer – es solo una cita por el amor de Dios – agregó.

Rachel se giró para mirar a su mujer - ¡Las estoy perdiendo Quinn! Mi niñas, mis pequeñas me están dejando – Protestó la morena – Se van con esas… esas… horrosas criaturas… con esos espeluznantes caminantes…

Quinn giró los ojos ante la descripción que su esposa hacía de los novios de tres de sus hijas, de la novia una y del esposo de otra – Esos "caminantes", como tú los llamas, tienen nombre Rachel – la retó – Lucas, Pete, Bella, Timotheo – ante la mención del nombre Rachel puso cara de asco – Y Tomas – con el nombre del enamorado de Jules se terminaba la lista – Y son las parejas de tus hijas…¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RACHEL! ¡SUPERALO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – Quinn se estaba cansando de la actitud de su mujer – Y DEJA DE VER SERIES DE ZOMBIS – Le advirtió haciendo que la morena se enojara

- ¡No me puedes prohibir eso! – le dijo apuntándola con el bate – Además… acaso tu no me dijiste que te ibas a ir a la casa de Santana y Brittany y que no te iba a ver nunca más por hoy y que me olvidara de nuestra noche de de puro sexo – O por lo menos eso fue lo que Rachel entendió mientras discutían por la cita de sus hijas

- Primero – Quinn corrió el bate de su cara – Me vuelves a apuntar con esa cosa y no solo te olvidas de "pinochón" sino de "pinocho" y "pinochin" también – le advirtió logrando que su esposa llevara el arma letal detrás de su espalda – Y segundo me fui a llevar a la ebria de TU amiga…

- ¡CLAAAROO! – Interrumpió Rachel – Ahora es MI amiga, pero cuando hace algo bien es TU MEJOR AMIGA – puntualizó

Quinn apretó fuerte la mandíbula, sabía que su esposa estaba intratable y que le tenía que tener paciencia, asi que respiró hondo y siguió hablando – Me fui a llevar a NUESTRA amiga ebria, Santana, a su casa y por más que ya no aguanto lo celos de madre psicópata que tienes – Rachel iba a interrumpir pero Quinn la frenó con su mano – Mis hijas necesitan ayuda para preparase para su gran noche y no las iba a abandonar en este momento "apocalíptico" – le hizo burla a su esposa usando una de las palabras que la morena había dicho en la discusión.

Antes de que la morena pudiera protestar Quinn giró rápidamente dándole la espalda y volvió a subir las escaleras para encontrarse con sus cinco hijas.

- VETE CON LAS RATAS TRAICIONERAS DE TUS HIJAS. YO VOY A PROTEGER LO QUE ES MIO – le gritó Rachel para luego volver a ponerse en pose protectora con su bate frente a la puerta – Y NADA DE POLLERAS CORTAS – agregó

Quinn entraba a la habitación que las Fabray estaban usando para prepararse aguantando la risa, ver a su ex "mujeriega" sufriendo por sus hijas era algo que pagaba por ver.

- ¿Sigue con el bate en el hombro? – le preguntó Beth a penas la vio entrar, la hermana mayor había decidido que en favor de la cita quíntuple iba a ser mejor compartir el momento de preparación con sus hermanas. Quinn soltó la carcajada y asintió a la pregunta a lo que el cangurin giró los ojos, su madre Rach no tenía remedio.

- ¿Estoy bonita mamá? – Jules salía del baño de la mano de Emma vestida con un hermoso vestido amarillo clarito y desfilaba para su madre.

- Estas preciosa lobito – le confirmó su madre acomodándole el pelo.

Las cinco niñas apretaron los labios cuando sintieron a su madre usar el apodo de animalito, pero ninguna se quejó, solo se limitaron a mirar a su madre sospechosamente y a aguantarse las ganas de prohibirle el uso de los nombres.

- ¿Qué? – les preguntó Quinn aunque ya sabía que les pasaba

- Aun no puedo creer como hiciste para que mamá te autorizara para ser parte del club de las geniales y poder usar los animalitos – protestó Apple

- Yo si lo se - Lexi entraba a la habitación usando un corto vestido verde recién adquirido - ¿Se acuerdan la noche que mamá nos mandó a la casa de la tía San y la tía Britt con la excusa de un problema en la calefacción de nuestros cuartos? – Lexi no se había quedado con la excusa de su madre y había investigado por su cuenta lo bien que funcionaban los aparatos, todas sus hermanas asintieron recordando esa noche – Bueno déjenme decirle que la calefacción andaba a la perfección… aunque no creo que esa noche nuestras madres la hayan usado – le guiño atrevidamente un ojo a su madre.

- ¡MAMA! – protestó Apple - ¡LA TIA SAN NOS HIZO DORMIR CON LOS OIDOS LLENOS DE ALGODÓN PORQUE DE NINGUNA MANERA IBA A DEJAR DE TENER SEXO CON LA TIA BRITT POR CULPA DE QUE NUESTRA "ESTUPIDA CALEFACCION" NO ANDABA Y POR CULPA DE QUE NUESTRA "RUBIA HUECA MADRE" NO PUDO CONSEGUIR UN SEÑOR QUE MOSTRARA LA RAYA DE SU TRASERO APRA ARREGLAR EL MALDITO APARATO – protestó recordando las palabras de su tía.

- Mamá – Emma habló – Dime que era verdad que la mesa de la cocina se rompió porque estaba viejita y no porque la agarró la bestia – Quinn miró al suelo avergonzada - ¡O por Dios! ¡NOSOTROS COMEMOS EN ESA MESA MAMA! – exageró el perezocito.

- ¿El día que se rompió la mesa, no fue el mismo día en que se perdió el DVD que tenía grabado la vez que hice de "campanita" en la obra de teatro del Jardín? – Las cuatro rubias mayores miraron a Quinn cuestionándola acerca de esa filmación e imaginando lo peor.

- ¿QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA? – Se defendió la rubia – Su madre quería llenar a Porni Junior con filmaciones nuestras y no teníamos ningún DVD en blanco – explicó tratando de zafarse de las miradas inquisidoras de sus hijas. Sabía que echarle la culpa a Rachel era la mejor opción.

- ¡BASTA! – Apple se tapó los oídos mientras el resto le hacía un gesto de reproche a la fotógrafa.

El timbre sonó salvando a la rubia mayor de pasar por más preguntas. De hecho, las preguntas iban a seguir hasta que todas las rubias escucharon un grito de la morena - ¡AFUERA DE ESTA CASA INTRUSOS! – y solo eso bastó para que las miradas inquisidoras se transformaran en miradas de súplica.

Quinn giró los ojos – Ahora bajo – anunció saliendo del cuarto rumbo a calmar a su mujer.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada vio a Rachel empujando el sofá enfrente de la misma para trabarla - ¡Rachel! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó

- Trabando la puerta – contestó como si nada – No puedo dejar que la plaga entre a mi casa… ¿Sabes dónde está el hacha de juguete? Tal vez si me ven se asusten y se vayan – dijo

Quinn respiró hondo, esto se tenía que acabar. Se acercó a su mujer y se abrazó a ella – Amor… - le dijo al oído – bebé… - siguió – Osito de miel… - poco a poco Rachel se iba calmando – Por favor, ¿puedes correr el sillón para dejar que abra la puerta? – insistió dulcemente. Rachel negó con la cabeza – Por favor amor… hazlo por mi… - acompañó la petición con un dulce beso en el cuello de la morena.

- ¡No se vale! – Protestó Rachel corriendo el sofá de la puerta - Tu me puedes – le dijo a su mujer.

- Lo se cariño… créeme que lo se – le dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta para ver quién era el primer Romeo que venía en busca de su Julieta

- Buenas noches Señora Quinn – En la puerta con dos hermosos ramos de flores en una mano y un paquete en la otra estaba parado Timotheo, alias Timy. El joven estaba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, de camisa blanca y unos zapatos muy finos. Parecía que la profesión de uno de sus padres había ayudado en este caso – Estas flores son para ust… ¡PUM! – la puerta se le cerró en la cara al jovencito

- ¡RACHEL! – Quinn la retó y trató de volver a abrir la puerta pero su esposa la frenó

- ¿Ya viste como está peinado Quinn? – el joven tenía una ralla al medio abierta como un libro - ¡ES UN ÑOÑO! ¡MI HIJA VA A SALIR CON UN ÑOÑO LLAMADO TIMOTHEO! – Rachel no escatimaba en dramatismo

- Ya lo se – Quinn le corrió el brazo de la puerta – Pero es el ñoño que eligió tu hija como novio – la corrigió – y lo tienes que aceptar – abrió de nuevo la puerta para encontrase con el joven más nervioso que antes

- Buenas noches Timmy… pasa por favor – le insistió

- Gracias Señora Quinn – el joven entró sin darse cuenta que cuando Quinn cerró la puerta, Rachel quedó detrás de el – Estás flores son para usted – le entregó lo que no se había roto del ramo por el portazo.

- Muchas gracias cariño, voy a ponerlas en agua – la rubia caminó a la cocina

- ¿Con que chupándole las medias a la madre? – Timmy dio un repingo por la voz tenebrosa de Rachel que venía detrás de él.

- Eeeeee…. Eeeee…. Esto esto esto… - sin palabras extendió sus brazos para darle el paquete que traía a la morena – esto es paraaarusuraed – se aclaró la garganta – Esto es para usted – alcanzó a decir rápidamente.

La morena no le sacó la vista de encima al joven y empezó a romper el paquete

- Mis padres y Lexi pensaron que a usted no le iban a gustar las flores y que por el contrario iba a disfrutar más este regalo – agregó el chico tratando de suavizar el momento

- Pues ni creas que yo soy como Quinn… a mi no me compran con… ¡RESIDENT EVIL XX! ¡GUAUUU! QUINN MIRA – la rubia volvía sin las flores en las manos justo para girarle los ojos al entusiasmo de su mujer por el video juego – Mira lo que me regalo el librito – le sacudió la cabeza al joven despeinándolo – Y tú que querías asustarlo con un bate – la acusó logrando que el niño mirara asustado a la rubia

- ¡Tu eras la que quería asus…

- Ya Quinn deja los gritos… estás asustando a mi muchacho… pasa Timotheo, pasa – lo empujó hacia la sala - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu nombre? – Antes de que la morena pudiera unirse a Timmy en la sala Quinn la agarró del brazo y la tiró hacia ella

- Esto – la rubia agarró el video juego – Se queda conmigo – le dijo para luego llevárselo al escote y ponérselo entre sus pechos.

Rachel sonrió – Mis dos juegos favoritos juntos – dijo animada justo cuando volvían a tocar el timbre de su casa

Rachel corrió a buscar su bate y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que su esposa estaba un poco bipolar, por no decir bastante. La rubia suspiró y abrió la puerta antes que a Rachel se le ocurriera atrincherarse de nuevo – Buenas noches Quinn – Lucas aparecía con una Rose que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Apenas la pequeña vio a su rubia abuela estiró sus brazos hacia ella, Quinn no dudó en alzarla rápidamente y miró con el seño fruncido al esposo de su hija tratando de que le dijera la razón atrás de las lágrimas de la ovejita.

- Tiene un poco de fiebre – le dijo el muchacho a Quinn

La rubia besó la frente de su nieta mientras oía como Beth desesperada bajaba las escaleras - ¿Qué le pasa? – la niña volvió a pedir cambios de brazos y su madre la agarró sin preámbulos.

- Tiene apenas un poco de fiebre, voy a ir a buscar el antibiótico para darle – Esta vez fue Quinn la que hizo el diagnóstico para luego agarrar a su nieta e ir a buscar el remedio.

- ¿Crees que sea el oído? – le preguntó Beth a su esposo -¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó cuando vio la mirada rara que Lucas le estaba haciendo.

- Es solo que estás… estás… ¡FIUUU! – silvó - ¡Guauuu! – La rubia tenía puesto un vestido negro corto acompañado de unas botas altas del mismo color. Lucas avanzó hasta ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos – Estás hermosa – le dijo el muchacho para luego acercarse a darle un beso a su esposa - ¡AUCH! – Beth que se había quedado esperando el contacto con la boca de su marido lo miró saltar por la sala agarrándose la pierna.

- ¡MAMI! – Parada con el bate en acción estaba la morena - ¿QUE HACES? LE ACABAS DE DAR UN BATAZO A LUCAS – Beth buscó a su esposo para mirarle la pierna

- ESTABA TRATANDO DE BESARTE EN TU PRIMERA CITA – protestó la morena

- ESTAMOS CASADOS HACE AÑOS MADRE – ese tonito no era muy alentador para Rachel - ¿Duele? – le preguntó Beth a su novio

- Tampoco es para tanto… - acotó Rachel mirando al muchacho que estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Timmy – Además… ¿Qué me trajiste? Mira que el librito me trajo un video juego – le preguntó haciendo que Beth la mirara con su más sofisticada mirada asesina.

El llanto de Rose hizo que Rachel se olvidara de su tarea de suegra, se dio vuelta para ver entrar a Quinn con Rose en sus brazos que enseguida pidió por los de la morena.

- Mira como la abuela Rach se toma el remedio – Quinn sirvió una cucharada y le hizo el avioncito a su esposa que antes de abrir la boca miró a la rubia con el seño fruncido – Es el de durazno que te gusta – Quinn había adivinado la mirada y le aclaró la duda haciendo que Rachel abriera la boca para tomarse el remedio sin protesta – Ahora le toca a Rosie – Quinn llenó otra cuchara y le hizo el avioncito a la niña, pero antes de que llegara a su boca, Rose se la quitó de la mano y le metió de prepo la medicina en la boca a su otra abuela, sobredosis de antibiótico para la deportista. Rosie dejaba las lágrimas y las cambiabas por risas.

- Bueno al menos dejó de llorar – acotó Lucas mientras Quinn volvía a llenar la cuchara y a agarrarla más fuerte para guiarla a la boca de su nieta. Esta vez Rose no puso resistencia alguna. Por el contrario se había quedado prestándole atención a las caras de su abuela Rachel.

Esta vez fueron golpes en la puerta lo que hicieron que la morena dejara a la ovejita en brazos de Beth y buscara su bate

- Recuérdame que se lo esconda para la próxima – le murmuró Quinn a Beth antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Pete y Bella estaban parados en el umbral de la entrada, cada uno con un ramo de distintas flores – Buenas noches Señora Berry Fabray – saludaron al unísono

- Buenas noch…

- ¡VAN A MORIR! – Rachel iba hacia ellos corriendo a todo lo que da y mostrando su bate.

- ¡AAAAAA! – Bella se escondió detrás de Quinn y Pete detrás de Bella.

- ¡MAMI! – dos voces similares que llegaban desde arriba la frenaron. Emma y Apple bajaban las escaleras.

- Dije nada de polleras cortas Apple – Rachel habló tranquila como si no hubiese estado apunto de agarrar a palazos a dos jóvenes.

- Pero si a mamá le dices que mientras más corta la usa mejor – Lexi bajaba con Jules de su mano y se sumaba a la causa anti morena.

- Pero ella es mi esposa – discutió la morena – Además ¿has visto el trasero que tiene? – Preguntó - ¡OYE! – levantó el bate y amenazó a Pete directamente - ¿Le acabas de mirar el trasero a mi mujer? – presionó

- Nononononoo.. yo.. usted dijo que… yo…

- Mami – Apple intervino a favor de su novio – Deja de molestarlo – agarró la mano de su chico y lo arrastró hasta la sala donde ya estaban las demás parejas reunidas.

- Hola – saludó Emma a Bella desde la distancia. Quinn se interponía entre ellas evitando que Bella fuera el segundo Strike de la noche – Estás… estás… ¿Puedes salir de atrás de mi madre? No puedo verte – exigió haciendo que rápidamente Bella saliera a la vista mostrando un dibujado cuerpo cubierto por un sencillo vestido de varias tramas – Sabía que estabas espectacular – ahora si la había visto y podía apreciar a su novia.

- Tu estás genial también – dijo Bella acercándose a su joven novia

- Epa… epa… - Rachel interpuso el bate entre las dos – no tan cerca por favor – Emma miró a su madre y de la misma forma que hizo su hermana agarró a su chica y se la llevó a la sala justo para darle paso al último llamado a la puerta de la noche.

- Debe ser Brittany con Tomy – y efectivamente la rubia abría la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga y con el pequeño vestido con un diminuto smoking

- Hola Q – dejó al niño – Adios Q – la rubia salió corriendo hacia su auto dejando a Quinn parada con Tomy a su lado.

- Mami dice que el té de Whisky que tomó mamá esta tarde está a punto de surtir sus efectos y que no se puede perder ni un segundo de esos momentos – Quinn sabía que una vez que Santana despertara iba a enfrentarse a la ira de Brittany, y una Brittany enojada significaba una Santana excitada, y una Santana excitada significaba mucho sexo para ambas, era matemática pura.

- Esta bien… pasa Tomy – Quinn guió al último pretendiente a la sala.

- ¡QUINN! – Rachel se abalanzó a ella quejándose – Beth me sacó el bate – le dijo - ¡Tomy! Deja de besar la mano de Jules – lo amenazó la morena.

- Niñas – Quinn miró a sus cinco hijas – Creo que es mejor que se vayan – insistió en ese punto.

- Un cemento – Rachel impidió que se movieran – Quiero decir unas palabras – hubieron once pares de ojos girando al mismo tiempo.

- Primero que nada, Beth – la morena miró a su hija mayor – te encargo a Jules y a Tomy – el cangurin asintió. Desde un principió sabía que si salía con sus hermanas en una cinta juntas, iba a tener que prestarle mayor atención a la más pequeña – Segundo ¿A que hora planean llegar? Porque no quiero que pase como la última vez y nos agarren a su madre y a mi en medio del sillón…

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – las rubias la frenaron

- ¡Basta de charlas que vamos a llegar tarde para las reservas! – anunció Beth parándose para dejar a una dormida Rose en brazos de Quinn – Adios madres – saludó a casa una de ellas y salió con Lucas a su lado. Todas las hermanas Fabray hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡ESPEREN! ¡UN CEMENTO! – Rachel las perseguía – NO ME DIJERON LA HORA… NO ME DIJERON DONDE VAN A ESTAR – ninguna le hacía caso, al contrario todos se apuraban para entrar a sus respectivos vehículos y salir lo antes posible – USEN PRESERVATIVO… BUENO BELLA Y EMMA NO… PERO LOS OTROS SI… EXCEPTO LEXI Y JULE QUE AUN SON MUY PEQUEÑAS – los gritos seguían mientras los autos arrancaban y se iban alejando uno por uno dejando a Rachel gritando como loca en soledad - ¡LAS AMO! – fue lo último que dijo

Luego de un rato de mirar por donde habían desaparecido los autos que trasladaban a sus hijas, la morena decidió entrar a la casa. Apenas cerró la puerta apoyó la frente en contra de ella y suspiró fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de tener la casa para nosotras solas? – la voz sensual de su mujer la sorprendía desde atrás y hacia que su cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo que alcanzó a decir Rachel mientras tragaba saliva

- Que mientras experimentamos con Pinochón no van a oir nuestros gritos – Rachel giró tan rápido que Quinn pensó que se iba a desarmar.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó la morena

Quinn se acercó aun más a ella y con la boca en su oído habló – Nunca en mi vida he dicho nada más en serio – confirmó

Rachel no tardó en agarrar su mano y arrastrarla para su habitación - ¿Rose? –preguntó

- Durmiendo – contestó Quinn – Y con el antibiótico dudo que despierte – agregó anticipándose a la pregunta de su mujer.

- Perfecto – Dijo Rachel mientras le daba paso a que la rubia entrara primero y sonriendo cuando siguió el movimiento exagerado que Quinn hizo de su trasero – Si esto no es el fin del mundo, al menos debe estar muy cerca de serlo – murmuró para si cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Esa noche podría haber habido un millón de zombis tratando de entrar por la puerta de su casa, que lo único que le iba a importó a la morena era lo perfecto que Quinn contaba el cuento del Pinochón.


	87. Chapter 87

Bueno, penúltimo capitulo. Espero les agrade. Pongo las edades a continuación porque han pasado cuatro años. Gracias por seguir conmigo. Se las/los quieres. Besotototes a todas las mormonales.

Familia Berry Fabray

Rachel y Quinn: 45 años

Beth y Bella: 30

Emma y Apple: 20

Lexi: 18

Jules: 14

Rose: 4 años y 9 meses

Familia Lopez Pearce

San y Britt: 45

Gabi: 21

Andrea: 18

Tomas: 12

Descargo: Glee no es mio, si lo fuera no existiría capitulo en el que no salieran las piernas de Lea Michele.

Capitulo 87: "la burbuja de amor"

Cuatro años después - Casa Berry Fabray

- ¿No crees que compraste demasiado alcohol Santana? – Quinn bajaba del auto una de las seis cajas llenas de bebidas varias, Tequila, vodka, Run, etc. Santana no había escatimado en variedad.

- Quinn tiene razón Sanny – Britt bajaba otra de las cajas – Se te fue la mano – agregó la bailarina mirando a su esposa que tenía consigo varias bolsas de comestibles.

- Primero – Santana miró a Brittany - que tu nunca te has quejado de que se me fuera la mano – le guiño un ojo al mismo tiempo que Quinn giraba los dos suyos – Y segundo… ¿Ustedes han visto como beben esos buitres que llamamos hijas? – les preguntó - ¡POR DIOS! Las vacaciones pasada no alcanzaba a llenarme un vaso que las condenadas me lo absorbían solo con la mirada… Y No me hagan empezar a hablar de las parejas de los buitres. Este año no me va a pasar lo mismo, les voy a dejar una caja para que se entretengan y las otras la voy a guardar bajo llave en la bodega de la casa de campo de los padres del bomboncito – explicó.

- En serio – Seguía la latina sentada en el umbral de la casa mientras las dos rubias seguían descargando – Una piensa que cuando los hijos crecen, se van a estudiar por algún lado, consiguen pareja y chau, no los ves nunca más…¿pues déjenme decirles algo? Estas vuelven siempre… SIEMPRE… y no vuelven solas… traen más y más gente que se toma mi alcohol. ¿Cuándo va a ser el dia que nosotras cuatro podamos irnos al campo solas y disfrutar del sexo salvaje sin tener que andar escondiéndonos? – hablaba más para si misma que para las otras dos.

- No es que Quinnie y Rachie se escondan mucho que digamos tampoco – acotó la bailarina

Lejos de ofenderse Quinn sonrió pícaramente.

- Oye sonrisita… - la llamó Santana - ¿Dónde está el bomboncito? Pensé que había dicho que quería ir con nosotras a las compras para las vacaciones - estaba en lo cierto porque eso era lo que la morena había dicho exactamente.

- Rosie y Anna llevan cuatro noches durmiendo con nosotras – Anna era la segunda hija de dos años de Beth y su esposo Lucas – Con la ovejita es fácil, porque duerme como una piedra – como si las piedras pudieran dormir – y si nos escabullimos de la cama para irnos a otro lugar no se da cuenta, pero Anna – Quinn agitó la cabeza – Duerme agazapada a Rach o a mi… Se agarra a nosotras como si su vida dependiera de ello – ahora la sonrisa aparecía en la cara de la rubia – A veces por las noches siento como Rach se queja cuando la garrapatita le clava las uñas… ¿ustedes se creen que la mueve? – Ambas amigas negaron – Por supuesto que no… la muy masoquista lo disfruta…

- Dejame adivinar – la interrumpió Santana – Gracias a esta abstinencia, Lleva horas en el gimnasio – dijo

Quinn asintió – Y cada vez que me, ve se tira al piso a hacer abdominales – las tres se rieron mientras la fotógrafa abría la puerta de su casa.

- Aun así creo que compraste mucho alcohol, nuestras hijas no son tan desastrosas como tu dices…

- ¡LA DE TIMMY ES MAS GRANDE Y ANCHA QUE LA DE PETE! – no alcanzaron a entrar a la casa que sintieron los gritos de Lexi - ¡Y ES MUCHO MAS LINDA! ¡MIRA LA FOTO SI NO ME CREES! – Quinn, Brittany y Santana se quedaron mirándose entre ellas.

- No me hagas reir Lex – esta fue Apple – Ya he visto la foto y esa cosa es lo más diminuto que he visto en mi vida – se burló la melliza haciendo reir al resto de la jóvenes que estaban en la casa.

- SERA DIMINUTA, PERO AL MENOS ES MUCHO MAS LINDA Y PROLIJA QUE LA DE TU NOVIO – Lexi se defendía – Miren lo que es esto – alzaba la foto de Pete – toda peluda y desprolija… ¡Guacale! No la toco ni con un palo – agregó

- Pues a mi me encanta tocar la de Lucas – Beth – Casi todas las noches me duermo acariciándola – agregó – Mírenla – La mayor de las Berry Fabray les mostraba una foto - ¿Qué les parece? – les preguntó a sus hermanas y primas

- Yo no puedo opinar mucho, Bella no tiene – agregó graciosamente Emma – Aunque a veces a mi me gusta jugar a ponerme una y sorprenderla – agregó. Quinn se tapaba los oídos.

- Que envidia que les tengo – la voz de Gabi se hacía presente – Yo hace años que no veo una buena y grande…

- ¿Después del amenaza no has vuelto a tener ninguna cerca? - Indagaban a su prima

- Si… bueno… cerca he tenido, no se si me entienden… pero hay veces que me gustaría estirar la mano y sentirla ¿saben? – todas asentían.

- ¿Miren esta foto? – Otra vez Lexi – Calladita calladita ¿Miren lo que consiguió Andy? Esta es una de las más largas que he visto – agregó - ¿Cierto Andy? – su prima asentía.

- Cuando la vi por primera vez me asuste - admitió Andrea.

- ¿creen que la de Tomy llegue a ser así? – la vocecita de Jules se hacía sentir haciendo que los ojos de Quinn se abrieran lo más grande posible.

Inmediatamente la fotógrafa salió de su posición inmóvil y fue hacia la sala - ¡NIÑAS! ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAN HABLANDO Y MIRANDO FOTOS DE LOS MIEMBROS DE SUS NOVIOS? ¡ES BASTANTE INCOMODO ESCUCHARLAS! ¿SUS SOBRINAS E HIJAS ESTAN A DOS PASOS? – señaló la mesita donde estaban jugando sus dos nietas y la hija de Gabriela. Todas las rubias y la mini latina

Santana aparecía detrás de Quinn – Después nosotras somos las sexopatas y las mormonales… al menos nosotras no andamos por ahí mostrándonos fotos de nuestras…

- SANNY – Britt aparecía para callar a su mujer – Las niñas – le advirtió

Todas las jóvenes se miraron para luego estallar en una carcajada

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – las interrumpió Quinn

La primera que paró de reir agarró una de las fotos y caminó hasta sus madre – No mirábamos los miembros de nuestras parejas, estábamos comparando las barbas de ellos – le aclaró Beth

Quinn agarró la foto en la que Lucas aparecía con una espera barba castaña pero cortada en forma muy prolija. Miró a sus dos amigas y se sonrojo.

- No se preocupen que ustedes nunca puede perder el puesto de las más sexopatas y mormonales de la familia – dijo Gabi

- Si bueno… todo es culpa del bomboncito – aprovechemos que no está

- Exacto – acordó Quinn – Rachel nos pervirtió a todas – agregó – Además no se supone que tenía que cuidar a Rosie, Lili y Ana… - Miro de vuelta hacia donde estaban las más pequeñas - ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ROSIE! ¿Qué ESTAN HACIENDO? ¡DEJA ESE MARCADOR! – las tres pequeñas aparecían todas rayadas con marcadores negros.

- ¡BUBU SANNY! – Lili, la pequeña de tres años pedía por los brazos de su abuela

- Odio que el bomboncito le haya pegado ese sobrenombre – murmuró la latina por lo bajo mientras recibía a su nieta que tenía todos su brazos dibujados con el marcador de Rosie.

- ¡ROSIE! – Beth llegaba a retar a su hija - ¿Por qué ESTAN LAS TRES TODAS MANCHADAS? – le preguntó

La ovejita tenía los ojos pegados al piso – No son manchas… son tatujes – dijo en voz bajita. En los brazos de su abuela Quinn Anna asistía apoyando a su hermana.

- ¿Son qué? – Preguntó Emma, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta su celular empezó a sonar – Es Bella – la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y salió al patio para atenderlo.

Quinn no había sacado la vista de sus nietas – Rosie… - quería explicaciones

- Son tatujes – repitió la pequeña – Tatujes como los que tiene la abuela Rachie – contó.

- Aca toy yo – Anna extendía su brazo para mostrarles como hábilmente Rose había dibujado una garrapata en el brazo de su hermana

- Y Aca yo – Ahora era Lili la que mostraba sus dibujos. En su brazo tenia dibujado un enorme koala, o intento de ello, todo dependía de la habilidad para dibujar de Rose.

- ¡Guauu! – Lexi inspeccionaba los dibujos de su sobrina – Eres buena ovejita, mi lechuzo te quedó increíble – las tres niñas tenían dibujados los mismo animales que su abuela Rachel.

- ¡Y Este! – Anna entusiasmada se levantó la remera para que todas vieran lo que su hermana había hecho en su panza. Rose había escrito cosas que no tenían sentido. Asi era como ella interpretaba el tatuaje que su abuela Rachel tenía sobre su otra abuela.

- ¡ROSIE! – Beth se agarró la cabeza - ¡DIME QUE NO USASTE LOS MARCADORES INDELEBLES QUE TE COMPRO LA ABUELA! – le sacó el marcador de la mano a su hija - ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡MIS HIJAS VA A QUEDAR MARCADAS DE POR VIDA! – exageró

Gabriela y Santana inspeccionaban a Lili atentamente y descubrían cada vez más dibujos.

- A mi me gustan tus tatujes Rosie – Jules le daba ánimos a sus sobrina que seguía mirando al piso cada vez con más intensidad.

Gritos que venían desde afuera llamaron la atención de todas las presentes.

- "JULES TE AMO" – una voz de hombre se sentía – "NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI" – este último estamento hizo que todas fueran hasta la ventana a ver de que se trataba.

- ¿Quién es ese Julie? – le preguntó su madre a la joven

- Un compañero de colegio creo – contestó la jovencita

- ¿Es el mismo que vino ayer? – preguntó una de sus hermanas

- No el de ayer era compañero de gimnasia – explicó el lobito.

- "ESPERO QUE ESTA CANCION TE LLEGUE AL CORAZON" – muy inocente el chico empezaba a cantar ayudado por un par de amigos.

- Pobre estúpido – habló Santana y todas acordaron – no sabe en lo que se mete.

- ¿Tomy sabe de tus admiradores? – le preguntó Gabriela

- Tomy se los tiene que aguantar en el colegio, pero cuando vienen a casa no se hace problema – explicó con razón

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que dure? – preguntó Beth

- Esta en el gimnasio asique va a demorar un poco más – dijo Quinn

- Pues que se apure porque esa canción es pésima – todas estuvieron de acuerdo con Santana

- "AYYY AYYYY AYYY AYYYY CANTA Y NO LLORES…." – cantaba el entusiasta muchacho

Un ruido de golpe de puerta se sintió – En uno… - contó Quinn

- En dos… - Brittany

- Y en… Tres – finalizó Jules al mismo tiempo que Rachel a travesaba el pasillo corriendo y llegaba a la puerta de casa con bate en mano.

- "PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRA CIELIT…." ¡CORRANNNN POR SUS VIDAS! - el grupo de chicos huía despavorido.

- UUU, esto tiene que doler – Apple se sobaba su brazo

- ¿No piensas frenarla mamá? – le preguntó Beth

- Debería, pero para ser franca me tienen bastante cansada estas serenatas – le dijo Quinn

- Al menos este tuvo la decencia de venir de tarde ¿Se acuerda el de las dos de la mañana? – preguntó Lexi.

- Para no acordarnos – contestaron – ¿Todavia tiene la marca del balonazo en la cara que le dio mami? – preguntó

- No, aun le queda la W dibujada – se ve que la pelota era marca Wilson.

- ¡AUchh! – todas se lamentaron por el pobre chico

- ¡VUELVE COBARDE! ¿Y ASI TE CREES DIGNO DE CANTARLE A MI HIJA? – como pudo el joven había escapado de las garras de la bestia

- Después de esa patada creo que pasó a tener una voz más fina que la de Kurt – dijo la latina al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría de nuevo y segundos después Rachel aparecia en la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rosie corrió derecho hacia su abuela, Anna y Lili se bajaron de sus madres y la siguieron

- ¿Qué pasa ovejita? – la pequeña se trepó a Rachel y largó el llanto desconsolado. Inmediatamente y mientras agarraba a las otras dos pequeñas miró a su esposa y a su hija mayor buscando explicaciones

- Me retaron por ser hacer tatujes como los tuyos – explicó entre llantos Rose

- ¿Por hacer qué? – preguntó desconcertada la abuela.

- Tatujes – le contestó Anna mostrándole sus brazos dibujados. Rachel entendió y sonrió orgullosa. Quinn y Santana giraron los ojos

- No… no sonrías, no las felicites… Te lo prohíbo – saltó Beth – Todo esto es culpa tuya – agregó

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle un marcador indeleble a una niña tía Rach? – la retó Gabi

- Y después se preguntan porque las sacamos del club de las geniales – dijo Lexi haciendo que Apple y Andy la apoyaran.

Rachel realmente no le estaba prestando atención a los retos, a la morena le importaba solo el llanto desconsolado de su nieta mayor – Rosie… a mi me encantan tus tatujes… eres una excelente tatujadora – le dijo obviando las protestas de las madres.

- ¿En serio? – La niña miró a su abuela

- Muy en serio… es más – agregó Rachel – Mi próximo tatuje me lo haces tu – confirmó

- Abu… - Anna le llamó la atención – Tas pegajosa – Rachel había estado en el gimnasio por más de tres horas y después había salido a corretear a un joven, obvio que estaba pegajosa.

- Es por eso que me voy a bañar – les dijo – Y ustedes vienen conmigo – miró a su hija Beth y a Gabi – les voy a sacar el marcador – agregó aliviando …

- Rachel nada de hacer…

- LA DANZA DEL BAÑO – gritó Rosie

- SIIIIII HUHAHAHAHUHAHAHA – festejaron a coro Anna y Lili.

- Las niñas han hablado Quinn – miró a su mujer victoriosa para luego encaminarse a la escalera.

Hubo un silencio monumental hasta que Gabi habló

- TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME SACARAN DE LAS GENIALES – se le había quedado atragantado.

- Todas van a ir saliendo de ese estúpido club – opinó Santana – Ser madre no es una tarea genial… ¡Sépanlo! – les advirtió.

- OTRA VEZ LO MISMO – el silencio después de la advertencia de Santana dejó escuchar la conversación que Emma y Bella estaban teniendo por teléfono. Más bien parecía discusión - SINO ES EL TRABAJO, ES EL POSGRADO. SINO ES EL POSGRADO ES EL ASECENO… NO, NO – todas en la sala podían sentir la angustia que transmitía la voz de la melliza – NO NECESITO QUE ME PROMETAS QUE EL PROXIMO AÑO VIENES A LA CASA DE VERANO, NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS QUE VIENES AHORA… Y QUE LO HAGAS POR NOSOTRAS… – durante un corto tiempo lo único que pudieron observar fue la espalda de Emma acompañada de un llanto muy parecido al llanto de Rosie.

- No Bella… no es suficiente… últimamente tus promesas se quedan en la nada… - Emma se dio vuelta y las de la sala pudieron ver el mar de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Apple se movió para ir hasta ella, pero Quinn pusó una mano en su hombro para detenerla – Espera a que termine de hablar – le indicó

- YA SE QUE TENGO DIEZ AÑOS MENOS QUE TU… ME LO RECUERDAS CADA VEZ QUE DISCUTIMOS… Y YA SE QUE TODAVIA TENGO QUE VIVIR COSAS PARA ENTENDERTE, TAMBIEN ME LO RECUERDAS SIEMPRE – En ese momento Quinn dio gracias que su esposa estaba en otra parte de la habitación, porque si veía la cara de Emma era capaz de ir a traer a la novia de su hija a rastras.

- BELLA… BELLA… BELLA… POR EL AMOR DE DIOS BELLA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ – hubo un silencio y todas las de la sala se sorprendieron de la forma de hablar del perezosito, Emma nunca le gritaba ni hacia callar a nadie, ni siquiera a Lexi y eso era decir mucho.

- Escucha… - habló más calmada al celular, tanto que el resto se tuvo que acercar para oir – No es necesario que vengas, salimos muy temprano en la mañana y la verdad yo no se si quiera verte… Es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo – todas se miraron – No, no estoy terminando contigo, pero si lo prefieres asi, es mejor que terminemos – Más miradas se acumulaban – De acuerdo entonces – la voz de Emma sonaba lo más dura posible - Ojala todo por lo que hayas puesto encima de mi, se de como tu quieras – y con esto último corto y se recostó en el vidrio hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Lo único que escuchaban las de la sala era como la melliza lloraba.

Quinn se adelantó a todas y fue hasta su hija a paso rápido. Apenas Emma la vio se tiró a sus brazos para seguir llorando.

- Hola… buen día señorita tengo una duda – Rachel bajaba las escaleras recién bañada y hablando por teléfono – Compre sus marcadores la semana pasada y quería saber si hay alguna forma de sacarlos de la piel, porque con agua y jabón no salen – Inmediatamente Beth, Gabriela y Santana la miraron – No, crema tampoco sirve, ya lo probé – ahora el trió se cruzaba de brazos – No, no es para mi, es para mis dos nietas y mi sobrina… ¿Cómo que a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre darle unos marcadores indelebles a unos niños? ¡Qué falta de respeto! – Debería haber una advertencia en el envase o al… aaaa si la tienen – Se encontró de frente con Beth que le estaba mostrando el envase de los marcadores donde decía bien grande "no recomendable para niños" – Bueno voy a probar con alcohol… Muchas gracias... – Rachel cortó

- No se preocupen, dice que con alcohol sale y…. – dio vuelta y vio a Emma acurrucada llorando sobre Quinn - ¿Qué pasó? – les preguntó a las demás desesperada.

- Al parecer no existe más Bemma – contestó Lexi

Rachel asintió y caminó hasta ellas. La morena envolvió a su hija y a su esposa en sus brazos y ambas terminaron siendo el apoyo de su hija.

Semana siguiente en la casa de campo

- Amo la paz de este lugar – Quinn y Rachel estaban acurrucadas una sobre la otra en el columpio gigante que habían hecho poner a la entrada de la casa de campo – Amo la paz de esta noche… más aun cuando nuestras nietas ya están dormidas y nuestra hijas vaya a saber que están haciendo en sus cuartos con sus novios – agregó Quinn sin pensar demasiado – Amo poder disfrutarte para mi sola aunque sea un rato, ya hay demasiadas rubias en tu vida, no se si eso me gusta tanto – le reprochó en broma a su mujer

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy irresistible para las rubias – le contestó Rachel ganándose un coscorrón - Amo estar aquí contigo – agregó Rachel que era la que estaba sentada y sobre ella tenía a su esposa. La morena dejo un corto beso en los labios de su mujer.

- Oye… eso fue muy cortito – la retó Quinn que la agarró del cuello de la remera y la tiró hacia ella para ganar un beso más intenso – Asi me gusta más – concluyó la rubia

Y Rachel iba a ir por más pero una sombra que apareció al lado de ellas la frenó - ¿Emma? – una de las mellizas aparecía con una de sus manos tapándose los ojos.

- ¿Estás decentes? No es que no esté acostumbrada a verlas, pero no quisiera tener algo más que hablar con la psicóloga…

Quinn giró los ojos mientras Rachel solo reía – Estamos decentes cariño – contestó Quinn

- Pero solo por poco tiempo – agregó Rachel haciendo que su hija girara los ojos mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su morena madre.

- ¿Estás bien perezocito? – le preguntó su madre preocupada.

La joven negó con su cabeza – Extraño a Bella… todo el tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me siento vacía, siento que… que… - el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar – Pero no puedo aflojar, ya estoy cansada de ser la última de su lista. Más de cuatro años de novias y todavía no conoce esta casa – respiró – nunca puede venir, siempre hay algo antes que yo – agregó en tono elevado. Sus madres la escuchaban atentamente – Beth está aquí, y es ingeniera, igual que ella. Y Lucas también trabaja y sin embargo sabe que esta época es sagrada. Y los mismo con Pete y con todos los demás novios… ¿Por qué tengo que ser la única?...

- Emma… cariño… - Quinn se levantó de su esposa y se arrodillo en frente de su hija – Tal vez, tomarse un tiempo fue la mejor decisión que tomaste – le dijo convencida – Les va a hacer bien a las dos, y le va a dar un tiempo a Bella para que ordene sus prioridades – agregó

- Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo mamá? ¿Cuánto tiempo le hace falta? – preguntó enojada la melliza – Quiero decir… ¿Por qué…. Porque… porque….

- Tranquila Em – Rachel le acarició la espalda

- ¿Porqué el amor no puede ser fácil como lo hacen ustedes? – preguntó mirando a sus madres. Y a su vez Rachel y Quinn se miraron entre si – Ustedes se complementa… una hace estupideces – miró a Rachel

- ¡OYE! – se quejó la morena

- Es cierto amor – le dijo Quinn

- Una hace estupideces y la otra la reta… Mamá se enoja y a los dos segundo mami esta atrá de ella pidiéndole disculpas… Mami quiero sexo, mamá se lo da… es perfecto… ¿Por qué Bella y yo no podemos ser así? – preguntó

- Em… - Quinn volvía a hablar – Tu madre y yo, hemos ido aprendiendo la una de la otra, no es algo que sale espontáneamente… Aunque la estupidez de tu madre me hace pensar lo contrario…

- ¡OYE! LOS TATUJES SALIERON CON ALCOHOL AL FINAL – se defendió Rachel

Quinn y Emma giraron los ojos – Como decúa – siguió Quinn – una pareja… se trabaja, se construye y todo lleva su tiempo… Bella y tu…

- Ya no hay Bella y tu…

- Ooo cariño… creeme que hay mucho Bella y tu todavía – acotó Rachel y logró que su hija la mirara

- ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura? – indagó la melliza

- Tan solo hay que estar en el mismo espacio físico que ustede para saberlo… el amor se palpa – dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió

- Como ustedes…. – se le escapó a Emma

- ¿Cómo nosotras que? – le preguntó Quinn

- En las reuniones de las hermanas Berry Fabray que hacemos los viernes – por fin las esposas iban a saber que pasaba en esas reuniones. Lo único que sabían era que Jules, la única hija que quedaba viviendo con ellas, se encerraba en su cuarto todos los viernes a la tarde para skypear con sus hermanas. – Esas reuniones empezaron cuando Beth se fue a vivir con Lucas y un día nos citó a todas llorando porque la convivencia no le resultaba fácil y porque no podía lograr la burbuja de amor de ustedes – contó

- ¿La burbuja de amor? – preguntó Rachel

- Si, la burbuja de amor en la que ustedes dos están metidas y en la que nadie puede entrar… es algo palpable… es algo que se siente en todo momento… sus miradas, su forma de hablarse, la pasión que hay entre ustedes… esa es su burbuja de amor- explicó – Todas queremos formar la misma burbuja con nuestras parejas – agregó

- ¿Y tu que estás esperando para formar la tuya? – Le preguntó Rachel – Llevas una semana lamentándote. Porque mejor no agarras el auto y te vas a demostrarle a Bella porque tu debes ser la primera en su lista – incitó

- ¿Ahora? ¿De noche? – preguntó

- Piensas dejarla dormir una noche más sin ti… Mira que después tienen que volver a la universidad y…

- ¡AHORA VUELVO! – la melliza salió disparando para la cochera.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada hasta que se topó de lleno con los mismos ojos mirándola - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le preguntó a Quinn

La rubia se trepó a ella – Muero por hacer el amor en nuestra burbuja – confesó para despues atacar a Rachel con su boca.

Minutos después Emma manejaba hacia la ciudad

- Tendría que haber agarrado el auto de mami en vez del cacharro en el que está trabajando Beth… ¿Y ahora que pasa? – Emma tuvo notó que el coche se frenaba de a poco - ¡PERO QUE CARAJO! – frenó el auto y dio un golpe en el volante. Fue a agarrar su celular pero notó un par de luces que venían hacia ella, hizo señas de luces con el auto averiado y se bajó para hablar con el conducto. Esa calle daba solamente la casa de sus madres y a otra, asique la iba a dejar cerca segura.

El auto se frenó y Emma caminó hasta la posición del conductor – Disculpe, se me averió el coche… ¿Podría llevarme hasta….? ¿Bella? – Sentada en el asiento asomaba los ojos de su novia - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó y se corrió porque Bella abrió la puerta de su auto para bajarse.

- Vine a buscarte… no aguantaba un día más sin verte – le confesó – Necesitaba verte, necesito hablar contigo y…

- Espero que no te haya traído muchos problemas en tu trabajo – dijo la rubia irónicamente

- Renuncie – soltó su novia

- ¿QUE? ¿Cómo QUE RENUNCIASTE?

- Ese trabajo me estaba alejando de ti y eso es lo que menos quiero… hable con Beth y me dijo que en su empresa hay un puesto libre y que tal vez…

No pudo seguir porque la boca de la joven ya estaba arriba de la suya. Una semana había pasado, sin contar todo el tiempo que no se habían visto por la universidad y por el trabajo, tenían que ponerse al día.

- No me dejes nunca más por favor – le suplicó Bella cuando Emma se separó

- Nunca, pero nunca más – agregó la más joven.

- ¿me lo prometes? – le preguntó, necesitaba asegurarse.

- Te lo prometo como que te voy a hacer el amor ya mismo en el asiento de atrás del cacharro de mi hermana – Emma abrió la puerta para que su novia se acostara sobre el asiento.

Bella se recostó y abrió los brazos para recibir a su novia. Emma no la hizo esperar y se puso sobre ella sosteniéndose con sus dos brazos. No pudo pegar su cuerpo con el de su novia porque se quedó hipnotizada mirando a los ojos de la castaña

- Te amo tanto – le dijo la jovencita

- No tanto como yo te amo a ti – contestó la mayor.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo se miraron hasta que Emma lo rompió

- ¡Cásate conmigo! – le dijo de la nada

- ¿Qué? – los ojos de su novia se hacían enorme

- Cásate conmigo – repitió – se que puede sonar como una locura…

- No suena.. ES una locura Emma – la corrigió – Tienes veinte años y…

- BASTA – la calló – basta de remarcar nuestra diferencia de edad, esa diferencia no me importó cuando te besé por primera dentro de ese armario, no me importó cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, no me importa ahora, no me va a importar al momento de hacerte mi esposa y mucho menos me va a importar cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo, aunque seguro va a ser hija, porque vaya a saber que clase de castigo le tiene reservado Dios a mi madre – dijo

Bella rio - ¿otro animalito en la familia? – preguntó haciendo que su novia la mirara

- ¿Eso es un sí? – le preguntó

- Es un si enorme – contestó para luego sentir como su novia aflojaba los brazos y caía sobre ella. La burbuja Bemma se empezaba a construir.


	88. Chapter 88

Ultimo capitulo. Como avanza diez años, vuelvo a poner las edades por las dudas.

Familia Berry Fabray

Rachel y Quinn: 55 años

Beth y Bella: 40

Emma y Apple: 30

Lexi: 28

Jules: 24

Rose: 14 años y 9 meses

Anna: 12 años

Familia Lopez Pearce

San y Britt: 55

Gabi: 31

Andrea: 28

Tomas: 22

Lili: 13

Descargo: Por última vez digo que Glee no me pertence, pero por última vez digo que si me perteneciera y tuviera la posibilidad de ver a Lea Michel o a Dianna Agron.. NO LES DARIA DESCANSO… listo lo dije.

Capitulo 88:

Diez años después en la casa Berry Fabray – Día del aniversario de los 30 años de matrimonio de Quinn y Rachel

Beth entraba a la casa de sus madres como si nada, fue directo a la sala y se sentó en el sillón. Se cruzó de brazos y miró directo al televisor de la sala que estaba apagado. Tenía el seño fruncido y los ojos rojos de haber llorado. De vez en cuando resoplaba para ver si mágicamente una de sus madres aparecía a ver que le pasaba, pero a casa parecía deshabitada.

- ¡PUM! – un portazo en la puerta alertó a Beth que se quedó esperando a ver quien lo había provocado. Segundos después Lexi caminaba toda enojada entrando en la sala y adoptando la misma posición en el sillón de brazos cruzados que su hermana. El lechucín miró fijo a la televisión también.

- ¿Están? – preguntó al vació

- No lo se – contestó de mal humor el cangurin

- ¡PUM! – otro portazo y otra rubia que entraba a la sala de la misma manera. Emma se sentó al lado de Lexi, también cruzó los brazos y también miró fijo para adelante. Al igual que Beth venía con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos colorados.

- ¿Están? – preguntó

- No lo sabemos – contestaron a duo las otras dos

- ¡PUM! – tercer portazo y cuarta mini Quinn ya no tan mini, que aparecía en la sala y hacia exactamente lo mismo que hicieron las anteriores.

- ¿Están? – repitió Apple

- No lo sabemos – repitieron las otras tres. Hasta ahora eran cuatro hermanas mirando a un punto fijo en la sala, con la característica de que parecían enojadas o molestas por algo.

- ¡PUM! - ¿Será la Berry Fabray que faltaba? Y si, como era de esperarse, Jules entraba a la sala, ponía su trasero en el sillón haciendo que sus hermanas se tuvieran que apretar para que entrara. La más pequeña se cruzó de frasos, murmuró algo por lo bajo y miró al mismo punto donde miraban las otras.

- ¿Es…? – iba a preguntar

- NO LO SABEMOS – contestaron todas irritadas.

Hubo un silencio que duró aproximadamente lo que Lexi tardó en hablar.

- Odio a mi esposo – dijo – Se cree con el derecho de decirme que gasto demasiada plata en ropa… ¿Saben lo que me dijo? – sus hermanas la escuchaban pero seguían en la misma posición – Me dijo que me pusiera el vestido verde con las botas negras, que quedaban bien… CON BOTAS NEGRAS… ¿Se imaginan que diría la prensa si ve a la ganadora de dos premios Tony con un vestido verde y botas negras…¿SE IMAGINAN? Mami me decía que no me casara con alguien llamado Timotheo, pero yo ¿Qué tuve que hacer? Ir y casarme con alguien llamado Timotheo… SOY UNA CABEZA DURA – Expresó

- Eso no lo vamos a discutir – peleo Apple

- Mami Rach nunca le dijo que no a Mamá, lo que mamá quería Mami se lo daba, ¿Se acuerdan la vez que a mamá no le gustaba el color que había puesto la diseñadora en la cocina? – les preguntó a sus hermanas.

- Para no acordarse, mami Rach se pasó toda la noche pintándolo del color que realmente quería mamá – contó Jules haciendo que todas se acordaran de la lucha de pintura que se armó entre madre e hijas esa noche

- Odio a mi esposo – Esta vez el odio venía de Beth – No entiende que no quiero más hijo, que con Rose, Anna y Alice ya tenemos suficiente. No pienso pasar por un parto más… Ni siquiera sé como hizo mamá para sobrevivir a cuatro partos – agitaba sus brazos – Pero claro, lo que Lucas quiere, Lucas tiene… ¡es un caprichoso! Esta vez no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

- En realidad es lo que Beth quiere, Beth tiene. Tu eres la caprichosa – Lexi recibía una mirada asesina.

- ¿Se acuerdan cuando mamá nos contó que mami Rach después de cada parto tenía que dormir una semana en el sillón como castigo de haberla hecho pasar por eso? – todas rieron ante la anécdota que refrescaba Lexi - ¿Qué número de sillón es este? – preguntó el lechucín mirando el sillón donde estaban sentadas.

- El noveno creo yo – contestó Beth – Mamá le compró uno más grande porque cuando esta de penitencia y tienen a las niñas – hablaba por las hijas de ellas – son nueve personas en un sillón cama – Las tres de Beth. Sophie y Jenny, las mellizas de cinco años de Emma. Violet y Juliet, las mellizas de tres años de Apple. Charlotte y Eloise las nenas de dos y cinco meses de Lexi respectivamente.

- Odio a mi esposa – Obviamente la que se quejaba era Emma – Si yo le quiero dar helado a mis mellizas porque se me da la gana de darle helado, se los doy… ¿O acaso le tengo que pedir permiso a su otra madre? Son mis hijas también ¿o no? ¡Yo las sufrí nueve meses en mi panza!... Pero claro, según la señora yo no se decirles que no…

- En eso tiene razón Emma – saltó su melliza – No sabes decirles que no – sus hermanas asintieron

- Mami Rach siempre nos daba lo que queríamos – se defendió Emma -. Y hemos salido bastante bien – agregó

Todas se rieron – Emma… - habló Beth – Mami Rach creía que nos daba todo lo que queríamos… hasta que Mamá levantaba su ceja… allí se acaba el capricho – todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Odio a mi esposo – Era el turno de Apple - ¿Es mi culpa acaso que los otros doctores me consideren atractiva? ¿Es mi culpa que los años de porristas me hayan dejado este escultural cuerpo? – un poco de humildad para el momento

- Gracias a dios por las porristas – dijeron todas las demás a unísono.

- Entonces ¿por qué demonios tengo que aguantarme las escenas de celos de mi esposo? Yo no le dije al jefe de cirugía que me regalara unas rosas por la promoción… lo hizo el solo… Pero noooo Pete se volvió loco e hizo un terrible problema, cansada me tiene con sus celos… cansada – agregó

- ¿El jefe de cirugía está bueno? – le preguntó Jules

- Está para entrarle sin aviso – le contestó Apple

- Luego te preguntas por los celos de tu chico- agregó Emma

- ¿Se acuerdan cuando Mamá agarró la tarta que le había traído la vecina a mami Rach y se la estampó en la cara sin dudarlo? – todas se rieron a carcajadas – Nunca más la vimos – comentó

- ¿Y la otra vecina que corría atrás de mami por las mañanas? – Lexi sumaba un recuerdo

- Yo creo que se les fueron las ganas de correr cuando Mamá la tacleo en medio de la cuadra y le dijo que la única que corre detrás de su esposa era ella – contó Emma

- Odio a mi futuro esposo – la última que faltaba – Vamos a ver el lugar para celebrar la ceremonia y el dueño de lugar se me tiró no se cuantas veces – contó – Vamos a ver al barman que se va a encargar de las bebidas y el tipo se me tiró no se cuantas veces – Vamos a ver…

- Ya entendimos Julie – La frenaron porque sabía que la cantidad de candidatos que tenía su hermana era ilimitada

- Bueno pero parece que Tomy no lo entendiera todavía, el sabe que no soy mujer de un solo hombre… bueno es decir si soy de un solo hombre, me voy a casar con el, lo que quiero decir es que no puedo evitar tener esos efectos en ellos – explicó algo que sus hermanas ya sabían – Esta bien, lo admito. Moví las cejas varias veces, pero es que un descuentito no me iba a venir mal – la verdad salía a la luz

- Pobre Tomy – todas sus hermanas le daban el pésame al chico

Nuevamente el silencio llegaba a la sala. Todas suspiraban al mismo tiempo y seguían mirando fijo al televisor

- ¿Porqué es tan difícil? – preguntó Emma

- Mamá y mami lo hacen ver tan fácil – agregó otra de ellas

- ¿Cómo han hecho para durar 35 años de casadas? – Beth se cuestionaba.

Ninguna de ellas pudo seguir hablando porque varios gritos de su rubia madre las despabilaron

- NO RACHEL… JAJAJA…. NO… PARA…. ¡QUE PARES TE DIGO! – luego de eso escucharon un portazo seguido de otro

- PERO AMOORRRR DIJISTE QUE LO IBAMOS A HACER LA CANTIDAD DE VECES QUE NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO – se quejó la morena haciendo que sus hijas se miraran

- Les juro que ya no me hace falta taparme los oídos – dijo Lexi resignada

- LLEVAMOS 22 RACHEL… ME TIEMBLAN LAS PIERNAS… NO DOY MAS – contestó Quinn

- Yo si necesito – Emma se tapó los oídos

Lo próximo que escucharon fue otro portazo y alguien que bajaba corriendo las escaleras

Quinn entraba a la sala en ropa interior e iba siendo perseguida por su mujer que también estaba semi desnuda. Las jóvenes giraron los ojos – Que pares te digo – la rubia corria entre los muebles

- Me lo prometiste – le recordó la morena

- Ya lo se pero no puedo más – se defendió Quinn. Ninguna se daba cuenta de la presencia de sus hijas en el sillón

- Si puede correr huyendo de mi, puedes hacer el amor otra vez – dijo la basquetbolista

- ¿En serio mami? ¿En serio? -se quejó Apple pero la pareja no le prestó atención

Rachel amagó para ir por un lado y se fue por el otro, Quinn fue hasta la mesita de la sala, en frente del sillón donde estaban sentadas sus hijas y la morena aprovechó para treparse el sillón y pasar por encima de sus hijas para agarrar a la rubia.

- ¡MAMI! – se quejaron las que habían sido pisadas

De nuevo Rachel hizo caso omiso a las protestas y recostó a Quinn arriba de la mesita para luego subirse sobre ella y comerle la boca de un beso

- Rach… amor… las niñas… - si se habían dado cuenta

- Shhh – la silencio con otro beso – SI las ignoraos se van a ir solitas – le dijo haciendo que sus hijas giraran los ojos

- Nos nos vamos a ir pedazo de mormonal – protestó Lexi

Rachel subió la mano para tocar uno de los pechos de Quinn

- Yo creo que si me voy – Emma era todo lo que podía aguantar

- Tu no te vas – la frenó Jules – Mami está tocando a Spongi… no es nada nuevo…

- RACHEL – Quinn frenó a su mujer

- ¡NIÑAS! ESTOY TRATANDO DE TENER SEXO CON SU MADRE – les comunicó Rachel mientras Quinn salía corriendo a su cuarto para buscar algo con que taparse.

- NOSOTRAS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS – protestó Lexi dramáticamente

- ¿Qué les pasó? – Quinn volvía vestía y con una muda de ropa para su mujer

- ¿LES PASÓ ALGO A LAS NIÑAS? – Rachel se desesperó por sus nietas

- Tus preferidas están bien – aclaró la aun celosa Jules

- Oooo pobre Jules – la cargaron sus hermanas – Aun no aceptan que la hayan sacado del club de las geniales – Jules se volvió a cruzar de brazos

- Lo siento lobito, pero cuando retaste a por comer demasiado chocolate perdiste tu genialidad – le dijo Rachel – Era mi obligación moral como presidente de echarte – le explicó

- ¿Me van a contar que pasa o no? – Quinn no quería otra discusión sobre ese club de morondanga del cual ella no era partícipe.

- ODIAMOS A NUESTROS ESPOSOS – contestaron

- Y ESPOSA – agregó Emma

- Y FUTURO ESPOSO – se sumo Jules

Quinn Rachel se miraron y se largaron a reir a más no poder.

- No es gracioso – Se quejó Beth

- Niñas… niñas… - dijo Quinn como pudo – a lo largo de toda la vida vas a odiar a sus esposos, esposa y futuro esposo muchas veces – explicó

- Muchísimas – comentó la morena

- Cada vez que alguna tipeja se le regalaba a su madre, yo odiaba a Rachel – dijo

- Cada vez que su madre le movia la cola a algún tipo para provocarme celos, odiaba a su madre – contó la morena

- Es así… la pareja es un odio constante – comentó Quinn – Pero lo bueno es que no es odio del malo – aclaró – es odio del que provoca más amor aun…

- Odio del que provoca arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor una y otra vez…

- ¡RACHEL! ¡MAMI! – la retaron

- ¿Qué? A esta altura…

- El caso es que sea lo que sea… si es odio del que hace que los amemos aun más, es bueno. Y hay que luchar para transformarlo en amor lo más rápido posible ¿Entienden? – miró a sus hijas

La jóvenes se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron - ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO PAR DE MORMONALES! – Lexi se levantó del sillón y corrió a abrazar a sus madres

Una por una de sus hijas e fue sumando al abrazo.

- ¿Alguien más piensa que huelen a sexo? – preguntó Jules

- YOOOO – contestaron a unísono a medida que rompían el abrazo

- Mejor me voy a bañar antes de que lleguen los invitados – había celebración intima en la casa. Quinn salió de la vista meneando sus caderas y con los ojos de Rachel clavado en ellas

- ¿Vas a ir por la 23? – preguntó Lexi

- ¿Les queda alguna duda? – preguntó la morena saliendo de tras de su esposa

- ¡Dios! Menos mal que ninguna de ellas tiene un miembro porque sino seriamos una conejera comentó Lexi con el apoyo de sus hermanas

Más tarde en el festejo

- No puedo creer que nos hayan interrumpido para ahora estar acurrucadas todas con sus parejas – Rachel y Quinn miraban como cada una de sus hijas hacia lo aconsejado con sus respectivas parejas – ¡míralas! ¡Mormonales! – chillaba Rachel - ¡TOMY! – retó al chico – SACA LA MANO DEL TRASERO DE MI HIJA – La cosa no había cambiado mucho al parecer – Quinn ¿Dónde está mi bate? – le preguntó a su mujer

- Deja el griterío bomboncito – Santana se acercaba con Marcos, el hijo de tres años de Andrea. aparte de Lili este era el único nieto que tenían las brittana – MI hijo ya puso el anillo, tiene derecho de tocar todo lo que quiera – comentó la latina.

- Hasta que no diga si quiero, ese traserito sigue siendo de sus madres – protestó Rachel.

- Mami… - Lexi llegaba con Charlotte en sus brazos que sin esperar se trepó a los brazos de su morena abuela - ¿Puedes ir a ver que le pasa a Eloise? Ya no se como hacer para que deje de llorar – agregó

Rachel se fue rápido a ver a su nieta. Y Marcos se bajó de su abuela para perseguirla

- ¡SANNY! – Britt aparecía en la escena - ¿ya les preguntaste? – algo tenía que hacer Santana

- No sé cómo decirles ya. No les voy a prestar a Rachel para sus noches de sexo…

- Cierra la boca rubia hueca – la calmó Santana – Lo que queríamos preguntarles es si quieren hacer el viaje a Londres con nosotras – explicó

- Pero ustedes llevan ese viaje planeado hace meses – dijo Quinn

- Lo sabemos – la calmó Britt – Pero pensamos que de a cuatro nos vamos a divertir más. La niñas ya son grandes y sería una linda manera de festejar nuestra amistad – dijo La bailarina

Quinn las miró muy seriamente - ¡Me encantaría! – las abrazó

- Además tal vez embriagándote consigamos que nos dejes tocar al bomboncito…

- ¡SANTANA! – Quinn la retó

- Es broma rubia, es broma – la calmó su amiga

- BUENO… - Rachel llamaba la atención de los presentes. La basquetbolista tenía a su lado a su nieta mayor, Rosie, que llevaba alzada en sus brazos a Eloise, y de la mano derecha de la morena salía un largo tren con 9 niños – NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS AL PARQUE UN RATO… NIÑAS Y NIÑOS DIGAN ADIOS - incitó Rachel

- ¡ADIOOOOS! – dijo todo el clan

- ¡UN CEMENTO! – fueron tantas las voces que no se distinguió quien los había frenado.

- Ustedes no van a ningún parque – dijo Quinn

- Ya sabemos cuáles son tus intenciones madre – Lexi no iba a permitir que su hija de poco meses terminara en un lago

- ¿Mis intenciones? – Rachel se hacia la tonta – Lo único que quiero es sacar un poco al sol a las niñas y niños.

- Entonces que tomen sol en el patio – dijo Emma

- Pero el patio no tiene lago para embarrarse – esta fue una de las hijas de las mellizas de las mellizas

- Sophie eso tienes que tratar de no decirlo – le aclaró su abuela Rach y la pequeña asintió tratando de memorizarlo.

- Rachel...

- Si lo se, lo se… vamos a jugar al patio – no podía enfrentarse a la mirada asesina de todos los presentes. La morena salió al jardín con todos los pequeños

….

- Lexi – Desde la cocina Quinn llamaba a su hija - ¿Puede alguien ir a decirle a Rachel y a los niños que entren así servimos? – pidió

EL lechucín salió en busca de su madre mientras Quinn y las más grandes ponían diferentes platos de comidas y bebidas en la sala

- ¡NO ESTAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡SE HAN ESCAPADO! – Lexi irrumpía a la sala como loca

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Santana

- Que se han ido, no están en el patio y la puerta del garaje está abierta – rata traicionera

- ¡MI NIETO EN EL BARRO! – chilló la latina

- MI HIJA TIENE MESES APENAS – esta fue Lexi

- TODOS TRANQUILOS – los calmó Quinn – Si se han ido caminando no pueden estar muy lejos – razonó la fotógrafa – Agarren sus autos y nos vemos en el parque… hay que detener esta embarrada masiva cueste lo que cueste ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!¡TODOS CONTRA EL CLUB DE LAS GENIALES 2.0! – Ese grito de guerra dio inicio a la persecución

En el parque

Rachel, sus nietas y sus sobrinos nietos estaban todos a la orilla del lago agarrados de la mano. La morena tenía a Eloise, la menor de sus nietas en sus brazos

- De acuerdo.. a la cuenta de tres saltamos…. ¿Están listos? – les preguntó

- siiii – fue débil

- NO ESCUCHO… ¿ESTAN LISTOS? – repitió

- ESTAMOS LISTOS – esta vez si llego un coro como respuesta.

- Abu… - Rosie le señaló un lugar en le parque

La morena giró su cabeza y vio como una horda en cabezada por su mujer se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo a todo lo que da.

- ESCUCHEN – llamó la atención – TENEMOS QUE HACER ESTO RAPIDO… QUIEREN DETENERNOS PERO NO VAN A PODER…. ¿Qué SOMOS? – preguntó

- Geniales – contestaron los pequeños temerosos

- PREGUNTE… ¿Qué SOSMOS? – Insistió

- ¡GENIALES!

- RACHEL NO TE ATREVAS – ese grito fue de Quinn

- JURO QUE VAS A DORMIR EN EL SILLON POR AÑOS BOMBONCITO – santana corria a todo lo que da

- A LA UNA … A LAS DOS… Y…

- NO LO HAGAS MAMI…

- A LAS TRES…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – no habían llegado a tiempo para impedir que todos sus hijos y nietas y nietos cayeran en el barro

- ¡GENIALES! ¡GENIALES! ¡GENIALES! - se habían juntado en el medio del lago y tiraban barro para todos lados festejando su victoria - ¡GENIALES! ¡GENIALES! – seguían los canticos

- ¿Por qué lloras Beth? – le preguntaron sus hermanas

- No lo puedo creer – dijo

- Sabes como es mami, cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza…

- No si eso si lo puedo creer – la corrigió Beth – Lo que no puedo creer es que hace años yo disfrutaba embarrarme y ahora mírenme soy una vieja rezongona – dijo - ¿Saben una cosa? – Beth preguntaba mientras restrosedia tomando carrera – Nunca es tarde – el cangurin corrió hasta llegar al lago y pegar su salto para adentrarse a el.

- Que carajo – Jules hizo exactamente lo mismo que su hermana mayor.

Uno por uno, novio, esposo, esposa , pareja se fueron tirándose al barro

- No lo puedo creer… ¿los viste San… - Santana paso corriendo a Quinn hasta caer en el lago - ¡SANTANA! – la retó

- ¿tú no vienes cariño? – Rachel había llegado a la punta para molestar a su mujer

- Ni pienses que vas a entrar a mi casa a si Rachel Berry – la retó

-¿Y como vas a hacer para entrar tu? – le preguntó acercándose más

- Yo estoy perfecta – Quinn le señaló su impecable estado

- Por ahora… - la morena levantó su cuerpo para agarrar a su mujer y meterla con ella en el lago.

-¡RACHEL! – Quinn era una mugre - ¡TE ODIO! – una vez más

- Lo se… me odias tipo te odio y te quiero arrancar toda la ropa y hacerte el amor – sonrió pícara mientras se acercaba para abrazar por la cintura a su mujer

- No – se quejó QUInn – De verdad te odio – le aseguró

- ¿Me odias? – Rachel besó su cuello

- Si – repitió

- ¿Mucho? – otro beso y seguía subiendo

- Un poquito – iba aflojando

- ¿Un poquito? – llegaba a la boca pero se frenaba para enfocarse en los ojos de su mujer

Quinn agitó la cabeza – Te amo… te amo Rachel Berry Fabray… y de solo mirar lo que hemos hecho – señaló la guerra en el barro que se estaba llevando acabo entre su familia – Te amo más – le aseguró Quinn – Doy gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi vida – le dijo apretando sus labios en los de su esposa.

- Te amo Quinn Berry Fabray. Te amo cada día más y cada día agradezco que estés a mi lado. Agradezco haberme mudado a New York y haberme chocado con la rubia más egocéntrica del todo el planeta, porque sin ti, no hubiera conocido la felicidad – le dijo volviendo a buscar un beso.

- Te amo…. – repitió Quinn – En esta y…

- En otras vidas – repitieron las dos en conjunto.

En otra vida diferente

- Es una paciente que nos acaba de llegar doctora Fabray – le explicaba el jefe de rehabilitación a la Psiquiatra – Desde que sus padres fallecieron en…

- ¡MAMI! – Beth llegaba al lado de su madre

- Beth cariño, te dije que te tenías que quedar en la sala hasta que termine de hablar con el doctor… vuelve donde te deje cariño – le insistió madre a hija. La niña bajó la cabeza apenada y caminó hasta el comedor.

- Lo siento, la maestra se enfermó y la tuve que traer al trabajo conmigo – se disculpó Quinn – Sígame contando de la nueva paciente – insistió

- Como le decía, ingresó hace una semana. La internaron en el hospital por un coma alcohólico – contó el doctor – Desde que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de autos ha caído en una depresión intensa – dijo

- ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? – preguntó la rubia

- Seguro la conoce… Rachel Berry… la famosa actriz de Broadway. El problema es que ha adquirido todo tipo de vicios… mujeres, alcohol, drogas… ya sabe… - no quiere hablar con nadie y tenemos miedo de que tome medidas drásticas – se refería al suicidio

- ¿Esta es su habitación? – llegaban a una puerta abierta que mostraba un lugar vació

- ¡Amanda! – el hombre llamó a una enfermera - ¿Dónde está la paciente de esta habitación? – preguntó

La enfermera sonrió, al parecer la morena tenía mañas con las enfermeras – Pidio permiso para ir a la sala de juegos – explicó sonriente la mujer

- Tiene mucho efecto en las mujeres- le dijo el hombre a Quinn – Ninguna se le resiste – agregó mientras caminaba a la sala de juegos.

- ¿Porqué quiere que tome este caso doctor? - le preguntó la psiquiatra

- Usted es una de las psiquiatras más reconocidas en New York y ella es una importante paciente, creo que usted doctora es la que tiene más posibilidades – dijo una vez que llegaban a la puerta de la sala - ¿Esa no es su hija? – el doctor señaló a una rubiecita que estaba sentada arriba de una morena que dejaba que la pequeña manejara el control de los videos juegos.

- ¿Y esa quien es? – preguntó Quinn

- Rachel Berry … su paciente – contestó el hombre que vio como Quinn apuraba el paso para llegar a donde estaba su hija y Rachel

- MAMI – Beth – Rachel me está enseñando a matar zombis… ¡Mira! – Quinn no le prestó atención a su hija, no podía sacar sus ojos de la morena

- Rachel – el doctor llegaba al lado de Quinn – Ella es la doctor Quinn Fabray, tu nieva psiquiatra

- Yo no necesito un psiquiatra – contestó la morena sin dejar de mirar los videos juegos

- Beth ¿puedes ir a la cafetería por favor? – le pidió su madre

- Pero mamá estoy jugando…

- Por favor cariño, el doctor te va a acompañar – insistió

El hombre y la niña caminaron a la salida.

- Quinn Fabray – Quinn extendió la mano pero no recibió entusiasmo alguno

- No necesito una niñera – repitió Rachel de mala gana sin mirar aun a la rubia

- Por lo menos podría saludarme, es de buena educación hacerlo – la morena le estaba sacando la poca paciencia que le quedaba al final del día

Rachel agarró la mano de la rubia y el mar de energía que despegó de ese apretón la hizo mirar para arriba para encontrarse con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Inmediatamente y sin soltar su mano y sin sacar los ojos de los de la rubia se paró

- Rachel Berry – se presentó y ambas se quedaron tomadas de la mano y sin correr la mirada

- ¿Te conozco de algún lado? – le preguntó Quinn

- ¿Has estado en Broadway? -preguntó Rachel

- Definitivamente no – contestó la rubia

- Pues tal vez nos conozcamos de alguna otra vida rubia – dijo Rachel con su sonrisa más pícara y acercándose más a la rubia.

La rubia acercó su cara y justo cuando estuvo por llegar a la boca de la morena la esquivó y fue a su oreja para susurrarla – No se si nos conocemos de alguna otra vida, pero en esta, estoy segura de que nos vamos a conocer – le dijo – Y para ti soy la Doctora Quinn Fabray morena – fue lo ultimo que le dijo para despues separase de ella y caminar hacia la salida – Nos vemos mañana señorita Berry

- Por supuesto Doctora Fabray – Rachel le guiño un ojo – Definitivamente nos vamos a ver mañana – susurró por lo bajo Rachel – Definitivamente – agregó.

- FIN -

Por favor imagínense un teatro lleno de gente. Uno a uno pasen por favor…. Pinochon, Pinocho, pinochin, Porni, El amenaza, la coah Sue, las demás jugadoras del Liberty, Pete, Tomy, Timotheo, Bella, Lucas, la bestia, Sara, Puck, Tania, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Squishy, Spongi, durito, Jesse, Nikky, Spencer, todas las mujers de Rachel, todos los amigos, todos los hombres que se le tiraron a Quinn, Jess, Frannie, Judy, Russel, la familia Lopez, la familia Pearce, Mary, Jessica Larsson, todas las bailarinas de Infierno, Jazmin, las maestras de las niñas, las directoras, todos los animalitos participantes, Los adres de Rachel, la casa de verano, las motos, Puppy, el lago, todos los Hipo, el señor hipopótamo, Beth, Apple, Emma, Jules, Lexi, Rose, todas las nietas y nietos, Santana, Brittany…. Y por supuesto Rachel y Quinn. Un aplauso a todos ellos por participar de esta humilde historia. Y muchas gracias a todas y todos los/las lectores que me acompañaron y rieron conmigo. Me han hecho my feliz, y eso no tiene precio. Estoy emocionadísima. Un besotototote enorme y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. Muchisisisisismas gracias. Se las/los quiere.


End file.
